Things I'm not allowed to do while I'm at Wayne Manor
by FanWriter83
Summary: Jim brings Selina to Wayne Manor. Bruce is very delighted with his new friend, but Alfred knows it's not going to be easy to keep her under control. To irk the butler and steer up Bruce's hormones, Selina sets up a crazy list of antics and rules for herself then breaks every one of them in her own funny way.
1. Cat's first day at Wayne Manor

**Hi guys, I decided to change the title of the story; Witness Protection and Rules to Things I'm not allowed to do while I'm at Wayne Manor. Basically it's still the same, except I decided to write underneath each rule that Cat isn't allowed to do a short story of her, of course, breaking the rule:D**

 **Thanks to my beta FanFicGuy94 for beta this story:D**

 **Okay, here are the first five rules, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#1. I'm not allowed to play with the Chinese vases! My hand and eye coordination's are not that skilled as I think:**

 _Pretty heavy for a cheap thing_ Cat thinks as she lift's up the 'expensive' looking vase in her hands. Without her knowledge, Bruce walks upon her, looking at what she's doing.

"Selina, what are you doing?"

His voice comes out of no-where and the young cat-burglar, who just tossed the vase up in the air at the same time, startles up and looks over to Bruce.

 _Why is that boy so freaky quiet when he moves?_

The sound of crashing porcelain knocks her out of wondering, following Bruce's shocked look to the ground beneath her feet.

"Miss Kyle!" an angry voice sounds from the kitchen and the girl widens her eyes, looking anxious at Bruce.

"You are in so much trouble" Bruce whispers, still with the shocked expression on his face, his glance still on the smashed vase.

"No I'm not" Cat replies, a mischievous smile forms around her lips. Bruce looks up questioning, Alfred's footsteps coming closer. "You're the one he finds here."

Before Bruce even could respond to that, Cat runs toward the front door and disappears, right at the same time as Alfred pops up behind Bruce.

Alfred looks confused from the shatters to Bruce. Bruce's upper lip trembles, then points at the front door and Alfred knows exactly what that means.

Alfred sighs tiredly, grabs the broom and starts sweeping the shatters together. "And then they say Cat's don't break stuff."

* * *

 **#2. I'm not allowed to grab my own breakfast when I slept through. No matter how hungry I am.**

"Relax old man, I'll figure it out!" Cat says, walking back inside the house. Behind her, a totally not happy butler, responds sarcastically before continuing his boxing practice.

"Yeah, and you can mind your manners as well, you cheeky little minx!"

Cat scoffs while walking into the kitchen. She'll show the butler how cheeky she can be. _A cat always gets what they want_. _If they don't get it, they'll grab it them self._

Cat opens the fridge door, grabbing a bottle of milk for herself.

"I can make you some pancakes to go with that" Bruce says, suddenly standing behind her.

Cat just shrugs. "This will do." She sits down behind the kitchen table, unscrews the bottle and takes a sip. "Where is your buddy butler anyway. Realized he's too old for boxing practice?"

Bruce just smiles. He knew how to ignore her cheeky comments by now. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

Suddenly her ears pick up Alfred's heavy footsteps, knowing that is her cue as she jumps up quickly and sneaks through the back door.

"Got to go, kid!."

* * *

 **#3. I am not allowed to sneak up onto Alfred and shower him with flowers. Not even if he looks really grumpy and I want to cheer him up.**

Alfred, not aware of any danger, slowly walks through the garden looking for Bruce and Selina. Since they girl was in witness protection, they hardly went from each other's side. Alfred was happy that Bruce wasn't alone anymore, though he didn't really appreciate the things Selina made him do.

Suddenly Alfred felt something soft falling onto his head. He brushed his head off and watched as a daisy fell onto the ground in front of his feet. Wait, a daisy?

Alfred was surprised when two more flowers hit his head and quickly he shakes them off, nervously looking around but he saw nothing suspicious.

Alfred shrugs, thinks he just imagined things and continues his walk.

He stops a final time and yelps in surprise when a shower of flowers fall down on him. The flowers make him sneeze madly.

Behind a large flower pot, not far from Alfred, sat Cat, trying to hold in her laughter.

* * *

 **#4. I am not allowed to spy on people, looking for criminals. Not even when they look really suspicious.**

"Well, what do you think about that one?" Cat asks Bruce, who's kneeled down beside her. The two children are hiding behind a dumpster, watching at the people passing them by, unaware of their presence.

"No, he looks too stupid" Bruce whispers back.

Cat rolls her eyes. "Well, maybe that one, then?"

"Do you really think a little girl would be a criminal? Bruce asks, narrowing his eyes questioned.

"Little children can be really mean and sly" Cat replies, ducking a bit further down behind the dumpster and into her hunting position. Just like a cat is about to attack a mouse, Cat is about to attack the little girl.

"You'd need to be one to know one" Bruce replies, a smile grin forms around his lips as Cat shoots an angry look.

"Hey! I am not – ooh, how about that one!

"No, that's a really suspicious looking one" Bruce points.

Cat nods agreed. "Let's roll!"

Stalking from behind the dumpster the two children stared at the tall blonde haired man who just passed by. Smiling like a cat that got the cream, the young boy and girl followed.

* * *

 **#5. I am not allowed to come in Bruce's bedroom and leave him a 'present'. No matter how much I think it will prove my 'hunting skills' or think Bruce will be proud.**

Slowly, lingering, stalking, sneaking, closer and closer she reaches her target. Then, with a large and sudden leap, Cat jumps toward her target, grabbing it with both hands.

"Got yah!" It makes soft and anxious chirp as she cups her hands closed. Quickly and athletically Cat darts back to the large mansion. "Bruce will be so proud."

Making sure no-one sees her, Cat sneaks through the kitchen, up the stairs toward Bruce's bedroom. Quickly she sneaks inside, closing the door behind her with her foot.

Then, slowly she walks towards Bruce's bed, places her 'prey' onto the covers and leaves.

An hour later, Bruce getting ready to go to bed, enters his room and suddenly a little bird flies past him, trying to find a way back to freedom.

Quickly he opens the hallway window to release the little bird before shouting for Cat, who seconds later comes from her room, a pleased look on her face.

"What? You didn't like it?"

* * *

 **So, what do you think and which one is your favorite? Please let me know by review:D #4, BabyBatCat in a nutshell LOL. Anyway, if you have some rule idea's for Cat to break, feel free to let me know.**


	2. Interrogations and assassin drills

**Hi guys, next chapter. Rule #8 is an idea of NewGroundz. Enjoy:D**

 **Thanks to FanFicGuy94 for beta this story:D**

* * *

 **#6. In reference to #4, I am not allowed to interrogate that suspicious person in a dark** **alley. Not even if they look really 'dangerous'.**

Bruce and Selina, still grinning from ear to ear, followed the 'suspicious' looking man and when no-one was around, Selina grabs the man and shoves him into a dark alley, with his back against the wall.

"For who do you work!" Cat shouts, shaking the surprised looking man like crazy.

"I-I am not involved in anything" the man gasped, staring at the children like they were crazy. (Which they were).

"That's what they all say" Cat replies, glaring suspiciously at the man, and tightens her grip some more as the man tries to free himself. Bruce nodding his head up and down in agreement. "But we know better than to trust them."

"Look, who are you anyway?" the man cried.

 _Selina really is in character_ Bruce thought.

"Just two concerned citizen of the fair city of Gotham" Cat replies innocently.

"Really, FAIR city of Gotham?" Bruce asks, narrowing his eyebrows questionably.

"Yeah, your right! Sorry, can go a bit overboard sometimes." The man, thinking this was his chance, tries to free himself, but Selina was too quick and pushes him back against the wall. "Now tell us, for who do you work?"

"You know what I think?" Bruce asks, moving his head closer toward Cat "I think he's with the unicorns." This time Cat narrows her eyebrows questioningly. Bruce nods seriously.

"You think so?"

"I know so" Bruce replies.

"Look, you two. Could you please let go of-"

"So tell us, what are your troops and plans" Cat scowls, going along with Bruce's idea.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Oh, don't play mind tricks with us" Cat says, interrupting the poor man and shakes him some more. "Alfred told us many things about unicorns! And they always baffle the mind before they attack."

"I don't even know what a unicorn looks like" the man shrieked, glaring from Selina to Bruce and back to Selina.

"Oh, save it for Alfred."

* * *

 **#7. In reference to #6, I am not allowed to bring up Alfred's name in my so called; interrogation.**

"Who's Alfred" the man shrieks, his eyes widens.

"A very big…" the young girl starts, her voice not louder than a whisper. "Tall and dangerous looking man."

" Master Bruce! Miss Kyle!" a voice shouts, Alfred's footsteps approaching them.

"That would be him" Bruce says, a grin forms around his lips.

"You better run while you still can!" Cat shouts, letting go of the man, who immediately starts running away. "RUN!"

"Do you think we went a bit too far?" Bruce wonders, while they both walk to meet Alfred.

"No, of course not" Cat says, after shrugging first. "You're so hot when you act all bad-ass." Selina batters her eyelashes. Bruce blushed. "We really should give you a nickname, something really bad-ass. How about Bat?"

"I hate bats" a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, well, I like it. And it goes with Cat."

"What do you mean, goes with Cat."

"You know, BatCat!"

As Bruce and Cat reach the limo, Alfred holds the door open so they could step inside. Before Cat even could do so, Alfred stops her.

"What were you two doing?" a suspicious look on his face.

Cat just grins. "Just making Gotham safe again."

"Yeah, we even have a team name" Bruce says proudly. "BatCat."

*Sigh* Alfred shuts the door.

* * *

 **#8. I am not allowed to break Bruce's heart. Not even if I really think it's for the best.**

"Selina, I've got something for you" Bruce says after breakfast, a soft sparkle in his eyes. He hands over a piece over paper, written with something he's been working on the entire night. He even didn't come down for dinner. And now, it was finally done.

Cat cocks her head curiously, taking over the piece of paper and reads;

 _A special message;_

 _Love is thinking  
About someone else  
More times a day  
Than you think about yourself  
Can you guess  
Who I'm thinking about?_

The girl looks up, Bruce face gets a bit blushed, waiting for her reaction.

"Bruce, there is something you need to know about me" Cat starts, the blush disappears, soft sparkle as well. "I. ehm.., don't know how to say this."

"You already have a boyfriend" Bruce fills in, nodding understandably.

"No, it's not that" Catsays, sighs deeply and clears her throat. "I'm lesbian."

* * *

 **#9. I am not allowed to organize assassin drills. No matter if it's for my and anyone else's welfare.**

"Aaaah" Cat screams, running through the main hall up to the kitchen were Alfred and Jim sat, relaxing and enjoying their afternoon tea.

"Selina, what is it!" Jim asks worried, jumping to his feet while Alfred does the same.

"Assassins!" she replies breathlessly. "They've got Bruce already!

"What!" this time it's Alfred who gasps and Jim grabs for his gun.

"I couldn't do anything!" Cat cries, finding comfort by leaning against Alfred, trying not to faint. "I think, I think they- " the young girl chocked out, her hand grasping at the table for support.

Alfred went for his gun, Jim already had his in his hands. They look questioningly at the horrified looking girl.

"They are outside!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Jim and Alfred charge out the Mansion into the garden, looking around to see if they could spot any assassin.

"Where are they!" Alfred shouts. He and Jim froze as footsteps approached them from behind, slowly turning to the back door they see Bruce and Selina exiting the Mansion slowly, both looking at Bruce's watch.

"Not bad" Cat says impressed.

"Yes, it only took them 15 seconds to get outside! Very nice!" Bruce says, nodding madly. Then frowned. "Though, I would have expected more emotions from both of you. Those freaking assassins grabbed me. Come on people."

"Yes, thought so as well" the girl nods. "My acting skills are improved, right?" Bruce nods. "Well, they have another change when we practice again tomorrow.

The two children were surprised when they were met by glares of rage.

* * *

 **#10. I am not allowed to sneak inside the secret passage's at night and make cat noises.**

MIAUW!

Alfred sits up straight in his bed, looking around bewildered. What had woken him up?

MMMMIIAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Cold chills ran down his spine as the noise echoes through the entire house. Then, realizing it's their crazy Cat houseguest, Selina, he rolls his eyes.

"Just go back to sleep, Miss Kyle!" Alfred growls angry, knocking against the wall of his bedroom.

"Miauw" is the soft reply he gets, only much closer than before.

"Miss Kyle!" a warning tone in his voice as he makes himself ready for stepping out of his bed, just in case Selina still didn't want to listen. To his relief, he heard the soft squeak of the secret passage door to her bedroom, followed by another squeak of her bed when she steps under the covers.

Satisfied Alfred shoves back underneath his covers and just when he almost falls back to sleep…

Miauw!

Alfred slaps his palm against his forehead.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Follow/Favor/Review if you like it, let me know what you think. Any idea's feel free to drop a pm or review:D**


	3. Dragons and prank calls

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter:D Enjoy:D Thanks to my beta FanFicGuy94:D**

* * *

 **#11. I am not allowed to convince the little street kids of Gotham, that detective Bullock eats little children. Not even if I think they should be warned because it could happen.**

"Listen up kiddies" Cat calls out gleefully to the group of small children that had gathered around her and Bruce. Alfred, standing with Jim and Bullock from aside, looks up.

"This can't be good" he mutters so only Jim and Bullock can hear him. They frown.

"We are going to let you in on a very secretive piece of information" the young girl whispers mysteriously, so only Bruce and the children can hear her.

They all looked up with widened eyes, nodding madly. "What is it?" a little boy squeaks.

"This might come as a surprise for you" Bruce stated, glaring from the corner of his eyes to the three grown-up's.

"But dear old detective Bullock…" Cat fills in, trying her best not to laugh, keeping her face as serious as possible.

"Happens to" Bruce, as a mysterious smile forms around the corner of his lips.

"Eat…"

"Little…"

"Children!" Cat hisses, her fingers clawed up toward the little face's.

They all jump up, with a fearful look in their eyes as the glance over at the three grown-up's, still standing aside. Alfred and Jim both frowning. Bullock, however, grins and waves.

The kids start to scream. "It's the child eating monster!" the little boy screams as he and his little friends run down the streets, away from the confused looking detective's.

"Told you, this couldn't be good" Alfred mutters, palm slapped against his head.

"Mission accomplished" Cat says, grinning madly while she and Bruce walk to meet up with the grown-up's.

* * *

 **#12. I am not allowed to make prank phone calls to detective Gordon.**

*Dials Jim's number*

*Phone rings*

"This is Jim."

*Sexy voice* "Hi baby, it's me."

"Uh, who is this?" Jim stammers, looking questioningly at Bullock who quirks his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, sweetie pie. Don't do this to me. You know you want to see me again."

"Look lady, I don't know who you are but I'm hanging up now."

"But you haven't heard the best part."

"Yeah, and what would that be" Jim hisses sarcastically.

"I'm standing outside, waiting for you."

*Cat hangs up, both she and Bruce, cackling madly on the cough, rolling over each other*

*Jim's phone rings*

"Yes."

*Disguised male voice* "Is this Zac speaking?"

"Uhm, no, sorry" Jim quirks his eyebrows.

"Okay, can I leave a message then?"

"Look, mister?"

"Tell him I ordered spaghetti, okay?" the male on the other end cut's Jim off and hangs up leaving Jim speechless.

*A few minutes later*

"Yes"

*Disguised British accent* "Is this Brett speaking?"

"No! You have the wrong number!"

"This is Zac speaking. Are there any messages for me?"

"Well, uhm" Jim quirks eyebrow again. "This guy said he ordered spaghetti, so…"

"Thank you, did he mention anything about the body?"

"Body, what?"

*Hangs up, Cat giggling like a crazy person, Alfred walks in, looking at them disapprovingly*

* * *

 **#13. I am not allowed to auction other people's belongings. No matter how much I need the money.**

"Are you really sure no-one will notice their stuff is missing?" Bruce asks worried, looking over to Cat, who stands beside him behind a 'home made selling stand' just outside the Mansion gate.

"No way!" the girl replies, stalling everything out. "You know how careful I am. And with the money we make, we can just buy them replacements." Cat scoffs about her own joke. She, buying replacements? No way!

A few people pass by, looking up as the young girl starts to shout gleefully; "Step on up, folks! We have some prized things you would be happy to get your hands on! Now tell me, what can we get for this lovely belt. (Bruce holds up Jim Gordon's belt to show) "Can I hear five bucks, yup, 7, 11, 15, sold!"

As the auction went on, the young boy and girl were too caught up and didn't notice the very angry and annoyed looking Alfred and Jim walking towards them.

* * *

 **#14. I am not allowed to steal Alfred's wallet.**

*Cat, hiding behind the stair railing, creeping down the stairs, luring at her target. Slowly and quietly she sneaks upon him from behind. Alfred, being too caught up with cleaning the hallway, isn't aware of the girl's presence. Or is he?

Quickly Cat moves her hand toward the butler's pocket, grabbing for his wallet. Just when she's about to snatch it out, its stuck.

Alfred looks over with a grin on his face, the girls eyes widen as she notices the wallet is chained onto the butler's belt.

"Fooled you!" Alfred says, dropping the broom and grabs the girls arm who immediately starts protesting.

Bruce walking inside the hallway, as a very satisfied Alfred passes him by, dragging by the arm a very angry looking girl. Bruce shoots a grin toward Cat, who, in her turn, shoots an angry glare back.

* * *

 **#15. I am not allowed to follow Bruce while shouting; "Make way for billionaire Bruce Wayne or he'll feed you to his pet dragon Smaug!" (Bruce likes to read the Hobbit, wants a dragon and to name it Smaug, but it doesn't mean he has one)**

"Make way for billionaire Bruce Wayne" Cat shouts over the crowd, stepping in front of the young boy as they walk down the streets of Gotham. Her arms swing madly around her in an attempt to clear the path. "Or he'll feed you to his pet dragon, Smaug!"

Bruce, who didn't mind her doing that, snickers softly. Alfred however, is not so amused. Quickly he walks past Bruce, grabs the cat-burglar by her sleeve and drags her a few steps aside.

"Stop it! We are supposed to be blending in, not drawing attention to ourselves" Alfred whispers between his teeth.

"Blending in? Really?" Cat asks, cocks her head and smiles cheeky. "Yeah, because no-one here knows what Bruce Wayne looks." Bruce chuckles.

Alfred sighs, closing his eyes tiredly, deciding to ignore the girls cheeky words and continues; "If you shout one more time, I will personally throw you back to Wayne Manor myself." And with that, Alfred walks back to Bruce and they continue their walk back to the limo. Cat shrugs and follows.

"Make way for billionaire Bruce Wayne" Cat shouts again, stepping beside Bruce and Alfred. "Or his butler will personally throw you all the way to Wayne Manor himself!"

"Where I will feed you to my pet dragon, Smaug!" Bruce fills in and both children start laughing like maniacs.

Alfred slaps his palm to his forehead.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think, reviews make me a happy person but follow and favs as well LOL Any idea's, mostly welcome:D**


	4. Bruce's first tattoo and skinny di

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews/follows/favorites, they mean a lot:D Big thanks to FanFicGuy94, being so nice to beta this story for me:D Here is the next chapter, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#16. I am not allowed to convince Bruce to get a tattoo. No matter how cool, though or cute he'd look with one.**

"Trust me, kid, you really need to get one!" Cat says walking with Bruce into the best tattoo-shop in the city.

The second Alfred parked the limo, Cat bolted, dragging Bruce along, shouting at Alfred that they would catch him later.

Alfred sighed tiredly, knowing the young girl would bring Bruce into trouble again.

"Why would I?" Bruce asked, narrowing his eyes questionably while Cat flipped through the map of samples'.

"Because you will look cool and tough with it, and maybe a bit cute too," Cat says with a flirty voice, batting her eyelashes. Bruce blushes a bit when she said that, then also looking to the samples. "How about this one." Cat holds up a cat tattoo.

"Give me one good reason why my tattoo should be a cat?"

"Then you have me with you always" as she wriggles her eyebrows.

Bruce becomes even more red, his voice becomes unsteady. "I-I thought you said you were lesbian."

"Fine, then get one of a bat, then I'll do the cat myself" Cat hisses, taking the sample in her hands while looking for a bat.

"I don't like-" Bruce tries but gets cut off by Cat who found one, grabs him by his sleeve and pushes him toward the tattoo-artist.

"You will look so bad-ass with it and, besides, I'm taking one too. FOR TEAM BATCAT!" Cat shouts gleefully, pushing Bruce into the chair. "You'll go first." Flirty smile, hand kiss.

Just as the tattoo-shop owner prepares the stuff, Alfred walks by, noticing the boy and girl he's been looking for all around town inside the shop. He sees Bruce sitting in the chair, ready to get a tattoo.

Quickly Alfred pulls open the door, running inside and grabs Cat by her ear. "You come with me, Miss Kyle!" Alfred growls, dragging the girl with him, ignoring her whimpers and scowls of pain. Bruce, knowing that is his cue, quickly follows.

* * *

 **#17. I am not allowed to add sleeping pills into Bullocks beer.**

Bullock fell over.

Selina and Bruce grinned, anticipating what they could do to him.

* * *

 **18\. I am not allowed to skinny dip into the pool at night.**

Bruce takes a late night walk through the garden. Suddenly…

*Splash, splash, splash, splash*

Bruce walks slowly closer toward the pool.

"Hiya, Bruce! Want to join me?" Cat shouts gleefully, waving madly. Bruce looks around him, dis-comfort, look on his face. "What? Scared you're buddy butler might see us!"

"No" Bruce replies quickly, shaking his head madly. "It's just- I don't have my swim clothes on."

"So! I don't wear any either!" Splashing water playfully at Bruce. "And besides, it's too dark to see anything anyway."

Bruce thinks for a second, then shrugs, taking off his clothes quickly and jumps into the pool, swimming towards Cat.

"O, yeah, kid. Did I ever tell you I can see in the dark?"

*Freaked out look on Bruce's face*

* * *

 **#19. In reference to #10, I am not allowed to pursue Bruce to go inside the secret passage's at night.**

Alfred, waking up and rolling over to his other side. Suddenly…

*Extremely high pitched* SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!

Sigh's deeply, his eyes rolling annoyed.

SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!

"Miss, Kyle! Could you please stop doing that?"

SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!

*Deep annoyed sigh* Miss Kyle!"

"What?" Cat says, popping up in front of Alfred's face all of the sudden. Alfred gasps, sitting straight up in his bed. "That's not me. It's Bruce."

SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!

*Annoyed eye roll* "And why is Master Bruce doing that?" *Not really sure if he wants an answer anyway*

Cat plops down beside him onto the bed. "Training."

SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!

"Training?"

"Yeah, to learn bat noises."

"May I ask why Master Bruce wants to learn bat noises?"

"Duh, for TEAM BATCAT!" Cat shout's into Alfred's ear, jumps off the bed again and disappears into the secret passage.

SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!

MMMMIIAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Go to bed, the pair of you!" Alfred yells, pounding against the wall. "Or I'll show you how a bulldog looks like!"

*Girl giggle*

*Boy giggle*

* * *

 **#20. I am not allowed to jump onto detective Gordon's back from behind a bush and make cat noises.**

Evening: a cheerful looking Jim walks onto Wayne Manor's garden path towards the Mansion, whistling a happy tune. Not aware of anything. Suddenly…

*Angry cat growl*

Jim stops in his track, looking around to see if he could spot the animal. A cold chill runs down his spine as another growl sounds close by.

 _I hate it when they do that_ Jim thinks, turning back again, continuing his walk to the house.

*Angry meow, rustling in a bush, another angry growl*

Jim looking over to the rustling and cat noise making bush, then shrugs and walks to the house, cautious. His cheerful mood was gone.

MMMMIIAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Before Jim could react, something jumped onto his back, clawing his nails straight through his shirt into his skin. A high pitched yelp escaped from his mouth as he tries to wrestle off his 'attacker'.

The more he tried, the more his 'attacker' clawed him up. Hissing, growling, meowing.

The front door opens. An angry glaring Alfred steps outside, cups his hands around his mouth and yells; "Miss Kyle! How many times have I told you?"

Jim's 'attacker' let's go, running into the bushes again, leaving a bewildered looking Jim pounding in his chest.

* * *

 **So, that was the fourth chapter, let me know what you think so far:D I was thinking of using some OC from time to time, so if you like to be one of the OC characters, just leave a review with your name. If I choose you I will contact you with further details:D**


	5. Introducing Lilly

**Hi guys, new chapter with 5 new rules Selina isn't allowed to break. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favs and follows, they mean a lot and keep me writing:D Introducing this chapter a new character, which belongs to LLWayne but she allowed me to use this girl. Her name is Lilly. Well, just read to find out more about her:D Thanks FanFicGuy94 for being my beta:D Enjoy**

* * *

 **#21. I am not allowed to associate with girls who claims to be from the future.**

Cat, sauntering on her own through the Manor, being bored and just looking for something to entertain herself with. Bruce locked himself up in the study again, and ordered Alfred that no-one was allowed to disturb him, not even Cat.

 _Who does the little prick think he is?_ Cat scoffs, suddenly a loud pound knocks her from her wanders and she looks up alarmed. The noise came from the living room. Quickly Cat trailed to the room.

"What kind of Jackass, places a table in a spot people are supposed to walk?" A young girl with long black hair scowls, trying to get herself back up to her feet..

"Jack-ass? That's something new!" Cat replies, placing her hands on her hips. The 'stranger' looks up alarmed, trying to look at Cat but instead she looks at a spot just a few inches beside the young cat-burglar. "I usually use other words that would refer to the same person."

"Really? The girl replies, dusting her clothes off. "Out of curiosity. What are those words?"

"Prick, Brat, Boy, B, Kid, Billionaire" Cat lists up.

"I like you" the girl says, holding her hand out. Well, held her hand out to someone that stands beside Cat, if there would be anyone. "My name is Lilly." Cat figured the girl must be blind.

"Selina Kyle" Cat replies, grabs Lilly's hand and shakes it firmly. "People call me Cat. But how did you get in here? I know the security sucks but hardly anyone passes by Alfred without him knowing it."

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm from the future and that Bruce Wayne is my dad?" Cat looks at Lilly, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. "You don't." Lilly looks disappointed.

Cat shrugs. "Partly yes, partly no."

"And which part would be which?"

"You, from the future, yes. You, being Bruce Wayne's daughter, no." Lilly looks questioned. "Because, if you were, that means Bruce finally got the chance to get laid."

Both girls start laughing loudly until the tears stream down their faces.

"Hey, Selina!" a boy voice sounds and Cat sees Bruce walking into the room shyly. "Who's your friend?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you!" Cat replies and again, Lilly and Cat laugh their heads off, holding onto each other so they wouldn't fall onto the floor.

* * *

 **#22. I am not allowed to go all 'pacifist' on Alfred. It really won't help.**

"How many times did I told you, don't feed the stray cats!" an aggravated Alfred says, walking into the kitchen were Bruce and Selina sit, eating their breakfast.

"Sssh, old man" Cat says, knowing that his angry comment was directed at her. "Anger is not the key."

Alfred stands still, clearly stunned.

"Yes" Bruce fills in, nodding encouraged. "Violent is not the answer."

Alfred, totally confused, looks over to Bruce with his mouth wide open.

"Let us be peaceful and forget the bad times" Cat says in turn, throwing a pile of flower petals into the air."

"Let us take a moment to go to our happy place" Bruce says dreamy, shutting his eyes. Cat does the same.

Alfred takes this as an opportunity to grab the young cat-burglar by the scrub of her neck, orders Bruce to follow while dragging Cat up the stairs.

"Alfred, don't hurt her. Think of your happy place!" Bruce cries, quickly running after them.

"I think his happy place was destroyed ages ago" Cat says between whimpers of pain.

* * *

 **#23. I am not allowed to dress Bruce up as a girl while he's taking an afternoon nap.**

Cat, lingering through the Mansion again suddenly picks up a noise, coming from the study. Slowly she sneaks closer, seeing Bruce sleeping on the couch and Alfred is nowhere to be seen.

Quickly the young girl leaps up the stairs to her room, only to return seconds later with her make-up stash, hair clips and some fancy dress Bruce had bought for her. Just in case she might need it. (Now was the perfect time to use it)

Slowly and quietly the girl stalks upon the sleeping boy, sitting down beside the cough, trying her best not to laugh.

Quickly she picks a colour, bright orange, and gently rubs it onto the sleeping Bruce's eyelids. Then, a lipstick, cherry red, onto his lips, a gentle touch of rouge to give him a blush and some mascara for the finishing touch.

Then, without making the boy awake, Cat pulls the dress over his head, wriggles his arms in place and pushes his head gently back onto the pillow. To her own surprise the boy kept sleeping.

Adding some clips in his hair made the picture complete.

Alfred's heavy footsteps echo through the hall, quickly the girl jumps up to her feet to meet the butler, only to keep him occupied so he wouldn't go check on Bruce.

An hour later Bruce awakes and sits up. Still a bit sleepy and in slumber the boy walks into the kitchen where Cat sits at the dinner table, watching Alfred preparing dinner.

"How you're doing?" Cat asks, trying not to laugh, Alfred shoots an angry glare at her, both noticed by Bruce. He quirks an eyebrow. "You look pretty today." Cat batters her eyelashes.

Bruce, not really understanding what she's talking about, turns around and walks upstairs to his room.

"One…" Cat starts counting, smirking at Alfred while doing so. "Two… Three." Right on cue, a loud scream comes from Bruce's room.

"CAT! I look like a freaking girl!" Bruce shouts angry. Quick footsteps, coming from his room, down the stairs and the cat-burglar knows she has to run.

"What? You gave me that dress so I could use it and this was the only thing I could come up with."

* * *

 **#24. I am not allowed to mock Bruce with his training.**

Grunts, panting's, gasps coming from the backyard. Cat walks through the back door, seeing Bruce and Alfred boxing. Casually she leans against the wall, watching as they box for another minute.

When finished she slowly walks upon them, standing still in front of them. "What you're doing?" The girl folds her arms.

"Alfred teaches me to fight" the boy replies proudly.

"Why?"

"So I will be prepared if something happens."

Cat scoffs. "Yeah, because you live in a pretty rough neighbourhood."

Bruce in the pool, underwater, holding his breath for a few minutes before surfacing, taking in a deep gasp of air.

Cat scoffs. "You're the weirdest kid I've ever meet" she says. Bruce looks over, noticing her sitting in a chair. Slowly he climbs out of the pool. "Why are you doing that?"

"Training" the soaking wet boy replies, walking over to the sarcastic looking girl.

"Ah, like the boxing. So if anyone mugs you with a diving board, you'll be ready huh?"

* * *

 **#25. Reference to #12; I can't also make no prank phone calls to Wayne relatives.**

Bruce and Selina, snickering and anticipating until one of the Wayne relatives picks up the phone.

"Hi" a husky voice says after picking up the phone.

"Is Mr. Wall home?" Cat ask. Bruce, sitting beside her, holds his hand on his mouth to cover his giggle. "No? How about Mrs. Wall? Are there any Walls."

"No, there are no walls here" the husky voice answers. "I think you've got the wrong number."

"Then may I ask what's holding up your ceiling?"

Quickly hanging up, both are laughing while rolling over each other.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one do you like best? Just let me know by review and of course, there is still room for more OC characters, just pm or review them to me. If you have any new idea's, also, just leave them by review or pm:D**


	6. Basket riding and big foot

**Hi guys, thank you for your feedback, it means a lot and keeps me writing:D New chapter, with 5 new rules that Cat is going to break LOL:D There still might be some grammar/spelling mistakes, will change that soon my beta send it back to me:D Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

 **#26. I am not allowed to bring cats into the Manor. No matter how many times I try to convince Alfred they are perfectly house trained.**

"Hiya, Alfred" Cat says gleefully as she walks into the kitchen, followed by 9 cats.

"Miss, Kyle!" Alfred says as he leaps a mile high as he saw the sauntering little animals. Bruce, sitting at the kitchen table, just chuckles.

"Hiya!" Bruce replies, waving madly at the girl while she just stood a few feet away from him.

"What?" Cat gasps, clearly confused looking at the horrified looking butler.

"Why do you have cats with you?" Alfred breaths heavily, point at the 9 animals and then glances angry at the girl.

"Why?" Hand shooting to her heart dramatically. "I want to learn how to be more responsible." The cat-burglar says proudly.

Bruce snorts at the comment. Cat looks at him confused and then shrugs.

"Alfred, meet Minty, Brownie, Myrtle, Daisy, Tiger, Smelly, Burglar, and Gino" the cat-burglar says, pointing at each one as she says their name. "And last but not least, Alfred JR."

Alfred clenches his jaw. "You named them Minty, Daisy, Burglar and Gino."

"Don't forget Brownie," Cat says and beams like the sun.

"And Myrtle," Bruce fills in.

"Tiger."

"Smelly."

"And Alfred JR."

The cat-burglar barely has the time to say another word before Alfred chases her while shouting; "What! Alfred JR?"

Bruce looking entertained watches how Cat laughs her head off as Alfred chases her out the door, 9 little stray cats trailing behind.

 **#27. I am not allowed to ride a basket down the stairs. Even if I'm really bored and it seems like a lot of fun.**

"Ready?" Bruce asks, sitting behind the basket, keeping the basket balanced.

"You betcha" Cat cheers, beaming like the sun, grasps the edge of the basket and leans forward. "Go!" she screams and Bruce did, causing the basket with Cat inside it, to fly down the stairs. "I'M FLYING.

Jim, who's babysitting the kids for the day, saunters in at about the same time into the hallway, passes by the stairs when suddenly…

"JIM! GET OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!

DUCK, JIM, DUCK! Bruce shouts from the top of his lungs.

Jim didn't have the time to look at what danger he was in before Cat and the basket crashed into him. Jim tumbles over.

"I'm really sorry, detective!" Cat cries as she flies past him, skidding with basket and all out the door. Bruce comes down running to see the damage.

"Sorry Jim" Bruce apologizes, trying to help the detective stand up. "We didn't know you would enter the house."

With Jim everything was fine, but what they didn't realize was; at that moment Cat flew, cackling madly out the door, chaos in the garden had just begun as she bounces with basket and all into the gardeners.

 **#28. I am not allowed to sneak out at night and hunt for the legendary bigfoot in the forest around Wayne Manor. Not Even if it's Bruce's idea because we both know that's not true.**

"Look" Cat hisses, pointing at the ground and the young boy notices a large footprint. Team BatCat had just snuck out of the Mansion and were having a midnight field trip into the forest around Wayne Manor. Jim, who was supposed to watch them was nowhere to be found, so they figured he wouldn't notice them missing.

"From whom is it?" Bruce asks.

"Probably something or someone with a big foot." Cat replies. It took a couple of minutes for it to sink in and for their eyes to light up.

"It must be from the legendary bigfoot," they both say at the same time. And with that, the children continued following the trail of footprints.

Five minutes later the trail comes to a stop and Cat holds up her hand. Bruce stops abruptly. "The trail ends here," Cat mumbles and right on cue, there was some rustling from inside the bushes where the footprints ended.

They give each other a glance, then, shout "TEAM BATCAT!" as they both charge into the bush and tackle Jim, who had noticed them missing and went looking for them.

 **#29. I am not allowed to say anything in sync with Bruce. Also because I enjoy to see the funny look on Jim's face.**

"Good morning!" Selina and Bruce cheer and gleefully say at the same time as they saunter down the stairs together.

Jim quirks his eyebrow. "Good morning yourselves. Alfred just called, telling me that he will be home later so you guys have to stick with me for a little while longer. Please behave, the both of you."

Bruce and Selina look at him, widened eyes. "Why would we not behave?" they ask together, both looking equally hurt.

"I'm pretty sure you know why," Jim hisses between his teeth, shooting an angry look toward the kids.

"Remind us, please," They both lean in with their chin in their hands.

Jim rolls his eyes but went along. "Remember the time you two jumped onto me, scratching me and making cat noises?"

"That was only Cat," they reply, rolling their eyes.

Jim stares at the kids with a confused look. "Why are you two say the same things at the same time?"

"We don't know what you mean?"

"Yes you do!" as he clenches his jaw.

"O dear Jim! You have so much to learn," they both say, shaking their heads symthpatically.

"Both of you, upstairs! Right now!" Jim roars. Quickly Bruce and Selina scramble up the stairs again, both laughing their heads off.

 **#30. I am not allowed to escape out the upstairs window after Alfred put me there under house arrest.**

"Are you really going to do this?" Bruce asks worried, looking up at Cat's bedroom window.

The young boy had gathered all the soft pillows, cushions, old matrasses' he could find around the house and had placed them all onto a large pile underneath Cat's window. But now, at the last minute he starts having doubts about the young girl's plan.

"Yes," Cat replies with an huge smile on her face while pulling herself up onto the windowsill, letting her legs dangle outside.

At about the same time, Jim walks onto the garden path, noticing the young cat-burglar sitting with her feet outside the window. That could only mean she had a new crazy idea in her head. Quickly he rushes up to the Manor, but too late.

Giving a last thumbs up to Bruce, Cat launches herself out the window and falls on top of the pile of pillows, cushions and matrasses.

Jim stands still in front of the huge pile, and looks questioningly at Bruce who shrugs his shoulders, then helps Cat stand back up.

"What was that about?" Jim asks, still staring with a stunned expression on his face.

"Uhm, I forgot how to unlock the door to my room. And so, somehow I locked myself in," Cat replies, looking as honest as possible. Then, turns around and with triumph in her step she allows herself back into the Manor, Bruce following her closely.

Jim, knowing she was lying, shakes his head. He smiles when he hears the loud voice of Alfred, yelling at Cat whom, he expected, grinned madly.

* * *

 **So, that was the next chapter, let me know what you think of it:D Reviews/idea's are most welcome:D**


	7. Turning into Olaf

**Sorry for the long delay, had it really busy, but here is the next chapter with 5 new funny Cat snippets:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#31. I am not allowed to talk about things that don't exist.**

"How is your xilophinolocogohus symptom, Alfred," Cat asks with a concerned expression on her face.

"Xilophinawhatta?" Alfred grumbles, then rolls eyes. "Be serious, Miss. Kyle. There is no such things as Xilo…. Whatever you said."

"Has anyone seen my sanity," Cat asks nervously, walking into the study, looking all over the place.

Jim, who happens to being sitting in the study with Bruce snorts at her question. "Didn't Alfred tell you that you aren't allowed to talk about things that don't exist?"

"So, Alfred, how is your love life going?" Cat asks, wriggling her eyebrows and cupped her chin in her hand.

Alfred looks up, rolls his eyes and leaves.

Bruce turns to Cat and rolls his eyes as well. "Oh, sweet, sweet Selina. Hasn't Alfred taught you anything? You aren't supposed to talk about things that don't exist."

 **#32. I am not allowed to turn into Olaf the snowman.**

"Hiya, friends! I like warm hugs," Cat says gleefully, as she waddles into the study towards Bruce, dressed all in white with a carrot attached on the tip of her nose.

Bruce almost chokes on his orange juice and Alfred had to pat him on his back, then turns toward the girl. "What are you wearing?" he hisses, not even really sure he wants to know the answer.

Cat cocks her head, smiles bemused. "What?"

"Why do you look like a snowman?"

"Because I am one," Cat replies, Alfred rolls his eyes annoyed. "Hiya everyone! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." The girl waddles closer, beaming like the sun.

Alfred decides to ignore her completely, and turns back to Bruce. "Let's go. Detective Gordon is waiting outside."

"Let it gooooooooooooo! Cat says gleefully.

"Goo?" Bruce asks, cocking his head.

"No, go."

"No go?"

"Let's go bring back SUMMER!"

"Maybe it's better you come with us too" Alfred says, walking over to Cat. The girl just looks at him bemused. "Maybe Detective Gordon can do something, put you in a cell, maybe hit you on the head and set you right again." Alfred manages to grab her by her arms and drags her all the way outside.

"I bet he's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Cat beams a smile toward Alfred.

"What's wrong with her?" Jim asks, looking astounded at the sight of an approaching Alfred, dragging the young cat-burglar with him."

"She thinks she's Olaf the snowman."

"Watched Frozen again, didn't you?" Jim asks, looking questioningly at Cat.

"Mayybbbeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A mischievous smile forms around her lips, Bruce chuckles. "So, do you have a special someone?"

Alfred stops in his tracks, still holding her under her arms, turns her around to face him. "No! No more match making from you!" Alfred grinds between his teeth, his face close to hers. Cat just smiles.

"I think I have to find for you a special someone too. You two deserve a woman to love." Bruce chuckles at her comment, she cocks her eyebrows at him, then smiles.

"And why would you do that?" Jim asks, folding his arms, not noticing Alfred who shakes his head in a 'don't ask her more questions' kind of way.

"I like to consider myself a love expert!" Cat smiles proudly, Alfred sighs, closing his eyes tiredly. "I'll go find you someone right now, ooh, there's one." And with that, Cat saunters toward the lady that just walked past the large gate, carrot nose and all.

 **#33. I am not allowed to be in Bruce's room with the door shut. Otherwise, Alfred might not know what's happening inside.**

Alfred, sauntering past the door of Bruce's room, suddenly hears something inside that worries him.

"Bruce, it's huge. I can barely hold it!" Cat says, gasping for air.

Quickly Alfred circles around on his heels, moving to the door and opens it, running inside. "What are you…?" Alfred stops midsentence, seeing a bewildered Bruce and a bemused smiling Cat looking at him, both holding a side of a large painting. Ready to move it another spot on the wall.

"Alfred, what's the matter?" Bruce asks, looking worried at his butler who doesn't really know what to do or think.

"I was just- I was-" Alfred stammers, feeling completely awkward and Cat's bemused look wasn't helping much. It was like she exactly knew what he was thinking. It was like… With a quick nod and the words; "Leave the door open" Alfred turns around and leaves the room, a confused looking Bruce leaving behind him. Cat however, was grinning from ear to ear.

Alfred, brings clean sheets to Cat's room, when he suddenly hears a strange noise coming from Bruce's room, and again, the door is shut.

"Yes! You can do it, Bruce!" Cat screams loudly, trying to speak louder than the creaking of Bruce's bed.

 _This could mean only one thing!_ Alfred screams in his head, quickly racing for the door and pushes it open. Only to see two kids jumping on the bed trying to get as high as possible.

"Hiya, Alfred! " Cat cheers, waving madly. "Wanna join us?"

Alfred's face turns red with awkwardness as he turns around and leaves, mumbling; "Please leave the door open."

*Cat * "Give it to me baby."

* Bruce* "Give it to me baby."

Alfred, who's just about to let Jim out, with the front door knob still in his hand, looks up alarmed as he hears both the children voices. Again, coming from Bruce's bedroom.

*Cat * "Give it to me baby."

* Bruce* "Give it to me baby."

Jim quirks his eyebrow questioningly at Alfred who shrugs, not really knowing what to think.

*Cat* "I'll make you hot like you had enough!"

*Bruce* "Yes, do it to me baby!"

Alfred races for the stairs, quickly going up towards Bruce's bedroom door, which is closed, again.

*Cat* "Give it to me! Give me that stuff! Your sweet, sweet stu-" Cat stops midsentence as an anxious looking Alfred pushed the door open and runs inside.

"Hi Alfred," Bruce says gleefully. "Selina and I are writing a song. Do you like it?"

"I-I…" Alfred mutters, becoming red in the face again. Cat of course, grinning madly. "How many times do I have to tell you, leave the door open!" And with that, Alfred circles around, marching out of the room.

 **#34. I am not allowed to tell Bruce to hold his breath until he turns blue.**

Alfred had some important business to do and asked Jim to come over to watch the young children. Jim only said yes because Alfred allowed him to take Bullock and Ed with him to keep him company, or to help keep Cat under control.

"What's wrong with the lad?" Bullock asks Jim, his head turning to see the young boy sitting on the couch, frowning, cheeks puffed.

"Bruce! What are you doing?" Jim asks worried and the boy looks over. Waves and points at his cheeks. Then points to his throat and shakes his head.

"Ooh, a riddle!" Ed cheers, clapping his hands. "I love riddles." Bullock rolls his eyes, Jim just chuckles. "His cheeks are in love with his throat, but the love is banned?" Ed guessed.

"He's just a chipmunk that swallowed too big of a nut and now he can't talk" Bullock snorts, taking a sip of his beer.

"No! He's just being an idiot." Lilly says, walking into the room. They turn heads at her, questioning looks on their faces. "He's trying to hold his breath and he can't talk right now." Bruce applauded, Lily just rolls her eyes and sits down.

"He's freaking me out!" Ed says as they proceed watching Bruce hold his breath for another minute.

"Yeah, alright. You can stop now!" Jim shouts worriedly. Bruce doesn't listen, Lilly frowns, shakes her head and grabs a brail magazine.

"You're going to kill yourself if you don't breath any time soon!" Bullock chuckles, finishing his beer. For another thirty seconds they watched as Bruce slowly starts to turn blue.

Jim sighs, closing his eyes tiredly. "Alfred is going to kill us if we just stand here watching Bruce blows up from the lack of air." Lilly looks up from her magazine, chuckles and goes back to reading the magazine again.

"Agreed!" Ed cries and waves at Bruce. "You can stop now." Bruce rolls his eyes at them, still blue in the face and shakes his head.

"You proved your point! You can hold your breath. Now stop!" Jim scowls.

Lilly, still buried with her face in the magazine, scoffs. "If that was the point he wants to prove," she mutters.

Another thirty seconds, Bruce picks up the mirror he had laying on the couch beside him and peers into it and sees his face is blue. Satisfied he lets his breath out, breathing in and out with deep exhales. When he regained himself, he slowly looks over to see three very confused faces.

"Please tell me this didn't have something to do with your training," Jim sighs tiredly.

Bruce shakes head. "Selina said she would kiss me if I could hold my breath until I turn blue" Bruce explains, with a proud look on his face.

Jim face palms himself.

"I think I never met someone that stupid," Bullock mumbles.

Right on cue, Cat rushes into the study, holding a flaming branch in her hands.

"HEEEELLLPPPPP, FIRE! FIRE! I LIKE FIRE BUT FIRE DOESN'T LIKE ME! NEVER TRY PLAYING WITH FIRE! HEEEELLLPPPPP!"

"Say again?" Lilly says, turning her head to Bullock and smirks.

 **#35. In regard to rule # 9, I am not allowed to organize assassin drills and pay Ed to be the acting assassin.**

Jim, is watching the children again.

Bruce runs into the study where Jim is, a horrified look on his face, with panic in his eyes.

"Assassin! Cat, he… has… Cat!" Bruce gasps and his eyes grow wide. "He took her, outside!"

Jim rolls eyes, still having an old memory burned in the back of his head and shrugs, continuing with zapping channels, until he finds something interesting to watch.

"Detective Gordon! Cat needs help!" Bruce grasps Jim's arm and starts pulling it, trying to get him off the couch. Jim yawns, turning up the volume.

Right on cue, a big thud against the study window, Jim looks up alarmed, meeting eyes with a scared looking Cat, blood on her clothes and face. "Help" she mouths before running away again. Bruce whimpers in fear.

Then, someone runs pass the window, chasing after Cat. Jim, grabbing for his gun and jumping onto his feet at the same time, quickly runs outside to help Cat. Once outside he can spot neither Cat nor assassin.

"Yep, he definitely needs some more training." Slowly Jim turns around, seeing Cat and Ed walking from behind the Manor up to him. The girls has a strange smell of ketchup hanging around her. Bruce soon joins. "I just don't understand how he could even become a cop, he's so slow."

"I agree," Cat says and Bruce nods. "Don't worry, we'll continue training until he gets it right."

Jim, clenches his jaws, slowly and with a deranged gaze in his eyes he approaches them.

"Jim, don't!" Ed whispers as all three back away from him. "It's all for the welfare of Cat."

Alfred, stepping out the car, walking across the driveway when he suddenly hears an angry roar. Right on cue, three high pitched screams and then, across the garden, a very angry Jim, chasing both kids and an adult.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think, any idea's, leave them by review:D**


	8. Training and fake crying

**Hi guys:D Big thanks to all the new followers who decided to start following/favoring this story. It means a lot.**

 **Review answers: Guest, yeah I know Frozen is recently and the story is set in Bruce's youth but since the OC Lilly is from the future she brought it with her. Maybe I better might have mentioned it LOL.**

 **Guest: Nice idea:D What do you think of five brand new rules of Bullock babysitting the kids for five days in a row? *Wink***

 **Anyway, that's what I've did so read and find out how 'poor' Bullock copes with being a babysitter:D OC Lilly will join, she belongs to LLWayne so big thanks to her for allowing me to use her:D**

* * *

 **#36. I am not allowed to watch and re-watch Frozen because, me turning into Olaf, isn't as funny as I think it is**

Bullocks first time with the kids alone. For five days in a row because Alfred and Jim had to be somewhere. Jim said it might be good for him, and maybe, just maybe, he might start liking kids. _As if…_

Bullock, saunters through the hallway, when he suddenly hears laughter coming from the TV room, soon after Cat's gleefully impersonation of Olaf the snowman. (Lilly had taken the movie with her from the future, days ago but Alfred had to hide it since she didn't want to take it back with her.)

Alfred already had warned Bullock she might find the movie. Nothing ever stayed hidden forever if she was around.

"Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in the summer and I'll be a… happy snowman" Cat sings happily, waddling over to Lilly and squashed her into a bear hug. Bruce chuckles.

Bullock, with an angry face, walks into the TV room and turns off the TV. Disappointed face's looking up at him, big round sad eyes gazing at him.

"Alfred said; no more re-watching Frozen!" Bullock says, trying to keep his voice gentle but firm. (Jim told him; "never yell at children") His voice sounds weird, even for him.

The three kids glance quizzically at each other before bursting into laughter. Cat is the first one who stops, and waddles back to Bruce.

"Who's the funky looking donkey over there?" Bullock's eye starts to twitch.

"That's detective Bullock," Bruce replies with a chuckle. Lilly snickers.

"Oh, I like him," Cat screeches playfully and waddles over to Bullock, who's eyes starts to twitch more and more. _Stay calm, stay calm. Don't show you're aggravated_ Bullock thinks to himself, remembering what Jim told you. "He's so cute, like a baby unicorn." Cat touches Bullock's chest excitedly. A vain at the side of his forehead starts to pound slowly.

"His face… It's turning… red" Bruce says slowly but a wide smiling.

"Does it look bad?" Lilly asks.

"Ehrm.. No."

"You hesitated," Cat says, facing Bruce, and they all start cackling madly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bullock growls and the three kids look at him, not removing the smile of their faces.

*Whispers* "Because I love you, Bruce, I insist you to run." Right on cue, all three make way to the door (Cat holding Lilly's arm to lead her) as Bullock chases them through the Manor, madly roaring and growling.

 **#37. I am not allowed to play possum. Even if it's for a good reason. (Which it is, naturally)**

Bullock, walks through the hallway up to Bruce's room to check on the kids. (He had put them under house arrest because of the whole Frozen and turning into Olaf thing) As he comes closer and closer to the room he was surprised to hear that there was no sound coming from the normally noisy room.

Suspicion creeps up on him, slowly he sneaks towards the door and opens it quickly. It was a total surprise for him to find them lying on the ground, not moving at all. Bullock rolls his eyes.

"Kids, get off the floor!" he growls but no response. "Get up, Now!" Slowly Bullock enters the room.

"Are you alright?" Still, nothing. "SPEAK!" Okay, it becomes really creepy now and Bullock beings to worry as he tiptoes up to the children and nudges them with the toe of his boot.

The young cat-burglar's eyes snap open. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams and right on cue, Bruce and Lilly do the same, loudly screaming while jumping off the floor and tackle Bullock.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Bullock screams, trying to wrestle the two children off of him.

"Oh, it's just detective Bullock" Cat says, with a disappointed look on her face. "You can get off him now."

"What was that about?" Bullock asks, panting heavily, sitting straight up and glares at the three children before him.

"Training," Bruce replies, smiling brightly. Lilly and Cat nod in rhythm.

*Raises eyebrow* "Training?"

"Yes, we were pretending to be possums and attack our enemy's," Cat starts explaining. "We pretended to be possums so that our enemy's come closer so we could attack them."

*Frowns* "But only I came by."

"My point exactly," Cat beams a mischievously smile at Bullock.

*Eyes twitches*

*Three children run out the door urgently*

 **#38. I am not allowed to fake cry to get Bruce's attention so he breaks me (and Lilly) out of our room every time we displease Bullock.**

"Hey, kiddo!"

Bruce stops walking, and turns his head to Cat's room where he saw her and Lilly, peeking through the little window of the door.

*Narrows eyes questionably* "Yes?"

"Can you bust us out?" Cat asks, pouty face, a single tear drops down her cheek. "Bullock locked us in here for bungee jumping off the roof."

*Shrugs* "Erhm, sure."

"Hey, B!"

Bruce turns to look, noticing two girls looking at him through the doors window.

*confused* "Huh?"

*Tears popping in Cat's eyes* "Can you pick the lock of my door? Bullock locked us in again, for throwing a party."

"Meh, okay."

*Whispers to Lilly* "Tears work every time." Lilly nods.

"Yoo hoo, daddy Bruce!" Lilly says, knocking on the doors window, Cat standing beside her.

Bruce, rolls his eyes, turns his head, finding Lilly and Cat staring at him through the little window.

*Cat, tears in her eyes* "Kiddo, can you bail us out? Bullock locked us in for prank calling Nygma."

Bruce, looks forward, walking straight past the door and down the hall.

*sad voice, sniffles* "Daddy? Don't leave us here! Daddy?"

Bruce, still ignoring their sniffles, walks down the stairs.

 **#39. I am not allowed to say; "I'm not allowed to do things." Especially things Bullock says.**

"You left your knife on my bedroom table! Go get it away from there!"

"Sorry, detective, no can do."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not allowed to." Cat leaves.

*stunned* W-what?"

"Give back my pen, wallet and gun!" Bullock roars angrily.

"I'm really sorry, dear detective but I can't. It's against the rules."

*aggravated* "Say what now?"

"stop feeding the stray cats!"

"I can't." rolling eyes.

"why not?"

"Not allowed to."

"Says who?"

Cat and Lilly added some sleeping powder into Ed's drink.

"Would you kids help me to get him to the couch!"

"Nope! We aren't allowed," Cat says.

"Plus, we think Ed looks like a cute baby unicorn as he sleeps." Lilly adds.

"A very cute baby unicorn indeed."

"Watched Frozen again?" Bullock growls, dragging Ed up to the study by himself.

On cue; "Maybeeeeeeeeee!"

"Stop… watching… that… movie!…" he growls angry while panting.

"Sorry, we can't," they both say together.

Bruce, walks into the room, looking at what's Bullock doing. "You girls have been driving detective Bullock crazy all day. Why can't you two just obey him?"

Both sigh dramatically, hands against their chest. Bruce rolls eyes.

"We really want to," Lilly gasps.

"Yeah, but we aren't allowed to do things Bullock says."

 **# 40. I am not allowed to play matchmaker. No matter how lonely detective Bullock looks.**

"Hiya, detective" Cat sings, prancing into the study, up to Bullock.

Choosing to use a careful tone of voice, "What do you want?"

"I have the purrrfect lady for you" Cat replies, purring and smiles proudly.

"What!" Bullock exclaims.

"I've matchmake you and … O wow ow, let go of my ear!"

Minutes later…

"Oh, detective?"

Sighing, "Yes!"

"I've found you a lovely little lady to settle down with. She's so sweet and maybe she can teach you to be nice. Ouch, please, don't."

An hour later…

"Yoo hoo, detective. I've hooked you up with- No, ouch, let… go… my… ear…"

Three hours later…

"Hey detective!"

Angry glare said enough.

* * *

 **So, I think poor Bullock won't babysitting the kids again, or will he? Any Bullock & kids idea's, feel free to drop them by pm or review. Any other idea's are mostly welcome too:D**


	9. Happy Cat Games - Part 1

**Thank you heaps for all your feedback. Favorites, follows, reviews, thanks heap. They help me keep writing:D Anyway, some you might have noticed I re-named some chapters, gave them a new title. I will do the same with the others soon they are proof read and re-upload:D Okay, this chapter we meet a new character called Annie. She's my OC character.**

 **Also some Gotham citizens appear in this chapter, like... well, you have to read it if you want to find out LOL This chapter, five new rules Cat will break while going out to the city with Jim as 'supervisor'. Well... supervisor... :D**

 **Enjoy reading, warning, don't eat or drink while reading this:D**

* * *

 **#41. I am not allowed to time travel with Lilly (we both know Lilly can't time travel)**

Jim had taken the girls to the city again, when he mistakenly turned away from them. Ceasing the opportunity the two girls disappear from his sight.

Not far from him, in an alleyway, two girls snickering madly as Lilly puts her arm around Selina and concentrates. A second later, they find themselves in an empty alleyway. But this alleyway is different its, well, cleaner then the streets of Gotham.

"Sorry, don't have control over where to pop up," Lilly replies, looking guilty.

"How do you…" Selina tries to ask, knowing that Lilly is blind.

"Well, I don't smell dirt, garbage etcetera, so I figure we aren't in Gotham anymore."

"Well, don't worry, I don't mind. It makes exploring even more fun," And with that, Selina holding Lilly's arm, start walking out of the alleyway onto the crowded streets. "But I would like to know where we are eventually."

"Well, we can't ask anyone, because they don't speak our language. I don't even know where they are talking about," Lilly says, trying to keep up with Selina's pace.

"Not from here, I suppose!" I voice behind them says, both girls turning around alarmed. Selina notices a young girl about their age, maybe a few years older, with long dirty blonde hair and glasses. Her arms folded, glaring at them, smiling shyly.

"How do you-" Selina tries but gets cut off.

"Clothes, hair style and your language was a big give away. I'm Annie, by the way." She holds out her hand.

"Selina Kyle but people call me Cat," Selina says as she shakes her hand politely. "And this is Lilly." Lilly holds out hand, trying to finds Annie's . Noticing the girl is blind, Annie takes her hand and shakes it politely. "Can you tell us where we are? Country? Timeline?"

*Cocks eyebrow* "The Netherlands! 2014!"

"So, I'm in the future!" Selina screeches happily, jumping up and down in excitement. "Wait, then you are…" points at Lilly but got cut off by the girls elbow.

*Smiles* "Don't worry, girls. I also knew you weren't from here because I saw you popping up in that alleyway." Lilly and Selina share a questioning look. "There's something you might like to know. I have some abilities myself." Lilly and Selina grin at Annie, a curious look in their eyes. "Supper speed and time traveling."

"That is so cool!" both girls exclaim in sync, jumping up and down excitedly, in sync as well.

"I can time travel too, only, I don't have much control over it. We, arrived here by accident," Lilly explains as the three girls walk back to the alleyway.

"I have! Where do you girls have to get to?"

Selina tells her as Annie wraps one arm around each of the girls waist and concentrates. A second later, they land in another empty alley. Another second later, they find themselves in the same alleyway Lilly and Selina had disappeared from minutes ago. Only this alley wasn't empty. Jim was walking through it, looking for the girls and they just showed up behind him.

"Hey detective!" Selina cries happily and Jim turns around, seeing the young cat-burglar prancing over to him. Her curls slightly bouncing while doing so. Lilly he recognizes as well, the other girl with them not at all. "Meet Annie!" Selina exclaims, pointing over to where she and Lilly were still standing.

* * *

 **#42. I am not allowed to 'flash' at boys.**

Selina elbows Lilly, letting her know that Jim lost his attention on them again. He was busy with helping an old lady cross the street, and taking drugs away from street kids. All of that responsible stuff.

Lilly grins as Selina glances one more time at Jim, who was engrossed in a heated conversation with Fish Mooney. Both girls sprint away, Selina leading Lilly.

Finally making it far enough away from Jim, she scans the cobblestoned market place, (Once a month it was market in Gotham) looking for something that could entertain them.

Bingo. She grabs Lilly's hand, about to take her to what captured her attention when suddenly someone behind them starts to whistle.

Both girls turn around and Selina notice it's Tommy and his mates.

"Show us your tits!" Tommy yells and his mates starts laughing.

"Very original," Selina mutters, telling Lilly it's one of Bruce's class mates named Tommy. She nods understandably.

"I know him. Woman find him ugly, so he's single and hardly gets a date."

And with that, both girls hold up their shirts, flashing their boobs at them. The laughter stops, all looking mesmerized at Selina and Lilly.

"Take a good look, boys!" Selina exclaims. "It will be much different than the blow up dolls you're used to!"

Both girls laugh their heads off, dropping their shirts down when suddenly a strong hand grasps their shoulders and drags them away.

The girls try to object, but when they look up they saw a very angry Jim. VERY angry. So they shut their mouths obediently.

Jim passes Fish Mooney as he drags Selina and Lilly back to the car. Fish cocks an eyebrow and smirks impressed at Selina who scowls back at her in return.

* * *

 **#43. In reference to rule #4, I am not allowed to follow real criminals with Lilly as a partner.**

To give Alfred some alone time with Bruce, Jim takes Selina and Lilly to the city, only to lose them in the first five minutes after their arrival. (He only turned his back for a second) Anxiously he starts looking all over the dangerous city for the two young girls.

A few blocks away from where Jim is, down in an alleyway, two girls perch behind some dumpsters, looking at some 'possible' criminals passing by.

"By the sound of his footsteps, he could be a criminal," Lilly says, as a tall man passes the alley, leaning onto an umbrella and limping. (Cobblepot)

"Yep, think you could be right," Selina replies with a grin. "Let's roll."

And with that, the two girls roll away from behind the dumpsters, and quietly start following Cobblepot.

* * *

 **#44. In reference to Rule #43, I am not allowed to snatch the criminal into an alley and threat him with a stick.**

"Don't get on my bad side" Selina warns Cobblepot after pushing him into an alley, his back against the wall.

"Oh, and what would you do about it?" Cobblepot chuckles sarcastically, glaring down at Selina and Lilly, smirking at the height difference.

"I can do things you can't imagine," Lilly adds, her eyes widen to add some more drama to her words.

Grinning at each other, the two girls show him a long wooden stick.

"A stick?" Cobblepotd snorts. "A stick?"

"Oh, this is not just a stick, my good sir," Lilly replies and Selina nods agreed. "With this stick I can transport you to anywhere I want." A porund look on her face, twirling it impressively.

Selina rolls her eyes, and snatches the stick from Lilly and points it at the sceptical looking Cobblepot. "She's that good she doesn't even need this stick." Lilly nods, Oswald snorts.

Five minutes later, Selina and Lilly find their selves in the worst talk of their life from Jim (who finally found them) for making Cobblepot disappear to… well… Lilly couldn't tell. (she had no control over her 'time travel ability' so he didn't know whether he would pop up again)

"But Jiiiiiiimmmmm!" Selina cries. "You've should have seen the look on his face before he disappeared. I'm pretty sure Gotham will be a lot safer now," she exclaims happily.

Sadly she was met with a blank stare.

* * *

 **#45. I am not allowed to volunteer the people of Gotham for my version of the Hunger Games.**

"Happy Cat Games," Selina shouts gleefully, standing on the street with Bruce beside her. People are gathering around them, waiting for her to continue. "The game of the year! The one everyone talks about! And the crowd goes wild!"

She pauses and waits, looking at Annie and Lilly, distracted by something on Lilly's 'futuristic 'phone.

"Lilly! Annie!" Selina hisses and both girls look up from where they were giggling over shirtless pictures of handsome boys. "I _Said…_ and the crowd goes wild!"

"Oh, yeah! Our cue!" Lilly puts her phone down and flings her arms above her head. Annie mimics the gesture; Whoooo!

"Yeah!"

"Go!"

"Cat Games!"

"Whooo!"

"Cool!"

"Okay, okay!" Selina sighs, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you two go back to your business?" Right on cue 'the crowd' plopped back down and continued their dreamy sighing. "Here we have the names of our tributes for the games." The girl points at the boy beside her and Bruce held up a fish bowl with slips of paper in it.

All the people stares at them, unimpressed.

"From district 1" Selina starts picking two slips of paper and unfolds them. "Detective Jim Gordon and Detective Bullock!" The two men look at each other, back to Selina, with amajor eye rolling involved.

"From district 2; Fish Mooney and Ivy Pepper. District 7; Maroni and Falcone, both mob bosses look at each other with hatred, District 88; Edward Nygma and (back in Gotham) Cobblepot. District 295; Barbara Kean and Butch."

"Alfred having seen the movie with Lilly, Bruce, Selina and Annie just the other night, (Movie belongs to Lilly) frowned and says; "Aren't there supposed to be 12 districts and two people in each team?"

"Hush, hush" Selina shushes him. "My game is somewhat… different. You all will be randomly chosen from the fish bowl."

"But there only where 10 slips of paper. They would have been chosen anyway."

Selina shoots Alfred the stink eye before continuing, a big grin forming around her lips. "Today we have a special district called District Butler! And since I only know Alfred's a butler, he will defend this district all by himself!"

Alfred, ready to step forward and give the girl the talk of her life, but gets cut off by the young cat-burglar. "We're going to leave now! May the best win! Now go kill each other!" And with that she jumps up a fire escape, climbing her way up to the roof. Annie and Lilly left their 'dreamy sighs' for a few minutes to join Selina up on the roof, slowly followed by Bruce.

All the 'tributes' stand awkwardly around, shuffling their feet, coughing politely. The silence was quickly broken by Selina on her megaphone.

"IT'S TIME TO KILL EACH OTHER! LOOK, CORNUCOPIA! (Cobblepot's umbrella) WEAPONS! DEATH TRAP! Whoops, I shouldn't have said that. GO! KILL! NOW!"

The 'tributes' mutter angrily while walking to the cornucopia and take a look at the weapons. They weren't really pleased with them.

"A stick?" Fish asks, holding up the object, looking stupidly at it. "What are we supposed to do with that?"

"POKE SOMEONES EYES OUT!" Selina hints and winks. "YOU ALREADY POKED ONE OUT YOURSELF SO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THE JOB!" Fish shoots an angry look at the girl.

"Pebbles?" Jim asks, looking sceptical at the pouch of rocks. "Alfred, also walking closer, picked up the pouch and took one of the small rocks. Exams it for a second, dully flicks the stone toward Jim.

"GOOD, GOOD! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! TEN POINTS TO DISTRICT BUTLER!" Selina yells from the rooftop.

"But you aren't supposed to give points in the hunger games. I've told you-"

"I CAN TAKE THEM BACK IF YOU LIKE!" Selina yells, cutting Alfred off. "THAT MEANS YOU LOSE YOUR HEADSTART!"

*Annie and Lilly, still flicking through pictures of hot boys*

"FIGHT!" Bruce yells through the megaphone, stolen from Selina who smacks him in the back of his head, stealing it back.

"NOW!"

Hesitatingly they gathered the 'weapons' and begin to use them on one another. Cobblepot blows sand into Fish Mooney's eye while she waves madly with the stick at him. Nygma runs after Bullock with a boot. Alfred and Jim throwing pebbles at one another. Maroni and Falcone throwing cupcakes at Butch and Barbara

"OH, YEAH, THAT'S THE KIND OF FIGHTING I'M TALKING ABOUT! THE CROWD IS JUST LOVING IT!" Dramatically she points over to the where the two girls rested.

"Totally loving it," Lilly says in a monotone voice, her eyes glued to the screen of her phone. Selina, wonders how that could even be happening. Maybe Lilly has enough imagination and pictures the 'shirtless' boys in her head or she has another weird way. (after all, it's a 'futuristic' phone)

"Totally," Annie echoes. "Ooh, click on the one with the abs."

"Roger that!" Lilly clicks on the pic, dreamy sighs right on cue.

"LIKE I'VE SAID! SUCH ADORING FANS! NOW BACK TO THE GAMES! LET'S SEE HOW DISTRICTS 7 AND 295 ARE GOING!"

Selina and Bruce look over to Falcone and Maroni, as they still throw cupcakes at Butch and Barbara. Butch immediately starts eating them, grinning at the two mob bosses with his mouth full. "Quickly help me. Eat, so they can't throw it at us again!" Barbara does what she's told, the crime bosses cock their eyebrow's confused.

"YEAH THINK THAT'S SMART, BUTCH? THEY COULD BE POISEND, YOU MORRON!" Selina cackles madly through the megaphone. Butch and Barbara spits them out quickly. "NOW, LET'S CHECK IN WITH THE DETECTIVES, SHALL WE?"

"I told you we should have grabbed the pouch with the pebbles," Bullock scowls angrily at Jim, ducking behind sacks of sand when Alfred throws another rock.

"Well, I'm sorry," Jim replies, ducking away as well. "But I can't help it Alfred is stronger than me and has authority over me."

"Authority? You're the cop here! Ouch!"

"Yeah, but he threatened me that he would kick Selina out and where else can she go?"

"Not my FREAKING problem!" Bullock growls, grabbing one of the rocks that just missed Jim's face and throws it back at Alfred.

"Yeah, well, I do."

"I'M SENSING SOME BETRAYEL IN DISTRICT 1! But I don't mind since Jim is defending me," she whispers to Bruce. "WE'LL CHECK IN WITH THEM LATER! NOW, WHERE IS IVY?"

She scopes the 'Arena' beneath her, noticing Ivy running away with the cornucopia (Cobblepot's umbrella) with a mad Cobblepot chasing behind her. Well, limping was more it.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO FORM ALLIANCES AND CONTINUE TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Bullock waved. "Where's the buffet you promised. You've said there would be lots of beer. LOTS."

"Hehe, about that," Selina scoffs, tugging her jacket nervously. "About that…"

"You don't have a buffet?" Butch growls angrily.

"WELL, YOU JUST STUFFED YOUR FACE WITH CUPCAKES, SO YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT!"

Everyone became hysterical about the 'no buffet' thing and left the 'Arena'.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! OUR FIRST (somewhat) SUCCESFUL CAT GAMES! THANKS FOR COMING. HAPPY CAT GAMES!" Selina puffs into the megaphone.

"Yeah, happy Cat Games," Annie mumbles absently. "Oh, click on that one!"

"Whoweee, look at those abs!" cue delighted sighing.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Reviews are most welcome:D**

 **Also I need some request idea's from you guys, my dear readers. I need some idea's/rules for Cat to break while Bruce and Alfred are away and Nygma is watching her. Any idea's, just leave them by review or pm me. Also, since Lilly and Annie have those ability's, maybe I can let them meet other TV show people, like a cross-over chapter. Any people you want them to meet, also, review or pm, though I would like characters from shows I watch, since I can only write them in character. anyway, shows I watch you can find on my profile. ALSO: did you like me using the criminals and like to read more Cat interaction with them, let me know LOL**


	10. Packing Bruce's suitcase

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter with some new hilarious rules. Nygma playing an 'assassin', Ivy talking to flowers, Alfred trying to be smarter then Selina who maybe might have lost her identity:D Anyway, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

 **#46. I am not allowed to stick my head into a pot and tell everyone I'm 'politely searching for my identity'. Not even if I do it very politely.**

"Aaauughhhhh!" Cat screams, running into the study, her scream being muffled by the pot on her head.

Bruce, who sits on the couch, looks up, and cocks his head. "Nice pot you've got there."

"Well, thank you," Cat replies, smiling proudly from inside the pot. (Not that anyone could see it) "I was just politely searching it." Bruce raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"Politely searching it? For what?"

"My identity."

"Your identity?"

"Yes, I think I might have lost it somewhere so I'm looking for it now and guess what. I think I just may have found it."

Bruce sighs, shaking his head worriedly. "Selina?"

"Yes," as she turns her head towards him.

"Your head is stuck again, isn't it?"

Sighs, hangs head down. "Yeah."

"Serious Selina, that's the fourth time this week," Bruce says, shaking his head before standing up and helping Selina get rid of the pot. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you will in be? How do we explain to Alfred that we broke another pot?"

* * *

 **#47. I am not allowed to bring home the little red haired girl. She's creepy.**

Alfred walks through the Manor, suddenly noticing through the window a little red haired girl, standing in the garden, looking at the flowers and plants.

Alfred steps outside, slowly sauntering over to the girl and once he's at hearing distant he can hear her whispering to the plants.

"Do the gardeners take good care of you, my sweetie's?"

Alfred quirks his eyebrow. "Miss Kyle, how many times do I have to tell you, don't bring home that creepy girl!" Alfred scowls, turning towards the door, noticing a wide smirking curly haired girl leaving the Manor to meet them.

* * *

 **#48. I am not allowed to do responsible stuff.**

"Yeah, sure. Do you really think reverse phycology is working on me old man? Nice try though."

* * *

 **#49. In reference to rule #9, I am not allowed to volunteer Nygma to be an acting assassin for my drills**

"JIM!" Bruce screams, running like a mad man into the study, running up to Jim who was just about to sit down, watching TV and enjoy his free time. Jim only looks up for a second, noticing the panicked look in the boys eyes.

"What's wrong, Bruce?"

"Assassins!" the young boy gasps for air, holding himself up by leaning onto the couch. "They stabbedSelina! She's… she's… bleeding and they are still out there!"

Jim rolls his eyes, having the first assassin drill burned in his memory, looks back to the TV and turns up the volume. Meanwhile, trying to ignore the boy, hanging on his arm, persuading him to come.

The boy suddenly stops and Jim looks over to him, wondering why the boy gave up so quickly. With big brown eyes, the boy glares to the study window. A frozen look on his face.

"Bruce, stop it! I know you both are acting again!" the boy still doesn't move. Jim, a worried feeling rising in his gut, turns around slowly. Right on cue, Selina runs past the window, screaming her head off. The girl must have turned around almost immediately, because a second later, coming from the direction she had run into , she returns and stops in front of the window.

Jim notices her entire face, arms and legs are covered in blood, as the girl pounds against the glass, glaring over her shoulder with a frightened look. Then, she runs off again. Followed by a masked man, holding up a knife.

Jim grabs his gun, leaving the study through the back door, scoping the garden to see if he could see either Selina or her attacker. Nothing.

Jim freezes as footsteps, approach him from behind, he slowly turns around and a strange smell of ketchup enters his nose.

"Not bad," Nygma said with an impressed look on his face as he and Selina walk out from behind the Manor to meet Jim and Bruce, who just walks through the back door.

*Scoffs* "Well, I'm not sure if he passed the test," Selina says, with an unimpressed look on her face, staring at the watch Bruce had lent her. "It took him almost 4 minutes to react."

"Not him!" Nygma answer's, then points at Selina. "I mean your acting."

"Yeah, it was awesome, wasn't it? You did great too."

"Thanks!"

"No worries, detective. You'll get another change next time. We still have to practice a lot!"

Alfred, walking with heavy grocery bags up to the Manor when he suddenly hears three high pitched screams coming from behind the Manor. Alfred quirks his eyebrow, walking around the house, noticing a VERY angry Jim, running after two children and 1 adult, scowling their names.

"BUT DETECTIVE! IT'S FOR SELINA'S WELFARE AS MUTCH AS FOR BRUCE'S!"

* * *

 **#50. I am not allowed to put cat toys and other stuff into Bruce's suitcase because I think I'm coming with him.**

Bruce, whistling a happy tune while packing his suitcase. He's going away for a few days to his uncle and aunt. Alfred thought it might be good to have a few days without Selina. (Nygma will be the 'Cat sitter')

Selina walks into his room, noticing the very large suitcase, (she would fit if she really tried) laying on Bruce's bed.

"Hiya, Kid," she says, beaming and jumps onto the bed, into the suitcase and tries cuddling herself up in his, already packed, neatly ironed shirts.

"Selina, don't!" Bruce chuckles, grabbing her underneath her arms gently and drags her out the suitcase, back onto the bed. Obediently she jumps back onto the floor.

Bruce continues packing, walking to the next room to get some stuff he needs. Selina looks at the suitcase, pouty face when suddenly and idea pops in her head.

Quickly she leaves the room, only to return seconds later, arms filled with several cat toys, cat pillows, several packs and cans of cat food and milk for her. She drops them into Bruce's large suitcase, covering them up with some of his shirts, leaving again. Then, returning with the two stray cats Binky and Gino.

She places them gently into the suitcase, but they keep walking out of it. "You two definitely have to come. I need you, guys!" Quickly she lies them in the suitcase again, covering them with other clothes, leaving the room for more stuff.

Bruce meanwhile, returns and notice the small bumps underneath his clothes and when it slightly moves he understands what it is. With a chuckle he removes the shirt, seeing the two cats, takes them out and places them onto his pillow.

Then, he throws the rest of the stuff into the suitcase and closes it. It's a bit hard , because of all the stuff Selina had put in it without his knowledge, but he manages to close it by sitting on it.

Then Bruce leaves the room, trying to pick up the suitcase in the process but realizes it's too heavy. Wondering why it's so heavy, and with both hands this time, Bruce lifts up the suitcase and walks out the room.

Puffing and panting heavily, Bruce walks past Selina, watching him walking with the heavy suitcase down the hall. Still thinking she's coming with him, Selina watches him excitedly. She knew Bruce wouldn't leave without her.

Two soft meows behind her says something differently and as she turn, she sees, Binky and Gino perched onto Bruce's pillow looking at her with 'sad' yellow eyes. Selina drops her head sadly.

* * *

 **So, that was chapter 10 and already 50 rules written. That's a lot, right? Anyway, let me know what you think so far, idea's are welcome too:D Please review if you like to read the next chapter, which will include some Nygma babysitting rules LOL**

 **Also, I've placed a few links on my profile of Selina's stray cats that appear during this story, which are a lot LOL. Anyway, tell me which one you think is the cutest?**

 **Also, I've written a short of a sequel to this story which is a cross-over between Sherlock and Gotham. Alfred takes Bruce and Selina to London to see his friend, unaware that he has a flatmate which is a little *clear throat* weird. The high functional sociopath Sherlock. Anyway, knowing Selina, Alfred sets up new rules and John knows Sherlock and (probably will ignore them anyway) but still sets up some rules for Sherlock. Anyway, read and find out if London will be ever safe again in; 'The Young Cat-burglar and the High Functional Sociopath'.**


	11. Nygma babysitting - part 1

**As you all read in the previous chapter, Bruce and Alfred are away to visit some Wayne relatives. Bullock and Jim, not in the mood to babysit the cat-burglar, leaves only Nygma left to do the job. Poor Selina or poor Nygma, I'm not sure:D Just read and judge yourself:D**

 **Maybe I also might start with answering some reviews:**

 **AstridQueen: That was awesome: Thank you, exited you like it:D**

 **Guest: Make more of Bruce and Selina, those are super FUNNY: Thanks, glad you think those are funny. Well, this chapter won't have Bruce/Selina moments but you will still like to read it, right? Later on, more Bruce/Selina. If you have any idea's, just let me know:D**

 **Guest: I'm so glad I found this: Thank you:D I'm also happy you found this and more happy that you're happy being happy that you found this story:D Wow, I can be so weird sometimes LOL**

 **Enjoy reading everyone:D**

* * *

 **#51. I am not allowed to kick Nygma out of the house because he kicks my cats out the door**

"Out! All of you!" Nygma opens the back door, chasing all of Selina's nine cats out the door. They have being driving him crazy all day. "Filthy animals! Killers. Go disturb someone else!" and with that, Nygma shuts the door behind nine kitty butts.

Selina heard every word, as anger rises inside. No-one kicks HER cats out without HER permission.

"That's it! Out!" Selina opens the backdoor, chasing Nygma out the door, tossing his creepy experiments into the garden. "Filthy human being! Go creep someone else!" and with that, Selina shuts the door but not before letting her sweet kitties' inside first.

 **#52. I am not allowed to insult Nygma because he's locked all the balcony windows**

Selina saunters into the study, over to the balcony doors and tries to open them along the way. The door doesn't open and she almost hits her head.

Noticing the large lock around the handles: "Nygma, get your lazy ass right here, this instant!"

"Miss Kyle? Can I help you with something?" he says with a sly grin dripping off his face.

She points at the lock, angry: "Explain!" Nine cats, anticipating to go out stand behind Selina's feet.

"Aw, yes. I locked all balcony doors to make sure you wouldn't sneak out without my notice."

"Are you a psychopath or something?" Nygma cocks his head questionably. "Isolating people from the outside world is the first sign of a person becoming nuts. What are you doing in the basement anyway? OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Nope!" and with that, Nygma leaves.

"GET BACK RIGHT NOW! NYGMA! ALFRED SHOULD MAKE RULES FOR YOU! Rules that say: DON'T DO CREEPY EXPERIMENTS IN THE BASEMENT OR ISOLATE SELINA FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD! NYGMA!"

 **#53. I am not allowed to sneak off into the city at night (but Nygma kicked me out)**

"THAT'S IT! OUT!" Nygma angrily opens the door, chasing Selina and all her nine kitties out the door. "GO BOTHER OTHER VILLAINS!"

"So, you admit you're a villain?"

ignoring what she said, "But don't expect me to let you in again, young lady!" and with that, Ed shuts the door.

"Well, sweetie's," Selina purrs to her cats. "It seems we finally got what we wanted. The night is young!."

And with that, Selina saunters off. Behind her, an anxious looking Nygma, lurking through the curtains, wondering if it was the right choice to kick her out.

 **#54. I am not allowed to get myself arrested**

First stop: Fish Mooney's night club

"Hiya Fishy!" Selina prances into the club, ignoring all the questioning looks as she hops over to the stage and grabs the entertainer's microphone. "I have an announcement to make! Firstly, you all can sign up for my second Cat Games!"

Cat smiles proudly as a handful of costumers run out of the place, screaming their heads off in fear.

"See you guys next time!" Selina hicks, standing wobbly on her feet as she darts across the stage. "Now, let me play some happy Cat tune!" and with that, Selina plops behind the piano, and starts hitting every button.

Another handful of costumers leaves, trying to cover their ears as Selina starts to sing.

"Selina, a word," Fish says sweetly, interrupting Selina's horrible concert. Selina hops over to the nightclub's owner. "Please tell me you haven't been drinking."

"No, my dear Fishy," Selina lets out a burp, trying to stand straight on her wobbly feet. "I haven't been drinking."

"Doing drugs?"

Giggles; "depends on what you count as drugs." And with that, Selina pulls out a stash of sugar bars, rips a few open and starts chewing them down.

Fish slaps her fore head, as the young girl starts cart wheeling throughout the place, cackling madly along the way.

The young girls pleasure feeling is short-lived when Butch calls GCPD to send over detective Gordon to retrieve the 'sugar drunken' girl and bring her back home.

 **#55. I am not allowed to try testing how unbreakable the Wayne manor windows are**

Selina gets dragged up the driveway by a VERY angry Jim, who starts pounding on the backdoor, calling for Ed. No reply.

"He's in the basement, probably doing illegal things so no need to make so much noise. Also, my head hurts. (the sugar rush was wearing off) "Why don't you tap the window with your gun?"

"Unbreakable glass, remember."

"We'll see about that!" And with that Selina saunters off, seconds later returning with a garden gnome. Jim just watches as the girl heaves the garden gnome up in the air, and hits it with all her strength against the backdoor window. The glass vibrates a bit, the garden gnome's head breaks off. _REALLY?_

Jim sits down on the hood of his car, watching Selina as she scopes the garden for something else to use. He shakes his head as the girl tries to lift up a very heavy flower pot.

Realizing that won't work, she slowly pushes it toward the back door. When the pot is close enough, she only has to manage to lift it up and smack it against the door.

With all her strength, she lifts up to pot. Wobbles from left to right, trying to stand on her feet, and regain her balance. Then, she heaves the pot toward the window.

The flower pot crashes into several pieces, falling onto the ground. The window however, is still in one piece.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think of this chapter. Also, what do you guys think of the idea of a criminal babysitting the children. I know it's most unlikely Alfred would allow one of them being alone with the kids but maybe, to try making them responsible, Jim gets the idea to let them watch the children under Alfred's supervision:D Could be fun, right? Anyway, let me know what you think of that idea and or if you know which criminal(s) that would be or things for Selina to irritated them while they babysit the kids:D**


	12. Nygma babysitting - part 2

**Hi guys, new Nygma and Selina chapter. I start we're I just left off and that was with Selina, trying to test if the windows are that unbreakable as Alfred claims. Apparently it did LOL Anyway, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

 **#56. I am not allowed to launch myself against the backdoor window to get Nygma´s attention**

Ed enters the kitchen, yawning. Surprisingly his doubts about Selina hadn´t kept him awake.

Suddenly, a big thud sounds against the door and Ed jumps back with a loud girly shriek gasping for air. Selina grins at him in joy.

 _Great! She's back!_ Pondering if he should let the girl in or not, Ed notices he has no other choice to open the door as Jim pops up behind the young girl.

"About time!" Jim growls, sighing tiredly as Selina prances inside and heads for the fridge. "What part of babysitting Selina don't you understand!"

"I'm sorry detective but she… I…." Ed drops his head.

* * *

 **#57. I am not allowed to 'train' my kitty's for my own purposes. (Whatever that 'purpose' might be)**

"Okay, listen up, kitties," Selina screeches excitedly, looking down to the floor where she had lined up her nine cats. Six pair of eyes look back at the young cat-burglar. Three cats were missing. "Where are Binky, Gino and Burglar!"

'SELINA!" an angry growl comes from the basement. It belonged to Nygma. He was her babysitter for the next few days. He used the basement to 'entertain' himself which was a secret code for, experiments. Selina sighs, figuring one of the cats must have travelled into the basement again.

"How many time do I have to tell you, my name is CAT!" Selina marches over to the door, turning around one more time, only to order the remaining cats to stay where they are. "WHAT!" she yells as she folds her arms and walks down the small steps into the basement.

"Please take that creature out of here!" Nygma points in disgust and Selina notices one of the three missing cats, Burglar, playing with a mouse as it wriggles in attempt to get away from the cat's claws.

"Creature? It's just Burglar" She states offended and walks over to the cat and picks it up. The relieved mouse shoots into his hole in the wall.

"They are killers!" Nygma says, as he focuses back onto what he was doing.

"Grow up!" Selina scoffs. Nygma watches her walking back up the stairs with Burglar against her chest. The young cat peeks over Selina's shoulder, luring at Nygma, growling deep from inside. Nygma shivers, a cold chill running down his spine. "Yeah, he's a nasty man, isn't he."

Selina having finally retrieved the three missing cats. Burglar out the basement, Binky from Alfred's room and Gino from the kitchen, and places them back in the line.

"Okay, lesson 1," Selina says, kicking off both of her boots and sits down onto the floor, looking at the 'lined up' cats. "Our nasty babysitter! Burglar already has met him and to all your information; we don't like him and we have to find a way to get rid of him. Any suggestions?"

Nine pair of eyes stare back at her, slowly turning around and start sauntering down Selina's bedroom.

An hour later

Selina had caught all her kitty's from all over the place. Minty, hiding in her closet. Brownie had cuddled himself onto Selina's bed while Binky preferred Alfred's bed. Myrtle had trailed into the secret passage, which had cost her 15 minutes to find the cat. Tiger and Smelly hid in the study. Burglar was in the basement, again. Gino, from one of her kicked off boots. He had hid himself in it. (Gino always loves hiding instuff) Alfred JR had travelled into the bathroom, drinking from the toilet.

"Okay, now listen to mommy!" Selina says firmly, pointing her finger to get their attention. "We really need to form an alliance and get rid of Nygma."

All ears go straight up, listening to whatever is happening in the kitchen downstairs. Selina does as well, hearing Nygma walking through the kitchen and the sound of the kitten's food bowls. Right on cue, all nine cats walk from the line, through the door and down the stairs up to the kitchen.

"Traitors!" Selina scowls, running after them. "I've said; form alliances to get rid of him! Not eating the food he's giving us!

* * *

 **#58. I am not allowed to hide in the secret passages at night**

Nygma, finally coming out the basement and notices it's already past midnight. Something was not quite right. He hadn't seen Selina nor her cats all day.

"Maybe she fell asleep on the couch," Nygma slowly saunters over to the study and peeks inside. Nothing but darkness. "Maybe the kitchen." Nothing and no sign of her cats neither. "Bedroom?"

He worriedly knock on her bedroom door, no reply. After turning up the light in the bedroom, which is empty, Nygma notices an open balcony doors.

Nygma already has an idea where the girl went to and leaves. Happy the young girl, and her cats, where out, bothering Gotham's citizens instead of him. And luckily for him, Jim and Bullock were out of town, so they wouldn't show up the next morning and give him the talk of his life.

Feeling happy for being off the hook for one night, Nygma saunters over to one of the guest rooms, grinning widely.

A low husky voice says from the darkness, "You're happy tonight."

* * *

 **#59. I am not allowed to frighten Nygma**

Nygma froze in his tracks, looking around the dark hallway. The only light came from the moon, beaming through a half open curtain, blowing softly in the midnight air. It made everything more creepy.

Nygma shakes the scared feeling away. "Mental note to myself, spend a little more less time in the basement." Nygma walks further down the hall.

The same low husky voices says, "Speaking to yourself now, are you?" Nygma turns around, again, seeing nothing else then his own reflection in the mirror, hanging on the wall. "Well, as long you don't reply to yourself because, well, that would be the first sign of becoming crazy." Cue low husky scoff.

Nygma widens his eyes, twirling and circling around, trying to figure out where the voice is coming from. "Calm down, Nygma. It's all in your head. You have to stay out the basement for a while."

"You're right about that! It's all in your HEAD!" Something soft and hairy runs past Nygma's legs. Growling and hissing angrily. With a scared, high pitched scream, Nygma runs up the stairs, running down the hall, spurts into his bedroom and locks the door behind him.

Downstairs, Selina laughs her head off as she comes out one of the secret passages and picks up the Norwegian Forest cat called Burglar.

"Well done, my kitty. Mommy's proud of you," Selina says, gently stroking the cats ears. "I think he won't stay here for much longer, hehe." Selina turns around and saunters, carrying Burglar back to her room.

* * *

 **#60. I am not allowed to touch Nygma's exploding experiments**

"Hiya, Riddler," Selina says gleefully and she saunters down the stairs, walking into the basement. Nine cats trailing behind. Sorry for being home late last night. Nothing happened while I was gone, right?" Burglar growls softly at Nygma before walking over to the mouse hole in the wall, lurking at the mouse inside.

"No, nothing happened," Nygma stammers, anxiously looking from Selina to all the nine cats walking around the basement. "Why do you have so many cats?"

"Because I love cats," she says with a cheeky smile. "So, you're in the basement again? I really thought I heard you saying you wanted to spend less time in this place." Nygma drops a thing back on the table and looks at her with wide shocked eyes.

"That was you?" Selina nods. "You little monster!"

"Hey, look, balloons," Selina says, not even hearing what Nygma just called. Or she just didn't care. People had called her worse. Selina picks up the thing Nygma had dropped (navel ocean mine) and turns it around in her hands. "Are you going to throw a party?"

* * *

 **So, what do you think, let me know:D**


	13. Welcome back Bruce Wayne

**Hi, guys, here is the next chapter:D Bruce is back**

* * *

 **#61. I am not allowed to eat Bruce's 'Welcome back' cake. Especially because it's full of sugar (We all know what that does to me)**

"Cat, what are you doing?" Annie asks, looking at the young Cat-burglar as she notices her chewing on something.

With a mouth full of cake she answers, "don't worry, I'm not eating cake." Annie clears her throat, placing her hands in her hips. "But it's an ice cream cake!"

"And full of sugar. You know what Jim said about sugar and what it does to you."

"Don't worry, I've over grown it."

"Well, as I remember (and Fish too I'm sure) you were just 'sugar drunken' a few days ago," Annie says. Selina gives her the stink-eye. "Anyway, this cake is for Bruce, remember?"

"The cake is for Bruce," Cat spits cake out and puts it back.

Annie, with a distasteful expression , picks up the plate with cake and leaves the study. "Don't go anywhere until I'm back. We need to keep an close eye on you when the sugar starts kicking in." Cat snorts

An hour later

"Yoo hoo, I'm so happy!" a basket riding cat girl slides down the stairs, outside the door to create even more havoc in the garden.

Bruce, just enters the Manor when Cat flies past him through the door. He quirks an eyebrow and looks questioningly over to Annie and Nygma who come running from upstairs.

"Don't ask," Annie says, running (like a normal person) past Bruce through the door outside.

"You're back!" Nygma squeaks excitedly and picks Bruce up in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Please, don't leave EVER again!"

Then, outside, a very angry Alfred collapses when Selina catapults herself (basket and all) from a tree branch and lands straight on top of him.

 **#62.** **I am not allowed to shush Alfred**

Alfred forces Selina into taking private studies with Bruce.

"Miss Kyle?"

As she doses off into a dreamy slumber, "Sssstt…"

"Miss Kyle!" Selina jerks up from her 'dream time' meeting angry glares of Alfred. "Now where were we? O Yeah, you were shushing me."

"So?" cue grin, as she folds her arms and leans back into her chair. "You were interrupting my moment with the 'towel less' Kiddo over here."

As Bruce begins to blush.

 **#63.** **I am not allowed to organize karaoke nights in Fish Mooney's nightclub**

*very terrible singing* "I can't making it easy for you because you won't make it easy for MMMMEEEEE!"

The young cat-burglar jumps up and down excitedly as she sings. Bruce, is enjoying it with a full smile, moves on the rhythm of the music. Everyone else, with hands covering their ears, glare at Bruce like he's crazy.

*Sings* I'm head over heels, heels! Because I'm head over heels in love with… YYYOOOOUUU!"

She bows excitedly when she's finished and Bruce claps full of joy. The rest, sarcastically clap.

 **#64. In reference to rule #38, I am not allowed to throw a party when Bullock is out grocery shopping.**

"Can you bust us out?" Cat asks, pouty face, as a single tear drops down her cheek. "Bullock locked us in here for bungee jumping off the roof."

Bruce shrugs as he says,"Erhm, sure."

Both girls sauntering downstairs, slowly and on their toes. Ready to hide whenever Bullock shows up. But apparently he's out. Grocery shopping.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cat asks, grinning madly at Lilly. Lilly, knowing what Cat would possibly be thinking, grins back and nods.

"Let's throw a party!" both girls say in sync.

It doesn't take long for the girls to invite people, (all the had to do was calling Bruce's friend Daniel and he would do the rest) and they quickly fixed some snacks before they arrived.

Bruce, looking dumbfounded when suddenly some of his friends (Daniel, Tlyer and a bunch of other rich kids) and people he didn't know (Macky, Zeb and a bunch of other street kids) enters his house, making their way towards the study, ignoring Bruce along the way.

It doesn't take long for Bruce to figure out what's wrong because the stereo turns on immediately which was a big give away. Cat and her strange friend Lilly where throwing a party. Bruce wished he hadn't let them out.

"Bullock will be so mad when he finds out!" Bruce squeaks, entering the study, walking over to the two spinning girls. They ignore Bruce and keep spinning in circles, holding each other's hands while doing so. "Selina! Lilly!

"Relax, daddy and enjoy the party" Lilly screeches and she and Cat each grab one of his hands and start spinning in circles with him.

The party however is short-lived when suddenly a car pulls up onto the driveway, announcing Bullock's return. Cat and Lilly quickly tries to shove everyone out through the back door (Bruce laying on the couch, overwhelmed with dizziness) as Bullock, with an angry face pops up from behind them.

The girls have no time to explain things as Bullock grabs one of their ears and drags them all the way up, back to Selina's bedroom, ignoring their whimpers of pain as he pushes them into the room, locking the door behind them.

 **#65. In reference to rule #34, I should know that fire is hot and I can't play with it.**

Bruce, is concerned for Selina as she sits so close to the fireplace; "Selina, get away from there!"

Selina, totally mesmerized, looking into the flames; "Whoa, so this is warmth. I love it." Slowly reaching her fingers towards the flames, pulling them back quickly. "Ouch, but don't touch it."

Bruce, still watching the whole scene, face palms himself.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, let me know by review:D Also another thing, for chapter 15, 16 and 17 I'd like to use some request rules so, request rules if you like:D I will use only 15 or less, depends on how many I get. Also, if you request a rule as guest, that's fine but leave a name in the request as well so I know who to credit:D LOL**


	14. Scaring gardeners

**Hiy guys, here's chapter 14:D Enjoy**

* * *

 **#66.** **I am not allowed to shave off Bruce's non-existent beard. No matter how funny it is to laugh at his 'bare' face.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

Alfred and Jim both look up, shrug and went back to talking when seconds later they were interrupted by a horrified looking Bruce, running into the study.

"My beard," Bruce cries at Alfred, eyes widen. For the last few days, Bruce had showed everyone proudly his first chin hair. The boy was over the moon. "It's gone!"

Selina, walking down the stairs, saunters into the study and stands still in front of Bruce. A fake horrified look on her face. "What happened to your beard?"

"It's gone" Bruce sobs.

"But how did it happen" Selina says, finger against her chin and thinks. "If I didn't know any better I would think someone put hair remover on your chin last night, around 11 but, who would do that?"

Bruce, finally getting it, screams, chasing a laughing Selina out the door.

 **#67. I am not allowed to sneak out the Manor during night time because I like to scare the gardeners.**

"Meow." A soft angry growl escapes from Selina's throat as she stalks her prey (an unaware gardener, still finishing his work).

Quickly she hides in a shrub near the working gardener, trying not to make any noise.

Suddenly the gardener looks up and turns his head, like he had heard something. Then shrugs and gets back to his work.

Then, without any warning, Selina jumps out from the shrubs onto the gardeners back, clawing her nails through his shirt into his skin. The gardener, in turn, starts to scream like a mad man trying to wrestle off his attacker.

But the girl is too strong, as she keeps herself in place with her nails, burring deeper and deeper into the poor man's skin. Angry growls and hisses escapes from her throat.

"SELINA! HOW MANY TIMES HAS ALFRED TOLD YOU NOT TO HARRASE THE GARDENERS!

 **#68 In reference to rule #67, I am not allowed to leave the scared gardener behind and act like a kitty towards Bullock. (Bullock doesn't like kitties' at all)**

Quickly, like a nice and sweet little kitten, Selina jumps off the gardeners back and runs toward detective Bullock and starts rubbing her face against his chest like a kitten asking for a treat. Big green round eyes looking up at him.

With a blank stare, "You know that doesn't work for me. I'm immune to cuteness or sweet little kitty eyes." With that, Bullock turns around, and drags Selina by her ear, back inside.

*What about the gardener?* He will be fine in a few minutes. After his knees stop shaking, his heart stops racing like a hurricane and finally manages to stop panting and sweating and grabs his tools to go home. Promising himself to call Alfred the next day and tell him he's quitting his job.

 **#69. I am not allowed to try pursue Alfred to leave me alone at the Manor**

"Master Bruce is at school. You come with me to the supermarket."

"But why, dear Mr. Pennyworth?" Selina says with a fake offended gasp and moves her hand to her chest. "I can stay here at the Manor while you're out."

"Not happening!" Alfred replies as he rolls his eyes.

"You don't trust me," Selina exclaims even more offended and stares at Alfred with big round green sad eyes. Sadly enough she's met with a blank stare.

 **#70. I am not allowed to sneak out of house during the day. Jim put me in witness protection for a reason.**

Selina climbs her way up to the fence and with one last glance over her shoulder, the girl jumps to the ground, landing perfectly on her hands and feet.

She begins to make her way to the city while thinking of a plan of how to create havoc this time and where.

She can't wait.

* * *

 **So, that was another five rules Selina broke:D I'm still open for idea's, so if you have any, just review:D**


	15. Make-over and kissing practice

**Hi guys, real update this time:D So, this chapter contains some new rules Selina isn't allowed to break but it's inspirited by a chapter from TheRiddler95 story called; 'The secret diary of Alfred Pennyworth' and this author was so nice to let me use it. In exchange he wanted to use some of my rules for his story. Anyway, make sure to look up TheRiddler95 FF profile and read the diary story:D**

 **Enjoy reading this chapter:D**

* * *

 **#71. I am not allowed to make up an excuse so Ed will let us go**

Ed, being the one to babysit the kids again is sitting on the couch calmly reading a book when the children saunter into the room and over to him. Ed looks indignantly over the top of his book.

"We're wondering if we maybe might go out for a while?" Selina asks nicely. Maybe a bit too nicely. Ed looks suspiciously over to Bruce who smiles innocently. Finally, he closed the book in his hands and sits up straight.

"Will it be educational?" For a moment the children stare at each other and then nod. Ed, giving up and throwing his hands in the air; "Fine, but don't tell Alfred."

And with that, the children skip out the door, both having an equally wide grin on their faces. Not that Ed noticed it. He was too busy with slumping back into the couch and wonders why Bruce had more active love life then he had.

* * *

 **#72. I am not allowed to let Bruce bribe Montoya and Allen with Alfred diary**

Knowing Ivy would be at the hospital, stealing food from the sickies, Bruce and Selina prance through the hospital corridors, coming to a halt halfway by Montoya and Allen. The woman holds Selina tightly by her hoody and Bruce by the back of his sweater.

"Do you two have legal guardian?" she asks suspiciously. Selina simply smiles and replies with a short 'Mmmhmm' as Bruce tries to free himself from the woman's grip.

*Allen, crossing his arms* "Is he with you?" Selina shakes her head.

*Montoya, sighing tiredly* Alright, well we have to escort you back to Wayne Manor."

"Wait!" Bruce shouts quickly, holding up a small book the size of a journal. "Do you know Alfred Pennyworth?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Would you let us go if I let you peek in his diary?" For a moment, Montoya and Allen share a questioned look, then her eyebrow rises curiously. But only just a bit

* * *

 **#73. I am not allowed to ask Alfred for a sleepover (you know I can't say no to Bruce)**

Selina behaved herself throughout breakfast, much to Alfred's surprise, though she did drink an entire kart of milk and pursued Bruce in joining her obsession for milk. Halfway through lunch, a small smile forms around the girls lips.

"We should have a sleepover," she exclaims so suddenly Bruce almost chocked on his soup. Alfred pats him a few times on the back before asking Selina what she was talking about. "I mean, I should invite some friends over and have a girls night in."

Bruce immediately was in for it, though Alfred had his doubts. He wasn't sure if Bruce's hormones could cope much more then they already had coped. But Alfred's weakness was that he couldn't say no so, he agreed but not before shooting an angrily glare to Selina. The girl just simply smiled.

The children immediately gulped down the rest of their lunch, headed to the basement to pick movies. Alfred however, already regretted his decision.

* * *

 **#74. I am not allowed to pick the movie, give Bruce a make-over or use him for kissing practice**

The sun went down and the doorbell rang. Selina immediately orders Alfred to open the door and let her friends in. His worry grows at the sight of the creepy red haired girl with two other girls who didn't look much cleaner or healthier. Obviously also friends from the streets.

Cue dramatic and annoyed sigh coming from Alfred, thinking that would might make them offended and leave. They didn't. Instead they growl at him, walking past him and went straight upstairs to Bruce's bedroom.

The idea of them knowing their way through the Manor makes Alfred even more worried, but instead of breaking his head on it, he collapsed onto the couch tiredly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any mischief and wished the kids would behave.

Unfortunately they didn't. Only twenty minutes after the girls arrival, Bruce walks into the study, looking quiet concerned. "Alfred, the girls want to watch Mean Girls."

*Taking a deep annoyed breath* "It's not the worst movie in the world, Master Bruce. I suggest you do what they want."

Bruce sighs worriedly, running back upstairs. It took, sadly enough for Alfred, only thirty minutes for Bruce to return again, even more concerned look on his face then the first time.

"Alfred, the girls want to give me a make-over." Rather worried look on the poor boys face.

*Another deep annoyed breath* "It's not the worst thing in the world. I suggest you do what they want." Again Bruce leaves.

Half an hour after, Bruce came downstairs again. Alfred can't help to gasp at the sight of young Master Bruce, wearing a mini-skirt and light blue mascara.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, backing away worriedly. His gut tells him it's not going to be good news.

"The girls want to use me for kissing practice. "

That was more than Alfred could handle, rushed upstairs and swings the door open, scoping the room for Selina but all he could see was a mess of brightly glitters and popcorn.

* * *

 **#75. I am not allowed to attack Alfred with pillows, glitters or popcorn**

Just about to yell at the girls they've had crossed a line, Alfred sees a pillow flying toward his head. Luckily for him he could duck away, but didn't expect the shower of glitters and popcorn falling onto his head.

Ready to take another step into the 'danger hazard' room, Alfred slips out on a pillow and falls on his back, which was of course pretty hilarious to see. All the girls start to laugh hysterically.

Alfred, about to crawl back to his feet but fails at the sudden weight of the three dirty girls lying on top of him, pinning him down to the ground with pillows, showering him with sparkles. While trying to fight them off, Alfred hears bits and pieces of Bruce and Selina's conversation.

"You weren't really going to use me as kissing practice, were you?"

The last thing Alfred sees before he crawled away from the girls, is the wide grin on Selina's face.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I would like to hear your thoughts so far so please review:D 5 new reviews means new chapter update:D Also, if you have some idea's would be great:D**


	16. Bat drill

**Hi, new chapter update:D**

* * *

 **#76. I am not allowed to confront Bruce with bats (but he has to overcome his fear, right?)**

"I think you're ready, my apprentice," Selina announces, as she walks into the study, waving her arms madly. Alfred, ready to serve breakfast, frowns with his eyebrows. "This does not concern you, old man so scram!"

"Mind your manners, Miss Kyle," Alfred growls displeased, placing a plate in front of her as she flops down onto the couch with a loud scoff.

"Ready for what?" Bruce asks as soon as Alfred leaves the room. Selina smiles mysteriously. Bruce gets a really bad feeling. Especially when Selina replies with; "You'll see."

All day Bruce walks cautiously, anxiously, scared and jumpy around the house. Especially when Selina is nowhere to be seen. Bruce doesn't like it because he knows by now, an absent Selina means she's somewhere else, preparing mischief. Also her words during breakfast keep running through his head.

At midnight, Bruce prepares himself to go to bed, suddenly he gets grabbed around his neck and pushed onto his bed. Bruce tries to object but suddenly everything went black. Someone just covered his eyes with a dark scarf.

Bruce, too scared to even peep, lets himself be dragged downstairs and when he feels the cold air on his face, the poor boy realizes he's outside. A few minutes later the person pushes him onto something that feels like a stool. The scarf is also removed.

Bruce takes in his surroundings, realizing he's inside a cave. Wait! What?

"Tell us everything you know about this girl they call Cat!" a mean voice orders. Bruce tries to look where it's coming from but he can't see anyone. "WELL!"

"I won't tell you anything!" Bruce says bravely but deep in his heart he's scared. His heart skips a beat when the cold mean voice says they have ways to let him talk. What do they mean by that? Bruce hears someone leaving.

Bruce listens, hearing a soft squeaky noise in the distance but he also hears it's coming towards him. That's when Bruce realizes the cave he's in has residents. And they are not happy with him, being in their house.

Bruce starts to scream loudly, waving his arms madly around him, in an attempt to scare away the bats. They keep flying around him. Even a few get caught in his hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bruce screams, standing up from his stool and starts running, in the direction he thinks the cave entrance is, waving madly with his arms along the way. "I STILL WON'T TALK!"

Relieved feeling the cold air on his face again, Bruce drops himself to the ground, waiting for his heart to stop racing. The bats also fly out the cave, disappearing into the night.

Soft footsteps approach him from behind and Bruce quickly circles around, seeing Selina walking towards him. "Selina! I'm so happy you're safe!" Bruce cries relieved, jumping to his feet and hugs her.

"I knew you were ready, my apprentice!" Selina screeches gleefully. "Now I know I can trust you. That you will protect me, even if the bad guys expose you to your greatest fear."

"You mean?" Selina nods.

Alfred, checking what the commotion was all about, slaps his forehead as he sees Selina running all around the garden, trying to shake off a VERY angry looking Bruce.

"IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! HOW DARE YOU TO SCARE ME WITH BATS! YOU KNOW I'M SCARED OF BATS! YOU KNOW! I'm relieved it was just you and not some psycho assassin but still, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THIS FAR!"

"BUT BRUCE! I DID IT FOR TEAM BATCAT!"

* * *

 **#77. I am not allowed to send Jim a worried text msg when there's obviously no danger at all**

Jim's phone beeps, reading the text on the tiny screen; "They're here! Can't find Selina." The text was sent from Bruce's phone.

"I need maximum back-up, Now!" Jim growls through his transceiver while running across the parking lot to his parked car. "Wayne Manor. NOW!" And with that, Jim jumps in his car and races as fast as the car allows him towards Wayne Manor.

Two minutes later, (Jim luckily was in the neighbourhood) since the Wayne Manor's gate doesn't automatically open, Jim figures it might be real this time. Quickly he climbs over the gate, pulls his gun out and runs toward the Manor, through the back door and notices the open windows. They must have come through there. The house is quiet. TOO QUIET! He came too late.

No, a soft movement from somewhere behind him. Jim circles around, aiming his gun but then comes face to face with two madly grinning children as they saunter down the stairs, holding Bruce's watch.

"Only four minutes this time, impressive!" Selina says with an impressed look. Bruce nods in agreement.

"Where's…. Alfred?" Jim growls dangerously. The butler better be home or else Jim wasn't responsible for the consequences of what he was about to do to the children. Especially what he was about to do to Selina.

"He had to be somewhere urgently, why?" Bruce asks. Then, both children back away, further and further as a VERY dangerous looking Jim, with fire in his eyes, moves closer and closer towards them.

The curtains blow up from the helicopters that a few seconds later lower down to the ground beside the house. Bullock jumps out from one of them, noticing the only danger to the kids at the moment is Jim himself as he runs two really panicked looking kids out the door into the garden and around the house.

Bullock shakes his head. She'd done it AGAIN.

"YOU EVEN BROUGHT BACK-UP THIS TIME! NOW I'M EVEN MORE IMPRESSED. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED FOR ME!" Bullock hears the young cat-burglar scream over the roaring of the helicopters rotors as they run from behind the house, past them, around the house again for the third time.

* * *

 **#78. I am not allowed to steal a tiger**

Alfred walks through the manor doing his own things while whistling a happy tune. But that's over soon when he hears a wild roar coming from outside. The hair in the back of his neck rises and he can't even prevent his knees from shaking.

Slowly and cautious, scared for what he might see this time, Alfred sneaks to the back door and peeks through the window. His entire face becomes pale at the sight of a huge tiger, lingering in their backyard.

"Do you like it?" Selina asks so suddenly from behind Alfred, the poor man jumped almost a mile high." Selina smirks

"Where… did… you… get… it?" Alfred stammers, trying to sound as angry and aggravated as he is but fails. Alfred places his hand on his chest to control his beating heart.

"From the zoo," the cat burglar replies with a cheeky shrug and folds her arms. "Tigers supposed to live in the wild, not behind bars."

*slaps forehead tiredly* "And how did you figure that?"

"Well, walking past the tiger cage with Jim and Bruce I just couldn't help notice this sad little face that looked at me," Selina says, clasping her chest dramatically. "I suddenly felt how this tiger felt. For him that cage was just like juvie for me." Cue tear dropping from her eye. "And don't you have to admit he's adorable?"

Selina taps with her finger against the back door window, causing the tiger look up and leap over to the door, jumping against it like an overgrown dog. Suddenly his ears turn and his head follows, lingering quickly back into the bushes.

"And, she makes a perfect watch dog," Selina says cheeky. Alfred growls angry. Suddenly they hear a loud scream, followed by an VERY scared looking Jim, running across the garden with the tiger in tow. "Told you. She's already proving it. Can I keep her?" Sadly she was met with stares of rage.

* * *

 **#79. I am not allowed to kick Bruce in his nuts (I'm telling you, it was an accident)**

"Whoo hoo, this is so much fun!" Selina cries excitedly as she slides, on her belly, down the staircase railing.

At about the same time, Bruce comes walking towards the stairs, not really noticing the cat-girl who's also too caught up with her cat-play.

Suddenly, Selina reaches the bottom of the staircase railing, and suddenly feels her feet bump into something soft, followed by a painful groan. As she turns to see, she sees Bruce, collapsed on the floor. His hands between his legs, as painful moans escape from his mouth.

* * *

 **#80. I am not allowed to bring a boy called Jack to the manor only because I want to make Bruce jealous**

Bruce saunters into the garden, hearing distant chatter, followed with laughter. It really sounds like Selina. But who is she with?

Bruce walks cautiously closer, noticing a boy sitting in a pool chair, Selina perched onto his lap. "Hiya, Bruce!" Selina says, waving her hands madly at him like he's miles away instead of just a few meters. "Meet Jack!" as she points dramatically over to the boy.

"Hey!" Jack just says with a short, unimpressed look before wrapping his arms around Selina's waist, trying to pull her closer for a kiss. Selina objects.

"Not right now, silly boy," Selina says with a flirty tone of voice, tipping her index finger onto the boy's nose. "You have to earn it."

Bruce drops his head disappointingly and walks off when Jack starts chasing Selina all around the place, only to get a kiss. Selina releases a burst of girly giggles along the way.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you'll think:D**


	17. Inviting Sherlock to Wayne Manor

**Hi, new chapter which contains a few requests from my readers:D Thank you so much for that:D**

* * *

 **#81. I am not allowed to invite Sherlock to stay at Wayne Manor ( I don't care if you invited John as well)**

 _Dear Sherlock, Alfred's being a pain (as usual) and continued with all this stupid rules after we got back to the manor (I try breaking them of course) but since Alfred made a rule to not invite you to the manor I thought, (yeah, I know. Me thinking, right?)why not and break this very unfair and stupid rule and invite you to the manor._

 _Greetings,_

 _Cat_

 _(Oh yeah, if you really must bring that hairless monkey of yours too) AKA, John, hairless monkey after we shaved off his moustache (laugh my head off right now emoticon)_

Press, send.

….

Sherlock reads and types his reply email

 _Dear lovely Cat-girl, Sigh, I know what you mean. John is a pain after your stay as well. *Face palm emoticon* Wait a sec_

…

 _I'm back. It was John, asking me if I knew where to find his coat. He can't find it for month's now but we both know why, right? Mwhahaha. But our secret is still safe *wink emoticon*_

… _.._

 _Sorry, that was the hairless monkey again, asking why I laugh so creepy *wink emoticon* I really like using those emoticon's. John and Mycroft never let me use them. Anyway, yes that was the most funny thing to do. The sad part is, after you left he decided to let that hairy snail grow again and it's back annoying me._

… _._

 _Sorry for all those interruptions sweet Cat but I think I have to press 'send' quickly because John comes out of his room and will be so angry if he sees me at his laptop. It's that I really want to send this email otherwise I wouldn't care. Anyway, love to come_

 _Regards,_

 _SH_

 _John walks into the room, quickly has to press_

…

Email pops up in Selina's mailbox. Excitedly she opens and reads, occasionally rolling her eyes. Then, Alfred shouts from downstairs;

"MISS KYLE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT INVITING SHERLOCK OVER TO THE MANOR! TELL HIM IMMEDIATELY HE CAN'T COME BECAUSE….BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN APOINTMENT WITH THE DENTIST!"

Ha, that will teach her not to disobey my rules.

* * *

 **#82. I am not allowed to send Sherlock a fake 'you can't come' email**

Sweet Sherlock  
Today Alfred told me something,  
I have an appointment with the dentist.  
Listen, it's hard for me to say but,  
Looks like you can't come to Gotham

Crying my eyes out right now  
Oh, sweet Sherlock, I can't talk too long because Alfred stands behind me  
making sure I'm sending you this email  
Erm, he doesn't trust me

Alfred gets angry now  
Now I have to send this email and tell you again,  
you can't come  
Why Alfred is being so mean, I don't know  
Alfred is just like that I guess. Anyway (awkwardly clears throat) and I type when Alfred looks away….  
You mean a lot to me, kisses, Selina.

John, sitting behind his laptop sees a 'you've got mail' pop-up in his screen, noticing Sherlock's still logged in. Rolling his eyes annoyed, he reads the email and grins satisfied. It seems he and Alfred finally won.

* * *

 **#83. I am not allowed to what's-app Sherlock and make fun of Alfred , Nygma and John**

The taxi pulls up alongside two men who get in. The car drives off and heads for Wayne Manor. Both men sit in silence for a long time. The short man occasionally looks out the window, wondering where they were going to stealing glances at the tall man beside him, eyes fixed on his smartphone, occasionally snickering about something he reads in his what's-app.

The tall man sighs deeply, not taking his eyes off the phone; "You've got a question?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Surprise! Next! " *Text* _Don't worry, me and the not-so-hairless-monkey are on our way. Will be there in approximate 15 minutes (the cabby is taking the long route). Monkey still doesn't know where we're going so he didn't tell the Navy butler your email was fake and I read between the lines._

Slowly, hesitantly; "With who are you texting?"

"Detective inspector Lestrade." Reads; _Yeah, that's the only good thing I've learned while that creepy psychopath was babysitting me!"_

Exactly 14 minutes and 45 seconds later the cabby drove his car through Wayne Manor's front gate and stopped exactly 15 seconds later in front of the house. Right on cue, the front door swings open and a crazy cat girl leaps excitedly into Sherlock's welcoming arms.

John, finally realizing where they are, face palms tiredly.

* * *

 **#84. I am not allowed to organize 'swapping clothes' at Wayne Manor**

Alfred, Bullock, Jim, John and Ed sit in the garden with a nice cup of tea, enjoying the warm sun and (most importantly) the silence. Well, for as long as it will last because Selina quickly ruins that.

"Hiya peeps," Selina says gleefully, prancing up to them. They all frown at the sight of the young cat-burglar, wearing Sherlock's long coat and his blue scarf wrapped around her neck. "Guess what day it is today!"

"Wednesday?" Bullock snorts before Ed could even reply. "You don't have to be some high functional psychopath to know that." Ed looks offended.

"Wrong!" Selina screams a bit too loud and a bit too close to Bullock's ear. He gives her the stink-eye. "Today it's 'swapping clothes' day" Alfred slaps his forehead, growling displeased. "Guess who I am!" Selina starts walking down the garden like she's on a catwalk, showing her clothes.

"Sherlock," they all answer in sync, with an equally annoyed expression on their faces. Selina applauses.

"And who do we have here?" Sherlock darts from outside the manor up to them, wearing a long blue dress that once belonged to Annie. It was a bit too tight and short, but it still looked really funny seeing him wearing it. John, Jim, Bullock and Ed try to hold in their laughter, especially after the angry glare Alfred shot them.

Annie saunters from the manor, wearing Bruce's brown pants, light blue shirt and black sweater on top. Next in line; Daniel, wearing Declan's clothes. Then Declan, wearing Tim's clothes. Tim wearing Alfred's clothes (he found some spare stuff). Bella wearing her twin brother's (Bobby) clothes and Bobby wearing hers.

"Last but not least; Bruce" Selina cries gleefully and that's when Bruce walks out of the house, wearing Selina's pants, combat boots, grey hoodie, black leather jacket and of course, Selina's goggles pressed on top of his head. "Doesn't he look like a sweet kitty?"

The 'crowd' can't help their selves and laugh. Alfred face palms himself.

"Come on, old man. You have to admit kiddo looks cool in leather," Selina says, smiling.

* * *

 **#85. I am not allowed to watch amused at Bruce and Jack when they argue over me**

Loud screams coming from the study. Selina peeks her head around the corner, noticing Bruce and Jack in a very heated discussion. Curiously and without their notice, the young girl plops onto the couch, wishing she had popcorn to eat while watching the heated discussion become more heated.

"Yeah, like Selina will look at you, you shrimp," Jack yells, straight into Bruce's face and shoots daggers with his eyes.

"You call me a shrimp?" Bruce exclaims angrily. "Have you ever looked in a mirror? O sorry, I forgot, course you didn't." Bruce slaps himself against the head sarcastically. "If you did you would have noticed you're two-faced. My advice, at least make one of them pretty!"

* * *

Selina quickly running out the study, heading for the kitchen where she knew Alfred would be.

"Alfred, quickly. Drop everything you're doing and bring your face!" Selina cries excitedly, grabbing the butler by his sleeve. "prepared to be rubbed."

Scared for what the young girl is about to show him, Alfred still follows her up to the study, noticing Bruce and Selina's friend arguing. Selina claps her hands gleefully while jumping up and down like a little kid that just earned her first lollipop.

"You know, you're just a spoiled little brat, that's what you are!" Jack scowls angrily, giving Bruce a dirty look at the same time.

"Don't really know a comeback for that so all I can give you is a nasty look! Wait, I see you already have one," Bruce scowls back, cue proudly grin as he sees Jack's puzzled face.

"Who knew kiddo had it in him, right?" Selina cries gleefully, proudly looking at Alfred. "Can you believe they're fighting over me?"

"You never disappoint me, do you?" Alfred growls sarcastically, cue leaving the room.

* * *

Jim, sitting in the study with his partner Bullock, (Alfred had to do some shopping), when they suddenly hear loud moans and groans echoing through the hallway. Ten seconds later they see a very tired looking Selina walking past the doorway.

"Hey Cat girly, rough night?" Bullock snorts. Selina stops in her tracks, slowly turning to face them.

"Keep it down, will yah?" Selina groans tiredly. She's even too tired to give Bullock her famous stink-eye. "I've been up all night, listening to Bruce and Jack fighting over me."

"You know Selina, sensible girls don't make up story's," Jim answers, blowing his tea before taking a sip. Bullock scoffs.

"Who says she's a sensible girl?" Selina, trying to give them the stink-eye but fails.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, see it for yourself," Selina moans tiredly, circling on her heels slowly, forcing her feet to walk back up the stairs. Bullock and Jim in tow. "Get ready to feast your eyes and ears."

Bullock, Jim and Selina stop on the landing, watching at Jack and Bruce, fighting.

"I don't understand how Selina puts up with you," Jack growls nasty.

"Duh, because she's in love with me," Bruce answers, cue proudly smirk.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Jack spats. "All I hear is blablabla. You're talking like an idiot."

"Yes, I know I'm talking like an idiot," Bruce says sadly, dropping his head. Jack about to smirk when Bruce's finish his sentence. "But I have to, otherwise you wouldn't understand what I'm saying!"

Cue turning on his heels, leaving a dumbfounded Jack behind.

* * *

"I really wish your mouth had a snooze button," Jack snaps, cornering Bruce against the wall.

"Well, I would really punch you, but I just did it verbally four times." Then noticing Jack's look. "Sorry, I mean five times."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Just review. If you have more idea's, just drop them:D**


	18. Deducting criminals and cops

**Hi guys, thanks for the many feedback on the previous chapter. I recently discovered a made a silly mistake:D In one chapter Sherlock and John were already at the manor, (swapping clothes rule) and in the next they arrived. (chapter 17) Weird right? So I changed it and if you already read it, maybe you might re-read it cz I had to add a new rule in it to fix it:D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Yes, Jack as in joker. I didn't know that either until someone told me. Don't know much about this character and I know he's way older then Bruce in Gotham but someone asked me for a rule that he and Bruce were fighting over Selina so for this story he's about their age:D**

 **Guest: Okay, not sure if I can write it very in character since I'm not really familiar with the joker but I'll try:D**

 **Guest: I'll try my best once I got some idea's. *hint* LOL**

* * *

 **#86. I am not allowed to ask Alfred; "Are you going to spank me?"**

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred scowls aggravated at the sight of a totally flooded bathroom. Selina, still bathing in the bathtub, peeks from around the bath curtain. "Clean this mess and you're grounded for a whole week!"

"Aw, why you always grounding me?" Selina cries with pouty face. "Can't you come up with something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Selina replies, looking thoughtfully. "You can spank me instead." She say smirking as Alfred freezes, looking clearly stunned. Then, quickly turns around, muttering something that sounds like;

"Spank me instead… Next time I'll show you…." What follows next, Selina could no longer hear.

* * *

 **#87. I am not allowed to take Sherlock to the GCPD and let him deduct Nygma**

"Hiya, Nygma!" Selina screams excitedly. Ed, with a tired annoyed face, turns around and smiles quickly, noticing Bruce, Selina and a strange tall man, wearing a long black coat and blue scarf. He has a grin on his face as Selina and Bruce do. "Let's introduce you to our new friend, Sherlock Holmes."

"Hi, Edward Nygma," Ed replies, shaking the 'stranger's' hand.

"Did you know that Sherlock is a high functional sociopath?" Bruce asks. Ed looks doubtfully at Bruce and Selina who nod impressed.

"Show him, Sherlock!" cue pointing over to Sherlock who widely grins.

"Edward Nygma, I'll say, 29 years old and a young forensic scientist working for Gotham City Police Department," Sherlock starts and Ed gives him the 'duh' look, pointing throughout the place. "Who earned a degree from the Gotham City University, and started working here as a forensic mainly because he's fascinated by the cases he stumbles on. Lives on his own in a two room apartment and doesn't like onions."

"How do you know he doesn't like unions?" Selina asks, faking an impressed look and pretending she doesn't know the answer already.

"By the look of his take out meal on the table he securely took the onions from his spaghetti. Obviously a sign he's got a lot of time on hands, otherwise he would order his meal without the onions instead of fishing them out. By the look on that piece of paper with the heart shaped doodles he has a one way romantic relation with an archivist named Kringle." Ed quickly, while blushing, grabs the paper and hides it in his sleeve. Just like anyone else in this building, Miss Kringle finds you either strange, creepy or irritating. Mainly because they are stupid and annoyed by the riddles you give them. Why the riddles? Because you seem to enjoy the fact that you are smartest one in the room. So, how do you feel now, realizing I'm the smartest one in the room?"

Sherlock grins as he leaves the room with Selina and Bruce trailing behind. Behind them, Ed bursts into tears, burying his head in his hands.

* * *

 **#88. I am not allowed to take Sherlock to the GCPD and let him deduct Jim**

"And there is our most favourite GCPD detective of the year, Jim Gordon," Selina screeches gleefully, pointing dramatically over to Jim. Jim turns around, quickly plastering a smile on his face. He sees the girl holding a hair brush in front of her mouth and Bruce with a camera walks towards him, accompanied by a black curly haired man walking beside them.

"What do you want, Selina?" Jim hisses between his teeth, trying an attempt to shove the camera away from his face. "Why don't you deduct this man for us Sherlock while Bruce films his reaction." With that, Sherlock stares shortly down at Jim for a brief second.

"Detective James Gordon, likes to be called Jim." Sherlock mutters to himself, "Not the only one it seems." (referring to Moriaty) Then, focuses back on Gordon. "Grew up within the suburbs of Gotham City. Son of a successful but corrupt district attorney." Sherlock grins as Jim glares angry at him, talking like that about his dad. "You lived a sheltered childhood which gave you another perspective of Gotham. That Gotham was a safe place to grow up but you soon realized it was totally the opposite. You survived a car crash as an eight year old boy but your dad died, killed by a drunk driver."

Jim's eyes shoot at Bruce, who lowers the camera slowly, as his eye drops to the floor.

"No, Bruce didn't tell me! In later years, you joined the army, becoming a war hero by the time you retired from service. You met a woman and became engaged."

"How…?"

"Your tie is securely tucked in but your shirt isn't. Indicating your fiancee tucks it in properly when you go to work but after a bathroom break you leave your shirt out." Selina holds her thumbs up impressed, shoving the camera back in his face. Jim gives her an angry glare. "You joined the GCPD, thinking you could maybe clean up and save the city which you had romanticized in your mind over the years. Your totally the opposite of your colleagues, being one of the few citizens with a position of power and not corrupt unlike most of your colleagues. You have a strong moral compass to do what is right but struggle to understand others 'perspectives and you have a black-and-white worldview. You're a highly skilled detective, an expert in using firearms and expert in unarmed combat."

Sherlock had to quit his deduction, to Bruce and Selina dislikes, when Jim chases them all out the door, madly scowling something that sounds like; " PISS OFF OR ELSE I'LL SHOW YOU HOW SKILLED I AM IN UNARMED COMBAT!"

"AND HE ALSO HAS A SHORT THEMPER!" Sherlock screams, running down the streets of Gotham. Bruce and Selina nod in agreement.

* * *

 **#89. I am not allowed to take Sherlock to GCPD and let him deduct Bullock**

An hour later, a brown curly haired face looks around the corner of a wall, scoping the place for Jim. No sign of him. Only his partner Bullock sitting in his usual spot behind his desk.

"Let's roll," With that, Selina, Sherlock and Bruce step out from behind the wall and saunter up to Bullock and his desk. "Hey, dear detective Bullock," Selina greets, as casual looking as possible as she plops into Jim's desk chair and twirls the seat around before stretching her legs onto Jim's desk.

"What do you want, street Cat?" Bullock snorts, looking suspiciously over to Bruce and Sherlock. "Who's he?"

"Our friend, who's also a high functional sociopath. His name is Sherlock Holmes."

"Our GCPD creep is inside that room and his name is Nygma," as nod over to Ed's office. "They will probably like each other."

"They already met so, now we wanted to introduce you to him. Sherlock, this is Jim's partner, Bullock!" They shake hands, then Bullock goes back to his paperwork, waiting for them to leave. They don't.

"You're a hardened enforcer of justice," Sherlock starts and Bullock looks up slowly. "Jaded by your time and experiences in Gotham. You know that justice in a place like Gotham isn't always ethical and you have no qualms doing the morally grey. But you weren't always like that. You used to be just like your partner Jim but then something happened and changed your perspective and you started drinking, changing into a slovenly, lackadaisical cynic you are now. Nonetheless, you're a …."

"PISS OFF, YOU PSYCHOPATH BEFORE I KICK YOUR AND THESE MONSTER CHILDREN ASSES ALL THE WAY BACK TO ENGLAND!" Bullock growls, pulling up his gun and chases them out the door.

"HIGH FUNCTIONAL SOCIOPATH!" Selina and Bruce both scream in sync as they and Sherlock run down the street and flee into a nearby alleyway, Bullock following them closely.

"WITH YOUR NUMBER!" Sherlock fills in as a bullet flies past his ear.

* * *

 **#90. I am not allowed to take Sherlock to Fish's nightclub and let him deduct Fish**

Selina, Bruce and Sherlock saunter into Fish Mooney's night club. The 'sugar drunken' Selina burned in their memory, some costumers are about to stand up and flee the place but Fish quickly stops them from going, telling them she would deal with the girl and that the first round is on the house. Slowly they sit back into their seats as Fish drags Selina to the back of the club and pushes her inside the office. Waiting for Bruce and Sherlock to follow before shutting the door behind them.

"What is it this time, Selina?" Fish asks, not hiding her annoyance of the girls presence. Selina grins madly. "Please tell me Alfred securely hid your sugar bar stash," Selina shakes her head slowly, madly grinning.

"It took me only four minutes to find them, thanks to our friend here, Sherlock Holmes." As she points over to Sherlock. Fish cocks her head interested.

"So, what do you do for a living?" she asks in a seductive voice as she moves towards Sherlock. Sadly enough she's met with a blank unimpressed stare from Sherlock.

"What do you think?"

"Well, since you helped that crazy girl finding her sugar bar stash I would say, detective…"

"But?"

"But why would a detective help a crazy street kid while there is much more interesting things to do." Fish turns around and seductively leans against her desk, ass arched upwards. Selina rolls her eyes. Bruce turns red. Sherlock still looks unimpressed.

"I'm a consulting detective. Only one in the world. I invented the job," Sherlock says, looking absently at his smartphone that started to beep. He had a text message from John, ordering him to come back to the Manor. Sherlock stuffs the phone back into his coat pocket. Guessing Fish's next question; "Consulting detective means when the police are out of their depth, they consult me."

"The police don't consult amateurs." Sherlock gives her a look.

"You're a hot headed and notoriously gangster boss who likes to dominate other people. You use your beauty to get what you want. Not only with men but also with women. You wear high heels to look taller than you actually are, which gives you more self-esteem. You…"

Sherlock stops talking when Fish slowly moves back to him, in a seductive manner and holds her face close to his. Their lips almost touching.

"And how about you? Does it also work with you?" Her eyes piercing into Sherlock's. Sadly enough, she was met with a blank stare, again.

* * *

 **so, what do you think? Let me know by review:D also, requests more then welcome:D**


	19. Harassing little criminals and cops

**Hi guys, notice Jack is very popular so I will try to add him into some more chapters, only need some idea's that's funny, though I'm not sure I can write him into character but I will do my best. Anyway, here is chapter nineteen and in this one Selina and Bruce time travel to Gotham's past, meaning, meeting younger Gotham characters and harass them. Only, they're not really aware what they change in the presence while being in the past. Some, well, suddenly receive a new memory which they hadn't before while others really start wondering if it's a good idea to do a job change so he or she doesn't meet Selina in the future. Anyway, enough said, read it for yourself:D Enjoy:D**

 **Mild warning: Things might be changed in order to fit to the story**

* * *

 **#91. I am not allowed to harass Butch. Not in the past or in the present**

 **Past:** Selina and Bruce walk into Mooney's nightclub, owned by her parents, bumping into 15 year old Butch.

"Watch it!" he snarls angry.

"What? The club isn't big enough for you or something like that?" Selina asks in a spoiled attitude way, moving towards the man, staring up into his eyes. "Is there a problem, buddy? Huh? Huh?" with that, Selina moves her face closer and closer to his. "You want a piece of me? Yeah, yeah! Ooh, I'm scared now! WHHAAT?" And with that, Selina and Bruce turn around, leaving a stunned 15 year old Butch behind.

"What's that girls problem?" 15 year old Fish Mooney asks, looking at her dumbfounded friend.

"I don't know, but she's freaky."

 **Presence:** Selina and Bruce walk into Fish Mooney's nightclub, bumping into Butch.

"Watch it!" he snarls angry.

"What? The club isn't big enough for you or something like that?" Selina asks in a spoiled attitude way, moving towards the man, staring up in his eyes. "Is there a problem, buddy? Huh? Huh?" with that, Selina moves her face closer and closer to his. (well, trying anyway since Butch is taller than her) "You want a piece of me? Yeah, yeah! Ooh, I'm scared now! WHHAAT?" and with that, Selina and Bruce turn around, leaving a stunned (40 year old) Butch behind.

"What's that girls problem?" Fish Mooney asks, looking at her dumbfounded friend.

"Remember that young girl that came in this place when we were 15?" cue hesitated nod from Fish. "That girl, freakily reminds me of her."

* * *

 **#92. I am not allowed to visit Nygma. Not in the past or in the present**

 **Past:** Bruce and Selina walk the streets of Gotham, bumping into a group of little children.

"Hiya, kiddies!" Selina and Bruce prances up to them. "We are looking for someone to play a game with."

"A game?" a voice sounds behind them and they turn around, noticing seven year old Nygma walking cautiously up to them "I love games! Please pick me!"

 **Presence:** Bruce and Selina walk into the GCPD, looking around.

"Hiya everyone! We are looking for someone to play a game with!"

"A game?" Nygma pops up from out of a room, prancing upon them, but stops abruptly at the sight of Bruce and Selina. They beam a smile at him. Jim and Bullock quirk an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you love games and you want us to pick you?" Selina asks, Nygma slowly nodding.

"Nygma, what's up?" Jim asks, looking at his friend's frozen face. Why are you looking so anxiously at those children. I know they can be pretty scary but you've seen them before."

"Yes, I did," Nygma says, gasping for air. "When… I was a seven year old boy… they… they asked me the same thing. I know for sure, it was them." With that, Nygma finally moves again, turning around and runs screaming to the back of the building.

"He's off his tree again," Bullock snorts. "He's was babysitting that girl for days, and suddenly she reminds him of a girl when he was seven."

Jim, not really listening to his partner, watches the children exit the building, picking up the words; " Don't you just love time traveling? Who's next?"

* * *

 **#93. I am not allowed to challenge Bullock. Not in the past or in the present**

 **Past:** Selina and Bruce, snickering like lunatics while hiding behind a shop billboard as they lurk upon their prey across the street, standing by the food truck like clockwork. The seventeen year old Bullock.

School lunch break and the young boy decides to buy his lunch, like always, by his favourite food truck. Unaware of the danger that follows him that day.

Bullock, just about to take a bite from his, onion and pickles cheese burger when Selina runs up to him and snatches it from his hand, away from his open mouth. Bullock groans disappointedly, staring at his empty hand.

Then, spotting the young girl; "Give it back to me, right now!"

"Or what?" Selina spats challenging him. Bullock stares stunned at the young girl. A lot shorter and skinnier then he is, but that doesn't seem to stop her. "Catch," the girls says, about to toss the burger back to Bullock but tosses it to Bruce instead.

"That's it!" Bullock scowls angry, and stomps up to Bruce. Bruce, not having as much nerve as Selina has, swallows anxiously. "Give it to me kiddo, or else I'll toss you all the way to…" Bullock thinks for a second. "Don't know where I'll toss you to but you'll see when I've done it." Cue smirk. Bruce quickly tosses the burger back to Selina, covering his face with his arms and recoils.

"Do you want this?" Selina smirks widely, tossing the burger up in the air and catches it. "Come and get it." With that, Selina starts running down the streets, chased by a VERY angry scowling Bullock.

 **Presence:** Lunch break and Bullock heads, with Jim trailing behind, to his favourite food truck. Bullock takes his ordered lunch in both hands, glances from left to right. Jim quirks his eyebrows.

"Why you do that?" Jim asks worriedly.

"You'll never know who's lurking nearby trying to steal your lunch." Another worried stare from Jim. "Fine! When I was a seventeen year old boy, I bought a burger at this food truck. Suddenly, out of the blue, this girl shows up, stealing my burger right from under my nose. Literally. I had to chase her for more than an hour to get my burger back. The little brat left it on a fire escape." Bullock takes a bite.

"Tell me you didn't eat it."

"It was still eatable," Bullock says, chewing on the cheese burger. Jim looks at him in disgust. Suddenly, out of the blue, Selina pops up in front of Bullock, snatching the burger from his hand. And that's when it hits him.

"YOU!" Bullock growls angry. "IT WAS YOU!"

"Do you want it back? Come and get it!" Selina, laughing her head off when she runs down the street, chased by a scowling Bullock.

* * *

 **#94. I am not allowed to anger Jim. Not in the past or in the presence**

 **Past:** Selina and Bruce, sneaking down the suburbs of Gotham, scoping the streets for their perfect target.

Bingo! A fourteen year old boy, just walking from his garden path onto the sidewalk, which strange similarities to Jim. Coincidence? I don't think so. Selina bounces over to the boy, blocking his path.

"Jim Gordon?"

"Yes?" he says suspiciously glaring down onto the girl, slowly looking over to Bruce who stands still beside her. "Who are you?"

"Would you believe me If I said We're from the future?" Selina asks, folding her arms and cocking her head playfully. "That you'll become a cop and that we anger you all day, every day?" Jim narrows his eyebrows, again slowly looking over to Bruce. Bruce nods rapidly.

"Look kids! I have better things to do then listen to little brats making up stories," and with that, Jim was about to leave but the children quickly blocked his path. Again. "Get out of my way!" Trying to walk around Selina on her left side, but the mischievous girl and boy quickly taking a step aside as well, blocking Jim. Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left. Jim really gets angry by now. Even a vain on his head starts to swell up.

Another round of; left, right, left, left, right, left, Jim decides it's enough. A deranged look sparkles in his eyes and a couple of seconds later, Bruce and Selina gets chased by an VERY angry and VERY loudly scowling Jim, all the way back to the alley to catch up with Annie.

 **Presence:** Jim, suddenly hitting by a new memory he never had before, rushes inside Wayne Manor just in time to see Annie, Selina and Bruce pop up in the hallway, laughing like maniacs.

"How many times does Alfred need to tell you, that you're not allowed to time travel?" And with that, the chase that started in the past, continues in the presence only this time through the manor.

* * *

 **#95. I am not allowed to annoy Alfred. Not in the past or in the presence**

 **Past:** "So, Alfred will be like eleven years old, right?" Bruce asks as he and Selina walk down the streets to Alfred's childhood house. (Alfred had told him many stories about it) "We're not going to hurt him, are we?"

"No, just annoy him a little bit," Selina assures her friend. "Just follow my lead." Selina rings the doorbell, waiting until someone opens it. It takes a while but then the door opens and a young woman stands in front of them. Obviously his mom. "Is Alfred home?" Selina asks, putting up her most sweetest face. "We're friends from school."

The woman looks suspiciously from Selina to Bruce, who quickly smiles politely. Obviously she figures Bruce looks like someone who would go to school and why wouldn't he, right? The kid was the most squeaky-clean 13 year old Selina had ever seen.

"Alfred, your friends are here!" the woman shouts, invites the children inside, telling them to wait for Alfred in the hallway as she walks back to the laundry room. A few seconds later an eleven year old Alfred Pennyworth saunters cautious down the stairs and stares suspiciously at team BatCat.

Selina can't help not to snort when she sees Alfred. He doesn't look much different. His appearance is still the same. His grumpy face. The way he looks at Selina. The way he looks at Bruce.

"Who are you?" Alfred asks slowly, standing still in front of the 'team'. Bruce holds out his hand to shake. "I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my friend, Selina Kyle."

"Cat!" Selina corrects Bruce, cheeky grin on her face. "But I think you'll like to call me, cheeky little minx." And with that, Selina punches Alfred against his arm forcefully. Alfred doesn't even flinch, only looks annoyed.

"Yeah, she does that a lot," Bruce explains with a smile. "You'll get used to it."

"No he doesn't," Selina corrects Bruce for the second time, waddles up the stairs. Alfred quirks his eyebrows but follows, inviting Bruce to come as well. "Be honest, do you find me annoying?" Selina darts into Alfred's bedroom, flopping down onto his bed.

"Erm, not really," Alfred lies, not sure if telling the truth to her was a good idea. Also, they are the first kids who actually visits him and the boy looks nice so the best thing was accepting the girl. Annoying or not.

As Bruce and Alfred start to talk, Selina yawns loudly, shifting herself further upon the bed, boots and all. She knows Alfred hates that since he always remembers her to put them out if she wants to take a daytime nap and she can see it annoys him right now too. Alfred takes a deep breath, smiles at Bruce and continues their conversation.

Selina starts meowing softly. Alfred and Bruce look over to her, noticing her green eyes sparkling as she points over to her mouth. Bruce chuckles. Selina growls when Alfred's eyes meets hers. Purrs as she head rubs Alfred's bed pillow. Hisses when she notice Alfred staring at her.

"Does she do that a lot?" Alfred asks, cue pointing over to Selina who starts following a fly with her eyes. Bruce nods slowly. "Don't mind me saying this, Bruce but, she's annoying."

"Yeah, she can be pretty annoying sometimes," Bruce chuckles. Selina leaps off the bed, lingering over to Bruce and starts rubbing her face against Bruce's, purring softly. Hisses at Alfred, noticing the pillow again and leaps back onto the bed, start cuddling herself in the pillow. "And then to think we're from the future and you're going to be my butler and that a detective named Jim will take her from the streets and asks us to let her stay at the manor."

Alfred's eyes grow wide, suddenly looking really horrified and about to scream. How he does it, Bruce doesn't know, but Alfred's voice sounds pretty calmly but firm as he breaks the silence; "No way that, that little cheeky minx stays at the house I'm working," cue pointing over to Selina on the bed.

That's when they notice that Selina is completely covered with duck-feathers and holds a thorn pillow tightly against her chest. Cue smiling as she notices the boys looking and shrugs; "I couldn't stop myself. It was just too soft to resist!"

Alfred takes an annoyed sigh, looking over to Bruce who smiles softly. "Are you sure you still think of working at Wayne Manor in a few years?" Alfred really starts to consider not to.

 **Presence:** Alfred walks into his bedroom, noticing his entire bed is covered with duck-feathers. Selina napping in the middle of it.

"Miss Kyle!" Selina's head jerks up, looking bewildered from Alfred to the feathers around her.

"I'm sorry but I warned you, didn't I? I told you your pillow is too soft to resist!" And with that, Selina cuddles herself back in her sleeping position and starts to snore softly. Alfred sighs.

"Hi Alfred," Bruce greets, walking in the room. "I'm surprised to see everything is still the same. That you didn't take another job after leaving the military."

"Yes, well, Master Bruce," Alfred starts, dramatically pointing over to Selina. "I couldn't leave you all by yourself with… THAT!"

*Opens one of her eyes* "Keep it down, will ya? I'm trying to sleep here!"

* * *

 **So, which one was best? Let me know by review:D Any idea's? Also review, but if it's possible, please mention a name so I can credit you:D**

 **Note: I wanted to use Jack some more, I know you guys are excited about that, idea's for him welcome. I just had one idea but I need you guys vote on it, which you can also do by review:D My idea is; Nygma makes pills, which each and everyone's personality in it. Selina, being Selina, gets them in her hands, asking the others to swallow them as a test. Of course some won't but she forces them anyway, causing personality/body swap. So, what I like to know is, who ends up in who's body? Characters you can choose between and switch bodies with, Alfred, Bullock, Jim, Daniel, Jack, Bruce, Tim, Bella, Bobby, and Annie.**

 **Next chapter: I'll use some requests again. Selina might get her spanking. Jack's first sign turning into joker. Selina prancing around in underwear and there might be some BatCat spanking/training. Really Selina? A hairbrush? anyway, those who requested them, please let me know your name so I can credit you.**


	20. Spanking Bruce as training excersise

**Hi guys, next chapter. First I want to say, you guys scare me a bit how popular Alfred spanking Selina is. This story is rated T, maybe I can even rate it to K+, I don't know but I won't go much into details about the spanking because, well, otherwise I think I have to rate it to M because FF might see it as child-abuse and that's not what I want. I don't mind that Selina keeps provoking Alfred, and that Alfred now and then might snap and chases her. Though, I have to say, Selina spanking Bruce is another thing and it might pop-up now and then. One question, how would you guys like if Bruce spanks Selina, or at least tries since he's young and scared he would hurt her LOL**

 **Anyway, this chapter contains Jack's first breaking point, showing joker signs and Selina parades through the manor in her underwear. Funny idea by Guest. Many of you requested the spanking idea's, so I don't really know who I have to credit so that one goes to all who credit it**

 **Enjoy reading this chapter:D**

* * *

 **#96. I am not allowed to keep provoking Alfred to spank me. One day the poor butler might snap**

"Tralalaaaaaaaa!" Selina sings from the top of her lungs as she fills a bucket with ice water and places it on top of Alfred's bedroom door.

Soon as Alfred wakes up, still a bit sleepy, unaware of any danger, he opens the door, causing the bucket with ice water tumble and falling all over him. A girly shriek escapes from his mouth.

Alfred opens his eyes, only to notice a madly grinning Selina standing in front of him, arms folded.

"Let me guess, I'm grounded?" Alfred nods deranged. "You really might start considering my spanking idea." Selina trails off.

* * *

Selina skips into the kitchen and over to the fridge, grabbing the last kart of milk, drinking straight from it. Alfred enters the kitchen, glancing angry at the girl.

"We ran out of milk," Selina says, holding the kart upside down to show Alfred it's completely empty. "You really should get some more."

"Miss Kyle! How many time do I have to tell you, use a glass?" Alfred growls, turning a bit red in the face.

"Let me guess, grounded?" As Alfred nods angrily, Selina tosses the empty milk kart at Alfred to catch, sauntering out of the kitchen. "Maybe spanking me would be more effective."

* * *

Alfred, sitting beside the pool, calmly reading a magazine while keeping a close eye on the training boy in the pool. Suddenly footsteps approaches and Alfred looks up, only to see Selina lingering closer.

The butler notices she is wearing the bathing suit he bought for her, but only she had made some modifications to it. She had turned it into a low cut out halter top monokini swimsuit.

Bruce came up for air about the same time, only when he immediately spots Selina, he becomes breathless again, slowly turning red in the face.

"Like it?" Selina shows her 'modificated' swimsuit like she's on a catwalk. Bruce bobs his head up and down excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Miss Kyle! Get your ass inside, right now!" Alfred roars, chasing the madly laughing Selina back to the house. Behind them, Bruce slowly dives back underwater to cool of his heated face.

"So, I'm grounded or what?"

* * *

Alfred had chased the kids out the door so he could mop the floors without getting disturbed all the time. Ready and looking proudly at his handiwork, Alfred turns around and stuffs everything back in the closet underneath the stairs.

Whistling a happy tune, Alfred turns to the kitchen to start on the lunch when something horrible greets him. Muddy footsteps and cat paws everywhere.

Growling to himself, Alfred grabs the buckets and mops, starting to clean the floor again. Outside, in the hallway, Alfred can hear quick footsteps.

Alfred rushes quickly into the hallway, only to see it's empty. The only proof of someone was there are the muddy foot and cat prints. Quickly Alfred cleans everything.

Suddenly Selina, and her cats, trailing out the study almost bumping into Alfred. Again, leaving muddy prints behind.

"Look what you're doing!" Alfred roars angrily, dramatic pointing at the muddy prints on the floor. Selina just shrugs.

"You're getting payed to clean!" Selina smirks, walking around Alfred back to the front door.

"MISS KYLE!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm grounded! You're not going to use any…-"

Selina couldn't finish her sentence when she hears Alfred stomping after her, deranged look in his eyes. Quickly she rushes away.

"NO! I'M GIVING YOU A GOOD SPANKING THIS TIME!" Alfred roars madly, chasing the girl all over the garden, madly scowling things like; "When I get you in my hands I'll… Get your ass right here… I'll… When I'm done with you, you won't be able to come near Master Bruce for an entire week."

* * *

 **#97. I am not allowed to spank Bruce (don't care it was training practice)**

"Yo, B," Selina greets, walking upon Bruce who was training again. Alfred didn't have time so Bruce had to spare with himself. "How is everything hanging?"

Bruce looks up, clearly stunned. Trying to figure out what Selina meant. He just couldn't.

"I'm training," Bruce says with a smile, breaking the awkward silence and removes his boxing gloves. "But we can do something else if you like."

"Or, I'll help you," Selina suggest, cocking her head playfully. "I have some training idea's in mind."

"Sure, what do you have in mind."

"Well, throwing a punch is fine and everything but, did you ever train how to cope with pain in case (more likely) you'll get a punch in your face?" Bruce looks confused, slowly shaking his head. "Well, let's do something about that."

A few minutes later Alfred walks into the study and freezes in his tracks at the sight of the young cat-burglar, slapping Bruce against his butt. Bruce, whimpers when her hand lands but his painful expression quickly turns into a satisfied smirk afterwards.

*Thinks* 'Just don't understand what's wrong with that boy.' Alfred turns around, leaving the room. Behind him, another whimper escapes Bruce's lips followed by a dreamy sigh.

* * *

 **#98. I am not allowed to play dead (and don't say it wasn't your plan)**

Bullock, Jim and Ed, sharing a nice cup of tea with Alfred, while they enjoy the silence around them. The kids are upstairs, being extremely quiet. They know it's a warning to check, but why should they, right?

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

The hair in the back of their necks rises at Bruce scream, coming from upstairs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a madly laughter echoes through the manor, also coming from upstairs, making the adults back and chest hair curl as well. (except Ed, doesn't have them)

Quickly the four adults rush upstairs to Bruce's bedroom. As they charge into the room, they notice Bruce, crying on the floor, holding Selina's limp body in his arms. Blood everywhere.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jack, standing beside them, holding a blood covered knife in his hand while cackling his head off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alfred, Jim and Bullock immediately tackles him, but the boy keeps laughing like a maniac. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly the stench of ketchup entering his nose, Alfred says; "It's not blood. It's ketchup!"

"What?" Bruce sobs, still rocking Selina's limp body in his arms. Ed sits down beside him, stroking his index finger over Selina's clothes and puts it into his mouth to taste.

"He's right," Ed concludes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jack cackles, while Jim drags him back to his feet, shaking him rapidly to make him stop laughing. It doesn't work.

"That's enough, Miss Kyle!" Alfred growls, nudging Selina in the back with his foot. Selina however, still doesn't move.

"Selina, this is not funny!" Bruce cries, shaking her limp body to make her come to senses. "Selina! Selina! Selina!" She still doesn't move.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Don't you get it, idiots?" Jack screams, madly smirk on his face. "I killed her! I stabbed her! Only masked the blood with ketchup because I like the taste of blood mixed with ketchup. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jack licks to knife clean.

"You're… a… psychopath…" Ed stutters.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Well, you're one too. You just licked her blood a second ago. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ed screams his head off, running out the door, falling down the stairs as he tries to reach the kitchen to clean his mouth.

"He does know you have upstairs bathrooms, right?" Bullock snorts.

"Who cares about him?" Bruce yells, sobbing and rocking Selina. Slowly her eyelids start to tremble, opening them and gazing into Bruce's brown teary eyes. "Selina, you're okay!" Bruce hugs her relieved.

"What happened?" Selina asked sleepily, glancing questionably over to the three adults and the madly cackling Jack. "What's up with him."

"Don't play innocent!" Alfred growls. "You're in this all along.

"In what?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! She had no clue!" Jack cries excitedly, jumping up and down, clapping his hands. "She was sleeping on Bruce's bed. I was bored, lifted her off the bed, sprayed her out onto the floor and covered her with ketchup. She just kept sleeping the entire time, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"So, why didn't she wake up when Bruce screamed and cried?" Jim asks suspiciously. "Or when Alfred nudged her and Bruce shook her?"

"Well," Selina says with a shrug. "Can I help I'm a heavy sleeper?"

"Do we have to tell it the idiot?" Bullock snorts, as they hear Ed downstairs *gargles* his throat with mouthwash.

* * *

 **#99. I am not allowed to spank Bruce with my hair brush because he messed up my hair**

"Brush my hair!" Selina orders firmly to Bruce, tossing her hairbrush to him as she flops beside him onto the couch, her head resting on his lap.

Slowly Bruce starts an attempt to untangle the messy knots in Selina's hair, turning it into a more messier knot. The hairbrush even gets stuck so Bruce has to yank it.

"What are you doing?" Selina asks when Bruce tries a third attempt to yank the brush free without getting a result. Selina jerks straight up, glaring angrily into the mirror onto the study wall. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry," Bruce whispers, eyes drops down. Selina yanks the brush free slowly turning around to Bruce. Bruce, exactly knowing what comes next, obediently turns over to his stomach, ass arching up.

Alfred walks in to announce lunch is ready, stops mid-sentence at the sight of Selina, standing beside the cough, spanking Bruce's bottom. Cue proud, delighted smirk upon the boy's face.

* * *

 **#100. I am not allowed to walk through the manor wearing nothing then my underwear**

"Hey, kiddo, what do you think of my new outfit?" Selina lingers 'sexy like' into the study where Bruce is just about to start with breakfast.

The young boy looks up, spits out the piece of toast from his mouth, leaving it wide open as his eyes grow wide. Then, slowly his lips forms into an impressed smirk.

*smacking Bruce against the back of his head* "Close your eyes, Master Bruce! And you, miss, put some proper clothes on!"

"Relax old man," Selina says with a smirk and turns back to the door and walks out, moving her hips by every step she takes.

*Bruce, still looking in awe*

"You can't stop the boy from growing up, Alfred!" the butler hears the girl say in sing song voice, darting back up the stairs.

* * *

 **So, that was chapter 20 and already 100 rules, isn't that great? *Gargles* Not sure if it's the right word, if not, please let me know what the correct word is and I change it:D**


	21. Buying a new cat and dog

**Thank you all so much for your feedback on the previous chapter:D I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. This chapter contains 5 of my own idea's, next chapter will contain 5 requests again:D**

* * *

 **#101.** **I am not allowed to text Jim while he's busy with other things**

Jim, being followed all day by ringing payphone's on the streets, finally figured it might be best to answer. A strange voice on the other end of the line tells him it might be better to step inside the car. Right on cue, a car stops and a person steps out, holding the door open for him.

Thinking it's one of Selina's weird attempts to get his attention, Jim rolls his eyes and steps inside the car. A few minutes later Jim realizes they aren't heading for Wayne Manor at all. Another four minutes later the car pulls up in a abandon warehouse. Jim gets a strange gut feeling. What if they caught Selina and used her to threaten him? Slowly Jim steps out the car and walks across the warehouse until he sees a silhouette of a tall man, leaning on something that looks like an umbrella.

Deciding to not show any fear to the stranger; "Very clever and all but you could just call me on my phone."

"When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes one learns to be discreet," the stranger replies in a British accent. "You don't seem very afraid."

"You don't seem very frightening," Jim replies between his teeth. The stranger laughs.

"Yes, the bravery of the soldier. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity don't you think?"

Ignoring the strangers remark, "You've mentioned Sherlock. Who are you?"

"An interested party," the stranger replies mysterious, swinging his umbrella up in the air, twirling it in his hand before leaning on it again. "I am the closest thing to a friend that Sherlock is capable of having."

"And what's that?"

"An enemy," Jim does a major eye roll and then feels his phone vibrating. He takes it from his pocket and reads the text on screen. _Wayne Manor. Come right now if it's convenient. B.C._

' _Great, using initials now?'_ Jim thinks to himself, stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

"Most people blunder around the city and all they see are streets and shops and cars. When you walk with Sherlock you'll totally see something different. Something that might not be so well for little children. Especially children like Bruce and Selina." Another trill of his phone tells Jim he received a text. Absently looking at his phone while the stranger walks off with the words; "Time to interfere."

Jim reads text; _Even not convenient, still come right now! B.C._

* * *

 **#102. I am not allowed to go to Bruce's school and tell everyone I'm his girlfriend.**

Bruce, sauntering through the school hallway, almost bumping into Tommy and his mates, the schools bullies.

"Watch out, creep!" Tommy scowls, pushing Bruce. The boy's eyes drop to the floor. "You're so pathetic."

"Hiya, Bruce!" A gleefully voice echoes through the hallway. All the boys look over, noticing a bubbly, green eyed, brown curly haired girl with a hoodie and leather jacket approaching them. Mouths drop open when the girl grabs Bruce's face, planting a kiss on his lips. "Did you miss your perfect girlfriend?"

Smiling widely over to Tommy and his mates, while planting her hand on Bruce's butt cheek and squishes it.

And Bruce, eyes widen in shock, as he blushes and then starts grinning like a mad man.

* * *

 **#103. I am not allowed to take Bruce to a kennel to buy another cat**

Do not leave Selina or Bruce out of sight is the number one rule and Bullock really learned it by now. NOT. As soon the three enter Gotham and Bullock is busy finding a parking spot, the duo sneak out the slowly driving car and bolt.

"Here it is!" Selina announces gleefully, arms wide, as they stand still in front of a kennel for abandoned cats and dogs. "Aren't they cute? We really should buy a new friend for my kitties."

"You already have nine. Why do you need another one?" Bruce asks absently, staring in awe at a large, one year old Japanese Akita/Malamute, staring sadly at his water bowl. Selina said something but Bruce didn't really listen. His heart tears at the sight of the unhappy dog. A painful nudge of Selina's elbow against his arm knocks him back.

"Are you even listening, Kiddo? A girl can never have enough cats."

"Until they turn into a crazy cat lady," Bruce mutters but soon regrets it when another nudge of Selina's elbow meets his arm. "Fine, you can buy cat number ten."

"They are not numbers, Kid," Selina prances happily up to one of the caretakers, starting to choose her kitties new friend.

Soon as she returns with her new 'stray' she spots a happy beaming Bruce with the one year old Akita/Malamute standing beside him.

Bullock, searching for the BatCat duo, quirks his eyebrows when he sees a madly cackling Bruce, (with a dog) followed by a VERY angry scowling Selina (holding a cat traveling basket).

Slowly Bullock walks back to the car, pretending they don't belong with him.

* * *

 **#104. I am not allowed to threaten Bullock to get what I want**

"Hey old man! Where do you think you're going!" Selina marches angry up to Bullock, ignoring the man's stink –eye. "Tell Bruce that dogs and cats can't share a house!"

"Please tell me you guys didn't buy a stray cat and dog." As he rubs his forehead tiredly. _Alfred and Jim are really going to love this._ Selina places the cat traveling basket on the ground.

"Sure they can," Bruce sings happily, jumping excitedly. "They're going to be best friends!"

"No they won't!" Selina puts her pouty face on, folding her arms in stubbornness. "Help me old man or else…"

"Else what? You're going to finish your sentence?" Proudly grinning about his own joke. Bruce chuckles.

"I'm going to scream!" Blank unimpressed stare from Bullock. "I'll give you three seconds!" Another, unimpressed stare…

Three seconds later, Both Bullock and Bruce run for their lives, (new dog runs with them) hands covering their ears, as a loud scream echoes through the streets of Gotham.

* * *

 **#105. I am not allowed to play tag with dart arrows. (Even I should know it hurts)**

Cat girl, slowly stalking upon her target; 'Tag, you're it!" she screams gleefully, throwing something that hit detective Gordon straight in his bum, before running off again.

Gordon flinches in pain soon it hit him, glaring angry over to his bum, noticing a small red dart arrow. With a painful look on his face he pulls it out before walking into the hallway and yelling to upstairs; "HOW MANY TIMES DID ALFRED TELL YOU, DON'T PLAY TAG WITH DART ARROWS!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Next chapter will have five request idea's, don't really know which one yet so that's a surprise LOL. But more request idea's are welcome, they will all appear in the story eventually:D**


	22. Cat's skin-tight leather suit

**#106. I am not allowed to ruin Alfred's perfectly ironed shirts**

"That's enough!" Alfred growls angrily, grabbing Selina's arm when he caught her in the act of ruin his perfectly ironed shirts by using them as dish-cloths.

Five minutes later

Selina saunters off the stairs, walks across the hallway by using the wall as support. Soft whimpers of pain by each step that she takes. Small baby steps, Selina walks into the study without even greeting Bruce who was waiting for her with lunch. Instead of sitting down onto the couch, Selina flops face down and another whimper of pain escapes from her mouth.

Bruce starts eating, watching at Selina, still lying face down, trying to reach toward the table and grab a piece of her food. Bruce starts to wonder why she just doesn't sit up straight, like a normal person. The plate with Selina's food falls onto the floor.

"Great!" She mutters, glaring angrily. "I can't sit and now I can't even eat properly. Can you feed me, B?" Selina stares at Bruce with sad eyes. Bruce shrugs, stands up, grabs some new food off the tray and walks back over to Selina, sitting down beside the couch, handing her a croissant. Selina slowly nibbles from her croissant, looking thoughtfully. "Maybe I went too far this time."

Alfred, walking through the hallway and past the study hears what Selina just said, smiling pleased to himself. But then, both children burst into a laughter.

"You almost had me there, Selina!" Bruce cries, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

 **#107** **.** **I am not allowed to wake up Bruce with a blaring sound system beside his ear**

Selina snickers to herself, slowly lingering closer toward Bruce's sleeping body. Suddenly a soft moan escapes from his lips and they curl into a smile.

"Selina, you smell so nice," cue dreamy sigh.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you have to wake up," Selina smiles, placing a sound system speaker beside his ear, turning on the volume.

Bruce jolts awake the second the words; "I kissed a girl and I like it" blares into his ear, making him temporally deaf on one side.

Selina grins madly, Alfred rushing into the room, trying to drown the sound with his voice, which doesn't really work so instead, the butler walks back to his bedroom, taking a bat from the cupboard, returning to the bedroom and smashing the sound system into pieces.

Finally, the sound system is quit but Alfred isn't. Roaring like a wild beast, Alfred chases her out the door, down the stairs and outside while she screams from the top of her lungs;

"THOUGH THAT WAS QUITE ENJOYABLE, I WON'T TAKE FULLY CREDIT OF IT. SWIFT BOLT 99. ASKED ME TO DO THIS AND FACE IT, OLD MAN, I HAVE TO KEEP MY FANS HAPPY!"

* * *

 **#108.** **I am not allowed to make Bruce worried (How would I know that kid passed my door?)**

Bruce walks past Selina's bedroom door. She had locked herself in for hours with no other company then her cats.

"Why doesn't anyone love me!" Bruce hears her exclaim. His eyes drop worriedly to the floor. It's the first time he'd seen a girl acting like this and has totally no idea what's wrong with her.

Soft meows is the only answer she gets.

* * *

 **#109. I am not allowed to be around Jack when he's playing with 'toys' (Even I should know by now the guy is crazy)**

"Young boy with gunshot wounds. Medical assistance needed!" the doctor screams, pushing a stretcher through the hospital corridors over to the ER. Nurses appear and disappear with the doctor in the ER.

Slowly Alfred turns around, his worried face turning into rage, looking from Selina over to Jack and back to Selina. "How… could… this… happen?!" Alfred scowls angrily.

Selina and Jack share a look and slowly Selina opens her mouth, ready to talk.

20 minutes earlier

"Hey, guys! Look what I've bought," Jack says gleefully, hopping into the study, proudly showing his latest 'toy'. A small little toy gun.

"Oh Wow!" Selina gasps sarcastically. "It's even bigger than your little pal behind that little zipper window of yours!"

"Hahaha!" Jack laughs offended. "Like you would know. You haven't seen it yet."

"Yes, I know, because I need a microscope if I want to find it."

"Any who," Jack says, quickly changing the topic back to his latest 'toy'. "Check this out!" Pointing the little toy gun at Bruce and shoots. A tiny flag saying; 'Bang' appears.

"I'm impressed," Selina snorts, looking totally unimpressed.

"That's a total rip off!" Jack exclaims angrily. "They said it would shoot water. Stupid thing!" Selina rolls eyes. Angrily Jack pulls the trigger again, only this time something does happen.

At the hospital

Doctor comes from the ER, telling Alfred they successfully removed the bullet from Bruce's upper arm and the boy would recover just fine. Alfred sighs relieved.

"Well, that's that, then," Selina says gleefully, beaming like the sun. "Let's heading to the food corner. I'm hungry." Jack nods agreed, trailing off with Selina.

Only three seconds later, a deranged Alfred chases them all the way through the hospital corridors, through the main doors onto the streets, madly scowling his head off.

* * *

 **#110.** **I am not allowed to prance into the study, wearing nothing then a skin tight leather suit and chase Bruce with a whip**

"Hiya, my naughty little Bruce!" Selina cries gleefully as she prances into the study, ten cats trailing behind. "Look what's mommy wearing for you."

Alfred's mouth gapes open, plate with breakfast dropping onto the floor. Bruce turns head to Selina, immediately turning red in the face at the sight of Selina, walking toward him in a leather and skin tight suit. A whip dangling around her waist belt.

"You like it?" Seductive smile forms around her lips, making Bruce even more breathless. Also Alfred is still too stunned to say anything. "I'll let you kiss me if you let me chase you first and stay ahead of me for more than ten minutes."

Without even replying, Bruce jumps up from his spot with a wide grin and rushes out the door, laughing his head off as Selina chases him through the entire manor, using her whip to catch him.

Alfred however, still frozen in his spot.


	23. Nygma's contest idea

**Hi guys, another chapter with five new rules:D**

* * *

 **#111. I am not allowed to offend Bullock**

Bruce sits with Jim and Bullock in the study. It's their turn to babysit again. Selina prances into the room, ten kitties' trailing behind.

"Hiya, B, can I have a word?"

"Yeah, like he wants to waste his breath by talking to you," Bullock snorts.

"Well, he's wasting it on you right now, so I don't see what's the problem."

* * *

Bullock and Jim watching at Bruce how he makes smoothie's for them. Selina walks in.

"Ugh, what kind of sick individual thinks that carrot, apple, salary and ginger will make a great combination?"

Bullock glare of rage says enough.

* * *

 **#112. I am not allowed to run and jump straight onto Bruce**

"Come on!" Selina mutters as she tried to open the bathroom door but it was occupied. Annoyed kick against the door before walking off.

Behind her, the bathroom door opens and she quickly circles around and takes a sprint for the open door, bumping and landing straight on top of Bruce who was about to leave the bathroom.

*wearing nothing but a towel* "What are you doing?" Bruce asks, shocked expression, slowly turning reddish. "Get off me."

Slowly backing away from Bruce, eyeballing him up and down; "I have to say, kiddo. That towel really looks fantastic on you." Cue dreamy sigh.

* * *

 **#113. I am not allowed to put my fingers in food. Even not if it's called 'finger food'**

"So, where's Bruce!"

"Not sure," Alfred replies, preparing some finger food for the children so they can have it while watching TV. "He said he was going out for a while."

"No problem. We'll probably meet here when he's back," Selina replies with a shrug. "No hurry. I can fill in time.

With that, Selina licks her finger before sticking it into the dip Alfred just had made. Alfred slaps her hand away, glaring angrily. Selina just shrugs and puts her finger in it again, quickly chasing off when Alfred threatens to hit with a ladle.

* * *

 **#114. I am not allowed to make fun of Bruce's contest idea's**

Nygma had an idea. To keep the children of Gotham occupied, he organized a contest. 100 dollar prize money and they had to make a three minute video and the theme is; 'Hero's. '

"We only have a few days so, I think we'll have to go with the most developed idea. Which is mine," Bruce says, sitting across Selina and Annie. Cued scoffs from the girls. Bruce ignores that. "I think the film should be called; my butler."

"Oh, that sounds exciting!" Selina exclaims sarcastic. "What is it, a thriller?" Both girls laugh about Selina's joke, Bruce rolls eyes.

"Hero's aren't always pumped up super freaks, you know. There's almost never a hero seen on screen like Alfred."

"And there's a reason for it!" Annie replies. Selina and Annie do a high five. Bruce drops eyes to the table. "Look, don't you think a whole three minute of your butler wouldn't be a little…"

"What!" Bruce snaps.

"Weak!" Selina replies.

"No…" Annie says, thinking of an better word.

"Self-indulgent!"

"No…"

"BORING!"

"No!"

* * *

"What drives you?" Bruce asks to Alfred, holding pen and paper ready while Annie and Selina filming the interview. Well, the camera's does most of the job, Selina and Annie can barely keep their eyes open of boredom.

"Drives me?" Alfred asks, looking anxious into the camera's, shoved too close in his face. "I'm not really sure what you mean."

"What are the primary forces that propel you through life?"

*absently snoring from both girls*

"Well, wanting the best for you, I guess. I don't think that much about myself." Anxious smile, looking in the camera.

*more absently snoring*

"Selina! Annie!"

"Snore, huh?" both girls look up, looking around bewildered. "Are we done?"

* * *

"So, we're you in boy scout or…"

"Bruce, do you want me to keep recording, like is this important?"

"It's all important, Selina!"

* * *

"Where's Annie?" Bruce asks as he and Alfred sit in the study for another filming session.

*thinks* _Run off, which I should have done too._ "I think she just RUNNING a little late." Bruce nods understandably.

"Lights, camera, action!" Bruce turns head at Alfred, sitting beside him. "I was thinking if we could talk about what types of food or clothes you wearing when you were young."

Alfred looks embarrassed, not really sure if he wanted to talk about that awkward part of his life. Selina, again, can keep her eyes barely open and starts snoozing again as Alfred slowly starts to describe his clothes.

"Maybe," Selina says quickly, snapping her eyes back open. Bruce and Alfred look up. "Maybe we should save tape and you'll figure out where you want to talk about."

"Yes, good thinking, Selina."

*thinks* _I have my moments._ "And while you do that I could do some camera tests, like different backgrounds etc."

"That's a really good idea."

Selina runs as quick as she can out of the Manor, anticipating about filming her own idea.

* * *

Everyone is sitting in the theater, watching entry after entry until it's Bruce, Selina and Annie's turn. Bruce shifts to the edge of his seat, exciting to see the things he filmed. Behind him, and awkward smiling Alfred, still not sure if, letting Bruce filming his was such a great idea.

Selina and Annie, both bouncing on their seats, anticipating for their short film.

The film starts. Bruce, interviewing Alfred in the Manor study when suddenly the screen freezes and snow appears. A second later, different location of the manor is on screen.

Suddenly, Selina pops up in the screen, madly smiling. "Hi everyone. My name is Selina Kyle and I'm a hero. I've saved you all from a whole three minute, listening to the rambles of a butler. Let we instead watch at my ten kitties doing crazy stuff', which is a lot more….

Sadly enough Selina couldn't keep watching when an angry looking Bruce, chased her out the door, all the way back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

 **#115. I am not allowed to sneak up on Alfred while he's sleeping**

Selina saunters into the kitchen, noticing a dozing Alfred sitting at the kitchen table. An idea pops into her head. Slowly she lingers closer and closer until she can almost touch him. Would she dare? Of course she would.

Just about to give Alfred the scare off his life, Alfred's head jerks up and grabs Selina, holding her into a head lock, reaching for his army knife that he always carried with him.

"Alfred! It's me! Don't chop me!" Selina screams her head off as Alfred holds the knife against her throat.

*Growls angry* "Selina, what did I say about sneaking up at me while I'm sleeping?"

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think:D**


	24. Spanking Alfred or Bruce

**Hi guys, another chapter update and this one has some request you readers asked for:D Rule #117 and #118, idea of Swift Bolt 99, where Maroni gets deducted by Sherlock and Selina finds a way to jump into Bruce's head and take over his body LOL It's just a short of an introduction of how she does it, in later chapters she will also break rules while being in Bruce's head. Let me know if you like to read that and if you have any idea's which rules she's going to break, feel free to share. Rules #119 and #120 are requested bu guests:D**

* * *

 **#116.** **I am not allowed to write everything down what everyone is doing**

Fish Mooney's night club: Selina stroking her chin, holding a pen and paper, looking thoughtfully. So did Bruce.

"Bullock-comes-into-the-room," she says and writes it down. Bullock looks over to her, bemused look upon his face.

"Bullock-looks-at-Selina-with-odd-expression," Bruce adds, writing it down.

"Bullock-rolls-eyes-at-Bruce."

"Jim-rolls-eyes-at-Selina."

"Nygma-rolls-eyes-at-Bruce."

20 minutes later…

"Bullock-orders-his-fifth-beer. Bullock-shouldn't-be-doing-that."

"Selina-is-right. Nygma-pokes-his-nose."

"Nygma-looks-at-Bruce-with-startled-expression."

"Bruce-is-the-cutest."

"Selina-agrees. Only-adding-she's-the-cutest."

"Bruce-disagrees."

"Selina-agrees."

"Bruce-disagrees."

"Selina-agrees."

"Bullock-falls-off-his-chair.

"Bullock-should-have-followed-Bruce-and-Selina's-advice."

"Bullock-should-listen-better."

"Alfred-is-getting-up-from-his-chair."

"Alfred-looks-angry."

"Alfred-is-walking-over."

"Alfred-grabs-us-"

Bullock quickly takes Selina's pen and paper, writes; "Alfred-drags-streetgirl-and-billionaire-by-their-ears-out-the-door-all-the-way-back-to-the-parked-limo-" quickly he rushes after them to note what comes next. Jim rolls eyes.

* * *

 **#117.** **I am not allowed to take Sherlock to Gotham and let him deduct Maroni**

"Hiya, Sally!" Selina cries excitedly, jumping away from behind an alleyway wall, blocking Maroni's path. A tall man with curly black hair follows her closely, equally wide grin on his face.

"Don't call me like that!" Maroni hisses between his teeth, wondering why he had to be the one bumping into the crazy street kids. Until today he had done a great job with avoiding her unlike his fellow criminals. Though, he was glad the blind girl Lilly wasn't with her. The mob boss shivers, remembering what Cobblepot told him she could do. He Maroni certainly didn't want that. Especially not today. "Who's this?" Cue signal nod to Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes!" Sherlock shakes Maroni's hand firmly, then cleans it off onto his coat. (Maroni has sticky hands) "And you're Salvatore Maroni, Gotham's mob boss #2." Maroni's sly smile turns into a glare of rage, but that doesn't stop Sherlock. "You're running your criminal activities under the covers of your Italian restaurant, which runs in the family for years. And I'm not just talking about the restaurant." Cue wide smirk. "You like to see your people as monkey's and you're the zoo-keeper. An then, let's talk about his relationship with Falcone." Selina nods her head rapidly, giving Sherlock the thumbs up. "You're both crime bosses, constantly fight over a piece of land but in fact, all you and Falcone want is getting access to each other's….-"

Sherlock had to quit his deducting because Maroni clearly exploded, roaring like a maniac and charged toward them, making them flee while laughing their heads off as Maroni chases them.

"DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY HE DIDN'T SAW THAT 'GAY' MOVE COMING. I MEAN, WHY ELSE WOULD I CALL HIM SALLY?!"

* * *

 **#118.** **I am not allowed to enter Bruce's head and take over his body**

"Oh, Nygie, I'm begging you," Selina whines, putting her pouty face up. "Can I please borrow it?" Ed sighs tiredly, deciding to give in so the girl would stop bugging him. Proudly Selina prances with the necklace out the basement, up to study where Bruce is eating his breakfast. "Hiya, Kiddo. Got a present for you."

Bruce looks suspiciously at the weird looking necklace Selina shows him. It somehow looks like a friendship necklace because the pendent is broken in the middle. Selina hands the necklace to Bruce, keeping one half of the pendent for herself. Bruce smiles slowly, still feeling a bit weird and all but doesn't want to offend Selina so hangs it around his neck.

Selina almost immediately hops onto Bruce's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly, muttering something that sounds like a poem.

Dear Bruce Wayne,  
You stole my heart from day one,  
And now, doing something with you is going to be fun.  
Because I'm a girl, and you're a boy,  
So, that makes you today my toy.  
Just because I love you so much,  
I really like to know how it is to be you, my butterscotch.

Alfred walks into the study, noticing Bruce lifting the sleeping Selina off from his lap and gently lies her onto the couch, walking over to him with a wide smirk on his face.

"Hiya, old man!" Alfred's mouth drops wide open, freezing right at the spot he's standing. Bruce heads out the door, but not before saying the words that make Alfred almost faint. "I'm going to ruin your precious little boy."

* * *

 **#119. I am not allowed to ask Bruce why he doesn't spank Alfred**

"Where is it," Bruce mutters to himself as Selina walks into the room and flops onto the couch, watching Bruce going through his things. "Where did Alfred leave it."

"What's your doing?" Selina asks suddenly, causing Bruce to startle up. He turns over to her.

"Can't find my notebook. And I can't ask Alfred where he left it cause he's out for a few hours but I really need it." Again looking through his stuff. "What can I do?"

"Well, you can wait for Alfred to return," Selina suggest, wraps her feet underneath her. "And when he does, you'll spank him so hard he will remember next time to tell you where he leaves your stuff."

Bruce turns to face her again, stunned. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can." Bruce looks worriedly. "Look, for days I'm watching you, searching for your missing stuff that Alfred puts away and doesn't tell you where. I really start thinking why you don't spank him. You can borrow my belt if you want."

* * *

 **#120. In reference to rule #99, my whip or belt isn't a suitable replacement**

"Miss Kyle! How many times do I have to tell you, don't use your hairbrush to spank Master Bruce!" Alfred scowls, stomping over to the kids to rescue Bruce, taking the brush from Selina's hand. Cue sad sigh coming from Bruce.

"You're so right, old man," Selina cries gleefully. "My belt will do much better." And with that, Selina unties her pants belt, ready to 'spank' the excitedly looking Bruce again.

Alfred quickly stops her before she can. "Not a belt either, Miss!"

"Aw," Selina cries, equally sad look on her face as on Bruce's. "Don't worry, B. I still have the whip!"

And with that, Selina sprints out the room, leaving an excitedly Bruce behind, clapping his hands rapidly. Alfred face palms tiredly.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter, just let me know. Also, don't forget to let me know whether or not you like to read some continues on rule #118 :D**


	25. Bruce in leather

**Hi guys, chapter 25 with five new rules where Bruce tries a leather jacket, almost immediately noticing the effects of leather on girls and it seems Miss Mathis can't hold it either LOL**

* * *

 **#121. I'm not allowed to hide Bruce's clothes and lend him some of my leather jackets. No matter how gorgeous he would look and that it would be a nice little push for our BatCat relationship**

"Selina, I can't find any of my suit jackets," Bruce says worriedly. I can't go to Wayne Enterprise looking like this." Cue pointing over to his sweater.

"Don't worry, B. I've got the perfect solution for you!" Selina cries gleefully, strolls out the room and heads upstairs to her room. Quickly she returns with one of her leather jackets, holding it up for Bruce to see. "Come on, put it on!"

A few seconds later, Bruce and Selina both standing in front of an mirror, grinning madly. "I do look cool with it, aren't I?" Proud look as he inspects himself.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous. No lie." Suddenly Alfred joins them, looking bewildered at the 'new' Bruce.

"I'm ready, A!" Bruce says, straightening the jacket and heading over to the front door. "I'll be waiting in the limo!"

"I am so proud," Selina sniffles, blinking a tear from her eye as she leans onto Alfred. "They grow up so fast, don't they."

When she looks up to share a proud look with Alfred, she's met with looks of anger.

* * *

 **#122. I am not allowed to take Bruce to Gotham while he's wearing a leather jacket. Not even if it makes myself popular being beside him (street girls like you smell easy target miles away, with or without leather)**

"Alfred would freak out if he finds us here," Bruce says worriedly as he and Selina saunter down the stairs of the Flea building.

"Don't worry, kid. Alfred won't find us here," Selina says, stepping into the hallway, walks across it and into the crowded room. "This is called the Flea. It's like the mall for street kids without the crappy music."

"I'm still not sure about this," cue pointing at his leather jacket, looking worriedly.

"You look bad-ass," Selina replies over her shoulder as the walk across the large hallway. "No lie."

"Hey, Cat!" a soft voice says from a corner and Selina looks over, noticing Ivy walking from the shadows toward them. "Hi Bruce, didn't recognize you, wearing that leather jacket and all. It makes you look hot, doesn't it, Cat?"

"Yeah, it does," Selina replies, cue showing her dominance by interlocking her hand with Bruce's as the billionaire slowly turns red. "But, if you don't mind, B and I have to go!"

And with that, still holding Bruce's hand, she trails off and shouts are heard from all over the room as they head to the door.

"Hey, Cat! Who's the hottie?"

"I certainly want a piece of that boy."

"Cat, can we do sharesies?"

"Hey, spunky!"

"You never get bored with me, sweetie!"

"I love you, Bruce!" Ivy quickly runs off when Selina spins around, causing Bruce to spin as well.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S MINE?!"

* * *

 **#123. I am not allowed to go with Bruce to Wayne Enterprise, wearing a leather jacket. Not even if it's funny to see Miss Mathis reaction**

"Greetings!" Selina charges into the boardroom where all the board members were about to start with their meeting. "You're probably all wondering why I gathered you all here today?" And with that, the young cat-girl takes a seat, twirls it around one time while sitting in it before placing her feet onto the table, staring into shocked faces. "Well, that's that then. Any questions?"

One board member slowly rises his hand up and Selina gives him the 'permission to speak' look. "Who are you?"

"CAT! Next…. Yes… you." Cue pointing over to Bunderslaw.

"How did you get in here?" the man asks, glaring angrily.

"Through the door, like anyone else, duh. Any other questions? Yes, you." Mathis.

"How did you manage to get past security?" the woman asks suspiciously.

"I knocked them all out!" All board members eyes grow wide. "I'm kidding, but you should have seen the look on your faces because you all looked ridiculous." Selina stands up from her chair, heaving herself onto the board table and sits down, wrapping one foot underneath her. "I'm here with B."

"Who?"

"You know, B?" the board members share a confused look and Selina rolls her eyes. "Bruce Wayne! He wanted to show me around and so far, I'm impressed. You must be so proud of yourselves, owning a company like this," cue thumbs up. "Don't get too attached, though. Bruce will being running this on his own in no time!"

Bunderslaw, clenching his teeth; "And where is young Mr, Wayne?"

"Oh, don't you worry. He's fine," Selina snorts. "I showed him yesterday how to pick-lock a safe and he wanted to try it for himself so, when I charged in here, Bruce went into some guy's office to pick-lock his safe. I think the guy's name is Sid Bunderslaw." Cued unimpressive shrug; "Don't really know who that is and don't care either."

All board members rush from their seats toward Bunderslaw's office with Bunderslaw in front. They all bump into him as he freezes into his office doorway, staring at Bruce, wearing a leather jacket and a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, hi, Cat!" Bruce greets Selina who walks in as second last, cue proudly smirking at Bruce. It was Miss Mathis who came in last, eyes grow wide in shock as she spots Bruce. A few seconds later, the woman lies stretched out onto the floor. Fainted.

* * *

 **#124. No matter how necessary it seems, I am not allowed to be with Bruce in Sid's office, rubbing myself against Bruce so our leather jackets rub against each other**

"I practice and practice, but I still can't open these stupid thing?" Bruce says with pouty face. Selina smiles, walking over to him.

"Here, let me help you." And with that, Selina stands still behind Bruce, holding his hand, moving it gently toward the lock. Bruce slowly turns red, feeling Selina's body against his. All board members, except Mathis, who's still unconscious, slap their foreheads tiredly.

Suddenly the room is filled with leather against leather noises as Selina rubs her body against Bruce's. Her leather jacket rubbing against his, rhythmically. Bruce even turns more red.

"I knew I would find you here!" Alfred charges into the room and over to the children. "What do you think you're doing?" and with that, Alfred grabs Selina's ear and drags her out. Bruce quickly follows.

"What did it look like, old man," Selina scowls between whimpers of pain. "Doesn't that bulge in Bruce's pants explain enough?" Cue dreamy sigh as she starts imagining how it would look if his pants had been leather too.

* * *

 **#125. I am not allowed to frolic with Bruce in the back of the limo**

"You should wear leather every day," Selina giggles, pushing Bruce gently onto his back, stretched out on the back seat. A half moan, half chuckle escapes from Bruce's lips.

Another burst of 'Selina laughter' echoes through the limo, making Alfred peek annoyed into the rear view mirror, just in time to see Selina sitting herself down onto Bruce's stomach, pinching his arms beside him. Slowly she leans forward, leaning in to kiss Bruce.

That's when Alfred hits the break so suddenly, Selina tumbles over, hitting her forehead against Bruce's.

"Alfred!" Selina groans angrily, rubbing her forehead and so did Bruce. "For once, can't we just have some fun?"

* * *

 **So, should I do more Bruce in leather? Just let me know.**

 **Also some idea's I like to share with you and I would like to know if you guys would be interested in reading it; I wanted to let Bruce steal Ivy's bag, but I can't stop wondering what's in that thing beside plant seeds. If you have some funny item idea's let me know:D Also I wanted to use some other characters like Barbara, Clyde, Reggie, Jason Lennon (maybe) so let me know if you like that idea and or maybe have some idea's how Selina annoys them LOL Requests with the already used characters are fine as well, feel free to share:D**


	26. Cat in the school

**Hi guys, another chapter update. Rule #126, idea of Shadystar, rule #127 and #128 requested by guest and guest, not sure if it's the same person LOL**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#126. I am not allowed to ship Bullock and Jim**

Bullock steps out the GCPD's men's room when suddenly Selina and Bruce jump from around the corner in front of him, shoving a camera in his face. "I'm Cat and Live from the GCPD, we are going to asks detective Bullock some questions," Selina cries into a hairbrush, cue shoving it into Bullock's bewildered face. Bruce zooms in. "Can you tell us some more about your love life?"

No reply from Bullock.

"Okay, who were you meeting in there?" Cue pointing over to the men's toilet. "Was it Jim? Did you just had some alone time with him? Are you and Jim a couple and how long is this going...-"

Selina stopped talking because Bullock punched her in the face, unconscious. Nobody messes with bullock. He was no gay at all.

* * *

 **#127. I am not allowed to give Bruce a stupid pill to swallow, telling him it will detect if he's sick or not and make him turn into Jack**

*sneeze*

Selina looks up, noticing Bruce sauntering into the study, looking really miserable. "Still feeling sick?" Bruce nods. "Fantastic!" Bruce looks offensive. "How would you like to try out Ed's newest invention?

"No, Selina! I'm not a Guinea pig!"

"Oh, come on! This will tell you if it's just a cold or something more serious." Bruce looks doubtfully. "It will only take a few hours to work, trust me. It's totally safe."

"I don't know…" Bruce flops onto the couch, coughing.

"I get it! You don't trust me?"

"Thanks for understanding."

"BRUCE!"

"Okay, fine! Give me that!" Bruce snatches the pill from Selina's hand and swallows it. "happy now?"

"By law I'm required to tell you the possible side effects." Bruce's eyes grow wide. "Headaches, nausea, hair loss, random twitching… you know what? It would be faster if you read them yourself." Cue handing over a pile of papers.

* * *

"So, the pill had time enough to work through your body." Selina plops down beside Bruce onto the couch. "All I need to do is activate the software and download the diagnosis. Ed showed me how." Bruce sneezes again. "Okay, done! We're up and running." Selina, scrolling through the results. "Wait! Where's the diagnosis?"

Bruce makes a major eye roll, sneezing again.

*Jack's voice* "You messed up again. What a surprise!" Selina's head immediately turns left, looking at Bruce. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Then, looking down his body; "Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh! What have you done to me?! I'm hideous!"

* * *

"I just came back from the basement and found out, Ed accidentally transferred your DNA and everything to the pill instead of Bruce's."

"What… are… you… saying?!" Bruce's hands shake Selina frantically, Jack's voice screaming into her face.

"You're trapped in Bruce's body."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Ed is trying to come up with a solution, but until so far…. Nothing."

"I'm shocked!" Jack says sarcastically from out of the bathroom.

"We're so lucky Alfred is busy all day and hasn't found out yet."

"You mean, you're lucky Alfred hasn't found out yet. This is not my fault, kitty-cat."

Selina rolls her eyes annoyed. "What are you doing in there anyway?"

"Just freshen up!" Another eye roll from Selina. She's getting a real bad feeling. Jack is sounding way too happy. Just mintes ago, he couldn't stop screaming in her face to do something about it. "Tadaa!" Bruce's body, controlled by Jack, jumps out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, shocking Selina. Layers and layers of colourful clothes wrapped around his body. Clothes that a clown would wear. His hair was full with little hair clips, causing tiny piglet tails spring from his head. It appeared he also had nicked Selina's make-up bag because her entire stash of lipstick was plastered onto Bruce's face, into a wide grin. Selina shivers. Mascara around his eyes. "Doesn't Bruce look great? Being inside his body is AWESOME!"

"Stop messing around! You need to act normal!" Selina scowls, trying to make 'Jack' stop jumping up and down excitedly. "Pretend you're Bruce."

"So, a stuck-up billionaire it is," cue wide grin. "I really don't understand what you're seeing in him. He's quite empty in here," 'Jack' says, knocking against the side of his head.

* * *

Selina just left Jack out of her sight for five minutes to check how far Ed was with his solution and when she returned, the guy was gone. She even didn't hear his insane laughter, which means, he had left the manor, but where to?

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Selina mutters into the phone, holding it against her ear when suddenly the front door opens and Bruce walks inside. The insane laughter that follows tells Selina that Jack still is locked in there. "I have tried to find you for hours! Where have you been?"

"Making enemies." Another insane laughter follows. "Let's just say, Bruce isn't no longer welcome at the grocery store, Mooney's night club or the zoo." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"The zoo?"

"Apparently you're not supposed to kick a sleeping lion. Bruce is going to feel that tomorrow, being sore and all, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The backdoor opens, announcing Alfred has returned.

"Go upstairs! If Alfred sees you, he'll freak!" Selina tries to drag Bruce's body off the couch, but 'Jack' objects.

"I will but there's only one last thing I'll need to do," Jack says slowly, looking through his bag with stuff, suddenly holding hairspray and a comb. "Say hi to Mr. Mohawk." Selina quickly takes them from his hands, tossing it into a corner. Alfred slumbers inside.

"You would not believe how hard my day was," Alfred starts, looking tiredly. Then, seeing Bruce, wearing embarrassing clothes he rubs his forehead tiredly. "Looks like your was worst?"

Selina laughs awkwardly; "We got to go." Quickly pushing 'Bruce' to the door.

"Relax, you don't have to man handle me!"

"Miss Kyle?" Alfred says slowly but firm, causing Selina stop in her tracks, slowly turning to meet Alfred's eyes. "Was that Jack's voice?"

"Nope!"

"You betcha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jack, controlling Bruce's body, makes him jump up and down excitedly, clapping his hands.

* * *

"What did you do?" Alfred growls, standing aside with Selina, watching how Bruce's body gets trashed by Jack.

"Hey, don't blame me! Ed is the one who transferred Jack's DNA and such to that pill instead of Bruce's. And because of Ed's stupid mistake, Jack took over Bruce's body."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Alfred grabs Bruce's body with both hands and shakes it gently. "Bruce! Are you still in there?"

"Yes, and you're fired, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alfred slowly turns red in anger. "Oh, relax. The stuck-up billionaire boy is fine. But not for long… face splash!" Right on cue he heaves himself through the air, landing on his face. "Wow, the kid has some bounce."

"How could you give him that pill?"

"Really? Are you that surprised?"

"I'm going to jump off the roof."

Alfred and Selina; "NO!"

* * *

"I suddenly realize this maybe might work," Ed cries excitedly, holding up a strange looking vacuum cleaner. "I invented it myself. I once realized it's quite handy to remove small objects from Bella and Bobby's noses."

"Why does Bella and Bobby keep stuffing objects in their noses?" Alfred quirks his eyebrows questionably.

"Because they're stupid!" Selina growls, holding Bruce's body in a head-lock, Jack's voice screaming loudly from Bruce's lungs as he tries to wriggle himself free. "Let's hit him with that thing before he also destroys Bruce's vocal cords!"

Ed hands over the 'vacuum' to Alfred. He doesn't dare to come too close near Jack, or Bruce. Depends on how you see it.

"This baby really packs a punch!" Ed warns, taking a few steps back himself.

"And you expect me to use it on Master Bruce?" Alfred roars, looking worriedly from the 'vacuum' to Bruce, still kicking and screaming to free himself. "I can't do that."

"I can!" Selina says, taking the 'vacuum' from Alfred while holding the boy in head-lock.

"Wait! No! I'm not done yet! There are still a few people who like Bruce too much!" Jack screams, moving his head from left to right as Selina tries to cover his mouth and nose with the mouth piece. Finally she manages to do so, starting the 'vacuum' and 'Jack' starts kicking with Bruce's legs as his body curls and twitches. To him, it feels like the thing sucks all his insides up. Then he coughs something up. "Yes, here's the pill!" Selina cries excitedly, letting Bruce go, showing it to Ed and Alfred.

Slowly they all three looking at the bewildered looking Bruce. "What happened?"

All three; 'You don't want to know."

* * *

 **#128. I am not allowed to encourage Jack when he asks Bruce to kill him. Not even when he called me toots**

"Hey, toots, how you're doing," Jack cries gleefully, wrapping his arms around Selina's waist, hugging her so tightly she can't even breath. Bruce stares jealous at them.

"You know I hate it when you call me, toots," Selina hisses, punching Jack against his arm. "Bruce, do something!"

"Yeah, Bruce, do something!" Jack hones, stepping toward Bruce. "Kill me!"

Bruce looks stunned, not really knowing what to do.

"Come on, B, do it!" Selina helps Bruce to stand on his feet. "Get him!"

"I can't kill him!" Bruce exclaims, panic in his eyes.

"Sure you can!" Jack says, looking challenging. "Come on, do it!"

Bruce remains in the same spot. Selina rolls her eyes annoyed. "B, do at least something! He called me toots, you know I hate being called toots."

"Toots!" Jack says again, cue wide grin.

"AAAARRGGG!" Bruce roars, charging toward Jack, heaving himself onto him and…

Alfred jolts awake, panting heavily and sweating like a maniac. Then, slowly looking around him, realizing he's in his own bed and it was just a bad dream, Alfred lies back again, making a mental note to himself to never let Jack inside the house again. For Bruce's safety.

* * *

 **#129. I am not allowed to go to Bruce's school and act like a cat**

Three boys, (Bruce, Tim and Daniel), standing in front of a class room window, watching at something that happens below on the ground.

"Slowly the young cat lingers quietly through the long grass, stalking her unaware prey," Bruce comments like they are watching a documentary on Animal Planet and he's the storyteller. "Keeping herself low at the ground, stalking closer and closer until…"

"The young cat leaps up from out the long grass," Daniel fills in. "ready to catch her prey but..."

Three cued painful looks when Selina bumps her head against the greenhouse window.

"It seems like the young cat didn't see the glass," Bruce comments and three cued laughter follows.

Selina, hearing their laughter through one of the open windows, looks up at them and notices them mimicking her bump into the greenhouse. Then, a mimic of her painful expression, followed by laughter.

* * *

 **#130. I am not allowed to scare Bruce and his friends because they made fun of me**

The three boys notice her looking, quickly ducking down onto the floor. Three cued anxious expressions.

"Do you think she saw us?" Tim asks. Bruce and Daniel shrug.

Slowly the three boys look up, peeking outside. The next thing they see is Selina, lowering herself onto the ground into a lioness attack position.

"What is she going…"

Daniel has no time to finish his sentence when Selina suddenly leaps up from the grass onto the schools fire escape and climbs all the way up to the boys class room window.

"Quickly shut…"

Bruce is too late and he and his friends has to run when Selina jumps through the open window inside the class room and starts chasing them down.

Jim, promised to take Bruce from school, walks inside the entry hall when three boys, madly cackling, flying past him through the doorway followed by an VERY angry hissing Selina.

* * *

 **So, chapter 26, let me know what you think and feel free to leave idea's for more Selina with either Jim, Bruce, Bullock, Ivy, Barbara, Jack, Jason Lennon or any other criminals.**


	27. Sherlock feels bored

**New chapter:D**

* * *

 **#131. I am not allowed to walk into the same room where Sherlock is fighting with a 'assassin' (we know it wasn't one at all)**

Wayne Manor living room. Sherlock is under attack. As the attacker swings his fist toward Sherlock's face, Selina walks in with a bottle of milk in her hand looking at Sherlock and the 'assassin'. Sherlock ducks away from the 'assassin's ' fist, landing into a sitting position on the couch. Selina clears her throat.

"When Alfred is back from driving Bruce around town, could you tell him I just took the last bottle of milk and that he has to buy new one, urgently?"

The 'assassin' turns his head toward Selina, ready to attack her when Sherlock raises his leg, kicking hard against the man's back and shoving him forward. The 'assassin' falls face down in front of Selina's feet. She can hear the man's nose crack when he lands.

"Oh, and also remove those blood stains from the carpet when you're done fighting," Selina says, circling on her heels, making way back to the door. "You know how upset Alfred gets when he sees blood."

Behind Selina, the 'assassin' tries to crawl back to his feet, holding his broken nose with his hand. Sherlock jumps to his feet and takes an all-important moment to straighten his jacket before charging across the room toward the unexpected 'assassin.'

* * *

Selina saunters through the back door, followed by ten cats. For a moment they stop to look over to Sherlock, watching him lying on his back onto the kitchen table, 'assassin' on top of him. A female, by the looks of it.

Sherlock pushes the 'assassin's' wrist upwards to keep a knife from cutting his throat. He does that so forcefully, the knife point dig into the kitchen table, gouges a long slash across the top of the table.

Sherlock raises his left leg and knees the 'assassin' in the side several times before the woman weakens her grip and Sherlock is able to push himself upwards, knocking the woman off of him.

"Also, try to remove that cut from the kitchen table when you're done!" Selina says as she saunters further, making way to the study, ten cats trailing behind. "You know how much John hates it."

* * *

Selina swaggers down the stairs, hearing fighting noises coming from the study meaning, the assassins still weren't planned to give up. Selina rolls eyes. What was it this time? A man? Or maybe a woman? Selina wanders curiously inside the study, noticing an interested sight.

On the floor, unconscious, several assassins and Sherlock was busy with fighting the last one off of him. The 'assassin' takes a swing with his arm toward Sherlock who ducks underneath it, straightens up quickly and points over the man's shoulder.

"Look!" The 'assassin' looks over, noticing Selina standing, waving madly at him. A huge grin on her face.

"They brought back up I see," Selina says, pointing unimpressed at the 'assassin's' on the floor. "Not that it helped much by the looks of it."

Sherlock nods agreed and as the 'assassin' is about to turn toward Selina, Sherlock swings a powerful uppercut to the man's face. The 'assassin' drops unconscious into the couch.

"Well done, Sherlock!" Selina cries impressed. "Do clean up the mess, will you?" Sherlock smirks, watching Selina circle on her heels, making her way back upstairs.

* * *

 **#132. I am not allowed to sit in the same room as a 'bored' Sherlock**

Wayne Manor. Three gunshots ring out. Sherlock lying slumped in an arm chair with his head resting on the headrest of the chair. Selina stretched on the couch, hear eyes closed while stroking Burglars coat. On the wall above the couch she's lying on, a sprained smiley face with three bullet holes in it. Sherlock closes his eyes shortly, then opens them and stares at the ceiling.

The front door opens and Sherlock turns his head to look toward the couch with the absently cat stroking Selina on it. He aims the gun toward her with a small grin forming around his lips.

"I just wouldn't if I was you," Selina says absently, not even opening her eyes. Sherlock aims the gun higher and without even looking in that direction, Sherlock fires another two bullets into the smiley face on the wall. The two bullets has impacted the 'smile' of the smiley face.

Alfred rushes through the hallway and into the study, his fingers covering his ears. He notices his friend's crazy flatmate, still in his pyjamas and blue silken nightgown, lying stretched in an armchair. A gun in his hand, firing bullets at the wall, just right above the couch Selina is lying on. A cat on top of her.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Bored," Sherlock replies shortly.

*disbelieved* What?"

Sherlock jumps up from the arm chair and Alfred covers his ears quickly. Sherlock switches the gun to his right hand and turns toward the smiley face and fires. He swings his arm around his back, turns slightly to his right and fires again. Both bullets hit the smiley face. Selina keeps stroking Burglars coat like nothing's going on.

"Bored! Bored!

As Sherlock brings his arm around, Alfred runs into the study and takes the gun from Sherlock hand. He takes out the clip quickly as Sherlock walks over to the couch.

"And you," Alfred raises his voice to Selina who opens one of her eyes slowly to look at him. "Didn't I told you not sitting in the same room as 'bored' Sherlock?"

"What's the problem, old men?" Selina closes her eye again. "I'm not sitting. I'm lying."

* * *

 **#133. I am not allowed to lie on the couch when Sherlock is bored (and now I know why)**

*sulk tone of voice* "Don't know what's got into the criminal classes. Good job I'm not one of them." Selina scoffs, still keeping her eyes closed.

"So You decided to ruin the study wall?"

*Sherlock hits with his hand along the painted smile* "The wall had it coming." Burglar, already sensing what Sherlock is about to do next, quickly stands up and jumps off Selina's stomach onto the floor, escaping through the study door. Selina growls disappointedly but doesn't open her eyes.

Sherlock turns sideways and dramatically flops down on his back onto the couch, landing onto Selina's stomach. A soft muffled yelp of pain comes from under him.

* * *

 **#134. I am not allowed to lie to Bullock only because I want to go with Sherlock to a crime scene**

"So, where are you three going?" Bullock asks suspiciously as he sees Sherlock, Selina and Bruce sneak out the door, ready to step into the cab they've ordered.

"Bullock!" Bruce exclaims, trying to think of an excuse but nothing pops in his head. He looks at Selina for help.

"Media study's!" Selina suddenly exclaims.

"What?" Bullock asks dumbfounded.

" Bruce has to make a documentary video for media study's. And we help him!"

"Right?" Bullock snorts suspiciously, lingering closer toward them. "And what's it about?" Cue smirk.

"Local identity's," Bruce replies quickly. "So, we're heading to the city.

"Why? I mean… why you have to travel so far if there's one standing right in front of you?" Bullock asks. They all three look questioned. "It just so happens that I have an identity and I'm local."

"Yeah, and we are going to interview you," Selina says quickly and Bullock starts to beam like the sun. "Right after we got some background shots of the city. So, we catch you later, alright?" And with that, Selina, Bruce and Sherlock jump into the back of the cab and tells the cabby to drive as fast as possible.

"Any time you're ready!" Bullock shouts happily, waving madly as the car pulls up and drives off.

* * *

 **#135. I am not allowed to settle Bullock in front of a camera to let him tell his biography**

Selina, Bruce and Sherlock walk back into the manor. Bullock walks upon them, madly grinning.

"Are you ready for me no?" Bullock asks, wriggling anticipated with his clothes. The children and the adult look questioned at him. "My interview?"

"Yes!" Selina remembers their earlier excuse. "You just sit here, Bruce will start the camera and you just keep talking." Selina pushes the man gently onto a stool.

"Well, that sounds simple enough."

"Whenever you're ready," Bruce says, starting the camera, holding his thumb up.

"Do you want the story to be long or short?"

"We'll leave that up to you," Selina says quickly. Cue exit with Bruce and Sherlock.

"Well now, I suppose you all be wondering who this handsome fellow is you're staring at," Bullock starts, winking at the camera in front of him, madly grinning. Alfred walks in, watching for a second at Bullock, shakes his head and goes upstairs, preparing himself to go to him; "To tell you the truth, that's going to be a long story."

*Three hours later* Alfred saunters down the stairs to get a cup of warm milk, hearing distant talking. Cue peeking inside the study, another tiredly sigh and shake of his head at the sight of an, still blabbing Bullock telling the camera what he did when he was seven years old.

"It's going to be a long story indeed," Alfred mutters to himself as he swaggers to the kitchen.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**


	28. Cat's missing undies

**Hi guys, a new chapter:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#136. I am not allowed to barge into the study, telling there's been a thief inside the Manor**

"Alright, Listen!" Selina barges angry and red faced into the Study. Cue looks from Alfred, Bullock, Jim and Alfred. "I didn't want to alarm you guys, but I think there's a thief among us!"

"No kidding?" Bullock snorts, looking sarcastically and Jim chuckles. Selina gives them the stink-eye.

"Miss Kyle, what did I say about barging through the house?" Alfred says, disapproval look on his face. "Now, what are you missing?"

"Some of my undies!" Bullock almost chokes in his tea. Bruce starts to blush, quickly pretends playing with Nouschka, his new dog.

* * *

 **#137. I am not allowed scream for Alfred where I can find the location of my undies**

"Alfred! Where's my undies?"

Cue tired look; "I folded them and placed them in your bedroom closet, Miss Kyle."

"Not those, my black ones!"

"They are all black, Miss Kyle." Cue tired sigh

Bruce, quickly leaving the house with Nouschka. Blushed faced and all.

* * *

 **#138. I am not allowed to tear down the Manor in order to find my 'missing' undies**

Walking into the study; "B, have you seen my undies?" Bruce shakes his head, getting red in the face, quickly runs out the door to play with his dog.

A few seconds later, Selina runs through the entire Manor, looking in every room, every corner for her 'missing' undies.

An hour later, the entire Manor is turned upside down as Alfred returns from the shopping, noticing a very crazy girl, covered in dust and a large pile of clothes on the floor around her, muttering her head off about something that sounds like; "I have to find them. Where are they?"

Alfred drops the grocery bags in shock, looking in horror at the young girl. "What are you doing, Miss Kyle!"

Selina turns around, horror all over her face. "It's official! We have a undies thief!"

* * *

 **#139. I am not allowed to talk about my 'missing' undies**

"Have you seen Bruce?" Selina hobbles into the kitchen where Alfred is preparing breakfast.

"He went to town early this morning. Jim picked him up. They will be back soon."

Sigh; "They could at least ask me to come. My undies are still missing and I needed to buy new ones."

Alfred, about to say something about the 'undies rule' when suddenly the doorbell rings. Thinking it would be Bruce, Selina darts off.

* * *

 **#140. I am not allowed to invite the creepy red haired girl into the Manor and gossip about Bruce**

Selina, opening the door, expecting Bruce and Jim but instead there was Ivy.

"Hi, Ivy, please come in my humble home," Selina screeches excitedly, inviting Ivy inside the Manor. Nouschka starts to bark hostile at the red haired girl. "Ignore the dog. It's Bruce who bought it. I'm telling you, the boy really starts to get nuts."

"Well, if you think, buying a dog is a nuts thing to do, let me tell you something that will change your mind," Ivy says with a mysterious grin. Selina cocks her head interested. "I saw Bruce in town just a few hours ago. He went into a lingerie shop."

"No kidding?" Selina gasps, bewildered look on her face. "That little pervert!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Why is Bruce acting all weird? Review/Fav/Follow:D If you have any request idea's, feel free to let me know:D**


	29. Batnap Bruce

**Hi guys, new chapter of rules for Selina.**

* * *

 **#141. I am not allowed to go to Bruce school and use Annie's super speed to find Bruce quicker (we both know Annie has no super speed)**

*School bell rings*

"Let's roll." Selina grabs Annie's arm, pulling her behind a wall and peeks around it, waiting for Bruce. Five minutes later, still no Bruce and both girls sigh disappointed.

"Wait here! I'll be right back." With that, Annie speeds off, leaving a gust of wind behind, make Selina's hair whip up.

"Not sure if I'll ever get used to that," Selina mutters, trying to remove the hair from her face, but fails when Annie zips back beside her.

"Sure you will," Annie replies with a grin. "I've checked all the classrooms but no sign of Bruce." Selina hangs head disappointed. "No worries, there's still the boys locker room, which I haven't checked yet," Annie announced gleefully, grabs one of Selina's arm and cups her other hand in Selina's neck to support her head.

"What you're doing?" Selina asks, looking suspiciously at her friend.

"I support your neck so you won't get a whiplash," Annie explains, not letting her friend go. Before Selina could say something, the speedster runs off, dragging the young cat-burglar with her.

* * *

 **#142. I am not allowed to look for Bruce in the boys locker room**

Two seconds later, Annie stops running in front of the boys locker room. "After you," cue dramatic point at the door.

Selina, still feeling dizzy, trying to catch her breath from the REALY fast trip. "The least you could do was warning me!" the young cat-burglar gasps, trying not to puke.

"Well, me supporting your head was pretty much a warning," Annie replies cheeky but stops grinning when Selina gives her the stink-eye. "Don't worry, it happens to everyone. The dizziness will disappear in a few minutes."

Few minutes later,

Selina, pushing the boys locker room door open, sauntering inside while Annie waited outside. The young girl almost couldn't hold in her laughter as angry scowls was heard when Selina did a very thoroughly search for the young billionaire.

A few seconds later the door opens, a pale looking Selina walks back outside upon Annie, followed by a very blushing Bruce.

"Don't EVER ask me what I just saw in THERE!" Cue dramatic point at the door. Disgusted look on her face.

* * *

 **#143. I am not allowed to let my friend Annie kidnap Bruce from the locker room**

"Please, just this time," Selina begs her friend Annie, standing in the school's entrance hallway. "I would do it if I could, but what I saw in there is still burned in my mind, so…"

"So, we wait for Bruce to come out himself," Annie suggests, finishing her coke, which she just had bought seconds ago, without Selina knowing she was gone.

*quirks eyebrow* Really, you don't want to use your ability to kidnap Bruce, because you're too scared anyone might see you, (which is impossible), but you have no troubles with speeding toward the cafeteria to buy a freaking coke?"

Already being back for the second time before Selina had finished the question, Annie hands over a kart of milk and grins. "You want dis I presume?"

*Blinks confused* "No! I don't want milk!" Selina grabs the kart from her friends hand and about to toss away when she realizes what she's about to do, which is throwing away a perfect kart of milk. What kind of cat would do that? "You know what, why don't you go to the boys locker room and kidnap Bruce while I'll stay here and drink my milk."

Selina, opens her milk and Annie speeds off, blowing Selina's hair back, seconds later returning with the young and bewildered billionaire, wearing nothing than a towel.

"You're welcome," Annie says, looking proudly and takes the milk from Selina. The kart barely had touched her lips yet. Mouth dropped wide open, Selina stares at Bruce as Annie drinks her milk. "So, let's have some fun!"

* * *

 **#144. I am not allowed to let Annie have some fun. Even not when it's much entertaining to me**

A blur, causing Selina's hair blow back. As she removes it from her eyes she stares at Bruce, now completely naked when Annie had grabbed the towel along the way.

*Swinging the towel in the air* "Yoo hoo, Bruce!" Bruce, still unaware what happened, follows Selina's gaze and quickly covers himself and turns around toward Annie.

"Give it back to me!" Bruce cries and Selina cheers excitedly as Bruce tries a desperate attempt to run after Annie to retrieve his towel.

* * *

 **#145. I am not allowed to pop-up beside Bruce when he's taking a shower**

"This is going to be so much fun," Selina cries excitedly, jumping up and down cheerfully. Next thing, Annie cups Selina's neck, speeding off. A second later arriving in the boys shower, right beside Bruce. "Hiya, Kiddo!"

Bruce's eyes grows wide, cue covering himself with a towel, start stammering like crazy while turning red all up his ears.

Selina cups Bruce's face in her hands, pressing a kiss on his lips. Right on cue, Annie cups Selina's neck again, speeding off, leaving Bruce on his own. His lips still pressed in a kiss.


	30. Assassin Fight Club

**Another chapter, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#146. I am not allowed to organize a secret training club with Bruce and his class mates**

School summer holiday and Bruce invited some class mates over. Selina just got a bright idea, told Bruce and he agreed to it. Of course he would. After all, 'training' was his favourite word. All they needed is a few more members.

"Assassin Fight Club, I like it!" Daniel exclaims excitedly, then thinks. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It's a secret training society," Selina starts, waving her hands mysteriously like she's just about to un-solve something big. (Which she is of course) "We train at night under the cover of darkness."

"Sharpening our skills to fight against possible assassin attacks," Bruce fills in. Daniel nods understandably. (They told the small group of class mates why Selina stayed at the Manor)

"But remember!" Selina says quickly, folding her arms. "It's a secret. Nobody can know."

"As far as their concern it doesn't exist. There is no secret training club," Bruce ends the conversation. Daniel holds his thumbs up.

* * *

"The first rule of Assassin Fight Club is, that there is no Assassin Fight Club," Bruce says really slowly, dragging each word so the twins, hanging upside down on the chandelier, ( _Strong chandelier, right?),_ understand what he's trying to tell.

"Okay, so wait!" Bobby says, letting himself fall down, landing onto his bed and quickly gets to his feet, standing still in front of Bruce and Selina. "Is there an Assassin Fight Club?"

"Yes," Selina replies, watching at Bella doing the same thing her brother did and continues talking when Bella stands on both feet, straight up. "There is Assassin Fight Club."

"But Bruce just said, there is no fight club."

"No!" Bruce quickly shakes his arms and head. "Listen. The first rule of Assassin Fight Club is, that there is no Assassin Fight Club. Got it?"

"Absolutely," Bobby replies really slowly, thoughtful look on his face. "Not!" Selina and Bruce sigh tiredly.

"Yeah, I think I need to lie down," Bella replies, holding her head like she feels a headache coming up of all the thinking.

"Yeah, why don't you guys come back when you made up your mind and stop saying," dragging the next word; 'is' so much."

* * *

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea," Tim says worriedly, patting his large dog that had nestled herself beside him. "I really hate to wake her. She's so beautiful when she sleeps." Cue fart coming from the dogs ass. Selina looks in disgust, watching Tim hugging the dog.

"Tim, listen," Bruce says, jumping off the windowsill he sat on. "Hundred years from now, when they have built statues of us, they will look at it and remember the courage we had to stand up and fight for what we know is right."

Selina looks at Bruce with an impressed look, thinking; _Kiddo's kinda hot when he talks like that._

Tim also looks thoughtfully, letting Bruce's words run through his head and then smiles excitedly. "So, I'll get a statue?"

"Yes Tim! You'll get a statue," Bruce replies, hanging his head down tiredly. Selina however, still smiling from ear to ear, cue dreamy sigh at Bruce, imagining him rescuing her and ride with her into the sunset. Wait! What?

Cue dreamy sigh at Bruce, imagining she's rescuing him and ride with him into the sunset. Yeah, that's more like it. She doesn't need anyone to rescue her. She does the rescuing.

* * *

 **#147. I'm not allowed to organize secret meetings for our Assassin Fight Club and put up a training exercise**

"Alright fight club members, you all know why you're here," Selina says, passing up and down beside the lined up members. Members so far; Tim, Daniel, Bobby, Bella and Annie.

"Speak for yourself!" Bobby spats, equally dumb expression on his face as his sister Bella. She nods agreed. Selina decides to ignore that.

"I put up some training exercise that will sharpening our skills. We'll do that on the streets of Gotham where we can find-"

"Blablabla," Daniel cuts her off with a bored expression on his face. He was ready minutes ago and now almost explodes from anticipation. "Can we go already?"

"But you don't know what her plan is," Bruce says with a chuckle. Daniel rolls eyes.

"I'll see it when we get there!" Cue 'duh' expression on his face.

"And what if you get into trouble?" Tim asks, anxious look on his face. Deep down he still thought the whole club thing was a bad idea. Alfred might get really mad. Tim whimpers of the idea.

"If I get into trouble, (which I won't) I'll think of a plan then," Daniel replies, walking over to the manor gate. " That's where this whole training is for right? Sharpening our skills. No better place to do that than in the heat of the moment." They all watch at him walking out the gate and turn right.

"Where are you going?" Selina asks with a tired sigh.

"Gotham, right?"

"Gotham is to the left," Selina, Tim, Annie and Bruce say in sync, cue tiredly sighs.

"Yeah, even we knew that," Bella says with a mean smirk. Bobby shakes his head disagreed. "Yeah, You're right. We didn't know that either."

* * *

 **#148. I am not allowed to do training exercise in Gotham**

The kids finally arrived in Gotham. Annie could have been there a lot sooner, but Selina didn't allow her using her speed skills. She had to learn surviving without them.

"I can also use them as an advantage," Annie argues, still trying to pursue Selina when they arrive in the city. Selina holds up hand to stop them all at once.

"Okay, the plan is to sharpen our running skills. What you'll do is, go sneak upon people and steal their wallets. You're all 'newbies' so obviously they will notice it and when they do, you run where ever you want to but don't let them catch you." Cue nods from all.

Bruce: Cautious he does what Selina told, feeling the wallet in his hand and makes a run for it. The guy follows him, scowling angry. Biggest mistake: Running into an dead-end alley. The guy soon cornered him in. Bruce whimpers, tosses the wallet back to the guy and recoils. Selina slaps forehead.

Bella: Rudely she bumps into a woman, snatching her wallet from from her bag. The woman notices it, trying to catch it back from Bella. Biggest mistake: Tossing it over to her twin Bobby who thinks it's a game and stupidly tosses it back to the woman. Selina rolls eyes tiredly.

Annie: Snatching a cops wallet, kicking him against his knee before speeding off. Biggest mistake: Bringing the wallet to Selina who smacks her against the back of her head for cheating.

Tim: Anxiously walking upon a tall looking street kid. Biggest mistake: choosing a tall street kid and trying to explain to him that he's planned to steal his money and begs him, when he catches him, he won't hurt him (too much).

Bobby: Stealing a wallet from an old lady. Biggest mistake: Provoke her into a battle causing her to swing her handbag into his face.

Daniel: Fiercely he walks upon Bullock, standing by his favorite food truck and snatches the detective's wallet. Biggest mistake: snatching Bullock's wallet who also happens to be his uncle.

Alfred: Opening the manor front door, noticing a VERY angry looking Bullock standing on the doorstep, cue pointing over to the car behind him. Seven, very displeased looking children, squeezed in the car.

* * *

 **#149. I am not allowed to even consider of doing the 'twins' training idea's**

"Okay guys, we'll now train some hand and claw combat!" Selina cries excitedly to her 'recruits' Bruce, Daniel, Tim, Annie, Bobby and Bella.

"When will we be training hot lava swimming again?" Bobby asks. Cue confused looks from his fellow 'recruits' and Selina.

"We never did that!" Daniel replies, major eye roll.

"Yeah, well we should have," Bobby replies, his sister nodding rapidly. "It's so much cooler than hand and claw combat."

"You know what, Bobby?" Selina says and they all look over to her, noticing a pondering look on her face. "Maybe that's not a bad idea at all."

Excited looks coming from Bobby and Bella. Anxious looks coming from the rest of the 'recruits.'

* * *

 **#150. I am not allowed to send my 'recruits' into Gotham, in the middle of the night**

"You'll just have to go from this spot, on the east side of Gotham, to this spot on the west side. We'll meet each other in this abandon warehouse."

"Oh, that does not sound bad," Daniel says and everyone nods agreed.

"At night," Selina says firmly, marching across the room, ignoring everyone's moans of displeasure. "With no camping gear." Cue burst of angry growls coming all around. "Without our pets."

"What! That's crazy!" Daniel exclaims, his eyes shooting daggers at the girl's back. Luckily for him she didn't notice it. Or did she? Selina spins immediately around, Daniel quickly straightening his face. "What's the point?" he asks nicely.

"To work on our stealth's, skills an defenses."

"Selina is right," Bruce fills in. "We all know we are stronger with our pets and that they will protect us but we have to be able to survive and defend ourselves if we're separated from them." They all look at him with mouth dropped open.

"Trust me. It will be fun," Selina says, cue smirk around her lips. Fun for her, that's what it will be. Yes it will.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think guys:D**


	31. Playing with swords

**Hi guys, this is the third chapter:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#151. No matter how necessary it seems, I am not allowed to take a sword from the study to make Bruce look impressive**

Wayne Manor ball room! Selina grins. She was genius. Nothing impresses girls more than a boy with a nice handsome sword. Well, she would be anyway. And Alfred wouldn't notice, he was too busy with serving people. Make sure they had enough to drink and such. All of that responsible stuff.

Stealing a glance back to Alfred, Selina rushes out the ball room, heading over to the study, clutching one of the swords and runs back through the hallway, bumping into Bruce.

"Where did you go to?" Bruce asks, eyeing the sword suspiciously. Selina quickly explains her plan. Bruce smiles and nods. Selina heads back into the ballroom without Bruce. Cue cheeky smile toward the suspiciously looking Alfred.

Ten seconds later, Bruce saunters back into the ballroom, let the sword swing by his side noticeably. All the girls in the room look up as he approaches, eyeing him with interest

No, wait! They don't eyeing him, they stare anxiously. Bruce had no control over his sword at all. The poor billionaire boy chops things, hitting food off the table, hitting people along the way.

Selina however, is the only one who looks proudly. Bruce, realizing what he's doing, freezes in his steps. Selina quickly lingers closer, taking the sword from his hand and whispers softly in his ear if he would like to have a dance.

Bruce didn't have the time to response when Selina spins him one time, sword dropping onto the floor. Quickly takes Bruce's other hand to start a dance when suddenly a strong hand grasps her shoulder, dragging her into the opposite direction. Selina tries to objects, but when she looks up, it was a very angry Alfred. VERY angry so she shuts her mouth obediently.

Alfred passes Jim and Barbara (they just arrived) as he drags Selina with him back to the hallway. Jim cocks an eyebrow and smirks at Selina who scowls in reply.

* * *

 **#152. I am not allowed to have a fake duel at Bruce's garden party. No matter how cool it makes us seem**

"Haha! Take that!" Selina cries as she takes a swipe to Bruce. The billionaire jumps back, an equally mad grin on his face.

"Get Back!" Bruce yells dangerously, stabbing the air with his sword. Selina pretends to be scared as she falls back and cowers on the grass.

"You have overthrown me!"

Bruce laughs loudly; "I have won!" he stated proudly.

"Not on my watch!" Selina grabs Bruce's ankle, pulling him to the grass. Then she takes the opportunity to jump back to her feet and takes off sprinting. She dodges between tables with fruit and tables with pies and ducks around people. Selina looks over her shoulder to see Bruce scrambling after her.

Selina jumps atop of the stone fountain in the middle of the garden, pointing her sword at Bruce a level below.

Bruce, not wanting to be one-upped by a girl, jumps on the fountain as well and they continue their duel. Hahahahaha!" Bruce cries right before Selina pushes him into the fountain.

Selina laughs like mad until she was dragged in as well. There the two sit, laughing their heads off when a dark shadow falls upon them. Without even looking up, Selina says; "Hi Alfred!"

* * *

 **#153. I am not allowed to invent a new sport using one of the study's swords and muffins**

"Batter up!" Bruce shrieks as Selina swaggers up to stand parallel with him twenty feet away, Clutching a muffin in his hand, Bruce takes a deep breath an chucks his pastry at Selina.

Selina sees it coming, swinging the sword to defend herself. The blade didn't chop the muffin in half, but it did boost it a good fifty feet into the air, hitting a window.

It just so happens that the very window the muffin hit was Alfred's. Poking his head out the window, Alfred scowls down at Selina and Bruce who grin sheepishly. Then, noticing the sword in Selina's hand he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'll give you ten seconds!" he shouts at them as a warning, that it was the exact time he gives them to return it into the study without getting punished.

"Thanks, Alfred!" Selina yells over her shoulder as she and Bruce takes off running like the wind, interprets that the ten seconds is a head start.

Ten seconds later, a very angry Alfred was chasing them.

* * *

 **#154. I am not allowed to steal one of the study's swords and throw it into the pond, claiming it wanted freedom. No matter how strongly I feel about letting things be free**

"Swim free my little darling," Selina cries as she hurled the sword into the pond. Satisfied with her handiwork, Selina merrily skips off.

15 minutes later…

"Miss. Kyle, where's the sword?"

"Why, Alfred?" Selina puts her hand over her heart. "Why do you ask me?"

Alfred snorts. "Because I know you did it."

Selina scrunches up her nose. "How did you know? Who told you?"

"You did."

"Oh, I get it! smart move, old man." Selina went back with what she was doing.

"Miss Kyle?"

"What?"

"Where's the sword?"

Selina laughs nervously. "Hehe… funny story… you see."

* * *

 **#155. I am not allowed to steal peoples belongings and hide/bury them in the woods. No matter how ambitious I am.**

"Hmm, I already come this far," Selina says to herself, staring at the belongings in front of her. "And it would be such a bother to return them all."

15 minutes later…

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred roars as he charges into the room, eyes wild.

"Yes, Alfred?" Selina asks sweetly.

"Where is that sword?"

Selina gasps; "Why do you ask me?"

Alfred crosses his arms; "Remember the last time you threw it into the pond? Claiming it wanted freedom?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think this is a lot like that."

"Well, not really," Selina snorts. "This time it just wasn't the sword."

Before Alfred could answer, shouts are heard from all over the house.

"What! Where's my gun?!

"My riddle book!"

"Nooo! Not my pen! Again!"

"Selina! Tell me you didn't use my sweater as scratch cloth?!

"Where's Sasha's leash?!"

"Where's my twin sister?! Wait, scratch that! Already found her!" Then mutters; "Lucky me"

An even angrier Alfred turns back at Selina, only to discover she was gone. Selina escaped through the window, ran as fast as she could to the woods to try to find where she had buried everything. Too bad she didn't know where.

* * *

 **Well guys, virtual cookies for those who can tell which character missed which item in rule #155 LOL. Next chapter will have requests again:D**


	32. Perfectly round, peach shaped butt

**Hi guys. In the previous chapter you might have noticed Jim dates Barbara and in this chapter he dates Leslie so it might be possible later chapters he dates Barbara again. That's because the chapters and rules are randomly written. Also, this is a story set in Gotham verse so that means, only characters that appear in the show, appear in this story. The characters characterizations will also be the same as in the show.**

 **Another chapter with five new request rules and here they are:**

 **Rule 56, requested by a guest, who's name is a mystery LOL  
Rule 57, requested by several guests or maybe one and the same, I don't know  
Rules 58, 59 and 60 requested by Shadystar**

* * *

 **#56. I am not allowed to laugh my head off when Jim finds out Leslie is Jack's stepmom. It's already bad enough for the detective to find out he's dating a psychopath's mom**

"Hi, everyone!" Jack slides into the study and flops down beside Bruce, making him bounce up slightly and spill some of his tea. Jack smirks.

"Where did you come from?" Alfred growls angrily.

"My stepmom dropped me off." Another wide smirk, only this time it's addressed to Jim. "I told her you would be here, so she's waiting for you in the hallway." Jim looks puzzled, slowly stands up and saunter cautious over to the hallway.

Jim didn't really know what to expect when Jack said; 'my stepmom' but seeing Leslie standing is the last thing he'll expected. His heart skips a beat and everything around him seems to freeze and he's the only one who's moving. Well, not only him. Leslie's face was moving as well. Slowly turning into a wide deranged smile. Cackling madly by each step Jim takes.

"Jim, is everything alright?" Leslie asks, noticing the pale and frozen look on the detective's face. "Jim?"

"Yes, Leslie?" Jim hears himself say, but his own voice sounds far, far away and it's like it doesn't belong to himself. Cold chills keeps running down his spine.

"I wanted to ask you if you ride back with me to the GCPD?"

"Sure... I'll grab my coat." and with that, Jim turns around and walks back to the study in 'trans like' to collect his stuff. Alfred looks worriedly as Jim enters the study.

"Are you okay, detective?" Jim doesn't reply, just grabs his things and leaves. Behind him Selina bursts into laughter when Jack mentions, Leslie is his stepmom. Alfred looks pitiful

* * *

 **#57. I am not allowed to let Bruce spank me**

"I can't!" Bruce exclaims anxiously, staring at Selina, lying stretched out onto the couch, her butt arched up. "I just can't!"

"Come on, kiddo!" Selina growls angrily. "You obviously won't hurt me more then Alfred! You can do it!" And with that, Selina sticks her butt higher. Bruce shakes his head rapidly, backing away slowly but keeps his eyes fixed onto Selina's butt. "Stop staring at my butt and just hit it!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's so perfectly round and shaped like a peach," Selina rolls her eyes.

"Bruce!"

"Yes?"

"Get your butt right here!" Bruce quickly obeys. Selina stands up from the couch, grabs Bruce's hand and places it onto her butt cheek. Bruce immediately turns red. "Now, squeeze it!" Bruce give it a slight squeeze. "Well done, B. Now slap it!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can! Slap it!"

Alfred looks confused as he saunters down the stairs and an over excitedly Bruce runs out the study, triumphantly screaming; "I DID IT! I SPANKED SELINA!" Then, noticing Alfred, Bruce turns red and quickly runs past Alfred up the stairs, embarrassed.

* * *

 **#58. I am not allowed to use feminine products as weapons**

"Always Maxi pads, extra heavy!" Selina cries gleefully as she jumps into the study, glaring dangerously at Bruce on the couch . "Absorbs more then you think so, perfect for a nose bleed." And with that, Selina chucks a completely soaked pad toward Bruce's face, hitting him straight against his nose. Bruce looks quite shocked.

"Miss Kyle, what are you doing?" Alfred growls, suddenly standing behind Selina. The girl twirls around, widely smirking.

"I'm a secret agent!" And with that, Selina ducks around Alfred back into the hallway and hides behind a large vase, waiting. Jim walks in, totally not aware of the danger that lurks around the vase. "Hands up, or I'll shoot!" Selina hollers, suddenly jumping up in front of Jim, holding one of her bra's as a slingshot and a tampon as bullet. "I said; hands up!"

Jim ignores her, but soon realizes that wasn't such a good idea when Selina shoots the tampon a good fifty feet through the air and straight into Jim's nostril. After that, Selina realizes the house is too small as she has to bolt with a VERY angry Jim chasing her closely.

* * *

 **#59. I am not allowed to ask men where babies come from**

"Hiya, Ed!" Selina leaps off the basement stairs straight in front of Ed, causing him to flinch up and spill his experiment liquid. "I need you're brain for something." Ed looks pleased. "Can you tell me where babies come from?"

*looks thoughtfully* "I'll suppose it will be very educational... Yeah... why not?" Ed grins widely, wrapping his arm around Selina and saunters back upstairs with her. "I'll take you children on a field trip to a farm."

"Guys, Ed takes us to the farm to show us how animals have sex!" Alfred looks up in shock.

* * *

"Bullock?"

"What do you want, street cat?"

"You're smart, right?" Jim snorts sarcastically. "Where do babies come from?"

"You know what, street cat? Why don't you and Bruce have sex a few times and tell me the answer later!" Alfred, just about to poor tea into cups, looks up shocked, spilling the tea outside the cups.

"Yeah, I suppose I can do that... Hey, Bruce!" Alfred drops the tea pot and rushes after Selina.

* * *

"Jim?" Selina sings, sauntering sweetly toward the detective who looks up surprised. "Can I ask you something?"

*already knowing the question* "No!"

"Where do babies come from?"

Jim looks thoughtfully, suddenly getting the best idea ever. "Hop in the car and I'll show you!"

"Pervert!" Selina shouts, hysterically leaving the study and rushing over to Alfred to sob in his apron. "I asked Jim... where babies... come from and... he said... hop in the car and I'll show you!"

"That's not what I meant!" Jim growls angrily. "I just wanted to take the children to my house and show them my birth video! I figured that would stop her from asking again."

"Yeah, and watching at you naked and covered in blood is gross!" Selina sobs. "Why else do you think I called you 'pervert'?

Alfred slaps forehead tiredly.

* * *

 **#60. I am not allowed to ask Bruce if my clothes make me look fat**

"Hey, kiddo! Does this pants make me look fat?"

Bruce looks up as Selina 'flashes' her butt at Bruce, making him turning red very quickly.

"Bruce?"

'flash' 'flash'.

Cue wide smirk coming from Bruce.

"BRUCE!"

Bruce snaps back from his daze.

"Does this pants make me look fat?"

Bruce's eyes wander back at Selina 'flashing' butt and starts blushing again.

"Bruce?"

Wide, drooling smirk.

"BRUCE!"

"Yes?"

"Does this pants make me look fat?"

Alfred walks in, noticing a very drooling and very mesmerized Bruce sitting on the couch, staring at Selina's butt.

"BRUCE!

"Please, stop torturing me, Selina! You're butt is perfectly round and shaped like a peach!"

"That's my boy. I love you so much when you talk like that!" Cue pack on his lips.

* * *

 **So, that was the next five requested rules and you can leave more if you want:D**


	33. Meet Silver

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter, but first some review replies and or questions.**

 **Guest: No, Jack isn't in Bruce's body anymore. As soon as I make a new rule with Jack in Bruce's body, I will mention it:D**

 **Theriddler95: I'm sorry you can't look at peaches normally after reading the previous chapter LOL**

 **Guest: Yeah, poor Jim, right? But hey, it's also funny, right. If you have any funny ideas to let Jim experience that feeling over and over again, just drop them by review. Also, you can read a Jack &Jim interaction in my other story, '100 things where not allowed to do when we're at school'. Jim drops Jack off after school, forcing the poor detective to play with him until Leslie is back.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I realized that as well, but since it's not really confirmed yet that Jerome is the joker. Bruno Heller said in an interview he's a joker and not the joker. Maybe he's messing with the audience, I don't know but I already called him Jack, so it would be weird start calling him Jerome. Maybe though, I can do they have fights who's has the scariest laugh or who's more crazy. I don't know, let me know what you think of that:D**

* * *

 **#161. I am not allowed to sell pictures of Bruce to the media. No matter how necessarily I think it is for people to know that Bruce is still sleeping with a teddy bear**

"This is so adorable," Selina cries silently as she lingers closer toward the sleeping Bruce and starts making pictures of him with Alfred's camera. "The media is going to love this." And with that, Selina strolls out the room.

Next morning...

"Good morning, Selina," Bruce greets her as she lies flopped out onto the couch, feet dangling over the headrest. She just nods with a smile, chewing on her bagel. Bruce sits down, taking the morning paper in his hands. Suddenly his eyes grow wide as he reads the headline and slowly he looks surreptitiously over the paper at Selina, who smiles cheeky, still chewing on some crumbs. "Please tell me it wasn't you!"

"Fine!" Selina says with a shrug. "If you like the idea of a paparazzi entering your room at midnight and starts making pictures, then I didn't do it." Cue wide smirk. "Though, I have to admit, I don't know who's the cutest in that picture. You, or Mr Snoozle."

Alfred enters the house, surprised to see a VERY angry Bruce chasing Selina down the house, screaming something that sounds like; "How dare you to sell pictures of me and Mr Snoozle to the media?!"

Selina laughs her head off; "You know, kiddo, sometimes you have to share the spotlights!"

* * *

 **#162.** **I am not allowed to steal other peoples belongings if they take a shower. No matter how bored I am**

She was brilliant. And no-one would see the difference, right?

Happily, Selina lingers down the stairs, wearing Bruce's clothes, purring satisfied.

"Miss Kyle?" Alfred says, watching her lingering across the hallway, over into the study where she turns around.

"You must mistaken me with someone else, dear sir," Selina says, sticking her nose up in the air. "Because my name is Bruce Wayne. I'm hot and I have lots and lots..."

"Miss Kyle?"

"and lots and lots..."

"Miss Kyle!"

"of money!" cue wide smirk. Sadly enough she was met with glares of rage.

"Are those the clothes I prepared for Master Bruce?"

Looks thoughtfully; "Did you, ehm, placed it into his bathroom?"

"No!"

Strokes her chin as she thinks; "Did you, ehm, placed it onto a chair in his bedroom?"

"NO!"

"Well, where did you placed it then?" Suddenly a scream is heard from upstairs.

"SELINA! GIVE BACK MY CLOTHES, RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, you placed it onto his bed..." Selina starts, smiling excitedly. "But don't you worry, old man. I left my clothes on his bed, so he can wear that instead?" Satisfied, Selina strolls out the house.

* * *

Leslie, spend the night at the manor with Jim and is taking a long hot bath. Selina strolls past the bathroom, noticing the door is ajar. a soft, mischievous smile curls her lips. slowly, and not trying to make too much noise, the cat-girl sneaks into the bathroom, clutching Leslie's bathrobe from the chair and makes a run for it.

30 minutes later, Leslie decides it might be better to step out if she doesn't want to run late for work. Dumbfounded she stares at the empty chair and she was so sure she had taken her bathrobe with her. And why had she been so stupid for not taking towels as well?

Another five minutes later, debating with herself whether she would take the risk and run from the bathroom to Jim's bedroom, calculating the risk of anyone seeing her, Leslie rushes out the bathroom and across the hallway.

She almost made it, if it wasn't for Bullock to step around the corner, drunken. His mouth drops open.

"Bullock, this is not real. You're dreaming," Leslie tries to convince him, covering herself in the process. A smirk forms around Bullock's lips.

"Yeah, I know this is a dream," Bullock snorts. "And because this is a dream, you won't mind kissing me, right?" Leslie screeches, quickly rushing past Bullock and into Jim's room, who quirks his eyebrows questionably. Outside, he hears Bullock laugh and say; "Can't blame me for trying."

Slowly, realizing what just happened; "SELINA, GIVE LESLIE HER BATHROBE BACK, RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry, can't," Selina sings, strolling past the bedroom. "Alfred nuzzled himself in it."

"Wait, what!" Leslie shrieks, cue looking over to Jim, anxious looking.

"Don't ask!" Jim growls. "I have no idea either why she called one of her cats, Alfred JR."

* * *

Bullock, singing a happy tune in the shower, which sounds more like a cat being dragged down a blackboard. Selina grins to herself, slowly peeking around the corner of the door.

 _Men really should lock the door if they take a shower,_ she thinks to herself. _One would think you want ME to steal your belongings._ Cue wide smirk.

Bullock, finally done with showering, rubbing the water from his eyes with one hand while the other searches for the towels on the chair on the other side of the curtain but all he grabs is air.

"WHAT THE..." Bullock growls angrily, pushing the curtain aside and notices an empty chair. Then, spotting the open bathroom door.

A few second later, an over excitedly Selina, bounces past the door and wrapped in Bullock's bath towels, singing; "I'm a pretty princess! Bruce, do you want to be my suitor?"

* * *

 **#163. I am not allowed to spank Jack and Bruce for their constant fighting**

"Listen, brat!" Jack scowls angrily, zooming his face closer to Bruce's. "No way, Selina likes you over me!"

"How you figure that?" Bruce hollers dangerously.

"Because she likes bad boys, and not, little, squeaky-clean billionaire boys!" Cue mean smirk.

"Let me tell you this, Weirdo! Selina maybe likes bad boys but she rather has a boy who actually has a brain!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Selina screams, running upon them, wild glare in her eyes.

Ten seconds later the two boys find themselves, having a horrible experience when Selina shoves them both onto the couch and starts hitting them with her hairbrush. Well, Jack is receiving most of it, since Bruce rolls himself up to a little, squeaky- clean billionaire boy.

* * *

 **#164. I reference to rule #118, I am not allowed jumping into Bruce's head and make pictures of himself**

Alfred walks through the hallway and past the study as he hears Selina saying something that makes him freeze in his tracks.

Dear Bruce Wayne,  
You stole my heart from day one,  
And now, what I did with you was fun.  
Because I'm a girl, and you're a boy,  
So, that made you today my toy.  
Just because I love you so much,  
I experienced how it was to be you, my butterscotch.

Alfred charges into the room, noticing Selina sitting onto Bruce's lap, arms wrapped around his neck and her nose nuzzled against his chest. Bruce slowly turns red, looking at Alfred for help.

"Miss Kyle, what did you do?"

"Guess what I did today..." Selina sings into Bruce's ear, ignoring the butler in the doorway. And with that, the young girl takes out a stack of pictures from underneath her jacket, handing them over to Bruce with a smirk.

Bruce glares at them, slowly turning red again at the sight of himself, wearing almost nothing.

"How... how..." Bruce mutters, wild look in his eyes. He doesn't even notice Selina pressing a kiss on his lips before swinging herself off his lap, prancing past Alfred with a wide smirk on her face.

* * *

 **#165. I am not allowed to be mean to Silver**

"I'm so bored!" Selina says with a dull tone in her voice, rolling from left to right onto the couch. Alfred smirks to himself. Maybe he should let Bruce stay with other people more often. Maybe then Selina would get so bored she maybe might go back to the streets. That would be so cool, right? "What are you smirking about."

"Nothing!" Alfred says, turning around, heading back to the kitchen with a slight chuckle. Selina gives him the stink-eye. Then, the sound of the front door and Selina jumps up from the couch, quickly heading into the hallway. Ten cats trailing behind. All equally happy to see Bruce.

Then, they all hiss and growl, and Selina freezes in her tracks as a girl shows up behind Bruce, slightly blushing when Bruce invites her inside. "Hi, Selina. Meet Silver. She's the new major..."

"Yeah, bla, bla, bla," Selina says, walking over to Bruce and cups his face with her hands. "I'm not interested in this 'fake blonde' girl..."

"Actually, it's silver!" Silver replies, folding her arms as she stares shyly at her. "You must be Selina Kyle. Bruce told me everything about you." The girl holds out her hand. Selina ignores it.

"Really? Bruce never mention you!" Silver's eyes drop to the floor. "Well, you don't want to know how boring Alfred is. I had nothing to do, all day. Don't you dare leaving me alone ever again! Now, lets play because, dear kiddo. Alfred cooped me up all day, so I have to release all of this..." cue pointing at her body and bottled up energy, "onto you."

And with that, Selina presses a kiss onto Bruce's lips before locking her hand with Bruce's and drags him with her through the hallway. Ten cats trailing behind, purring satisfied. Silver follows slowly.

* * *

 **So, that was this chapter, with five new rules. Let me know which one is your favorite.**

 **Also, I have a question which I really liked to get answered by you guys LOL. I've written a chapter where Selina has her 'monthly period' sort of speaking and Bruce can't figure out what's wrong with her. Also, I have a chapter where Selina pretends to be in 'heat' but I'm not entirely sure if I should upload it because of FF age rating. Also, another chapter as sequel to selina's missing undies, discovering who really 'stole' them. Anyway, please let me know if you would be interested in reading any of these chapters.**

 **Also, since I'm a little scared FF will ban my story, maybe someone wants to proofread some chapters before I post them and tell me whether it's a T rated chapter or a M or M+ rated chapter. I really want to keep it rated T as long as possible and I have the feeling FF is keeping an eye on me since I already got two, totally unfair strikes. One strike was because they said one of my stories had the same title as a song and I thought, seriously. What kind of singer would have a song titled; 'was it because she was a mermaid'? (It was a H2o/Mako mermaids story) anyway, the second strike was because they said one of my stories wasn't a story but a poll or challenge. Because the chapter had less then 200 characters. I mean, how weird is that. Lots of people write drabbles, right? Anyway, they banned me from my profile access for almost two days, so I'm scared the next strike will mean closure to my account and I don't want that. So that's why I'm not over exited with spanking etc. So, if anyone wants to proofread them and tell me it's rated T, I would really appreciate.**

 **Anyway, enough talking, quickly upload this chapter:D**


	34. Rename the citizens of Gotham

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. Thank you all guys for the many reviews and idea's, will try to use as many as possible.**

 **warning: Season 2, episode 1 spoilers. Some things might even refer to upcoming storyline, so don't read if you don't want to get spoiled LOL**

* * *

 **#166. I am not allowed to give the criminals, ex-cops or Alfred nicknames. No matter how hard it is to say their real names**

"Hey there, Sally!" Selina cries, waving madly at Sal Maroni who just entered 'Bullocks Bar´.

Maroni frowns; What? Why are you calling me Sally?"

"Your new nickname," Selina replies, grinning madly. Bruce nods with equally wide grin.

"We've taken the liberty to rename you!" Maroni frowns even more. "Your real name is really hard to say, so from now on, it's just Sally!" Bruce and Selina do a 'high five' as Maroni stomps off to another table. "Hi, Dully Bully!"

Bullock chokes on his ale, glaring angrily at Bruce.

"How ya doing, Nygie?" Selina screeches excitedly."

"Hi, Jimmy boy, what's happening?"

"Squishy, you never looked better."

"Falcon, don't poop on Sally's head."

"Butch-o, don't let Squishy use you as a doormat."

"Watch out for the steps, Mr, wobbly feet."

"Alfredo Flowerworth, darling, how it's going?" Selina batters her eyelashes at Alfred. "Power Puff Barbie on the ru..."

"Enough!" Alfred hollered, slamming his fist onto the table.

Selina and Bruce only grin innocently in return.

* * *

 **#167. I am not allowed to visit Barbara in the Asylum**

"Hiya, Sherly!" Selina cries, prancing into the study and over to the, VERY bored looking, high functional detective, who's staring at Ed, eating a takeaway meal. "Wanna do something fun?"

"Like what?" Sherlock replies sulky. "What could be possibly be more fun than watching a loser, picking unions from his meal?" Ed looks up, offended.

"Watching other psychopaths and sociopaths, who got themselves locked up!" Cue wide smirk. Equally wide smirk forming on Sherlock's face. And with that, the young cat-burglar and the high functional sociopath, rushes off.

Later...

"I'm with him," Selina announces, cue proud point over to Sherlock, who waves absently, peering at his smartphone. The guard quirks his eyebrows suspiciously at Sherlock, wondering if he's not an escaped inmate. He surely looks like one.

"Nope, I'm not," Sherlock replies, like he can read the guards mind, who widens his eyes in shock. "I'm just an ordinary, high functional sociopath, who isn't pushed over his edge..." Sherlock starts following Selina inside as the guard lets them in, closing the gate behind them so another guards takes them from there. "YET!" Sherlock finishes his sentence, cue smirking madly at the guard.

"Baldy! Here, here! Yes! Hi! Come here!" a voice screeches as Selina and Sherlock enter the room. They watch Barbara, standing up on her feet and walking seductively toward a cautious looking man. "Hi, my name is Barbara. Would you like to be my friend?"

"Yes," she guy replies, cue dreamy smile.

"There's someone here who tries to hurt me. Would you protect me?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you so much," Barbara replies, beaming a seductive smile. "Cutey." And with that, Barbara tips the man on the tip of his nose and heads back to her seat.

"Hiya, Power Puff Barbie!" Selina bounces over to Barbara, squashing the woman into a hug. "I've missed you so much! I see you enjoy yourself here."

"Yes, well, keep to practice, right? In case some handsome 'stallion' shows up."

* * *

 **#168. I am not allowed to shout; 'Gollum is back!" after eaves dropping onto Ed**

"Stop, doing that!" a voice hollers through the manor, and it's coming from Ed's bedroom. Selina freezes in her tracks, timidly peering around the door, inside. She sees Ed standing in the bathroom, washing his hand, furiously.

"What?"

*cocks her eyebrows questionably and thinks* 'To who is he talking?'

"That! Copying me!"

"Dude, it's a mirror. That's how it works."

Selina quickly rushes off, bumping into Sherlock. She hugs him anxiously. "You have to help me! Alfred doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm overreacting, but I'm not!" Selina sobs into Sherlock's coat. "You need to see this."

A few minutes later, bot Sherlock and Selina, watching at Ed, talking to himself.

"You know what I think we need? I think, that we need, a little more FUN! Some romance." Major eye roll coming from Sherlock.

"I know where this is going." Ed is still washing his hands. "I told you, leave Miss Kringle, out of this."

"You see, that's disturbing!" Selina snorts, her eyes sparkle with fear. "He's developing a multi personality disorder."

"Nope, that's not the case here," Sherlock replies, folding his arms and puts up his 'deduction' face. "He's talking to himself at the mirror, with him being the one outside the mirror, while imagining his 'other self' inside the mirror." Selina eyes grow more with fear. "That's even more schizophrenic but, either way, he's completely ready for the asylum."

"So, what do we do?!"

"First thing, warn everyone!"

"Right!"

Suddenly the house is filled with Sherlock's and Selina's screams, shouting; "GOLLUM"S BACK!"

*in the bathroom* "Now see what you've done. Now they think I'm crazy!"

"Dude, you are crazy!"

* * *

 **#169. I am not allowed to let Jack and Bruce play a scene from the lion king. No matter how bored I am or necessarily I think it is that Bruce needs to practice for drama classes**

*dully, sing song voice* "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow."

Jack, picking his teeth with a toothpick as he lies flopped out onto the couch, glaring over to Bruce, sitting on the floor with a cage around him, singing. Alfred enters the room.

"Oh, stop, Bruce! Sing something, wit an little bounce in it!"

"It's a small world after-"

"No! Anything but that!" Jack scowls, hoovering himself into a sitting position, staring deranged at Bruce, who swallows a lump.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, and they are standing in a row," Bruce starts, trying to put some 'bouncy' tune in his whimpering voice. Jack picks up the tune and words halfway, singing with Bruce from the top of his lungs. "Big ones, small ones and some as big as your head!" Bruce sighs heavily and mutters; "I've never had to do this for Alfred!"

Jack's face blows up like an angry frog; "What? What did you say?!" he hollers dangerously, grabbing the cage with both hands and starts rattling it. Bruce whimpers with fear. "You know the law! Don't ever-"

"That's enough, Master Napier!" Alfred growls, stepping into the room, suddenly noticing Selina, perched onto the desk, staring wildly at him. "Get Master Bruce out of that cage!"

"No, can do," Selina announces. "It's drama homework! Bruce has to practice." and with that, Selina leaps onto the floor, lingering over to the boys. "Bruce, you still have to practice your singing voice, because it still sounds horrible, here and there. The fear in your eyes... perfect! Jack, tune the anger down a little, will you? I mean, overall, it was still a little hard to believe."

"Really?" Folds arms angrily. Selina nods rapidly. "How about this!"

Before either Selina or Alfred could react, Jack had lifted up the cage, spins Bruce around, back toward him and laughs maniacally into the billionaire's ear, who whimpers in fear.

* * *

 **#170. I am not allowed to give Bruce ideas for opening the door to his dad's secret office**

Selina strolls into the study, noticing the open fire place. she can hear Bruce growl in anger, realizing he's still trying to break the code. Selina sighs, shaking her head in disbelieve. There are so many other ways to open that freaking door. If only Alfred wasn't around to stop her from giving-

Wait! Alfred is out. Doing the grocery shopping. A smile forms around her face.

Selina trails down the stoned steps, noticing Bruce, pressing buttons, only to find it's the wrong code, again. The girl watches another three seconds as Bruce heaves himself against the door, in attempt to break through it. Selina smirks.

"You know, you need a lot more muscles to break through a steeled door! You maybe might need steeled muscles!" Selina snorts about her own comment. Bruce glares angrily at her, again kicking and ramming against the door. "You know, there's is another solution to break that 'machine'." Bruce cocks his head questionably.

Ten minutes later, Alfred enters the study, hearing Selina's screams coming from the cave.

"That's it, Bruce! You can do it! Harder! Harder!"

Alfred peeks around the corner, noticing Bruce standing at the bottom of the stair, smashing with a hammer onto the 'entry code' machine, while Selina cheers for encouragement. Suddenly Alfred's heart skips a beat.

"You know, this isn't going to work, kiddo." Bruce pants heavily. "But don't you worry. Selina always has a plan B. and the B stands for; Bomb!" cue wide smirk.

* * *

 **So, after watching the season premiere, I couldn't help myself and I had to add some funny things from the first episode. Later on, there will appear more and more season 2 moments but there will still also pop-up season 1 moments. I know it looks a little weird, Bullock having a bar while Fish (Squashy) is still there. Anyway, if you have idea's, feel free to leave them, as usual LOL**


	35. The treasure in the tree

**Hi guys, since season 2 premiere was yesterday, Theriddler95 and I decided to do another cross-over chapter. I'm using one of his latest 'the secret diary of Alfred Pennyworth' story and he's using a few of my rules, turning them into a diary story, written from Alfred's point of view. So, be sure to check out his story as well.**

 **The last rule, however, I added my own things, because theriddler95 ended the chapter, Jack telling Alfred he left the camera in Selina's room, so, I figured she found it anyway, and used it for her own desire LOL**

 **Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

 **#171. I am not allowed to climb into a tree**

"Alfred! She's gone!" Bruce whimpers, screaming from the top of his lungs, eye wild. A muffled groan coming from the butler's pillow, trying to cover his ears with it. "Selina is missing! We have to find her!" Bruce grabs Alfred's arm and starts pulling him out of his bed.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Alfred follows the young and panicked billionaire boy down the hallway, staring in each room as they pass by. All equally a mess. "Who did that?"

"I did," Bruce confesses, dropping his head sadly. "I was trying to find Selina." Alfred growls angrily, slapping his forehead, slowly turning back to his own room. "Wait! We still have to find her!"

"Yeah, well, I don't know about you, Master Bruce but, I really like to get enough sleep. I mean, you're not the one who's going to clean that mess up in the morning, are you?"

Next morning...

Alfred, suddenly rushing downstairs as he hears noises, coming from the basement, only to find Bruce, skimming the place for Selina. The poor boy is on the edge of crying when Alfred suddenly, glaring angrily through a window, spots the cat-burglar at the top of a tree. Bruce rushes over to her in glee.

"Miss Kyle! What are you doing up there?!" Alfred growls angrily, stomping over to the tree, looking up, trying to cover his eyes from the sun.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around!"

*sighs aggravated* "Just get your ass down from there!"

"I can't!"

Bruce folds his arms, smiling. "Are you stuck?"

After a long, silently pause; "Maybeeeee"

* * *

 **#172. I am not allowed to launch myself out of the tree, only because Jack promised to catch me. Even I should know by now, that freak can't be trusted**

"What? Cat got herself stuck again?" Jack sneers, joining Alfred and Bruce at the bottom of the tree. Selina hisses angrily, clawing her finger nails. Jack however, shoves Bruce aside and holds his arms out. "Fine, just let go and I'll catch you."

Without hesitation, Selina hoovers briefly on the branch and let go. Suddenly, Jack pulls his arms away from under her, making her land in the grass with a big thud. Angrily painful moans escaping the girl's throat. Jack grins madly.

sadly enough, Jack meets three, equally mad glares of rages.

"What? We had to get her down."

* * *

 **#173. I am not allowed to ask Alfred if I can keep the tiara I just found, only because Jack can keep a camera**

"Where did you get all that stuff?" Bruce asks curiously, peering at the tiara on top of Selina's head, black gloves around her hands. A necklace and a camera hanging around her neck. Right at the same time, a few of Mr Wayne's purple tuxedo tops fell out of the tree, landing straight onto Jack's head. Jack grins madly, swapping his own tuxedo top for Mr Wayne's.

"Maybe you better ask, how these stuff got up there?" Selina snorts. Cue three looks staring at Alfred.

"Well, Master Bruce seemed to be a rambunctious child and liked to break things. Apparently, they stashed it up there so Bruce wouldn't play with it." Suddenly, a insane smile forms around Jack's lips, peering at the camera around Selina's neck. Alfred, noticing it, quickly rushes back to the house while Jack steals the camera from Selina.

"Hey, Alfred, can I keep the camera?" He asks, investigating the thing with his eyes. "A lot of people don't know I actually like making pictures." And with that, jack rushes past Alfred into the house. Laughing maniacally.

Alfred starts to ponder if there's is still a room available in the asylum. Someone really need to check that boy's head.

*dusts herself off* "If he gets the camera, can I keep the tiara?"

Alfred sighs deeply and as he disappears into the house he just hears some of Selina's screaming.

"I AM PRINCESS CAT! I COMMAND YOU, BRUCE WAYNE, TO LIE DOWN SO I CAN RUB YOUR BELLY."

Selina really didn't need to say that twice, as Bruce drops himself down into the grass, obediently.

* * *

 **#174. I am not allowed to curl up in Bruce's lap and order him to carry me to my bedroom. We both know Bruce's hasn't the muscles, yet**

"I am so tired!" Selina cries, yawning dramatically behind her hand as she curls up into Bruce's lap. "Be a sweet boy and carry me to my room." Bruce starts to stutter, completely freezing in his spot. "Don't doubt your princess, Bruce." I mischievous smile forms around her lips.

The young billionaire swallows the lump in his throat, lifts Selina up in his arms (with great difficulty), slowly carrying her up the stairs. Panting and sweating along the way.

* * *

 **#175. I am not allowed to make pictures of me and Bruce, doing 'things'. And I don't care Jack put the camera there!**

"Oh, yeah, kiddo! The camera loves you! Show me that tush! The camera loves you! Wrap that sheet around your neck like a cape! Now, look fiercely! That's it! Now, remove the sheet! Bad, bad sheet!"

Selina keeps making pictures as Bruce moves each second into another position, growling madly like a tiger as he shreds the sheet apart.

"That's it, B! Now you're a bat! and you can fly! Fighting crime in Gotham!"

Bruce grabs another sheet, wraps it around himself, heaving himself into the air, landing on his face.

"Yeah, we definitely have to practice the flying some more. You know, I love, you playing a hero!" Selina plants a kiss on Bruce's cheek. "SELFIE!"

And with that, Selina wraps her arm around Bruce's neck, making a picture of her and Bruce.

"That's a keeper. We definitely have to send this one to all the criminals of Gotham so, they'll know they'll have to fear us in the future!" Bruce nods agreed.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think:D**


	36. Waxing Alfred and shaving Silver bald

**Okay, five new rules that you guys requested. I changed 'not allowed to shave Alfred's legs' to 'not allowed to wax Alfred's legs' because I thought, shaving a man's legs would take a awful time of work LOL and this way, it's also a little painful for Alfred. anyway, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

 **#176. I am not allowed to wax Alfred's legs when he's sleeping**

The first thing Alfred noticed when he woke up, was the groggy feeling in his head. Then, the burning pain on his legs. Quickly pulling the sheets away, Alfred meets his two, bright red, and hairless legs.

"MISS KYLE! I'M GOING TO SHOVE A BROOM UP YOUR...!"

Alfred had no time to finish his sentence, as he heard Selina faintly outside, dashing away and laughing her head off.

* * *

 **#177. Also, I am not allowed to shave Silver bald**

"AAAHHHHH!" Silver shrieks in fear, rushing down the hallway with a madly cackling Selina in tow, holding a electric shaver high up in the air. Silver freezes in her tracks, as she realizes there is no way left for her to go and twirls around, causing her hair whip through the air, only to get tangled up in Selina's hand, who smirks maniacally. "Cat, don't do it! Please, don't shave it off!"

"Say it!" Selina says, taunting tone of voice.

"I can't! You no I can't!"

"SAY IT!" Selina hoovers the shaver toward Silver's long hair, who whimpers and cries in fear, trying to persuade Selina to stop. "SAY IT!"

"Fine," Silver cries, not able to stop shivering. "Fine. You, Cat, are the most lovely person I've ever met! happy now?"

"Nope! Say it all!"

"Cat, you are the most charming and lovable person I've ever met. I don't love Bruce at all. I'm mean, backstabbing, fake and a cry baby. I wish I was more like you because you're perfect for Bruce and...

* * *

 **#178. I am not allowed to use Jim's police badge to get free donuts**

Yep, Selina was hungry, as always. All she needed was a bright idea to get free food. She thinks and thinks, and thinks, thinks, when suddenly it hit her. Jim Gordon's police badge.

Stealing one glance at the detective, being in a heated discussion with Commissioner Loeb, Selina stalks upon Jim and snatches the item from his belt, quickly clutching it in her hand as she flees the precinct. Sadly enough, Detective Gordon chases her all the way to the doughnut shop, grabbing her by the shrub of her neck.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" snatches it from her hand.

"I just wanted to use it to get free donuts, that's all," Selina replies, putting up a pouty face, holding her rumbling stomach. "I hadn't any breakfast, yet."

"What, slept through it, again?"

* drops head sadly* "Yes!"

*looks thoughtfully* "Fine, if you think, a 14 year old girl, with a police badge, gets free donuts, feel free to try," and with that, Jim tosses the badge at her, doubting it would work. Surprisingly, it did.

* * *

 **#179. I am not allowed to provoke Alfred. I should know by now, I'd better run if he's mad at me**

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop using my shirts as dishcloths!" Alfred bellowed, glaring wild at Selina who just shrugs.

"You really ask me that? You should know by now, I don't listen."

At this point, steam is coming from Alfred's ears, and with a deranged look in his eyes, he approaches her. Selina simply smiles.

Bruce saunters down the stairs, suddenly freezing in his tracks when he hears Selina whimper in pain, scowl in pain, and whimpers in pain again. A few seconds later, a crying Selina leaves the study, holding her butt with a painful expression.

"You know, Bruce, never use Alfred's shirts as dishcloth!"

* * *

 **#180.** **I am not allowed to ask about Jim's dating life**

"Hiya, Jimmy boy!" Selina hops into the room, flopping down beside Jim and cuddles her head against Jim's arm, staring at him with, big green eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Jim asks suspiciously, looking surreptitiously at Selina, trying to shove her head away. But with no success.

"How's your dating life going? I mean, is it still Barbara, or Lee, or maybe even Bullock?"

"Why you ask?"

"Well, I asked Bullock if you and him are an item, and he punched me in the face. So, I figured you're not. And, well, Barbara is locked up in the asylum and well, Lee has this crazy stepson, so, does that mean you're single? Please say yes."

"And why would I say yes?"

"Well, otherwise it would be a little awkward for the fine lady I invited over. She's just the right person for you." Selina smiles sweetly. "She's waiting for you in the hallway."

Jim sighs tiredly, glares angrily at Selina and jumps to his feet, sauntering over to the hallway, only to find Jack, wearing Bullock's hat and shoes, his mom's long red dress and a blonde wig.

"Isn't she just lovely? her name is Barharlee!"

* * *

 **So, that was the next five rules:D**


	37. Team BatCat vs The Green Arrow

**Hi guys, I know The Arrow is not in Gotham TV universe, and maybe not even in Batman comic universe, I don't know, but I thought it would look fun anyway:D**

* * *

 **#181. I am not allowed to knock down a vigilante. Even not if I'm entirely sure he's an assassin**

The Arrow, chased by some bad-guys, runs through Wayne Manor Forest, trying to shake them off.

Wayne Manor, Selina saunters through the hallway, suddenly picking up the scent of a stranger and it's coming from the study. Then, the sound of footsteps, walking across the study.

*Thinks* _Who dares to come into my domain?_

Armed with the only weapon she could find (frying pan), Selina stalks into the study and walks upon the 'intruder' from behind, hitting him against the back of his head.

The Arrow drops to the ground, unconsciously.

* * *

 **#182. In reference to rule 181, I am not allowed to tie the vigilante to a chair and interrogate him**

The Arrow, slowly opening his eyes, noticing he's tied to a chair. Quickly he tries to fight the ropes off.

"Struggling is pointless!" The Arrow looks up and around him, trying to find the person who just spoke. Nothing. "We know why you're here and we're not afraid of you." The Arrow turns head and this time he notice's a small person, standing in the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows.

*thinks* _We? I can only see one._ The Arrow freezes as another person walks upon him from behind and about the same time the person in the corner takes a step forward, stepping into the light.

In front of him, a boy, holding a frying pan up dangerously and a girl, clawing her finger nails dangerously close to his face.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" the girl asks, lingering closer, her nails a few inches from his eyes. The Arrow snorts sarcastically. "Who are you and how did you-"

"Listen, kiddles, you better let me go or I-"

"Who else knows her location?" Bruce asks, holding the frying pan dangerously close to the Arrow's face, ready to hit.

"Alright kiddo and curly-"

*in sync* BATCAT!

"Gesundheit. Here's the thing. I was in a situation, running through the forest and I came across this house and…." His eyes widen, looking bewildered around him, looking for something. "Oh no, where's my quiver!"

*at the same time* "We've hidden it!" cued proudly grin. "Somewhere you'll never find it."

the Arrow looks doubtfully, scoping the room with his eyes until he notices the only vase in the room big enough to hide a quiver.

"It's in that vase, isn't it?"

BANG

(K. O. )

Selina and Bruce grin, anticipating what to do with him next

* * *

 **#183. I am not allowed to dress up the vigilante. No matter how amusing it is for Bruce and me**

Selina, wetting her finger with her own saliva and sticks it into the Arrow's ear, and the poor vigilante jolts awake, glaring angrily at the two children.

"Would you stop doing that?" Selina and Bruce stare at him, holding in a fit of laughter. "What?" Cue dramatic point to the large mirror by the wall.

The Arrow turns his head, eyes grow wide in shock as he realizes his green leather suit was replaced with a black leather suit and… he was wearing a long black cape. His green mask, replaced with a black mask. One eye hole, the shape of a cat. The other, the shape of a bat. Cat and bat ears on his head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Isn't it obviously?" Selina smirks. "You're our toy now."

*In syns* "TEAM BATCAT!"

* * *

 **#184. I am not allowed to let Sherlock deduct the vigilante**

"I'm so bored," Sherlock says dully, dragging the word along for like four seconds as he strolls into the study. "Don't know what's got into the criminal classes. Good job I'm not one of them."

"Hey, guess what?" Selina cries, dashing excitedly over to the high functional sociopath. "We caught our first assassin. Can you deduct him for us, please?"

Sherlock glances briefly at, the Arrow, now looking like a freaking experiment between a cat and a bat, and sits down, smiling.

"Oliver Queen, used to be a spoiled brat and a bad boy. Unimaginably rich, a playboy and a notorious womanizer. Was more interested in partying, drinking and being the life of the party. You didn't care who got hurt due to your actions." Bruce and Selina share an impressed look as the Arrow's eyes grow wide. Obviously, Sherlock is spot on. (Of course he is)

"You dropped out of four schools. Despite your party-boy persona, you love and care for your family. Obviously you have a sister. That's why you decided to start wearing that hood. To protect your family and the city you love. Also, to make things right, due to your mom and dad's actions. You love a girl, but, since you decided to become a vigilante, you can't show your true feelings for her….-"

"UNTIE ME, YOU LOONY-BIRD! AND YOU, GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

Sadly enough, the Arrow was met with three, equally wide grins.

* * *

 **#185. I am not allowed to hide the vigilante when Alfred walks in**

Footsteps approaching the study. Heavy footsteps. And they belong to one person and one person only.

"ALFRED!" Selina screeches alarmed, and with that, Selina grabs the Arrow's clothes. Bruce grabs the quiver and Sherlock drags the Arrow, chair and all, across the room and hides him behind the curtains. Selina duct-tapes his mouth. "My advice, don't move! Alfred is butler by day, military ninja assassin by night!"

Alfred walks in, just in time to see Selina tossing something into a far corner, Bruce hiding something behind his back and Sherlock flopping onto the couch. All three smiling innocently.

"I know I'm not going to get a honest answer, but I'll ask anyway, what are you three up to?"

Selina, trying to be smart; "Bruce and I caught our first assassin and we tied him to a chair and when he was knocked out we dressed him up as BatCat, and after that Sherlock deducted him and then you walked in."

"Smart move, Miss Kyle, but I'm also surprised you're able to tell the truth. Where did you hide him?"

"Somewhere you'll never find him," Bruce says, looking proudly.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred glares angrily.

"Sherlock hid him behind the curtain!" Bruce admits. "And this is his quiver."

Alfred growls, snatching the quiver away from Bruce and pulls the curtain aside, glaring dangerously into the Arrow's eyes.

The vigilante whimpered in fear, for a military ninja assassin as one of the only things that the Arrow terrified enough to wet his pants.

* * *

 **Well, let me know what you think, and if you have any idea's feel free to let me know. Team BatCat vs Arrow ideas are welcome too, if you like to read more of those LOL**


	38. Meeting Hien

**Hi guys, this chapter contains a new OC character, which belongs to TheRiddler95. I had to guess his eye color, so, TheRiddler95, let me know if it's the right color and I change it if needed.**

* * *

 **#186. I am not allowed to yell 'Squishy" when Fish Mooney picks up her nephew from school.**

As Selina bounces out the door of Gotham High school, she bumps into Fish Mooney, making the woman groan in pain. Then glaring angrily through her eyes lashes at Selina; "For once, can't you watch where you're going?"

*Shrugging* "I could, but why would I want to?" Then, muttering to herself; "I really need to get away from Bruce for a few days. I'm start copying his way of talking."

"What was that?" Bruce asks, suddenly popping beside her. Selina quickly beams an innocent smile. Fish rolls her eyes and walks into the school.

"Squishy, wait!" Selina dashes after the quick pacing woman. "Why are you even here?"

"None of your business!" Fish spats, quickening her steps. Selina does the same. "And stop calling me Squishy!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate it when people give me nicknames!"

"Fish is a nickname and that doesn't seem to bother you!"

"That's because I gave that nickname to myself!"

"Oh…" Fish sighs relieved when their follows a silence for more than fifteen seconds and thinks she finally lost the girl when…; "You like me, right?"

Turning on her heels so sudden, Selina bumps into her; "QUIT FOLLOWING ME!"

"Well, do you?"

"What?"

"Like me?"

*Annoyed eye roll* "No!... Yes!... Maybe!... I don't know, sometimes!"

"Well, which one is it?"

"I don't care! Pick one of those and leave!"

"Okay, what about I pick…. 'yes' and stay?"

"AAAARRRGGGG!" Fish growls, about to attack Selina when suddenly her nephew, Hien, shows up beside her. She quickly calms down and smiles.

"Squishy?"

* * *

 **#187. I am not allowed to invite Hien over to the manor. No matter how necessarily I think it is for Bruce to meet new friends, because it's not that necessarily at all**

"Hey, Kiddo! This is Hien. I met him at your school today." cue dramatic point to Hien, who grins widely. Alfred glares suspiciously to the young boy, who just simply keeps smiling like he knows something funny."

"Hiya, Selina, Cat-girl!" Ed dashes into the room. "I don't like the nickname you guys gave me, so I made up one myself. Like to hear it?"

"Hi, my name is Hien," turning over to Ed, holding his hand out to shake. "I'm weird and everyone calls me, The Riddler!" Cue wide smirk." At that point, Ed is fuming of anger.

* * *

 **#188. I am not allowed to laugh my head off when I realize, Ed wanted to call himself The Riddler**

"Ed, why are you fuming and is there steam coming from your ears?" Selina asks worriedly. Hien just keeps smiling.

"You're lying! They don't call you The Riddler! It can't be! I made up that name for myself! It's mine, give it back, it's mine!" Wild deranged look in his eyes as he grabs the boy forcefully with both hands and shakes him. Hien's smile doesn't disappear.

"Great! Like the house isn't already filled enough with crazy children," Alfred mutters to himself, cue exit the study. Behind him, Ed is still fuming of anger. Selina and Bruce, both laughing their heads off.

* * *

 **#189. I am not allowed to encourage Ed and Hien to have a duel, to claim the name; The Riddler**

"You know, there is a solution for this problem," Selina says, stroking her chin, sharing a look with Bruce and then looking at the study wall. Ed and Hien follow her gaze, noticing the swords hanging onto the wall. "Have a duel, and the winner can claim the name; The Riddler."

"Well...-" Ed says, hesitantly.

"Bring it on!" Hien skips over to the wall, taking the swords and tosses one over to Ed, who of course, didn't catch it. Bruce and Selina hiding a laughter behind their hands. Ed glares wildly.

"Get back!" Ed cries with fear, as Hien points his sword toward him. He tries to defend himself, but with no success. as Hien comes at him again, Ed drops his sword in surrender, circling on his heels and leaves the room, screaming; "The name is yours! You can have it!"

"Is he always that scared?" Hien asks. Bruce and Selina nod.

"He's even scared of his own reflection."

* * *

 **#190. I am not allowed volunteering, Hien to be my scratch pole**

"Sorry, Alfred, Fish told me to drop this brat at this address, Bullock snorts, walking inside the manor with Hien beside him.

"No, she didn't. She said you had to babysit me!"

"Shut up!" Cue widely grin at Alfred, quickly rushing out of the manor again. Alfred growls.

Selina looks up, noticing Hien standing in the doorway, awe, dreamy expression on his face. Selina rolls her eyes.

 _"Oh, Hien. You're so much more mature then Bruce. I could stare for hours into you're big brown eyes and… Oh, Hien… HIEN_!" Hien snaps up from his day dream, meeting Selina's angry glaring eyes.

"Oh, hey Selina," Hien replies with another dreamy sigh. "I was just dreaming…"

"DON"T creep me out!" Selina spats, disgust look on her face. "My nails need to be done and can't find any proper scratch pole so if you don't want to turn into one, you better keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh, don't worry about me," Hien says, flirty grin on his face as he lingers closer toward her. "I'm weird and can handle…"

Bruce quirks his eyebrows when he hears a loud and painful scream coming from the study. Quickly rushing inside, seeing a VERY angry Selina, scratching Hien wherever she can, ignoring his whimpers of pain.

* * *

 **Well, that was a new OC character. If you have any idea's feel free to drop them:D**


	39. Nygma's breaking point

**Alright, some new rules about villain Ed. Selina, Lily and Annie can nowhere to be found and Selina throws a witty disarming statement at Bruce and not to mention, Selina, disguising people as My little ponies. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#191. I am not allowed to tell Jim you just saw Ed turning into Gollum (whoever that is)**

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE CLUES!" Selina stops in her tracks, looking around her to find the source of the yelling, noticing the open basement door. Major eye roll, realizing its Ed's turn to babysit her. "GET OUT, PSYCHO CAT!" right on cue, Burglar comes running out the basement, chased out by an deranged looking Ed. Quickly polite smile beaming at Selina as he notices her standing, hands in her hips. "The cat was… he was…" Ed clears throat awkwardly, quickly heading back into the basement. Selina follows.

"SHUT UP!"

Selina looks up alarmed, followed by an puzzled expression. "I didn't say anything."

"I wasn't talking to you," Ed growls, deranged look in his eyes. Then he mutters; "But she looked sad and angry. I hate it when she looks at me that way."

"LIKE IT MATTERS! LIKE YOU STAND A CHANGE WITH HER! SHE KNOWS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER AND SHE STILL THREATS YOU LIKE DIRT!"

"I don't care. I still love her."

"UGH, LISTEN TO YOURSELF! BE A MAN! YOU WILL DO A BIT BETTER WHEN SHE'S SCARED OF YOU."

"Stop talking like that. Ed, keep your head together. Keep it real. "What's white and…"

"STOP THAT!"

Slowly Selina backs away, anxious look in her eyes, slowly sneaking back up the stairs. Once she's out the basement she shuts and locks the door behind her, quickly leaving the house, climbing over the fence, running all the way to Gotham (she didn't care how far it was). Then, barging into the GCPD, heavily panting and sweating, running upon a puzzled looking Jim.

"Now I know how Bilbo felt," Selina gasps between some deep breaths, leaning against Jim and digging her face into his chest, softly sobbing. "Please don't ever leave me alone with Ed again. He just turned into Gollum!"

* * *

 **#192. I am not allowed to start my encounter with Bruce, throwing a witty disarming statement at him**

Selina, reading a magazine that Bella had dumped somewhere around the house; **Great flirting tip: start every encounter with a witty disarming statement to throw them off balance and establish your dominance.**

Selina, perched onto Wayne Manor's balcony, staring down to the ground when Bruce walks by. Quickly she leaps down to the ground and straightens herself up again.

"Could have smashed your head with a brick you know."

"Why would you do that? Why would you even say that?"

"Just thought you should know," Selina replies with a shrug, smirking at Bruce's clearly stunned expression. _Nailed it._

* * *

 **#193. I am not allowed to enter Alfred's room.**

Morning:

Alfred, searching the entire Manor for the young cat-burglar, but there is no sign of her. Figuring she must have escaped again with her 'futuristic friends' Lilly and Annie, Alfred orders Bruce to step into the limo and takes him to the city and organize a search party for the three girls.

Search party, or better yet, Bruce, Jim, Alfred and Gordon, searched the city for hours. Asked people, better yet, criminals like Cobblepot, Fish, Butch and the two mob bosses (now bestie's) if they have seen them.

"You let them loose again?" Fish exclaims and, still Cat's version of THG burned in their memory's, all criminals look around them. Panicked and frightened looks in their eyes, like they are scared the three girls would attack them ay minute.

"I don't want to be send back to the past!" Cobblepot cried. "Luckily for me it was only temporarily, otherwise I would have dinner with some angry looking cavemen. Me as their main course!"

"Yeah, sure, Penguin!" Butch growls, skeptical looking. Even though, deep down he's scared Cobblepot could be right. What if that freaky, black haired girl really could do that? But he managed to put up a 'brave' face and would never admit to be scared.

"I told you to lock them up and throw away the key!" Fish snaps angrily, glaring at Jim. Major eye roll from Jim.

Evening:

Alfred and Bruce, super tired of all the searching (they will continue the next morning), stepping into the Manor, sauntering over to the study. Seeing a surprising sight. Three girls, beside each other, sitting on the cough, looking up surprised as Alfred and Bruce walk inside.

Bruce, happy to see them, runs upon them and squeezes them all into a hug. Alfred however, (relieved) but aggravated as well, scowls at them. "Where have you three been all day?"

"We can ask the same thing about you two" Annie replies. Three cued smiles beaming at Alfred.

"In the city, looking for you three!" Alfred snaps back. The girls however, don't stop smiling.

"I showed them the secret passages" Cat says with a shrug.

"Been there, not seeing any of you."

"It was an secret passage you don't know about, duh! Otherwise it wouldn't be 'secret'."

Night:

Alfred, stepping into his bedroom, finally realizing what the three girls have been doing all day as he watches at the sight before him. His entire room was covered with yellow sticky notes. His bed. His nightstand. The floor. The walls. Windows. Even the curtains, pens and pencil holder on his desk. the desk itself. The closet and the doors. They even managed to cover the entire ceiling. (Don't ask how)

The door to the bathroom, open and covered with yellow sticky notes. Alfred didn't have to look, knowing what they've done there.

*Anger boiling inside* "Miss Kyle! Annie! Lilly!" he growls.

Three cued laughter is the only reply he gets, coming from Selina's bedroom as the girls laugh their heads off.

* * *

 **#194. I am not allowed to keep calling Ed, Sméagol or Gollum**

"Hiya Sméagol or is it Gollum this time," Selina says, sauntering into Ed's GCPD office. Ed just decides to ignore her, keeps sewing something that looks like a weird suit. "What's your doing?"

"Do you really have to bother me?" Ed asks aggravated, stinging with the needle in his finger. Quickly he sticks it into his mouth and sucks it. "Aren't there any other villains you can drive crazy?"

"Ah, Gollum is it?" Selina beams a smile toward the enraged looking Ed. She can see he's about to explode. Then, Ed quickly smiles.

"How much do you know about fashion, kitty cat?" Ed asks as nicely as possible, holding up the suit he was making. "Do you think green will suit me?" Selina shrugs.

"Sure," she replies, thoughtfully looking. "But don't look surprised if I call you Shrek."

* * *

 **#195. I am not allowed to dye other people's hair and paint their faces in all kinds of colors and call them 'my little ponies'**

Silver sits up, noticing she had been sleeping the entire night on the couch in Wayne Manor after her homework session with Bruce. The sun was shining brightly through the balcony doors and there was no single cloud in the sky and everything seemed normal. Well, as normal things can be in Wayne Manor.

Selina was already up, perched onto a window sill, nibbling from a croissant as she looks at Silver, and clearly smothered a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Selina simply shrugs and burst into uproarious laughter, especially after Bruce walked in, freezing in his tracks at the sight of Silver. Her hair was dyed baby pink and her face was light yellow. Little butterflies painted onto her arms. Silver however, stares back at him, with and equally shocked expression and as Bruce slowly looks at his reflection in the mirror, he sees his hair is dyed pink and his face baby pink.

Both children scream their heads off, as Selina burst into another fit of laughter, charging out of the study and up to the stairs, where they meet eyes with a confused looking Jim. Selina sings, as she saunters after them up the stairs.

"My little pony, my little pony,  
Ahh, ahh, ahh,-"

"Wait! Doesn't the pony, Bruce supposed to be, have balloons painted on his skin?" Jim asks, cutting off Selina's song and Bruce's eyes grow wide as Selina smirks.

"Yeah, guess, where I've painted them," Selina says, her eyes fixated onto Bruce's chest, slowly dragging them all the way down South. Bruce's eyes grow even more wide as he peeks inside his pants, again screaming his head off, running to the safety of his room.

Selina follows him, loudly singing;

"My little pony,  
I used to wonder what friendship could be  
My little pony  
Until you shared your magic with me

Big adventure  
Tons of fun  
A beautiful heart  
Faithful and strong  
Sharing kindness...

* * *

 **Any idea's, feel free to drop them:D**


	40. Cat in heat

**Okay, here are some rules that Cat acts to be 'on heat'. I've rewritten this chapter so, it's a little less juicy then it first was. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#196. I am not allowed to be more affectionate toward Bruce than usual**

"Mrow." Selina jumps onto the couch beside Bruce, rubbing her cheek against Bruce's, slowly moving around him while dragging her cheek around his back. Bruce slowly turns red and doesn't really know what to do.

Again, Selina starts rubbing her cheek against Bruce's, playfully holding his face with both hands, piercing her green eyes into the boy's brown ones.

"Mroww," Selina purrs into Bruce's ear, and at that point, Bruce can't even think anymore. Bruce jolts up, immediately running out the door, up the stairs and to his bedroom. "Wait, B! Don't leave me."

Sadly enough Alfred stops her before she even reached the stairs, grabs her arm tightly and spins her around.

"Told you not to be more affectionate toward Bruce!" Alfred hollered, his face zooming into Selina's. Selina frees her arm, start walking up the stairs.

"You can't do anything to stop me, old man. I'm in HEAT!"

"Good luck, mate," Bullock snorts, suddenly standing beside Alfred. "They say it can last till ten days."

* * *

 **#197. I am not allowed to roll over the floor**

Bruce doesn't really what to do or think when he enters the study, seeing Selina on the floor. "Mrow," Selina purrs, head jolting up as she spots Bruce and then, rolling over the floor, just like a cat.

Alfred knows what to do. Call the Asylum.

* * *

 **#198. I am not allowed to be vocal at night and call for Bruce**

"BRUUUUUCEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Selina yowls from her bedroom and Alfred covers his ears with his pillow, clenching his teeth angrily. Her voice was even more piercing than usual and maybe it wasn't such a good idea to lock her up after all. Now Alfred defiantly won't get any sleep. "BRUUUUUCEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly a scratching noise, announcing Selina is trying to 'scratch' her way out in order to get to Bruce herself.

An idea pops into Alfred's head. Maybe he could kick her out and into the night. Maybe another boy would come a long and she maybe might chase him instead. Better yet, a guy who was brave and strong enough to handle a girl like Selina and takes her with him, far and far away from Bruce. Perfect.

But he couldn't do that, right? Or could he?

Alfred's head snaps back to reality when a muffled scream is heard from Bruce's bedroom and the 'scratching' has stopped as well. "Oh, no!"

Alfred rushes out of bed, trying to find the door in his pitch dark bedroom, swinging it open and running down the hall and charging into Bruce's bedroom, turning on the lights.

Selina lying beside Bruce in his bed. Her arms strapped around him, pressing her body against his while almost choking him in a hug.

"I LOVE YOU, BRUUUUUCEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Selina yowls in his ear, cue rubbing her face at the back of his head.

Alfred drags the yowling Selina off of Bruce, down the hallway, back to her own room.

"BRUUUUUCEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **#199. I am not allowed to add things to Alfred's 'cat rules' list**

 **Morning:**

Selina saunters into the kitchen, over to the fridge to get her morning milk when she notices there's a sticky note attached to the fridge. Doing a major eye roll, Selina reads;

 _Your cats aren't allowed on the furniture._

Alfred enters the kitchen to prepare breakfast, noticing Selina had seen the sticky note, only wrote something underneath it. Alfred reads;

 _Your cats aren't allowed on the furniture._ _ **Where do they have to sleep?**_

 **Lunchtime:**

Selina, grabbing another kart of milk for lunch, notices Alfred had written something new on the sticky note.

 _Your cats aren't allowed on the furniture._ _ **Where do they have to sleep?**_ _Alright, your cats can sleep on the furniture, but not the kitchen counter._

Alfred, entering the kitchen to prepare lunch, reads;

 _Your cats aren't allowed on the furniture._ _ **Where do they have to sleep?**_ _Alright, your cats can sleep on the furniture, but not the kitchen counter._ _ **Where do they have to sit if they want to look out a window?**_

 **Evening:**

Selina, entering the kitchen to get her evening milk and reads;

 _Your cats aren't allowed on the furniture._ _ **Where do they have to sleep?**_ _Alright, your cats can sleep on the furniture, but not the kitchen counter._ _ **Where do they have to sit if they want to look out a window?**_ _Okay! The cats can go on the kitchen counter but not when I'm preparing food._

Alfred, ready to prepare dinner, reading the sticky note with a tired sigh;

 _Your cats aren't allowed on the furniture._ _ **Where do they have to sleep?**_ _Alright, your cats can sleep on the furniture, but not the kitchen counter._ _ **Where do they have to sit if they want to look out a window?**_ _Okay! The cats can go on the kitchen counter but not when I'm preparing food._ _ **Where do they have to sit when they beg for food?**_

 **Midnight:**

Selina, walking into the kitchen to get her midnight milk, reading Alfred's new note;

 _Your cats aren't allowed on the furniture._ _ **Where do they have to sleep?**_ _Alright, your cats can sleep on the furniture, but not the kitchen counter._ _ **Where do they have to sit if they want to look out a window?**_ _Okay! The cats can go on the kitchen counter but not when I'm preparing food._ _ **Where do they have to sit when they beg for food?**_ _Fine! Your cats can go where ever they want, whenever they want, as long they don't swat my face at 5.30 in the morning demanding to be fed._

Slowly Alfred's bedroom door opens just a creak, far enough to let ten cats trail inside, lingering all over the place. A muffled roar escaping from Alfred's mouth when one of the cats walks over his face.

Next morning, grabbing her breakfast milk, Selina smirks to herself, reading Alfred's note.

 _Your cats aren't allowed on the furniture._ _ **Where do they have to sleep?**_ _Alright, your cats can sleep on the furniture, but not the kitchen counter._ _ **Where do they have to sit if they want to look out a window?**_ _Okay! The cats can go on the kitchen counter but not when I'm preparing food._ _ **Where do they have to sit when they beg for food?**_ _Fine! Your cats can go where ever they want, whenever they want, as long they don't swat my face at 5.30 in the morning demanding to be fed. THE CATS WILL BE FED AT 5.30 IN THE MORNING._

* * *

 **#200. I am not allowed to yell at the back door to get Alfred's attention, and once I got it, act boring**

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" Selina screams rapidly banging at the window of the manor's back door.

Alfred rolls his eyes and opens it to let her enter.

"Oh… uh…. Hi, I did not expect an answer. I did not expect an entrance. I did not expect this room to be so… dull, so bye."

Angry roar escaping Alfred's throat as he watches Selina sprinting off into the garden.

* * *

 **200 rules already, isn't that great. Please let me know your thoughts, I like to hear them. And as always, feel free to drop idea's LOL**


	41. Swimming pools, bikini's and bombs

**Another chapter, with Selina prancing around the swimming pool and, they're planning a bomb. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#201. In reference to rule #18, I am also not allowed to use my underwear as 'suitable' replacement for swim clothes. (we all know it isn't)**

Bruce, training in the pool behind his house, holding his breath underwater. He isn't aware of Selina's presence, as she slowly lowers herself in the pool and swims slowly toward him from behind.

Bruce shrieks, creating water bubbles coming from his mouth when suddenly her two index fingers prick inside his waist, quickly making way back to the surface, coughing loudly.

"Hiya, kiddo!" Selina beams a smile at Bruce once he had turned toward her to see his attacker. "Training again?"

*Quickly shutting his eyes* "Are you naked again?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, kiddo, but no!" Bruce sighs relieved, opening his eyes slowly. "I'm wearing my underwear as 'suitable' replacement for a bikini."

* * *

 **#202. I am not allowed to swim in my underwear and flirt with Bruce at the same time**

Slowly Selina arches her back backwards, drifting onto the water, splashing water with her feet into Bruce's face.

Bruce looks astounded at the sight before him, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "Like what you see?" a flirty grin on her face as she winks at him, causing Bruce blushing more than ever.

*Aggravated footsteps* "Miss Kyle! How many times I have to tell you, no skinny dipping in the pool!" Alfred growls, standing still beside the poolside, looking at the young kids in the water.

"What? I'm wearing swim clothes!" Selina exclaims, still mischievous smile around her lips, Bruce still blushing, not getting his eyes off of Selina.

*Rolls eyes* "Underwear isn't swim clothes, Miss Kyle! Get out the pool, right now!"

"Yeah, I think the kiddo would love that" Selina nods her head toward Bruce, still looking at her mesmerized.

"Master Bruce! Get out the pool, right now!" Alfred orders firmly and Bruce looks over to him, ashamed look in his eyes.

Quickly he makes way toward the side, letting Alfred help him up out the pool.

"See ya tonight, kiddo!" Selina winks, blowing a kiss, batters her eyelashes at Bruce, getting all red in the face while he gets dragged back to the Manor by an angry, growling, muttering Alfred.

* * *

 **#203. I am not allowed to prance around the pool in a bikini. (even I should know by now only swimsuits are allowed)**

Bruce, alone swimming in the large pool under the watchful eye of his butler Alfred, who guarded the young billionaire in case Selina might come again and jump in the pool wearing nothing then her underwear or worse. Not even wearing anything.

*sing song voice* "as she dashes upon the pool, wearing her new black leather bikini. "I'm gonna swim with you. I'm gonna be your best friend." (sees Alfred's angry glare) "Good feeling's gone!"

* * *

 **#204. I am not allowed to, try having that; three-letter-word-thing with Bruce.**

Alfred, inside the Manor to get a quick drink for Bruce. Selina decides to take that as an opportunity to 'flirt' with Bruce.

*Again, sing song voice* "When life gets you down do you wanna know what you've got to do?" Selina jumps up from behind a shrub and prances over to the poolside where Bruce was about to climb out. "Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming," Selina sings, cue tapping on Bruce's nose with her index finger.

Bruce slides himself back into the water with a huge grin on his face. Selina lowers down and sits down, her feet dangling in the water.

*Both singing* "What do we do, we swim, swim." And with that, Bruce takes Selina's both hands, pulling her into the water, toward him. "We love to swim, when you WAAAAANT to swim you want to…"

Slowly Selina moves her face toward Bruce's. Her lips a few inches from his. Her body presses against his.

Just when Bruce is about to kiss Selina, they hear someone clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Miss Kyle! Out!" a VERY angry Alfred scowls, holding a tray with Bruce's lemonade.

"Give up old man, you can't fight against it." Selina climbs out the pool and beams a cheeky smile to Alfred. " One day, Bruce and I'll will have-"

"Don't even dare to say it!" Alfred cuts her off. "You and I both know I won't let that happen!"

"What won't…" Bruce is about to ask but sees Alfred's angry glare.

"Oh, you know, that-three-letter-word I'm not allowed to say." And with that, Selina runs off before Alfred could catch her. Bruce lowers himself down underwater, to cool off his warm and blushing face.

* * *

 **#205. I am not allowed to encourage Bruce to make a bomb to blow down a secret door**

"Fertilizer! What is your game?" Alfred bellows, following Selina and Bruce inside the manor, both carrying a sack of fertilizer and some other things.

"Well, I thought that would be obvious for a man of your perception," Bruce says, panting. Selina laughs her head off about Bruce's comment, drops the sack onto the floor with a loud thud. Bruce however, slowly places it onto the floor, taking in a deep breath.

"You still need to work out a little more, kiddo," Selina purrs, squeezing his upper arms. Bruce chuckles.

"You're so adorable when you say that," Bruce teases, tipping her onto the nose. Selina can't help not to blush.

"Stop it, you silly boy."

"No, you stop it."

"You both, stop it!" Alfred grinds his teeth. "A bomb, inside the house? I mean, you're having a laugh, ain't ya?" Selina, about to reply on that what a witty statement, shuts her mouth obediently, after noticing the look he shot at her. "A bomb?"

"I was going to tell you? I wanted to present it as a fait accompli."

"No idea what he just said, but I'm with him," Selina smirks, lifting her sack of fertilizer, dashing into the fire place and down the stoned steps. "Are you coming, kiddo?"

"I'm building a bomb, to blown down that door." Bruce starts turning around, lifting his sack of fertilizer. "You may assist me, or not, as you wish! But, if not, some tea would be nice."

"MILK FOR ME, THANKS!"

* * *

 **Well, which one was the funniest? Idea's, feel free to drop them LOL**


	42. Blowing down a door and asylum breakout

**Another chapter, placing the bomb and let it explode and the asylum breakout. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#206. I am not allowed to irritate Alfred while he's trying to build a bomb**

Really carefully, and really focused, Alfred wraps four jerrycans together with duct-tape, when suddenly... "Guess who-hoo!" Selina screams loudly into Alfred's ear, making him temporarily deaf. The butler jolts up, scowling angry at the young cat-burglar, who smirks satisfied.

"I really need you to be quiet!"

"Alright, quiet, ssshh..."

Alfred fills up the jerrycans with all kinds of material, I don't know anything about, because I didn't read a; 'how to build a bomb book' but fertilizer is certainly one of the material. However, this is getting off topic.

Selina, getting bored of just watching at Alfred, starts tapping with her foot, rhythmically and starts singing a song. Chills starts running down Alfred's spine and he shoots her a dirty look. Selina stops, looking bemused.

"Your singing voice, is like cats, being dragged down a black board."

"Well, Bruce likes it!" Selina cries offended. "But I understand, you're working. I'll shush."

"Thanks," Alfred says sarcastically, growling angry, as Selina smiles innocently.

* * *

 **#207. I am not allowed to walk off without telling Alfred. No matter how bored I am. Things can happen**

Selina realized the cave also had a turn that went to the right, and being bored and all, she decided to explore it a bit. Maybe even catching one the bats in the distance and leave it as a 'present' for Bruce.

Everything was set and in place. Alfred walked back up the stairs, rolling out some more wire and settled down beside Bruce behind the couch.

"Now, are you sure about this, Master Bruce? A strong advice-"

"Alfred, I need to know. Let's do this." Alfred attached the last wire, handing the detonator over to Bruce. Carefully they find cover behind the couch, Bruce's thumb on the button, ready to push when suddenly..."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Selina screams her head off, swinging her arms madly through the air as she sprints down the narrow cave, back to Alfred, only he wasn't there anymore.

"MISS KYLE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!"

Selina, happily dashes back up the stairs, totally not aware of the danger, heading back to Alfred and Bruce. Alfred pulls her behind the couch, Bruce pushes the detonator and the bomb explodes, causing the house to shake a little.

"Aw," Selina cries sadly, peering at her reflection in the glass door of a sideboard. "Those bats totally raped my hair!" Angry glare coming from Alfred.

* * *

 **#208. I am not allowed to watch mesmerized at the still burning things and try to touch them**

Slowly and cautious, the two children and the butler walk down the stoned steps, illuminating the cave with torches along the way. As Bruce is about to step into the office, Alfred stops him, switching on the light. Bruce and Alfred step inside when suddenly...

"AAAHHHH, IT'S HOT. FIRE IS HOT!" Selina runs like crazy past them, into the office and starts running up and down the place, stopping in the corner of the room as she cools her finger in her own mouth. Her eyes grow wide as she watches at the wall in front of her. "Hey, kiddo, why didn't you tell me your house is sitting onto an secret gold jackpot?"

Cue, confused looks coming from Alfred and Bruce.

* * *

 **#209. I am not allowed to tell people, I just found a seam of gold in Mr Wayne's secret office**

"Miss Kyle, stop being an idiot!" Alfred growls, glaring angrily at the young girl's back. Bruce walks at her, staring at the same wall.

"No, Alfred, she's right," Bruce exclaims excitedly. "There is running a seam of gold from end of the wall to the other." Three cued looks in awe. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Selina dashes out the office, back up the stairs and through the fire place, out the study, through the hallway, up to the door and opens it, noticing Jim Gordon standing. While Selina was doing all those things, Alfred and Bruce, quickly ran back up too, closing the fireplace and tried a desperate attempt to clean the place. Jim quirks an eyebrow as he walks in, noticing the mess.

"You'll three are dirty. What are you have been up too."

"Oh, you know, the usual," Alfred smirks and Bruce nods. "That young cat-burglar over there, tried to tear down the manor, again."

"Hey, don't blame me, old man!" Selina snaps. "You're the one who build that bomb! But that was cool anyway, aside from the bats that raped my hair, and now we've found a secret room, and guess what, there's a long seam of-"

Selina became quiet, for Alfred had punched her in the face, knocking her unconscious. No one tells anyone, about the secret gold jackpot, Wayne Manor is sitting on.

* * *

 **#210. I am not allowed to eat popcorn while the 'asylum breakout' is on the news**

"It's starting!" Selina announces from the top of her lungs, turning up the TV volume as everyone, (Bruce, Annie, Daniel, Alfred and Sherlock), charges into the study and plop down onto the couch with a equally large thud.

 _"I want to warn you who's watching,"_ the reporter says, looking mildly panicked. _"What you're about to see is very graphic. 48 hours ago, six criminally insane inmates, busted out the asylum."_

The camera switches over to Jim Gordon, who's holding a press conference in front of the precinct. "The inmates that are escaped are; Jerome Valeska, Arnold Dobkins, Aaron Helzinger, Robert Greenwood, Richard Sionis and Barbara Kean."

Everyone watches at the screen in silent and fear, and apprehension was in the air until, a loud crunching noise interrupted it all. Everyone turns their head, glaring angrily at Selina and Sherlock as they smirk and shrug.

"What, you guys don't like popcorn?" Selina asks, smiling cheeky. "This whole 'asylum breakout' could fill up 22 episodes of a TV show."

* * *

 **So, let me know what you'll think? As for the seam of gold, it's really there. I noticed something yellowish, and later I bumped onto a site, which sadly enough can't be linked on FF, that it's a seam of gold, running from one end of the wall to another. But, if you have really great eyes and spot the tiniest detail, you can see it in the episode. It's the scene where Alfred and Bruce walk into the office and Alfred stops Bruce to switch on the light. On the same side of the light switch, you see a wall and if you look closely, about the same height as Alfred's arm, you can see a small seam of gold. It's also on the wall behind the desk. Let me know by review if you spotted it:D**

 **Any idea's, feel free to drop them:D**


	43. Bruce in the bathroom

**Hi guys, here is a new chapter:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#211. No matter how lonely I feel, I am not allowed to enter Bruce's room in the middle of the night and sneak beside him.**

1:40

Bruce's bedroom door creaks open slightly. A small person enters his room, closing the door silently behind her before lingering over to the sleeping boy. For a minute she just stares at his sleeping face.

Then, slowly she lifts up the covers and slowly shifts underneath it, beside the boy, now slowly awakening. He cocks his eyebrows as he feels a warm body against his, soft curls tickling his nose.

Selina feels his body get tensed and even more froze up as she slowly presses her warm body against his and nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck, her arms tightly around him.

"I'm lonely. You're lonely. Let's keep each other company." Bruce face slowly turns red. Selina however, just like a cat, she falls straight asleep.

* * *

 **#212. I am not allowed to try using the bathroom at the same time as Bruce**

Bruce and Selina, slowly walking toward Bruce's bathroom, yawing and stretching their backs and arms while walking inside, closing the door behind them.

Bruce, who still had been a bit foggy and sleepy, realizes he isn't alone.

Door opens, Bruce quickly pushing Selina out the bathroom. The girl tries to objects, but fails.

"No! Stay!" Bruce says firmly, grins and closes the door.

Selina looks dumbfounded at the closed door.

* * *

 **#213. No matter how necessarily it seems, I am not allowed to peek through the doors window while Bruce is in the bathroom**

"Bruce, we shared a bed last night" Selina says impatiently, as she shifts from one foot to the other, trying to hold it up. "There's no harm in sharing the bathroom as well. Besides, I've seen you already naked during our skinny dip adventure! Bruce!"

No reply. Obviously the boy is ignoring her. Selina sighs disappointed. Then, a slight giggle coming from the other side of the door. Selina cocks eyebrow, presses her ear against the door, trying to listen.

 _What's that weirdo doing in there?_

Sadly, she can't hear anything. The giggling has stopped as well. Selina sighs.

Just when she's about to leave, Bruce lets out another giggle, quickly pressing her ear against the door. "Bruce, what are you doing in there?"

Selina looks up, noticing a small window above the bathroom door. Mischievous smile. A small table stands beside the door. Mischievous smile grows.

Quickly she grabs the table, drags it in front of the door and climbs onto it, making herself as tall as possible, peeking through the doors window inside the bathroom.

"Selina!" Bruce scowls embarrassed, noticing the girls curly face peeking, grinning madly. Bruce, sitting on the toilet, tosses the magazine he was reading toward the doors window. Selina quickly jumps back to the floor. Another disappointed sigh escapes her mouth.

* * *

 **#214. I am not allowed to lock Bruce up in the bathroom**

Selina, still trying to find a way to get into the bathroom with Bruce still being in there. She ponders really hard, but then her ears pick up the sound she loves so much. The sound of Alfred in the kitchen, preparing FOOD.

Her heart leaps of happiness. Quickly prancing down the stairs over to the kitchen and sits down at the table, waiting to be served.

Upstairs: Bruce tries to open his bathroom door, only to find it's blocked by something. Figuring it probably has to be Selina, pushing the door back; "Selina, could you please let me out?" No reply. Not even her mischievous laughter. "Selina!"

Inside, the sound of something being dragged to the door. Then, Bruce's head popping up, looking through the doors window. "Selina! Are you there?"

No reply.

Slowly Bruce is getting it. Selina had left the stool or whatever she was using earlier, in front of the door, blocking his way out.

"SELINA!"

* * *

 **#215. In reference to rule #224, I am not allowed to ignore Bruce's screams**

Bruce, hearing footsteps and Selina's sing song voice outside his bathroom door, immediately jumps up and rushes for the door, starts pounding it.

Selina and Alfred JR, who's with Selina, stops and both stare questionably over to the door. Selina shrugs, continuing her singing as she walks further down the hall. Alfred JR following her closely.

"Selina, I know you're there! Could you please remove the stool that's blocking the door?"

The young cat-burglar passes the door again, with a wide grin.

"Selina...?"

The girls stops, listens...and continues, walking down the stairs.

"SELINA!"

* * *

 **So, that was five new rules:D I would really like to have, at least 4 new reviews before I upload the next chapter:D I'm kidding, but I really like to hear your thoughts about this chapter or the chapters so far:D**


	44. Bruce, Selina and Jack's love-triangle

**Hi, dear readers, another new chapter but first some replies to some reviews:D**

 **Guest: Thank you for giving me some information about Arrow/Gotham, though, it's still funny to see Selina and Bruce trolling a adult Arrow, right?  
**

 **TheRiddler95: Ah, right, I didn't know that, LOL Well, maybe, bumping into Military Ninja Assassin Alfred, made Arrow realize that Deathstroke is less creepy, I don't know. But, maybe that's material for another chapter. And, I don't care if you can't look at the guy in the same way again, Muwhaha LOL**

 **TheRiddler95, again: Thank you, it took me an hour to come up with that, LOL. I'm kidding!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much for taking the time to review my story, it means a lot:D And I'm happy this story makes you laugh and you find comfort in it. Really, I truly am. To be honest, this story really helps me as well. Whenever I feel sad, stressed or anything, I'll write on this story, and it amazes me every time, I can still see the humor and laughs, and afterwards, I feel a lot better. Especially when I read my readers reviews. They help me to keep writing, and it means a lot that there are people out there, like you, and so many others, who find comfort in it and can smile or laugh again, cz I know how hard that can be. Sometimes, smiling is not easy. Well, smiling maybe is, but feeling truly happy is hard. Well, from my experience anyway. (I've been bullied in, well, pretty much every school but my high school was the worst of all) That made me a really scared and shy person. But guest, I really, really appreciate your review, thank you so much, and it makes me smile you read the entire story multiple times. And sure, if you like you can review previous chapters, but you don't really have to do all, since there are over 40 chapters already. Maybe, if you like, you can leave a name, instead of just replying as a guest, but of course I understand if you don't like that. Also, if you have any idea's, feel free to drop them by LOL**

 **Also, another small note to the same guest, as well for all my other reviewers/readers/followers/etc, I appreciate all of your feedback a lot. To me, you are all people, and not just a text on screen.**

 **Time to add the rules below. A happy Selina moment to you all, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#216. I am not allowed to go on a 'payback' date with Jack, only because Bruce spends more time with Silver**

"Ugh, boys can be so clueless sometimes!" Selina bellows, stomping up the stairs where she bumps into Jack. "Move it, creep!"

"Sounds like someone has a problem that needs some solving," Jack says wit a maniacal grin. "Well, consider this your luck day, Kitty face, because the answer man, has arrived."

"And who's that, you?"

"That's right." Jack places his hands on his hips, looking proudly. "I'm going to help you to make billionaire boy jealous."

"And what did you have in mind, huh?"

"There's only one way to get rid of, Missy Silver Hair..." Jack starts, looking importantly. "And the only way to do that is... fight dirty."

"You don't need to tell me how to fight dirty, creeper. Just ask me on a 'payback' date and I'll say yes."

* * *

 **#217. I am not allowed to 'accidentally' date with Jack at the same restaurant as Bruce is lunching with the Galavan's**

"Oh, Jack, you're so funny!" Selina cries gleefully, her arm wrapped through Jack's as they walk inside the restaurant and walk noticeably past Bruce's table. Bruce drops eyes, sadly. "You're so much more matured then Kiddo."

"Yeah, well I know what the ladies want," Jack replies, laughing maniacally. Everyone in the restaurant gaze at him, panic in their eyes.

"Really, and what's that?" Selina asks, cupping her face with both hands, elbows resting on the table, eyeing Jack with interest.

Bingo.

From the corner of her eyes, she can see Bruce is looking, VERY jealous.

* * *

 **#218. I am not allowed to let Jack feed me lobster to make Bruce even more jealous**

Selina decided to take the most of it and ordered lobster, three times in a row, because, face fact, how long would it take before she would eat lobster again. Only one problem though, she hadn't completely thought it through. After lobster two she was already pretty stuffed. And now she had to gulp down lobster three.

"How is it?" Jack asks with a huge smile, sitting very closely beside Selina, arm wrapped around her back. "There's plenty and, I can always order something else, if needed.

"No, I think this will do fine," Selina replies with mouth full.

"Do you like another piece?"

"Okay, if you insist," Selina replies with a sweetly smile as Jack puts another piece of lobster into her already full mouth. Now, she definitely couldn't chew or swallow anymore. Selina just grins as Jack tips her onto the tip of her nose.

* * *

 **#219. I am not allowed to act like, Jack and I have a real date when Bruce greets us**

"Hi, Selina, Jack," Bruce greets, trying to smile as he stands still by their table. "I just noticed you guys sitting here and I decided to politely greet you." (Not really) Bruce moves closer toward Selina's ear and whispers: "I know what you're doing?"

"I'm eating my lunch," Selina replies, coughing up a piece of lobster when it went through her gullet, un-chewed.

"Do you always have three lobsters for lunch?"

"Excuse me!" Selina glares offensively at Bruce. "I'm having a date here, so, could you please leave us alone?" Selina cues Jack to keep refilling her mouth as Bruce slowly turns around, walking back to the Galavan's, withdrawn.

* * *

 **#220. I am not allowed to let Jack flirt with me, and let Bruce fight with Jack**

Jack's next words make Bruce stop in his tracks.

"You're eyes, Selina. They are beautiful. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Once or twice," Selina replies with a fake smile. Also, the lobsters are trying an attempt to get back up. Selina burps. Jack laughs maniacally. Then, stops, and looks serious again.

"They sparkle, like stars in the night sky."

"What? Stars are not green, idiot!"

"Your lips are the color of ripe... luscious strawberries," Jack says mesmerized, glancing at Selina's lips as he moves closer and closer toward her for a kiss. Anxiety fills her eyes.

Bruce comes to the rescue...

"Leave her alone, creep!" Bruce shouts angrily, grabs Jack's arm and pulls him out of the seat, away from Selina. The young billionaire hops from one leg to the other, raising his fists up, readying himself for a fight. Jack laughs madly.

"Eh, Bruce?" Selina slowly rises to her feet, worriedly for Bruce to get hurt.

"No, Selina, no! Don't you worry, I'll protect you. You and me, Jack, outside, right now!"

Five minutes later, Alfred parks the car in front of the restaurant to pick up Bruce, noticing a very surprisingly sight. Bruce, launching his fist into Jack's face, grabbing a fist full of his hair, while Jack keeps laughing, maniacally. Not even trying to defend himself.

Theo glances at Alfred, worriedly. Selina, standing beside the new mayor, eyeing Bruce with interest.

"Don't you just love it? Two boys, fighting for your attention?" Cue wide smirk at Alfred, who rubs his forehead, tiredly.

* * *

 **So, what do you think guys? I prefer Bruce and Selina more, but I don't mind adding a love triangle between Bruce, Selina and Jack, and or, Bruce, Selina, Silver, here and there. Though, I'm not sure it's a love triangle, since there are four people involved in this crazy relationship. Can anyone tell me? LOL**


	45. Cat in the bathroom

**Review replies:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much:D Also, thanks for the idea, though, I'm little confused and not sure what to do with it LOL**

 **Randell: Yes, Cobblepot will soon join this story again. I've written a few snippets with him as cameo, but feel free to drop some ideas:D also, yeah, I already thought the previous chapter wasn't that great. It was late when I uploaded it:D**

 **B: Thanks for your review, and yes, the long one didn't get through cz it wasn't in my mail box. FF doesn't send all guest reviews through, apparently:D No problem, review when ever you like and good luck with your essays:D**

 **Guest: Thanks for your ideas:D I will certainly try to use your ideas, but I was wondering if you maybe could write down a little scenery for the; not allowed to wear pajamas? Like, where is Selina? Is Bruce with her? What kind of pajama do they wear (not the print, cz Selina, obviously with cats LOL) But what sort of pajama, pants with shirt or whatever, or totally something else? What print does Bruce's has, I mean, not bats, except Selina forces him too LOL What are they doing? Who walks in? Any other info I need to know or need to add? Sorry, I'm a little blank:D**

* * *

 **#221. I am not allowed to enter Bruce's bathroom when he's taking a shower.**

9.30

Bruce, standing in the bathtub taking a shower when Selina walks inside. (Bruce had forgot to lock the door) Slowly she lingers through the bathroom, noticing the shower curtain isn't closed entirely.

*Silent giggle* Selina tiptoes to the window ledge and climbs onto it, not noticing she's nudging Bruce's watch off the ledge, landing into the toilet.

Finally managed to perch down onto the narrow window ledge, Selina moves closer toward the bathtub, trying to peek through the open curtain. Right about the same time, Bruce's hand comes from behind the curtain, pulling it open a bit further, almost hitting Selina in the face but she quickly backed away.

With shut eyes, Bruce grabs at the window ledge, trying to find the soap. Scared he might grab her leg, the young cat-burglar, shoves the soap bottle closer towards Bruce's hand and he grabs it, soaping himself up. Even didn't close the curtain properly.

A madly smirk, curls Selina's face.

* * *

 **#222. Under no circumstances am I allowed to 'accidentally turn on the hot water' while Bruce is showering. You know it wouldn't be a accident**

Selina grins, moving closer and closer, peering around the curtain. Yes! She can almost see Bruce.

Oops, the young cat-burglar didn't watch where she places her foot to support herself. Instead of the sink, she used the tab, switching it on. Quickly she closes it, but not before Bruce gets showered with a short dash of cold water.

Bruce screams a girly shriek, continuing showering as the water turns to normal temperature again. Probably Alfred used the kitchen tab by accident.

Suddenly, an idea pops into Selina's head.

*Mischievous smiling* Cat turns on the tab, warm water running into the sink, cold water running from Bruce's shower. A shriek from the boy, quickly closing it again, trying not to laugh in the process.

Again.

And again.

Suddenly another yelp from Bruce, but this one is different. The boy tries to jump away from the shower but slips, falling with shower curtain and all out the bathtub onto the bath room floor.

*Shower curtain not covering him properly* "Nice butt you've got there, B!" Bruce looks alarmed at Selina, still perched onto the window ledge, smiling satisfied, batters eyelashes. "VERY nice, indeed!"

* * *

 **#223. Even though, the bathtub is big enough for the both of us, I am not allowed to use it when Bruce is using it**

Bruce, taking a long and warm morning bath, when Selina darts past his bathroom door, noticing him singing inside. Her eyebrow lifts up as an idea enters her head. A small smile follows not long after.

"Hiya, Kiddo!" Selina pops her head around the door. Bruce peeks around the curtain, alarmed. "Do you need some company and maybe, maybe we can compose a song together. Like that?"

Selina, just about to enter the bathroom when suddenly a strong hand grabs her ear and when she objects, she stares into Alfred's angrily glaring eyes. Mad scowls and whimpers of pain, as Alfred drags her down the hall, and into her own bathroom. shutting the door behind her.

"But Alfred, it's so boring in here without my Kiddo!"

* * *

 **#224.** **I am not allowed to paint bats onto Bruce's bathroom wall**

"You know, you'll going to love this," Selina cries gleefully, as she strolls into Bruce's bathroom with white and black paint. Bruce looks thoroughly scared.

An hour later, the entire bathroom is repainted white.

"This, will make you overcome your fear for bats." And with that, the young cat-burglar, starts drawing bats all over the wall. Bruce however, starts screaming in fear, running out the bathroom, down the stairs and buries his face into Alfred's chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the butler and whimpers.

"Selina, she's drawing bats in my bathroom!"

Alfred struggles himself free; "Miss Kyle!"

The butler charges up the stairs and over to Bruce's bathroom, facing a madly smirking cat-burglar, holding a paintbrush as she looks proudly at her 'artwork'.

"You know, a few cats will even the balance! TEAM BATCAT!"

The brush dips into the paint again, ready to attack the wall and splatter it with cats, if it wasn't for Alfred to grab the young girl's ear, dragging her down the stairs and outside.

"Go BOTHER some villains." **  
**

* * *

 **#225.** **I am bored, but that doesn't mean I'm allowed to scare Bruce with bats**

Selina had the sudden urge to take a long hot bath after a hard days of work. Yeah, for a teenager like her, it takes a lot of hard work and effort to tick off the people around her. She at least deserves some credit, right?

Anyway, as usual, she had forgotten to close the bathroom window and usual that wasn't a problem. Only this time, a intruder decided to explore the Manor from inside.

"B, I need your 'male expertise' in here!" (Yeah, funny, right?) "And bring a broom, will you? BRUCE!"

"Selina, what is it?" Bruce charges into the bathroom, holding the broom in front of him for possible danger.

* Major eye roll* Close the door, Kiddo!" Bruce quickly does what she asks. "It's behind there!" cue dramatic point over to the curtain, where the intruder was hiding behind."It's a BAT!" Bruce shrieks anxiously, handing Selina the broom. The girl sighs tiredly. "You really have to tell me, why exactly, I called dibs on you."

Selina slowly removes the curtain out of the way, heaving the broom in the air and...

"Stop, what are you doing?"

"Duh, hitting it!"

"No, that's animal cruelty," Bruce whimpers.

"You're right," Selina says and looks thoughtfully.

Suddenly, the bat starts circling through the bathroom. "HIT IT!" Bruce screams.

"NO, YOU HIT IT!" Selina screams back, recoiling and covering her hair. "STAND TALL, BRUCE! DON"T SHOW FEAR!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU DUCK AS WELL."

"I'M A GIRL, AND I HAVE CURLS. THEY WILL TANGLE UP IN MY HAIR!"

"WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR?"

"DON'T WORRY, THEY ONLY GET CAUGHT IN CURLY HAIR. YOU ARE PERFECTLY SAVE!"

Bruce soon finds out that, Selina's theory is not true at all, when a bat tangles in his hair. Bruce starts screaming his head off, opening the bathroom door, rushing outside, while waving his arms madly, in attempt to safe himself from the bat.

"BRUCE, DROP TO THE GROUND AND LIE PERFECTLY STILL, WAIT FOR HELP. IF HELP DOESN'T COME, GOOD LUCK!"

* * *

 **So, that was another chapter. Reviews and idea's, welcome as always. Also, maybe a name for a OC (hint, hint), that's related with a villain or so?**


	46. Dwarves and a talking apple named Bruce

**Hi guys, new chapter. This one will have Hobbit characters, since someone requested Bruce turning into an talking apple, so to make that possible, I decided to make a short introduction, leading up to the talking apple thing:D**

* * *

 **#226. I am not allowed to ask Annie to travel to the past and return with a warrior dwarf, convincing him that John is a hobbit and able to help him and his kin to take back their homeland**

It's night time. Bruce and Alfred are playing a game of chess while Selina and Annie are playing with the cats and John is screaming Sherlock's head off for building a 'liquid' bomb in HIS bedroom. Sherlock just smiles pleasantly.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"I'll go!" Selina cries gleefully, darting out the room and across the hallway to open the door, finding a tall, bald dwarf on the doorstep. The dwarf greets her with a slightly bow.

"Dwalin, at your-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! The hobbit… I mean, burglar, is this way!" Selina drags the dwarf warrior inside, pushing him into the study. "John, meet Balin-"

"Dwalin!" the dwarf growls angrily. "Balin is-"

Selina shushes him, covering his mouth with her hand. "He's here to take you on a quest to take back their homeland called; Isengard.

"Lonely mountain," Dwalin muffled voice growls. Alfred slaps his forehead.

* * *

 **#227. No matter how cool they look, I am not allowed to invite two more dwarves while Alfred obviously tries to convince them, they are at the wrong house**

Alfred stares at the two new dwarves at the doorstep, mouth dropped wide open.

"Fili," the blonde dwarf says, and his brother fills in; "Kili," and then, both gleefully; "At your service." Politely they bow, beaming like the sun.

"You must be Flowerworth," Kili says with a wide grin.

Hearing the ridiculous name, Alfred snaps back to his senses, growling; "No. I'm not," then trying to peek around them to see if there was any sign of a camera crew of some ridiculous TV show Miss Kyle watched. Nothing. "You've come to the wrong house."

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asks, holding the door open with his foot while Alfred putt all his weight into it to shut it. "Two girls and a, very tiny little boy, told us they know Mr Boggins and-"

Kili didn't have to finish his sentence as three heads pop up from behind Alfred and the cheeky smiling one elbows Alfred out of the way, crying gleefully; "No, nothing's been cancelled. Please, come in and make yourself home."

Selina didn't have to say that twice, as the two dwarves grin madly, dashing inside and over to the pantry, tossing their belongings onto the floor along the way.

"Yeah, don't worry, the butler will take those!" Equally three wide grins, beaming at a fuming Alfred.

* * *

 **#228. I am not allowed to help the dwarves to shift all the furniture**

"You know what this place can use?" Kili asks, tapping his chin as he looks thoughtfully. "A makeover!" Selina, Bruce and Annie nod agreed and before Alfred even realized it, they all start shifting the furniture from one place to the other.

"Do you maybe have more diner tables, laddie?" Balin asks, looking questioned at Bruce. "I don't think everyone will fit behind that one."

"Ev—everyone? How many more are there?" Alfred stammers and that's when the doorbell rings again. Harder and longer this time. Alfred stomps angrily toward the door, dumping all the swords and other equipment along the way. "No! Go away and bother somebody else!

* * *

 **#229. I am not allowed to encourage the 'tall, dark haired' dwarf to move into Wayne Manor, even though it's more comfortably than a mountain**

Selina swings the door open, and there stands.. Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin enters Wayne Manor.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice, after some crazy weird looking guy with hair that looks like a bird, gave me directions to the other side of the city."

"I'm so gonna wring that little bird's neck," Selina threatens angrily. Thorin glares at her, confused. "Yes, sorry, Bilbo… over there…" cue dramatic point to the baffled looking John.

"So, this is the Hobbit?" Thorin snorts because of the height difference. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

John circles on his heels, throwing his arms up in despair, angrily growling: "MY NAME IS NOT MR. BAGGINS, AND I'M NOT A HOBBIT. NOR AM I A BURGLAR!" as he ran up the stairs, door shutting behind him. Ten seconds later, the house shook a little, when Sherlock's 'liquid bomb' in John's bedroom, blew up.

"FINE, TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!" John bellowed, rushing down the stairs, covered in green liquid.

"You know what, I think I changed my mind as well," Thorin says, looking proudly. "I think this house will be much more comfortably then a mountain.

"Yes, I'll show you the guest rooms. Breakfast will be served, by our VERY loyal, NEVER complaining butler Alfred, at eight. Lunch will be served at twelve. Dinner at seven. And of course, snacks throughout the whole day and…-

Selina said a lot more, but she couldn't be heard as Alfred growls aggravated, chasing the young cat-burglar up the stairs, trying to grab her ears.

* * *

 **#230. No matter how amusing it is, I am not allowed to steal Gandalf's staff and turn Bruce into a talking apple**

"You're so bad at rubbing my belly, these days," Selina cries unsatisfied, strolling over to Bruce who was just about to walk into the secret cave. "Your head is all distracted and all, and we have to do something about that."

"Yeah, and what did you have in mind?"

"Ta daa," Selina cries importantly, making show of a brandishing a long wooden staff.

"A stick?" Bruce chuckles. "A stick?"

"Oh, this is not just a stick, my dear kiddo. This happens to be Gandalf's staff" Selina says proudly, twirling it.

Ten minutes later, Selina finds herself in the worst talk of her life by Alfred, for turning Bruce into a talking apple.

"But Alfredddddddddddddd" Selina cries. "You should have seen the look on Bruce's face. It was so funny. I'm pretty sure Bruce won't mind."

"Uh, yes I do mind," apple Bruce growls angrily.

"Ah, look at him, isn't he just adorable? I just wanna eat him!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please let me know, and the next few chapters will contain some request ideas, so keep telling them. They maybe might appear in the next chapters and otherwise in later chapters:D**


	47. Jim and his gun called Barbara

**So, like a promised, five requested rules. Most of them reviewed by guests, except for #232, requested by SwiftBolt99 and #233, requested by shadystar**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: Okay, thanks, I will try to come up with some very appropriate pajamas :D or do you mean, inappropriate? Just asking to be sure if it's not a typo LOL**

 **Guest and Tam: I'm not sure if I will use Harley Quinn, since she's not a character from the Gotham universe, yet. Maybe, if I'll get some idea's, I might use her, but I'm really scared if I put her out of character, since I'm not familiar with her. I know Jack is also no Gotham universe character, but I already used him before I actually realized who he was LOL But, soon as I get some Selina & Harley ideas, I'll use her:D **

**Swiftbolt99: Whoop, whoop! Glad you like the talking apple Bruce:D Wait until you read your other request. I think you'll find that one funny too. Or maybe even a little scary, I don't know LOL Anyway, yeah, I think that little segment will be used more often, though I didn't really had him imagined with legs and all. I literally thought you meant, talking apple Bruce, as in an real apple, only that he can talk. I don't really know why I thought that LOL But I like the idea of him, having legs and try hiding from Selina hehe**

 **Guest: Yeah, college can be horrible sometimes:D Haha, I hadn't noticed that, but your right. Apple Juice makes it funnier indeed. Can I use that in another segment that has the same topic? Example, she's searching down the manor, calling him Apple Brucie Juicie? or maybe even word jokes, like Alfred says he made apple juice and that Bruce starts screaming etc.**

 **Enjoy these five new rules, and also be sure to check the A/N below:D LOL**

* * *

 **#231. I am not allowed to tell Leslie some things about Jim. No matter how much I think she needs to know them**

"You'll never find HER, detective!" Selina smirks widely, as she backs away from the angry cop. Suddenly, she's cornered in, but that doesn't stop her from smirking.

"Give….back…..my….gun!" Jim hisses between his teeth, grabbing Selina's arms forcefully, shaking her in the process. The girl just shrugs.

Leslie entered the Manor and talked with Alfred as she waited for Jack to come back with his stuff. (which of course, took ages).

Selina heads out the study, whimpering as she limps down the hallway and up to the stairs. Alfred shook his head. Leslie looks worried. "What happened?"

"I tell you what happened," Selina says between groans of pain. "Jim happened. He's a very angry and aggressive man. He just spanked me for something I didn't do."

Jim, finally found his gun, also heads out the study and notices Leslie. A blur called Jack, flies past him and skips into his stepmom's arms.

"Do you know, he actually called his gun, Barbara?" Jim hears Selina ask as he stops beside the group. Selina clutches herself around Alfred's waist for protection.

"Hi, Lee." Jim smiles, closing in for a kiss but Leslie pulls away, staring angrily and coldly. "What happened?"

"We will talk about this, home," Leslie walks off, arms protectively around Jack. Jim follows obediently.

* * *

 **#32. I am not allowed to use a shrink ray on Bruce**

"Look what I've found in Ed's belongings!" Selina skips into the room, showing a weird looking gun. Only, it isn't a gun. It's Ed's latest prototype of a shrink ray and Bruce knows that. He dives to the floor. "Relax!"

"No, I won't relax! Do you have any idea what that is?" Selina shrugs. "It's a shrink ray!"

"Yeah right! There is no such thing as a shrink-

"Give that back, right now!" Ed barges into the study, fighting with Selina over the shrink ray, when suddenly, a switch is pulled. Bruce screams.

Ed and Selina look in horror, as a laser beam hits Bruce into his stomach, making him shrink to the size of a pinkie. "Now look what you've done!"

"Me?" Selina exclaims offended. "Don't you dare to blame this on me. I didn't build that thing, and I will tell that Alfred. He will kick you out, instantly."

Selina drops to the ground, taking the shrub of Bruce's neck gently between her thumb and index finger before settling him onto her flat hand. "Don't worry, I will always love you."

"Put him down so I can reverse it."

"NO!" Selina hollers, jumping back to her feet, holding Bruce closely against her chest, protectively. A light blush appears on his face. Not that anyone can see it. "I want him to stay this way."

"Why?"

"None of your business." Selina darts out the room, holding Bruce. "If you'll excuse me, my bellybutton needs to be cleaned."

* * *

 **#233. I am not allowed to replace Ed's medication with laxatives**

Selina, watching the movie Frozen again as Ed charges out the basement and down the hallway to the toilet, quickly locking the door behind him and plopping onto the toilet, just in nick of time and does-you-know-what as Selina strolls out the study and past the toilet door, singing from the top of her lungs;

"Let it go, let it go!" and 'The smell never bothered Ed anyway."

"Miss Kyle, what did you do?" Alfred bellowed, and Selina stares at him innocently.

"Oh, you know, not much. Just replaced Ed's medication with laxatives. Again".

* * *

 **#234. I am not allowed to get into a wedgie war with Silver, no matter how offended I feel after she called me names**

"Yeah, you can talk!" Selina hollers angrily, zooming her face close to Silver's. "You whip your stupid blonde hair to attract boys."

"It's silver!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

"You know, you're such a-" Silver couldn't finish her sentence, when Selina shoves her hands into the back of the girl's skirt and pulls up her string, causing the girl to shriek in pain. "Let go!" Silver twirls around, grabbing into Selina's pants, trying to do the same but the young cat-burglar is too fast as she grabs Silver's string again, pulling it all the way up.

"Bruce, help me!" Silver whimpers to the young billionaire, who looks at it all in awe.

* * *

 **Nor am I allowed to tell Bruce he's next**

"Bruce, help me."

"Don't you dare, kiddo, or else your next!"

Bruce quickly rushes off because, spanking while still having pants on is one thing, but wedgies gives him nightmares since kindergarten.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Next chapter will also contain requests:D**

 **For those who are interested, I just started a spin-off to this story, but in that story, Alfred sets up rules for Bruce, trying to make him listen again. Of course, Bruce wants to impress Cat, breaking them all anyway. Interested? The story is called; 'I'm not allowed to copy Cat's behavior'.**

 **also, for the next chapter(s), Jim gets an idea what maybe might turn criminals back into the persons they once were. Babysitting children. Which criminal do you think have to take Cat-sitting duty? Just review:D**

 **Ideas etc, just review LOL**


	48. Jack and the pepperspray

**Hi guys, a new chapter with five new cat-rules, requested by you:D**

* * *

 **#236. I am not allowed to snoop in Alfred's room**

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun," Selina mutters as she dashes over to Alfred's sock drawer, pulling it open. A shriek escapes as she notices the very hideous looking items in it. Quickly she shuts it again, dashing over to the bed and flops down onto it, rolling over to her stomach and dangles her head down one side.

That's when she notices it. A stack of sticky looking magazines.

Selina rolls off the bed, head first, and crawls underneath the bed, shoving all kinds of items out of the way. A dirty sock. Lots and lots of cat hair. Cat toys. The hobbit DVD. Frozen. Selina's whip. Bruce's sweater she loves so much. (apparently, the butler hid all HER things under there)

Ah, finally she reaches the stack of magazines, crawling back from under the bed, clenching them tightly as she plops down onto the bed again. Quickly she scans them and, not very surprisingly, they are called; 'parenting teens'.

"Miss Kyle, how many times do I tell you, don't snoop in my room!"

"Yeah well, if you stop hiding my toys, I don't have to snoop through your room!" And with that, Selina collects all her toys and darts out the room, a madly scowling Alfred in tow.

* * *

 **#237. I am not allowed to read Bruce's diary at poetry slam**

"Hiya, guys! Today I'm going to read something that's not entirely mine but belongs to a close friend of mine. He's too shy to read it himself!"

 _Dear Diary_

 _There, she was. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was standing in my hallway, playing with a 500 year old, Ming dynasty vase. From that point of course, I didn't see her face, but when I walked upon her and she turned around, all I could see where her green sparkling eyes. And her smile, when she introduced herself. Cat! It didn't take long for me to find out why people call her Cat. She was cheeky, just like cats._

 _As I and Alfred where training in the garden, Cat approached us, telling Alfred she was hungry. Alfred of course, told her to wait till lunchtime. Cat however, didn't want to wait, told Alfred she would figure it out and went back in the house. That's when,_ "Bla, bla, not interesting enough." Selina starts flipping through the pages.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today, I got my first kiss and it was AMAZING! I was looking through files when suddenly Cat dashed into the room, walking over to me, showing me something she found in one of the rooms. When I stepped toward her to take a look, I was surprised by the soft touch of her lips onto my mine. They were so warm and..._

"SELINA, GIVE BACK MY DIARY, RIGHT NOW!" Bruce bellowed, charging into the room. Selina ran for her life.

* * *

 **#238. I am not allowed to ask Jack, to spend time with Silver**

"Hey, Jack, can you please do something for me?" Selina hops toward Jack, looking at him with her green eyes. She batters her eyelashes sweetly. She knows Jack can't say no anymore. The boy nods with a cue sigh. "Can you spend some time with Silver? I WANT her away from Bruce. She's so annoying, flipping her hair all the time."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Jack nods agreed. "So, why would I want to spend time with her?"

"Well, because you like practically all girls." Jack nods again. "And, because you're crazy and you maybe can make her scared enough she would never EVER dare to come over again."

"Yes, I can do that, but why do you dislike her so much."

"Because, my gut tells me something is not right about her. She's up to something, and, until we figure out what it is she wants, I want her away from Bruce as far as possible. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Yeah, you're so right. I think her uncle and aunt have something to do with the asylum breakout."

"Hi, guys, is Bruce home?" Silver walks upon them, smiling sweetly.

"No, matter in fact, he isn't." Jack dashes upon her. "He's out too... the city! Yeah, the city, so, why don't you and I, go to the city and try to find him. Because... Bruce is in the city, doing... I don't know what he's doing. Let's find out, shall we?"

Silver had no time to respond, as Jack wraps his arm around her, dragging her with him outside and all the way to the city. Laughing maniacally.

* * *

 **#239. No matter how annoying Jerome is, or I think Jack is funnier than him, I am not allowed to let Jack shoot Jerome**

 ***** Ding dong*

Selina opens the door, clenching her fists tightly as she stares in the face of the world's most annoying person; Jerome. "What do you want, Mr Carrot!"

"Hi to you too, Miss, 'I-only-like-Bruce-Wayne-because-he's-a-billionaire'" Cue wide smirk.

"HEY! Watch it, pal!" Jack pops up from behind Selina. "Don't you insult my kitty face!" Cue maniacal laughter.

"Nothing is a contagious as laughter!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Jack bellows angrily, and suddenly his arms are around Jerome's neck, putting him in a headlock. "NO, IT'S MINE!" Jerome hollers back. Selina sighs.

"You know, there is a solution to this," Selina states, hiding a bored yawn behind her hand. Jack looks up, confused. "Why don't you just shoot him in his leg to make a point?"

"That's a great idea!" Jack runs off, back into the manor and up to the room where he had hidden his 'fake-gun-that-was-not-fake-at-all'. Bruce knows. He still had the scars to remember it. He runs back to the door, aiming the gun at Jerome. "Say it."

"Say what?" Jerome still keeps grinning like a lunatic.

"That I'm better then you. Funnier then you. That you're just a stupid kid who tries to be me but we all know, you're not me!" Jerome just snorts to that. Jack pulls the trigger, and a little flag appears. "That's it?" Jerome laughs his head off as Jack pulls the trigger again…. And again…. But nothing happens. "Wait! What?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Selina scoffs, cue cheeky smile. Jack, getting it, stares coldly at her. "I knew you would do it, and I didn't want to be the accessory, so….. I decided to obey Alfred's rule, and replaced your 'fake-gun-that-was-not-fake-at-all' into a 'fake-gun-that-really-is-a-fake-gun.' What do you think?"

"I think, you should run!" Jack growls.

And running is what Selina does. As fast as she can. Because, Jack wasn't happy at all. Jerome however, laughing his head off.

* * *

 **#240. I am not allowed to make fun of Jack when he gets pepper spray in his eyes**

The day Jack got pepper spray in his eyes, was also the day Theo Galavan agreed to let Bruce and his 'friends' come for a sleepover. Silver needed new friends and this was the perfect opportunity.

However, Theo didn't know something would happen during that sleepover. Okay, he knew she liked Bruce, and he also knew Bruce had a thing for Silver so, maybe things between them would happen. "Maybe Bruce would sneak beside her." Theo winked at Tabitha when he said that.

But no, it wasn't Bruce who had sneaked beside her. It was…. JACK!" With a flick of his fingers, as cue for Tabitha, he pointed at his nieces bed and the two sleeping bodies inside it.

Tabitha attacks the boy, just like the animal she's named after, and sprays his eyes full with pepper spray. Jack screams in pain.

Suddenly, a loud maniacally laughter echoes through the bedroom and it isn't Jack who produced that sound. No. It was Selina, who had witnessed the entire thing and as she rolls over the floor, laughing her head off, Silver grabs the can from her aunts hands and starts spraying the rest of the stuff into Jack's eyes herself.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I like to hear your thoughts:D Also, requests, more then welcome:D**


	49. CatLocked

**New chapter, with new rules, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#241.** **I am not allowed to let a cast and crew inside the manor, only to let Alfred think there is actually a TV show called Gotham**

Bamboozled, Alfred walks through the manor, noticing the house is filled with strangers and cameras. No doubt, Miss Kyle had something to do with this. Aggravated, the butler stomps off, suddenly bumping into a girl with strange similarities to Miss Kyle.

"Well, there you are, Miss Kyle!" Alfred hollers dangerously, glaring angrily at her. The girl looks at him in awe. "What! Cat got your tongue?"

"Wow, Sean, you're so in character today." The girl smiles impressed, stepping around Alfred and dashes off and out the door, leaving a stunned butler behind. "Hiya, old man!" Selina cries, sliding down the staircase railing, landing straight in front of Alfred who almost fainted of shock.

"Didn't you go outside?"

"Nope, that must have been Camren Bicondova. "

"Who?"

"She's an actress and she portrays ME, in a very popular TV show called Gotham. Isn't that amazing and-

"Miss Kyle, sensible girls, don't make up stories."

"No lie!" Selina cries offensively, placing her hands in her hips. "Hiya, David Mazouz!" Selina waves madly at someone behind Alfred and as the butler turns his head to look, he sees a boy, with strange similarities to Bruce, approaching them, smiling widely. "Isn't he just adorable? And you know what the best part of this all is? I have two kiddos to play with." Selina claps her hands excitedly as Alfred rubs his forehead tiredly. He really should start calling Lee for doing a session on Selina. The girl can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality anymore.

"Let's go, kiddo II, let's find kiddo I." And with that, both children dash off. An aggravated growl coming from Alfred.

"You know, you really have to tell me how you do that growl. I can't seem to get it right." Alfred looks up, staring bamboozled in the eyes of a man, with strange similarities of himself.

* * *

 **#242. When I'm grounded, I am not allowed to sit on the windowsill, looking through the window and plot what I will do when Alfred finally releases me again**

Deep miserable sigh coming from his right, Bruce look over noticing Selina sitting on the windowsill, staring outside. Then, her entire body language changes and she looks more excited.

"Yes! A new shrub!" Selina cheers happily, noticing the gardener planting a new shrub in the garden, and… very close at the pool. "New perfect hiding place for my next planned 'lurking at Bruce time'."

Another bored sigh follows, then, her head jerks up again, noticing the pool house. "Why didn't I think of that, wayyyyyyy sooner? That roof is a perfect advantage point where I can sit and wait for Jim and attack him. Ooo, that tree branch is a perfect 'bridge' for me to use to reach Bruce's bedroom balcony. And I definitely have to make sure, that buddy butler won't notice it or hear about my plans…"

cue innocent smile when Alfred walks past the window.

*Thinks* 'Keep walking, old man. I'm just sitting here, being bored and all, thanks to you but don't you worry, I will get you back for it." All the time she managed to keep smiling while Alfred glares suspiciously at her before turning his back toward her and walks over to the front door to enter the manor.

"Phew, that was close," Selina sighs relieved, shifting onto the windowsill to take another position.

"You're the weirdest girl I've ever met," Bruce chuckles suddenly and a bit too close near her ear. The girl looks over alarmed, causing her to lose her balance and fall off the windowsill, with a loud thud.

* * *

 **#243. I am not allowed to wear sheets**

Bruce, Alfred and John look worriedly at the couch across of theirs. Neither of them dares to ask Sherlock why he has a sheet wrapped around himself.

"You know, this feels actually great," Selina says, waddling into the study, a sheet wrapped around herself. She walks over to Sherlock and plops down beside him. "I don't understand why I haven't done this sooner."

Alfred clears his throat awkwardly. He knows he really shouldn't ask it, but curiosity takes the better of him and asks anyway. "May I ask, do you wear anything else underneath that sheet, Miss Kyle."

"Nope!" Selina replies, cue shake of her head. They look over to Sherlock, also shaking his head. They sigh tiredly.

"Could you please put your pants back on Miss Kyle?" Alfred asks, trying not to sound too angry. "Master Bruce is also in this room."

"Yes, I can see that. I have eyes you know," Selina spats back in a cheeky tone of voice. "Besides, Bruce already seen me naked so I don't see the problem!" Cue blush coming from Bruce.

"Well, I want you to put on some proper clothes!"

"I'm not putting proper clothes on for you, the queen or anyone else!" Selina replies stubborn, cue smirk coming from Sherlock.

* * *

 **#244. I am not allowed to keep bothering other people with the same stupid questions (it's not as funny as I think it is)**

Selina swaggers into the study, noticing Bruce sitting down behind the desk, arms filled with books, again. Cue sigh, flops onto the couch. "What you're doing?"

"I really have to start on my biology homework," Bruce replies, looking up from his books, meeting Selina's, with boredom filled eyes. Then, Bruce sticks his eyes in the books again.

Selina watches almost thirty seconds at Bruce, making tiredly noises as he tries to understand what he's exactly reading. Selina sighs, blowing her hair from her eyes.

"Are you doing it?"

"Yes Selina. I'm reading!" Bruce replies, not looking up from his books. Selina proceeds another thirty seconds of watching at Bruce. Bruce closes his reading book.

"Have you done it?" Selina asks happily, sadly meeting blank stares with Bruce.

"No, I still have to answer the questions."

* * *

Bruce and Selina saunter into the GCPD, walking over to Jim's desk.

"Not now, kids. I really have to fill in these case files," Jim says before the kids couldn't even ask anything. Selina perches herself onto the desk, beside the pile of files. Bruce plops into Bullock's desk chair, start spinning the thing around, waiting for Jim to finish his work.

"Are you doing it?" Selina asks as Jim picks up his coffee for the third time to take a sip. Jim shoots daggers with his eyes, closing one finished file. "Have you done it?"

angry, aggravated growl.

* * *

"Hiya Riddler," Selina cries excitedly, prancing into Nygma's room. "What are you doing?"

"I wrote a love poem for Miss Kringle and I'm just about to bring it to her." With that, adding a good luck kiss onto the envelope, Ed darts upon the door.

"Are you doing it?" Selina pops the question.

"Yes, hang on!" Ed says, trying to smile. Ed exits through the door, Selina perches herself onto his examination table. A disappointed Ed returns.

"Have you done it?"

Selina meets angry glare.

* * *

"Hey Squishy," Selina screeches, barging into Fish Mooney's night club. The woman looks angry through her eyelashes as the young girl approaches her and Butch. "What's he doing?" Selina asks, with a worriedly look on her face as she looks at Butch, climbing his way up on a pile of stacked-up tables, which wobbles dangerously.

"He's about to change a light bulb," Fish replies. Slowly Butch rises to his feet, trying to ignore his fear of heights.

"Are you doing it?" Selina asks, smiling mischievously meeting Butch's angry stare.

"Yeah, about to so if you can keep your mouth shut..-"

"Have you done it?" Selina cuts him off, smirking from ear to ear.

"I just love this girl," Fish cries excitedly, squishing Selina into a strangled hug. Muffled objecting growls escaping form Selina's lips.

* * *

Selina whistles a happy tune, walking through the manor hallway, hearing a muffled sound coming from the other side of the toilet door. Then, a loud groan, followed with panting noises. Selina cocks her head.

"Are you doing it?" Selina asks, leaning against the door, waiting for a reply. The reply comes from Bullock, her babysitter of the day, ordering her to buzz off.

Selina waits for thirty seconds, listening to the continuing groans, pants, exhales and a loud relieved sigh.

"Have you done it?"

"FUCK OFF YOU MONSTROUS CAT!"

* * *

 **#245. I am not allowed to use Sherlock's stuff to do experiments in the kitchen**

"Yes, everything is going accordingly to plan," Selina mutters softly as she pours some strange colored liquid into in test tube with another weird colored liquid. The stuff immediately starts to hiss and boil. "Wait, does that supposed to happen?" Selina glances her eyes into Sherlock's experiment book. "Now, just a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Selina starts throwing all sorts of powders into the boiling liquid.

 _That does not look good,_ Selina thinks to herself when it all starts hissing even more and boiling dangerously. Quickly she ducks underneath the kitchen table.

BOOM!

Slowly Selina crawls from under the kitchen table, gasping at the sight before her. Everything around her is covered in a purple substance. Right at the same time she hears the limo pulling up onto the driveway.

"Oh, no!" Selina's puts her hand against her chest, anxiously looking around her, trying to figure out what she can do about the mess. Too late, the front door opens. Selina rushes into the hallway, quickly shutting and locking the kitchen door behind her along the way, stopping right in front of Alfred.

"Hi, Selina!" Bruce greets happily, carrying bags of groceries. Selina puts up her most sweetest smile, beaming it directly at Alfred.

"Alfred, you know I love you, right?" Selina purrs, lingering closer toward the baffled looking Alfred, rubbing her head cat like against his chest. "Why don't we, with the three of us, get take away and go to a movie? After that I'll do the laundry and I'm even prepared…-

"What did you do?" Alfred growls suspiciously, walking around Selina, across the hallway up to the kitchen door. Selina quickly darts after him, trying to block his path. It makes Alfred even more suspiciously.

"Alfred, keep in mind that I'll love you and…" Selina starts anxiously, trying to find the right words when Alfred unlocks the kitchen door with a spare key. Slowly the butler pushes the door open, gasping at the sight that greets him. Then, slowly turning around to face Selina, who already had bolted.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please let me know, I like to hear your thoughts:D Reviews, always welcome:D**


	50. Cat vs Silver

**Hi guys, new chapter, but firstly, after watching the latest episode, I found myself being not a happy person. The anger started when Alfred slapped Selina. From being my most favorite adult man of the show, he became, my least favorite adult man of the show. I already was scared that Alfred would try to break team BatCat, but, since I'm a nice person, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. I really thought he wouldn't be capable of slapping a child. Man, I was totally wrong about that. But then, to bring out some more 'power play' he also had to break her heart by telling her that she wasn't good enough for Bruce. I so wanted Bruce had seen that, but no! Strangely enough, he didn't. Isn't that just weird.**

 **Then, he makes Bruce running back home, on his own. How irresponsible is that. I mean, there are still some asylum lunatics on the loose. Anyway, that brings me to the blonde barbie doll, playing in a fountain. I mean, what kind of girl does that? Playing like a five year old, in a water fountain. I have to say, I don't like her, at all. I know, in the comics she's a nice girl, and obviously there are some Silver fans out there, but, I'm not familiar with comic book Silver, but I can say, I don't like Gotham verse Silver. She's just, ugh. The way she talks. The way she smiles, a little too friendly. And that last scene of her and Bruce, were she called his name and smiled to him. Well, smiled. Her face, and the way she moved (twitched) her shoulders, it was like she wanted to throw her head back and laugh manically. Scary!**

 **Anyway, enough talk about the episode. I wan't to thank you all for reviewing my stories, and fav/follows of course. They mean a lot. I obviously had to blow off some steam, regarding to the Bruce and Silver moments in the previous episode, so, I used some Silver snippets you guys requested. Rule 248 and 250, requested by a guest. The other three are my own.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: Yeah, I suppose you're right about that? But, I have to admit, that was not my intention at all. I just found it funny to write how Alfred would react if Selina says she loves him. I mean, when kids say that, most adults know they've done something they shouldn't. But yeah, his spanking is pulling off too LOL**

 **Guest B: Yeah, just like a cat, she starts feeling home, and turning it into HER home. Bruce is just paying the mortgage LOL Good luck with your college:D**

 **And now, (if you read this entire author note) Enjoy with reading the rules:D**

* * *

 **#246.** **I am not allowed to duel with Silver and claim, whoever wins, dates Bruce**

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BLONDE SACK OF POOP!" cries an familiar voice that belongs to Selina as she sprints past a dazed and confused Bruce. The young billionaire gaped, astonished by the sudden blur that past him. Alfred saw it too. Realizing the young cat-burglar was up no good, Alfred chased after the blur. Bruce quickly follows, determined to protect Selina for Alfred's wrath.

Finally Selina halts her stride and both men hear the clashing sound of swords. Horrified, they spun around the corner of the study, peering inside and are stupefied by what was in front of them.

Selina and Silver are exchanging blows, their swords clashing, sparks flying in all directions."

"Miss Kyle, Miss Cloud, what are you two doing?"

They pause for a brief moment, and Silver says, panting, tears welling in her eyes; "Selina forces me to duel with her and, whoever wins, can date Bruce."

"You're such a, lying brat!" Selina scowls, heaving her sword dangerously at Silver. "A stupid, lying brat!"

Alfred then proceeds to pummel Selina. The sight wasn't pretty.

* * *

 **#247. I am not allowed to say flirty things to Bruce**

Bruce and Silver are making homework in the study as Selina struts inside, plopping down beside Bruce and locks her arm with his.

"Do you know what look good on you? ME!"

Bruce blushes…

Jealous stare, coming from Silver.

* * *

"Let's do something fun outside!" Selina cries merrily.

Bruce chuckles. "But, it's raining!"

"Yeah, so? I can kiss you, in the rain, so you get wet twice."

Three seconds later…

Bruce and Selina, kissing, on the balcony.

Alfred rubs forehead, tiredly.

* * *

Bruce and Silver, sitting by the pool when Selina saunters upon them with a sad looking face.

"Selina, what's wrong?" Bruce asks worriedly.

"Well, kiddo, I tell you what's wrong. You sit here, happily with Silver and my head says: who cares? But then my heart whispers: you do, stupid."

"Aw, you do? Don't worry, Silver and I, are just friends."

"Really?" Selina beams like the sun, squeezing Bruce into a hug. Then, smirking at Silver, who shoots daggers with her eyes out of jealousy.

* * *

 **#248. I am not allowed to spank Silver with my slipper**

Silver packs her lips, looking flirty as she moves toward Bruce.

"Get away from him, you blonde backstabber!" A blur of brown and black flies past the dazed looking Bruce, chasing a blur that's called Silver.

Suddenly, in the hallway, Silver stops in her tracks, spinning around so fast it makes Selina freeze in her tracks. The silver haired girl grins at the brown curly haired girl.

"Silly Selina!" Silver hones, taking a step closer to the young cat-burglar. "I will annihilate you easily."

"Yeah?" Silver nods rapidly. Selina takes one of her morning slippers off. "We'll see about that!"

Jack walks down the stairs, standing still beside the fighting girls. Selina, hitting Silver's butt and face with her slipper while Silver makes attempt to grab the brown curls.

"Glad to see you decided to use a different tool this time." Jack looks impressed. "The hairbrush became a little cliche."

* * *

 **#249. Nor am I allowed to break her legs**

Bruce joins Jack, watching at the match before them.

"NEVER EVER, play with another cats toy. Didn't you're auntie taught you that!" Cue smacking the slipper onto Silver's butt.

*Team Selina* "Way to go, girl." Whoop, whoop *happy dance*

"No, she taught me something else!" Silver screams, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulls it forcefully. "We are a different kind of cat, remember? More fiercer and stronger. We hunt boys because of the trill of the chase. You're no match for us, street cat!"

*Team Silver* "Our point, exactly! Grab her, you can do it!"

"We'll see about that!" Selina whimpers as she frees herself from Silver's grip, flipping the silver haired girl over onto her stomach, sitting down on top of her back, backwards "You won't do much chasing without legs!" And with that, Selina grabs one of Silver's legs and starts pulling it toward her, forcefully.

*Team Selina* "Yeah, that's right! You rule Selina. Team BatCat rules!"

"Is anyone wondering who they are and what they are doing here?" Bruce asks, cue pointing over the two teams.

"Beats me!" Jack laughs. "I came here to force one of them, to make me a sandwich. But by the looks of it, it's going to take a while, so I'm going to make one myself."

"Or, you can wait and force the loser of this fight to make you a sandwich," a girl from team Selina suggests.

"Yeah….. no!" Jack replies with a grin. "We all know Selina is going to win this round and, well, Silver is a terrible cook."

Ten seconds later, a maniacally laughing Jack is chased by a VERY angry team Silver.

* * *

 **#250. I am definitely not allowed to put Silver in a wedgie machine**

Selina snickers to herself. She just got the most brilliant idea ever. Silver isn't noticing the powder that Selina is adding to her drink. A small portion, but enough to keep the silver haired girl sleeping for an hour.

Alfred hears groans, whimpers, exhales and panting coming from outside, but figures it's just Bruce, training with himself again. So, no need to look, right?

Well, to be honest, maybe it might have been better if Alfred looked. Because, if he did, he would have seen Selina instead, dragging the sleeping Silver by her arms through the study doors, into the garden where Jack waited beside a crane. (yeah, a friend of a friend stole it and borrowed it to Jack)

Ten minutes later…

"Ready?" Selina hollers over the roaring sound."

"You betcha!" Jack bellows back, pulling one of the handles.

Alfred, walking through the hallway with a bowl of potatoes, suddenly hears a deafening scream, coming from outside the garden. That can't be good.

The poor butler rushes outside, witnessing how a silver haired girl, hanging on some ropes attached to her string, dangling two meters high in the air on a crane. Miss Kyle and Mr Napier smirking like lunatics, eyeing their handiwork as Silver keeps crying and screaming her head off.

"MISS KYLE! MR NAPIER!"

"Yeah, relax old man. You can take turn after her!" cue wide smirk.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please review, I almost reached 100 reviews LOL Also, keep the requests flowing LOL**


	51. BatCat vs Criminals

**#251. I am not allowed to involve Bruce in my payback plan for Ed (1)**

Ed walks excitedly, with a scissor in his hand, upon Selina, ready to cut off a string of her hair. Now, you probably ask what he wants to do with it, but to be honest I have no idea. Who knows what's going on in that head of his, right?

Before Ed can actually cut off a string, Selina shoves something in his face, saying coldly; "I'll cut one for you, myself."

*Disappointed* "That's a big help, thank you." Okay, that was sarcastically, because the string wasn't big at all and Ed doubts he could do enough 'tests' with it. Giving the girl a dirty look, the forensic wraps it in a, way too big, plastic evidence bag.

*Coldly* "Ed?" The forensic looks up, quickly plastering a smile on his face. "Bye!" Cue wave to let him know to get lost.

"Yes, and I'll see you tonight for the saliva swap." Ed darts out the room, excitedly."

"See, I'm just a specimen for him," Selina scowls angry. Bruce looks up from his homework, looking quizzically. "He really needs a wake-up call, and he's going to get one! And you're going to help me, kiddo!" With that said, Selina stomps out the room.

* * *

 **#252. I am not allowed to read the book, called; 'The trouble with men.' (2)**

"Hiya, mayor, Galavan," Selina says gleefully, prancing into the room, holding a book under arm, titled; 'The trouble with men'. "Would you describe your relationship with Barbara intoxicating?"

*almost chocking in his tea* "What?"

"Or is it simply unpeaceable?"

* * *

 **#253. I am not allowed, deliberately let Ed waste his time (1)**

Location: Wayne Manor Garden

Situation: Selina, flirting with Bruce. Again. Suddenly interrupted by Ed Nygma.

"Boy, I made a startling discovery."

"You're an android," Selina guesses, her arms wrapped around Bruce's neck.

"No! Far more better," Ed replies, offended. "According to the hair sample you gave me, you are a two year old African Wild cat."

"I was already wondering how long it would take for you to find out that, that wasn't my hair."

"Six hours actually." Selina mimics an oops. "Selina, what are you up to? Are you doing this because you're scared what I might find out about you?" Ed places his hand on Selina's shoulder, sympathetically. "It's okay… to be scared." With that, the forensic saunters back to the manor.

"There's got to be a way, to make him crack!"

"Miss Kyle, that was really mean. Considering all the time Mr Nygma wasted." Cue, angry glare.

"Mind your own business, old man. Kiddo and I, aren't done playing." With that, Selina cups Bruce's face and plants a kiss on his lips before prancing back to the Manor, leaving a stunned Bruce behind.

Alfred, aggravated growl.

* * *

 **#254. I am not allowed to laugh my head off about a prank I didn't even pull**

Ed strolls down the stairs, noticing all his equipment is gone. Instead, there is a thick layer of ice, that pretty much covers the entire basement floor. Bruce and Selina, happily ice-skating on it.

"Miss Kyle!"

"I didn't do it."

"Then, why are you laughing?"

"Cause, whoever did, is a freaking genius!"

* * *

 **#255. I am not allowed to interrupt other people's conversation**

Miss Mooney her feet hurts a lot. A LOT! So, she called Butch, who called in his turn Cobblepot, who of course didn't dare to disobey (not yet, anyway) and ordered him to go to Wayne Manor and give Miss Mooney a foot massage. So, there Cobblepot was, rubbing Fish her legs with everything he could.

But Fish wasn't even happy after that, so, she ordered the dark haired man to find the Wayne Manor wine cellar and give her a glass of the finest they had stocked.

"Yes, Miss Mooney," Cobblepot replied, heaving himself back onto his little and wobbly feet.

"Guys! Do you hear that?" Selina cries, fear all over her face. Mooney and Cobblepot listen, share a worriedly look before Fish asks: "What?" A curly smile, plastered itself onto Selina's face. "Never mind, it's gone now."

Cue exit the room.

* * *

"You know, Fish?" Bullock says, flopping down beside the female mob boss. "You changed a lot over the past few days. It's like, you are a whole new person." Jim chuckles sarcastically, quickly looking outside the window when Fish gives him a dirty look.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say," Fish says with a syrupy smile. "Kids change you." Bullock nods agreed. Jim looks disturbed. "You're start to appreciate freedom a lot more after you babysit other people's brats."

"Guys, don't want to alarm you but, did you hear that?" Fish rolls eyes.

"Hear what, Selina?" Jim asks worriedly, spinning on his heels so fast he almost trips over the carpet, hand ready on his well-hidden gun.

"Never mind, it's gone now."

* * *

 **(1) You can read in the story; I'm Not allowed To Copy Cat's Behavior, what Bruce does to help his lady friend. Chapter 5**

 **(2) You can read in the same story and chapter as (1), who else reads this book and what he or she does, say**

 **So, let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews, still welcome, I will try to use as many as possible:D**


	52. The primal Cat and the scaredy Bat

**Hi guys, as promised, some new requested rules. These are all requested by guests, not sure if it's one and the same. Though, rule 256 is my own idea, but someone requested a rule with Cobblepot. More Cobblepot in later chapters:D**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest (1): Thank you:D I'm happy you found chapter 50 funny.**

 **Guest (2): Yeah, I get what you're saying and sure, he's coping a lot better then crazy Barbara, but still no reason to slap a child. At least, that's what I think, anyway. But hey, maybe Alfred will surprise us again and search for her and apologize. Who knows, right? He'll better be, or else LOL**

 **Chaos supernova: Aw, really? Well, I'm glad you finally admit it and hopped on the BatCat train LOL And thank you for the request, I will see what I can do, though I'm not sure if Bruce can all go Batmode on Jerome, since's he's still fourteen and not-so-musclier-yet, but it can be pretty hilarious if he tries. Anyway, feel free to leave more Selina, Jerome, Bruce encounters. Always happy to use new ideas for this story, and otherwise I use them for Bruce's version called; "I'm not allowed to copy Cat's behavior:D I still need lots and lots ideas for that one LOL**

 **Unfinishedsenten: Thank you so much, that means a lot. Also, thank you for reviewing:D**

* * *

 **#256.** **I am not allowed to ask Cobblepot if a house fell on his sister**

Jim has to babysit Selina for the day, walking down the streets when they suddenly bump into Cobblepot. The man smiles pleased at the sight of the detective. A heated conversation starts.

"Jim, can't you understand? I'm not a villain, I'v merely become king of Gotham. Join me!"

Selina smirks, tries to respond to that, but Jim shoots an angry glare at the girl. Only, the thing is, as you all know, you can never shut up Selina Kyle, aka Cat.

"Mr Cobblepot? I have a question.

The dark haired man turns his cold eyes on Selina.

"What is it?"

"Did a house fall on your sister? Because that would explain why you're such a psychotic ego-tripper."

* * *

 **#257. I am not allowed to suggest Bruce to spank me**

"Hiya, B, got a birthday present for you." Selina prances gleefully into the study and over to the excitedly looking Bruce. However, his excitedly melts at the sight of the small box in her hands. It has breathing holes in it. "Alfred told me you always wanted to have one."

Bruce sighs relieved. He always wanted a hamster so, even Selina couldn't screw that up, right?

With returned excitedly, Bruce lifts up the lit, peeking inside. Something flat, black and with wings, lies on the bottom of the box.

Bruce shrieks like a girl, throwing it off of him and hides behind the couch. Selina laughs hysterically. "Just relax, kiddo. It's just a plastic bat!"

"You know I hate bats!" Bruce whimpers anxiously. "Why can't you just stop doing this?"

"You can…spank me." Bruce eyes grow wide in shock. "I am absolutely sure, after you gave me a good spanking, I will learn to behave next time."

Bruce looks thoughtfully. He can't, or can he?

* * *

 **#258. Even not when I feel strongly sorry for Bruce and I want to make it up with him, I am not allowed to give him a birthday spanking**

"Bruce, I'm terribly sorry about the things I've put you through!" Selina looks as sincerely as possible. "I will make it up to you."

Bruce, realizing it's safe again, slowly moves away from behind the couch and walks over to Selina. "Thanks." He smiles. Selina smiles back. Bruce lands in a daze again.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Selina asks, wrapping her arm around the billionaire. "Or, do you want me to come up with something?" Bruce nods, still in daze. He just can't stop thinking how beautiful and sweet she is. "Alright, I'll give you a birthday spanking, you like that?"

Bruce snaps back from his daze. "Wait! What?"

Five seconds later, Bruce slumped over Selina's lap, cue whimpering and sighing afterwards as her hand lands on his bottom. (Luckily for him, pants still on)

"You know, you're the weirdest kid I ever met," Selina says with a smile, her hand landing on his butt. "I really like the look on your face when you have totally no idea whether you have to like this or not!"

* * *

 **#259.** **I am not allowed to let Ivy's crazy friend, inject Bruce with some strange toxin** **  
**

"Hi, Cat! Bruce! Meet Johnny Crane. Johnny Crane, Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, aka, Cat!" Ivy introduces her new friend. Alfred growls suspiciously as the children disappear into the TV room. "I just have this amazing bat documentary, I really wan't to watch."

Ten seconds later, bat documentary on and Bruce, securely hidden himself underneath the couch, whimpering in fear. Johnny and Ivy, both staring interested at the screen while Selina's eyes dart across the screen as well, following the bats, like a cat follows a fly.

"You know what guys," Selina jumps up from the couch. "This documentary wakes up the primal cat inside me and I really have to do something about it!" With that, the patio doors flies open and the cat-girl skips outside, into the dark.

"Hey, Cat! Do you mind if Johnny tries some new fear toxin out on Bruce? It's suppose to calm him down, so his fear for bats will go away!"

"Sure, what ever blows your hair back!"

Five seconds later, Bruce starts to scream his lungs out, running through the patio doors, into the dark. His arms swaying madly around him, as an attempt to scare away whatever's bothering him.

"Wasn't it supposed to calm him down?" Ivy asks, stroking her chin, thoughtfully.

"Oops, I think I used the wrong one!"

Meanwhile, Alfred watches quizzically through an upstairs window, looking at a panicked Bruce, running across the garden, screaming his head off. Swaying his arms like a mad man. The crazy cat-girl, running after him, swatting her paws (hands), as an attempt to catch whatever Bruce is desperately trying to get rid off.

"Erm, Mr Pennyworth," a little, cautious voice says from behind him. "Johnny used the wrong toxin, again. We need to get Bruce to the hospital."

A primal roar is heard all over Gotham, started in Wayne Manor.

* * *

 **#260**. **I am not allowed to make fun of Jim, for having him to help the still, 'pepper spray blinded' Jack**

"Hey, idiots, I'm back!" Jack cries excitedly, doing a 'piggy ride' onto Jim's back. Jim, doesn't look excitedly, at all. His face is like a thunder cloud. Jack however, can't stop cheering. "Guess, what my sweet stepmom did for me. She called Jimmy boy sick, because she needed someone to take care of me. You see, I'm still blind, (cue pointing to his patched up eyes) thanks to that stupid Tigress woman and her hot niece! I'm telling you, her interest in Bruce is fake, but she desperately wants to hop onto the Jack-train, toot-toot."

Jack bounces, up and down onto Jim's back. The detective's face tells, the next forecast is more stormy weather. But it's all sunny in Selina-land, as she can't stop laughing about 'horsey' Jim.

"Okay, Jimmy boy, you can settle me down onto the couch, GENTLY!" Jack lands with a big thud onto the couch, angry growl escaping his throat. "I'll tell mom, and she won't be happy. You know, she's still really angry about the fact you spanked Selina and called your gun, Barbara."

Selina, still rolling over the floor, cackling madly.

"Now, go make me a sandwich!"

"And some milk for ME!"

Jim shoots a dirty look.

"You heard the lady!"

Jim stomps off, on the soundtrack of Selina's laughter.

* * *

 **So, five requests, I will try to add them all in the next chapters, and otherwise after a few of my own rules. Feel free to drop new ones, but also try request some that doesn't involve spanking/wedgies, please. I will still do the ones that are requested (the ones that are written between the reviews), new ones will be saved for later chapters, cz there's no doubt, more then enough funny rules for Selina to break besides spanking LOL**

 **Just to let you know, those who are interested, just started a new story called; 'Cat's to do list'. It contains snippets/one shots/drabbles of some of her other mischief. Also, if you like to read one of the snippets in this story into a longer version, feel free to request them to that story or send me a pm.**


	53. Improper pillow fights

**Hi, five new rules, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#261.** **I am not allowed to wear a improper pyjama and have pillow fight with Bruce**

"But, Alfreeeeeeeeeeed! I don't like this new pyjama you bought for me. It's... too loose-fitting!" Selina cries, pouty face and all.

"It's supposed to be like that, Miss Kyle!" Yes, Alfred had taken the liberty to buy a pyjama himself, otherwise she might have come back with a leathery pyjama. Alfred is really pleased with himself. "This one is a proper pyjama, and like you know by now, you are not allowed to wear anything, improper."Cue, wide smirk.

Major eye roll; "Yeah, I'll figure it out, old man!" Cue exit, starting up the stairs.

Night time...

Hysterically laughter and giggles coming from the young billionaires bedroom. Then, the sound of Bruce's bed, breaking. Alfred, knowing this can't be good, rushes up the stairs to see the damage.

Alfred grabs at his hair in despair, at the sight of the crazy cat-girl, having a pillow fight with Master Bruce, wearing her new pyjama, only it's wasn't exactly the one he bought this morning. She had cut off the sleeves and turned it into a one shoulder top and cut out some fabric, so both sides of her waist are open as well. Here and there, the fabric was missing too, replaced with leather. The shorts, was extremely short now.

*Volcano like roar* "Miss Kyle! What did I say about your pyjamas?"

"What, you said this one was proper. I only made a few adjustments." Cue, sweetly smile.

* * *

 **#262. I am not allowed to tease Jim for dating Barbara (Psychopath) and Lee (Sociopath's stepmom)**

"Hiya detective!" Selina strolls into the room, grabbing a desk chair and sits down in front of Jim, wrapping one knee over the other while glaring at the cop. Suddenly, there's a notepad on her lap and pen in her hand. Jim looks quizzically. "So, why do you think you always seem to pick the wrong woman?"

"What?"

"Well, first you decide to marry a psychopath and now you're dating a sociopath's mom. Why are you doing that?"

Selina holds in a fit of laughter, nervously looking at the floor, which is probably for the best because John's bamboozled look, slowly turns murderous.

"You know, a psychiatrist would say, you're missing something in your life, and they fill that part up. After Barbara left you for that other cop, she left a deep, burning, aching hole in your heart, which needed to be filled quickly. And no one could be perfecter than the woman that just adopted a sociopath. But I think you'll only dating her to make Barbara jealous"

Jim half-groans again, trying to hold in the urge of doing something he'll might regret later.

"Come on, admit it! Barbara being part of the Maniax makes her only hotter, isn't it. The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins, just the two of you against the rest of the worl-

Jim hurls himself from the couch and onto the young cat-burglar, going for the kill. Luckily enough, Selina could escape, screaming something about, Barbara was right all along and she would pay the woman a visit to tell her the good news.

* * *

 **#263. I am not allowed to give Bruce a lap dance. The poor boy can't handle that**

Bruce, sitting in the study, eating dinner when suddenly the stereo turns on, playing a song by Timberland with the lyrics that sounds like; "Baby if you strip you can get a tip."

Bruce frowns. He didn't remember hearing that song before.

Suddenly, all the lights go out, and some colorful disco balls on the ceiling turn on, illuminating a very strange vibe. Bruce swallows down a lump when the room fills with 'fog'. What's going on?

Then, to Bruce's shock, and as the song continues, Selina walks in, slowly lingering over to him while undoing her jacket, tossing it across the room. Bruce swallows, again and like a freight train, all his blood rushes to his face, making him blush. Standing, a few inches away from the young billionaire, the young cat burglar gives him 'the eye of the tiger', looking at him intensely, examining her 'victim' to ensure that when she's finally ready to spring, she'll spring.

Before Bruce can even blink, she has hurled herself onto Bruce's lap, grinding against him, making him blush even more until the point...

Selina growls, punching Bruce's limply arm as he slumps out onto the couch, fainted.

"Miss. Kyle! How many times did I told ya, get your ass off of Master Bruce!" Alfred growls, angrily staring from the disco balls to the young girl, who's nuzzling her face against Bruce's chest, hissing at Alfred, dominant.

* * *

 **#264.** **I am not allowed to reply everyone with: that's what YOU think. No matter how much I think the need to know they're wrong**

Alfred invited the Galavan's over for the tea.

"Bruce and Silver get along so well," Tabitha says with a smile.

Suddenly Selina slides over the wooden floor, across the room: "That's what YOU think."

"You know, Cat-girl?" Ed says proudly. "My medicine are really working."

*disguised voice* "That's what YOU think."

"Did you say something?"

"No, why?" Cue exit.

"The ladies can't get enough of me!" Cue playboy-ish smile.

"Yeah, Bullock, that's what YOU think." Cue wide smirk.

"Didn't I tell you, you're not allowed to say: that's what YOU think?" Alfred growls angry.

"That's what YOU think."

* * *

 **#265.** **No matter how creepy I think Cobblepot is, I am not allowed to volunteer him for the sexual predator list**

Selina sighs deeply as she brooded within Wayne Manor. Jim had to babysit her again because Alfred had taken Bruce to the Galavan's and (since Alfred was really pleased with Silver) Selina was scared he'd would leave the billionaire boy there to keep him away from her. She was bored and trapped in this prison, and worst of all, Cobblepot just arrived to stalk Jim, who saw him coming and quickly rushed up the stairs to hide in the attic.

"Hi, dear Selina," Cobblepot greets her, smiling slyly. Selina clenches her fists with disgust as she faces Cobblepot, one of the planet's most disgusted creeper. "Detective Bullock told me I could find Jim here." Selina smirks.

"You know, you should leave Jim alone, right now." Cobblepot frowns.

"And why is that?"

Selina places her hand on her well-hidden knife. "Didn't they told you? You're on Gotham's sexual predator list." Astounded Cobblepot leaps backwards. After about ten seconds, he regains his composure.

"Sexual predator list?" Cobblepot chuckles. "Silly girl, there's no such thing."

Selina tightens her fists, grins: "wanna bet?"

In all technicality, Selina has all rights to attack and maim Cobblepot. So she did. After all, it was all to protect dear detective Jim, right?

* * *

 **So, please let me know what you think, and requests always welcome:D**


	54. Whip lessons

**Hi, guys. Here are five new rules, requested by Guest, shadystar and THEDOG, who also appears as acharacter in this chapter:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#266. I am not allowed to laugh when Barbara takes whip-lessons**

Selina, had a fun sleepover party at the Galavan's loft. Obviously not with Silver, because both girls can't stand each other. No, it was Barbara who had invited her. She liked the little cat girl.

The next morning, when Selina was eating the burned pancakes Barbara forced Theo to make, the young girl jolts up after hearing a 'cracking' sound. Just like a jumpy cat, Selina ducks underneath the table, recoiling. Not long after, the room fills with female laughter and Barbara and Tabitha enter the room. Theo does a mayor eye roll.

"Having fun, ladies?" Not that Theo cares whether the women have fun or not, but he still asks because he knows by now, if he ignores them, they might use the whip on him. And, he really doesn't want to explain to anyone, why the major has 'whip marks' on his pretty face. Well, Theo thinks he's pretty, but he really isn't. He's sly,backstabbing, slimy, cunning, and- Sorry, getting off topic.

Selina crawls from under the table; "What your doing?" Slowly she strolls over to the still laughing females. Then, spotting the whip; "I've had one just like that, but Alfred took it away from me and now I can't find it anymore."

"Wanna try?" Tabitha asks, and Selina nods her head, rapidly with excitement. tired sigh coming from Theo.

Puffing her chest, grinning from ear to ear, Selina coils the whip, swinging it toward the unaware Theo Galavan, hitting him straight against his butt. Selina quickly gets the hang of it, and a few seconds later she's chasing Theo all around the loft, hitting him wherever she can. Barbara and Tabitha cheer some encouragements at her, while Theo Galavan cries, covering himself; "No, not the face! Not my pretty face!"

The doorbell rings.

"You'll get that?" Barbara asks the whimpering Theo while she takes the whip back from Selina. Theo quickly obeys, opening the door and staring into a deranged looking Jim. "Aw, look who it is," Barbara cries.

"Hiya, detective!" Selina cries gleefully. Barb and Tabie just learned me how to use a whip," cue, proudly smile.

"Yeah, well, I'm here to pick you up, because Alfred called, worried. Apparently you sneaked out the manor, while Alfred told you-

Sadly enough, Jim couldn't finish his sentence, as Barbara swings the whip toward him, and starts chasing him around the loft, screeching; "Having fun, Jim? I know I have. You always make me laugh."

After that, Barbara starts cackling madly, cue followed by Selina and Tabitha. Theo however, cue exit through the front door.

* * *

 **#267. No matter how much I want to see Jim's look, I'm not allowed to tell him that Lee and Alfred dated in college**

"Hey, Jim, guess what!" Selina dashes in the GCPD, holding an old looking year book, clutched against her chest. "I just found something hilarious."

Selina climbs onto the desk, opening the book and holds it out in front of her, for everyone to see.

"Miss Thompkins used to date Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred Pennyworth in college!" Everyone starts scrambling around her, trying to grab the book from her hands to see the 'lovely' prom pictures.

Jim however, stares at the girl, a gaped. He wants to do something, but he can't. Neither he does know what to do. He sees Lee walking into the room, with the same pale expression on her face as he has.

Suddenly, Selina realizes something.

"Wait, if Alfred is like about, 50 years old? How old does that make you, Miss Thompkins?"

Lee, turning all red in the face of embarrassment, quickly disappearing in Ed's office, cue followed by Jim.

* * *

 **#268. I am not allowed to interrupt Bruce and Silver when he's comforting her**

Silver sits down onto the couch, head buried in her hands, sobbing loudly. Bruce walks in, noticing the silver haired girl, slowly walking up to her and sits down beside her. Immediately she clutches herself around Bruce, continuing her crying.

Bruce really doesn't know what to say, so, instead he wraps his arm around her, comforting her. After a few minutes her crying becomes softer, and she's able to speak again.

"Why is she so mean to me, Bruce? Every time I try to be nice, but she acts mean in return. She keeps saying these silly things about me. Things like, me and my uncle want to hurt you. How can she say something like that?" And, again, she bursts into tears. Well, fake tears, more likely, not that Bruce can tell the difference. "But that's not all! Look what she's done to my dress!"

Bruce notices a big, brownish stain. He doesn't even try to think of what it could be.

"Hiya, my sweet, adorable, billionaire boy!" Selina dashes into the room, brandishing her arms, widely. She was followed by Jack, who grins like he's done something terrible again. He just waves at Bruce, then flopping onto the desk.

Selina darts up to Bruce, flopping down onto his lap. Luckily, Silver just pulls her head back in time. She throws a dirty look at Selina, who just shrugs and smirks. Then, totally ignoring the silver haired girl, Selina nuzzles herself against Bruce, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Selina, can I ask you something?" Bruce asks softly, swallowing as his face turns red again. Why does his face keeps turning red? She looks at him, big, green eyes. "Why did you do that to Silver's dress?"

Suddenly, the room is filled with a maniacally laughter, coming from Jack's direction. "Do you really think kitty face did that? Well, to be honest, the credits go all to, MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Another maniacally laughter follows, and as Silver runs out the room screaming, Jack follows her in tow, throwing balloons filled with mud after her. Well, that's what he's trying, because he's still blinded of the pepper spray she used on him, days before.

* * *

 **#269. I am not allowed to sell Alfred's stuff on Ebay**

Selina strolls through the manor, collecting some of Alfred's trinkets along the way. It's not like Alfred is needing them anyway. And also, the big large black thing in the garage, is collecting dust for years.

The doorbell rings.

Alfred growls. Yep, he's pissed. Why? Because he kept running after Selina all day, taking his trinkets away from her. Now, she finally sat quiet, behind Bruce's laptop, and the stupid doorbell rang.

Alfred swings the door open, noticing a guy standing. He looks a little dangerous. Alfred swallows anxiously, as the guy takes a step closer.

"Hi!" the guy holds his hand out to greet. Alfred decides to obey. "My name is TEDOG!"

"Alfred Pennyworth, sir," Alfred whimpers, finally succeeding to free his hand from TEDOG"s firm handshake. His finger are numb, though. He remains to smile, politely.

"I'm looking for Cat!"

"Why, if I may ask?" Alfred asks, getting a little worried. That's when TEDOG explains to Alfred, the real reason of his visit and the butler's eyes, slowly fill with anger. "Just a sec, sir."

Quizzically, TEDOG watches how Alfred charges across the hallway and up the stairs. A few seconds later, a young, fourteen year old girl comes rushing down the stairs, madly grinning with the angry butler in tow. The girl dashes past TEDOG, through the door and into the garden.

"Miss, Kyle, get back, right now!" Alfred bellows, charging past the still astounded looking TEDOG, after the young cat girl. "How dare you to sell my Harley onto Ebay?"

"Well, you are way too old to drive that thing, and I need the money!"

* * *

 **#270. I am not allowed to dye Silver's hair while she sleeps**

While having her fun sleepover with Barbara, and stayed up most of the night, chatting, laughing, eating snacks, pillow fights etc etc, Barbara and Tabitha we worn out, when the sun came up. That's when Selina got bored.

Slowly, trying to make not too much noise, the cat girl waddles into Silver's room. Yep, she's sleeping too, for hours.

Madly grinning, Selina prepares the green hair dye, pouring it into a spray bottle. After that, she quietly lingers to the still sleeping girl, and starts spraying the green liquid onto Silver's hair.

Suddenly, a sound in the kitchen, indicating someone is in there, about to prepare breakfast. Like a hungry cat, Selina tosses the spray bottle across the room and dashes away, up to the kitchen.

"Hiya, Mr, Galavan!" Selina heaves herself onto stool, lurking at Theo while he's making pancakes.

A few seconds later, Silver walks in, yawning. Theo looks astounded, noticing the weird, green stripes in the girls silver hair. Slowly, he meets eyes, with a madly smirking Selina.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Reviews are welcome:D**


	55. Baby Richard and spanking Jim

**Hi guys, another chapter, with five new rules:D Also, a cameo appearance of Sean Ornelas. This character belongs to TEDOG, who's also wrote a Gotham FF with him as a main character. You really have to check it out. It's called: Gotham**

* * *

 **#271. I am not allowed to spank Bruce bare rear**

Bruce is taking his morning shower but this time he had taken precautions. This time, a certain cat girl wouldn't sneak upon him without his notice. He had locked the door, ha. Bruce grins proudly as he hears Selina, madly yelling at him on the other side of the door.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR this you little ….- The last part Bruce couldn't hear, because the young, and angry girl stomped off when she screamed it.

Bruce grins even more.

Without him knowing it, Selina had returned, with a screwdriver. Withing seconds, she had unlocked the door. Bruce, still in his pleased-self moment, isn't aware of anything, until...

"Hiya, kiddo!" Right on cue, the young girls lashes with a wet towel against Bruce's bare rear, making the boy shriek and hanging on the ceiling. "I told you I would get you for this." Cue wide smirk.

* * *

 **#272. I am not allowed to taunt Jim for being spanked by Lee**

Jim drags himself into the precinct. Every part of his body hurts. Even the parts he never knew he had before. With small, baby steps, Jim crosses the large room, over to his desk, meeting the confused eyes of Captain Barnes. Selina, perched on the desk, eating a sandwich. She grins with mouth full. Jim scowls at her.

"Rough night?" Barnes asked, frowning. Jim doesn't reply, just sits down into his chair, only to jump up quickly again. His butt hurts too. Barnes frowns even more.

"And that's why I'm here!" Selina suddenly cries gleefully, brandishing her arms to get their attention, almost knocking Barnes in the face. Barnes looks at her, confused. He already forgot she was in the room, eating his sandwich, which she had stolen from his lunch box. "I'm replacing Jim for a day, because Barb called me this morning, telling me that Jim had been a naughty boy. But we already knew that. It appears, Lee gave him a taste of his own medicine."

"Wait, what?" Barnes asked, ignoring Jim's 'please-don't-ask-her-anything' gestures.

"Well, yesterday he blamed me for taking and hiding his gun, which he named Barbara," cue, wide smirk. "Okay, I admit, I did take it, but still, no reason to spank a girl, right?"

Barnes frowns even more, his face turns murderous; "You spanked a fourteen year old girl?"

Jim shakes his head, rapidly. Selina nods her head, rapidly. "And, according to Barb, Lee made him feel it, all night long."

"How does Barb- Jim tries to ask, but soon finds himself scrambling through the precinct, when an angry roaring Barnes chases him all over the place, bellowing; "I'M TRUSTING YOU TO HELP ME CLEAN THIS DEPARTMENT. AND WHAT DO I HEAR? YOU HIT A, POOR INNOCENT FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!

Behind them, a soft thud, when Selina rolls off the desk and onto the floor, laughing her head off.

* * *

 **#273. I am not allowed to ask what she used**

Lee walks into the precinct, noticing a true chaos. This is what she sees:

Jim, scrambling through the precinct, with a mad and hollering Barnes in tow. Ed, screaming something really mean, addressed to Jim, cue followed by Ed, screaming to himself to shut up. On the floor, beside Jim's desk, a happy cackling, Kitty Cat Kyle.

From that point, Lee knows that can never be good. Everyone knows, a cackling Kitty Cat Kyle, means troubles. And it seems Jim was the new target of her antics. Before Lee could take another step, she finds her path being blocked by...

"Selina? What's going on here?"

The girl just shrugs, smiling widely before clutching herself onto Lee's arms, staring at her with big round eyes. "What did you use?"

"Pardon?"

"What did you use to spank Jim with?"

Lee turns red, shaking the girl off of her, quickly rushing across the room, trying to get away from Selina as fast as possible.

"Come on, tell meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

 **#274. I am not allowed to take home a baby named Richard Grayson**

"Aw, isn't it a cutie!" Selina cries gleefully, looking at the tiny boy in her arms, rocking it soothingly.

"If you think it's a cutie, why don't you take him with you!" Barbara whines, burying her face in her pillow. That boy kept me awake all night!" Selina frowns. "Well, Tabby met this woman, who told her she couldn't take care of the child anymore, so she asked Tabby if she wanted to raise him. Tabby said yes, Theo-Leo said no. Tabby kept whining so Theo-Leo went ahead. But, since they're both too busy with other things, they force me to take care of him."

Barbara, still buried with her face in the pillow, hadn't noticed the girl already had dashed off after the words "If you think it's a cutie, why don't you take...

"Hiya, Mr. Flowerworth!" Selina strolls into the laundry room, holding up something to show. Poor Alfred nearly fainted, at the sight of a baby. "He's mine now! Isn't it a cutie? Kiddo! Say hi to our baby boy, Richard!"

* * *

 **#275. I am not allowed to disturb Alfred while he's trying to read the newspaper**

Alfred, sitting in the study, reading the newspaper, suddenly reading one of the head-lines, out loud to Bruce; "GCPD is looking for Sean Ornelas. Detective Jim and Bullock are looking for a thirteen year old kid, who probably might know something more about the Wayne murder. The young boy-

"Alfred, can I tell you a secret?" Selina cries happily into his ear, making him a little deaf on one side. Alfred scowls. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but you're actually a really sweet man. And even though you yell at me, I know you do that because you love me and care about me. I want to tell you, I appreciate that and I lov-

"Miss Kyle! What did you do this time?"

* * *

 **So, another five rules, be sure to check out TEDOG's story:D Also, requests still welcome:D**


	56. Cat's love advice to Barbara

**Hi guys, new chapter:D In the previous chapter we had a cameo appearance called Sean Ornelas, and from now on TEDOG, who created this character, allowed me to use it in my story, so this character will appear once in a while, just like the other OC characters. Do you want to know more about Sean Ornelas, you can read it in TEDOG's story:D**

* * *

 **#276.** **I am not allowed to practice beeping noises**

"You're really scaring me sometimes," Butch says to the madly grinning cat-burglar, anxiety in his eyes as he backs away, disturbed.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_

"Selina, sweetie, what are you doing?" Fish asks from behind her desk, raising her eyebrow, questionably.

"That's not me, Fish!" Selina cries gleefully, grinning like a girl that's crazy. "That was, Truck Butch. He was parking himself.

Fish laughs her head off. Butch, not a very happy person.

* * *

 **#277.** **am not allowed to lie on the floor and play cheeky when Alfred asks me if I fell**

A big thud sounds, coming from the study. Alfred, just passing by, glares inside.

"Miss Kyle, did you just fall?"

"No, I attacked the floor."

"Backwards?"

"Yeah, I'm freaking talented."

Cue smirk from Selina. Wild deranged growl from Alfred.

* * *

 **#278.** **I am not allowed to give Barbara love advice. Again, I'm not a love expert**

Tabby and Barb's little love boat had hid some rocks, again.

"I don't understand," Barbara sobs. "First Jim leaves me. Then, some psycho idiot claims I'm his perfect match. Makes me snap. Makes me land in the asylum. I breakout and for what? Being lonely again?" Barbara buries face in her hands and cries.

"You know what I always say, Barb?" Selina says, perched on the kitchen counter with a bottle of milk. "Stop hunting them, and let them hunt you. Barb looks up, quizzically. "Look, Tabby always returns after she's seeing you 'flirt' with Theo, right?"

"Yeah, well, that doesn't work anymore. She knows Theo only flirts back because he knows she will get jealous, so, she decided to stop being jealous. And because she stopped being jealous, Theo stopped flirting." Barbara bursts into another guffawing crying, burying her face again.

"So, get up and find a new rooster! Tabby will be definitely jealous when she sees a new one in the hen house!"

"You know what, Selina, you're are right!" Barb's tears are all gone. Quickly puffing her chest, Barb dashes past Theo and out the door.

Theo looks at Selina, bemused. "Where is she going?"

"No idea," Selina replies, shrugging and finishing her milk. "I said something about hens and roosters, so, either she returns with a stud and makes Tabby jealous. Or she returns with supper!"

* * *

 **#279.** **I am not allowed to copy Ed**

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Ed shouts to his other self, cleaning his hands in the sink under the mirror. He does his best not to look in the mirror.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU, JUST SHUT UP!" Selina screams, grimacing painfully as she smacks her forehead against the wall. Ed looks confused. So does his reflection. "What? When you do it, it's normal but, when I'm doing it, it's suddenly crazy?"

And with that, Selina leaves the bathroom.

* * *

 **#280.** **No matter how bored I am, I am not allowed to stare at Sean. He might freak out**

Yep, new visitor in the house means; exploring time. Get to know him better. Even if it's 2 am in the morning. Selina strolls past Alfred's bedroom, up to the guest room that's the closets to Alfred's room and belonged to the new guest, Sean Ornelas. Alfred thought it might be best to keep the boy away from the crazy cat girl as far as possible. Alfred didn't want to risk that Selina would 'poison' Sean's mind with her strange antics. Or worse, persuade him to join her antics. The thoughts alone, gave the poor butler nightmares.

But, sadly enough for Alfred, big FAIL!"

With a wide grin, the young street girl opens the door to the guest room, peering inside and at the sleeping body in the bed. ' _That kid should join a snoring competition with Bullock'_ Selina thought to herself. So, now you probably might know why Alfred didn't hear her sneaking past his door. Bullock, thrown out the house by his fiancee after another fight, slept in the other room, and both Sean and Bullock snored so loudly it was impossible to hear anything else. Even for a trained ear like Alfred's.

With a quick grin, and a quick linger, Selina hurls herself on top of the bed and perched beside Sean, slightly. So slightly, Sean even didn't awake. The staring started.

10 minutes later...

Selina was still staring at the sleeping Sean, who finally shifted in his sleep, slowly turns around. His skill to feel someones presence, slowly starts to kick in, and, he opens his eyes, slowly.

For five seconds, the poor kid stares anxiously at the sparkling green eyes before him, slowly realizing...

"WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Just let me know which one was your favorite. Mine is #279 :D**


	57. A very happy Alfred Pennyworth

**Hi guys, another new chapter with five brand new rules for Selina to break:D**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: Requested, Not allowed to say bruce can spank me when he gets his clothes back on of offer to where undies and a bra only or find out it hurts really bad when he does. What do you mean with this exactly?**

 **The Riddler95, chapter 53 review: Yeah, that was REALLY too much to handle for a young boy like him. Poor Bruce and his hormones, right? Thanks for the request:D**

 **Guest: Requested, Not allowed to spank/whip Bruce when he chokes help me. What do you mean exactly? Sorry for being so clueless LOL**

 **Another guest requested: Not allowed to give Silver 50 lashes when she can't get up. You mean, she can't get up because of those 50 lashes, or Selina gives her 50 lashes in order to force her to get up?**

 **Another guest: Yes, I will do more requests, don't worry, but I also upload some of my own ideas from time to time LOL**

 **Guest: happy you like the Sean character, you can read more about him in TEDOG"S story, which you can find on FF.** **Also, don't worry, someone requested something similar, but I can still use your idea as well. That way Alfred breaks the law, twice LOL**

 **Coolkatgirl123: Well, I'm happy you left a review, because your review just gave me a new idea, which you will read in rule 283:D And of course, Selina will definitely bring Sean and Bruce into more trouble:D**

* * *

 **#281.** **I am not allowed to try convincing Jim I didn't do anything (especially when it was clearly me doing it)**

"You're coming with me, right now young lady!"

"Why? What did I do?" Selina saunters into the room, ten cats following her closely.

"Don't play innocent on me!" Blank stare from Selina. "You went to the city this morning on your own and sprayed graffiti paint all over Miss Mooney's nightclub."

*Gasps dramatically* "Who says it was me?"

"The word 'Squishy' in graffiti is a big give away!"

"That doesn't prove anything! I named her Squishy on the streets once, and now everyone does." Jim stares blankly and Selina puts in her last weapon, to make him believe her. Her big, round, green, sad, kitty eyes.

*Unimpressed stare from Jim*

* * *

 **#282.** **I am not allowed to throw something at Silver's face to make her cry an proof my point**

"I always like to bake for the people I care about," Silver says sweetly, handing Bruce a box with cookies. Bruce blushes. Selina 'barfs' behind her back. "Also, fun fact, did you know that unions are the only food that make you cry?"

"That's true, milady," Ed says impressed, strolling into the room.

"No, it's not!" the young cat-burglar says with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, it is!" Silver exclaims, turning red of anger.

"Wait, just a sec…" Selina says, leaving the study for a minute and returns with a coconut in her hand. A second later, it's flying through the air, hitting Silver in the face. "So, what was it what you just said?"

Silver leaves the room, crying her eyes out.

"My point, exactly."

* * *

 **#283. I am not allowed to act dramatically because a reader left a disturbing review on my 'Things I'm not allowed to do at Wayne Manor' story  
**

"Oh, shit, call detective Gordon. Lock every door and window. Close the curtains, we have a lurker!" Selina screams her head off, running like a crazy cat through the manor. She just had read something on her laptop. Annie smirks, watching amused as Selina proceeds to run another thirty seconds before Alfred forces her to halt.

"What's wrong with you, this time, Miss Kyle?" Aggravated scowl.

"We have a lurker and her name is; coolkatgirl123!" Alfred makes an eye roll, turning to face Annie, looking questionably.

"Well, you know, Selina reports each and every rule you make, which she breaks and writes it down onto some Fanfiction sites. It's quite cool. Though, you growl a lot, why is that?"

Alfred growls, again, turning on his heels and resumes to wash the laundry.

"You know, I think this coolkatgirl123 is a pretty cool person," Selina says, flopping down beside Annie and behind the laptop. "And so are all my other readers and reviewers, followers and those who Favorited this story . Maybe I should throw a party and invite some of them over." Annie nods rapidly, and they smirk like lunatics.

Then, the two girls, giggling like idiots, start writing an invitation, which you can read below in Selina's author note

* * *

 **#284.** **I am not allowed to reject Bruce, unless I totally mean it. Otherwise, Alfred would be happy for nothing**

"That's it! I've had enough of you, kiddo! I'm leaving!" Selina hollers, running out of the study, through the hallway and out the door. Bruce lower lip trembles. Why was he so wrong at rubbing her belly. Couldn't he do anything right?

Alfred, who heard all of it, seeing young Bruce's teary eyes and trembling lip and a little part of him felt sad for the boy. But mostly, he felt happy and his heart made a happy dance inside his chest. Selina had left. How exciting was that? Now everything would turn normal again. Not that he would admit any of those thoughts to Bruce. Well, not yet anyway.

Sorry, Alfred, but you're wrong!

At the end of the day, when the sun went down and darkness crept around Gotham, one young cat-burglar sat perched on Wayne manor wall. A creepy smile intensifies.

Leaping off the wall, creeping upon the manor, ready to lurk through the study window inside, when suddenly-

"Selina, what are you doing here?" Selina spins around faster than you can say 'crazy young cat-girl', facing the young and confused billionaire. She grins awkwardly and a awkwardly silence follows and continues for almost five minutes. You can literally hear chirps.

Then; "Yes, the most awkward moment is indeed when you get caught creeping around the manor of the man you rejected, by the man you rejected."

Ten minutes after that, Alfred walks inside the study, gaping at a VERY unpleasant sight. Selina, being back and perched onto Bruce's lap, purring like a satisfied cat.

* * *

 **#285.** **I am not allowed to make up excuses when Alfred is punishing me**

"That's it, Miss Kyle! Grounded!"

"But, Alfred-

"No, buts, Miss Kyle!" Alfred scowls, grabbing the young girl's ear, dragging her up the stairs.

"This time, I really wanted to behave, honest. But there were too many other options!"

* * *

 **So, guys, what do you think? Which was your favorite? Also, you won't believe what Bruce did this past few days. He came up the idea to send Ed to rehab, though I think that won't help much, but it's still hilarious. Also, he called me gorgeous! That silver haired sack of poop will be so jealous if she hears about that. Bruce likes me, and not her, ha! *Don't tell Bruce I told you guys this. I'm guarded and he need to think I'm not into him as well* Also, Bruce has a hidden talent for the art of pedicure. And, he gave me an idea to do an experiment, but don't worry, Richard is all fine now. Even his eyesight improved. Maybe my next experiment will be on Alfred. *strokes chin thoughtfully* Anyone have an idea? (hint, hint) Anyway, you can read all about this in Bruce's version and it's called; "I'm not allowed to copy Cat's behavior.**

 _ **Secret invitation for a party at Wayne Manor *don't tell the butler, slash, Military Ninja Assassin***_

 _ **Dear readers, reviewers, followers and those who favorite this story, you'll all invited to come over. Though, do let me know you will attend this party. Also, let me know if you want to see a special guest and who that would be.**_

 _ **Address: Wayne Manor, 1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham**_

 _ ***Also, don't tell a certain cop if he tries to get a hold of you an asks you where you, or everyone else is going to* Also, bring a pie, so we can chase Silver off the lawn LOL**_

 _ **If you like to join, and want to meet a special guest, please tell in a review:D**_

 _ **Selina Kyle (a.k.a. Cat, or Kitty Cat Kyle)**_


	58. Party time

**Thank you all so much for your feedback. This chapter contains my own ideas, along with the party:D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Chaos supernova: Aw, thank you, Glad you like my version of Johnny:D I'm trying to write him sane as long as possible, and wait what they'll do with his character in the series. No need to be jealous, you'll find out in rule 289 LOL**

 **Chaos supernova: Don't worry, I don't mind if you prefer Barbara and Jim. I'm sure there are more people out there:D I don't like either of the two woman, because I WANT JIM. Kidding:D**

 **Chaos supernova: Yeah, she's definitely hitting onto Bruce. Did you see the latest episode, just ugh. So many feels for Selina. I just wanted to jump into screen and hug her, but she obviously would have kicked my butt LOL I start to dislike Silver more and more each episode. She ruins team batcat. Yeah, Bruce and Selina are meant for each other. Okay, maybe Chaos and Bruce too...well... no, definitely Bruce and Selina, sorry. But you can have Johnny, if you want LOL Though, do look out for a certain jealous red haired girl.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter:D**

* * *

 **#286.** **I am not allowed to reply everyone with: that's what YOU think. No matter how much I think the need to know they're wrong**

Alfred invited the Galavan's over for the tea.

"Bruce and Silver get along so well," Tabitha says with a smile.

Suddenly Selina slides over the wooden floor, across the room: "That's what YOU think."

Cue exit, Bruce closely, pursued.

* * *

"You know, Cat-girl?" Ed says proudly. "My medicines are really working."

*disguised voice* "That's what YOU think."

"Did you say something?"

"No, why?" Wide smirk.

* * *

"The ladies can't get enough of me!" Cue playboy-ish smile.

"Yeah, Bullock, that's what YOU think." Cue wide smirk.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you, you're not allowed to say: that's what YOU think?" Alfred growls angry.

"That what YOU think."

* * *

 **#287. I am not allowed to act dramatically**

Bruce, Sean and Alfred, walking through the supermarket, grabbing all kinds of stuff, while Selina saunters a mile away from them, looking like she's lost.

"Can I help you?" A clerk asks, smiling politely. Selina's eyes grow wide of shock.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Selina screams dramatically, crying all the way back to the three men, who stare confused at her. "Hiya, what's up? Cue wide grin.

* * *

Suddenly, an advertising announcement sounds over the loud speaker, and Selina drops to the ground, fetal position, hands clasps against her ears, kicking and screaming:

"NO! NO! NO! IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN."

* * *

"Me, kitty, like milk!" Selina purrs, looking at the gallons of milk on the shelves. "Me, kitty, wants milk!" Cue, clutching a kart against her chest, hugging it. Bruce and Sean share a disturbed look. "Me, drink, milk!"

Sadly enough for her, Alfred was faster, and before she could open it, right then and there, Alfred jerks it from her hands, stuffing it into the shopping kart.

"Kids, huh?" A man says, smiling as Selina tries another attempt to 're-steal' it from Alfred. Alfred just smiles sheepishly.

Selina however, stares at the man, eyes growing wide. Exactly five seconds later, the young girl runs through the supermarket, screaming from the top of her lungs: "HE'S ONE OF **THEM!** ASSASSIN!"

Bruce and Sean, sharing another look, and an equally shrug, and decided to do what Selina does. After all, she seems to have fun, so why shouldn't they, right?

"ASSASSIN!"

Alfred growls aggravated. Steam coming from his ears. Fuming like a wild raccoon.

* * *

 **#188. I am not allowed to hide myself in a clothing rack and scare people**

Yes, Selina definitely needed some new clothes. She needed them a long time ago, but finally, Alfred managed to drag the girl (kicking and screaming) all the way across town and into a clothing store, where she continued screaming.

Suddenly, everything was silent. Alfred exhaled relieved. Maybe she now listened.

NOT

Alfred just lost his attention on her for one second. One second. When the clerk walked upon them and ask him if they needed help. As Alfred turns back to face Selina, after she turned quiet, he realized why. She had bolted, AGAIN.

Of course it didn't take long for Alfred to find her again. All he had to was, following the new screams, that joined each other one by one. Alfred stops one of the (screaming) ladies and grabs her tightly, growling one word: "WHERE!"

*the lady* cue dramatic, anxiously pointing at a clothing rack.

Alfred stomps onto the clothing rack, browsing through it, when suddenly Selina's voice cries: "PICK ME!"

Sadly enough, she was met with, a VERY angry looking, Alfred Pennyworth. The butler grabs her ear, drags her from under it, and throws her out the store, lifting his leg as attempt to kick her butt while doing so.

* * *

 **#289. I am not allowed to organize a party at Wayne Manor and throw pie at Silver**

Alfred is away, left Ed in charge but is locked up in the basement. Ed doesn't know, too preoccupied with himself. Well, with his other self.

The doorbell rings, and people are pouring inside the manor like liquid in a bottle. Selina even invited Johnny over. And since Johnny was invited, Ivy had to be invited as well. Selina said it was fine, as long if she stays away from the garden. Also, no crazy toxins allowed.

"Hi, kitty-cat!" A boy jumps into view, blocking the cat-girl's path. "What's up with your creepy spanking fetish?"

"Well, actually, that's the Military Ninja Assassin's fault. He inspired me. But also, truth to be told, Bruce is the one with the fetish. I just do what's been told, otherwise he might go for that two-faced you-know-what! And no way she lays hands on MY Bruce." The boy nods, understandably.

Suddenly, the entire room goes quiet, as Ivy starts to scream. Her face turns as red as her hair. It appears, the ginger haired girl has a jealousy tantrum again.

"Get away from my Johnny!" The crazy plant lover screams, hurling herself onto the girl that goes as Chaos or Nova. Johnny looks in shock. Never, in his entire life, girls had fought over him. He liked it. But which one did he want to win? Definitely the new girl. Ivy was too messed up, talking about plants and taking over the world.

"No fighting!" Bruce comes rushing toward them, trying to separate the two girls. Johnny decides to help and drags Ivy off of Chaos (Nova), while Bruce keeps her away from Ivy. Chaos (Nova), still manages to kick Ivy's butt, painfully.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asks Chaos, who blushes slightly. Ivy, completely stupefied. Chaos nods, inviting Johnny and Bruce to get a drink from the bar. Both boys, nod rapidly.

"Cat! That girl is stealing our men!" Ivy is fuming like a wild raccoon.

"Hey guys, listen up!" a guffawing voice sounds and a strange looking guy scrambles up a table so everyone can hear and see him. "My name is TheRiddelr95 and I just recorded a conversation (fight) between Ed and his other self. Let's hear, shall we?" TheRiddler95 takes a bow, everyone applauds and the boy jumps off the table and hits the play button for the stereo.

Nothing happens. Although, behind him, the fireplace starts to move back. Bruce's eyes, grow in fear. Selina notices it as well.

"Well, sadly enough, the stereo doesn't work, but we still have pie and look, there is our special guest!" Selina cries, pointing out the window. Silver walks up the driveway. Slowly, all the guests, starting to grin. "Everyone, grab a pie, and give Silver a big, warm welcome!"

The silver haired girl has no time to realize what's happening. She was invited to the Manor, by Selina who said she had organized a party, specially for her. People rush out the manor, to greet her. For a few seconds, the girl feels special, when suddenly, TheRiddler95 chucked a pie toward her, landing straight into her face. Soon, more followed.

"That's for calling Selina, guttertrash!" Someone cries, in anger.

"That's for kissing Bruce!" Annie exclaims, slamming a pie, straight up the silver haired girl's beautiful blue dress."

"Yeah, and I know all your dirty little secrets!" No one exactly knows who that was, but it was Sean, showering the girl with a bucket full of water, from an upstairs window.

"Threatening Cat, how dare you?!" That was Chaos, throwing a pie toward Silver, and also the nameless guest, threw some at the silver haired girl, quite hard. But who cares, right?

The silver haired, two-faced you-know-what, ran for her life. All the guest pursued, tossing pies and all.

"Hey, whas is just me, or did Bruce Wayne's fireplace move?" Johnny whispers into Chaos her ear.

"Nope, saw it too," The girl replies, satisfied smirk on her face as she and Johnny watches the crowd, disappear into the distance. "Let's check it out, shall we?"

Johnny and Chaos Nova, skip into the manor, heading into the secret cave, not aware of the lurking red haired girl, in the shadows.

* * *

 **#290. I am not allowed to start a conversation with Theo Galavan**

"Hiya, Mayor Galavan!" Selina cries as she spots the man sitting in the corner of Bullock's Bar. Creepy, alone and by himself. The mayor looks up, bemused, but still waves as the street girl walks over.

"Hi, Cat. How are you doing today?"

"I'm okay. I only got yelled at sixteen times by Alfred and ten times by Jim. Selina grins as if that is accomplishment. Which it is. For her.

"Er, okay."

"Mayor Galavan?"

"Yes?"

"…"

"…"

"So, Mayor Galavan, do you like wine?"

"Er, I suppose."

"Ponies?"

"I prefer horses."

"Bruce prefers ponies. Because he's scared of heights, obviously."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Six."

"Nope! The thumb doesn't count."

"Sigh."

"Do you like waffles?"

"Yes, I like waffles."

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Why yes, I like pancakes."

"Do you drink milk?"

"No Cat, I don't drink milk."

"Why not?"

"Because Tabitha won't let me."

"?"

"Because she likes the milk herself and beats me up if I drink it."

"Why does she keep the milk for herself?"

"The same reason you're addicted to that stuff, dah."

"But her name is Tigress. They don't drink milk."

"Yeah, well, she's a little crazy."

"Can I tell her, you said that?"

"No!"

"Do you like French toast."

"Yes, I like French toast."

"What's your name?"

"Theo Galavan."

"What's the opposite of down?"

"Up."

"Theo Galavan blew UP! Hahaha!"

"?"

"Aww, come on! That was funny, Theodore."

"Don't call me that."

"Can I borrow that blue liquid I saw in your office?"

"Why do you want to borrow it."

"I don't know! I wanna know what it does."

"…"

"Well, what does it do?"

"That's a secret."

"Is it dangerous stuff?"

"Yeah…hmmmmmm….maybe…"

"Really? Is it dangerous? But why do you have it?"

"Secret."

"Does that stuff make Silver's hair turn silver?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Will you show me what it does?"

"Hmmm….sure."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Oh, please show me."

"CAT!."

"Right."

Cue exit.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please let me know by review, tell me which one was best:D Also, the Sean character will show up in one of my other stories, called; Cat's to do list. Not in the first few chapters, as I already wrote a lot in advance, but he will show up, eventually. LOL**


	59. Mr Queen the archery teacher

**Hi everyone, new chapter, with five new rules, including Sean and Mr Q (Oliver Queen)**

* * *

 **#291.** **I am not allowed to walk up to Oliver Queen and call Alfred a crazy butler**

Selina, escaped the watchful eye of, Alfred and swaggers up to Oliver Queen. (visit Gotham, again) "Hey Archie ol'pal. What's up, buddy of mine? Lover over arrow shooting! Buddy! Arrowlette! Dashing-billionaire-playboy-by-day-vigilante-by-day-friend! The-brother-I-always-wanted-but-

"What do you want, crazy cat girl?" Oliver spins so fast around, Selina has to halt her swagger, abruptly. She grins as reply. The company of Oliver Queen, (Felicity, Diggle, Roy), share a confused look. Oliver frowned, cocked his head; "Where's that skinny little dude? You know, the one who desperately want to get your attention and helps you with breaking that crazy butler's freaking rules."

"Yeah, I know who you mean, I'm not an idiot, you know. And for the record, his name is Bruce Wayne, and, not so skinny anymore either. He finally builds some muscles." Cue, dreamy sigh. The 'company', still stupefied. "And yes, I know he tries to get my attention! He even gets so far, the 'crazy butler' you referring to, had to make an entire new list with rules, and turned it into a school edition. I also have a 'the young cat-burglar and the high functional sociopath edition. In that one, we go to London and-

"Again, what do you want?" Irky, tired eye roll. 'Company,' bamboozled.

"Well, Mr. Q, I saw you walking, and Alfred wrote this rule, saying I wasn't allowed to walk up to you and advertise stories. But, you know me. I couldn't help myself, and I just had to do it. But, don't you worry, I'm not done yet. There's still another one, in which I made a to do list. It's AWESOME!"

Mr Q turns around, stomping off with his company. Selina pursued.

* * *

 **#292.** **I am not allowed to use Alfred's name, to prove to Mr. Queen, he's the Arrow. We all know he isn't**

"Oh, come on Mr. Q! Don't tell me you're still mad at me for knocking you unconscious, tying you to a chair, took your quiver and interrogated you."

The 'company' of Oliver Queen, stop their trotting, looking amused when they heard Selina say, she knocked the Arrow, unconscious. Oliver, reddened and mumbled; "Look, curly! You've got the wrong guy!"

"No, I don't! You're the Arrow, 100%. Don't try to deny it, because you just confirmed it!" Cue, cheeky smile.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! You called me, curly!"

"I'm pretty sure, I'm not the only one, who calls you like that!"

Thoughtfully; "You're right." Then, as a grin forms around her lips; "Watch out! It's the Military Ninja Assassin!"

Oliver never had run as fast as he did, right now on the soundtrack of Selina's laughing.

* * *

 **#293.** **I am not allowed to ask Oliver, if he can teach me and Bruce some archery and become archery buddies. No matter how much I want to learn archery**

The 'company', soon had cached up the fleeing billionaire and so did Selina, still smiling madly.

"I was kidding, Mr. Q. Alfred is not around, yet." Selina trotted next to him. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

Oliver, sighs; "What is it?"

"Well, since I'm really into archery lately, and so is Bruce, and Alfred is too cheap to hire a teacher, and to be honest, why needing a teacher when you have connections with a professional archer?" Selina smiles sweetly when she said that. Then, looking at Oliver with 'kitty eyes'; "Could you teach us?"

"Aw, she's so cute!" Felicity cries, excitedly. "How can you say no to that?" Oliver gives her the stink-eye.

"So, that's a yes? Great!" Oliver, opening his mouth to object, shuts it quickly as he notices his 'company's', disapproved looks. "That will make us, archery buddies!" (over excitedly squeal)

Oliver, chocked; "Pardon. Archery buddies. What's an archery buddy?"

"Someone who likes archery, and is a buddy, dah."

Again, noticing his friends 'don't-you-dare-to-say-no' looks; "Um, okay. Well…" cue, nervous coughing; "What do archery buddies do?"

"How should I know!"

"Well, because you-oh never mind. Just get your 'skinny' friend and meet us at the docks!" Cue, exit.

"Hey, Oliver, wait up!" his company shouts, quickly trotting after him. "After she did some training, can we keep her?"

Sadly enough, they were met with blank stares.

* * *

 **#294.** **I am not allowed to take Bruce and Sean to the docks for archery lessons**

"Hiya, Mr. Q!" Selina bowls up the green suited young man. The Arrow stares at her, icily. Selina, over-dramatically, covers her mouth in a 'oops', quickly correcting herself; "Mr. A!" Selina holds her hand up for a high five, only still meets cold and staring eyes.

"You're late!" The Arrow doesn't like to wait, that's obviously. Selina simply shrugs.

"Yeah, well, we had to drop off a friend at the rehabilitation center on the way. His MPD got really worse and we had to do something. He even started to talk to his reflection in the mirror, with him being the-

"Who's he?" The Arrow cut off the girl's blabbing, pointing at the second boy beside her, called Sean. "I told you to bring your skinny friend, not every contact in your address book." Bruce looks offended. Selina too.

"For your information, These are not all my contacts."

"And I'm not skinny!" Bruce puffs his chest, sternly. The Arrow shoots a icily stare. Bruce shrinks to his little old self."

"Well, I have no plans of give three children some archery lessons," The Arrow growls.

"Oh, no, it's just the two of them," Sean replies, taking a step to The Arrow. "There is nothing you can teach me." Cue, wide smirk.

"Is that right, little man," The Arrows taunts, smirking maniacally.

"Who do you call, little man? You better watch your tongue because I know where you life. I know where you're night club is. I know the names of your family, friends, have their addresses and phone numbers. I even got all the phone numbers of all the girls you slept with, still sleep with, and want to sleep with, including that cute blonde over there!"cue winking at Felicity, who quickly ducks away behind a trash can. "Yep, she can't leave you alone for a minute."

* * *

 **#295. I am not allowed to use a bow and arrow. It's dangerous**

The citizens of Gotham have no idea what happens. Everything seemed perfect and fine, well, as perfect and fine things can be in Gotham, but never there had been flying arrows through the air. That only happened in Starling City.

"Ahhhhh! It's the crazy cat-girl," Cobblepot screamed, his arms flung over his head for protection as he tried to find a spot to hide. But, the poor penguin wasn't fast enough and a arrow hit him straight into his butt. The penguin flies a mile high.

"Ha, and then they say penguins are fly-less birds," Selina snorts, readying another arrow and... aiming it at..." Hey, Silver-poo!" The silver haired girl, just happened to walk by, look up. Her eyes grow with fear. "You betta run!"

And running is what Silver did.

* * *

 **So, what do you think and which one was your fav? Next chap will probably contain new requests:D**

 **Also, anyone who's interested, I made a video about Bad-ass Selina and you can find it on youtube. Just search for; Selina Kyle i've got your number. My editing name is CuteSmiles83. I would love to get some feedback LOL**


	60. The Private Detective and Jim Gordon

**Hi guys, new rules Selina broke:D**

* * *

 **#296. I am not allowed to taunt the pepper spray blinded Jack**

Jack sits in the study, softly chuckling to himself. He thinks about Silver and about how bad she wants him. And he wants her too. Two-faced or not. Suddenly, something irritating starts itching the back of his neck. Annoyed, he swats it away, resuming his daydream.

 _"Oh, Jack, you're so handsome and funny and so much more mature then Bruce. I know my uncle asks me to lure Bruce into his web, and that's all what it is. Nothing but a game. I don't love Bruce, I love-_

Now his freaking nose gets attacked and disturbs his daydream. Irked, he blows it away and continues his pleasant creation of the imagination.

 _"You were saying?"_

 _"I can't say it again, silly, my uncle is in the room." Silver giggles._

 _"Wait! What?! What is Galavan doing in my daydream?" Silver shrugs. Galavan grins._ "Leave my daydreams alone, you freaking idiot! Get out of my head!"

Galavan's ugly face isn't longer on Jack's retina but something else attacks his face, again. It's Selina, taunting him with a feather stick. Jack swats, huffs, puffs, blows in order to get it away. Selina, cackling madly.

* * *

 **#297. I am not allowed to use a paddle. Bruce doesn't like that, at all**

"Hiya B, guess what time it is!" Bruce looks up and at his watch, then shrugs. Selina rolls her eyes. "Pain training." Bruce looks puzzled. "You know, rear straight up!" Ah, now he gets it.

"Not right now, Selina. I need this done before I head to the Galavan's house. They invited me for lunch."

"Ugh, again?" Bruce chuckles softly. "But I just bought something new and it's a surprise. Trust me, you're going to love it." Bruce, about to object but sees Selina's pouty face.

Bruce sighs; "Fine! But not too hard. I still want to sit without too much pain."

Selina simply grins. "Come on, show me that pretty buttocks!"

Alfred frowns, then grunts as he sees the young boy, chased by Selina with a paddle, screaming; "NO, NOT WITH THAT! I DON'T LIKE THAT!"

* * *

 **#298. I am not allowed to sabotage Bruce and Silver's date**

"Alfred, I can't find my tie!" Bruce hollers. His fingers runs through his hair in despair. Alfred rushes into the room. "I know for sure it was here a minute ago, when Selina asked me-" Suddenly the young boy gets it. "Selina! Give back my tie, right now."

"No! It's mine." Selina clutches it, protectively. "You'll never get it back!"

"Selina, I'm running late for this lunch I have with Silver. Now, give it back!"

"Nope!"

For almost and hour, Bruce chased Selina through the manor before he finally retrieved his tie back. Sadly enough, Silver was waiting for him at the most romantic restaurant in Gotham, for almost an hour, all alone.

* * *

 **#299. I am not allowed to take Sean to the city at night**

"Okay, I need to do something urgently, so we'll meet here in an hour?" Selina asks. Sean nods. Selina heads off.

Sean, strolling down the streets, when he sees a certain figure, limping across the road. Sean pursuits. The young boy hears whispers, quietly sneaking closer. That's when he notices Cobblepot and...

Silver?

Sean lurks at them from the shadows, and suddenly Silver hugs the dark haired man, grinning madly. "Don't worry. My uncle won't find out you know about his plans."

Silver leaves. Cobblepot limps away. Sean follows Silver.

"Hey, blondy!" Sean bellows. Silver clenches her fists, turning around and ready to scream her hair is not blonde but, the young girl, suddenly freezing in her tracks.

"You."

"And here we meet again!" Cue wide grin. Silver swallows. Her eyes grow in fear, shaking like a leaf.

* * *

 **#300.** **I am not allowed to hire a private detective**

"I'm telling you, detective. This man was following me and made pictures of me. What if he's working for the assassins?" Selina stares one more time, anxiously, at the picture of a man, before handing it over to Jim. "Please, find this guy and find out what he wants from me."

"Don't worry, Selina, you're save here." Jim leaves the manor.

Later…

"Okay, thanks for coming so fast. I really appreciate it. I have only one picture of this guy, but you have to find out, who he is, why he follows me, and what he wants from me."

"Don't you worry, Miss Kyle. I'm the best private detective in town." Cue leaving the manor.

Later, in the streets of Gotham…

Jim walks through the streets, suddenly noticing a man, making pictures of him, from out of a car. Then it hits him. It's the same guy, from Selina's picture. Jim starts the chase.

Later, and back in Wayne Manor…

"Hi, Selina! What have you been up to, today?" Bruce asks, flopping down beside Selina.

"Oh, not much. I told Jim to follow up a guy. Only, the guy he follows, is the same private detective I hired to follow up Jim's movements."

Bruce slaps forehead.

* * *

 **Wow, already 300 rules, that's a lot, right? Please review, it will mean a lot. Let me know which one was your fav, and requests are still welcome:D**


	61. The 'three letter word' and the mermaid

**Okay guys, five new rules contain your requests. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#301. I am not allowed to put nair in Silver's shampoo bottles**

Silver came with some sob story that her uncle and aunt where actually really mean and didn't care about her. They were too busy with their own things then looking out for her. And when she did something she shouldn't, her uncle and aunt gave her tab water in stead of milk. There was even a tear when she told it to Alfred, who looked at her with full sympathy. Bruce too. Selina rolled her eyes.

"You can stay here, as long as you like," Bruce said, squeezing her into a friendly hug. Alfred already had left the room, so it was safe for Silver to smirk. The only one who saw it was Selina, but hey, who would believe her, right?

Selina turns on her heels and stomps off, muttering; "This manor is too small for the both of us, Miss Silver-boo hoo. Someone has to leave. And that someone, is YOU."

The next morning, when Silver is showering and singing a very horrible tune from the top of her lungs, the bathroom gets filled with a horrible stench as she soaps her hair. Where did she smelled it before? It smelled just like the stuff she put into one of her classmates shampoo bottle once. What was it called?

NAIR!

Selina waddles through the hallway, happily. Oh, she loved the scream of a desperate damsel in distress. Especially, early in the morning, when this damsel is Silver, screaming her head off as she tries a desperate attempt to clean her hair from nair, thoroughly.

* * *

 **#302. I am not allowed to wash Silver's dresses and make them shrink**

A kid can do the wash, right? Well, that's what Selina thinks as well. Whistling a happy tune, Selina collects all the dirty laundry and this time she's even trying to be nice for Silver and takes her's as well.

The young cat-girl snickers to herself. Nice? Right. Nope, she's doing this to give the silver haired girl a last nudge over the edge of insanity so she would leave the manor and never dared to come back.

"Well, there's no button that says, 'fancy dresses, only' So, 90 degrees will it be, then." Proudly, Selina presses the button, watching mesmerized at the washing machine drum, tumbling around with Silver's blue and white dresses.

The next morning...

'AAAHHH!"

That was the sound of the 'damsel,' again, screaming when she found her neatly folded dresses in her bedroom closet. The problem was, non of them was white anymore, but light blue. Also, two sizes smaller then before.

"YOU!" she hollered, running in her pajamas into the study, glaring angrily at Selina, who was nicely nibbling onto a croissant. The silver haired girl held her dresses up to see. "YOU...DID...THIS! YOU MESSED THEM AN SHRUNK THEM!"

"Hey, don't blame me. I've got nothing to do with it! You really should stop eating so much, it starts to show!" cue wide smirk.

* * *

 **#303. I am not allowed to have almost the 'three letter word' with Bruce**

"Joehoe, Bruce! Remember that 'three letter word," Alfred and I were talking about?" Selina dashes into Bruce's bedroom. Bruce hides his blushing face underneath his covers. "Let's do it NOW!"

And with that, Selina hops onto Bruce's bed, only to feel a lot of pain by her left ear as Alfred, angry growling, drags her off of the young (blushing) billionaire.

"Bad, kitty, no!" Alfred growls, shoving her into the hallway.

"Relax old man. I just wanted to-

"NO!"

"Give him-

"ZIP IT!"

"A really big-

"SHUT IT!"

"H.U.G."

* * *

 **#304.** **I am not allowed to find a mermaid in the pool**

Selina is on the hunt again. Yep, sometimes that primal cat in her, needs to get out, otherwise the manor would fall apart if she lashed out in there.

Suddenly, splashing of water. Selina tilts her head, curiously. Quickly, she rushes into a bush, peeking around and at the pool.

A young girl, about her own age, climbs out the pool and onto the pool side. Selina's eyes grow wide of shock, as she spots a long orange tail. Where are her legs?

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the tail is gone and replaced with legs. Astounded, Selina jumps from behind the bush and in front of the platinum blond girl, looking at her, a gaped.

"Hi," the girl cries gleefully at Selina, like she even didn't care whether Selina saw her tail or not. "The moon is silver. I like silver!"

Selina, still stupefied.

* * *

 **#305.** **I am not allowed to spank Bruce when he has nothing but undies on** **  
**

"Hiya, kiddo. I bought something NEW!" Selina charges into the young billionaire's bedroom, swaying a flyswatter. Bruce is standing, in his undies, mouth dropped wide open. "Guess, what I'm going to do with it?"

Jim frowns, watching two kids running up and down the hallway. The boy, swatted with a flyswatter, against his bottom. The girl, madly grinning, pursued.

"HOW ABOUT WITHOUT UNDIES, KIDDO?!"

At that point, the young billionaire went nuts, and the only thing to calm him down was, knocking him unconscious. And that's what Jim did.

"Aw, you idiot. You broke my toy!" cue, exit.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your favorite? I would love to hear your thoughts before I upload another chapter, again, with your requests:D**


	62. Fake phone call to Alfred Pennyworth

**Okay guys, five new rules contain your requests. Also, the mermaid of the previous chapter is called Rikki. this chapter will contain another new OC, which belongs to Chaos SuperNova. Also, Hien returns. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#306.** **I am not allowed to make fake phone calls to Alfred**

Alfred, calmly preparing lunch in the kitchen, when suddenly his phone rings. He decides to ignore it and continues his work. The phone keeps ringing. With an annoyed eye roll, Alfred picks up.

"Yes!"

"Alfred, can't find Bruce. I think he's, he's-

Everything is silent. Fear strikes Alfred's heart. He leaves the lunch for what it is, hurls himself into his coat and hops into the car. Before they left the manor, Bruce had hollered they would visit the precinct, so that's where Alfred is going to.

In front of the precinct, Alfred hits the break, making a few people jump back in fear. He charges out the car and bolts into the precinct, noticing a happy Selina, dancing on a desk with Bruce. Sean, Annie and Rikki, making havoc in the other rooms.

Suddenly, Selina's lips are sucked together with Bruce's, making the boy blush. Alfred growls, grabbing Selina round her waist, lifting her over his shoulder, dragging her out the precinct and to the car. What the butler doesn't know is, that Bruce closely follows Alfred, still his lips attached to Selina's.

* * *

 **#307. I am not allowed to invite other original characters to the manor**

Johnny can't help it. The second the strawberry blonde girl walked into the room, his whole world starts to shine, brightly. Ivy shoots daggers with her eyes.

"Hiya guys, meet Rachelle!" Selina introduces her new friend. The girls smiles, politely.

Alfred growls, annoyed. Jim just smiles, heading into his room to make a background check on the girl. Bullock is too drunken to do anything. Bruce, smiles. Silver stares at her, jealously. (obviously, she's jealous about the hair) Sean grins. Annie waved, disappearing into a blur, heading into Jim's room to annoy him. Sherlock grins pleased. John scowls, heading into the kitchen and have some afternoon tea with Alfred. Jack, cackles maniacally. Ivy, still shooting daggers. Johnny, waving in a daze.

"Sorry, wanted to invite Jerome, too. But, he and Jack can't be in the same room. And for some weird reason, Theo has him shackled and keeps him all for himself."

"No problem!" Rachelle replies. "I like him too. He's so adorable." cue, pointing at Johnny, who turns red, all over his face. Ivy turns red as well. Red, in anger.

* * *

 **#308. I am not allowed to add Sean and Hien as a new recruits to the Secret Assassin Fight Club**

Everything is quiet in the manor. A little too quiet for Alfred's taste. He knows it's just like the silence before a storm. He also has no clue about the children s whereabouts. He hasn't seen them all day. The poor butler started to get, really worriedly. Well, worried about Bruce and the new house guest.

In the attic, another Secret Assassin Fight Club meeting. Selina clears her throat, importantly. "Today we add two new additions to our club. Sean Ornelas and Hien." Everyone says a quick hi, before the cat girl clears her throat again; "Sean, Hien, these are, Daniel, Tim, Annie and the two dumb-asses over there are the twins, Bella and Bobby."

"Who do you call dumb?" Bobby asks, pulling his sister's braids. The girl keeps grinning, madly.

Selina ignores them; "Most important rule; "There is no, Secret Assassin Fight Club. Got it?" Sean and Hien nod rapidly.

"See, that's what I mean!" Bobby hollers, from under his sister who had tackled him to the floor. "I don't understand why she keeps recruiting people, if there's no Secret Assassin Fight Club."

"Let me guess," Sean says, stroking his chin. "Two bodies, half a brain?"

* * *

 **#309.** **I am not allowed to tell people, Theo held me down to the floor so Tabby could spank me**

"It's true, old man!" Selina cries, placing her hands into her hips, angrily. "That mayor guy held me to the ground so his crazy sister could spank with her whip. I seriously don't have a clue what Babs is seeing in her."

"Miss Kyle, stop making up stories. It's already bad enough for Mr Galavan to be in a hospital with broken arms, legs and in a corset and his eyes almost scratched out! He was attacked on the streets, by some perp."

"No, he wasn't!" Selina stomps her foot. "That guy is in hospital, because Rachelle charged inside and hurled herself onto the mayor to protect me. She held him to the ground so I could scratch his eyes and break his arms and legs."

"Sure! And how do you explain the corset?"

"That was Tabby. When she saw us fighting with her brother, it apparently brought back some bad memories of him bullying her when they were kids!" Rachelle nods rapidly.

Alfred growls, turns on his heels and stomps off.

* * *

 **#310. I am not allowed to use Jim's handcuffs to cuff me and Bruce together**

Jim has babysit duty, again. It's all Lee's fault. She volunteered him for the job. She said, it would be a nice practice, for later. Jim was calmly reading the morning paper, when Jack came rushing down the stairs, followed by Sean who tried to tackle him. And... it worked.

"Sean, get off of him!" Jim scowls. The young street boy ignores the cop, sitting backwards on top of Jack's back, pulling one leg toward him, waiting for it to snap. It takes a while, though. Jack laughs maniacally. Jim bounces out of the armchair, ready to grab the shrubs of Jack and Sean's neck, when suddenly...

"Hiya, boys!" Selina sings, skipping off the stairs, with Bruce in pursued. "Look, I took the liberty to cuff Bruce's wrist to my wrist. From now on, we'll have to do everything together. Eat. Sleep. walking. Pulling pranks. Taking baths..."

"No way, young lady!" Jim growls, letting go the boys and grabs Selina's arms, tightly. "Where are the keys to unlock these things? And why are they fighting?"

"Yeah, that's because Jack suggested this whole thing, and ehm, he kinda... " Bruce stutters.

10 minutes later, everyone in the kitchen, staring at Jack as he gulps down his twentieth glass of proome juice.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think and which one is your Favorite? Please let me know:D**


	63. Talking cats - Part 1

**Hi guys, decided to upload another chapter:D**

* * *

 **#311. I am not allowed to hide one of Jim's tiny speaker phones into one of my cats collar and scare Alfred 5.45 in the morning**

"Hey dude, it's 5.45 in the morning and you haven't fed me yet," a voice says into Alfred's sleeping ear. The butler immediately snaps his eyes open, only to see Selina's large Maine coon Alfred JR.

"Go away," Alfred mutters, pushing the cat away, turns around and goes back to sleep.

"But you have to wake up and feed me." Alfred rolls back, glancing behind him to find the source of the voice but there's no-one. Except for him and Alfred JR. Figuring he's imagining things, Alfred pulls the blankets over his head and tries to sleep again.

"Hey dude!" Alfred peeks over the blanket, straight into Alfred JR's green eyes. "I don't want to sound overcritical or something and don't take this like personally but, uhm… you're not really good at feeding me, so you probably should work on that." Alfred fainted. Alfred JR worriedly taps the butler's nose.

"Dude? Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

* * *

 **#312. Nor am I allowed to provoke Ivy**

"Hi, Cat!" Ivy greets, entering the manor and holding out a plant. "Since you live here for a while, I thought you maybe might like to brighten up your room."

"Thank you… Ivy," Selina says doubtfully. She isn't quite sure if it's a normal plant and not a flesh eating one. Selina and Ivy both head to Selina's bedroom. Selina places the plant into her window sill. "Sunlight is fine, right?" Ivy nods.

Selina, still not really sure what kind of plant it is, tells Ivy she'll get some drink but instead she lets Alfred JR inside her room. She knows the large cat likes his spot on the window sill and destroys everything what's in his favorite spot.

"Alfred JR, right?" Ivy greets the cat, who ignores her and immediately heads to the sill, leaping into it. The large cat tries to lie down, but something is standing in his way.

A few nudges later, Selina's surprise plant falls onto the floor, causing Ivy to gasp and one of her hands clasps to her chest as she collapses beside the broken pot and wrecked plant, trying to save what's left of it.

"Sorry, strange red haired girl!" Alfred JR says, causing the girl to gasp more. "Mommy can have a cat or a plant, but not both."

Selina quickly hurries inside before Ivy would attack her cat and fakes an equal horrified gasp as Ivy's. "What happened?"

* * *

"Ivy, what you're doing?" Selina asks worriedly as she walks into the garden, noticing the red haired girl plants some weird looking plants.

"Well, I needed a place for my plants, but the street isn't the right place so I asked Bruce if I could plant them here and re-pot them once they fully grown. He said it was okay."

"Great!" Selina mutters to herself, quickly smiling when Ivy stands up and faces her. "Let's get inside." Ivy follows Selina inside where Selina lets one of her cats out.

Binky, not really appreciating new things in HIS garden, scopes the weird looking, weird smelling plants and decides it's not save for his mommy. Immediately the cat starts digging them out.

"I forgot my gardening tools," Ivy says, heading out the door, gasping at the horrific sight before her. Selina, behind her in the kitchen lurking through the curtains, snickers to herself.

"Well, that's done. What should I do next?" And with that, Binky turns his butt toward Ivy, tail high up in the sky as he saunters into the garden.

* * *

 **#313. Absolutely not allowed tying to get Jim into the asylum**

Jim, walking into the study when suddenly something brushes past his feet in the doorway.

"It's the cops!" Jim looks over, noticing it's one of Selina's cats, Gino. "Quick, flush all the catnip!" Jim scratches the back of his head and worries if he becomes crazy.

* * *

Jim walks through the hallway, suddenly noticing Selina's cat Binky sitting on the mantelpiece and it's like he's checking himself into the mirror hanging above the mantelpiece.

"What if… I'm sexy and I don't know it!"

Jim quickly heads out the door, jumping in his car, heading straight over to psychiatrist to make an appointment.

* * *

Cautious Jim walks through the manor, peeking inside every room until he finds one of Selina's cats. His psychiatrist told him that, thinking cats can talk, was just a sign of the stress, their owner is causing him. To test it, he had to pet one of her cats.

Bingo: He finds one stretched out onto Selina's bed. Slowly he lingers closer. The cat opens one eye, noticing him and immediately starts to purr, rolling over his back, exposing his belly as an invitation for Jim to rub it.

"Hi, little one." Jim's voice trembles when he speaks, bending beside the bed and gently rubs the cats belly.

"No! You're doing it wrong! You're patting my belly wrong! Why are you so bad at this?"

Jim screams his head off, runs downstairs where he almost overruns Alfred. Quickly the poor cop rushes out the door, jumping in his car, while making a hands-free call to his psychiatrist to give him a one-way ticket to the Asylum.

* * *

 **#314. Certainly not allowed to bug Bruce**

Bruce slowly opens his eyes when something gently nudges against his nose, staring into Smelly's yellow eyes.

"Good morning, daddy. Have you hugged your fur baby today?"

Bruce chuckles, taking the little cat in his arms, gently stroking his coat.

* * *

Bruce, sitting in the study, eating breakfast when suddenly Myrtle comes toward him, pushing her food bowl forward with her nose. Bruce smiles gently, looking at the cat, resting beside his legs.

"My food bowl is empty. Daddy, can you magically shake a box over it so it's full? I will love you for it daddy." Bruce shakes his head smiling, heading for the kitchen and return with a box of dry food. Bruce fills the bowl and sits back in his spot on the cough. "I LOVE YOU, DADDY!"

* * *

Bruce, sitting in the study eating his lunch when Tiger lingers toward him, purring. Athletic the cat leaps beside Bruce and stares fixated at him.

"Hey, whatcha eating? Give me some! I won't like it… but give me some!" Bruce flicks a small piece of his cheese toward the cat. "I was wrong, I like this. Give me more!"

* * *

 **#315. Especially not allowed to humiliate Bullock**

Bullock, entering the manor when suddenly one of Selina's cats, Minty, stops in front of his feet, blocking his path.

"Get out of the way, cat!" Bullock growls.

"Sorry, your name is not on the list so mommy doesn't want you here!"

"STREET GIRL! GET THAT FUCKING CAT AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

"I just don't understand why no-one likes me," Bullock cries in a drunken state. "But you like me, don't you?" Reaching out his hand to stroke one of Selina's cats when the animal quickly leaps away.

"I'm sorry dude," the cat says, heading for the door. "Before a man truly understands rejection, must first be ignored by a cat."

* * *

 **So, that was another chapter, let me know what you think and which one is your fav?**


	64. Talking cats - Part 2

**#316. I am not allowed to hide Jim's tiny speaker phones in my cats collar and freak-out Fish Mooney**

Fish is on babysit duty again. It's an surprisingly easy day, because Selina and Bruce obediently played in the billionaires' bedroom.

Brownie and Binky, perched across each other on the mantelpiece, starting a conversation.

*Bruce for Binky* "Mommy and daddy's new babysitter gave me dry food today while I always get canned food. What is she thinking?"

*Selina for Brownie* "I know, I know! It's crazy! We like dry food but just not go for dry food every day."

Binky: "No, yes exactly. Mommy and daddy knows that and gives us something different as a treat. It's just ridiculous. That Fish woman isn't doing what mommy ordered her to do…-"

Brownie: "Oh, no, it's her!" he cuts off his brother when Fish Mooney enters the study, scoping the room because she certainly had heard voices. "Shut up, shut up!"

Fish frantically looks around, absolutely being sure she heard whispers. Then, she spot the two cats on the mantelpiece.

Binky: "Hey, what's up!"

Fish, wild looking, screams and runs out the manor. Not hearing the laughter coming from behind the study's secret passage.

* * *

 **#317. Nor am I allowed to fear-stricken Nygma**

"YOUR PUNY DEFENCE CANNOT CONTAIN ME, MWAHAHA!" Ed looks up from the experiment he's doing in the manor basement and turns toward the small fence he placed in the doorway to keep Selina's cats out. There is no-one. Ed shrugs and goes back to work.

"But I love her so much," Ed mutters to himself.

"COME ON, BE A MAN AND FORGET THAT BACKSTABBING GIRL!" Ed growls to himself.

"I can't."

"IS THERE A NAME FOR WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Ed looks up startled because it's not himself or his alter echo who's asking this question. Suddenly his eyes fall onto Burglar, one of Selina's cat, staring fixated at him from across the room. Ed immediately screams his head off, heading for the door. "THAT'S RIGHT! RUN IDIOT! RUN I SAY!"

In his haste, Ed forgets the little fence, causing him to trip over it and tumble over it, straight in front of Selina's feet. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks into Selina's smirk, holding a microphone.

"You're really weird, you know that, right?"

* * *

 **#318. Also, leave Silver alone**

Silver, minding her own business while waiting for Bruce, when suddenly a cat jumps beside her. It's Myrtle. Silver smiles, maniacally.

"Why don't you go elsewhere, you smelly, dirty street cat?"

"Because this my house, you crazy, fake blonde, backstabbing, two-faced sack of poop!"

Silver never had run that fast. A growling and hissing Myrtle, pursued.

* * *

 **#319. Nor allowed to bug Sean**

Sean is doing some fight training with Bruce in the backyard, when Alfred JR walks upon them, stretching his back and legs, yawning.

"You know, this is quite boring to watch!"

Bruce and Sean share a look, quizzically looking around them to find the source of the voice, their eyes pinning onto Alfred JR. The cat looks back and purrs. Sean scratches the back of his head. Bruce already gets it.

"Just ignore it," Bruce chuckles.

"Did that cat, talk?" Bruce just grins.

"Yep, that was me!" Sean looks stupefied, stroking his chin, worriedly. "And you know, I have some reliable sources on the streets and they told me, you said you hate cats. How can you hate us, we are adorable? You take that back or else-

"Else, what?" Sean already recognized the voice. Selina is one crazy girl, thinking she could beat him.

"She's going to do something, you won't like. It involves a paddle, slipper, hairbrush or a flyswatter. Your choice!" Cue, exit.

Sean looks over to Bruce, who buries his face in his hands, tiredly.

* * *

 **#320. Nor am I allowed to use my cats with pre-recorded tapes**

Burglar saunters into the basement. His mommy is there, helping the strange dude with something. The cat leaps onto the table, lingering closer to Selina.

"Hi, mommy." The cat nudges against her arm. Selina greets the cat with a soft scratch behind the ear. Ed looks stupefied. Burglar hisses. "I don't always bite, but when I do, I bite the SHIT out of them!"

Cue anxious girly shriek coming from Ed as he rushes up the stairs, chased by a growling and hissing Burglar.

* * *

Bullock, completely stressed over a file that need to be reported, sits in the study couch, drinking the miserable feeling away.

Suddenly Gino skips upon him, leaping to the back of the couch just beside Bullock's left ear and starts purring, softly whispering in his ear; "I love you Bullock." Cue nudge against his cheek.

"FUCK OFF, SELINA!"

"What?" Selina asks, from the couch across of his. "There is one cat in this house that actually loves you, but you still have to be a jerk."

Cue exit, cat and all.

* * *

Alfred JR walks pondering into the study, past Sherlock and his mommy. Alfred JR sits still in front of Sherlock, eyes fixed on the tall man; "What if the human is not my pet but I'm his?"

Sherlock, quizzically looking over to Selina who just shrugs, watching as Alfred JR leaves the room, pondering on his way out.

* * *

Alfred, walking with groceries upon the garden path, past the pool, almost tripping over Bruce and Selina with eight of her cats. They're lying on their backs, stretched out, belly's exposed. Selina's wearing her leather bikini, again.

"Move old man," someone says, brushing past his feet. When Alfred looks down he notices Myrtle and Minty walking upon the 'crowd' laying down into the same position as the others. Alfred quirks an eyebrow. "What?" Minty asks, eyes fixed on Alfred before closing them. "Never seen an invisible tanning salon?"

* * *

"Hey, Myrtle," John greets the cat on the couch, flopping beside him. Myrtle opens her eyes, yawns and exposes her belly. "Aren't you a good girl." John starts stroking the cat.

"Okay, you can pet me but only exactly ten times. If you do more, I'll bite you."

"SELINA!"

"What?" John looks over, noticing Bruce and Selina sitting behind Mr Wayne's desk, reading through some files.

* * *

Tiger lies in the guest bathroom sink, stretched. His head up and mouth wide open, drinking from the tab.

Mycroft saunters into the bathroom, suddenly noticing the cat and a shriek coming from the bathtub.

"Do you mind?" Selina scowls angry around the bath curtain, glaring angrily at Mycroft.

"Yeah, we need some privacy!" Tiger says, cue angry and fixated look at Mycroft. Mycroft quickly leaves, pondering which one of the things he just saw was more disturbing.

* * *

Jim, just released from the Asylum, sits onto the couch. Selina and Bruce sitting across of him. Jim has his head buried in his hands.

Suddenly something soft leaps onto his lap, nudging against his hands. Jim looks up, looking straight into Tuna's eyes.

"Don't worry, hugs will make it better." Again, cue nudging against Jim's hands and face. Jim however, not entirely sure if he has to cuddle it back, or run back to the Asylum, screaming and begging them for locking him up again.

* * *

Selina and Bruce walk into Selina's bedroom, noticing a pile of ten kitties' lying onto her bed. "Aw, isn't that cute," Selina cries, heaving herself onto her bed, cuddling between her kitties'. "Want to join us, Bruce?"

Bruce nods agreed, slowly stretching himself out beside Selina and between some cats.

"If any moment could last forever, let it be this one," Someone purrs into Bruce's ear. Wait! What? Selina lies on the right side. Bruce looks over. Smelly nudges his nose.

Suddenly something heavy stretches herself out on top of Bruce and Selina, softly licking their ears.

"Yeah, why not?" Selina's muffled voice says, smelling it's Bruce's dog Nouschka. "You're welcome too."

Bruce opens his eyes slowly, noticing almost every cat is gone except for Tuna. Also the heavy Nouschka still lies in the same spot.

"Hi, you're awake?" Tuna purrs, licking Bruce's nose. "I really want you to pet me, but I'm the new guy and they all told me I have to bite you." Bruce looks dumbfounded. "I decide to lick you."


	65. Invisible Bruce Wayne

**Hi guys, five new rules and I decided to upload four chapters this time. It would be great if you also reviewed all four of them, in return LOL I wrote these months ago, so there won't be any OC characters in it, sorry:D**

* * *

 **#321. I am n** **ot organize open mike night in Wayne Manor Garden.**

Alfred rushes as regally as possible through the gigantic crowd to the center and makes an attempt to shout as loud as possible over the racket.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE, MISS KYLE!"

Selina ignores him, too caught up in her song. The girl brings the mike to her lips and sings out her awesome ballad; "I'M SEXY AND BRUCE KNOWS IT!"

Bruce, deciding it was his turn, steals the mike from his she-friend; "SHE'S SO SEXY AND I KNOW-

Alfred had unplugged the mike, and shoots his adoptive son and the crazy cat-burglar the iciest glare, imaginable.

* * *

 **#322.** **I am not allowed to scream random numbers**

It's very quiet at Wayne Manor. Why? Well, Bruce is sleeping, in his own bed this time. Selina's cats either are inside or outside the house, hunting while their owner… well, to be honest, nobody really knows what she's doing. They always find out, after she committed the crime.

Alfred however, sitting quietly in the kitchen, doing some household expenses. Calculating the bills and all of those other responsible stuff.

"$753… $915… $1055…-

"$8173951" A voice cries dramatically, causing Alfred to jolt up almost 50 meters into the air, gasping for air. Suddenly getting it…

"Miss Kyle! Go back to sleep!"

* * *

 **#323.** **No matter how much I like it that way, I am not allowed to adjust the tint of the TV**

Fish looks bewildered as Selina grabs the TV remote and starts adjusting the tint, making all the people green.

"Why are you doing that, my dear?"

"Shut up. I like it that way!" cue stuffing her mouth full with popcorn.

* * *

 **#324.** **I am not allowed to make a trail of tomato juice. You never know w** **hat someone might think**

Well, to be honest, Alfred had a great day with Bruce and with Bruce alone. No Selina. Best day, EVER. Ed was the unlucky one who had to babysit the Cat so, nothing to worry about, right?

Alfred pushes the front door open, walking with Bruce inside when they suddenly see something horrible. A long trail of red liquid. Blood?

Quickly they rush down the hall, following the 'blood' trail, all the way up the stairs and toward Selina's bedroom door. They can hear the girl pant and whimper inside.

They charge inside, cue wide smirk coming from Selina, trying to hide something behind her back. No sign of any wounds, though.

Growling; "Miss Kyle, what did you do this time?"

"Yeah, well, you see…" the girl stammers, looking awkwardly. "Do you remember I asked you if I could dye some old clothes red? Well, since you said yes, and… well… you left with Bruce and… I saw that big pot on the kitchen bench with red liquid… I thought… *awkward chuckle* I thought you prepared the paint for me already so… I used it. Only, *plaintively look*, it didn't turn out to be paint, but your homemade tomato juice. Also, the rags I used, didn´t turn out to be rags at all but…"

Shyly Selina holds up what she was hiding behind her back the entire time. Alfred's white shirts. Only they weren't white anymore.

"YOU MADE MY SHIRTS TURN PINK?"

* * *

 **#325.** **I am not allowed to pretend Bruce is invisible**

Selina struts inside Wayne Enterprise, taking the elevator to the top floor and sits down in the waiting room. An hour later, she's still sitting there.

"Miss Kyle, is it?" Bunderslaw asks, gaping at the girl worriedly. (still has nightmares of their first meeting) "What are you doing here?"

Selina grins. "I'm here for Bruce Wayne."

"I'm afraid, young Mr Wayne isn't here." Bunderslaw smiles sheepishly.

"Uh, yes he is!" Selina stands up, looking at something beside the board member. "Hey, B, how's your day been?" Bunderslaw looks astounded, as the young girl 'hugs' someone who's... invisible?. "Did the key work, and did you find what you were looking for?"

Selina 'flashes' a cheeky grin at Sid, as the door closes. Sid however, looks worriedly. Bruce, invisible. That was not possible, right? Though, maybe it might be better to check his safe.

* * *

Selina strolls into the GCPD, strolling over to Jim.

"Bruce and I, just wanted to say, hi!"

Jim looks bemused. "Well, I don't see Bruce."

Suddenly Selina cracks open her purse, peering inside and asks: "Do you have enough air in there, Kiddo?"

Jim looks disturbed.

* * *

Selina stands in an elevator. All the other 'passengers' look at her astounded, as the young girl draws a square in the corner of the elevator with a piece of chalk.

Cue smirk: "Hiya, everyone, this is MY and my boyfriend's (Bruce Wayne), personal space. Don't invade, or I'll scratch your eyes out.

And with that, Selina steps into the square, squeezing herself against the back of the elevator, pretending to make room for invisible Bruce.

They all look equally scared, as Selina starts to purr and nuzzles the wall and air around her.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your favorite?**


	66. Selina, impersonating a cat

**Hi guys, another five new rules:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#326.** **I am not allowed to meow, wherever I go. Again, I'm not a cat**

Bruce, about to fill his mouth with a spoon of oatmeal, when suddenly Selina hops onto the couch beside him, lurking at his food.

"Meow!"

Bruce looks astounded, as Selina snatches the spoon from his hand and stuffs it into her mouth, purring satisfied.

* * *

Midnight at Wayne manor. Alfred readying himself to go to bed. Light in his room goes out and the tired butler steps into his bed.

Not long after, his eyes become heavy, slowly closing them.

"MEOW!"

His eyes flinch open again as the echo of Selina's cat impression echoes through the entire manor.

Suddenly, something heavy jumps onto his stomach, perching itself on top of the butler, softly nuzzling the bamboozled man's face.

"MISS KYLE, GET OFF OF ME!"

"Aw, you're not Bruce. I took the wrong turn." And with that, Selina leaps to the ground, rushing into the secret passage again, meowing all the way to Bruce's room

"MEOW! MEOW MEOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW, MEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!"

Aggravated, Jim opens the door, still yawning. Selina purrs, but doesn't enter. Jim starts to thick like a time bomb, when he suddenly gets an idea.

"Here, kitty, kitty!" Selina's eyes grow wide of pleasure, when Jim opens the fridge door, shaking a gallon of milk, filling a glass for her.

Selina charges up to him, nuzzling herself against him, impatiently, trying to steal the milk, which, she succeeds. Astounded, Jim gapes at her, as she gulps it all down. The entire gallon, plus the glass he just filled.

* * *

 **#327.** **Absolutely, under no circumstances, am I allowed to pretend I actually enjoy getting shocks**

Bruce, investigating some new leads, when suddenly the lights in study starts to flicker. Well, all lights flicker. (just a small details for those who are interested to know)

Suddenly, everything is pitch dark.

"ALFRED, ONE OF THE FUCES BROKE DOWN!" Bruce bellowed, opening the desk drawer and grabbing a torch. Instead of checking out, Bruce used it to keep digging some more into the files.

Then, it hit him. Alfred was out, with Bullock, Jim And Ed. Weirdly enough, they left Cobblepot in charge. It had something to with Jim's new therapy idea. Obviously to him, kids might help criminals turn back into the 'nice and caring' people they once were. Well, it worked for Fish, right?

Knowing that Cobblepot wouldn't be able to 'walk' through the manor when everything is pitch dark (not with his bad leg and all), Bruce sighs and decides to change the fuse himself.

Bruce does, the lights turn on and Selina's voice echoes through the manor; "Yeah, about time!" Bruce quickly rushes to her. She could be hurt or anything.

Bruce found her in the TV room, wires, teared apart from behind the TV and everything else, now spread around the young girl. Her hair, spiked up. Face a little scattered.

A huge cat grin on her face.

"Now, let's get some more."

* * *

 **#328.** **I am not allowed to clutch things protectively**

Selina had found herself a new toy, and it's called; blanket. And of course, it was not just some ordinary, everyday blanket. It was Bruce's blanket. The one from his bed.

Bruce however, didn't seem to care. He didn't mind if she played with it, wrapped herself in it, cuddled herself onto the couch with it, as long she returned it back to him every night. And she did.

But then, one night, it wasn't there when Bruce went to bed. Trying to find out what his cat lady had done with it, Bruce strolls up to Selina's room. Everything seemed quiet in there.

Bruce slowly opens the door, peers inside and calls for Selina when suddenly the door slams shut, right in his billionaire face.

"YOU NEVER GET IT BACK, KIDDO! IT'S MINE NOW!" Selina's deafening voice hollers from inside as Bruce rubs his sore nose.

"Selina, please, I need it," Bruce pleads, opening the door again. This time Selina sits on her bed, clutching HIS blanket protectively. Her eyes stare at him as icy cold daggers. "Can I have it back?"

"MINE!" Selina cries, clutching it tighter as Bruce tries to reach his hand out to grab it.

"It's a cold night, Selina. I need it." Selina keeps shaking her head rapidly as she clutches it even more. Please, Selina."

An hour later, Alfred walks past Selina's open bedroom door, hearing two different snores coming from it. As he peeks inside, he notices Bruce's blanket rolled up like a sausage roll, onto Selina's bed. A dark haired head, and a brown curly haired head, popping from out of it.

This time, the old butler can't help himself and cracks a soft chuckle. Quickly, straightening his face, looking around him cautious, looking if anyone has seen it. Cue exit into his bedroom.

* * *

 **#329. I am not allowed to take money from Mycroft and split the fee with Sherlock**

"You know, Sherlock is not exactly the perfect company of a thirteen year old girl," Mycroft says. He just abducted the young girl from the streets and had her transported to an abandoned warehouse.

"Well, he's far more better company then you'll will ever be," Selina snaps back, folding her arms and looks challenged up to Mycroft. "And, as I remember, you don't like children so why did you kidnap me anyway?"

"I did my research," Mycroft says, staring blankly into the girl's green eyes. "People tell me your name is Cat and that you never rely on other people. You do use them sometimes for your own advantage."

"So?"

"I'm prepared to give you some pocket money. That way you don't have to steal it."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Selina asks, putting up her sarcasm face. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Spy on Sherlock and report everything back to me!"

"Sure, I think I can do that," Selina replies, with a shrug.

Later

Selina walks into the study where Sherlock and Jim are talking.

"Hiya Sherlock. Just so you know, Mycroft is in town and he offered me money to spy on you."

"Did you take it?"

"Yes." Selina walks over to Sherlock, dropping some of the money in his lap. Jim frowns. "Here is your half of the fee. Mycroft wants a weekly update, so tell me what I have to report back to him." Selina leaves the room.

"Who's Mycroft?" Jim asks as Sherlock stuffs the money in his pocket.

"You already met him once," Sherlock replies, cue grin. "He's the most dangerous man you've ever met and not my problem right now."

* * *

 **#330.** **I am not allowed to punch Bruce in his face because he's happy Silver called him**

"Master Bruce?" Alfred strolls into the room, scowling at Selina who's eating without a plate, again, spreading crumbs onto the couch. "Miss Silver called. She wants you for dinner this evening."

Selina spews out her milk, in horror. Alfred growls, throwing her a dishcloth. She starts playing with it like a little kitten.

"Silver called?" Tilting his head, cue dreamy sigh.

Suddenly, Selina hurls herself onto the young billionaire, and bundles him back across the couch. Ten seconds later, Bruce gets showered with punches.

Alfred wants nothing to do with it. He turns around, slapping his forehead, trying to ignore the boy's whimpers and the girl's angry growls of; "Never ever, dare to sigh dreamy again, unless you see or think of ME!"

In the end of the day, Bruce adds in his notebook; 'punched by Selina because I sighed dreamily after Alfred told me that Silver called. I like it when Selina punches me. Now I know for sure, SHE WANTS ME!'

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your favorite?**


	67. To the future

**Hi guys, another five new rules:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#331. I am not allowed to poor my porridge down the toilet**

"Bruce told you about the un-used toilet, I see," Alfred says, glaring at the young girl as she was just about to flush down an large amount of breakfast porridge.

"You know about this place?" Selina asks, her hand still hovering above the flush button."

"Well, my dad's dad told him about this toilet and he told it to me," Alfred starts. "For more than hundred years, all the Wayne children have been pouring down their porridge down the toilet every morning."

"Yes, Bruce told me," Selina says, sensing it's going to be a long story. "I don't see the problem because no-one hardly comes here."

"And there is a reason for it." Selina cocks her head questionably. "There must be a thousand gallons of porridge in these pipes and one day..." Alfred eyes at the dangerous rumbling toilet as he finishes his sentence. 'It wants to get OUT!" Selina quickly pulls her hand back from the button, anxiously looking at the toilet. "Sugar and grain in these quantities makes this toilet a ticking time bomb!"

And with that, Alfred leaves, knowing the girl would figure it out herself. And so she will only Alfred will regret the day he told Selina about the 'ticking time bomb.'

* * *

 **#332. I am not allowed to travel to the future**

Bruce watches at Selina and Annie as the girls keep running up and down the hallway, carrying buckets full of porridge and flush them down the 'un-used toilet'. He decides not to ask.

"Let's have some fun!" And with that, Annie concentrates, disappears with Selina and appears again. Same hallway. Same manor. Only twenty years in the future.

"Is it just me, or did the Wayne Family never heard of redecorating?" Selina says as both girls walk into the study. Suddenly the fireplace moves back and Lilly appears. Both girls look in awe at what just happened.

"You were saying?" Annie says with a widely grin.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Lilly asks, recognizing the girls voices.

"We'll get to that later!" cue pointing at the fireplace moving back in its place. "But first, we need your help with something else."

* * *

 **#333. I am not allowed to flirt with Future Bruce**

"Hi dad," Lilly says, sauntering into the study with Annie and Selina beside her. Future Bruce looks up, looking in awe at Selina who beams a smile toward him.

"What's up?"

"Yes, she's as pretty as you remembered," Lilly says with a grin, imagining her dad's look. "I visit them to see you, well, younger and they visit me to see you, well, older."

"He doesn't age ugly," Annie whispers at Selina who nods agreed, impressive looking at future Bruce. "You really like to see him without a towel now, do you?"

Cue dreamy sigh, coming from Selina. Bruce slowly turning red in the face.

* * *

 **#334. I am not allowed to demolition a room in Wayne Manor**

Alfred walks down the hallway, hearing all kinds of noises (hammering, drill machines, sawing, male chatter) coming from the un-used toilet. He quirks an eyebrow as he sees the doorway to the toilet is sealed with plastic saying; 'Working Area, wear helmet'. It completely blocked the view from what's happening behind the plastic.

Wondering what's going on, Alfred knocks on the doorframe and a head pops from behind the plastic but still blocks his eyesight.

*Annie, disguised as a man* "Who are you?"

"I'm the butler, sir!" What's going on in there?" Still trying to look around the 'disguised' Annie. "Can I have a look, sir?"

"Can't you read, Mr," cue pointing at the sign on the plastic. "This is a working area and you need one of these," again cue knocking against the helmet on her head. "Danger hazard, you don't want to be in there."

Behind Annie, still out of Alfred's eyesight, Selina and Lilly are trying to hold their laughter as Selina turns up the volume of the radio with taped 'working area' recordings.

* * *

 **#335. I am not allowed to pull a prank onto future Alfred**

Annie and Selina hidden behind the couch Lilly is sitting on when Alfred walks in with a tray of food. "Hi, Alfred. Dad asked me to tell you he wants his dinner in his new study."

"New study?"

"Yes, this one was too loudly with me and my brothers walking in all the time so he decided to redecorate the un-used toilet into a small study."

"Right, well, we better do that then." Alfred turns around and walks down the hallway, noticing a small sign on the old un-used bathroom door saying; Bruce Wayne's study.

Knowing Master Bruce would be too caught up in his investigations, Alfred went inside without knocking.

Behind him, Selina, Annie and Lilly laugh their heads off when Alfred screams for help, as the toilet pipes couldn't hold back the porridge for much longer and the toilet spews it all over Alfred and the tray of food.

"You know what, guys?" Selina says, pinching her nose as it fills with the horrid stench of old and rotten porridge. "Unlike Bruce, porridge doesn't age well."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your favorite?**


	68. Locked up and smart Selina

**Hi guys, another five new rules:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#336.** **I am not allowed to lock me and Bruce into the Manor's cool room**

"Hiya, kid, what you're doing," Selina asks, sauntering into the Manor's cool room, picking up the large vase that stands in front of the door along the way.

"Alfred asked me to pick an ice flavour for desert," Bruce replies, cue proudly grin as he holds up a large bucket of chocolate ice cream. "It's your favourite!" Then, noticing the vase in Selina's arm, cue looking over to the door, which is almost closed by now. "Quick! Hold the door!"

Selina looks confused watching Bruce rushing for the door, and pound at it aggravated when he's too late. Selina watches another 20 seconds as Bruce starts scowling against the door.

"It doesn't open by itself, you know?" Selina says, tossing up the vase playfully and catches it again. She beams a cheeky smile toward Bruce, sadly enough meets blank stares. "What's up?"

"You locked us IN!" Bruce exclaims angrily.

"Why you blame me?" Selina replies back, then noticing his angrily glares at the vase she's holding. Finally getting it; "Oops!"

"Oops? That's all you can say?"

"There's a lot of things I wanna say right now but none of them is very lady like!"

* * *

 **#337. I am not allowed to lock myself with Bruce in room that's get renovated and blame him for it**

"Wow, Selina, you look great!" Bruce stutters, eyeing Selina in the party dress."

"Shut up, B, we need to talk!" Right on cue, Selina pushes Bruce inside the room that's getting renovated and shuts the door behind her, ignoring Bruce's stutters not to.

"Now, look what you've done!" Bruce yells angrily. "It's dead-locked from the outside and the workers are left for the day!"

"Duh, call you're buddy butler!" Selina says annoyed. Bruce's eyes grow wide. "You're not going to tell me, today of all days, you're not having your phone attached to your body?"

"I have it but it's no use in here," Bruce says, taking the phone from his pocket. "No reception!"

"What do you mean, no reception?" Selina snorts, taking the phone from his hands to check it. "There has to be reception." And with that, Selina starts walking up and down the room to get a signal. Nothing. "Hey, there is no reception in here. That's just great. This is freaking Wayne manor, you're a billionaire and it turns out, today of all days, we're stuck, in the only room in the entire house, without cell-phone signal! That's so typical of you!"

"So, this is my fault?" Bruce asks disbelieved.

"Oh, don't state out the obvious, Bruce!"

* * *

 **#338.** **I am not allowed to call Bruce a baby**

Bruce and Selina, sitting on the floor, looking really bored and embarrassed at the same time. Both children are trying to find the words to break the awkward silence. Selina sighs deeply. It's not like Bruce is about to do that, so…

"So, when will Alfred start missing you?"

"Not for hours," Bruce mutters, eyes dropped to his knees. "Alfred is used to not finding me. He knows I will show up, eventually." Bruce sighs. "I'm not sure if you're going to break my neck for asking this, but, why the party dress?"

"Jim bought it for me," Selina replies with an annoyed look. "He invited me for a party they're hosting. Something that has to do with her gallery. Jim thought it would do me good." Cue sarcastic eye roll.

"Well, it looks good on you," Bruce compliments, slowly turning red. Another awkwardly silence follows.

Selina really doesn't know how to react on Bruce's compliment so, instead she stands up and straightens her dress, ordering; "You're up, tough guy! Break the door and get us out of here!"

"Why don't you do it?" Bruce asks, still remaining on the floor.

"Do I look dressed for demolition?"

"Alright, I'll give it a go," Bruce says, standing to his feet, leaning against the wall to do some stretching first. Selina makes a major eye roll. Bruce makes himself ready for a run-up, speeds towards the door and smashes against it with his shoulder, cue whimpering an ouch.

"Ouch," Selina whines sarcastically as Bruce retreats, rubbing his painful shoulder.

"It hurt!"

"Yeah, baby. Go on, try again!"

* * *

 **#339.** **I am not allowed to make suggestions**

"We have to do something about that Silver girl," Annie says, stroking her chin, thoughtfully. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, we could scratch her eyes out!" Selina claws her nails. Everyone stares at her in shock. "Or, we bleach her hair. Or, we spank her until she starts to cry and promises us to leave back to Switzerland and never returns. Wait, no, because that means Bruce has to give up his chalet. Something else then. How about, we send her to the past and make her hook up with a cave man."

Everyone nods agreed.

* * *

 **#340.** **I am not allowed to act smart. Some people can't handle the idea of me being smart**

"Hem, hem." Selina clears her throat haughtily as she grasps a book from the study bookcases. The 'company-of-Kitty-Cat-Kyle-and-Lil-Bat-Bruce-Wayne' look up and snorted. For there stood Selina Kyle, wearing Ed's glasses, which she 'borrowed' (stole) from him.

"What are you doing?" Jim growls, knowing it can't be something good. "You have perfect vision. Remember you told me you can actually see in the dark?"

"Smart people wear them," she simply replies."

"Yes, so why are YOU wearing them?" Silver snickered.

Selina gives her a dirty look before she pompously sticks her nose in the air and harrumphs; "I'll have you know, dear lady Cloud, this rubbish you're producing is maddening."

They all stare at her, mouths agape. "Selina my dear," Fish says nervously. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is the matter with me. You must be mistaken. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and read my book of plants in BatCat Town.

As Selina left, the 'company' stare at one another in horror. "Does she even know what she's saying?" Bullock finally asked. "Those words were pretty advanced for her."

"I know," Alfred agrees, looking bamboozled. "She's never been this…..smart. The 'company' froze and looked at one another, again. Smart?

Silver screamed, Fish fainted, Bullock knocked over his beer, Ivy choked on her food, Jim mumbles over and over to himself; "This can't be happening."

"What's wrong with the world!" Alfred bellows.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your favorite?**


	69. Midnight exercise in Gotham city

**Hi guys, five new rules. Also, a few chapters ago, I wrote about a mermaid. You can read a longer chapter about that rule in my other story Cat's to do list:D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#341. I am not allowed to head to Gotham city in the middle of the night and let my 'recruits' sign a contract**

Sherlock strolls after the 'pack' of children when they head to Gotham city to start their 'training' at night. They go from one side of the city to the other side, and meet up in an old abandon warehouse.

"So, here we are!" Selina cries gleefully as they reach the east side of the city which looks even more scarier in the middle of the night. Bruce really wishes he won't bump into criminals. "Okay, so, here's a list of all the possible accidents that could happen and the things you're not allowed to do. If you understand them, please sign them so I won't get sued."

*Everyone at the same time* "What! Are you crazy! I'm not going to sign them!" A fist flies toward her face, punching her to the ground. It belonged to Sean. The young cat-burglar quickly crawls back up, grinning and throwing them the 'eventually-you-will-sign-it-so-why-not-doing-it-right-now' look.

* * *

 **#342. I am not allowed to add scary terms in the contract**

Bruce reading: "Terms: No one of the present company is allowed to have their pet with them to help them find their meeting location. Therefore, the pets will stay safely in care of one member of the group, who will take them back to Wayne Manor." The poor boy's eyes grow wide. "I won't leave Nouschka alone!"

Annie reads the next paragraph; "Also, none of us is allowed to use our 'special ability' to get to the warehouse quicker. That means, no time traveling, no running with speed of light or anything else of that sorts Yes, I mean you too, Rikki." Cue disappointed sigh.

Daniel reads; "Important: Stay stealthy so that means, don't attract anyone's attention."

Sean: "Last, but not least, I, Selina Kyle (aka, Cat!) shall not be reliable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequences thereof including but not limited to lacerations… evisceration…incineration?"

* * *

 **#343.** **I am not allowed to scare Bruce. We all know how fast the poor boy faints**

They all look up in horror.

"Yeah, there might be some criminals that don't like loose ends," Selina says with a grin. Bruce turns pale. "They melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bruce, looking a bit breathless; "Huh."

"Everything alright, B?"

"Uh, yeah… feel a bit faint."

"Oh, come on!" Daniel shouts. "No one believes that crap, right? I mean, some words are pretty advanced. Especially for her." Annie, Rikki, Hien and Sean nod agreed. Selina gives them the stink-eye. Sherlock grins.

A big thud sounds, coming from Bruce as he fell onto the street, fainted.

* * *

 **#344.** **I am not allowed to leave the pets under the care of Hien while the rest of the 'present company' strolls down Gotham**

Selina looks at Bruce, signals with her eyes from Nouschka to Hien. Bruce, getting the hint, sighs deeply. "I can't believe I'm saying this Nouschka but… he's the boss." Cue point over to Hien, who grins widely.

"That's right, you heard that! Boss man! Head honcho! The big boss honcho… guy? The honcho boss!" Hien cries happily, jumping and dancing in excitement. They all stare blankly at him until he's done. "Hey, anyone knows where Wayne Manor is?"

Blank stares turn into wide shocked eyes.

"Ha, Just messing with you. Or am I? Hahaha, even I don't know."

Cue exit

* * *

 **#345.** **I am not allowed to leave any of the 'present company' on their own. They are not as street smart as I am**

Daniel makes some karate noises while swinging his arms and leaping from one spot of the roof, of a not so high building, to another. "I'm a Super warrior!" Leaping over to the rooftop edge, landing on his butt. Then he stretches himself out on his back, one arm behind his head. "And home in the wilderness!"

Suddenly, realizing he's lying a bit too close the ledge, Daniel feels himself slipping, screaming all the way down, landing into an open dumpster, with rubbish.

* * *

Bella (Yes, she was with them too) sneaks cautious through alleyways, circling on her heels all the time to make sure nothing jumps up from behind her, attacking her. But suddenly she bumps into Maroni.

"Mob boss Maroni," Bella mutters more to herself then to the large man. "Meanest and notorious man in Gotham. Fast in straight lines, bad in turns." Slowly she retreats away from the angry looking mob boss. "He's probably just as much afraid of me as I am of him, right?"

As reply, Maroni flicks his fingers, signalling at his goons to catch her.

"Nope! I'm definitely more afraid of him." Bella immediately starts to run, the goons following her.

* * *

Annie is sauntering through the streets, which is a new thing for her thanks to Selina and her stupid contract. If it wasn't for that stupid thing she would be at that warehouse within seconds. "Ugh!"

"What's the matter, sweetie?" A honey sweet voice asks and the girl looks up, noticing Fish coming from an alleyway.

"Great!" Annie mutters annoyed. "Of all criminals in Gotham I bump into Fish! That's just great!" Then, more directly to Fish; "What do you want?"

"Nothing! I just wonder why you're here on your own. Shouldn't you supposed to be at Wayne Manor, driving Mr Pennyworth crazy?" Fish lingers closer. Annie glares at the woman, unimpressed. "One question, is Mr Pennyworth still single?"

Annie shrugs. "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Well, since I'm a VERY lonely woman and Mr Pennyworth is a VERY lonely man, maybe we could keep each other company." Annie stifles a laughter. "Though that handsome curly dark haired consulting detective isn't bad looking either. Can you, ehrm… arrange something for me with either of them?"

Another shrug; "I suppose I can ask Selina. She's the love 'expert' of Gotham, not me."

"Do that!" Fish says with a wide seductively smile. Then, her eyes grow with fear, her eyes darting around; "But please tell me, Mr Pennyworth didn't let Selina out, like you and that weird looking dude, did he?"

Annie quirks an eyebrow. "Daniel, Sean, and Hien doesn't look weird." Fish sighs annoyed.

"Not him! The other one! With the long black hair and braids! He was chased by some of Maroni's goons."

Annie stifles another laughter; "That's the girl. The boy, Bobby, is the one without the braids!" Then, muttering; I didn't know Bella was with us."

"Really?" Fish asks suspiciously and Annie nods. "Never can tell with those two."

* * *

Bruce lingers through the theatre street, noticing Butch standing on guard at Fish Mooney's night club, avoiding trespassers to enter. Bruce sighs. No way he'll ever can past this guy without his notice. But then, an idea enters his head.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, and who should have a date with Fish? Alfred or Sherlock LOL Let me know by reviews, they make me update faster LOL**

Butch picks up the noise of an falling trashcan in the alleyway beside the club. Quickly, with his gun ready, the dangerous looking guy jumps into the alleyway. Behind him, Bruce quickly runs past him.

"Butch! So predictable," Bruce mutters proudly to himself, quickly dashing off.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your favorite?**


	70. Skinny dip prank

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your continue feedback. It means a lot:D Five new rules, with your requests. Enjoy:D  
**

* * *

 **#346. I am not allowed to hypnotize Bruce and Johnny to make them like me and Rachelle more**

"Your eye become heavy, and you'll fall into a deep, deep sleep. When you wake up, Bruce Wayne, you'll LOVE Selina Kyle and you'll do everything for her. And you, Johnny Crane, you'll LOVE Rachelle and you'll do everything for her," the strawberry blonde girl says, as she and Selina hold in a fit of laughter.

Alfred walks into the room, noticing the two boys stretched out onto the couch. Rachelle was sing song something, swinging with a necklace in front of their eyes, which slowly closed. This can't be good.

"You both wake up when I clap my hands."

"MISS KYLE, MISS RACHELLE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Alfred stomps toward them, roaring and waving madly with his arms in attempt to grab them, but they recoil away from him. Rachelle claps her hands, as she and Selina dash out the room.

Bruce and Johnny wake up, both having a equal love-struck smile on their faces.

* * *

 **#347. Nor am I allowed to consider to find another boy when our plan didn't work**

"Hi, Alfred. Fancy seeing you here," the young billionaire says, bouncing off the couch. "Have you seen Selina? I want to be with her, all the time and I'll do everything for her to make her HAPPY!"

"Whatever you do to make your Selina happy, I'll do better with Rachelle. She's the love of my life. My little butterfly-

"Shut up! Selina is prettier, and I like to see you try. I will set the bar so high you'll get scared of heights-

"Really? With those short legs!"

Alfred stares bamboozled, as the young billionaire hurls himself onto Johnny and they proceed fighting onto the floor.

"That, didn't work out how we planned," Selina meows sadly. Rachelle nods agreed.

"You're right. Boys!" Rachelle rolls her eyes. "Let's go find Jerome!"

"Yes, I'll go get Sean!"

Alfred slaps his forehead.

* * *

 **#348. I am not allowed to make a costume for Bruce. No matter how much I want a matching outfit for team BATCAT!**

"BRUCE AND SELINA! SELINA AND BRUCE! TOGETHER WE ARE; TEAM BATCAT!" two all too familiar voices cry ecstatic, as they bounce up and down on the couch, flying (jumping) over to the other rooftops (furniture).

Alfred hurries into the room, trying to shush them because baby Richard finally slept, but he rooted in his spot, mouth a gaped at the sight of Bruce and Selina, wearing costumes. It was obviously made my Selina because they were both made of leather and they're wearing a cat and bat cowl. The costumes are tight and it even had a logo of a cat and a bat, entwined into one.

*Not noticing the stupefied butler* "WE ARE CRIME SOLVERS. WE MAKE GOTHAM SAVE AGAIN. THE BAT AND THE CAT, BOTH FEARLESS CHILDREN!"

* * *

 **#349. I am not allowed to trick Bruce into a midnight skinny dip**

Selina snickers to herself. She's brilliant. The girl sneaks into Bruce's bedroom, takes him swim shorts from his top drawer, clutches it tightly as she runs to Alfred's bedroom to borrow his sewing machine. Quickly she hides with it into her bedroom.

The young cat-girl uses a sewing scissors and carefully removes the existing thread from the seam, replacing it with water-soluble thread, sewing it back into the seam with the sewing machine. Proudly she eyes her handiwork.

Midnight, 2 am, everything is quiet at Wayne Manor. Alfred is in a deep sleep. So is Bullock and so is Jim. Sean, as well. Selina and Bruce, aren't. The reason, Selina heard Bruce telling Sean, he had another midnight swim in mind. Of course, Selina had front row seat behind the shrubs.

Bruce takes in a long deep breath, before jumping into the pool, holding his breath underwater. suddenly, something weird happens. His swim shorts floats away.

Quickly Bruce surfaces the water, trying to grab it, when suddenly a girly, happy shriek echoes through the night. The young billionaire exactly knows to who it belongs to. Slowly he turns his head, just to see Selina diving into the pool, swimming over to him, VERY slowly.

Realizing what happened, Bruce's face, turns bright red, frozen.

* * *

 **#370. In reference to rule #305, I am not allowed to say, Bruce can spank me in return**

Bruce, waking up, shrieks and rushes into his bedroom, securely locking it behind him. He quickly shoots into his clothes while Selina keeps pounding onto the door, crying; "Bruce, let me in. I'm so sorry. You can spank me if you want."

Jim, growling, grabbing her arm; "Get away from there, Selina! Before I kick you, all the way to juvie. And don't give me that look. Pouty, big round green kitty-like eyes, don't work on me!"

A scoff echoes through the hallway. Jim turns, noticing Sean strolling up the stairs. "You really should know by now, a closed door and a angry cop, won't stop her." Jim just scowls, turning back to face Selina. The only thing is, she already had dashed off, into her own room.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your favorite? Let me know by review, they will make me update faster LOL**


	71. Theo's new nickname and Spanking Sean

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the feedback, they mean a lot:D This chapter contain a few requested and a few rules of my own:D Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

 **#371. In reference to rule 370, n** **or am I allowed to wear undies and bra, only**

Sean frowns. Okay, what he just said to Jim was true. But even this, is not what the young boy expected Selina would do to convince Bruce to open the door. Though, he had to admit, it would have worked if he was standing in Bruce's shoes.

"Oh, Kiddo! Open the door! I have surprise for you!" Selina pounds onto the billionaire's door.

"Selina, go away!"

"No, I won't. You'll going to love this!" No reply. "Soon as you picked up your eyes from the floor, could you help me and barge in this door for me?" Selina beams a smile to the stupefied looking Sean.

Sean, awkwardly clears his throat, and take a short run up, barging down the bedroom door. Bruce shrieks in fear. Selina bounces inside, brandishing her arms, wearing nothing but her undies and bra.

"Again, I'm really sorry and in return, you can spank me!"

Sean shakes his head, disturbed as Selina hurls herself onto Bruce's bed, who grabbed the flyswatter from under his bed (kept it there as a trophy) and starts, delicately swatting Selina's butt.

* * *

 **#372.** **I am not allowed to threaten Silver**

"Hi, Selina-

"CAT!"

Silver chuckles sarcastic. "I know this probably will make you jealous, but, Bruce and I are going for a picnic."

"You think that will make me jealous?" Silver nods rapidly. "Well, if you really think I'm the jealous type of girl, you have to know, a jealous girl does better research than the FBI!" cue wide smirk. "And this girl, will find every dirty little secret, you and the Galavan's are hiding."

* * *

 **#373.** **I am not allowed to give Theo Galavan a nickname**

"Hi Theodore!" Selina bowls up the new mayor of Gotham, who had hidden himself in the back of Bullock's bar to have a quiet drink. Selina plops down, feet onto the table.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Selina shrugs.

"Do you want me to pick another name for you?"

"Not really." Theo tries to stay calm, but deep inside, he's exploding of anger. Silver already had told him this cat-girl could be a problem.

"But everyone here in Gotham as a nickname," Selina beams. Theo gives her the 'I-don't-care-look.' Selina ignores it. "How about…" the girl looks thoughtfully, moving her feet from the table and perches onto the seat, cat like.

"…Moneybags!"

Selina had to run for that one!

* * *

 **#374.** **I am not allowed to try spanking Sean**

"YOU!" Selina hollers, dangerously. Cue, dramatic point at Sean. Sean looks up, bewildered. "You insulted my cat friends. Prepared to be... SPANKED!" Selina heaves a paddle above her head.

Sean's eyes grow wide in shock. He's never been spanked in his entire life. And, he also doesn't look forward to, so, the young street boy somersaults off the couch and speeds out the patio doors.

Selina, already expected Sean to make a run for it; "Yes, run little boy. I have my running boots on, so you won't get far!"

With paddle and all, Selina scrambles through the patio doors, pursued Sean Ornelas all over Gotham. It turned out to be a long, LONG chase, and after hours of screaming, bellowing, hollering to Sean to stop and be a man, Selina drops to the streets, exhausted.

"You've won this time, Sean Ornelas!" Selina pants. Sean comes to halt on a fire escape, grinning madly at the girl. "But next time, I'll give you-

"Miss Kyle! When will you start listening? You are not allowed to try spanking Sean!" Alfred voice echoes through the streets, cutting off Selina's thread. A few seconds later, the Military Ninja Assassin drags her by her ear, back to the car.

Sean pursued, smirking, muttering; "Sean Ornelas 1, Selina Kyle 0."

* * *

 **#375.** **I am not allowed to believe everything people tell me**

"Guess what!" Ivy rushes into the manor, sliding onto the wooden hallway floor, coming to a halt, straight in front of Selina, panting heavily. "Zeb told Kyle, who told Chris, who told P.J., who told Zac, who told Callum, who told Cam, who told Macky, who told Jack, who told Daniel, who told Annie, who told Tim, who told Sean, who told Hien, who told Johnny, who told me, Silver was send abroad by her uncle, after she stole some valuable silver trinkets and that's why people start calling her Silver!"

Cue, taking a deep gasp due to the lack of air.

"Wait! So, Annie told Tim? And she supposed to be my best friend, so, why didn't she tell me?" Cue, angrily glare.

Ivy slaps forehead, wondering if the cat-girl even heard anything of the other things she said.

Obviously not!

Selina stomps off, yelling for Annie along the way. She was in the study, with Bruce.

"Annie, explain to me why, Zeb told Kyle, who told Chris, who told P.J., who told Zac, who told Callum, who told Cam, who told Macky, who told Jack, who told Daniel, who told it to you, and you told it to Tim! You're my BF, so, why didn't you tell me, huh?"

Suddenly realizing the last part about the entire rumor, cue wide smirk, "Guess what, Bruce! Zeb told Kyle, who told Chris, who told P.J., who told Zac, who told Callum, who told Cam, who told Macky, who told Jack, who told Daniel, who told Annie, who told Tim and not me, who told Sean, who told Hien, who told Johnny, who told Ivy, who told me, Silver was send abroad by her uncle, after she stole some valuable silver trinkets and that's why people start calling her Silver!"

Cue, taking a deep gasp due to the lack of air.

Bruce's eyes grow wide; "Alfred, guess what!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your favorite? Let me know by review:D You can still leave reviews:D**

 **Fantastic news: THEDOG allowed me to use Sean Ornelas into another story of mine; 100 things we're not allowed to do when we're in school, so go check it out. Sean will be included later:D Also another thing, my other story; Cat's to do list, the latest chapter will contain a little sneak preview of Sean Ornelas, chapter 21. So, go check that out too LOL**

 **Also, if you don't know it already, THEDOG has a story with Sean too, so, that's right, go check it out:D**


	72. Selina Kyle's & Bruce Wayne's first date

**Hi guys, another chapter:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#371.** **I am not allowed to knock-out Bruce**

"Left, right, left, right!" Selina is sparing Bruce.

Suddenly, saying 'left', the young cat-burglar heaves her right fist toward Bruce's face. Bruce did not see that coming, dropping to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 **#372. Nor am I allowed to make him wake up in another city restaurant**

The guests of the Jade Dragon Restaurant in Starling City, all frown in sync when a young girl, wearing leather street clothes, drags a unconscious billionaire boy inside and over to the lady in the front.

"I reserved a fine table for Mister Bruce Wayne and Miss Selina Kyle," the girl pants. The lady looks a gaped, but forces herself to nod, signaling to Selina to follow to a fine table by the window.

Bruce opens his eyes slowly, moaning a little when his brown puppy dog eyes meets Selina's, green kitty eyes, across the table. Her elbow resting on the table, chin cupped in her hand, eyelashes battering, cheeky smile intensifies.

"Glad you finally woke up, my pooky bear!" Selina, brandishing her arms; "Surprise! Our first, official diner date, without the ape!"

The mouths of the guests, of the Jade Dragon Restaurant drop wide open in sync as the street girl climbs onto the table before nestling herself onto the billionaire's lap, wrapping her arms around him, purring happily. Bruce's face, red as a tomato.

* * *

 **#373. I am not allowed to change Bruce into a copy of me**

"Another, horrible day of school," Bruce complains to himself, collapsing tiredly onto his bed, drifting to sleep. A girly figure, lingering closer, widely smirking.

Two hours later, Bruce wakes up, Selina perched beside him, huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hiya, kiddo! You look COOL!"

Bruce looks stupefied, slowly turning his head into Selina's dramatic point, meeting his own eyes in the very large mirror, standing beside his bed. His school clothes, dropped on the floor. Instead, he looked like a boyish copy of his cat-friend.

"Master Bruce! Dinner is-

Alfred halts his regally stroll, mouth drops open at the sight of Bruce Wayne, wearing a blue skinny-jeans, white Nike shoes, White T-shirt with hoodie and a black leather jacket. His black locks, now little curls and goggles, pressed on top of his head.

Angry glare, intensifies.

Selina, quickly dashing away, finding a place to hide.

* * *

 **#374. I am not allowed to make Alfred worried**

Selina strolls through the garden, suddenly noticing the shed. Why hadn't she seen that one sooner? Dashing like a curious and cute little kitty cat, the young girl reaches the shed, quietly peeking inside.

Minutes later, a happily kitty cat drags a large, sea shell shaped sandpit into the garden. She's a genius.

Alfred, staring at the young girl through the kitchen window, frowns as he proceeds watching her filling buckets with mud from the garden. After that, she continues filling buckets with water from the pool. Deep down, the Military Ninja Assassin knows she up to no good.

"Hiya Alfred," Selina greets the Military Ninja Assassin, skipping into the kitchen, disappearing into the hallway, dashing up the stairs and disappearing into her room, only to return seconds later, wearing her leather bikini, dashing down the stairs, through the hallway, returning into the kitchen and out the back door.

At this point, the Military Ninja Assassin knows 100% she's up to no good. Wait! Where's Master Bruce? Alfred rushes regally through the manor, in order to find the young boy. Nothing.

* * *

 **#375. Nor am I allowed to have a mud wrestle with Bruce**

"Kiddo! Glad your back," Selina cries gleefully at the sight of Jim's police car, parking in front of the house, Bruce stepping out of it, grinning widely at the sight of his cat-girl in her bikini. Jim frowns, worriedly. "Get your swim shorts and meet me behind the house!" Selina skips off, flirty.

Shrugging at Jim, Bruce rushes into the manor, into his room, re-appearing minutes later behind the manor. Mouth dropped open at the sight of his old sandpit, filled with mud and water.

"What's going on, Selina?" Bruce frowns, Selina grins.

A few seconds later, being hurled by Selina into the sandpit, she and the billionaire laugh their heads off, wrestling with each other in the sea shell shaped sandpit.

Jim slaps forehead, heading into the manor to find Alfred and tell him, it maybe might be better to take Selina back to the streets.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your fav? Let me know by review:D Requests still welcome:D**


	73. The company of Cat Kyle & Bat Wayne

**#376. I am not allowed call a randomly chosen, group of Gotham citizens; The company of Kitty Cat Kyle and Lil Bat Bruce Wayne**

"Hiya, detective!" Selina waves madly at Bullock, who glares at her, confused. "You are one of the lucky people who earned a spot in our company. Bullock just growls, buying himself a beer and sits down at another table. Bat and Cat share an identical grin.

"Don't you ask us why?" Bruce sits down beside Bullock while Selina settles down on the other side of the cop. The lackadaisical cynic decides to ignore the two. Easier said than done.

"From now on you may refer to me as; Kitty Cat Kyle. Bruce is; Lil Bat Bruce Wayne. We just chose you, well, because you just entered this bar."

"Yeah, everyone who walks inside for the next hour, will automatically join our company," Bruce adds importantly. Still no reply from the lucky winner.

"Your new job in the 'company' is jester!" Bullock chokes on his beer.

"Your old, lackadaisical cynic life is behind you." Bullock shoots an dirty look at the billionaire. Bruce ignored it tough. "You are forced to sing, dance and make jokes, all day and every day. Only to entertain US!"

Bullock buys himself another beer. After that, the table became more and more crowded as new 'company members' entered the bar, forced to sit at their table. They weren't happy at all. Especially when they heard what their new job was.

Fish Mooney: Kitty Cat Kyle's personal pedicure assistant.

Ivy Pepper: gardener. She was actually stoked hearing that, but got angry when Kitty Cat Kyle told her she would be banished if she had secret meetings with the plants to take over BatCat Town (former called: Gotham)

James (Jim) Gordon: House maiden. Yes, he even had to wear a dress.

Don Falcone: Lil Bat Bruce Wayne's personal lackey.

Jack Napier: Poop scooper

Jerome: Statue cleaner. Jack suddenly likes his job a lot more. All the things he can do, just to irritate Jerome.

Theo, Tabitha Galavan and Silver: Gum busters. What's a gum buster, you ask? Someone who makes the streets of BatCat Town free from gum. Because a clean BatCat Town, makes a VERY happy Kitty Cat Kyle and Lil Bat Bruce Wayne.

Barbara Kean: Food tester. Why? Because the cook maybe can't be trusted.

"Now, all we need is a cook!" Bruce states out the obvious.

"What about, Alfred?" Bullock snorts, sipping from his fifth beer.

"Yeah, no, not gonna happen," Selina says, folding her arms. "He has to audition, just like anyone else. And if he really wants the last spot in the 'company' he needs to be quick. He has five minutes left."

"He'll come," Bruce assures everyone.

"He doesn't even know where we are." Cue wide grin from Selina.

"I left him a note saying; if he wanted to keep at least one of his jobs, he had to run to this bar within an hour.

Suddenly, Cobblepot waddles to the door of the bar and about to enter when he gets knocked over by another person. It's Alfred. Angry and heavily panting.

"Yeah, you're still our cook!" Bruce jumps to his feet, hugging Alfred tightly.

"We're so lucky we have Barbara right now," Selina says, wiping her forehead with a dramatic sigh. "Because the stare Alfred just gave us proofs my point. The cook can't be trusted, at all."

* * *

 **#377.** **Elevators are not big enough for my dramatic actions so, under no circumstances am I allowed to step into one with Bruce**

Selina and Bruce step into the Wayne enterprise elevator to meet Mr Fox, huge grins on their faces. People, who are with them, even get a little scared.

The door closes, and then, it all happens.

Selina starts screaming her head off in fear, trying to run circles in the already crowded room.

"LET ME OUT! I'M CLAUSTERFOBIC! PLEASE, OPEN THOSE FREAKING DOORS!" she even manages to cry a little, tears and all.

Bruce hugs her, soothingly; "It's okay. Don't panic, they will open again!"

And, they do indeed. Mr Fox, waiting on the other side of the door, looks bewildered as everyone gets pushed outside, as a young, curly haired girl, forces her way through the crowd.

"AIR! I NEED AIR!" and with that, Selina clutches herself onto Bruce, who grins like a maniac. Mr Fox backs away, disturbed.

* * *

 **#378. Even I find spy boys attractive, I am not allowed to let Bruce consider to become one**

"Dun dun, dun dun, dundun dundun. Dundun, dun dun, dundun, dun dun," Bruce whispers as he summersaults across the floor and hides behind another wall. Carefully he peeks around it, scoping the place for intruders. None.

"Hmmm," Bruce says quietly, stroking his chin. "Nothing." With a deep and disappointed sigh, Bruce got up. "ALFRED!" he howls.

Alfred comes running into view, panting. "What is it?" he gasps.

"There's no problems here," Bruce says importantly. "That's my report for this room."

"Er, that's what you wanted to tell me?" Alfred is confused.

"Yes! Now, shoo, shoo! I have important business." And with that, Bruce steers his still baffled butler out of the room and resumes his mission.

Bruce continues his humming as he flips through the air and out the window. He lands delicately in the garden outside and holds his arms out, ready for danger.

Bruce scans the garden, looking for any harm. There was none. "ALFRED!" Bruce screeches again. His butler barrelled out the door, gun ready.

"Now, what is it?" he asks, eyes narrowing. Bruce rolls his eyes.

"No, there's nothing. No problems. It's suspicious." The young billionaire narrows his eyes as well.

Alfred puts the gun in his belt and sighs; "Master Bruce, what are you doing? You have been giving me reports on rooms, all day."

"I'm a spy," Bruce replies proudly, puffing his chest. "Selina finds that attractive in a man." Alfred stares at him like he's mad and shakes his head.

"Master Bruce, just go back inside. Do whatever Miss Kyle is doing, she's inside being quiet. For once." Alfred, then realizing how strange it is that Selina is being quiet, knowing something bad was probably being done, he glares one last look at Bruce and rushes back inside the manor, screaming: "Miss Kyle, whatever you are doing is probably wrong, so stop right this instant!"

Bruce, still searching for danger, resumes where he had left off. "Dun dun, dun dun, dundun dundun. Dundun, dun dun, dundun, dun dun,"

* * *

 **#379.** **I am not allowed to encourage Bruce to lick his food before eating it**

Bruce, carefully picks up a piece of meat from his plate and licks it. The cat-friend looks proudly as Bruce does the same with his vegetables, one by one. Finally, he settles on his biscuits and licks those as well. Satisfied with his handiwork, the billionaire gets up from the couch.

*clears throat* "I wanted to let you all know that you shouldn't steal my food. I licked it all so it's my property."

"Miss Kyle, how many times did I tell you, stop ruining Master Bruce!"

Selina and Bruce share a wide smirk, ignoring Alfred's words.

* * *

 **#380. I am not allowed to explain why Theo Galavan's ears are so big**

"You know guys, I finally realize why Theo's ears are so huge," Selina cries. Everyone looks at her, questionably. "Because he's related to a bat. You can see the similarities when he stands in front of a fire place, and grins. The illumination of the fire does the rest. Now I also know why Bruce is scared of bats"

Cue leaving the room, satisfied.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, let me know by review:D Requests are welcome:D**


	74. Original Characters Bio

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your feedback and requests. It means a lot. Next chapters will be cross-overs again of the Alfred Pennyworth diary story, written by theriddler95. Again, this guy will write a few of my rules from Alfred's point of view. But you all know how it works, right?**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be a in between chapter, containing some information about the oc characters used in this stories. From now on I try to use these ones only, otherwise it might get a little crowded, if you know what I mean. There will be guest OC characters from time to time, so don't worry, I won't stop using them, and you still can add a new one if you like. If the character turns popular, I consider to add them to regular characters:D**

* * *

 **Annie:**

She's from the future, 1997, and she's fourteen years old, wearing steam-punk goggles to cover her eyes when she's running extremely fast. She's a speedster and she can run with the speed of light. Not only that, she can also time travel.

Annie has long dirty blonde hair, slightly waved at the ends. Most of the time she wears long skirts with a tank top, covered with a jacket. Mostly they are dark-colored but sometimes she likes to wear bright colors too as long it doesn't turn her into a walking cotton candy or fruit explosion.

Personality; at first she can be shy but once she feels comfortable she can be funny and cheeky. Always ready to pull a prank with her friends.

She likes watching movies, shopping, horses, dogs and cats. She's not a real talker, more a listener, so you can tell her a secret and know she will keep it. Pizza, salad and fish.

Dislikes; Silver, Theo and Tabitha. She's always in for helping Selina to pull a prank onto the Galavan's.

* * *

 **Hien:**

Hien has a last name, only he doesn't tell what it is because he's weird. Also, it can depend on with who's he's talking to. For example; his last name is Kyle when he talks to Selina, his last name is Pennyworth when he's talking to Alfred, his last name is Wayne when he's talking to Bruce, and so on. He used to live out of town until his aunt, Fish Mooney got banned from a children's party because she didn't have a child. So, she made Hien move back to Gotham.

Hien is the son of Crab Mooney, Fish's brother. Fish hates Crab because he's a lazy bum, sharing a apartment with her for three years without looking for a job.

Hien inherited Fish Mooney's clothing style, which is; too-much-money-nothing-to-spend-it-on. Fish is a little embarrassed about how weird her nephew is, but keeps him around because of that little similarity they share.

Likes; Selina Kyle, because she's adorable. Being dramatic, fashion, sports, belly-rubs, sushi and making fun of Ed. His nickname is TheRiddler, and Ed doesn't like it at all because he wanted to have that nickname for himself. He always looks at the glass half full.

Dislikes; when someone asks him why he's not named after a sea animal like his parents and aunt. He can get really touchy about that.

Strengths; if someone punches him in the face he will shrug it off and give the person tips on how to punch harder. He will keep doing that until they get creeped out and stop.

Weakness; Hien is a lady-chaser. That can be manipulated

* * *

 **Sean Ornelas:**

Sean was too little to remember his parents names, but what he does remember is that horrible night he lost them. His dad, organized a boat at the docks so he and his family could escape the crime-city. But those criminals, like Fish, Maroni, Falcone and Cobblepot found out about it and opened fire onto them. Little Sean, eight years old got shot and fell overboard into the cold water.

But, he was wearing a bullet proof vest, and managed to swim back to land, climbing onto a tiny ledge, save from the water. It was Bullock who found him, promised him he would find his parents and the responsible persons. Sadly enough, Bullock couldn't keep his promise and Sean disappeared. Later Sean returned as witness to the Wayne Murder.

Clothing style: Black Nike shoes, black sunglasses. White shirt and black leather jacket.

Likes: Salad pizza, hamburger, hotdog and fish. He doesn't like Ranch sauce and school.

Strengths: Picking heavy object, very fast, sneaky, a good liar and fooling teachers. Despite he doesn't like to go to school, he's really smart and can outsmart everyone, even Selina. He even beats her if it comes to running and rooftop jumping.

Sean hasn't found a weakness, yet.

* * *

 **Rikki Chadwick:**

Rikki Chadwick is a sixteen year old girl, moved from the Gold Coast Australia to Gotham because her dad found a job there. She became a mermaid on a strange island, and after touching water, she grows tail.

Clothing/Hair style: Long, wavy platinum blonde hair. Mostly wearing it into braids or fish-braids. Most of the time her clothes are black with red in it.

Likes: Shopping, swimming, hanging out with friends, pranking friends.

Dislikes: Girly stuff, Silver

Skills: Because she's a mermaids she has powers over water, like boiling, freezing, expanding it.

* * *

 **Loïc Kägi**

Loïc doesn't remember much about his past. He's born in Gotham and has a sister. The family was very poor and his dad, Connor, tried to do every job to provide for his wife and kids. One of these job was care-taker at Wayne Enterprises. One night, Connor heard a loud voice, which belonged to Thomas Wayne, charging into Sid's office , hollering that he wanted justice. A heated discussion followed soon after. After Thomas left, his head hanging down, defeated, it didn't take long for Sid to find out that Thomas Wayne wasn't the only problem. Also, it didn't take long for Connor to realize that. The assassin, sneaking into his house hours later, was a big give away and Connor's family barely escaped. Later, about to jump onto a plane, Loïc's sister was caught by the assassins. The girl escaped, fleeing into a nearby hangar but the assassins opened fire onto the hangar and it exploded. The burning hangar with his sister in it is the only thing Loïc remembers. Unaware to everyone, the girl escaped through the back window.

Five years later, living in Switzerland, at Loïc's ninth birthday, the little boy came home from school, finding an empty house. All that there was left was a big mess, caused by a big struggle and lots of blood. Loïc, knew he had no other choice to run. And he did, into the woods. For days he stayed there, building a hut a surviving by eating roots, carrots and berries. The rumour went that Mr Kägi killed his wife and himself later, even though their bodies was never found. Loïc knew that was not true. His parents loved each other. After two weeks being alone in the woods, Loïc found an elk calf, alone and wounded. Loïc took care of the little animal and named him Elliot. They stayed together and Loïc tries to find the responsible persons for what happened to his family.

Clothing/hairstyle: Brown, curly hair, green eyes and a little scar on his chin. He's wearing brown snow boots, and a leather jacket with fake fur. Underneath the warm jacket a blue sweater and wearing a brown pants.

Likes: Animals, skiing, playing in the snow, hanging out with Elliot (before he met the gang), making fun off people

Dislikes: Silver and her family. (you will read why), people in his town

Skills: Can endure extreme colds, Hand and claw combat, fast runner, Stealthy


	75. Cat on camera

**Hi guys, as I said, here's the first chapter of my cross-over story with the riddler95:D**

* * *

 **#380. I am not allowed to tickle Bruce's bare belly**

Bruce agreed to invitation of the TV show; Humans of Gotham, much to Selina's dislike. She finds Show-folk total freaks. Alfred however, really pleased the show finally picked someone that isn't a criminal or drug addict.

Bemused, Alfred watches at the young cat-burglar, laying the young billionaire across her lap and starts tickling his bare belly. For a second his attention gets sucked up by Jack, throwing his sandwich down and mumbled with mouth full about something that sounds like; "filming... show... house... awesome." Alfred can't really tell. He also doesn't really care.

The butler's eyes dart back to Selina and Bruce, just to see her tickling Bruce faster then he could take, bursting into a guffawing laughter as he tumbles off of her lap and onto the floor, barely able to breath from laughing his head off.

* * *

 **#381. I am not allowed to lock myself and Bruce into my bedroom, rehearsing something silly for the TV show**

Bruce, finally able to breath properly again, jumps up from the floor. Selina grabs baby Richard off of Alfred's lap, skipping out the door, muttering something about rehearsing time. Bruce followed, excitedly.

With his ear, pressed against Selina's bedroom door, Alfred tires to figure out what the kids are doing inside. The butler knows it can't be something good. Suddenly, his ears pick up something, disturbing.

"When we walk in we'll introduce ourselves as Mr and Mrs Wayne. Richard, we'll introduce as Richard Wayne, our baby!"

After that, a loud noise that sounded like a kiss, on little Bruce Wayne's lips.

"Yes, that will be the best grand entrance, EVER!" is Bruce's excitedly reply.

* * *

 **#382. Nor am I allowed to prodding the camera and tell everyone I have dibs on Bruce. Not even allowed to tell them why**

Selina crept up to the camera, prodding it with her nose, asking the crew if it was live. Alfred slapped his forehead, tiredly. Selina sniffed the camera and poked it with her fingers.

Suddenly, her eyes dart to Bruce, quickly dashing over to him, wrapping her arm around the billionaire. "My name is Cat and this is Bruce Wayne. I called dibs on him because he's cute and..." Selina pinches Bruce's butt, playfully smiling; "He has a cute butt!"

* * *

 **#383. I am not allowed to call Silver** **psycho**

"If you weren't my friends, I'd have clawed your eyeballs out!" Selina cries, angrily. Alfred rolls his eyes, Jack growling back another threat and in his turn, Alfred wonders what's wrong with the children. "I want everyone to know she stole all my clothes, dyed my hair pink and used a marker, claiming Bruce by writing her name on his butt. Really, doesn't that scream psycho to you?!"

* * *

 **#384. Nor am I allowed to conduct searches onto Bruce**

Alfred backs away, worriedly after the young cat-burglar tells him, she conducts searches onto Bruce in case Silver's blonde hair dye is giving him a rash. The butler makes a mental note to himself, to start sleeping in front of the young boy's bedroom door.

* * *

 **#385. Under no circumstances am I allowed to hand Richard to Johnny because my hands are full**

Johnny Crane hands the little baby over to Alfred, who asks him why he's holding the baby in the first place. With a short, dramatically point toward the garden and Alfred knew it meant nothing good.

A gaped, Alfred halts, as he sees Bruce Wayne, with Selina Kyle onto his lap, kissing him wildly. Her hands running through his hair and everywhere else her little fingers could dart to.

"So, B? Still like Silver?"

"W-who's Silver," Bruce mumbles breathlessly while staring at the girl on his lap with unblinking eyes, and in a love-struck daze

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your fav?**


	76. Cat on camera & visiting Ed

**And here's another cross-over chapter:D**

* * *

 **#386. I am not allowed to invite Silver to watch Humans of Gotham, only because I want to make her jealous**

Gordon, Bullock, Nygma, Barnes, Silver and the Galavans, all seated onto the couch with Bruce, Jack, Alfred and Selina, waiting for the show to start.

The shows starts:

*Basil* "So, what can you tell about each other?"

"Bruce is my boyfriend," Selina smiles, putting her arm around Bruce, making the poor boy stutter even more. "He's awkward, and he broods a lot, but that makes him cuter."

"Uhm...Selina is...nice".

"Aw, thank you, B." Selina kisses him on the cheek.

On the couch, Silver's face slowly turns green of jealousy.

* * *

 **#387. I am not allowed to use a TV show to insult Silver**

"And what does Selina think of this friendship between Bruce and Silver?" Basil asks to the viewers. The screen fades over to Selina's bedroom, having a interview in there with Basil.

"Well, I think Silver is a-

A forty-five seconds long bleep sounds, indicating what the young cat-burglar said was not something to be repeated on screen.

"With a Volkswagen!" Cue wide smirk.

* * *

 **#388. Nor am I allowed to explain Silver what I meant with a** **Volkswagen**

"What did you want to do with me with a Volkswagen?" Silver asks, slowly turning red in her face. She's really angry.

"Well..." Selina smirks. "What I said was; I think Silver is a two-faced, backstabbing, gold digging bimbo. Her uncle's little, too tight bikini wearing slut. A snail. A slug. A fake blonde, plastic barbie-doll. And she deserves to be shoved in her butt, with a Volkswagen!" cue wide smirk.

* * *

 **#389. No matter how much baby Richard is crying, I am not allowed to take him to Ed. Especially not because he's shacking with Penguin, who's a creep**

Alfred rushes through the East side of the manor, down the stairs and through hallway into baby Richard's nursery. The baby was crying, like all babies do, but Alfred wouldn't be that worried if the house wasn't crowded with Selina and her weird friends. Maybe some of them is hurting Richard.

"Mister Napier, what did you do this time!" Alfred growls, gasping for air.

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Jack yells angrily, shooting daggers with his eyes.

"Force of habit," Alfred replies, taking in a long deep sigh. Then, his heart froze all up again. Selina lifted baby Richard up from his cot, rocking him in her arms, whispering softly. Richard however, didn't calm down.

"Ack!" Everyone froze, staring at Richard, wriggling a little in Selina's arms. "Ack!"

"Aw, he said Ed!" Selina cries gleefully. A smile forms around her lips. "Alfred, you have to drive us to Ed's house. Richard misses him."

Before the butler could react to that, Bruce, Ivy, Johnny and Selina skip out the nursery, still holding baby Richard in her arms. Slowly his eyes meet with Jack's, huge grin on his face.

"You better go, old man, before they start fighting over who's holding that puke baby during the ride."

Angry, aggravated growl.

* * *

 **#390. I am not allowed to give Alfred the worst shock of his life**

"Hey, Alfred!" It's Selina's voice that forces the butler to listen while steering the car through the streets of Gotham. "When we're older, and me and Bruce have a baby, will you still drive us through town? Will you be our baby's grand-pappy?"

Alfred, quickly hitting the breaks before he would do something he'll will regret later, turns around slowly, staring at the smirking cat-girl in the backseat, rocking Richard in her lap.

"Get this straight, Miss Kyle! I will never EVER, let you COME that close to Master Bruce! I will guard his bedroom, from now on!" Suddenly his eyes grow with fear; "Wait a minute! Is there something you want to tell me?!"

Selina grins satisfied, as Alfred eyes her belly, worriedly.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your fav?**


	77. Visiting Ed and Cobblepot

**Hi guys, here's another chapter from Alfred Pennyworth's diary:D Riddler95 wrote a extra long chap and I wrote three short chapters:D Enjoy**

* * *

 **#391. I am not allowed to give Ed a hug**

All Ed and the Penguin were doing was singing a song while siting behind the kitchen counter. Next, the front door gets knocked in and a young street girl barges inside, followed by a young billionaire, holding a baby in his arms. A tired looking Alfred, following closely.

"Ed!" Selina brandishes her arms, dashing up to the dumbfounded forensic, clutching her arms around him into a hug. Penguin stares at them, jealous.

* * *

 **#392. I am not allowed to ship Ed and Cobblepot**

"So, you finally did it!" Selina punches the forensic's arm, impressed. "You two look so cute together. One advice, don't hide the spicy mustard. Cobblepot doesn't like that. He will call you, all day everyday, until he finds it."

"We are not GAY!" Ed and Cobblepot shout in sync.

* * *

 **#393. I am not allowed to insult Cobblepot. The poor man is just looking for love**

"Babies love me!" Penguin waddles happily closer to Ed, who's rocking Richard in his arms. Richard, finally quiet, bursts back into crying. "He's a cutie-pie, isn't he? I have a thing for babies."

Selina grins, mischievously; "If only babies had a thing for you.

Penguin, piercing his cold eyes into Selina's. The girl simply grins back.

* * *

 **#394. I am not allowed to take baby Richard to the MacDonald's**

Selina smirked happily, ignoring Ed's riddle; "Come on, Richard! There's a MacDonald's across the street." The young cat-girl jumps up from the couch, grabs Richard and skips out the door.

No one asked themselves who's money she took to pay the bill.

* * *

 **#395. No matter how great artist baby Richard is, I am not allowed to let him 'paint' the walls of the MacDonald's**

Ed leans forward, closer to Alfred's ear, whispering something about a kid named Sean Ornelas, staying at the Royal hotel, knowing more details about the Galavan's. The door get knocked in again and Selina barges into the room, holding a crying Richard, covered in ketchup.

"There's nothing in there but a gum wrapper, and a ticket to Gone Girl," Selina barks loudly, trying to drown Richard's crying as she throws Ed his wallet. "Oh, Alfred, you have to pay a huge bill. Richard showed me his artistic side and painted the entire restaurant with ketchup.

* * *

 **Yes, a cameo appearance of Sean in this story:D Isn't that amazing? It means theriddler95 will finally add this amazing character to his story:D Which one was your fav, let me know by review:D**


	78. Rock concert & a sick Alfred Pennyworth

**Hi guys, another chapter:D**

* * *

 **#376. I am not allowed to drag Bruce to a rock concert without informing Alfred**

"Hiya, my sweet, lovely, adorable-

"Selina, what is it?" The young billionaire cuts off the young cat-burglar.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Bruce starts to look worriedly.

Later...

"YOU KNOW, I START LIKING THIS!" Lil-Bat hollers from the top of his lungs, making ridiculous dance moves in the process. Selina does the same.

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

"DON'T YOU THINK WE SHOULD HAVE INFORMED ALFRED?!"

"RELAX KIDDO! DON'T RUIN IT NOW! THAT GUY WON'T MISS US!"

After the concert...

"WE REALLY SHOULD DO THAT AGAIN!" the young billionaire bellows. He can't help it. His ears are numb from all the loud music. Selina's too. But their eyes are not.

The two young children halt their 'sneaking-unseen-back-inside' stride, watching a gaped at Wayne Manor. They entire house is surrounded with police cars and helicopters are swarming around the area. But that's not all. Alfred bis being dragged outside, wearing handcuffs.

Why, you ask?

Well, because when Jim came back at the manor, and Alfred couldn't explain the whereabouts of Bruce and Selina, Bullock charged Alfred for suspecting murder on the children, which was logical, right? Everyone knows how much Selina could irk Alfred, so, maybe the Military Ninja Assassin snapped. Also, a large blood stain on his apron was a big give away.

Okay, it was tomato sauce, but who would believe that, right?

* * *

 **#377. I am not allowed to take care of Alfred when he's feeling sick**

Alfred moans softly. The poor Military Ninja Assassin as a major headache. His stomach hurts and every bone in his body aches. It seems that Alfred has the flu.

"Hiya, Alfred!' it's Selina, charging inside with her 'homemade' chicken soup. Well, more like, 'street-made' chicken soup. The smell makes the poor butler throw up. "Ah, don't worry, Mr Fox will clean that up."

And with that said, the young cat-girl pushes the button on the cave's remote, yelling for Mr Fox. Ten seconds later, Mr Fox appears from behind the fireplace. Selina makes a dramatic point toward the stinking puddle on the floor. Mr Fox, back away, disturbed.

"Now, be a sweet little butler and eat your soup!" Selina cries ecstatic, perching down onto the poor man's stomach so he isn't able to escape when she slowly brings up a spoon full of soup, toward his face. "Open wide!"

* * *

 **#378. I am not allowed to invite Thomas Wayne JR to the manor, who has a obsession for Silver. Jack doesn't like that**

"NNNOOO!"

That guffawing scream of despair was coming from a silver haired girl's throat. Her name is Silver. She screamed because she saw someone she never wanted to see again. Someone she thought to be escaped from.

"WHERE'S MY SILVER HAIRED PRINCESS?!"

That was the bellowing voice of the person, Silver thought to be escaped from. His name is Thomas Wayne JR. The guy has a very unhealthy obsession for Silver, just like she has a unhealthy obsession for Bruce Wayne.

"SHE WENT THAT WAY!"

that was Selina, who told Thomas Wayne Jr where to find his silver haired 'princess.'

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SILVER!"

And that was Declan, very angry and displeased of this new character. His feathers are truly ruffled.

 **#379. I am not allowed to steal Bullock's guitar an make an attempt to compose a song. The people's hearing would be at stake**

* * *

Bruce and Selina grin maliciously. Perfect. Bullock really shouldn't leave his guitar lying around. Someone could 'accidentally' steal it. (hint, hint, Selina).

Walking by the couch, Selina makes sure no one was looking as she swiftly grabs the wooden guitar, clutches it and makes a run with it. Bruce following closely.

An hour later…

Lil-Cat, Lil-Bat, Sean and Sherlock, who has babysit duty that night, strolling into Bullock's bar, as the young cat-girl hollers for everyone to gather around her. All the criminals (old and new), cops and butler, flock around the young cat-burglar suspiciously.

"I,…" Selina start dramatically, "have composed a song." Apart from the new criminals, as they didn't know the girl's reputation, everyone else groan. They know this wouldn't be pretty.

Selina cues Bruce, who immediately starts hitting the strings of the guitar as best he could. Which wasn't much. All the people of Gotham wince as Bruce begins a jaunty little melody. A very squeaky, high pitched, horrid melody."

Selina bangs her head on the rhythm, has her pitch ready and breaks into singing.

 _The people of Gotham all had been disappeared_

 _Except…_

 _Selina and Bruce!_

 _She couldn't do anything about it_

 _Not one thing…_

 _So they watched them all d.i.s.a.p.p.e.a.r_

"Wait a minute!" Bullock growls. "What?"

"Shhh," Selina shushes him dramatically. "Second verse."

Sean has his pitch ready, and joins Selina's horrible song.

 _Cobblepot's brain was baffled by an unicorn_

 _to never been seen again_

 _Alfred drank poisoned tea_

 _and…_

 _ran afterwards out the city, screaming…_

"I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!"

 _Jim got chased out of town_

 _by… an… angry…_

 _bee!_

 _Butch, kidnapped by Tabitha_

 _a.k.a. Tigress_

 _but Butch didn't care_

 _he married her…_

 _moved from the city…_

 _to start a triangle relationship with her and her bro, Theo!_

 _Silver tried to steal…_

 _Bat from Cat…_

 _and break TEAM BATCAT!_

 _But, Bruce attacked her with a flying crepe (Mmmm, crepes)_

"Miss Kyle!"

"Sssh, old man," Selina cries. "Now is the bridge."

 _What was team BatCat to do?_

 _They didn't have a clue_

 _so they did what everyone would do_

 _they threw a huge party and drank…_

 _milk!_

"Ta daa!" Selina cries, brandishing her arms wide. "It's still a working progress, though. I'm still working on the chorus but it will be something this-

Selina couldn't finish her sentence before Cobblepot tackles her, screaming: "A unicorn?!"

* * *

 **#380. I am not allowed to try and help Alfred go to sleep. The cookie sheet isn't helping either**

Alfred scowls as he tosses and turns in his bed. Strangely, his mattress was really hard. Finally giving up on sleep, he drags himself off his bed, out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Looking for anything edible or drinkable, Alfred finds a kart of milk and pours himself a glass. Drowning it in one gulp, he places the glass on the table and turned around. Selina and Bruce where grinning at him the entire time.

"Aaargh!" Alfred jumps up, nearly knocking over the glass with his flailing arms.

"Ssstt! There are cats sleeping," Selina shushes him.

"Hi, Alfred, fancy seeing you here." Bruce grins.

"What are you two doing up at this time of night?" Alfred hisses to his adopted son and crazy cat guest.

"We are drinking milk and raiding Jim's cookie jar," the young cat-burglar says and shows Alfred a jar, labelled; Jim's cookies. Keep away from Selina (and Bruce if he's with her)

"What are YOU doing up this late?" Bruce asks as he raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to get something to eat. Now, I'm going back to my room before I do something I later regret. Goodnight!" Alfred turns away from the kids and heads out the kitchen and starts walking up the stairs.

"Oooh, you can't sleep?" Bruce asks sympathetically. "We can help you. We're experts at falling asleep."

"Yeah, we're very good at falling asleep during class!"

"Or, during Ed's long riddles and other 'smart' talk."

"Yeah, or during your long lectures about not using the teapots as instruments."

"Or, when Bullock complaints about how we scratched his guitar."

"Or, during Declan's tips on how NOT to get hurt when you dual with a salamander."

"Or, when Cobblepot whines when we trick him with a unicorn."

"Or, when Jim complains about why he first dates a psychopath and later with a sociopaths mom." Selina stiffens a laughter when she said that.

"What we mean to say, Alfred is, that we can help you fall asleep."

"NO, NO, NO," Alfred hollers, rounding on his heels.

"Seriously, we're professionals'," Selina cries. "We even made Sherlock fall asleep when we were telling him about our talent of falling asleep. And we even didn't mean for him to fall asleep."

"It just goes to show you how amazing our talent is."

"But then again, he may have fallen asleep because we were boring him. But we highly doubt that." Alfred, silently starts to creep up the stairs.

"Alfred, where are you going?" Bruce asks, quickly prancing after him. Alfred makes a break for it and sprints up to his room. The two crazy kids run after him. Before he can even close the door on the children, they slip into his room and sit down on his bed, bouncing. "We are going to help you."

"Yes, and we aren't leaving before you agree," Selina states, folding her arms.

"Master Bruce and Miss Kyle," Alfred grumbles dangerously. "Get out of my room!" BatCat stay rooted to their spots on the bed.

"I mean it!" Nothing.

"Leave, now!" They could have been statues.

"Go, leave!" Zilch.

"Fine!" Alfred finally throws his hands up in the air. "If you help me fall asleep, you will leave?"

"Oh, of course," Bruce beams.

"Alfred sighs. "What do I need to do?"

"Just go in your bed, pull the covers up, close your eyes and clap your hands twice," Selina says importantly.

"We'll already be gone, and you'll be asleep within three seconds," Bruce adds.

"Do this or else we won't leave you alone," Selina adds firmly.

"Fine! Fine!" Alfred ushers the kids off of his bed and climbs into it, pulling the covers up. Bruce sends him a thumbs up, mouthing; "Don't forget to clap," and with that, they were out the room.

Alfred rolls his eyes and mumbles to himself but closes his eyes and clapped. He waits one second…two…..three…. and a cookie sheet flies out the dark and hits him straight in the face.

Alfred was immediately knocked unconscious, drifting into sleep.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your fav? Let me know by review:D**

 **Great news, I will add Sean to another story of mine, but that's a surprise:D Next chapter will have a little clue:D**


	79. Selina's first try of spanking Sean

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your feedback:D Well, since you all really like the spanking thing between Selina and Sean, specially for you a entire chapter about a crazy cat-girl trying to spank the street boy:D Tommy the Knife appears into this one:D**

 **Review reply: Yes, of course I used the Thomas Wayne JR character. I know it took a while before I used it, but that was mainly because I could'nt find a perfect situation to add him, until now. Sure, I will try keep using Thomas Wayne Jr/Silver. LOL**

 **Enjoy reading this chapter, and the last rule has a little hint in which story Sean will appear next. I won't tell anything, yet, but in the A/N below you can find also a sneak peek for that story, and maybe some of you already read a few chapters of that story and can guess it LOL**

* * *

 **#381. No matter how much I hate being beaten by Sean, I am not allowed to turn the spanking thing into a contest**

Sean, doing some jujitsu training, isn't aware of the young kitty-girl, dashing gleefully upon him from behind. Or is he?

Grinning maliciously, Selina heaves a flyswatter above her head, about to hurl herself onto the street boy, but instead she falls face down onto the ground, muttering angrily. Thanks to one of Sean's skills (feeling someone's presence), the young street boy stepped away in time and now, rushing gleefully off through the garden, singing; "2 points for me, 0 points for kitty-girl."

Kitty-girl pursued; "I will get you, Sean Ornelas. The game is... ON!"

* * *

 **#382. I am not allowed to try swatting Sean all the way to Gotham, because I desperately want to set the score to 1 point for me**

Angrily, the young kitty-girl swats dangerously with the flyswatter at the young street boy, who's always five steps quicker then her. So, instead, she's chopping the long grass from her path.

"Give up, kitty-girl!" Sean Ornelas hollers, while laughing his head off in the process. His confident makes her more angry, so she pursued, chopping the grass away while they rush toward the city called Gotham. Sean taunts; "3 points for me and 0 points for crazy kitty-girl!" and mutters; "And then I'm so nice to not count her failed attempt at school."

* * *

 **#383. Even though I'm sure he needs a good paddle, I am not allowed to perch onto a rooftop, wait for Sean and jump on top of him, trying to paddle him**

Sean, charging down the street, looking back over his shoulder and notices no crazy kitty-girl behind him. Even better, she's nowhere to be seen and he can't even hear her exhausting pants, meaning, she had given up. Sean chuckles to himself, merrily.

Well, don't laugh too fast, Ornelas. Because you never know when the crazy kitty-girl will strike again.

Luckily for Sean, he still has his skills and feels Selina's presence, but when his eyes dart around the street, he can't find her. It makes him a little anxious.

A top of a roof, lurking down to the streets and her prey, the young and crazy kitty/girl slides quietly to the fire escape, slowly climbing further down, perching onto the railing. She´s just a few inches away from the street boy´s head, who slowly darts his eyes to the corners of his eyes, noticing the shadow of a small predator, quivering her butt as she wiggles it back and forth to position herself for the perfect, not so unexpected attack.

Selina, hissing like a cat, hurls herself onto Sean, making a very painful face-plant. Sean already had dashed off, again. Selina grumbles angrily. Disappearing into the distance, a happy Sean, crying gleefully; "Sean 4 points and, the very angry and crazy kitty-girl, still has 0 points."

* * *

 **#384. I am not allowed to invade Bullock's old bar with my street contacts, trying to spank Sean who just had signed up for karaoke night**

Sean Ornelas, happy he finally lost the crazy cat-girl, again. But, thanks to his previous experience, the young street boy knows he can't be too happy. He still has to stay on his toes, because she can pop up, anywhere, anytime.

"Shoot!" He's getting late for his signed up karaoke night at Bullock's bar, run by Bullock's girlfriend. Quickly he skips off, not aware of the angry, green kitty eyes, lurking at him from behind the dumpsters.

2 minutes later...

All the regular bar people, applaud happily as Sean's name is hollered through the microphone. Quickly the young street boy scrambles on stage, taking the microphone as the, 'Du du du-du, du du du du' sounds through the sound system.

Sean, his cue ready and starts his singing.

"Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or gold  
But you will remember me-

Suddenly, a loud exploding sound cuts off his singing, door flying through the bar. Everyone look up, bemused.

"Remember ME for centuries!" a girl voice cries angrily, before she hurls herself on the stage, dangerously chopping the air with a slipper. Sean scrambles away, but hits the wall behind him, which suddenly starts to move away. That's when the young street boy realizes, the wall is a very, tall and dangerous looking man, grinning maliciously at him.

"Gulp!" It's Tommy the Knife, the 'chopping fingers off' happy street criminal. Sean knows him, very well.

While the crazy smirking kitty-girl closes in, the man behind him whispers in his ear; "You've got two choices. 1, spanked or 2, wearing mittens for the rest of your life." cue, maniacally laughter.

Sean lifts up his leg, kicking Tommy against his knee and bolts, singing;

"And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Sean Ornelas, 5 points  
Selina (Cat) Kyle, 0 points  
Remember me for centuries

* * *

 **#385. I am not allowed to threaten Sean because I had another failed spanking attempt**

"Protect me from you crazy girlfriend!" Sean charges into Bruce's bedroom and the boys hide, quickly.

A few seconds later, crazy kitty-girl lingers into the bedroom, noticing the huge bump underneath the covers onto the bed. Smile intensifies.

Quietly she lingers closer and closer, heaving her paddle in the air in the process. Without the boy's notice, she carefully moves the covers, so the butt area is exposed. Slowly, moving the paddle back and forth for her perfect attack.

With a cat like growl, she hurls herself onto the bed, paddling the butt a few times before dashing off, gleefully and singing; "Sean Ornelas, 5 points, me 1 point."

Suddenly, halting her happy dance, mouth a gaped when Sean saunters from the bedroom, holding a fit of laughter. Beside him, very unhappy, painful looking Bruce, whimpering while holding his butt and growls; "Sean Ornelas, 6 points. Selina Kyle, 0 points."

"I will get you, Sean Ornelas!" Selina howls, VERY angrily. "Your 4 year old version better lock every door and window, because this girl will find you!"

Cue exit.

* * *

 **So, which one did you like best? Leave a review LOL I already have 205, lets try to turn it into 215, shall we? But don't worry, I won't keep the the chapter as hostage until I reached 215 reviews LOL**

...

 **Sneak peek:** _Little Bruce Wayne and his best friend in the entire world, skip down the long lane with fancy manors. They are searching for someone, but the tiny billionaire doesn't know for who exactly. Cat told him it was birthday present. Before the tiny Bat realizes what happens, Cat hurls him over a high fence, quickly scrambling after him. Then, quietly stalking toward the manor, peeking inside through the window. Sadly enough, the boy they are looking for, doesn't live there. But a very large dog does, and they have to run._

 **So, who of you can guess in which story Sean will appear next?**


	80. Sean not allowed to do at Wayne Manor

**Thank you so much, guys, for your many reviews. means a lot. Well, I came up with a new idea. From time to time I will add a chapter about Sean, not allowed to do things. These are TEDOG request, so this chapter is dedicated to TEDOG as a thank you for allowing me to use his OC:D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#386. I am not allowed to add a; 'Sean Ornelas isn't allowed to do at Wayne Manor' chapter, only because I want the readers to know that Alfred is mean and made a rules list for him as well**

Selina strolls into the study, suddenly noticing two bemused boys sitting on the couch, reading something. Sean isn't looking happy, at all.

"Guess what the crazy butler did," Sean growls, waving with the piece of paper. Selina flops between them, quickly reading it.

"You know what?" Selina strokes her chin, looking thoughtfully. "I think this calls for payback!" Two pair of eyes stare at her, questioned. "You should break every rule and I will add it to my 'Selina isn't allowed to do at Wayne Manor' rules so people will read it and find Alfred just as mean as we do!"

Alfred, strolling through the hallway, suddenly hearing the kids scream in sync; "PAYBACK TIME!"

* * *

 **#387. Sean Ornelas, definitely not allowed to take a shower without checking windows and doors first. Selina might come in to see me naked**

Sean Ornelas is singing a happy song while taking his morning shower, and despite Bruce's warning about Selina, having the antic to sneak inside unnoticed, the young street boy hadn't locked the doors, nor the windows.

Outside, in the garden, an unhappy dashing kitty cat. She was bored, and even though Bruce Wayne did his best to keep his little pet occupied, she still wasn't satisfied. She wanted something else, but what?

"You know what, kiddo?" the young billionaire's pet says, smiling to the condensed bathroom window. "Let's have some fun!"

With that said, the young kitty cat dashes gleefully toward the bathroom window, popping her head up as far as possible. Bruce Wayne, backing away a few steps, disturbed as he sees her drawing a circle with cat ears on the condensed window. After that, eyes and a big grin.

"Selina! Fuck off!" Sean Ornelas bellows, recognizing the kitty face behind the cat grin on the window.

* * *

 **#388. I am not allowed to get into another gang's gun fight and ignore Bruce, Selina and Alfred when they ask me what happened**

Sean Ornelas, standing on a rooftop can see something is about to happen on the streets below. Fish Mooney and Penguin are standing in the middle of the street, their goons behind them, ready to shoot if needed.

"I'LL EAT FISH FOR BREAKFAST, LUNCH AND DINNER!" Penguin bellows dangerously.

"BRING IT ON, MY LITTLE PENGUIN!" Fish Mooney cries, safely hiding behind her big bodyguard named Butch.

Everyone turns silence as the two world's biggest enemies stare at one and another, waiting who's starting the gun fight and apprehension is in the air until, a loud crunching noise interrupted it all. All criminals turns their heads, glaring angrily at the young street boy, perched onto a fire escape, grinning like a mad man and shrugs; "What, you guys don't like popcorn?"

Poor Sean Ornelas had to run for that one, bullets flying after him as a very angry Penguin and Fish empties their guns.

Later...

Bruce, Selina and Alfred frown as they watch the young street boy walking inside. Well, limping more likely because the poor kid could barely walk, thanks to the bullet that had hit his ankle.

"What happened?" they ask in sync, frowning again as Sean keeps walking upon the door and through the hallway, up the stairs to his bedroom, like he hadn't heard them.

* * *

 **#389. I am not allowed to share the same bed with Bruce and Selina**

Tired of a long day of training, Sean Ornelas heads up stairs and ready to collapse onto his bed when he sees it's occupied. Team BatCat is sleeping in it. With a major eye roll, the street boy figures it might be better to go back to the study and collapse on the couch.

Sean, about to walk off, when suddenly the seemingly sleeping Selina grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him forcefully onto the bed. After that, she quickly wraps her arms around the poor boys, hugging them tightly while muttering in her sleep; "My Kitty Toys."

* * *

 **#390. I am not allowed to sneak out Wayne Manor without notifying my housemates**

4 am, Bruce wakes up, noticing his roommate's bed is empty. Quickly the young billionaire jumps out of bed, heading to Alfred's bedroom, waking him up rudely. Alfred growls.

"Quick, Alfred! Sean is gone!"

The two men start looking for the young boy, everywhere. Nothing. Who they do find is Selina Kyle, purring on the windowsill, watching the bats outside.

Alfred, folding his arm aggravated; "Miss Kyle, what did you do with Mr Ornelas?" Selina's heads turns, smile intensifies.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review, and if you have some requests for Sean or Selina to break, let me know:D**


	81. Meeting Loïc and Sean's first skinny dip

**Hi guys, new chapter and this one will introduce a new original character. You can learn more about him in chapter 74, called; Original characters bio, so check it out:D This character will also appear in Cat-list story:D**

* * *

 **#391. I am not allowed to invite Loïc Kägi, our friend from Switzerland**

"Elliot, guess what?" a Swiss fourteen year old boy shouts gleefully to his pet, sliding down a snowy hill. "Cat invited us to stay at Wayne manor!" Elliot jumps up and down excitedly, licking his owner's cheeks. "What do you think? Can handle Gotham two other cheeky boys?"

Elliot stares at Loïc, and would have shrugged if he could, but sadly enough a animal can't. But Loïc still understands him, and shrugs for him instead.

* * *

 **#392. Nor allowed to let him take his pet. GCPD can't handle that**

Bullock and Jim, standing at their favorite food truck and taking their order, when suddenly a guffawing noise echoes through the streets. It belongs to honking cars. It seems something is causing a traffic jam.

The two cops decide to ignore it, and biting in his lunch and about to chew it down when Bullock's mouth drops open wide. Jim, worriedly, follows his partners gaze. Jim's mouth drop open as well, when they suddenly see a fourteen year old, brown curly haired boy crosses the street. A very big moose, walking beside him.

"Is it just me, or does that kid remind you of someone?" Bullock snorts. Jim, scared of the idea, slowly nods agreed. "Do you think there's a prison sentence for kids, walking with very large animals across the streets?"

* * *

 **#393. I am not allowed to take Bruce and Sean to a restaurant. It's obviously a gathering place for criminals**

Bruce, Sean and Selina, taken to Gotham by Alfred, skip away when he isn't looking, quickly dashing into an alleyway, making it as far as possible away from Alfred. They succeed.

"Selina, I'm hungry," Bruce suddenly says and the cat-girl realizes she is too. There must be a solution to this problem. There must be.

BOOM! She had an idea. She knows a great place to go to, but where was it? "It's around here, somewhere….. ah, there it is!"

Bruce stops in his tracks, looking at the restaurant, Selina is pointing at. It looks like a nice restaurant. Even the name sounds funny. 'Fish Mooney's'. But why was that name so familiar? Sean starts to look, worriedly.

Bruce and Sean has no time to think, as Selina kicks the door open, making a surprising entering; "Fish, your finest table, please!"

Bruce gasps at the sight of a crowded restaurant full of mean looking criminals, glaring angrily at them. Selina however, didn't lose her cheeky grin and shoves Bruce further into the restaurant. Bruce tries to object, but he's not strong enough. Sean pursued.

"You smell that? I don't know why but overall, it smells like the colour brown. What do you think?"

* * *

 **#394. I am not allowed to launch myself on a group of criminals**

The door shuts behind them with a loud thud, making the grin melt from Selina's face as she recognizes the man who did it. Clyde!

"Well, well, who do we have here?" the fence sneers, holding up a police picture. Selina gulps. Sean shakes his head, slapping his forehead. He already had the feeling this could only end up in disaster. Immediately all the criminals in the room start fighting, yelling who could use the reward the most.

"Tell that assassin we found her," Clyde cheers triumphantly, holding her in the air by her throat. "That reward is going to buy me that boat I always wanted."

"Don't think so!" another criminals growls, grabbing Selina under arm pits and away from Clyde. "It's going to pay my rent."

"Look, guys! Maybe there is a better solution to this, because I really appreciate it if you all keep me in one piece!" They just keep fighting, ignoring the whimpers of pain that left the young girl's throat.

Suddenly, something flies through the air like bat. But, it was just Bruce, launching himself onto the group of criminals. But the boy hit his mark, though. Straight on the back of one of the criminals, digging his nails into the guy's neck.

The man howls in pain, letting Selina go to fight of the billionaire, who now had a fist full of his, long and dirty hair.

"TEAM BATCAT!" Selina screeches excitedly before catapulting herself off a table and into the other criminals.

Sean however, slaps forehead, again.

* * *

 **#395. I am not allowed to trick Sean into a skinny dip**

Sean can't sleep, so instead, he decides to take a little midnight walk. The air might do him good. Slowly, sauntering down the poolside when the young boy suddenly jumps a mile high. Selina's head pops up out of the water, smirking.

"Hey, Sean! Wanna join me for a swim?"

Sean eyes her, trying to figure out what she's up too. Luckily, he can see her hands, so that's a plus.

"Though I like the idea of a swim, I can't say yes," Sean replies, smiling. "I didn't bring my swim clothes."

"Oh," Selina simply says, looking sadly to the poolside. "Well, I do, so you can take yours off and I will turn around when you do. I won't peek. No lie."

For a moment, the young street boy looks thoughtfully, trying to look into Selina's eyes. They look honest. Slowly, Sean nods, turning his back toward her, about to remove his clothes. Worriedly, he peeks over his shoulder, noticing Selina had turned as well.

Quickly, Sean starts to strip himself, not aware of Selina, stealing glances. With a backwards flip, the young street boy jumps into the pool, surfacing the water. His back still toward Selina. Slowly turning around to face her, and wiping the water from his eyes, Sean notices then, that the street girl isn't wearing anything.

But sadly enough for Sean, that's not his only problem. She was smirking, holding up her swimming goggles and about to put them on. Sean slaps his forehead, realzing, Selina had just tricked him into a skinny dip at midnight.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, let me know by review:D Which one was your fav, beside the skinny-dip LOL Also, what do you guys think of the new original character? 228 reviews, let's turn that into 238, shall we? LOL**

 **Any Selina with new character requests, feel free to let me know:D Also, you can still leave Selina with other characters requests, and or Sean not allowed to do requests:D**

 **Don't forget to re-check chapter 74:D**


	82. Lil-Cat's and Lil-Bat's bodyguard

**Hi guys, here's a new chapter, and to those who are interested, I've updated Loïc's background, which you can find in chapter 74:D Yeah I know, don't really know why I changed a little in his bio. Maybe because I wasn't really happy about it LOL**

* * *

 **#396. I am not allowed to hire a bodyguard**

Bullock hurls himself through the bar door and onto the streets, pink paint and chicken feathers flying around. Frustrated he wipes the paint from his eyes, scoping the street until his eyes land onto the young cat-burglar.

"CAT MONSTER, I WILL KILL YOU!" Bullock bellows, charging at her in a straight bee line. Selina and Bruce turn around, their pleased grins melting off of their faces.

Selina recoils with fear. "BODYGUARD!"

Bullock didn't get the change to reach the young team BatCat because he hit a wall, forcefully. The cop falls backwards onto the street.

With a confused growl, Bullock looks up, noticing it wasn't a wall he hit. It was a large man. Long dirty brown hair, dirty skin and oozy smell hanging around him. Arms like tree trunks.

"Gulp."

"Hiya, detective!" Selina cries gleefully as she and her billionaire boyfriend walk upon him, standing still beside the largely build man. "Bullock, meet Growl. Growl, meet Bullock. Growl is my bodyguard."

"Where did you find a bodyguard?" Bullock snarls, scrambling up, staring angrily at the kids.

"In the woods." Wide, grin on her face. "Growl said we needed protection."

"Lil-bat and Lil-kitty, need protection," Growl, growls dangerously, cracking his knuckles. Bullock, swallows, anxiously. "Growl, protect, Lil-bat, Lil-kitty."

Bullock backs away, slowly, pleading the kids with his eyes. Selina grins. "Yeah, this cop is a bad man, Growl."

"Yeah, you just heard what he said. Bullock always tries to kill Selina," Bruce fills in.

A few moments later, Bullock runs through the city. Angrily Growl, pursued.

* * *

 **#397. I am not allowed to re-route the whole street**

"Well, that's great," Alfred mutters angrily to himself at the sight of orange traffic cones, re-routing the street. "It looks like it's going to take a while, Master B."

"No problem, Alfred," Bruce replies, sitting in the backseat of the car with Selina, Sean and Loïc, all four stiffening a laughter. "I still have to practice my speech anyway," Then, looking at his cat-friend, street friend and Swiss friend; "But NOT today!"

Cheerfully he throws all the cue sheets through the car, then all bursting into a guffawing laughter.

Alfred steers the car into the next street, following the route of the orange traffic cones, which lead him exact an hour and a half later, at the same point the route started.

Four kids, madly grinning in the backseat.

* * *

 **#398. I am not allowed to follow people through the store, humming some silly 'Mission Impossible' tune**

Alfred finally arrived at the supermarket, shooing the children out the car and into the supermarket. Once inside, they all do their own thing. Alfred does the shopping, while Sean darts around the grocery store, collecting the things he definitely needs. Bruce, Loïc and Selina dart suspiciously through the store, humming the mission impossible tune, fingers aimed as weapon.

"Who are you, and for who are you working!" Loïc hollers dangerously, standing on top of a crate to look taller. The guy to who she was talking to, starts to whimper, sweat drops starting to appear.

"Tell us, right now!" Bruce bellows. Sadly enough, his voice cracks. Bruce tries not to look embarrassed. Suddenly noticing the stuffed unicorn in the man's hand; "He's with the unicorns!"

"Drop it, right now!" Selina meows, pricking her finger into the man's side. Thinking it's a gun, the man drops the unicorn, raising his hands in surrender. "You can go now." The guy quickly leaves.

"What are you doing, Selina? Now we still don't know for who he's working."

"That's what you think, Kiddo. We follow him!"

Equally wide grin, as they roll around the shelve, following the guy, humming suspiciously. Sean however, stuffing his groceries into Alfred's kart, cue following them, suspiciously.

* * *

 **#399. No matter how grumpy Bullock is, I am not allowed to let Loïc shower him with flowers**

Bullock stomps angrily through the streets of Gotham, pushing people out of the way as he passes them, scowling as they try to object. For their own safety, they decided to keep walking.

Suddenly, out the blue, something soft falls down onto Bullock's head. Bullock freezes in his tracks, grumbling annoyed as he brushes his head off, watching bamboozled as a daisy fell in front of his feet.

"WHAT THE-

Bullock is surprised when five new flowers hit his head, quickly shaking them off and scoping the streets nervously. Sadly, nothing suspiciously to be seen.

Making a mental note to himself, to stop drinking booze during work time, Bullock stomps on his way to the precinct, pushing people out of the way.

The poor cop yelps in surprise, when a shower of flowers fall down on him, making him spin like a dog chasing his tail, as he tries to find the culprit.

On the rooftop stands a young Swiss boy, laughing his head off, showering Bullock with more and more flowers.

Sadly enough, when he got home, he found himself with Alfred, hollering his head off for picking flowers from Wayne Manor Garden.

* * *

 **#400. I am not allowed to let Bruce interrogate a 'suspicious' person as training practice**

"Listen, punk! For who do you work!" Bruce hollers dangerously, his face zooming close to the perp's face.

"Aw, you are such a sweet little boy!" the 'perp,' who happens to be an old lady, cries as she pinches his cheeks. "I still remember the day I changed your diapers." And with that, the old lady strolls away.

"Nice talking to you, Mrs Bennett!" Bruce says, waving.

Selina stalks closer toward him; "Who did you pick this time, kiddo?"

"My old babysitter!" cue dropping his head in embarrassment. Selina rolls her eyes. "Next time, kiddo, I'll pick one for you."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your fav? Let me know by review:D**

 **Also, I decided to do some Switzerland rules to this story where the kids head to Switzerland and where they will meet Loïc. That way you can learn more about him in some little snippets. Also, this character will appear in my cat-list story, with some further details on who he is:D**

 **Also, if you have some, Selina not allowed to do rules in Switzerland ideas, feel free to let me know:D**


	83. Hiding Bruce Wayne's silver trinckets

**Hi guys, new chapter with some new rules:D Enjoy:D**

 **Review reply:**

 **Guest: Not sure if you will read this, or maybe B will read it after a while, but thank you so much for leaving a review on B's behalf:D It means a lot:D**

* * *

 **#401. I am not allowed to sneak into the secret passages**

"Come on, B. It will be fun!" Bruce looks doubtfully, but as Selina grins at him, his lips make themselves curl up as well.

"SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!"

Alfred jolts awake, heart pounding in his ears. What was that? Alfred didn't know.

"SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!."

Thinking it was their crazy house guest, Alfred pounds against the wall, forcefully. "Miss Kyle! Could you please stop doing that?" Annoyed, aggravated growl escapes his throat as he pulls the covers back up.

"SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!"

"MISS…..KYLE!"

"What's up?" Crazy cat-burglar's face pops up in front of Alfred's face. Making the poor butler gasp of fear, jerking straight up again, scowling at Selina. "O, you think I made that noise? Nope, not me. It's B."

Not even really wanting to know the answer; "And why is Master Bruce doing that?"

"Training!" Selina plops down onto the bed, bouncing. "He learns bat noises. He's doing pretty well so far."

*real bats* SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!

"Now, that was even more impressive." Cue wide smirk from Selina. Alfred gives her the 'yeah-I-have-to-admit-that-was-a-pretty-amazing-bat-noise look.'

Suddenly there was a loud scream, quickening footsteps down the secret passages, then… a loud thud. Indicating, Bruce had fainted.

* * *

 **#402. I am not allowed to let Bruce help me with my assassin drills**

"AAALLFREEEDDD!" Bruce screams, rushing across the garden, past some gardeners, up to the house and inside over to the kitchen where Alfred was about to pour himself a nice cup of tea. Once inside, Bruce starts to cry; "I couldn't do anything! They were so fast and-

"Who, Master Bruce?" Alfred gasps, trying to calm down the young billionaire. "What happened?"

"Assassins!" Bruce chokes out, clenching himself around Alfred's waist. "They have Selina, Sean and Loïc. But before they go, they wanted to talk with you first."

Alfred went for his gun, charging outside. Bruce following closely.

"It's over there," Bruce points. "Just look for a tall man with long blonde hair, riding an elk. You can't miss him. He calls himself Thranduil."

Alfred froze in his tracks, slowly turning around to face Bruce, wild glare in his eyes. The young billionaire knew, that was his cue to start running, as fast as he could. And he did, but so did Alfred.

* * *

 **#403. I am not allowed to let Bruce insult detective Gordon, about his non-excited beard**

"WHO EVER IT IS, BETTER TELL ME NOW!" Everyone looks up from their talking, noticing an angry scowling Jim, running down the stairs and into the study. Bruce and Selina look around like they had not heard Jim. "You're only making it worse for yourselves!" Selina scratches her ear. Bruce yawns openly.

"What's the problem, detective, if I may ask?" Alfred asks politely, glaring angrily at the children.

"I can't find my King High!"

"Your what?"

"My aftershave! I need it and it's gone!"

"Where do you need aftershave for?" Selina asks, snorting.

"Yeah, it's not like you're shaving or anything, except if you're beard is invisible." Bruce adds.

Selina and Bruce, burst into a maniacal laughter.

* * *

 **#404. Nor am I allowed to hide Bruce's valuable silver trinkets when the Galavan's come to visit**

"B, your crappy butler just invited the Galavans!" Selina shouts, launching herself into the study, sliding onto the wooden floor, halting in front of Bruce. "They will be in here in thirty minutes!" And with that, Selina starts collecting all kind of stuff, big enough to hide them in her pockets.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks with a small chuckle, watching another 20 seconds at Selina, stuffs small valuables in chests, jars, vases and other inconspicuous places.

"Taking precautions!" Selina replies anxiously when suddenly the doorbell rings. Her head jerks up alarmed, eyes grow wide. "Wait, that's not thirty minutes! I'm not finished yet. Don't worry, B! Stall her while I hide this. She won't lay a hand on your valuables!"

Bruce smiles again, shaking his head slowly as he stands up from his spot, walking into the hallway to meet the Galavan's.

"Stalling, not flirting, Bruce!" cue, hiding some more valuables.

* * *

 **#405. I am definitely not allowed to call the Galavan's stalkers**

"Miss Kyle! What are you doing?" Alfred's voice echoes through the study, watching angry at Selina, anxious looking for a place to hid a box with shiny silverware.

Without looking up; "I think the better question would be, why they arrived thirty minutes too early. I mean, are they parked outside the manor, all day like a creepy stalker family? Seriously, am I the only one who finds-

Selina freezes mid-sentence, as she spots Bruce and the Galavans beside the scowling butler.

Quickly, tossing the box with silverware into a corner, nervous laughter; "Hiya, Theodore, Tabby and 'girl-they-call-Silver-because-she-once-stole-silver-trinkets.'"

Three cued frowns.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, let me know by review? Which was your fav? 246 reviews so far, lets turn that into 260, Haha:D**


	84. Wayne Manor as training parkour

**Hi guys, another chapter:D**

* * *

 **#406. I am not allowed to stay at the manor without adult supervision. Alfred doesn't like that, at all**

"You know what, Nygma? Why don't you go back to the precinct and do there what a forensic does?" Selina smiles widely. "I mean, do you really want to babysit a girl like me? You know what, Bullock will arrive any second and replace you, how does that sound?"

Wayne Manor door bursts open and a happy dashing Nygma charges out, hopping into his car and heads to, well not the precinct. Now that he hasn't babysit the girl, he will do other things with his spare time.

An hour later, Nygma's cell phone rings and when he picks up it's Alfred, asking him he can speak to Bruce Wayne. Shoot. Obviously the kids didn't tell their butler they changed babysitter.

"You know what, Jim?" Bullock growls. "Why do we always have to deal with people who ignores red lights. Aren't there any other cops to deal with that?" Jim shrugs.

Later, Bullock is quite amused to be the one who can arrest Mr Alfred Pennyworth for speeding through traffic, ignoring every red light on his way to the manor because a stupid forensic just told him the kids were alone without adult supervision.

* * *

 **#407. I am not allowed to say something witty. Alfred doesn't like that at all**

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred growls. He's angry, again. "Your cats leave hair all over the couch."

"Yes, I know there is hair on the couch. It's called FURniture, isn't it?"

* * *

 **#408. I am not allowed to bring Sean and Bruce to the Flea**

"Hiya, dear fellow street kids!" Selina charges inside the Flea. Sean and Bruce following behind. "Meet billionaire Bruce Wayne and billionaire slash street kid, Sean Ornelas!"

The two boys had to run, because a lot of street girls, really liked the idea of being their girlfriends. A feeding frenzy started. Selina, purring satisfied because it was a great exercise test. But what if one of those girls were able to grab them?

"Don't touch my kitty toys! They are mine!"

* * *

 **#409. I am not allowed to take Bruce and Sean on an adventure and get them into trouble**

"Hiya, boys. I have this great idea for an adventure. Silver even said yes to play with us, isn't that great?" Sean shakes his head rapidly because he really hates the silver haired girl. Bruce, nodding rapidly. "I knew you would and wouldn't, so this plan will make both of you, so happy." Huge grin, intensifies.

"Honestly detective Jim, we didn't want to kidnap Silver. It was all a game?" Jim tilts his head, giving young Bruce Wayne the 'tell-me-all-about-it' look. "Selina said it was an adventure where we, I mean Sean and me, had to save the pretty damsel, played by Silver. We didn't know we had to save her from a cage, floating into a pool with sharks."

"And, what about you?" Jim looks at Sean. "What is your version of this story?"

"Yes, it wasn't a game at all. We did kidnap Silver and locked her inside a cage, into a pool with sharks." Cue wide grin, because, like Selina said, her plan made him happy indeed. Silver deserved it all.

* * *

 **#410. I am not allowed to turn Wayne Manor into a training slash parkour playground in order to train Bruce**

Bruce and Sean look at each other, worriedly because before them, there stood Wayne Manor and completely turned into a training playground. What kind of crazy antic did the young cat-girl come up with this time?

"You guys like it?" Selina beams a smile to her boys. "I know it will be a little easy for you Sean, but it's more meant for Bruce. For his training, because he needs to do a lot. Though, I do need your help Sean. I want you to run after Bruce, make him sweat!"

"Keep up, Bruce Wayne! Don't be a pussy! Move on with your butt!" Sean bellows from the top of his lungs, charging after the young billionaire onto the roof, through the chimney, through the study, through the hallway and up the stairs and from there running all the way to the East side of the manor to take from there another stairs to the next level and run back to the South side of the manor, take another stairs to the third level, running across the hallway to the West side to take from there three staircases back to the main floor, running through the kitchen, through the back door and through the garden, around the pool, up to the pool house and climb down a tree back to the ground up to the manor where Selina waited with a watch.

"Well done, it took you only ten minutes," Selina says, impressed. "Though, with a little more training I think you can do it in 1 minute!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think, let me know by review:D**


	85. Sean Ornelas first kiss

**Hi, guys, thank you so much for your feedback. Here's a new chapter and I think you all are waiting for these rules to appear. SEAN GETS KISSED! O no, he isn't. Yes he is! LOL So, I decided to mix this chapter between Selina not allowed and Sean not allowed:D**

* * *

 **#411. I am not allowed to steal Sean's first kiss**

"Hiya, My Kitty Toy Sean," Selina says sweetly, lingering closer to the Jujitsu training street boy. "What are you doing?"

"Jujitsu!" Sean carries on with the training, Selina lingering even closer, tilting her head curiously while she resumes watching the street boy.

"Is it hard to learn something like that?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm bored and Alfred said like a minute ago; 'Miss Kyle! Why are you always trying to make my life so hard? Why can't you be more like Sean? Just go do something Sean is doing,' Selina rambled on, impersonating Alfred's voice. "So, that's why I'm asking you; is it hard to learn Jijutsu."

"Jujitsu, Selina."

"Yes, that's what I meant. Can you teach me so I can give Alfred a little break on my antics?"

Sean looks thoughtfully, eyeing the girl suspiciously but she smiles back at him, sweetly. She looks sincere enough. Sean shrugs; "Sure."

Ten minutes later, Selina tries to copy Sean's moves the best she can, but fails each and every time. Then, Sean stands behind her, holding her arms in the right posture and then it happens.

Selina turns her head so quickly she could be an owl and planted a kiss onto Sean's lips, smiling cheeky.

2 seconds later

"AHHHHHHH, SELINA KISSED ME, AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **#412. No matter how horrible I feel, I am not allowed to go all drama because Selina kissed me**

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sean Ornelas grabs his hair dramatically as he chases from the study, through the hallway and into the kitchen. Alfred and Bruce look up, quizzically.

"SELINA KISSED ME!" Sean gasps, flopping backwards onto Alfred's lap. His head dangling on one side while his legs dangle on the other side. Sean stares in fear at the bamboozled looking butler, holding the back of his hand onto his forehead, dramatically gasping; "Help me to get her DNA spit out of my mouth."

Alfred rolls his eyes annoyed before rolling Sean off of his lap and falls with a thud onto the kitchen floor. Sean doesn't move, at all. His eyes still filled with dramatic fear.

"I think I felt a tongue," the young street boy whispers, dramatically clutching his chest; "Ewww!"

Alfred and Bruce share a confused look, then resume watching at the young street billionaire as he jumps up from the floor and…. Starts washing the inside of his mouth, thoroughly.

* * *

 **#413. No matter how disgusting it is I still taste Selina in my mouth or lips, Nor am I allowed to run to the GCPD, screaming my head off. I should know Bullock would start teasing me**

Young street billionaire Sean bowls into the precinct, his hands tangled deep into his own hair. The two cops share a stupefied look when Sean halts in front of them.

"CAT-FACE KISSED ME!"

Sean spins around, resumes running up and down the precinct, screaming his head off in fear and total horror.

"Aw, Sean and Cat-monster, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Bullock sings merrily, making little kiss faces.

"Ugh!" Sean stomps out the precinct.

* * *

 **#414. I am not allowed to say Sean and I still need to practice a little more**

Diner time, Sean finally calmed down and strolls into the study when he suddenly comes to halt again, frozen. Seeing Selina sitting on the couch is not the problem, but it's the thing she says what is very discomforting.

"You know, kiddo? I'm a little surprised with the way Sean reacted on our kiss. I mean, I'm not a terrible kisser, am I?" Bruce shakes his head. "Well, maybe Sean will like it better after a little more practice!"

* * *

 **#415. I am not allowed to go all drama again when I heard a conversation at diner**

"Well, maybe Sean will like it better after a little more practice!" Cue wide smirk.

"NO, NO, NO! PLEASE, SELINA! NEVER AGAIN! NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!"

That was Sean just before he rushes out the door, again. His screams of fear fading in the distance. Selina shrugs, smirking at Bruce.

"How about you, kiddo? Do you like to practice a little more?"

Bruce nods rapidly, Alfred slaps forehead.

* * *

 **So, which one was your favorite? Let me know by review:D**


	86. Selina's second try of spanking Sean

**Hi, guys, thank you so much for your feedback:D Well, I think I will give what you guys want, another Selina and Sean spanking chapter LOL**

* * *

 **#416. I am not allowed to try spank Sean because fans ask me too**

"Hiya, my Sean Kitty Toy!" Selina waddles into the study. Sean's head jerks up, alarmed. Why? Well, because she carries her paddle with her.

"You know, I don't want to do this, but fans keep requesting me to do this!" Selina sways the paddle up; "Okay, I have to admit, I will enjoy this!"

And with that said, Selina attacks the poor street boy. Sadly enough, she paddles the couch instead.

"Yeah, run Sean, but I will keep doing this because fans want me too!"

'Yeah, I know, Cat-face, but they also enjoy the score, which is right about now; 7.0 for me!"

* * *

 **#417. Nor am I allowed to spank him while he's taking a shower**

Stealthy like a cat, Selina lingers closer to the shower curtain, heaving up her hair brush and… pulls the curtain out of the way, hurling herself into…. A coat rack, covered with Sean's clothes.

"8.0 for Sean Ornelas!" Sean sings, leaping from behind the window curtain and dashing out of the bathroom. Angry cat-girl pursued.

* * *

 **#418. I am not allowed to try spank Sean while he's about to sneak out the manor**

Sean darts his eyes through the study. No Bruce. No Alfred. And most importantly, no Selina.

Happily, Sean bowls to the patio windows, about to pull the curtains out of the way when…Selina jumps in view.

"Spanking time!" Selina cries, hurling forward toward the street billionaire.

"9.0 for me!" Sean skips out the study, through the hallway and out the front door. Selina, growling angrily.

* * *

 **#419. Nor am I allowed to try spank Sean when he comes home**

Merrily, Sean dashes through the gate and into the garden. Suddenly, while dashing underneath a tree, a shadow casts over the young street boy. It's Selina, perched on a branch, readying herself for the perfect attack.

With a loud meow, Selina jumps down and… makes a horrible face-plant when Sean steps out of the way.

"Selina, really? That makes 10.0. When will you give up?"

* * *

 **#420. I am not allowed to try another attempt to spank Sean, only because I seriously think my new plan will work**

Sean, happily snoring in his bed. Selina, crawling across the bedroom floor, dragging her paddle with her.

Quietly a curly head pops up behind Sean's back, eyeing mischievously the sleeping boy. Sean is too deep asleep to sense her presence.

With a quick leap, Selina jumps atop of the sleeping boy and starts to paddle the boy's butt, forcefully. Sean doesn't awake.

"That makes, 1 point for me!"

Alfred stares astounded to a happily dashing street girl, card wheeling through the hallway.

And hour later… A young street boy strolls into the study, glaring angrily at Selina while holding his butt. Bruce and Alfred share a confused look.

"You know that your 1 point doesn't count, right?" Sean growls. "Putting sleeping powder into my drink is not fair!"

"Yes, it does, Sean. Live with it!"

Selina skips out the study, proudly.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D I have 280 now, can we reach 305 LOL**

 **Also, it would be nice to see some nicknames when you review as guest, that way I know who's who LOL But you don't have to if you don't want to, I just wonder if a guest leaves more reviews or that it's another reader, if you know what I mean LOL**

 **Anyway, Selina finally spanked Sean but I now seriously can't help the feeling what comes next. I won't tell what it is, otherwise I might give you guys ideas LOL But, if you think what it is, feel free to let me know and... maybe you're right:D**


	87. Bruce and Sean's Super Secret Clubhouse

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the feedback, it means a lot:D Well, for this chapter I decided to use a mix between Selina and Sean LOL**

 **Review replies: There's a lot**

 **Guest: Yes, they finally kissed. We are all excited, aren't we?**

 **Yes: So, you are a Sean/Selina shipper? Poor Bruce LOL**

 **Guest: Yeah, Bullock teasing Sean is quite funny. Maybe I can use that in more rules if you like.**

 **Thank You: Yeah, sorry that it took so long for me to use the kiss. It's that Sean is not my own character so I had to ask TEDOG first if he would allow it. The reaction Sean had was also a idea of TEDOG**

 **Guest: Yes, I like the chemistry between them too LOL**

 **Koolcatgirl123, Guest: Yeah, sure, I can try. As soon as I have new ideas I will add them:D**

 **Guest: Really, a happy dance for an hour? You weren't tired afterwards, were you? LOL**

 **Guest: LOL**

 **Guest: Maybe she will spank Sean's booty harder, next time LOL**

 **Guest: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like my story and like the Sean character:D But the credit for creating Sean goes to TEDOG**

 **10-1: Yeah, Selina will catch up, haha**

 **Anyway, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#421. Sean: I am not allowed to have a secret meeting and discuss flavours of Baby Lips**

"Did you bring the things I asked you for?" Sean asks anxiously as Bruce crawls into their Super-Secret Clubhouse. Bruce nods.

"How about you?" Bruce asks and Sean replies also with a quick nod. They both emptied their pockets, colourful tubes raining. Bruce eagerly picked one up. "Ooh, Cherrie me. This favour is amazing." The young billionaire smells at the red and orange tube, sighing.

"I always favoured Pink Quartz," Sean argues, waving the sparkly tube of lip balm in Bruce's face. "ooh, but there's also Crystal Kiss!"

"Oh, and Berry Bomb."

"Don't forget Grape Vine."

"And Beam of Blush is simply divine."

"It sure is," Sean sighs satisfied. "I'm so glad we found this clubhouse to discuss Baby Lips in."

"So true," billionaire Bruce Wayne replies. "Selina would probably kick our butts if she finds out we took her lip balm."

"Yeah, hehe, and-

Suddenly Selina pokes her head into Sean and Bruce's 'clubhouse', growling; "You're beneath the dining table with a blanket over it, come out of there!"

"I told you that under the stairs would have been a better Super-Secret Clubhouse!" Sean hisses to Bruce.

The young billionaire shrugs, plaintively. "Well sorr-eeey!"

* * *

 **#422. Selina: I am not allowed to spank Sean because he 'stole' my lip balm**

Bruce quickly scrambles out of the Super-Secret Clubhouse and his street friend is about to follow him when the young cat-girl suddenly sees her sparkly tubes of lip balm, laying in Sean's lap.

"You are going nowhere, Sean Ornelas!" Selina's eyes start to sparkle. Sean's eyes starts to fill with fear.

After that, it went really fast. Selina hurls herself into the Super-Secret Clubhouse, wrapping her legs tightly around Sean so he couldn't escape. Then, pinning him to the floor, stomach down and butt straight up.

Bruce slowly leaves the horrible scenery of Selina, sitting on top of Sean and tries to spank his rear, with her hand. Sean however, tries to wriggle himself free, but…

Fails….

10, Sean Ornelas. 2, Selina Kyle

* * *

 **#423. Sean: I am not allowed to sneak out the manor during night. I should know by now that the 'house cat' is curious**

Sean Ornelas returns from his 'midnight' walk, scans the garden for the Military Ninja Assassin named Alfred Pennyworth.

No Military Ninja Assassin to be seen. Also, no cops, that means no one knows he snuck out, again.

Sean stalks upon the manor, popping his head through the patio doors, scanning the study for…

"Hiya, Kitty Toy Sean!" It's Selina, perched onto the desk with a spoon and a box of ice scream. "Where have you been?"

"Selina, I'm really tired so-

"Zip it!" Selina jumps off the desk, lingering closer to the street boy. "This is an interrogation, kid. Tell me, where have you been?"

"In the city!" Sean growls.

"Why?"

"I couldn't sleep!" Sean rolls his eyes.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Selina fills her mouth with a spoon of ice. "You could have asked me and Bruce to help you. We are experts to help people to sleep, remember?"

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Nope!" Selina grins. "I'm still suspicious, so….

Dangerously, the young kitty girl lingers closer to the young street boy, who slowly backs away from her, until his back hits a wall.

"Uhm, Selina, what are you doing?"

* * *

 **#424. Selina: I am not allowed to frisk Sean**

Sean can't escape. And he knows it. Selina gets closer, closer and closer when suddenly the cat-girl grabs him, tightly.

"Gulp!"

Before Sean Ornelas can react, Selina already had searched through his hair, his jacket pockets, shoes and shirt.

Alfred and Bruce walk in, seeing a horrible sight of a cat-girl with her hands in Sean's front pockets, a huge grin on her face.

Alfred closes his eyes, taking a slow and long deep breath, trying to find his happy place. Sadly enough, it doesn't work because when he opens them he just in time to witness the part where Selina reaches out to Sean's back pockets.

"Miss Kyle! Stop touching Mister Sean!"

* * *

 **#425. Selina: Nor am I allowed to check his pockets for weapons**

The two young boys stand in the middle of the room, looking at some old artefact when a certain girl hops into the room and past the two boys, eyeing their butts with int-

Wait! What's that?! Something is sticking out Sean's jeans pocket. And kitty-girl wants to know what it is.

"Hey, what's this?" Immediately her fingers disappears into Sean's pocket. The boy's eyes grow in shock and-

"Selina, stop pinching my butt!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	88. Point of view Alfred Pennyworth

**Hi guys, big news. TheRiddler95 and I decided to make another cross-over story, but this time in a different format. I write a diary entry, and theRiddler95 writes 5 rules, so be sure to check out his story. I know you guys know by now which story you have to check LOL**

* * *

 _"Hiya, gang!" Selina skips into the study where, Bruce, Annie, Jack, Harley, Ivy, Johnny and Sean are. She holds Alfred's diary clutched against her chest, flopping down onto Bruce's lap, smirking; "Guess what I just read!"_

Dear diary,

Today was Miss Kyle a real pain, again. It started with her, dashing down the stairs and opened the front door to meet the mail man before I even had the change to pull on my pants.

"Alfred, there's a letter for you with a military crest!" Miss Kyle hollered from downstairs, and a few seconds later the front door closed with a loud thud. Of course the cheeky minx couldn't hold the door knob while closing the door, like a normal human being.

A letter with a military crest on, could only be from my old military base and my heart froze. It could only mean; a reunion, which I really hate. People who talk about their lives and exaggerate everything. Reunions aren't really my cup of tea. But, knowing Miss Kyle and her antics, I knew I had to stop her from reading it.

Fast like the wind, I pulled on the rest of my clothes and barrelled down the stairs and into the study. Once, arriving there, my heart froze all over again in shock. Miss Kyle sat perched onto Mr Wayne's old desk, grinning. The letter, opened in her hands as she drank from a bottle of milk.

"It's from your military buddies," Miss Kyle said as she lifted up her head and started to grin, madly. "They invite you for a r-

"That's not for you to read, Miss Kyle!" I growled, and with a quick leap I reached her and grasped the letter from her hands. Her grin however, remained on her face as she unscrewed the bottle and took a gulp from it.

"Are you going to take the invite?" Miss Kyle wiped off her milk moustache and her grin returned. I just scowled at her.

I opened my mouth to reply, but my voice was drowned by Mister Kerr and Miss Quinzel, who had another love and hate argument. They came into the room, bellowing each other's head off.

"You're ugly!" Mister Kerr shouted as he sat down onto Mr Wayne's old desk, beside Miss Kyle. He wrapped an arm around her. Miss Kyle didn't seem to mind, and for a moment I wished she and Master Bruce broke up, again.

Miss Quinzel shot a dirty look at Mister Kerr and shouted; "Yeah, well, you don't even know how to spell, ugly!" After that, she heaved up a mallet, which she probably had stolen from Mr Gilzean. I decided not to ask about it, because I knew she would say she didn't stole it, but borrowed it.

From that moment I had to close my eyes because Miss Quinzel hurled herself, mallet and all, onto Miss Kyle, ready to pummel her if it wasn't for Master Bruce and Mister Ornelas to rush into the study and stop her in time.

"Well, since we are all here, Alfred has something to announce!" Miss Kyle screamed gleefully as she leaped off of the desk and took Bruce's hand into hers, taking him to the couch to sit down onto his lap. The nuzzling started, making me realize they were still together.

"If it hasn't something to do with bombs, I'm not interested!" Mister Kerr laughed like a maniac and I started to wonder if he was related to Mr Valeska. Mister Kerr grabbed Miss Quinzel and they started to make out on the floor.

I quickly decided to ignore the lot and hid the letter in my apron, backing away quietly for the door, but Miss Kyle's voice stopped me.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going, Alfred?!" Miss Kyle stopped the nuzzling. Master Bruce looked over, curiously. Mister Ornelas halted his jujitsu. Mister Kerr and Miss Quinzel didn't stop making out on the floor. "Alfred received a letter from his military buddies. He's invited for a reunion on his old military base!"

"Wait! What?!" Mister Kerr kicked Miss Quinzel off of him, jumping onto his feet. "Military base? That's so cool! The things I can do with those prototype weapons…" The look on Mister Kerr's face told me he already imagined himself with the prototype weapons, and used it for destroying things.

"Are you taking us with you, Alfred?" Miss Kyle cried, smiling sweetly. I growled at her for even daring to ask me that question. "You should, because I'm great company, you know. I can make you look cool. I will rub in your old military buddies faces how sweet you are for taking care of my billionaire boyfriend Bruce Wayne. And that you love children so much you took in a bunch of strays and-

"Miss Kyle!" I cut off her waterfall of words, that kept flowing from her lips. The look she gave me showed she knew what I was about to say next. If I said no to her, I knew she would come up with some weird antic that would make me regret, but still, I bellowed; "NO!"

I steered around on my heels and headed for the door, quickly making my way to the kitchen to start with preparing their breakfast.

A half hour later I returned into the study with the breakfast trolley, seeing the pleasant sight of an empty room. Okay, I have to admit I didn't like them for leaving without telling me, because I made their breakfast for nothing, but still, they left and that meant I could have some quiet time for myself.

I collapsed onto the couch, and a few minutes later, I dozed back to sleep. But when I slept, I had a weird dream. Or was it memories, that had locked away securely in my subconscious. But that couldn't, right? I mean, Miss Kyle and her mini criminal friends on my old military base? That would be just weird.

Anyway, dear diary, this is what I dreamed;

 _I had pots and pans for the day, which means, I had to do the dishes. Suddenly, a strange blur flew past me, and a girl with long dirty blonde hair and goggles, popped up in front of me. A fourteen year old girl, with curly brown hair, goggles, hoody and too much leather, and a thirteen year old boy with dark hair and brown eyes, beside her._

 _As the dirty blonde haired girl disappeared, and the other two kids stood there, grinning, I almost dropped one of the pots. I recognized the both of them, immediately. I was just twelve when they arrived at my house. I liked the boy, but the curly girl acted like a cat a nd plundered my entire bedroom._

 _Anyway, they stood there, and I was about to open my mouth when the girl reappeared, only this time with a girl with red hair and a boy with dark hair. His eyes went frantic through the room, grabbed his hair in a panicked matter._

 _"Where am I? How did I get here?!" the boy screamed, turned on his heels and ran out the kitchen doors. The red haired girl pursued._

 _The girl disappeared and_ _the girl appeared again, this time with two boys, one with dark hair and one with spiky green hair, and a blonde girl with pigtails. The spiky green haired boy and the girl grinned maniacally, and that somehow gave me a bad feeling. The dark haired boy however, shouted something that sounded like; "Don't time travel with me without warning me first!"_

 _The spiky haired boy and the pigtail haired girl skipped off. A minute later, a guffawing scream echoed through the building, followed with a large 'boom', which only could be a bomb. A maniacally laughter followed soon._

 _"Hiya, Alfred!" the curly haired girl said, and I remembered she acts like a cat, ripping my pillow apart when I was younger. After she disappeared, I met my angry mom, giving me the worst talk, ever._

 _"Cat, was it, right?" my twenty year old version asked, growling angrily. The curly haired girl smirked, nodding like crazy. "And, Bruce Wayne," I continued, but this time gentle. The boy bobbed his head up and down._

 _"Hi, my name is Annie, but your older version mostly says; Miss Visser," cue wide grin. I blinked once, and she was nowhere to be seen. I start to wonder how she did that._

 _"The spiky haired kid is Jack Kerr, and he likes to blow up things," Cat said. Wait, I mean Miss Kyle. "The girl with the pigtails is Harley Quinzel, and she likes to be insulted by Jack. Also, she likes to destroy things, so be sure there won't be any .. when she's around."_

 _"I'm Sean Ornelas," the dark haired boy said, holding out his hand to shake mine. "You don't like them, but you do like me!" I can't help myself to nod._

 _"The red haired girl is Ivy Pepper, and she likes to talk with plants. We also think she's crazy enough to take over the world with the help of her plants," Mister Wayne says, and another bad feeling enters my gut. There's an enormous garden around the military base. "The boy with her is Johnny (Jonathan) Crane. He's scared of anything."_

 _I was about to yell at them to search for their 'friends', when suddenly one of my roommates popped his head around the kitchen door. The look on his face wasn't pleasant._

 _"Hey, Alfred. There's a kid with weird green hair in our room, claiming he knows you. He says you have to come, immediately, otherwise he will shower himself with a can of nuclear acid."_

 _"Where did he found that nuclear-" I was about to ask, but then I remembered the exploding bomb we heard earlier. Apparently he had blown up the artillery room. I sigh tiredly, following my roommate, knowing in the back of my head, it was going to be a long day._

 _When we headed through the long hallway, I couldn't help to look through a window as we walked by, seeing a horrible sight of a red haired, I mean Miss Pepper, talking to some plants. Mister Crane was standing beside her, whimpering in fear, obviously._

 _I decided to ignore it, because for now I had to stop a kid that I even didn't know, from throwing nuclear liquid onto himself. When I entered the room, I saw a very overexcited Miss Quinzel, shouting to her boyfriend to throw the acid onto himself. She even called him, Mr J, whatever that means._

 _When she saw me entering the room, she squealed disappointingly. Mister Kerr however, grinned, crying gleefully; "I knew you wouldn't ignore me, Mr P! Admit it, you love ME!" I scowled in return._

 _After that, a true chaos exploded into my sleeping quarter. Miss Quinzel hurled herself onto Mister Kerr, making him to drop the bottle with acid. Miss Kyle flew onto Mister Wayne, no wait, Master Bruce and Mister Ornelas, starting to spank them with her boot. Outside, Miss Pepper screamed at Mister Crane to stop being scared of her and her plants. And I have no idea where Miss Visser was._

 _After that, Mister Kerr was about to face plant himself into the puddle of nuclear liquid. I stopped him in time, and… he hugged me tightly, crying; "You love me! Admit it!"_

 _I didn't reply, freed myself from the hug, and saw Mister Ornelas rushing out the sleeping quarter. Miss Kyle cried; "Stop my Kitty Toy Sean!" Master Bruce however, had the biggest smile on his face I ever seen. Really, something is wrong with that kid._

 _Outside, I heard Miss pepper shout more insults to Mister Crane. Mister Crane, screaming his head off._

 _When I finally managed to calm everyone down, I heard my other roommate, Mister Barnes shouting angrily. It wasn't pleasant, at all. I knew I had to come to the rescue._

 _Once arriving outside, I saw a madly spinning Barnes, but my heart froze in horror. He was looking way older then I remember. Soon as he stops spinning, his eyes lock into mine, and I can see he somehow knows me._

 _"Mr Pennyworth, what did they do to you?" he bellows, a lot louder then I remember. I can see he's the captain of the GCPD department. I smile sheepishly. "Mr Pennyworth, why do you look so much younger then me?! Also, where's Mister Cobblepot!"_

 _"Yeah, well, my friend here abducted you to the past," Miss Kyle laughed._

 _"Yeah, and I dropped Cobblepot off in the cretaceous period. He's probably having lunch with a raptor, with him as voor gerecht." Everyone started to laugh like maniacs._

 _I slapped my forehead, and so did Barnes.-_

 _A few hours later, all the children disappeared as fast as they showed up, and I sighed in relieve. I was even able to do a happy dance. My roommates however, pointed at their heads, like I was crazy. But I didn't care._

* * *

A sudden pound of the door woke me up, and I jolt up straight. Eight children, speeding through the hallway, either screaming, crying gleefully or hollering insults. You pick who's who.

Anyway, soon Miss Kyle pocked her head into the study, smirking wildly as she noticed me on the couch. I cleared my throat, awkwardly. Master Bruce came soon to the rescue. I love that boy.

"Alfred, I'm so glad you're still here, after what they put you through at the military base. I was so scared you wouldn't be my butler when you left the force."

After that, Master Bruce skipped out the door, leaving me dumbfounded behind. So, it wasn't a dream after all? Miss Kyle's smile, said enough.

"So, it's true then," Mister Kerr grinned. "You're a skilled military man."

"So?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Mister Kerr smirked. "It's just, we need your surviving skills to pick someone up. We left Penguin in the cretaceous period, and Riddle man isn't happy."

I slapped my forehead. This couldn't be true. The kids want to take me to the past. Before I even could answer to that, Miss Visser cupped the back of my head, whispering it was to prevent a whiplash, and…. A few seconds later, everything around me looked prehistoric.

I spin around, and I realize I was alone. Miss Visser had left me. Surprise. A few seconds later, I hear a guffawing scream, and when I look over I see Mr Penguin limping in the distance. Pursued by a… raptor? Soon, a whole pack joined.

Suddenly, Mr Penguin looks at me, changing his direction toward me while screaming; "Mr Pennyworth! Save me!" From that moment, I know I have to do something.

Quickly, I grab my gun from my apron (I always have it with me, you never know) and aimed it onto the creatures behind Mr Penguin and start to shoot. Mr Penguin drops himself to the ground, recoiling.

Without hesitation, I force him to stand up and while I shoot at the raptors, we rush upon some high trees and climb up. Luckily for us, the raptors are still juveniles, and the trees are too tall for them to climb.

"I'm so glad you found me, Mr Pennyworth," Penguin says gleefully, wrapping himself around me. I try to free myself, but fail. Really, this guy really need physic help. Soon as someone saves him, he thinks the person who saved him is his friend.

"Hiya, Alfred!" I hear Miss Kyle's annoying voice echoing, and as I look up, I can see her wave at me from a distance. The other kids are with her. "Don't worry, we save you!"

Just when I feel relieved, which is kinda weird, Mister Kerr holds up something that looks strangely familiar to a grenade. He pulls the pin and throws it between the raptors.

All kids drop to the ground, recoiling as the cover their ears. I wonder why.

Mr Penguin and I fall from the tree, our eardrums ringing and I realize Mister Kerr had taken one of my sound bombs, and the loud sound coming from it, had knocked us from the tree. The raptors, lying unconscious around us.

Slowly I stand back to my feet, ignoring my ringing eardrums, staring deranged at the pack of kids. Miss Kyle cautious moves closer toward Miss Visser ear, whispering something. With a wide grin, they all disappeared. Miss Kyle onto Mr Ornelas back. Mister Kerr onto Miss Quinzel's back, Annie standing in between.

After a few seconds, Annie showed up again, and this time she sped off with me and Mr Penguin. When we arrived back at the manor, there was no sign of the other children. But soon if I find them, they will meet the worst talk of their lives by dragging me to the Cretaceous period.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	89. Cat's version of the Hobbit

**#426. I am not allowed to attack Bullock when he makes a joke about me**

"Look, detective!" Alfred sighs tiredly, flopping onto the study cough. "I really don't know what to do with her. She keeps prancing around the house in either skin tight leather suit, underwear, bikini's, blankets or modifies the swimsuits I buy for her. She keeps spanking Bruce, much to his delight. I'm scared I will find them one day, in his bedroom, making a little Wayne-kitty." Another cue sigh.

"I have solution for that," Bullock snorts. "Why don't you just go to the fed and spaying her?"

Selina, walked into the room since the moment the conversation started, looks angrily at the laughing Bullock. A second later, the young girl heaves herself on top of Bullock, using his face as punching target while Jim and Alfred, both do their bests to drag her off of him.

* * *

 **#427. I am not allowed to volunteer Sherlock to play Smaug while I'm telling my version of The Hobbit in front of Bruce and his friends**

It was midnight and Selina had closed all the curtains in the room, left all the lights out to create a spooky atmosphere. It's what she needed for her story. There she sits, in an armchair while the 'crowd' was perched onto the couch, staring at her. Waiting for her story.

Suddenly, underneath the door, the room fills with fog, and they hear wind blowing through the speakers of Mister Wayne's stereo. It makes everything even more creepier.

Selina; "The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines around Wayne Manor creaked and cracked in the cold wind." Right on cue, cold wind blowing through the room and creaks and cracks of trees on the background.

With disguised Alfred voice: "Detective, sound the alarm! Call out the guard! Do it now!" The 'crowd' looks impressed to Selina for impersonating Alfred's voice so well.

Jim's voice: "What is it?"

Own voice: "Alfred, looking worried, yells to everyone in the halls" *Alfred's voice* "Dragon! Dragon!" Right on cue, something big flies over the 'crowd' causing them to panic. Sean jumping up to the couch, trying to grab it. Johnny faints. Ivy, running up and down the room in circles. Annie, laughing like a maniac. And Bruce heading for the door.

Selina's voice on the background; "A roar sounds." Right on cue, a roar echoes through the room. "Torrents of fire rain all over Wayne Manor."

Bruce, still trying to open the door, realizing it's locked, starts to scream. Suddenly Selina's face pops up out of the fog right in front of his face. Bruce shrieks. Suddenly there's also a blast of fire.

Selina's voice in his ear as she pulls him behind something; "Cat pulls Bruce behind a pillar just in time to save him from being burned. It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come."

Again, something flew over the 'crowd' and suddenly the light switches on and a very angry Alfred stands in the doorway. A very madly grinning Selina stares back at him, Sherlock still hanging on the ceiling, acting like a dragon.

* * *

 **#428. I am not allowed to tell another version of The Hobbit when Bullock and Jim supposed to babysit us**

"Yeah, Alfred told us all about it," Jim growls, his face close to Selina's. "Not going to happen."

"Fine!" Selina spats back, stubborn looking. "But I'm bored! And when I'm bored I'm going to break things! But hey, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Come on, Jimbo," Bullock snorts from off the couch. "Let her tell a story. That way we at least know where she is and what she's doing." Jim gives in.

"Fine! But no Sherlock, disguised as dragon!"

Everyone sits down and Selina starts her story; "Wayne Manor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. As Bruce, Selina, Sean, Jim And Alfred run away from Wayne Manor, they see king Bullock and his elves approaching the mountain. Alfred and the others scream to the Elves to help them, but Bullock, astride his deer, turns away. Bullock was a selfish bastard and would not risk his live against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or any day since."

Bullock glares in anger at Selina. First he liked the story. The part where he was king and everything but when Selina called him 'selfish' and 'bastard' he became offended and wanted nothing else then grab her ears and turn them.

Bullock, about to say something but Selina cut him off with her shushes and continued her story; "Robbed of their Manor, Bruce, Selina, Sean, Jim and Alfred wandered the wilderness of Gotham, the two young billionaires took work where he could find it, labouring in the village but always he remembered the manor's smelling garden, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky. And he never forgave, and he never forgot. The end."

"Wait, what!" Bullock scolds. "What kind of crappy story is that? And why did you turn me into a selfish bastard elf" Selina just smirks.

* * *

 **#429. I am not allowed to attack Bullock when he's telling his version of The Hobbit**

"I can do waaaayyyyy better," Bullock scowls, grabbing Selina's arm and pushing her onto the couch. "Here let me." And with that, Bullock clears his throat and starts his story. "It all starts in a very far away land called Gotham city. There lived a very handsome, good looking Eleven king named Bullock. He lived with his kin in the woods around Wayne manor for centuries, happily.

Until, one day they hear a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The trees of the woods and the pines around Wayne Manor creaked and cracked in the cold wind.

Suddenly Bullock heard the Manor butler Alfred, shout something to his son, and Bullock's dear friend Jim."Sound the alarm, Jim and call out the guards! I will get Master Bruce and Mister Ornelas.! Do it now!' the butler yelled. I heard my best friend asking his dad what it was, panic in his voice.

'Dragon!' his dad yelled back and Bullock's heart froze. All what he wanted was saving his best friend, his dad and that poor orphan boys. Bullock leaped from one tree to another, trying his best to reach the manor garden as quickly as possible. Once he was there, Bullock rushed through the already thickening smoke and fire toward the manor.

From a far he could see Jimbo, Alfred and little Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas rushing out of the house, yelling at Bullock for help. Bullock ran and ran, reached them and knocked them to the ground when a blast of fire almost burned them. When they looked up they saw, high in the sky, the dragon Smaug.

But that was not all. There was a rider on his back and Bullock recognized the rider. Her name was Cat! The most hideous, notorious street girl you'll ever laid eyes on. And she was there, for two persons, and two persons only.

Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas. Her Kitty Toys

She wanted them. She wanted to keep them. Take them to the streets and suck the poor kids dry and …-"

"Bullock, I think that's enough," Jim cuts him off, noticing the very angry look on Selina's face. But Bullock didn't had the time to see why Jim interrupted him because Selina didn't give him a change.

The girl jumps from her spot like a roaring tiger at its prey and attacks Bullock, who immediately runs out the door with a very angry scowling Selina running after him.

"HOW DARE YOU TO CALL ME HIDIOUS AND NOTORIOUS! HOW DARE YOU TO SAY I'M SUCKING BRUCE AN SEAN DRY?"

* * *

 **#430. I am not allowed to ask Annie to take us on some ridicules adventure which involves dragons and trolls**

"I'm bored!" the young billionaire says dully. "I want a new adventure."

"Yeah, something that involves trolls," Selina says, punching some pillows in boredom.

"Or dragons!" Sean says, looking tiredly through some old rules they already broke months ago.

"Okay, no problem," Annie says, and the two boys and Selina gather around her, equally excited.

"Wait for me, I was just reading about some great adventure-

Rikki could not finish her sentence because Alfred charged into the study, hollering to the kids to stop whatever they were doing and bumped into Rikki, who fall against the other kids, and Annie lost her focus.

A few seconds later, Alfred swims in the middle of a lake, while Annie and Rikki lie slumped out in the grass beside the lake. Somewhere else, Sean lies flopped out underneath a tree, and Bruce dangling on a branch.

And, a few miles further in a small town called Hobbiton, Selina is searching and screaming for her Kitty Toys.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your fav?**

 **Also, to let you guys know, this chapter is an introduction chapter for my new story, which involves the kids and Alfred land into Middle Earth. It's called; Selina, her kitty toys and the dragon, so check it out:D**

 **So, this story has 232 reviews so far, lets turn it into, well, you guys decide, but remember, reviews will make Selina, Bruce and Sean happy LOL**


	90. Alfred's military reunion

**Hi guys, here's the second chapter of mine and TheRiddler95 cross-over story, and this one is into Alfred's diary format again:D**

* * *

 _Selina and Bruce walked into the precinct with their other friends, Annie, Sean and Jack. Selina clenched Alfred's diary against her chest, skipping up to the two cops who were just in a heated discussion with captain Barnes._

 _"Hey guys, wanna read what we did at Alfred's military reunion, from Alfred's point of view?" Selina asked, perched down onto Jim's desk and started to read, out loud._

Dear Diary

Today I received a letter from my old military base, inviting me for the reunion. Locked up in my room for like two hours to plot the perfect plan of how I would tell this news to Master Bruce without Miss Kyle knowing it. And I had the perfect plan. I even told the kid not to tell Miss Kyle, no matter what she would do to him. It would be the perfect training practice if he could resist Miss Kyle's torture tactics.

Unfortunately, Master Bruce wasn't ready yet for her tactics, and while I was doing my morning dishes, Miss Kyle yipped my name repeatedly and jumped up and down like a rabbit on drugs. When she asked me if she could come with me to the military reunion, I dropped the crystal salad bowl. Luckily Miss Kyle had some quick cat moves and catched it before it could touch the floor.

"Can I, can I, can I, can I?" Miss Kyle cried as she did some weird gymnastics, and she was still holding the crystal bowl. With an angry growl, I snatched it off of her. She stopped her gymnastics and stared at me with big round cat eyes. I hate it when she does that.

"What did you do to that poor boy?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the full details about their 'interrogation' session. Miss Kyle grinned, and shrugged, and said something about tickling. The image of her, tickling each and every part of Master Bruce filled my head. It was like it was burned on my retina.

I shook the image away, though I knew it won't be long because the same image haunted me since she moved into the manor, and I growled to Miss Kyle she couldn't come.

Mistake number 1: Miss Kyle fell to the ground and started meowing like a cat, extremely loudly. Then, she grabbed my ankles and resumed screeching.

Mistake number 2: Ignoring her while eating my cereal and reading a magazine. Mister Ornelas and Mister Kerr were witness of a horrible sight of Miss Kyle, lying sprawled across my lap and was groping my face during a long miserable screech. After that, I was witness of a very disturbed sight of Mister Kerr, impersonating Miss Kyle and groped Mister Ornelas face, who was impersonating me. I chased them out the door, their maniacal laughter disappearing in the distance.

Mistake number 3: I was in my room packing my suitcase for the trip. So was Master Bruce, in his own room, but obviously the poor kid needed help with closing it because he always stuffs his suitcase full with unnecessarily stuff, and therefore walked into my bedroom. Sadly enough he had to witness Miss Kyle trying to stuff herself into my suitcase. When I swatted her out, she started to meow miserably at my feet.

Mistake number 4: I stomped upon the car while dragging Miss Kyle along onto my foot. Master Bruce followed. That's when I realized I couldn't drive with her around my feet, sighed and gave in. I told her she could come, and that's when I realized, I just made my…

Mistake number 5: Miss Kyle gets up, brushes herself off and skids back into the manor, while screaming at Miss Visser, Mister Ornelas and Mister Kerr, they were going to England. I slumped my head into my hands, dragged them along my face and drew out a long and tired sigh. Maybe, just maybe I could convince the England border security I didn't know them, at all.

* * *

Of course Miss Kyle couldn't choose to who she wanted to sit next in the plane, Master Bruce or Mister Ornelas, so she sat stretched out onto their laps. Even when the nice stewardess asked her if she wanted to take her own seat, she hissed and growled at the lady, and then started to lick her own arm wet and cleaned her head with it, like a cat does. I became legally scared about the fact that Master Bruce and Mister Ornelas didn't find that strange at all.

Soon enough we bumped into another problem. This morning I ordered two tickets and asked them specifically about two seats next to each other, but since we 'unexpectedly' needed more tickets, and the only four tickets left was next to strangers. Not that's that a problem for me, but since Miss Kyle, Miss Visser and Mister Kerr need a constant babysitter, and I can't split myself into three, I had to watch all three of them from across the plane.

"Hiya, my name is Jack Kerr and I'm being your 'seat-buddy' for the next six and a half hour!" I heard Mister Kerr cry happily, which soon followed with a maniacal laughter. The green haired kid flopped beside the man, and pulled out his fake-looking-gun-which-isn't-so-fake-at-all, and aimed it toward the man's face.

The man glared at Mister Kerr unimpressed, and resumed reading his newspaper. I wanted to jump from my seat to take the gun from Mister Kerr, but the fasten-your-seatbelt light went on, and I felt the plane move. Miss Kyle clawed her finger nails into Mister Ornelas and Master Bruce, and both boys held her tightly against them to avoid her from bouncing through the plane like a flipper ball.

Once we were in the air, the kids unwrapped their seatbelts and start doing the most crazy things that's imaginable. For example; Miss Kyle put a monocle over her eye and started to read in a small book. I couldn't read the cover from where I was sitting, but a part of me knew I would find out, eventually.

Mister Kerr started to woo a young woman who was like eight years older than him, with long blonde hair. When Mister Kerr asked her if she would ever wear her hair in pigtails and would dress up like a jester, she nodded rapidly. I think she didn't understand English, because she spoke back to Mister Kerr in Russian. Also, I was glad Miss Quinzel wasn't with us, otherwise she would have kicked the poor young woman out of the plane for 'stealing' her puddin.

I was so happy when the plane finally landed to the ground, but soon enough I wished I had tried to escape with Master Bruce when I got the change. And there was one, when Miss Kyle skipped back into the manor to pack her suitcase, but I didn't take it. I should have taken it.

Miss Kyle strolled past me through the airport doors, spotting my military friends who were waiting for us and to take us to the base. Miss Kyle put the monocle over her eye again, tossed the small book over her shoulder to me and that's when I read the cover. It said; British slang. My heart froze.

"Hello, old chaps, my name is Kitty Whiskersnobbings, and I'm an friend of Mr. Pennyworth," Miss Kyle cried, walking as regally as possible toward my mates. They looked at me, and I could see the question in their eyes. How could a nice decent man like me, be friends with an indecent girl like Miss Kyle? I think I will explain it to them, eventually.

Angrily I grabbed Miss Kyle's arm and growled at her she had to stop impersonating my British accent. It sounded ridiculous, and totally wrong. Sadly enough, Miss Kyle simply shrugged, grinned, and whined to me; "But old chum, I daresay a load of baccy with your aces would simply be the dog's bollocks." Miss Kyle didn't even drop her accent when she said that.

"Do you even know what that means?" I grumbled, and she bobbed her head up and down, excitedly.

"Ehm, I don't," Mister Kerr said, quickly hiding something back into his suitcase. I decided not to ask what it was what he was hiding, also because I couldn't. Mister Ornelas snatched the British slang dictionary from my hands and opened it.

"Well, according to this dictionary Selina got from Sherlock, the words 'old chum' means; old friend. I dare to say a load of tobacco with you is awesome and would be simply really fantastic." Sean smiles proudly.

"Ah, our cheeky butler has been gobsmacked!" Miss Kyle said, and I slapped my forehead tiredly. "I merely shot a dekko at young Bruce's trousers while he's snuffing a lolly, mate!"

"You just said you're staring at Bruce's pants while he's killing a truck." I sighed.

"Actually, its' not what she said," Mister Ornelas said, and I shot a dirty look toward the kid to shut him up. Sadly enough, he ignored me. Surprise. "Merely shot a dekko means; 'shot in the dark' and yes, Bruce's trousers does mean 'Bruce's pants' but he's snuffing a lolly doesn't mean; 'killing a truck'. Lolly is an Australian version of candy, therefore also used to mean as an ecstasy tablet."

"So, what she said was; 'It's a wild guess when I was staring at young Bruce's pant while he was sniffing ecstasy'" Mister Kerr said with a wide grin

"Yes, yes I did," Miss Kyle said, puffing her chest proudly.

* * *

So, there we were, at my old military base. I have to admit that when I saw all the things again, it brought back memories and for a moment I was so occupied with it all, that I didn't notice the kids wander off.

Suddenly, in another part of the base, sounded an alert that a grenade had went off, and grabbed my old friends, a few guns and ran to the danger zone. Once I got there, I saw Miss Kyle, Master Bruce, Mister Kerr, Mister Ornelas and Miss Visser standing, all with equally shocked expressions on their faces. Also, their faces were covered in black dust, and their clothes were burned. Mister Ornelas held a grenade pin in his hand, and Miss Kyle a pile of burned paper.

Later I found out that Miss Kyle had wandered off from the crowd, and found the military base security camera controls, which was pin pointed at the bush Mister Ornelas peed behind, because he couldn't find any descent bathroom.

The pile of burned paper had been a picture of Mister Ornelas, peeing. Miss Kyle wanted to show it to Miss Visser, and after a standoff between the two crazy street kids, one of them got bored, flicked her wrist and showed the picture to Miss Visser, and that's why Mister Ornelas used a grenade.

"Yeah, I told you I wasn't bluffing!" Mister Ornelas bellowed, and after that the street boy wandered off to find a descent shower. Sadly enough, there wasn't any. Result, they had to shower together. Not that, that was any problem for any of them. They promised one and another they wouldn't look.

'Yeah, right!' I thought, and slapped my forehead as they all skid into the showers. A few seconds later, the boys screamed loudly when the girls lashed their butts, with a wet towel.

* * *

A few hours later, I sat chatting with my friends while keeping my eagle eyes onto the children. They were standing a few feet away from us, whispering something as they stole glances at me. I knew they were up to something.

I nod to my friends, stand up to my feet and linger closer to the crowd of kids, hearing Miss Kyle saying; "I thought he was like hundred years old."

Then, realizing what they were about to do because they were all huddled around Miss Visser; "No! Stop! Stay! Don't you dare!"

The next thing that happened was Miss Visser and the kids collapsing into me. I fell to the ground, and the kids disappeared. Then, everything became black.

Slowly I open my eyes, noticing I was in the military hospital, with a slight concussion. My old mates told me the kids were still nowhere to be seen. But, I had to sleep the concussion off, and they would set up a search party for the kids. Slowly I drifted back to sleep.

But then, I had a crazy dream of an old memory when I was thirty years younger and was in Her Majesty's Royal Air Force. I flew a jet and suddenly realized I was in deep enemy territory and immediately had to turn around because I was chased by French F-11 jets.

I remember well enough to know that my communication system was about to go on, but the deep female voice that came through was something new. As I remember it was supposed to be a man.

Anyway, she asked me if my name was Alfred Pennyworth, so I said yes, and asked if I had permission to regroup because I was in enemy territory. I was baffled about her answer, because instead of saying yes or no, she ordered a gluten-free pizza with olives an green peppers.

Soon I realized it was not a military person but a prankster, though I have no idea how she could get the control over the communication system, but to set that aside, I yelled at her and asked her who she was. Then I quickly corrected myself and shouted her to get off the line.

On the other side of the communication system I heard another voice, this time it belonged to a boy, and said something about gluten-free pizzas being disgusting.

"I know, you're right," the female said, making me go ape. "But Jack can't have gluten. Ooh, let's get a regular pizza with olives and green peppers, and a mini-pan with ham and squash blossoms."

That's when I realize what's going on, because the name Jack rings way too familiar. The stupid kids obviously found out how old I really was, and were messing with my past. The little brats.

"You guys still have the delivery guarantee, right?" Miss Kyle cried. I know it was Miss Kyle. It had to be Miss Kyle. I was boiling of anger.

"I'm been chased by French Fighter Jets, now get off the line, right now!" I bellowed angrily.

"Fine, I'll get French food, but don't expect a descent tip," Miss Kyle said, and right before she hung up I could hear her dropping to the floor, laughing her head off.

When I opened my eyes, and saw I was still lying in the hospital bed, I lifted my head up because he could hear a soft thud. My eyes locked onto the five kids, rolling over the hospital floor, laughing their faces off.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think, and be sure to check out theriddler95 pennyworth diary story because he's going to use 5 rules again:D Also, we were thinking of co-writing another story where the kids time warp and meet the villains and other citizens when they are younger/older, but soon the first chapter is up, we will let you know how to find it:D**

 **Also, those who don't know it yet, I started a new story where the kids land into Middle-Earth, it's called: Selina, her kitty toys and the dragon, so check it out if you like to read a cross-over between Gotham and the Hobbit. Little hint, Sean will get drunken, sing and dance onto Bilbo's dining table, oops LOL**


	91. Two pyromaniacs at the Manor

**Hi guys, new chapter, and this one will involve a new OC character, which belongs to kaltagstar96. You can read more about Trent in his story named; Fire Forged Friends. It's about Bridgit and Trent:D also, this chapter will contain a few requests:D**

* * *

 **#431. I am not allowed to throw an awesome party. Apparently 'throwing' and 'going' isn't the same thing**

"Miss Kyle, what are doing with that iron and ironing board?" Alfred frowns suspiciously as he watches the young cat-girl saunter down the stairs with the items that totally didn't belong to her.

"Well, iron your shirts, of course," Selina smiles sweetly as she takes the items into the laundry room. Wait, what?! Alfred quickly scrambles after her, stopping her from 'burning' his shirts.

"Cheeky little street girls like you aren't allowed to play with hot items," the butler grumbles as he snatches the iron away from the cat-girl.

"But-

"No but's, Miss Kyle!" Then, realizing his shirts are cleaner than the night before; "How come they are clean?"

"I washed them," cat-girl says, puffing her chest proudly. The butler eyes it impressively. "Yeah, who knew I could do the laundry, right?"

Okay, now it's coming far too suspicious. "Miss Kyle! What have you done this time?"

"Nothing, I promise."

"Then why cleaning my shirts?!"

"Because I L.O.V.E. you."

"Miss Kyle?!"

"Fine. I cleaned your shirts because I wanted to throw an awesome party. Can I?"

"No!" Cue exit, shirts, iron and ironing board and all.

 **A few days later**

"Miss Kyle! What are you doing with that broom?"

"Sweeping the hallway for you."

"Miss Kyle, I said; no throwing parties!"

"Yeah, I know that, but this time, I WANT to go to an awesome party. Can I?"

"Only if Jim Gordon comes as babysitter!"

"Ah, way thinking ahead of you, old man. Jim Gordon is invited to the party too." Cue wide smirk.

"Fine, and… don't cause any troubles!"

 **Hours later'**

Alfred strolls into the manor, noticing it's completely crowded with familiar people and strangers. Jim Gordon, happily dancing onto the table, while the other kids turn the manor into a complete mess.

"MISS KYLE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THROWING A PARTY?!"

"What? You said yes when I asked this morning." Selina smiles innocently, and Alfred's face slowly turns murderous. "What? 'throwing' and 'going' isn't the same thing? Sorry-eeee"

* * *

 **#432. Nor am I allowed to invite two pyromaniacs and let them stroll around the manor while I have a romantic dance with Sean**

"You dance quite elegantly, who knew?" Selina says, eyeing Sean impressively. Sean smirks proudly. Dancing elegantly is one of his many hidden talents. "This is so romantic, don't you think?"

"Miss Kyle! Why is there smoke in the backyard?!" Alfred gasps in shock, quickly scrambling to the emergency hose.

"Would you relax, Alfred? It's just Bridgit and Trent, probably having a BQ or something." Selina and Sean resume their romantic dance.

"Ehm, Selina?" Annie taps her onto the arm. "I don't think it's a BQ. I think they put the shrub beside the pool on fire."

"WHAT?!"

Selina runs off, and Sean drops to the floor. He was just about to jump elegantly into the cat-girl's arms when she flew off.

"Guys, really!" and angry cat-girl stomps upon the two pyromaniacs. "I know you guys can't help yourself, but did you really have to burn down that shrub? It was my favourite hiding spot to spy on Sean when he takes a midnight skinny-dip

* * *

 **#433. I am not allowed to tell Lee that Jim threatened me to pull my pants down the next time he'll spanks me**

"Lee, you've got to protect me!" Selina cries, tears and all while she hugs the young doctor, tightly. She can see there's fear in the young cat-girl's eyes and asks her what's up.

Suddenly, Jim charges into the room, anger all over his face, teeth clenched. But it soon melts into worry, if he meets his girlfriend's, even more angrier eyes. He knows he has to run, and quick.

"How dare you?! Threatening a fourteen year old girl with pulling her pants down, the next time you'll spank her?!"

* * *

 **#434. Nor am I allowed to give her a flyswatter**

"Come here and take it like a man!" Lee hollers dangerously, pursuing her boyfriend, heaving her hand up in anger.

"Lee, you forget something!" That was Selina, holding up a flyswatter.

"I'll swat your butt until it looks like a tomato! Come here and take it like a man!" Lee hollers, resuming pursuing her boyfriend cop, heaving the flyswatter up in anger.

* * *

 **#435. I am not allowed to invite the pyromaniac couple and let them play air-guitar on their flame-throwers**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Sean bellows importantly to draw the gang's attention. Bruce, Selina and Annie sit on the couch, applauding excitedly. "Tonight you all will witness the amazing, incredible, outstanding, astonishing, hair-raising, magnificent, overwhelming-

"Sean?" the gang say, impatiently.

"Spine-tingling, thrilling, awe-inspiring, moving, stunning, exciting, impressive, heart-stirring-

"SEAN!" Selina smacks the street boy against the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry, got a little carried away," Sean says, rubbing the spot on his head. "Anyway, here are the amazing, BUGS ON FIRE!"

And with that, Sean quickly rushes off the coffee table and the 'Bugs on fire' dash gleefully into the study, taking their position onto the coffee table. The gang applaud, including Sean.

Then, the 'Bugs on fire' AKA, Bridgit and Trent, do the most amazing performance of air-guitar, on a flame-thrower. Then, a wild screech coming from Bruce, because Trent 'accidently' turned on the flame-thrower, and a huge torch of fire blew over the young billionaire.

Luckily, there is Alfred, rushing inside with the emergency hose. Afterwards, the butler pursued Sean, gang, and the 'Bugs on fire'. Roaring like an angry volcano.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your fav? You still can leave reviews if you want**


	92. Sean & Selina's movie about Jim and Lee

**Okay guys, another chapter:D Also, this one has requests:D**

* * *

 **#436. I am not allowed to taunt Jack for getting spanked by Silver with a slipper**

"Leave me alone, you crazy creep!" Silver cries in anger. Don't ask how, but the silver haired girl managed to tackle Jack and now she was sitting on top of him, backwards, swatting his butt, painfully. Not that Jack would admit it, he was laughing his maniac head off. But then, the kitty skips by. Jack halts his laughter.

"Kitty-face, save me, she's hurting me!"

"Don't care," the kitty replies, continuing her skipping through the manor.

"But she uses a slipper!"

"Still, not interested!" kitty-girl heads into the study, suddenly halting her skipping. "Wait! What?! But that's hilarious!"

A thud is heard and a crazy laughter soon follows, indicating the kitty-girl had dropped herself to the floor and started laughing her head off, while the silver haired girl resumes spanking the creep.

* * *

 **#437. I am not allowed to tell baby Richard that daddy needs his rest. The poor baby doesn't need to know anything about yours or Bruce's spanking fetish**

"Dadda!" baby Richard cries gleefully, siting on Selina's lap and brandish his little arms wide as Bruce walks in, pain written all over his face. The poor billionaire can barely walk.

Previously...

Alfred strolls calmly past the young billionaire's bathroom door, frowning confused when he hears Miss Kyle's squeaky voice counting; "45...46...47...48...49..." On each count, the sound of a wet towel, lashed against something. Painful moans afterwards and Bruce's voice, saying; "Again."

"And that makes 50!"

Afterwards...

"Yeah, that's daddy!" Selina cries happily and bouncing the little boy up and down. "But daddy needs his rest. Mommy just gave him 50 lashes in the shower."

* * *

 **#438. No matter how much I want her out of the manor, I am not allowed to give Silver 50 lashes**

"OUT!" Young cat-burglar bellows dangerously. Silver looks like she had not heard her, resuming her flirts with a certain young billionaire.

Five seconds later, the silver haired girl screamed her lungs out, because Selina had grabbed her flyswatter and within those five seconds the young cat-girl already had given the little backstabber fifteen lashes. And, she still went on, because at that point the silver haired backstabber wasn't able to escape, though she tried really hard.

"And that makes, 49...and...50!"

Silver ran out, crying her eyes out and running over her uncle who was about to ring the doorbell.

* * *

 **#439. We are not allowed to record Jim when he gets spanked by Lee**

Lee just had watched the movie; ' 50 shades of grey areas in Gotham' and she wanted to something new, for fun. In that movie, a cop got spanked with a belt by a female criminal, and Lee was the perfect actress to portray the villainess.

Anyway, Lee got all in character, grabbed her boyfriend's belt and hid herself in the darkest corner of her living room Now, it was waiting for the cop to show at the 'crime scene'.

An hour later, Jim arrived home earlier than usual, totally not aware of Lee's new roll-play. Yeah, she did tell him this morning she wanted to do something new, but it was a surprise and that's why he asked his captain if he could go home earlier.

Anyway, Jim tossed the keys into an ornament bowl, turned on the light, and was surprised by Lee who hurled herself on top of him and start spanking his butt, with the belt.

Jim didn't mind at all. They start chasing one and another through the little apartment, when suddenly Jim froze in his roots and stared at the half-open window. Two faces lurked through the window, madly grinning. And, they were holding a camera.

"What do you think, Sean?" Selina asks, not even stopping her maniacally grin. "It's a wrap?"

"It's a wrap!" Sean hollers excitedly. "A wrap in full High definition, 1080p, whatever that means. You know, Annie's futuristic gadgets are so cool. This video of Lee and Jim, is REAL GOLD!"

Sean and Selina had to run, if they wanted to return the camera to Annie, in one piece.

* * *

 **#440. No matter how much we think it will amuse the citizens of Gotham, we are not allowed to show 'Lee and Jim's movie' at Cobblepot's movie night. (Who knew Penguin would get jealous?)**

Penguin had a new bar, which he run together with Nygma. The name of the bar; 'RyddlePot'. And as grand-opening; a movie night.

"Dear, citizens of Gotham!" Selina brandishes her arms as she strolls onto the stage, holding a mike. Sean, following her closely with a flat-screen and Blu-ray. (Borrowed from Annie) Both looking really, REALLY proudly.

"Tonight we will see a whole different side of our dear and favourite cop, Detective Jim Gordon!" Everyone excitedly applauded, and the two street kids skip off the stage.

Then, the image of Lee's apartment pops onto the screen. It's dark, and they can see a figure standing in the darkest corner of the living room. To pass the time gap of an hour, Selina had added a small cartoon scene of a cat, that said; Selina, chasing after a cat-toy, that said Kitty Toy Sean. Everyone stares at one and another, bamboozled.

 **An hour later…**

Everyone sits dully and slumped out in their seats, watching a whole hour cartoon of Selina-cat, chasing Kitty Toy Sean. Then, the screen turns back to Lee's apartment, the figure still standing in the darkest corner of the living room. Everyone sits back on the edge of their seat.

On screen; Jim walks inside, tossing the keys into the ornate bowl, turning on the light, and gets hurled to the floor by the figure that was standing in the corner. AKA; Lee.

Everyone starts to applaud excitedly at the sight of Lee, spanking Jim with a belt. Everyone, except Penguin.

Jim and Lee walked into the bar, not realizing they are already more than an hour late for the movie, seeing a disturbing sight of people hiding behind their seats as Penguin bashes everything in, with his umbrella. Everything, except for the flat-screen and the Blu-ray. Sean and Selina safely rolled those out the back door, madly grinning.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your fav?**

 **Well, now is there something I need to ask you guys, because TEDOG and I have two Sean &Selina stories in mind, only we don't know what interest you guys more. So, please leave in your review, (if you didn't already left it in the Cat's and Sean's to do list story, which story you like best.**

 **Story 1: Something similar to this story, but in the new story Sean and Selina are a couple, and wreck havoc all over town by breaking Jim's rules. Funny, fluffy, romantic stuff. I think it will be long-ish chapters, and not a couple of listed rules like this story. Something more like this story. But, if you like the rules format better, let me know.**

 **Story 2: This will be an adventure story. Selina and Sean meet each other on the streets, both having their issues from the past, such as trust. They land into trouble, (what we don't know yet), but they have to learn relying on one and another. Because we don't want to spoil too much, we can't tell you if they become a couple or not:D**

 **There's one other thing; theriddler95 and I started a new story, and it's called; Cat's time warp adventures. Go check it out if you like to read how the kids turn Gotham into chaos, as they try to find out if Alfred was always grumpy.**


	93. F-302 fighter flight through Gotham

**Hi guys, so sorry for not updating this story for so long, but here is finally a new chapter. Some of the rules is requested by boltswift99:D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#441. I am not allowed to take Bruce into a erotica shop and act later it was all by accident**

"Bruce, meet my 'pet' gorilla, Butch Gilzean!" Selina cries proudly, pointing to the large man with the mallet. Bruce, not really sure whether to shake Butch's left hand or his mallet, shifts awkwardly on his feet.

"I'm not working for Penguin anymore, so stop calling me 'pet gorilla'!" Butch grumbles.

"I tell you what," Selina smirks, striking her chin. "If you can catch us, I stop calling you 'pet gorilla'!"

Butch thinks for a second, then starts the chase after kitty-girl and her billionaire boy. A few seconds later, Selina opens a shop door, pushing Bruce inside and both kids drop to the ground as Butch runs by. The large man halts his chase, spinning on his heels to find the possible hiding place of Cat-girl and her Bat-toy. His eyes land on the shop, and for a few seconds his hand hoovers over the handle, ready to open it.

'she wouldn't be in there, would she?' Butch thinks. The shop-owner looks at Butch from behind the counter, and the mallet-man turns red in the face, quickly rounds on his heels and leaves.

"Phiew, that was close," Selina says with a relieved chuckle, wiping her forehead dramatically as she stands up. Both children round on their heels alarmed when a voice behind them says; "I'm not sure if this is the right place for kids." They stare straight into the shop-owner's frowning face.

Bruce, realizing where he is, turns red all up to his ears. Selina however grins; "Sorry, we ran in here by accident, because we were on the run for that horrible man and his mallet. He wanted to squash us. Can we stay here until it's save to leave?"

* * *

 **#442. I am not allowed to let Bruce try a whip while we are 'hiding' in the shop**

The erotica shop was very booming when Falcone bought his 'toys', but after his retirement no one really bought anything, so the shop-owner was happy he finally had some 'costumers' and let the two kids stay. A few minutes later, they were all three dressed up. Selina as a cat. Bruce as a bat. And the shop-owner as a bunny.

The shop-owner, always wanted to be a ballet dancer, did some pirouettes in the middle of the shop, and Selina surprisingly found a really nice whip, (her old one is taken by Alfred), and showed it to Bruce. The young billionaire suddenly grins; "Can you teach me how to use a whip?"

"Awe, I thought you would never ask!" Selina cries dramatically, putting her hand over her heart while wiping a fake-tear from her eye. Bruce chuckles. Selina grins widely and stands still behind Bruce, holding the wrist of his dominant hand, clutching the whip into it. "Okay, plant your feet shoulder-width apart and hold the whip like you would give someone a firm business handshake."

The 'wanna-be-ballet-dancer-yet-became-shop-owner' stops his pirouettes and hurls himself onto the counter, watching Selina and Bruce trying the whip. Bruce tries his best to impress Selina, but it all goes wrong. Every time he sways his arm too far back, or too far forward, knocking all kind of things from the shelves.

"Okay, I'll show you one more time," Selina says, taking the whip from Bruce's hands. A few seconds later, the cat-girl made some really impressive whip cracks. "See what I did?" Bruce nods rapidly, eagerly taking the whip from Selina's hands.

Again, Bruce did his best, but nothing happened. of course the young billionaire didn't give up, and he did another attempt when suddenly the shop-door opens and Jim came rolling inside and over the floor, telling everyone to drop their weapons. The reply Jim gets is a loud firm crack of a whip, straight against his butt.

"Yeah! I cracked it! I cracked it!" Bruce jumps up and down excitedly, and so does Selina. Then, meeting Jim's very deranged eyes; "Hi Jim. Bye Jim!"

And with that, the two kids run out the shop, costumes and whip and all, which Jim had to pay of course.

* * *

 **#443. I am not allowed to take Bruce on a wreckless joyride in a F-302 fighter**

Once a year there's a Star-gate convention held in Gotham, and this year Selina brings Bruce along. The newspapers said there would be even a F-302 fighter, which would be totally cool and boost up Bruce's status. Selina was so sure of that.

"Buckle up, B!" Selina cries excitedly from the pilot seat, and grins to the boy in the passenger seat. Bruce looks a little anxious, but he does what's told. asking; "Are you sure how this thing works?" Selina grins; "No worries B. It's like driving a car." Then, muttering to herself; "I think."

Selina starts the engines, and a few seconds later the F-302 flies up in the air with a big roar and news cameras started to roll and flash. Then, Bruce and Selina had the most amazing view in space, where Selina turns off the engines and lets the F-302 drop back into Earth's atmosphere. When it looks like they are about to nosedive into the middle of Downtown Gotham, Cat-girl powers the plane back up and accelerates through the city at max throttle.

They fly straight past Penguin's new headquarter, and circulates around Galavan's tower before heading off to the GCPD building where they tried to land on, but instead they skid across the rooftop, and resume their wreckless joyride back to downtown Gotham. And the big surprise is that Selina lands the thing perfectly, in the middle of the street.

Proudly Selina jumps out of the F-302, dragging Bruce along while they cameras make pictures off them from every angle. Yes, it worked. Bruce's reputation just had an enormous boost up. Sadly enough, Jim ruined it all.

"Selina, here's a huge fine on the behalf of EVERYONE in Gotham, including Penguin because now he has to do all his laundry again because you had to swoop that thing past his new headquarter's rooftop, what also happens to be his laundries 'drying place'!"

"Ah, don't worry, Alfred will take care of that, wouldn't he, Bruce?" The young billionaire sadly enough, couldn't reply, because he was too busy with 'dumping' his breakfast, lunch, and dinner at the sidewalk.

* * *

 **#444.** **I am not allowed to wake Bruce up in order to get my food**

"I kiss your nose," Selina speaks softly, cue kissing the tip of Bruce's nose. The boy remains sleeping. "I kiss your nose again. I drag my claws down your eyelids…"

Bruce opens his eyes sleepily, staring into Selina's green eyes. Cue slightly smile curling his lips.

"Oh, you're awake? Feed me!"

And with that, Selina leaps off of Bruce onto the floor, heading over to the door, turning one more time to see if Bruce's following her. He is, with a wide chuckle on his face.

* * *

 **#445.** **I am not allowed to run around the house at 2 am**

Selina sighs, deeply. She's bored.

Suddenly, the cat-girl bounces off the bed, taking a wild run up across her room and out the door, through the hall and culminates in a ricocheting leap against the wall and with an enormously speed, she heads into Bruce's bedroom, jumping beside him.

"Hiya, Bruce!" Selina cries ecstatic. The boy jolts awake, staring dazed around him, noticing the girl's, green and sparkling eyes. Bruce yawns, slowly flopping back into his pillow.

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, again.

* * *

 **Sorry it didn't had any Sean moments in this chapter, but I really liked to do some Bruce/Selina centric rules for those who like them more LOL This doesn't mean Sean is deleted from the story, I will still make Bruce &Selina&Sean centric rules, but balance it with Bruce/Selina because this was a Bruce/Selina story in the first place. anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter, which one was your fav? I still have lots of requested rules, and I will try to add those to the story, but don't hesitate to add more LOL **


	94. Selina & kitty toys in a shisha lounge

**Hi guys, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, and I'm really relieved most of you don't mind me mixing up Bruce/Selina with Sean &Selina, so in this chapter I did. There's even a Bruce&Selina&Sean one:D**

 **Review replies:**

 **Swiftbolt99: Thank you, glad you liked the F-302 rule. I don't watch Stargate, so I don't really know much about the F-302 Fighter, but I tried to draw a story onto some pictures I found on the internet LOL. And yeah, I can imagine you want to read where Selina learned to fly a thing like that. Hm, maybe for another rule?**

 **Guest: Thank you, and sorry there was no Sean in it, but I really like to keep all my readers happy, so I think you will enjoy this chapter:D As for the requests, they fit more into the school edition, so I will try to add them there.**

 **Guest: Oh, don't cry, because Sean is back in this one. I wish it will dry your tears and bring a smile on your face:D Okay, maybe even laugh, but not too hard. I don't want you to get bruises when you roll over the floor laughing LOL**

 **Guest: Thank you, and I'm relieved to hear you like to read some Sean &Bruce rules together**

 **Again, I want to keep all my readers happy, so please enjoy this chapter:D**

* * *

 **#446. I am not allowed to sneak into the secret passages and force Sean to come with me**

"Come on, Kitty Toy Sean. It will be fun!" Selina yips as she jumps up and down Sean's bed, excitedly. "Come on! Come on!"

"Fine!" Sean growls, pushing her off the bed. "Please don't break my bed with your jumping."

Ten seconds later, Sean stands yawning his face off in the secret passages while Selina sniffs each and every corner, curiously. Then, her face zooms really close to Sean's, unexpectedly.

"ARG!" Sean gasps, and as a reflex his fists comes in a straight bee-line toward Selina's face. The cat-girl can duck in time.

"Bad Kitty Toy Sean!" Selina jumps back to her feet and lingers closer toward the slide board in the wall, moving it aside, lurking at Alfred's sleeping body.

"Awe, he's so cute when he sleeps," Selina cries happily, but then her face turns serious. "Now, give me your best cat meow impersonation, Kitty Toy Sean!"

"No," Sean says, stomping his foot down and folds his arms. Selina puts her kitty eyes into the staring battle, and Sean growls; "Those Kitty eyes don't work on me!"

"Okay, fine!" Selina scowls, lingering closer toward Sean. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Five seconds later…

"MIAAUUWW!"

Alfred jolts up, staring wildly around him. The butler could tell that cat-like cry was not Selina, but Sean, who was in very much pain!

* * *

 **#447. I am not allowed to take money from Mycroft and split the fee with Sherlock**

"You know, Sherlock is not exactly the perfect company of a thirteen year old girl," Mycroft says. He just abducted the young girl from the streets and had her transported to an abandoned warehouse.

"Well, he's far more better company then you'll will ever be," Selina snaps back, folding her arms and looks challenged up to Mycroft. "And, as I remember, you don't like children so why did you kidnap me anyway?"

"I did my research," Mycroft says, staring blankly into the girl's green eyes. "People tell me your name is Cat and that you never rely on other people. You do use them sometimes for your own advantage."

"So?"

"I'm prepared to give you some pocket money. That way you don't have to steal it."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Selina asks, putting up her sarcasm face. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Spy on Sherlock and report everything back to me!"

"Sure, I think I can do that," Selina replies, with a shrug.

Later

Selina walks into the study where Sherlock and Jim are talking.

"Hiya Sherlock. Just so you know, Mycroft is in town and he offered me money to spy on you."

"Did you take it?"

"Yes." Selina walks over to Sherlock, dropping some of the money in his lap. Jim frowns. "Here is your half of the fee. Mycroft wants a weekly update, so tell me what I have to report back to him." Selina leaves the room.

"Who's Mycroft?" Jim asks as Sherlock stuffs the money in his pocket.

"You already met him once," Sherlock replies, cue grin. "He's the most dangerous man you've ever met and not my problem right now."

* * *

 **#448. No matter how excited Bruce feels, I am not allowed to let him kiss me in public**

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Bruce, getting all excited of the encouragement around him, looks at Selina, smiling. Cat-girl just shrugs.

Alfred rushes down the streets of Gotham, suddenly hearing a lot of wolf whistles and shouts like; "YEAH, DO IT!" and "KEEP IT GOING LIL BAT WAYNE!" coming from the nightclub. With panic in his heart, the butler charges inside, witnessing a deep kiss between Team BatCat!

Throwing his arms in despair, Alfred shouts to the girl; "What did I ever do to you, that you have to ruin my precious boy, you street cat!"

* * *

 **#449. Nor am I allowed to keep kissing Bruce when Alfred tries to separate us**

Bruce and Cat, still kissing, while the criminals kept encouraging them and Alfred became more and more desperate.

"Master Bruce, just stop, right now!" Alfred hollers frantically, grabbing the young heir's waist, trying to pull him away. Sadly enough he was objected by some criminals, glaring angrily at him.

"Get out, you romance killer!"

Okay, that's enough. No one calls Alfred a romance killer. The Military Ninja Assassin inside him wakes up, knocking all the criminals to the ground, unconsciously. And now, it was time to grab some ears.

"It hurts me more then it hurts you, Master Bruce, but you don't leave me no choice!"

Five seconds later, Alfred left the nightclub. Beside him, two whimpering children as they were dragged outside, by their ears.

* * *

 **#450. I am not allowed to take my Kitty Toys to a shisha lounge**

Selina skids into the first building she sees, dragging her kitty toys along. Then, she starts to dance really excitedly underneath the colourful lights, and the boys stand rooted in their spots, slowly taking in their surroundings.

"Ehm, Selina, we are in a shisha lounge," Sean says, smiling sheepishly. Bruce looks like he's about to faint.

"Sooo?" Selina cries, grabbing her boys hands and starts dancing with them. They loosen up pretty quickly, and a few hours later, when Alfred, Jim and Bullock barge into the place, the adults find Bruce Wayne lying collapsed onto a cough, holding a shisha in his hand.

Then, in another corner on the couch, a very satisfied smirking Selina perched onto Sean's lap, filling up a shisha with water

Alfred, roaring like a wild animal, barges up to the two kids, grabs the shisha and throws it into a corner, stomping on it angrily. Then, panting in anger at the kids.

"Relax, old man," Selina grins. "We only used it to drink water with. It seems they don't have anything else than water in this place."

"And what about fancy pants over there?" Bullock snorts.

"Yeah, he's not used to Selina's wild dances!" Sean grins. "B needed a rest. Though, with that shisha in his hands we understand your worries," Sean says, patting Alfred's back sympathetically.

And then, the street boy's face curls up in a huge grin; "Let's make a picture of it and post it onto some futuristic sharing site called; Instagram!"

Selina makes a happy dance before taking Annie's futuristic phone and dashes up to the sleeping Bruce Wayne.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your fav? Review to let me know:D**

 **Also, I wanted to add something extra. I've been writing five rules in one chapter for quite some time, but how would you like if I add some more to it? So, every five reviews I get, I add one extra rule, how does that sound?**

 **Anyway, requests are still welcome, for this story and for the school edition story:D**


	95. 50 lashes for Bruce and for Silver

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I included two extra rules in this chapter:D**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: Thank you for the request, I think I will add that one to the rules story, or maybe in this story. Depends if I write the scene on school grounds or just in street in Gotham:D I don't know which you like best:D**

 **Guests: No, rules 448 and 449 are not rules I used in this story. I know I had another story for a while, but I deleted that one, but I still liked the rules so I added them here.**

 **Guests: Sorry, I didn't really know word to use, so I used shisha because if I wrote water pipe, it sounded more like a drain pipe, if you know what I mean. I thought that was a little confusing. Anyway, hookah is another word, if that makes sense.**

 **Guests: Yeah, poor Sean. I understand you all might like to know what Selina did to him. I'm thinking that myself too, so maybe their might be a sequel to that rule LOL**

* * *

 **#451. I am not allowed to taunt Jack for getting spanked by Silver with a slipper**

"Leave me alone, you crazy creep!" Silver cries in anger. Don't ask how, but the silver haired girl managed to tackle Jack and now she was sitting on top of him, backwards, swatting his butt, painfully. Not that Jack would admit it, he was laughing his maniac head off. But then, the kitty skips by. Jack halts his laughter.

"Kitty-face, save me, she's hurting me!"

"Don't care," the kitty replies, continuing her skipping through the manor.

"But she uses a slipper!"

"Still, not interested!" kitty-girl heads into the study, suddenly halting her skipping. "Wait! What?! But that's hilarious!"

A thud is heard and a crazy laughter soon follows, indicating the kitty-girl had dropped herself to the floor and started laughing her head off, while the silver haired girl resumes spanking the creep.

* * *

 **#452. I am not allowed to let Sean help me with my assassin drills**

"BULLOCK!" Sean comes running in the manor, covered in sweat, dirt and… blood? "I did my best, I really did, but they were with so many!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Bullock roars, jumping up to his drunken feet. "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"Outside!" Sean gasps, leaning onto Bullock for comfort. Bullock, being really, really drunken got pushed back into the couch. "Ed was with them. He was the leader! He said something about; The Riddler needs the kitty!"

"The what?" Bullock jumps back onto his feet, swaying madly. Sean grabs the cop to make him stand still. "Who's The Riddler?"

"Yeah, I think that's Ed imaginary friend, but you really need to help Selina. She's in big, BIG trouble."

"Ugh," Selina screams, running into the manor. "Bullock, you failed. We really need to talk with Captain Barnes about this drinking-at-work-thing."

"I'm not at work!" Bullock spits back, grabbing himself another beer.

"Yeah, well, don't let Alfred hear that!" Sean snorts, and right at that moment the front door opens, and Alfred's loud footsteps are closing in.

"Don't say we didn't warned you!" Selina and Sean shout in sync as they dash away from the very anxiously looking cop. Fake blood spatters trailing behind them.

* * *

 **#453. I am not allowed to tell baby Richard that daddy needs his rest. The poor baby doesn't need to know anything about yours or Bruce's spanking fetish**

"Dadda!" baby Richard cries gleefully, siting on Selina's lap and brandish his little arms wide as Bruce walks in, pain written all over his face. The poor billionaire can barely walk.

Previously...

Alfred strolls calmly past the young billionaire's bathroom door, frowning confused when he hears Miss Kyle's squeaky voice counting; "45...46...47...48...49..." On each count, the sound of a wet towel, lashed against something. Painful moans afterwards and Bruce's voice, saying; "Again."

"And that makes 50!"

Afterwards...

"Yeah, that's daddy!" Selina cries happily and bouncing the little boy up and down. "But daddy needs his rest. Mommy just gave him 50 lashes in the shower."

* * *

 **#454. No matter how much I want her out of the manor, I am not allowed to give Silver 50 lashes**

"OUT!" Young cat-burglar bellows dangerously. Silver looks like she had not heard her, resuming her flirts with a certain young billionaire.

Five seconds later, the silver haired girl screamed her lungs out, because Selina had grabbed her flyswatter and within those five seconds the young cat-girl already had given the little backstabber fifteen lashes. And, she still went on, because at that point the silver haired backstabber wasn't able to escape, though she tried really hard.

"And that makes, 49...and...50!"

Silver ran out, crying her eyes out and running over her uncle who was about to ring the doorbell.

* * *

 **#455. I am not allowed to toss everything from a kitchen cupboard because I want something**

"Selina, what are you doing?" Sean looks confused at Selina, searching through every kitchen cupboard thoroughly.

"I need chocolate, right now! Where's the chocolate? It has to be here somewhere!" Selina frantically pushes everything out of the way and onto the floor. Ignoring the mess she's making in the process. "ALFRED, WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE?"

Alfred rushes into the room, carrying bags with new food, mouth drops open as he sees the mess on the kitchen floor.

"About time!" Selina spats, snatching the bags from Alfred's hands and holds them upside down to let everything fall onto the floor. One large chocolate bar falls also between the stash and the girl quickly grabs it, unwrapping it and starts chewing it down as she walks up the stairs, leaving two stupefied looking men behind.

* * *

 **#456. How many time does Alfred has to tell me, you're not a cat, so I am not allowed to act like one around Bruce or Sean**

Bruce is reading the morning paper, glancing surreptitiously at Selina and noticing she's giving him the 'eye of the tiger'. Bruce looks disturbed. Nothing is quite disconcerting as having a pair of unblinking eyes staring at you.

Don't fear, little billionaire. She isn't trying to control your mind. But do watch out! She's probably ready to pounce on her next prey. YOU.

* * *

Selina lies slumped all over the couch. Theo walks in and frowns.

"Why do you sit in an unladylike position?"

Selina simply shrugs; "Because it's comfortable, duh! I'm relaxed, happy and trusting in my Kitty Toys," Selina says, cue pointing to the boys on the other couch, staring back at her, a little disturbed. "I know that I'm safe in their presence. So, buzz off and leave us alone!"

* * *

"Hiya, Bruce!" Selina perches beside the young billionaire, making homework with Silver. "I want to show pride and love in my ownership over you. I will do that by rubbing my pheromones onto you."

Jealously, Silver watches how Selina rubs with the crook of her neck, alongside Bruce. Her curly hair tickling Bruce's face.

Bruce, proudly nudging back. Because the young boy knows his friend's naturally curiosity. She loves to smell his face, breath and overall scent. Bruce didn't mind and lets her smell him as much as she'd like. It will only make her love and trust him more. And that is what he wants, so badly.

* * *

Sean walks into his bathroom, noticing the seat of the toilet was down. When trying to lift it up, it's stuck. The young street billionaire knows exactly who did it.

The young boy makes a mental note to himself, reminding that he has to stop showing dominance. Because this toilet seat down thing, is Selina work, showing him that she is in fact the dominant one in their relationship.

* * *

Selina flops down beside Bruce, stomach in the air. Her way of showing Bruce, she's ready for a rubdown.

Bruce grins widely, immediately giving her some snuggles. That will make her happy. And a happy Selina, is a happy Bruce.

But also a jealous Silver, lurking at them through the patio windows.

* * *

Selina jumps onto Sean's bed, swatting his face to make him wake up. Bewildered, the street boy opens his eyes, noticing Selina's face too close at his.

"Agh, Selina, what are you doing?!"

"Present for you," Selina sings, and with that she grabs a giant box from the floor and opens it. Ten thousand butterflies flying around their heads, twirling to the open window and back to freedom. Not that Sean saw any of that. He was too caught up with trying to push Selina off his face as she has her lips vacuumed against his.

* * *

 **#457**. **I am not allowed to pretend I'm Olaf or ask Alfred about his love life. You know he doesn't like that**

"Miss Kyle, get your butt of that counter top!" Selina scratches her ear like she had not heard Alfred. "Miss Kyle!"

"Are you talking to me?" Selina her eyes dart back to the butler, who nods slowly. A deranged glare in his eyes. "But my name is not Miss Kyle. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.

Alfred's eyes turn even more murderous. "So, do you have a 'special one' here in Gotham?" Selina wriggles her eyebrows. "Because I'm more than happy to set up a date if you want. You see, I'm a love exp-

Selina couldn't say no more because Alfred stuffed a carrot in her nose. She looked at it, touching it gently and cried gleefully; "I love it. It's like a baby unicorn!"

And with that, cat-girl skips out the kitchen, carrot nose and all. Behind her, a roaring Alfred, who slumped his face onto the kitchen counter, repeatedly.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	96. A cat needs it's excercise

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews:D Glad you all enjoyed Sean/Selina kiss, I know you guys would. I'm also glad you all enjoyed the extra rules, and guess what, this one will have the same amount as the previous one. Anyway, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#458. In reference to rule #345 I am not allowed the let Ivy camp in the middle of the streets so she can jump onto Bruce as he passes by**

Soon as Bruce made himself far enough away from the club, he sees smoke in the distance.

"Are you….- Campfire? Really? How is that stealthy?" Bruce quickly makes way to the spot of the campfire. "Come on out!" Bruce says slowly as he walks into the camp, scoping the place with his eyes. "Show yourself Daniel and I won't tell Selina you broke her contract!"

Bruce's words gets cut off when suddenly someone jumps straight on top of him, making him shriek in fear, closing his eyes tightly.

"Bruce Wayne?" a voice asks and slowly he opens his eyes, gazing into Ivy's big eyes. She quickly crawls off of him, helping him to get up and squeezes him into a bear hug.

For the next few hours, Bruce has no other choice then stay with the read haired girl, as she keeps him closely in a tight grip.

* * *

 **#459. I am not allowed to take Hien into Nygma's office and let him break stuff**

"Hiya, guy-who-really-likes-to-call-himself-The-Riddler-but-can't-because-I-called-dips-on-the-name," Fish Mooney's weird nephew says as he barges through Nygma's office door, giving the man almost a heart attack. Selina skips after the boy with a wide grin.

"Oh, it's you," Ed cries fake-excitedly. "Lucky me."

"Yeah, Alfred said I had to go elsewhere, but not to your office with Hien. So, I decided to ignore the old butler and pay you a visit."

Ed tries his best to ignore the cat-girl's rambling and keeps doodling in his notepad, when he suddenly sees his beloved cup clutched into Hien's hand. You know, the one with the question mark.

Then, the forensics' face turns pale as the young boy starts to joggle with it, and says in gasp whisper; "Please, put that down."

"Oh, don't worry, guy-who-really-likes-to-call-himself-The-Riddler-but-now-shares-a-one-room-apartment-with-a-man-who-calls-himself-the-Penguin. I really have some great hand and eye coordination's."

Five seconds later, Ed's beloved cup lies in smithereens on the office floor.

"Yeah, and also sweaty palms," Selina grins. Then, the two kids dash out the door, leaving a very sad Nygma behind.

* * *

 **#460. I am not allowed to wake up Alfred early because I'm hungry**

4.30.

Alfred still sleeping, snoring softly. Behind him, perched beside his bed, a curly haired head pops up, peeking over Alfred's sleeping body. It's Selina, woke up early and hungry as usual.

She knows Alfred won't go out of bed early, just because she's hungry but, that doesn't mean she can't have a bit of fun trying to. A big mischievous smile forms around her lips.

Slowly she moves her hand toward Alfred's back and gives it a quick firm nudge, ducking away again as Alfred starts to moan and shifts in his sleep. But he doesn't wake up. Selina snickers silently, peeking up again. Another quick (forcefully this time) nudge, ducking as Alfred's mumbles something, shifts over to his back and immediately falls back to sleep, snoring louder this time as well.

Slowly and lightly (so Alfred won't awake) Selina climbs onto the bed beside Alfred and watches him sleeping for another minute. Then, with her fingers (like cats do with their paws) she moulding into Alfred's stomach while watching his face for reaction. Nope, nothing.

Selina sighs, major eye rolling involved. _And that's when I start wondering why he brags being in the army, being a trained soldier and all if he even doesn't feel the slightest movement._

She decides to stop moulding, watching the sleeping butler for another minute when her hand slowly moves toward his face, swatting his face. Alfred stops snoring, mumbles, shifts slightly and goes back to sleep.

Again, major eye rolling, slowly moves her hand toward his ear, takes it between thumb and index finger, pulls it up a bit and lets 'go. Alfred's ear makes a soft 'plopping' noise. Selina tries not to laugh as Alfred slaps against his ear, turns back toward Selina and falls to sleep.

Selina jumps off the bed, crawling underneath it and finds something surprisingly. _A baseball bat?_ _Why has Alfred a baseball bat lying underneath his bed? Well, whatever!_ Selina shrugs, grabs it and crawls back up.

Slowly she rises to her feet, lifting the baseball bat above her head and… hits Alfred's sleeping body with it. Quickly she makes a run for it as Alfred wakes up, quickly jerking straight up, rubbing his sore arm while scanning his room. Nothing.

Suddenly, one little knock on his door before it opens and a curly head pops inside, gazing at Alfred with a huge smile on her face. "Since you're awake, could you make me some breakfast? I'm hungry."

* * *

 **#461. I am not allowed to make rules for the visitors**

Proudly, Selina eyes her list of rules for the visitors. It was about time she made one, because the manor becomes more crowded each day.

Irked, Alfred eyes the list on the door, made by Selina, for the visitors. (well, some visitors)

*No children under eighteen years, without parental or other reliable supervision. _This goes for Silver, mainly. Theo or Tabby is not reliable supervision. So don't try to bring them along. SILVER, STAY AWAY!_

*Ten minutes maximum visits. Otherwise, the cats get stressed. _This goes for the villains, mainly. Those are: SILVER! Cobblepot, Nygma, Tabby, Moneybags (aka, Theo), Fish. And yes, you too, Jack! You know what, SILVER, TABBY AND MONEYBAGS aren't allowed at all. Not even for a split second._

*Bullock, only allowed if he's not drunk

*Nygma, only allowed when your imaginary alter echo isn't with you

* * *

 **#462. I am not allowed to exercise in the manor**

Alfred, whistling a happy and relaxed tune, when something blurs past him with the speed of 31 miles per hour.

"Miss Kyle! How many time I tell yah? No exercising in the manor!"

"That's what happens, Mr Pennyworth," Sean replies. "She's been cooped up all week for all the antics she does. Maybe you should find something new to punish her, because if you're not regularly let her outside and let her lash out that enormous amount of energy that pent up inside her, we don't want to hear you complain about her random sprints through the manor!"

Sean leaves a stunned butler behind. Yep, the young street boy had read Selina's daily cat facts.

* * *

 **#463. I am not allowed to glue the toilet seat, only because I want to show Sean I'm the dominant one in our relationship**

"Sean, give that back to me!" Selina hollers dangerously. "That is my croissant!" Sean simply grins, chewing the croissant down. Yeah, this is his way saying he cat-friend he's the dominant one.

A few hours later Selina is reading some cat magazine when she sees a cat-fact. It says that cats show their owners their dominance by tossing their droppings from their lither-box.

Suddenly, Selina has the best idea ever. She will show Sean she's the dominate one. No one steals her croissant. Of course she can't scoop her droppings, but there is something else she can do.

Alfred looks a little bewildered as Selina skips past him, holding a very large tube of quick-drying glue.

* * *

 **#464. I am not allowed to barge into the study, yelling Alfred's head off for shrinking my pants**

"ALFRED!" Selina screams running into the study, holding one of her pants up for the crowd to see. (Bruce, Alfred, Sean, Bullock and Jim) "What have you done with it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Alfred asks gently, no clue about what she's talking about.

"You washed it too hot and now it's shrunken! Why did you do that?" Alfred knows exactly what happened. The girl shouldn't have eaten that chocolate bar all at once. But Alfred knows also he can't tell her that. "Well, explain! IS THIS BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LOCK MY CATS INSIDE MY ROOM?"

"It's the time of the month again," Bullock snorts, rolling his eyes. Bruce quirks his eyebrows questionably. Sean almost chokes in his tea.

"What do you mean?" Selina spats, her eyes burning into Bullock's like daggers. "I'm not that fat, am I?" And with that, Selina turns around and marches outside. Ten seconds later, her bedroom door shuts with a loud pound.

"Time of the month?" Bruce asks questioned and all four men, clear their throats and leave the room, leaving a quizzically looking Bruce behind.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D which one was your fav?**


	97. a whip-happy Selina and Tabitha

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews:D**

 **Swiftbolt99: Yeah, I think your right, LOL**

 **Guest: No, not really. I wrote the rule like a long time ago, so it's coincidental:D**

 **koolcatgirl123, and other guests: Thanks, happy you all like the vacuum kiss:D**

* * *

 **#465. I am not allowed to help Tigress (Tabby) torture Alfred**

Alfred grunts as he opens his eyes slowly. That's when the poor butler notices everything is dark. He's in the middle of the study, strapped atop of the desk, blind-folded. His ears pick up soft whispers.

"Whoever you are, I'm warning you! I'm a trained Military Assassin-

"I told you we had to muzzle him!" A familiar voice cries annoyed, checking if the ropes where still holding the very wild wriggling butler.

"Miss Kyle! Is that you?!"

"Okay, listen up, pretty butler," another female voice says, walking circles around the table. Not that Alfred can see that, but he can hear her walking. "Selina here told me you are very grumpy man who keeps yelling at her, for no reason."

"That's true," Selina cries. "Always these silly rules about, don't kiss Sean. Don't kiss Bruce. Does he want me to stay single for the rest of my life?"

The mysterious woman nods sympathetically. Then, turning her face back toward Alfred; "What do you want me to do with him?"

A few minutes later Sean and Bruce stroll curiously down the stairs and scurry into the study, watching with a frown at the strapped Alfred on the desk, laughing his head off because Selina and Tabitha tickle his feet with a feather, thoroughly.

* * *

 **#466. I am not allowed to stand, watch and do nothing when Alfred gets 'tortured' by Selina and Tabitha**

"And then Butch said Tabby's "tortures" where horrible, but Alfred seems to enjoy it!" Sean says, watching at the scene before them. Bruce nods agreed. "But yeah, Sherlock would say the fact he's enjoying this, means he has a weird mind, just like the ones that "torture" him."

"You guys do realize I can hear you, right?" Alfred bellows through some laughter-hiccups, and suddenly bursts into another guffawing. Selina had found his belly.

Alfred cries in laughter; "Please help me!"

"No, you seem to do it perfectly fine without our help!" Sean says as he and Bruce turn around and stroll out the room. "I mean, you seem to have fun!"

* * *

 **#467. I am not allowed to leave Alfred alone, only because I want Tabitha to show me some of her whip-skills**

"Okay, that's enough!' Alfred bellows as he found his voice again. The tickling had stopped, but he still could feel their presence. They were probably brooding on something else.

"Miss Kyle! Get me off this table so I can grab your ears and kick you all the way to Gotham, and your new friend too!"

There's no reply, but he can hear something move beside him. They are still there. Alfred knows for sure. Okay, maybe he's not so sure.

"Miss Kyle? Are you still there?

There's a soft sound, by the windows. Something is definitely moving, but what or who. Unaware to Alfred it's just the curtains, softly blowing in the evening air.

"Miss Kyle?"

Suddenly, in another part of the manor, a whip cracks loudly indicating a whip-happy Tabitha showed Selina some whip-tricks. Fear enters the poor butler's heart. He freezes all up as he hears Miss Kyle's happy skipping's through the hallway, approaching the study.

They wouldn't, would they?

* * *

 **#468. I am not allowed to show Alfred my new whip-tricks**

Ecstatic about her newfound whip-tricks, Selina skips back into the study where Sean an Bruce were about to untie Alfred. While spotting the young cat-girl, Alfred lets out a long disappointed moan.

"Oh, don't you worry, Alfred! You will like my new whip-tricks!" Selina smirks as she approaches the table with the still tied Alfred. Bruce and Sean scurry away, disturbed.

"Oh, come on!" Alfred grunts to the two boys. "Where's the love for the butler?" Bruce an Sean shrug, smiling sheepishly. Then, quickly drop onto the couch. Tabby does as well, holding up a box of popcorn.

As the three people on the couch start to eat the popcorn, viciously, Selina starts readying the whip to show Alfred a new trick she just learned.

Knowing that getting angry won't work on the girl, Alfred sets in his last weapon. His beautiful round blue, pleading like puppy dog eyes.

* * *

 **#469. I am not allowed to let Tabby whip Alfred, only because I want to proof my point**

"I can't!" Selina blurts out, pulling the whip down.

 _'Wait, what?'_ Alfred thinks, not believing what her just heard. _'Did that really work?'_ Sean and Bruce share a frown before looking back to Selina.

"What!" Tabby jumps up from the couch and lingers over to Selina, taking the whip back. Then, in lower voice so Selina can only hear her; "A young girl once told me; 'look out for number 1', that's you. Don't show him your weakness now."

Alfred darts his eyes worriedly from kitty-girl to Tigress, back to kitty-girl, wondering where they are talking about. His ears are great, but not that great.

"Oh come on!" Selina spits, stomping her foot down. "I'd like to see you try whipping him when he looks so sad like he just did!"

"Fine!" Tabby cries angrily. "You'll have to be ruthless, Selina. Ruthless! And I'm going to show you what ruthless is!"

And with that, Alfred's body fills with new fear as Tabby ready's the whip. Alfred starts to shake like a leaf, pleading with his eyes to Tabby even he knows it maybe might not work, but it still could. After all, she is still a woman.

Alfred hears the big clock in the hallway ticking, and Bruce's and Sean's crunches as they gulp down the popcorn. But nothing happens.

"Fine! You're right, Selina, but only this time," Tabby sighs defeated as she drops the whip. "Blame it on my soft spot for British men with blue eyes. Don't tell Theo."

* * *

 **#470. I am not allowed to go back to the past and give Tabitha tips on survival rules only because I think some readers might wonder who that girl was in the previous rule and I want to explain it**

"Hiya, Tabby!" Selina screeches excitedly, stepping up to the fourteen year old , future-to-be-Tigress. The young Tigress frowns. Suddenly, her six years older brother starts to scream orders. Tabby quickly obeys.

Selina shakes her head, worriedly, following Tabby to her room where she starts to sob and tells Selina all about how mean her brother is and about his plan to destroy the Wayne Family.

"Tabby, rule number 1, look out for number 1!"

Years later…

Theo looks up in a daze. His head is pounding and he's lying on the floor in his tower. His sister Tabby casts over him, scowling; "It's about time I look out for number 1!"

Cue exit, through the window, flying off, dangling on a parachute and she feels so proud she finally followed the "weird" girl's advice who she met when she was younger.

* * *

 **#471. Nor am I allowed to give her advice how to spank Theo**

"Thanks, girl I don't know!" Tabby sobs, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "But still, my brother is a big jerk."

"You know, I have a great idea." Tabby frowns worriedly as the young cat-burglar tosses a back pack onto the bed and takes out a…. leather, skin-tight tigress suit and a whip. "I think this will do." Cue wide grin.

Theo doesn't know what happened. First he was drinking with some mates, telling them that one day he will get back the Wayne family. After that, there was a blur of black, and a Tigress like growl ringing his ears when he suddenly was hurled onto his stomach, butt raised up. The third thing, a sharp pain going through his buttocks.

"Yeah, that's it, Tabby! Nice, firm lashes! Let him feel the embarrassment he gave you over the past years! Use your wrist if you crack the whip! That's it!

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Which was your favorite:D**


	98. Sean gets grounded

**New chapter, with lots and lots of requests:D**

* * *

 **#472. I am not allowed to call Silver a copycat when she copies my lap dance**

Bruce sits in the study eating his lunch when suddenly the stereo turns on and the song Je t'aime… moi non plus by Jane Birkin and Serge Gainsbourg echoes through the manor. Thinking it's one Selina weird antics again, Bruce resumes chewing his food as he tries to ignore it but then, suddenly all the lights goes out except for one small one.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, oh oui je t'aime… moi non plus, oh mon amour" the woman sings and the room slowly starts to fill with smoke and a girl lingers into the room. Bruce spots her, and suddenly his eyes go wide and mouth drops to the floor in shock.

Silver walks closer and closer, wearing white lingerie and lots of feather boas. Her hair was wavy.

"Hi, Bruce. My name is Sugar. I have a special treat for you." The silver curly haired girl hops on the stunned billionaire's lap and starts grinding against him. Bruce however, fainted in shock.

Alfred, totally not liking French songs, scrambles across the hallway with Selina in tow. She also wants to know who's responsible for the horrible music. Both of them rush into the study, just in time to see Silver whining to Bruce to wake up.

"Besides, I made your favorite dinner. Yummy poached salmon with little quail eggs and… a creamy…dreamy…lemon-

"Get your butt off of him, you ugly little copycat that you are!" Selina hollers, and a blur of black and brown zooms over to the couch, hurling herself onto 'Sugar' and starts throttling her.

"Besides, Bruce's favorite dinner is mash potatoes with carrots and chicken! Just like me! Do your research!"

Alfred, not wanting to be part of it all, turns off the music and turns around to make a phone-call to Mr Galavan to pick up his broken and bruised niece. In the background Selina cries while swatting Bruce's face gently; "I'm here, kitty toy Bruce. I'm gonna kiss your nose. I'm gonna kiss your eyelids."

* * *

 **#473. I am not allowed to let Sherlock and Thomas Jr deduct each other**

Apprehension is in the air as Sherlock Holmes and Thomas Wayne JR stand parallel and have a major standoff. Selina of course, sharing a big box of popcorn with Annie.

"You are just a sad little boy with a destructing crush on fifteen year old with dyed hair!" Sherlock bellows. "And on top of that, she has a crush on your little brother, who you scared in the past with bats, and that's why that poor little boy has this enormous fear for those creatures!"

"Yeah, well, you are just a sad little sociopath with no friends. Everyone dislikes you, and even your housemate can't get away from you because you have some short hold on him!" Thomas Wayne Jr hollers back.

"High functional sociopath. Do your research!" Sherlock spits back. Then, eyeing his clothes; "You haven't washed your clothes in weeks, don't even bother to take a shower, your nails are a mess, not to mention your hair. Carnival was weeks ago, so I assume you're taking auditions for "Gotham Best Owl-Man Contest'."

"You share a house with an old lady."

"You share your house with no one, because no one dares to stay near you for long. You always scare them off with your conspiracy talk, not to mention your new elite you try to set up called; 'Court of Owls' but is so far nothing more than a one-man elite!"

"It's not a one-man elite!" Thomas Wayne Jr cries, literally. He's even stomping with his feet like a toddler with a tantrum. "There are lots of assassins working…" Then, suddenly realizing he had said too much; lowering his voice; "Wait…how do you know about all that? Apparently someone must have blabbed."

"Yeah, you just did!" Sherlock smirks. "It's was just a shot in the dark. Good one though." And with that, the high functional sociopath strolls out the study, smirking satisfied. He just won another deduction contest.

* * *

 **#474. I am not allowed to tell Barbara how to use a paddle and volunteer Jim as Guinea pig**

"Okay, the lesson for today is; 'how to use a paddle properly'" Cat-girl cries gleefully to her class of friends. "And, as surprise I brought detective Jim who gladly volunteered his buttocks for this!"

"I mmff, didffff nttff!" Jim tries to shout but sadly enough, his mouth was taped shut. Selina just patted him on the head, soothingly.

"Okay, who wants to go first!" All fingers goes up. "Okay, let's give Barbara a try." Gleefully crazy Babs skips to the front of the class, taking the paddle from Selina. Jim's eyes grow in fear.

"Okay, now the important thing to know is, that it's all in the wrist…." Selina purrs and about to say a lot more but it seems that crazy Babs knows exactly what to do. The blonde woman heaves the paddle in the air, and the entire class shut their eyes. Because the sight went really horrible.

At that moment, Alfred strolls into the room, noticing a very disturbed sight of Babs pummeling Jim's rear with a paddle. Aside stood Selina, giving Babs some more 'paddling tips'.

* * *

 **#475. I am not allowed to let Bruce have a session with Lee about his fetish for corporal punishment**

Bruce and Lee both sit awkwardly in the study, under the watchful eye of Selina Kyle. She just had set them up for a session.

"Come on, B. Tell her about your fetish for corporal punishment."

Bruce steals glances at Selina, awkwardly shifting on the couch. Then, softly whispering; "I don't have a fetish for corporal punishment." The poor kid turns red in the face as he says it. He loves Selina, but why does she always have to make some things extremely awkward.

"Lee, are you coming?" Jim asks, poking his head around the study door. He just had a talk with Alfred, persuading him to take Selina a while longer. "We have to go now, quickly."

"Yes, glad you asked!" Lee bounces up from the couch like it's on fire, quickly grabbing her stuff and scrambles out the door with a; "Maybe we'll talk about this later, Bruce."

When everything is quiet, Selina's head turns to the still blushing Bruce, grinning; "Wanna try something new? How about a cookie-sheet?"

Bruce nods, quickly dropping down onto his stomach, butt up. Alfred, standing in the doorway like a roaring volcano. He will get Jim back, somehow.

* * *

 **#476. In order to rule #336, I am not allowed to suggest to Bruce to snuggle together for warmth (okay, maybe it might be better if you do, but keep your clothes on)**

"Relax, kiddo," Selina cries gleefully, placing the vase onto the cool room floor. "We just call for help."

"Can't!" Bruce exclaims, sitting down onto the floor. "Ed won't hear is from up here."

"Okay, then we'll have to wait until Alfred returns, wonders where you are and remembers suddenly you wanted to pick an ice cream flavour."

"And how long do you think that will take?" Bruce cries anxiously. "It's cold in here."

"I have a solution," Selina says, playful smile forming around her lips, lingering closer toward Bruce who looks up confused. Bad feeling rising in his chest as he notice her smile. "We snuggle together for warmth!"

Bruce's face becomes as red as tomato, staring at Selina in awe. Then, quickly clearing his throat and looking as casual as possible; "I think that might be a nice idea, but we'll keeping our clothes on, right?"

*Shrugs* "Not if you want to," Selina says, cue flirting smile and Bruce turns all red again.

* * *

 **#477. In reference to #2, I am not allowed to follow Bruce around and beg him for food because I missed breakfast (again).**

Bruce, reading his favourite book; The Hobbit on the cough in the study suddenly looking up when someone perches beside him. It's Selina, late for breakfast, again.

Big green eyes gaze at him, her soft brown curly hair tickles his nose as she rubs her face against his chest. Slowly she moves back to her first position, still glaring at him with her big green eyes.

Slowly she opens her mouth, her index finger pointing at it; "Meow!"

* * *

 **#478. I am not allowed to destroy Bruce's couch**

Selina isn't a happy cat. Alfred forced her to stay inside, again. Why? Because she tried to jump off the rooftop and land on a trampoline. It didn't work out so well.

Aggravated she starts pummeling every couch cushion, imagining they are Alfred's face. Sean walks in at that moment, noticing between the flying feathers a very angry cat-girl, and Sean knows he has two options.

Option 1: She hasn't seen him yet, so he can leave and she will never know it was him who told Alfred who destroyed the cushions.

Option 2: Sean can say something which will make her more angrier, which would be cool, right?

"So, it looks like Alfred grounded you, again. Maybe you should be more like me. I know when and how to behave myself. Alfred never grounded me since I live-in here!" Cue wide smirk.

Yep, that was cool. And it was fun too, especially when Selina hurled herself off the couch and tried to grab Sean. There was a terrible face-plant.

* * *

 **#479. I am not allowed to try talking my way out of it. I should know it won't work because Alfred seen everything**

Sean grins pleased as he looks down at the kitty girl on the floor, and she's grunting in pain, which is logical because a face-plant hurts.

"Mister Ornelas. Get a cloth from the kitchen and clean up that blood!" Sean looks up alarmed, noticing the two witnesses (Bruce and Alfred) standing in the study doorway. Bruce looks in horror, Alfred scowls.

Sean folds his arms, trying to look as casual as possible as he lies; "Alfred, that's not my fault. I stepped out of the way because she wanted to attack me. I walked in, and I said nicely 'hi' and she-

"Mister Ornelas! Now!" Alfred bellows, cue dramatic point to the door. Sean drops his head defeated and walks out, through the hallway, up to the kitchen to get himself a cloth.

Behind him; "Also, you're grounded, Mister! For trying to talk your way out of this mess!"

* * *

 **#480. I am not allowed to let Annie consider about bringing Alfred somewhere else**

I'll sleep with B!" Selina cries angrily. " Alfred scowls, cue dramatic point toward the room next to the boys room. Selina stomps off, followed by Annie and Rikki, equally angry.

"You know, we really need to find a solution to that butler slash bodyguard guy," Rikki grumbles, plopping down onto her bed. "Such a spoilsport."

"Well," Annie replies, looking thoughtfully. "Maybe I can speed with him to a foreign country and leave him there."

* * *

 **So, which one was your fav? Let me know by Review:D**


	99. Chapter 99

**Hiya guys, I decided to update this story tonight with two chapters, cz I'm reaching chapter 100, and that makes 500 rules. Isn't that impressive? Rules 485, 487, 488 are requested by swiftbolt99, and of course this chapter also contains other requests.**

* * *

 **#481. I am not allowed to make Bruce super-angry**

Selina skips into the study where Bruce sits, reading the morning newspaper, but suddenly can't find the cartoons. Where are they?

"Obviously you are looking for the cartoons, but you won't find them there. I told Sherlock I wanted to make you angry, and asked him to deduct you. He said it would totally piss you off if you don't read the morning cartoons, so I used those pages for my cats litter box LOL."

Yep, it's working. Bruce looks like he's reaching his boiling point.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Yeah, and I also fired Alfred, just so you know!" Cue wide grin. Bruce stomps angrily toward her, zooming his face close to hers. Yep, she can see he's angry.

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, Selina takes a cape and puts it around Bruce and says; "Now you're Super-Angry."

* * *

 **#482. I am not allowed to rob a bank with Bruce and Sean**

"Alright, listen peeps. This is a robbery!" Selina shouts as she steps inside the bank, holding Jim's empty police gun in front of her. Behind her, Bruce and Sean skid inside too. Sean has Bullock's gun (also empty), and Bruce is holding paper bags.

"Put your money, in the bag!" Sean bellows, tossing some of them to the floor. Everyone immediately does what the street boy orders.

Minutes later…

"Well, that was the easiest bank-robbery, EVER!" Selina cries excitedly as she and her two kitty toys run across the street to grab a cab, literally. A cab driver got dragged out the cab by Sean and the boy hopped behind the wheel.

Once back at the manor, and skidding through the hallway they met a VERY angry butler, cop and detective, and they found themselves locked into their bedrooms for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **#483. I am not allowed to use Sean as interrogation weapon against Silver**

"Okay, listen up, silver-haired Barbie-doll!" Selina scowls, lingering closer toward the backstabber that was seated in a chair, ropes all around her to keep her in place. "You'll better tell us what your uncle has in mind, or else Sean here…"

Selina points dramatically over to Sean, who's standing aside in the shadows and now steps forward. Silver's face turns into a shocking expression.

"..Will beat the crap out of you!" Sean finish the cat-girl's sentence.

"But I don't know anything," Silver cries, fear all over her face. "I'm telling the truth. My uncle doesn't tell me anything."

"Hmm, do you believe her, or what?" Selina strikes her chin.

"Nope!" Sean says, and with that he hurls himself to the backstabbing girl, but she got saved in time by Alfred who walked in, scowling angry and chased the two street kids out the room.

So, that means Silver is still tied to the chair for another few hours, because Alfred was too busy with trying to catch the street billionaire and the street thief.

* * *

 **#484. I am not allowed to drive with Bruce and Sean as my passengers**

Carnival time in Gotham, and this time Bruce will be there with some of his best mates. Selina, Sean and Annie. Sadly enough, the adults had to come as well.

It was time for the bumping cars. Gordon teamed up with Bullock. Ed teamed up with Alfred. Annie didn't want to take a ride because she said it was too slow. So, that means the three children had to share a car, which was no problemo at all.

Selina perches behind the steering wheel while Bruce planted his butt next to her. Sean decided to stand a top of it, which is way cooler than sitting.

The show starts, and Selina starts to drive their little car wildly around, bumping each and every one out of the way. Bruce holds his stomach, moaning sadly as Sean cheers excitedly.

Suddenly, the three kids find themselves surrounded by the two teams. One comes from their left side, while the other from their right. There's nothing they can do. Unless…

Sean bends down, resting his stomach onto Selina's head while taking the wheel from her. Right when the two teams ready themselves to collapse with the kids car, Sean steers backwards, and the two teams collapse into one and another with so much speed, the four adults catapult themselves from their cars.

Sean and Selina make a victory dance, and Bruce empties his stomach, somewhere behind the toilets. He wasn't fast enough to make it to the toilet and pay the lady 50 cents.

* * *

 **#485. I am not allowed to try swallow Bruce whole**

"You're my Apple-Bruce, and that rhymes with apple-juice," Selina purrs into Bruce's ear, who sits on the couch reading The Hobbit. "I just want to swallow you whole."

Sean strolls into the room, staring shell-shocked at the sight he encounters in there. Bruce and Selina both sit on the couch and the cat-girl tries to swallow Bruce, head first.

But the most disturbing part for Sean is the fact that Bruce stays as cool as a cucumber as he resumes reading The Hobbit.

* * *

 **#486. I am not allowed to say the new villain is totally cool**

Selina dilly-dallies into the study where Alfred is watching the morning news. According to Jim who's holding a press conference, Gotham has a new villain named Mr. Freeze. And, he somehow freezes his victims.

"Well, that must be one cool dude!" Selina smirks, and Alfred's head spins so fast toward her he could have been an owl. "You get it, COOL!"

Alfred's icy stare says enough.

"Well, I better call Jim, because by the look you just gave me, Mr. Freeze was in here a minute ago."

Selina has to run for that one.

* * *

 **#487. I am not allowed to use Sean and Bruce as target practice in a snowball fight**

Wayne manor garden was covered in a nice layer of snow, and a certain kitty-girl is strolling through the snow. Swiftbolt99 requested a new brilliant antic, and she REALLY had to add it to rule 487.

Yep, Selina has to keep her fans happy. Not that Alfred understands that, but whatever, right? Happy fans + happy Selina = very angry Alfred Pennyworth. See, and then the crazy butler says she knows nothing about math.

Anyway, back to the garden; "Joo-hoo, KITTY TOYS!" Selina hollers from the top of her lungs, standing in front of the manor. Right in sync, both boys poke their heads out their own bedroom window. "I BET YOU TWO CAN'T DEFEAT ME IN A SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"THE GAME IS ON!" Bruce and Sean bellow back, retreating their heads back into the rooms and quickly jump into their clothes as they run through the hallway, dash down the stairs and skids through the hallway through the open front door.

Once outside, both boys get bombarded with snow balls coming from a snowball canon which is set by Selina in advance.

"GAME OVER!" Selina guffaws.

"GET HER!" Sean bellows, turning the canon toward the grinning cat and another salvo of snowballs bursts toward her. Selina dashes away as fast as she can.

* * *

 **#488. No matter how hungry I am, I am not allowed to hallucinate Sean and Bruce are food**

"Bruce, help me!" Sean hollers, racing with the speed of light through the hallway and halts in front of the billionaire. "You have to keep that crazy girlfriend of yours under control. She thinks I'm an order of-

"FRIES!" Selina bellows and she approaches the boys, her mouth-watering like crazy. "Come back, my fries!" Sean quickly finds cover behind Bruce to escape Selina's hungry fingers.

"Selina, listen. I know you're hungry, but we can always ask Alfred if he has some healthy snack. There is no reason to hallucinate unhealthy food."

Selina's green eyes meets Bruce's brown eyes, and her mouth starts to water even more. Bruce doesn't like that look, and he knows that he has to run now too.

"Come back, Fries-Sean!" Selina hollers hungry, pursuing the two running boys. "Brucy-burger!"

* * *

 **#489. I am not allowed to kidnap Bruce and Sean to the streets**

Bruce and Sean are in their bedrooms, doing manly stuff when suddenly their doors open and a spray can gets tossed inside. A zip-tie is wrapped around the pressure button, releasing a gas.

Too late the boys realise it's one of Selina's homemade knock-out gas grenade and fall limply to the ground.

A few hours later, the two boys wake up in the middle of an alleyway, feeling groggy. Suddenly, a blur of black and brown, and doughnuts along with milk gets tossed into their laps.

"Eat up, my little kittens!" Selina purrs, nuzzling the crooks of their necks, one at the time. "Mommy has so many plans with you. We will start at Gotham mall."

"Selina, you are not allowed to drag us to the mall, Bruce says, holding his groggy head. "Alfred told you, didn't he?"

* * *

 **#490. I am not allowed to drag Sean and Bruce to Gotham mall**

"And here we are, at Gotham mall, my little kittens!" Selina clutches the boys against herself as she purrs into their ears; "You'll going to LOVE it."

A few hours earlier…

"NO! WE DON'T WANT TO COME WITH YOU TO GOTHAM MALL! ALFRED SAYS YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE THERE!"

Pedestrians look shell-shocked at the sight of a weird curly haired girl trying to drag two boys along, by the shrubs of their neck, clenched between her teeth. It was a hard job, and it took hours, but finally…

Present time…

Selina, about to drag her boys into the mall when suddenly; "Miss Kyle! How many times do I have to tell you, you are not allowed to drag Bruce and Sean to Gotham mall!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your favorite?**


	100. Rule 500 celebration

**Another chapter, again with requests, and rule number 500:D**

* * *

 **#491. I am not allowed to make a list about my hatred to Silver**

 **#1.** You know how you can smack things to make it work again? I wish I could do that you.

 **#2.** Only because I smile and nod doesn't mean I like the bullshit that's coming out of your mouth.

 **#3.** I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you're an expert on my life and how I should live it. Please continue while I take notes

 **#4.** Why do you take beauty sleeps if you wake up looking like a troll?

 **#5.** When you're in the room, I'm like; Run for your life, there are stupid people in here!

 **#6.** A face like yours belongs in a zoo. But don't worry, I'll be there too, only not in a cage but laughing at you.

 **#7.** When you enter a room and see me hiding, it's not because I'm scared of you. It's because I always hide for stupid people.

 **#8.** I want to slap you so hard that even google won't be able to find you.

 **#9.** I need medication, not because I'm sick but because I want to punch your face and blame it on the side effects.

 **#10.** When you hear me fart, it means my butt hates you as much as I do and just threw a knock-out gas grenade to your face.

 **#11.** My attitude will always be based on how you treat me.

 **#12.** I need a stress ball to throw at your face when you're stressing me out.

* * *

 **#492. I am not allowed to steal a horse and put a horn on its head, call it a unicorn and scare Nygma with it (since that guy shares house with Penguin, they also share phobias)**

"Whaaaat?" Selina cries. "Of course he's real! What did you think I would do? Unexpectedly steal a horse from a random stable and stick a horn I found in the forest on it? Do you REALLY think I'd do that?" Selina guffaws loudly.

A few seconds later…

"Catch him, Mr Flowerworth, catch him!" Selina cries excitedly as she rides her so called unicorn through the manor and chases Nygma out. "That is what we do with creepy people who can't stop making annoying riddles!"

Mr. Flowerworth whinnied, and Selina translating it; "Mr. Flowerworth doesn't appreciate them either! In fact, unicorns hate them, so stop with it!"

"Save me, anybody, save me!" Nygma whines as he runs through the manor gate, onto the street. Pedestrians look strangely as Selina and Mr. Flowerworth keep pursuing the poor Riddle-man.

* * *

 **#493. I am not allowed to suggest Silver to spank Thomas Wayne Jr**

"You know, I envy Bruce sometimes," Thomas Wayne Jr sobs to Selina, who's just eating her breakfast.

Selina rolls her eyes annoyed. Why does that guy always has to throw his heart on his sleeve when she's eating. And why to her. It's not like she has 'councillor' written on her face, right?

"I wish I had a girlfriend who spanks me. I don't know why Silver doesn't want to do that. She always runs away when she sees me!"

"You know what, if you leave me so I can eat and digest it healthy, I will make sure the next time you see Silver, she will spank your butt until it's purple and red."

Later…

"Ugh, I hate that guy!" Silver stomps angrily into the study where she had an appointment with Bruce. They are about to make homework, again. Sadly enough, Bruce wasn't in there. Selina was. She had told Bruce, Silver called and wanted to meet him at an ice cream bar.

"I think you mean Thomas Wayne Jr, right?" Selina grins. Silver stares at her suspiciously but nods. "Here's something you can do. Next time you see him, I suggest you spank him. He totally dislikes that. In fact, he will leave the city, screaming his head off."

Selina skips happily out, leaving a pondering Silver behind.

* * *

 **#494. I am not allowed to explore Bruce's brain**

"And you're absolutely sure it's safe?" Selina eyes her mermaid friend, curiously as she sprinkles powder onto her and position herself parallel to Selina, readying her moon ring. "You know what, why do I even ask. I like a little danger."

Rikki chuckles and concentrates.

"Wait! I mean, I like a little danger, but not if it means danger for Bruce. This will not-

Suddenly there's a flash and Selina turns into a micro-Selina. Proudly the micro-cat-girl dashes across Bruce's sheets up to his pillow and disappears into his ear.

Once inside she discovers it has the processing power of a super-computer, which is quite impressive. Who knew that little head of Bruce could process so many data, at once? And whoa! That looks interesting.

Suddenly Selina starts to feel her toes tingling, which was the first warning that she will turn back to normal, so if she didn't want to grow inside Bruce's brain and make the poor boy's head explode in the process, she has to get out of there.

The next morning, Bruce skips excitedly into the study and sees Selina gloating as she tells Rikki and Annie about her trip through HIS brain.

"And guess what the most interesting part was," Selina says, grinning. "Now I know everything about Bruce, including his company password and his two biggest future desires. Fighting crime and marrying me, and not specifically in that order."

"Whoa, that sounds great B," Annie says, but Bruce doesn't say anything. He's too busy with blushing about the marrying part, and actually, that was his #1 desire.

* * *

 **#495. I am not allowed to make a TV show based on my cat-rules stories, written by my best friend Annie, AKA, Fanwriter83**

For the second time, Wayne Manor is filled with Gotham citizens look-alikes. First Alfred thought it was Rikki herself that was back-sassing him about something, but later found out it was Cariba Heine.

"Okay, which one of you is Miss Kyle?" Alfred growls to the two brown curly haired girls. "You know what, never mind. I want the real Miss Kyle clear this manor from every unwanted visitor!"

"Yeah, no can do!" Real Selina purrs. "These people are here because we are filming a TV show based on Annie's, AKA Fanwriter83 'Things I'm not allowed to do at Wayne Manor' story. And don't you think you will get some of the profits when it turns out to be a success, old man!"

"Alright, camera three must arrive at the set!" Sean bellows while rushing through the 'set', what is actually the study. "Camera two zooms in on the visitor Swiftbolt99 right after he's back from the make-up section. Check the radio-mics-

"Mister Ornelas! What on earth are you doing?" Alfred bellows angrily, stopping the street boy from hollering more things.

"It's director Ornelas to you, mister!" Sean spits insulted as he points to his director seat. Alfred slowly starts to boil like an volcano and growls; "Director? You can't even direct a tourist to a post office."

"Well, luckily there isn't a tourist in sight, huh?" Sean grins. "This is only a live-TV show."

"LIVE!? Hang on, if you are the director, then who is the producer?"

"Hey, valet Pennyworth!" Bullock hollers excitedly as he wraps his arms around the poor butler. "Isn't this great? They named me the producer, and guess what, there is this cool dude and his name is Donal Logue who looks exactly like me! Isn't that great?"

That's it. Alfred flips Bullock over his shoulder, making him land painfully onto his back. "How many time I have tell yah, I'm a butler!"

* * *

 **#496. I am not allowed to pull the curtain away and spank Bruce while he's taking a shower**

Bruce is taking a morning shower, like he always does after doing some morning training first. Unaware to him, a certain cat-girl's face pokes around the corner of the bathroom door and scurries inside.

Still unknown to Bruce, the same kitty-girl moves the shower curtain aside, slowly and quietly, and then…

*Snap*

"AGH!" Bruce gasps as he feels something hit his butt-cheek. Quickly removing the water from his eyes and turns around, noticing Selina smirking behind him. "What did you do that for?"

Selina shrugs; "Because I wanted to. I can do it again, if you want me to."

"No, not really…"

"Come on B, let me do it again!" Selina cries gleefully as she tries to move closer. Bruce circles round and round, trying to avoid Selina's hands.

"No, Selina! Stop it!"

"Miss Kyle!"

"Oops, gotta go…" Selina purrs, and Bruce sighs relieved. But then, before she leaves…

*snap, snap, snap*

"SELINA!" Bruce hollers, but when she left the bathroom, he smiles as he tries to look at his butt-cheek in the bathroom mirror. Yep, the profile of her hand is noticeable.

* * *

 **#497. I am not allowed to mess with Jim's computer**

Jim made Selina angry, again. Quietly, in the darkness of the night, Selina creeps into the GCPD and heads over to Jim's computer, changing his ie shortcut to; %windir%\system32\ -r-too.

The next morning, when Jim turns his computer on and tries to browse on the web, his computer keeps making random restarts. It really starts pissing him off.

* * *

 **#498. I am not allowed to paddle Tommy Elliot for bullying Bruce**

Selina and her gang of friends escaped the manor again and stroll through the streets when suddenly Tommy Elliot crosses the street. Bruce immediately shakes like a leaf and asks his friends if they can change route because he doesn't like to be bullied by Tommy, again.

Of course, Selina knows exactly what Bruce means with again, and takes her paddle from her backpack. They know they better can't ask why she's carrying a backpack with a paddle, she just does.

"Tommy Elliot! I told you to stop bullying Bruce!"

Before Tommy can react on that, he lies on the ground with his stomach down and his rear up, and Selina starts to paddle it, forcefully. Tommy, whining like a little kid.

* * *

 **#499. I am not allowed to sing a duet with Sean in public**

"Okay, tonight I won't be singing alone. I will do a duet with Cat-Face Kyle!" Sean announces excitedly, and Alfred, sitting in the crowd, shoots a scowl at the girl as she climbs onto stage.

It appears Sean finally lost his mind, because Selina can't sing, at all. Some people who know Selina from their experience, plug their ears in advance.

Sean starts first…

My heart is wasted and cut up like a drug  
And your tears, they taste like vinegar and blood  
And these conversations choke us 'til we're numb  
No matter what we're saying, it never seems enough

Selina, who has her cue ready…

So take me to the start  
Take me to that kiss  
Cause I gotta know, baby, what I'll forget  
Sorry that I lost our love, you've got a reason why  
Sorry that I lost our love, it really hurts some-

Selina's singing gets cut off, and for a few seconds the crowd is happy about that, because it was horrible like always, but then mouths drop agape if they see why she can't sing anymore.

It's because Sean had planted his lips onto hers, and now are in heated tongue struggle.

* * *

 **#500. I am not allowed to celebrate my 500th rule**

"Well, you did it Selina. 500 rules, I'm impressed!" Sean says as he and Bruce stroll into the study where Selina was decorating the place with strings and balloons. And, surprisingly the balloons are real, and not those fake ones, made by Jack.

"Yeah, I'm quite impressed myself too," Selina purrs, jumping from the desk back to the floor as she lingers to her Kitty Toys. "And that's why i decided to host a awesome party to celebrate it."

"NO! YOU WILL NOT, MISS KYLE!" Alfred bellows, jumping into the study, holding a broom for protection. "All this time I was keeping track on your rules, Miss, and I was kinda expecting this to happen. But I won't let you! You will call this party off!" Alfred starts poking Selina with the broom.

"Oh, relax, old man," Selina replies, ignoring the broom-pokes. "Besides, this party is going to be a responsible one. There won't be any alcohol or any of that sorts. I even made a list of people I have to thank."

"What?!" Alfred cries, but then the doorbell rings and people start to pour inside as soon as Sean opened the front door. They all gather around Selina in the study, despite the fact Alfred tried to shush them out with the broom.

"Okay, listen!" Selina cries gleefully as she unwraps a very long list, which looks like it's filled with lots of names. "First I want to thank Alfred Pennyworth, because unless he's making it really difficult for me and shouts at me a lot, he still is the person who made this story happen. If it wasn't for him and his silly rules, I had nothing to do in this freaking prison. No offence, Bruce."

"It's okay," Bruce grins.

"Okay, I also like to thank all my followers and those who favorite the story; beeisnotonfire, carlos584, DJHILL111, Deadlywest, FanFicguy94, JyoungK, Melib2, Mireilles3, Miss choco-chips, Mz-XYZ, Ookami Sakura, Ryuzaki 007, SapphireOwl13, shadystar, TEDOG, TheRiddler95, TheAeacusProject, the human virus, TkmMichu, Unfinishedsenten, Yolo Right, abrilmillet, aford416,ajm88, amasongrain, brienodylan, chrisakathenerd, kadyrocks, kemeliat, lithewhalesloth, pichulovez, sunnyspring, xkitkatkitty, Atariz, BatwomanxXxfangirl29, Chaos Supernova, DetectiveAtWork, Gothamitiebatlady, Insanegamr, JasonKFpunk, Love-The-spaz, Master-Juan-X, RADO92515, ShadowAssassinCat24, TheMeanestStorm, TheSuperMario 02, Valeska's girl, WiseGirlRocks, gilmorefan1, gradis, loopyluculoo, the stargate time traveller."

Everyone was about to applaud, but Selina grabbed another list and continued; "And of course, all those people who requested ideas and left reviews. They were all nice, super sweet and hilarious. So, big thanks to; NickaDiny, Byzinga Lestrange, ParisQuinn, TheRiddler95, Swiftbolt99, shadystar, Randell reynolds, Guest named "B", Tam, Chaos Supernova, Unfinishedsenten, selina kyle (and no, that was not me), Winchestergirl123, TEDOG, Coolkatgirl123, TheAeacusProject, person, Valeska's girl, GIANTPANDAMAN, Guest named ýes', Guest named 'lol', Guest named 'nice', Guest named 'Whooaaaa', and also thanks to all the other reviewers, followers, favorites I maybe forgot. And of course also thanks to all the other Guest reviewers.

Big thanks to Jim Gordon who brought me here to this manor and made me meet new friends, which some are created by the readers but they are still all awesome!" Selina says excitedly and Sean, Hien, Rachelle, Daniel, Annie and Rikki whoop equally excited. "Also, Valeska's girl, I saw that stink-eye you shot at Rachelle. You both have to share Jerome for the night, but I think Jerome won't mind. Anyway, let's the party started, and that's your cue to start cutting the cake, Swiftbolt99!"

Selina jumps off the table back to the floor while TheRiddler95 turns the stereo on and the cave appears. Bruce stares at him in shock. TheRiddler95 grins; "Oops, wrong button," and the boy presses it again, making the cave close again. "No harm done. I think no one noticed it."

"Yeah, I did!" TEDOG grins. "But I won't tell anyone. Besides, that motorbike you guys sold me, it's a beauty."

Everyone is partying, except for Alfred. He stands in the hallway, crying silently. Why did Jim had to bring that cheeky minx? She and her friends are totally ruining the Manor, and Bruce.

"Oh, are you crying, Alfred?" Selina wraps her arm around the butler. "Don't you worry! I love you too. And... after this party is done, I will do lots and lots of more antics! Come one, this party is for you too!"

Alfred sighs, dries his tears and cracks a smile.

"Fine, but don't expect me to clean up this mess later!"

"Oh, Alfred, you say that all the time!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which is your fav in this one? Let me know by review:D Also, requests are still welcome:D Also, for some reason FF won't allow me to add the entire link in Jim's prank rule, so please don't try this at your home, or anywhere else LOL**


	101. Sean loses his temper

**Okay, guys, lets start with some new rules, and here are #501 up to #510. I think I will do from now on 10 rules per chapter, but I'm not sure. Depends on how quickly I can write new ones:D Anyway, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#501. I am not allowed to make a list for Bruce with tips so he becomes street smart**

* You've got to be mean. You've got to be ruthless.

* To take over the streets you need an army of ruthless menacing cats.

* Sometimes being too nice can be dangerous. You need to show your mean side once in a while to avoid getting hurt.

* The key of fighting dirty is never face your opponent. Look at the threes, look at your boots, anything but their eyes. Then, lower the boom when they least expect it.

* * *

 **#502. I am not allowed to say I lost my mind, and then run after Bullock with a poke**

Selina bowls into the room, searching every cubby hole for something she's missing. The three adults, Jim, Bullock and Alfred share a confused look.

"Has anyone of you seen my mind? I think I might have lost it somewhere."

Jim and Alfred scratch the back of their heads, and then throw an angry glare at the cat-girl as she keeps searching. Bullock guffaws; "Don't bother to find it. It wasn't working properly anyway."

Selina's head turns to fast she could be an owl, and she glares at the cop insulted and spits; "Well, guess what I did find!" Right at the same time she shows a poke from the fire place and holds it up. "Guess what I will do with it!"

* * *

 **#503. I am not allowed to hire someone to kidnap Bruce and Sean and bring them to me at some deserted place**

Sean stands at the side of the road, waiting for the school bus, but then suddenly a van stops in front of him. For a second the street boy frowns, but then the van door opens and he sees Bruce, tied with his hands behind his back and his mouth sealed closed with tape.

The driver's seat window opens, and a face pokes out, saying; "Step inside, or we kill the boy."

Sean sucks his lip in, angrily but steps inside. The man beside Bruce immediately ties his arms behind his back and tapes his mouth shut as the driver drives off.

An hour later….

A abandon building near a deserted dock contains the two tied up boys. Bruce sobs softly as Sean turns his head toward him and asks; "Bruce, are you okay? What happened?"

Bruce wants to reply but the door opens and a tall, skinny man with facial hair walks inside. He sighs tauntingly as he approaches them.

"You have one change! You let us go!" Sean bellows but his threat gets cut off with a firmly smack against his cheek. It turns red a little. Bruce cries.

Suddenly; "Tom, what did I say about hitting?!" Selina skids into the room. "They are my Kitty Toys, if you hurt them, I'll break your face!"

"Tsk, Cat…"

"Well, anyway, thank you for kidnapping them. There's one other thing what I like you to do," Selina says, smiling at Tom at the two tied up boys know it can't be something good. "I need a pool, cameras and lots of body-oil. Mommy just bought a new bikini."

* * *

 **#504. I am not allowed to make Sean angry. He will lose his temper if I do**

Selina circulates Sean, tauntingly. It takes hours by now, and though Sean kept asking her to stop, she just didn't listen. Sean's face turns really angry now.

"Awe, you're cute when your mad!" Selina cries excitedly.

"Yeah?!" Sean bellows questioned and the kitty girl nods rapidly. "WELL, I'M ABOUT TO GET REALLY FUCKING ADORABLE!"

And with that, Sean clenches his fist and moves in for the attack.

* * *

 **#505. I am not allowed to catapult a sleeping Sean**

Selina had used her knock-out spray cans filled with gas again, and she finally managed to drag a knocked out Sean through the hallway, down the stairs and into the garden where she finally reached her enormous catapult. If needed, it could swing a giant troll easily.

Five minutes later…

"BOMBS AWAY!"

Alfred, merrily watering the plants because the gardeners had ran away a long time ago, suddenly sees a sleeping Sean flying through the air, and land safely into the pool.

"Yep, the calculations were correct, Selina!" Rikki cries, holding up her thumb as she floats beside Sean, avoid him from drowning.

Alfred was about to yell at them, but suddenly spotted the mermaid's orange tail, and fainted, straight onto he newly planted petunias.

* * *

 **#506. I am not allowed to bury Alfred with an avalanche of tennis balls**

Alfred walks regally up the stairs with a large laundry basket filled with folded clean clothes under his arm when suddenly…

"Hiya, Alfred!"

Alfred head jolts up alarmed, just in time to see a glimpse of a grinning cat-face before an avalanche of tennis balls bounced toward him that Selina unleashed onto him.

"MISS KYLE!" Alfred bellows angrily, his head popping up from the enormous pile of tennis balls. Sadly enough, Selina already had dashed off to her next antic.

* * *

 **#507. I am not allowed to paint a portrait of Bullock stuffing his face with donuts**

"I'm not lacy!" Bullock hollers angrily to captain Barnes as he stuffs his face full with donuts. "I'm just highly motivated to do nothing!"

At the other side of the bar…

"Selina, what are you doing?" Bruce asks, stroking his chin as he looks at his friend's new artwork.

"It's a portrait, for Bullock," Selina replies, puffing her chest proudly. "You'll think he will like it?"

A few minutes later…

"Bullock, I've made you a surprise!" Bullock looks over, staring straight into a portrait of himself, wearing braids in his beard and hair. Also, it looks like he's wearing a dress, but the worst thing of all was how perfectly she had captured his face, smudged with donuts and coffee.

Later…

Alfred scratches the back the back of his head with a frown, as he sees Selina running across the sidewalk. An angry Bullock pursued, yelling: "NEVER MAKE PORTRAITS OF ME WHEN I'M EATING! IT WILL MAKE ME LOOK FAT!"

* * *

 **#508. I am not allowed to 'accidentally' burn down Jim's police car**

"You'll never catch me!" Selina cries excitedly as she dodges the fire blasts from Bridgit's flamethrower. Of course the pyromaniac didn't want to hurt the kitty, so she made sure the flames weren't too big, but then Jim's car got in the way.

"NO!" Jim bellows as he watches his car go up in flames. Selina and Bridgit stand helplessly nearby with a hose and a sympathetic look.

* * *

 **#509. I am not allowed to pretend I'm Alfred when Jim finally arranged a meeting with an orphanage social worker**

Wayne Manor phone rings, and the cat-girl picks it up, crying gleefully; "Hiya, Wayne Manor!" She's quiet for a while as she listens to the person on the other end of the line, and gasps, turning around to face Sean who walked by; "It's the orphanage! Where's Alfred?"

"He's out, getting more plutonium to blow out that wall in Bruce's bat-cave to make room for the kitten-palace you wanted to be built in there!"

"Really?" Selina yips excitedly, doing a tiny happy dance but then Sean smacks her against her head and says; "Of course not! He's out in town, doing responsible stuff!"

Selina's eyes grow with fear again as she tries to come up with a plan. She can't tell the woman Alfred isn't there. What would she think? She would immediately think Alfred is unreliable.

"Hello, this is the Mr. pennyworth you are looking for," Selina then says through the phone, trying to copy Alfred's British accent. The woman falls for it, tells Selina social worker is coming to meet Alfred.

After that, it all went really fast. Selina bellowed to Sean to gather the troops and with the help of everyone they turned the manor back in its original state and removed all the things that would make Alfred look unreliable.

The doorbell rang, announcing the social worker had arrived but Alfred still hadn't. They had to set plan B in motion.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Sean asks, opening the door with Selina on his shoulders to make himself taller. The two kids had covered themselves with Alfred's very long coat. Bruce, Annie and Rikki try to look as normal as possible.

The social worker introduces himself and then starts walking through the manor, taking notes. Behind him, Annie and Rikki still trying to hide some things, then smile sheepishly as the guy looks at them.

After the tour, the social worker walks back to the door where the two disguised street kids waited, nervously. The social worker smiles, holds his hand up and shakes Sean's sleeve. Yes, the sleeves are too long for Sean's arms.

The kids sigh relieved, the social worker nods and opens the door, suddenly standing face to face with Alfred.

* * *

 **#510. I am not allowed to cheer excitedly when Alfred's faints after he hears the 'good' news**

The social worker stares baffled into Alfred's face, who stares baffled back. Then, the social worker turns his head toward the disguised Alfred, now missing its head Because Selina had scurried off, knowing Alfred would unleash his wrath onto them if he finds out what they just did. 

The poor social worker fainted in shock, perfectly cached by Alfred. His old coat drops to the floor and a sheepishly smiling Sean appears. About to shout at the poor street boy, Alfred suddenly notices the man is a social worker, and sees the words; "Wayne Manor, suitable for children' written on the clip board.

Wait! Does that mean? Sean's eyes dart to the clipboard as well, reading it and hollers excitedly; "Selina, we are allowed to stay! Alfred adopted us!"

A thud behind the boy indicates Alfred just fainted in shock. Both street kids cheer excitedly, ignoring the fainted butler as they do a happy dance. Bruce can't help himself and joins them.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your fav?**


	102. Mr Freeze arrives

**Hi guys. Since Mr. Freeze will appear in the first episode of the second season, I decided to write 10 rules with this villain for this chapter:D Enjoy**

* * *

 **#511. I am not allowed to provoke the new villain and push Penguin through a window**

Penguin has found a new headquarters and Selina attended one of the meetings because she was bored and had nothing else to do. Alfred had taken Bruce and Sean to the zoo, and they had disappeared before she woke up. Hateful, right?

Anyway, she was sitting on a crate and listened to Penguin's shouts to one of the hench-ladies when suddenly firm knocks on the door interrupted them. The large doors swung open and there stood... Mr Freeze.

"Ow, I know you!" Selina yips excitedly and jumps off the crate. "You're that guy Jim talked about. I called you a cool dude," the cat-girl cries gleefully as she kips up to the man. "You know, I have this friend who dresses almost the same like you but instead a freezing gun she has this-

Selina got cut off by a blast of ice that was coming toward her. Quickly she somersaults out of the way, and scowls; "You better watch out where you point that thing at! It's totally not cool…

AAAHH! PENGUIN, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Selina hollers as she notices the look on Mr. Freeze's face and realizing the man is serious.

Penguin, who didn't get out of the way in time, gets pushed through the glass window, backwards. Selina quickly dashes off, ignoring Penguin's desperate shouts for help.

* * *

 **#512. I am not allowed to make cold puns in front of Mr Freeze. The guy doesn't like that**

"Hiya, Victor!" Selina prances excitedly up to the man in the corner of the bar, trying to have a quiet drink with himself. "Guess what! Just FREEZING yoghurt does not make FROZEN yoghurt. Did you know that?"

Mr. Freeze clenches his fist so tightly the glass in his hand begins to crack. Selina notices it, sits down on the seat next to Victor and yips; "Guess what the pepper said to another pepper; 'I'm not COLD, I'm just a little CHILL- at the point the glass breaks in falls onto the table in smithereens.

"Uh, Selina, do you want my advice?" Sean zooms in beside her, grinning; "SNOW more jokes!"

"Mister Ornelas, Miss Kyle! Get your butts over here!" Bullock roars from behind the bar counter. "I'll give you all a cold lemonade, and then you get your butts back to the manor!"

"COLD lemonade," Sean guffaws and Selina slams onto the table in joy. Mr Freeze however, slowly loses his cool and reaches his boiling point. "I rather have a milkshake!"

"Yeah, then we will get a brain FREEZE as we try to slow down our thoughts at your level of stupidity," Selina adds as slides off her seat and skids over to the bar counter.

They quietly start to drink their milkshakes and Mr Freeze cools down again. But then, Selina hollers to Bruce; "Remember that you and Sean talked about getting an air-condition in the study? You both tried to stay COOL but ended up in a HEATED discussion?"

"Yeah, and the ICE-CUBE said to the glass of water; 'I was water before the FREEZE started," Annie guffaws and the kids drop down to the floor, laughing their faces off.

Mr Freeze stands up slowly, walking to the front of the bar and pays his bill, trying to keep his cool and calm self as he walks past the laughing kids. Then, he heads for the door.

"Mr Freeze, wait!" Selina jumps up in a sitting position on the floor. Mr Freeze's hand hoovers above the door handle. "I want to invited you to the manor so we can watch FROZEN, and then build a SNOW MAN because the COLD never bothered you anyway, right?"

The laugh on their faces quickly melts, as Mr Freeze slowly turns around with a murderous expression on his face and slowly takes his freezing gun from under his jacket.

"RUN! BECAUSE THE COLD DOES BOTHER ME!" Sean bellows, all the kids speed off through the back door. The spot on the floor they sat seconds before, stood now a large block of ice.

* * *

 **#513. I am not allowed to steal Mr. Freezes freeze gun and test it on Alfred**

Mr. Victor Freeze is sitting in the bar again and his freeze gun lies underneath the jacket on the seat next to him. He is not aware of the kitty-girl that lingers stealthy closer and closer until…

Selina clutches the freeze gun under her arm and makes a dash for it. Mr. Freeze, realizing what happened, grabs his jacket and pursued the giggling cat-girl.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FREEZE GUN!"

Later…

"Mommy has a new toy!" Selina skips excitedly up to Alfred and fear fills the poor butler's eyes as he sees the kitty-girl's new toy. "You know, I should test it onto someone. Any volunteers?"

Jim, Bullock, Sean and Bruce shake their heads, but then Alfred jumps inside, bellowing; "Miss Kyle…

"Volunteer!" Selina cries dangerous, and with that, an icy-blast heads toward Alfred who couldn't jump out of the way in time. Now, one of his feet was frozen solid.

Selina quickly leaps out the study while Alfred pursued, dragging his frozen foot along.

* * *

 **#514. I am not allowed to chase Sean and Bruce around the manor with Mr. Freeze's freeze-gun**

"You guys broke my beautiful cat-vase I made at school during pottery class!" Selina cries dangerously as stomps toward her two kitty toys who are exercising in the backyard. "And you'll pay for it!"

"Yeah, sure cat-face. You're going to grab us, and spank us until our rear is purple, we know," Sean says tauntingly while sparing Bruce who chuckles softly. "You really should come with something new because we don't care anymore."

"I knew you would say that," Selina hollers, and her face turns murderous. "That's why I stole Mr. Freezes ice-gun!"

And with that, Selina takes something from behind her and for a second Sean wonders where she had hidden that thing for so long because he couldn't tell she had it. And it's indeed Mr. Freeze's ice-gun. Not a fake one, the real thing.

Alfred, coming back from the supermarket, steers the car up onto the driveway and sees an ice-blast flying by, who missed Sean Ornelas by an inch who was running for his life. Shortly after, Bruce pursued and both boys disappeared behind the manor.

It didn't take long before the culprit of the ice-blast comes running, and also disappears behind the house.

Alfred steps out the car, shaking in anger and roars while swaying his arms madly; "Miss Kyle! Bring that ice-gun to me, right now!"

Selina's reply is an ice-blast, freezing up Alfred Pennyworth's car, and one of his swaying fists.

* * *

 **#515. I am not allowed to let my pyromaniac friend clash with Mr. Freeze**

"Hey, you!"

Mr. Freeze does not turn around, but he can hear the young crazy girl coming toward him and he snarls; "What do you want?"

"My friend here is so much cooler than you are!" Selina replies back. "In fact, she's hot!"

"Really?" Mr. Freeze replies tauntingly but does not turn around. "Well, let's cool her down, shall we. Freeze-gun!"

And with that said, Mr. Freeze jumps around, firing his ice-gun. But, sadly enough Bridgit already had turned on her flamethrower seconds before Mr. Freeze turned on his ice-gun, making his icy-blast melt into a puddle on the ground.

"What?!" He exclaims defeated.

* * *

 **#516. I am not allowed to use Sean as Guinee pig to prove a point to Mr. Freeze**

"Yes! Fire defeats ice, HA!" Selina guffaws.

"Yeah, and here's a tip," Bridgit adds importantly. "Maybe next time you should fire first before introducing your weapon."

"Yeah, for example;" Selina says, darting her eyes around and spots Sean who skips merrily by. Suddenly his skips stops and he starts to shock like crazy and Mr. Freeze watches in horror how the young billionaire street boy drops to the ground and continues shaking for a while longer.

"Lip-stick Taser," Selina says excitedly and twirls around on one leg as they watch Sean's body stop twitching because he loses conscious. "Oh, it works so good."

* * *

 **#517. I am not allowed to use Mr. Freeze's freeze-gun on Sean and Bruce, only because I want the cereal**

Selina saunters into the room, warily. Bruce and Sean are wolfing down onto their breakfast when they spot her. Before Selina can grab the cereal box, Sean grabs it and tosses it to Bruce who catches it perfectly.

"Not funny!" Selina spits angry, and the boys can see she's morning-cranky That will make the game only more fun to play, right? "Give it to me, now!"

Instead of handing the box to Selina, Bruce stands up and throws it again toward Sean, who also jumps up from the couch and starts running around as Selina tries to follow the cereal box. Once she can almost touch it, Sean throws it back to Bruce.

The two boys start to laugh as Selina becomes really pissed, and then she stomps off angrily. "Haha, we won!" Sean states proudly as the two boys continue tossing the cereal back and forth.

Suddenly, there's a blast of ice and Bruce's feet are frozen to the floor. A second later, also Sean's feet freeze to the floor. Horrified the street billionaire drops the cereal box onto the floor and Selina dashes happily inside, carrying a freeze gun.

"Haha, I won!" And with that, she leaps out the study to eat her cereal, in her bedroom.

* * *

 **#518. I am not allowed to use Mr. Freezes freeze gun to turn the pool into an ice-rink**

"Hiya, Alfred!" Selina dashes past the butler as he carries the groceries inside. In a flash he can see she's carrying ice-skates an Mr freezes freeze gun.

"No Miss Kyle! You won't!" Alfred drops the groceries on the ground and pursued the giggling cat, only a little too late he reaches the swimming pool, that happens to be an ice-rink by now.

"Hiya, Alfred. Wanna join us?" Selina says with a grin as she does some impressive ice-gymnastics.

Alfred however, gets really angry and tries to grab her, but sadly enough slips, and lands onto his butt. Selina, Bruce and Sean proceed skidding circles around him.

* * *

 **#519. I am not allowed to dress Mr Freeze up as Elsa**

Mr Freeze was dozing happily in his make-shift bed under the Mid-town bridge when suddenly two faces peek around the pillar of the bridge. This was the best opportunity they could get.

An hour later, Mr Freeze jolts awake, staring into a pair of green eyes and a pair of brown eyes.

"Oh, you woke up!" Sean says with a grin, scrambling off Mr. Freeze's stomach and stands up. Selina as well. "We didn't want to wake you. Everyone needs a beauty sleep once in a while."

"What are you talking about?!" Victor screams as he sits up, suddenly noticing his long legs are covered underneath a long glittery blue dress. "WHAT THE F-"

Then his hands grab at his hair, realizing he's wearing a long blonde wig with a braid in it. he can feel his face is painted with make-up.

"What did you do to me?!" Mr. Freeze screams as horror fills his eyes. For a second Mr. Freeze isn't expecting he won't get any reply because he thinks the two kids are gone, but suddenly they re-appear, dressed as a snowman.

"We are Olaf. We like warm hugs and we want you to bring back summer!"

A few seconds later, pedestrian jump out of the way in shock when two snowmen's run past them, dodging the icy-blasts from Mr. Freeze's freeze gun.

"Summer won't return in Gotham for quite a while, Muwhaha!" Mr. Freeze guffaws maniacally as he resumes shooting at street girl Olaf and street billionaire Olaf.

* * *

 **#520. I am not allowed to bring Sean and Bruce with me into Mr. Freezes lair, only because I'm scared**

Yes, Jim finally allowed Selina to stay on a stake-out as she promised him to tell where to find Mr. Freeze's lair. Of course, being really street smart, Selina could keep that promise.

Jim Gordon and the strike force prepare themselves and settle all around Mr. Freeze's lair when suddenly cat-girl and her Kitty Toys showed up.

"Selina, why are they here?"

"Well, sometimes I can get a little scared, so to avoid I go screaming and turn bonkers, I always bring my Kitty Toys with me. They keep me calm and make me feel safe."

Jim allowed them to stay and the whole pack had hidden themselves into the lair. Selina, purring happily between her two Kitty Toys when suddenly footsteps approach indicating Mr. Freeze is back.

At the same time as the lair door opens, Selina's heart starts beating like a drum and her eyes grow wide as they fill with fear. Before everyone realizes what happens, Selina starts scratching each and every one in fear to get away.

Jim tries to chase the bolting Mr. Freeze, but fails. When he returns in the lair, Selina seemed finally calmed down again, which was logical because Sean and Bruce where rubbing her belly, and she likes that.

Jim however, slowly filling with white rage. Selina purrs; "What? I already said I could get scared, so that's why I brought them, and guess what. They calm me down again and make me feel safe. I love my Kitty Toys."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Rule 513 and 520 idea of TEDOG, and rule 514 idea of swiftbolt99. If you guys have more requests or ideas with this villain, feel free to drop them. Also, other ideas are welcome:D**


	103. Freeze gun fun

**More Freeze rules:D**

* * *

 **#521. I am not allowed to use Mr. Freeze's freeze-gun to make ice sculptures because I want to start an exhibit**

A new idea popped into Selina's head, just like that. All she needed was Mr. Freeze's ice-gun and an empty room in Wayne Manor.

"Hiya, my ice-popsicles!" The cat-girl dashes across the street, frightening people with her new toy. Victor slaps his forehead as he sees her dashing with his newly made freeze gun. How could he have been so stupid to not lock his van?

"A zap here, and a zap there, icy-popsicles everywhere," Selina cries gleefully and a few people stay rooted in their spots. Well, frozen in their spots more likely. Police sirens wail in the distance, and Victor makes himself disappear.

Selina tries as well, but finds herself surrounded by police cars pretty quickly. Jim quickly grabs captain Barnes before he could hurl himself onto Selina. Bullock slaps his forehead.

And as captain Barnes flips through his anger management guide in the back seat of the police car, Jim tries to persuade the kitty to drop her toy on the ground.

"But Jiiiiiimmmmm," Selina whines, clutching the gun against her chest. "I only froze their legs so they couldn't run away once I made my very own exhibit at Wayne Manor!"

* * *

 **#522. I am not allowed to charge people to see the ice sculptures. Especially because they are made out people we know**

For a few seconds Jim and Selina fight over the freeze gun, and then there's another zap. Jim stands frozen in his spot. Well, parts of him are frozen. He can still moves his eyes and one leg and one arm.

"Okay, that's quite freaky," Selina snorts. Captain Barnes comes shouting from the police car, and a moment later he's partly frozen too. "You help me to get this lot to Wayne Manor and we split the fee," Selina smirks to Bullock.

Later…

"Miss Kyle! What on earth are you doing?!" Alfred exclaims in horror as she and Bullock drag in a half-frozen Jim Gordon.

"What does it look like?" Selina pants, shooting a very dirty look at Jim because he smacks the back of her head with his only working arm, repeatedly. "I made ice sculptures and start an exhibit."

Alfred drags his hand along his face, tiredly, opening his mouth to shout insult to the cat-girl, but suddenly realizes he can't. Sadly enough, he's half-frozen to the floor as well.

'Great! Just when I really needed to pee,' Alfred thinks.

* * *

 **#523. I am not allowed to encourage Mr. Freeze to mass produce freeze guns and sale them on**

"Hiya, Elsa!" Selina tiptoes excitedly over to Mr. Victor Freeze who just left the super-market and dumped his supplies into his van. The poor villain quickly opens the driver's seat door and hops behind the wheel, starting the engine and races off.

A few seconds later he carefully peeks into the rear view mirror, noticing there's no sign of the crazy cat-girl. He sighs relieved.

"Yeah, that was close call. The cops nearly got me!" cat-girl's voice cries through the van. Victor moves his head in shock toward the passenger seat.

"AAAGH!" Victor screams, nearly getting a heart attack when he spots her outside the window, holding onto the speeding car. With a pleased grin she scrambles through the open window and sits down.

"Now, let's get to business, shall we?" Selina purrs, taking a pen and note-pad from her pockets. "What would you say if I told you, you would get huge profits if you mass produce your invention and put it on sale?"

Victor steps onto the breaks and the van comes to halt, nearly catapulting Selina through the front window. Luckily Victor was fast enough to prevent that to happen by pushing her back in her seat. Then, he opens the passenger seat door.

"I say; idea rejected! Now, get out, before I take the gun and freeze your little butt!"

"But-

"No buts. Out!"

Selina, cue exit, disappointed.

* * *

 **#524. I am not allowed to encourage Mr. Freeze to make a freeze-sat, and there's actually no such thing as 'kitty hug time'**

"But Elsa-

"Mr. Fries! Mr victor Fries!"

"But Mr. Freeze-

"FRIES! F.R.I.E.S!"

"But Mr. Fries, this idea might actually work if you just hear me out. According to Swiftbolt99 there are lots of benefits of having your own personal freeze satellite. You would be able to freeze any target on earth whenever you feel like it, plus all the coolness of being able to freeze your enemies from orbit."

"Idea; rejected! My interest are not in taking over the world. My interests are more in Gotham."

"But why?"

"Because in Gotham lives this irritating little girl, wearing a poncho and way too much leather for my taste! So, if she doesn't buzz off. I will grab my freeze gun and-

"Kitty hug time!" Selina cries gleefully, sensing there's a person in Gotham who really needs a hug. And with that, she hurls herself around Mr. Victor Freeze.

* * *

 **#525. I am not allowed to start a debate with Victor and throw counter arguments on everything he says**

"Attacking from such a long distance isn't as much fun as attacking up close!"

"Uh, yeah it is!" Selina places her hands on her hips. "Imagine; you sit on a warm sunny beach with your laptop beside you while you're drinking a martini and log into your very own freezing satellite and lock it onto Gotham and watch all those people freeze their butts off. Hilarious, right?"

Blank icy stare says enough.

* * *

Selina walks up to Victor who sits at the bar. The young girl sits down, looks at the villain but says nothing. Mr. Fries is sensing the debate is not over.

"There's no way the United States Military is going to let someone deploy their own personal space weapon. They would shoot it out the sky before it even reached orbit!"

"Ugh, easy fixed," Selina scowls, folding her arms. "I have this friend, he's a high functional sociopath and he pretty much can log into everything. He can impersonate his brother, who's working for the MI6, and tell the U.S Military it's a totally harmless device. He can even convince them it's a satellite to track criminals like Penguin."

"Rejected!"

Selina leaves, disappointed.

* * *

Mr. Fries sees her coming, and before she even reaches him and his van, the villain bellows; "Space weapons are extremely expensive and takes a long time to produce. Especially when you include the R&D phase, which means; Research and Development."

"Uh, I know what R&D means, but that problem is easy solved as well. I have this friend, and she's a mermaid. All she needs is one copy of your freeze gun and she can multiple them by using her moon ring-

Selina has to run because a blast of ice is heading toward her.

* * *

 **#526. I am not allowed to use the freeze gun on Silver**

Determined to ensure that Silver never poses a threat to Bruce again, Selina has this brilliant idea. She corners the silver haired backstabber into an alley, and turns the freeze gun on, aiming it to the whining girl.

"Miss Kyle! Get your butt over here, right now!"

"Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you, don't interrupt me when I'm trying to entertain myself!" The young cat-girl spits angrily, because now she missed, and all what was frozen is Silver's long hair.

But the past part of it all was that her hair was frozen against the alley wall. It would take a while before that melts, because it happens to be an alley that's always hidden in the shadows.

* * *

 **#527. I am not allowed to use the freeze gun to make tiny ice cubes because the ice-cube maker is broken**

"No ice?" Selina stares baffled at her ice cube-less coke. "also Bruce and Sean stare a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kyle, but the ice-cube maker is broken," Alfred says as friendly as possible. But of course, Selina doesn't like excuses and she sends Alfred back to the kitchen to get the ice-cube tray and fill it with water, and then return it back to her.

Alfred does what's told and sets the thing onto the table, but then shock fills his eyes as Selina takes Mr. Freeze's ice-gun and points it at the water. A few seconds later, the water is ice, including the table.

"Problem solved! Now go and fill these glasses with ice!"

Alfred grumbles angrily, but take the tray, and the table with him to the kitchen. One day he will find a way to smack her head with that thing.

* * *

 **#528. I am not allowed to suggest to captain Barnes catching criminals will be so much easier when you have a freezing gun**

"But Mr. Barnes, listen. I have a thing that might come in handy when you're in a heated chase with a criminal like Penguin. I know that man wobbles, but still he's a lot quicker than you. But not anymore if you have your very own Criminal Freeze Stun Gun. Still need to work on the name though, but what do you think?"

"Get out before I use that thing on your butt and you will barf ice cubes for a week!" Mr. Barnes bellows angrily.

* * *

 **#529. I am not allowed to mass produce tiny freeze guns because Butch wants a collection for his stump**

"Miss Kyle, what on earth are those?" Alfred bellows, pointing horrified to the collection of tiny freeze guns.

"A birthday surprise for Butch, dah."

* * *

 **#530. I am not allowed to make frozen fire blasts**

"Okay, impress me, Smaug!" Selina cries gleefully to her pet dragon Smaug. The dragon's chest starts to turn red, and suddenly a blast of fire flies through the air.

Selina, very impressed by it shoots with the freeze gun, creating an enormous wall of frozen fire.

"How cool is that?" Selina fists pumps to smaug. Then, the wall melts to a puddle of water. "Ah, well, it's the attempt that counts!"

Smaug nods agreed, adding; "Well, you at least watered the petunias, like Alfred asked you to do."

"So true."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your fav?**


	104. Barbara kisses Alfred

**Hiya guys, sorry for not updating this story for a while, but I finally managed to write down ten new rules. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **531**. **I am not allowed to book a flight next to a toddler with sensitive ears**

"Are you sure it's possible to get a last-minute ticket?" Silver asks to Bruce, Sean and Selina as they stand in line at the airport. Bruce wanted to visit a family and show them his new friends. Silver joined them, last minute. They couldn't take the private plane, because well, it crashed a few days earlier because Sean and Selina decided to take it for a joy-flight and found out it totally isn't like riding a bike.

"Of course it is," Sean assures her and then points to his face; "I know this one is ugly, but if you guys say it isn't I can try talking that lady into selling me a nice and comfy last-minute seat."

And with that, Sean strolls sweetly smiling over to the lady and the three children watch as Sean talks with the lady behind the desk. She even starts twirling her hair when Sean talks, so that means it might actually work.

Sean returns with a big grin on his face, swaying the ticket proudly in front of Silver's face and says dramatically; "A comfy seat for the 'princess'. Just like she ordered." Sean's voice has a slight sarcastic tone, but not that Silver notices that.

"Oh, thank you Sean, you're the best!" Silver cries excitedly, skipping with her suitcase back to the adults who were waiting at them by the gate. "Look, Sean just bought me a nice comfy seat, isn't that sweet?"

"Yes, it sure is," Alfred replies with a slight sarcastic and suspicious undertone in his voice as he glares to the three kids that skip upon them as well.

In the plane…

"It's comfy indeed," Silver gloats as she tries her seat next to a nice looking lady with a toddler beside her. Sean holds his thumbs up and mouths a "I told you so.'

A few minutes later the 'seat-belt on' light went on and the plane started to move. The second the plane starts ascending, the toddler starts to scream his lungs out in pain, holding his 'bursting' ears.

"Sean, you booked me a seat next to a toddler with sensitive ears?" Silver moans in pain as her own ears burst of the kids crying.

Sean grins; "Yeah, well, you ordered a comfy seat. You didn't say anything about toddlers with sensitive ears!"

Alfred slaps his forehead as Selina and Sean laugh their faces off.

* * *

 **#532. I am not allowed to call myself an expert**

"Hiya, Fee and Kee!" Selina shouts excited as she enters the study where the two dwarves had seated themselves and enjoyed their pipes. "Are you guys still looking for a burglar?"

"Ehrm, well, since you guys took that dragon with you and we have our mountain back, we won't be needing a burglar," Kili replied with a frown.

"Oh, not so fast, Kee!" Fili said, elbowing his brother. "You know that box with our top secret stuff that uncle Thorin took from use when we were dwarflings and never gave back?"

"Well, I can get it back, because I'm an expert, you see?" Selina puffs her chest proudly.

* * *

Bullock strolls into the study, noticing Selina in a heated debate with herself. Alfred really should start stopping Ed to watch that kid.

"Cat-monster, are you talking to yourself?" Bullock snorts, darting his eyes through the room to make sure there really isn't anyone else. After all, she has some pretty weird friends, so maybe she found a new one. Or maybe that platinum blonde girl had made herself invisible. Bullock saw her doing that once, though no one believed him when he told them.

"Of course I talk to myself!" Selina spits, rolling her eyes for the fact Bullock dared to interrupt her. "Sometimes I need expert advice."

Selina, cue exiting the room, leaving a bamboozled cop behind.

* * *

 **#533. I am not allowed to take Barbara to the manor and let her sing creepy psycho songs**

"My friends don't walk they run, skinny-dipping rabbit holes for fun. Popping, popping balloons with guns, and getting high of helium," Barbara sings with a crazy expression on her face as she walks into the study with Selina.

Jim, who sits on the couch jolts his head up in alarm. Bullock laughs, Alfred grumbles, Bruce whimpers a little and Sean, well Sean ran off, screaming. In this situation, that's the best thing to do.

"I'm peeling the skin off my face, 'cause I really hate being safe. The normal's, they make me afraid. The crazies, they make me feel sane…" Barbara sings as she makes a pirouette.

Alfred, being the only one who dares to come closer to her; "Miss Kane, could you please leave? Your horrible voice and that song your singing, frightens the children!"

Miss Kane looks at Mister Pennyworth like she doesn't understand him, crazy expression on her face as she cups his face with both hands, packs her lips and…

* * *

 **#534. I am not allowed to tell Alfred, Barbara's song actually gave me some ideas**

The two cops on the couch look baffled at what just happened in front of them. Bruce hadn't seen any of that because her pirouette had freaked him completely to the point he had run off as well, screaming even louder than Sean had done. Selina however, grins like a maniac.

"Well, actually, Alfred… her song doesn't freak me out, and neither did that kiss," Selina says, winking at the shocked butler who's scrapping with a brush roughly onto his tongue to get Barbara's taste away.

Then, skipping out the room: "It actually gave me some new antic ideas. I mean, that skinny-dipping rabbit holes sounds fun."

* * *

 **#535. I am not allowed to say Jerome is hot and let Bruce go all bat-mode on him**

"Really, Rachelle? You really think...

Bruce walks into the same room where Selina and Rachelle are having a conversation about Jerome, when suddenly…

"Jerome is hot?"

Not noticing the question mark, anger fills Bruce's body and the young billionaire circles on his heels, stomping past Sean out the front door. Sean shrugs and heads upstairs.

Later, in the city…

"YOU!"

Jerome turns his head and sees a young boy standing across the street, wearing a black cowl in the shape of a bat along with a black armour and cape.

Jerome grins maniacally and then points to himself, figuring the little boy was talking to him. Mainly because there wasn't anyone else in the street. They all had found cover when they saw the ginger-boy walking.

"YES, YOU!" The tiny, muscle less boy bellows, now crossing the street and comes to halt in front of the red haired boy who laughs like a maniac, which he is. "If I ever see you near my girlfriend, I'll break every bone in your body and use them as tooth-picks."

"HA, You and who's army?!" Jerome guffaws loudly.

"US!"

The ginger haired and the dark haired boy look over, noticing Sean and Selina standing with enormous group of men, which are; Harvey Bullock, Jim Gordon, Tom the knife, Butch Gilzean, Victor Zasz, Alfred Pennyworth, and yes, even Penguin joined the show. (the bird had nothing else to do)

"Yeah, so you better run, lad," Alfred bellows angry. "And also, Miss Kyle… how dare you to call this guy hot?"

"You said I was hot?" Jerome asks, eyeing Selina flirtingly. "Me, like-you!"

"NO! I asked Rachelle if she find you hot. Obviously Bruce only heard the last three words!" Selina spits angrily. "Also, how dare you to flirt with me, you creep. Bruce, get him!"

And with that, Bruce's army watches the young billionaire hurl himself onto the ginger haired boy and there appeared a big ball of violence. A few seconds later, Bruce appeared, with some scratches and bruises on his face, but other than that he's fine. Jerome however, not so fine. He was knocked out, which made it easier for Jim to arrest the leader of the Maniax.

"Awe, you're my hero!" Selina cries excitedly, hugging the bat-billionaire. "Now, make me proud and say it."

Bruce lowers his voice to make it sound really deep; "I'M BATMAN!"

* * *

 **#536. I am not allowed to have Bruce and me participate in the Blue Phoenix exercise test**

Bruce just had gulped his third main meal of the day down his throat when Selina dragged him with her to the Star-gate convention, again. And there was Bruce thinking the whole thing was only for a day. But it turned it would last about two or three weeks.

Then, Bruce found himself next to Selina in the Operation Blue Phoenix ride, which happens to be a simulation of the live-fire combat simulation used in the TV show swiftbolt99 told about.

The bumpy ride starts, and Bruce gets tossed and turned and bounced through the simulation as Selina starts pulling handles and pushing buttons like the crazy cat-girl she is, firing AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles to the enemies.

"This is epic!" Selina shouts gleefully as she continues firing. Bruce however, starts to get the feeling his breakfast, lunch and dinner starts traveling up again. "Keep it in, kiddo. Or else I let you clean it with your tooth-brush."

Bruce quickly gulps it back down while holding himself in his seat as Selina makes a straight bee-line to right. Well, it seems like she's making the bee-line, but it's actually the simulator who does that job, but Selina feels proudly anyway.

Then, when the ride is over, Selina clutches her arms around Bruce, forcing him into a very wild happy dance as they managed to beat the top score. Bruce quickly clasps his hand in front of his mouth, jumps from the ride and sprints to the nearest toilet, but it turns out to be further away than thought.

Selina slaps her forehead as Bruce lunges himself to the ground and starts emptying his stomach on an old chumps shoes. That old chump happens to be Alfred Pennyworth, who had been looking for them, all over the convention.

Selina quickly sprints off.

* * *

 **#537. I am not allowed to irritate Sean by giving our three men army a team name**

"Hey, Kitty Toy Ornelas!" Selina sprints with the speed of light into the study and flops down bedside the billionaire street boy. Sean bounces up, slightly. Then, hooking her arm into Sean's; "I just came up with the most amazing team name!"

Sean watches at Selina with fear in his eyes as she launches herself onto the coffee table and makes a recollecting leap to the couch where Bruce suddenly jumps up from behind, and then both scream ins sync; "TEAM CAT'S KITTY TOYS!"

Sean, not wanting to be part of it, slowly scurries out of the room while Selina and Bruce resume their Team Intro Tune and do a very disturbed dance.

* * *

Selina skips into Sean's bedroom where Sean just came from the bathroom. Dripping wet with nothing than a towel to protect his most private parts. Sean stares at Selina with shock-stricken eyes, but Selina doesn't seem to notice that. The young cat-girl perches down onto the windowsill after opening the curtains, and Sean is so glad they don't have neighbours.

"Uh, do you mind?" Sean growls angrily.

"No, not at all," Selina says with a cheeky smirk, and then purrs; "Did you like the Intro Tune?"

"Will you leave if I say yes?" Sean asks, who softly starts to boil in more anger.

"Sooo, that means you didn't like it?"

"OUT!" Cue dramatic point to the door. Selina however, doesn't move, pretending she had not heard Sean.

"Well, we can always change that. It was Bruce's tune idea anyway," Selina replies thoughtfully. "What do you think of the name-

"OUT!"

"Team BatCatStalker!"

One of Sean's shoes comes flying toward the cat in the windowsill, who just in time ducks through the open window, and disappears down the balcony.

* * *

Alfred strolls through the front door, carrying bags with groceries as he sees Selina pound against the closet under the stairs, while crying; "But Sean, I promise you will like this one!"

Sean's reply, coming outside the closet; "No Selina, I don't want to hear it."

"But you will love it."

"I don't care!"

"Team NightBatCat!"

Then, Alfred watches bamboozled as he hears hard pounds against the closet wall, indicating Sean was bashing his head into it, forcefully.

"It's Knight, not Night!"

* * *

 **#538. I am not allowed to ignore Selina when she tries to give me a hug. I should know by now what she will do if she gets ignored**

Sean sees Selina lunged toward him, her arms brandished. The street billionaire knows there's a hug coming. Quickly Sean darts off, pretending he had not seen the kitty-girl. The kitty-girl however, starts slowly boiling like an angry tea-kettle. Payback time!

* * *

Sean sits on the toilet doing his thing while reading a magazine. Then, absently reaching for the toilet paper, he frowns. Where's the toilet paper?

Sean looks up, noticing Selina darting out of the toilet while clutching all the toilet paper against her chest, protectively.

"Selina, give that back!" Sean hollers, pulling his pants up as he scrambles through the toilet door, pursuing the cat-girl, who now scurries across the hallway, bowling the toilet paper to each and every corner of the Manor.

* * *

Sean lies flopped out into a garden launcher, happily dozing in the sun when suddenly something heavy flops onto his stomach. When the street boy opens his eyes, two very crazy, and green sparkling eyes pierce into his.

"Selina, get off!" Sean bellows, trying to push her off, but fails. So, instead of letting her feel she won, Sean closes his eyes again and pretends she's not there. Then, Selina hand slaps him in face, and her nails scratches along his eyelids, and her fingers pokes in his ears. Sean can't handle it anymore.

Five seconds later, the lackadaisical cop named Bullock walks through the garden and watches a very disturbed sight of Sean, chasing Selina while screaming; "Get your butt over here, and I'll give you the hug you wanted! But I assure you, you will not like it!"

Right on cue the street billionaire snaps a stick in half, and Bullock knows that Sean pretends it's Selina's neck. Selina knows that too, so she keeps running, and running, and running…

* * *

 **#539. I'm not allowed to head out to the streets. I should know by now reporters are buzzing around to catch a glimpse of me**

 _´Yeah, whatever,'_ Sean thinks to himself as he reads Alfred's latest rule, rips it off the fridge and tosses it into the bin. _'it's not like they can catch me.'_

Sean strolls down the streets with a doughnut in his mouth, when suddenly a TV news crew jumps in front of him from an alleyway, and the news reporter stuffs a microphone into his face.

In shock, Sean bites too hard onto his chocolate filled doughnut, spurting everything into the reporters face. After the woman finally wiped her face clean, she saw a glimpse of the street boy disappearing onto the rooftops.

On the rooftops, Sean halts his escape as he collapses into a strange bald guy, wearing glasses and has a rug growing under his chin. The dude opens his mouth and says; "Hi, Mr Ornelas. My name is Dr Hugo Strange, and I like doing experiments on people. You have incredible running skills. And I like to take some blood samples and check your genes to-

"Leave me alone, freak!" Sean hollers, rounding on his heels and scrambles down the fire escape, landing straight into the TV news crew arms. Dr Strange's laugh ringing in his ears. "You, leave me alone too!"

And with that, Sean sprints from the alleyway with the speed of light and disappears into the nearest tattoo shop, waiting for the crew and Hugo to disappear. Then, behind him sounds a softly purr.

"You will look so bad-ass with a tattoo, Kitty Toy Sean."

* * *

 **#540. Even if I can't help myself, I am not allowed to pinch Sean's butt**

Sean sprints down the stairs and into the kitchen, poking his head into the fridge. Ah, it looks like Alfred had done the shopping again. About time.

Suddenly there's a pinch at his butt, and Sean quickly circles on his heels, noticing there's one in the kitchen beside him. Sean darts his eyes suspiciously around him, and then spotting the very full fridge again; "Whoa, hamburgers!"

Just as Sean wants to grab the hamburgers, again someone pinches his butt. Sean circles around angrily, again seeing no one beside himself. Then, in the hallway; "Miss Kyle! How many times do I have to tell you, stop pinching Mister Ornelas butt!"

Selina quickly sprints up the stairs with a girly giggle; "But I can't help myself. It's so soft and squishy!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your favorite? Yes, Rachelle appeared again, the strawberry blonde girl with a crush on Johnny and Jerome. It was an old rule, but anyone interested in more rules with this girl, trying to pursued Jerome, let me know:D**

 **Also, other requests are welcome, especially because I now write ten rules per chapter LOL**


	105. KnightCat and the flying carpet

**Hi guys, new update. Also, as reply to Guest her/his question, yes, we already know what Sean most likely will become. Knightstalker. You can read all about it in TEDOG's story, because Sean Ornelas belongs to him. I will ask him if he wants to leave a review to this story, so you can find his profile easier, and can find his story:D Also, yes, I think I will make some KnightBatCat rules as well XD**

 **also, Sean will appear in my new story, named; Parenthood:D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#541. We are not allowed to bring in a rug, and claim it's a flying carpet**

Sean and Selina sit on the couch, watching football when Sean suddenly hollers in objection; "That player tackles like a…

"Maniac!" Bullock roars as he charges through the front door and stomps across the hallway and into the TV room. Sean and Selina both look up in glee.

"Oh, detective Bullock," Selina yips in surprise as she bounces onto the couch. Sean and I have a surprise for you."

"Well, I've had enough surprises for one day, so grab me a beer, will you?" Bullock makes way across the TV room, and keeps rambling; "I mean, some lunatic almost crashed into me. Why can't people just look where they are, AAGGH!"

Bullock trips onto something, making a very terribly face-plant on the TV room's floor. Then, looking bewildered around, the lackadaisical cop sees two street kids zoom close to his face and brandish their arms while exclaiming excitedly; "SURPRISE!"

"Look, it's a carpet!" Selina adds importantly, pointing at the item on the floor.

"It's a flying carpet!" Sean adds, beaming like the sun. Bullock snorts and scrambles back onto his feet, staring wildly at the two kids. "We met a boy of our age at the market, like two months ago, and now it's finally arrived."

"Yes, and we have to do now is reading the instruction to get the magic working." Selina bounces up and down with glee. Sean grins excitedly.

"Well, that's great," Bullock replies sarcastically. "Because then it can fly itself right out of the house, because I'm pretty sure Alfred doesn't want that thing in here!"

"But we waited for this, for like two months," Selina whines sadly, and Sean's face turns soar as well. "Come on, Bullock. Let us keep it. We always wanted to have a thing that can fly."

"Well, as I remember you already have a flying dragon, called Smaug, a unicorn and Loïc has an elk. I'm pretty sure you guys reached your quota of weird creatures and things, by a mile. Flying carpet indeed. What's next, a dancing sofa?"

And with that, Bullock heads out the door, guffawing. The two street kids mouth Bullock's words; 'What's next, a dancing sofa?' with an annoyed eye roll. Then, slowly the corners of their mouth creep up into a smile, and they meet eyes. Bullock just gave them the most tremendous idea, ever.

* * *

 **#542. We are not allowed to hurl ourselves through the room and claim it was the carpet that throw us off**

Sean and Selina stand beside each other onto the carpet, which they had now laid out onto the floor. They both read the instruction manual that Sean holds in his hand. Because it contains a few very hard words for Selina to pronounce, Sean reads it out loud.

"Thank you for purchasing the carpet model 1423. We wish you enjoy using our product." And there, the manual instruction ends.

"We will, if they told us how to use it," Selina snorts disappointed. Then, suddenly it feels like the carpet twitches slightly, and the two kids lose their footings, collapsing into Bullock who entered the room again. The lackadaisical cop catches them with both arms, perfectly.

"How many times does Alfred need to write it down, you guys aren't allowed to hurl yourself through the room?" Bullock roars, pushing them back onto their feet and away from him. "Also, didn't I tell you to throw out this hover-mat?!"

"Yes, well, actually it was the carpet that hurled us off," Sean says, and then lies with a straight face; "we don't know where to send it back to."

"Well, what's the dude's name you got it from?" Bullock says, eyeing the kids doubtfully.

"Qamar?" Selina asks questionably, looking over to Sean who nods.

"Well, try to find this Qamar, and ask him to retrieve his idiotic hoover-mat." Bullock turns on his heels and leaves the room, bellowing over his shoulder; "And quickly, before I use this rug and roll you two in it, and throw you in the river!"

* * *

 **#543. We are not allowed to dare Bullock to step onto the carpet to prove us, it's indeed not a flying carpet**

"Why is that thing still lying in here?!" Bullock roars angrily and from the top of his lungs. A tiny vain on the side of his head starts looking like it's about to pop.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry!" Selina shouts back from the kitchen where she and Sean are making themselves a salad pizza. "Qamar will be here any second!"

"Yeah, and he warned us not to step on it, because we might have gotten the magic working!" Sean adds importantly as he peeks inside the oven. He just can't wait to start eating that delicious piece of art.

"IT'S NOT A FLYING CARPET!"

"If it's not a flying carpet, why you don't try it then, huh?" Selina asks, also peering into the oven. Yep, that's some fine and delicious handiwork they've done there.

As the two kids keep staring and watering their teeth by the oven, Bullock snorts to himself as he eyes the carpet on the ground, still lying spread out onto the floor. It does look like a fine piece of art, all that woven treads and such. Bullock moves closer to take a better look.

Carefully the lackadaisical cop peers over his shoulder and listens. Nope, it still sounds like those two brats are busy for a while longer. And that means it would be save to step on it for just a little moment. It's not like the kids will find out he took their dare.

With one last look at the door, Bullock lifts up his foot and touches it with the point of his shoe, like someone would do if they want to test the water in the pool, if it's warm or not. Nothing happens.

Again, Bullock peeks to the door, and still no brats. Bullock steps onto the carpet and jumps up and down, slightly. "Flying carpet, my ass," Bullock snorts, and suddenly he starts to move up slowly. Fear enters the poor cops eyes, and he hurls himself down on the carpet, on his stomach and clenches his hands onto the side of the carpet.

"NO, AAAAAHHHHH!" Bullock screams in fear as the carpet starts flying through the TV room, from left to right, and back to left. "STREET BOY BRAT! CAT MONSTER!"

The carpet makes a turn, and flies through the patio doors, just about the same time as the two street kids sauntering into the room, stuffing their faces full with their homemade salad pizza.

"Yeah, yeah, what's up this time?" Sean asks, then spotting the empty room, and the empty spot on the floor, and then the open patio doors. "So, which one of us is going to explain Alfred, Bullock flew off on our magical flying carpet?"

* * *

 **#544. We are not allowed to invite Qamar, who claims to be from a not existence foreign country**

Jim walks into the TV room where Sean and Selina pace rapidly between the door and the open patio windows. On the couch sits a strange boy, wearing a red satin pantaloons, a white shirt with a yellow sash around his waist and a red sleeveless vest on top. On his head, a red turban.

 _'It appears Selina has found another strange friend to add to her collection,'_ Jim thinks to himself, eyeing the boy worriedly. Jim gets the feeling the boy is crazy, or maybe even nuts. The boy is frantically reading through a manual guide.

"So, all you need to do now is," the boy says with a foreign accent. "Is to call that idiotic friend of yours on his phone so I-

"Jim!" Selina cries in shock, making the poor cop jump a mile high. Sean's eyes grow wide as well. Jim's cop senses tell him the two, or better yet, the three kids had been up to no good. He eyes them suspiciously.

"Who is he?" Jim points at the boy on the couch who waves at the cop with a sheepishly smile. Then, suddenly recognizing the kid from a police picture; "Wait, aren't you that guy that tried to shell a carpet to penguin and claimed it was a flying carpet?"

"Yes, that was me," the boy replies with a foreign accent again. "My name is Qamar and I'm from Balamkadar, but moved to Gotham two months ago."

"Balam- what? You know, never mind. Did any of you see Bullock?"

"You know, you missed him," Sean says with a cheeky grin. "He flew out the patio doors, like an hour or so."

Jim stares dumbfounded at the three children that collapse onto the floor, laughing their heads off about Sean's joke, which Jim of course, didn't get.

* * *

 **#545. We are not allowed to ask Bullock stupid questions or make funny remarks while he's flying around the globe on a flying carpet**

Bullock still lies flat on his stomach on the flying carpet when suddenly his cell-phone rings. While holding himself onto the carpet with one hand, he tries to flip open his cell-phone with his other hand, with a little help of his mouth.

"Ah, Bullock, where are you!" Sean screams excitedly into Bullock's eardrum, make a thumb up to Qamar and Selina as indication the reception is perfect.

"Oh, I don't know, street brat! I will ask a passing cloud!" Bullock roars in anger. Sean hands the phone over to Selina, offensively, and folds his arms. Sean doesn't like to be called; 'street brat'.

"Bullock, we will get you home, safely. Qamar has the perfect solution, so you don't have to worry," Selina says with glee in her voice. But only to hide the panic attack she's about to get, because Qamar has no ideas, at all.

"Worry? I'm on a speeding piece of textile without a safety belt, so why would I be worried?" Bullock roars sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Selina cries, fist pumping the air. Not that bullock can see that. Then Selina looks over to Qamar who frantically keeps reading the instruction manual, but hasn't found anything so far.

The young cat-girl realizes she has to stall it a while longer and says with a very gleefully tone in her voice; "We will get you down. Just sit tight!" Sean does a thumb up again, because he finds that a good one. Bullock, not so much.

"Sit tight?! Is that meant as some sort of a joke?!" Bullock roars, suddenly shivering as well as he realizes it's getting pretty cold. But then again, it could also be his nerves that are about to break, because it can be quite scary if you fly around on a flying carpet, with the speed of light.

Then, suddenly realizing he took Selina's dare and that Jim and Alfred are going ape if they find out he's a terrible babysitter; "Oh, and Cat monster! If you tell this to Jim or Alfred, I'll-

"Yeah, don't you worry, Bullock," Selina says as excitedly as possible. "They won't hear it from us, and if they'll ever find out, we make sure we kill them!"

"Wait, what!"

* * *

 **#546. We are not allowed to let Qamar taking the lead in a stupid mission to save Bullock**

"Almost there, Mister Bullock!" a young boy with a strange foreign accent, cries excitedly into Bullock's ear. ' _Who the fuck is that?_ ' Bullock thinks. Qamar keeps flipping through the manual instructions, frantically. "You're getting warm!"

"Well, whoever you are, tell those street brats I don't feel very warm! Besides, are you sure you know how to fly this thing?"

"Of course I do, I sold the carpet to them, myself. I know my way around a flying carpet like the back of my hand!"

"Well, my guess is that you're that Qamar dude!" Qamar nods rapidly. "Well, perhaps, Qamar, you might want to wear gloves, because I'm speeding straight to Antarctica!"

* * *

A few hours later, somewhere nearby to Congo jungles, bullock has to duck down as he has to avoid some tree branches.

"Not long now, Mister Bullock!" Qamar says, still flipping through the manual, rapidly. Sean and Selina are still pacing up and down the room, impatiently. "You're almost home, save and sound."

"I'm sorry for being a little sceptical, Qamar, but this doesn't look much like my neighbourhood!" Bullock roars like a fuming alligator as he tries to steer the carpet with one hand, and away from the trees.

Qamar reaches the phone to Selina and makes the 'he's getting angry again' motion. Selina rolls her eyes, and makes her voice as sweet as possible when she asks; "Bullock, trust us. Have we ever let you down?"

"Yes, frequently!" bullock screams angry into the phone. And then sweeter; "But this time I want you guys to let me down, painlessly, and as soon as possible."

"Yes, we can do that, because Qamar has the best plan, ever. Trust me!"

* * *

 **#547. We are not allowed to let Qamar turn Bullock's carpet flight into a computer simulation game**

A while later, Bullock can see the Gotham skyscrapers in the distance. He just made an entire circle around the globe, how cool is that. Not so cool as you think. Anyway, Qamar finally came up with a solution, and it's a little tricky to explain the details, but the kid somehow managed to lock a computer onto – you know what, I skip the boring details.

"You are almost home, Bullock," Sean says through his headphones while sitting behind a computer. Qamar and Selina sit beside him, looking at the screen. "But listen carefully. This is the most trickiest part…

"What are you doing?" Jim asks, suddenly standing behind them and staring at the screen. No one had him coming in, that occupied they were.

"Uhm, I'm playing a fly simulation game," Sean lies, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, Alfred need your help with something!"

"Can it later, because this is the most delicate part of the entire operation."

"Look, helping Alfred is far more important than some silly game, so come on!" And with that, Jim drags the street boy with him and out the room. Qamar and Selina quickly pursued, because their computer games skills aren't that great as Sean's, so they have to persuade Alfred and Jim to wait a little while longer until Sean has finished the game. Sadly enough, they didn't want to listen.

So, Sean quickly helps them to remove the wardrobe, which had fallen on top of Bruce who tried to grab something from the top shelve. Luckily the doors remained open when it fell, otherwise the billionaire might have hurting himself, a lot more.

Bruce quickly scrambles back up and Alfred hugs the young billionaire tightly.

"So, does this mean I can get back to my game now?" Sean asks as casually as possible. Jim and Alfred nod. But then, a loud crash is heard like something falls straight through the roof, and Sean says sheepishly; "Actually, I think that means game over."

* * *

 **#548. I am not allowed to hurl myself onto Bullock, after he called Selina dumb**

Jim, Bruce and Alfred share a confused frown. What did Sean mean with that? Then, the answer walks inside in the form of Bullock, carrying a rolled up carpet under his arm, and wearing ripped clothes from falling through the Wayne Manor rooftop.

"Well, well, well, well, if that isn't Selina Kyle," Bullock says between clenched teeth as he slowly closes in onto the street girl. A deranged glare in his eyes. Selina backs away, slowly. "Monster Cat, the genius equivalent of sponge, who said; 'If it's not a flying carpet, why you don't try it then, huh?'"

Bullock drops the carpet with a plop onto the ground and is about to strangle the street girl when Sean suddenly hurls himself onto the cop, and starts beating the crap out him, hollering; "And I said as a warning, that Qamar said we didn't had to step on it because we might have gotten the magic working, so don't blame this on Selina. You are the one with the brain size of a sponge!"

And with that, they all witness another very awfully sight of Sean giving Bullock a very painfully ear-pummel.

* * *

 **#549. I am not allowed to suggest rolling Bullock into the carpet and throw him in the river**

"You know, maybe I have to teach you a lesson!" Sean roars. "A lesson that will teach you not to call names to Selina, ever again. Give me that carpet. Maybe I can use it and roll him in it, so I can throw him in the river!"

Selina leaps at it, excitedly, spreading it out for Sean. Sadly enough, Alfred stopped them in time.

* * *

 **#550. We are not allowed to let Jim accidently use the carpet on a picnic with Lee**

Jim whistles a happy tune. Today he has a day off, and he wanted to spend that day with his fiancée, Lee. And Jim's idea was a picnic. So, armed with a carpet – yeah, he couldn't find a blanket and the carpet looked lovely and perfect for a picnic- and a picnic basket and threw everything in the trunk of his car.

"Sean, bad news! I can't find the flying carpet!" Selina hollers, grabbing frantically at her hair. "What if Alfred found it and hid it, like he did with the rest of our stuff."

"Calm down, it will be here somewhere," Sean assures the street girl, and then looks around. "Nope, you right. It's gone."

And with that, the two street kids get on a desperate search to find their flying carpet. They look everywhere, until Bruce walks up to them and asks them what they are doing. While searching they explain they need to find a flying carpet.

"Well, not sure if it's the flying carpet you're talking about," Bruce says importantly, and the two kids stare at him, impatiently. "But I think I saw Jim taking it for a picnic with Lee!"

With the speed of light, Team KnightCat sprint to the only park that is lovely enough for a picnic. They wish they are in time before the cop and his fiancée would step onto the magical thing.

"JIM, NO!" they both scream from afar as they see Jim spread out the carpet, and helps his fiancée onto it. Jim turns his head bamboozled to the two street kids that come sprinting toward him.

"What?"

The two kids halt their sprinting and stare in shock at the spot where Lee sits, and Jim slowly turns his head as well.

"Jim, HELP!" Lee screams, and Jim stares in shock to his fiancée, flying up into the sky and off into the distance. Then, slowly turning his face into the most deranged scowl and back to the spot where the two kids stood seconds ago. But it turns out they had taken a head-start, and dashed outside the park, laughing their faces off.

* * *

 **So, that were ten rules with Sean and Selina, what do you think of their duo-team name? KnightCat LOL Anyway, which one was your fav? Let me know by review.**

 **also, requests are still welcome, because now I write ten each chapter, I will need them. Next update will involve a few that's requested since the last few chapters:D**


	106. Fishing with Bruce Wayne

**Hi guys, thank you so much for all the reviews, so as a 'thank you' I wrote ten other rules. Rules requested by you readers, so the credit goes to the rightful owner:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#551. I am not allowed to take Bruce fishing on the river. Especially not at night**

Selina scurries down the flight of stairs while pushing Bruce forward, gently. She just kidnapped Bruce from his bed and blindfolded him. Only because she thought it was about time they had another date.

"Selina, it's in the middle of the night," Bruce whimpers as he takes tiny steps through the hallway. The billionaire boy is really scared he will trip. "I'm pretty sure all diners are closed."

"Not this one, kiddo," Selina says back with a grin Bruce can't see. "Now, will you please shut up before you wake up the Manor's guard dog?"

Four minutes later..

"Surprise!" Selina takes the blindfold away, and brandish her arms widely and makes the boat they are in, rock violently. Bruce grasps the edges of the boat to keep it steady and yelps; "But Selina, this isn't a diner!"

"It will be, in a few minutes," Selina cries excitedly, taking two fishing rods and shoves one of them to Bruce. "Now, make mommy proud, because she's hungry."

And with that, the young cat-girl hurls herself halfway over the edge of the boat, and starts swatting at the fish below the water surface, making the boat rock, viciously. Bruce however, tries to keep his dinner down, and his pee up. No way that he would wet the boat, in any possible way.

"Are you okay, B?"

B nods his head rapidly, but a few seconds later, he's 'feeding' the fish. See. Bruce already knew he wouldn't wet the boat. He can be proud of that.

* * *

Bruce finally had emptied his stomach beside the boat, but Selina sadly enough, wasn't that hungry anymore she would eat the fish, that ate his – well, you know what I mean. Instead of fishing, she decided to make a candle-light dinner for two, in the boat. Gleefully, the young girl held up a picnic basket.

The young billionaire helped her to settle everything right, and when Selina turned one of the candles on, she accidentally knocked another one over, and the boat bursts into flames. Luckily, the two kids could jump overboard in time.

Slowly they swim back to the mainland, but then, Selina starts to yelp in fear. Bruce looks over in shock. Then Selina gasps; "SHARK!"

The young billionaire swims back to Selina, takes her hand into his, and swims back to land at a speed he'd never had swum before. Finally reaching land, Bruce drags Selina on land, who collapses down, guffawing.

Suddenly, a shadow casts over them, and Alfred growls; "How many times, do I have to say; you're not allowed to take Bruce fishing on the river!"

"Yeah, I know," Selina hicks in joy. "That's why I took him fishing on the pond. You knew that, didn't you B?" Selina guffaws, which slowly subsides as she sees Bruce's shock expression turn murderous. "You didn't-you didn't know that? In that case, my hero!"

And with that, Selina hurls her arms around his neck and plants her lips onto Bruce's, who in his turn, turns into mellow.

* * *

 **#552. I am not allowed to hostage Bruce and send Alfred a mock ransom video**

Against Alfred's wishes, Selina takes Bruce to Barbara's place. The crazy woman is happy to see them, because she was a little bored. Then the blonde lady has an incredible idea, and Selina and Bruce both agreed.

Back at Wayne Manor, Alfred receives a tape by mail. Well, not actually by a real mailman, because that would be too quick. No, the crazy cat-girl, bat-boy and crazy-Babs bribed a local street kid to play mailman. But anyways, Alfred received a tape.

Curiously the butler eyes it from the back to the front, and then stuffing it into the VCR, when suddenly Barbara's face pops up in the middle of the screen, crying ecstatic; "Hey, sweet lips, remember me?"

"AAGGH!" Alfred recoils a little in fear, then realizing he's totally save, "Why on earth is that crazy woman sending me a home-video?"

"You're probably wondering why I send you this crazy, and totally random home-made video?" Barbara yips, walking through the screen, back and forth. "Well, to be honest, this isn't very random at all. It's a ransom video, you see…

The screen zooms out, revealing Bruce Wayne being tied onto the kitchen counter. Selina standing behind it with a butchers knife. "Dear viewers!" she cries with glee. "Today I will make a delicious Apple-Bruce-Pie!"

Alfred watches in horror as Barbara zooms in onto the billionaire's whimpering face, wriggling from left to right as attempt to free himself. In the background, lots and lots of noises made by kitchen utilities.

"Therefore, we need apples," Selina cries merrily, joggling with some apples before tossing them onto the counter beside Bruce's head. "Also, we need a Bruce Wayne, check." Cue pointing at the tied Bruce. "A knife, and-

As Selina keeps rambling on in the background, Barbara zooms back to herself and starts dancing around with the camera like it's her dance partner, and says; "So, sweet-lips. If you want your dear Bruce Wayne to be healthy and in one piece, send 50.000 unmarked bills to – wait, what the address again?"

"Ugh, if you want something to be done," Selina cries angrily, stomping over to the crazy woman and stands still beside her, still holding the butchers knife, dripping with something red. "Oh, don't you worry, old man. In case you might think this is blood, it isn't. It's just ketchup-

Selina keeps rambling on about the address, but poor Alfred hadn't heard anything what happened after he saw the 'blood' covered knife, because he had fainted to the floor with a big flop.

* * *

 **#553. I am not allowed to set Bruce's tennis ball gun to rapid mode**

Bruce Wayne is in the backyard, practicing his tennis skills. He just got a brand-new tennis ball gun, as present from Jim. Now he could play by himself, which was great because Jim was the only one who wanted to practice with the kid, but never had the time.

"Fire away!" Selina hollers, pressing the button, and a few seconds later a yellow tennis ball flies through the air and upon the billionaire. Sadly enough, he missed, but a new change came soon. And again, and again, and again, and again.

"Selina, not so fast!" Bruce hollers, trying to dodge the tennis balls.

"Sure thing, sweetie-pie!" And with that, the cat-girl sets the tennis gun into rapid mode, and hundreds of tennis balls comes flying toward Bruce, who tries to protect himself bravely by dodging them back.

"SELINA!"

Bruce makes a break for it as another set of balls are heading his way. Behind him, Selina snickers; "Sorry, I thought you said, Selina, faster!"

* * *

 **#554. I am not allowed to add some interesting tattoos to Bullock's collection. Especially if he has no say in it**

Bullock wakes up from his lovely nap and finds Selina and Bruce sitting on either side of him, grinning their faces off.

"What…did…you…do?" Bullock yawns, stretching his legs as he glares at the two kids.

Selina says dramatically; "Why making assumptions so soon?" and the girl widens her eyes, offensively.

"Yeah, maybe it wasn't us this time," Bruce adds importantly.

"What did you do?" the lackadaisical cop growls suspiciously, and Selina becomes suddenly nervous, and stutters; "Maybe we should leave…

"NOW!" Bruce hollers on cue, and with that, the two slips out of the room before Bullock can lift a finger to attack them. Bullock shrugs, yawns again and stretches this time his arms as well, and screams.

For there, along his biceps is a trail of roses, flowers, unicorns, the names of all Selina's cats, pancakes and of course the name 'Jim' in a heart.

* * *

 **#555. I am not allowed to force Sean and Bruce to say nice things to me**

Alfred makes his daily stroll through the manor when he suddenly hears Bruce and Sean's voices coming from the study. Alfred can't help himself and stays hidden, around the corner of the door.

"Selina, your hair is so beautiful and curly. There's nothing I want more than wrap my fingers in it, and feel how soft it is," Bruce says with a cue dreamy sigh.

"Yes, and your skin is so soft, and elegant," Sean fills in.

"Your lips are so soft and warm."

"And your eyes, are two magnificent, green sparkling emeralds."

"Yes, and you're so beautiful, so-

"So, warm, loving and gentle," Sean fills in quickly.

"Oh, stop it you!" Selina swats with her hand playfully at the two boys, and then purrs; "Please, continue."

* * *

 **#556. I am not allowed to give Sean a big kiss on his lips**

Street boy Sean lies slumped out onto the couch, ignoring Alfred's calls for him to get his lazy bum off the couch. Also, why would he listen to such insulting words? But since Alfred doesn't like to be ignored, the butler stands in the study doorway, fuming like a deranged bear.

"Hiya Alfred, what's up?" Selina skips up to the butler, halting beside him in the doorway. Then spotting the dozing Sean on the couch, the cat-girl whispers; "Ah, don't you worry old man. I know an excellent trick.

Before the fuming bear in the doorway could stop the cat-girl, she already dashed to the slumbering street boy, cupped his face with both hands and planted a deep kiss, straight on his lips.

"AAGH!" Sean gasps into Selina's mouth, opening his eyes in shock. Selina smirks; "I love it when you're surprised!" and with that, the cat-girl skips out the doorway again, leaving an extremely wild fuming bear, and a love-struck boy on the couch, behind.

* * *

 **#557. No matter how much I want to beat my personal best, I am not allowed to make out with Sean for more than an hour**

"Okay, pack your lips, Kitty Toy Sean, because those will be mine for the next hour!" Selina slides into the room and up to Sean, who stares at her, doubtfully.

"You really think you can make out for more than an hour?" Sean guffaws loudly.

"I know I can, so prepare yourself, Kitty Toy Sean!" Selina smirks wildly. Her eyes sparkling like a crazy cat on drugs. Sean sets his watch and moves closer, his lips tight against Selina's.

57 minutes later…

"Miss Kyle! Where are my dishcloths?!" Alfred roars, walking into the room and noticing the two kids on the couch, with their lips vacuumed to one and another. Alfred explodes in anger, and for the next four minutes, the two street kids wrap their arms around each other's neck, and run crab-like (sideways) out the room as they get pursued by Alfred. Their lips still tight against each other.

* * *

 **#558. Not even when all the other showers are out of order, I am not allowed to sneak into Sean's shower while he's having one**

"Ugh, too hot," Selina whines as she tries the water in her own bathroom. Then, making it a little colder; "IIIEEE!" TOO COLD!"

While shivering like a cold kitty, Selina wraps a towel around herself and slides out of the bathroom. She really needs to warm herself, quickly. Bruce's shower is a no go, because that one has antics since last week, and since there are enough other showers in the Manor, Alfred didn't think it needed to be fixed. N0 way she would use Alfred's, because, you know, that would be weird.

So, there was only one shower left. Sean's. And according the happy singing that's coming from inside, it sounds like he has no troubles at all. And such luck, he didn't even lock the door.

Selina slowly and quietly sneaks inside the bathroom, moving the shower curtain aside, and says; "Can you move a little, Sean, because-

"AAGHH, SELINA!" Sean screams in fear, quickly covering his butt with one hand, while hiding his most private part with his other hand. His eyes darting around to find a towel, but the only one that is in arm's length, is the towel around… Sean closes his eyes, grabs Selina's towel, wraps it around himself and quickly scrambles off, leaving a sad Selina behind.

* * *

 **#559. I am not allowed to follow Sean who's having a stand-off with Jerome, and step in to tell Sean to shoot the Maniax leader**

Selina and Rachelle sprint down the sidewalk, following the certain street boy named Sean Ornelas. There was a rumor going that Jerome decided to pick a fight with Sean, and ordered the street-billionaire to meet him at a secret spot so they can have a stand-off. Well, of course, everyone knows who would win, right? Well, that was exactly the reason why the two girls followed Sean, because Selina obviously said; Sean, and Rachelle said Jerome. Now they have to wait and see.

Sean walks up to the red-head, who obviously doesn't care he's standing in the clearing and is sitting ducks for every cop who could be sneaking closer to shoot him. Or maybe, he knows there won't be any cops.

"So, why did you wanted me to come, carrot-face?" Sean asks, standing still parallel from Jerome, who has a very creepy smile on his face. After Sean's insult to Jerome, Jerome makes insults back to Sean, and that goes on for a while.

Meanwhile, Selina and Rachelle are having a little debate of their own. Selina says Sean will win, and Rachelle says Jerome will win. The two boys look bewildered as the two girls come from their hiding spot, shouting and pushing each other. A few seconds later, they are tangled up in each other's hair.

"Sean, shoot that maniac idiot!" Selina hollers as she shoves Rachelle up to the wall. "Show Rachelle you're the strongest!"

"Jerome, sweetie, shoot that street brat!" Rachelle bellows back, kicking Selina against her knee and make them turn, so Selina is shoved up the wall. "You're the bad-boy in this town. Not Sean!"

The two boys scratch the backs of their heads, share a frown, and then look back to the two fighting girls, now rolling through the alleyway. Then, Selina pushes Rachelle off and says; "You know what, it looks like we are the ones doing the fighting, instead of them!"

"Yeah, that's not why we came here!" Rachelle says, equally frustrated as Selina is. "You know what, if they won't do the stand-off they promised us, it's time we take the lead!"

The two girls give each other a firm nod, indicating they know exactly what the other person thinks, then turn their heads so quickly to the boys, they both freeze up. Then, the two girls linger closer, and the boys eyes grow in shock.

"Girls, what are you doing?"

* * *

 **#560. I am not allowed to hypnotize Sean and Jerome**

There is only one thing the two boys remember. The blur of black and brown that dashed up to them, and seconds later they both lie on the ground, tied together.

Rachelle casts over them, holding a strange and weird looking necklace, whispering; "Jerome, your eyes will become heavy..

"No, they are not!" Jerome barks angrily, trying to free himself. Rachelle gives him a firm nudge with her foot, before continuing her whispers.

"Like I said; your eyes will become heavy, and so are yours, Sean." The two boys quickly shut their eyes, shaking their heads in sync. Rachelle sighs annoyed, cue signaling to Selina, who uses the fingers on her left hand to keep Sean's eyes open, while using the fingers of her right hand to open Jerome's eyes. Both boys scream in panic. "Okay, where was I? O yeah. You're eyes become heavy, and you will fall to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp.

cue wild snoring, indicating the two boys are sleeping.

"Okay, when I clap my hands, you both wake up. Sean, you will love Selina, and Jerome, you will me!" and with that, Rachelle claps her hands. The two boys wake up.

"Untie me, Selina, so I can kiss you!" Sean says with a very flirty smile on his face. Selina bounces excitedly, immediately untying Sean. They share a deep kiss.

Rachelle brandishes her arms toward Jerome, and says; "Come here, so I can kiss you!"

Jerome frowns; "Why would I want to kiss you?" Rachelle's mouth drops open. What is happening? "I only kiss people I love, and I'm in love with Me!"

And with that, Jerome skips off, kissing his own arms, wildly.

"You know, Selina? I don't think that worked out so well."

"Are you kidding. It's working fantastic!"

Selina and Sean continue kissing.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review. Also, I would love to see new requests:D**


	107. Alfred Vs Mr Cupcake

**Thank you so much for all the requests, I will try to use them all. In this one I used a mix of my own ideas, with your ideas, and I wish you will like them:D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#561. I am not allowed to spank Selina for the prank she pulled on me**

Pulling a prank on Sean Ornelas when he's annoyed with the press, isn't a great idea, and Selina found out the hard way.

"But Sean, all I wanted was to make you feel happy again!" Selina cries fearfully as she sprints through Wayne Manor's hallways. "But I'm not sensing much happiness here!"

"Oh, don't worry, Selina! I will feel much happier once I whooped that cute little ass of yours with my Swiss Restaurant's food tray!" Sean bellows pissed as he charges after the street cat, and up the stairs. "You won't escape me!"

Then, up the first floor's landing the street boy speeds up his momentum and runs up to the street cat from behind, and then around her, blocking her escape route to her safe bedroom. Selina didn't expect that and can't halt her sprints in time, collapsing into the street boy.

Sean catches her, flipping her over like a pancake and pins her to the floor, heaving up his food tray and starts paddling her butt, thoroughly.

* * *

 **#562. I am not allowed to laugh when Selina is obviously in a lot of pain**

"Ouch, Sean, please stop!" Selina cries literally. There are even tears streaming down her face. "I tried to make you happy! This is not how it supposed to work!"

"Are you kidding?" Sean laughs with a guffaw, hoovering his food tray above the street cat's butt for a moment. "Can't you see it worked? I've never been happier!"

"OUCH!" Selina cries as Sean continues his paddling.

* * *

 **#563. I am not allowed to invite my friend Mr. Cupcake to the Manor. Alfred can't handle that**

"Of course you are welcome at Wayne Manor," Selina smirks into the phone. "Mr. Pennyworth would be so happy to see you."

An hour later…

The doorbell rings and Selina watches around the corner of the study door, watching how her plan unfolds. Alfred strolls up to the front door and opens it, immediately rooted in his tracks.

"SWEETHEART!" Mr. Cupcake, the person who happened to ring the doorbell brandish his arms in glee. Alfred turns pale before turning on his heels and makes a break for it, screaming his head off in fear. "Sweetheart?"

* * *

 **#564. I am not allowed to tell Mr. Cupcake to have a re-match with Alfred**

Alfred scurries down the stairs, looking into every room as he passes by to see if the coast is clear again. Suddenly Selina jumps from the kitchen with glee. Alfred recoils in fear, then noticing it's Selina; "Piew, I'm glad it's you, Miss Kyle. So, is Mr. Cupcake still here?"

"You found me, sweetheart!" Mr. Cupcake's deep voice says, jumping up from the kitchen as well. Selina grins like a maniac as she sees how Alfred's face turns pale again.

Selina strikes her chin and says; "You know, a re-match would be in order, don't you think?" Alfred shakes his head rapidly, while Mr. Cupcake nods his head rapidly. "I'll go get the others!"

Mr. Cupcake grins like a maniac as he cracks his knuckles, and Alfred gulps in fear, while Selina prances off, shouting gleefully; "Big fight match between Mr. Cupcake and Alfred Pennyworth!"

* * *

 **#565 I am not allowed to suggest to bring the fight to the streets, so more people can watch it**

"BIG FIGHT, Mr. CUPCAKE AND ALFRED PENNYWORTH!" Selina cries merrily as she continues dashing down every floor in Wayne Manor. "HEAR, HEAR, BIG FIGHT BETWEEN MR. CUPCAKE AND ALFRED-

"Yeah, yeah, we heard it," Sean says, poking his ear with his finger as he tries to make it hear again. Annie, Bruce, Rikki, Jack, Johnny, Loïc and Hien step all up to them as well. "So, where is this fight happening?"

"Here, ate Wayne Manor!" Selina puffs her chest proudly. "I organized it!"

"Yes, well, though this mansion is really, really enormous, wouldn't it better to keep it in one piece? Remember what happened the last time Mr. Cupcake had a re-match and lost?"

Selina's mind flashes back to that moment, and a horrible image of Mr. Cupcake trying to break down a whole bridge after losing a riddle-match with Hien, flashes across her retina.

"Yeah, that was cool!" Selina says impressed, then noticing all her friends agape look; "You know what, you're right. Like usual. So, where will we host it then?"

Sean thinks, and thinks, and thinks, and thinks, when it suddenly hits him. "To the streets. More room, and more people to watch!"

They all skip off, equally excited.

* * *

 **#566. I am not allowed to head-lock Jim if he tries to intervene the match**

"BIG RE-MATCH BETWEEN MR. PENNYWORTH AND MR. CUPCAKE!" Sean hollers through a bull-horn as he prances through the streets of Gotham city. Mr. Cupcake's gang cheer excitedly and run up to the spot where it's all about to happen.

"BIG RE-MATCH BETWEEN MR. PENNYWORTH AND MR. CUPCAKE!" Selina cries bubbly through her very own bull-horn as she parades upon the GCPD and inside where she resumes her bubbly cheers

Jim and Bullock both jolt up their heads, both having a totally opposite look on their faces. Jim is in shock while Bullock looks ecstatic. "Who's Mr. Cupcake?" Jim frowns.

"Who cares, the valet is about to have a fight! I always dreamed about that day, and now it finally comes true!" Bullock grabs his coat and dashes up to Selina to ask where the fight is about to happen. Jim decides to follow, only to make things safe on the streets again.

* * *

"OKAY, LISTEN UP, EVERYONE!" Sean hollers from the top of his lungs. (Jim had taken his bull-horn, and Selina's as well, and now tried to remain order by using it – not that anyone listened) "TODAY THE WAYNE MANOR BUTLER WILL HAVE A FIGHT WITH MR. CUPCAKE, AGAIN! THOSE WHO AREN'T FAMILIAR WITH THE RULES, I POINT THEM OUT. THEY WILL FIGHT, UNTIL EITHER ONE OF THEM WILL KILL THE OTHER, OR WHEN SOMEONE CALLS 'UNCLE.' THAT PERSON WILL ALSO BE THE LOSER!"

"Can we still make bets?!" Bullock asks, taking his wallet. Sean and Selina look at each other, and dollar signs appear in their eyes. That they didn't think of that.

* * *

"Okay, now all the bets are closed, we will move on with the fight!" Selina yips up and down excitedly.

"Look, Mr. Cupcake, we can't do this fight!" Alfred says, pleading with his eyes to the big man, who calls himself Cupcake. "I have a reputation to hold. You see, I have lots of kids to take care of, and if the child services catch me in a gang fight, they will surely take them from me and-

"FIGHT ME, BABY!" Mr. Cupcake says, drowning Alfred's words to the background. They all cheer in encouragement. Alfred explodes, because no one will call him baby. The Military Ninja assassin inside him wakes up, and hurls himself toward the cupcake-man. A fight ensues.

* * *

An hour later…

Alfred and Mr. Cupcake are still fighting like warriors, and Bullock, who had bet all his money on the cupcake-man, hollers some encouragements to the man. They both fight bravely.

Jim however, is still trying to get order back, but no one really listens. Maybe it's about time he pulls his gun as a warning. The cop reaches for his belt, but grabs air instead of his gun. Selina grins tauntingly, taking it from behind her back.

"What, looking for your Barbara?"

Jim is boiling in rage and hurls himself toward Selina, when suddenly two strong arms takes him into a headlock. It's Sean Ornelas, and the street boy tackles Jim to the ground, pinning him underneath his butt as he sits a top of the cop.

* * *

 **#567. We are definitely not allowed to shoot a bullet up into Jim's ass**

"What, you lost your Barbara, again?" Sean asks, bouncing up and down a little. Man and woman still roaring encouragement to the match in the background. It's a really heated fight.

"Alfred, call 'uncle!'" Bruce begs, who sees how his butler gets beaten like a drum. Alfred roars back; "NO, HE"S SLOWING DOWN!"

Anyway, back to the street kids, the cop and his gun named Barbara.

"MY GUN IS NOT NAMED BARBARA!" Jim roars like an overheated tea-kettle. "NOW GET OFF!" Sadly enough, Sean stays in place while Selina hands her friend the gun. Sean smirks wildly.

"Now, tell us, why did you name your gun after your ex?" Sean takes the gun in his right hand, and aims it toward Jim's bottom. "Is it because she's just as dangerous as a gun?"

Back to the match…

"UNCLE!" Bruce roars with his best Alfred pennyworth impersonation, and it works. Mr. Cupcake lets go and cheers for his victory. Alfred jolts back to his feet, about to shout objection when he suddenly becomes a little too dizzy. "You know, Mr. Cupcake… you didn't break me…

And with that, Alfred thuds to the ground. Mr. Cupcake makes another victory dance while Sean and Selina join in, leaving Jim behind. All Cupcake's mates grab the kids and hurl them up above their heads as the hoover them away, following their leader who promised to shout drinks if he won.

"Bullock, little help here," Jim groans, and Bullock turns to see his partner lying tied onto the ground, his hands on his back with a hair-trigger rope tied to his gun, which points out from his butt cheeks.

"You know, Jimbo. I think I will have that drink first!" and with that, Bullock skips off, leaving a wild roaring Jim behind.

* * *

 **#568. I am not allowed to keep Bruce as my prisoner**

"Selina, I think I've learned enough that I need to know about the streets," Bruce says with a gentle smile, hugging Selina tightly. "But I think it's time for me to return to the Manor and set my future plan in motion."

Selina nods understandably and hugs her friend back, thinking; ' _Why do they have to grow up so fast?'_ They break their hug and Selina wipes a tear from her cheek. Bruce gives his female friend a last smile and turns on his way to Wayne Manor.

The young street girl, suddenly realizing its way too soon for Bruce to spread his little bat wings out, grabs her flogger and pursued the young billionaire, hollering; "No, Bruce! Get back, right now! You're not ready yet! We missed a training! You know, the one where you learn to endure pain!"

Bruce makes a break for it, shouting back; "We already did that training, Selina! We used a hairbrush, a paddle, a slipper and a whip, remember?"

"Yeah, but we never used a flogger. Trust me, the pain is a lot different! Now, get your little butt back here so I can flog it!"

* * *

 **#569. I am not allowed to drag Bruce back to the streets, laughing insanely**

"Alfred, help me!" Bruce Wayne sprints in Wayne Manor, and suddenly the stereo that was filling the large mansion gets shut down. Not that Bruce noticed that, he is in too much fear right now. "Alfred, Selina is crazy!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Alfred growls with an eye roll, quickly shutting the study door behind him, avoiding the billionaire to see what he was doing in there. "So, what did the crazy minx do this time, huh?"

"Alfred, I'm ready. Selina learned me everything I need to know to become that what Gotham needs. Batman!" Bruce makes a cue Batman-pose. Alfred rolls his eyes again. "Anyway, Selina says I'm not ready yet and-

"BRUCE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"There she is, and she has a flogger. She wants to hurt me with it!"

Alfred takes in a long deep breath and says; "Yes, well, that you are here to ask me for help proves Miss Kyle is right, isn't she? If you are truly ready, you wouldn't be wetting your pants right now."

Bruce's mouth drops open agape, and Selina enters through the front door, just in time to hear Alfred's words, and guffaws; "My points exactly, old man!" Selina grabs Bruce's arm who desperately tries to hold himself around Alfred's waist.

"Now, let me go, Bruce Wayne," Alfred growls. Wait, what happened with Master Bruce? "You chose your own path, didn't you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend to."

Alfred briefly opens the study door to show he's having his own private party in there. Bruce's eyes drop from his sockets in shock. "Finally I have this enormous Manor for myself, and I will rename it. How does Pennyworth Manor sound?"

Selina wraps her arm around Bruce's waist and pulls him out the door, laughing insanely. Bruce just lets her, because he's still in too much shock of Alfred's betrayal.

* * *

 **#570. I am not allowed to let Jack say horrible things to Alfred when he's obviously feels sorry for Bruce**

"Hey, the party is in here, old man!" Sean laughs, opening the study door. Jack appears beside him. "We need more drinks!"

Drinks? Yes, it wasn't really Alfred's private party. He just didn't want to admit to Bruce Wayne he became Sean's and the other kids personal valet. Yeah, they wanted a valet, not a butler.

"Maybe I was a little too hard on him," Alfred ponders sadly, looking sadly at the front door, listening to Bruce's cries, and Selina's insane laughter fading into the distance. "That little boy doesn't know how to handle the pain of a flogger."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you don't have to worry. Your betrayal hurts more than the flogging, trust me. I talk out of experience." Then, suddenly spotting Lee coming up to the door to pick him up, and scared Alfred will whoop his ass; "Mommy, you finally arrived!"

And with that, the loony boy tucks himself around Lee's waist, throwing a secret grin to Alfred as he says loud enough for Alfred to hear; "You will always love me, don't you mommy? You will never, ever turn your back on me like Alfred just did to Bruce. I know you wouldn't, because you're not like that."

Lee looks baffled from her step-son to Alfred, who silently starts to cry. Sean wraps his arms around Alfred's waist, throwing a fake sympathetic look at Lee so she thinks he feels sorry for Alfred, and turn back into the study.

"Hey Alfred, I know it's not the right time to point it out, because you feel sad, and despicable, but our glasses are empty for like an hour or so. Just to let you know."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your favorite? Let me know by reviews.**

 **Also, since it's April fools - well, it already is in my country but I'm quite sure not in yours yet - I decided to write for the next chapter a special edition with lots and lots of April fools jokes/pranks. So, my question is if you guys maybe have an excellent prank for the kids to use. Not sure how many requests I will get from you, but I will try to use them into this story, or maybe even in the cat-list story. If you have some jokes/pranks for the kids to use at school, drop them by and I will use it in that one as well.**


	108. April fools pranks

**Okay, so, like I promised a April fools edition. #573 and 577 are idea of TEDOG, and 578 idea of swiftbolt99. Also, thank you for the many requests, will try to use some of the in the next chapters:D**

* * *

 **#571. We are not allowed to organize April Fool's day at Wayne Manor**

"So, we all know what day it is today, right?" Sean walks into the study and upon his crowd of friends. They all nod in sync.

Suddenly the mansion starts to shake, right after the enormous explosion coming from behind the large house. Bullock, Jim and Alfred immediately draw their arms and take cover underneath the windows, peering outside to see what happened. The kids however, all slapped their foreheads.

"GCPD, throw down your weapons!" Bullock roars as he peers through the window and finds Jack, sitting atop of a huge canon. Bullock clears his throat awkwardly and corrects himself; "Throw down your weapon and surrender!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say cop," Jack cries with glee. "But before I do, can I say something?"

"What… is… it…?" Jim hisses between his teeth, dragging out each word.

"My mom decided to break up with you, and right now she's having a breakfast-date with Edward Nygma!"

"What!" Jim sprints up and out the door, jumping behind the wheel of his car and speeds off, really fast. No one is stealing his girlfriend, especially not Edward Nygma.

"Guys, not that I said that to Jim because of the day it is today, but…

"APRIL FOOLS!" they all shout in sync with Jack, making Bullock and Alfred jump up a mile high in shock. Then the two adults faces turn murderous as Selina turns her head to the readers and says; "Enjoy the next pranks we pull on one and another!"

And with that, the crowd sprints off, with a wild fuming Alfred and Bullock in tow.

* * *

 **#572. As April fools prank, I am not allowed to organize a breakfast-date between Alfred and Mr. Cupcake, and scare him even more by saying Mr. Cupcake wants to ask something**

Alfred strolls through the empty mansion. It's pretty quiet with the kids out, pulling pranks on Gotham citizens. As long they kept him alone, Alfred didn't care what they were doing.

Then, sounds are coming from the kitchen, and Alfred freezes up, grabbing for the gun underneath his apron. It better not be criminals who decided to rob the place as April fools joke. Alfred hurls himself inside and finds Selina, scrambling eggs.

"Miss Kyle, what on earth are you doing in my kitchen?" Alfred roars, tucking the gun away. "You better not use those scrambles eggs as April fools prank!"

"Don't you worry, old man. I make breakfast for a date that's about to happen in here. And before you lose all your strength on screaming to me, it's not a date between me and Bruce or Sean. You're about to have a date!"

"Miss Kyle, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not allowed to arrange dates because you're not a love-expert." Selina rolls her eyes. Alfred, getting a little curious; "Well, since you organized all this, maybe it's not a bad thing for me to start dating again. Who is she, and how does she look?"

Selina is about to reply but the doorbell interrupts her. Selina nods to tell Alfred to open it while she sets the table. Alfred straightens his clothes regally, removes his apron and heads for the door. Taking one deep breath, and the butler opens the door with his politest smile.

Expecting a beautiful woman smiling back at him, but finding a bright smiling Mr. Cupcake makes Alfred's heart skip a few beats in shock. Realizing he has no other choice than let the crazy man visit Selina, Alfred steps aside.

"Mr. Cupcake for you, Miss Kyle!" Alfred growls regally as he enters with the gang leader into the kitchen where Selina just finished setting the table. Selina looks up, beaming like the sun as she steps aside and makes a gesture for them to sit down. Mr. Cupcake sits down with glee. Alfred however, frowns; "I thought you said this was a date between me and-

"Mr. Cupcake!" Selina adds. "Now, where are your manners, Alfred. Sit down." The cat-girl pushes Alfred onto the seat across Mr. Cupcake, and forces the poor butler to place his arm onto the table, into Mr. Cupcake's arm-length. "You see, first Mr. Cupcake likes to ask you something."

Mr. Cupcake stands up from his seat and takes Alfred's hand into his, kneeling down beside the butler. "Mr. pennyworth, the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one for me," Mr. Cupcake starts, and Alfred desperately pleads with his eyes to Selina, trying to wriggle his hand from Mr. Cupcake's hand. "My days were happy again, and I would be even more happy if you would like to become my-

Mr. Cupcake abruptly shuts up as Alfred drops onto the floor. The poor butler fainted. Selina and Mr. Cupcake both grab a bucket of water and empty it straight onto Alfred, who jolts up at the soundtrack of Mr. Cupcake and Selina screaming; "APRIL FOOLS!"

* * *

 **#573. Even if it's April fools, I am not allowed to tell Alfred that Jerome barged into the school and keeps everyone hostage**

Alfred chased Selina and Mr. Cupcake out the door, and makes himself a nice cup of tea to relax again. And it works. An hour later he feels completely himself again, but not for long.

"Alfred! You have to call Bullock and Jim!" Sean runs into the manor and up to the butler, panting and sweating from all the running. "Jerome… he broke into the school while all the classes were on their lunch break."

"Well, that's a relieve then," Alfred sighs. "That means all the students are safe."

"Yes, well, actually, Selina called the teacher an idiot. Then the teacher said to Selina she wouldn't have a lunch break, so all her friends and Bruce objected and called the teacher an idiot as well. Now Jerome keeps them all, HOSTAGE!"

"NO!" Alfred rushes to the phone and calls the GCPD

Five minutes later the entire school is surrounded with cops and police cars, and Jim hollers through a bull-horn; "Give yourself up, Valeska!" Alfred stands behind Jim, whimpering in fear. Sean snickers to himself as he watches his entire plan unfold.

But then, the SWAT Team arrives, and the Strategic Response Unit, and even the FBI and the Behaviour Analyse Unit arrive at the spot. ' _Great, all that's missing is the bomb squad'_ Sean thinks to himself.

"Has the unsub already shown himself?" David Rossi asks, striking his beard as he looks to Jim, who just finished his angry orders to his own team, and then shakes his head in reply to Rossi's question. "That's strange." Rossi scratches the back of his head.

"Why is that strange?" Jim frowns.

"Well, he's a psychopath who likes to stand in the spot-lights, so it's weird he hasn't shown his face by now," Derek Morgan explains. "Maybe we should ask our audio/visual technician if she can find some insight videos of the classes." Morgan walks off, poking onto his ear-receiver; "Talk to me, baby-girl!"

Sean quickly scurries around the school and climbs back inside through a secret entry, heading over to his friends who are done scrambling down something on a piece of card-board.

Back outside, "Garcia says she just broke into the school's security cameras," Morgan says to Jim, Bullock and Alfred. "She can see the kids, and the girl dressed in leather and acting like a cat, scrambles something onto a piece of card-board. Now she climbs onto a dark-haired boy with big biceps shoulders, holding it up in front of the camera. It says; April Foolz."

Jim, Alfred and Bullock's face turn in rage, and Morgan says; "I wonder which idiot taught that girl, fools is written with a Z." Bullock's stink-eye says enough.

* * *

 **#574. We are not allowed to send Jim into a situation with vegetarian trolls, without the providing backup. It's not funny because Jim doesn't know they are vegetarian**

There's a flash, and suddenly the gang of kids have taken Jim to Middle-earth. They are standing in the middle of a scary forest. The kids have taken Jim because he had to retrieve something, that only he could.

"A-are you sure it's safe?" Jim whimpers in fear, darting his eyes around for danger.

Selina scoffs; "Of course it is. Why else would it not be?"

"Because you guys are sending me to do it," Jim mutters, shooting a glare at the group of kids. Bruce, Selina, Sean and Annie.

"Relax," Sean says, patting Jim's shoulder soothingly. "These are very nice trolls. They love cops, so that's why we send you."

Jim takes in a long deep breath and asks; "So, all I have to do is get Selina's knife back?" Jim looks very nervous, and then frowns to Selina; "How did your knife end up in the hands of trolls?"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing myself," Selina says, blushing slightly. "I was practicing knife throwing to impress my Kitty Toys."

They all roll their eyes and mutter; "As usual."

"Anyway," Selina continues to get the awkward attention off of her. "Do your magical police officer skills, and go get my knife."

"Yeah, we will be right behind you," Bruce exclaims. "All you have to do is scream; 'backup." Jim nods and rises from his hiding spot. Then slowly the cop tiptoes into the clearing, looking for the cop-loving trolls. Jim didn't see them, but did see the knife. The cop shrugs and trots over to the knife.

"Wadda we have éra?" a grating voice pierces the air. Jim slowly turns and finds the scowling trolls.

Jim smiles nervously; "Er, hi trolls." The trolls frown confused. "Hi, cop-loving trolls," Jim then said, feebly.

"We hate cops," another troll growls, closing in on Jim, who says sheepishly; "Oh, well, I'm just going to take this knife and be on my way again." The trolls look at each other, shrug and grab the poor cop.

"BACKUP!" Jim screams, and then looks at the trolls with a huge grin on his face; "Just wait until my backup is here. They kick your butts and then we'll see who's laughing."

Four awkward minutes later and still no backup had shown up. "I really hate those kids," Jim mutters, as he is slowly roasted over a fire.

In the distance the kids scream; "APRIL FOOLS."

* * *

 **#575. April fool's day is also not a day for organizing a date for the two cops, so I'm not allowed to hook them up as a couple**

"Trust me, all you have to do is head over to this fine restaurant and ask for the Wayne table," Bruce says to Jim. "Everything will be alright, because Lee will expect you there."

"Bruce, this is actually really nice of you," Jim says, kissing Bruce's hair and darts off. He's about to have a full meal on Bruce's expenses.

"Okay, billionaire brat, you wanted to see me," Bullock says, not even asking it as a question. "Also, why this stupid monkey suit?" Bullock shifts onto his feet into his too tight fancy suit.

Bruce gives Bullock a small invitation card and says; "Don't blow this up now, because we did all we could to find you're perfect soulmate, like you asked us. All you have to do is, don't shout, bellow or holler after you arrive at this restaurant, and asked for the 'Wayne table.' Your soulmate will be there, waiting for you."

Bullock nods and heads out the door.

Later at the restaurant, Bruce, Sean and Selina hide behind a plant and wait for their prank to unfold. Bullock walks with the waiter to the table, spotting Jim. Jim spots Bullock and jumps to his feet.

"You're not Lee!"

"You're not my perfect soulmate!"

"APRIL FOOLS!"

The two cops quickly turn murderous. The kids know that's their cue to run, and fast.

* * *

 **#576. I am not allowed to dress myself up as a girl and try to woo Sean Ornelas**

"Hi, Sean Ornelas," a weird girly voice cries with glee and the street boy looks up, noticing a girl walking in with long black hair and a yellow dress. She's wearing high heels, but walks a little wobbly on it.

Quickly the young girl flops down beside the street billionaire, hooking his arm with his, staring dreamily into Sean's eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter," the girl replies with a cue dreamy sigh. "All you do need to worry about is what I can do with you, in like five minutes. Though, you can show me a lot too, with those large biceps. You must train, every day."

Sean quickly slides to the other end of the couch, looking very bemused to the girl. "Who, are you?"

"Fine, my name is, Brucia!"

Sean, finally getting it, jumps up from the couch and runs after Brucia, shouting abuse and insults. Brucia screams back in fear; "This was Selina's idea, not mine! But still, April Fools!"

* * *

 **#577. I am not allowed to tell Selina I tossed her phone in the pond**

"I can't find my phone!" Selina runs through the mansion with panic in her eyes and voice. She keeps searching everywhere, until Sean walks up to her.

"Ehm, Selina?" Selina looks up from the couch she was trying to look under. "You remember that sword you once threw into the pond and claimed it wanted freedom?"

"Yes?" Selina's eyes start to grow slightly in shock.

"Well, your phone really needed freedom because it became too tired of your texting and your silly daily cat facts. So, I threw it in the pond!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Sean runs through the manor, being chased by Selina and her flogger, and the street boy still screams in much joy; "APRIL FOOLS!"

* * *

 **#578. I am not allowed to trick Alfred by telling him he has a meeting with the queen of England**

Alfred grabs the mail with a growl on his face. Then suddenly noticing a very formal envelope with Her Majesty Crest on it. What could it be?

 _"Mr. Pennyworth, I'm would be honoured if you could come with your family to England and have a meeting with me in my palace. I would like to thank you for the time you worked in the Royal Air Force, personally."_

Oh, that sounds posh. Alfred packs his and the children's bags and jump into the private plane to England. Once arrived at Her Majesty Palace, aka Buckingham palace, the guards tackle poor Alfred to the ground.

Dusting himself off afterwards and handing the guards the letter, the poor butler receives the news it's fake, and the kids grin plaintively; "April fools."

"But, since we are here now," Selina says then filled with glee. "You act as our guide and tour us through England. We really like to see the house you were born."

* * *

 **#579. I am not allowed to dress myself up as Batman and claim I'm a future version of Bruce Wayne**

Sean has the best return prank ever made in history. That's what you get when you try to prank Sean Ornelas. First he has to do is close all Bruce's bedroom curtains and hang up some bats behind it. Then the outside light has to be set correctly onto the window, so the light will illuminate upon the bats. Bruce will totally freak out.

Later… Bruce Wayne sits alone in his study when suddenly the patio doors open and a boy, dressed as a bat walks inside. Bruce looks up and frowns; "Who are you?"

"I'm Batman!" Sean says with a husky voice. Bruce jumps up from his seat, and exclaims; "But you can't. I've been doing all this training to become Batman."

"Yes, and I'm here to inform you, you will become Batman eventually. You see, I'm you, and I'm from the future!" Sean makes his best batman pose ever.

Bruce strikes his chin, thoughtfully; "If you are me from the future, why we still look around the same age?"

"Yes, funny story. You see, I've – I mean you – has been bitten by bats so many times, the venom in their saliva keeps you young, forever."

"NO!" Bruce gasps in shock. "When will be the first attack, because I surely don't want to be bitten by bats and look like a thirteen year old forever. I mean, I will never be strong enough to beat criminals."

"Yes, that's what I've experience now too," Batman says, and then smiles; "Okay, I tell you. It was in my bedroom when I got attacked by hundreds bats, and they all bit me wherever they could."

Bruce, getting doubts; "Yeah right." Bruce snorts, but then Batman removes his cowl, and shows Bruce his face, full with bat bite marks. Fear enters Bruce's eyes, because not only about the scars, but also it's like he's looking into a mirror.

"AAHH!" Bruce screams his lungs out and rushes to his bedroom, leaning against the door to keep it locked. Then, slowly turning around to head to his bed, his eyes land onto his curtains, and sees the shape of bats, hanging behind his curtains.

"AAHH!" Bruce screams again, running into circles and feeling bat wings flutter against his face. (Sean also hung bats to the ceiling)

"April Fools!" Sean bellows, from the other end of the door, but Bruce didn't hear any of that, because he became tired of running circles and had collapsed to the floor. "Bruce, I said; April fools. Bruce?"

* * *

 **#580. I am not allowed to offer people water in a funny and weird way**

Alfred strolls up to the study to clean up the kids mess. Then spotting a very weird thing, and for a second he wonders how Selina ever pulled that trick.

There are five glasses, filled with water and turned upside down. The cat-girl also had left a note with it, saying; "Good luck with cleaning this up, butler. Xx, Selina Kyle.

* * *

"You know, before I head to work, I first need a drink," Jim says as he walks with Bullock down the flight of stairs in Wayne Manor. Suddenly the two cops halt as they nearly reach the bottom of the stairs, mouths dropped open wide.

The manor hallway floor was filled with paper cups, all filled with water. How the cheeky kids had managed to do that, they don't know. How they will reach the front door without knocking over the cups and wetting the hallway, the cops also don't know.

Then, at the other side of the front door, the kids peer inside through the door's window, grinning maniacally at the two cops at the bottom of the stairs, and scream; "April fools."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your favorite? What did you think of the guest characters in this chapter? Do you want me to use them again. If so, let me know by review, and maybe you have some requests with them XD**

 **Also, more requests are welcome:D**


	109. Happy Cat Games - Part 2

**New rules, and thank you so much for the many reviews and requests. I will try to add them to the next updates. For this one I decided to pick out a very old antic where Selina made up this game that is almost the same like the hunger games. I thought it would be funny if she did it again, but this time with some other villains to the mix.**

 **Anyway, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#581. I am not allowed to let Annie pick up Lilly Wayne**

"It's time, boys and girls!" Selina slides into the study and makes her friends temporarily scared as she jumps up and down like a cat on steroids. "Best news of the year, trust me!"

"Well, tell us before you explode," Annie says, chewing on a chocolate bagel.

"You know," Selina says, looking at Annie and Bruce when she says that. "Come on, remember. What did I organize almost a year ago?"

Bruce and Annie both start to stare into the distance as they went back into their memory, suddenly see the image of Selina having her first Cat Games. Oh, didn't they have fun that day? Okay, not all of them liked it as much as they did, but still no reason to call it off.

"You know, I think someone else would be quite happy to join," Annie says, and Selina nods agreed. Annie speeds off, and Bruce groans, "O, no, not Lilly!"

* * *

 **#582. I am not allowed to ask Bruce what his story is with Lilly, and then bring down his low self-steam**

Later, when everyone is helping Selina with decorating the streets for Cat Games day, Sean and Bruce stand aside, watching.

"So, what's up with this Lilly girl. It sounded like you don't like her."

"Well, personally she's a nice girl and all, but she's a little weird," Bruce explains, and Sean looks at all Selina's friends with a 'obviously-she-isn't-the-only-one' look. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but this is different. She says she's from the future, and her last name is Wayne, which makes her my daughter!"

"NO!" Sean gasps, looking in horror at Selina, and suddenly has a very bad feeling. "Who's the mom?"

"Yeah, that part she isn't telling me!"

"You know what, soon as Annie returns with her, I will squeeze it out of her. Don't worry B, Selina will not be the mom."

"Who says I'm worried Selina is the mom? I actually want her to- then, nothing Sean's expression; "Wait, are you worried it will be Selina?"

"Whaaat, no way," Sean guffaws, quickly walking off. "Why would I be worried? It's not like I have a secret crush on Selina and want her to be my wife." Sean laughs again, trying to convince himself as much as he tries to convince Bruce. Bruce however, frowns confused.

* * *

 **#583. I am not allowed to scare the people of Gotham. They don't enjoy Cat Games 2.0 as much as I do**

"Happy Cat Games!" Selina hollers from the rooftops. Everyone on the street starts screaming their heads off. They still are haunted by Selina's last year version. They all run in circles, screaming their heads off as they try to find cover.

"Idiots," Lilly guffaws. "They should really know by now, you can run but you can't hide when Selina has an idea."

* * *

 **#584. I am not allowed to show my 'crowd' pictures of Sean. Especially not when they are 'touch-pictures'**

Two hours later the street cat finally had all the people listening again – well, actually she forced them to listen – and stands tall on her rooftop with a bull-horn. Bruce walks over to Selina with a fish bowl. It has small pieces of paper in it.

"Okay, let's hear the crowd go wild!" Selina points over to Annie, Lilly and Rikki, but they are too occupied with Lilly's futuristic braille phone. It has a life-like touch screen on it. Not only they can see it, but they can actually feel it too. A few hours ago, Selina made with that phone pictures of Sean, while he was working out.

"CROWD!"

"Oh, yes," the girls say in sync, realizing it's their cue. "And we go wild, whoo-hoo!" Then looking back at the phone; "sigh, Sean is sooo hot!"

"Yes, and his biceps, oh, mama!" Lilly says with a cue dreamy sigh. "You can actually feel them tighten!"

Selina continues with the rules while Sean pursued the girls in the background, trying to grab the phone and see what pictures they have.

* * *

 **#585. We are not allowed to put the citizens of Gotham into districts. Some of them aren't very glad with the way we divide them**

"We also have some new citizens among us. We like some of them, and some of them we hate. Yes, I'm talking about you, Silver."

Silver snorts to that, turns on her heels and about to leave when Hien and Loïc stop her. Selina then hollers from off the rooftop, no one is allowed to leave the 'arena' without asking her first.

"District 1: The Silver-haired Backstabber and the Jealous Thomas Wayne JR!" Thomas jumps up and down with glee while Silver starts sobbing into her aunts chest.

"District 2: Bridgit Pike aka Firefly, and Trent Jackson!" Bruce jumps up and down with glee.

"District 7: Tigress and stumpy, aka Butch Gilzean!" Sean bellows, ignoring the very dirty stink eye from Butch.

"District 88: Mr. Victor Freeze and Mr. Hugo Strange!"

"District 295: Tom the knife and stabby-Babs"

"District 508: Jerome Valeska and Jim Gordon!"

"District 550: Penguin and Fish Mooney!"

"There's no Fish Mooney in Gotham!" Penguin shouts at the three kids, who grin plaintively back.

"Au contraire, my dear birdy!"

Everyone spins around on their heels, watching agape when a tall woman with black and red hair dye enters the city. The woman walks up to Penguin, in a flirting way, touching his cheeks with her nails. A thud indicates the poor bird fainted, again.

"HAPPY CAT GAMES!" Fish cries gleefully, fist pumping the air. "HAPPY CAT GAMES!"

* * *

 **#586. I am not allowed to call District Butler back into the game**

"You know, Selina?" Sean strikes his chin as he ponders and tries to recall everything what Bruce told him about Cat Games 1.0. "I have the feeling we still miss something."

In the back of the audience, Alfred quietly scurries away. He knows exactly what's missing in the game, and he's not planned to join this year. Alfred makes a break for it.

"Alfred Pennyworth, you lousy wimp! Get your butt back here, right now!" Sean hollers angrily, handing his bull-horn to Selina and starts climbing off the rooftop and starts the chase after Alfred Pennyworth.

* * *

 **#587. We are not allowed to let Alfred defend District butler by himself**

A wild engine roars echoes through the streets, followed by very loud screams of fear. It doesn't take long before they see Alfred running a head of a bulldozer. Sean steering the thing with a wide smirk.

"Okay, so, now Alfred Pennyworth joined us again, it's time to make a last announcement before the games will start. Today I have a rule Jim wrote down for me, and it would be only fair to listen. But just this once." Selina winks at Jim.

"Yes," Sean says, stepping in and taking the bull-horn from Selina. The note as well. "It says; 'we are not allowed to let Alfred defend District butler by himself' soo…

"That's why we call in for some help," Bruce adds importantly. "Who wants to help Alfred to defend District butler?"

"Oh, pick me. I will defend back and front of this baby!" Mr. Cupcake swirls his arms around Alfred, hugging him tightly.

"District Butler…. – Selina cries gleefully.

"Alfred Pennyworth and Mr. Cupcake!" Sean adds. "So, this is our first rule we didn't break. How cool is that?"

* * *

 **#588. We are not allowed to say; "Let the Cat Games Begin"**

Do I need to say more LOL

* * *

 **#589. We are not allowed to give the 'tributes' ideas on how to attack their opponent**

Fish has found a stick again, and knows exactly what to do with it. She would hide it behind, so she and Penguin can eliminate everyone, and then she will eliminate him with the stick.

"LOOKS LIKES PENGUIN IS GOING TO LOOSE SOME EYES, LATER ON!" Sean guffaws loudly. Fish throws a stink-eye.

Firefly and Freeze are standing in the middle of the street, having a major standoff. They both stare each other in the eyes, dangerously.

"COME ONE, BRIDGIT! FIRE BEATS ICE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Selina hollers, then elbowing Sean's arms; "I bet Bridgit will win. She's way more athletic than Mr. Freeze. Also, she's wearing less body armour." Sean nods agreed.

"FISH, COME ON, USE THE STICK. I WANT TO SEE EYES ROLLING FROM THEIR SOCKETS. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Sean winks at Fish. The mob-lady nods, grabs her baseball bat and starts chasing Penguin. Sean moves closer to Selina and Bruce; "Do you think she knows she has to eliminate her partner at the end?"

"Looks like she doesn't," Selina says with a huge grin, pointing at Fish, beating Penguin's butt with the baseball bat. "Whoa, mental note; ask Fish if I can borrow her bat for spanking Sean or Bruce."

Both boys; "WHAT!"

"Nothing…" Selina smirks sheepishly. "Look, Jim is about to attack stabby Babs!" the two boys, already forgotten what Selina sais about their butts and the bat, stare in awe as Jim hurls himself on top of Barbara and starts tickling her arm pits. He knows that's her weakness.

"IT LOOKS LIKE BUTCH IS HEADING FOR THE CORNUCOPIA ( Ed's notebook) AND WILL TAKE IT FOR THE WIN!"

All the tributes turn their heads toward Butch, and Alfred uses Bruce's new tennis ball canon to shoot balls upon Butch, rapidly. Then the butler males a tiny victory dance with Mr. Cupcake as Butch collapses to the ground, unconsciously.

"FANTASTIC! THAT'S WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! THAT'S HOW THE GAME IS BEING PLAYED!" Bruce, Selina and Sean scream at once, fist pumping the air. 'OH, YEAH, THAT'S THE KIND OF FIGHTING WE NEED!"

Suddenly a tiny a scrawny person name Edward Nygma runs into the arena and up to the cornucopia to grab it. It happens to be the same notebook he scrambled notes in about his plans to defeat Jim Gordon.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE REMOVE THAT SPOILSPORT FROM THE ARENA, PLEASE?" Sean points dramatically at Ed, and all the tributes desperately want to win so they charge upon Edward Nygma in order to stop him from stealing their 'cornucopia.' An enormous ball of violence unfolds as they all start kicking, biting, beating, and hitting one and another, in order to grab the stupid thing and make the game stop.

The scrawny Edward Nygma crawls from the ball of violence, clutching his notebook, protectively. No, no one is allowed to find out his plans with Jim Gordon. Quickly the forensic scurries off, insulting himself along the way.

"You know what, they will be busy for a while," Sean says, rubbing his rumbling belly. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

And with that, they all head back to the Manor, ignoring the tributes and their fighting's.

* * *

 **#590. I am not allowed to touch or talk about Sean's abs**

Annie skips up to Selina, showing her the futuristic phone, telling her it actually works. Cautiously, the cat-girl swats the screen with her fingers, and they are right. She can actually feel Sean's abs.

"Tell Lilly she won't get this back!" Selina purrs, nuzzling the phone.

"Way ahead of you," Annie smirks. "I dropped Lilly off, and she told me to give this to you, as present. She wants you to keep it. Try that one."

Selina clicks, and cries with glee and beams like the sun; "Whoa, look at those biceps! So life-like. Sean never lets me touch them, but now I can."

For the next hour, Selina starts tapping on every Sean picture, cue delighted sighing. Maybe she should start making pictures of Bruce as well. She can always photo-shop them with that incredible futuristic app.

* * *

 **So, which one was your favorite? Let me know by review. Did you guys also noticed I almost have like 500 reviews. It's a little hundred less than rules I have written. Maybe, it will catch up after a while (hint, hint) XD**

 **Anyway, requests are still welcome:D**


	110. An army of Selina's

**Hey guys, new update:D**

 **Wickness: Thank you for your review, and I see your new:D Enjoy this chapter:D  
Guests: Thank you all for your requests. I will use them as soon as I have inspiration LOL**

 **Also, I'm sorry that Lilly is worrying you guys, but sadly enough I can't tell much about this character because she doesn't belong to me. The person who let me use her didn't tell much about Lilly's backstory.**

 **Anyway, in this story will turn up another girl, but I won't tell much about her either, so you have to read it to find out what I'm talking about LOL**

 **#594, requested by swiftbolt99, and #600 requested by guest.**

* * *

 **#591. I am not allowed to kiss Bruce many times in row, only because I want to see when he will faint**

"Oh, Bru-uce!" Selina lingers upon the study because she knows she will find her favorite billionaire in there. (Sean is a street-billionaire, so don't get angry) And she's right again, because Bruce is in there making his homework. Selina leans with her back against the door frame, batters her eyelashes to Bruce and blows a kiss to him.

Bruce chuckles and stands up from behind his desk, walking over to the coffee table to grab his biology book. As the young billionaire turns around to walk back to his desk, he finds his way blocked by Selina.

"Bruce," Selina says as she pricks her index finger into his chest, flirtingly. "Me and Annie have this bet. She says you will faint as soon as our lips touch, but I said you could at least take like five kisses before fainting."

Bruce's face turns immediately red, and only after hearing the words 'lips', 'touches' and 'kisses'. He swallows awkwardly.

"Can you help me to prove I'm right?"

Bruce's face turns even more red, if that is even possible, and nods rapidly as his lips curl up in a smile. Selina is going to kiss him again, how cool is that? Selina looks around to see if it's save and butler free. It luckily is.

Selina cups Bruce's face and they move closer, their lips touching briefly. "That was one," Selina counts, and asks to the red-faced boy; "Are you okay?" Bruce nods rapidly.

The young cat-girl moves in again, and this time she lets her lips vacuumed to Bruce's for like four seconds.

Bruce gulps, trying to think about something cool as he feels his face become warmer and warmer. Nope, he won't faint. If he does, the kissing will be over. He so wants to help Selina to proof she's right, and that he won't faint after only receiving two kisses.

Selina grins, moves in again for the third time, planting her lips for like seven seconds onto Bruce's. As she breaks the kiss, Bruce swallows, clearing his throat as he says; "I'm fine."

"Okay, now to make things a little harder…" Selina vacuums her lips again against Bruce's, giving him a deep kiss that last for like fourteen seconds. Then she had to break it because she heard Alfred's footsteps down the hall.

"Master Bruce, where are you?"

Bruce swallows, rolls his eyes annoyed and sprints with a grin to the study door, slamming it shut as he says; "Not now, Alfred! I'm really, really busy right now!"

"That's my boy!" Selina cries with glee, cupping Bruce's face for a second time and wraps then her arms around his neck as she sucks her lips onto Bruce's, and then carefully uses her tongue to play with his tongue

Bruce did not see that coming, and for a few seconds it's just him, Selina and the room filled with sparkles. Then his knees become weak, and a thud is heard. Alfred fears the most, and when Selina opens the door with a very happy and satisfied smile on her face, his worst nightmares come true as Selina says; "Four times in a row is very impressive, but when I used my tongue with the fifth kiss, he snapped. You can find him on the couch, butler boy."

* * *

 **#592. I am not allowed to use Bruce as a pillow**

Bruce sits on the couch reading the morning paper and eating his breakfast when Selina hippity-hops into the room and leaps beside him on the couch. For a few seconds she keeps circling at her spot as she tries to make a nice a comfy 'nest' in the couch, but fails and gives up.

Then, spotting Bruce's lap, she start moulding her nails into Bruce's leg like a cat moulds a pillow. Bruce's face shows a lot of many expressions. From a chuckle to a painful groan. From a grin to a whimper of pain. From a gentle smile to a bemused scowl. From a cue dreamy sigh to a painful moan.

Five minutes later Selina climbs onto Bruce's lap and perches down into a cat-loaf position, purring satisfied; "Perfect."

Alfred walks in the room and noticing the kids and opens his mouth to say something, when one of Selina's eyes slowly moves open and gives him a murderous stink-eye. Alfred knows it's one of the moment to keep his mouth shut, but he will surely pay her for it later.

As Alfred walks out the room again, Selina purrs; "My Bruce-Pillow. I love my Bruce-Pillow so much."

* * *

 **#593. I am not allowed to steal Sean's bed sheets and clutch them protectively**

Sean lies in bed. Warm, happy, and snoring like a sawmill. He's dreaming about kitty-girl Selina Kyle. Suddenly the girl of his dream lingers into the boys room and over to his bed. A few seconds later the street boy lies in bed, cold and snoring like a sawmill.

Sean hates to be cold, and suddenly his eyes jolt open and starts to stare warily around and to his exposed body. Where are his sheets?

"Mine, they are mine and I love them!" A guffawing girly voice says and his eyes fly to the door where Selina just disappeared through. "All mine!"

Sean jumps from his bed and pursued, hollering; "Selina, give back my sheets, right now!" Selina however, accelerates her speed while clutching the sheets protectively around and against herself as she shouts; "But I love your scent, and you always have to allow a cat to sleep in your scent! It only makes her trust you more!"

Sadly enough, Sean Ornelas isn't agreed with that, and keeps chasing her all over the manor, until they both get tangled up in the sheets, and fall asleep of exhaustion. Right in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

 **#594. I am not allowed to create an army of Selina's**

"Hey Rikki, remember that duplication trick you showed me?" Selina sprints into the room and over to her mermaid friend. The blonde girl looks up and nods with a frown. "Great. I want you to duplicate me!"

Not even asking why Selina wanted her to duplicate her, Rikki jumps up from the couch and does what Selina asked her. All she needs is her moon ring, some Golden Coral Spider and concentration.

Slowly the room filled with Selina duplicates, and when she finally had an army of them, the original Selina skipped out the room, hollering; "Thank you Rikki! Now I can finally improve Bruce's security, because the old one sucks!"

For a moment Rikki ponders if it was a good idea to duplicate Selina, then shrugs and went back to what she was doing. And that was doing nothing.

Later…

"RUN!" Alfred bellows to the two boys as an entire army of Selina's run up to them. Either Selina trained them so well they saw every one as a threat, or they were happy to see their Kitty Toys like the original Selina always is.

Alfred and Sean run for their lives, but Bruce knows that he can't outrun an army of Selina's, and is just as attracted to them as he is to Selina, stands still and brandishes his arms wide as he gladly accepts the fact he's about to be buried in Selina copies.

Original Selina sprints back into the study and to her mermaid friend, hollering; "Rikki, please make them disappear! This whole upgrading the security thing backfired! My copies won't allow me near my Kitty Toys anymore!"

* * *

 **#595. I am not allowed to move our Super-Secret Clubhouse to another location. Alfred doesn't like that**

"This is the most perfect spot to move our Super-Secret Clubhouse!" Sean brandish his arms and shows it to Bruce, who nods agreed.

The two boys are sitting in their Super-Secret Clubhouse, discussing what to do about Selina and her antics, when the door suddenly opens and they stare into a baffled looking Alfred.

"Welcome in our Super-Secret Clubhouse, Alfred!" Bruce cries with glee. "You want us to show you around?"

"Yeah, it won't take long," Sean adds, and then brandishing his arms; "This entire tiny space is our living room, kitchen, men-cave and thinking area. Cool, right?"

"No, it's not cool!" Alfred bellows. "This entire space is the closet under the stairs, and besides, don't you already a cave behind the fire place?"

"Yes, I do, but Selina knows how to find us there, doesn't she?" Bruce says with an eye roll.

"But why, Alfred, do you turn so red? You're not angry, are you?" Sean asks as Alfred slowly turns red in rage because now Bruce, like all the others, rolls his eyes as well. This is yet another proof that the kids destroyed his beloved boy. "Maybe you should squeeze inside and breath in the relaxing aroma we bought for this place." Sean shows a bottle of Ocean Breeze air- freshener.

Alfred explodes; "No, I don't want to relax! What I want is for you, to get your butts out of this closet and return all the brooms back in its place, because Now I can't find them, can I?"

"Oh, don't worry, Alfred. We left those in the closet in your room. I mean, since you use them, we figured that would be the right place for them to be!"

Sean beams like the sun, proud he could make life easier for Alfred, once again. Sadly enough, Alfred seemed really ungrateful with that, because he chased the two boys out the closet, and threatened them to kick their butts all the way through the manor if they didn't return the brooms where they supposed to be.

* * *

 **#596. Not even when I'm 100% sure there's a person around who will save me, I am not allowed to irk Bullock to the point he goes ape and spanks me for it**

"Hiya, Dully-Bully!" Sean skips into the GCPD, followed by Selina and Bruce, and all of them have an equally wide smirk on their faces. "Feeling lackadaisical again today?"

"Shut your trap, will yah?" Bullock roars angrily as he drops a stack with crime files onto the desk. It really looks like captain Barnes had given him the awful task of searching for new clues in the unfinished cases. Maybe a perfect moment to make him snap.

Selina and Bruce give Sean an encouraging nudge and the street boy steps closer to the lackadaisical cop's desk as he plasters a really huge grin on his face and says; "Bullock, your shorter and wider than last we met!"

Bullock lifts his head up slowly as his face turns murderous and his eyes meet Sean's. The boy just stands there, not even taken aback by the expression on the cop's face. He's not even making an attempt to run.

That's it! No one calls him fat and thinks he won't get a beating for it. With an angry bull roar, the lackadaisical cop grabs the shrubs of the street billionaire's neck and hurls him over the knee. Sean guffaws like a maniac.

Just when Bullock's hand hoovers above the young street billionaire's bottom… "BULLOCK, DON'T YOU DARE TO SPANK THAT POOR KID!"

It's captain Barnes, his face turning red as an over-boiled egg as he storms out of his office and catches the dwarf-look-alike-cop in the act. After that, Bullock met the worst talk of his life by his Captain about how damaging it can be for a kid to be spanked.

The three kids, stroll out to precinct to brood on their next plan to make Bullock do snappy-snap.

* * *

"WORST DAY EVER!" Bullock stomps into his apartment, expecting to nuzzle himself in his own scruffy and broken couch after a hard day's work. But soon as he's inside the cop notices something is wrong. He can see the floor. What had happened?

Alfred had happened. The Military Ninja Cleaning Butler had bowled like a hurricane through Bullock's apartment and made it magically clean again. They could even eat from the floor if they wanted, and that's something Bullock doesn't appreciate. He would have eaten from it anyway.

Then his eyes almost drop from his sockets as he spots his beloved, scruffy and broken couch is taken by the crazy cat-girl and her two cat-toys, or whatever she calls them. She lies spread out onto their laps, hugging and nuzzling them both at the same time. How that is even possible Bullock doesn't care, because what he hates the most is that she's doing it on HIS couch.

"Oh, Hi, Bullock!" Bruce waves madly while Sean sniffs Selina's hair with a cue dreamy sigh. "Bad day at work, I guess?"

"What are you brats doing here?!" Bullock bowls upon the couch and grabs the cat-girl by the shrubs of her neck and away from her kitty toys. She starts to whine like a cat in heat.

"You know, Bullock, maybe you should consider to take another job," Sean says importantly as he jumps off the couch and heads over to the fridge. Selina follows, meowing like a hungry cat. Sean fills a small bowl with milk and hands it to her, which she happily starts to lick from. "This police work makes you all so angry."

"Yes, maybe you should start a bakery. I mean, I've never seen a angry baker," Bruce adds with a smirk. "You definitely should start one and name it; NOT-BULLOCK-LOVE!"

Something inside Bullock's head snaps after hearing that, and a vein starts to throb in the back of his neck. Bruce, not aware of the danger he's in, keeps laughing along with Selina and Sean. Suddenly he lies flopped onto his stomach and across Bullock's lap.

"BULLOCK, DON'T YOU DARE!" Alfred charges through the balcony door – he was hanging the wash down the balcony – and looks very murderous toward the cop, who was just about to pummel Bruce's buttocks, painfully. "IF YOU DARE TO LAY ONE FINGER ON THAT BOY, I WILL SHOW YOU EVERY INCH OF THIS CITY, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"There's a lot, trust me," Selina grins. "Alfred showed them to me once. Oh, memories." Cue dreamy sigh as she licks the milk bowl clean.

* * *

 **#597. Not even if it's necessarily for people to know I'm becoming a mommy, I am not allowed to travel to the far future and take back my daughter**

Sean, Bruce, Jim, Alfred and Bullock sit in the study and drinking a nice cup of tea. They finally can, because Selina is out all day. Where to, they didn't care, as long it was not at a place she could irk them.

But the joy is soon over when Annie zooms into the study, and pops up with Selina. There is another girl with them, around their own age and she has short curly hair that could either be brown or black. Maybe something in between? Though, she did have big brown eyes, that sparkled cheekily as Selina's. She was wearing street clothes that was identical to Selina's as well.

"You must be Jim!" The girl cries with glee, skipping over to Jim, who stares at her baffled. "You know what? Mustache, bad idea, just so you know!" Then the girl look at Bruce, and says; "Bruce, you look even cuter than I imagined. And Sean… so hot!"

Selina looks with glee at the girl as she starts exploring the study a little further, and Alfred growls angrily; "Miss Kyle! Can you explain to us who this crazy fan is?"

"She's not a crazy fan." Selina's grin becomes wider, if that is even possible. "That's Luna! My daughter!"

Bullock guffaws like a maniac and starts tearing the hair of his beard out. Jim almost chokes on his tea. Alfred slowly turns red in rage. Bruce faints, and Sean spills his tea in shock, burning his most private parts at the same time.

"Yeah, I knew you guys would love her, instantly." Selina tangles her arm around Luna, and skips out the study, crying merrily; "I'll show you the boys room, and mommy will tell you exactly what she did in there, and with which Kitty Toy."

* * *

 **#598. No matter how hungry I am, we are not allowed to let Selina in the Super-Secret Clubhouse**

Sean and Bruce stand in Alfred's bedroom walk-in closet, staring around in amazement. Who knew that once Alfred's junk was out, this could actually be the most perfect spot for a Super-Secret Clubhouse?

"It's PERFECT!" Bruce screeches excitedly as Sean puffs his chest proudly. "How did you find it?"

"Well, actually, it kinda found me!" Sean replies with a grin and sits down onto the floor. Bruce sinks to the floor as well, and for the next hour they stare around the place, wondering what to do next. Sean drums with his fingers onto his legs, that bored he is.

Suddenly there's a knock onto the door, and Bruce wants to jump up but Sean is way faster and drags the young billionaire by his arm back onto the floor before scrambling at the door, opening it.

"Ah, Selina, nice to see you," Sean says with a sly smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Come on, move aside and let me in!" Selina orders firmly. "Alfred is driving me crazy, so I need a place to relax."

"No can do, sweety-pie. This place is only for very important persons, and if you want to have access to it, you-

Selina holds up a basket with food, waving it tauntingly underneath the street boy's nose. His nose fills with the sweet aroma of hot-dogs, hamburgers and salad pizza. Selina sure knows which path leads to a boy's heart. Sean's lips become extremely watery.

"Will this do?" without waiting for a reply, the young street girl plops the picnic basket into Sean's waiting arms and barges past him and into the Super-Secret Clubhouse. "Now, let's see what is so Super-Secret about this place."

* * *

 **#599. Nor are we allowed to invite Jim in a bribery**

"This place is a dump!" Selina spits angrily as she watches the past five minutes how the two boys wolf down onto the food and make it disappear into the bottomless pit called; "their stomachs."

"It's in working-progress," Sean says as he takes a big bite of salad pizza. Selina snorts and eyes the place, doubtfully. Not that the boys notice it. They are too busy with eating. "Besides, how did you get your hands on this delicious food."

"Well, I saw Alfred preparing it and because he putted his fully, and unwavering trust in me, he handed it over to me, with pleasure." Sean and Bruce stare at her, doubtfully. "Fine, I stole it from the kitchen while he was chasing Alfred JR out the toilet."

An extreme loud, and high-pitched gasp echoes through the Super-Secret Clubhouse, and the three kids look over in alarm, finding Jim with his hands clasps against his chest, saying in a tight whisper; "Why is that picnic basket in here?"

"Alfred allowed us to have it," Sean lies with a blank stare, rubbing his full belly while saying it.

"Yeah, he knows we have it," Bruce adds, looking equally blankly.

"I stole it!" Selina admits with a grin.

"I knew it!" Jim bellows, placing his hands in his hips angrily. "You guys know that Alfred won't allow you to have food in his walk-in closet!"

"And that's why it's fun to steal it and disobey another rule!" Selina smirks.

"Are you coming in, or what?" Sean asks, leaning back a little and supporting himself on his elbows, and his full belly up in the air. "There's plenty enough around."

"Fine, but only to make sure you guys aren't making anymore mess of this place," Jim says, strolling casually inside. Two seconds later, the three men are eating, again.

* * *

 **#600. I am not allowed to let Bruce call Alfred a traitor**

"Giddy-up, Brucy-boy." Selina smacks Bruce Wayne with her flogger to make him run faster. "Make me proud, and say what we practiced!"

Bruce Wayne limps into the manor and up to Alfred Pennyworth while holding his flogged rear. A few seconds later the poor boy collapses in front of the butler's feet.

Alfred feels horrible to see his young Master like that, but on the other hand it's also slightly funny. Alfred does the best he can and holds in a fit of laughter as he says; "Master B-

"TRAITOR!"

Alfred is awe-stricken by Bruce's harsh word, and while Selina smacks Bruce's bottom again and the poor boy scurries off with Selina in tow, Alfred stays behind for another two hours, frozen in his spot.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, and which rule was your favorite? Also, what do you guys think of Luna? It's really hard to tell who's the 'daddy' right? Sorry about that XD**

 **Anyway, review to tell me your thoughts, and requests are still welcome. also, 600 rules, WOW right? Not that I will keep the next update as hostage, but it would be great to get 470 reviews, right?**


	111. Sean's hot abs

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, it means a lot:D And yes, it's a little hard to tell who's Luna's dad. Both boys have dark hair and brown eyes LOL Anyway, I can tell you will find out more about this Luna character in my other story, and maybe some of you might know it. It's the second series of my cat to do list story. As for now she's not in it yet, but later on she will. Sorry, don't want to tell too much:D**

 **Anyway, here are new rules, some are requested by guests, and the baby bottle rule is requested by swiftbolt99.**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#601. No matter how much amusing it is for me to see Selina freak out, I'm not allowed to say Silver will take over her spanking lessons**

"Hey guys, I don't feel so well today," Selina whines as she drags herself into the study room where Bruce and Sean sit, eating their breakfast with glee. "Bruce, I think today's flogging session has to be held on hold."

Bruce lifts his head up in excitement as he hears those words. Some spanking tools are fine, like a slipper or something, but a flogger is way too much for his delicate butt. But, Sean has other plans and decides to destroy Bruce's happy feeling, and making Selina feel more horrible in the process is nothing but a bonus.

"Thinking way ahead of you, my dear Selina," Sean says with a sweet smile as he chews on a bagel. "I called Silver, and asked her to come over to take some spanking shifts. That way you can relax and get back your strength." Cue wide smirk, and Silver walks in with a slipper.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Selina bellows like a territorial cat, and then there is suddenly her flogger. Swaying madly with it in her hand, the cat-girl catapults herself upon Bruce and shouts at the silver haired backstabber; "GET OUT! I'M FEELING FINE!"

"No, Selina, you don't feel fine," Bruce tries as he scrambles back on the couch, trying to get away from the crazy girl. Sean smirks widely. All he needs now is popcorn, but they say popcorn is not the right breakfast. You know what, who cares right?

Sean grabs the popcorn from under his seat, which he had planted there for the occasion, and starts chewing it madly as he resumes watching the show before him. Selina coughs and sneezes wildly but is determined to show Sean she's capable of taking her lessons. No, she won't need that silver haired bimbo.

"Lie still, so I can flog you properly," Selina guffaws loudly, which ends in horribly coughing's. Bruce tries to calm her down, telling her to lie down for a while, but then he suddenly lies onto his stomach with his butt up. Selina heaves her hand to smack Bruce with the flogger, but not before coughing and sneezing like a maniac.

"Hold.. tjoe…on…hatsi…Bruce-tsjoe…I know…hatsoe… I can… hatsi…do this…tsji…

Sean drops off his seat, laughing his head off. Silver however, stares at her slipper as she wanted to use it so badly and experience what it's like to spank Bruce Wayne. But, it seems that day is not today, and she scurries off, sadly.

* * *

 **#602. In reference to rule #561, No matter how much I want to make Sean feel how payback feels, I'm not allowed paddle him with my cookie sheet**

Sean whistles a happy tune during his morning shower and absolutely not aware of the danger that is waiting for him in his bedroom, ready to attack him once he's stepping out the bathroom.

Sean turns the shower off, grabs a towel to wrap it around himself and another to dry his face and hair as he strolls upon the door and steps outside the bathroom into the bedroom.

"I've been waiting for you, Sean Ornelas!" a cat-like screech cries with glee, and Sean looks up in shock and drops the towel he used for his face to the floor. Selina is sitting on his bed. "Remember rule 561?" Sean can't help himself and nods obediently. "Payback is a bitch!" Selina guffaws and brandishes her arms, holding Alfred's cookie sheet in one of her hands.

"NO!"

Sean tries to hurl around but loses his footings as his foot gets stuck in the towel, that lies in front of his feet. A face-plant ensues. A floor pin by Selina ensues. Selina tucking her fingers between his lower back and the towel, ready to take it off ensues.

What ensues next is Selina, laughing maniacally; "Sean Ornelas's pretty butt, meet cookie sheet! Cookie sheet, meet Sean Ornelas's pretty butt!"

"Selina, you do realize I can endure pain a lot more than Bruce, right?" Sean asks, leaning on his elbows as he stares back at Selina, amusingly.

"Well, try to endure this!" cue heaving the cookie sheet up.

Bruce and Alfred stroll into the bedroom and their mouth drop agape at the sight of Selina, sitting atop of Sean's back, swatting his butt with the cookie sheet as if she tries to crush a ugly bug. Sean however, doesn't flinch at all. No, he's yawning his face off.

The agape looking men share a worried look, then slowly back away as they want nothing to do with it. Once outside they close the door quietly, and then Bruce screams his head off in fear and runs out the manor to get detective Gordon.

And Alfred? Alfred decides to make a phone call to the asylum, asking them if they have room for two hormone crazy street kids. But then he hears Sean bellow amused; "MAYBE A LITTLE LOWER, SELINA, BECAUSE I HAVE A LITTLE ITCH AT THAT SPOT!"

Alfred drops the phone in shock and decides to do it the Bruce Wayne way. And that is, screaming his head off while running out the manor to get detective Gordon.

"LOWER!"

* * *

 **#603. Nor am I allowed to spank Thomas Wayne JR when he tries to save Sean. He doesn't like that, as expected**

"Are you crazy?"

Thomas Wayne JR runs into the bedroom and upon the crazy butt swatting girl and the mad grinning street boy. Thomas, thinking the grin on Sean's is a painful scowl, grabs Selina around her waist and drags her away.

It happened all so fast. Thomas was helping Sean, but found himself seconds later on the floor, flat on his stomach. Selina, sitting atop of his back.

"This is what you get when you interrupt my payback session!"

Even, with his pants still on, Thomas Wayne JR cries like a little baby as Selina swats the poor young man's buttocks, laughing her head off in craziness.

* * *

 **#604. No matter how amusing it is, I'm not allowed to laugh my face off when Thomas Wayne JR gets spanked**

Sean scrambles up to his feet and tucks the towel around his waist again, watching at Selina sitting atop of Thomas, spanking his rear red as a tomato.

 _"Tomato!"_ Sean snorts to himself.

 _"Tomato!"_ Sean chuckles to himself.

 _"Tomato!"_ Sean smirks widely to himself.

 _"Tomato!"_ Sean grins maniacally to himself.

"Tomato!" Sean guffaws loudly and then bursts into a uproarious laughter as he drops himself to the floor again, and starts rolling in joy as Selina proceeds swatting Thomas Wayne JR's bottom.

"TOMATO!" Sean laughs his face off.

* * *

 **#605. I am not allowed to force-feed Bruce Wayne with a baby bottle**

"Ah, look, Richard's baby bottle from when he was just a few months old," Selina cries, walking into the study with the item. Bruce looks up. "It's so sad he can't drink from it anymore. 1 years old already. They grow so fast, don't they?"

"Yes, they are," Bruce nods. "But I'm sure, one day another baby will drink from it." Bruce continues with his research.

"Yes, Luna obviously. Though, I do wonder who the daddy is. I asked her, but she said future me didn't tell her."

Selina flops sadly onto the couch beside Bruce who resumes reading. Selina pouts and says; "It will be in the far future before Luna is born. I just want to bottle-feed someone now."

The cat-girl spots Bruce's glass of milk on the coffee table, and her lips curl upwards as she receives another brilliant idea. She grabs the glass of milk and pours it down into the bottle, madly grinning at Bruce.

"Here comes Wayne Airlines!" Selina cries in joy, and before Bruce can object to what is happening, he lies flopped out onto Selina's lap. The bottle hoovering dangerously close over his lips. "Open wide, my baby Bruce."

"Selina, stop-

Bruce couldn't say more to make his crazy cat-lover friend stop because she had taken those few words as an opportunity to stick the teat of the bottle into his mouth, and gives him the eye of the tiger as force to make him drink from it.

Bruce, not wanting to find out what the unbearable consequences will be if he doesn't obey, starts gulping the milk down. It's strange, but somehow a part of him likes it. No, not the milk drinking from a bottle part. But the part he lies in Selina's arms, and the gentle smile curled on her face.

"That's a good boy," Selina purrs, kissing his forehead softly.

Alfred, who's standing stupefied in the doorway, wonders how she every time finds a new strange antic to do with one of the boys. But the most baffling part is, that the boys always seem to enjoy it. Alfred walks off bewildered and grabs for his phone. Maybe it's time for him to make an appointment with doctor Lee. Maybe all these urges of doing strange antics has something to do with the way he's raising them. Yep, it definitely has to be his fault.

* * *

 **#606. I am not allowed to teach Bruce how you can gently massage your gluts**

Sean slides excitedly into the study where Bruce sits, and shows his billionaire friend a normal, ordinary, daily used item. A cell-phone. Bruce rolls his eyes as he sees it.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, my friend," Sean purrs as he flops down onto the couch and beside his friend. "I asked Selina to phone stalk me. Why, you ask? This is why."

Bruce watches astounded at his street friend as he lifts up his butt and tucks the phone into his back pocket, sitting down onto it. Then they proceed a five minute wait before the phone finally starts to vibrate as Selina calls. A cue dreamy sigh appears on the street boy's face.

"And what exactly are you trying to teach me here?" Bruce asks as he knits his eyebrows together into a frown. Sean keeps grinning madly, shifting his butt from left to right as the phone keeps going off.

"Can't you guess?" Sean asks, and Bruce shakes his head. "It's like a gentle massage to my gluts!"

Later…

Alfred, who was trying to call his young master the entire ride back home, walks into the study to ask why he isn't picking up his phone. That's when he finds the two boys, swift slightly back and forth, and from left to right as they sit on the couch. The room is filled with their vibrate cell-phone ringtones.

"Master Bruce, why on earth aren't you picking up your phone!" Alfred grumbles angrily. "And what are you two doing?"

"Picking up phones is so last year!" Sean snickers, with a cue dreamy sigh.

"Yeah, Sean just taught me how to use it for something new. You can practically massage every body part with it if you want!"

* * *

 **#607. I am not allowed to lick Sean's abs**

Sean is doing jujitsu in the gym room when he suddenly feels himself wrapped with something. As he opens his eyes he sees it's Selina who has her arms vacuumed around him, along with herself.

"AAGH!" Sean gasps in fear, jumping up and down to make her let go, but it's like she's sucked against him as a magnet against a refrigerator. Realizing it's no use at all then to accept her, Sean drops down into a beanbag in the corner of the gym room.

Selina starts to purr like a crazy cat on catnip and thoroughly nuzzles the crook of his neck, down his arm and to his chest. Selina sticks her tongue out to-

"MISS KYLE, DON'T YOU DARE LICK SEAN'S ABS!" Alfred bellows as he enters the room in time, catching the cat-girl with her tongue dangling down her lips. Selina sucks her tongue back in, and grins tauntingly at Alfred but only to let him know she will still do it. with or without him being in the room.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you!" Alfred says with a warning tone in his voice as Selina sticks her tongue out again. "If you do, you and your cats won't be fed until next week!"

Again, Selina sucks her tongue back in, thinks long enough to figure it would be worth it, and takes a quick brief lick across Sean's chest. Then she has to run because a wild cat chase ensues as Alfred charges after her, roaring like a volcano and swaying madly with a ladle.

Sean in the meantime, grabs a pen and starts to make a circle around the spot Selina licked, making a mental note to not wash that spot for… well, Sean isn't sure if he would wash it ever again.

* * *

 **#608. I am not allowed to tickle Sean**

"Sean, my dear!" Selina walks into the room with one of Rikki's girl magazine about boys with abs. "Here they say that boys with lots of muscles are extremely ticklish."

"That's bull!" Sean says back as he makes some weight exercise. Selina looks up with a frown. "I'm not ticklish at all!"

"You wanna put it to a test?" Selina lingers closer with a wicked grin on her face. Sean shakes his head. "Oh, come one! I want you to proof me that you're not ticklish."

That sounds like a challenge, and Sean is always up for a challenge. The street boy sits up with a grin, and says; "Fine. But if I win, you leave me alone for the rest of the day so I can finish my gym exercise."

"Fine, but if I win, I'm allowed to sit here for the rest of the day, and watch you doing gymnastics while I have dreamily daydreams about you!"

Sean thinks for a moment, then nods agreed and they shake each other's hand to seal the deal. Then the street boy stretches himself out on a gym mat, and Selina sits down beside him. A tickle marathon ensues.

The street billionaire does his best to hold in his fit of giggles, but when Selina starts tickling his abdomen the gym room starts to fill with uproarious, guffawing laughter. He begs Selina to stop, but Selina isn't stopping. She has too much fun now.

"Stop it, Selina. I'm going to pee my pants!"

"I won't judge you, my dear Kitty Toy Sean," Selina laughs, and resumes her tickling's. Sean however, can't stop laughing and tries to roll away from her, but fails poorly.

* * *

 **#609. I am not allowed to stare at Sean in the weight room**

"I won!" Selina states proudly, jumping back to her feet and casts over the limply Sean Ornelas. She just had tickled him to the point he became a limpness puddle of jelly. Sean moans tiredly and sits up, holding his hurting stomach. Who knew laughing could be so painful.

"Well, chop-chop. I want to see some action while I start my dreamy daydreams. I want to see those muscles pumping, and I want to see sweat as well. Chop-chop. Action!"

Sean groans again, dragging himself to the weights as he forces himself to lift them up. Being tickled seemed to be the best exercise he had in days. He never felt that sore after doing his gymnastics. _"Well, now it's time to prove how much you can endure pain,"_ Sean thinks.

Alfred walks inside the weight room to ask Sean if he wanted to have a drink break when he finds the street boy all sweated up. Selina sitting on the beanbag staring at Sean with a dreamy daydream look on her face. There is even drool dripping down the corner of her mouth.

"MISS KYLE, GET OUT, NOW!"

"No, it's fine, Mr. Pennyworth," Sean says between some weight lifts. "It's totally fine!" Selina grins widely, and then locks her eyes back onto Sean.

"That's it, my Kitty Toy Sean. You're doing fine! I just love to watch you doing this!"

* * *

 **#610. And absolutely, I'm not allowed to touch his arms to feel how strong he is**

"You make my heart go ba-boom!" Selina purrs ecstatic, bouncing up and down in the beanbag. "You make every girl, and all my female readers heart go crazy with your push-ups. You keep going up, and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down."

Alfred, still standing in the doorway drags his hand tiredly along his face. Why can't that girl act normal for a day?

"Whoo, I wanna touch them!" Selina leaps up from the beanbag and sprints over to Sean, still doing his push-ups. "Here, my dear Kitty Toy, have some water and take a small break. In the meantime I'm going to touch your biceps. Can I touch them?."

Relieved Sean takes the bottle of water from the crazy girl , nods absently to Selina's question and takes a big sip from the water. Selina slaps her forehead. "Not to drink, silly Kitty Toy Sean. But for this."

Selina takes the bottle of water away from Sean and starts sprouting it onto Sean's shirtless body, arms and hair. "You see, much better, right?" Sean nods agreed, smiling widely. "There, you feel much better now, am I right? Or do you need some more water?"

Alfred drops his mouth open wide as he watches the street boy bob his head rapidly, and Selina starts to pour more water onto Sean's chest and arms. Then, rubbing it thoroughly into the skin of his chest and arms, purring satisfied.

"That's it, Miss Kyle! I've had enough with you!" Alfred bellows, rushing toward Sean to save him. Then, he meets Selina's nails as she marks her territory and starts clawing at his face, hissing and growling, furiously.

* * *

 **So, which one was your favorite? Let me know by review, and requests are still welcome:D**

 **Shout-out for swiftbolt99. You really should read some of his Bruce and Selina stories:D**

 **Also, I will update another chapter in a few hours:D**


	112. Selina becomes a couch

**And here is the second update:D**

* * *

 **#611. I am not allowed to act "sexy" around Bruce and Sean**

Selina lingers into the garden and upon the pool. The fifteen year old billionaire sits by the pool reading while he's having his feet dangling in the pool. The street billionaire lies flat on his back, floating in the pool with his eyes closed. Maybe it's about time she puts Bruce's and Sean's hormones to the test.

To do so, Selina had bought a new bikini which she was 100% sure of they would like it. All she needed to do now was getting their attention. And that isn't so hard, is it?

Selina starts prancing up and down the poolside, showing her new bikini as she pretends to be on a cat-walk. She takes all kinds of poses.

"She's back, isn't she?" Sean whispers to Bruce, his eyes still closed. He can feel her presence.

"Yup," Bruce says back, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"She's wearing a new bikini, isn't she? I can hear her dart up and down, trying to get our attention."

"Yup," Bruce says again, flipping the page. "So, what do we do?"

"Maybe she will leave if we pretend she isn't there or sexy at all." Sean still has his eyes zipped tight.

"Great idea."

Bruce and Sean keep doing what they were doing, but so does Selina. Maybe it will work if she takes a different pose. And with that thought in her mind, Selina sinks down to the ground and flops her legs into the pool, splashing water with her feet and toes upon the two boys.

"She's not leaving," Bruce says in tight whisper as he turns another page of the newspaper. "And that new bikini of hers doesn't help much either. She looks freaking hot in it."

"Ignore her," Sean whispers back as he to avoid taking a peek for himself. It was hard, so hard, but he managed. "See it as part of your training."

"Yep, training is good! Training is great! Ignore her, and her freaking hot bikini."

Bruce resumes reading, and Sean resumes enjoying the warm sun on his face. Selina however, rolls her eyes annoyed. Was she losing her flirting skills? That can't be, can it? Selina receives a new idea, and lowers herself into the water and slowly swims upon the two boys.

"She's swimming at us," Bruce whispers, trying not look as Selina approaches them, slowly.

"Yeah, I can hear her, Bruce. I'm not deaf."

"She's going to make it real hard for us this time."

"Keep ignoring her, you can do it."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No Sean, I really can't. She is so incredibly sexy in that bikini."

"Don't look Bruce. Because once you looked, you-

Sean couldn't say anything else because Selina suddenly grabbed them both and pulled them underwater. Once coming up for air the two boys wanted to shout abuse but Selina beamed a very beautiful smile upon them, and the two boys were stunned. Bruce was so right. That bikini surely looked great on her. And then to think they wanted to ignore that beautiful creature.

"Now, give me a hug, my sweet Kitty Toys." Bruce and Sean obey obediently, taking Selina into a bear-hug.

* * *

 **#612. I am not allowed to make a witty comment to Bruce. Especially not if that comment has different meanings**

Selina and Bruce are in a heated discussion again. Selina wanted to turn the cave behind the fire place into a Cat Spa, which had to include a sauna, bubble bath and grooming section. And Bruce wanted to use it for his fight training.

"Cat spa is so much better!" Selina stomps her foot down.

"I need it for my training," Bruce hollers back, stomping his foot down as well. Selina rolls her eyes.

"You can also train in the weight room, with Sean."

"Selina, for once, why can't you make this easy?!"

Selina snorts; "Easy? What kind of girl do you think I am, Bruce?"

* * *

 **#613. Not even when I really, really want my way, I'm not allowed to threaten Bruce**

"Bruce, please, can I have the cave?" Selina lingers closer and closer, striking her fingers along his cheek, flirtingly. "Say no, and I'll scratch your eyes out, handsome."

"Selina, you're a really dear friend to me, but-

"Wrong answer, cutie-pie. Say goodbye to your eyes."

* * *

 **#614. I am not allowed to become a couch and watch how people react**

Selina made a perfect suit for herself. One that camouflages so well with the study couch. All she has to do now is lie on it and wait for people to enter the study, unaware of the danger that is lurking at them.

Jim is the first person who enters with the morning paper in one hand, a doughnut in his mouth and a cup of coffee in his other hand. Happily he strolls up to the couch, ready to sit down when-

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Jim Gordon jumps up a mile high in shock, dropping his coffee and almost chokes on his doughnut. Then he peers around the room, seeing no one else beside himself. Shrugging because he thinks he imagined it all, Jim wants to flop down on the couch, but something pinches him in his butt.

"AAGGH! THE COUCH, IT'S ALIVE!" Jim Gordon sprints out the study with pure fear written on his face.

* * *

Victim number two arrives, or better yet, Sean Ornelas arrives. Pure happy with the antic he just had fulfilled in Alfred's bathroom, the street kid strolls up to the couch. But then, half-way he halts, sensing something is quite odd with the place. It's like something has changed, but what?

Sean shrugs and sits down onto the coffee table and that's when he spots the coffee stain on the floor. "Ugh, some people can't clean up their own mess." Sean rolls his eyes and wrinkles his nose in disgust.

The street boy grabs a dish-cloth – yeah, he hates coffee stains – and kneels down beside the couch to dry it up. That's when something, or someone, smacks him against his butt. Sean jolts up alarmed, reaching with his hand to his sore butt. When he looks back there is no one. How is that possible?

Sean scratches the back of his head confused. Slowly the street boy rises back to his feet, and sits down onto the couch, which feels quite strange underneath his butt. Why is that?

"Hiya, Kitty Toy Sean!" Selina removes her cushion mask and reveals her grinning face.

"CAT-FACE!" Sean hollers, clasping for his heart in shock. Then as he has overcome most of his shock; "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

And with that, Sean grabs a pillow and starts swatting Selina's face with it. Selina resumes grinning madly, of course.

* * *

 **#615. I am not allowed to paint all the soaps with clear nail polish**

Best antic ever. Paint all the bathroom soaps with clear nail polish. And that's what Selina is doing to get through the boring night. After she's done she leaves them in the showers. The men won't understand where they got themselves into.

7.30 in the morning, Alfred's alarm clock goes off. A few minutes Bullock's and Jim's goes off as well. All three men saunter warily into their bathrooms to take a morning shower. Then, when they grab the soap, and a washcloth-

"WHY ISN'T MY FREAKING BAR OF SOAP, SOAPING?!" Bullock roars angrily, rubbing the thing forcefully onto the washing-cloth.

"MINE ISN'T WORKING NEITHER!" Jim bellows from his bathroom shower.

Alfred, getting wat is going on; "MISS KYLE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, STOP NAIL POLISHING THE SOAP!"

* * *

 **#616. I am not allowed to kiss Sean while he's sleeping**

Selina dashes into the boys bedroom and leaps gently onto Sean's bed. For the past few months at the Manor, the street boy started to feel comfortable at night and didn't wake up the second he felt something. So, matter of speaking, Sean became a heavy sleeper.

The young cat-girl sits down onto Sean's stomach, lightly and zooms her face close to his. Softly she starts to blow into the street billionaire's face. Sean rubs his face warily but resumes sleeping.

"I'm going to kiss your eyelids." And with that, the cat-girl softly kisses Sean's eyelids. Sean swats his face, but proceeds sleeping. "I'm going to kiss your abs."

The street girl takes the sheets between her fingers and pulls them off, realizing Sean is sleeping with his pyjamas on. That sucks. Now it's way too hard to get the shirt off and kiss his abs without waking him up.

Figuring there is no other option, Selina grabs Sean's shirt and-

"Selina, what are you doing?" Sean lifts his head up slightly, staring warily at the cat-girl on his stomach. Selina just grins, lifts the shirt further up, and plants little butterfly kisses onto his abdomen.

"Ehm, am I dreaming?"

"Yes, Sean, you're dreaming," Selina purrs. Sean drops his head back into his pillow and continues sleeping as Selina keeps tickling his abs with her pinkie.

* * *

 **#617. I am not allowed to hug Sean**

"You're mine! All mine! Forever and ever, you'll be mine!" Selina cries merrily as she's stuck around Sean into a bear hug. "You won't escape from me, Sean Ornelas!"

The rest of the day Sean keeps doing his daily things. The only difference is that he's doing them now with Selina, hugged around him. She will let go eventually, right?

* * *

 **#618. I am not allowed to make a deal with Sean so I can sleep with him**

11 at night. Selina is still wrapped tight around Sean. The street boy really wants to prepare for bed.

"Selina, can you let go now?"

"Sure, if I can sleep in your bed, with you."

"NO!"

"Fine." Selina starts purring and nuzzling Sean's back. "I can sleep, right here."

Two hours later Sean still stands in the same spot, and still Selina hasn't let go. His head becomes really heavy by now. "Fine! Get off and get your butt in my bed!"

"YES!" Selina jumps off and darts into Sean's bed. The street boy slumps himself beside her, turns on his side and about to fall asleep when Selina moves closer, tucks her arms around him again, and starts snoring in his back.

"GREAT!"

* * *

 **#619. I am not allowed to take off Sean's towel**

Sean strolls into his bedroom, dripping from the shower he just had taken. Selina dashes past him, and the towel around his waist is gone.

"SELINA, GIVE BACK MY TOWEL, RIGHT NOW!"

"NO, YOU HAVE TO COME AND GET IT!"

* * *

 **#620. I am not allowed to try shaving off Bullock's beard**

Bullock opens his eyes from his daily slumber, finding Selina sitting atop of him with a shave, which hoovers dangerously close to his beard.

"GET OFF, CAT MONSTER!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your favorite? Let me know by review. Also, requests are welcome, preferably ideas which involves Bruce LOL. No, I'm kidding. Rules with Sean are welcome as well. Maybe Sean who does things with Selina, or with Bruce. Or Selina doing things with Bruce or Sean haha.**


	113. Selina, Bruce and the wedgie machine

**#621. I am not allowed to scream from the top of my lungs, only because I want to drown Captain Barnes yelling**

Captain Barnes waltz inside the Manor like a hurricane and bowls through the hallway and into the study where he finds the cop he was searching for, Harvey Bullock.

"I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU HERE, YOU LAZY PIECE OF-

Captain Barnes hollering is getting drowned by a uproarious scream and they all look around, trying to find the source. It suddenly stops, so it's a little hard to tell what made the noise, but they do find the house-cat, madly grinning in the study doorway.

Barnes shrugs, opens his mouth and… "I'VE TOLD YOU, YOU LITTLE…."

"AAAAHHHH!..."

"AT THE PRECINCT ON…."

"AAAAHHHH!"

"TO DISCUSS WHAT WE….."

"AAAHHHHH…"

"THIS MR. FREEZE…."

"AAAAHHHH…."

"ALL I WANT…"

"AAAAHHHH…."

"Can you please stop screaming, you cat monster! I'm trying to hear what my boss has to say?"

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to make him see how annoying it is to scream like a maniac. I mean, I'm sure any of you wish you had the guts to do it." The Captain's mouth drops open agape at the girl's ruthlessness, but is more shocked as both of his best detectives nod in agreement.

"GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE, THEN I WILL SHOVE MY BOOT UP IN YOUR ASSES AND LET YOU FIND OUT WHAT "REAL SCREAMING" IS!"

Alfred, Bruce and Sean look baffled as the angry GCPD captain bowls after Bullock, Selina and Jim in a wild goose chase attempt to grab either of them. But, sadly enough all three of them were too fast for him.

* * *

 **#622. We are not allowed to throw captain Barnes a surprise balloon party (I should have known about his balloon-phobia)**

It's captain Barnes birthday and a party is nothing without balloons. That's what Selina and Sean thought as well. Bruce however, wasn't so sure. He remembered Bullock ones said something about his captain and his phobia for balloons.

"Come on, B! That was one of his childhood phobias," Selina cries with glee as she blows up some balloons with helium. "I'm pretty sure he's grown over it by now."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. I mean, every morning as he looks into a mirror he sees a balloon staring back at him. I mean, have you ever seen his head?" Sean guffaws loudly. Bruce does a face palm.

Captain Barnes strolls merrily into the precinct. It's his birthday and no one knows it. Just the way he likes it, because this way there wouldn't be any freaking and scary balloons. With a happy skip he skips up the steps to his office and enters.

Unaware to the captain, a very thin piece of rope is attached on the door handle and goes straight to a net on the roof, which is filled with balloons. As the door closes, the net falls down and starts raining, creepy and freaking scary balloons on top of the poor egg-man.

"AAGGHH!" Captain Barnes jumps up a mile high in shock, swaying his arms madly as attempt to get rid of them. Sadly enough, more keep falling down.

Outside, Bullock and Jim share a worried look as they, along with some other police officers stare up to their captain's office. All they can see is his silhouette, jumping up and down while getting attacked by flying things.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! HELP ME! THEY ARE HURTING ME!"

As the other cops remain chattering about what could possibly wrong with their Captain, Jim looks at the precinct front door, noticing three very familiar faces scurry out. Equally big grins on their faces. Jim slumps his head down into his hands.

"NO, AAHH!"

* * *

 **#623. I am not allowed to make out with Sean for like two hours**

"Come here, my kitty toy cupcake!" Sean looks up with a frown. Did the crazy cat-girl found a new nickname for him? She really keeps surprising everyone.

With glee on her face the street girl hops onto Sean's lap and crashes her lips into his. Sean is stunned, but happy stunned. Without Sean knowing it, Selina holds her thumb up to Rikki as an okay, and…

Fifteen minutes later the house butler walks into the study and sees the horrible sight on the couch. Rikki smirking in the corner. "What, can't you make them stop?" Alfred bellows, pointing at the kids on the couch, making out. Rikki simply shrugs.

"Sorry, can't. Selina asked me to use my freeze power and freeze their mouths together. I'm pretty sure Sean doesn't mind, as you can see."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

While Selina and Sean keep happy kissing, Alfred rushes with a broom after Rikki to give her a good whacking with it. Rikki, totally not scared by it shouts merrily; "Don't worry, Alfred. I've been gentle. It will be worn off in like two hours as their breathing s will melt the ice!"

* * *

 **#624. I am not allowed to force Sean to say my name in his sleep, and then plant a kiss onto his lips**

Sean lies on the couch and snores like a little kitten. Suddenly Selina's head pops up beside him and she moves gently to his ears, whispering; "Who is the sweetest girl in the world?"

Sean mumbles something so soft, she can't hear what. With the biggest eye roll ever made, Selina moves to the street boy's ear again, whispering; "Who's a sweet kitty-girl?"

"Selina is a sweet kitty-girl!"

The young street girl can't help to hide a blush as she giggles within. She doesn't want to wake up the street boy, because then the fun would be over. "Who is your, sweet kitty-girl?"

"Selina Kyle…." Sean starts to move in his sleep and turns over to his side, a smile creeping up his face. "I love-

Selina's eyes grow in shock as she hears the L.O.V.E word, but then Sean stops. Okay, the kid still needs a little nudge to say the correct name. Selina grins widely as she moves to Sean's ear, and asks; "You love, who?"

Sean giggles in his sleep. His mouth slowly forming a kiss. Selina sighs annoyed; "Not yet, you idiot. First, say it! Say, I love Selina Kyle. Say it!" Sean makes a cue dreamy sigh, and just when Selina thinks he's going to say it, Sean packs his lips again, kissing the air. "NO! SELINA KYLE! I LOVE, SELINA KYLE! SAY IT, SAY IT, SAY IT, SAY IT!"

Selina keeps swatting Sean's face with a pillow, repeatedly. Sean's eyes jolt open, alarmed. "SAY IT!"

"Say, what?" Sean asks warily, staring at the crazy cat-girl that sits on top of him. He yawns deeply and starts rubbing his eyes, still half-asleep, and Selina takes that as an opportunity.

"My name, you silly. Say my name," Selina purrs, and Sean starts dozing off to sleep again. "Who do you love…?"

"Selina Kyle."

"I KNEW IT! I LOVE YOU TOO, MY KITTY TOY SEAN!" And with that, Selina plants a heated kiss onto Sean's lips before leaping off the bed and skip out the door.

"What just happened?" Sean asks confused, not really sure if he's still dreaming or not.

"You declared your love to Selina," Bruce mutters from behind the desk. "Congrats, by the way. Alfred will be so stoked."

* * *

 **#626. I am not allowed to use bad language when Silver is giving me a painful wedgie**

"Leave me alone, or I will give the most painful wedgie, ever!" Silver cries threatening. Selina simply grins back with glee.

"Yeah, you wish! Also, something else you wish you had." Selina skips up to Bruce and starts dancing around him while brandishing her arms, acting like she's advertising something. "You can't touch this!" And with that, Selina points to all of Bruce Wayne. Bruce blushes slightly.

Five minutes later….

"FUCK! THAT HURTS!" Selina screams as she dangles into a copy of Silver's wedgie machine. "I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE BIMBO BACK-STABBER! SHIT, FUCK, AAGGHH. LET ME OUT, YOU TWO-FACED BITCH!"

* * *

 **#627. Nor am I allowed to suggest (sarcastically) to put Bruce in the wedgie machine too so we can suffer together**

Bruce Wayne turns on his heels and heads back inside through the patio doors. Selina doesn't like that at all, and screams; "Yeah, walk away, before she grabs you and puts you beside me so we can suffer together!"

"AAHH! IT HURTS!" Bruce and Selina both shout in pain as they dangle beside one and another. Silver smirks satisfied.

"I meant it sarcastically!" Selina spits angrily. "I mean, what's wrong with you, you little two-faced bitch!"

* * *

 **#628. I'm certainly not allowed to order my biggest cat to attack Silver so we can escape**

Selina's large, white Main Coon strolls through the patio doors into the garden, and sits down onto the garden path, watching at his owner and her 'toy' as they dangle in a very weird looking machine.

Then, the cat gives Silver, the mean culprit girl who's hurting his mommy, the eye of the tiger. Silver shrinks a little in fear. She doesn't like Selina's cats, and Selina knows that.

"Alfred Jr, attack!" Selina makes a cue point toward the silver haired girl, and the cat knows what that means. Mommy allows him to use a human as scratch pole. Alfred JR loves that. With a cue hiss and growl, the white cat waltzes upon the silver girl.

"NO, AAHH!"

Bruce and Selina take that as an opportunity to escape from Silver's torture machine and scurry back inside through the patio doors, and Bruce wonders; "Don't you think we should help her?"

The two kids lurk through the windows into the garden where they find Silver, trying to climb into a tree to escape the white cat. Sadly enough, cats can climb too, and agile the cat follows her into the tree.

"No, she's doing just fine." Selina grins wide.

* * *

 **#629. I am not allowed to force Sean to be with me in a sauna**

Alfred strolls through the front door inside and through the hallway as he suddenly hears a lot of noises coming from the study. When he walks inside he notices it's coming from the secret cave. _"what on earth is going on in there?"_ Alfred thinks as he hurries down the steps and charges into the secret room.

There he finds the room being filled with men who are building a sauna in the middle of the room. Alfred's mouth drops agape. " _Miss Kyle has found a new antic."_

"Hiya, Alfred! Bruce allowed me to have a half of this room and I could do with it what I wanted. Great, right?"

"No! Not great!" Alfred hollers. "Beside, half the room? Your building that thing in the middle of the room."

"Yes, well, it turned out I picked a bigger sauna then I expected. You know, it's not easy to see the sizes in a catalog. But don't worry, Bruce won't mind. I moved his desk to that far corner. That way he can also study the bats that are living in that side of the cave."

Selina smirks wide, and Sean strolls inside as well to see why there are so many loud noises coming from his and Bruce's training cave. It looks like the men are ready, and they all stare upon Selina's new sauna. Of course the cat-girl wants to try it, immediately.

Before Sean knew what happened he was standing in his boxers and Selina pulled him into the sauna, closing it behind them. Alfred banged on the glass to release the poor boy. Inside, the two street kids are in a heated struggle when Selina tries to take off Sean's boxers.

"Let me out!" Sean cries in fear as he hurls himself upon the door and tries to open it. Sadly enough, Selina grabs his feet, pulls him back toward her and starts nuzzling him, and his muscles.

* * *

 **#630. I am not allowed warp a Marvel character to Gotham**

How it exactly happened, the kids still can't really tell. One minute Alfred was chasing them off the lawn, being furious as usual and all because they asked Ivy to plant some of her plants into Wayne Garden. Then, as usual, they tried to warp back in time to find the exact moment when Alfred turned cranky and tried to prevent it from happening. But instead, ... well, they don't really know which time period they visited this time.

But, to make a long story short, they arrived in the middle of an alleyway and they heard cars honking, people screaming, sirens wailing, guns firing and... well, the usual daily stuff they also hear in Gotham. But instead, it was not Gotham. But then, a tall guy came running into the alleyway, wearing a red suit all the way over his face.

Of course the kids reacted scared and hurled themselves around Annie again and forced her to warp them, well, back home because this town looked way crazier than Gotham. But then something happened. The kids landed back in Gotham, but the tall dude in his red leather suit stood behind them, spinning on his feet while screaming his head off in fear. The kids quickly scurried off. Maybe Jim could deal with this guy later.

But Jim couldn't handle the dude, and even the entire strike force team was nothing compared with the red suited dude. Bullets flew through the air, penguin wobbled through the streets to find safety behind a food truck, and Bullock hollered to Jim to give him some more ammo. Captain Barnes shouted abuse to each and everyone of the Strike Force Team, but mainly to Jim because he was the leader.

The red suit dude hid behind a car that was lying on it's side, his hands up in surrender, and said with a very calm tone of voice; "Wait! You probably wondering why I wear this red suit? That's because my enemies won't see me bleed." They all stare at one and another, confused. Who does this man think he is?

It's like Selina can read their minds as she skips up to them and holds a book in her hand, showing it with glee; "I think who this dude is. According to Bruce's nerdy book, his name is Deadpool." Selina opens the Marvel book and shows them the pictures. "Can we keep him?"

Sadly enough, that is a no from Captain Barnes, and he shows it by roaring like usual. But this time, he also chases the gang of kids and Deadpool throughout the city. Normally Deadpool wouldn't run, but it seems Captain Barnes looks like something he fears the most. An over-boiled egg that is about to explode.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your favorite? Let me know by review:D Also, requests are great:D**


	114. Dressing up as Silk Spectre & Nit Owl 2

**New update, and I used some requests for this one. Also, as reply to some reviews, yes, it seems Bruce doesn't mind his friends being a couple. But I won't turn either of them into Selina's boyfriend. Otherwise it would be a little weird if Selina tries to flirt with Bruce if she has a relationship with Sean, or the other way around. But, this doesn't mean I do the same with my other stories. I'm intend to make one of the boys as Selina's boyfriend in my other stories, but I'm not telling who.**

 **Anyway, enjoy these rules:D**

* * *

 **#631. I am not allowed to kiss Sean, thoroughly**

Sean sits on the couch in the weight room, taking a break. Then, suddenly, he finds himself buried under Selina Kyle, who's trying to kiss him, thoroughly.

Sean pushes her off; "You know Alfred doesn't like that."

"Yes, well, what do you like more?" Selina purrs with a smile. "Me, listening to Alfred, or me breaking another rule?"

Sean's lips curl up into a flirty grin; "You, breaking another rule, please."

Alfred bangs his head in frustration at the wall of the weight room, after finding Sean, being kissed by Selina, thoroughly.

* * *

 **#632. I am not allowed to spank FanWriter83 with a flogger**

Bruce looks quite baffled if he sees his friend Selina, chase one of his other friends, Annie. Also known as FanWriter83. It seems the girl has a cold again, because she can't run with the speed she usual uses.

Selina tackles the girl to the ground and jumps on top of her, spanking the girl's bottom with her flogger. Fanwriter83 screams for help.

"Selina, what are you doing?!" Bruce gasps in shock. "Get off of her, right now!"

"But, Bruce!" Selina cries gleefully as she keeps flogging the author of this story. "Do I have to remind you, she wrote all these rules I had to flog you!"

"Yeah, with your assistance!" FanWriter83 screams in fear, pleading with her eyes to the young billionaire to save her. Then, suddenly getting another idea to get Selina off; "Selina, stop spanking me, because do I have to remind you, I also write the other stories and unless you want me to keep you single in that universe, -

"You can't anymore. I already have a baby-girl in the future, named Luna!" Selina flogs FanWriter83 some more.

"Yes, but, I think you would love to know which one of the boys is her daddy, right? I can tell you, because she's my original character, so if you want me to tell you, you have to stop with the flogging!"

Selina stops her flogging long enough to think, and then stands up, helping her friend up as well. Bruce steps closer, because he sure wants to know as well. "So, who is it?" Selina asks impatiently.

FanWriter83 steps a few steps away from Selina, and then hollers as she sprints off; "JACK!"

"NNOOO!" Bruce and Selina scream both in sync, flopping to the floor and crying miserably, like a cat with pain.

* * *

 **#633. I am not allowed to nuzzle Sean**

Selina strolls into the study with a very sad looking face. Sean frowns. Normally she's very happy around this time. Without saying anything, Selina flops down onto Sean's lap and starts nuzzling his face, sobbing softly.

"Oh, Sean, FanWriter83 just gave me some very bad news," Selina cries, nuzzling his arms and his chest. "She told me the name of Luna's dad. She said it's Jack!"

Sean froze up in shock. Selina and Jack? This has to be a nightmare. The street boy pinches himself. Nope, he's not dreaming. Inside his head, a silent scream.

* * *

 **#634. I am not allowed to grab Sean's leg to pull him into the pool with me**

Sean strolls quietly down the poolside. It looks like no one is there, but then, the water surface splashes and a few seconds later he finds himself into the pool. Selina had grabbed his leg.

"Hiya, My Kitty Toy from the streets!" Selina wraps her arms around Sean's neck and hurls her feet around his waist. "You're mine now, all mine!"

Sean totally likes the sound of that, but Alfred roars aggravated as he finds the two kids, splashing one and another wet as they pursued one and another in some silly game.

* * *

 **#635. I am not allowed to sell one of Bruce's cars**

Selina sits in front of her computer again, and logged in on her ebay account. It's about time she puts something that belonged to Bruce Wayne on it and sell it to some collector. But what? It certainly has to be something Bruce wouldn't miss. Then, it hits her.

Alfred strolls into the garage, suddenly realizing something is out of the ordinary. There was a big, empty spot in the back and on the right side. Suddenly, getting what is missing; "Miss Kyle! Where is that Lamborghini?!"

"I sold it to a man, who needed it for a batman movie!"

* * *

 **#636. I am not allowed to dress up like Silk Spectre 2, no matter how funny it is to see Bruce's face**

Selina parades through the streets of New York, totally loving the new costume she made. It was yellow and black, and completely made out of skin tight leather. It was just like the costume of the woman in one of Annie's future movies, Watchman. She is dressed like Silk Spectre 2.

"Hiya, my Kitty Toy Bruce!" Selina dashes excitedly up to the young billionaire, having an interview in front of live- television.

Bruce turns to see, and then his mouth drops open wide, and so does his eyes. Selina shuts his mouth closed gently, and gloats; "Careful, you're drooling in front of Live-TV, sweetie!"

* * *

 **#637. I am not allowed to laugh when Bruce shows up as Nite Owl 2**

"That's a very daring costume, Miss Kyle!" the news reporter says at the young girl, eyeing her up and down. The news lady wishes she had a figure like Selina's, but that's beside the point.

"Yes, and Bruce has a costume as well, don't you, B?" Selina says, hooking her arm with Bruce's. Bruce frowns, but then Selina pushes a bag into his hands, and he gets the idea.

The young billionaire disappears into a hotel to find a nearby toilet to change his clothes, and then returns to the "camera loving" street girl.

Selina turns to see, and bursts into a uproarious laughter as she sees him, wearing the Nite Owl costume she made for him. He looked totally like a dork in it.

Then Selina ponders, how would Bruce look like with a bat costume?

* * *

 **#638. I am not allowed to flirt with girls only because I want to know whether my friends are right or not about my looks**

Sean strolls through the streets, suddenly spotting a group of girls. Maybe a nice smile would be in order. Sean says hi, and beams his most charming, flirting smile.

The girls look up, and then their face turn in pure horror. Reaching for their hair in panic, the girls turn and run, screaming their lungs out.

Sean drops his head sadly, muttering; "My friends are wrong. I am ugly." But then, a familiar cat like grin pops up in view. "AAGH!" Sean bellows as he sees the cat like grin, way too close in his face.

"Hiya, my sweet, darling, most charming, handsome, good looking, musclier, street boy Kitty Toy!" Sean had dropped his head by the time Selina had finished saying those things, but the girl lift his chin back up with the tip of her finger, looking him straight in the eye; "Don't you ever, dare to flirt with other girls again, you silly boy. Because the only girl you flirt with, is ME!"

Selina plants a tiny kiss on the bridge of Sean's nose, and skips off. Sean is about to follow, but then notices a big, flat wooden board lying against the wall. He picks it up and reads; "Don't you dare to smile or flirt with the cute looking boy in front of me, because I will scratch your eyes out!" There goes even a drawing with it, from a vicious cat, attacking girls.

Sean walks off, thinking; _"Who knew Selina was a great drawing artist?"_

* * *

 **#639. I am not allowed to make Bruce scared**

Bruce walks into the study, suddenly eyeing the turned over box onto the coffee table with big curiosity. Then, reading the note that goes with it; " **Do not lift up, unless you're planned to kill it!"**

The young billionaire's heart skips a few beats. What would it be? Maybe spiders? Well, the box is too big for spiders, unless they are very, very big.

Bruce starts circling around the coffee table, keeping his eyes locked onto the box. Maybe bats? Yeah, he definitely hates bats, and Selina loved it to help him to overcome his fear for those creatures. So yeah, the change that there are bats underneath it, is 99%.

Slowly Bruce lingers closer. Maybe he can hear them, if he keeps his ear close enough. But not too close. He doesn't want to tip the thing over. The scared boy listens carefully. Yes, it definitely sounds like something is in there. But what?

"Hiya, Kiddo!" Selina waltzes into the study, spotting the box on the table. "Ah, that's where I left it." She's about to pick it up, but Bruce stops her, and points at the note. Selina reads it, her eyes turning fear-stricken. "You know what, B, you lift the box up, and whatever is under there, I hit it with this….- Selina looks around – "Poke."

Bruce nods agreed. Selina settles herself with the poke aimed at the box, ready to protect herself. The young boy picks up the box, and Selina starts swaying the poke, madly. Then, she starts to scream and runs in pure panic through the room, screaming; "BAT!"

Bruce drops the box, doesn't look at his friend and escapes the so called bat attack, screaming his head off in fear. Selina however, starts to laugh, maniacally.

* * *

 **#670. I am not allowed to scare Sean**

"Sean, it's your turn to put out the trash!" Selina's voice echoes through the manor. Sean grumbles aggravated and leaves the gym room. It's better to do it straight away, so he can fun stuff later.

The street boy sees the garbage bags standing by the back door. There are only two, so it would be a quick job. But then, as Sean picks up one of the bags, and is about to pick up the other as well, it starts to move.

"MINE, YOU'RE MINE!" Selina bellows as she jumps up to her feet, wearing nothing else beside the plastic of the garbage bag. Sean, not liking it at all, starts pummeling her with the other garbage back. A garbage fight, ensued.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Let me hear your thoughts. It would be so great I would reach 520 reviews, but it's not a must of course. I'm not keeping chapters as hostage until the reviews hit that mark LOL**

 **also, I've started a new story, and it's called; Cat and her billionaire kitty toys detention adventure, or something like that LOL Maybe you might like to read that one as well:D**

 **Anyway, requests are still welcome XD**


	115. Gotham meets Star Wars

**Boys and girls, I'm sorry about the previous chapter with rules 631. I never intended to hurt you that much. again, very sorry about that.**

 **As answer to the guest who asked me for a new story: yes, I have lots of stories at the moment I need my focus on, and I'm trying to finish the short ones soon so I can start or focus on the longer stories. I'm not sure yet if yours will be one of them, it kinda depends on if I get inspiration for it:D**

 **Anyway, for this chapter I wrote some Star Wars rules. I don't know much about this movie, made a quick look at it to see what kind of characters they are, and this is what I got so far. If you want, you can ask for more if you like this:D**

* * *

 **#641. I am not allowed to travel to the Star Wars universe**

"I am BORED!" Selina tumbles herself dully down the stairs and keeps lying flopped out at the bottom of the stairs. Alfred who walks by, doesn't take notice of her. "BORED!"

Sean skips down the stairs and leaps over Selina's dully body as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. Then, saying with a grin; "641 antics you have done so far for this story, I'm pretty sure you can come up with more."

"BORED!"

"Oh, come on, Cat-Face! How about those requests you received lately. I'm pretty sure you can pick something cool from those."

"NOPE! STILL BORED!"

Sean rolls his eyes and then looks up as Bruce comes skipping down the stairs, showing a movie from the future. "Hey Sean, wanna watch Star Wars, The force awakens?"

"UGH, BORING!" Selina whines with a muffled voice as slumps her head repeatedly to the neatly waxed floor. Then, it hits her, and with a huge smile on her face, the young cat-girl jumps back on her feet and cries with glee; "NOT BORING, AT ALL."

Selina skids off, and Bruce and Sean share a worried frown. Did the girl just come up with antic #642? The young cat-girl comes back into view with Annie beside her, yelping ecstatic; "Star Wars Universe is waiting, boys. Hop on!"

* * *

 **#642. Nor am I allowed to suck Alfred with us into the time-warp**

The two billionaires shrug as they know they have nothing better to do, skip up to Annie and Selina, holding onto them tightly. Alfred strolls back through the hallway and notices the three kids, clinched around one and another.

Knowing exactly what they are up to, the Military Butler runs up to them and grabs Annie in order to stop her, but instead…

FLASH…

The butler and the four kids find themselves in middle of nowhere, surrounded with nothing but sand. "Oh, crap!" Selina spits angrily as she stomps her foot down. Then, turning to face Alfred; "Look what you've done! I wanted us to Zap into Kylo Ren's place. Not into a giant sandbox!"

* * *

 **#643. I am not allowed to zap us into this Kylo Ren's place and help one of his employees escape**

"Annie, you know the drill!" Selina cries merrily, and the girl does indeed. So do Bruce and Sean, but Alfred does not. Still circling crazy on his feet, Alfred gets sucked into another time-warp, and finds himself a few seconds later into enemy territory, better known as, Kylo's place. It really looks like one, big space ship.

The kids scurry after Selina like she's their cat-mom, and disappear into another corridor. Alfred growls aggravated. Soon as his world has stopped spinning, the butler pursues them. Sadly enough, they are nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the space ship…. "Hiya, boys. We are here to rescue you two!" Selina jumps into view, and Finn and the prisoner jump up a mile in shock.

"Now, listen carefully," Sean says, and Fin is about to open his mouth to say that it's his line, but the street boy throws him a scowl, so the poor man shuts his mouth, instantly. "If you do exactly what we say, we can get you out of here."

"What?" the two, still shocked men, exclaim in sync.

"This is a rescue!" Bruce says importantly. The two men eye the kids up and down, suspiciously. "We are helping you two escape!"

"Wait, who are you kids?" Finn asks, now getting to the point he's really worried. "If this is a trap, and you kids are working for-

"Says the man who's actually working for Kylo and is about to betray him, only because he needs a pilot!" Selina cuts in. "But actually, you won't need this prisoner for that, because I'm an expert!"

"An expert in what?!" The prisoner guffaws loudly, folding his arms angrily. If those kids really think he will give his only shot for getting out of the place up to them, they are badly mistaken. "I mean, don't tell me any of you know how to fly a fighter." The man laughs again.

"You are looking at the girl who beat top score in the Phoenix Fight simulation by flying a F-302!" Annie says proudly, as she points importantly at the girl she's talking about, Selina Kyle.

The two men frown confused, and Selina whispers to Annie; "Thanks for the reference, but they don't know what a F-302 is. That's from Star Trek, and they are from Star Wars, and that's a different universe."

Annie, realizing her mistake; "Noted!"

"Anyway, what my friend is trying to say here, is that I know how to fly a fighter. Whether it's a F-302, or a TIE Fighter, I can fly them all."

Finn starts to feel a little left out and says; "Look, I was trying to rescue him, so don't steal my job here!"

"And why did you want to help me?" The prisoner asks.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Finn says, as he starts to think he has the job of the hero again. The kids and the prisoner look at him, doubtfully. "Fine, I need a pilot."

Then, suddenly realizing he's not the one being left in there; "So, that means I won't need him anymore." Finn slaps Sean on the back with glee, and the prisoner looks horrified. "Come on, kids, get my butt out of here!" Finn skips off, merrily.

* * *

 **#644. Nor are we allowed to take the prisoner with us. We should know that Kylo will freak out**

Finn gave the kids some suits so they looked like they belong there, takes his gun and pretends to hold the prisoner as hostage as they walk through a crowded room. But, unfortunately, Sean suddenly got the idea to impress everyone with his great dance skills.

Yeah, normally Sean wouldn't do something like that, but the oxygen inside a mask like that is pretty low, and he's not very used to it. So, his brains don't get enough oxygen and that's why Sean acts out of character.

Anyway, Sean starts dancing his feet off, and that's when Kylo sees him and roars; "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IDIOTS, DANCING IS NOT ALLOWED!"

Sean, not appreciating to be called an idiot, takes his mask off and bellows… well, he has not time to bellow anything because Selina grabbed her Kitty Toy in time and dragged him off to the Fighter they are about to steal.

"GET THEM, YOU IDIOTS!" Kylo roars as the kids, one of his employees and the prisoner jumps into the TIE Fighter. But then, suddenly the Fighter gets an extra passenger, aka Alfred Pennyworth, and Kylo roars "GET THAT BUTLER AS WELL!"

Then, muttering softly to himself; "I always wanted a butler, so that one will not be tortured."

* * *

 **#645. We are not allowed to fly the TIE Fighter. We should know by now, it's not the same as a video game**

"I'm not going in there, if you are the pilot!" Bruce stomps his foot down, stubborn. He remembers Selina's flying skills, too well.

Selina rolls her eyes; "Fine, for this time, I won't break Alfred's rule."

"Promise?"

"Promise! I will let that dude fly this thing, but if you had watched the movie before we went here, you would know that his flying skills aren't that great either."

Selina skips inside, and Bruce strolls inside as well, having a really bad feeling about it. Poe, the name of the prisoner, sits down behind the steering wheel, and Selina suddenly cries to Alfred; "So, you flew planes when you were in the army, right?"

"Yes," Alfred says, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Could you fly this thing?"

"No."

"You?" Selina looks at Finn, who shakes his head rapidly. "Oh, well than I will do it!"

"Wait, what do you mean? I'm flying this thing!" Poe exclaims, but gets knocked to the head by Selina. They all stare shocked at his unconscious body, dropping to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" Bruce shouts in horror.

"Sean, you can shoot, right?" Selina asks, taking no notice of Bruce, or his shouting. Sean does a thumb up and heads below the Fighter where the missiles and cannons are. Alfred slowly turns red in rage.

"Relax, Alfred!" Sean cries with glee as he sees Alfred's red face. "Selina and I played lots of video games where we had to do stuff like this. It's basically the same thing!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Alfred bellows, but then flips like a ping pong ball through the Fighter as Selina flies the thing out of its base.

"WOW, This thing really moves!" Selina guffaws merrily.

And with that, the Cat-girl flies the TIE Fighter through space while the Knight-boy fires like a maniac on each and every enemy that pop into view. All the other passengers, hold their stomachs as their breakfast and lunch starts to creep back up. Except for Annie, who totally likes the speed.

"WHOAAAA!" Team KnightCat cheer, ecstatic, and the Knight-boy shoots another missile upon the enemy Fighters behind them.

* * *

 **#646. We are not allowed to leave Alfred, Finn and Poe alone in the desert, and let them drink from a dirty fountain when they finally reach a city**

The TIE Fighter crashes somewhere in the dessert, and on top of that, it gets sucked down below the quicksand it landed on. But, luckily they are all okay.

"You know, Is there anyone else who finds it weird we don't have to cough with all that blowing sand that the suction created?" Selina asks, striking her chin. "I also wondered the same thing when I watched the movie!"

Poe frowns; "What movie?"

"You know what, never mind that," Alfred grumbles before the kids would explain their friend's time travel ability, and they run off, screaming in fear. "Right now, we have to find civilisation!"

There's a tiny blur, and the kids are gone. The three older men, still stand there, in the middle of nowhere.

"Where did they go to?" Finn frowns, pointing at the spot the kids stood seconds before.

Aggravated Alfred growls; "THEY ABANDONED US!"

 **Days later…**

"Water, we need water!" Three men rush into town and ask every citizen for water. Neither of them has any. Then, they hear splashing water, somewhere behind them.

They all three turn at the same time, spotting a water fountain. There's a big, ugly and grey creature drinking from, but the three men don't care. They hurl themselves upon the pool and start drinking from it, eagerly.

Four kids lean against a nearby wall, watching the three men wolf down into the fountain. All of them are holding a bottle, with fresh, clear water.

Bruce strikes his chin; "Do you guys think we need to tell them we have bottles with clear water, which we took from the fridge back home?"

Selina, Sean and Annie think for a moment, and then say in sync; "NAH!" and resume watching at the three men, who are now starting to fight with the ugly grey creature that tried to push them away from his drinking spot.

* * *

 **#647. I am not allowed to suggest taking BB-8 home, becau** **se I think his shocks are a nice replacement for my flogger**

There is a droid rolling through the sand, and his name is BB-8. Selina stole Poe's jacket and replaced it with Finn's jacket, so the poor man was wearing the wrong jacket and didn't know it. The droid sees him, and bleeps something a nearby girl.

The girl looks over, and spots Finn. The poor, unaware man, thinks the girl likes him a little, and beams a charming smile at her. But then, her face turns murderous and he has to run. Why, he doesn't know, but does it anyway.

It doesn't take long before the girl catches him up and throws him to the sand. "You thief!" She screams, and they all come running up to them. The three adults want to help, the kids not so much. Nope, they grin madly.

BB-8 rolls up to Finn, and a tiny pin, or whatever, sticks out the droid and touches Finn's leg. The man screams in pain as an electric shock flies through his body. Finn wants to open his mouth to shout abuse to the droid, but Selina stops him in time.

"Before you shout anything, did that hurt?" Finn throws a very angry look at the girl, who keeps grinning; "Because that's something I really want to know. My flogger gets a little boring."

* * *

 **#648. We are not allowed to gossip about Phasma and Kylo**

Alfred, Poe, Finn and Rey walk into the room, staring confused at the group of kids, talking about Kylo and Phasma.

"Did you know they used to date?" Selina asks, and they all look equally disgusted with the idea.

"Well, thinking of it, they are perfect for each other," Sean says, with a jokingly grin. "I mean, they both like wearing mask, and only of them takes his off for a few times. Why is that?" Sean strikes his chin.

Selina laughs; "Oh, I know. Phasma is actually a man with a disguised female voice. That's why she, or he, never takes off the mask. Otherwise Kylo would find out he's actually-

"MISS KYLE, I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!"

* * *

 **#649. We are not allowed to bug Kylo and say he has a secret crush on Rey, or say he's acting creepy around her**

"Hiya, Mr. Masked Villain!" Sean rushes into Kylo's apartment with Selina on his back, who shouted the previous sentence, merrily. The villain jolts awake from his happy slumber on his couch.

"How did you get in?" Kylo roars, quickly taking his mask off the coffee table and puts it over his head. Then, with a muffled disguised voice; "How do you even know my address?"

The two street kids pay no notice of the villain and starts looking through his collection of movies and music. For some strange reason, he has the same taste as Barbara lately. The song, Mad hatter by Melanie Martinez is set on repeat. Creepy, right?

"Don't you think you should watch or listen to romantic things?" Selina asks, and Kylo frowns in his mask. Selina can't see it, but she knows he does, so says; "Well, you know. Rey likes romantic stuff!"

"And why would I care about what Rey likes?"

"Well, you know, because you have a secret crush on her!" Sean adds importantly. They have to run for that one.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Villain?" Sean says, poking his head through Kylo's apartment window. The villain lives at the twentieth floor, but heights never bothered Sean anyway.

The room where Sean poked his head in happens to be the bathroom, and Kylo pokes his head around the shower curtain, grabs his mask from a stool and wraps an towel around his waist as he steps out. His disguised voice grumbling; "How can you climb this high? Also, why are you bothering me during my shower."

"Relax, keep your mask on," Sean says, rolling his eyes. "I just came to give you this. Selina went shopping with Rey, and she told Selina she liked this scent. It's for men, so maybe you like to wear it your first date!"

Kylo grabs the aftershave bottle and throws it angrily upon Sean's face. Sadly enough for Kylo, Sean had already climbed back down.

* * *

"Yo, Villain dude!" Selina waltzes into Kylo's kitchen, where he's about to make his lunch. "You know, Rey loves men who can cook, but I guess you already know that since you have a secret crush on her!"

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!"

* * *

"Kylo?" Sean sings, and before the street boy can enter the apartment, Kylo roars furiously; "I DON'T LIKE REY, BECAUSE WE COULD BE RELATED, YOU KNOW."

"Yeah, well, we can't help notice you act all creepy when you're around her, so… yeah… we figured you are her love-struck stalker!"

* * *

 **#650. We are not allowed to give Kylo a flogger and suggest him to use it on Rey. Nor are we allowed to use Bruce as evidence for its effect**

"I really need to do something about this Rey girl," Kylo ponders to himself, but then the two crazy street kids skip back inside. "I don't have a-

"Yeah, we know that already, so shush, will yah!" Selina flops down onto the couch while Sean helps himself with grabbing some drinks from the fridge. This time they are not alone. They brought Bruce Wayne with them.

"You need advice on how to make Rey stop, right?" Sean flops down beside Selina and settles his feet onto the coffee table. Not that they can see it, but Kylo's eyes grow in shock. Never, in his life, he had met such big brats.

"Here, take this! It's Barbara's, but I don't think she won't mind if you borrow it." Selina throws something at the villains face that is total unknown to him. He stares at it, baffled.

"What can I do with this, tickle her?" Kylo guffaws.

Selina and Sean roll their eyes, and then the cat like girl jumps up, "B, you know the drill." Bruce nods and flops down onto the couch, his butt in the air. "Give me that!" Selina snatches the flogger away from the stupefied Kylo, and starts flogging Bruce's butt with it. "You see what I mean?"

As Bruce grunts in pain, Kylo strikes his chin, and starts to ponder. Yeah, that weird little thing could actually work, right?"

"Oh, Rey!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know which one was your fav:D I would love to know.**


	116. 116

**Not rules this time. For this chapter I have written another diary entry, and you can find rules with the same theme in TheRiddler95 story, diary of Alfred Pennyworth. It's a cross over again:D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 _Bruce skips up to the gang of kids with Alfred's diary, showing them some of the pages. "Do you guys remember this?"_

Dear Diary

Today I'm going to tell you how our morning routines look like. Every morning, 6.30, I get swatted from my bed by the cat that shares my name. Really, I still haven't found out why Miss Kyle called one of her cats after me. The cats never give me a morning to sleep in, nor they give me the time to shower first.

So, I always jump into my morning robe and try not to trip over the cats as I scramble down the flight of stairs and head into the kitchen. Like every morning, Mister Kerr's midnight snack trash welcomes me.

While Miss Kyle's ten cats linger around my feet, I try to find their bowls between Mister Kerr's rubbish. Once I found them, the next job is to scurry with the lingering cats toward the pantry to get their food.

Really, they act like I never feed them. But I can't really blame them. They say pets always copy their owners, and Miss Kyle acts the same way. Once detective Gordon asked why she always wolfs down her food, and she said I haven't fed her for a whole week.

As I start filling the cat bowls with food, the cats meow hungrily and don't even give me the chance to place it onto the floor safely. Sometimes they even swat it from my hands. As the cats eat, I start making breakfast for their owner, Master Bruce and the rest of the gang. Like magic, the smell wakes the most of them, and then the kids morning routine starts.

Mister Ornelas jumps from his bed and drops himself to the ground, doing push ups first. Then he jumps into his gym clothes and rushes outside Wayne Manor to make a quick leap around the area, and once he returns he locks himself up in the gym room to do that material art skill (don't know the name), or weights. Then, he grabs some orange juice on the way to the free bathroom to take his well-earned shower.

By then, I already had removed the breakfast trolley and I find him with his head poked into the fridge, making a quick brunch for himself. Manners, right? Then, he brushes his teeth, grabs his swim-shorts and a towel and heads out the door again to take some laps in the pool. There, he stays until lunch time, and that is pretty much Mister Ornelas morning routine.

Master Bruce is totally different. As soon the breakfast smell wakes him up, the boy jumps from his bed and rushes to the bathroom to take a leak first. Speaking of taking a leak, that brings me back to Mister Ornelas and I wonder where he takes his morning leak. It better not be in my flower beds. Anyway, back to Master Bruce.

Master Bruce fills the bathtub and takes his morning bath, which takes like 45 minutes. After he's dry and has his fresh ironed clothes on, he starts cleaning his face for a second time (as if the bath wasn't enough), and starts putting shaving cream on his chin. Not that he already needs to shave his face, but who tells him that. Not me.

Then, he puts gel into his hair, combing it to one side, neatly. If it's not neat enough, he gets a little agitated, washes the gel from his hair and re-does it again. When he finally walks downstairs, it's another 45 minutes later.

Young Master Bruce grabs then the morning paper and reads it, thoroughly. After he's finally done reading, he gulps his breakfast down, grabs the police files and starts reading them until it's lunchtime. And that is Young Master Bruce's morning routine. And that brings me to Mister Kerr.

Mister Kerr always wakes up, guffawing, like he always dreams something funny. Then, still laughing loudly, the crazy boy rolls from his bed and starts running down the hallway with an enormous speed, disappearing into the girls bedroom. Then, as always, Miss Quinzel and Miss Pepper are already awake. Miss Kyle, still sleeping.

Mister Kerr and Miss Quinzel disappear into the girls bathroom. I'm not sure what they do in there, and honestly, I don't want to know. Once the crazy kid comes out the bathroom, his hair is greener than when he entered. Then also, Miss Quinzel skips out the bathroom in her everyday mini-skirt and piggy tails.

Miss Quinzel hops onto Mister Kerr's back, and they skip down the flight of stairs to eat their breakfast. After that, they head out the door and to Gotham city. What they do there till lunchtime is always a surprise, but I'm sure detective Gordon will keep me up to date.

Then to Miss Pepper. While entering the study and eyeing the breakfast I made for them, she bombards me with questions about where I bought it, and if it was vegan or not. As always, I just shrug and she leaves through the patio doors, muttering angrily about plants that will take revenge on me one day.

While I grab little Richard to start on his morning routine, Mister Crane bowls from his bed, screaming his head off. Then, he disappears into the bathroom and comes out minutes later. He always looks more relaxed after that, so I seriously need to check that bathroom for hidden drugs or something. What the kid does next, I don't know and maybe that's for the better.

Once it's 11am, the breakfast trolley is already away for hours. Then I always stroll into the kitchen to start on lunch, finding Miss Kyle rigging the pantry. I always buy new locks for that thing, but she always manages to pick lock it or something.

Then, I smack her out the pantry with a broom and tell her to wait another hour, because then lunch will be served. With a massive eye roll, Miss Kyle heads upstairs to take a quick shower, and return in the kitchen in her new bikini, dashing excitedly out the door to find Mister Ornelas by the pool. And that's Miss Kyle's morning routine.

Lunchtime, as always, detective Gordon and detective Bullock stomp inside with Mister Kerr and Miss Quinzel. It's like clockwork, so I leave the door open for them. As the gang of kids wolf down their lunch, and the cats on theirs too, detective Gordon gives me a heads up about Mister Kerr and Miss Quinzel's antics.

Their antic of today was, stealing a large quantity of eggs and throw them at random people, shouting; "It's a bomb, run!" Then, detective Gordon asks me for a favour. The cops finally managed to arrest his twin brother, but the cells were too full. So, to pay off his sentence, detective Gordon wanted my permission to let his brother babysit the gang.

"Absolutely not!" I bark angrily. The kids already look like little wanna-be criminals, so having a real criminal around the house might push them over the edge. I don't want that to happen.

Of course, an hour later detective Gordon's twin brother is sitting on the study couch. Detective Gordon somehow managed to persuade me. How, I can't really remember. As I stroll inside with the afternoon tea, I find Miss Kyle informing Mr. Gordon with her rules.

"I have ten cats, and this house belongs to them!" Miss Kyle cries, importantly. "If you pass one of them in the hallway, always step aside to make way for them. Always treat them like royalties. If you see one of them sit on the couch, never ever remove them. It's their spot, and not yours."

"Miss Kyle, I think that's enough about your cats!" I growl as I set the tea onto the coffee table. "Also, no one treats your cats like royalties, so why should Mr. Gordon."

"Oh, please call me Tim," Mr. Gordon says with a dripping smile. I simply smile back, politely, and start pouring tea into the tea cups, while Miss Kyle starts moving on with the rules that involve Mister Ornelas and Master Bruce.

"These two boys are my kitty toys. If you hurt them, you'll be needing an ambulance!"

I roll my eyes; "As I said, Miss Kyle! That's enough. Drink your tea, and make a plans on how to spend your day with detective Gordon's twin brother.

Miss Kyle throws a stink-eye at me before strolling over to the coffee table, inhaling the aroma of the tea. Then, smirking wildly; "Nope, won't drink that. That smell is a slap in my face!"

I force myself to keep smiling and then turn on my heels to leave the gang alone with Mr. Gordon. As long they stay in the house, it shouldn't be a problem. Especially not because I'll be in my room, watching TV. I have set lots of cameras everywhere, so I'll be having a close on them.

The kids linger around the study while Mr. Gordon drinks his tea. The look on his face says he doesn't like the taste of tea. I really start wondering what's wrong with the people that don't like tea. Then, he gets knocked against the head by Mister Kerr, and I start to ponder if I should help the criminal or not.

I decide to stay in my room and watch at the TV. The kids tie Mr. Gordon to a chair and wake him up by throwing a bucket of water over his head. Then, the interrogation starts. I can't really hear what they are saying, but by the way Mr. Gordon looks and moves his mouth, I can tell he wants them to release him.

Miss Kyle knocks Mr. Gordon unconscious again, and leaves the room with Miss Pepper, Mister Kerr, and Miss Quinzel. Master Bruce and Mister Ornelas stayed with the criminal, and Mister Ornelas is suddenly showing Master Bruce a set of tattoo paint. They grin, roll up the sleeve of Mr. Gordon's sweater, and starts painting.

It doesn't take long for Miss Kyle to join them again, carrying Miss Quinzel's large quantity of make-up. She uses it to make some art on Mr. Gordon's face, and then helps Mister Ornelas and Master Bruce with adding art to his arms.

Mr. Gordon wakes up violently as the kids drop another bucket of water onto his head. He screams in horror at the sight of his arms. They are covered with flowers, unicorns, marshmallows, and lots of other stuff I can't identify from here. The three kids however, are quite happy with their handwork.

They drag the chair, with Mr. Gordon still tied to it, parallel with the couch. Then, the boys flop down and Miss Kyle drops her butt onto their laps, and Mr. Gordon has to watch exactly an hour at Miss Kyle, purring, hugging and nuzzling the two boys. The poor man tried to close his eyes several times, but then they duct-taped his eyelids to his forehead.

I hear Richard cry through the baby-monitor, and quickly rush over to the nursery to get him. Then, we watch with the two of us how Miss Kyle shows Mr. Gordon her whip. She even makes some impressive whip cracking tricks.

But then, the paddle comes in view and she volunteers Mister Ornelas and Master Bruce butt to show Mr. Gordon some paddle skills. That's when I know I have to come in. She's not paddling any boy on my watch.

"That's enough, Miss Kyle!" I bark as I enter the room with Richard. Her grin melts into a pouty face. Also, Mister Ornelas and Master Bruce seem sad by my sudden appearance. But then Miss Kyle's grin returns, and she says cheeky; "What do you mean with, that's enough? It sounds like you've seen the rest too, but didn't find it worth to interrupt."

Mr. Gordon looks at me with widen eyes. I admit I had seen everything, and then orders them all to untie Mr. Gordon. They simply grin, and leave. I place Richard on the floor and stroll over to untie Mr. Gordon, but then a loud explosion is heard from the garden. I even saw a large quantity of water splashing up into the air, and then falling down again. I knew exactly what that meant.

"Excuse me for a minute!" I say to Mr. Gordon, and pick up Richard as I run to the patio doors. I open them and roar angrily; "Mister Kerr. I'll be taking the expenses of a new pool from your pocket money!"

Mister Kerr wasn't very happy with that news. He even threatened me to blow down the pool house if I didn't take my threat back. "Excuse me," I say again to Mr. Gordon and rush into the garden to give Mister Kerr a bug pummel to his head.

When I returned into the manor, I saw Mr. Gordon's seat was empty. There was a big puddle of blood lying on the floor. I decided to follow the droplets, fearing what might had happened.

The droplets led me to the kitchen, where I found Mister Ornelas, Master Bruce and Miss Kyle, grinning madly. Neither of them looked wounded, so it must be Mr. Gordon's blood, but where is he?"

"What happened, and where is Mr. Gordon?"

Miss Kyle grins; "We were throwing a ball indoors, and we know you keep telling us to stop doing that, though we don't know the reason why we are not allowed to throw a ball indoors…

"But now we do," Mister Ornelas adds, with an equal wide grin. "Mr. Gordon didn't duck away in time…

"But we did warn him and said 'duck'!" Master Bruce adds importantly.

Mister Ornelas and Miss Kyle both nod rapidly, and Miss Kyle cries in glee; "So his nose met the ball. It was not a nice meeting."

"And where is Mr. Gordon now?"

Master Bruce bites from an apple and says; "We untied him to help him with the nose bleed, but he ran out the back door, screaming his head off."

"Yeah, so, that means you have to tell detective Gordon his brother is on the loose again. I'm quite sure he won't be happy to hear it was on your watch!"

The three kids scurry out the kitchen and head upstairs. They were right though. Detective Gordon wasn't happy at all.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	117. Selina tests her friends patience

**Okay, don't really know why but I decided to add fourteen rules this time. Also, thank you so much for the feedback and the request, I will try using them all. Also, bond 007, (I guess), I love your request about Paris Wayne, but at the moment I don't take any more daughters/sons Original characters, because it will get a little confusing, especially with Luna and Lilly walking around. I do know that Lilly is Bruce's daughter, but since she isn't my OC, I don't know who her mom is. Luna is my original character, and I know who her dad is, and since you wanted Paris be 17 years old, oldest daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, this intervenes with Luna as she is Selina's first daughter. I can't tell yet if either Bruce or Sean is her dad.**

 **anyway, I am willing to write a AU story version from this one where Selina invites Paris to Wayne Manor, if you want, because I like her personality. Let me know if you want me to do that?**

 **Enjoy these fourteen rules everyone:D**

* * *

 **#651. I am not allowed to say stupid or random things all day**

"MISS KYLE, WAKE UP, IT'S 7 AM!" Alfred roars from the bottom of the stairs. Yeah, he's grown tired of walking up all the time and wake her by knocking on her door. It's a total waste of time, so maybe she will wake up now.

"WAKING SOMEONE UP BEFORE 7 AM SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!" Selina hollers back, and flops her head back into her pillow.

* * *

The two billionaires sit in the garden when Selina walks by and sits down between them, purring; "I'm an odd combination of really sweet and don't mess with me!"

Selina stands up again, kissing both boys on the cheeks as she leaves, leaving two stupefied looking boys behind.

* * *

Silver had picked the two boys to be her study partner for their next biology assignment, and now they were studying in Wayne Manor. Selina comes in and sits down, staring at the for like an hour.

Yesterday, Silver had said some very mean words to Selina, but when she was about to say something witty, Alfred pushed her into the limo and drove off. Now it was the time to let Silver know what she wanted to say before Alfred intervened.

Her eyes turn murderous and as she pierces them straight into Silver, she shouts; "I'm not cold hearted! I'm just tired of being screwed over!"

Cue exit

* * *

Jim is visiting Wayne Manor again, and drinks a nice cup of tea with Alfred when their happy mood gets destroyed by Selina, stomping through the door and stands still in front of them. Then, placing her hands angrily into her hips.

She opens her mouth and grumbles; "Have you ever had one of those days when you're holding a stick and everybody looks like a piñata?!"

Selina turns on her heels and leaves. You can practically see question marks on Jim and Alfred's face.

Jim frowns; "Wait, did she just threatened us?"

* * *

Bruce channels through the TV when Selina walks by, and as she appears through the patio doors she says to Bruce; "Every family has one weird relative. If you don't know who, It's probably you!"

Bruce is stunned. "Alfred, am I the weird one?"

* * *

 **#652. I am not allowed to make Frozen quotes to Mr. Freeze, and then pretend I can't speak English**

Sean sneaks from an alleyway to a shop's commercial board that's standing on the sidewalk. He lowers down, lurking at Victor Freeze, who's standing by the food truck and demands the poor venter to give all the food up.

The street boy ponders. Will he save the food truck owner or not. He's fast, that's true, but Victor has a Freezing gun, not to mention his freeze grenades. Nope, maybe another time. After all, Victor is just hungry. He won't freeze the stuff, because then he has to wait until it's unfrozen again.

"Remember, if we get caught, you are deaf and I don't speak English," a voice purrs into Sean's ear.

"AAGH!" Sean spins his head so fast he could have been an owl. "Selina, what are you doing here? Also, what are you talking about?!"

"THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"

Victor turns, noticing the two street kids, grin sheepishly at him. Angrily he stomps toward them, and hollers; "Which one of you said that?"

Sean starts to move his hands in order to tell Victor he can't hear him, while Selina purrs; "No hablo Inglés."

Mr. Freeze points his gun upon them, and starts chasing them around Gotham while Sean frantically makes the word "help" in sign language while Selina screams; "SOCORRO!" which means "help" in Spanish.

* * *

 **#653. I am not allowed to test my friends patience. Even I should know that some of them don't flip**

Bruce sits in the study and Selina walks in, grinning madly. Bruce makes room for her on the couch, and the young girl sits down.

"Hi, Selina, how did you sleep?"

The young cat-girl doesn't reply. Instead, she punches Bruce against his arm. Bruce frowns; "Why did you do that for?" Selina punches again, repeatedly.

The young billionaire starts to rub the sore spot but remains smiling. After all, it's Selina. Obviously she has an antic mood again. It's best to ignore that and pretend everything is normal. She will grow tired and quit with it.

Sadly enough, Selina doesn't grow tired of it, and an hour later she is still punching Bruce's arm, every time he tries to make a conversation. Bruce has enough of it, so jumps up and hollers: "KNOCK IT OFF!"

And with that, the young billionaire stomps off, and Selina purrs; "Impressive. It only took him one hour and five minutes. Okay, who's next?"

* * *

"Hiya, Hien," Selina skips up the boy who's aunt singly handed poked her own eye out. Hien turns and grins, but then gets a kick against his knee. Quite painful even. But, instead of losing his temper like any other normal human being would do, Hien keeps grinning. Selina throws a punch to his face.

Hien keeps grinning, and says; "You know, Selina, maybe you should put your whole body weight into it. Because, you know, I didn't feel anything."

Selina throws a sucker punch at Hien's face, but still, the boy laughs; "No, no, you do it wrong! You should-" Selina starts beating against Hien's chest like he's a punching bag, and Hien keeps shaking his head madly. "Still didn't hurt Maybe-

"Yeah, well, you know what? You are boring! I'm going to find someone else who will flip, instantly!"

And with that, Selina stomps off.

* * *

"Bullock, my dear…" Selina sings and dashes into the precinct. Bullock looks up, getting a punch straight up his face.

Bullock roars; "KNOCK OFF, CATMONSTER, OR ELSE I WILL GIVE YOU THE SPANK YOU DESERVE!"

"Yeah, well, some anger management will do you good. I can sign you up if you want. You can even carpool with Barnes.

Selina has to dash for that one, because a stapler is heading toward her.

* * *

Sean is in the weight room, doing some weights when suddenly something soft plops onto his stomach. The street boy looks up and sees Selina. Like a rabbit stomping on a tree bark, Selina starts stomping her foot into Sean's stomach.

"You do know I have muscles, right? I don't feel that!" Sean continues doing weights. Selina pinches Sean's nose closed. _"Just pretend everything is normal, like she's not here"._ Sean turns blue in the face, but keeps doing his weights.

Selina rolls her eyes annoyed and releases Sean's nose. Then, as Sean starts doing push ups and every time goes up, Selina pushes him back to the floor so he can't get up. With all the patience he can muster, Sean tries to ignore her, but then he explodes in anger as she holds a bottle of Ranch Sause underneath is nose.

There's nothing Sean hates as much as Ranch Sause, and Selina knows that too well. Quickly she dashes off as she sees Sean had reached his boiling point, trying to find cover for the explosion.

Sean crack his knuckles and bellows; "GET YOUR CUTE BUTT OVER HERE, CAT-FACE. REMEMBER YOU FIND ME CUTE WHEN I'M ANGRY? WELL, RIGHT NOW, I'M FREAKING PISSED OFF. ENJOY!"

* * *

 **#654. I am not allowed to spank Selina with her own boot, only because she made me pissed off. I should know she had made precautions**

"Gotcha!" Sean hollers, and there is a cat-like shriek going through the manor when the street boy drops himself on top of the cat-girl. His Switzerland Restaurant tray in his hands.

Lucky enough for Selina, she was fast enough to kick it away. But Sean never gives up, so instead, he takes off her boot, and starts smacking it against Selina's butt.

But, the weird thing is, Selina doesn't beg or cry for him to stop. Nope, she's laughing her head off in joy. Sean calms down, and frowns. Selina purrs; "That new crash pants of mine, is working so well."

* * *

 **#655. I am not allowed to try help Sean with his "phobia" for Ranch Sause**

Selina walks into the study where Sean is, tossing a stack of Ranch Sause bottles on the couch beside him. Sean's eyes grow wide, and runs off while screaming loudly. Selina mutters; "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

* * *

"Sean, come on, open the door." Selina pounds against the boys bedroom door. "We really need to work this through. I mean, what if a villain finds out about your hatred for this Sause, and kidnaps me and throws me in a pool full of it. What will you do then, huh?"

"That's really unlikely, Selina!" Sean grumbles back through the closed door. "Name one villain who possibly would do that!"

Selina thinks, striking her chin, and says; "Mr. Ranch Sause Lover!"

"That's not even a real villain name, Selina."

"It could! Come on, Sean, just try."

A window opening on the inside indicates Sean is about to run away.

* * *

Sean had left the manor for an entire hour, and then decided to head back. Selina probably would have stopped her antic by now.

Agile, the street boy climbs back over the wall and saunters through the garden up to the house, when suddenly a very deranged laughter echoes through the air. Sean frowns.

"MY NAME IS THE RIDDLER, AND I WILL DROWN YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN A POOL WITH RANCH SAUSE, SEAN ORNELAS!"

"YEAH, NICE TRY, CAT-FACE!"

Sean heads into the manor.

* * *

Selina is brilliant. This time it will definitely work. It has to. Sherlock once said to her something about, "if you want to overcome your phobia, you have to turn it into a happy moment. Turn it into something you like."

"Hiya, my sweet street boy kitty toy!" Selina flops down beside the street boy, who rolls his eyes and says; "Selina, if you are still trying to-

Selina plants her lips onto Sean's, kissing him deeply. The street boy's eyes grow wide, and not because he's liking it. Nope, her lips taste weird. They taste like…

"RANCH SAUSE!" Sean leaps up from the couch, and about to run off when he hesitates. " _What am I doing? She is kissing me. I like kissing her. I want to kiss her again. I want to kiss her all day."_

Selina can see Sean's debate, grins and packs her lips at him. Sean moves in for another kiss, then quickly pinches his nose in disgust and hollers as he runs out; "Nope, still hate Ranch Sause more!"

* * *

 **#656. I am not allowed to walk around with a bag of popcorn, only because I think I need it, in case something interesting is about to happen. Or act dramatic if something isn't interesting**

Sean walks through the manor with a big bag of popcorn. All he needs now is a reason to eat it. But you enjoy it more if there is something interesting to watch. Ah, There's Bruce, he looks like he's about to do something interesting.

"Hey, Sean, there's something important I need to tell you."

Sean pops the bag open and starts eating it furiously.

Bruce grins and says; "Guess what! Selina just lost her wisdom tooth!"

Sean's mouth drops open agape, and hollers dramatically at Bruce, who's walking off with a skip in his step; "That's it?! You let me eat all this popcorn, for that?! You know I'm on a diet and only eat when there is something interesting to hear or watch! Don't you keep walking away from me, boy! I'm talking to you! If I'm turning fat, it's your fault, Bruce! Bruce!

"Oh, hey Sean," Selina purrs, lingering up to her kitty toy. "Guess what?"

"Tell me, tell me!" Sean says eagerly as he grabs a handful of popcorn and starts eating it furiously.

"That bag of popcorn you are eating, it's a month overdue."

* * *

 **#657. I am not allowed to sit on the mansion's rooftop and ponder about mystical creatures and their re-production system**

Sean strolls through the garden, worriedly. The thing is, the street boy hadn't seen Selina all day. Alfred told him not to worry, and so did Bruce, Jim and Bullock. But still, Sean is worried.

"Ugh, no, that can't be it."

Sean stops in his tracks. Who said that? Sean looks around, seeing no one. Did he imagined it? The street boy is about to take another step when he hears another, frustrated grunt.

The street boy looks up and spots the girl he was looking for all day. Selina was sitting at the manor rooftop, with a very strange look on her face. It almost looks like she's thinking about something, really hard. But Selina never thinks, so that's something new.

"Selina, what are you doing?!" Sean bellows up to the girl, the sides of his mouth cupped with both hands. Selina looks down at the boy on the ground.

"Pondering!"

Sean frowns; "Pondering about what?!"

Selina's face turns a little red. It's like she's feeling a little awkward about the subjects of her ponders. Or, maybe she isn't pondering at all. "Look, Bruce told me once you have the habit to get stuck in a tree or something, and because you feel embarrassed and won't admit it you pretend to ponder. Is it something like that again?! Are you stuck on the roof?!"

"No, Sean, I'm really, really pondering hard about something!"

"Okay, then what is it?!"

"Em, nothing….serious…just…you know what… just leave me pondering!"

Sean shakes his head worriedly. The street boy waits for like four minutes, but Selina isn't coming down. Her face turns into silly expressions as she keeps "pretending" to ponder about something.

"You know what, Selina, I won't tell the others you are stuck again, but can you please admit it to me?!"

"Sean, I'm not stuck! I'm pondering!"

"Yeah, well, I know you're stuck, so I just climb up to the roof and help you, okay?!"

The street boy is about to walk back to the back door when Selina screams, very loudly; "SEAN, I'M NOT STUCK! I'M PONDERING HOW IT WOULD BE POSSIBLE FOR MERMAN AND MERMAIDS TO HAVE S.E.X!"

* * *

 **#658. I am not allowed to show Bruce the streets. I should know by now it will tick Selina off**

Bruce and Sean poke their heads around the corner of the basement door and stare through the long and empty hallway. It looks very safe, and Bruce immediately starts walking down the hallway, up to the living room.

"Be careful, Bruce," Sean says, grabbing Bruce's arm to make him walk less loudly. The young billionaire nods obediently, and then they scurry into the living room. Everyone in there is lying either flopped out on the floor or the couch. They are all dope-faced.

Sean and Bruce scurry quietly across the room and over to the biggest dope-head in the room. The kid with coffee can full of money. The street boy grabs the coffee can, but then the boy's eyes jolt open.

"Don't worry, you are dreaming…" Bruce says in soft whisper voice. The boy looks at him, strangely, and so does Sean.

"What are you doing?"

Bruce shrugs; "It worked when I was with Selina.

Sean rolls his eyes and says; "Yeah, well, when you are with me we do it a little different." The boy, still holding the coffee can tightly, stares at Sean with panic in his eyes, and Sean bellows; "Let go or I bash your head in!"

The boy whimpers in fear, then shrieks, and then releases the coffee can and jumps to his feet, running out the door, screaming. "You see, that's how I handle it," Sean says with a wide grin, and Bruce looks impressed.

But then, the young billionaire's eyes grow in shock and Sean sees it. The street boy frowns, and slowly turns around to check why Bruce is so scared. He's just in time to see Selina walking inside with Fish Mooney's bat, dragging an unconscious boy with her. It's the same kid they freaked out a few seconds ago.

"Really, you wanted to let him warn the entire neighbourhood?!" Selina spits angrily, dropping the kid to the floor. "What's wrong you?! Also, that money is mine now!" The street girls starts swaying Fish Mooney's bat around, and luckily Sean moves out of the way in time but had to drop the coffee can.

"That's for heading out to the street with Bruce!" Selina starts beating Sean's butt with the coffee can lid. "And that's for heading out to the streets, with Bruce and without me!"

* * *

 **#659. I am not allowed to drive Bruce crazy to the point he turns wicked**

"LEAVE ME, ALONE!"

Alfred strolls into the study, worriedly and finds a very horrible sight of Bruce Wayne, bashing everything to pulp with Fish Mooney's bat. All his friends stare at Bruce in shock, except for Selina. She's grinning from ear to ear.

Bruce stops bashing things up, turns to his friends and growls full of rage as he points to Selina, then, to Sean, then to Johnny, and then to Jack; "You're a liar! Your jujitsu sucks! You're a drama queen! And you use to much gel!"

Bruce takes in a long angry breath and turns to face Alfred who is glaring back; "I got no beef with you!" and with that, Bruce stomps out the door.

"Awe, isn't he just adorable?!" Selina cries with glee. "Alfred, can we keep him?" Alfred's look of rage says enough.

* * *

 **#660. (Bruce) I am not allowed to dress myself as Alex Delarge and invade Theo Galavan's home**

Theo Galavan lies sleeping in his bed, and so is his little niece, Silver. Tabitha is out with some friends. Then, suddenly, Theo wakes up violently when something big flies through his bedroom window. He shrieks like a little girl.

Quickly he turns the light on, and finds Bruce Wayne, dressed as the villain from the movie; A clockworks orange.

Theo rolls his eyes, and grumbles sleepily; "Bruce Wayne, what are you doing here, and what did you do with my window?"

"My name is not Bruce Wayne, it's Alex Delarge!" Bruce spits angrily as he starts sizing himself up with the tall, big eared villain. Then, three tiny figures come crawling through the broken window. They look like droogs, but actually it's Jack, Johnny and Ivy.

"Look, Bruce, I'm not sure what happened to you, but-

"SILENCE!" Bruce bellows with rage, and then makes a snappy sound with his fingers as cue for his droogs. The three droogs close in on Theo, madly grinning.

"NO, NO! AAHHH!"

* * *

 **#661. Bruce Nor am I allowed to beat Galavan and give Silver a cane and demand her to sing; "I'm singing in the rain'**

The droogs pin Theo to his bed as Bruce starts beating the villain's butt with a cane. At that point, Silver runs in and finds her uncle and she immediately starts to screams her lungs out. Bruce launches himself toward her, shutting her screaming mouth with his hand.

Then, he hands her the cane, and says tauntingly; "Now, sing; 'I'm singing in the rain' or else…

"Bruce, this isn't you," Silver sobs.

Bruce grins widely, and smirks; "You're quite right, dear. I am Alex Delarge! NOW, SING!"

 _"I'm singing in the rain"_ Silver whines with fear, as she starts singing and dancing while holding the cane. As she proceeds singing, Bruce claps a happy tune as Jack pummels Theo's rear with another cane, on the rhythm of Silver's singing, and Bruce's clapping.

* * *

 **#662. I am not allowed to hide Sean's clothes and towels, so he has to search for them when he comes from the shower**

Selina smirks to herself. New, brilliant plan. What will Sean do when he can't find a towel or his clothes? One way to find out.

A few seconds later, Sean turns the shower off and moves the curtain aside to grab his towel from the stool, where he had left it. It was gone.

The young street boy sucks in a long deep, tired breath and scurries to the door, opening it a peering around the corner. His bedroom is empty, but the clothes on his bed are gone as well.

Quickly, Sean scurries to his wardrobe, finding it completely empty. There is one option left, he has to run into the hallway to yell for Alfred. But there is always the chance a certain cat-girl will be lurking.

Quietly, Sean sneaks into the hallway, scoping his eyes around and finds it empty. Then, quickly scurrying at the stairs, and about to holler for the butler, when footsteps approach him from behind.

Sean slowly turns around, meeting Selina's sparkling eyes as she eyes him up and down as he stands there, dripping wet from the shower he just had taken.

* * *

 **#663. I am not allowed to trick Sean into another skinny dip**

Sean strolls through the hallway, and hears something interesting. "You know, Rikki. I really need to head to the city to buy new supplies. You wanna come with me?"

The street boy lurks around the corner of the door and watches the two girls walk out the house through the patio doors. He's giving them a few more extra time to disappear before he would take his skinny dip. It's always safer to do that when he's alone.

Ten minutes later, Sean runs up to the pool, finding it completely empty. Ecstatic, Sean puts his clothes off and jumps into the water, swimming underwater happily. But then, he bumps into something.

Sean opens his eyes, finding nothing. Absolutely nothing. But to what did he bump into then? The street boy goes up for air, and then ducks below again, trying to swim but there is definitely something in the way.

The street boy sways his arms around madly, and that's when one madly grinning mermaid, and one happily smirking street girl pops up out of nowhere. Rikki had used her invisibility. Sean tries to go up again in shock, but Selina clenches her arms around her street boy kitty toy and starts nuzzling him, madly.

* * *

 **#664. I am not allowed to leave my rubbish into the boys bedroom**

Bruce and Sean stroll into the bedroom to prepare themselves for the night, but then Bruce steps onto something. As he looks down, he notices colorful hair-clips scattered around the bedroom. They are everywhere.

The young billionaire picks one up and shares a frown with Sean, who asks; "Tell me again why Selina did this?"

Bruce shrugs; "I'm not sure, but I think she wants to remind us of our everlasting bond with her!"

"Ah, yes," Sean nods, finally getting it. "I think she once did that before, but then with my hoodies. She covered them with glitter and her perfume."

* * *

 **So, which one was your favorite? Let me know by review:D Requests still welcome, but please something new because I already have a bunch of rules of Selina hugs Sean, kisses Sean, showers with Sean. I mean, there must be more for them to do than those things, right? LOL**

 **Anyway, as some of you maybe have noticed, this story started last year, 5-11. That's so awesome, right? Anyway, I am planned to do a anniversary chapter, but it would be so great to have some guest characters in it. So, if you as reader like me to insert your name to one of the rules, feel free to let me know by review. You can even leave a antic request of what you like your character to do.**

 **It would be great if you leave a name, but I think as guest might work too, or you leave initials or something LOL**


	118. Rules 667 until 700

**I know it's a day late, but I had it extremely busy but still managed to write a 30+ rules chapter for this anniversary chapter. I did a little mix of everything:D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#667. I am not allowed to dress like hit girl around Bruce and Jack**

Alfred strolls into the study with the morning breakfast, finding a stranger in there, skipping and dashing and lingering around Bruce and Jack. Both boys grin madly as they watch the girl as she keeps dashing up and down the room.

The girl is wearing a wig, a light purple leather jacket and leather pants with three different types of purple in her plaid skirt – which looks incredibly short for her age – and she's wearing a high combat boots which are surprisingly black. Also, she's wearing a pink tool-belt around her waist that has the initials; "HG" on it, and she's wearing a black mask.

Alfred, suddenly getting it that the girl is not a stranger but their crazy house guest that never seems to want to leave, and roars in anger; "Miss Kyle, how many times do I-

Alfred stops mid-sentence as the girl suddenly spins around to face him and cuts him off, screaming; "My name is not Selina Kyle! My name is HitGirl, and I will kick your ass!"

*What happens next is too horrible to describe, but Jack seems to like it. Bruce not so much as he keeps his eyes closed in fear*

* * *

 **#668. I am not allowed to tell Selina she isn't allowed to spank me**

"Oi, my Billionaire Street Boy Kitty Toy!" Sean lifts his head up and sees Selina skipping into the room, holding his Swish Food Tray.

Sean thinks; " _WTF ?"_

"If you are planned to spank me with that thing, I like to remind you, you are not allowed to spank me!"

Selina rolls her eyes, big time and grins; "Oh, dear Billionaire Street Boy Kitty Toy. You should know by now, I never listen!"

* * *

 **#669. I am not allowed to spank Sean with his Swish Food Tray to make him feel the pain I always feel when he uses it on me**

"Tables are turned, Kitty Toy Sean. Today is the day you will finally feel what it's like to be spanked with this thing!"

Bruce strolls into the study and sees the disturbing sight of Selina, beating Sean's butt with a food tray like he's a punching-bag. Sean however, doesn't look hurt or intimidated at all. Nope, he's grinning like a mad man, but then again, Alfred already had warned him not to take three painkillers, all at once.

* * *

 **#670. I am absolutely not allowed to treat Sean as if he's my little baby kitten**

"Mommy loves you, yes, mommy loves you!" Selina cries with glee as she holds Sean under his armpits, facing her. Sean looks very bemused as she keeps nuzzling his face with hers, their noses rubbing.

"Yes, do you want some milk? Does my little baby wants some milk? Mommy has some delicious "kitty" milk for you!"

Sean gets manhandled for another hour as Selina keeps treating him as one of her baby-kittens. Then, after being totally fed-up with it, the street boy roars; "Enough! I'm a human, not a CAT!"

Selina frowns confused; "Silly Kitty Sean. Cats can't talk." Then, flopping onto the couch with a madly struggling Sean, Selina cries with glee; "Now, lie still so mommy can rub your belly."

Alfred, who just walked into the room, slaps his forehead as Sean stops struggling, exposing his bare belly to his "mommy" who starts rubbing it, wildly.

"Yes, Mommy loves you!"

* * *

 **#671. I am not allowed to pretend I have the three-letter-word with Sean**

Selina dashes into the boys room where she finds Sean, doing push-ups on the floor. The girl grins widely and sits down onto the boy's bed, patting beside her for him to come sit next to him.

The street boy gets up and sits down beside Selina, looking deep into her green eyes as she looks deep into his brown eyes. Their faces, like magnets drawn to one and another and kiss. Sean starts stroking the side of her face, gently and moves his fingers along her shoulders and arms.

"Ready to irk Alfred Pennyworth?" Selina whispers into Sean's ear, and the boy nods rapidly, grinning madly.

Alfred strolls through the hallway like clockwork, when suddenly Selina's voice cries; "Come on Sean, deeper! Deeper! Yeah, that's it!" Alfred freezes in his tracks, and after Selina repeatedly keeps yelling "Deeper, come on Sean, deeper, you can do it!" And "yes, that's it, you doing it! Come on, deeper!" the butler suddenly hears Sean pant; "Sorry, can't go deeper!"

Alfred rushes through the door and finds Selina sitting on the bed while Sean is doing push-ups on the floor. And he tries his very best to lean as deep through his arms as possible, like Selina wants him to.

"Hiya, Alfred," both kids grin. "What's up?!"

* * *

 **#672. I am not allowed to lock Alfred up in his room**

Alfred steps out of his bed and puts his morning robe on and heads for the door to start on his job, being the butler of a bunch of kids. But, the poor butler finds the door locked.

"O, no!" Alfred gasps in shock as he starts to think all the possible reasons of why he's locked in his bedroom. Assassins? The kids are kidnapped? Alfred starts pounding on the door for help, and lucky he hears quick footsteps approaching outside. "Who's there?"

Selina snickers wickedly; "Me!" Alfred starts pounding his head into the door on his side, and thinks; _"Great, the house-burglar locked me in"._

Alfred tries to keep his voice calm to hide the fact he wants to bash her head into the wall right now, as he asks; "Miss Kyle, what did I tell you about locking me into my room?!"

The poor butler hears Selina guffaw before she snarls; "Yeah, well, I want to play with my kitty toys without you interrupting us!"

Alfred can't calm himself anymore and explodes in rage as he barks through the door; "Open the door, Miss Kyle, or else-

"Else what?" Selina asks, curiously, and then grins which Alfred can't see of course; "You can do nothing because you are on the other side of the door, so HA!" Alfred scrambles for the window, and Selina apparently knowing that, snarls; "Don't try the window, because that one is pet-locked as well, so HA AGAIN!"

Alfred starts fuming in rage, and bellows some pretty aggressive threats to Selina but not that she hears them. Nope, she had skipped off already and met her two boys in the study, purring happily as she lied flopped out onto their laps while they were rubbing her belly.

* * *

 **#673. Jim is a busy man, so I am not allowed to disturb him with my so called "urgent" messages**

Jim sits behind his desk and is alphabetising the case files. Captain Barnes told him to do that as punishment for being two seconds late for work. Ed is smirking behind the glass window of his office.

The cop's phone bleeps and the poor man flips it open, dully, glancing at the screen while hiding it under his desk. It's a message, saying; **"Wayne Manor, right now! It's urgent! S.O.!"**

Jim jumps to his feet and rushes for the front door but then bumps into Barnes, who starts yelling at him for being disobedient. Jim tries to open his mouth to object, when his phone bleeps again. The cop quickly opens it as he tries to shut out his Captain's angry shouting's.

 **"Urgent! Bring Reinforcements! S.O.!"** The cop shoves the phone screen under his captain's nose, who glares at it angrily, and then bellows; "EVERYONE, WAYNE MANOR, RIGHT NOW!"

Nine minutes later; twenty police cars, fourteen police helicopters and the SWAT team arrive with Jim, Bullock and Barnes at Wayne Manor grounds. The SWAT team goes first through ramming the front door open with an enforcer battering ram.

Then, Jim and Bullock charge inside and it doesn't take long before their colleges follow and the entire manor is swarmed with cops, scoping the place for danger. They all gather together in front of the study door.

Jim, Barnes and Bullock push themselves through the crowd and….find Sean Ornelas lying flopped out onto the couch, about to receive a very bad paddling from Selina Kyle. The street boy looks over, grinning; "Thanks for coming so fast, Jim. It wasn't too much trouble, was it?"

The two kids meet a hundred pair of eyes, filled with pure rage. "What?" the two kids ask, sheepishly.

* * *

 **#674. I am not allowed to sneak into Sean's bed at night**

Sean lies sea-star like in his bed, happily snoring as he dreams about a certain girl wearing leather and goggles. Suddenly, the girl of his dreams pokes her head around the corner of the door, peeking inside.

Then, without making any noise, the cat-like girl dashes up to the sleeping Sean and flops down beside him. The best thing of it all is, is that Sean isn't waking up at all. He doesn't need to jolt up every time he feels something because he doesn't life on the streets anymore. He's safe, in Wayne Manor. Or maybe, he's just too fast asleep.

The next morning the street boy opens his eyes and wants to stretch his legs and arms, but something is in the way. When he peers over, he sees a madly smirking Selina, lying beside him. She just woke up because he moved.

"AAGH, what are you doing in my bed?!"

Selina shrugs, and grins; "I wanted to wake up at the same time as you did, and it worked!" And with that, the cat-girl kisses the tip of Sean's nose, flirtingly.

But then, she gets smacked with a broom. Alfred chased her out the door, madly roaring.

* * *

 **#675. I am not allowed to kiss Sean in public and announce we are a couple (we all know you two are not a couple)**

Sean and Selina stroll down the streets of Gotham, hand in hand. Alfred, who followed behind them with Bruce, grumbles at the two kids to stop their hand-holding. But then, there are flashing cameras, everywhere.

Right at the same time as the camera flashing started, Selina plants a very long kiss, right onto Sean's lips, and cries in glee afterwards; "Yes, Sean and I are a couple! Isn't that great?!"

Alfred smacks her against the back of her head and then shoves them out of the way, hollering into the cameras; "They are absolutely not a couple! You hear me? They are not a couple!"

"Yes we are," Selina cries as she and Sean skip into the distance, away from their butler who stays behind and frantically assures the crew, reporters, and all the Gotham citizens that are watching; "Sean Ornelas and Selina Kyle, are NOT A COUPLE!"

* * *

 **#676. I am not allowed to throw a love-potion down Sean's throat**

"I will ask him nicely to drink it," Selina said. "Promise, I won't throw it down his throat," Selina said, but once Rikki was finally persuaded in making a mermaid love-potion and handed it to the cat-girl, Alfred's angry screams that roared hours later her name, was a big give away Selina broke her promise, again.

Rikki sprints into the study and finds the horrible sight of Sean lying spread out onto the floor as Selina keeps him in a head-lock and tries to bottle-feed him the love-potion. "Come on, drink it! You will love me once you did!"

"Selina, stop it, I already love you!"

"Really?"

Sean swallows nervously and quickly says; "As a friend!"

Selina whines in anger; "I don't want to be in the friend-zone!" and with that, she sticks the bottle into Sean's mouth, demanding him to drink. Sean fights back, wriggling and squirming.

"Drink it!"

* * *

 **#677. I am not allowed to ask Kylo enjoys flogging Rey**

Selina and her gang of friends stroll with Alfred through the corridors of Kylo's penthouse, when the cat-girl hears the familiar sound of a flog hitting a buttocks. Selina grins and says; "Let's find out if Kylo enjoys the flogging."

They all nod agreed, except for Alfred who runs after the gang as they follow Selina up to the room where Rey's screams come from. They charge inside and Selina asks Kylo if he enjoys flogging Rey. Alfred charges in as well, glaring angrily as he smacks Selina against the back of her head.

"What? Was I supposed to ask Rey if she enjoyed the flogging? I mean, her screams for him to stop was already a big no-no!"

* * *

 **#678. I am not allowed to name the next Resurgent Class Star Destroyer that comes off the assembly line**

Selina stands beside Kylo Ren as they look upon all the RSCD's that come upon its completion. Then, the cat-girl's mouth drops open in awe as she spots, the biggest of them all, and points; "Is that yours?"

Kylo, sensing the girl is impressed, puffs his chest proudly and says; "Not yet, but I have my eyes on it."

"Are you going to give it a name?"

Kylo frowns in his mask, and asks; "Why do I want to give a Resurgent Class Star Destroyer a name? It's a war-ship, not a pet."

"Giving your warship a name is cool!" Selina cries in glee, and Kylo stares at her. Selina grins and brandishes her arms wide as if she's about to announce something, crying; "Everyone will be like, look, that's Kylo Ren and (add name here). If it's a cool, badass name, everyone will shake in fear!"

Kylo starts to ponder. Maybe she's right, they will shake in fear. "Okay, how about… Pikachu!" Kylo frowns again as Selina starts to shake her had in disapproval. "Okay, fine, what would you call it?"

"CAT'S CLAW!"

Kylo ponders again, striking his chin. That does sound impressive. "Fine, Cat's Claw it is."

* * *

 **#679. I am not allowed to give Bruce command of the Cat's Claw**

"Bruce, look!" Selina drags her billionaire Kitty Toy with her to spot where her very own warship is. "It's called Cat's Claw, and you will be the commander of this war-ship when we take it back to Gotham City. It's yours!"

Selina yips up and down excitedly, brandishing her arms wide at Bruce as she expects he will be all ecstatic over it and hug her. Instead, she meets a blank, pondering look on his face. "Bruce, what are you doing? Are you over-analysing this like you do with everything!"

Bruce drops his eyes to the floor and nods his head slowly. Selina slaps her forehead, tiredly.

* * *

 **#680. I am not allowed to school Bruce on the warship's specs and benefits of having his very own warship**

"Come on!" Selina rubs her forehead tiredly. She's having a heated debate with Bruce over Cat's Claw. "The length alone is cool with his 2,915.81 meters! It has 3 KDY Destroyer Ion engines and 8 Gemon-8 Ion engines!"

Bruce looks blankly at his over-ecstatic cat friend and says; "Selina, I don't know what that means, do you?"

Selina says nothing but drops her head, sadly which is admitting she doesn't know, But then, her head lifts up again and she grins; "But it has 3,000 turbo-lasers and Ion cannons. I know that sounds cool, right? And it can carry 27,000 people which means you can recruit 19,000 officers and 8,000 Stormtroopers!"

Bruce strikes his chin and ponders; "Selina, why would I need a ship this powerful. Especially in Gotham?"

"Bruce, are you freaking kidding me?!" Selina smacks him against the back of his head. "You want to bring down Doctor Strange, right?" Bruce starts nodding his slowly. "Well, with this, you can force him to confess everything, or you blow down his entire project with one of the 3,000 turbo-lasers and Ion cannons!"

* * *

 **#681. I am not allowed to make fun of Bruce when he shows me his new warship**

Selina sees she finally got through Bruce as his eyes start sparkling in joy. Selina was right, this could come in handy in a city like Gotham.

Then, Sean strolls by, and Bruce turns at the street boy while pointing proudly to his very own warship; "Hey, Sean, what do you think of it?!"

Sean strikes his chin as he eyes the large build warship and says; "Well, someone is over-compensating."

And with that, the street boy strolls off with a grin, leaving a stunned and clueless Bruce behind, who has no idea what Sean meant with that.

* * *

 **#682. In reference to rule 677, I am not allowed to suggest Kylo to pull Rey's pants down (I should know she has already pain enough)**

"Mwah," Kylo shrugs after Selina's curious question. Rey was sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't enjoy it as much as I thought I would."

"Oh." Selina looks sad, but then another idea enters her head; "What if you pull her pants down? I mean, watching a rear turn purple-red is the most fun thing to see."

Rey's eyes grow in shock, and Kylo's eyes begin to sparkle in joy as his hand reaches for Rey's waistline. Alfred however, was in time to stop him.

* * *

 **#683. We are not allowed to "abduct" Rey from her prison bed and move her to Kylo Ren's bed while he's in there, sleeping**

Selina walks into Rey's prison and shows her a bowl of porridge. Kylo told her to baby-feed it up to her as she wasn't allowed to untie the belts around the prisoner's waist and or arms. Rey doesn't like ti, but she's too hungry to complain.

"Look, don't worry, we have a plan," Selina whispers to Rey so the Stormtrooper outside the door couldn't hear them. "As long Kylo thinks we are on his side, the more change we have to save you, and we will, tonight."

Once the bowl is empty, Selina skips out the room. Rey is really excited. A few more hours and she will finally free from this place. She has to stay awake for as they get her out, but sadly enough, Selina and Sean who had made porridge, left a little extra ingredient in it. Sleeping pills.

"I think she's sleeping like a baby," Selina grins as she and Sean sneak into the prison cell. The two kids untie the belts that kept Rey in place, and as Sean held her by her feet and Selina under her arms, they carry her out the cell and through the very long corridor, up the stairs and through another very long corridor until they reach Kylo's sleeping quarters.

Sean drops the legs and pokes his head around the corner of the door. The sleeping pills in Kylo's porridge had done the job as well. Laughing like hyenas, the two street kids scurry with Rey into the sleeping room and drop her beside Kylo.

Then, the street boy rushes to the door to keep guard as Selina undresses Rey all the way up to her underwear as the both of them proceed laughing like crazy people.

* * *

 **#684. Nor are we allowed to leave her there (we should know people would start gossiping)**

Sean stops his madly laughs as he hears footsteps rushing through the very long corridor, and hollers into a tight whisper; "Selina, dear, we have to run!"

The street girl quickly stuffs Rey's feet under the covers and moves them up to her chin before rushing with Sean through a secret passage way behind an extremely big and ugly painting.

A Stormtrooper who just found Rey's cell empty and wanted to warn his boss urgently, charges inside to tell him the bad news but freezes in the doorway as he sees two sleeping bodies in the bed. One belongs to his boss and the other to the prisoner.

Ashamed, the Stormtrooper backs away through the door, quietly. Once outside, safe and sound, the Stormtrooper makes a break for it and tries to find his friends, telling them the boss is having a relationship with the prisoner.

By the next morning everyone knew about the boss and the prisoner, except for the boss and the prisoner himself. They found out last, when Phasma came running inside and found the both of them groggy in one bed.

"Phasma, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?!" Kylo barks angrily, too groggy to be aware of the other groggy person beside him. Phasma rushes off, infuriated. Kylo looks over to see what made her so upset, finding Rey.

For a moment they just stare at one and another, too shocked to do anything. But then, the both of them, right on cue, started to scream their lungs out as they launched themselves from the bed, grabbing their clothes together as one of them runs out the door and the other one into the bathroom.

In the secret passage, the two street kids start laughing, hysterically.

* * *

 **#685. We are not allowed to talk with Phasma who is obviously jealous**

The two street kids walk into the kitchen where they find Phasma, making herself her a coffee. The kids wonder how she would be able to drink it if she never removed her mask, but they saw she was really upset, so maybe it wasn't a best idea to ask her that question now. It could make her upset more.

The woman sits down and the two kids scurry closer as they stare at her, sympathetically. They can hear her sob inside her mask. Sean elbows Selina to do something, since it's a woman's thing.

Selina sits down across of the woman, clears her throat and says; "You know, it's normal to feel jealous. I mean-

Phasma's lifts her head up so fast, Selina had to gulp a little in fear. Especially when the woman snapped; "Why would I be jealous of a under aged Mary Sue wannabe?!"

Sean and Selina share a look, and softly grin. They know a lot of reasons for her to be jealous of a Mary Sue wannabe.

* * *

 **#686. Nor are we allowed to give her reasons to be jealous on Rey**

Sean sits down beside Selina and looks at Phasma; "I know a reason why." The woman slowly looks at him, scowling behind her mask. "For starters, she's not wearing a mask!" Sean grins.

Selina nods and adds; "Yeah, she's maybe under aged, but she's confident enough to not hide her face."

"Yeah, and she's younger than you. Most men dig younger women," Sean adds importantly.

Selina's face turns mad as she looks over to her friend and asks; "So, you like Ivy over me, huh?"

Sean quickly clears his throat awkwardly and says; "No, I said; most men but if you had let me finish my sentence I would also have said; most men beside me!" Selina and Phasma roll their eyes, not buying Sean's lie. Sean quickly grins to bring the subject back to Phasma; "What I'm trying to say here is; you have lots of reasons to be jealous of Rey. I mean, I don't know your eye color and I bet Kylo doesn't know it either, but Kylo does know Rey's eye color now!"

"Yeah, he must have stared into them all night when they snuggled," Selina says, and Sean grins softly to himself. Bringing the topic back to Phasma worked. No more awkward situation with Selina over Ivy. "Also, when they parted after your visit they swapped clothes."

Sean nods; "Yeah, I think I saw Kylo walk around in-

"Could you two please SHUT UP and leave me ALONE?!"

"But Phasma, right now it's best you are not alone," Selina says, sympathetically. But then, both street kids find themselves running as a very infuriated Phasma charges after them, bellowing to them; once she got them, she would give them the worst pummel they ever had.

* * *

 **#687. I am not allowed to make Sean a tight black leather suit**

"Tadaa!" Selina skips into the room with a black leather suit, showing it proudly to her Kitty Toys. "It's yours Sean."

Sean's mouth drops open wide, and as Bruce holds a fit of laughter, the street boy bellows; "No way I'm going to wear that!'

Selina knocks him to the head, unconscious. Bruce's mouth drops open in shock, and Selina snarls; "Are you going to help me or what?" Bruce runs quickly out of the room. He wants nothing to do with it.

Hours later, Sean opens his eyes, realizing he can barely move. It feels like a very tight cocoon is tight around him. The street boy looks down his body, worriedly. That's when he sees he's wearing the skin-tight leather suit Selina made for him.

"NOO!" Sean screams with a tight gasp. Yep, the suit is so tight he can barely shout, and as he does his very best to get up, he feels the suit tighten up, in all the places clothes aren't allowed to tighten up.

* * *

 **#688. I am not allowed to chase Bruce all over the manor while he's naked**

Bruce strolls out the bathroom from his morning shower and walks up to his bed to start dressing himself with the clothes Alfred picked for him earlier. Suddenly, someone grabs the towel and removes it from his waist.

Bruce spins around, finding a happy grinning Selina, who says flirtingly; "B, I give you a two seconds head-start before I chase you and lash you with this towel."

Bruce turns to grab for his pants and sweater, but Selina screams before he can even lay a finger on them; "ONE, TWO!"

"NO!" Bruce roars in fear, running at the door of his bedroom as Selina starts chasing him. Alfred, who just came strolling out the kitchen, gets run over by a very scared, and wearing absolutely nothing, Bruce Wayne as he came from the flight of stairs, runs through the hallway and runs in blind-fear straight through the open front door.

Alfred grumbles angrily, trying to scramble back up when he gets run over again. But this time by Selina, who lashes the butler one time on his butt with the towel before pursuing Bruce out the door.

"MISS KYLE!"

* * *

 **#689. I am not allowed to take a shower with Bruce**

Bruce is doing his evening shower, absolutely not aware of the cat-like girl that sneaks up to him from behind. Then, suddenly, two arms wrap around his waist, and he feels a curly haired head nuzzling his back.

"AAGH, SELINA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Selina doesn't reply. She keeps nuzzling Bruce's back, purring satisfied.

* * *

 **#690. I am not allowed to hide into Sean's bubble bath**

Sean steps into the bubble bath, immediately relaxing of the hot water. It's always so nice to calm down his muscles after a hard day's training. The young street boy closes his eyes, relaxing.

Suddenly, he's sensing he's not alone. His eyes jolt open and dart around the room. There is no one. But then, suddenly he sees the pipe of a snorkel approaching him. He frowns, worriedly.

It doesn't take long before a curly head pops up from the water surface, her eyes sparkling madly behind her goggles. "Hiya, Kitty Toy Sean!"

* * *

 **#691. I am not allowed to trap Sean in my room**

Sean strolls past Selina's bedroom door, when suddenly a pair of hands drag him inside and locks the door behind them. As he turns, he finds a madly grinning Selina.

A few seconds later, Bruce strolls past Selina's closed bedroom door. Screams of fear come from inside, and the kid realizes it belongs to Sean Ornelas, screaming his head off as he tries to open the door.

Selina laughs in the background.

* * *

 **#692. I am not allowed to kiss Sean when he's talking with Bruce**

Selina walks into the study and finds Sean and Bruce, talking.

A few seconds later, Sean sees Selina sitting on his lap. Her lips pressed against his, in a deep kiss.

* * *

 **#693. I am not allowed to threaten the reporters**

"Leave my Kitty Toy Sean alone! He's mine, and mine only," Alfred hears Selina scream as he watches the evening news. "Come close, and I will rip your head off, and use your knee caps as hockey pucks!"

Alfred charges out the door and hops into the car, racing to Gotham City to grab Selina and give her the worst spank ever.

* * *

 **#694. I am not allowed to replace the puddin' in Bullock's puddin' doughnuts**

"Your puddin' doughnut, just like you ordered," Alfred says to Bullock as he hands him his morning breakfast. Then, the butler heads back to the stove to start preparing the bacon for the kids.

Bullock takes a big bite, and then sputters angrily; "Where is that Cat-Monster! I told her I'm allergic to mayonnaise! Oh, I'm giving her a spank for sure, and you can't stop me, butler!"

Bullock charges out the kitchen door to find Selina, ignoring Alfred's pleads to not hurt her too much.

* * *

 **#695. I am not allowed to give Silver something disgusting for lunch**

Selina skips into the room and hands Bruce and Silver each a plate. Bruce gets sandwiches, Silver gets a big, brown soggy present.

Silver, who sees it, gets hysteric because it turns out she has a phobia for big, brown, soggy presents.

* * *

 **#696. Not even when I want to be Ed's car to be safe, I am not allowed to wrap it into packing cling wrap**

Ed strolls out his apartment door, searching for his little green car. Then, it doesn't take long before he finds it. It's right where he left it, but the only thing that's changed is that it's completely packed into packing cling wrap.

Selina stands beside it, smirking; "You told me you needed me to secure your car to avoid people from stealing the equipment you have in there? This is my solution. You like it?"

Ed's blank stare of rage says enough.

* * *

 **#697. I am not allowed to glue Bullock's morning slippers to the floor**

Bullock steps out of his bed, warily. Then, stands up and steps into the morning slippers beside his bed. As he steps forward, he makes the worst face-plant, ever.

* * *

 **#698. I am not allowed to pretend cutting Silver's hair**

Silver sits with Bruce on the couch, when she suddenly feels someone touching her hair from behind. Then, she hears the clicking sound of a scissor.

Silver turns her head in fear, and Selina drops a long lock of hair onto her lap. Silver turns hysteric, again.

* * *

 **#699. I am not allowed to slap Sean with a pillow as he talks in his sleep**

Sean lies in bed, sleeping. He's not having a happy dream.

"I'm ugly, you can't tell me differently, I'm ugly."

Selina grabs a pillow, and slaps him on the head, forcefully. Sean's eyes jolt open, screaming; "Why did you do that for?!"

* * *

 **#700. I am not allowed to take a bath with Sean**

Sean is taking a bath, when suddenly the door lock gets picked and Selina charges inside. Sadly enough for her, Alfred charges inside and grabs her by the shrubs of her neck, dragging her out.

"But Alfred, the bath tub is big enough for the both of us!"

* * *

 **So, what did you think of it? I know it was a lot, but which ones are your favorites? Let me know by review:D Also, requests are still welcome:D**


	119. More Mr Freeze

**#701. I am not allowed to kick Bruce Wayne's brother from the Manor and claim he was fake**

Alfred, Jim, Bullock, Mr. Fox Thomas Wayne Jr. and Bruce sit in the study, chatting, when Selina stomps into the room. Her face is full of anger.

"YOU!" The young girl bellows and points dramatically at the stunned and stupefied Thomas Wayne Jr. "OUT!"

The four adults and the young billionaire watch agape when Selina grabs Thomas Wayne Jr. by the shrubs of his neck and starts pulling him with her through the door and through the hallway.

"WHEN I SAY; OUT, I MEAN; OUT!" The front door shuts with a loud bang. Then, her grinning face zooms around the corner of the study door.

Alfred, being the first one who dares to break the very awkward vibe in the room; "Miss Kyle, may I ask; what on earth you just did?"

Selina frowns at first as the adults and Bruce wait for her answer. Then, suddenly getting it and pointing at the front door; "Oh, you mean that?" Alfred turns his face into a scowl and slowly nods at the same time. "Well, isn't that obvious? If there is something I can't stand, it's people who claim to be someone they are not. That's why I threw him out."

"Selina, you do realize that was my older brother, Thomas Wayne Jr. right?" Bruce asks slowly, being the second one that draw back from his stupefied daze.

"What, him?" Selina guffaws loudly. "No silly! That was your fake brother Thomas Wayne Jr."

Selina guffaws some more, and four adults and a very young billionaire proceed watching at her, their mouths open, agape.

* * *

 **#702. Nor am I allowed to bring in some "actor" friend and claim he's Thomas Wayne Jr. Aka, Bruce's twin brother**

There's an awkward silence and all they can hear is the big clock, that's ticking loudly in the hallway. They can even hear the land mower of their next door neighbour, which is impressive because their next door neighbour lives three miles away.

Three minutes later the men still stare at the cat-girl, baffled. Selina rolls her eyes, big time and then brandishes her arms; "I guess you all want prove, right?" They don't have time to nod because Selina continues crying with glee; "Everyone…meet Thomas Wayne Jr."

They all stare at the door as Selina points at it, dramatically. A young boy with creepy similarities to Bruce, walks inside, waving his hand madly.

"Guess what! He's your twin-brother! Isn't that great?!"

Sadly enough, Selina meets all kind of expressions, but neither of them is happiness.

* * *

 **#703. I am not allowed to try pulling off "Bruce's" wig**

"Hiya, Bruce-y Wayne-y!" Sean skips through the patio doors inside but then sees something is quite out of the ordinary. "Bruce, what did Selina do with your hair?"

The young boy turns around to face the street boy, and then smiles; "I'm not Bruce Wayne."

"Wait, is this one of Selina's weird antic and forces you to search for your 'feminine' side by wearing a black haired wig? Because I have to tell you my friend, it looks weird."

The boy chuckles and says; "Look, I understand the mix-up, but I'm telling you; I'm not Bruce Wayne and-

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture," Sean says waving the boy's words away as he strolls up to his friend. "So, what's your name then, huh? Brucelina? I can definitely imagine she's forcing you to pretend your name is yours and hers ship name."

"Look, I'm telling you; I'm-

"Bruce, you need to MAN UP!" Sean bellows angrily. "Take off that stupid wig and find Selina and shove it up her cute little ass!"

Bruce look-a-like starts to shake in fear as Sean hurls himself on top of him and starts tangling his fingers in his hair, ready to pull it off. Sadly enough, the hair doesn't go off and the boy whimpers and howls in pain.

"Man, what did she use? Super Glue?"

Sean keeps trying to remove the 'wig' in order to safe his friend from another embarrassing moment, when suddenly; "Eh, Sean, what are you doing?"

The street boy looks up and tries to find the source of the voice. What he finds is a stupefied Bruce Wayne, an angry glaring Alfred Pennyworth, and a happy grinning Selina Kyle, standing beside one and another in the doorway.

"I-I…" Sean looks at the boy underneath him with a grin and then jumps up to his feet, running as fast as he can through the patio doors. Alfred pursued, with a broom.

* * *

 **#704. I am not allowed to sing "I don't care, I ship it" every time I see a man and a woman I think should be together**

Alfred strolls down the streets with the two street kids and the young billionaire, when suddenly, in the distance, Butch and Tabitha walk in opposite direction. Selina cups her mouth with both hands and hollers with excitedly glee; "I DON'T CARE, I SHIP IT!"

Alfred smacks against the back of her head to make her stop singing.

* * *

Penguin swats Barbara with his umbrella out of his house when Selina strolls by with her two kitty toys and her supervising butler. Selina mouths to her kitty toys; "I don't care, I ship it!"

Alfred throws a very angry scowl at the two laughing boys, and the grinning girl.

* * *

"My flamethrower is much more powerful than your puny freeze gun!" Firefly (aka, Bridgit) guffaws at the very heart frozen villain.

Freeze grumbles back; "Yeah, well, put your money where your mouth is, Sparky!" Cue, icy grin.

"My name is not; Sparky! My name is; Firefly!"

Firefly sparks her flamethrower, and Mr. Freeze shoots an icy blow at the same time. The fire and the icy power clash in front of them.

Selina skips by and sings in a sing song voice; "I don't care, I ship them!"

Alfred stares baffled across the street where he sees a certain cat-girl run away when two villains pursued her. One shoots an icy blast at her while the other screams; "LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU FROZEN FREAK!"

* * *

 **#705. I am not allowed to scream "bring back summer" or other Frozen quotes whenever I see Mr. Freeze. I should know by now, he doesn't like that (nor does Alfred)**

Selina strolls with Alfred through the supermarket when Bridgit and Victor walk out a different alleyway, and their carts almost bump into one and another.

"Awe, you two look so adorable together!" the young cat like girl screams merrily. "Some people are just worth melting for, huh, Mr. Freeze?"

Selina meets an icy stink-eye before a blast of snow heads toward. However, she is in time to jump out of the way. Alfred, sadly not. For the next three hours, his face is frozen in an angry scowl, because by then Bridgit finally managed to alter her flamethrower to a slow burn and make it melt again.

* * *

It's snowing for days in Gotham and the entire gang is cooped up in Wayne Manor. Selina nuzzles her two kitty toys, Silver snuggles against "copycat Bruce", while Mr. Freeze stares coldly at Firefly who in her turn tries to flirt with him.

Suddenly, Selina whines as she shudders of the cold chill that runs down her spin; "I know I'm not allowed to say this, but can someone please bring back summer?"

Victor grabs for his gun, and Alfred runs off, screaming.

* * *

Selina skips up to Victor as Firefly is out of the room for a toilet break. "So, what do you think of her? I bet you find her the nicest, gentlest and warmest person ever, huh?"

"You are so lucky she took my freeze gun with her, otherwise you might have been a cat-flavoured popsicle right now!"

* * *

"The hot and the cold are both so INTENSE. Put 'em together-it just make sense…" Selina says ecstatically as she lingers into the study, but then meets a very icy stare that belongs to Mr. Freeze.

Then, there is a gun. Then, there is an icy blast, and then Alfred stands frozen in his roots because he just walked in and Selina jumped out of the way at the same time.

* * *

"AND I'LL DO WHAT SNOW DOES IN THE SUMMER!"

Selina bounces into the room. Luckily for her, Bridgit was faster with her flamethrower than Mr. Freeze with his freeze gun as she protects her friend with a slow burn to make the ice melt before it could touch her, and Selina got off the hook with slightly scattered eyebrows.

* * *

 **#706. I am not allowed to ask Mr. Freeze un-lady like questions**

Selina skips up to Mr. Freeze who pets his freezing gun as a warning in case she might throw another ice-pun to his face.

"Yoh, Frozen Yoghurt Dude. I have some questions. You are cooped up in that suit all day, right? I mean, if you take it off, you melt, right? Now, Sean and I wonder how you would be able to pee."

* * *

"Mr. Frozen Dude?"

*grumble*

"Question, if you take a poo, how does it come out? Sean says it will be just like the same as with "normal" people, but I say it will be frozen. Soooo….which one is it?"

Mr. Freeze rises to his feet…

Mr. Freeze grabs a freeze grenade…

Mr. Freeze throws the grenade while Selina Cat Kyle makes a break for it, and the entire thing explodes straight in the study, leaving icy spikes everywhere…

Alfred walks in and shouts; "Don't expect me to clean that up"…

Alfred runs away as well when another grenade explodes.

* * *

 **#707. I am not allowed to sing "cry baby" when Hugo Strange is about to cry**

"It's this way, right?!" Jim growls between clenched teeth as he tries to drag Professor Strange into the mentioned direction.

Prof Strange objects; "We can't go down there, I set a bomb!"

Mr. Fox and Jim stares at the crazy prof who's eyes become watery, and Selina sings with glee;

"You try to explain, but before you can start, those cry baby tears, come out of the dark."

They all turn heads to the cat like girl as she proceeds dancing excitedly on her own tune. Mr. Freeze, Firefly and Bruce soon join in.

* * *

"Wait, Nygma knows the way!" Selina suddenly says and they all turn at her. Jim tells them to leave and runs away with Mr. Fox to get Nygma.

Hugo Strange sinks to the ground, crying uncontrollably, and Selina pops back in the doorway with Bruce, both singing;

"They call you cry baby, cry baby…"

Somewhere, from another corridor; "BRUCE, SELINA, I SAID; GET OUT, NOW!"

* * *

 **#708. I am not allowed to put glitter and perfume into Sean's hoodies**

Selina lingers into the boys bedroom and grabs Sean's sweaters, leaving a present behind in the hoodies.

Next morning; Sean wakes up and puts his clothes on, warily. Once he's doing his sweater on and moves his hoodie over his hair, he gets rained with glitters and a very cat like smell enters his nostrils.

"SELINA!"

"What? Yesterday you said I smelled nice, so I figured you might like to carry my 'smell' with you."

"And the glitters?!"

"Oh, yeah, that. That's for when I lose you from my eyesight and I have to track you down." Cue, wide smirk.

* * *

 **#709. I am not allowed to steal Bullock's car**

Bullock strolls from his favorite doughnut shop when suddenly a car speeds past him, at the speed of light. The lackadaisical cop drops his doughnuts and wants to run at the side of the road where his car is parked, when….

The cop stares baffled at the speeding car in the distance; "Wait, that's my car…That's my car! Hey, THAT'S MY CAR!"

Desperately, the lackadaisical cop starts pursuing the speeding car, screaming his head off. Selina's kitty toys stick their heads out the backseat windows, madly smirking while their cat-like friend speeds away with the vehicle, ignoring a few traffic lights as well.

* * *

 **#710. I am not allowed to visit Edward Nygma in the asylum after visiting hours**

Selina crawls through the air vents of the asylum when she's on her way to visit one of her crazy friends.

Edward Nygma lies flopped out onto his bed, crying his eyes out. He had so many plans for Hugo Strange, but the crazy prof just didn't want to listen to any of them.

Then, there is a sound of scrapping metal and the forensic looks at the air vent in the ceiling. Two legs pop out, and then the entire body of a young girl leaps down to the floor.

"Hiya, forensic guy!" Selina brandish her arms with glee as she rises up to her feet. Ed faints in shock and surprise.

* * *

 **So, what did you think and which one was your favorite? Let me know by review:D**


	120. Apple-Bruce returns

**I'm so sorry for not updating this for a long time. First I want to let you know I decided to add Harley Quinzel to this story but she will be different from the Harley Quinzel from TheRiddler95 story. Mine looks like Margot Robbie but she will be like sixteen years old so she fits with the age of the other children.**

* * *

 **#711. Even though I think Wayne Manor isn't full enough, I am not allowed to let Rikki "accidentally" invite some of her "real mermaid" friends**

"So, unlike you, these girls are real mermaids?" Selina stares impressed at her part-time mermaid friend, Rikki. "That is AWESOME!"

Alfred, just walking in the room noticing Selina fist pumping the air and hollering ecstatic. The butler's face turns into an aggravated scowl because, he knows by now it's never something good.

"Miss Kyle, what did you do?!"

Selina turns and grins; "Nothing, Jeeves. Why are you always assuming I did something?" Alfred seriously was ready to answer that question but doesn't get to it because someone knocked onto the front door. Alfred turns around, regally and heads for the door.

What he finds is two girls. One with long brown wavy hair and wearing a sweet polite smile. The other girl has long black hair, wearing it straight down and having a mischievous grin on her face. Alfred wondered how two totally opposite girls could be friends. Maybe the polite one was too polite to say 'no'.

"Hello, Sir, my name is…" the polite smiling girl says as she holds out her hand, reaching it toward Alfred for a handshake but, suddenly Rikki cries in glee as she brandish her arms toward the two girls – but not before pushing the butler out of the way first – "MIMMI, WEILAN!"

"MISS KYLE!" Alfred roars, infuriated, and the cat-like girl immediately dashes into the hallway to react on her 'name calling'. "WHY?!"

Alfred points exasperated to the three hugging and cheek kissing girls. Selina simply grins; "What? It happened by accident."

Alfred slaps his forehead, tiredly, wondering how that would even be possible.

* * *

 **#712. No matter how necessarily it seems to me that everyone needs to know it, I am not allowed to tell 'random' people, Weilan is my new best friend because she loves cats**

Jim sits on the study couch, snugging with Doctor Thompkins. Selina bursts inside with a new girl beside her.

"Guess what, this is Weilan, she's from Shanghai and I just added her to my 'best buddy' list. Why, you ask?"

"Ehm, not really?" Jim answers between clenched teeth. He really hates it when people interrupt his 'snugging' time with his girlfriend.

Selina ignores him and says, merrily; "Because she loves cats, isn't that great?"

Weilan beams like the sun to prove her new 'bestie' is right, nodding her head rapidly at the same time. The girls meet blank stares from the couple.

* * *

 **#713. I am not allowed to ask Weilan to do the 'knowledge transference' thing between two 'randomly chosen' people**

"Ugh, I hate biology tests." Selina bursts with an enormous speed into the study where she finds Weilan, Sean and Bruce, studying very hard for the next biology test. Well, Sean isn't studying because he doesn't need to, and that's why Selina says; "I wish I had the brains Sean has because then I wouldn't need to study."

"That's a spell I never tried before," Weilan says absently from the biology book she was reading. Then, she gets a smack to the back of her head from Sean, who whispers afterwards; "Don't say that, you never know what next antic-

Selina's eyes start to sparkle as her next antic enters her head; "Well, Weilan, today is your lucky day and you can try it on me and Sean!" Sean screams in fear and scrambles away through the door and up the flight of stairs, finding the safety of his room.

"I've never done it before, what if it goes wrong?"

Selina starts striking her chin as she ponders for a solution, very hard. Then, Annie enters the room and the cat girl gets an idea; "Well, try it on Bruce and Annie first."

"What?" Annie frowns.

Bruce lifts his head up as well; "Did you say something, Selina?"

Weilan shrugs and walks to Bruce and stands still beside him. Selina ducks behind the couch as Weilan cracks her neck once before bending her right arm upwards in a fast motion and clasping that elbow with her other hand. Then, slowly she moves her hand upwards and rubs both hands past each other in front of Bruce's face before framing them all around his head, like she's sucking his knowledge from his brains. Then, like she's holding an invisible ball of knowledge, she throws it toward Annie.

Annie opens her eyes slowly, and Selina moves from behind the couch as well. "That's it?" Selina asks hesitantly.

"I think so," Weilan shrugs. "We can test it. Bruce, asks her a difficult question."

Bruce throws his nose into his book –even though he's not sure why – and asks; "To which group of animals we can category the vicunas?"

"How should I know that?" Annie asks stupefied, and Selina moans unhappy; "It didn't work." Then, slowly she walks up the flight of stairs and through the hallway while shouting at Sean; "You can come out, it didn't work!"

The next morning, the gang of kids sit in the study for breakfast. All of them, except Bruce and Annie. A few seconds later the boy comes strolling into the study, and everyone stares baffled at him. Bruce frowns; "What?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ME?!" Annie comes sprinting down the flight of stairs and bursts into the study. Bruce turns around and gasps in shock because there was his friend Annie, standing in the doorway with…. Short black hair, neatly combed. HIS, neatly combed hair.

The gang point at the mirror on the wall, and Bruce stares in it at shock, noticing he has… Annie's long, dirty blonde hair. A thud indicates, Bruce fainted.

* * *

 **#714. No matter how cool it seems for me to be Sean, I am never allowed to ask Weilan to still do the 'transference' thing on me and Sean**

Selina dashes happily beside Weilan through the streets of Gotham. They are searching for Sean Ornelas because the cat-girl finally persuaded her new mermaid friend to do the transference thing 'trick' on her and Sean.

You probably wondering how she could persuade a girl like Weilan. Well, she promised her she could play with her cats whenever she liked.

Anyway, I'm trailing off so back to the girls. They spot Sean across the street. They quickly cross the street and come to halt in front of Sean who quickly hits his 'breaks' and stops abruptly.

First Sean frowns as he sees the girls but then he sees Weilan doing some Eastern Material Art kinda movements but the street boy is smart enough to know she isn't doing that to show off. Nope, it means he has to run.

"NO!" Sean hollers as he makes a break for it, back into the direction he came from. Sadly enough, he doesn't come far because the second thing he feels is a small brush against his head, and the boy knows Weilan had hit her target, him.

Selina flops excitedly onto his back and starts nuzzling him while purring; "You're going to love being me, promise."

* * *

 **#715. I am not allowed to invite the weird girl we met in Australia. I should know by now Jack can't keep it in his pants**

"Hiya, Selina!" I sixteen year old girl with long blond hair and pigtails skips into Wayne Manor. Alfred's mouth drops open in shock. How could Miss Kyle tell that girl were they lived?

Sadly enough Selina wasn't home but Jack was and his mouth drops open as well wondering where that sudden beauty came from. Alfred knew why the sudden bulge in Jack's pants he had to come up with something, very quickly.

"Miss Kyle is in the city!" Alfred quickly says as he steps between the girl and the boy who wanted to wolf himself down onto the blonde girl. The girl cackles and turns back to the door, leaving Wayne Manor behind her as she skips toward the city.

Jack however wanted to pursued but Alfred was faster and knocked the kid unconscious with a broom.

* * *

 **#716. Even though I think it's cool for Bruce to have a twin, I am not allowed to let one of the 'mermaids' make copies of me**

Alfred's mouth drops open agape when he sees the entire manor is filled with girls who have short, scruffy brown curls and sparkling green eyes. The butler knows exactly whose fault it is and bellows; "MISS KYLE!"

All the girls turn their heads at the butler and say perfectly in sync; "YES?!"

Alfred slaps his forehead and then he gets it. If he wants to know who's the real Selina, all he has to do is…."Master Bruce, Mister Ornelas? Could you come for a second?"

The two boys poke their heads from the kitchen and the pack of scruffy haired girls shout in sync; "Kitty Toys!" Like a pack of wild animals the girls start pursuing the two boys, all screaming; "Kitty Toy Bruce! Kitty Toy Sean!"

Except one girl who runs after the pack last bellows angrily; "Get your hands off my Kitty Toys!" Alfred knew his plan would work. Satisfied the butler makes Selina trip with a broom and then drags her up the stairs by her ear as she whimpers; "Let me go, before those girls wreck my Kitty Toys!"

* * *

 **#717. I am not allowed to ask Mimmi to adapt a containment and shrinking spell on a puzzle box because I want to trap certain people with it. I should know a puzzle box doesn't know the difference between a criminal and regular citizen**

Selina skips into the study with a wooden, ornate box in her hands and shows it to her friends, proudly as she cries with glee; "I have a solution to the GCPD's overcrowded cells, Silver Cloud and Hugo Strange!"

Selina's friends; Mimmi, Bruce and Sean share a confused look and then follow the cat-like girl with their gaze as she dashes across the room and to Bruce's desk. There she puts the wooden puzzle box down and brandish her arms dramatically at it; "Mimmi will do her containment and shrinking mermaid spell on it and after that we show it to every villain in the city who will be sucked inside, instantly. PROBLEM SOLVED!"

Don't ask why but they all agree with it and a few seconds later Mimmi had done the mermaid spell and all they had to do was taking it to the city.

* * *

Selina skips into the GCPD with the puzzle box and shows proudly to Jim what it's for. Jim scowls angrily and chases her and her friends out the door but not before taking the ridicules box away from her.

Jim sets it on his desk and a few minutes later he's engrossed with file work when suddenly the puzzle box starts to shake. It looks like something is inside and wants to get out. Disturbed, Jim knocks against it with the tip of his pen.

The box starts to shake furiously and suddenly it opens itself. A few seconds later, Jim finds himself locked inside a tiny space.

* * *

Selina dashes inside the Asylum and shows the puzzle box to Miss Peabody and tells her it's a surprise for Hugo Strange. The woman tells her she can leave it into the office.

A few minutes later, Hugo returns into his office and pours himself a nice cup of tea when he spots the ornate puzzle box on his desk. His lips curl into a smile as a childhood memory crosses his mind. A memory of him being a little boy and bought a puzzle box just like that with his mom and dad.

Suddenly, the box starts to shake like crazy. It seems like something is trapped inside and wants to get out. Hugo knocks against the box with a file and suddenly the lid opens.

Miss Peabody walks inside the office and all she saw was a tiny flash before her boss disappeared into the box that Selina gave him as a gift.

* * *

Miss Peabody stomps into Wayne Manor, bewildered. That's when she spots the cat girl and her friends on the couch and she bowls over to them. "Your present vacuumed my boss!"

"Ah, yes, that was the idea!" Selina smiles proudly.

Then Bullock charges inside and bellows he can't find his partner anywhere. Then, spotting the box in Miss. Peabody's hands; "That was standing on Jim's desk, how did you get it?"

"Ah, yes, I stole it back from Jim once he was away for a toilet break or something." Selina grins and takes the puzzle box from the stunned woman. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with Silver. I think she won't mind being locked up in a small compartment with a deranged professor."

* * *

Selina sprints inside Silver's apartment and hollers; "Oh, Silver, I have a present for you!"

Silver comes from her room with a frown. Since when is Selina being nice? The Silver haired girl looks more surprised when Bruce, Sean, Bullock and Miss. Peabody bowls inside as well.

Bullock points accusing at the box in Selina's hands; "That thing ate my partner!"

Selina grins wickedly; "Well, it looks like Silver gets Jim as roommate as well. Silver, suddenly getting what Selina means with that, screams and locks herself up in her room. Sean snatches the box from Selina and wants to open it.

"Sean, no!" Selina bellows dramatically, but then… Sean is disappeared as well.

* * *

Selina drops herself dramatically beside the box on the floor and starts to cry; "It sucked my Kitty Toy Sean! Why did you do that!" Selina looks at the box like she's waiting for the thing to reply. "SEAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

The girl starts to shake the box up and down like she's demanding it to release her kitty toy. "Poor Sean, he's locked in there with Hugo! What have a done!"

Then Weilan enters the room and takes the puzzle box from Selina. With one flick, turn and pull, the box opens and… Jim, Sean and professor Strange stand in the middle of the room, looking very lost.

"Wait, what happened?" Is all Sean can ask before Selina hurls herself around him and starts kissing and nuzzling the poor street boy. Miss. Peabody locks herself excitedly around her boss and does the same while Jim starts to run for his life as he sees his partner is about to make the same attempt.

* * *

 **#718. I am not allowed to ask Mimmi to turn Bruce into another apple only because I miss my little Apple-Bruce**

"With this I can turn pretty much everything into something else," Mimmi says proudly as she shows Selina a big bowl of yellow, blobby substance. To Selina it looks like Pudding.

Then the brunette mermaid takes an orange and places it on the table before pouring a big ladle of yellow substance into a bowl with fresh water. She moulds the blob in the water with her power until it's shaped like a pear. Then, a big yellow blob appears on the orange and a few seconds later the orange turns into a pear.

"That is so cool!" Selina exclaims. "Can you please turn Bruce into an apple? I miss my little apple-Bruce."

Mimmi thinks for a moment and says; "Well, all I need is Bruce's essence. Then it might work." A few minutes later Selina returns with Bruce's pyjama. "Yes, that might work."

Selina stares at the bowl in glee as Mimmi adds new yellow 'puddin' substance in the water and moulds it into a miniature Bruce Wayne.

Somewhere else in Wayne Manor, Bruce screams his head off when a long yellow trail of pudding like substance, seems to follow him everywhere. Alfred, who rushes toward the screams is just in time to see his young Master turn into an apple with legs.

"MISS KYLE!"

* * *

 **#719. I am not allowed to organize a surprise diner date between Jim and Barbara**

Jim strolls lazily through the manor when suddenly something hard knocks against his head. A few hours later he opens his eyes and finds himself sitting at a table. Across of him sits Barbara, gloating in glee.

"I knew you would come back to me, Jim," Barbara sings happily as she slowly rises to her feet and climbs onto the table to crawl like a panther at her ex-fiancee.

Jim pinches his eyes shot and whispers in his head; "This is all a dream. This is a dream." Then he opens his eyes, and finds Barbara sitting on his lap and moving in for a deep, heated kiss.

* * *

 **#720. I am not allowed to chase Sean with a flamethrower while he fights back with a freeze gun**

"Haha, take that!" Selina guffaws as she unleashes the fire from the flamethrower. Sean somersaults away in time and hides behind a tree. Once Selina is close enough the street boy jumps from behind the tree and shoots a long icy beam at her. But, Selina is prepared and another flame bursts toward Sean, meeting the icy blast.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Sean hollers as the ice from his gun and the fire from Selina's flamethrower clashes with one and another.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULD!" Selina bellows back, laughing her head off like crazy.

A few inches away from them, sitting on a garden bench, Mr. Freeze asks his new partner in crime; "Are you going to tell them our weapons are not toys or do you want me to do it?"

"Nah, let them have their fun. I mean, my money is on Selina because my flamethrower is the best!"

"Nah-ah," Victor laughs. "Sean Ornelas is da best and with my ice gun no one can defeat him!"

Alfred slaps his forehead as he returns from the shop and sees to adults encourage two teens with their fire and ice clash.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one is your fav? Let me know by review:D**


	121. Dinner in the dark

**Hiya guys, I know it's been a while and I'm not sure how many of you have stopped reading but I decided to update anyway. I'm sorry it took so long but I'm pretty busy with writing lots of stories. I also updated the school edition which reached the 100 rule mark and I have so many more ideas for that story in mind but I'm not sure if I should continue the story. If you haven't read it yet and you want me to keep going with that story, let me know.**

 **As for this story, I switched back to ten rules because 30 is amazing but takes lots of time. Maybe I might switch every now and then from 10 rules to 20 rules. Depends on how many ideas I have.**

 **Also, the cat-time warp adventure has two new updates as well. I've updated that one a few days ago in case you didn't see it. FF sometimes doesn't put the story to the top.**

 **Anyway, in a few seconds I will also update the Cat rules series which will be a two part chapter. Parenthood will be updated as well.**

* * *

 **#721. I am not allowed to hide the toilet paper at inaccessible places**

Bullock is so embarrassed and wants nothing than slap himself against his face for his stupidity. After all, he's sharing a house with an antic-crazed girl so he should have checked for toilet paper before doing the big, brown soggy thing. Now there's nothing to wipe his bottom with.

Aggravated the lackadaisical cop stomps through the manor on a quest for toilet paper. The butler must have bought extra, right?

"You look like you have a problem." Selina slides in front of Bullock, grinning madly. "But no worries, the answer woman has arrived. Tell me your problem and I'll fix it!"

Bullock scowls at the girl full hatred and replies between his teeth; "There's no toilet paper in my bathroom because you took it away, you sneaky, little Cat-brat!"

"Ow, that rhymes," Selina says impressed and then, realizing the cop is blaming her for something she didn't do; "What are you talking about? I didn't take your stupid toilet paper, it's still in your bathroom."

Bullock feels a very hot feeling rising from his stomach to his head which can only mean he's about to reach his boiling point. And if she doesn't confess quickly he might explode of rage. And Selina knows it, she can see it.

With the biggest eye roll ever made the cat-girl walks around Bullock and heads back to his bathroom. The cop follows her while stomping deranged and fuming like a racoon and comes to halt in the doorway.

Selina however, walks casually to the far end of the wall and starts tapping on each and every tile. Then, like magic she pulls one of the tiles toward her, revealing a secret compartment in the wall. While joggling with some toilet paper in her hands, she grins; "Told you it was still in your bathroom, you just need to look better. I mean, you're a cop, you should have seen that fake tile, shouldn't you?"

Her grin melts slowly as she sees Bullock's very, very angry face. She knows she has to run, but where too? Bullock is blocking the only way out, unless….every bathroom luckily has a window.

Jim returns back with Alfred and hear the biggest bear roar imaginable and see a familiar cat-girl sneak out through the bathroom window, laughing her head off while taking the toilet paper with her. Sadly for Bullock, it was also the last toilet paper that was hidden in the Super-Secret Bathroom Wall Compartment.

* * *

 **#722. I am not allowed to encourage Bruce to start up an airline**

"You know, to stand out with all the other Gotham elite citizens you should start up your own airline. You can call it; Wayne Travels. Doesn't that sound cool?"

Selina looks with glee at her billionaire friend who in his turn, stares back blankly.

* * *

Bruce walks into the study expecting to have a nice, quiet breakfast but instead he finds Selina standing beside the TV and holding the VCR remote; "Guess what, Sean and I made this amazing airline commercial."

Bruce folds his arms blankly and watches Selina press the 'play' button and an very big plane comes into view. On the side is the big headline saying; "Wayne Airlines". It even has a picture of his face on it.

Then Selina's voice over cries in the background as the plane takes a flight across countries; "Wayne Airlines is the airline that flies to more countries than any other and we proudly announce a new location, Gotham City."

Gotham City pops into view and Selina's voice-over continues; "A city that is risen above its past, to become a thriven urban centre."

The plane disappears and Bruce's company scrolls into view with him walking out the door and saying to the camera; "Thanks to my company, Wayne Enterprises, Gotham is restored to his former glory."

Then Selina's voice-over continues as the camera pans over some buildings; "From the legendary Opera house (the camera switches from the Opera house to a night club in the Narrows) to the nightlife of the best known nightclub in the Narrows. Take a trip to a city that never stops and discover why Gotham city is great again. And maybe you might even catch a glimpse of a local celebrity."

The camera zooms out to the a skyscraper and Bruce watches agape as he sees Sean Ornelas dressed as super hero who jumps building.

Then Bruce zooms back into view as he sits inside the plane; "It's never been a greater time to visit our City."

"SO BOOK YOUR FLIGHT NOW ON WAYNE AIRLINES!" Selina cries in glee as she brandish her arms, wide.

There is a brief pause as Selina stares at her billionaire friend, gloating. Then Bruce clears his throat and says; "I must say that it's pretty impressive how you and Sean managed to get me in that commercial without me knowing it."

"Yeah, well, actually it's your twin Thomas. We tried to shave his hair to make it look like yours but then he came with a wig. It worked, though it's sad because we really wanted-

Bruce turns on his heels and as he heads through the door he says angrily; "We will talk later Selina. First I have to find Sean because he stole my idea of becoming a super hero!"

* * *

Selina drops her head sadly. She was so sure Bruce would be ecstatic about her idea. But she won't give up that easily. Bruce wants to become a super hero, right? Well, then he needs some way of transport, right?

Bruce stomps through the manor to find the street boy but instead he finds Selina, brandishing her arms toward another TV and turns it on. On screen, Bruce sees himself wearing a bat costume and a cowl while flying his own spacecraft; Cat Claw!

The young heir strikes his chin, thoughtfully and says; "Selina, I'm dressed as a bat, right?" Selina nods rapidly. "Then why am I steering a spacecraft that's named after a cats weapon?"

Selina holds her finger up to let him know to wait for it and turns the TV back on. Bruce is steering the Cat's Claw and suddenly Selina dashes inside, wearing her skin-tight leather suit and a cat's cowl. She jumps on Bruce's lap and starts kissing him.

"That's why, my dear Bruce-y," Selina cries in sync with her character on screen.

Bruce slaps his forehead and strolls off.

* * *

 **#723. I am not allowed to perform the song "Worth it" in front of Bruce**

Bruce is trying so hard to read some files but again, Selina has her music too loud and again, it's a song he doesn't know. Obviously it's from some sort of future group.

Suddenly the study door swings open and Selina skips inside in her skin-tight suit prancing up and down the room until she has enough of it and stops in front of Bruce. The billionaire tries his best to ignore her but sadly fails if she starts singing.

"Give it to me, I'm worth it….  
Baby, I'm worth it….  
Uh, huh, I'm worth it…  
Gimme, gimme, I'm worth it!"

Bruce's mouth drops agape as Selina starts bouncing up and down, turns and twirls and even beams her buttocks at him on the rhythm of the song. Then she skips merrily at the stupefied billionaire and leaps onto the desk and onto his lap, purring;

"Give it to me, I'm worth it…  
Baby, I'm worth it….  
Uh, huh, I'm worth it…  
Gimme, gimme, I'm worth it!"

Suddenly the music stops, Alfred pops into the room with a broom, and Selina has to run really fast, hollering happily; "Don't worry be, hold that thought because I'm worth it!"

* * *

 **#724. I am not allowed to kiss Sean in the shower**

It's morning and Sean strolls into the showers to take his morning leak. Suddenly Selina jumps away from behind the shower curtain, grabs him with both hands and kisses him on the lips.

Happy with her accomplishment, Selina skips off with glee. She finally kissed Sean in the shower. They still had their pyjamas on, and they were still dry, but still it was worth a night of no sleep and waiting for Sean to appear.

* * *

 **#725. I am not allowed to organise dinner in the dark. I should know things that shouldn't happen could happen**

Selina just had the best idea ever. It isn't her idea entirely, she just saw it in a TV show and it actually might spark some things up between her and her kitty toys. All she had to do was set a table, serve food and turn the lights out. That wouldn't be hard, right?

The young cat-girl spend all day to set her plan in motion. She demanded Alfred to make a nice meal, she set the table and closed all curtains. Sadly enough, around night time it still wasn't dark enough. Plan B, blindfolds will do as well.

The two boys scurry inside, both blindfolded and tried to find their way to the kitchen table but knocked a few things of before they reached it and sat down. Selina sits down between them and blindfolds herself as well.

Alfred walks up to the them, knocking a few things over and bumping his toes in the process before he can finally fill their glasses with lemonade. It's a little tricky but the butler manages to lead all three teens to find their drinks without spilling it.

"Mm, this is excellent," Selina purrs gladly as she takes a sip from her lemonade.

Bruce frowns, not that they see it, and says; "What? I don't even know what I'm drinking."

"Well, the aroma for starters…" Selina says and sniffs at her glass. "I'm picking up traces of pineapple and grapefruit in this cheeky little number."

Alfred rolls his eyes and strolls (stumbles) back to the kitchen part to grab the main course. Selina grins and suddenly the two boys jolt up in surprise as they feel something down their private parts. They gasp in sync; "Oh! Who's that?"

"Oh, sorry, me!" Selina grins gleefully. "I…I can't find my knife and fork."

Sean grumbles; "You're not going to find them down there!"

* * *

 **#726. I am not allowed to chase Sean down the manor because I want to kiss him**

"No, Selina, not today!"

Sean makes a break for it as he finds Selina down the hallway with packed lips. The cat-girl sprints after him like the wind. The street boy fastened his speed and culminates in a ricocheting leap from the floor against the wall and into the next hallway.

An hour later, Selina is still chasing Sean through the manor and this time she culminates in a ricocheting leap from the floor to the sideboard and in front of Sean.

"Mine!"

Sean can't slow down his speed in time and runs straight into Selina's open arms and she can finally kiss him, thoroughly.

* * *

 **#727. Only because I think it sounds funny, I am not allowed to warn Mr. Freeze when I heard captain Barnes shout he's going to do things to the villain**

Selina skips down the streets when she sees a familiar villain jump into an alleyway and freeze up some bins.

"You look busy!"

Mr. Freeze turns around in shock and is about to defend himself with his weapon when he sees it's just the crazy cat-girl. "Yeah, I'm just occupying myself. It's so hard to not freeze people." The villain lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you mind if I interrupt?"

Mr. Freeze shakes his head and beckons Selina to step into the alleyway. "So, what's up?"

"I came to warn you for the GCPD captain. I overheard him this morning and he shouted he wanted to kick his boot up your frozen ass, right before he arrests you."

Police sirens wail in the distance and Selina smirks; "That will be them."

A few minutes later the cars stop near the alleyway and Selina skips out with the biggest grin imaginable; "Sorry, you just missed him."

* * *

 **#728. No matter how concerned I am for the citizens, I am not allowed to take some medieval weapons that Bruce has as ornaments on the wall**

Bullock raised his eyebrow as he watched Sean and Selina troop by. Their heads were held high and their noses in the air, a sword and some medieval looking axe in their hands and an air of official.

"Oi, what are you doing, you brats!" bullock called at the two teens, knowing they were probably up to no good.

Selina halted her trooping for a moment and said; "I'm sorry, sir, but we're on duty. No time to talk."

The cop snorts. Since when was Selina formal and since when did she start calling him sir? "Oh, and what would be your duty?"

"We're patrolling," Sean exclaimed so happy he almost dropped his axe.

"For any unwanted beasts and people," Selina added.

Not letting the cop say anything more, they resumed their marching and nodded politely to the people around them. Bullock snorts again; "I give them four minutes before Alfred is here."

* * *

 **#729. I am not allowed to convince Alfred to knit weapon warmers for the GCPD officers guns. They will never be respected again**

How they actually managed to convince Alfred to knit weapon warmers for them, the two cops still don't know, but they were shocked and surprised when two street teens skipped inside the building and left a bag with colorful weapon warmers. It was quite embarrassing when they had to pull their weapons all day and all the villains saw the knitted items.

They were taunted about it, for weeks.

* * *

 **#730. I am not allowed to shower people with cat litter**

Alfred walks outside through the back door when suddenly an entire bucket of cat litter rained on him. When he looked up his eyes pierced angry into two pair of brown eyes and one pair of green eyes which belonged to three specific teens, standing on the manor roof top, smirking their faces off.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this chapter. Which one was your fav? Please let me know by review:D**


	122. Sean gets himself in jail

**#731. I am not allowed to interrupt Bruce's board meeting**

Bruce is getting ready for another meeting with some board members when suddenly the door flies open with a swing and Selina darts inside, whip in one hand and leash in the other.

"Guess what, chance of plans!"

Selina darts around the table and over to Bruce as 16 pair of eyes, (14 board members, Bruce and Alfred) stare at her in shock and at the two items in her hands.

"Now, I'm the entertainment!" Selina hops on the table and brandish her arms (and items) with glee; "Now, you all probably be wondering where this whip and leash is for?"

There's a big roar outside and the door swings open again, revealing the big roaring tiger Alfred has seen before (rule 78), slumbering inside. "Now, I will train this tiger with this whip and force her to wear this leash!"

16 pair of eyes stare in shock at the scenery of Selina whipping the tiger to obey and putting her on a leash. 10 people ran out screaming, two of them jumped out the window and landed painlessly in some garbage and two of them (Bruce and Mr. Fox) fainted. The only one that was still standing is Alfred Pennyworth who slowly turns red in rage.

Before the cat-girl and her tiger knew what happened, Alfred snatches the whip away from Selina and starts chasing her all around the building while she gets dragged by the tiger who still has the leash around her neck.

Yeah, a tiger doesn't fear much but she does fear an angry Alfred Pennyworth. Who wouldn't right?

* * *

 **#732. I am not allowed to lure a cop into the sewer and leave him there alone. Especially if that cop is Bullock. I should know by now I will regret it if I pull a prank on him**

"Detective, detective!"

Bullock turns around and sees Sean Ornelas run up to him with very fast speed. Then he halts his stride in front of the cop who gives him a little time to catch up his breath before hollering impatiently; "What's happened?!"

"Selina, she lost her cats when we took them out for a walk. They are strolling everywhere!" Sean turns around and beckons the cop to follow. "You have to help us. There too many to find on our own."

Bullock grumbles aggravated but still follows. He's not in the mood to have a fight with Alfred later because he refused to help them. They turn into an alleyway and Sean is already halfway up a fire escape when they hear a soft, anxious meow.

The detective spins on his feet to try find the source and spots the open man hole. Fast as the wind, Bullock sprints upon the man hole and drops to his knees and lurks down the hole into the darkness. Yes, the meows are definitely coming from down there.

"I think I found one!" Bullock roars to Sean who quickly climbs back. The detective, realizing he might be an actual hero when he safes one of Selina's cat, smirks to himself and starts climbing down the man hole.

Once the cop reached the bottom of the man hole he follows the meowing until he finds a small tape-recorder in the mud. Bullock picks it up with a confused frown.

"Oh, detective?" Sean says in a tauntingly sing song voice. Bullock looks up and finds Sean's grinning face hoovering over the man hole. "You're going to need these!"

With the biggest frown imaginable Bullock watches how Sean drops an oxygen mask down the hole which lands in front of his feet. Suddenly, realizing what the street boy is about to do; "Don't you dare! You'll regret it!"

Angry growls are heard all over Gotham when Sean sprints down the alleyway, laughing his head off. But not before he had closed the man hole, securely.

Later though, when Bullock was finally saved by his partner, Sean was arrested and spend a whole night in the cell. And Alfred even didn't a thing. Luckily for Sean, Selina did. She spend the whole night outside the cell, jabbing about how much he started to look like her because there had been a day, she did the same thing to Jim. Sigh… memories.

* * *

 **#733. As reference to the previous rule, I am not allowed to kick Bullock in his nuts as payback for allowing Selina to spend the night with me**

Sean's eyes started to become droopy and his head bobbed up and down as he tried to get some sleep. It was hard though, because Selina was still outside his cell bars blabbing about how she stole Bullock's pen and many other things she did before she moved into the manor.

Once she was done with telling about her antics that happened pre-Wayne Manor, the street girl started to tell about the antics she did right after she moved in. Sean really wanted to shove his hands through the bars, grab her and shake her like a ragdoll but Bullock sat in the back of the precinct, watching him like a hawk. The cop even couldn't stop grinning and not because he enjoyed Selina's stories. No, he had ear-plugs.

Then, finally the sun started to rise which announced Sean's release. Bullock let him out and Sean shuffled past him and then stopped long enough to kick Bullock square in his nuts.

"Keeping me in a cell is one thing, but letting her stay and jabbing my ears off is just a little too much!"

And with that, Bullock fell to the ground sobbing in pain as Sean strolls off. Selina dashes after her toy and jumps onto his back, purring happily into his ear.

* * *

 **#734. Especially when Alfred said I couldn't watch the cat show, I am not allowed to break into someone's apartment, eat some of their leftover meals as I watch the show**

Alfred strolls into the TV room and finds the cat-girl at her usual spot in front of the TV and stares mesmerized at the screen as she waits for her favorite show to air. The butler stares at his watch and sees it's not even that time yet, she has to wait at least another hour.

Suddenly the TV turns off and the street girl starts to scream as she rushes to the TV, banging against the side while hollering; "NO! DON"T GIVE UP ON ME NOW! TURN BACK ON, YOU FREAKING THING!"

Alfred drags his hand along his face tiredly and grumbles; "Miss Kyle, I've turned it off!"

"Why?" Selina gasps.

"Because that thing is frying your brains. I mean, look at yah, you start behaving more like a cat each day."

Selina folds her arms, sternly; "That's not true!"

"Yes you are, Miss Kyle! I mean, you even have cat nibbles as TV snack," Alfred says between clenched teeth and points at the couch with the cat nibbles on it. "You stop watching that show, starting today!"

Not waiting for any further objection, the butler turns regally on his heels and leaves. Selina is infuriated but then another idea enters her head.

An hour later Penguin and Nygma return into their shared apartment and find Selina on the couch, eating their last night leftover as she watches a show about cats.

Ed, not as stunned as Penguin is, clears his throat; "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," Selina replies absently, laughing about the cat that freaks out a little kid by jumping in front of him. "I really should do that with Bruce." Then she looks briefly at the two men; "Oh, now you're here, you run out of spicy mustard!"

Penguin overcomes his baffled-ness and runs to the fridge, poking his head inside while screaming; "No, not the spicy mustard!" Then, he turns to face Selina with a deranged glare in his eyes; "You ate the last bit of spicy mustard? What's wrong with you?"

Selina meets Ed's eyes and asks; "Is he funny in the head?"

Ed had to stop Penguin from whatever he was planned to do with Selina.

* * *

 **#735. I am not allowed to try take over Alfred's job**

Alfred strolls into Wayne Manor and a scent of fresh baked pie welcomes his nostrils which is weird because there is no one except himself that can bake or even cook. The butler rushes instantly into the kitchen where he finds Bruce and Selina sitting at the kitchen table and Sean behind the kitchen counter covered in baking powder.

"Mister Ornelas, may I ask what you are doing?" Alfred asks baffled.

Sean looks up with a grin and replies; "I'm just finished baking a cake which is desert. I also cooked luncheon, as you might have noticed."

Alfred opens his mouth to say he in fact hadn't noticed it but then turns his head back at his young Master and the street girl who hadn't said a word since he arrived because they were too occupied chewing their luncheon. By the looks of it; gold crispy baked potatoes with impressive baked steak and a salad.

"Sean is a genius, you know?" Selina cries with mouth full. "His idea is to take over your job and I have to tell you, Sean can cook lots better than you."

Bruce nods agreed; "Yeah, this steak is delicious!"

"Well, B, say it!" Sean says with a grin and shoves a very delicious looking chocolate cake underneath Bruce's nose. His mouth starts to water instantly and wants to dig in. "Uh, uh, not before you said what we practiced."

Bruce sighs, rises to his feet and faces Alfred, taking in a long deep breath and says; "Alfred Pennyworth, here by I declare you, you no longer have to serve, clean or cook for me. You're fired!"

At first Alfred gasps in shock but then explodes instantly in anger as he grabs the broom and starts chasing the two street teens out the door.

"Asking Jim Gordon to help you and force me to take you two in is one thing, but forcing Master Bruce to fire me is not EXCEPTED!"

Back in the kitchen, Bruce grins to himself. He knew Alfred wouldn't let himself fired that easily. Then, he starts eating Sean's cake, satisfied.

* * *

 **#736. I am not allowed to let Barbara call Lee. I should know by now Lee gets jealous very quickly**

Selina stole Lee's number from Jim's phone earlier and now she shows it proudly to Barbara. Now, they could do something really fun.

"Yes," Lee's voice sounds through the phone and the crazy woman and the street girl hold in a fit of laughter before Barbara starts to speak with a seductive tone of voice.

"Hi, is Jim there?"

Lee frowns and then asks suspiciously; "Who are you?"

"I met Jim last night in a bar. Who are you?"

Lee boils in anger and roars; "Screw you!" And with that, she slams the horn back on the phone.

* * *

Lee's phone rings and the doctor picks up.

"Hiya, girlfriend. Missed me? I bet Jim misses me very, very much!" Barbara cackles into the phone. "I mean, why else did he kiss me last night? I mentioned you though, and he said 'screw that-' I would gladly use that word but this story has under-aged readers, soooo-

"Barbara?"

"Yes?"

"PISS OFF!"

Lee slams the horn down and stomps over to Jim who just came dripping from the bathroom; "You better tell me the truth, Mister! Did you or did you not kiss Barbara last night and called me un-lady like names?!"

Jim's memory flashes back to the previous night when a random, stranger woman kissed him fully on the lips. Then he grins sheepishly; "Another woman might have kissed me but-

Jim couldn't say anything else because Lee grabs him by the shrubs of his neck and tosses him out the door. The cop stood lonely on the streets, wearing nothing but a towel.

* * *

 **#737. I am not allowed to steal something and hide myself in the nearest limo**

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME, DETECTIVE!" Selina hollers, sprinting down the streets, ducking around people along the way. Jim tries to keep up with her but fails when he realizes she's nowhere to be seen. Angrily he stomps off.

Only, not far from where Jim lost Selina, beside the curb stood a fancy limo and Selina had taken that opportunity to duck in it and hide.

"Haha, idiot!" Selina snorts satisfied as she peeks through the tinted windows, watching Jim stomping off into an alleyway.

"Selina, what did you just do?"

The street girl turns around and finds her billionaire friend. Her face turns into a wicked grin as she quickly hides the wallet into her pocket.

"So, where's the snobby king of England?"

"He's to the dry cleaner."

Selina nods understandable, takes the wallet from her pocket again and takes the money out before tossing the wallet out the window. Bruce keeps stealing glances at her and clears his throat. "Who's wallet did you steal?"

"Jim's. He was annoying so I pick pocket him!"

* * *

 **#738. I am not allowed to sit on Bruce's lap in a cat-loaf position**

"I'm back, Master Bruce!"

Alfred opens the driver's seat door and hops behind the wheel, tossing the dry-cleaned shirts onto the passenger seat. When he looks into the rear view mirror he spots Bruce's blushed face.

Quickly Alfred turns his head, angrily glaring at the girl, perched in a cat loaf formation onto Bruce's lap and with eyes closed, smiling satisfied. Slowly one of her eyes opens.

"Shut up and drive, old man." Selina closes her eye again. Bruce gives Alfred the thumbs up. Alfred however, sighs tiredly and realizes he has no other option and drives off, reluctantly.

* * *

 **#739. I am not allowed to escape from Alfred and return later into the manor, demanding my Kitty Toys to sleep beside me**

Unaware to Bruce and Selina Alfred gets called by Jim telling him that Selina stole his wallet and disappeared. Alfred suddenly realizes he has another option and drives straight to the precinct.

"Back stabber!" Selina gasps, realizing where Alfred was going. Alfred hits the breaks in front of the precinct, causing the girl to fall off Bruce's lap. Within seconds the butler jumps from behind the wheel, pulls the back seat door open and drags the girl by her ear out the limo and into the precinct.

Bruce however, not able to move in shock.

Ten seconds later, Selina runs out the precinct, cackling like a maniac as Jim and some fellow cops start the chase.

Later…

"Hiya, My Kitty Toys!" Selina cries excitedly as she heaves herself through Bruce's open bedroom window and lands onto the floor. Then she sprints across the room and drags Bruce by his arm to Sean's bed and pushes him down. Before they realize what happened, Selina lies between them, nuzzling them thoroughly.

* * *

 **#740. I am not allowed to spray all my perfume on Sean**

Sean strolls casually through the hallways when a perfume bomb hit him. The sweet aroma of Selina's perfume fills his nostrils and he finds the girl across the hallway, tossing another balloon filled with her perfume toward him. Luckily, he could dodge that one.

Later, the street boy had tried to shower for hours but still Selina's aroma was everywhere. Then, he strolls into the study where he finds her with Jim and Bullock. They look like they are in a heated debate but then Bullock sniffs a few times.

"Whoa, someone smells nice," Bullock grins and then spots Sean who's trying his best to look as casually as possible. Sadly, he fails. "Wait, it's not you, is it?"

Sean's red face and Selina's smug says enough. The two cops burst into a guffawing laughter and Sean scurries back through the door to get a few extra showers.

* * *

 **So, which rule was your favorite? Let me know by review. Not that I will keep the next chapter hostage until then, but I would love to reach 577 reviews LOL**


	123. Perfume trouble

**I'm not sure if many people are still reading this story due summer vacations etc, but I still will update it for those who does read it, though not as much as I usual did. The reason is because I also have lots of other stories that I want to start up again or want to update on regular bases.**

 **Anyway, for now ten new rules which involves lots of perfume, cologne and a crazy cat XD**

* * *

 **#741. No matter how much I want to get rid of Selina's perfume, I'm not allowed to use up all Bruce's cologne**

Bruce rushes inside the study with the most frantic look in his eyes, imaginable. "I can't find my cologne!"

Then, the street boy sniffs the air and turns slowly to Sean who's pretending to be very busy with something. Suddenly Bruce flops beside him and sniffs at him a few times.

"Sean?"

"Yes Bruce."

"Why are you wearing my cologne?" Then, sniffing a few more times; "Wait, do I smell a mix between my cologne and Selina's perfume?"

Sean jumps up his feet with a wild, angry roar and stomps out the study, muttering; "More showers…I need more showers."

* * *

 **#742. No matter how much I want to get rid of Selina's stench, I am not allowed to take Bruce to the mall. Not even when I think my reason sounds logical (it's not logical at all) _(added by Sean; "Yes it is")_**

"Bruce, you're coming with me to the city. We go shopping, I need cologne!"

Bruce frowns as he looks up from his newspaper; "Where do you need me for?"

"Trust me, B. I can't do this without you!"

Later…

The two boys find themselves in Gotham Mall's cologne department and find so many different types. It's so hard to pick. Then, Sean takes a random one and smells; "Nice. What do you think, B?"

Bruce turns to face Sean and about to take the bottle when the street boy starts spraying him with one of the testers. "So, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that smells awesome. Definitely something I would want to wear."

"Excellent," Sean says and puts the tester back. Instead of taking a fresh packed one, Sean takes another bottle and starts spraying Bruce again, asking the same question. As Bruce keeps agreeing it smells nice, Sean picks another one.

After tester number 20; "Sean, I don't get why you need me for? I mean, you ask my advice and every time I give a positive answer, you take another over and over again."

"Isn't it obvious, B?" Sean grins, taking a new tester. "Your types are not mine so I need your nose to figure out which one are your type and make sure NOT to buy that one. Brilliant, right?"

* * *

 **#743. I am not allowed to follow Sean and Bruce to the mall because I want to make sure Sean is buying the right cologne**

"O, I like this one…how about you, Bruce?"

Bruce, having enough of Sean's crazy antic; "Nope, I hate it!"

"You're lying, I can tell!" Sean grumbles angrily. "Focus Bruce. Like I said; I can't do this without you."

Bruce makes some very angry and rude gestures behind Sean's back as the street boy strolls to the next shelve. Suddenly there is a hand that comes around the corner of a shelve, reaching a bottle to Sean; "Here, you will love this one because I love it!"

"AAGH, SELINA!" Sean clasps his hand against his chest in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Selina smirks; "Isn't it obvious. I want to make sure you buy the right cologne."

"I guess you won't need me anymore." Bruce quickly rushes off.

Sean hollers in panic; "No Bruce, come back! I need you !"

Suddenly, noticing that everyone is staring at him and realizing his pleads for Bruce does sound a little weird if you take it in another context, Sean turns red and takes a can from the shelve; "Does Bruce like this one?"

"No," Selina answers with a grin. "Bruce actually hates that one."

"EXCELLENT!"

* * *

 **#744. I am not allowed to stop Sean from buying the cologne he wants and force him to buy the one he doesn't want**

"Wait, what are you doing?" Selina asks in panic as Sean is ready to stroll to the cashier. "You can't buy that one, I'm allergic to it."

Sean shrugs his shoulders dully and sets it down for the cashier to take and tell him the amount of money he gets for it. Before the cashier could take it Selina snatches it away and throws it to the other end of the shop as if it's a bomb.

The street boy turns to the shelve, takes a new can and walks back only to find his hands empty again after Selina threw that one away as well. Then, she faces the stupefied looking cashier; "We are taking this one."

"Selina, NO!" Sean says with a tone of voice like he's correcting a dog. Then he takes another can and returns with that one as well. Selina throws it away, for a third time. "SELINA!"

The street girl scowls briefly at Sean before she burst into tears and screams; "I understand that your feelings for me are not mutual but try to hit on my best friend is just a stab to my heart! I mean, hollering at him to come back because you need him while I'm standing barely a feet away, who does that?"

Sean sees people gathering around them in shock, pointing and whispering. The street boy turns red in embarrassment as Selina continues screaming on how she sees him staring at HER best friend BRUCE while the kid is sleeping. Quickly he points to the can and says to the cashier; "I guess I buy that one."

The street boy pays the cologne and stuffs it deep in his pockets as he stomps off, angrily. Selina however, jumps with a grin on Sean's back and purrs as she nuzzles his neck; "I knew you LOVED ME!"

People scratch the back of their heads, confused.

* * *

 **#745. I am not allowed to drag Sean into the Mall's women department, dress him up like a woman and spray some more girly perfume on him and let him woe Bullock**

Bullock and Jim stroll through Gotham mall to find suspiciously acting persons so they finally can arrest someone again. Most criminals are now villains and those aren't easy to arrest.

Sadly for them no one acts suspicious but then the lackadaisical cop does spot someone else. Someone pretty.

Bullock elbows his partner and then points at the pretty young woman that leaves with Selina the women department. Selina spots them as well and whispers something to her seemingly much older looking female friend.

The young 'lady' throws a reluctant look at Selina and then turns 'her' face toward the two cops, battering 'her' eyelashes at Bullock. 'She' has so much feminine perfume on 'her' the two cops can smell 'her' from where they stand.

"Owe, she smells nice and did you see that? She wants me!"

Bullock is about the skip merrily to Selina and her 'female' friend but, Jim has to stop his partner from making the biggest mistake of his life. The cob grabs his friend's arm and hisses between clenched teeth; "Harvey, that's not a woman!"

Bullock frowns; "Yes it is, are you blind or something? That's the most beautiful-

"Sean in a dress," Jim fills in over Bullock's next few words.

"I've ever seen!" Bullock adds and then noticing what Jim just said; "Wait, what?!"

Then, his face turns back to Selina and her friend to take a double look, narrowing his eyes confused. Then, the cop's face turns red in anger and Selina hollers excitedly; "Just a hunch, but I guess it's time to run, Sean!"

Alfred, tipped by Bruce, enters the mall and sees a very angry Bullock chasing down a madly cackling Miss Kyle and a very anxious looking Mister Ornelas on high heels, wearing women clothes and by the smell of it, girly perfume.

* * *

 **#746. I am not allowed to 'steal' Bruce's pyjama so he's forced to sleep naked**

Alfred is sitting in the study and enjoys his late night sip of scotch when his young Master walks into the room, looking on the verge of crying.

"Alfred, I can't find my pyjama."

Alfred sets his drink down, rises to his feet regally and frowns; "What are you talking about, Master B? I placed it on your bed a few minutes ago."

"Well, it's not there anymore."

Alfred, realizing Selina must have taken it roars from the top of his lungs; "MISS KYLE, BRING BACK MASTER B'S PYJAMA!"

'NO, I NEED IT TO NUZZLE MYSELF IN IT! B CAN ALWAYS SLEEP NAKED, I DON'T MIND!"

Bruce's eyes grow in shock before pleading with his eyes at Alfred to do something. There is no way that he'll be sleeping naked.

* * *

 **#747. I am not allowed to scream like a cat in pain when Alfred tries to take Bruce's pyjama away from me**

Alfred stomps into Selina's bedroom and finds the crazy cat girl rolled up in Bruce's pyjama. How that is even possible, Alfred doesn't know but she managed to do it.

Bruce waits in the doorway while Alfred does his job, and that is stomping over to Selina's bed and snatching the item that Bruce needs to sleep in. Soon she lost her 'nuzzling cloth' Selina starts to scream so loud it sounded like a cat being in pain and rolled off the bed to continue her screams on the floor.

Alfred stared at the girl blankly as she looked up at the butler with pleading eyes and her hand reaching slowly at the item in Alfred's hands as she drags out a few very painful moans. Then the butler turns to face Bruce and says as he tosses the pyjama at the billionaire; "Your pyjama, Master Bruce."

Selina hurls herself back on her feet and rushes for the door where Bruce snatches his night clothing from mid-air and runs out, clutching it protectively as her ran off, shouting; "Yes, it has Selina's smell on it!"

Alfred slaps his forehead as he realizes Selina hadn't stole the item but was handed to her by Bruce Wayne himself.

* * *

 **#748. I am not allowed to hide all Sean's clothes only because I like it to see him walk around naked**

Alfred strolls into the study to bring the breakfast trolley and finds the disturbing sight of Sean, sitting complete naked on the couch who also looks like he's not embarrassed at all.

Maybe it's better not to ask, but still Alfred can't help himself. "Mister Ornelas, where are your clothes?"

Sean looks down at himself with a frown and then asks; "I'm wearing my clothes, can't you see it?" Alfred's angry stare says enough and Sean then explains with a grin; "It's a costume so Selina thinks I'm naked. Am I genius or what?"

Alfred, suddenly getting it; "Miss Kyle has hidden all your clothes again, didn't she?"

Sean pretends for a few minutes longer that isn't the case at all, and it might have worked if it wasn't for Selina to come skipping down the hallway while crying in glee; "I'm going to have breakfast with my n-

Sadly, Selina couldn't finish her sentence because she sees a very aggravated Alfred coming from the study with a broom while hollering; "Stay out this room, Miss Kyle!" Selina puts up a pouty face.

* * *

 **#749. I am not allowed to hide from Selina. I should know by now she will be like a fire breathing dragon when I do**

"Where are my Kitty Toys?"

Selina skips excitedly through the hallways and into the study where she expects her toys to be stationed. The room is empty, or is it? It so happens that her kitty toys are hiding behind the couch and hold in their fit of laughter.

The cat-like girl sniffs the air and scans her eyes through the room. She can smell them but where is it coming from? Getting impatiently very quickly; "Okay, I know you're in here because I can smell the both of you so come out if you don't want to feel my wrath.

The two boys still stay in place, snickering behind their hands. Selina takes in a long deep breath, sniffs a few times, rapidly, and starts following her nose that leads her to the couch. Before the two boys realize what happened, Selina was sitting atop of them, swatting their butts with a cookie sheet, one at the time.

* * *

 **#750. I should know by now that a furious Selina doesn't make anyone a happy camper so I am not allowed to avoid her**

"Everyone, don't move!"

Selina sprints into the study and makes Alfred drop the tea he was about to pour in for Bruce and the two cops.

"I can't find Sean anywhere!"

Bullock chuckles; "Yeah, that's because he went to the city to avoid YOU!" The cop guffaws loudly but soon it melts into a very panicked look when Selina takes a shot gun and demands him to tell where he had seen Sean last.

Minutes later...

Sean nearly faints at the sight of three adults and one billionaire boy strolling into the city with a shot gun pointed at their heads. At the other end of the shot gun Selina hollers dramatically; "Sean-y, come out, come out, wherever you are!"

The poor street boy has no other choice than to obey. Luckily for the 'prisoners' the street girl drops the shot gun as she spots her street toy, hurls herself around him and purrs into his ears as she nuzzles the back of his head.

Sean meets Alfred's angry eyes and the butler grumbles; "Didn't I warn you that ignoring Miss Kyle would lead to more unhappy people?"

Then the street boy meets Jim's, Bullock's and Bruce's infuriated eyes, and sighs with hanging head; "Yes Mr. Pennyworth. You did warn me!"

Yeah, normally Sean wouldn't care for angry looks and would have run, but it's a little hard to flee with a heavy 'scarf' around your neck. Nope, this time it's better to pretend he's sorry, which he's totally not. He would definitely do it again if it means he would get a nuzzling and purring cat-girl around his neck.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which one was your favorite? Let me know by review:D**


	124. Drunk Phasma

**Another update, now I know this one isn't containing the amount of rules like usually but I still wish you all like them:D**

 **AnaAronescu: Thank you for reviewing:D**

 **The007: Thank you for the requests.**

* * *

 **#751.** **I am not allowed to act seductive around Bruce when I'm wearing my hit girl costume**

Selina slides agile into the study where she finds her billionaire behind his desk. "Bruce-y!"

Bruce gasps in shock as he finds Selina on his desk, her nose almost touching his. Then, he spots the costume she's wearing and to make a long story short, there is a lot of purple. Selina is wearing her latest Hit-Girl costume.

"Hiya, Bruce. Guess what, I can see what you want by just looking in your eyes," Selina purrs as she moves her face a little closer to his.

Bruce gulps; "Y-You do?"

"Yes, I do," Selina purrs softly in his ear and then slowly moves even closer and snaps her teeth at his ear lobe , playfully. "You want me to nibble your ear?"

At this point, all Bruce's blood raced through his body as it heated up and left a big, red blush in his face. He can even feel his heart beat like a drum in his chest, rapidly.

"You want me to nibble your cute little ear-

Selina couldn't finish her playfully 'chatter' because something hard swiped her off the desk and onto the floor. When she opens her eyes and groans in pain, she finds a very angry Alfred Pennyworth looming dangerously over with a broom.

Bruce rushes out to get a cold shower.

* * *

 **#752.I am not allowed to get jealous Phasma drunk even if I'm 100% sure the things she will do are absolutely priceless**

A romance between two people that seemed to be enemies forever blossomed after two certain teens broke Alfred's rule number 683. They finally announced they admit their true feelings to one and another and now they are very, very happy.

Though, there is someone who's not happy with this news and that's Phasma, and that's why Sean finds her sulking in her bedroom.

"You know, instead of sulking you should be happy that Kylo chose for Rey. Trust me, that woman keeps blabbing Selina's ears off about how tiny his you know what is and how much she loves it because she has a thing for tiny things. Weird, right?"

Phasma collapses into a crying mess and sobs; "Can you please pour me some wine?" The woman makes a cue point at the wine-cabinet.

Sean looks around to find a clean glass or something but it seems the poor woman couldn't force herself to do the dishes and all he can find is a clean fish bowl. With a shrug, Sean opens a nice wine and pours the entire bottle into the fish bowl. Then, another one and another and another and another one.

The street boy staggers the fish bowl back to Phasma who lifts her head up, and frowns at the fish bowl. Sean grins; "Sorry, couldn't find a smaller one." Phasma shrugs, takes the fish bowl in both hands and drinks it all down in one gulp.

Still a little stunned about what he just witnessed, Sean smirks; "You know, there is a way to make Rey pay for stealing your hubby."

* * *

 **#753. I am not allowed to follow Phasma to see what she will do when she's in a drunken state**

"YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Phasma jumps to her feet and walks out the room. Sean rubs his hand together in excitement. Show-time.

The street boy sprints after the drunken woman and finds her kissing Brendal Hux. Well, that's what she tried anyway but her mask was in the way. But it seems Hux was still amused by it.

Then, Sean's mouth drops open when Selina skips by with her flogger. Not that Selina and the flogger is the shocking part but Phasma snatching it off of her is. Then, she roars some kind of crazy animal noise and rushes down the hallway up to Kylo's bedroom.

The two teens and Hux quickly rush after her and find Kylo tied to the bed frame while Phasma takes time to spank Rey's pants covered bottom while screaming; "Kylo loves me, not you! You love me, right Kylo?!"

Then, there is suddenly her netal glove which she slowly moves toward Kylo's face, and she asks, tauntingly; "What's your answer, Kylo?"

* * *

 **#754.I am not allowed to put two pills in Kylo's and Rey's drink**

The happy couple are too busy with flirting at one and another than watching their drinks instead. In a crowded bar as they happen to be right now that's not a very good idea. Someone just might slip something in it.

And it so happens that there are two street teens in the same bar, watching at them. Suddenly the happy couple are in a heated kissing scene and Sean scurries over and slips a pill in both drinks.

The couple stop kissing, drink their drinks and hit the dance floor. Sean and Selina are laughing their faces off as they watch the couple and wait for the pills to work.

Soon as Kylo and Rey, who happens to be the happy new couple (if you didn't know that already) run to the back where guests can have privacy, the two teens run after them to see what they are about to do in there.

The couple disappear behind the curtain, giggling and ripping you know what off. The two teens try to peek through the curtain but suddenly there is Phasma, standing behind them in pure horror. She's red in anger but it's a little difficult to see because of the mask but trust me, she's angry.

Sean and Selina look sweet and innocent at her, pretending they just walked by and heard all the strange, very unhuman like noises from behind the curtain that made them 'worried'.

Phasma nods understandably and moves the curtain out of the way to enter. What she sees is shockingly and before the couple realise what happens, Rey is flung over Phasma's lap and gets flogged, horribly.

"I understand humans have needs but doing this M-rated stuff in front of two sweet teens and hundred readers is just wrong!" Phasma screams loudly between each swat.

Rey whimpers in pain, Selina, Sean and Kylo look at it all with a huge grin on their faces. But soon Kylo won't grin any longer because he will be next. Selina knows it, Sean knows it, Phasma knows it and even hundreds of readers knows it, right?

* * *

 **#755. I am not allowed to laugh when news reporters tell a lie about Bruce's costume fetish**

Selina, Alfred and Bruce sit in front of the TV and Selina searches through the channels for something interesting. Suddenly she sees a glimpse of a girl wearing a silk spectre costume and she switches the channel back, realizing its herself. The weird kid beside her in the Nite owl costume is Bruce Wayne

 _"We are worried that Bruce Wayne has some weird and disturbing fetish for costumes but, I let you judge once you saw these pictures,"_ The news lady says in front of the camera. Then there is a slide show of pictures. On each and every one of them stands Bruce wearing another 'costume'. For example; Bruce wearing Selina's new dress and lots of make-up #22. Selina's clothes on the day they organized swapping clothes day #84. Bruce wearing leather #121 throughout #125. And of course the Nite owl 2 costume #637.

"Hahahahaha!" Selina guffaws. "Costume fetish, that's just priceless!" again, all the pictures slide through the screen and Selina hiccups in joy; "You in that dress you bought for me, and that make-up. I still can't believe you didn't wake up when I put that dress over your head, Hahahaha!"

Again, like so many months before, Selina had to run for that one as Bruce chases her throughout the whole manor, and Selina hollers merrily; "Now where did I put that dress? You will still look cute in it, trust me!"

* * *

 **#756. In reference to rules 568 and 569 when Bruce wants to return to the manor, I'm not allowed to drag Sean to the streets**

Bruce hides himself behind Alfred for protection. He had enough of the cold, dark streets and wanted to stay at the manor again. The butler protects him the best he can.

Suddenly, Sean Ornelas comes strolling down the stairs and Selina pouches herself on top of the kid, crying in glee; "Then I take Sean instead. I'm going to help him re-find his street skills!"

Alfred had to swat the girl really hard with a broom as weapon, otherwise she would have taken the poor kid back to the streets.

* * *

 **#757. In reference to rule 596, We are not allowed to ruin Captain Barnes day by telling everyone he's attracted to Jim Gordon (and I don't care it did get Barnes off Bullock's back for spanking Sean)**

 **"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAMAGE IT CAN BRING TO KIDS WHEN YOU SPANK THEM?" Barnes roars angrily and a vein in his neck starts to throb. "I HATE TO SEE THAT ONE OF MY OWN MAN TRIES TO SPANK TEENAGERS!**

 **The captain throws some more angry words at Bullock and two street kids jump onto one of the desks, shouting importantly; "CAPTAIN BARNES FEELS ATTRACTED TO JIM GORDON!"**

 **That's when the GCPD captain really explodes and the two street kids have to run for that one before Barnes will catch them and give them the worst pummel ever."**

* * *

 **#758. I am not allowed to** **kick a detective in the nuts**

Bullock is not aware of the street girl that is scurrying closer to his side to fish the wallet from his pocket. Luckily for him Jim arrived in time and bellowed a warning at his partner from afar.

The street girl's eyes dart to Jim in alarm and is momentarily off guard. Bullock grabs her hand to take back what is his but Selina's defenses kick in, instantly.

Rounding the poor cop on his heels and strapping his arms behind his back, Selina then heaves up her leg and….

Bullock howls in pain and sinks to the street tiles. Selina however, dashes away with the wallet, triumphantly.

* * *

 **Which one is your favorite?**


	125. Gotham meets mirror verse Gotham

**New update, two in a week, how awesome is that?**

 **007, I included some of your requests. I would like it if you could send another review or something about this Paris character. I might like to include her into some rules as well. I mean, this story doesn't really have one specific universe. The names of the characters etc. might be the same with some of my other stories but that doesn't mean this story is set in the same universe. As you all know, this story is all over the place and has different themes. I mean, there is already a Lily Wayne so I don't see why there can't be a Paris Wayne.**

 **To Sean Ornelas fans, the girl Luna who I used chapters earlier is Sean and Selina's daughter in the cat to do list universe. I guess that will be awesome news to you, which will also be a little spoiler. You don't like spoilers? Please don't hate me:D**

* * *

 **#759. I am not allowed to convince Bruce to help me steal money from Sunny Gilzean, because Sunny will always capture us)**

"We can do this, Bruce!"

Bruce shakes his head worriedly and says; "Sunny caught us last time, Selina. My nose still feels the pain."

Selina grunts tiredly, looks very angry at Bruce, cracks her knuckles and…

Bruce and Selina find themselves outside Sunny's hideout. Bruce is having a few cotton-balls in his nostrils thanks to Selina's earlier attack.

The criminal and his goons are about to leave the hideout and stroll past the alleyway Team BatCat are hidden. But then, Bruce starts to sneeze.

Selina smacks her partner in crime against the back of his head and the shadow of Sunny Gilzean looms over them. Without looking Selina snarls; "Hey Sunny, you still didn't lose weight I see?"

* * *

 **#760. Nor am I allowed to suggest things to Sunny. I should know Sunny can't tell whether I'm sarcastic or not**

"Try to steal again, Cat?!" Sunny roars angrily and then points at them as cue for his goons to capture them and take them back inside. "I'm so gonna make you pay for last time, street cat!"

Sunny guffaws and so does his goons as they drag team BatCat into their hideout. Bruce whimpers in fear but Selina grins; "What you're gonna do then, huh? Gonna give us a wedgie?"

Bruce's eyes grow wide in shock as he sees Sunny's eyes start to sparkle wickedly. And then there is suddenly a wedgie machine, and Selina still has no idea what's happening. She's too busy with laughing about her own sarcasm.

* * *

 **#761. Again, I'm not allowed to suggest more things**

Bruce is dangling on his underwear in Sunny's Gilzean's home-made wedgie machine and screams in pain.

Selina however, dangling beside Bruce on her own underwear strikes her chin and then says, thoughtfully; "You know, have you ever heard of the Melvin?"

"What?" Sunny knits his eyebrows together into a frown.

Selina grins; "I take that as a no. Well, let me explain it to you…"

And with that, Selina tells the sights and sounds about the wedgie named; Melvin. As each second pass, Bruce's eyes grow wider in shock, and Sunny's eyes start to bright more and more.

Five seconds later, Bruce dangles down the wedgie machine, backwards. It so happens that Sunny had tied the rope to the front of his underwear, which cause a terrible pain for Bruce's private parts.

"I'm sorry, B. I was just being sarcastic. I thought it wouldn't be possible to the human anatomy!"

* * *

 **#762. I am not allowed to let my big cat attack Sunny so we can escape**

"Look boss, a sweet, pretty kitty," one of Sunny's goons says as a big, fury white cat lingers into their hideout.

Suddenly, Selina meows something and the goons watch in shock how their boss gets attack by the 'sweet' pretty cat, Alfred Jr. I'm telling you, the sight is horrible so I quickly move on with BatCat's escape.

"Bruce, run!"

Selina dashes away, laughing. Bruce however, can't run at all. His private parts are a little too much bruised.

* * *

 **#763. Or even allowed to compare it to Silver's wedgie machine**

Alfred strolls into the study to bring the kids tea when Selina suddenly blurts out; "You know, Bruce, compared to Silver's wedgie machine is Sunny's machine way better, don't you think?"

Bruce doesn't reply. He's too busy with scowling and holding a pack of ice between his legs.

"Also, Sunny's machine could handle different type of wedgies. I mean, that second one did a lot more pain than-

Alfred drops the tray with tea on the table and roars, pissed; "That's enough, Miss Kyle! Can't you see Master Bruce is in a lot of pain?"

* * *

 **#764. I am most definitely not allowed to suggests idea to make Bruce forget his pain**

"Yeah, maybe I should let Bruce do something that will make him forget the pain."

"Really, and what do you suggest, Miss Kyle?"

"A Messy wedgie. All we need is some cream, fudge or melted chocolate. Then I will throw it down my underwear and Bruce can pull as much as he wants."

Bruce jumps up with glee, rushing to the kitchen to get the stuff Selina needs. He has forgotten about the pain already.

* * *

 **#765. I am not allowed to suggest to Fanwriter83 (aka Annie) to take one of the review requests and create a mirror verse Gotham**

"Hey, Annie! I received this amazing guest review and he or she suggests mirror verse characters. How cool is that?!" Selina screams ecstatic as she dashes into the study with a copy of the review.

Annie looks up from her breakfast and replies; "Yeah, I read it. But you know this Selina will be lot of different than you, right? I mean, she hates flogging and stuff."

"That's why I want you to write some rules that contains these characters. After I'm done with this mirror verse of me, she will love it just like me. Also, I badly want to whoop mirror verse Bruce Wayne's butt. Apparently he loves that kind of pain training but when I'm done with him, he will cry even more than regular verse Bruce Wayne."

Selina leaves the study laughing wickedly and heads upstairs to polish the leather of her whip. She can't wait for the mirror verse characters to appear.

* * *

 **#766. I am not allowed to give mirror verse characters different type of wedgies**

Selina dashes excitedly into the study. Annie just told her the mirror verse characters are waiting in there for her.

"Alright, listen up everyone!" Selina halts her dash in front of the couch. The characters looks so much different than she's used to. "Okay, I point at someone who introduces himself and then I will give him a wedgie."

Mirror verse Cobblepot holds up his hand and asks, politely; "What is a wedgie?"

"You will find out later, Penguin."

"Penguin? Who's Penguin?"

"Never mind, okay?" Selina rolls her eyes and points at Bruce; "You, go ahead."

Mirror verse Bruce Wayne with very long hair jumps up from the couch and says, with a very violent look on his face; "The name is Bruce Wayne. I'm the son of crime boss Thomas Wayne! After my parents dead I'm raised by my dad's right-hand-man, Alfred Pennyworth."

The boy points at a big man in the corner of the room who has strong resemblance with regular Alfred. The big man cracks his knuckles, murderously.

"What's with the long hair?" Selina asks, paying no attention to mirror verse Alfred.

Mirror verse Bruce grins, flirtingly; "You like it?"

"No, I actually hate it. It reminds me of Thomas Wayne Jr. Please shave it off!"

"Ugh, no!" Mirror verse Bruce rolls his eyes.

Selina folds her arms angrily and spits; "That is an order!"

"Make me!" Cue wide smirk.

Seconds later, mirror verse Bruce finds himself being dragged across the floor by his underwear. Not that he cares. He's even liking it.

"Selina, darling, are you making notes?" mirror verse Bruce asks to mirror verse Selina Kyle.

* * *

Selina points at mirror verse Sean Ornelas. It's his turn.

"Okay, my name is Sean Ornelas. I'm the son of a very rich crime boss as well. I'm even wealthier and more good looking than Bruce Wayne."

"You are not!" mirror verse Bruce bellows angrily.

Selina simply grins; "Well, I have to admit I like your hair way better than mirror verse Bruce Wayne's." Mirror verse Sean sticks his tongue out to mirror verse Bruce and Selina adds, thoughtfully; "So, Sean, what do you think of the Jet Ski Wedgie?"

Mirror verse Sean frowns; "A what?"

"Oh, all we will do is head to the pool and I will grab you by your trunk or speedo and give you the wedgie while I drag you behind me as I swim away."

Mirror verse Sean looks thoughtfully for a moment and then asks; pondering; "Sounds… painful… But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"You are the total opposite of sweetie-pie Selina, right?" Selina nods rapidly. "Well, I have these very hot abs but they don't seem to warm her up, so since you are the opposite of sweetie-pie Selina…

Suddenly mirror verse Sean takes off his shirt and shows his very hot abs and Selina is totally mesmerized by them, already forgetting the wedgie she wanted to give him.

* * *

 **#767. I am not allowed to introduce mirror verse Jim to Bullock (Clay-face is still too fresh in his mind)**

Mirror verse Jim Gordon walks with Selina into the GCPD where she tells him what to do. They are finished just in time because Bullock already stomps to his partner.

"Where were you, man? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Mirror verse Jim shrugs; "You know, some rich bloke asked me to do a job."

"Job? What job?"

"Oh, you know, I had to ki-

Selina elbows mirror verse Jim in time otherwise he had told the lackadaisical cop about his job as hitman.

*Clears throat* "I mean, I was humping Barbara Kean."

Bullock frowns and Selina slaps her forehead.

*Clears throat again* I mean, I was humping the gorgeous interrogator, Lee Thompkins."

Bullock suddenly roars in fear; "Clay-face is back! Everyone, get him!"

Mirror verse Gordon had to run for an angry pack of GCPD agents.

* * *

 **#768. I am not allowed to let mirror verse Lee stroll alone through the mansion. She might mistake some people with their counterparts**

Mirror verse Lee strolls through the manor and suddenly sees Barbara, dancing and spinning like a crazy woman. But then again, she is crazy.

"So, there you are, you snitch!" Lee stomps toward the baffled looking crazy woman.

Then the blond woman rolls her eyes; "Lee, you should know by now people call me Stabby-Babs, not snitch."

"SNITCH!"

After that, Stabby-Babs had to run because mirror verse Lee chased her all around the manor with a murderous look on her face.

Luckily for the blond woman, Selina strolled by in time who says with an eye roll; "Mirror verse Lee, wrong Barbara."

* * *

Mirror verse Lee skips into the kitchen and finds her 'lover' mirror verse Alfred Pennyworth. At least, that's what she thinks until she starts rubbing herself against him.

Alfred frowns, and then steps back, disturbed; "Miss Thompkins, I'm not sure if…

Mirror verse Lee, suddenly getting it; "Great, wrong version again. This is the second time this happens to me since I got into this story."

And with that, she stomps off to find her real lover, mirror verse Alfred Pennyworth, leaving regular Alfred into the kitchen, bamboozled.

* * *

 **#769. I am not allowed to sneak into the study and change the detectives or the captain's ringtone**

Sean's face pokes around the wall and peers inside the study trying to find something that will chase his boredom away. It so happens that Detective Jim and Bullock sat in the kitchen with Alfred and Barnes. Their phones are lying abandon on the study table. Stupid thing to do, right?

The street boy's face curls into a smile. Quickly stealing a few glances at the kitchen door, Sean sprints inside and changes the cell-phones ringtones. At the right place and the right time, this could be something funny.

Bullock and Jim at the food truck for their lunch break when suddenly….

*Ringtone* "I KISSED A BOY AND I LIKED IT!" Jim, realizing it's his phone, slowly turns red and turns it off.

* * *

 **#770.** **I am not allowed to tell my cousin Julia to come and live with us at Wayne Manor**

Jim strolls into the mansion with a young girl around the age of sixteen and she has some striking resemblances with Selina. Alfred has some really weird deja vue feeling when he spots them.

"Detective, what can I do for you?" the butler asks politely even though he wants to run out, screaming.

Jim smiles and replies; "Is Selina around?"

"Would I be standing here with an angry look on my face if she wasn't?" is Alfred's reply.

The girl starts to shift on her feet, awkwardly. Jim however, replies with another question; "Can we speak to her?"

Right at the same moment, Selina bounces on a Skippy-ball down the hallway, Bruce and Sean behind her as if they're having a race. The girl halts in front of the 'crowd' and states proudly; "I've won!"

"Selina, nice seeing you," Jim says, though deep down he doesn't mean it. "This is your cousin, Julia Kyle."

Jim points at the girl who is with him and Alfred feels like he wants to cry. Selina however, screams in glee; "I have a cousin? That is so awesome!" Then, looking at the girl; "Where do you stay?!"

"Ehm, well, to be honest, I live on the streets so…

Selina doesn't let the girl finish, jumps up from the Skippy-ball and grabs the girl by her arm before dragging her with her into the study, excitedly. Over her shoulder she cries; "Alfred, you won't mind she's staying here, right?"

"Well, I… Alfred stutters, but then the two girls stop and turn, give the butler an very, identical icy stink-eye and the poor man continues, stuttering; "Not at all, Miss Kyle. Lovely to have Miss Kyle. Two Miss Kyle's, no problem, at all. If you'll excuse me, I have to smother my cries of happiness in a pillow!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this update? I introduced some mirror verse characters and some of you requested a spin-off but I'm not sure whether you want me to make long chapters or rules version as well, so please let me know by review what you prefer best.**

 **Also, new character that doesn't belong to me but to BriAlexis21. her name is Julia and she might get a spin-off later on as well. Not sure when, though.**

 **Which rule is your favorite?**


	126. A fight between Sean & Selina

**It's been a while but here are some new rules and it appears, Sean and Selina are going through some rough patches. I really like to do one with only Bruce and Selina as well where they also go through a rough moment and fight, or something like that. If you have any ideas, just let me know:D**

* * *

 **#771. I am not allowed to make Sean snap. I should know by now he's not adorable when he's freaking mad**

Sean saunters through the hallways of Wayne Manor to find the calmness and the quietness of his bedroom. Little did he know he wouldn't find it there.

The street boy opens his bedroom door and the stench of that what he hates the most fills his nostrils. Ranch Sause. It's everywhere. Selina had used tons and tons of bottles and used the liquid to decorate the entire room with hearts, flowers, cats and unicorns. She even used it on the wall to write girly stuff like; 'the boys that sleep here belongs to me, Selina Kyle. Don't touch, don't even try to come near them because you will lose your eyes. Sweet dreams, my kitty toys.'

Anyway, the art itself was not that bad. Sean would have liked it if it wasn't completely drawn with that hateful Sause. Sean's face turns red in anger and bellows infuriated; "WHEN I FIND YOU, THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE UNBEARABLE!"

That's enough for Selina to know she has to run, very fast.

* * *

 **#772. We are not allowed to call each other stupid (even not if it's true)**

"You know, you should try to manage your anger!" Selina bellows at the boy on the other end of the couch that she keeps between them for protection.

Sean hollers back with clenched fists; "I wouldn't have to manage my anger if people like you would manage their stupidity!"

"Oh yeah?!" Selina screams back, her face turning red in rage. "There's nothing wrong with being stupid from time to time, but boys like you abuse the privilege of stupidness!"

Sean puffs his chest like a bullfrog and bellows; "You know what, come here with your pretty face. Then I will try to be 'stupid' again and mistake it with your butt when I'm going to punch it like a punching bag!"

"AAGH, NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Selina screams in fear as she sees Sean coming for her. She quickly dashes through the patio doors and Sean proceeds chasing her like an angry bull.

* * *

 **#773. I am not allowed to shout violent threats because a specific person did something to my toilet**

Sean and Selina still are in a heated fight and therefore the street girl pulls another prank with the street boy, only to show him she's not scared of him. Even not if he's way musclier than her.

The street boy saunters into the bathroom and find the horrifying sight of something floating in the toilet. That's it, the gloves are coming off.

Sean rolls his sleeves up and stomps through the hallways while hollering angrily; "IF I CATCH THAT GIRL WHO PUT LOAF WITH HOT-DOG IN MY TOILET, I WILL HUNT HER DOWN AND BREAK HER ARMS!"

Selina knows she has to run, AGAIN.

* * *

 **#774. We are not allowed to shout random things at each other**

"Your offended by the things I say, imagine the things I hold back!" Sean bellows at the girl that's smirking from ear to ear as she tries to stay out of his 'grabbing' range.

Selina snorts; "My attitude is based on how you treat me!"

Sean guffaws; "Just because I always smile and nod doesn't mean I believe the bullshit that's coming from your mouth!"

"You know how you can smack something to make it work? I wish I could do that with you!"

Alfred charges inside with the broom, ready to smack either one of the street teens; "Enough, both of you! From now on you do what I say!" The two teens stare at the butler, indignant. Alfred lowers the broom and adds; "Mister Ornelas, I signed you up for anger management classes and you, Miss Kyle-

Sean snorts loudly and cuts the butler off, grinning; "Sure, I will take anger management classes if Selina takes stupidity management classes!"

Alfred has to jump in between for whatever Selina is about to do with Sean Ornelas.

* * *

 **#775. We are not allowed to shout violent things at each other while Alfred tries to split us up**

"This is going to be 30 seconds of the most excruciating pain you're likely will experience!" Selina hollers dangerously as she swings herself toward the street boy. Luckily it was Alfred's back that stopped her from hurting Sean.

Sean guffaws loudly; "Yeah, who and who's army? Do you have friends around somewhere, or is this going to be as boring as I think it's going to be?"

Selina grunts aggravated; "Okay, this is the part where things get painful!" The street girl rolls up her sleeves, takes off her gloves and shows the street boy her nails. "You are about to make noises you probably thought the human body was incapable of making. "

Alfred still tries to keep himself in the middle like some sort of a human shield and Sean, knowing that Alfred probably will get the first punch irks Selina a little more by guffawing; "Ha, like you can seriously hurt me. I mean, you're a girl after all!"

Selina's face turns more violent and she screams; "You'll be surprised with how much pain I can inflict upon you without rendering you unconscious. It's all in pace. Now, shall we begin?"

Selina cracks her knuckles one more time before hurling herself toward the street boy. Luckily for Sean, Alfred was a little faster which made the girl land onto him instead. What happened next it too horrible to describe, but let's say, Alfred definitely made a mental note to himself to never, ever stand between two fighting street teens again. That's also what he said to the nurse that patched him up after he landed into the emergency room.

* * *

 **#776. I am not allowed to spank Selina, with my bare hands**

Sean had enough of the useless shouts, hollers and bellows between him and Selina. It's about time he gets his gloves off.

Before the street girl could shout abuse, Sean scrambles toward her and wraps his arms around her waist, tightly. Selina objects forcefully and tries to fight back.

"Stand still or this is going to be much more painful than it has to be!" Sean hollers and warps his arm underneath her knees so he can lift her up from the floor.

Selina, feeling herself going up in the air when Sean lifts her in his arms, starts to scream and slaps him against his arms; "Let me go or I'm going to hurt you real bad, my Kitty Toy!"

Sean plants his butt on the couch, rolls Selina over onto his lap. Selina, sensing what is about to come, starts to squirm from left to right.

"Hold your butt still and this will go faster!" Sean guffaws, hovering his bare hand above Selina's buttocks.

Alfred hobbles into the room with a temporarily cane, finding Mister Ornelas stationed on the couch and Miss Kyle lying limply on his lap, sobbing softly after each slap on her still pants covered butt.

* * *

 **#777. I am not allowed to threaten Sean for what he just did with my butt**

Alfred's mouth drops open wide at the sight on the couch and eventually the street boy lets the street girl roll off his lap to the floor where she continues sobbing.

"I've won!" Sean states proudly and jumps to his feet and about to leave the scenery. Sadly enough for him, Selina took that as an opportunity and jumped up to her feet. Before Sean knows what happened, he lies face down to the floor with Selina on top.

The street boy feels a little dizzy thanks to the thud to the floor and Selina says into soft, creepy voice; "Just so you know, when you eventually pass out, STAY out! You won't want to wake up during that what I will do to you after I'm done with you here!"

* * *

 **#778. I am not allowed to be angry and quiet. It makes people scared of me**

Bullock strolls into the study and finds a very quiet and infuriating Selina who had her butt parked on the couch. Disturbed and with fear in his heart, the lackadaisical cop backs away through the door.

Outside, he bumps into Alfred Pennyworth and the cops whispers while pointing over to the study; "That creepy cat-girl is quiet and angry again. It's not me who's in trouble, right?"

Alfred rolls his eyes and answers; "No, detective, it's Mister Ornelas who's in trouble. She tried to make him pass out a couple of hours ago but surprisingly, that kid escaped. Now she's plotting on her next payback plan."

Suddenly, quick footsteps come scrambling across the study and Jim, who came in through the open patio doors, comes into view and exclaims with fear; "Selina is sitting on that couch, angry and quite. Is she plotting a payback plan for me?"

Alfred rolls his eyes; "No, Mister Ornelas!"

Jim sighs relieved and then says; "Well, that explains why Sean came to the GCPD and asked me for a cell and said it was for safety precautions."

* * *

 **#779. I am not allowed to lock Selina into a cell for my own safety**

Sean snickers to himself. He's so brilliant. The street boy knows Selina is at the manor, plotting a payback plan but he already made precautions. A cell in the GCPD.

A few hours later, the street boy bounces into the study where he finds Selina, perched on the couch. Her eyes immediately dart at him as Sean enters the room.

"Still plotting?"

Selina's angry, icy stare says enough.

The street boy strolls to the girl, cuffs her hands together and...

...

sixty minutes later he locks the cell door behind her.

"Trust me, Selina. I love you but this is for MY OWN safety."

Selina tries to rattle the bars and screams; "TRUST ME, KITTY TOY! WHEN I'M OUT, YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL SOME REAL PAIN!"

* * *

 **#780. I am not allowed to kiss and make up with Sean, nor am I allowed to skip down the streets with my kitty toys later while carrying baseball bats**

"Fine, I can't hurt you because you're my friend!" Selina cries with big tears and flops down onto the cell bench, face down. Sean frowns and opens the cell door, scurrying closer while Selina sobs; "I also didn't want you to be angry at me."

Sean frowns even more; "But then why did you draw things on Bruce's and my bedroom walls with Ranch Sause?"

"It was a message for Pamela, so she knows with who's she's dealing with if she comes near you and Bruce!"

Sean strikes his chin and asks, confused; "Pamela, who's Pamela?"

"Pamela Isly; she's Ivy's older cousin. According to Ivy she's sixteen, beautiful and gets all the boys she set her eyes on. Guess what, she set her eyes on YOU and BRUCE!"

Selina bursts into more tears and Sean sits down beside her, carefully. Then he says, soothingly; "Don't worry, Selina, Bruce and I are your friends. We both like you and we won't let anyone come between us, promise."

The street girl looks at her friend with teary eyes and says; "I know you and Bruce are my friends, because you two always manage to calm me down, like only true friends can."

Sean smiles gently and says; "Also, there is something else that true friends do." Selina frowns, trying to figure out why Sean is grinning like that.

...

Later, all the citizens of Gotham lock their doors and windows when three teenagers skip through the streets with a baseball bat singing; "Someone's gonna get it."

* * *

 **So, which rule is your favorite? Let me know by review. If you have any Bruce &Selina fight requests, let me know. Also, other requests are welcome as well:D**


	127. Ivy kidnaps the show director

**I know, some rules might seem look a little like theriddler95 chapter, but trust me, I've written these rules months ago before he even used it. Still, it's coincidental, but I guess two great minds think a like. Anyway, that's what they say LOL**

* * *

 **(spoiler s3) #781. I am not allowed to let Ivy act dramatic in front of Bruno because he recast her in the TV show**

Selina bounces on the study couch, ecstatically. Why, you ask? Because they have a special guest in the manor. The special guest however, is not so happy but that's more than logical because Ivy and Johnny had abducted him from the set of the TV show, Gotham and tied him to a chair.

"Clare, please untie me!" The creator of the TV show whimpers anxiously, thinking it's the little girl, Clare Foley instead of Ivy. "Camren, stop laughing and help me. Sean Pertwee?" His eyes dart pleading at Alfred who's standing in the doorway, frozen in shock.

Ivy grunts tiredly and bellows, dangerously; "Stop calling me, Clare! My name is Ivy Pepper! You know, the girl in your TV show that for some reason need an unrealistic grow spurt!"

Bruno looks anxiously at the red haired girl and then darts his eyes back to the girl on the couch who's grinning her face off. "Camren, please make her stop!" Then, suddenly getting it; "Wait, I'm dreaming or this must be a very late April fool's joke. You know girls, you just can't pick a random day in the year and pretend it's April fool's!"

Selina grins; "Yes I can, and you know why? Because my name is Selina Kyle and to me, every day it's April fool's. I pull a prank, antic or whatever, whenever I want!"

Bruno snorts; "You're Selina Kyle? And you're Ivy Pepper?" The two girls nod rapidly. "That's not possible because they are just fictive characters from a comic book!"

"Does this look like a comic book to you, Mr. Heller?" Selina puffs her chest, angrily. No one is allowed to call her a fictive character. There will be consequences for an insult like that. "Ivy, tell him girl. Tell him how this change of character makes you feel!"

Ivy places the back of her hand on her forehead, dramatically and cries; "It makes me feel a cougar! I mean, I'm only thirteen and still think and feel like that but my appearance will be a 19 year old! And on top of that, you make me set my eyes on a fourteen year old boy!"

Alfred had woken up from his frozen daze and wanted to step in and stop the girls but when he heard the part of a 19 year old Ivy trying to hit on a fourteen year old boy that only could be his young Master, the butler froze solid again.

Ivy continues; "Do you have any idea how traumatizing it can be for a girl so young when she finds herself in an older body? She can't hit on younger boys because that would look wrong, and she can't hit on older boys because that makes her feel wrong! All I want is a happily ever after, but thanks to your idea I will stay single for ever!"

Bruno looks at the girl with teary eyes. "You know, now you put it like that I feel horrible for recasting your character!"

Ivy stops her dramatic act to ask; "So, you tell that girl she won't get the roll?"

Bruno shakes his head; "Nope, sorry, can't do. We already payed her and we already started shooting, sooo…-

"You know what, there is only one thing left we can do to make him change his mind!" Selina guffaws as she jumps to her feet. "Torture! Psychological torture to be more precisely."

"How are we going to do that?" Ivy asks, striking her chin.

Selina smirks; "We are going to find that monster and make it turn this man into a 90 year old. That will make him realise how stupid his idea is!"

Ivy nods her head with a grin and then both girls start laughing wickedly. Bruno, shaking like a little boy and wishes this monster is really a fictive character from his mind, because if its canon, he's in big, big trouble.

* * *

 **#782. I am not allowed to let Ivy torture Bruno**

Selina strolls back into the manor, exhausted.

"Ivy, I have to inform you, I looked everywhere and interrogated a lot of monsters but they never heard of the one I mentioned. I'm afraid we have to break Hugo out so he can do some experiments and make this monster we need."

Ivy grunts angrily; "Sorry, that will take too long! Also, Bruce will never allow it. I'll take it from here." Ivy approaches the whimpering and sobbing Bruno, grinning from ear to ear; "The gloves are coming off, Mr. Heller. We are going to do this my way!"

Suddenly the red haired girl has a stick in her hand and starts poking the poor man wherever she can. Selina shakes her head in disbelieve. That girl seriously needs some lessons in torture tactics.

* * *

 **#783. I am not allowed to disturb Bruno with some casting ideas. It should be obvious enough for me to see he's in a tight spot**

Selina and Ivy are standing outside having a heated discussion about torture methods. According to Selina the only and best torture is go for their eyes. But according to Ivy poking with a stick would definitely work because everyone hates being poked.

Anyway, Bruno is now alone but not for long because Sean comes rushing through the hallway, bellowing; "No way! This better not being one of your lies Bruce Wayne because if it is, I promise you-

The street boy sprints into the study and suddenly froze in his spot, staring at Bruno awe-stricken. "This must be a dream!" cue pinching himself. "No, I'm not dreaming! Bruno Heller is really in here! O man, this is so unreal!"

Sean becomes extremely giddy and doesn't even notice Bruno is trying to catch his attention by clearing his throat a few times. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?! I'm a big fan of Gotham!"

"Em, could you-

Bruno can't say nothing more because Sean cuts him off with a dramatic gasp; "That's it! I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!"

"Very funny," Bruno mutters sarcastically under his breath as Sean darts out the room. He really wishes the kid would return sooner than those crazy girls. But then again, who was that kid? He sure didn't look like any kid from the comic book universe. Although, there are a lot of different Robins, so maybe-

Bruno's ponders gets cut off when the familiar footsteps of Sean sprint back through the hallway and into the study. He's holding an incredibly big note book.

"Love your show, I really do but season 3 needs some changes." Before Bruno could react on that, the street boy hurls the note book open and shows sketches of himself and his adventures in Gotham city.

Bruno looks at it baffled and then frowns as he sees one of the sketches. "Wait, is that Selina kissing another boy?"

"Um, yes that's actually me if you haven't noticed it yet!" Sean grins proudly. "Don't worry, Bruce is totally cool with it and-

"Yeah, kid, whatever. What I like to know is; why you're showing this to me?"

"Duh, I want you to add me in the show. Trust me, it will be a success. Much better than that sexed-up Ivy character."

"Look kid, no offence but, I think it's a little too early to add Richard Greyson into the show. I mean, Bruce Wayne is still a kid and-

"Wait, who?" Sean's mouth drops open in shock. "You think my name is Richard Greyson? I'm not Richard, that's Richard." Sean points at the corner of the room an that's when Bruno notices the pen with the one year old boy in it.

"Wait, you kids already adopted future Robin?" Bruno's mouth drops open in shock. This universe definitely doesn't look like the comics or his TV show. Though, they do look like his cast.

"Robin?" Sean frowns. "Who's Robin?!"

"You know, Bruce Wayne's sidekick!"

"Man, I don't know what you're talking about but here is another idea for season 3. You add me to the character list, send me abroad so I can train a little and become your TV show's super hero. And… *drum roll*… here it comes…. Bruce Wayne and little Richard become my sidekicks. I marry Selina Kyle and we get a dozen of little super hero babies. How does that sound?"

Bruno ponders for a moment and then asks; "What's your name exactly?"

"Sean Ornelas!"

"Sean, this is what I can do, Bruce Wayne trains to become batman, that baby over there still becomes batman's sidekick and you become the super villain, NightStalker!"

Sean Ornelas gasps in shock and drops the very big note book which lands on Bruno's toes who starts to howl in pain, and the street boy hollers angrily; "Never, ever call me NightStalker again. It's Knight, not Night. You hear me?!"

Bruno whimpers in fear as he nods obediently.

* * *

 **#784. I am not allowed to bribe Bruno to cast me into the show. I should have known it could backfire**

Bruno keeps looking at the study windows where the two girls are. Sean, who notices it asks; "Wait, did Selina and Ivy tied you to that chair?"

"Yes, they want to torture me because of the plans I have in mind for Ivy."

Sean snorts; "Well, I have to tell you, your idea sucks. I mean, poor Bruce. Who wants a nineteen year old looking girl flirting with you?"

"Well, I think it's a teenage boy's dream!" Bruno replies with a grin.

Sean guffaws; "Maybe, but not Bruce!" Sean follows Bruno's anxious gaze at the window and suddenly gets an idea; "Listen, I cut you free if you give my character a spot in the show."

Bruno's eyes sparkle of happiness and nods; "You got yourself a deal, kid. Now cut me free!"

Suddenly there is a knife and Sean cuts Bruno free, asking; "So, who's going to play my role. I mean, the kid sure needs to look like me."

"How about, you come to the set and you play yourself?" Bruno suggests. Sean bounces excitedly. Now another dream comes true. He's becoming an actor. "Listen Sean, if you grab a pen and a piece of paper I will write down my number and give you the location of the set."

Ecstatic, Sean Ornelas turns to the desk and starts searching the drawers for a pen and paper. Then, when he found one he turns back to Bruno and… finds out the creator of Gotham had bolted.

"You can run Bruno Heller but you can't hide! I will just ask Ivy to tell me where she kidnapped you in the first place!" Sadly and with hanging head the street boy turns to face Richard; "Yeah, daddy is sad. That horrible man tricked daddy."

Sean drops himself over the edge of the pen and curls himself onto the pen floor, sobbing softly; "Daddy was about to become a big TV show star. But we will find Bruno, won't we? NightStalker, how dares he to call me like that? Everyone knows I'm Knight."

The street boy continues crying and little Richard rubs his back, soothingly.

* * *

 **#785. I am not allowed to wink at Bruce when Alfred's about to spank me**

Selina skips in her silk spectre costume from the crime scene which happens to be the laundry room. She 'accidently' dropped a bottle of ketchup in Alfred's fresh washed clothes.

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred roars and sprints after the fleeing silk spectre costume wearing cat-girl. "I've had enough of you, come here! I will take Bullock's advice and spank you so hard you won't be able to sit for a month!"

Selina flees with horror in her eyes away; "NOOO! Please, it was an 'accident'. Don't hurt me, AAAAHH!"

Bruce strolls down the stairs, down the hallway and into the study where he finds his butler about to hurl Selina over the knee. The poor kid is awe-stricken!

Selina, noticing the kid might be her way out of the punishment says with a smug on her face; "Not so smart doing this in front of Bruce Wayne, so Haha!" Then she sends a wink at Bruce with the smug still plastered on her face which soon melts away into an extremely painful look.

Later, when Alfred was busy nursing Bruce Wayne because he had fainted in shock, Selina wobbles through the hallway and bumps into Bullock who just came strolling down the stairs with Jim. She sends a very angry stink-eye to the lackadaisical cop and heads upstairs, grunting and moaning in pain with every step she takes.

"You know, Jimbo, either she slipped and fell pretty hard on her bum or Alfred finally took my advice." Then, noticing Alfred coming outside the study with a fainted Bruce Wayne in his arms; "Yep, that valet finally took my advice. Sad though that I couldn't watch it!"

* * *

 **#786. I am not allowed to walk my tiger through the streets and scare the crap out of people**

"Sheba, darling, where are you?!"

Selina strolls through the Wayne Manor garden to find her pet tiger. It doesn't take long before the animal dashes upon the girl, excitedly. The wild animal knows they are going to do something fun.

A while later the girl and her pet tiger walk through the streets of Gotham. It doesn't take long before they meet an extreme dangerous villain, Jerome.

"You know, it's very dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone on the streets," Jerome says tauntingly. Then he has to run because Selina makes a cue point at the maniac which Sheba sees as ok sign to attack.

Selina laughs her head off, hollering; "What did you say again, carrot face?!"

* * *

 **#787. I am not allowed to force Alfred to wear my charity ball shoes only because I want to make him feel how torturous they were for my feet**

Selina and Bruce finally managed to make a copy of Bunderslaw's office keys and now made way back to the parking lot where they supposed to meet Alfred. Bruce is full of glee with the succeed mission but Selina even more. Especially because she now can get rid of those feet assaulting shoes.

"I have blisters on my blisters," Selina grunts in pain as she and Bruce go down with the elevator. "How could you be so stupid to pick these shoes?"

Bruce shrugs; "I didn't. I told Alfred to buy a few dresses and shoes for you pick, so it's not my fault you decided to wear these."

Selina's face turns very murderous now and spits back; "Yeah well, those other shoes where even more horrible than these!"

The elevator doors open and the billionaire follows his limping date through the parking lot as the girl grumbles; "You know what, when I get to the car I will pummel your butler with them."

The two teens arrive at the car and Alfred asks cheerfully; "Did we have a fun evening, Master Bruce?"

Selina's murderous stink-eye says enough and when they arrive back at the manor, no one dares to ask why Alfred is walking around for another five hours wearing Selina's shoes. It was either that or she would have poked his eyes out with the heels of the very shoes.

* * *

 **Spoiler #788. I am not allowed to provoke Jim Gordon with his new job till the point he snaps. I should know now he's not a detective anymore and won't listen to Barnes 'no spanking kids' rule.**

Selina had spent her day around Jim Gordon and laughed tauntingly every time the ex-detective tried to tell his stubborn ex-partner Bullock about his job changes.

At the end of the day the ex-detective gets another visitor, Captain Barnes who tried to persuade Jim to become a cop again, but Jim refuses.

"Yeah, he's a bounty hunter!" Selina snorts and drops her butt on the couch. "The reason; Lee Thompkins dumped him like a dog dropping, so he decided to unleash his anger on all the monsters in Gotham. I told him to buy chocolate, but it's obvious he didn't, because otherwise she wouldn't have shut the door right in his nose."

At that point Jim Gordon explodes; "I did buy her chocolates, but it so happens she's on a diet and therefore threw them in my face before she shut the door!"

Selina smirks; "Yeah, she told me all about her diet that time I held a shot gun in her face."

"You knew?! Why you still told me to buy chocolates?!"

Selina shrugs; "Dah, I was kinda expecting she would say 'no thank you' and that you would give them to me so it wouldn't go to waste. But no, she had to throw perfectly good chocolate in your ugly face!"

Jim jumps to his feet in anger. There's even a vein throbbing at the side of his face as he hollers; "I don't have an ugly face! It's your fault Lee dumped me. Without your chocolate idea she would have taken me back!"

"Hey, don't blame this one me, mister! You had this coming for ages. The day I held a shot gun in her face she told me all about your flaws. She told me how you always seem to forget to put the toilet seat down. That you didn't remove your pubic hair from the shower-

Selina could say no more, because at that point the ex-detective went fully bonkers and grabbed her by the shrubs of her neck before hurling her on top of the coffee table. Despite Barnes begging and roaring to Jim not to do it, the ex-detective heaved up his hand and….

* * *

 **#789. I am not allowed to paint Jerome's face on carrots and try sell them later to a bunch of fans**

Alfred was 100% sure he bought a bunch of carrots for dinner, but now they are nowhere to be seen. Then he suddenly hears Julia, Selina and Rachelle scream from outside the garden; "Nice Jerome look-a-likes for sale!"

Alfred peers through the kitchen window and finds a crowd gathered around the three teens, waving madly with their money as they try to grab something from their stand.

"Now, now, there's enough for everyone," Julia cheers excitedly as she tries to sooth down the mob of fans.

Alfred quickly sprints outside to take a look on whatever they're doing and gasps in shock as he finds his fresh carrots lying around. "What on earth are you doing?!"

Rachelle rolls her eyes and says; "We're selling Jerome look-a-likes. You want one?"

The girl shows a carrot to Alfred who suddenly sees they are all painted with eyes, nose and a maniacally grin.

"Why on earth would you paint carrots with that idiots face on it?!"

Julia snickers; "Alfred, I don't think it's a great idea to call Jerome and idiot in front of a pack of Jerome fans!"

The butler notices the very dirty looks from all the fans, but ignores it and spits; "Can't you lot do something else instead of painting carrots?!"

"Like what?" Selina frowns. So do Julia and Rachelle.

Alfred slaps his forehead and replies; "For all I care you try find Mr. Valeska in the city and sell him to this bunch of fans!"

Rachelle gasps; "No! We can't do that! The original Jerome is mine!"

Also, that was not a great idea to exclaim in front of a pack of Jerome fans. Rachelle finds that out as well, when she and her two friends have to run, with the Jerome look-a-like carrots and all. No way they would leave those behind. For all they knew Alfred would get the sneaky idea to make some money out their idea.

* * *

 **#790. I am not allowed to sing; "Fuck it all" down the streets while taking a few villains with me. I should know they would take my lyrics literally.**

Suddenly there's an uproarious drum-roll echoing through the streets and Selina hollers right on cue…

"FUCK IT ALL, FUCK IT ALL! DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE!"

A few pedestrians quickly sprint to the safety of an alleyway or recoil on the streets. Sadly a few of them get a few frozen limps along the way as Mr. Freeze fires frosty ice upon them.

"FUCK IT ALL, FUCK IT ALL! FLIP THE TABLES, SCREW YOU ALL!"

Jim Gordon the bounty hunter sprints after the cat-girl and her friends because it's his new job to capture Strange's experiments. Then he has to duck as Firefly unleashes the power of her flamethrower.

"I DON'T TAKE, THIS BULSHIT ANYMORE…"

Penguin tries to limp out of the way, but Fish Mooney grabs him by his arm, and a few seconds later the poor bird falls to the street unconscious.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! THESE VILLAINS NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"

* * *

 **I'm not sure if someone requested for Rachelle to return, but I added her anyway. Also, to Brialexis21, next chapter will contain more Julia. TheRiddler95 gave me some ideas where Selina breaks some rules in the asylum.**

 **Anyway, which rule did you like best? Also, it seems we are more than 200 reviews behind on the amount of rules. It would be great to make that amount smaller, but not to worry, I won't keep the next update hostage. Though, I do have other stories to update, so maybe the next chapter will be either at the end of this week or I update it next week again. Once I finished a few I might update faster:D**


	128. Selina the therapist

**I'm sorry, but this one only has six rules. I wish you all still like them:D**

* * *

 **#791. I am not allowed to sign myself up as trainee therapist at the asylum**

"I'm going to be a detective for a day," Bruce announces and puffs his chest proudly. "Bullock allows me to be his trainee for a day."

Alfred puffs his chest in proudness as well and wants to say something but Sean cuts in between and announces; "I'm going to be a bounty hunter for day. Jim shows me the ropes today."

Sean skips off with glee and Alfred slaps his forehead, wishing the street boy was only joking, but then another bothersome trouble bounced into the room while wearing a long, white lab coat.

"Let me guess, you're being a forensic at the GCPD for a day?" Alfred asks, eyeing the lab coat. It better be, because if she decides to be Lee Thompkins assistant for a day, he would warn all the citizens.

Selina laughs; "No! I'm going to be a trainee therapist for a day at the Asylum. Ms. Peabody is going to show me the ropes."

* * *

 **#792. I am not allowed to tell Aaron Helzinger that Professor Strange has ice cream**

Ms. Peabody is looking for the cat-like street girl who she ordered to stay inside the office while she took care of the troublesome patient in the lunch room. But when she returned the cat-like street girl was gone and she suddenly remembered something Strange told her.

"Never ever, under any circumstances, leave the girl alone," the professor's alarming words echoes through her memory. "Keep her busy so she won't find our secret lab!"

The poor woman starts biting her blue polished finger nails. What if the girl did find the secret elevator already? The professor would be so mad and use her for his next experiment. She has to find her, QUICK.

As the professor's assistant rushes through the corridors she suddenly hears her boss's uproarious girl-like scream. The woman stops in time to see the professor run around the corner and scream in fear as he passes by her without noticing her.

Then suddenly patient C-142 aka Aaron Helzinger comes around the same corner, passes by Ms. Peabody as he proceeds running after the professor while roaring; "ICE CREAM! THE GIRL SAID YOU HAD ICE CREAM! GIVE ME ICE CREAM!"

Professor Strange screams in fear; "I DON'T HAVE ICE CREAM, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Selina strolls around the corner and stops beside the stunned Ms. Peabody, leaning against the wall casually and says; "Here's a thought, why not give him his very own ice scream shop. If you provide him with enough ice scream, he's cured, right?"

Professor Strange runs past them once again closely followed by patient C-142 who bellows; "ICE CREAM, GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!"

Patient C-142 finally chased the professor into a corner, and Selina drops to the ground laughing her head off at the sight of patient C-142 licking the professor's head as if it's an ice cream. A cue dreamy look curls onto the patient's face.

* * *

 **#793. I am not allowed to tell Alfred has ice cream**

Ms. Peabody has no other choice than call Alfred and demand him to pick up the crazy laughing street girl. When Alfred finally arrives with Julia in tow, patient Aaron Helzinger is still sucking on Professor Strange's head.

Selina spots the butler and screams while pointing; "Look Helzinger, it's the British butler. They always have the best ice cream!"

Patient C-142 stops licking and sucking the professor's head and turns to face the stunned butler. After a while Alfred is finally able to say; "Miss Kyle, don't be ridicules! I don't have any-

Alfred can't say no more because Selina suddenly sticks a drawing of an delicious ice cream on the butler's chest with sticky-tape. After that the Ninja Assassin Butler has to run when patient C-142 starts the chase for the delicious ice cream.

* * *

 **#794. Nor am I allowed to tell Aaron Helzinger that Sean has ice cream**

"Okay, I have absolutely no idea why called me and asked me to come instantly. Jim and I finally found one of the monsters and where about to get the bounty on his head, when you-

Sean Ornelas halts his question long enough to watch at Alfred running by with a very deranged looking patient.

"Sean, there you are!" Julia comes running up to him. "Did you bring the ice cream?"

Sean holds up the bag with the ice cream order and replies; "Yeah I did, but I still want to know why-

"Aaron! Daddy Sean has ice cream for you!" Selina suddenly hollers before Sean even could finish his sentence. The patient halts his stride after Alfred and turns to face the shocked-stricken street boy.

"ICE CREAM!"

Aaron runs up to Sean like an hungry animal who suddenly shrieks like a girl before sprinting away, still carrying the bag with ice cream. Aaron proceeds chasing the poor boy to catch the ice cream that's promised to him for so long.

* * *

 **#795. I am not allowed to start new fashion trends and let Firefly chase Mr. Freeze**

Ms. Peabody and Professor Strange stroll past the lunch area when they suddenly see it's totally rebuild into a fashion catwalk.

"And here we have Hugo Freeze who's armour is totally decorated with lovely hearts, flowers and kitty ears, because face it everyone, no one can resist lovely kittens."

Mr. Freeze walks reluctant down the catwalk and makes at the end an elegant model pose. Bridgit aka Firefly starts whistling at him and hollers excitedly; "You look so adorable and cute!"

Mr. Freeze scowls at the female and spits annoyed; "Firefly, we've been through this! We have a brother sister kinda relationship!"

"So that doesn't mean I can't call you cute, right?"

Mr. Freeze leaves the catwalk and mutters under his breath; "Wait until you find out what that girl did to your flamethrower."

Firefly knits her eyebrows and then Julia skips down the catwalk while holding Firefly's flamethrower. It was decorated with pigeons and other birds. The young woman gasps in shock; "What have you done to my flamethrower?!"

Mr. Freeze who stands aside snickers in glee as Julia looks at her cousin Selina for help. Then Firefly stomps toward her and suddenly squeals; "I love pigeons!"

Firefly heaves the flamethrower on her back and spins Julia around in excitement before sprinting over to her 'brother' and cries merrily; "Look Mr. Freeze, it has pigeons on it! You wanna see?"

"Leave me alone or I'll freeze every pigeon in this city, including you!"

Firefly's face suddenly turns murderous and Mr. freeze knows he has to run. Especially after the young woman hollered she would roast his private parts if he'd ever dared to come near a pigeon.

* * *

 **#796. I am not allowed to go to a dentist's office and scare the little kids with scary stories**

"Hiya kids!"

Selina skips inside the dentist's office with glee and all the kids and their parents turn to face her as she flops down onto one of the seats.

"Did you all know there's a new dentist today?" Selina asks after a short silence. "Yeah, he's barely fifteen years old, though he is cute as a fluffy unicorn."

The parents frown. Barely five minutes ago an middle-aged dentist called in a patient, so where is that crazy girl talking about?

"Okay, he's cute when he's not holding a dental bone files. He happens to mistaken it with a knife once in a while."

Suddenly there's a girl like scream coming from inside the dentist's room and they all start to shudder in fear.

"Yeah, he grew up on the streets, became the leader of a street gang before he moved in Wayne Manor where he read one book on dentist-ology and took over this dentist office. "

There's another scream that makes their hair rise all up and Selina continues; "So who's next in line? I'm so glad it's not me."

Suddenly the door swings open and Julia walks outside in a assistant uniform covered with red substance that could only be blood and announces with glee; "It's Tilly Nygma's turn. The dentist is ready to see you."

Nygma grabs his little niece and shivers; "What happened to the girl that went inside before her? Also, who is the new dentist?"

"That would be me!" Sean Ornelas announces with a huge grin on his face as he walks up from behind Julia holding a dental bone files, red stained with blood. "So who is the lucky Tilly?"

Nygma takes his niece under his arm and quickly sprints outside the dental office. Then Sean turns to the other patients, but their parents flee with them as well leaving Selina being the only one in the waiting room.

"Are you ready to see me, dentist?"

Sadly enough Sean couldn't reply, because the front door suddenly swings open and an angry Alfred enters the office. The two girls and the boy quickly flee through the backdoor.

* * *

 **So which one was your favorite?**


	129. Sean gets even with Bruno (or not)

**Request ideas from a guest. I think the rightful owner(s) knows of who'm I'm talking about xD Anyway, I don't how big the chances are that Bruno will read this, but I do wanna say; this is purely fiction. The way Bruno acts in this rules is for fun and I don't mean anything with it.**

* * *

 **#797. I am not allowed to grind my body against Sean's body when we're dancing in a nightclub**

A new nightclub in Gotham has a grand opening and of course Sean stands in the front of the line to enter. Even though he's under-aged the bouncer lets him walk in, mainly because their connections goes way back. It's a long story to tell.

"Bobby, if you see a sweet, cute looking girl around my age with curly hair and wearing lots of leather, please don't let her enter." Then noticing the knitted frown on his mate's face; "I love her you know, but I need some time off."

The bouncer holds his thumbs up, winks and replies; "I understand what you're trying to say here, Sean. Leave it up to me and I will keep her out."

Sean dashes inside and finds himself on the dance floor pretty quickly. Girls eye him with interest, but Sean pays no attention to them all. It's just him, the music and his pretty awesome dance moves. It's the best way to blow off some steam.

Suddenly the street boy feels somebody grind to his body following every move he makes so perfectly in sync. It's almost like this person is glued to him. Like they are one.

Sean opens his eyes and...

"AAGH! SELINA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Selina grabs the boy to stop him from stepping away and purrs; "Did you really think that idiotic bouncer outside could stop me from dancing with you?"

Sean frowns and looks worriedly at the door. What could she possibly have done to a big, strong and musclier bouncer like Bobby?

The answer to that question Sean finds later when he's back at the manor where Alfred questions the both of them after seeing Selina's attack on local news. Also it was quite obvious on how Bobby reacted when Sean visited him at the hospital and had to take Selina with him. Alfred told her she had to apologize to the poor Bobby. When she opened her mouth to say something, Bobby screamed in fear and hid under the hospital bed which was quite hard with two broken arms and two broken legs.

* * *

 **#798. I am not allowed to help Sean getting even with the producer of the TV show**

New Gotham season 3 news spread around on the internet where the producer was attacked by a very angry looking street boy wearing lots of leather. He was accompanied by Selina Kyle and the video attached to it went viral in less than seconds and showed a very scared show director chased into an elevator. Right before the doors were closed completely someone swooped inside. It turned out to be the two teens with their very fast friend.

"Listen Bruno, did you really think I would let you get away this easily after tricking me?" Sean zooms his face dangerously close to Bruno's and proceeds hollering; "Also how dare you to say super heroes don't work on TV? Cast my character like you promised and you'll see how wrong and crazy that statement of yours is."

Bruno's knees start to shake and his eyes dart at the button board. Only a few more floors and the doors will open and the security will kick them out. It's like Selina can read his minds, because she suddenly presses one of the buttons and the elevator halts between two floors.

"Cast my Kitty Toy Sean's character and you're allowed to keep your eyes where they belong," Selina grins. "Any other decision you'll regret."

Bruno whimpers; "Look, the character Sean Ornelas is not canon from the comic book world and-

"Enough with the comic book world alright?!" Sean pins the director with the back against the wall. "Since when you care about canon and or the comic book world? There is no batman comic that shows Fish Mooney nor an aged up Ivy with the mind and behavior of a twelve year old. You want a great and awesome season 3, right? Cast me for my own character and I'll show you super heroes does work for TV."

Bruno gulps; "I can't do that! I'm the producer and not the script writer. You're asking the wrong man here."

Selina rolls her eyes annoyed and spits; "Cut the crap! The producer always has the final say, so don't take us for idiots!"

Bruno drops his head in defeat and whispers; "Fine, Sean Ornelas will get a role in my TV show."

 **A little while later...**

Sean gets his outfit and they tell him his first scene will be on the streets. Once arriving there he finds Camren, Jada, Ben and lots of other actors who obviously play the monsters from the asylum standing by a nearby ladder that supposedly leads to a rooftop in the final cut.

Bruno walks up to Sean and says; "Okay, you might know Camren plays Selina. In this scene you and Selina teamed up with Fish Mooney. The both of you run down this street and climb up the ladder while being chased by Gordon. Keep in mind; Selina climbs up first, because you know what they say; ladies go first." Cue wide grin.

Sean doesn't like the wide grin on the producer's face, but nods and holds his thumbs up anyway. Then he and Camren take their spots at the end of the street and when Bruno gives the cue, Gordon runs up to them and the two teens flee to the ladder like Bruno told them to. The girl climbs up first, but the toes of her boot hooks behind one of the steps and she almost tumbles down. Luckily Sean was fast enough and helped her to re-find her balance.

The girl climbs further up and Sean does the same. Then someone grabs his leg and drags him back down. Sean turns and finds Ben aka Gordon who grabs the shrubs of his neck and roars; "Sean Ornelas, you're under arrest for forming an alliance with Fish Mooney."

"And cut!" Bruno cries with glee and is about to jump off his producer's seat when someone grabs his sleeve. Bruno turns and finds Camren Bicondova standing right behind him, but how is that even possible? She was at the top of the ladder, right?

Bruno turns back to the set and finds Ben on the ground in lots of pain and being held pinned to the ground by a Camren Bicondova look-alike. The girl, aka Selina Kyle looks up and hollers angrily at the producer; "I heard you and the writer talk about a sneaky plan where Sean gets arrested in his very first scene. I took that girl's spot to prefent this, so ha, Sean Ornelas is allowed to come back to the set-

Selina could say no more, because a very angry Alfred Pennyworth dragged her and Sean Ornelas off the set, but not before strolling over to the producer who handed him a pile of money and said; "Mr. Pennyworth heard about your plan Miss Kyle and told me about it. So HAHAHA!"

* * *

 **#799. I am not allowed to pin Sean to his bed and threaten him with kisses. Especially not when I'm planned to kiss him any way**

Sean feels something land on top of himself which makes him wake up from his morning slumber. When he opens his eyes he finds Selina perched onto his chest and her face so close this his their noses almost touch. Her legs are pinning his arms beside his waist. It's really hard to move them.

"Selina, what is this time?"

Selina's lips curl upwards and she replies; "Reply my questions or I kiss you."

Sean rolls his eyes; "That's a weird threat, Selina. I'm pretty sure no one minds to be kissed by you."

"Do you love me?" Selina asks taking no notice of what Sean just said.

Sean rolls his eyes again; "Selina you know I love you, but we can't start a relationship in this story, because then it would be weird if you frolic around with Bruce."

Selina plants a kiss on the tip of his nose and then asks; "Would you mind if I start a relationship with Bruce?"

Sean frowns and then replies; "Again Selina; if you start a relationship with Bruce frolicking with me would be weird, right? But if you truly love Bruce and this will stop I would be very sad, but your choice."

Selina grins and plants a kiss on his eyelids. This makes the street boy completely baffled and asks; "Why are you kissing me while I reply your questions?"

Selina shrugs; "I guess, because I want neither of you to be my boyfriend in this story, because I want to frolic with you and Bruce." Then she thinks for a moment; "Wait, does that make me a you-know-what?"

"No Selina, that doesn't make you a you-know-what. So far you haven't done any M-Rated stuff, so don't worry."

Selina grins relieved, plants another kiss on Sean's cheek and sprints off. Sean roars; "I replied your questions, didn't I, so stop- wait, what's wrong with me? Selina, get back and kiss me again!"

* * *

 **#800. In reference to rule #309, I am not allowed to tell the press the complete story of what Theo did while Tabby whipped my rear**

Alfred staggers with a load of groceries into the backyard when he sees it's completely crowded with press people. In the middle of the crowd stands Selina and her friend Rachelle.

"I'm telling you, Theo Galavan is a pervert. I wanted to visit my friend Barbara at his and his sister's place, but suddenly Tabby stood there with her long whip. Before I knew what happened Theo sprung onto my back and pinned me to the floor and he snarled into my ear; _"You gave my niece 50 lashes on the rear and plus all those other times that equals 120 lashes for your rear. Tabitha on my cue..."_ Then he pulled my pants and panties down and Tabitha lashed out on my butt and forced me to count each and every lash. When I was at the count of 65 one of my best friends Rachelle came in a saved me."

Alfred drops the bags down and roars; "Miss Kyle, what did I tell you about spreading lies about Mr. Galavan. He's attacked by a robber on the streets!"

"Yeah that is what he says!" Selina spits back. "But honestly, would Galavan ever admit he was attacked by two girls after he and his sister did such a horrible thing to a teen?"

Later on life TV every citizen witnessed how Sean Ornelas held Theo's arm behind his back and all Theo could do was holler in panic; "I admit, I did held Selina pinned to the floor. I pulled her pants and panties down so Tabitha could whip her ass. I'm a pervert!"

Selina grins over a bowl of popcorn; "Correction, Theo would never admit it unless being forced by my kitty toy Sean."

Alfred slaps his forehead.

* * *

 **Sorry, only four rules this time, but don't worry. Keep an eye out because I will upload another update later today xD Also I realized Bruno is a producer and not director. Al though, correct me if it's the same thing LOL Anyway, I kinda like the Selina vs Bruno Sean vs Bruno rules. I'm thinking to add more or make a separate story for it. Let me know what you like best:D**

 **I also have another idea in mind, but later tonight I will update a chapter to introduce this idea. I really wish you readers will like it LOL**


	130. Pókemon Go

**Okay, so this is my other brilliant idea, but I'm not sure whether I should keep them in this story or make a new story with it. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Anyway, this is where Selina learns how to play a game from our time period Pokémon Go. Now I don't play this game myself, but I heard some stories about it. Some things might be wrong, so please bare with me. Those mistakes might be even funny, right?**

* * *

 **#801. I am not allowed to get hooked on my friend's futuristic smartphone game; Pokémon Go**

"Selina! You never guess what this is!"

Annie swoops into the study and shows her friend a very cool game that can be played on her futuristic gadget called; smartphone. Luckily the street girl knows by now that smartphone not necessarily means the phone is smarter than humans. Okay, maybe it is smarter than some humans, but that's beside the point.

Selina darts her eyes across the screen as she follows the tiny figures called Pokémon. They sure awakens the primal cat inside her.

After her friend gave her a quick explanation on the rules, Selina snatches the gadget from Annie's hand and cries with glee; "There is one upstairs! Let's get it! The primal cat in me wants to hunt!"

* * *

 **#802. I am not allowed to bother Bruce while playing that game. I should know the word 'Pokémon' would scare the crap out of him**

Selina jumps up from the couch and starts following the virtual Pokémon footprints all the way up the stairs, down the first floor up the stairs to the second floor. The footprints vanish right in front of billionaire Bruce Wayne's bedroom door.

"I think it's in Bruce's bedroom," Selina grins with excitedly glee.

Annie who had followed her friend asks before Selina could even open the door; "Don't you need to knock first?"

Selina rolls her eyes; "Annie, Please. It's me your talking to. I never knock, remember?" Annie nods understandably and Selina opens the door peering inside. Bruce Wayne's bed is empty. Also no Pokémon to be seen.

"Look, the footprints are heading to the bathroom," Annie says and points at the virtual footprints. Then noticing the smile curling Selina's lips upwards; "No, you can't. Bruce might be in there showering."

Selina ignores her friend and sprints to the bathroom door. She pushes the door handle down and the door surprisingly opens.

Selina's grin becomes bigger and she purrs; "If Bruce really wants privacy, he would have locked the door, wouldn't he?"

Annie shrugs agreed and Selina pushes the door wide open. Hot water steam is blowing in her face, but that won't stop the 'primal cat' inside her.

Selina steps inside and as the steam clears slowly before her eyes, she finds Bruce's silhouette behind the shower curtain. It looks like the billionaire is not aware of her presence. If she's quietly enough she can catch the Pokémon and Bruce would never know, right?

The street girl looks around the bathroom and to the smartphone screen. That's when she realizes the Pokémon is hidden behind the shower curtain. Right at the same spot as Bruce Wayne.

A maniacally smile forms around her lips. It's not like she wants to peek, right? Al she wants is capture the Pokémon, right? Who is she kidding? Of course she will take this perfect opportunity to see Bruce naked and catch a Pokémon.

Selina pulls the curtain aside which allows Bruce to gasp; "AAGH SELINA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

Selina simply puts her finger on her lips as signal for Bruce to keep his mouth shut and moves the smartphone up, pointing it at something that is behind the billionaire.

"Selina, what are you doing?" Bruce whispers while covering his most private parts.

Selina whispers back; "Stay still, kiddo. Don't move. There's a Pokémon right behind you."

Bruce's face turns pale in shock and screams while spinning on his feet and swaying his arms madly; "A WHAT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?!"

Bruce slips on a bar of soap and lands with a thud on his bum.

* * *

 **#803. Nor am I allowed to claim I found the Pokémon while I'm obviously try to 'capture' something else**

"Bruce, don't move!" Selina suddenly gasps and moves the smartphone back up. Bruce instantly stops moving and stares at his friend in pure panic. "I think I found the Pokémon. It's a big one."

Bruce notices the smartphone and briefly frowns, asking; "Why are you using that?"

"Dah, because you can't see them with your naked eye. You need this to spot them, trust me. Don't move and…

Annie strolls up from behind Selina and glances at the screen. Then she strikes her chin thoughtfully and says; "I don't thinks that's a Pokémon, Selina. Also, the camera mode is not how you catch them."

"Sst, Bruce doesn't know that, does he?"

* * *

 **#804. I am not allowed ring at a random door and claim there's a Pokémon inside. I should know the citizens of Gotham have no knowledge on futuristic games**

It's in the middle of the night and an unaware citizen lies snoring in his bed. Then there's the sound of the doorbell and the happy snoring citizen wakes up violently.

Bullock who happens to be that citizen listens for a while and slumps back in his pillow. He must have imagined it, because what kind of loony-bird would ring a doorbell in the middle of the night?

Yeah, he's right. It's not a loony-bird, it's a loony-cat and she suddenly knocks at his bedroom window.

"Bullock, you need to let me in!"

Bullock stuffs his face underneath the pillow and roars irritated; "Get lost, cat-brat! Go find someone else to bother!"

"No, I can't. There is a rare Pokémon in your bedroom and I want it!"

Bullock peeks from under the pillow and searches through his bedroom. Pokémon? What the fuck is a Pokémon? He can't see anything. Then he slaps his forehead. Of course he can't see anything, because it's dark in the room.

The lackadaisical cop sits up in his bed and switches the light on. He still can't see anything that looks remotely of a Pokémon, whatever they might look like. Selina taps on the window again and the cop looks over. Then he frowns. The curtains are closed, so how could she…?

"Please don't scare it away, Bullock. It's one of the rare species and…

Bullock pulls the curtains open and pushes the window up, roaring; "I don't care how rare it is! There is nothing in my…

Selina shoves the smartphone in his face and grins; "Turn around and take a look for yourself."

Bullock snatches the item from her hands, turns around and takes a look. Right in the middle of his pillow sits a tiny dinosaur like creature.

"What the fuck is that?!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "That's a Pokémon. There are thousands of them hiding…

The street girl frowns worriedly when Bullock screams in fear and runs for his bathroom. Once he's inside the girl hears him roar, obviously into his phone; "JIM, GET YOUR ASS RIGHT OVER TO MY PLACE! THERE'S A POKÉMON IN MY HOUSE AND I NEED YOU TO GET IT OUT!"

* * *

 **#805. I am not allowed to record Bullock's fear for Pokémons and watch it with my friends over a bowl of popcorn**

Alfred strolls down the hallway with the plans to prepare breakfast, but Bullock's voice makes him halt momentarily. Why is Bullock at the manor so early in the morning?

"WHY?! BECAUSE I'M SCARED, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?!"

Alfred frowns and slowly turns to face the TV room. Bullock's voice is coming from inside, but why?

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A… YOU LITTLE PRICK! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND SEE IT FOR YOURSELF!"

Alfred's face turns murderous. Did that cop just called him a prick? He will show him who the real prick is. The Military Ninja Assassin stomps back down the hallway and into the TV room where he finds the baffling sight of all the children packed onto the couch and staring at the TV.

"Hiya Alfred, you came just in time for the best part. Watch what will happen!" Selina says and looks back at the TV screen while stuffing her mouth full with popcorn.

Alfred glares momentarily at all the children for eating popcorn for breakfast, but then Bullock screams in fear which makes his face draw to the screen as well.

Selina, (on screen) says suddenly; "Bullock, according to this gadget there is also one hiding in your bathroom!"

Suddenly the lackadaisical cop charges straight through the wooden bathroom door, runs passes Selina and her camera before rushing outside while screaming in his phone; "There's also one in my bathroom! HELP!"

All the teens drop off the couch and onto the floor, laughing their heads off. Who knew scaring clueless citizens with non-existence creatures could be so much fun?

* * *

 **#806. Nor am I allowed to interrupt Jim and Lee while they are trying to have some… you know what, I'm not allowed to interrupt them at all, whatever they are doing. I should know something unexpected can happen**

Lee and Jim are hiding securely under the sheets of their bed, giggling and doing some minor M-rated stuff when they suddenly hear a knock on their window.

Jim stops kissing instantly and listens.

"Lee, Jim, are you home?"

Jim grunts; "Great, Alfred forgot to put the pet lock all the manor's doors and windows."

"We can pretend we aren't home," Lee suggests.

They listen carefully, but then they hear the cat-girl say as she stands right beside their bed; "Yeah, that won't work, because you left the window open. Also, who's big butt is sticking up so high?"

"I DON'T HAVE A BIG BUTT!" Jim roars who happens to be the one on top and pushes the sheets off.

Selina's eyes grow wide before she shuts them tightly, runs to the window and screams; "AAH, my eyes! They hurt! All I wanted was to catch the Pokémon!"

* * *

Selina strolls through Jim's apartment. She only has a few minutes left to capture that Pokémon or else it will vanish from her screen. By the looks of it it's hiding in the bathroom.

The street girl strolls over and is about to open the door when she suddenly hears moans and people grunting. She decides to knock.

"Jim, are you in there?"

The moaning and the grunting stops; "Selina, please leave."

"So you are in there? Is Lee in there too?"

She can hear someone grunt tiredly before a female voice replies, awkwardly; "Yes Selina, I'm in here too. Now please leave."

Selina sighs anxiously; "Are you two doing what you were doing last night?"

"No!" Jim replies, a little agitated.

Selina smiles relieved and asks; "So I do can come in?"

The girl is about to open the door when the both of them quickly scream; NO! You can't come in!"

Selina stops instantly and looks sad again. She looks at her screen. Only a few more minutes and the Pokémon would be gone.

Lee asks carefully; "Selina, are you still there?"

"Yes."

Two displeased moans comes from inside the bathroom before Jim asks; "Why can't you just leave, Selina?"

"Because there's a Pokémon and it's about to disappear in less than two minutes."

Lee sighs tiredly; "Well then it has to disappear, because you're not coming inside. Leave!"

"Why? I mean, you're not doing that M-rated stuff, right?"

Jim grumbles; "No Selina, we are not!"

"You both have your clothes on, right?"

Lee replies softly; "Yes, we both have clothes on."

"Then why can't I come in?"

They both shout in sync; "BECAUSE WE SAY SO!"

Selina looks at the smartphone screen and she sees she has less than a minute to catch the Pokémon. What will she do? What can she do?

The girl looks from the screen to the door and back to the screen. Inside she can hear Lee mutter questioned to Jim; "You think she left?"

They listen for a while longer, and then keep doing with what they were doing which makes Jim grunt loudly.

Selina can't take it anymore. She has less than ten seconds to catch the stupid Pokémon and she will get it. No matter what she will witness in there.

The street girl waltzes the door open which causes Jim and Lee freeze right up in their spots. The girl stomps inside, crying in glee; "Don't mind me. I'm just catching that Pokémon that's sitting in the bathtub."

Jim and Lee watch awkwardly as Selina swipes across the smartphone screen and fist-pumps the air in victory. She has a new one for her collection.

Without looking at the awkward couple by the toilet, Selina turns on her heels and leaves. Once she's outside she asks; "Hey detective, you want me to call an ambulance or do you think the plumber can also help you with your stuck arm?"

* * *

 **#807. I am not allowed to introduce my cousin Julia to the Pokémon game, because the last thing we want is for her to become enemies with Tabitha**

Julia strolls down the street when she suddenly spots the familiar sight of her cousin Selina standing by a building with a very weird looking thing.

"Selina, what is that?"

Selina turns around and sees her cousin pointing at the phone in her hand. The girl grins and replies; "This my dear Julia, is Annie's futuristic phone and they call it a smartphone."

Julia frowns; "Do they call it a smartphone because it's smarter than humans?"

"That's what I asked Annie as well, but according to her they named it like that because it's smarter than the previous phones, aka from our time."

Julia stares at the screen and says; "Well they sure do look cooler. Also what is that tiny dinosaur looking thing?"

"It's a Pokémon and it's in there." Selina points at the building in front of them. "It's Tabitha's new hideout. I can't go inside, she hates me."

Julia grins; "Then I'll get it. Just tell me how it works."

Selina quickly explains the rules and Julia heads inside to get the Pokémon. It takes less than five minutes for the girl to return, but she has fear on her face.

"Run! Tabitha is coming!"

The two girls quickly sprint off and dash into the alley and up the fire escape. Once on the rooftop they peer down and see Tabitha search down the streets.

"What happened?" Selina whispers to her cousin.

Julia grins; "It so happens that Tabitha has a futuristic smartphone as well, and she was about to capture the same Pokémon, but I was a little faster."

"You little brat, where are you?! That Pokémon was in my hideout, so it's mine!"

Julia and Selina laugh their heads off as they proceed watching at Tabitha who suddenly looks up to the rooftop. The girls quickly sprint away while Tabitha roars, infuriated; "I will get you and your cousin back for this!"

* * *

 **#808. I am not allowed to waltz into the precinct and claim that the virtual creatures are dangerous**

Selina and her cousin Julia waltz inside the precinct and over to the holding cells. Then Julia cries to the prisoners, importantly; "All move to the right side of the cell except for you." The girl points dramatically at one of the perp's and continues; "You don't move at all. My cousin will catch that Pokémon that's sitting on your lap."

The prisoner turns pale a yelps; "Ah what?" Then he glances at his lap and sees nothing. This makes him more freak-out. But before he could even move Julia already had stepped into the holding cell and blocks his mouth with her hand while pushing him back on the prison bench.

"I said; don't move which means; don't move a musle. You don't want it to bite, do you?"

Selina dashes inside with her futuristic Pokémon detector (smart-phone) and holds it up ready to catch the Pokémon. One of the other prisoners scurries closer and looks at the screen. Then he turns pale.

"Selina!" Julia warns her cousin and Selina is just in time to seal the man's mouth with her hand tightly.

With creepy voice she asks; "That's your best buddy, isn't he?" The man can't help himself and nods. "You don't want him to get bitten, or do you?"

The man shakes his head and the other prisoner knows the teens aren't messing, because his friend also saw this Pokémon. Selina turns back to the prisoner, holds the smartphone at the right spot and…

"We've got another one Julia. And there were no casualties this time!" The two girls do a happy dance and then Selina grins; "You're so lucky. This Pokémon eats private parts for lunch!"

The man turns even more pale before fainting in shock. Selina and Julia already skipped off to catch another Pokémon.

* * *

 **#809. I am not allowed to convince Bruce the Pokémon egg will splash open if he drops the smartphone**

Bruce is about to head out for his run around the manor when Selina dashes up to him and shows him the smartphone.

"Kiddo, you're this Pokémon's daddy, so you have to hatch the egg so it will be a strong Pokémon. Can you do that for me?"

Bruce frowns; "You want me to sit on this thing?"

Selina giggles; "No weirdo, I want you to take it for a run." Bruce looks at the girl with the strangest look imaginable. Is she being sarcastic or what? Selina rolls her eyes; "Silly boy, this egg will hatch after you ran full ten minutes."

Bruce then nods understandably and takes the phone into his pocket. Selina stops him and says with very serious face; "They are like babies, Bruce. You won't put your own baby into your pocket, would you?"

Bruce blushes awkwardly and then shakes his head. Selina then puts it securely in his hand and says; "It needs to feel the warmth of your body, just like a real baby. Also, no matter what happens, don't drop it. The egg will splash open and the Pokémon will be killed. This is very important to me Bruce, prove me you can be a good daddy."

Bruce nods firmly and sprints off, clutching the smartphone in his hand securely. No way he will drop it. He'll be a good daddy.

"Idiot," Selina mutters under her breath and then grins; "He's so gullible. One of the many things I like about him."

* * *

 **#810. I am not allowed to watch with Bruce how the first egg reveals our very first Pokémon baby. I should know Bruce's nerves aren't that strong**

"Awe!" Selina cries excitedly when she leans her head against Bruce's shoulder as they stare at the smartphone. They watch in glee how the first cracks appear in the egg.

Then, a little while later a tiny baby Pokémon pops into screen and Selina cries excitedly; "Bruce, it's a boy.

When she looks over she finds Bruce on the floor, fainted.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Keep this idea included in this story or a new one? I know this update didn't contain Sean, but he will be later on. Kinda depends on if you readers like to read more Pokemon related stuff.**


	131. Sean, moisturizer and body oil

**Again, I'm very sorry this happened, but I had an extremely headache which failed my brain to work properly and I wrote by accident Knightstalker instead of Nightstalker. As we all now Knightstalker is the good version and Nightstalker is the bad version of Sean. I know that as well, but cz of the headache I thought Knightstalker was the bad version and Nightstalker the good version of Sean.**

 **Anyway, moving on as you might see there are a few rules requested by you, only I had to change a few, especially the Selina kissing Silver. I wouldn't dare to kiss the person I hate. Also I think I misunderstood some requests due to spell errors, so I'm sorry if that happened. TEDOG liked the idea of future Sean, but we made a few changes, and I wish it's still funny. To make up for the lack of Sean in the previous chapter, Sean will appear in almost every rule.**

* * *

 **#811. I am not allowed to pin Sean to his bed and rub feminine moisturizer all over his body**

Sean walks outside the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist when suddenly a blur of black leather and brown curls hops on his back unexpectedly which makes him loose his balance and drops face down onto his bed.

Realizing who's on top of him and realizing at the same time who had left the bedroom door unlocked after leaving, Sean roars; "BRUCE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU, WE LIVE WITH A CRAZY CAT-BURGLAR, SO LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME AFTER YOU LEAVE!"

Selina suddenly purrs in his ear; "Oh he did, but did you forget I can pick locks?"

Sean wants to slap his forehead, but he can't, because Selina pins both of his arms beside his waist as she proceeds sitting on top of him. Then there is suddenly a tube of moisturize oil.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sean gasps as fear enters his body, heart, mind and eyes. Yeah, Sean Ornelas doesn't fear criminals, villains or pain, but a tube of feminine cream is the most scary thing in Sean's world.

Selina takes the lid off and purrs; "Oh don't you worry, my kitty toy Sean. You're in good hands."

The street boy suddenly frowns. How is it possible she can hold the tube with one hand, unscrew the lid with the other and still have both his arms pinned down?

The answer to that question he finds when he looks down and sees Selina's strong, athletic legs holding them down. "Great, you have been working out, again!"

"Yes, I have! Thanks for noticing it," Selina grins and the street boy feels a splash of cold cream land right between his shoulder blades.

"AAGH, THAT"S COLD!"

Selina rolls her eyes as she feels herself going up a little when Sean wriggles from left to right, up and down underneath her. "Ugh, stop being such a baby. Lie still so I can rub it out, and after that your cute, fluffy abs will be treated well."

Sean's eyes grow wide. Okay, maybe that doesn't sound so bad after all. The street boy slumps back down and grins; "Fine, you win, but only this time. Also, make sure you warm that cream with your hands before rubbing it on me. I have a sensitive skin, you know?"

* * *

 **#812. I am not allowed to help Sean to get back on Rikki for turning him into a cat. Especially not because it was my fault in the first place**

"Selina, where are you taking me?" Rikki asks suspiciously frowning after she and her street friend walked quite some time.

Selina who's arm is hooked tightly around Rikki's simply grins; "Just a little further." Then, like five steps later; "Yep, here it is. Just walk into that alleyway and… you know what, just walk inside, okay?"

"No, not okay. If you think I walk into a stinking, creepy alleyway you're mistaken my friend. You know what happened with Jim when he did walk into an alleyway."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Yes, but he had it coming. I mean, it's pretty stupid to walk in on your ex-fiancee and asylum escapee when they do some heated m-rated stuff behind a dumpster."

Rikki looks thoughtfully and then says; "You know, that is not what happened. Barbara led Jim into the alleyway to get beaten up by this asylum escapee."

"Potato, potatoe!" Selina grins and then pushes her friend upon the alleyway; "You don't need to worry, there's no Barbara around and Aaron Hellsinger is locked away as well."

Rikki suddenly folds her arms and looks as if she's suddenly getting what Selina is planned to do; "Is this just like something you tried on Bruno Heller?"

"Selina looks blankly; "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rikki rolls her eyes; "You know what I'm talking about! If you're trying to get me into that alleyway, so Sean can beat me up for turning him into a cat, you're plan failed. I'm leaving."

Selina stops her friend and whispers loud enough for her only to hear; "Why would I do that? I mean, it was my fault, wasn't it? I asked you to make this cat-nip potion so my cats would attach to Sean a little quicker. If I didn't, you wouldn't have spilled it on Sean who wouldn't have been turned into a cat after your failed reverse spell."

"WHAAT?!"

The two girls look up and find a very infuriated Sean Ornelas running outside the alleyway and upon them. The look on her street friend's face tells the street girl to run, and running is what she's doing.

"GET YOUR FLUFFY BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN SPANK IT WHILE WEARING MY BRASS-KNUCKLES!"

"I WHISPERED, SO HOW COULD YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I WAS SAYING?!"

"WHAT, I NEVER TOLD YOU I HAVE GREAT HEARING? OOPS, MY MISTAKE… NOT! STOP RUNNING SO I CAN MARK YOUR BUTT WITH…

Rikki who still stood by the alleyway couldn't hear what Sean said next. They were too far away. Though, it is quite impressive Selina is still out-running… o wait… scratch that… a cat like screech in the distance just revealed Sean Ornelas did catch up with the street girl.

* * *

 **#813. I am not allowed to threaten Rikki for singing a parody song instead of saving me**

Selina lies on the street, squirming from left to right as she tries to avoid her butt from becoming a target. No way she wants a brass-knuckle tattoo on her butt.

"Lie still, so I can show you some real pain!"

Rikki strolls by and sings her own version of the song; No one is here to sleep by bastille and naughty boy;

"Every street, every sidewalk,  
Everywhere I look Selina fell  
When she tried to climb up the walls, climbing up the walls  
What goes on inside her head  
Who wants to know, not me  
We all have our secrets, we all have our secrets.

Behind every door Sean tackled Selina to the floor, the floor  
And no one's here to sleep.

Sean was always faster than Selina  
He always catch up with her, with her  
Oh her butt can feel it coming for-

"Rikki, you're supposed to be my friend, not Sean's!"

Rikki ignores her friend's words and proceeds strolling off while singing;

Sean was always faster than Selina  
He always catch up with her, with her  
Oh her butt can feel it coming

"GET BACK OR YOUR BUTT WILL FEEL IT COMING!"

Selina wanted to threaten a lot more at Rikki, but Sean's fist and brass-knuckle made connection with her 'glutes'. Luckily for her Sean did have the decency to let her keep her pants on.

* * *

 **#814. I am not allowed to travel to the future and bring back Nightstalker**

Future Sean Ornelas strolls across the streets when a blur grabs him which makes him land back seconds later on the same street only years back in the past.

When the dizziness subsides he hears a strange purring sound in his left ear and when he looks over he finds young Selina Kyle strangled around his neck like a human scarf.

"WTF just happened?!"

Annie grins; "You still have to ask? We thought you knew by now that something like this would mean Selina forced me (again) to take her to the future and bring you back to the past."

"WHY?!"

Annie shrugs; "Well her reason did sound logical. I mean, she first skipped up to me with some future newspaper of mine (don't ask but she wanted me to bring one) and showed me this article of you running away from a crime scene. Ever since then the cops find criminals beaten nearly to dead with your signature mark."

"I don't have a signature mark!" Sean snorts and folds his arms.

Selina stops purring and says to that; "Yes you do. That cat-like brass-knuckle I once gave you as birthday present."

"You know, I find it still weird that you don't seem to mind he's using your birthday present as-

"Annie, we've been through this already," Selina cuts her friend off. "This still means I'm on his mind, otherwise he would have dumped it in the trash years ago."

Sean looks a little startled at Selina when she turns back to his ear and starts licking the ear lobe.

"Selina could you please stop doing that and tell me why I'm here?"

Selina sinks back to the street with a sad look on her face and replies; "Well, I saw the title Nightstalker underneath the picture which made me land into a temporarily I mean, you hated that name, so why using it now?"

Sean drops his head and answers; "Because long time ago I beaten up a man so hard I thought he was dead. The cops came before I could check if he was alive or not, but I'm 100% sure I did kill him and that's why I keeping beating up other criminals hard regardless of how low the crime is."

"Selina zooms her face very close to Sean's and purrs; "Is there any other reason on why you beaten up that first criminal in the first place?"

Sean looks away with a 'I will never tell' look on his face, but Selina keeps stepping back in front of it, so he has no other choice to reply.

"Fine, I wanted to make this city safe to prove something."

"To who?"

"To you! You've become all obsessed with this bat vigilante which made me kinda jealous, soo… yeah… now you know the truth can you bring me back? I have a meeting with this bat person to beat his ass once and for all."

Selina hurls herself back around Sean's neck and purrs; "You are jealous? My kitty toy Sean is jealous, because he L.O.V.E.S me."

* * *

 **#815. Nor am I allowed to return with him to the future, even not when I have reasonable reasons**

"Selina, I guess we have to bring Sean back before he makes very big changes in this time period," Annie says and points as a warning ahead of them.

The two street teens follow Annie's finger and find Fish Mooney marchin' up to them with a very big gang around her.

Sean rolls up his sleeves, takes his brass-knuckles out and says firmly; "Leave this up to me. I will give them a very nice…

 _ **Back in the future…**_

…brass-knuckle tattoo on their faces! Wait, what?" Then realizing he's back in the future; "Why did you do that? I could totally beat the crap out of them!"

"My points exactly," Annie says importantly. "You can't whoop Fish Mooney's ass, cz you could beat her so hard and make major impact on the future."

Sean folds his arms; "Like what, because all I can think of is that there will be one villain less!"

"Okay, how about this for an example; it so happens Selina teams up with Fish, and what if she learns some new skills that will help saving her life a few years later. If you beat up Fish, Selina won't team up with her and learn that skill and gets killed."

Sean looks away, replying; "Fine! You've made your point." Then muttering under his breath; "But you could give me at least the chance to make some major chances on Mooney's face."

"Well, now we are back we are going to find the man you've beaten up years ago. If he died they would have records at the GCPD, right?"

 _ **At the GCPD….**_

"WOW!" Selina gasps awe-stricken and gazes upon all the improved computers and other stuff." Even the holding cells have a TV screen now, that is so cool!"

Sean scoffs; "Yeah, the only thing that hasn't changed is the cops lack of catching criminals, but if they do they still get treated like they own the place."

 _ **Later…**_

Selina is typing on a computer somewhere in GCPD office and suddenly says while pointing at the screen; "Well, these are all the men that share the name of the guy you're looking for."

"That's the one," Sean says and points at one of the picture.

Selina clicks on and announces; "He has an address not far, which means he's still alive. Let's visit him to be sure."

 _ **At the guy's house…**_

A dirty man opens the front door, spots Sean Ornelas and screams; "No, please, don't beat me up again. I tried to change my life around ever since, so why are you back hunting me?!"

 _ **Later in a back alley…**_

"Well, it really looks like I'm going to change my name back to Knightstalker. I really thought I killed him, but I'm glad I didn't."

Selina smiles agreed; "So am I. So this means you're vigilante days are over?"

"Yeah, I guess I will only beat up those who mess with you." Selina smiles, and Sean then adds; "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with this bat person. I really need to show him to who you belong with."

The street boy sprints off and the street girl is about to follow and shout something, but sadly finds herself back in her own time period.

"Why did you do that?!"

Annie shakes her head disapprovingly and says; "Selina, you can't tell Sean the bat person could be Bruce Wayne. It might bring major impacts on the far future!"

"What kind of changes would there be? I mean, they could have become friends?"

Annie sighs; "You really want to hear? Fine, it's pretty much the same as the example I gave Sean, only instead of you either one of them learns a new skill that can save their lives, (and let's be honest, that would most likely be Bruce cz Sean will whoop his ass), so if Bruce doesn't learn a new skill it could kill him in the far future."

"Fine, you made your point." Then muttering under her breath; "I suddenly don't get why Sean is so jealous. He never seemed jealous of me and Bruce before.

* * *

 **#816. I am not allowed to break Silver's bedroom window or beat her up**

Silver strolls into her bedroom window to start on her homework when there is a tap on her window. The girl looks up and…

"AAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

Selina simply grins and says; "Would you open the window for me to enter. It's freezing cold out here!"

"I don't care!"

And with that, Silver closes the curtains. Selina however taps again and says, tauntingly; "You know I can pick locks, right?"

Silver sits down behind her desk and ignores the cat-girl outside for like five minutes when suddenly a rock flies through the window and lands with a thud on the floor.

Selina enters while walking stealthy around the shattered glass on the floor and Silver gasps; "I thought you said you could pick a lock, so why breaking my freaking window?!"

The street girl shrugs; "Yeah, I already told you it was freezing out there, so the only thing my frozen fingers could hold was a rock… (and then she adds sarcastically) sorry about that."

"You're going to pay for that! I'm going to scream for my uncle and aunt and-

Silver could say no more, because the street girl tackled her to the ground before taking her boot off and pummels her with it.

The backstabber turned bananas.

* * *

 **#817. I am not allowed to say sarcastic things**

Selina limps back into Wayne Manor and stumbles into Alfred Pennyworth who was waiting for her.

"Miss Tabitha called and said you broke into their house."

Selina tries to walk around the wall named Alfred, but the butler stops and growls; "This time I have no choice but to…

A few seconds later Selina limps more (more than earlier) to the door and snarls; "You've made your point, butler. From now I stop breaking your freaking rules!"

"Yeah, I already sense that little hint of sarcasm in your voice, Miss Kyle." Then noticing the girl's bleeding face; "What happened to your face, btw?"

* * *

 **#818. Nor am I allowed to make up stories about Theo afterwards**

Selina holds her sore head and buttocks and cries with anger; "What happened to my face? Theo Galavan and his freaking niece did this!"

Selina points at her bleeding nose, black eye and scars. Alfred however, rolls his eyes.

"It's true, Jeeves. Theo Galavan charged inside to safe his niece by taking the boot off of me and hit me with it. Then he asked Silver to do it all over again."

"Miss Kyle, could you please stop making up stories. Mister Galavan is a nice and polite man. Now go to your room, you're grounded."

* * *

 **#819. I am not allowed to pour oil over Sean's abs**

Street boy Sean Ornelas is doing some weight training in the gym when he feels someone land onto his stomach, lightly.

"Selina, would you please get off of me?"

The street girl grins and replies; "Nope, I have other plans with you. It involves your abs and this bottle of oil. And don't worry, I pre-warmed it."

Sean stares bewildered at the cat-girl on top of him as she starts rubbing the oil on his biceps, chest and-

Wait, where did she suddenly go to?

Well, Alfred charged inside seconds ago a swept the street girl off the street boy with a fast sweep of the broom. That's why she's now lying on the floor, scowling and grunting angrily.

Sean looks speechless.

* * *

 **#820. I am not allowed to kiss Silver in front of Bruce or make him faint in shock**

Annie strolls inside the study and finds Selina on the cough. Then she frowns; "You know Silver is studying with Bruce right now, don't you?"

"Yes, so?"

Annie frowns even more; "What about Alfred's rule? Aren't you going to break it by kissing Silver in front of Bruce?"

"Nah, for this once I decided to listen to one of Alfred's rules. I mean, why would…

Right around the same time Bruce walks inside with Silver and hears Selina say…

"I want to kiss Silver?"

Again, not hearing the question mark, because he's in too much of a shock, the young billionaire gasps and turns pale. Then he falls with a thud to the floor.

"ALFRED, BRUCE FAINTED, AGAIN!" Then muttering thoughtfully; "Now I broke half the rule, right?"

Annie nods.

* * *

 **So which one was your favorite? I still love to get requests, but I do have to warn you, I'm not doing naked spanking, cz again this story is T-rated. In my opinion you do something like that when you'r like nineteen or even older, not fourteen/fifteen xD**


	132. Gotham VS Mirror Verse Characters

**There is something I need to tell you. From now on there won't be more future Knightstalker or Nightstalker rules, because TEDOG asked me nicely not to. He's doing another Gotham story that will lead to who Sean becomes. TEDOG kinda likes to keep it a surprise o how he looks, acts etc. It's still his character so I have to listen to his wishes.**

 **Now that's settled, how cool would it be if this story hits the 1000 rule mark before season 3 airs. Now I'm not sure if it will work, but I will try my best to update this story more frequently and maybe update more at once. In the meantime it would be so cool if this story also hits the review mark between 900 and 1000 reviews. Not that it's a must, but it would be cool.**

 **Also, here is the answer to one of the guests; No, so far Selina hasn't spanked a naked Sean. If she would have there was no reason to request for another similar rule, right? xD  
** **Other guest: Well, TEDOG asked me to tell you; Yes, Knightstalker would be able to kick Batman's butt no matter how strong batman is. Now, he can't give a proof right now but it will be explained later on in TEDOG's own story.  
Koolcatgirl123 and guest: Sorry that Sean seems a little less reluctant than usually. I guess you can blame it own his teenage hormones and his enormous love for Selina. I guess his heart speaks faster than his reluctance LOL Anyway, hormones are a crazy thing, so I guess it will keep flipping around all the time. In this update he's all reluctant again.  
**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#821. I** **am not allowed to flog my counterpart**

"Hiya, sweet, lovely, goody-good version of me!"

Selina skips into the room and drops down beside her mirror version who eats a croissant with knife and fork.

"Why you do that? I mean, Bruce isn't even that pristine."

Mirror version Selina looks at her counterpart back to her breakfast and then says smiling; "Yeah, Bruce kinda eats like an animal, doesn't he?"

Normal Selina rolls her eyes; "I was not talking about mirror version Bruce, but anyway… why are you acting so sweet and do you obey Alfred or any other adult every time."

"I don't know, that's just me I guess. I mean, why do you break Alfred's rules all the time?"

Selina snorts; "Because it's funny and people like it. I mean, I broke like 820 rules already and people want more. In fact, they request me to break a rule with you in the spot lights."

"Me? But why?"

Selina laughs; "Because you're crazy and they want me to flog you for it!"

"What's flogging?"

Julia strolls inside the study for morning breakfast and finds mirror verse Selina crying her eyes out, because normal Selina showed her the answer to her earlier question.

The girl's mouth drops open agape of the sight Then Sean strolls by and looks from Julia to the sight on the cough and back to Julia. "Trust me, you'll get used to it."

Then noticing the girl's open mouth Sean taps gently to her chin and adds; "In the meantime of getting used to all this, don't try to catch flies. I swallowed a fly once when I found her and Tabitha in the study being best buddies and 'torturing' Alfred. Trust me, Alfred enjoyed it."

* * *

 **#822. I am not allowed to force Alfred to spend a day with his counterpart**

"Hiya, bored version of me!" Mirror verse Alfred skips up to normal verse Alfred who's cooking in the kitchen.

Normal verse Alfred stirs in a pot and scowls; "What do you want?!"

"Fun version Selina asked me if I could spend a day with you, show you how to be less boring and such."

Still stirring; "You think I'm boring, so why do you want to spend a day with me?"

Mirror verse Alfred shrugs; "Because fun version Selina asked me. Now, first thing on how to be less boring, loose the apron!"

"I'm cooking, so the apron stays!" Normal verse Alfred grumbles and then there is a knife. Normally people chop vegetables with it, but Alfred not. He sways with it at mirror verse Alfred and says; "Now leave my kitchen before you end up as dinner."

Mirror Alfred grins, rolls his sleeves up and says; "Bring it on!"

Selina, Julia and Sean stroll into the kitchen to ask their butler if they could have a pre-dinner snack, but what they find is two versions beat one and another up.

"Awe, how cute!" Selina cries as she hugs Sean and her cousin who share a disturbed look. "I knew they could get along so well!"

* * *

 **#823. I am not allowed to force Sean to spend a day with his counterpart. Not even when I think it will improve the way he looks at himself**

"SELINA! WHY DID YOU TIE ME TO A CHAIR?! WAIT, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO TIE ME TO A CHAIR?!"

The street girl simply grins; "With the help of your counterpart, dah. Now, you two spend a day together because mirror Sean can teach you a lot."

"I doubt it! Now untie me!"

Mirror Sean darts upon his counterpart and stands still parallel of the boy as if he was Sean's mirror reflection. Okay, he kinda is but then without the mirror part.

Mirror Sean then takes off Sean's shirt before taking off his own and says as he flashes his own well-oiled chest; "Repeat after me; I look hot!"

"WHAAT!"

"Come on, it's easy, trust me! Repeat; I'm handsome, hot and every girl wants me!"

 **A few hours later…**

Mirror Sean stomps over to Selina and says; "I give up before that idiot manages to make me think I'm ugly!"

Selina slaps her forehead and watches mirror Sean leave, muttering; "I'm not ugly, no I'm not. All the girls want me, especially Selina."

Then Selina unties Sean and says; "Tomorrow morning, same time and place. You're having a next session with your counterpart until you finally come to sense and see you're not ugly."

* * *

 **#824. I am not allowed to force Jim to spend a day with his counterpart**

"I'm telling you, being a bounty hunter is the same thing as being a hit-man. I can help you catch those monsters from Indian Hill!"

Jim clenches his teeth violently as he tries to step from one spot to the other. The reason why it's so hard is because his mirror verse counterpart is wrapped around it as he tries to persuade him to take him on the streets.

"GET OFF!"

Mirror Jim shakes his head rapidly and cries (literally); "You have to take me with you. I'm good at help hunting monsters!"

"Fine, but you keep your mouth shut, you hear me?!"

Mirror Jim nods rapidly, only hours later…

A big man with the similarities of a crocodile jumps outside a shop window and lands in the middle of the streets. Mirror Jim cries with glee; "Don't you worry bounty hunter Jim, I'll handle this one!"

"No! Wait!" Bounty hunter Jim shouts, but a little too late. His mirror version already charged upon the crocodile like man head first. That was a very bad idea. Regular Jim tuts at his counterpart as he looms over him and says; "Your done handling this? Then it's my turn."

And with that, Jim charges upon the crocodile like man fist first. That was also a VERY bad choice.

* * *

 **#825. I am not allowed to force Bullock to spend a day with his counterpart**

"Are you crazy, valet?! This is not forcing at all!" regular Bullock roars enthusiastic and then slams his arm around his counterpart's shoulder. "We are heading out to the local bar, drink a few beers and become best buddies. Say thanks to cat-brat for breaking this rule when she gets home!"

And with that the two Bullocks head out the door, chatting and laughing their heads off.

* * *

 **#826. I am not allowed to force Bruce to spend a day with his counterpart. I should know he prefers hanging out with mirror verse Thomas**

"Hey boring pristine version of me, or how I like to call it; identical twin to my boring and pristine twin brother Thomas Wayne Jr. Bad kitty version Selina demanded me to spend a day with you because she know you would hate it. FYI, I don't mind because I love irking you. So, what are our plans of the day?"

Bruce grins; "Sorry, I already made an appointment with mirror verse Thomas. We join forces to make Wayne Enterprises good again. So, bye!"

And with that, the two new buddies and partners head out the door. Mirror Bruce pouts his face and then grins; "Oh regular Thomas? You wanna join forces with me to make Wayne Enterprise even more corrupt?"

* * *

 **#827. I am not allowed to force Barbara and Lee to spend a day with their counterparts. Especially not when they are forced to stay in the same room**

"You know, it's so much fun we can be friends," mirror Barbara cries ecstatic to regular Lee as they stroll down Gotham mall and head over to the elevators.

Regular Lee nods agreed and they head into the elevator where they find Selina Kyle.

"I'm so glad you two arrived," Selina grins.

Both females; "Wait, what?"

* * *

"It's so cool we are friends unlike our counterparts!" mirror Lee hollers ecstatic as she and regular Barbara stroll down Gotham mall and even they stroll on a different floor than their counterparts did they head over to the same elevator. "I mean, I tried to kill mirror Barbara for betraying mirror Jim, and you tried to kill my counterpart for dating regular Jim."

Regular Barbara nods agreed and adds; "Even though that what you just said is way beyond my IQ level to understand and gave me a headache, it is still cool indeed. You should teach me some torture skills, so next I see that backstabbing-

The elevator doors open and the two female find Selina Kyle and their counterparts. The girl cries with glee; "Glad you two could make it as well."

Mirror Lee and regular Barbara; "WTF is going on in here?!"

* * *

Without realizing she just brought herself in a very dangerous situation, Selina steps between the duos so they couldn't attack one another and announces; "You four are going to make up with one and another. You burry the hatch and-

"Sure, I'll burry it in her head!" Mirror Lee guffaws as she points to mirror Barbara.

A fight ensues and Selina barely escaped from the scenery.

* * *

 **#828. I am not allowed to force Hugo Strange to spend a day with his counterpart. I should know that wicked man would use the opportunity for his own advantage**

Hugo Strange looked extremely bewildered when the guard visited his cell and told him he had a visitor, but when he arrived into the visitors room and saw an exact copy of him waiting, he knew it might become very useful.

"So, why did they lock you up in this place?" mirror verse Hugo asks as he looks around the room. It's so creepy in here."

Real Hugo nods and adds; "And then to think I used to work here as professional councillor."

"What happened?"

"Well I started to do experiments on people and one of my experiments stole my busload of monsters and I couldn't escape anymore. But you know, I suddenly realize you might be my ticket out of here."

A grin curls up on regular Hugo's lips while a frown appears on mirror verse Hugo's face.

 **A few seconds later…**

"But you have to believe me, I'm mirror verse professor Strange not the regular one!" one of the two versions of Hugo bellows when guards drag him down the hallway while a few other guards lead the other Hugo to the front door. "He knocked me to the ground and took my clothes! Call Wayne Manor and ask for Selina Kyle (the real one not the mirror verse) she will explain everything! Let me out of here!"

Sadly all the guards left the cell area locking it down behind them.

* * *

 **#829. I am not allowed to force Penguin to spend a day with his 'unicorn loving' counterpart**

Mirror Verse Cobblepot skips up to regular Cobblepot and suddenly there is a sketchbook being shoved underneath Penguin's face. It's full with unicorns and such.

"AAGH, Please take it away!" Penguin tries to hide when he sees the 'scary' unicorn drawings.

Mirror verse Cobblepot frowns; "What's wrong with you, don't you like unicorns?"

"No, I'm scared of them ever since… Penguin's mind wanders off to the day a crazy street girl and her friends scared the crap out of him with those creatures. "They are scary and they are everywhere, watching every move you make. They call themselves; the court off…

"Owls?" Mirror verse Cobblepot finish the sentence and then adds with widened eyes; "You guys have them in your universe as well? I mean, would they also be mirror verse from our universe?"

Penguin looks baffled; "Owls? Those are not owls. Those are freaking…

Penguin points frantically at the sketches and mirror verse adds; "Unicorns. Yes I know."

"Don't say that word, it's horrible!" Then frowning; "If you know those are… well-you-know-what, then why do you suddenly start talking about owls?"

Mirror verse Cobblepot knits his eyebrows; "Because you said; court of… so I add owls."

"I was not planned to say; court of owls! I was talking about; court off… Penguin points frantically at the sketches again while hiding his face.

Mirror verse suddenly getting it; "Wait, so that's how you people call the secret court, the court of Unicorns. Are they fluffy? I want to meet them so bad. Can you take me to see them?"

Penguin runs away screaming his head off.

* * *

 **#830. I am not allowed to force Mr. Nygma to spend a day with his counterpart. I should know by now how resourceful psychopaths are**

"Hi, Selina Kyle wanted me to stay a day with you. So what's it like to be in a nuthouse like this place?"

Regular Nygma grins as he sees his counterpart stroll up to him during visiting time. This might be a perfect opportunity to…

 **Later…**

"So all this time your colleagues heard you seemingly talk to yourself at work you talked to your twin-brother?" The new psychiatrist asks when she has a session with Mr. Nygma.

The psychopath nods rapidly and then points at the visiting hall where mirror Nygma is and bellows; "Hey twin, say hi to my psychiatrist!"

"Ehm, HI!" mirror Nygma waves madly.

The woman thinks for a moment and then grabs a pen and paper while saying; "Well Mr. Nygma, I guess we were wrong all along and you're sane."

And with that she gives him the 'he's sane note' and Nygma strolls out the door with his so called twin brother.

* * *

 **Which rule was your favorite? And don't you all say the Sean one Haha. Anyway, requests and all still very welcome and maybe something else beside spanking rules xD The court Penguin is talking about you will meet in the time-travel story. something funny Theriddler95 and I came up:D**


	133. Meeting 514-A for the first time

**I changed a few things to make them fit better. I decided to turn Thomas Wayne into DB, I guess it's more funnier that way.**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#831. I am not allowed to insult someone on his 'disguise' only because I think it's Bruce**

Barbara is hosting the opening party of her and Tabitha's new nightclub called the Sirens. She's totally in her zone talking with Gotham's biggest criminals.

"Hiya Selina and Julia, you're here too?" Barbara cries with glee as she halts beside Selina and her cousin Julia.

Selina nods rapidly; "Yeah, Sean and Bruce are here as well, but if you see them don't greet them. They are undercover to find a criminal who used to work for Wayne Enterprise."

"Okay, I understand!" Barbara grins.

They look at the party people for a while when suddenly a boy comes into view. He has long dark hair, but his face looks very similar to Bruce Wayne.

Julia snorts; "Talking about the worst disguise ever!"

Selina nods agreed and adds; "I like the jacket though."

Barbara frowns and then follows the girls gazes landing onto the boy. The woman wriggles her eyebrows and says; "Ow, he sure looks manlier than at the charity ball."

Selina takes a step back, bemused and says; "Barbara, be careful. People might start to think you're a cougar all the sudden."

"Well, maybe I am? I mean, Tabitha calls herself Tigress, you call yourself Cat, so maybe my new nickname should be Cougar."

Julia scoffs; "I'm legally scared Jim might arrest you for it."

Barbara ignores that and grins; "You know what, I like it and I keep it. Now let's say hi to 'poorly disguised' Bruce Wayne."

* * *

 **#832. I am not allowed leave Barbara on her own with the so called Bruce Wayne doppelgänger and his two friends**

"Owe, who is his tall buddies?" Barbara asks extremely curiously. "You know what, never mind I'll just introduce myself and-

Selina quickly grabs Barbara's arm and grumbles; "What did I just tell you a rule earlier? I'm pretty sure it had something to do with not greeting them!"

"Oh don't you worry my Selina dear, I can keep it subtle. I mean, I am the host so I have to say something, right?"

Before Selina could react on that the crazy nightclub owner skips off to 'disguised' Bruce and his buddies.

Julia shakes her head with disbelieve and says importantly; "I'm afraid Barbara is as subtle as a walrus. I'm telling you this will not end well."

"Hi, I'm Barbara Kean and I welcome you on me and my partner's grand opening party," Barbara cries with glee as the two girls watch from afar.

The boy smiles, shakes the crazy woman's hand and then introduces the two tall men to her. Barbara looks slightly anxious as they shake her hands politely. Up close they look even more taller.

Then she faces 'disguised' Bruce again and says with a wink; "I'll leave you to your Super-Secret business."

And with that the crazy woman turns on her heels to return back to her cat-like friend and cousin, but the look on Selina's face was very murderous and Julia already cracks her knuckles.

Barbara quickly flees away.

* * *

 **#833. I am not allowed to blame Sean that he and Bruce are trying to prank me**

"Hey Selina." Sean stops beside the street girl and Julia and hands the both of them a drink. "You know, if Bruce didn't need my help to shadow the Wayne Enterprise employees I would have returned to the manor by now. This party stinks, but don't tell Babs or Tabs that I said that."

Selina frowns; "Tabs?"

"Yeah you know, Tabitha?"

Selina nods understandably and her eyes scan through the club again before landing on the two tall men in the back of the club. The poorly 'disguised' Bruce is nowhere to be seen, but maybe he's blending into the crowd.

"You know, if you really think Bruce wouldn't complete this silly mission of his without your help, why didn't you stop him from that horrible disguise in the first place. I mean, giving him a very cool jacket and a ugly long haired wig won't change his appearance."

"Yeah, even we could easily see it was Bruce," Julia adds as she takes a sip from her drink.

Sean frowns; "What are you talking about? Bruce isn't disguised because he has no reason to do that. Okay, he is wearing some street clothes to blend in easily, but he's not wearing a long haired wig."

Selina's face turns murderous; "Are you calling me a liar? I just saw Bruce with long hair and a very cool jacket."

Sean chuckles; "Selina, are you feeling alright, because you start to sound a little crazy."

Julia holds her drink out to Selina and says; "Okay, hold this for me while I wack his face for calling you not only a liar but crazy as well!"

"Nah, it's fine. He will get him back for it trust me. But in the meantime, you better stop this idiotic prank!"

Then Bruce joins them and Julia says after eyeing him up and down; "I see you finally came to sense and removed the ugly wig."

Selina pouts her face and says; "Yeah, but you could at least keep the jacket."

Bruce frowns confused and looks over to his friend who makes the 'ignore-them-they-are-crazy' motion.

* * *

 **#834. I am not allowed to threaten I will beat 'poorly disguised Bruce' in the face when I see him again**

"Stop making that gesture, kitty toy Sean, we are not crazy! We know what we saw!"

Sean rolls his eyes; "We're telling you, we are not pulling a prank on you."

"Really? Well in that case, you both won't mind if I demolish 'double Bruce's' face if I see him again, right?"

Julia grins and adds; "I'll be there holding your shoes."

Sean shakes his head dully; "Nope, I don't mind." Bruce however looks a little reluctant. What if she's crazy enough to mistake him with the 'double Bruce'?

* * *

 **#835. I am not allowed to insult Bruce's choice of clothes**

Selina eyes Bruce again and then notices what he's wearing. The street clothes he just picked are plain ugly.

The street girl folds her arms angrily and grumbles; "Bruce, are you a turtle?"

Bruce frowns; "Wait, what?"

"Are you a turtle?"

"No."

"Then why are you wearing an ugly turtle neck? Didn't Nygma's insult scared you enough? Loose the ugly thing and replace it with the jacket you were wearing earlier."

Bruce stomps his foot down; "I was not wearing a jacket, how many times do I need to tell you that?"

"I don't know, but please do remove that ugly sweater."

Bruce looks at Sean for help who says blankly; "I already told you not to pick that one, but you wouldn't listen. You had to pick it and wear it to this dull party."

* * *

 **#836. I am not allowed to ask Barbara to back me up in my story. I should know she would only tell more lies**

"Fine, if you don't believe me, then ask BARBARA!"

Barbara turns around when she hears her name and skips over to Selina, Julia and her kitty toys.

"You called?"

"Yes, would you tell these two idiots we witnessed Bruce Wayne wearing a cool jacket and not so cool wig?"

Barbara smiles; "Yeah we did, but I have to tell you, kudos for coming up with that undercover name Bruce."

Bruce frowns; "What undercover name?"

"Oh you know (wink)."

Bruce looks more confused; "No I don't. And why the wink?"

Julia looks thoughtfully; "I guess she just flirted with you. I mean, her new nickname is Cougar."

Barbara laughs awkwardly as she tries to figure out they are messing with her head or not and then says; "You know, you introduced yourself and those two tall men over there."

Barbara points over to the two tall men in the back of the club and Bruce says confused; "I don't even know them, so why would I introduce them to you?"

"You know what I really like to know is, what name did this so called poorly disguised Bruce give you?" Sean bellows frustrated before Barbara could even reply to Bruce's question.

Barbara thinks for a moment and then replies; "514-A, but they call him '5' for short."

* * *

 **#837. I am not allowed to suggest to Barbara to ask '5'** **to report himself to the front**

"Look, I get it!" Sean suddenly says. "You two are plotting together to prank us. I mean, 514-A? Come on, do you really think we are that stupid."

Barbara grins; "You? you're hot and handsome. Bruce? He's cute and handsome but more in a little nephew kinda way."

Julia coughs behind her hand; "Cougar!"

Sean looks like he's about to throttle Barbara and says; "I was asking if you take us for idiots, not if you think we are hot or not."

"Yes well, you're hot and handsome…

"Barbara, why don't you head to the front and take your mike and ask '5'. to step up to the front? Then we will see who's fooling who?"

Sean frowns; "Actually, we still wouldn't. I mean, if you really did see a disguised Bruce, he won't show up because Bruce can't change into his so called disguise. We think there is no 514-A because we think you prank us which means there will still be no Patient number 514-A"

Selina opens her mouth to say something but it gets drowned by Barbara hollering; "WOULD PATIENT NUMBER 514-A PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT? THERE'S A SPECIAL GIRL WHO WANTS TO SPEAK TO HIM!"

The street girl turns infuriated; "Barbara, if that boy starts stalking me because he thinks I like him, I'm going to kill you!"

"Yeah, and Julia will be there to hold her shoes!" Sean laughs.

Julia nods agreed.

* * *

 **#838. I am not allowed to exchange '5's' jacket with Bruce's turtle neck and leave Bruce naked in the process**

Bruce and Sean's mouth drops wide open when an exact copy of Bruce Wayne walks up to them. The only few things that are different is his hair, jacket, the way he walks and… talks?

"The crazy host said you wanted to speak to me, only I don't know if I know you."

Before anyone could realize what happens, Bruce's upper body was naked and 514-A lost his cool jacket which now was replaced with Bruce's turtle neck.

514-A frowns bewildered; "Ehm, girl I don't know, why are you hugging my jacket?"

"Because I think it's a cool jacket and it's mine now!"

"Wait, so you asked the crazy host to call for me so you could steal my jacket?"

"Yup. Any problems with that?"

Bruce puts his hand up and says; "Matter in fact I do. It's kinda chilly in here, so wouldn't it be more logic if you gave me the jacket?"

Selina clutches the jacket protectively; "NO! It's mine now! Buy your own cool jacket!"

* * *

 **#839. I am not allowed to fight with three boys over a jacket that doesn't belong to me**

Selina nuzzles her face into the jacket as she takes the smell into her nose. There's something not quite right with it.

Before the boys notice what happens Selina rubs her new stolen jacket all over Sean and Bruce. Afterwards she smells again and a cue dreamy smile curls up her lips.

"Is she on drugs or something?" 514-A asks worriedly.

Barbara grins; "If you count them as a drug then yes." Then they all turn and stare at Selina purring like a happy kitten as she nuzzles her very new jacket with her kitty toys scents.

"You know Selina, this is kinda disturbed even for you," Sean says and steps closer to take the jacket away. Surprisingly it worked, but mainly because she didn't expect it to happen, but when she did…

"Give it back, Kitty Toy Sean!"

Sean gives a little tap on her nose as if he's warning a kitten and then hands the jacket back to DB (sounds better than 57397, right?). Before the boy could take it Selina already has her sticky fingers all over it again and pulls it.

Sean and DB pull as well and Julia joins her cousin. It's up to Bruce to decide which side he picks and he realizes it's best to join his own gender.

Selina bellows; "MINE! MINE! MINE!"

DB hollers; "GIVE BACK, GIVE BACK, GIVE BACK!"

Barbara cries ecstatic; "THIS IS SO THRILLING, WHO WILL WIN?!"

* * *

 **#840. I am not allowed to win the jacket-tug war by cheating**

"I'm so going to win this!" Selina grunts after a firm pull.

The three boys holler in sync as they pull; "No you won't!"

"Bruce, there is something I need to tell you! I love you, always have!"

Bruce smiles; "Really?" Then he turns weak and red and drops to the floor with a thud. Selina pins him down with one foot while pulling the jacket.

"You DB? Did you ever kiss a girl?" Cue flirty wink.

DB starts to stutter like a true Wayne, blushes like crazy and collapses through his weak knees. Now it's just up to Sean.

"Sean, do you really, REALLY care I stole that boy's jacket? I mean, it's not even yours , so I don't understand why you're protecting it so much."

Sean looks thoughtfully for a moment and then says; "You're right Selina, it's yours."

And with that the street boy lets go and the two girls drop backwards onto the floor.

Selina grunts angrily; "I was about to tell you it's you who I love, but this little stunt makes me scratch it from my mind and say instead; I love you a little less right now."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Also, Sean fans don't feel offended when Selina said she always loved Bruce. There are plenty enough rules where Selina said she loved Sean. and there will be more.**

 **Anyway, maybe I will update another ten rules today, but it kinda depends on my inspiration and right now I'm working also on a Bruce/Selina tribute video and a Gotham crack video for my YouTube channel. I also like those to be finished xD**

 **Those who are interested; I already upload a Gotham crack weeks ago and if you're interested to watch it you can find it on YouTube. Just look for;** **cutesmiles83 Gotham crack It's the one that says; "screw you all" and Silver is on the thumbnail. I wanted to use another one but Youtube picked three I didn't like:( Anyway, if you watched it and you don't have a YT profile you can let me know your thoughts through here by review xD**


	134. Sean pretends Selina is a cat

**Ten new rules. As reply to the many reviews about Sean letting go the jacket; "Yes, Sean is very competitive if it comes to protecting his own stuff, but since the jacket was not his Sean saw no reason for fighting over it. Also, he thought it would be funny to see Selina flip back on her butt."**

 **Anyway, this update contains ten funny rules with Sean as leading character, so in this update it's Sean who breaks the rules.**

* * *

 **#841. Only because I read a manual on how to raise a cat doesn't make me an expert, so I am not allowed to treat Selina as a misbehaving cat**

Selina walks into the study and spots something very interesting flying through the room. It's a fly and once she sees one she wants to kill it. Especially if it's irking one of her kitty toys.

That kitty toy happens to be Sean Ornelas who's reading a car magazine and swats the fly away once it's get too close to his face. Selina can see he wants the fly away as much as she wants.

Before Sean knows what happened the fly lands on his nose and at the same time feels a hand swat his nose a little too painful. The fly escapes, but I can't say the same thing about Selina.

Sean jumps to his feet and taps his index finger to her nose and says with low, harsh tone of voice; "Bad Selina!"

Selina simply grins and scrambles after the fly and breaking a few expensive knick-knacks in the process. Sean however keeps saying in harsh tone of voice; "Bad, bad Selina!"

The fly lands on Sean's head, but before Selina could swat it with her hand the street boy grabs it from mid-air and says once again; "Bad Selina!"

Seconds later the street girl is being tossed outside the study with Sean slamming the door shut behind her. All he needs to do now is ignore her crying; "Sean let me in! I want to protect you from that fly! Sean, let me in, please?"

It's hard to ignore it, but he has to. The cat manual on how to discipline your cat said to take the cat from the situation where she is misbehaving. Yes, her crying for being let in may break his heart, but it will teach her not to repeat her mistake.

* * *

 **#842. I am not allowed to lecture Alfred on how to treat Selina. Again, she's not a real cat**

"Miss Kyle, get out of my kitchen!" Alfred roars angrily as he finds Selina into the fridge like always. "If that bald GCPD captain hadn't put any cameras in this manor I would have spanked you right now!"

Selina scrambles outside the kitchen laughing. She almost knocks Sean to the ground as she makes way to the stairs. Alfred pursues with the broom.

Sean steps into the butler's path and says with a calm voice; "Alfred, the first step to disciplining your cat is first to make her listen to you. This won't happen unless you develop a warm, loving relationship with her."

Alfred looks extremely baffled for a moment until he roars; "Mister Ornelas, get out of my way before I shove this broom up your-

"It's very important you set up a good start with your cat from the beginning of your relationship," Sean continues as if he had not heard Alfred's threat. "Now, I know she's living here for quite a while and my guess is that you never tried to build-up a good start otherwise she wouldn't act like this. A good start always ensures that she respects you, wants to please you, and will listen to your commands. You totally ruined that so far, so it's best you put that broom away and listen to my advice."

A vein throbs on the side of Alfred's head and he snaps; "Mister Ornelas, I really want to shove this broom up Miss Kyle's-

"NO!" Sean suddenly hollers. "Never strike a cat if she doesn't listen or doesn't do what you want her to do. She will end up resenting you for it and refuse to listen to you."

Alfred shoves the street boy out of the way and starts making his way up the stairs. Sean quickly hurls himself around the butler's waist who now drags him up with him.

"Mister Ornelas, I'm warning you!"

Sean holds on with all his strength and cries in panic; "It's best to give her lots of attention."

"Trust me, this time I will spank her extra slowly with this broom, so she will get all the attention she needs!"

Sean shakes his head rapidly and hollers; "No, that's not what I meant! Spend time cuddling her if she responds to that!"

"Fine, I will leave the broom right here and strangle her throat with every strength I have when I 'cuddle' her!"

Alfred starts making his way down the hallway to Selina's room. Sean is still holding on, screaming; "If she doesn't respond on your sweet cuddles, AND I MEAN REAL CUDDLES, try talk to her and pet her as much as you can, and give her treats once in a while. That will solve the 'stealing-food-from-the-fridge' problem, trust me!"

"MISS KYLE, OPEN THE DOOR SO I-

"This may take a few days to a few weeks, depending on how long she takes to warm up to you and-

"Mister Ornelas, I've had enough of you! Miss Kyle is not a real cat!"

That was Sean's warning to run. And he did, because Alfred came after him with the broom, but it's all worth it. As long as the sweet innocent Cat is safe.

* * *

 **#843. I am not allowed to provide Wayne Manor with outlets for Selina's needs**

"To keep a cat from getting into trouble, provide her with means and ways to express her natural cat behavior," Sean says to Bullock who sits on the couch drinking a beer. "Cats love to run, bite scratch and explore by nature, so it's important to give her cat friendly options to play with."

Bullock snorts; "Aren't you and Bruce Wayne her cat friendly kitty toys?"

"Bullock work with me alright? She needs a scratching post (a very big one) maybe even multiple. This will prevent her from scratching the furniture, the walls or other objects she shouldn't."

Bullock laughs; "Objects like what?"

Suddenly a blur of black leather and brown curls hurls herself from behind the couch onto Bullock's neck and starts scratching him everywhere.

Trying to get her off, Bullock roars; "Point taken, I will help you to provide this manor with outlets for that crazy cat-brat's needs!"

* * *

"Why again did you want us to buy this cat jungle gym!" Bullock pants as he helps Sean carry the large thing into the manor.

Sean rolls his eyes and replies; "Cats love to jump, climb and explore, remember?"

"That girl is not a real cat, you know that, right?"

Sean drops his side of the jungle gym and replies; "Fine, Selina loves to jump, climb and explore. Happy now?"

"No, not really? I mean, doesn't she have an entire city to jump, climb and explore?"

Sean looks at Bullock as if he's crazy and says; "No, that one doesn't work anymore. We need to make a safe environment for her and the city is the opposite of safe. Now put your muscles into I, because this one needs to be placed on the third floor!"

"What?! Why not on this floor?!"

Sean simply scowls at Bullock who quickly obeys and helps Sean to get the jungle gym up the stairs.

* * *

"Toys like balls, dangling toys are fake mice can help your cat use her inner instincts," Sean says to Bullock as he points at the pile of toys in the corner of the room.

Bullock snorts; "And why exactly do you want her to find or use her inner instincts? I mean, aren't you and Bruce her kitty toys that help her find her instincts?"

Sean throws a very dirty glare at the lackadaisical cop and snaps; "Well let's just say I've had enough of her biting or hamming me in the process!"

* * *

 **#844. I am not allowed to hold a class lesson about cats in the study with Selina as the acting cat**

Sean is standing in front of a room full of people who were forced to sit there and pretend they wanted to learn something about cats.

To add a few names so you know who's in there; Bruce, Julia, Annie, Jim, Bullock and Lee. Hien, Jack, Rikki and Loïc were lucky enough to escape in time.

"It's important to let your cat know when he does something good," Sean says importantly. "This will learn her that her behavior should be repeated. Good behaviors can range from eating and drinking his meals appropriately, using the scratching post instead of the furniture or your legs, and playing with her toys instead of using you as a toy or your belongings."

Selina darts into the room and starts to nuzzle Sean as he proceeds telling; "Reward your kitty for positive behavior as often as you can so she knows she's on the right track."

Selina proceeds nuzzling Sean as everyone nod reluctantly in an understanding manner. Selina meows and points at her mouth and Sean says then; "Treats are common ways to reward your cat. Don't overdo it, however, because it can cause your cat to gain weight."

Selina frowns and waits for her treat. Sean turns to face her and the girl starts to purr like crazy, but instead of giving her a treat Sean says, petting her curls softly; "You can also reward her by giving her attention. Speaking to her in a soothing voice, petting her or letting her cuddle with you can help let her know that you appreciate what she's doing."

Bullock suddenly guffaws; "So you're petting her now and not give her a treat means she's gaining too much weight?!"

Sean thinks for a moment and looks awkwardly at Selina. He can see the same question cross her mind by how the way her eyes sparkle angrily.

Sean grins; "If you can tell what your cat is thinking and wants to do in advance, make sure you'll be faster than her and… RUN!"

Everyone laughs their heads off as Sean takes his own advice and sprints away with an angry Selina pursue.

"Bad Selina! Bad Selina!"

* * *

 **#845. I am not allowed to watch with 'my class' a video of me using the water aversion method on Selina**

"Okay, silence everyone and watch at my very own made video where I will show you how the water aversion method works."

* small note, this time Rikki, Jack, Hien and Loïc joined as well*

Sean steps over to the wall to turn the TV room lights off when he suddenly hears the familiar chewing of popcorn.

"Okay, who is that?!"

Julia, Rikki and Annie quickly stop chewing as if it was not them, but sadly they couldn't fool Sean.

Sean stomps over to the couch and grabs the bowl with popcorn. They fight over it for a while to protect their delicious popcorn, but Sean wins by a quick squirt of water from a water bottle. Rikki turns to mermaid form.

"Couldn't you run?" Hien asks who got the tail straight up in his face.

Rikki rolls her eyes; "And miss this funny cat movie? I don't think so!"

"Okay, quiet everyone!" Sean bellows, turns the light off and sits down as well.

Sean pops up in screen with a water bottle clutched in his hand and whispers to the camera; "Selina is being a bad kitty again. Look how she made Alfred's fresh cleaned windows all muddy again."

The camera zooms inside the study where they see Selina on the windowsill and covering the windows with muddy hand prints.

"You can use the water aversion method, but make sure you do this stealthily so she doesn't know it's coming from you."

Sean tiptoes inside with the water bottle. Selina is too busy with her naughty antic she's not aware of his presence. Then a sudden squirt of water hits her straight in the back of her neck. When she turns she finds no one.

"You see what I did there?" Sean whispers to the camera from the hidden passage in the study wall. "Look at her reaction, she doesn't know it was me."

*Everyone laugh their heads off at Selina's reaction*

* * *

"Okay, now I show you a bunch of small videos where I used the same method," Sean whispers to the camera and then fades out.

1: Sean is sitting in the study reading a car magazine.

Selina walks inside with very muddy shoes and a squirt of water hits her in the back of her neck. Bewildered she looks up and around spotting Sean sitting on the couch flipping through his magazine like nothing happened.

"Sean, does this study ceiling have a leak or something?"

Sean proceeds flipping through his magazine, dully; "Not that I know, why?"

"Oh nothing, just a question."

*Selina exits the room*

* * *

2: Sean is doing some weight training when Selina darts into the room and knocks and few knick-knacks to the floor.

A squirt of water hits her and when she looks around she finds Sean still being occupied with weight training.

The girl frowns and leaves the room.

3: Selina sits on Sean's bed cuddling his pillow a little too forcefully. Feathers fly everywhere and a squirt of water hits her.

"AAGH! What was that?!"

Selina looks around but finds no one. Sean lies under his bed smothering his laughing's.

* * *

4: Selina is demolishing Bruce's and Sean's sweaters by curling herself up in them with her cats.

Suddenly there's a squirt water raining down on them and all the real cats and the pretend to be cat look up bewildered at the ceiling. They find nothing.

They proceed with ruining the sweaters and there's another squirt. The real cats run out growling and hissing while their owner and pretend to be cat screams; "AAGH, there's also a leak in the boys bedroom!"

Sean hiding in the air vent laughs his head off.

* * *

5: Selina sits in the TV room windowsill with a few of her cats looking at the birds outside. The cats start to meow softly as their eyes focus on the birds in the trees.

The street girl smiles and grabs the window handle to open the window, so they can catch the birds. Suddenly there's a squirt of water and the cats flee away while Selina looks around bewildered.

"ALFRED, THERE'S ALSO A LEAK IN THE TV ROOM! YOU REALLY NEED TO CHECK THE ROOFS FOR HOLES!"

Selina gets another squirt of water on her nose and she looks stupefied around. Then she spots Sean; "Hey, could you tell Alfred to fix the roof? I get splashed with water, constantly."

Sean smiles; "Well, Alfred asked me and Bruce if we had the same problem as you, but we don't, so either you imagine it or…

"Or what! Tell me Sean! You have to tell me!" Selina bellows as she grabs Sean with a double handed aggressive grab. Then she gets another squirt of water right in her face.

"That hurts, bad Selina!"

Selina's face slowly turns murderous; "It had been you all along?!" Then spotting the camera in his other hand; "And your filming this for your stupid class?!"

Sean looks at the camera and says; "That's it class, and remember to stay stealthy and don't let your cat know it had been you and not a leak in the roof, because then she will… wait a minute, I suddenly remember I gotta run!"

"Yeah, you can run but you can't hide, Kitty Toy Sean! I will get you back for this!"

* * *

 **#846. I am not allowed to teach 'my class' alternate methods to prevent Selina from doing something naughty**

"Today I'm going to teach you all how you can set booby-traps for your cat to prevent her from indulging in bad behavior. For example, if your cat is prone to jumping on the kitchen table, set up a double-sided tape or tinfoil over the surface, so she associates it with and unpleasant sensation. These physical scares may give her the discipline she needs."

Bullock snorts; "Yeah, for a real cat, but she isn't a real cat is she?"

"Fine!" Sean snaps. "How about this, to avoid Selina is doing something she isn't supposed or allowed to do we replace all the manor carpets with scat mats that look like carpets. When we see she's doing something and we want her to stop, we push a little button which is connected with wires in scat mats and send a gentle electrical tingle through her feet!"

Alfred jumps inside the study with glee and cries excitedly; "Were can I purchase mats like that, because that might solve my problem with Miss Kyle."

"I was only joking!" Sean bellows with fear in his eyes. "Let's get back to the cuddle and talk to her approach."

Alfred laughs; "No way! I'm going to the city to find a scat mat with enough voltage on it that will make her hair go all curly."

"Isn't her hair curly enough?" Jim frowns.

"Yeah well, I'm going to make it even more curly!"

* * *

 **#847. I am not allowed to follow Alfred around town and persuade him to take the more friendly route**

"Alfred please listen! Selina is not that bad! All you have to give her is a little TLC!"

Alfred proceeds stomping down the streets as he glares through the shop windows to see if they sell what he's looking for. So far nothing.

"It's no use Mister Ornelas, so you better get off my back. I will find that thing and use it on Miss Kyle!"

Sean holds tightly around Alfred's neck and screams in his ear; "There are other options, like for example, play with her. It's a way to help her act appropriately and also a way to reward her at the same time. Trust me, it will work!"

"I have no time to play with her Mister Ornelas, I'm too busy with cleaning the rubbish behind your butts!"

Sean screams in Alfred's ear; "I can play with her. I will keep her out of your hair, promise!"

"Nope, that electric shock mat is far more effective. Ah, there's a shop who sells it!"

Alfred heads inside to buy one while Sean quickly cups the sides of his mouth and hollers for every pedestrian and citizen to hear; "Mr. Pennyworth is going to buy a scat mat with enough voltage to make a sweet cat named Selina Kyle's hair go curly!"

In the GCPD Barnes points his ears and roars angrily; "BULLOCK, GORDON! GET YOUR BUTTS AT WAYNE MANOR TO PROTECT THAT GIRL FROM THAT AWFUL BUTLER!"

* * *

 **#848. I am not allowed to play with Selina with a dangling toy, because I should know it won't make Alfred change his mind. Neither will it stop her from being naughty**

Sean sprints back into Wayne Manor carrying lots and lots of cat toys. When he spots the street girl with her head poked into the fridge he hollers; "Selina, Alfred will be here any second!"

"AAGH!" Selina screams in shock.

Sean stares at her momentarily and then frowns; "Why you scream?"

"I don't know, but since when are you so freaked out about whether Alfred is around or not?"

Sean grabs her with both hands and hollers; "Alfred will electrocute you if he sees you doing bad behaviour stuff!"

Selina looks thoughtfully; "Has this something to do with your cat lessons?"

They hear a car pull up on the driveway and Sean quickly grans the bottle of milk from Selina's hands and puts it back where it belongs before saying firmly; "Quick, act like a sweet kitty!"

Alfred walks inside with his new purchased shock mats and finds Sean in the hallway playing with Selina and a feathered dangling toy. It even has sparkling diamonds to make it more interesting for her to catch.

"Stop with that will yah? I'm still going to use this!" Alfred laughs when he passes them and into the study.

Sean bellows frustrated; "Oh come on! She won't rob any jewelry stores when she can play with this!"

"Is she still with yah?" Alfred snorts from inside the study when he takes out his new purchased toy.

Sean looks at the spot Selina was seconds ago, but finds an open front door. "No, Selina get back!"

"Are you crazy?! That new jewelry store has bigger diamonds than that dangling thing and I'm going to get it!"

* * *

 **#849. Nor am I allowed to try it with a red dot. I should know it will make her only destroy more things**

Sean managed to grab the street girl before she could hurl herself over the gate and had her now locked into the study securely. He had less than two rules left to show Alfred there here alternatives.

"Let me out!" Selina bellows angrily as she makes a run-up to the patio windows and she was nearly there to charge straight through the glass if necessarily, but then a red dot on the wall catches her eyes.

Selina comes to a halt and then turns to red dot. She doesn't know why, but a red dot makes her want to catch it. With a thud she lands to the wall and the dot is gone.

When she turns around satisfied she finds the evil dot on the floor. Anger fills her body and she flops herself onto the dot. It's gone, again.

Sean keeps going from left to right, up and down with the laser pointer and Selina charges after the red through the entire room, knocking things out of place.

The street boy hears Alfred coming down the hall and tries to calm Selina down, but she's bursting of energy and hollering with glee; "Red dot, come out come out wherever you are!"

Sean slaps his forehead; "Selina, the red dot is already gone, because it was me and my laser pointer."

"Don't try to defend the red dot Sean, I know it's in here somewhere." Selina pokes her head under the couch.

Alfred steps inside and the gleeful look on his face tells Sean he's up to no good.

"Miss Kyle, if you ever come near the fridge again you'll be sorry!"

Selina pokes her head from under the couch and grins; "Ah, you're helping Sean with hiding the red dot, aren't you? And it's in the fridge, isn't it?"

The street girl sprints off with glee.

* * *

 **#850. I am not allowed to use Alfred's new purchased 'toy' on Alfred**

"Selina, no wait!" Sean tries but it's too late. They hear the sound of the fridge going open and Alfred pushes the tiny button on his controller and-

"AAGH!" Selina's screams from inside the kitchen. Alfred walks inside to see the effects of his purchased toy while Sean comes in behind him worried.

Selina turns to face them her curly hair being more curled and straight up. Then she cries at Alfred with pouty face; "I hate you!"

And with that the street girl runs out and up the stairs. Her door slams and then it's quiet.

"It works so well!" Alfred cries with glee and stuffs the controller in his apron pocket.

Sean looks at the butler with hatred and punches him angrily. Then he stomps off, infuriated.

Alfred went preparing lunch and opened the fridge, a painful jolt of electricity shot through his body.

Alfred looks warily at the mat under his feet. Does that thing already has a malfunction? He just bought it.

The butler shrugs, opens the fridge again and a jolt runs through his body.

"WTF!" Alfred roars angrily and reaches to his apron to grab the controller to turn the stupid thing off. The only problem is that it isn't in his apron anymore.

Suddenly getting it; "Mister Ornelas, give back that controller before I shove it up your ass!"

Another painful jolt of electricity shot through his body. It was Sean's way of saying; "Make me!"

* * *

 **What did you think? Which rule did you think was the best? Let me know by review:D**


	135. AN Important

**Hi guys, I want to inform you I won't update my stories as fast as I did in the past. The reason is that I lost my beloved friend Layla. She was my 13 year old Golden Retriever. She suddenly got diagnosed with arthrosis, some sort of allergy and a bacteria in her intestines. She seemed to turn out fine, but then unexpectedly her eyes did something really weird. One of her eye wouldn't open properly while the other rolled into the back of her head. The vet didn't know what was wrong with the rolling eye, but she saw a scratch on the cornea of the eye she couldn't open. Droplets should wok, but it turned out something far more worse than a scratch. All the sudden strange black substance came flooding from that eye and that's when the vet told me she most likely had a abscess in or behind her eye. And maybe that was the reason her other eye rolled back into her head. Maybe she had one behind that one as well. Operation wasn't option cz of the risk she wouldn't wake up. And even if she did,the recovering would cause her so much pain plus the abscess could return and cause her more pain.**

 **I had to make the decision of letting her go. Her eye was hurting so much and keeping her alive with painkillers is not what I wanted for her. I'm really sad and miss her so much and writing is hard right now. I keep trying though, cz it might keep my mind occupied for a while.**

 **I wish you all understand.**


	136. Selina visiting future Batman

**Okay, remember I said a few chapters ago TEDOG would appreciate it if I didn't use future Knightstalker in this story anymore? Well, guess what, he was so nice to let me use the name as cameo. I wish that will make up for his absence during this chapter:D**

* * *

 **#851. I am not allowed to head to the future only because I want to spy on future Batman**

"Annie, I just have the best idea I ever had!"

Selina sprints into the study to find her friend watching mesmerized outside the window which makes the street girl frown and ask worriedly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Annie points outside and when Selina looks the same way she finds one of Wayne Manor's new gardener. "I know he's too old for me, but you have to admit he looks quite hot without his shirt, doesn't he?"

Selina shrugs; "Well, he's isn't that old, is he?"

"Well, Alfred mentioned he's 20, so...

Selina slaps her friend to the back of her head for spacing out again and says gleefully; "You take me to the future, right now!"

"Why would I do that while outside a hot gardener…

"Annie, stop talking about the sexy gardener, alright? I want to see the sexy future Batman."

Annie turns and rolls her eyes; "It's always you who can have all the fun, isn't it?"

Selina nods; "Yes! Yes it is!"

* * *

 **#852. I am not allowed to eavesdrop on Batman. I should know I could stumble onto something I really don't want to hear or see**

Selina strolls into future Wayne Manor which isn't much different than the one in her time period and finds her friend Lily stationed in the study.

"You know, after all this time I recognize your footsteps." Lily turns around when Annie and Selina enter through the patio doors. "If you want to see my dad, he's in his bat-cave. You know the way, right? Though I have to warn you, he just returned from a mission and most of the time… she already left inside, didn't she?"

Annie nods; "Yes, yes she did."

 **In the bat-cave…**

Selina skips down the steps, but suddenly halts when she hears two males grunt and moan.

"Alfred, this is always the most hardest thing to do!"

Selina listens what happens next and hears Alfred pant heavily; "My position here isn't pleasant either, Master Bruce! If you pull there then I pull this way."

Selina frowns; WTF, Alfred and Bruce are really into one and another like that? No, they couldn't, could they?

The street girl scurries closer and closer to the door until she's far enough to peek inside. What she finds is Bruce lying in his bat-suit across the floor while Alfred tries to help him to remove it.

Okay, that's not weird at all, right? Fine, it is, but then the most troubling part ensues.

"Again, Cat-woman couldn't keep her hands off of me and I'm just a man, right? I really, REALLY want to do some M-rated stuff with her, but this suit makes it very difficult, so I had to run away from her, AGAIN!"

Alfred wants to open his mouth about the fact he's a grown man and still says M-rated which proofs he's been around Selina for far too long during his childhood, and the fact he's talking about it at all while they are in an awkward position at the moment, but a gasp echoes through the cave.

"You said you only loved ME, but now you want all the sudden M-rated stuff with this Cat-Bitch? I'll will scratch her eyes out, right after I removed yours first!"

And with that the street girl hurls herself on top of Bruce ready to claw his face off.

* * *

 **#853. I am not allowed to head to the city to find this so called Cat-bitch. I should know the possibilities of encounter villains**

Selina roams across the rooftops. Wherever this Cat-woman/bitch is, she will find her and she will show her to who batman/Bruce Wayne belongs to.

Her ears pick up the sound of chatter below. When she peers down she sees a short fat dude with a sharp pointy nose having a deal with another criminal. He's also swaying with a an object that looks like a umbrella.

"Penguin, great!" Selina mutters to herself. "Ugh, maybe I should ask him about the bat/kitty toy-snatching-Cat-woman!"

Selina lets herself drop like three feet down and lands perfectly on the fire escape below. From there she climbs down and lands between the two men. The girl knocks the criminal unconscious and then leaps onto Penguin knocking him to the street.

"Where can I find Cat-woman!" Selina bellows infuriated while she zooms her face into the whimpering and shrieking face that belongs to Penguin.

Penguin opens his eyes slowly and then screams; "AAGH, Selina. Why are you suddenly an teenager again?!"

"I asked you a question! Where can I find Cat-woman?!"

Penguin opens his mouth to answer her question and tell her she's actual Cat-woman, but then gets a brilliant idea.

"Uhm, you can find her down the narrows having her Tuesday chase with Sunny Gilzean!"

Selina turns red in anger; "What?! She also stole one of my Tuesday hobbies? I'll get her for that one as well!"

And the street girl sprints off while Penguin scrambles back up, dusts his clothes off and bellows in glee; "You can do it, Selina!"

Selina hollers back; "Loose a few pounds, slacker!"

Penguin starts to boil in anger and mutters; "That Cat-woman better give her younger self a few good punches to the head before her younger self finishes her off." Then thinking for a moment; "Wait, that sounds so weird and freaky."

* * *

 **#854. I am not allowed to ignore batman and punch the so called Cat-bitch**

"Selina, there you are!" Batman slows down beside the street girl as they walk into the Narrows and pants; "Maybe you should return to your own time period. The Narrows is even more dangerous now!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "I eat danger for breakfast, lunch and dinner, remember?!"

"Yeah, I do remember, but this is even more dangerous for your taste, trust me!"

Selina laughs; "Is that why you walk around like an enormous bat?" Batman opens his mouth to reply, but Selina is quicker and adds; "Once I butt-kicked this Cat-woman we head back to Wayne Manor and make some modifications on that suit."

"Selina, there is something you need to know about Cat-woman. You see-

"Hey handsome," a purr says behind the pair. They freeze in their tracks and the person continues purring; "Since when did you became a babysitter?"

Selina clenches her fist and hurls around in time to see a woman in a black leather skin tight suit linger down the fire escapes. That makes her even more angrier. She not only stole her Bruce/batman, her Tuesday hobby, but also her purr and copied her leather suit. Okay, maybe hers is a little tighter, but still, the original prototype belongs to her.

The woman lands on the sidewalk and then has a full sight on Selina. A smile curls her lips and purrs; "Well, well, isn't that-

"Selina, no!" Batman tries, but too late. Selina launched herself claws first onto Cat-woman who shrieked, screamed and cried in pain.

A few seconds later the street girl dashes off in victory.

* * *

 **#855. I am not allowed to punch and threaten Batman when he tells me some 'bad news' about Knightstalker**

"How was I supposed to know that Cat-woman and I are one and the same person?" Selina spits annoyed when Batman finally regained control over the street girl and took her on the way back to Wayne Manor.

Batman rolls his eyes and spits back annoyed; "I tried to warn you, but you're still faster than me. Also, I wonder why Penguin didn't tell you that detail."

Selina suddenly kicks him to his abdomen. Batman doubles over and loses his grip on Selina who drops to the ground.

"Why did you do that for?" Batman gasps in pain.

Selina folds her arms and replies; "Because you should know I hate it to be carried around like a sack of fertilizer." Batman throws a dirty look at Selina who simply adds; "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my Kitty Toy Knightstalker."

Batman smiles sheepishly; "Sorry Selina, but I have to inform you that Knightstalker and I made an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" Selina glares suspiciously.

"Well, whenever you pop-up in this time period in teenage form I had to promise Knightstalker to warn him so he could hide. Not because he doesn't like you, but because he's extremely busy with complicated villain stuff. It would be too dangerous for the both of you if you show up all the time."

Suddenly Batman's eyesight becomes blurry, because Selina punched him in the face. Now she was looming over him and hollering infuriated; "How dare you to help Knightstalker with avoiding me?!"

Batman looks warily and now finds Selina on top of his chest, her fist zooming very close in his face.

"Now tell me where to find Knightstalker, or else I'm going to demolish your pretty, handsome face."

Batman shrieks in fear; "NO! NOT MY FACE!"

"Then tell me!"

Batman thinks for a moment and then says; "He's hiding in one of the cabins in Wayne Manor Forest!"

* * *

 **#856. I am not allowed to turn dramatic when Knightstalker isn't in the cabin like he should be**

Selina kicks the cabin door open and sniffs the air; "He's in here, I can smell my kitty toy Knightstalker!"

"That's just freaky!" Batman mutters under his breath as he follows the girl inside, glancing every two seconds at his bat-phone. Then he gets a text.

" _Thanks for warning me, B. Please keep her occupied enough so I can flee a little further. Regards, Knightstalker."_

"HE'S NOT IN HERE!" Selina cries dramatically and charges back into the same room as Batman who quickly hides his bat-phone. "What are you doing?"

Batman smiles sheepishly; "Nothing, honestly."

Selina launches herself on top of Batman again and there's a short fight over the bat-phone which is won by Selina as usually. The girl glances angrily at the screen and her face turns murderous; "Don't tell me you've warned him again from coming this way, because if you did I'm-

Selina looks at the spot Batman was lying a few seconds earlier. Then her eyes dart to the door and sees the vigilante flee away into the distance.

"You can run, but you can't hide, BATMAN!"

* * *

 **#857. I am not allowed to knock Batman to the head when I find out Knightstalker is gone again**

"Kitty Toy Knightstalker, come to mommy!"

Selina charges through the door with her arms brandished and smells the air. Yup, her kitty toy's scent is everywhere.

The girl turns to face Batman who scurried behind her inside and she grins; "I guess he's in the bathroom."

Batman smiles sheepishly and then his bat-phone rings. He wants to take it from his belt, but Selina was a little quicker and glares at the screen where she finds Alfred's text.

 _"Mr. Knightstalker is in his next save-house, safe and sound!"_

Before Batman knows what happens his head hurts once again. Selina knocked him to his skull very hard.

"Hey, why did you do that for?"

"Because you warned Knightstalker to flee!"

"Well, actually, it was Alfred-

Batman gets another knock to the head and Selina scowls; "Don't try to fool me, Kiddo! I know exactly who pays that crappy butler!"

* * *

 **#858. I am not allowed to act dramatic when the next safe-house is empty as well**

"I don't get it!" Selina hollers infuriated a few seconds after they entered the next safe-house. "I took your stupid bat-phone so you couldn't call Alfred nor my Kitty Toy Knightstalker, so how did he know I was coming?!"

Selina pierces her infuriated eyes into Batman's eyes and a flashback hits her memory.

 _ **Start flashback…**_

Selina strolls through the forest on her way to Knightstalker's new safe-house when five short bat-like squeaks pierces through her ears and echoes forth through the trees. When she turns around to find the source the only person she sees is Bat-man who's looking like he had heard nothing.

 _ **End flashback…**_

"It was YOU who made those bat-like squeaks as warning for Kitty Toy Knightstalker to run!"

Batman recoils in fear for expecting another punch, but instead Selina drops herself on the ground and wraps her arms around his leg while crying dramatically; "Stop torturing me like this, it's not fair. Please tell me the next safe-house location or else I'm staying hooked around your leg like forever. And before you say you won't mind, I'm pretty sure my cat-woman persona won't appreciate it if you and I share bathrooms and toilets all the time!"

Batman thinks for a moment and then sighs in defeat.

* * *

 **#859. I am not allowed to call Annie to get Firefly so she can burn down another empty safe-house**

"That's it! I've had enough of you leading me to empty safe-houses all the time! It's time for me to call backup!"

Batman frowns worriedly and ponders what she means with backup while Selina takes his bat-phone and dials Wayne Manor number. After barking to Alfred to hand the phone to Annie, barely split seconds later Annie popped up beside them with a girl wearing a flamethrower.

Firefly is still spinning on her feet due to the time travel, but Selina barks firmly; "Burn this place down, firefly!"

"Wait, NO!" Batman wants to shout, but a little too late. Firefly, Annie and Selina smirked as they watch the safe-house-chalet burn to the ground.

Batman sunk to the ground and curled up while crying and rocking back and forth; "This was the chalet where Rachel and I spend our first date!"

* * *

 **#860. I am not allowed to get angry at Batman for having another fling, nor am I allowed to demand Firefly to charge after the fleeing Knightstalker**

"You better tell me this Rachel-bitch's address so I can poke her eyes out for stealing my man!" Selina bellows dangerously.

Batman scratches his ear pretending he had not heard Selina, and she clenches her fists angrily ready to pummel him, but Firefly stops her. Then she points at a rustling shrub.

"Kitty Toy Knightstalker, is that you?!" Selina cries with glee and charges up to the shrub. It starts rustling more violently and when she moves twigs out of the way a shadow sprints away. "Knightstalker, it is you!"

Selina dashes after the fleeing 'Knightstalker' and Annie wants to spurt pursued, but Batman moved his leg out and made her trip. After that he got the worst beating ever made in history when Annie grabs him and spurts back and forth through the forest and knocked him to some trees in the process.

Meanwhile Firefly pursued her friend Selina who was still chasing the fleeing 'Knightstalker'. Selina got out of breath and watches sadly as the glimpse that could be her kitty toy disappears between the trees.

"Firefly, GET HIM!"

Firefly cackles madly and pursued Knightstalker. A few seconds later the poor fire loving girl yelps and then there is silence.

Selina quickly scrambles through the trees and finds her best friend unconscious. When her eyes dart into the distance she sees her Kitty Toy Knightstalker run upon a cliff.

"KITTY TOY KNIGHTSTALKER, COME BACK!"

Sadly for her kitty toy Knightstalker is not coming back, instead he jumps down the cliff only a few seconds later a cool Super Sonic Jet flies away, but Selina is too busy with kicking her friend Firefly.

"All you had to do was catch him!"

Firefly grumbles groggy; "For your information, he knocked me to the head and took my flamethrower!"

"Don't try to get away with that excuse my friend!"

* * *

 **So what did you think? Which one was your favorite? Also, in case you haven't seen the small update detail in the summary; I changed a few things in update 133. So to make things less confusing for the next update you should re-read the update 133. Or maybe you simply read the A/N of update 133 cz that contains enough information as well.**


	137. Threatening the board of members

**Well, here is another update for this story.**

 **Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

 **#861. I am not allowed to take my friends to "the sirens"**

Alfred sits on the study couch reading a newspaper when suddenly someone clears her throat because she's in a desperate need for his attention.

The butler looks up and finds the gang of kids wearing either their pyjamas or night robe and all yawning, stretching their limps or rubbing their eyes noticeably and perfectly in sync.

"You're all hitting the sack early?" Alfred asks glancing at his watch.

Selina yawns; "Yeah, I'm so tired of all the antics I've done today."

Bruce nods and adds; "Investigating stuff about this shadow council can make you really tired."

Annie adds; "I'm so tired I can't even use my super speed, so I have to stay the night. You don't mind, do you?"

"I'm extremely tired," Rikki commented. "If you splash me with water I wouldn't be able to make one step to safety, that tired I am."

Sean opens his mouth, but Alfred is faster and says; "Yeah I get it, you're all tired. Can I get you anything to eat before you all head to bed?"

They all shake their heads except for Sean who says; "A few hotdogs, pizzas and burgers will do, thank you." Then noticing they all watch at him; "What? I can't sleep on an empty stomach okay?"

"Wait, how did you manage that problem back in your street days?" Hien laughs.

Sean opens his mouth to say something witty, but Selina mouths something at her street boy kitty toy who then says with pouty face; "Fine, I'm not that hungry anyway."

And with that he turns on his heels and walks out the door, but not to head upstairs. No, he's heading into the kitchen first to get himself a snack.

"Alright then," Alfred said and adds; "Sleep well." The pack of teens turn around, but then Alfred adds something else; "Oh and Miss Kyle, I send those cars away that was parked at the end of the lane, you know those taxis? Also I gave them a right good tip. I mean, they did drive all the way up here, didn't they?"

"WHAAAT!" Selina gasps. "What taxi? I didn't call a taxi. Did you guys call a taxi?"

They all shake their heads in sync, and Alfred grins; "Oh, well in that case there isn't a problem then, is it?"

They all shake their heads again and head upstairs. Then they swoop all in their party clothes, open the bedroom window and climb down to the backyard.

"And Alfred thinks he's clever!" Selina laughs as she and her friends run down the garden, through the gate and down the lane to meet the taxis. "I told you he wouldn't check the street that is a block away from the manor."

A few minutes later all of them are partying inside the new nightclub 'the sirens'. And Alfred? Well he's still reading the newspaper and thinks he outsmarted the teens.

* * *

 **#862. I am not allowed to hand some stolen money to strays**

Selina and her gang of friends stroll down the alleyway when they suddenly spot a long haired kid searching through some garbage bags.

"Hey kid, take it!" Selina hands the 'street boy' a handful of cash and strolls on with her friends.

Sean slaps his forehead; "Selina, how many times did Alfred warn you to not feed strays?"

Selina rolls her eyes; "I'm pretty sure Alfred was talking about stray cats, not people that are stray."

Selina's friends all share a doubtful look.

* * *

 **#863. I am not allowed to say "oops" when I find out I accidentally forgot to tell Alfred something**

Alfred strolls through Wayne Manor backyard early in the morning ( it's still a little dark) when he suddenly bumps into a long haired kid wearing street clothes.

"AAGH, MASTER BRUCE, I TOLD YOU TO STOP CREEPING UP ON PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S STILL DARK!"

The boy lifts his head up and stares at the butler warily. Alfred takes a closer look and then asks with a smirk; "Let me guess, the hairdo was Miss Kyle's idea of a joke?"

The boy looks even more warily then the string of his hair that kept his eyes hidden moves aside and everything went fast from that moment. So fast the boy can't even recall how he got inside the study.

Then Selina strolls inside and cries with glee; "Oh, hey patient 514-A!"

"You know this kid?!" Alfred bellows pointing at the boy on the couch who looks smitten at Selina.

Selina nods; "Yeah, he's that Bruce Wayne look-a-like we told you about. You know, that kid who we met in Barbara's nightclub?" Then noticing Alfred's bamboozled look; "What, I didn't tell you?"

Alfred's face slowly turns in rage as he shakes it slowly.

Selina smiles sheepishly; "Oops!"

Alfred slaps his forehead.

* * *

 **#864. I am not allowed to pretend being kidnapped by Fish Mooney so she and her gang of monsters can escape**

Selina stands on the balcony of the pharmacy Fish Mooney and her monsters are robbing then spotting the familiar face of bounty hunter Jim.

"Jim, there you are! I was so scared!" Selina cries in panic as she comes down the stairs and wraps herself around the bounty hunter. "You have no idea how happy I am seeing you! They kidnapped me and threatened to do horrible things with me if I didn't help them getting inside this pharmacy."

Jim sees Fish Mooney and her monsters leave the building through the backdoor and makes a desperate attempt to free himself from Selina's clutches. The girl however keeps sobbing and stepping in the way the entire time until they hear the sound of a leaving vehicle.

Selina dries the tears from her face and smirks; "On a scale of ten, how convincing was I? Also, could you write the grade on this piece of paper with some side notes for my drama teacher? She thinks Silver is a better actress than me."

* * *

 **#865. I am not allowed to scurry around the attic at night and claim I was looking for mice**

Alfred lies in bed sleeping when a sudden bang wakes him up violently. The butler looks around his room warily but finds nothing out of the ordinary.

Figuring he just imagined it the butler closes his eyes, but then his ears pick up the sound of something scurrying from one side of the attic to the other side. Then there's another loud thud.

Alfred sits up straight and proceeds listening to the scurrying footsteps and the occasionally thuds.

"Great," the butler mutters to himself.

Jumping into his morning slippers and morning robe, and armed with a flashlight the butler stomps down the hallway to the attic.

Alfred pulls the folding ladder down and climbs up, but soon as he reaches the top of the folding ladder a curly head pops into his view.

"Hiya Alfred! I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Alfred nearly fell back down the folding ladder but recovered in time then bellowing in anger; "Miss Kyle, what on Earth are you doing up there?!"

"Well, how about catching mice? People don't call me Cat for now reason."

* * *

 **#866. I am not allowed to bring in a stack of pictured cue-cards when Bruce is having a meeting with the board of directors**

Bruce walks regally into the meeting room with his trustworthy butler beside him and his trustworthy street friend Selina skipping behind him.

The young billionaire unbuttons his jacket, Alfred takes his position behind his young master and Selina stations beside the boy with her stack of cue-cards.

The first cue-card has a drawing of Indian Hill on it which Selina proudly presence while Bruce says importantly; "It will come as no surprise I'd like to talk about Indian Hill."

Selina holds up the next cue-card that has some charts of statistics on it with a sketch of Hugo Strange looking sad and alone, and Bruce proceeds; "I know preliminary investigations have concluded Hugo Strange acted alone. I reject this conclusion."

Right on cue Selina throws the cue-card to the other side of the room and reveals another one with a trapped Bruce and Mr. Fox on it as they stand in a cell having a pop-quiz with Nygma. There's also a text-balloon coming from Nymga's mouth with a drawing in it. A drawing of a group of people standing beside a building with the initials W-E (Wayne Enterprises).

"While trapped in Indian Hill, I was led to believe an unnamed group had taken control of my company, and it was they who hired Hugo Strange!" Bruce continues as Selina prances around the table with the cue-card.

Then, in the eyes of the board members Alfred stretches his arm innocently, but Selina knows exactly she has to duck away from a punch, because the one on the school grounds is still burned in her memory.

* * *

 **#867. I am not allowed to smack a board member with a cue-card (though he did deserve it)**

Then Selina takes the next sketch that shows a cabin in the alps, and Bruce adds; "I left Gotham both for my own safety and so that I might have the time to discover hard evidence of their existence."

Then a board member guffaws; "A conspiracy theory? That's why we're all here?"

"Excuse me, Master Bruce," Alfred says regally and takes a step forward. (unaware to everyone Selina creeps around the table up to the trouble maker) "Pardon me, sir, might I have your name, please?"

The 'trouble maker' gulps; "My what?"

"Your name please, sir."

*big eye roll* "Crowley!"

"Mr. Crowley, did your parents ever teach you any manners?"

"I don't have to listen to this," Crowley snaps annoyed and is about to stand up his feet, but meets a very hard and painful pummel to the back of his head.

Selina from who the pummel came from heaves up the stack of cue-cards for another attack as she bellows infuriated; "That is precisely the point that Alfred is trying to make!"

Then a few pummels later Mr. Crowley drops to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

 **#868. I am not allowed to make Mr. Crowley run off screaming**

Mr. Crowley sits back in his chair with an ice-pack on his head while glancing anxiously at Selina who sits in the middle of the table to stop anyone who dares to interrupt Bruce again.

"But I know I have proof they exist," Bruce says breaking the sharp silence that hangs in the room and his eyes scan each and every board member to see their reaction. "And I can tell you that they are here!"

Some of the board members start to shift awkwardly into their seats while trying to keep their best poker-face on.

"In THIS room!" Bruce says with deep stern voice that would make an ice-cube shiver in fear.

Mr. Crowley jumps to his feet and runs out the room screaming his head off, and it's not because of Bruce's determined-ness or his hard-ass-ness. No, it's because Selina proceeded giving him the eye of the tiger the entire time and the poor man couldn't take it anymore.

Alfred boils in anger, because he's 98% sure Mr. Crowley was the link to the secret shadow company, and the crazy street girl had to ruin their only chance.

* * *

 **#869. I am not allowed to give Bruce a deep victory kiss**

Bruce ignores the fleeing board member as if he was just an annoying fly and rises up to his feet, saying with a straight, blank face; "You have 24 hours to contact me, or the information I've gathered will be send to every newspaper or TV station in Gotham! Thank you for your time!"

And with that Bruce Wayne leaves the room with his loyal butler and loyal street friend in tow.

"Pancakes, Master Bruce?"

Before Bruce could react to that offer he got tackled to the floor and meets Selina's eyes who purrs; "Bruce, your bad-ass attitude in there awakened the primal cat inside me. Let's celebrate it with a deep victory kiss shall we?"

Bruce bobs his head in agreement before Selina smacked her lips into his and they made out for like five minutes.

Alfred however looked very intrigued toward the window as he ponders whether it would be a good idea or not to throw the girl 'accidentally' out of it.

* * *

 **#870. I am not allowed to criticize Alfred on his latest security measures**

Alfred trots excitedly into the mansion holding a box that says; "Super Highly Secured Alarm System." No chance a bug or person would get in or out the mansion without triggering it.

"Now we can feel a lot safer!" Alfred gloats as he shows the item to his young master, the street boy and the cheeky minx.

Sean rolls his eyes as he pokes his head into the fridge; "I don't get why you spend a lot of money on buying that crap when you have me. I mean, I can even hear a flea jump."

"Yes, well, no matter how much I want to reply on your hearing Mister Ornelas, I sadly can't. I mean, how many times did I have to call your name before you finally woke up and decided to get out of bed?"

Sean smirks still having his face inside the fridge; "I did hear you the first time, I was only too lazy to get out."

Alfred wanted to open his mouth, but Selina was quicker; "Anyway, it still doesn't make any sense. You buy an alarm that would only be triggered once a door or window opens, but what if that freaking door or window is already open the entire evening for anyone to climb inside? I'm pretty sure your alarm doesn't get triggered then!"

Sean nods; "Yeah, just locking doors and windows before it gets dark would have saved you a lot of money."

Alfred stares at the two street kids VERY murderous.

* * *

 **so what did you think and which one is your favorite?**


	138. Selina's spinoff idea

**Alright, I know some of you didn't like the Pokemon Go rules, but I have written a lot of them in advance and still want to share them with those who did like them. This time it's Sean who gets bothered by Selina and her smart-phone game, and he will it in return as payback. Also this update has 'an extra rule' because I had to delete one and add it back into the next update, but I simply couldn't decide which one I should remove so I used them all + 1 extra.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

 **#871. I am not allowed to look through all my flogging rules and come to the conclusion I haven't flogged a certain boy yet**

"Alright Annie, where is it?"

Annie looks up and frowns at the cat-like girl that is stomping inside the TV room; "Where is what?"

"You know, that big file with all your rules! I need it."

Annie sighs; "Can it wait, because I'm in the middle of my favorite-

"Annie, forget your stupid show and get those rules! It will only take a split-second with your speed."

"Yes I know, but Brennan is about kiss-

Selina turns the TV off and bellows while pointing at the door; "Get those rules, NOW!"

Annie throws a very dirty look at her friend and swoops off, returning a split-second later with the enormous file full of rules.

"There you go, boss!" Annie grins and drops the file with a thud on Selina's toes. Selina shouts a few insults, but Annie plants her butt back on the couch and turns the TV back on finding the show has switched to a next scene. "WTF, now I still don't know if Brennan kissed her or not!"

Selina grins; "Excellent! Then you can help me scroll through the flogging rules."

And with that the street girl turns the TV off.

 **Later…**

"So these are all the flogging rules?" Selina says over a glass of milk. "I would have expected more."

Annie shakes her head; "Nah, you only flogged Bruce so far and the mirror version of yourself plus maybe Silver as I remember correctly. That's all, sorry. But if you look for spanking rules there might be more. You wanna look up all the spanking rules?"

"Nah, this is fine cz I'm coming to the conclusion I haven't flogged a certain boy yet."

Annie nods agreed; "Yeah, you definitely still need to flog Jack, Hien, Loïc, Thomas JR…

"AND SEAN!" Selina cries with glee.

* * *

 **#872. I am not allowed to glue me and Sean's hands together. I should know there are moments boys don't want to be with girls**

Selina prances into the room, raises one of her hand and cries merrily to Sean; "High Five!"

Sean having nothing else to do shrugs and does what the girl asked him too. Then he can't retrieve his hand. It's like it's stuck for some reason.

"WTF!"

"Language Mister Ornelas," Alfred comments as he strolls into the study to clean up the breakfast mess. Without noticing what's going on, or simply not caring what's going on, Alfred leaves the study with the breakfast mess.

Selina proceeds grinning as Sean tries to get his hand back, but then she laughs; "Super glue, my kitty toy Sean. It's more powerful than cement, especially because Rikki did some mermaid magic with it."

"I hate you!" Sean scowls with eyes full of anger.

Selina's smirk becomes bigger and she guffaws; "You know what, I think I have to pee!"

"NO!" Sean says murderous, but Selina turns on her heels and drags the street boy all the way down the hallway and up the stairs to her bathroom. "HELP!" Sean screams in fear.

Alfred who is busy sweeping the hallway stops momentarily as if he had heard someone screaming for help. But when he turns and finds no one, the butler shrugs and proceeds sweeping.

* * *

 **#873. I am not allowed to run away when Selina tries to flog me. Especially not when there are people around**

"AND SEAN!" The street boy hears as he walks past the TV room door. When he peers inside he finds Selina and her friend Annie scrolling through an enormous file.

"Did I hear my name?" Sean asks quizzically. Then fear enters his heart and body when the street girl turns facing him with a grin. Addressed to Annie; "Her grin means I have to run, huh?"

Annie nods and running is what Sean does. Selina pursued with a flogger demanding him to stand still so she can aim for his butt.

While the street boy flees away from Selina and her flogger he accidently knocks Bullock to the hallway floor, Jim tumbles down the stairs when Sean flies past him, Bruce drops and recoils himself to the floor when he sees Sean coming down the hallway, Rikki shouts angry insults when he swoops past her as she walks outside the girls bedroom where he charges straight past Julia who came from the bathroom who also screams "GET OUT!" before he kicks his way through the in between door to the boys bedroom (Alfred needs to fix that one later)and then runs outside down the hallway where Bruce recoils to the floor again as Sean flies down the stairs knocking Jim over once again as he tries to get up, and Sean proceeds fleeing into the kitchen where he bumps into Alfred.

"Mister Ornelas, didn't I tell you to not run when there are people-

"Sorry, gotta dash! Selina has her flogger!"

And with that Sean shoves Alfred out of the way, runs outside into the garden where he knocks into Selina.

Wait, how?

"I knew you eventually would try to flee to the city, so I waited for you here instead of chasing you down all through the manor. Clever huh?"

And Then Sean gets his first flogging session.

* * *

 **#874. I am not allowed to play Pokémon Go in the middle of the night**

Selina dashes with her recently discovered game through the manor. She can't sleep because she wants to catch them all.

A wide smirk curls her lips. There is one in the boys bedroom. She's not allowed to be in there at night, but since when did she ever listen to one of Alfred's silly rules?

Selina prances inside and spots the Pokémon she's searching for on Sean's bed. The sleeping boy isn't aware of anything that is happening in his surroundings.

The street girl scurries closer and closer, and then the Pokémon is gone. Where did it go to?

Then the girl spots Sean sleeping in a star fish position. Screw the Pokémon, right? That's what Selina thinks as well.

Curiously Selina lifts the blanket up to peek under to see if Sean sleeps in boxers or not, but then a very infuriated voice by the door hollers; "I THINK I NEED TO ESTABLISH SOME BOUNDRIES ABOUT WHERE YOU CAN SEARCH WITH THAT POKÉMON GO THING!"

Selina turns around to face the infuriated Alfred still holding the sheet up. Alfred's voice made Sean's eye jolt open and…

"AAGH SELINA! STOP SEARCHING FOR POKÉMONS UNDER MY BED SHEETS!"

Selina simply grins; "Who says I was looking for Pokémons?"

* * *

 **#875. Nor is Mister Ornelas allowed to sneak into Miss Kyle's room as payback. He should know his plan might fail due to many reasons**

The best way to make Selina feel how he felt when he busted her holding the sheet of his bed is by giving her a taste of her own medicine. And that is; sneaking into her bedroom and peer under her blankets.

Sean grabs his phone and sneaks outside the boys bedroom down the hallway to the girls bedroom. All the girls are sleeping and not aware of the danger one of them is getting into.

The street boy scurries closer to the happy snoring street girl who's lying draped across her bed with her ten cats sleeping around her.

Sean puts his phone on camera mode and slowly takes the bedsheet between thumb and index finger slowly lifting it up.

Suddenly a blur of ten shapes attack his face and there is suddenly a lot of growling and scratching as the ten shapes (Selina's cats) protect their mommy.

Sean drops to the ground screaming and swaying his arms and legs to get the cats off of him, and Selina who woke up; "Sean, what did you want to do?"

The street boy finally got nine cats off and throws the tenth cat back on Selina's bed while growling; "Catching Pokémons, dah!"

Selina shakes her head with a smirk; "Sean, with that phone? Really? That one can only make low quality pictures like all cell-phones from our time period. To catch Pokémons you need a smart-phone etc. Now, if you want to see my cute little belly button, all you need to do is ask."

And with that, Selina takes her sheet off and flashes her belly button at Sean who's jaw drops wide open and feels himself become like jelly.

Then suddenly; "Mister Ornelas, get your butt back in your own room!"

Sean never ran so fast as he did now.

* * *

 **#876. I am not allowed to let Barbara spank Lee and tape it on video for Jim to watch**

Lee strolls inside her home when suddenly a blur of high heels and long blond hair knocks her to the ground. When she wakes up she finds herself lying face down on her bed and her butt arched straight up.

Lee looks aside in fear and finds Selina with a camera in her face. The woman whimpers in fear: "Selina, what are you doing? What is going on?"

Then a very maniacally laughter fills the room and Lee knows exactly to who it belongs to. Barbara Kean, Jim crazy ex-fiancee.

"Selina, whatever she is planned to do with me, don't let her."

Selina simply shrugs and then Lee feels a sharp pain going through her butt. The poor woman winces in pain.

"And CUT! I think this would be an excellent birthday present for Jim, don't you think too?"

Barbara nods agreed but Lee frowns. Then Selina explains; "Barbara thought it might be nice for Jim to watch a movie for his birthday where you get spanked by Barbara."

"You call that spanking?" Lee cries angrily. "She only hit me once!"

Selina smirks; "That is what you think, but what did she do when you were unconscious?"

* * *

 **#877. I am not allowed to watch how Penguin gives Fish Mooney a spanking**

"FISH!" Penguin bellows as he stomps down the streets leaning on his umbrella with every step. "You're going to pay for that little trick you pulled on me last time we met!"

Fish Mooney laughs; "Really? And what did you have in mind?"

"THIS!" Penguin replied and there is suddenly her old baseball bat. "I'm going to spank your butt with it!"

Fish Mooney laughs and guffaws again, but then she lies all the sudden face down onto the streets and her entire new team looks on (including Selina) how Penguin beats Fish Mooney's buttocks with the bat.

The strange things is, the ex-mob-queen laughs her head off as if she's enjoying it. Her team members however look very disturbed, except Selina who's laughing her head off as well.

* * *

 **#878. I am not allowed to have Silver spank Thomas Jr**

Thomas doesn't know what exactly happened. First he was strolling through the manor with some files about his parents murder ( Bruce allowed him to read those) when suddenly something that looked like boobs hit him in the face.

"Silver, you really need to do something about those, because those might give you neck problems in the future," Selina says as she points to the two objects. Then she looks down at Thomas and adds; "Also he would have a headache because of your boobs."

Silver rolls her eyes; "Stop talking about my boobs, you're just jealous yours aren't this big!"

"My boobs are perfect!" Selina spits back and then points to Thomas; "Now get him into the study, because you said you wanted to spank him in there, right?"

Silver throws an angry look at Selina and waits a few seconds. When the street girl doesn't make an attempt to help her, Silver grunts and drags Thomas by his feet into the study.

"Now, what do you need? A flogger, a hair brush or a slipper?" Selina asks as she holds up the items.

Silver shakes her head; "You already used those, so I want to use something new."

"Like what?"

Silver grins; "I'm going to spank him with my boobs."

Selina slaps her forehead; "Yeah, you know what, good luck with that!"

Selina makes a cue exit and leaves Silver behind with Thomas pondering from which side she could smack her boobs to Thomas buttocks best.

It turned out a very hard job.

* * *

 **#879. I am not allowed to listen to mirror verse Thomas when he talks about his background story. I should know I do crazy things when I get bored**

"Hey Selina, you wanna listen to my life story?"

Selina looks at mirror Thomas, shrugs and sits down; "Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do."

Thomas opens his mouth and starts to tell.

 **Five minutes later…**

Mirror verse Thomas stares baffled at the hole in the wall which was left there by Selina when she ran straight into it out of boredom.

* * *

 **#880. I am not allowed to teach mirror Selina how to break rules**

Selina strolls into the study and finds her counterpart being sweet and nice. It's making her sick.

"Okay, that's it! It's about time you do some mischief!"

Mirror Selina looks baffled at regular Selina and then asks; "Who, me?"

"Yes you! First you're going to make mirror Bruce skinny dip in the pool. It would be the best payback prank for all the spanking he gave you, right?"

Mirror Selina looks a little scared; "I can't do that, because Bruce might spank me for it, again."

Selina takes not a no for an answer and pulls her counterpart with her into the garden and upon the pool where Mirror Bruce is about to take a swim.

"Alright, all you have to do is run up to him and knock him to the ground. Then you take his swim short and then you roll him into the pool."

Mirror Selina still looks a little doubtful, but then makes a run toward Bruce and knocks him to the ground.

"Selina, what do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to do something like this, because you're sweet and-

"Yeah, but I've had enough of your spanking, so!" Mirror Selina says as bravely as possible and takes off mirror Bruce's swim shorts before rolling him into the pool.

While mirror Bruce roars infuriated, the two Selinas quickly sprints away while cackling madly.

* * *

 **# extra. I am not allowed to negotiate with Fanwriter83 for making three spinoff stories**

Annie sits in the study eating some bagels when Selina storms inside with the biggest grin imaginable.

"Annie, glad you're here! I have some amazing ideas to share!"

The young speedster sighs and looks pouty at her breakfast while commenting; "Please tell me it can wait, because I'm very hungry right now and-

"Yes don't worry, we won't have to leave the room for this!" Selina cuts her friend off and drops her butt beside Annie on the couch then stealing one of her bagels. "What do you think about spinoffs?"

Annie frowns; "Spinoffs to what?"

"To this story, dah." Selina takes a bite from the bagel and says while raining bagel crumbs around her; "I wanted to ask you if you are willing to make for us (Sean, Bruce and me) separate spinoff stories where we break our own rules."

Annie thinks for a moment; "That's actually a really great idea, but what do I get in return?"

"I'll pay you…with my firm friendship."

"Yeah, that's what you said yesterday when you asked me to 'abduct' Alfred for a while and speed around Gotham with him so you could have some time with redecorating this place, and I have to say; it still looks the same before you started."

Selina grunts; "Yeah, that's because Alfred cleaned up the whole place again. But fine, what do you want?"

"Well, let's start with my complain about you always bossing me around. If I make these spinoffs, you stop ordering me to do things. I still take you to places you want but after I did my OWN thing like finishing breakfast, lunch and dinner, or looking at the new gardener or whatever."

Selina moans sadly; "Fine. That's it?"

"Nope, that's only for the rights of your spinoff. Now, if Sean and Bruce want one as well, the same rule implies for them as well."

"Fine, but I can decide the titles, okay?"

"Yes, but for that you have to get me another bagel because you just stole one which also has to stop!"

"Annie, I'm cat and they always try to steal food when they can!"

"Yes, well, it stops or else-

Selina sighs in defeat and jumps to her feet; "Fine, I won't steal your food anymore and I will get you a new bagel!"

"You know, I rather like some crispy bacon," Annie grins, but quickly adds when she sees Selina's mad scowl; "Kidding! Now get me that bagel and then tell me the titles."

Selina dashes off to the kitchen and returns seconds later with a basket full off bagels handing them to Annie before flopping back on the couch.

"Alright Annie, prepare to be amazed! The title to my story will be; "Cat's Mad City", why? Because people call me Cat! Bruce's title will be; "Bruce Wayne The Rebel" and Sean's story title will be; "Fun With Sean Ornelas."

Then the street girl sprints outside the room while hollering down the hallway; "SEAN, BRUCE, WE ARE GETTING OUR OWN SPINOFF STORIES!"

The two boys start a happy-dance together with Selina while Alfred buries his face into a pillow to muffle his screams.

* * *

 **Which one is your favorite? Let me know by review xD The Sean spinoff will be uploaded soon, Selina's and Bruce's is already on-line. Right now I'm extremely busy with finishing the Australian Adventure:D**


	139. Piggy back ride

**I realized I haven't replied to reviews for a while:**

 **Guest: Sean gets venom, doesn't he? What do you mean exactly?  
swiftbolt99: Yeah, the alarm system rule was my favorite as well xD Also, in the show Alfred really should lock the patio doors.  
Guest: Yeah, Selina still likes to kiss Bruce once in a while. It's really hard for her to make up her mind and pick one of them xD  
Guest: Yes, a spinoff for Sean Ornelas. If you haven't noticed yet, the Australian story is updated yesterday  
Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you still think the chapter was good even though you didn't read how Sean's flogging went. Oh well, maybe there will be details later on**

* * *

 **#881. I am not allowed to ask Julia for a piggy back ride**

Julia is dressing herself up in the girls bedroom when Selina knocks three times onto the door before crying with glee; "Julia? Do you want to give me a piggy back ride? Just come out and play!"

Julia opens the door and finds her cousin that is bouncing up and down with glee.

"Selina, piggy back rides are for little girls, and you're not a little girl anymore!"

Selina's gleefully smile melts and Julia leaves her cousin disappointed behind.

* * *

 **#882. I am not allowed to use a sentimental quote to persuade Julia for a piggy ride on her back**

Julia sits in the kitchen eating her breakfast when Selina dashes inside and purrs into her ear; "Julia? Did you know I always wished to have an older sister? I guess my wish came true, because now I have you. You're like an older sister to me."

"And you're like the little sister I always wanted Selina," Julia smiles back and then adds; "But you're still too old for piggy back rides."

Julia puts her last bite of croissant into her mouth and leaves the kitchen and a VERY sad Selina behind.

* * *

 **#883. I am not allowed to demand Sean to help me persuade Julia for a piggy ride. I should know it could back-fire**

Julia is stationed in the study with Sean and Bruce doing their homework when Selina skips into the room and plants her butt beside Sean on the couch.

"I'm very sad," Selina commented then.

Bruce looks up; "Why are you sad Selina?"

"Because I told Julia she's like an older sister to me, and she said I was the little sister she always wanted, but she still doesn't give me a piggy back ride."

Julia rolls her eyes; "Selina, trying to get the boys front up with you still won't ensue in a piggy back ride."

"Sean, tell her to give me a piggy back ride!"

Sean snorts as he keeps taking notes; "Aren't you a little too old for piggy back rides?"

Julia grins; "See, even Sean thinks you're too old for that and so does Bruce, right Bruce?"

Bruce nods agreed.

Selina looks indignant for a moment and then charges outside the study while hollering; "ALFRED, SEAN AND BRUCE TEAM UP WITH JULIA AND SAY I'M TOO OLD FOR PIGGY BACK RIDES!"

"YOU ARE TOO OLD FOR PIGGY BACK RIDES, MISS KYLE!"

Then Selina turns even more hysteric.

* * *

 **#884. I am not allowed to persuade Julia in what I want by singing a parody on a Frozen song**

"Julia? Do you want to give me a piggy back ride?!" Selina cries with glee at the other side of the closed bedroom door. "Come out and play. I hardly see you-

The door suddenly swings open and Julia comes outside scowling; "Selina, pretending you're little Anna still won't force me to give you a piggy back ride. You're too old for it!"

-anymore. We used to be best buddies," Selina proceeds singing with a cute little smile.

"Go away Selina!"

Selina drops her head and withdraws sadly; "Okay bye."

* * *

 **#885. I am not allowed to bake Julia's favorite cake as bribery so she gives me a piggy back ride. I should know Alfred turns bonkers**

Selina feels pretty proudly about her new brilliant idea. After eating her favorite cake Julia will give her the piggy back ride she dreamed about when she was… well let's keep that part a secret for another rule shall we?

The street girl is so engrossed in her baking she doesn't hear Alfred's heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. He's back from the shopping.

"AAGH! WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Alfred bellows in shock and even dropped the groceries on the floor when his hands grasped at his chest.

Selina looks up from the furnace and smiles; "I baked a cake for Julia. Isn't that sweet of me? It's almost ready and-

"I don't care about that cake! I'm talking about that!"

Alfred points at the counter tops in pure shock and doesn't even start mentioning the floor, the walls or the windows. Selina looks around at the mess and smiles; "Sorry, a little accident happened after my first five attempts, but this cake will be perfect, trust me."

Alfred's face turns red in rage and bellows; "YOU BETTER START RUNNING MISS KYLE BEFORE ANOTHER ACCIDENT HAPPENS!"

Selina knows exactly what Alfred means with that and quickly dashes outside the back door. Just in time because her cake number six also exploded while it was still in the furnace.

Alfred's angry roars indicates he's not a happy person and Selina starts running even faster.

* * *

 **#886. I am not allowed to make a long list of reasons why Julia has to give me a piggy back ride**

Julia strolls into the girls bedroom and finds a piece of paper lying on her bed. When she unfolds it, it turns out a very long list. The poor girl starts reading.

 _Reasons why Julia has to give me a piggy back ride_

1\. Because our last names is Kyle and that means we will always help each other out and do things for one and another  
2\. Because we have something in common. We both went to Jim Gordon for help and Jim brought us both to Wayne Manor where we now live happily  
3\. Because we're girls, and girls always wanna have fun right, so Julia give me that piggy back ride!  
4\. Because you're my buddy  
5\. Because you're the sister I always wanted and I'm the little sister you always wanted, and big sisters give their little sisters piggy back rides  
6\. Because I love you and you love me  
7\. Because I'm extremely bored and a piggy back ride will make me… well.. less bored  
8\. Because I tried to bake a cake for you, but it exploded six times. I wanted to make another attempt if it wasn't for Alfred to ban me from the kitchen, so now I'm bored again and only a piggy back ride will cheer me up  
9\. Because I love you  
10\. Because Kyle girls always do things to please one and another  
11\. Because Alfred would be freaking annoyed when he sees you giving me piggy back ride, and we love annoying Alfred, right?  
12\. Because I saw Bullock give Jim a piggy back ride and Jim is older than me, so if he can so can I.  
13\. I even saw Penguin do a piggy back ride on Fish Mooney's back. (okay fine, he was trying to strangle her)  
14\. Because I love you and you know a piggy back ride will make me happy.  
15\. Because giving people piggy back rides is cool.  
16\. Because we have to wipe that smug off Bullock's face. He said the other day he's way faster than you, so you have to protect your and the Kyle family name by training and give me a piggy back ride so we can defeat Bullock.  
17\. Because I love you.  
18\. Because I love you.  
19\. Because I love you.  
20\. Because I love you.  
21\. Because I love you.  
22\. Come one, how many times do I have to repeat myself and say; "Because I love you" before you give me that piggy back ride?

Selina charges inside the room while brandishing her arms; "Now you're done reading my note, do I get my piggy back ride?"

Julia rolls her eyes; "Selina, you're not getting a piggy back ride, okay?"

Julia leaves the room while Selina cries sadly; "No, that's not okay. I want my piggy back ride!"

* * *

 **#887. I am not allowed to follow Julia around and scream for a piggy back ride**

Julia strolls with Sean and Bruce through the garden when suddenly a blur of black leather and brown curls drops herself from a tree onto Julia's back.

Selina, who happens to be that blur, clutches her arms around her cousin's neck and screams in her ear; "Piggy back ride! Yie-haa!"

Julia rolls her eyes big time before dropping herself backwards onto the ground.

Selina grunts in pain when she gets smashed between her cousin and the ground.

* * *

Julia walks down the streets of Gotham when suddenly a familiar voice screams; "Piggy back-

Julia quickly sprints away before her cousin even could touch her.

* * *

Julia walks outside the bakery and gets knocked down to the ground. When she looks up she finds Selina sitting on her back, crying ecstatic; "Piggy back ride!"

* * *

 **#888. I am not allowed to ask Barnes to make 'not giving people piggy back rides' a crime**

"Hey Baldy!" Selina stomps inside Barnes's office and sits down onto a seat, flopping her feet onto the captain's desk. "What do you think of piggy back rides?"

Barnes looks a little indignant for a moment then drops his head onto the table and cries; "My daddy never wanted to give me a piggy back ride nor did any of my siblings!"

"Well, it so happens I have the same problem with my cousin Julia! I asked her repeatedly for a piggy back ride, I even demolished Alfred's kitchen to bake a cake for her, but she still says no!"

Barnes looks up with teary eyes and asks; "And what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well, maybe you can make a new law rule which says you have to give a person a piggy back ride or else jail time."

Barnes grins; "Why didn't I think of that? Let's do it!"

 **Later…**

"OKAY CITIZENS OF GOTHAM!" Barnes yells through a bull-horn. "FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE A NEW RULE! EVERY CITIZEN HAS TO GIVE SOMEONE A PIGGY BACK RIDE WHEN ASKED FOR. IF YOU REFUSE YOU COMMITED A CRIME AND WILL BE SEND TO PRISON FOR TWENTY YEARS!"

A few hours later the holding cells are pretty crowded with people like; Bruce Wayne who refused to give Sean a piggy back ride, Julia Kyle for still refusing to give Selina a piggy back ride, Jim for refusing to give Bullock a piggy back ride, Mr. Freeze who refused to give Firefly a piggy back ride, Firefly who had try to set Freeze on fire after he refused to give her a ride on his back, Nygma and Butch for refusing to give Penguin a piggy back ride, all Barnes's siblings for refusing to give their brother a piggy back ride and even Alfred who refused to give all the children in Wayne Manor a piggy back ride.

* * *

 **#889. I am not allowed to make up a sob-story so Julia will give a piggy back ride**

Julia watches TV when Selina drops her butt beside her on the couch and starts to sob.

"You know why I want a piggy ride so badly?"

Julia rolls her eyes again and keeps zapping and ignoring Selina.

"Ever since I was little I saw big sisters giving their little sisters a piggy back ride. When they asked me why no one gave me one I said I had no big sister. After that day all the girls in school bullied me for not having a big sister to protect me."

Julia who by now had stopped zapping starts to feel really sad and guilty. And on top of that, Selina starts to cry very loudly.

"They bullied me for not having a sister who gave me piggy back rides!" Selina sobs and slumps her head in her hands.

Julia sighs; "Fine Selina, you'll get your piggy back ride."

* * *

 **#890. I am not allowed to scream yie-haa or make other noises when Julia finally gives me a piggy back ride**

Selina hops on Julia's back who sprints off while Selina cries in glee; "Whieeeeeee!"

Alfred makes his stroll down the hallway and suddenly spins round on his feet when the blur named Julia dashes past him.

"YIE-HAAAAA!" Selina screams ecstatic and they knock Jim Gordon and Bullock down in the process of dashing past by them. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

* * *

 **So, which one was your favorite?**


	140. Selina plays pretend

**#891. I am not allowed to pretend to be a crumb**

Alfred strolls inside the kitchen and feels himself falling down forward and makes a face plant. Grunting aggravated the butler leans up on his elbows and looks back to see what made him trip.

Rolling his eyes and growling angrily to the girl that is lying stretched out on the floor; "Miss Kyle, what are you doing?"

Selina doesn't respond and Alfred's mind flashes back to the moment she and Bruce played to be possums.

"Miss Kyle, are you playing possum again?"

Still no reaction. Alfred looks at the girl's face which is motion-less. That's weird. Most of the time she would start grinning or something similar to grinning.

Alfred softly taps her with the toe of his shoe. The girl still lies motionless. She's not even blinking. Okay, this is getting pretty creepy by now.

"Miss Kyle, you're starting to creep me out! Whatever you're doing, stop with it!"

Sean steps inside the kitchen and gives one look at Selina and then says to Alfred; "It looks like you forgot to sweep the kitchen floor this morning."

"Wait, what?"

The street boy points at the street girl; "You left a bread crumb over-there."

"Miss Kyle, stop pretending to be a crumb!"

And with that Alfred stomps off.

* * *

 **#892.I am not allowed to pretend to be a tree**

Selina stands at the side of Mountain Drive with her arms brandished while holding sticks, twigs, leaves and branches. Then a happy couple come walking down road.

The street girl smirks in pleasure and suddenly sprints up to the couple and laughs; "I'm a tree and I'm going to catch you!"

The happy couple runs as fast as they could to the safety of their house. It also took like 14 hours when they finally dared to come out again. Why? Because it took that long before Alfred found Selina who patrolled back and forth in front of the house.

* * *

 **#893. I am not allowed to roll Sean into a carpet. Nor am I allowed to mouth something to pedestrians who walk by. I should know they would freak out after my resent antic**

"Hey Sean, I need our magic flying carpet!" Selina skids into the boys bedroom where Sean was just about to roll out the carpet.

The street boy grins; "Sorry can't do my kitten-face. I was just about to fly myself to Hawaii to get pineapples."

"Don't they have those at the supermarket?"

"Nope, they run out, and their supplier is too afraid to enter Gotham when these escaped monsters roam around the streets."

Sean jumps on top of the carpet and is about to fly off when Selina jumps straight on top of him. After a short struggle Selina finally won and rolls Sean into the carpet.

"I'm sorry Sean, the pineapples have to wait until I'm done scaring the neighbours."

* * *

Selina drops the rolled up carpet with Sean in it onto the garden path and waits with her shovel ready as she stares at the gate. It doesn't take long before a male neighbour walks by.

The poor man can't help himself and looks through the gate and spots the crazy cat-girl from next door digging a hole in Wayne Manor front yard, furiously.

But what's that? There's lying a rolled up carpet beside her feet, and it has the size of a…

Selina looks up and grins to the man before pointing at the carpet and then at the man, mouthing; "You're next."

The poor man starts screaming his head off all the way back to his own mansion where he charges inside and locks all doors and windows before calling GCPD for back up.

Sadly Bullock was in charge, and since Jim was no longer a cop, he was too lazy to get his butt to Wayne Manor. Also he knew too well not to disturb Selina Kyle when she's trying to hide a body.

* * *

 **#894. I am not allowed to pretend I'm Batman**

Selina gallops down the hallway with her blanket draped around her shoulders. Little Richard tries to keep up with her on his wobbly little feet.

A few seconds later those who are all inside the study jolt up in alarm when Selina charges inside hollering with glee; "Come Robin, to the bat-cave!"

Alfred had to knock her unconscious because it also so happened that Jim Gordon was in the room too, and he would have seen how she had opened their secret bat-cave.

* * *

 **#895. Nor am I allowed to pretend I'm the last Jedi**

Selina sprints down the hallway swaying madly with a paper towel tube as she jumps around the corner of a wall. She lands straight in front of Bruce Wayne who happens to walk at that very spot.

"Vvvvvvuuwwwwooommm!" Selina hums as she tries to mimic the sound of a lightsabre while swaying it from left to right in front of Bruce's face. "I am the last Jedi and you're going down Bruce Wayne! Fushwoon nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Bruce Wayne however has his eyes locked onto something else which makes him blush all the way up to his ears. Then muttering; "Selina, you do know you're wearing nothing but a towel, right? Also, you're wearing it like a boy."

"Yes, so?" Selina simply shrugged before hurling around on her heels and running back the other way while humming the sound of a lightsabre; "Whhhhhnnnnnnnfhhhhhhh!" and sways her 'lightsabre' violently.

Then Sean strolls by noticing Bruce's awe-stricken look; "Man, what's wrong with you? I wonder what kind of reaction you would have if she didn't wear that bikini top neither."

* * *

 **#896. I am not allowed to force the people around me to join my new Star Trek drama play**

Captain Barnes rolled his eyes when the crazy street cat from Wayne Manor pranced into the GCPD. The grin on her face told him she wanted to try something new, and that's when she showed him a weird looking uniform. The name tag on it said; Captain Kirk.

"Hiya Mr. Bowling-ball-head. Your joining my school drama play and this is your costume. You're portraying the role of Kirk who's also a captain and bald, so I figured you would be perfect for the role. Now put it on and show me how it looks."

Barnes turned on his heels and strolled back into his office to do what the girl told him to do. He was too scared to disobey.

Once he's coming out Selina hands him a note with one single line on it. Well a quote actually and Barnes has to say it so Selina can make a final decision on whether taking him or Hugo Strange, because he's the only bald guy beside Barnes so it has to be either one of them.

Barnes puffs his chest and reads the note; "IT'S A MYSTERY, AND I DON'T LIKE MYSTERIES. THEY GIVE ME A BELLYACHE, AND I GOT A BEAUTY RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah, you know what, you're screaming too loud. Is there any way you can turn the volume a bit down, because Captain Kirk doesn't scream either."

Barnes nods obediently and tries for a second time; "It's A MYSTery AND I DOn't LIKE mysteries. THEY GIVE me a BELLYache, and I GOT a beauty RIGHT NOw."

"Yeah you know what, you get the role, but Hugo will do the talking, so make sure you lip-sync this correctly, alright?"

* * *

 **#897.** **I am not allowed to dress myself like a spider only because I want to see peoples reaction. I should know some of them might start freaking me out**

Selina made herself a new costume with eight legs attached to it. Quickly she jumps into the costume and makes her way to Wayne Manor's garden fence and starts climbing over it and into the neighbor's garden.

Sadly enough she couldn't even get one foot into the garden because the woman who happened to life next door screamed in fear for her gardener who run up to the fence with his spade ready to attack the 'spider'.

Selina however sees the danger and quickly tries to climb back over the fence, only seconds later she wobbles into Wayne Manor kitchen while holding her sore butt and ruffled costume.

* * *

 **#898. I am not allowed to debate with Bruno what my secret identity name should be in the TV show**

"Alright, listen Ornelas…" Bruno said and dashes up to the street boy. "I HAVE THIS AMAZING IDEA!"

Sean rubs his sore ear due to the fact Bruno screamed it half-deaf then looking at the producer excitedly; "Whatever it is, count me in!"

"Alright, listen carefully. You're secret identity is Nightwing and you-

Sean stops the producer right there and scowls; "Hold on, it's Knightstalker, not Nightwing."

Bruno smiles then slapping Sean's back; "I like you're enthusiasm. You know what, let's meet halfway, alright? You're secret identity is Knightwing and-

"NO! It's either Knightstalker or Knight," Sean said, stomping his foot down.

Bruno shakes his head; "No can do."

"Why not?!"

"Because Batman also goes by Knight, dah. The Dark Knight."

"That's just silly," Sean guffawed. "I mean, have you taken a good look at Bruce lately? That kid is too scrawny to become Batman."

Bruno smirks; "He's not so scrawny anymore after Alfred is done with the training."

"Oh come on, this is season 3 and so far DB is the best candidate to become Batman!"

Bruno opens his mouth to respond then thinks for a moment and smirks; "You know what, you're right. DB will become Batman."

"How would that even be possible? He's kidnapped by the court of owls!"

Bruno winks; "Or is he?"

Sean looks baffled then quickly turning the topic back to his identity; "Anyway, I'm not going to be Knightwing."

"But you said you were in!" Bruno said with pouty face. Then getting a new idea; "Okay, how about… Batwing?"

"NO!"

"What! It sounds cool, trust me. All the villains will be like; Oh no, it's Batwing!"

"Knightstalker sounds cool!"

Bruno laughs; "It does not. It sound more like- (then noticing Sean's murderous look) Ehm, you know what, let's talk about this subject later, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with the script writers, BYE!"

And with Bruno rushes off quickly to tell the writers what Sean's new secret identity will be.

* * *

 **#899. I am not allowed to threaten the actress that plays Selina in the TV show. I should know it would back-fire**

Camren dashes toward Sean Ornelas then crying with glee; "So, I've read the script and in the next episode we are going to fight crime as Cat-girl and Knightwing. Though, I have to admit Knightwing doesn't suit you. Now Knightstalker on the other hand-

"You!"

Camren and Sean look up noticing Selina storm over to them swaying her fist madly at Camren.

"You stay away from my kitty toy or else-

Camren grins; "Or what?"

"You're going to feel lots and lots of pain, kiddo."

Camren smirks; "You do know I'm older than you, don't you? So, you're more the kiddo." Then hooking her arm through Sean's; "Also, we have to be on the set right now. We're going to take the scene where Sean and I fight crime, and afterwards we're going to make L-

Selina's face looks like it's about to explode then she sprints off hollering; "I need to talk with the script writers, because there is no way I allow an M-rated scene between KnightCat except if Cat is played by ME!"

Camren frowns; "She knows I was kidding, right?"

Sean slaps his forehead; "Ehm, no!"

* * *

 **#900. I am not allowed to ask Bruno why he made season 2 so weird**

Selina bowls up to the producer then asking with a smirk; "Why did you make season 2 so weird?"

"Well, actually…the writers come up with the ideas and I simply go with the flow!" Then grinning; "But if you think season 2 was weird, prepare yourself for season 3, because Ivy is going to be a grown up now and she will make you jealous by trying to become Bruce's sibling."

And with that, Bruno leaves a stunned Selina behind.

* * *

 **Which rule was your favorite?**

 **Big news; it's almost Sean's 1st anniversary and that's why I want to write a special chapter as main plot; Selina, Alfred and Bruce throw the biggest anniversary party ever. Of course things might not go like Alfred planned. My question to you is; what do you want the kids do?**

 **Warning; No heavy M-rated stuff please. I love to see some original ideas. Things that are funny, bad-ass, cool, extra ordinary etc. If you want you can even leave a suggestion on how you want your idea unfolds.**

 **Please start Sean's 1st anniversary requests with; "Sean Fun!" then writing down the ideas. Normal requests are still welcome, but don't add "Sean Fun!"It might get confusing xD**


	141. Sean's anniversary party

Sean's anniversary party

* * *

Hiya, my name is Sean Ornelas or how Selina likes to call me; 'Kitty Toy Sean' 'Sean-y' 'Street billionaire' or… you know what, I've heard a lot of different nicknames coming from her, and I can't even recall them all.

Anyway, I'm 14 years old and live at Wayne Manor for quite some time. Everyone makes me feel very welcome and I even learned how to be a teen once in a while. It's easy to forget how to be one if you live on the streets before you could ride a bike without training wheels.

I woke up with a jolt when I heard Selina bellow orders to Alfred. Obviously she demanded him to make a specific breakfast instead of the usual bagels, croissants and sandwiches, because Alfred grumbled something back that sounded like; "It might be a special day today, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make junk food for breakfast!"

"Yeah, say it a little louder, because a few citizens of Gotham haven't heard you," Selina barked back sarcastically. Why, I don't know. To me it feels like any other day, so what did Alfred mean with 'special day'?

I decided to not think too much of it and stretched my limps thoroughly before stepping out of my bed and take a quick shower. I enter the bathroom then staring a gape at the surprise that was waiting for me.

The bathtub was filled with water and according to the steam that was coming off it was kept on the right temperature. My shampoo and soap was standing on the ledge ready to be used. Also there are thousand rose petals floating in the water filling the room with their sweet aroma, but let's not forget they also lie spread out on the floor.

 _"Alfred is going bonkers,"_ I thought to myself when I realized this was Selina's work and that she had 'attacked' Alfred's beloved rose garden in order to pull this antic.

I feel myself smile when I consider to use her surprise. I mean, taking a long hot bath is far more fun than a quick shower, right? Although, I think I will remove the rose petals, because it feels a little weird to take a bath with them floating around me.

I grab for Bruce's fishing net and start to fish them out before taking my night clothes off then stepping into the bathtub. I was quite surprised to feel it was the RIGHT temperature. Selina really knows me better than anyone, which is kinda creepy now I think of it.

Anyway, I feel myself relax after like five minutes then suddenly someone pounds forcefully onto the bedroom door.

"Mister Ornelas, it's time to get up!" Alfred barked then pounding against the door again. Then suddenly I heard rushing footsteps which soon followed with Selina's voice.

"Alfred, leave Sean alone. He will get up when he wants to get up." Obviously she lowered her voice to say something secret, because Alfred suddenly snapped back that he didn't care what day it is and starts banging against the door for a third time.

I roll my eyes annoyed and bellow; "Yeah, I'm already up, Alfred! There's no need to break the door!"

"You're taking a bath, aren't you Sean?!" Selina asked then waiting for me to reply which I decided to ignore, because it's not her business what I'm doing, right? But obviously she also knows the answer, because then she says; "Don't worry Sean, take your time! There's no rush!"

And then I heard her dash away from the door and down the stairs. I sigh relieved and decide to stay in bath for another fifteen minutes before I dried myself off and grabbed my white shirt, black pants and black leather jacket then putting them on before heading out the door.

Once I arrive downstairs I find everyone walking and running around as if a crisis had happened and they were trying to do a damage control or something. I want to walk into the study where we usually eat our breakfast when Selina storms toward me and turns me around facing the kitchen.

"Alfred wants you to eat breakfast in the kitchen," She said trying to push me toward the kitchen door.

Of course I object and frown; "Since when?"

"Well… since today actually," Selina answered then smiling; "Because today we can't use the study."

I glance at her suspiciously; "And why not?"

"Because…" Selina said and I could see she was trying to come up with something, but just didn't know what until Annie swoops by and fills in; "Bruce told Alfred he didn't feel so well, but of course Alfred didn't believe him and forced him to do his morning run and soon he came back he threw up all over the study carpet. It's really messy, trust me, you don't want to see what came out of that boy."

I look from Annie to Selina who nods agreed and adding with a nervous laughter; "Yeah, it's like he puked out his guts and-

"You two are lying, aren't you?" I look at them suspiciously. They both shake their heads. "Then why did you hesitate before Annie came and helped you with an excuse?"

Selina laughs awkwardly then answering in defense; "I was not hesitating, and Annie didn't help me with an excuse. I simply felt bad for Bruce and wasn't sure whether I should tell you or not, because it's already awkward for Bruce as it is, BUT OF COURSE, Annie here couldn't help herself and-

"Selina, it's fine, I know you're lying so stop trying to make it look like you're not," I said then trying to walk around the two girls, but Selina was quicker and takes a sideway step to block my path. "SELINA!"

Selina smiles sweetly; "No reason to get frustrated Sean. You're breakfast won't be in there, but in the kitchen. So… you also have no reason to be in the study, right?"

"Well, actually I wanted to skip breakfast and try to escape this 'nut-house' to ask Jim if I could be with him for a day and hunt some Indian hill monsters."

"YOU CAN'T," Selina and Annie said in sync and I folded my arms suspiciously as I waited for them to tell me the 'reason' why I can't go find Jim.

Obviously the both of them hadn't a good excuse so Selina quickly says; "You can't go outside through the patio doors. Take the front door, much easier."

I glance at the two nonchalant looking girls as I make way to the front door and head outside. Once being outside I can't fight the urge to walk around the house and take a look through the patio doors to see what they are up to, but soon as I stroll around the corner of the mansion I see Selina standing by the patio doors and waving madly at me. That is also another proof she knows me better than anyone else, and maybe has the ability of reading my mind. Scary, right?

I decide to grab my car to take me to Jim's apartment, but when I reach the gate I see Selina, Rikki and Annie talking and swaying their fists at someone that I can't see then they spot me in my car. Selina signals something to her friends before rushing toward me and telling me to open the window.

"What is it this time, Selina?"

Selina smiles; "I just wanted-

Whatever she wanted to say gets drowned when Annie and Rikki holler angrily; "No, you can't! Get away, before we call the police!"

From the corner of my eyes I see a glimpse of Valerie Vale holding a microphone, but then Selina grabs my face with both hands and plants her lips unexpectedly onto mine.

Her lips feel warm. Her lips feel soft. It feels so nice to kiss Selina. It makes my heart beat faster and-

 _"Wait, what is Valerie Vale doing in front of Wayne Manor?"_

I free my lips from Selina's then looking back at the gate where Annie and Rikki lean casually against one of the pillars while whistling nonchalantly. Apart from them there is no one else. Weird.

"You can leave now, Sean," Selina said then blowing a kiss at me and waving madly.

I start the car and leave the three crazy girls behind. I have to be honest, they slowly start to creep me out. And I don't feel creeped out easily.

My trip to Jim's apartment went quiet and normal. For once every traffic light turned green when I drove toward it which made my trip go ten minutes faster than usually.

I step outside the car and want to knock on Jim's door when I hear him talk to someone. I listen suspiciously, because I could hear him say Selina's name.

"Yes, don't worry. I will keep Valerie as far from Sean as possible. Because to be honest, she's a real annoying and I don't want her to bother Sean with stupid interview questions. Also, I don't get why my character has M-rated stuff with her. She's such a typical Mary-Sue. I mean, how stupid can you be? Jervis calls her and tells her he has an interesting story and she decides to meet him in the middle of nowhere, instantly. Stupid, right? Selina, don't tell anyone I said this, but my guess is that Jervis and Valery work together, and I will get to the bottom of it."

Then it's silent for a moment obviously because Selina says something, then Jim barks; "No Selina, that's not what I mean. I'm not trying to get to the bottom of her-

Maybe it's time to safe Jim from this awkward conversation. I knock onto the door loudly.

"I have to hang up, because I think Sean's here. Bye Selina." A few seconds later the door swings open and Jim grins casually; "Hi there Sean. I was expecting you because-

"I know, Selina called you," I said entering the small apartment. "I heard you talk with her on the phone. Also, what's with Valerie?"

We sit down as Jim replies; "Valerie has a new job. Interviewing you. The other reporters fail to get a hold on you all the time, because you're faster than them, so they asked Valery. Obviously they know she can be persuasive."

Suddenly Jim's phone rings again and he picks it up with an eye roll; "Selina, I told you- Oh, Valerie, it's you. How are you doing?"

"…"

"What? You were at Wayne Manor to interview Sean and suddenly you found yourself outside Gotham? That's so weird," Jim said then looking at me with a grin. "No, I have no idea how that is possible."

"…"

"What? You were talking with Selina, Rikki and Annie before it happened? Then Selina left to do something and left you with Annie and Rikki? And then you found yourself outside Gotham and you think either of the two girls did that to you? Come on Valerie, how is that possible?"

Jim grins at me again before finally saying; "You know what Valerie, I think I hear Bullock call for me. What, you didn't hear him? Well, that's because he's outside and I'm inside and… You know what, bye Valerie!"

The bounty hunter hangs up then turning to face Sean; "So, you're probably here to ask me if I want to take you out on the streets to hunt for monsters, right? But I have to say no, because Bruno wants you to come to the set."

I shake my head; "No can do! He wants me to become Nightwing or whatever. And as long he's not agreeing with my plans, I'm on strike. They have to do it without me."

"So, you're not coming?" Jim asked.

"Nope!"

Jim shrugs then smiling; "You want something to eat or drink before we head out hunting monsters?"

"Sure. Selina did act a little weird so I skipped breakfast. My stomach hates me for it right now."

Jim smiles pleased ; "Then let's make breakfast for you. You like waffles?"

I frown; "Can you actually cook, because Barbara once said you two picked up take-away most of the time because you can't cook."

"There's a waffle place around the corner. You can watch some TV while I'm out." Jim grabs his jacket then grinning before leaving; "Also, if someone knocks don't open. It might be Valerie."

Jim leaves and I zap through some channels dully. Sadly Jim hasn't as much channels as Bruce has, so I was done pretty quickly. That's why I decided to scope through Jim's apartment. It wasn't really big. It even had a hole in the wall as shower and he had one damp towel hanging outside the window.

Jim returns from the waffle place and we ate them while talking about some stuff. Then suddenly I felt all sleepy and I realized Jim had spiked the waffles. I will kick his butt for it later, but right now everything turns black.

* * *

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Barnes yelled to his crowd of police men while swaying madly with his crutches. "IT'S SEAN ORNELAS'S ANNIVERSARY TODAY, AND THAT'S WHY MOST OF YOU HELP THESE KIDS TO DECORATE THE STREETS AND THEIR MANSION. ALSO, I WILL ORDER SOME OF YOU TO ESCORT THE HORE CARRIAGES WHEN SEAN AND HIS FRIENDS RIDE TRHOUGH THE STREETS. WE DON'T WANT ANY VILLAINS ATTACK IT!"

Many displeased moans fill the precinct then Barnes bellows; "EVERYONE WHO DARES TO OBJECT MY ORDERS WILL BE FIRED!"

Selina and her friends grin from ear to ear. They are going to have so much fun with demanding the cops to do what they want. Then the street girl spots Valerie coming inside and she whispers something to Barnes.

"YOU, LEAVE SEAN ORNELAS ALONE! WE ARE PLANNING AN ANNIVERSARY PARTY FOR HIM AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUIN IT!"

Valerie smiles politely; "I'm merely an reporter who wants to interview Sean. I have to do my job and I won't stop until I've got what I want."

"HOW ABOUT I LET YOU TALK WITH MY FORENSIC ABOUT ALICE TETCH'S BLOOD INSTEAD?!"

Valerie thinks for a moment then smiling; "I guess the interview with Sean can wait."

"EXCELENT!" Barnes grinned then pushing her inside an office where she finds a young boy with a close resemblance of Fish Mooney.

"Hi, my name is Hien and I can tell you everything you want to know about Alice's Tetch's blood," the boy said with a grin. "Please take a seat."

* * *

I open my eyes groggily then instantly remembering what happened and what Jim did to me. Anger fills my body and I start to sit up straight then noticing I'm on the set of Gotham.

 _"WTF, I told Jim I didn't want to be here!"_

I look around and see a madly grinning Bruno walking toward me; "Hey, good to see you're awake. I'm sorry, but it was really necessarily to drug you, because you objected to come with Jim quietly."

"Yeah, actually I have every right to object, because I don't like your ideas for my character. I know he's not canon in your so called comics, but I still like to decide what's best for my character."

For some weird reason Bruno started to nod on everything I said. It was like I was sucked into a complete different universe. Why is that?

"You know Sean, you're right," Bruno finally said after I said what I wanted to say. "And that's why I decided a name for your secret identity. Prepare yourself… Your name is…

I saw Camren making a drum-roll on the table and soon Sean Pertwee, Donal, Michael and the man who plays Barnes joined her.

Bruno brandishes his arms while Benjamin McKenzie, or maybe it was Jim idk, removed a white sheet and revealed a black board with drawings on it.

"KnightWingStalker!" Bruno cried in glee.

I slap my forehead and bounce off the couch as if electricity ran through my body and make way to the door. Bruno however quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back facing him.

"I'm kidding. I know how important this KnightStalker things is to you, and that's why I decided to agree with you. You're secret identity in the show is going to be KnightStalker."

Suddenly everyone applauded and streamers fell down from the ceiling as well as a few balloons. Camren skips up to me and hugs me excitedly.

"Happy A-

Camren's words gets cut off by Selina who stormed inside and hollers; "NOT YET!"

Camren quickly breaks our hug then smiling sweetly to Selina who looked very angry at the actress.

"It's my job to tell Sean what is going on!" Selina then said stepping in front of me and grabbing my face with both hands. Just when I expected her to kiss me, she asks instead; "Do you know what day it is today, my Sean-y?"

I shrug indifferent; "Thursday the 27th of October, why?"

"What happened on the 27th of October last year?"

I start to ponder very hard. Lots of things happened since last year, so I'm not sure at what she was referring to. Then she points at a TV screen and I read the following thing;

 **#280. No matter how bored I am, I am not allowed to stare at Sean. He might freak out**

Yep, new visitor in the house means; exploring time. Get to know him better. Even if it's 2 am in the morning. Selina strolls past Alfred's bedroom, up to the guest room that's the closets to Alfred's room and belonged to the new guest, Sean Ornelas.

Alfred thought it might be best to keep the boy away from the crazy cat girl as far as possible. Alfred didn't want to risk that Selina would 'poison' Sean's mind with her strange antics. Or worse, persuade him to join her antics. The thoughts alone, gave the poor butler nightmares.

But, sadly enough for Alfred, big FAIL!"

With a wide grin, the young street girl opens the door to the guest room, peering inside and at the sleeping body in the bed. ' _That kid should join a snoring competition with Bullock'_ Selina thought to herself.

With a quick grin, and a quick linger, Selina hurls herself on top of the bed and perched beside Sean, slightly. So slightly, Sean even didn't awake. The staring started.

10 minutes later...

Selina was still staring at the sleeping Sean, who finally shifted in his sleep, slowly turns around. His skill to feel someone's presence slowly starts to kick in and, he opens his eyes, slowly.

For five seconds, the poor kid stares anxiously at the sparkling green eyes before him, slowly realizing...

"WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME!"

That's when I realize I moved into Wayne Manor at the 27th of October and Selina cried with glee; "It's your anniversary!"

Anyway, I simply didn't know how to react on this news and seeing all my friends like the Wayne Manor gang, the adults in my life and the few cast members of Gotham who all seemed to care that much about me and applauded, cheered for me and slapped me on my back in excitement.

Okay, maybe I felt a few tears trying to get out of my eyes, but I had no time to rub them away because Selina planted another kiss on my lips.

After that we all ate some cake, had a few drinks and talked. Then I went back to Wayne Manor to do some anniversary antics which you can read all about in my spin-off story later. My friends however proceed on preparations for my party.

* * *

Alfred and I landed with the flying carpet on the school's baseball field then we raced inside to meet the members of the schoolboard. Sadly they were done with the meeting and since Alfred wasn't in time to decline to extension of the contract for another year being a principal of Anderson Prep, they automatically extended it.

"NO!" Alfred bellowed and I started to feel bad. I mean, I did take an awful lot of time to find the ingredients for my surprise cake.

I decided to step in between and help out the butler who has always been there for me and say; "I'm sorry, but take a look at him! He's dirty, he's practically beaten to pulp, has a few broken bones and a black eye."

"Yeah, how exactly did that happen?" The head of the board members asked with a concern frown.

"He was caught in a gang fight," I lied. "Do you really want a principal that picks fights with gang members? I mean, look at him, he's a bad image for the school."

The members exchanged looks then huddled together for like five minutes and the head of the board suddenly says; "Actually, he will be the right person we are looking for. Criminals will think twice before they try to attack this school or it's students. We can happily announce the school-board is proud to have a kick-ass principal like Mr. Pennyworth!"

And with that they all shake Alfred's hand who looks stupefied and then they leave us behind. Alfred's face slowly turns into a pouty look.

"I'm sorry for getting you late, Alfred," I said looking really guilty. "And I'm sorry I said all these bad stuff about you, but I honestly thought it would work, because I know how much you hate this job."

Alfred looks at me then cracks a smile; "I know you tried to convince them to fire me and I know you didn't really mean it, so thanks for trying. But I guess they are right, maybe this school does need a kick-ass principal like me."

"So this means you're not sad they extended your contract?" I asked and Alfred wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Actually Mister Ornelas, they did the right thing. I mean, this school has a few students who really need a tight leash."

"Yeah, Tommy Elliot is really the school's criminal," I said with a smile.

Alfred looks at me with an eye roll; "Actually, I was talking about you and your friends." I punch Alfred's arm for that who chuckles; "I guess it's time to meet your rascal friends at the restaurant. Miss Kyle picked a fancy one and really wants to torment their staff."

"Really?" I ask as we make way to the field with the waiting carpet. "What else does she have in mind?"

Alfred sighs tiredly then rambling an long list of antics which are; Go to a fancy restaurant, bungee jumping off Wayne Enterprises rooftop, ice skating but Alfred didn't seem to be much worried about that one because it's October and no ice, and finally a big parade of horse carriages driving us to Wayne Manor where the big anniversary party starts. You know, I can already guess with who I share the carriage, wink.

"But you know Mister Ornelas, maybe we should walk to the restaurant, shouldn't we?" Alfred asked then staring at the carpet that was waiting for us. "I'm quite happy my normal voice returned, and it would be a real embarrassment if I show up at the restaurant sounding like a squirrel on drugs."

I shake my head; "Nah, this will be quicker." Alfred sighs in defeat then I say with a smile; "But don't worry, we won't fly high so you don't have to worry about your voice."

"Thanks Mister Ornelas!"

We step onto the carpet that takes us to Wayne Manor where we can change our clothes into formal once then taking a car to drive us to the fancy restaurant Selina chose to have dinner at. I'm already feeling bad for the staff, but not really, ha! I can't wait to torment them.

* * *

 **This part is written by TEDOG**

Loïc and Hien are fighting each other in their seats with knife and fork.

"Give up, mountain boy," Hien said showing no mercy against Loïc. "I'm the real best sword fighter to ever lived!".

"No your not already yet you haven't admit that it's actually me who is the best and not dumb like you are," Loïc said while fighting back.

Alfred is about to end the fight when I intervene and walk over towards them saying; "Actually..." and then easily using my own fork and knife to knock the knife and fork from Loïc and Hien's far away. "I'm the best out of you two and anyone who thinks they can beat me is totally wrong. So, should I go on?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, no, no," Loïc and Hien both muttered feeling scared for their lives.

"Good, I didn't feel like killing anyone on my so called special day," I said then walking back to my own seat and received a bunch of kisses from Selina.

* * *

 **And this is written by me again, LOL**

Alfred was wrong. Okay, it is October and no ice, but I guess the poor butler forgot the fact there's a villain who likes to turn everything into ice whether it's winter or not. Or, he would have never guessed Selina would have access to Mr. Freeze's ice-gun or better yet, ice-thrower. Yeah, Bridgit made some changes to it.

So, we are standing by the river with our ice skates waiting for Selina to return with Mr. Freeze's ice-thrower which surprisingly didn't take long. Later we learned Mr. Freeze just stood a few blocks away threatening Mr. Tetch which is entirely my fault. You can read it in my spin-off.

"Hiya boys and girls!" Selina cheered as she skipped upon us with the heavy looking ice-weapon. It's so weird to see her (tinny as she is) carrying that thing like it's nothing. I mean, if Bruce would have carried it, he might have collapsed to the ground due to the weight. "We have to be quick, because Mr. Freeze needs it back asap."

Rikki rolls her eyes; "You know, I'm a mermaid and I could have turned the water into ice as easily."

"Let it go…" Selina said then grinning.

Rikki, who obviously knows what's going around in Selina's head at that moment scowls; "Don't you dare to say it!"

"ELSA!" Selina hollered excitedly as if she had not heard Rikki. Then she points the ice-thrower toward the water and smirks; "Besides, this is way more fun!"

And with that said, Selina fires the ice-thrower and turns the entire river into a thick layer of ice. She even turned the boats into ice sculptures, and the sea gulls where lucky enough to get away in time.

"For you, my Kitty Toy… Then she looks thoughtfully as if she's trying to find a name she hasn't used yet. "Sean O'Smarts!"

I would have punched her arm if she hadn't dashed off to bring the ice-thrower back to Mr. Freeze. Then when she returned we all wrapped the ice skates underneath our feet and stepped onto the ice.

Selina turns out to be amazing on the ice. She slides so perfectly making pirouettes and skating shapes in the ice layer. I see she's making a perfect shaped heart with the words; "Selina hearts…

Sadly she couldn't finish the romantically figure, because Bruce accidentally slips into her. Yeah, it turns out B isn't that well on skates she he just walked down the ice on shoes, but still it was too slippery for him and that's why he made the horrible face plant after collapsing into Selina first. Thanks to him, me and a lot of other people don't know who she 'hearts'.

Alfred helps Bruce back on his feet then Selina skates toward me and forces me to do some ice skating tricks. Of course she showed me her pouty face when I tried to object, so long story short, she won and I did some tricks. Surprisingly I wasn't so bad at all.

Anyway, here are some tricks she FORCED me to do and whether I failed doing them or not.

The Axel-Jump: Took me only four attempts to do them right, but that's because Selina couldn't contain herself and had to blow a kiss when I did the jump and therefore lost my concentration.

Backflip: Hey, she could at least pick a more difficult one for me, right? I mean, backflips is what I do almost every day when I get caught in a street fight or get attacked by villains etc. The only difference is that I had to it on skates, which wasn't hard at all. I NAILED it."

Biellmann spin: Okay, this one was tricky. I had to make a catch-foot position where my free leg is pulled above my head from behind. Like most men, I wasn't flexible enough neither, so it was more a half biellmann spin. O well, maybe something I can work on. The main thing is, Selina seemed impressed enough.

Bracket turn: Not hard at all. I nailed it instantly.

Flip jump: No troubles neither.

Butterfly spin: I'm not going to pretend being a butterfly, so Selina can look all pouty as she wanted, but I simply refused.

Hydroblading: Took my five attempts, but again, Selina kept trying to grab my feet every time, so yeah…Not my fault.

But all and all, I did great, right?

Soon we are all tired of ice skating we drink some hot coco made by Alfred and eat some sandwiches. Then Loïc skips to the car and takes the bungee jump ropes outside the trunk.

"Sean, do you want to bungee jump off Wayne Enterprise building, GCPD, Wayne Manor or the Midtown bridge?"

I shrug; "I guess Wayne Enterprise would be cool."

"NO!" Alfred tried, but everyone ignored him and jumped into the car.

"Are you coming, Alfred?" I asked with a grin then jumping into the car with Richard. Alfred had no other choice than to obey our requests.

* * *

An hour later we find ourselves on Wayne Enterprise rooftop. Captain Barnes had taken the liberty to force Bullock and a few other cops to clear the street and the sidewalk, so people wouldn't freak out when suddenly kids came flying down the building.

The view is very amazing. I could even see Mr. Freeze chase Mr. Tetch, The Riddler, Mr. penguin and Tabitha with his freeze gun. Anyone would ask themselves what they possibly done to Mr. Freeze to become being chased, but not me. I was too busy with having fun with my friends.

Hien joins us with Fili and Kili, who surprisingly showed up in the city today and you can read how in my spin-off. Sorry, I really have to stop commercialising my spin-off. Anyway, they showed up.

Selina quickly explains to her dwarf friends how bungee jumping works and they are all up for it. Of course they have to wait, because Selina gives me the honor to make the first jump. Oh well, it's my anniversary, so why not?

So, while Alfred and Jim tie me securely with bungee ropes, I hear Selina whisper to Hien; "What did you do with Valery?"

"Oh, don't worry, after I told her lots of random nonsense about Alice Tetch's blood, I also gave her a big pile of so called test results for her to read. She was very happy with it."

I see Selina smiling; "Okay, so what did you give her instead of the real results?"

Hien shrugs; "I don't know really. The title on the top paper said; My life… by Alfred Pennyworth."

"And she didn't read it?" Selina frowned.

"Nah, I took it away before she could," Hien replied.

Selina grins; "Thanks Hien, that will keep her busy long enough. I don't want her to snatch Sean away from us on his anniversary day and question him with boring interview stuff."

I wave at them to get their attention then grin; "I'm ready to jump!"

Selina holds her thumbs up with glee then watching me spread my arms then stepping off the ledge and plunging down to the sidewalk when the bungee jump rope kicks in and makes me bounce back up.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" I shouted from the top of my lungs as I bounce up and down dangling down the building.

After a while they pull me back up and soon I get pulled over the ledge back on the roof I hear Bruce step up and say; "I'm next!" Then Alfred and Jim untie me and secure the ropes on Bruce who suddenly gets cold feet at the sight of the street being so far down.

Jim rolls his eyes and gives Bruce a gently push who then screams in fear as he falls head first down the building. Alfred looks at Jim very angry who mouths something that looks like; "Oops, my bad."

The bungee rope kicks in and Bruce dangles down the building bouncing. We had to pull him back up, because Jim was busy with running away from an angry Alfred who roars; "How dare you to push my sweet Master Bruce?!"

Hien was next then Selina and then Kili who screams excitedly; "THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN FLYING ON THE BACK OF AN EAGLE!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Selina said with a grin then skipping up to Alfred who finally caught Jim and held him face down the ledge. "Alfred, can you spare a minute?"

Alfred rolls his eyes annoyed; "Don't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, but you're not really going to push him down, so there is no reason to scare him. Also, I want to ask you if I can buy an enormous pet eagle and-

Alfred turns his head facing Selina who saw the answer in Alfred's eyes and quickly scurries back to us saying sheepishly; "Sorry for asking."

A few hours later we are all tired again and decide to pack our stuff and take the elevator to the main floor where Bruce practically hugged the street in relief. That's also when Alfred has to grab him back up otherwise his head would have been smashed by horse hooves.

"Sadly one carriage broke down on the way," Bullock said who happens to be the coachman of the first carriage.

"Okay, then I'll share mine with my Kitty Toys," Selina said then pulling me and Bruce on the first carriage.

Annie and Rikki share theirs with Fili and Kili which seemed fine, because Fili and Kili are smaller than the average person. Loïc, Julia and Hien shared one while Alfred and Richard sit in the remaining one.

A few minutes later all the carriages ride through the streets of Gotham as we make way to Wayne Manor. On both sides of the streets people look at us and wave back when we wave at them. I can see a few jealous faces among them like; Tommy Elliot, Silver Bitch, Haleigh, Hugo Strange and I even saw a light-blonde haired boy ducking away in the crowd. Luke, maybe?

I decided to ignore it, because there are a lot of boys with light-blonde hair, and look aside to Selina who is beaming like the sun as she waves to the crowd.

A few minutes later we ride down Mountain Drive and at number 1007 aka Wayne Manor the four coachmen order the horses to walk through the gate and down the front yard where they stand still in front of the large mansion.

Everyone jumps off their carriage and storm inside while Selina grabs my arm and pulls me inside as well as she cries gleefully; "Come and take a look at the cake I baked for you. Well, Alfred helped, but I still did the glazing."

Selina (and Alfred) really made a big chocolate cake which tasted real great. When I told her that she hugged me and kissed me on my cheek. Afterwards we threw the biggest, wildest party ever and showed my friends my dance skills and dance moves.

Then everyone cheered "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SEAN ORNELAS!"

And Selina even tried to give me a big anniversary spanking, but of course I was quicker and kept escaping the entire time.

* * *

 **So, this is the extra long anniversary party chapter. Which part was your favorite? Let me know by review xD**

 **Also some other news about Sean. TEDOG is as you might know writing Gotham III and his final Sean story is called 'the Montauk project". I'm guessing he will upload it soon.**


	142. Arriving at the White House

**Hey boys and girls, this update is going to be shorter, because this is an introductions chapter of my a new story idea. Though, I'm not sure about the title yet. I'm thinking between; "Cat's gang in the white house" or "Things we are not allowed to do in the white house." Which one do you think sounds better?**

* * *

 **#901. I am not allowed tricking Bruce to get crazy silly ideas**

"Oh, Bru-cey!" Selina said entering the study sweetly and with battering eyelashes.

Bruce is extremely busy with his Super Secret Research about the Super Secret Council who are slowly taking over his company and when Selina entered the room, the young boy looked up.

"What is it, Selina?"

Selina perches on the desk Bruce is working at and purrs; "I'm bored, and I need your advice on antic ideas."

"And why do you think I have ideas?" Bruce asked leaning back into the chair as he looks at his cat-like friend.

Selina shrugs then smiles; "I found a very old newspaper with a headline that said; "Vice President Matt Becker with his son Connor Becker, and Mr. Thomas Wayne with his son Bruce Wayne. There was even a picture with you four on it."

"Yes, Mr. Becker and my dad were really close friends, and so are me and Connor. But why you ask? I mean, I thought you were looking for-

Selina shushes his lips with her finger and asks; "Did you know Mr. Becker ran for president and won?"

"Well, I recently have been busy with that secret council thing, so I wasn't paying attention to the election."

Selina smirks grows; "So, that means your friend Connor lives for the next four years in the White House, right?"

"So?" Bruce asked indifferent then noticing Selina's sparkling eyes; "Why do I get the feeling this so called idea of mine has something to do with the White House?"

Selina plasters a fake confused look on her face then asking; "What do you mean?"

"You want me to call Connor, ask him to meet up, so you an our friends can turn the entire White House upside down with your crazy antics."

Selina gasps in fake surprise; "Bruce, that's the most amazing idea ever. Did you made that up all by yourself? I'm proud of you, kiddo." Then after kissing Bruce on the cheek; "Can you do that? Can you call Connor and ask him if we can visit his new White Castle?"

"House, Selina. White House."

"Even better! Love yah!"

And with that Selina storms outside the study screaming as she sprints up the stairs; "I told you it would work! Bruce is going to call his friend, and we are going to have fun in the White House!"

Alfred grunts tiredly. _That kid really needs some training in resisting Miss Kyle_ _tricks._

* * *

 **#902. I am not allowed to act dramatic when Alfred tells some of us has to stay at the manor**

"Look, I know you all want to come with us to the White House, but President Becker strictly said, I couldn't take more than three persons," Alfred said, slightly gloating. "Otherwise it will be too crowded. So, since Master Bruce is the first person who comes, there is room for two more, and those persons are Mister Ornelas and Mister Kägi."

"AAAGH!" Selina screamed dramatically then tearing her curls out as she proceeds sobbing; "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE BOTH MY KITTY TOYS! YOU-YOU JUST CAN'T! YOUR TEARING MY HEART OUT WHEN YOU DO THIS! I CAN'T STAY AT THIS PRISON-PLACE WITHOUT MY KITTY TOYS LOVE!"

Alfred gloats; "Yes, yes I can Miss Kyle, and I will!"

And with that, the butler strolls off to pack four suitcases. One for him, for Master Bruce, Mister Ornelas and Mister Kägi. He will take them to Washington DC, and leave the two detectives with taking care of the girls, Jack and Hien.

* * *

 **#903. I am not allowed to convince everyone I have the perfect solution to trick Alfred in taking us with him. I should know some wouldn't agree with my plans**

Selina strolls inside the boys room with a bunch of human-sized suitcases and her friends in tow. Then she announces her plan, gleefully.

"So, the idea is that I will hide in Sean's suitcase, Rikki will hide in Bruce's, and Annie in-

The young speedster stops her cat-friend instantly. "Sorry, I'm claustrophobic."

Selina sighs; "Fine, I guess we have no choice then and take Ivy and Harley with us. Though, they do have to share Loïc's suitcase."

"Hey what about us?" Jack bellowed infuriated. "No way we stay here!"

Selina thinks for a moment then sighing; "Fine, you can share with-

"Not with me!" Rikki said cutting her friend off. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm stopping you right there. If I have to be crammed up in a tiny space with him, forget it. I'll rather hook myself around Annie and let her speed us there."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Relax, you travel with the Annie-express while Hien and Jack take Bruce's suitcase!"

"Ehm, no way!" Hien gasped. "He smells weird. I rather take the Annie-express as well."

"Fine," Selina barked getting impatiently. "Then Jack takes Bruce's-

"NO!" Bruce hollered. "I don't want Jack lying in my fresh washed clothes! He smells weird."

"Okay, then I take Bruce's suitcase and-

"I don't think so, kitten-face," Sean said shaking his head firmly.

"Fine, then Jack also takes the

"NO!" Rikki, Hien and Annie hollered in sync. "I don't want his sweaty armpits around me."

Selina sighs; "Then there is only one solution left, because I'm not going to share with Jack either, so I have to say with heavy heart; Jack, It's best you stay here with Gordon and Bullock."

"Is there no love for the spiky green-haired boy?" Jack sniffed dramatically then flopping down onto the bed and crying uncontrollably.

* * *

 **#904. I am not allowed to come up with another 'better' idea**

"Okay, I have a better idea," Selina said when everyone started to yell at one and another.

Sean rolls his eyes; "And what would that be?"

"Well, we all dislike the way Jack smells-

"I DON'T SMELL WEIRD!"

"So, we put Bruce's clothes together with Sean's so Jack can take Bruce's empty suitcase. Am I brilliant or what?"

"Or what?" Sean grinned.

Selina smacks him to the head; "Shut up, or I won't kiss you again." Then looking thoughtfully when she sees Alfred Jr stroll inside. "We have to do some chances, because no way I'm leaving my cats here."

They all grunt tiredly.

* * *

 **#905. I am not allowed to surprise Alfred when he arrives at the White House**

Alfred carried four very heavy suitcases into the private plane which so far he knew, contained lots of clothes and maybe some of Sean's heavy gym stuff like weights.

Instead, his suitcase contained Jack, Bruce's suitcase contained ten cats, Sean's contained Selina and Loïc's contained Ivy and Harley.

The plane finally lands and Alfred staggers the four suitcases to the limo that was waiting for them. Then the chauffeur drives them to the White house.

The big gate opens and the chauffeur steers the car upon the big white house in the distance. Then they stop in front of it and the chauffeur helps the butler with the suitcases.

Then, suddenly the British Military Ninja Assassins hears familiar footsteps coming up to them from behind, and when he finally had turned one-eighty, Annie, Hien and Rikki waved at him, gleefully.

"Hiya Alfred, you took your time!"

Suddenly Sean's suitcase starts to move in the butler's hands who drops it in shock. Then, seconds later the zipper opens from the inside and a chestnut curly haired face pokes outside.

"SURPRISE ALFRED!" Selina beamed. "DON'T YOU JUST LOVE SUMMER HOLIDAYS?!"

Sean slaps his forehead; "Selina, it's November!"

"DON'T YOU JUST LOVE AUTUMN HOLIDAYS?!"

* * *

 **So, what did you think, and what should the spin-off story be called? I would like to hear your thoughts.**

 **Anyway, the next update is going to be a long update again, so not rule format. I'm going to look over some reviews and let Selina and the gang comment on it along with some old rules. So I would love if you guys leave a rule number you would like to see again.**


	143. Ornelas-Oil

**#901.** **I am not allowed to pretend Sean and I are having a baby**

It's time to buy some new clothes for little Richard, and Selina demanded Alfred that she and Sean had to come and help choosing the clothes, because if they let Alfred do it by himself, Richard would be dressed like a mini-Bruce Wayne and that is not what you wish for a little baby boy.

So, the two teens and a very bemused butler are inside the baby-section picking clothes for Richard when Selina's eyes dart to a very cute baby dress.

"Ah, look how adorably this cute little thing is!" Selina cried with glee while dashing over to the girls section. "Don't you think this will look cute on our adorable little Luna?!"

Sean shrugs; "If it had a few leather laces it would have been. I mean, it's too purple."

"Yes, you're right, but our parent/butler Alfred Pennyworth is very good with needle and treads, aren't you Alfred?"

Not only Sean and Selina penetrated their eyes on the awkward looking butler, but hundreds of disapprovingly looking adults as well.

Alfred, still looking very embarrassed; "Miss Kyle, Mister Ornelas, you don't have a baby!"

"Well, not yet!" Selina cried ecstatically then hurling her arms around Sean; "But we will in a few months, so we can buy this in advance!"

And with that, when Alfred slumps his head against the nearest wall, the lips of the two teens meet one and another for a deep kiss.

* * *

 **#902.** **Even though I like to see chaos, I am not allowed to claim my pet tarantula escaped**

Jack strolls into the GCPD, and everyone seems to be too busy to notice him until he cups the sides of his mouth and hollers; "Don't freak out, but I accidentally dropped my pet tarantula!"

All the inmates, cops, detectives, rookies and even Captain Barnes start to scream their heads off as they jump to higher ground, also know as their desks and use them to jump from one to the next as a way to reach the front door.

Jack laughs his head off maniacally as he watches the chaos unfold, but then one brave man strolls outside an office in the back, looks at the chaos and the laughing idiot in the front briefly before walking down the room and grab the shrubs of the idiot's neck.

The crazy boy stops laughing then looking at the brave man; "Oh, hey Jim! I didn't know you took your old job back."

* * *

 **#903.** **I am not allowed to interview a tree. I should know someone would trick me**

Ivy stole Valerie's tape recorder and notepad, clutched them into her arms as she rushes to Gotham park and sat down in front of a tree. Then she turned the tape recorder on.

"Hey there, tree, my name is Ivy pepper. What's it's like to be a tree?"

It's quiet for a while, but then the tree starts to speak; "It's pretty boring to be a tree, Ivy. Standing here all day regally and tall. I might as well replace the cranky Wayne Manor butler. I mean, he's just as motionless as I am."

Ivy frowns; "You know Alfred?"

"Of course I know Alfred. Every day like clockwork, that butler takes his you know what out and pees against my bark as if he's a dog."

Ivy gasps in shock; "That's disgusting! Not to mention littering. It's against the law to pee against a tree even in Gotham!"

"Yeah well, who's stopping him, right? I mean, take detective Bullock for example. He's riding against me like a wild animal that hasn't done any M-rated stuff since high school."

Ivy frowns; "M-rated stuff?" Then suddenly getting it; "Selina, is that you?" Then, when Selina drops down from the tree laughing, Ivy barks infuriated; "That's not funny! You know how sensitive I get when it comes to talking with the things I love!"

* * *

 **#904.** **I am not allowed to pretend I'm not in a room when it's clear enough I am in the room**

Alfred saunters with a heavy filled laundry basket down the hallway then knocking onto the girls bedroom door and asks; "Miss Kyle, could you please hand me the dirty laundry?"

Selina opens the door then yells with her face zoomed close into Alfred's; "I'M NOT HERE!"

Then she retrieves her head back inside and shuts the door with a loud thud. Alfred turns red in rage, very fast.

* * *

 **#905.** **I am not allowed to become friends with a tree then introduce them to the people who walk by**

Ivy strolls up to one of the park trees then walking around a few times and even climbed into it. There was no sign of Selina or her other friends.

"Hey tree, I'm Ivy Pepper. You wanna be friends?"

The tree said nothing, and as they say 'silence constitutes'.

"Great!" Ivy cried with glee then Nygma wobbles by; "Hey, Mr. Nygma. Meet my friend. Her name is Tree!"

Nygma slips his glasses further up his nose then looking very bemused; "You're that crazy girl that likes that hang out with that street trash girl, right?"

"Well, I used to, but now I'm friends with Tree."

Edward grins sarcastically; "Well, your new friend here looks like a great improvement from Cat."

Ivy gloats of happiness then Ed strolls off and mutters under his breath; "Far more quiet, that's for sure."

* * *

 **#906. I am not allowed to mime mean things when Silver is around**

Julia saunters into the class room and sits down behind an empty desk. A few minutes later another girl takes the seat beside her. Julia looks over and notices it's Silver Cloud, the girl that tries to steal Sean and Bruce.

The young girl grins when an idea enters her mind. Then she starts to sniff the air for a moment before she makes a disgusted face and runs away holding her nose.

Silver's face turns pouty then sniffs her armpits, momentarily realizing, she does smell weird indeed.

* * *

 **907\. I am not allowed to claim Sean is a present I received from Bullock**

Sean looks very bemused. Why? Because he's wrapped into a bow and everything. It was all Selina's work, and he still doesn't understand why.

Selina cries ecstatically then Alfred strolls by asking why Sean is looking like that.

"Sean is a present for ME, send by Bullock. Look, it even has a card that has Bullock's signature on it with the words; 'For you, Cat-Face. ENJOY!' And I will enjoy, don't worry!"

Selina wraps her arms around Sean's waist to lift him up, but it's futile.

"Sean, be a sweet present and bring yourself to my bedroom. I have great plans in mind."

Sadly, Alfred grabs the tool that always works on moments like this (broom) and sweeps the both of them into a separate room.

Selina meows sadly.

* * *

 **#908. We are not allowed to prank people when the stop their car at a pedestrian crossing**

Selina crosses the street at a pedestrian crossing with Sean pursue. Then, when she's standing straight in front of a car, she takes a big, enormous step. Then, when Sean is at the same point, he does the same thing.

The woman behind the wheel frowns worriedly then trying to look through the front window of her car to see if she can see the reason why the two teens took enormous steps, but she sees nothing.

Slowly and carefully she starts to pull up then Selina, without the woman's notice, starts to scream in pain and Sean tosses something to the car's front bumper.

The woman hits the breaks instantly then rushing outside her car and whimpering; "I am so sorry, I didn't-

That's when the woman sees there is nothing, and the two teens laugh their heads off.

* * *

 **#909. I am not allowed to offer people to buy my fake products**

"Hey Bullock, can I ask you if you're interested in buying one of my products?"

Bullock looks slightly interested then asks; "And what product would that be, Cat-face?"

"Ornelas-Oil!" Selina replied showing the cop a fancy looking bottle. "This oil is pure natural, and the finest, most secretive ingredient is Sean's sweat. All you have to do is rub it on your chest or arms and it will absorb instantly and it will increase your muscle growth within a week."

Bullock looks slightly disgusted then asking; "When you say 'Sean's sweat,' you don't mean it literally, right?"

"What?! Of course I mean it literally. Sean did a thousand push-ups, hundred squats and three hundred weight lifts. And I, I made sure that every sweat droplet landed into this bottle. Two hundred bucks and it's yours!"

"Are you sure this will increase my muscle growth?" Bullock asked then taking the bottle into his hands.

Selina nods; "Of course I'm sure. I mean, why else do you think Sean is so strong? I'm telling you, it's because of all those body fluids that pours from his pores then get absorbed back in. Yeah, I know it sounds slightly disgusted, but the results are amazing."

"You know what, 150 and I'll buy it!"

"195, and it's yours!"

"160, and I'll give you a note that says I won't arrest you for a whole week!"

"194, and I pass on that note!"

"Fine!"

Bullock hands Selina 194 bucks then dashing toward Jim excitedly showing his muscle growth serum.

* * *

 **#910. I am not allowed to tell Alfred I had 'you know what'**

"Hey, crappy butler," Selina said then dashing upon the cranky looking butler. "There's something important I need to tell you."

Alfred grunts; "Really? And what would that be?"

"Well, first you have to know we both were very, VERY drunk. Then there was this very romantic song on the radio and then we danced until our lips met. What happened next I don't really remember, but I woke up (without my clothes) lying beside a certain boy you know (also without clothes), so all I can guess at this point is that-

Alfred covers the girl's mouth instantly, then asking between clenched teeth; "Which certain boy are we talking about?!"

Selina shrugs; "Bruce." Then noticing Alfred's, very slowly red turning face; "Or, now I think of it, it could also be Sean." Then looking thoughtfully; "No, I'm pretty sure it was Bruce. Or was it Sean? You know what, it was too dark to tell, even for my eyes which normally adjust to darkness very quickly, but I guess I was too shocked and still hazy. But, one this is for sure, I had 'you know what' with either Bruce or Sean."

Then Selina had to run, VERY FAST.

* * *

 **Well, which one was your favorite? Let me know by review.**

 **As for the next update, I had the idea to make sequel rules to the rules I already used in this story. So, if there is a rule that left you with questions, feel free to drop them by review and I will see if I can answer it with another funny snippet. xD**


	144. Sequel Rules - Part 1

**Instead of doing ten normal rules, I decided to skim through all my rules and pick ten rules and make a sequel to them. These are the once I picked, but though they are from the early updates, they still contain later characters, because well, they are sequels xD**

 **I wanted to use a few other rules that contains Sean and make sequels, but I have to run them through with TEDOG first. Also, I want to start a story where Sean is still a tiny little boy and Selina visits him like she did with Bruce, only in this one she doesn't leave every update. But yeah, I have to ask TEDOG if he's okay with it, but, as some off you might have read in my series 3 of the cat's to do list, TEDOG is absent.**

 **And that makes me worried.**

 **I wish you all like these new (rebooted) rules.**

* * *

 **Sequel to #9, Assassin drills**

"Hey butler, smell this!" Pamela Pepper cried with glee then tossing a warm, wet and smelly towel into the butler's face, perfectly.

Alfred's angry scowl melts instantly and he gasps, love-stricken; "That smells nice, what is it?"

"Just a mix of clove, fenugreek and yarrow root oils," Pamela replied. "Now, would you be so nice to set off the alarm, unlock the doors and then fall asleep?"

"Sure," Alfred grinned then sets off all the alarms, unlocks all the doors and falls asleep on the couch in the conservatory. Then, the phone wakes him up, violently.

Alfred picks up the phone, grumbling; "Wayne Manor, this is Alfred Pennyworth."

"You have the necklace, yes? I have Master Bruce, Miss Kyle and a girl with red hair…

"THE NAME IS PAMELA, YOU IDIOT!"

"You have five minutes to save them or else I'll smuggle them to Kiev!"

"WTF," Alfred thinks to himself staring baffled at the phone in his hands. Then noticing painted arrows across the floor that leads to the front door.

Alfred grabs his guns then rushing to the garage to pick the fastest car and starts following the white arrow trail all across Gotham up till an abandoned house with a manhole right at the spot what used to be a kitchen.

Staring at his watch which announces he has less than two minutes to safe his beloved Master and the cheeky minx and the crazy red head, Alfred opens the manhole and jumps down. Then he starts running down the sewer tunnels.

Panting heavily and sweating profusely, Alfred finally spots the two teens and the young woman, eating pizza and playing poker with three Russian looking men,

"About time!" Bruce snorts then looking at his watch. "You failed another assassin drill, Alfred, because you're five seconds late."

A vein starts to throb at the sides of Alfred's head who then asks between clenched teeth; "You three aren't in danger, at all?!"

Selina shakes her head; "No, this is Volk. He's best buddies with Tom The Knife, and he still owed me a favor. Alfred, why are you looking like that, and why is your face twitching?"

The three Russian men, the young woman and the two teens had to run very hard, and very fast, because the Pennyworth Tornado was coming after them.

* * *

 **Sequel** **to** **#15, Dragons**

Selina strides down the sidewalk while swaying her arms importantly and shouting; "Make way for billionaire Sean Ornelas and Bruce Wayne, or else they-

"Or else they do what?!" Penguin bellowed angrily while turning one-eighty faster than his leg could manage. Lucky Ed was there to catch him. "They're going to feed us to their pet dragon Smaug?! Well let me tell you this, Cat! Dragons don't exist, so therefore your billionaire friends can't have dragon! So you won't scare me with your lousy threats and- AAAGH!"

Ed looks agape to the empty spot beside him then at Selina who smirks; "Hey, if only he had me finished talking, because what I wanted to say was; or else their pet dragon Smaug will catch you when they fly over your head."

Selina then waves proudly to her two friends on the dragon while Ed screams from the top of his lungs; "Don't worry, Mr. Penguin, I'll save you!"

* * *

 **Sequel to #17, drunken Bullock**

Bullock fell over.

Selina and Bruce grinned, anticipating what they could do to him, and this is what they did.

\- Bullock snores deep and happily, because he's dreaming about—you know what, it doesn't matter where he's dreaming about. What is more important, what is happening to him when he's dreaming? As in; around him. In the room.

With a lot of force, the two teens named Bruce and Selina try to heave the dozed cop into one of Barbara's party dresses. The sleeping pills are working perfectly, so that's why Bullock doesn't feel a thing.

A few minutes later, Selina perches herself atop of the lackadaisical cop's stomach and starts painting tiny white spiders all over his face then proceeds adding a few all down his arms. Bruce sits right at the same spot only his back is facing Selina's back and he's tapping the poor cop's legs full with hair removal pads.

"I think they're ready to be removed, Selina," Bruce grinned to the girl behind him.

Selina cries gleefully then switches places with the young billionaire. Then, when Bruce is putting lovely make-up on Bullock's face, Selina rips the pads off, with force. Luckily for Bullock he doesn't feel it, but that doesn't mean he won't when he wakes up.

The two teens look upon their 'homework', enthusiastically.

"Do you think he will love it?"

"Of course he will, kiddo. It makes him look totally badass!"

Later...Bullock hurls himself through the manor's front door into the yard, make-up, tattoos, hair-pins and dress and all. His face is full of rage as he scans his infuriated eyes through the garden then roaring like a wild beast.

"CAT MONSTER, I'M SO GONNA HURT YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU!"

Bruce, drifting in the pool on an air floater; "Selina, something tells me he's not loving it."

* * *

 **Sequel to #46, Politely searching and pots**

"AAAAGH!" Sean screamed then running into the conservatory with a big, Chinese vase on his head.

Alfred, who is watering the plants looks up then asking; "Mister Ornelas, can I ask you why you have a vase on your head?"

"Well, I was politely searching for my school notes, and Selina then said she hid it inside this big vase. I already doubted they were in this vase, but it still wouldn't hurt to check, right? I mean, Selina always hides stuff in crammed spaces. Anyway, when I tried to look into it, Selina jumped onto my back then grabbed the vase with both hands and put it on my HEAD!"

Alfred frowns; "No reason for screaming, Mister Ornelas."

"Yeah, well, no reason for pinching my butt. Even though I can't see it, it doesn't mean I can't feel- Ouch, stop it Alfred!"

Alfred slowly looks around Sean then spotting the grinning minx; "Miss Kyle, what are you doing down there?!"

"Oh, you know, I'm merely pinching Sean's butt, politely."

* * *

 **Sequel to #47, Little red haired girl, big red haired girl vs creepiness**

Alfred walks through the Manor, suddenly noticing through the window a little red haired girl, standing in the garden, looking at the flowers and plants.

Alfred steps outside, slowly sauntering over to the girl and once he's at hearing distant he can hear her whispering to the plants.

"Do the gardeners take good care of you, my sweetie's?"

Alfred quirks his eyebrow. "Miss Kyle, how many times do I have to tell you, don't bring home that creepy girl!" Alfred scowls, turning towards the door, noticing a wide smirking curly haired girl leaving the Manor to meet them.

Two years later…

"I'll have some breakfast, Miss," Alfred said entering the conservatory with a tray full of food items.

Pamela turns around to face the butler then saying while holding a plant; "You know, some of these plants would do much better in direct sunlight. Could you turn off the alarm so I can put the outside?"

"Well, maybe later," Alfred replied. "I'd rather not have you walk around the grounds on your own."

Pamela looks pouty-faced then asks; "Can you smell this?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Right here," Pamela said then lingering closer and zooming her neckline in front of Alfred's nose.

Luckily for Alfred, another certain red haired girl stomped inside the room and pulled him back before the perfume could do too much damage, then cries angrily; "Remember you called me creepy for talking to plants? Well, her creepiness factor tops that, because she was just about to seduce you with her home-made perfume! Not to mention, flirting with a man who could be her granddad!"

Then the little red haired girl turns to face her cousin; "Also, what is wrong with you! You claim to love plants, but here you are ripping off leaves to make stupid perfume to seduce men!"

A creepy fight ensues between the two red heads, and Alfred backs away slowly, not wanting to be part of it.

* * *

 **Sequel to #51, Cats and Nygma**

Ed is forced to spend another day of cat-sitting Selina and her ten cats. It's absolutely awful, because his double-persona is nagging him as well and tells him to kick the cats out.

"I can't do it, she will hurt me," Ed whimpered with fear when the memory of rule#51 runs through the back of his mind.

"FINE, IF YOU CAN'T DO IT, I WILL!"

The Riddler grabs the shrubs of a few cats who start to meow in pain before being tossed out the window.

"What did you just do?!" Selina bellowed with anger then stomping into the study where it all happened.

Ed whimpers; "I'm sorry, I told him you would be angry, but he wouldn't listen and-

"Yeah, don't blame it on your split personality, Forensic Guy!"

Before Ed or his split personality knows what happens, Selina grabs him (them) by the belt of his (their) pant(s) and throws him (them) out the window.

"Don't EVER, try to do that with MY CATS EVER AGAIN!" Ten cats leap back through the window before Selina shuts it then purring; "Yeah, mommy will hurt those who hurt her kitties."

Outside, Ed mumbles; "I told you she would be angry."

"OH, SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **Sequels to #81, Sherlock's first appearance**

Alfred is dusting the bookcases in the study when Sherlock asks, totally out of the blue; "How do you feel about the violin?"

Alfred frowns confused; "Are you talking to me, Mr. Sherlock?"

"I'm playing the violin when I'm thinking, sometimes I don't talk for days on and would that bother you? I mean, Selina told me there are a few things/noises that will irk you, so I'm checking all my bad habits with you first."

Alfred stops dusting then asks; "And what if those things bother me, does this mean you won't do them or…

"No, I will make sure I will do them extra loud and long."

Cue wide smirk then exits the room.

* * *

"Hey, Alfred, guess what. Sherlock knows a lot of stuff about you by just looking," Selina said importantly when she and Sherlock entered the study. "He calls it; deduction."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "And I call it; a load of rubbish."

"I know you served in the Military, Your Majesty Royal Air force to be precisely. I know you have a twin-brother but you don't approve of him, possibly because he stole your high school sweetheart and married her which left you still single after all these year, mainly because all the other females you meet are nothing compared to her. Also you are overly protective around Bruce Wayne, have several anger issues that your therapist would describe as a way to express your failures. She's quite right, I'm afraid."

Selina and Sherlock have to run very fast, because Alfred looks like he's about to express another failure.

* * *

"Mr. Sherlock, why are Mr. Bullock's, Mr. Gordon's, Mr. Butch, Mr. Cobblepot and Mr. Nygma's wallets lying in your room?" Alfred asked with a scowl on his face.

Sherlock looks up, smirking; "I have the habit of pick pocketing people that are annoying."

Alfred slaps his forehead then muttering; "Great, another thief I have to be worried about."

* * *

 **Sequel to #103, Another dog**

Selina and Julia sit in the TV room watching a show about cats when Noeschka, Bruce's dog comes sprinting inside then sprinting outside through the patio doors.

A few seconds later a German Shepard sprints inside, but instead of sprinting outside through the patio doors like the other dog, this one jumps onto the two girls, ecstatically.

Selina starts to hiss and growl at the dog who only gets more ecstatic thinking it's a play, while Julia cries excitedly; "Awe, aren't you a cute little dog?"

Selina screams in anger; "He's not cute, he's a-

"Ah, you three have met already," Bruce said, beaming like the sun. "I just bought him as a playmate for Noeschka. I will name him; Ace."

Selina's face turns red in anger then hollers; "One dog, okay, but two?! That's it Bruce Wayne. Either that dog goes out or I'm leaving!"

Ace looks at his new owner then to Selina then licking her wildly. Bruce smirks; "Yeah, first you have to see if you can leave this house without Ace knowing it. The owner of the pet shop told me he LOVES cats, so that's why I knew you two would become friends."

Selina looks very murderous toward the billionaire while trying to wrestle the dog off of her. Julia couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **Sequel to #110, Skin-tight leather suit and whip**

Sean lies flopped out on his bed relaxing. Then he feels something on either side of his body. When he opens his eyes he finds Selina standing on his bed with one foot on each sides of his body.

The street boy's eyes widen in shock when he realizes she's wearing her skin-tight leather suit, and her whip dangles down her waist.

"Hey, Sean. You're mine, you know that, right?"

Sean gulps then trying to slip away from under her, but she puts her foot onto his stomach to keep him in place. Then something starts to grow in his pants.

Selina sees it as well, tilts her head playfully then smirks; "You're packing a big gun there, My Kitty Toy Sean."

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed while trying to cover his you-know-what with his pillow as he runs down the hallway with Selina pursue. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"But Sean, I won't whip you too hard, promise!"

* * *

 **Sequel to #122, Boys in leather**

"Alfred would freak out if he finds us here," Bruce says worriedly as he and Selina saunter down the stairs of the Flea building.

"Don't worry, kid. Alfred won't find us here," Selina says, stepping into the hallway, walks across it and into the crowded room. "This is called the Flea. It's like the mall for street kids without the crappy music."

"I'm still not sure about this," cue pointing at his leather jacket, looking worriedly.

"You look badass," Selina replies over her shoulder as the walk across the large hallway. "No lie."

"Hey, Cat!" a soft voice says from a corner and Selina looks over, noticing Ivy walking from the shadows toward them. "Hi Bruce, didn't recognize you, wearing that leather jacket and all. It makes you look hot, doesn't it, Cat?"

"Yeah, it does," Selina replies, cue showing her dominance by interlocking her hand with Bruce's as the billionaire slowly turns red. "But, if you don't mind, B and I have to go!"

And with that, still holding Bruce's hand, she trails off and shouts are heard from all over the room as they head to the door.

"Hey, Cat! Who's the hottie?"

"I certainly want a piece of that boy."

"Cat, can we do sharesies?"

"Hey, spunky!"

"You never get bored with me, sweetie!"

"I love you, Bruce!" Ivy quickly runs off when Selina spins around, causing Bruce to spin as well.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S MINE?!"

Two years later…

Selina strolls with Bruce and Sean into the Flea, both boys dressed in leather. Then suddenly…

"Hey, Selina."

Selina turns around and finds Pamela lingering from the shadows wearing a very short green dress.

"Do you mind if I take one of those hotties?"

Selina clenches her fists; "Stay away, Pamela. Go find someone of your own age."

"True love knows no age," Pamela smirked.

Sean clears his throat; "Uhm, in this case, we don't even-

"Sean, don't!" Selina said then giving him a quick hug. "I will handle this. Listen, cougar, BACK OFF!"

Pamela laughs flirtatiously; "I certainly want a piece of him!" Cue point at Sean. "I mean, look at him. Don't tell me he's younger than 18 years old?"

"Actually, I'm-

"Sean, I said; I will handle this! He's fifteen, so BACK OFF!"

Another girl walks in the Flea then says to the two boys, flirtatiously; "Hey, hotties!"

"You'll never get bored with me, sweetie!" another girl said.

Selina meows angrily; "Two years ago you said the exact same thing, meaning; you are boring! So, BACK OFF!"

"I love you, Bruce," Ivy mumbled then adding a quick kiss on the billionaire's cheek. Selina sends a very angry scowl at Ivy who blushes then quickly sprinting to safety.

Selina wants to storm after the red head, but all the other girls seem to get the same idea as Ivy and try to get their grubby little hands all over the boys. Then Pamela grabs Sean's lapels and makes a move to his…

Sean was too shocked to do anything, but luckily Selina intervened in time by beating Pamela's butt with her boot before she had the chance of gluing her lips onto Sean's.

"Ouch, why did you do that for?!"

"THEY'RE MINE, YOU HEAR ME?! SO BACK OFF!"

* * *

 **So, which rebooted rule was your favorite? Let me know if you liked this and if you want me to do this more often. Also, the cat's to do list new threats rising is updated.**


	145. Dr Horrible & Mimic Barnes

**#911. I am not allowed to slap a phone from Bullock's hand**

Jervis Tetch hypnotized a bunch of people then kept them as hostage in his hideout, and outside, Bullock screams his lungs out to Tetch to surrender. Instead of surrendering himself, Tetch guffaws loudly from a window.

"That's it," Bullock mutters angrily then grabbing for his phone. "I'm going to call for backup!"

Suddenly Selina dashes by then slaps the phone from Bullock's hand. The phone makes a short trip through the air then crashes onto the pavement. Bullock stares at the remains, shell-shocked.

Then his eyes fill with rage VERY slowly before turning back to the grinning street girl who dashes away in glee. Bullock pursues while swaying his fist and promising her, when he finally catches her, she will meet the worst spanking EVER.

Selina simply laughed in return.

* * *

 **#912. I am not allowed to annoy my neighbours**

Selina drags a lawn chair all across Mountain Drive then halts in the middle of the street. She looks around with a grin then sits down and pretends to be engrossed with reading a book

A car approaches her then stops and honks at her to get out of the way. Selina simply grabs her air horn from her bag then honks back. Then she looks up and sees a very infuriated Kathryn.

With one flick of her finger, a man with a black mask jumps outside the backseat of the car then pursues the cackling street girl all across Mountain Drive and into Gotham.

* * *

 **#913. I am not allowed to use Sean to get rid of the talon**

Selina runs as fast as she can down the streets then spots Sean coming from the bakery. Before the poor, unaware boy realizes what happens, he gets himself caught in a kissing frenzy with Selina.

The talon scopes his eyes down the streets, but all he can find is the kissing couple in front of the bakery. Then the talon sighs sadly and leaves. He will most likely get the worst spanking ever.

* * *

 **#914. I'm not allowed to glue Alfred to the toilet seat**

Selina snickers to herself as she enters Alfred's bathroom. In only a matter of seconds, Alfred will get the shock of his life.

With a grin the street girl brandishes a tube from her jacket pocket then leaves a small layer of the substance on the toilet seat.

Alfred rushes inside then spots the girl, but luckily she hid the tube behind her back in time. Also, lucky for her, the butler's needs was very high, so instead of asking lots of questions about what and why she's in his bathroom, Alfred simply roars; "GET OUT!"

Selina nods obediently then leaves. Alfred drops his pants then drops his butt and feels the sweet relieve exiting his body. Sadly, when he tries to get up, he finds himself in another predicament.

"MISS KYLE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TOILET?!"

The answer to that question lies on the floor, beside the toilet. A tube of super-super glue.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS, MISS KYLE!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Jeeves!"

* * *

 **#915. Nor can I do the same thing to Sean**

"Out of the way everyone!" Sean bellowed while storming his way down the hallway then up the stairs and into his bathroom where he finally plants his butt down onto the ivory throne.

Sean shuts his eyes in satisfaction then suddenly…

"Yeah, let it all go, Kitty Toy Sean!"

Sean snaps his eyes open in shock then finds Selina standing in the doorway, grinning madly. The street boy grabs his pants and jumps up at the same time, though, sadly for him, his butt won't come up.

"What did you do?" Sean gasped in pure panic while trying to get up. Then he sees the tube in her hands and reads, out loud; "Super-super glue? NO, YOU DIDN"T!"

Selina smirks; "Yes I did. Also, kudos to, ehm…

Sean follows Selina's index finger to the point between his legs then hides it instantly with his hands, and screams; "Selina, get out, NOW!"

Selina however, proceeds eyeing him with a smirk.

* * *

 **#916. I am not allowed to call Bruce and scare him**

*Cell-phone rings*

"Bruce Wayne speaking."

"Hey B, this is Selina. You don't need to worry about Kathryn anymore. I'm at the docks right now and-

Bruce gasps; "Wait, don't tell me you killed her!"

"Relax, B. I drugged her then dropped her onto the next supply ship to Alaska. We won't be seeing her for a very VERY long time."

Alfred enters the study and finds his young master, hyperventilating like crazy. Then, before he could ask, Bruce gasps; "I'm in so much trouble. The court won't be happy when they hear their middle-woman is send to Alaska. Alfred, barricade all the doors and windows."

Through the phone; "Bruce, are you still there? wait, is that a man wearing a black mask and, oh no, he's having a knife and-

"RUN, SELINA, RUN!" Bruce screamed into the phone then looks very baffled when Selina enters through the patio doors, laughing her head off.

Bruce then chased her all around the manor.

* * *

 **#917. I am not allowed to tell Alfred the country is taken over by doctor Horrible**

Selina storms into the kitchen then hollers; "Alfred, you have to do something. Gotham is taken over by dr. Horrible!"

"Don't you think this is a job for the GCPD, Miss Kyle?"

Selina grabs the butler's lapels then zooms her face close to his; "Didn't you hear what I've said? Gotham is taken over by dr. Horrible. He and the ELE which stands for Evil League of Evil, broke into the GCPD and freed all the criminals who were willing to join the ELE! Bullock and his man were too afraid to fight them and ran in fear! You're the only one who can safe us, Alfred!"

Alfred looks slightly afraid then says; "Miss Kyle, I'm pretty sure there are plenty enough other adults who-

"They all ran and hide into their houses! You really got to do something, because they're in the front yard right now and want to take Wayne Manor as their headquarters!"

Alfred puffs his chest bravely then grabs his gun and heads outside, only to find Jack dressed as some weird doctor, and Bruce, Hien and Löic were dressed as goons.

The butler turns back to the door were Selina walks out with a grin. Then his face turns really, really murderous.

Selina knows that's her cue to run.

* * *

 **#918. I am not allowed to ask the deli clerk idiotic questions.**

Alfred had to take Selina to the supermarket, because of logical reasons, no one wanted to watch her for a few hours. The poor butler is very bemused.

Suddenly Selina skips up to the deli clerk and asks for everyone to hear; "How much potato salad do I have to buy before I can comfortably wrestle in it with my Kitty Toy Sean?"

The deli clerk looked at Alfred who slowly boiled in anger (and embarrassment).

* * *

 **#919.** **I am not allowed to make Barnes sound ridicules**

Barnes is having the flue and therefore lost his voice, but he's also a very stubborn man. Instead of staying home he still decides to go to work, and to solve his voice problem, he decided to put his unwavering trust into Sean to be his vocals for a day. All he had to do was mouthing stuff while Sean bellowed the orders from a securely hidden spot behind him.

Barnes rests his hands on the balcony railing in front of his office then looks down at the cops below and open his mouth.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN YOU LAZY IDIOTS! WE HAVE TO CATCH JERVIS TETCH AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE!"

Barnes is quite impressed on how accurate Sean mimics his voice. It's almost like he hears himself talking. The captain clears his throat then opens his mouth for the second order.

"BULLOCK, YOU AND ALVAREZ WORK TOGETHER ON THIS MISSION. I'M SORRY, BUT SINCE JIM IS STILL A BOUNTY HUNTER, I HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS!"

Bullock and Alvarez both groan displeased. Barnes opens his mouth for the third time.

"WHYISEVERYONESTILLINTHISBUIDING?!"

Barnes tries to keep up the pace with his mouth, and all the cops, rookies and detectives look at their captain, baffled.

"DON'TLOOKATMELIKETHAT! YOU'REALLFIREDANDWILLGETNOMONEYFORTHETIMEYOUWORKED!"

Barnes clenches his fists then turns to face Sean who's hiding in his office, like planned then makes words with his mouth, but there is no sound. Sean laughs madly then grabs the microphone and bellows with chipmunk voice; "I'M CAPTAIN BARNES AND I'M THE FOUNDER OF A NEW DANCE CALLED; ROCK-CHIPMUNK-ROLL!"

Sean has to run for that one.

* * *

 **#920.** **I am not allowed to say random things to the people around me**

Silver strolls inside Wayne Manor when Selina bowls up to her and grabs her arms in an aggressive manner.

Before Silver knows what happens next, Selina bellows straight into her face; "ALFRED SAID I HAD TO BE NICE TO YOU, BUT ALL I WANT RIGHT NOW IS THROW A BRICK AT YOUR FACE!"

Silver turns on her heels then runs out the door, screaming in fear.

* * *

Hien skips gleefully into the kitchen where he finds Selina perched on the kitchen bench searching for something in the cupboards. The boy grins then says; "You won't find any chocolates in there!"

Selina turns her head so fast she could have been an owl. Then she penetrates her eyes into Hien's and exclaims; "Who says I'm looking for the chocolate?!"

"According to your butt that is about to snap out of that pants, I say you're having your period, and girls always eat chocolates when they on their period."

Selina clenches her fists in anger then leaps off the kitchen bench to the floor and says, very dangerously; "Due to the influence of hormones I can burst into tears or kill you in the next five minutes!"

Hien runs off, laughing in ecstasy

* * *

Selina stomps angrily into the gym room were Sean is doing his weights then hollers infuriated; "HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED THAT THE PEOPLE WHO TELL YOU TO CALM DOWN ARE THE ONES THAT PISSED YOU OFF IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Sean looks up then smirks; "Let me guess, you're on your period again and Hien offended your cute peach round butt?!"

* * *

Wayne Manor doorbell rings then Alfred opens the door and spots Mr. Jervis, shifting on his feet back and forth.

"Hello, dear sir, do you have a bathroom I can use?"

Selina strolls down the hallway then guffaws; "Of course we don't have a bathroom! We pee in the yard!"

* * *

Selina walks up to Bruce then perches down onto his lap and smiles; "We are best friends. Remember that if you fall, I will pick you up. Right after I'm done laughing."

Cue exit leaving a utterly baffled Bruce behind.


	146. The New Wayne Manor Maid, Silver

**#921. I am not allowed to watch amused at the scenery of Jack introducing Silver as the new maid**

The crowd and Alfred sit in the study when Jack skips inside holding a big duffle bag in one arm while holding Silver's arm with the other. A big infuriated scowl unfolds on Selina's face.

"Kitten, before you bite my head off, let me all introduce you to our new house maid, Silver Cloud."

Selina's infuriated scowl melts, slightly.

"Yeah, I know you would like the news," Jack said puffing his chest proudly. "And Alfred, before you bite my head off, Silver is standing fully behind it."

Silver nods; "Yes, I am, Mr. Pennyworth. I have done horrible things in the past, so to make it up with you I decided to become your house maid for as long as it takes for me to pay off my debts."

"Just like that?!" Alfred grumbled suspiciously while a smirk curls on Selina's face. Oh, all the things she can make her do. Not that Alfred notices it. He's too busy with explaining his suspicion; "I mean, you woke up and suddenly decided to do this, thing?"

Silver drops her eyes; "Well, not really. My aunt kicked me out then Jack offered me a room here, but because of all the horrible things I've done I don't want to be a slacker and therefore suggested Jack to take his offer only as a house maid."

"I see," Alfred said standing up from the couch. "May I ask what's in the bag?"

Jack grins; "The best part of the entire day!" The crazy boy opens the bag and shows a French maid costume, with glee. "Silver picked it herself, now didn't you, Silver?"

Before Silver could reply, Alfred slaps his forehead then grumbles; "You picked it, didn't you, Mister Napier/Kerr or whatever you call yourself these days."

"Yeah, I did," Jack replied, proudly.

Selina laughs; "Ha, this gets better and better!"

* * *

 **#922. I am not allowed to use one of Alfred's favorite movie tapes to record Valerie being spanked by Barbara nor glue him into an armchair**

Alfred sighs pleased. All the teens are finally having a sleepover at Bullock's place which gives him the perfect opportunity to re-watch that movie he recorded months ago.

The Military Ninja Assassin pushes the tape into the VCR then leaps excitedly into his armchair with a big bowl of popcorn.

Just like always, the intro tune starts, but then the screen turns grainy and Valerie pops into view with her arms and head being tied in a medieval torture device while Barbara lingers closer from behind. The popcorn drops from Alfred's agape mouth into his lap.

 _"Hey, do you like role-play, Valerie?"_ Barbara asked on screen which makes Alfred's eyes as big as saucers. _"I bet you do."_

Expecting what comes next, especially when Barbara brandishes her flogger, Alfred tries to jump to his feet aggravated, but sadly his butt won't follow and he has to watch or listen, because he zips his eyes shut, at Valerie's whimpers of pain followed with a cue, satisfied sigh.

 _"Yeah, I knew you would like that. All Jim's girlfriend's do,"_ Barbara purred. _"You're such a-_

At that point Alfred also closed his ears with his fingers wishing the horrible scene will be over soon. Also, he made a note to himself to give Selina the worst ear pummel she ever had.

* * *

 **#923. I am not allowed to laugh, because Silver is forced to sleep in the same bed as Thomas Wayne Jr**

Silver walks into the room with lunch then trips on her own feet and makes the lunch collapse into Thomas Jr's lap.

A few hours later…

"NO!"

"Yes, you made a mistake during lunch, so now I am forced to punish you. You have to sleep in my bed along with me."

"I said, no!"

A few minutes later…

"You keep your hands away from me as far as possible!" Silver barked angrily at the boy behind her, his back against hers.

Somewhere, from a different room, Selina laughs her head off in joy as she and her friends watch at the tiny TV in their room that receives the live-stream from Thomas Jr's room.

* * *

 **#924. I am not allowed to hide Sean in my closet**

Alfred returns home at the soundtrack of someone banging with his feet against wood. The butler decides to ignore it until he spots Selina sneaking up the stairs with a tray full of food items.

"Miss Kyle, what on Earth are you planned to do with that?!" Alfred grumbled suspiciously.

Selina doesn't look over as she keeps strolling up the stairs then says; "Mind your own business, Jeeves."

Alfred decides to just leave it there, but then his very good ears pick up the sound of muffled screams followed with bangs against wood. Suddenly getting it, Alfred roars; "Don't tell me you tied and hide Mister Ornelas into your closed again!"

Without waiting for her reply, Alfred storms up the stairs then has to dodge the food tray Selina threw at his face before she storms down the hallway to her room, whining; "No Alfred, don't! He's mine and I'm not going to share him with anybody!"

* * *

 **#925. I am not allowed to try using a wooden baseball bat to punish Sean (but he stepped on one of my cats)**

Sean strolls casually into the study when suddenly three cats start to linger around his legs, purring madly. The young street boy almost loses his footings then steps onto one of the cats tail by accident.

Suddenly an ear-piercing cat meow echoes through the manor then Selina comes sprinting down the stairs while shouting; "Alright, who dares to hurt my cats?!"

"Selina, sorry, I-" Sean stuttered then saw the baseball she was holding; "What are you going to do with that?"

Selina sways the bat dangerously; "Punish your butt for hurting my cat!"

And with that said, the street girl tries to hit Sean multiple times, but instead knocks things over or apart, because Sean is too fast and doges each of her attempts.

"Stand still and take it like a man!"

* * *

 **#926. When Alfred is angry at me, I am not allowed to bring his attention onto someone else**

Selina and her friends skip inside with Bullock then spot Alfred still in his armchair staring very bemused at the grainy TV screen.

"Hey, Valet, you're too lazy to get up and turn it off?" Bullock guffawed.

Selina saw the storm in Alfred's eyes then smirks; "Hey, I suddenly remember you asked me to remind you of Bullock's insult."

Alfred's infuriated eyes snap into Bullock's immediately who asks, sheepishly; "Insult? What insult?' The look in Alfred's eyes tell Bullock to run.

* * *

 **#927. I am not allowed to boss Alfred around on what I want him to make in the kitchen**

"Hey, Alfred, I'm extremely hungry and I want you to make an early lunch for me!" Selina said while entering the kitchen. Alfred decided to ignore her, but it didn't really work. "I want you to make pancakes, sandwiches, crispy bacon and waffles."

Alfred turns his head around and grumbles; "It's not lunchtime yet, Miss Kyle."

"And that's why I call it an early lunch, dah. Now, chop-chop."

All she received was stares of rage.


	147. At The Movies

**#928. I am not allowed to whisper things in other people ears when they sleep**

Selina sneaks closer to Bruce Wayne who lies in his bed, snoring happily. With a big smirk on her face the street girl moves her lips up to his left ear and whispers softly; "Your hair smells different when you're sleeping."

"AAGH!" Bruce screams in utter fear while jolting straight upwards and darting his eyes anxiously through the dark room spotting Selina sprinting away through the door while laughing her face off.

* * *

 **#929. I am not allowed to use homemade weapons inside the manor. Alfred has more things to do beside cleaning the place**

Selina charges down the stairs carrying a bucket full of water balloons which she gladly uses to protect herself with. Well, it was also the only weapon that was left, because Sean called dips on the paintball gun and Bruce picked the water bazooka before she could even call dips on it.

The street girl stations herself this time into the garden. It was the perfect place for a cat to attack her preys. They won't know what hit them.

Selina quickly ducks behind a big flowerpot when she sees Bruce Wayne somersault through the patio doors to dodge a few paint splatters. By the time Sean comes outside, Bruce had disappeared behind a tree.

Sean scans the garden to find his target then he turns his head and sees a water balloon flying toward his face. Agile as always the street boy dodges them then quickly scrambling back into the house to find a hiding spot behind the big leather couch.

First the street boy hears screams and shouts outside the house when his two enemies attack one and another then a wet Bruce Wayne enters through the patio doors. It appears that Bruce Wayne had no chance to defend himself against the cat like girl.

"HAHA!" Sean guffawed coming from behind the couch and firing a few rounds of paint at the billionaire who darts from left to right to avoid them. Surprisingly none of them hit its target.

A few seconds later Alfred strolls down the hallway, pops his head around the study door and nearly gets a heart attack, because he saw three teens run around the room dodging the water sprays, paint splatters and the water balloons and making everything messy in the process.

That's when the bomb inside Alfred really exploded and the three teens had to run like the wind.

* * *

 **#930. I am not allowed to write a gender-bend story about certain people and post them online**

Alfred is pretty bored and decides to surf on the internet and browse the name Bruce Wayne to see if the media is aware of their house guest and the things she forces the young boy to do.

While scrolling down a page the butler spots the title; "My Female friends, by Selina Kyle, aka Cat!" The butler can't help himself but click the link and a page with a story is what follows next.

 _My name is Selina Kyle, but my friends call me Cat. Well, actually, I demand them to call me Cat._

 _Anyway, one day detective Jane Gordon took me to Wayne Manor where I met Brucia Wayne and her crappy nanny Alfreda Pennyworth. She is very mean and she keeps Brucia locked inside, but soon I arrived Brucia's world grew bigger because I snatched her with me and showed her the streets of Gotham._

 _Okay, snatching is not the right word. Assassins entered the house, because it turned out there was a heart beating inside Alfreda's chest and she let in a wounded man. Or maybe she simply was counting on some M-rated surprises._

 _Anyway, when she found out it was an assassin and not a hunky-spunk in need, she yelled at me and Brucia; "Sorry kids, do what you have to do to defend yourself, but I'm out of here!" and with that she ran away leaving me and Brucia defend for ourselves._

 _We managed to get away and arrived the city in safety. But then my former friend Ivy saw me with Brucia and he got jealous. Yes, it turns out_ 5.03 percent of the time people call their son Ivy.

 _Anyway, he even tried to hit on Brucia, the scumbag. I quickly grabbed Brucia's arm and left the Flea to find Clyde who is also a female. 3,00 or more girls were named Clyde, weird right?_

 _It turned out Clyde had a contract with the spicy assassin man, or maybe they are married idk, but she got a lot of money after trying to sell me and Brucia to them. Of course I made a stealthy Ninja attack and knocked them out then running away with Brucia._

 _While we were hiding for the assassin, scardy cat Alfreda arrived at the scene with Jane Gordon and Harley Bullock. Of course she had to show off her skills, because she didn't want to look like a newb._

 _Brucia was a true heroin. She told the hunky assassin she didn't know where I was while I could slip out through the window in the back of the room. That's when I knew we were going to be friends forever. Besties. My compadre._

 _Many months later I befriended Edwarda and Ossie. Well, I teamed up with Ossie and she became room-mates with Edwarda._

 ** _Copyright disclaimer: Some names and identifying details have been changed to protect the privacy of individuals._**

Alfred slapped his forehead.

* * *

 **#931. I am not allowed to convince Bruce he has superpowers (especially not the power of flight)**

"Master Bruce, what are you doing up the roof? I thought you were over this 'testing my fear' stuff."

Bruce looked at the tiny human in the garden, aka Alfred, and bellowed back; "I have Alfred! But Selina said I have super powers and I can fly!"

"Master Bruce, trust me, you can't fly!"

Selina's head pops beside Bruce's; "Yes he can! Show it to him, kiddo!"

And with that Bruce spreads his arms sideways like a bird, disappears out of view for a moment to take a long run-up and leaps off the roof… falling head down first.

Luckily Selina had been smart enough to hook a bungee-jump rope to his belt.

* * *

 **#932. I am not allowed to laugh my head off during the movie**

Alfred has still no idea how they got him this crazy, but he agreed to take the kids to watch a movie at the theatre. They're watching for like 20 minutes now and still neither of the teens had done any mischief. But then, on screen, a young girl walks through a dark alley and hears a noise.

 _"Hello, anyone there?"_ The girl asked with trembling voice while she narrowed her eyes to look around.

Selina bursts into a guffawing laughter; "That girl is so stupid. Now she just alerted the killer she's there!"

For the next five minutes, the young girl in the movie starts screaming and running away while being pursued by an attacker, but no one in the theatre was able to watch or hear it, because they were all too busy with throwing very angry and displeased looks upon the street girl that rolled across the floor, laughing her head off.

* * *

 **#933. I am not allowed to stand up and shout random things**

On screen, the girl reached her apartment in safety, but then her phone rings. She picks up the horn, fearfully.

"Hello?" Her voice trembled.

There's a long, scary deep breath then a man whispers; "I will catch you."

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKING CREEP!"

Selina jumps to her feet and cups her mouth while yelling; "Yeah, you tell ém, girl!"

Everyone stares at Alfred in anger who slowly lowers himself down into his seat, embarrassed.

* * *

 **#934. I am not allowed to aware other people I'm trying to over-compensate them. I should know it might be confusing for some people**

After the break, Alfred and the crowd return to their seats and with arms full of snacks. Selina then looks at Annie, glares and shouts importantly; "Mines are bigger!"

All eyes penetrate onto Annie then to Selina and move back and forth between the two girls as they start to compare what they think Selina was referring to.

Annie turns red in awkwardness and shrinks down while hiding 'her's' behind her bucket of popcorn and other snacks. Selina however rolled her eyes then bellows; "I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE POPCORN AND DRINKS, YOU PERVERTS!"

Alfred slapped his forehead while all the other people looked away, embarrassed.

* * *

 **#935. Nor am I (Sean) allowed to shout words that have two different meanings**

There's a big action packed scene on the screen when Sean suddenly starts to shout from the top of his lungs; "MY BALLS! MY BALLS! THEY ITCH. MY EYE BALLS ITCH!"

Everyone else who are strangers to Sean starts to shake their heads as they look at Alfred, bemused. His friends however, laugh their heads off while Alfred tries to hide out of awkwardness.


	148. Selina's Temporarily Job

**#936. I am not allowed to laugh when Jack is being chased by a mob of angry Sean-Fans**

When Alfred picks up the sound of indistinct chatter from the front yard and sees Selina skipping down the hallway with glee, his eyebrows knit together into a suspicious glare. Before he could ask anything, Selina swings the front door open and reveals an enormous crowd of people holding banners that have written Sean's and Bruce's names on it.

Before they could enter, Jack enters first and says with a grin; "Man, Sean Ornelas is way too overrated!"

Alfred watches agape at the scene that evolves. A angry mob of Sean-Fans are triggered with Jack's comment then start pursuing the maniac boy, all screaming equally loud they will beat the shit out of him.

It won't take long before the mob of Fans catch up with Jack and launch him to the floor before beating the shit out of him like promised.

At that moment there's also another thud to be heard followed with the sound of an uproarious laughter which can only mean one thing, Selina is laughing her face off while Jack screams, whimpers and begs Alfred to help him.

Alfred however, backs away. He knows it's not smart to step in the middle of an angry mob of fans who are right in the middle of venting out on one of the characters. After all, he doesn't like the boy anyway, so why risking the danger?

* * *

 **#937. I am not allowed to tell Alfred about my temporarily job in the star wars universe**

"Hey Alfred, remember the good old days when we got trap in the star wars universe?" Selina asked merrily while she entered the kitchen. Alfred was engrossed with peeling potatoes and decides to ignore her. Not that it works. "I kinda miss the temporarily job I've had."

Selina plops her butt onto the kitchen table and drags in a long sad sigh then instantly smiles; "Do you recon Jim and Bullock will hand me the same job at the GCPD? I mean, I was actually good at it. They all feared me."

"Miss Kyle, could you please stop talking about that universe? It still gives me nightmares," Alfred grumbled then washed the peeled potatoes before putting them onto the stove. "Besides, I can't even recall the job you're revering to. I'm pretty sure they were all smart enough to not give you a job."

Selina smirks; "I was chief interrogator."

"A…what?"

"Chief interrogator," Selina replied puffing her chest proudly. "It was so much fun. Like I said; they all feared me."

Alfred mumbles something that is barely audible.

"Yeah, I had to teach some of my spanking skills to a team of recruits," Selina said and her face turns into a dreamy look while her mind wanders back to the moment. Then she snorts; "Bruce had a big crush on one of the female recruits. But, Jeeves, if you like to know what happened, you really should start reading the rules. It's pretty juicy, trust me."

And with that, Selina leaps off the table and skips out.

* * *

 **#938. I am not allowed to have fully detailed memories of my days as Chief Interrogator**

Bullock frowns then asks Alfred and Jim; "Why is she having that weird look on her face?" Both men shrug as they stare at the dreamy looking cat-girl on the couch. Then her eyes wander into space.

 ** _…Selina's memories as Chief Interrogator fade in….._**

"Alright everyone!" Selina said prancing with Bruce into the class room filled with eagerly recruits. "Today I will teach how to spank properly."

They all start to share confused looks then turn back facing the street girl and the billionaire boy, and one of them asks; "What is a spank?"

Selina brandishes her arms and replies, proudly; "Sexual Psychological Assault Nowadays Kinky!"

"You just made that up, didn't you?" Bruce whispered only for her to hear. Selina nods her head rapidly then forces Bruce to bend down in front of her desk.

Selina holds Bruce down to the desk then grins to the recruits; "Watch his facial expressions. Those are very important."

"Selina, wait, you never told me you would use me as an-

Bruce couldn't say no more, because Selina slapped his buttocks with the blackboard pointer with one quick slap. Then the billionaire's face turns into a happy smirk and a cue sigh escapes his lips.

Suddenly one of the female recruits lifts her hand up and says; "Wait, aren't we supposed to force criminals to talk? I mean, he just looks…dreamy."

"Yeah, he's weird," Selina said with a smirk. "Bruce, stop looking satisfied. With the next slap, you look like you're in awful pain."

Before Bruce could reply a smack hit his butt by surprise, and like Selina told him, he turns his face into a displeased look and whimpers painfully.

"See, and that's why spanking is most effective with criminals. You make them whine like a baby in seconds."

The female recruit lifts her hand back up again and says; "Well actually, you told him to look as if he's in pain. This proves nothing."

"Fine!" Selina spat angrily. "You come up here then and be my next test example!" The female recruit looks at her fellow students for help, but they all look at her waiting for her to walk up front. Selina loses her patience and snips; "Well, were are you waiting for?! You said my lesson proves nothing, so you come up here and tell me the same thing once I whooped your ass."

The girl scurries closer then slowly takes the position Bruce had earlier. But then Selina pulls the girl's pants down and hits her buttocks, hard.

Something snapped in Bruce's head when he saw a glimpse of the girl's butt he had a crush for then grabbed the pointer from Selina's hand and smacked her butt with it, thoroughly.

 ** _…Selina's memories as Chief Interrogator fades out with Bruce pursuing Selina….._**

Alfred slapped his forehead while Jim's jaws are almost dropped on the floor, and Bullock shakes his head disturbed and says; "Man, it's so creepy how her memory projected on the wall behind her. I'm telling you; something is really wrong with her!"

* * *

 **#939. Nor am I allowed to have fully detailed memory of how I took over Hux's job**

"HA, wait when you saw this!" Selina cried with glee, and before Alfred could stop her….

 ** _…Selina's memories as General fade in….._**

"SELINA, HOW DARE YOU TO SPANK MY DAUGHTER?!" General Hux roared infuriated while he stormed after her in rage. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, LITTLE GIRL!"

Suddenly Kylo comes around the corner walking straight toward them. Selina simply grinned at Hux then said; "Hey, Kylo. Hux just threatened me! I mean, how wrong is it for a fully grown man to threaten a teenage girl?"

Kylo's face turns into the biggest scowl ever and says; "It's outrages. Hux, you're fired! I don't want a General that threatens teenage girls, especially not the girl that helps me win Rey's hand."

Hux looks indignant for a moment then says with a cocky smirk; "You can't fire me. I mean, there is no one else fit enough to replace me."

Kylo looks displeased for a moment. Hux is right. Then another idea enters his head.

"Selina Cat Kyle, You're the new General!"

 ** _…Selina's memories as General fade out with the sight of Kylo trotting off leaving a very ecstatic Selina, and a very infuriated Hux behind….._**

Bullock laughs; "Yeah, even though her memory projects on the wall is kinda creepy, it's pretty amazing at the same time, right guys?"

The cop looks at the spot beside him only finding it's empty. Jim and Alfred already had left the room.

* * *

 **#940. I am not allowed to call Sean handsome and hot**

Sean is laying down beside the pool relaxing in the sun when Selina strolls toward him, sits down beside him and purrs into his ear; "Sean, you're a hot and handsome Kitty Toy."

The street boy looks very weirded-out.

* * *

 **#941. I am not allowed to rub body oil on his abs**

Sean still looks very weirded-out when Selina suddenly brandishes her bottle of body oil and squirts a huge substance onto Sean's bare abs. Then she starts rub it into his skin nice and smoothly.

Sean then finally snaps from his weirded-out daze and barrel-rolls into the pool. Selina whines displeased; "Aw, don't wash it off. It's smelled nice just the way I liked it."

The street boy simply rolls his eyes before taking a long deep breath and submerges down to the bottom of the pool where he stays for the next few minutes waiting for Selina to leave.

It takes a while, but she finally does head back to the manor with a very unpleasant facial expression.

* * *

 **#942. I am not allowed to cut Bruce's hair**

Bruce opens his eyes warily and finds himself stationed into what seems a desk chair on wheels wearing a sheet in front of him. It takes a while before he finally remembers Selina knocked him out, and he knows he will find out soon why.

"You're awake, sleepyhead," he heard Selina purr. "Just take a look at your new, stunning haircut."

Bruce looks into the large mirror standing before him finding his own reflection only instead of his neatly combed black "mane's" he finds the horrific sight of scruffy curls dyed chestnut brown.

"Selina, what have you done?!" Bruce could finally gasp.

The street girl smirks while hugging her billionaire; "Awe, just look how adorable you are! We could be twins, how cool is that?!"

Selina meets blank stares of pure rage.

* * *

 **#943. I am not allowed to change Sean into a speedo. Especially because he has no say in it**

Sean returns home after a hard day at the streets. Soon he came through the door he went into a straight bee-line to his bedroom and lied flat down onto his bed falling asleep, instantly. That moment Selina knew he would be knocked out for hours.

Hours later, Sean wakes up glancing warily at his sleeveless arms and after lifting his head up slightly, he saw his bare-trimmed chest.

"WTF?" Sean muttered under his breath then when the realization hit him he freaked out and gasped; "I'M NAKED!"

Suddenly there's a soft purr beside his ear; "Nah, not really, my Kitty Toy Sean. You're wearing a speedo."

"Piew, I'm still wearing a- WHAT?" Sean gasped again staring to his lower part of the body noticing his red speedo. Then he slumps his head back into the pillow and mumbles while slapping his forehead; "I really don't know if I have to be relieved or feel violated for the fact you undressed me, thoroughly."

* * *

 **#944. I am not allowed to buy things online with Bruce's credit card. Especially not without Alfred's permission**

"Hey Bruce! Mommy bought herself something new," Selina cried with glee then skipping inside the study wearing a very tight leather pants and jacket. "You like it?"

Bruce just stares at her shell-shocked.

"Yeah, I knew this would make you speechless!" Selina grinned. "That's why I bought the exact same thing for you."

Bruce's mouth drops even more agape at the sight another black leather pants (which he highly doubts will fit) and a leather jacket. A few minutes later they stand in front of the large mirror.

"Selina, it's a little tight at places it shouldn't be tight," Bruce said while moving on his feet awkwardly. "I mean, it's bringing my whole reproduction system-

"MASTER BRUCE, DON'T TALK ABOUT REPRODUCTION IN FRONT OF MISS KYLE!" Alfred bellowed while entering the study with a displeased growl on his face. Then he clears his throat and asks, regally; "Miss Kyle, may I ask how you could even afford this?"

Selina held up Bruce's credit card as an answer.

Alfred slaps his forehead; "Please tell me that is all you bought."

"HA, not exactly!" Selina smirked. "I also bought a larger kiddy pool for my and Bruce's weekly mud-wrestle marathon. A new whip because you hid my other one. Also a new nice Cat-palace to make my cats feel more home. Three new bikinis. Oh, and a flashlight."

Alfred grunts tiredly; "Do I want to do know where the flashlight is for?"

Selina thinks for a moment then smirks; "It's for checking the buns. I mean, they have to stay nice and firm, don't they?"

And with that, Selina turns the light off in the study making it pitch dark for everyone before she finally turns her new flashlight on and points it at Bruce's butt.

"Yep, the leather still keeps your buns nice and firm, Bruce!"

Alfred decides it's best for him to leave the room and slump his head into a wall or something. Especially when Bruce stars to parade down the pitch dark study showing his glutes, proudly.

* * *

 **#945. I am not allowed to label Sean as my property**

Selina twirls a tagging gun around her finger while ordering the crowd to come closer to hear one of her new announcements. Once a bunch of citizens had gathered around her, the street girl puffs her chest and bellows; "Behold my tag gun! With this thing I will label everything that belongs to ME!"

And with that said, everyone ducks down when Selina starts shooting around tagging things like a maniac. Then she blows away some imaginary smoke and looks at her handiwork. All the citizens look around, dazed.

While looking at her handiwork, Selina gets the eerie feeling something is missing. That's when she spots the building across the street and the familiar figure leaping from one building to the next. The girl readies her tag gun and…

The familiar figure (Sean) feels something hit his butt. When he turns around to see he spots a label saying; SELINA CAT KYLE'S PROPERTY!

"I'm not your property, SELINA!" Sean roared at the pleased looking street girl across the street.

Selina cups her mouth and bellows back; "YES YOU ARE, AND THE WHOLE CITY KNOW IT!"


	149. Sequel Rules - Part 2

**It's time for another sequel chapter. Enjoy reading :D**

* * *

 **Sequel to #6. Interrogations in a dark alley**

Two street teens aka Sean Ornelas and Selina Kyle skip ecstatic down the streets of Gotham city. It's a real quiet evening and it seems most citizens had locked them inside for the night. All except a few.

"Selina, you see that woman over there?" Sean asked stopping his female friend's step by grabbing her arm then pointing ahead.

The young street girl narrows her eyes then spots the leather wearing woman as well, and it looks like she's about to do something very illegal.

Selina's lips curl up in a wicked grin.

"Grab her, Sean-y boy!"

Before the leather wearing woman can sense what is coming for her, she's being pushed up a wall of a nearby alleyway. Her left cheek is being rubbed against the cold stone building.

"For who do you work?!" A young boy's voice bellowed in her ear.

The leather wearing woman rolls her eyes when she recognized the voice. Then she says with muffled voice; "Come on kid, you know for who I work!"

Selina's and Sean's mouth drops agape as they recognize the woman's muffled voice then exclaiming in sync; "NANCY?!"

Sean quickly releases the angry looking woman then smiles sweetly; "Please, don't tell Fish we ruffled you up like that."

No one can resist Sean Ornelas's sweet, charming smile. Not even a cold-hearted, leather wearing villain.

Nancy's heart warms up then replies; "Sure, if you don't tell Fish you saw me here."

Selina narrows her eyes suspiciously then zooms her face dangerously close to Nancy's and grumbles; "What exactly are you doing here?!"

"I can ask you two the exact same question," Nancy replied then piercing her dark, cold eyes into Selina's.

-A very heated interrogation session later—

"Hey, is that Bullock's apartment?" Sean frowned who had stationed himself on a nearby trash can to watch the heated interrogation session between the two women unfold.

Nancy and Selina both grabbed one and another's throat to throttle each other but then turn to Sean.

Nancy loosened her grip on Selina and hung her head in defeat; "Fine, you got me. I only came here to spy on my hunky-detective Harvey Bullock."

The teens jaws drop agape.

"WHAAAT!"

* * *

 **Sequel to chapter 111. Sean's hot abs**

Before he started with his morning gym exercises, Sean Ornelas made sure the door to the gym room was locked securely. Also he closed all the curtains so no one could sneak or lurk at him while he was doing his gymnastics.

Feeling completely a genius, Sean lies face down onto a gymnastic math then starts with his 400 morning push-ups.

Soon Sean almost reached the 200 push-ups mark, Selina's voice echoed through the room crying ecstatic; "197, 198, 199, 200!"

Sean looks around momentarily but realizes there is no one else beside him. Obviously Selina surprised or jumped at him so many times he starts imagining things. Quickly he proceeds with the remaining 200 push-ups.

Once he completed his push-ups, Sean rolled over to his back then sits up straight to catch his breath.

"Man, I didn't think it was possible, but he actually did 400 push-ups!"

Wait, was that Annie's voice? Sean frowned confused.

"I knew he could do it!" Selina's voice cried merrily. "And look at his abs! They are all shiny and sweaty!"

Then Rikki's voice commented; "Wait, can he actually hear us?"

"Why do you ask?" Selina asked.

"Because he's darting his eyes around as if he's trying to find something," Rikki replied.

Rikki was right. Sean indeed looked around the room because he was trying to find the source of the voices. Then his eyes land onto the small side table in the corner of the room. It's always been there but the small glass cat figurine is new.

"Oh fuck, I didn't turn the two-way sound button off!" Selina screeched in fear then when Sean's very infuriated face zooms in onto the cat figurine that happens to be a hidden camera; "Hey there, Sean, please don't be angry at me. Did I ever tell you how cute and hot you look when your abs are sweaty?"

Sean is caught off guard by the compliment momentarily but then straightens his back; "SELINA!"

Sean just arrived into the hallway in time to see a blur called; Annie, Selina and Rikki speed down the stairs in fear.

"I think we lost him!" Annie said then dropping both of her friends onto the street.

Selina quickly jumps back to her feet then smirks; "Did any of you notice that small dirty spot on Sean's left chest abs?"

"Yeah I did!" Rikki grumbled then scrambling up her feet. "It's disgusting. I think you need to tell Sean he needs to wash himself more thoroughly."

"Nah, I think it's cute," Selina cried in glee then noticing her friends puzzled looks; "It's the exact spot where I licked him in rule 607. He's so fond of it that he never washed it. That's cute and romantic, right?"

Rikki slapped her forehead in disgust then Annie says thoughtfully; "Yeah it's cute and romantic, in a freaky kinda way."

"Anyway, we need to get ourselves into that gym room fast because Sean is about to do his weight training!" Selina said then holding herself onto Annie again.

Annie rolled her eyes; "Selina, I imagine he double locked the doors and windows by now and I'm a speedster and therefore can't run through solid walls."

"I know that," Selina replied then smirked; "But you're also a time-traveller. How about we go back a few minutes in time then instead of running down the stairs to get away from Sean we speed into the gym room and hide in there until he's coming back."

Annie nods; "Sounds like a great plan!" Then she grabs her friends and speeds back in time.

Soon Sean almost reached the 200 push-ups mark, Selina's voice echoed through the room crying ecstatic; "It worked!"

Sean looks around momentarily but realizes there is no one else beside him. Obviously Selina surprised or jumped at him so many times he starts imagining things. Quickly he proceeds with the remaining 200 push-ups.

Once he completed his push-ups, Sean rolled over to his back then sits up straight to catch his breath.

"Please tell me you turned off the two-way sound button this time," Rikki's voice whispered but Sean still heard it darting his head and eyes around.

Selina giggled awkwardly; "Oops." Then when Sean's very infuriated face zooms in onto the cat figurine that happens to be a hidden camera; "Hey there, Sean, please don't be angry at me. Did I ever tell you how cute and hot you look when your abs are sweaty?"

"You really have to say that again?" Rikki exclaimed annoyed.

Selina nods then grins; "Yeah, my compliments always stuns him for a moment and we need it for our plan."

"Yeah well, count me out. I mean, I have enough of this."

"Then you are on your own!" Selina said then holding onto Annie.

"SELINA!"

Sean just arrived into the hallway in time to see Rikki sprinting down the stairs in fear. Then when he tries to catch her, Annie speeds with Selina into the gym room.

A few minutes later Sean arrived back into the gym room then double locked all entry and exit points.

Feeling completely safe in his surroundings the street boy starts with his weight training. Then half-way through he feels something squeeze his biceps.

Sean turns his head in shock finding Selina and her gloating smile.

"Hey there, Sean! You're biceps are so soft a squishy!"

* * *

 **Sequel to #78. Stealing another tiger**

Alfred strolls through the front yard when suddenly a van pulls up onto the driveway and halts in front of the startled butler. Then the back doors swing open and a fully grown male tiger jumps out.

"Hiya Alfred, meet Diesel!" Selina cried ecstatic who happened to be the person holding the enormous tiger by a leash. Then noticing Alfred's pale face; "Don't you worry Jeeves, he just ate a whole pack of fresh meat on the way. We have taken the liberty to steal all the zoo's supply."

The tiger aka Diesel lied down then yawned happily.

Alfred finally found his voice and asked with angry, husky voice; "What is that animal doing here?!"

"Well you see, I have two kitty toys to play with and Sheba hasn't, so I figured it would be more than fair to get her a kitty toy as well!"

Alfred sighed in defeat then watches Selina skip off with the animal in tow. A few seconds later she stormed back without the animal while there are growls heard. Selina finally halted in front of Alfred.

"I'm happy to tell you that they like one and another and they are about to do it like they do it on Animal Planet!"

Alfred slapped his forehead.

* * *

 **Sequel to chapter 37. KnightBatCat Vs Arrow**

Starling City's most notorious criminal strolls ecstatic down the streets of Gotham City. He felt completely safe because no way the Arrow would find him in Gotham. Also, no one even knows him in Gotham so it wouldn't hurt him if he re-starts his business there.

Suddenly a blur of dark hair and black leather pummels him into unconsciousness.

"HA, you picked the wrong city, you idiot!" Sean guffawed then receives lots of proud hugs from Selina who can't stop purring in his ear. Even when he hears approaching footsteps he has to drag her with him into the shadows.

The Arrow arrives beside the unconscious criminal then frowns confused as he sees the man's beaten-up face. Who could be that strong to bring so much damage to someone's face?

Suddenly a blur of dark hair, black leather and a purring street girl knocks The Arrow into unconsciousness.

The Arrow opens his eyes slowly then noticing he's tied on top of a table. His surroundings look slightly familiar. Then he suddenly remembers everything.

"Alright girl with brown curls, I'll give you five seconds to untie me or else-

"Or else you remain lying still because there is no way you can untie my super-tight knots!" a boy's voice guffawed somewhere from the shadows.

The Arrow tries to turn his head warily. In his memory the kiddo's voice sounded different, but then again it has been weeks, months, or even maybe years when he heard that voice. Maybe the kid finally grew out his kiddy voice.

The Arrow tries to remember their names and then something suddenly hits straight into his face. After a long howl of pain he finally opens his eyes and a girl's grinning face comes into focus.

"Yep, that will leave a mark!" she said then two other faces pops up from behind her. Both faces look slightly resemblanced to one and another. It starts to freak The Arrow out.

"Listen you stupid adolescent kids. You better un-tie me!"

The boy on Selina's left turns his face into a murderous scowl then barks; "Mr. Queen, right now you are not in the position to order us around!"

"Wait, who is Mr. Queen?" The Arrow fake frowned.

The boy rolled his eyes annoyed; "Don't play dumb with me! I know exactly who you are because-

"MISS KYLE, MISTER ORNELAS AND MASTER BRUCE, DINNER IS READY!"

"We are coming!" Selina yelled back sweetly then skips with her whip out the study door. Bruce hurries after her and Sean throws a very icy stare at The Arrow before taping his mouth shut with duct-tape.

"You stay here and be a good boy, okay?"

And with that, Sean skipped out the door as well.

… **A little while later…**

"Alright, Mr. Queen, you'll have to do it with me!"

The young boy with dark hair, brown eyes and wearing lots of leather hoovers his face over the Arrow's then smirks wickedly.

"I've heard you had to deal with BatCat in the past, but now the name is updated to KnightBatCat!"

With a quick pull, Sean pulls the tape off Mr. Queen's mouth.

"AAAH!"

A bigger grin curls on Sean's face; "Wait, let me do that again!"

Before Mr. Queen could do anything his mouth is being sealed off again, but only for like two seconds because then the street boy pulls it off again.

"AAAAHH!"

"Yeah, that definitely sounded like a girly scream!" Sean grinned wickedly. "Anyway, let's move on. You'll obviously wondering why we…I mean; I… knocked you out then took you to our headquarters."

Mr. Queen frowns warily; "Wait, this is your headquarters?" Then looking extremely amazed; "Man, it looks so much cooler than mine. You are a very stylish person, Mr. Knight."

"Yeah, flattering me won't get you off this table, Mr. Queen," Sean grumbled then passed circles around the table to make himself more intimidating.

Suddenly the study door swings open and Selina's face pokes inside; "Kitty Toy Sean, do you need my assistance?"

Sean rolled his eyes; "Cat, what did I tell you about our names?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Just give me a sec." Selina closed the study door then swings it back open before poking her head inside; "Kitty Toy Knight, do you need my assistance?"

Sean threw a very icy stink-eye toward the street girl and she knew that was her cue to leave. She closes the door sadly.

"Alright, where were we?" Sean turned around to face Mr. Queen again. "Oh yeah, I really would like to know why you can't keep your criminals in your own city? We already have criminals enough without having yours establish their corporations here!"

Mr. Queen ignored Sean's question by smirking back; "Sean Ornelas, huh? When the butler screamed your last name I thought it was just a coincidence but then the girl called you Sean. Now I know for sure you are Sean Ornelas the little boy who lost his parents at early age and everyone says he will become NightStalker."

"Listen you arrow shooting maniac, my name is KnightStalker!"

"Potato potatoe," Oliver said with a wicked grin. "My point is that you rather look like NightStalker instead of KnightStalker. I mean, you must be a real villain if you tie innocent people onto a table."

"No, a real villain would not tie a person to a table but kill him instantly," Sean retorted back.

Oliver snorts; "Well excuse me then, you must be a real psychopath villain to tie innocent people onto a table."

"Ha, if I'm a psychopath what does that make your sister?" Sean laughed.

Oliver frowned; "Wait, you know my sister?"

"Yeah I know her!" Sean smirked. "I mean, everyone knows Thea Queen the girl who tried to woo Sean Ornelas but failed."

Oliver throws an icy stare; "My sister did not flirt with you, EVER!"

"Yeah she did, and she failed miserably. I bet she is still single."

"There is nothing wrong with her being single!" Oliver growled angrily. "And yes, maybe she's extremely bad at flirting with boys, but I'm glad she failed flirting with you! I would be so disappointed in her if she dated a master villain!"

"I am not a master villain!" Sean growled angrily then instantly taking in a long relaxing breath; "Now tell me what that criminal of yours was doing in our city?"

Oliver smirked; "NightStalker!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT NIGHTSTALKER!"

"The girl with the curly brown hair, do you like her?"

"Hey, you are the one being tied to a table and I'm the one who's asking the questions!"

Oliver wriggles his eyebrows; "You like her, don't you? I bet you like her. I bet you are lying in your bed at night dreaming about her. Dreaming about how you kiss her etc. etc."

"And you know all there is to know about dreaming of a girl that is out of your reach, aren't you?!" Sean said tauntingly. "What is her name again? Ah yes, Felicity Smoak."

"You shut up about Felicity!"

"Yeah well, you shut your mouth about Selina!"

"Ah, so her name is Selina, huh?" Oliver looked impressed. "That is actually a really lovely name. I mean, it's a lot better than NightStalker."

"That's it, if you call me NightStalker one more time, I'm gonna punch your face until it's barely recognizable!"

For a moment Oliver looked at the boy with fear then instantly grins; "Nightstalker-Night-Night-NightStalker!"

Sean's fist lands into Oliver's face.

"Wow, that was actually a really impressive swing," Oliver said while the blood dripped from his nose. "Where did you learn to punch like that? At the 'how-to-become-NightStalker' academy?"

"AAGH!" Sean roared in rage then heaving his fist for another punch but instead a whip landed right into Oliver's left cheek.

"You leave my Kitty Toy alone!" Selina cried in anger then whipping Oliver wherever she could whip him. It hurt, a lot.

Once Oliver finally begged Selina to stop, the street girl wraps her arm around her stressed Kitty Toy and told him to sit down onto the couch then ordered Bruce to get a cup of hot coco.

"You'll be feeling a lot better in a few minutes, my sweetie-pie."

Then she turned back to Oliver with a murderous look in her eyes; "You however, will regret you've come to this city and humiliate my street boy kitty toy!"

At that moment Alfred arrived into the study to see what the problem was and witnessed how Selina tried to flip a man wearing a green mask over to his stomach.

Once she finally succeeded Alfred had to stop her before she would have pulled the man's green leather pants down and his butt would have met her whip.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review.**

 **If you've made a rule requests and you haven't seen it in the story yet, please leave it another review. I kinda lost track of what I used and didn't use.**

 **As for mirror verse characters, I won't be using much of those anymore. They sort of confuse me. Though I do have plans on re-posting the long mirror verse story once I finished a few chapters. Well, if there is anyone interested in reading it anyway. LOL**

 **I also re-posted another story named "Cat Kyle Rules" or something like that, but I re-named it to "A deeper insight" and I changed a few there a rule you want a deeper insight to, feel free to leave a request at the story.**

 **Also this story is slowly reaching the 1000 rule mark. I would really like to know if you people want me to continue the story or not.**

 **For those who actually read throughout the A/N, The_Riddler95 and I started a new collaboration story. It's called "Cat's adventures in the White House". Please check it out if you already didn't xD**


	150. Boys And Their French Kissing Obsession

**#946. I am not allowed to say I have never French kissed before in a room full of boys. I should know they might get ideas**

"You are totally messing with us!" Annie said to Selina as they, Julia and Rikki walked into the study to take it as a short cut outside.

Selina shakes her head with a grin; "I'm not! Trust me, I have never French kissed someone before!"

The boys, Sean, Hien, Jack and Bruce who happened to be in the study eating breakfast, all lifted their heads up then looking at Selina, curiously.

"Oh, hey boys!" Selina said while sending a wave with her hand. "The girls and I are spending the morning at the pool."

And with that, the four girls strolled out the patio doors.

"I suddenly realize I could use a swim as well!" Jack laughed then storms after the girls.

"I love French kissing!" Hien yelled then quickly corrects himself because Alfred walked into the room; "I mean, I love swimming! Wait for me!"

And Hien ran outside.

"I'll grab my swim-shorts and join you all in a minute!" Bruce yelled then jumped to his feet to run out the study door.

Alfred stopped him; "Master Bruce, may I ask why you need your swim-shorts?"

"You know what, Alfred, you are right. It's not like Selina hasn't seen me naked before. Besides, maybe it might give me a few extra points for getting her first French kiss when she sees me skinny dip in front of her!"

And with that, Bruce Wayne runs confidently out the patio doors.

Sean rolls his eyes then hollers; "You and all your tiny, short-minded, creepy brains disgust me!" Then he proceeds nibbling his bagel then glares at it; "Great, now they even made me lose my appetite!"

* * *

 **#947. I am not allowed to use violence to protect myself and my 'first French kiss' when Jack tries to steal it**

The girls and the boys are hanging out by the pool getting drinks served with little umbrellas by Alfred when suddenly a singing voice echoes through the yard the following tune…

"Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhh"

Selina and the others look up, all knitting their eyebrows in a frown when they see Jack playing a guitar and resumed singing the song with overly-sweet-dramatized voice.

 **"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the starts look like they're not shinin'"**

Sean rolled his eyes and Julia grunts in disgust; "Please Alfred, could you get a bucket for me?"

 **"Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying and she's so beautiful and from now on I will tell her every day. I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me…**

Alfred rolls his eyes then grumbles; "Mister Kerr, or Declan, or whatever you call yourself these days, could you please-

Jack ignores Alfred then scurries with his guitar closer to Selina and proceeds singing; **"And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see but every time she asks me "do I look okay?" I say…**

Suddenly Jack closes his eyes to add some extra feels into his voice then proceeds singing with a high, horrific melody no one ever expected to hear from a boy's vocal cords…

 **"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change -**

Selina clears her throat awkwardly; "Jack, could you please-

 **"Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while-**

"Jack, what are you trying to do?"

 **"Cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are! …Her lips, her lips, I could-**

Sean punches Jack in the face then growls; "Your voice sounds like an animal being tortured!"

Jack plasters a grin on his face instantly then moves closer to Selina's face; "Did you like it?"

"Actually I'm more worried," Selina replied sarcastically. "Honestly, I was afraid your vocal cords would snap at those high keys."

Jack smirks; "Yeah, to be honest, they do hurt a bit. But soon you massage it gently with the tip of your tongue-

At that point Jack felt a blow to his down area and realized Selina was horribly damaging it with her booted foot.

* * *

 **#948. Nor am I allowed to try shove a boot down Hien's throat**

Selina strolls into the kitchen then finds a complete dinner for two. Hien looks at her proudly.

"Wait, you made all this?" Selina frowned.

Hien nods even more proudly.

"Wow, and you managed to keep this mansion in one piece. That's actually really impressive."

Hien smirks; "That's what loves does with a boy. Well, it makes e less destructive anyway."

Selina tilts her head; "Did you do this only to get my first French kiss?"

"Would you give it to me if I said yes?"

Selina shrugs; "I might."

"Okay, yes I did!"

Selina tilts her head even more playfully then lingers closer; "What are you prepared to do for it?"

Hien gulps then smiles; "Anything, my dear."

"I can be pretty rough. Is that okay with you?"

Hien bobs his head up and down; "YEAH!"

"To test out how much roughness you can take would you allow me to try shove a boot in your mouth?"

Hien frowns then looks thoughtfully.

Alfred walks into the kitchen and finds Hien lying stretched out on the kitchen table with Selina perched on top of him trying to fit her boot into his mouth.

The butler quickly turns on his heels and mutters under his breath; "It's never a dull day with them around!"

* * *

 **#949. Not even when Bruce tries to steal my first French kiss, and though he really likes it, I am not allowed to lock Bruce inside my room and do things with him**

Bruce skips into Selina's room and finds the street girl lying on her bed dully.

"Hey, B, I'm bored," she stated once she saw the boy.

Bruce smiles; "How about you give me some French kissing lessons."

Selina gasps; "Whaat?"

Bruce frowns fake confused; "Whaat?"

"What did you just say?"

"How about we do some French lessons? You know, our homework?"

Selina still looks suspiciously but replies; "Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Great!" Bruce smiled then Selina jumped off her bed and skipped to the door and locked it, securely.

Then she turns around facing Bruce; "Be honest with me, kiddo. Is there any French kissing involved while we do our French homework?"

"Would you be in for it?"

Selina smiles; "Would you like me to spank you with a slipper first?"

"Okay."

"Can I spank you after that with my hairbrush?"

"Sure."

"I have several bats locked in my closet and when I set them free in this room, would you stay put for a while then as reward you'll get my first French kiss."

Bruce nods his head rapidly then flopping face down on Selina's bed.

Outside, Alfred strolls past the door and hears the familiar sound of Selina's slipper hitting a butt cue followed by a dreamy sigh from Bruce.

Alfred stops worriedly then hears the sound of the hairbrush followed by a closet door being pulled open then hears his young master's family screams.

"BATS, bats! Get them away from me!"

And with that a scared little billionaire boy storms outside Selina's room followed by a long trail of flying bats.

* * *

 **#950. Not even when I'm extremely annoyed by the boys trying to French kiss me, I am not allowed to force my first French kiss down someone's throat**

"She ruined my reproduction system!" Jack yelled in pain while holding an ice pack between his legs.

Hien holds an ice pack against his jaws; "Yeah well, she nearly broke my jaws when she shoved that boot down my throat."

"Yeah well, neither of you has been chased by bats!" Bruce scowled while trying to remodel his ruffled hair. "They completely ruined my perfect dark hair."

Suddenly Selina walked into the room.

Jack grins; "But I would allow Selina to kick my balls a thousand times as long I'll get that French kiss!"

Hien puffs his chest cocky; "I would let her push a truck down my throat for that French kiss."

Bruce smiles; "And I would walk through thousand bat invested caves to receive that rewarding kiss."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT!" Selina screamed in rage.

Suddenly Sean strolls inside and before he realizes what happens or even has the chance to run away, he feels Selina's lips being vacuumed onto his and he feels a bit of her tongue.

Behind her, three very sad boys fall dramatically to the floor were they resume crying their eyes out. Then Rikki saunters into the room.

"Would you boys please stop being such idiots?!" She snapped annoyed. "Selina had her first French kiss a long time ago and as I remember correctly, Sean wanted Alfred to help him washing Selina's DNA spit from his mouth."

Selina breaks her kiss; "Whaat? Rule number please."

"Yeah, I could tell but virtual cookies to those readers who do know!"

Selina throws a stink-eye at her young mermaid friend then storms out the room; "Annie, I need all the rules you've written so far!"

Sean finally breaks free from his stunned, frozen daze then hollers while grabbing his hair frantically; "AAGH! I FELT TONGUE! AAGH, tough her mouth tasted fresh and nice, but AAGH, SHE DID IT AGAIN!"

* * *

 **Sorry, only five rules this time because I wanted to dedicate a update with this topic only and I didn't want to exaggerate too much. I wish this one was funny to read. If you enjoyed it then tell me which was your favorite. I know you all or most of you will reply with #950 and if that is the case, please also pick another favorite one. I mean, there has to be more than one, right? LOL**

 **Virtual cookies for the person who can find the rule. The next chapter will contain this rule again as in a memory. Will it be projected on the wall like the other memory rules? Maybe haha**


	151. Chapter 151

**This will be deleted later... (unless you don't want me too) also, be sure to re-read the final rule cz it's slightly changed.**

* * *

Hey there, dear readers, it's me Selina Kyle. In the previous chapter you read something about the obsession of three boys over something I said, then in the final rule Rikki told something very big.

This news shocked me because how could I forget?

But then another question popped into my mind. I deep kissed Bruce and Sean a lot of times and after looking up the definition of that word, I found out it's another word for French kiss.

OKAY, SO WHO DID I DEEP KISS FIRST, SEAN OR BRUCE?!

There was this deep, victory kiss with Bruce, sooo...

But then again, does this mean Bruce is the winner?

I will scroll through all the rules, but virtual cookies to the person who can find it as well.

lots of huggles and kisses from you favorite rule breaker,  
Selina Kyle

ps, that song Jack sang is still in my head. I'll better find my Kitty toys quickly to get us in mischief and get that horrible memory from my mind. That is definitely something I want to forget.

pps, oh no, I'll better start running cz Alfred found out I put itchy powder in all his-

"MISS KYLE!"


	152. Selina Is Back On Gotham Set

**warning, if you didn't watch the last episode, don't read rules #958 and #959, they contain spoilers.**

 **Anyway, about the kiss, the tongue kiss was received by Sean, TEDOG and I already figured it out, but virtual cookies for those who did as well. Below you can re-read the funny rule xD**

* * *

 **#951. I am not allowed to knock out people on the set of Gotham only because I feel the need I have to change things**

"Hey there, Mr. Carrigan!"

Mr. Carrigan who was waiting in the make-up room for preparations looked up then saw a curly haired girl with the biggest grin imaginable skipping inside.

"Oh, hey, Camren."

The girl's grin grows bigger; "My name is not Camren, it's Selina Kyle."

"Did you knock your head onto something or…

Selina smacks the back of Mr. Cariggan's head.

"Ouch! Wait, you are not Camren because Camren is a sweet girl and would never hit me."

Selina nods; "Yup! Anyway, are you up for changing a few things in your script?"

"Well, actually I'm really happy they finally decided to enrol me for a new episode and in this one I have to kill Mr. Gordon."

Selina nods understandably; "Yeah, you are right. You aren't in as many episodes as you should be so you should grab every chance you get, right?"

"Thanks for understanding." Mr. Carrigan said and smiles then looks back into his script to re-read his lines, but slowly starts to sense Selina is still in the room. "Is there anything else you want to ask?'

Selina nods rapidly then smirks; "What would you say if I told you I know a way for you to be in this entire episode?"

Mr. Carrigan's grin grows equally wide as Selina's.

* * *

One actress sits on the table staring constantly at the actress on the couch who looks awkwardly around the place then suddenly they hear a scream, another scream and then two thuds coming from the area where the crew is filming the scene.

"And action!" a girl's voice suddenly cries with glee.

Zsasz walks into the room with his signature smile then waves toward the girl on the table; "Hey Selina! Have you seen Jim Gordon?"

Camren frowns confused then darts her eyes from the actress on the couch back to the Mr. Carrigan; "Anthony, since when are you in this scene?"

Without replying her question Mr. Carrigan hands a new script paper. The girl looks at the paper then reads out-loud; "No, I haven't seen Gordon. Why do you need him anyway? Folds arms then tils head curiously."

"CUT!"

Selina storms inside then grabs the paper while scowling at Camren; "That's not what you are supposed to say. It's the pose you have to take during the scene not a line!"

Camren rolls her eyes; "Then it should been written as italic and without quotations marks. Who wrote this script anyway?"

Selina chuckles awkwardly; "That's a question you don't need to worry about. All you have to do is read the freaking script, okay?"

"The other script didn't contain lines with Zsasz," Camren said.

Mr. Carrigan puffs his chest; "Selina is going to boost up my character, because she says the producers waste my talent."

"You being here still makes no sense! I mean, why would Zsasz ask Selina where Gordon is?"

Selina rolls her eyes; "Just read your lines and you will find out. Now, back in place and…ACTION!"

"Why do you need him anyway?"

Zsasz frowns; "Wait, you haven't heard about Falcone's son, Mario? Jim killed him? So Falcone hired me to kill Jim."

"Yeah, I would have read the papers if I wasn't too busy with STEALING A FREAKING GLASS OWL ORNAMENT WITH BRUCE WAYNE AND CAME FACE TO FACE WITH MY MOM!"

"CUT!" Selina storms back inside; "That's not what the script says!" Then her face softens; "Wait, Bruce Wayne stole something? Ha, wait until I tell Alfred. He will turn bonkers for sure!"

And with that, Selina storms back out the door then Mr. Carrigan shouts; "Wait, what about my character boost?!"

"Yeah, meet me at the set where Penguin gets threatened by that reporter or whatever her job is!"

Mr. Carrigan sends Zsasz signature smile at the two actresses then says; "Have a nice day, ladies."

And with that the actor strolls out the door, and the two camera men who were knocked out earlier woke up, groggily.

* * *

 **#952. I am not allowed to act dramatically when Julia is paying all her attention to her favorite actress**

Selina and her cousin stroll down the set. The young street girl is slightly annoyed, because Julia has been giddy the entire day and now she was finally going to meet Camren.

"You know, she looks like me you do realize that, don't you?"

Julia giggles; "Yeah, but she portrays you so well and I like the other movies she played in and-

"Yeah well, they should ask me! No one can portray me better than I can!"

Selina frowns when she doesn't receive a reply then turns around to find her cousin storming toward Camren to ask for her autograph."

Then the sounds of Selina's dramatic cries echoes through the set building when she dropped herself on the floor and resumed screaming like an animal in pain.

But no one actually payed attention to her.

* * *

 **#953. I am not allowed to become violent when Sean asks Camren a question**

Sean strolls down the set then notices the limply puddle called Selina on the floor and steps over her body to resume his way toward Camren.

"Hey Camren, you wanna grab lunch with me?"

Selina forgets Julia's betrayal instantly and lifts her head up in anger penetrating her eyes straight through Camren.

Camren saw the angry look in Selina's eyes but still smiled; "Sure Sean. I'll grab my bag and meet you at the front, okay?"

Sean nodded then walked at the front of the set and waited there for Camren. But then he heard fearful screams.

"SELINA, DON'T! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?! THAT CRAZY GIRL HAS A HAIRBRUSH AND SHE ISN'T AFRAID TO USE IT!"

Then Sean saw Camren running past by with an infuriated Selina in tow who swayed her new hairbrush, madly.

While Selina ran past by Sean chasing Camren she used the split-second to mouth at Sean; "You are next, my kitty toy Sean."

Sean quickly scurried back out the door.

* * *

 **#954. I am not allowed to show Camren what I will do to her if she ever dared to come closer to Sean or Bruce**

Camren found herself tied onto a chair and in front of a big white screen.

Before she can say anything the lights turn off and a projector starts illuminating pictures on the white screen. Most of them contain Selina chasing Silver with all kinds of tools and in some of them she sees Silver hanging down a wedgie-machine.

The lights turn back on and Selina walks across the room then stands still facing Camren.

"Thanks for brining me here then show me those scary pictures which will give me nightmares for the rest of my life," Camren said sarcastically.

Selina rolls her eyes; "Yes, well I wanted you to know what is about to happen to you if you come near my two kitty toys."

"Your what?"

"Sean and Bruce!" Selina drags in a long sigh then starts circling around Camren; "Come near them and I'll show you how a Snuggie Wedgie looks like!"

Camren's eyes grow in shock then Selina lingers out the room leaving Camren alone with her horrified imagination.

* * *

 **#955. I am not allowed to help Finn and Han to rescue Rey. (I'm pretty sure they didn't want you to knock her out)**

Two teens run down the hallways followed by Finn and Han. They are on their way to Kylo and Rey's bedroom.

They stop around the corner of the wall nearby the bedroom door.

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" Han asked.

Sean puffs his chest bravely then says; "I'm volunteering myself to walk into the enemy's lair and get Rey out!"

"Not without me!" Selina said quickly dashing after her kitty toy from the streets.

Finn and Han watch the two teens skip inside then hear Rey scream followed by the thud of her body hitting the floor. Then Selina's head poked around the corner of the door back into the hallway.

"Hey boys, it's your job to carry her out! I mean, I have no idea what Kylo is feeding her but she's weighting a ton."

Finn and Han both frown then instantly sprint inside and find Rey lying on the floor, unconsciously.

Finn looks at Han; "She looks like she's weighting a ton indeed."

* * *

 **#956. We are not allowed to make jokes. The reunion is already awkward enough**

Rey opens her eyes slowly then sees two faces hovering very close to her face then realizes they belong to Han and Finn.

Rey quickly sits up.

"What did you do to me, and were am I?!"

Han smiles; "You are back at our ship, Rey. We rescued you from Kylo and your nightmare marriage with him."

Rey scowls murderous; "What are you talking about?! Kylo and I are happily married."

"Look, we get it," Finn said sympathetically. "Kylo is yelling at you all day and to cope with the pain and sadness you keep eating all day with this result."

Rey's mouth drops open agape then hollers infuriated; "I am not fat because I eat too much! I'm five months pregnant, you idiots!"

The two grown-ups do not know what to say, but the two teens don't seem to have a problem at all.

"Five months pregnant you say? I'll bet there's a triplet growing inside you by the size of that balloon!" Sean guffawed.

Selina laughs; "Do you think they will wear a mask too?"

Rey looks at the two teens with pure rage.

* * *

 **#957. I am not allowed to no mischief**

Alfred strolls down the hallway then sees Bruce Wayne speeding into the study wearing nothing but his speedo.

Fear enters the poor butler's hearts because it so happens he knows Selina is in that room and she will most likely attack the boy.

Alfred jumps around the corner of the door inside darting his eyes around suspiciously. Instead of finding Selina attacking Bruce in his speedo he finds her sitting on the couch doing…nothing wrong?

The butler looks at the girl suspiciously then slowly backs out the room.

* * *

Alfred strolls down second floor hallway and spots Selina going into the gym room.

"Oh no, Mister Ornelas is in there and he will need my help!" Alfred said to himself then instantly storming inside the room.

Instead of finding Selina sitting on top of Sean he finds her doing…push ups?

 _"She's up to something, I know it,"_ Alfred thought then scurries out the room.

* * *

"Hey Alfred, how are the kids doing?"

Jim sits down at the kitchen table then looks at Alfred who sits at the other end looking very paranoid.

"What did they do?"

Alfred finally looks up his eyes filled with craziness then bellows; "I can't take it anymore! I rather want Miss Kyle doing things like breaking stuff! I mean, then I know what she did or what she's up to next because now she's actually doing nothing and that freaks me out!"

And with that the butler left the room to grab a pillow and use it to smother his screams while standing in the front yard.

* * *

 **#958. I am not allowed to pretend the GCPD is a movie theatre**

Sean, Bruce and Selina stationed their butts in the precinct's interrogation room where Bullock and Jim tried to make the snitchy-cop talk. Instead the man laughed his face off.

"You think this is funny?!"

Selina moves closer to Sean then asks; "Wait, did you hear who asked that? It sounded like Bullock but-

"Shhh, I'm trying to watch!" Sean replied then stuffed his face full with popcorn.

"How about this?!" Jim roared then punched the man's face.

The cop looked warily for a second then starts to giggle; "Hilarious! Do it again!"

"If you insist!" Bullock said then suddenly it was like the teens were watching an action movie rather than an interrogation movie.

"Woa, I like the sudden twist," Selina said and both Sean and Bruce nodded agreed.

Suddenly the door swung open and a figure in a lab coat entered the room then when Jim pulled his partner away from the cop, the lab coat wearing person grabbed the man's chin and poked a needle into the vein of his neck.

The three teens as well as the two detective watch agape when the person, Lee, turned around on her heels like a boss and said as she went back out the door; 25 milligrams of sodium pentathlon. Give him a few minutes and he will tell everything you want to know!"

"Duh-duh-duh-duh-duh," Sean said with low, creepy voice.

Selina fist pumps the air triumphantly; "I knew she had it in her! Girl power!"

* * *

 **#959. I am not allowed to add dramatic sounds to a fight between Jim and Lee**

"Lee!" Jim said when he ran outside the interrogation room. Sean, Selina and Bruce followed.

Lee rounds on her heels; "Don't touch me!"

Sean mimics a dramatic, jump scare sound effect.

"What happened in there?" Jim asked while trying to ignore the teens.

"You want him to talk so now he talks," Lee replied.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"Really, did I not just see Harvey punch him in the face? And what about you? You brought a wounded suspect into the precinct only because you wanted to interrogate him. You guys can bend the rules but I can't?"

Selina slaps Lee's arm; "You tell 'm, girl!"

"None of us should, Harvey, me, you. Especially not you! You are better than that?"

"Oh, that is so sweet," Lee said while Sean pulled out a violin and started to play a sad, dramatic tune.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP?!"

Sean looks up then smirks; "Wait, me or?

Sean had to run for that one.

* * *

 **#960. I am not allowed to grin my body against Sean when he's trying to workout in the study room**

Sean is doing some jiujutsu in the study room when he suddenly hears leather grin against the leather of his own jacket.

The street boy turns then finds Selina wearing head-phones while wildly grinding against him as she dances.

Sean grabs her head-phones off; "Selina, could you please stop doing that?"

"But why, Kitty toy Sean?"

The bulge inside Sean's pants answered her question then he instantly ran out the room trying to hide it with a pillow.

"Awe, it's so cute when you try to hide those things for me!" Selina cried with glee then dashed after Sean, quickly.

* * *

 **Extra rules:**

 **#412. No matter how horrible I feel, I am not allowed to go all drama because Selina kissed me**

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sean Ornelas grabs his hair dramatically as he chases from the study, through the hallway and into the kitchen. Alfred and Bruce look up, quizzically.

"SELINA KISSED ME!" Sean gasps, flopping backwards onto Alfred's lap. His head dangling on one side while his legs dangle on the other side. Sean stares in fear at the bamboozled looking butler, holding the back of his hand onto his forehead, dramatically gasping; "Help me to get her DNA spit out of my mouth."

Alfred rolls his eyes annoyed before rolling Sean off of his lap and falls with a thud onto the kitchen floor. Sean doesn't move, at all. His eyes still filled with dramatic fear.

"I think I felt a tongue," the young street boy whispers, dramatically clutching his chest; "Ewww!"

Alfred and Bruce share a confused look, then resume watching at the young street billionaire as he jumps up from the floor and…. Starts washing the inside of his mouth, thoroughly.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this update? I tried to post as many requests as I could along with some of my own ideas. I just couldn't resist to not add some sassy Lee. I kinda start liking her now xD**


	153. Selina tries to help out a friend

**Guest with the in-log problem, due to FF policy Selina will try to help you out in a short story format xD**

* * *

Alfred strolls into the study where me and the teens do their own things as usual. Most of them seem bored because it it's been raining all day and they can't do antics outside, but it seems that Sean, Bruce and I have no troubles with entertaining ourselves. Though, the two boys do something perfectly harmless like jujitsu and looking through corrupt business files, but I am engrossed with reading my email on Annie's laptop.

"Miss Kyle, may I ask what you're doing?" Alfred grumbled suspiciously.

I kept my eyes fixated on the screen and answered; "Reading my story reviews, dah. Annie posted another chapter for the "deeper insight" story."

"That title sounds very creepy," Alfred replied then throwing an angry look at Annie for coming up a title name like that."

Annie shrugged; "I guess that is only your mind, Jeeves. Besides, it's all that I could come up with. I might change it later on when I know a better title."

"Anyway, I'm just reading what people think of the chapter and if they liked how I imprisoned Bruce," I grinned. "And guess what, one of them liked it and you already received new requests, Annie."

Annie cheered happily but Alfred slapped his forehead then muttered; "Great."

Then I proceed reading the reviews of the other stories and notice this story has received a review as well, from a guest with an in-log problem. And because FF has a strict policy about not posting extremely long A/N, I decided to log-in onto Annie's account (yeah, she trusts me) (okay, I threatened it out of her ones by showing her my whip) to help this guest out. I mean, I love my fans and readers and like to help them as best as I can.

Alfred however thinks I'm doing something else.

"Miss Kyle, you are not reading anymore your typing. If you send prank emails to the GCPD, I personally call them to arrest you."

I rolled my eyes; "Relax, old man. I'm just typing a short little drabble into the Edit Document section to help out a friend."

"You're never help people, Miss Kyle. You only seem to bother people!"

I threw a very icy stink-eye to the butler who then turned around and left us alone. Then I glanced at Sean who was doing jujitsu (man, that's a difficult word) and imagined him doing it shirtless. Man, I love that boy and his strong, musclier...

Yes, sorry, I was helping out a friend here. But it's so hard to focus when there's a hot boy in the room doing his gymnastics. Don't get me wrong, Bruce is hot too but not when he's brooding over company files. Maybe I should make him stop.

"Sean, dear," I purred sweetly.

Sean never stopped his material art move or whatever jujitsu is and asked; "What do you want, my sweet girlfriend?"

Okay, I'm lying, he didn't use the word girlfriend.

"What do you want, Selina?"

"Can you teach Bruce doing those moves? He's doing nothing else than staring grumpy in those files and that frustrates me and I can't focus on helping this friend here."

Bruce sighed; "It's not me that stops you from 'helping' this friend because for the past few minutes you glance memorized at Sean's chest. You are obviously imagining him without a shirt again and you want to do the same thing with me."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make you look good in front of the Bruce fans and show them a piece of your training actions, but if you rather want them to think you are boring, fine with me!"

Sean laughed; "It's no use anyway. I tried showing him jujitsu before and he sucked big time."

"Would you take your shirt off, Kitty Toy Sean?"

Sean looks at me angry; "Selina, you know how I hate doing my gymnastics shirtless when there are other people in the room."

"Annie, how come Sean is shirtless in some of your chapters while he's so shy?"

Annie shrugged; "Just type he's shirtless along with a bunch of other things."

"Okay."

"Selina, don't you dare!"

Sean grabs the bottom of his shirt then starts dancing very sexy and...

"Selina, make me stop doing this! You know I don't want this!"

...slowly his arms lift upwards while still holding his shirt then pulls it over his head and twirls it around before throwing it into my face.

"Selina, I really hate you right now!" Sean bellowed while covering his chest with his arms. "Give me back my shirt."

I shook my head with a grin. "You gave it to me so I'll keep it."

"Your stupid chapter story forced me to do it!"

Sean rounded on his heels to leave the room with a dash, but after taking two steps he froze again.

"Selina, what did you just type down?!"

Suddenly Sean lost fully control over his body and starts to make extremely impressive dance moves, shirtless and in front of everyone.

"This is so much fun making the characters do what you want!" I laughed while typing like crazy and Sean suddenly made a sexy back-flip and landed onto the coffee table in a standing position. There he proceeded to make some more dance moves."

"Selina, please make me stop! Can't you do these things with Bruce instead?!"

A grin curled up my lips and slowly looked at Bruce. Suddenly the seat behind the desk was empty.

"Annie, where did Bruce go to?"

"He left before you were able to control him!"

"Can I make him come back?"

"Nope, he's too far away by now."

"Crap! Well, then we have to entertain ourselves with you, Sean-y!"

Sean wanted to leave the story the same way Bruce did, but I caught him in time and made him run in rewind back into his previous position which was dancing on the coffee table. Suddenly I heard Alfred's footsteps and I quickly put him into pause mode.

"Selina, please stop doing this! You were planned to help a friend!"

Oh, yes, I forgot, sorry. I gave Sean his shirt back but he had to promise me not to leave the room and he kept his promise by sitting down onto the couch beside me. He so cute and sweet.

Anyway, back to the in-log issue. I think you might have skipped the verification step when you made your account. This basically means FF sends you an automated email with a link that you have to click. Then it sends you directly to your account. Sometimes this email might land into your spam box so be sure to check that too. If you did verify your account and you were able to use it but after login-out you suddenly couldn't anymore, try clicking the head phone icon. Then you'll get a voice that says the numbers or else click 'forgot pass word" then you'll get a new one in your email. But from what you told me I think you skipped the verification step so please check this step fist before you click 'forgot password". Also, when you log in type your email address the one you attached to the account and not your author name. Maybe this is the issue because when Annie used her FF for the first time she thought she only had to type her author name then found out she had to use her email address.

I wish this will solve your in-log problem and sorry that the answer was hidden in story format but it's FF policy to not add many A/N.

Anyway, we are going to do lots of new antics. It turned out that she and The_Riddler95 had the same idea of writing a chapter about the black-out and The_Riddler95 asked if she wanted to share ideas and turn it into another cross-over chapter. This sounds amazing and in that chapter we are going to-

"Selina, don't start spoiling stuff now!" Annie yelled at me.

I sighed; "She's right. It'has to be a surprise."

Anyway, you guys loved the other chapter of me rambling about the French kiss, so I guess you will like this one too and there is not need to delete it later, right? Guest, if you're in-log problem is fixed, please let us know.

lots of huggles and kisses from you favorite rule breaker,  
Selina Kyle


	154. The Blackout - Part 1

**And as promised here is The_riddler95's and my cross-over blackout chapter which means I'll update this story with two new chapters but first the_riddler95's diary entry which will be written from Alfred's point of view.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It was almost night when we were all gathered around the TV watching 'The Lion King' (It has enough cats for Miss Kyle, enough adventure for Master Bruce and Mister Ornelas, enough animals for Miss Pepper, enough murder for Mister Kerr and Miss Quinzel, and enough existential dilemma for Mister Crane) and then we got a breaking news alert from Channel Nine news.

"As has been reported, Channel Nine's van has been stolen this evening." said the newswoman. "We are now getting video from the feed in hopes it will lead to his apprehension."

"But wait," said the cameraman from off-screen. "Couldn't showing this on a news station potentially scar some young children for life?"

"Eh," said the newswoman. "What's the worst that could happen?

Then, the feed changed to static. "Testing, testing," said a voice, and suddenly, the static changed and revealed the face of Jerome Valeska, except this time, he had a bunch of staples around his face. I think duct tape or anything else would have been less painful and more effective, but I suppose he can use whatever he wants.

"Am I live? Ah, screw it. Let's do this." he said. "Hi. Some of you may know I died. Take it from me – death is dull. But coming back? That is something."

"This is a weird episode of Shameless." Miss Pepper said.

"Wait, is that…?" Mister Kerr said.

"Wow," Miss Quinzel grinned. "He has a beautiful smile."

Mister Kerr stared at her for a while before sighing, "Seriously?"

Jerome continued, "Tonight in Gotham – in the darkness – there are no rules! So tonight, do what you want; kill who you want, and when morning comes, you too shall be reborn!" and then he lit a fuse connected to a man strapped to a bunch of bombs and started laughing hysterically as he ran off-screen, and the man was promptly blown into a million pieces. Then, the feed cut back to the newswoman, as her cameraman said, "We definitely just scarred some young children for life." Before the screen went black, and soon all of the lights in the manor went out as well. I assumed the building that maniac just blew up was the central power plant.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked, making sure the kids were still around me.

"I think that Warner Bros. is trying to make me like Jared Leto's laugh and it is not working." Mister Crane said.

"So he's trying to get everyone to go insane tonight?" Master Bruce asked. "That could never happen. The people of Gotham are good."

Suddenly, there was a crashing coming from outside. Mister Ornelas ran to look out the window. "Someone just lit our lawn mower on fire."

I looked out the window and sighed, "That's our gardener, Steve."

"Okay, so maybe this is going to work." Miss Kyle said.

"I think that the best course of action is to approach this logically and reasonably." Mister Kerr said. "Our number one priority should be to track down this carrot pin-cushion and show him who Gotham's real prince of crime is."

"What? That's a horrible idea." I said.

"You're right." Mister Kerr said. "Harley, get the guns."

"I wonder what Jerome looks like without a shirt." Miss Quinzel grinned, staring dreamily into the distance, while Mister Kerr just stared at her. Eventually, he shoved her out of it and dragged her behind him out the door.

Miss Kyle grinned, "And while the lights are off, I'm going to go and do absolutely nothing suspicious at all. Sean, grab the whip- I mean… the completely innocent and inconspicuous fiber-based length of interlocked twine designated for use in offence."

Sean nodded, "The what?"

"We'll just do something new. I'll just meet you at the Carnival."

With that, the two of them left out the front door.

Mister Crane then looked at me and said, "Well, since the lights are off, I'm going to go lie under my bed and wallow in the imprisonment of my own existence."

"I'll lie under your bed with you." Miss Pepper said, and they both went upstairs, leaving just Master B and I.

A few hours passed. Master B lit up some candles and I got the fireplace going for warmth. Then, I remembered that we had a backup generator down in the cave, so I decided that it would be wise to go and get it. Master Bruce helped me push the cave open, and we were just about to go in when I heard someone behind me – this sort of quiet cackling. With the power off, the security system wouldn't be working….

"My, my," grinned Jerome, creeping towards us with his henchmen behind him. "Bruce, look how big you've gotten!"

"What do you want?" I asked the maniac.

"Attitude? Teenagers, am I right?" Jerome cackled. "The reason I'm here is that I'm going to kill you, Bruce. It's been nagging at me since I woke up – the idea of slitting that pretty pink throat of yours."

I wanted to do something, but he and his henchmen had guns pointed at us.

"Now, the prince of Gotham deserves a public death. His butler – not so much. Kill him." Jerome said, draping his arm around Bruce, dragging him out the front door with a gun pointed at him.

His henchmen had their weapons pointed at me. I had to do something fast so I could go after Master Bruce. He and Jerome had already left the mansion. I had to think fast. Think, Alfred.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Two plant vines erupted from the ground at the goons and hit them across the room. The potted fern we had in the corner sprung to life, growing rapidly and holding them against the wall while a gas bomb was thrown towards them. It exploded in a cloud of green smoke, and the goons fell down unconscious.

I turned around, and Mister Crane and Miss Pepper were coming down the stairs.

"What happened?" Mister Crane asked.

"Jerome just took Master Bruce." I said. "Where were you two?"

"Oh, well we're so sorry that we can't see everything that happens in this billion-room mansion at any time." Miss Pepper said. "We'll need help from the others. Cat and Sean are at the carnival."

I grabbed the rifle that I had mounted on the wall. Mister Crane grabbed his syringe gloves and a few more gas bombs, and we got in the limo and started driving to the carnival.

Once I pulled up to the driveway, there were a bunch of lunatic clowns standing at the door. Miss Pepper waved her hand, and the roots of a nearby tree erupted from the ground, grabbing the guns out of their hands and pinning them to the ground, while Mister Crane dispatched the other ones with the syringes of toxin on his gloves.

Jerome and his gang of clowns had remodelled the entire place to be full of torture and murder. Some clowns were throwing darts at targets attached to people. Some were chasing innocent civilians on a carousel with guns and knives. One was attached to the top of a dunk tank with piranhas in it. It was horrifying.

"This is hilarious!" laughed Mister Kerr, over at a station where he and Miss Quinzel were throwing balls at someone pinned to a wall.

"Mister Kerr! That is a terrible thing to do!" I yelled, running over to them. On further inspection, the person that they were throwing balls at was a chained up Mister Gilzean. "On this occasion, I'll allow it."

"I thought you two were trying to find Jerome." Miss Pepper said.

"We got preoccupied." Miss Quinzel said, holding up one of Jerome Valeska's mugshots. "Don't you think Jerome's eyes are beautiful?"

Mister Kerr threw a ball at the back of her head.

"Jerome kidnapped Bruce." Mister Crane said.

"What is it about that kid that makes him constantly be kidnapped? Does he just have a really kidnappable face?" Mister Kerr asked. "Fine, I guess it'll get us closer to Jerome. Where's Sean and the girl who signed a contract for ownership of his abs?"

"We're trying to find them." I said. "I hope we do before-"

I looked over, and Jerome was walking with his arm around Master Bruce, and two of his goons were holding guns to him. I hid behind the carnival stand and just listened to them.

"So, Bruce," Jerome said. "What did I miss while I was dead?"

"Well," said Bruce. "People started cutting things in half with burning-hot knives."

"Ooh, that sounds funny!"

"Yeah, but they're also flipping water bottles and filming themselves standing completely still to music."

"Well, that's strange… anything else?"

"Yeah. The gorilla at the Cincinnati Zoo died."

"Harambe? No!" Jerome pointed to a clown walking by and said, "Hey, dude. Is it true? Harambe's dead?"

"Did you just assume my gender?" the clown gasped, and stormed away angrily.

Jerome stared at Master Bruce with a frown. "You see what happens when I'm gone for too long? Anyway, it's almost time for the main event, Bruce! Let's go and get you ready."

Jerome and Master B walked out of sight, and I started to follow. The four kids followed me. We went unnoticed for the most part, but a clown occasionally had to be shot with a boxing glove from a gun or subdued with fear toxin.

Finally, we arrived in a circus tent. The maniac had tied Master Bruce to a pole and had a canon aimed at him, getting knives and explosives ready to put in it.

"Okay, we need to act methodically." I said. "Miss Pepper, you come with me. The rest of you create a distraction."

"Good idea!" Mister Kerr said with a thumb up.

As Jerome started speaking, his audience of clowns were completely quiet. I motioned for Miss Pepper to come up behind me, and I started stealthily making my way up behind the seats. Or I would have, if Mister Kerr didn't extend his leg to make me trip and fall on my face, making the entire room go quiet as everyone stared at me on the ground.

"Mister Kerr!" I yelled. "I told you to create a distraction!"

"I did!" Mister Kerr yelled back, pointing to all of the clowns staring at us. "Look at how distracted they all are!"

The jig was up. He pointed his boxing glove gun and started shooting. As clowns started closing in on us, Mister Crane threw a smoke bomb for cover, and Miss Pepper made tree roots come up from the ground and hit the clowns backwards. I shot a few with my rifle, and Miss Quinzel charged with her sledgehammer. I went back-to-back with Mister Kerr, shooting all around us, while Mister Crane started swiping furiously with his syringe gloves.

Across the stage, I saw Jerome running towards the canon, getting ready to fire it. I dashed towards him as quickly as I could, but he had a cannonball in his hand and was ready to throw it in the canon, but suddenly stopped when a quiet voice coming from inside the canon became apparent. "Ohh, Sean… Ohhhh, come on, just like that… ah, ohhh,"

We all froze and went silent, wondering what had happened, and then it became clear. Miss Kyle's head poked out of the end of the canon. She only revealed her head and shoulders, but it was clear she was naked and starting to put on her bra. Then, Mister Ornelas' head peeked out, also not wearing a shirt.

"Ummm," Master Bruce said, still tied to the pole. "Were you two… doing it… in the canon the entire time?"

"Maybe." Miss Kyle said.

"And you didn't hear any of the fighting?"

"We were a little preoccupied." Mister Ornelas said.

"So if Jerome had lit that fuse, you two would have shot out at me?"

"Actually, shooting you with naked kids is a lot funnier than anything I had planned." Jerome shrugged.

We were all silent, staring between each other, when finally, Miss Pepper waved her hand, and a vine sprung out of the ground and hit Jerome in the groin, making him fall to the ground. Well, I suppose that's as good a way to end an adventure as any.


	155. The Blackout - Part 2

**And here is 20 rules written by me. Enjoy xD**

* * *

 **#961. We are not allowed to leave Wayne Manor when there is a black-out**

Alfred strolled back into the room with a refilled popcorn bowl then saw the Lion King movie was interrupted by a live-broadcast of Jerome and a tied man in the background.

"Wow, he used way more staplers than he needed too!" Sean laughed.

Alfred stomped over to the TV then turned it off and very displeased grunts echoed through the room.

"We were watching!" Selina yelled furiously.

Alfred cuffs his hands behind his back then grumbles; "Yes, well Miss Kyle, I told you I don't want you lot watch so many violence."

"As if the Lion King won't scar us for life!" Johnny said. "I mean, jealous brother kills his brother then blames it on his nephew then takes the throne and turns all the female lions into obedient, helpless slaves."

Jack grins; "Yeah, Bruce should have kept an eye on his clone instead of letting him walk away. I bet he will return then do the same thing scar did to Moefasa then turns Selina in an obedient sex slave and-

"That's enough, Mister Kerr!"

Bruce grabbed the TV control then turned the TV back on to see the last part of the broadcast then smirks after noticing Alfred's scowl; "Hey, we need to know what he's planned to do, right?"

On screen, Jerome blabbered some maniacal stuff then lit a fuse and ran off-screen. They watched all in horror how the man wrapped in bombs tried to blow out the fuse then the screen went black and they felt the ground beneath their feet starts to shake momentarily when the sound of an explosion is heard in the distance. Then the lights outside and inside the manor turns off, one by one.

"Okay, everyone please calm down!" Alfred bellowed loudly in case someone might freak out. "We'll just grab some candles."

Selina guffawed; "You know some of us can't be trusted with fire, right?"

Alfred slapped his forehead then saw the familiar silhouette of Sean dashing toward the patio doors.

"Mister Ornelas, don't you dare to-

Sean instantly swung the doors wide open then skipped out with glee.

"Wait for me, Kitty Toy Sean!" Selina cried ecstatically then bowled out the door as well.

It didn't take long before the others ran out as well and only Alfred and Bruce stood alone in the cold, dark house.

* * *

 **#962. I am not allowed to say something sassy to Jerome**

Jerome and his goons had found a way inside the manor and now they were tearing things apart. Some of them even stole a few stuff along the way.

"Nice place you got here," Jerome said looking around the place in awe. "You rent?"

Bruce asked with stone cold face; "What do you want?"

Jerome looks baffled for two seconds then says; "Attitude! Teenagers, am I right?"

"Don't confuse my personality with my attitude," Bruce replied with the same blank look. "My personality is who I am. My attitude depends on who you are."

* * *

 **#963. I am not allowed to gallop down the streets on Mr. Flowerworth then leave when I see Penguin tied to a car**

"UNICORNS ARE REAL!" Selina bellowed from the top of her lungs as she gallops down the streets on her 'unicorn', Mr. Flowerworth. Pedestrians move quickly out of the way.

"HELP!"

Selina jerks the rains and Mr. Flowerworth halts instantly.

"It sounds like someone is in trouble, Mr. Flowerworth. Should we go check it out?"

Mr. Flowerworth neighs as reply.

"Away, Flowerworth, away!" Selina cried and Mr. Flowerworth gallops at the location where the screams come from.

They find Penguin tied to a car with a barrel hanging on the ceiling. It's leaking substance which lands right between Penguin's legs.

"Selina, I'm so glad to see you! Untie me please!"

Selina points at the barrel; "What is that stuff?"

"Acid!"

Selina laughs loudly; "Did you make Tabs and Babs angry again?!"

"No! Ed did this to me! Now untie me!" Penguin hollered impatiently.

Suddenly Selina's head tilts slightly to the left as if she's hearing something and she smirks; "Carnival is back in town! Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Flowerworth and I have a party to tend to!"

"NO, WAIT!" Penguin hollered in fear but it was already too late. Selina and Mr. Flowerworth were already away to the Carnival.

* * *

 **#964.** **I am not allowed to pick a fight with Jerome. Especially not when Bruce is with him**

Bruce dangled over Jerome's shoulder bouncing slightly with every skip-step his kidnapper took. Suddenly he heard the sound of hooves.

"Carrot-face, what are you planned with my kitty toy Bruce?"

Bruce sighed then muttered softly; "Great, of all the people that life here in Gotham, Selina is the one we have to bump into? She will get us both killed."

"Did you say something, Bruce-y boy?" Jerome grinned. Bruce shook his blindfolded head then Jerome faced Selina who sits at Mr. Flowerworth's back; "Ma'am, could you please move your horse out of the way?"

Bruce dragged in a tired sigh because he knows exactly what happens next.

"Mr. Flowerworth is not a horse, he's a unicorn!" Selina bellowed angrily and Mr. Flowerworth neighed as if he agreed with his owner. "Say sorry to Mr. Flowerworth because you just insulted him!"

Jerome laughed; "Ma'am, I'm not sure what kind of drugs you are using, but unicorns are not real."

"Please don't go there," Bruce muttered.

Selina pointed angry at the stick on Mr. Flowerworth's forehead; "Can't you see the horn, you freak?!"

"That's just a stupid stick you probably found in the woods," Jerome laughed and his mindless goons laughed only because their boss laughed.

Selina huffed angrily; "Put that boy down and I'll show you your punishment for insulting my per unicorn!"

Jerome dropped Bruce onto the streets with a thud then readied his fist to accept Selina's challenge. Little did he know he actually needed to run, because Mr. Flowerworth bend his head then galloped toward Jerome with speed.

It turned out quite messy, but Jerome didn't really care because we all know he likes blood. Even if it comes from his own body parts.

* * *

 **#965. I am not allowed to scare the crap out of Kathryn**

"Look at that," Kathryn said as she and a mysterious man stood by the window looking outside to all the chaos and the madness. "Sometimes I think this city is beyond saving. I mean, look at all those-

"LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT! THERE ARE KILLERS OUTSIDE!" somebody bellowed nearby Kathryn's ear and the woman shrieked loudly before clasping at her chest.

The mystery man's nerves weren't as frail as Kathryn's and he slowly turned around only to find a madly smirking Sean Ornelas who now left the room while cackling like a maniac.

Kathryn then slowly realized what happened and grumbles annoyed; "Great, that butler didn't manage to contain those apes either."

* * *

 **#966. I am not allowed to scream random things in front of Kathryn's mansion**

Selina dashes past a random mansion then spots a familiar figure skipping through the mansion's garden then waves at the figure; "Hey Sean, what are you doing there?!"

Sean looked up then beckoned her to come closer which she did.

"Kathryn lives here! I'm going to scare the crap out of her!"

And with that, Sean disappears inside the mansion then a few minutes later she hears a female scream in fear. Quietly Selina peers inside through the window and sees Sean disappear into the next room.

Selina can see Kathryn is all pale in shock, but the mystery man beside her is not that scared at all, until…Selina starts pounding onto the window.

"WATCH OUT, THE WAFFLES ARE COMING!"

With a pleased grin the street girl watched Kathryn scream in fear before she fell with a thud onto the mystery man's (already) fainted body.

* * *

 **#967. I am not allowed to ask DB to join us**

Sean joins Selina then finds himself and his lips locked into a heated kiss. Then suddenly a shadow casts over them.

Selina looks over with a grin then recognizes the face; "Five! You didn't leave Gotham at all, you cheeky bastard! Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I mean, now I have three kitty toys again."

Sean looks at Five, suspiciously; "Wait, why are you wearing a turtle-neck?!"

Selina plants another kiss on Sean's lips then smirks; "I'm insane and I want you two to join me in my insanity. You two wanna join me, do you?"

DB looks thoughtfully for a second then shrugs; "Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do. I mean, I've been locked up in a room for the past few months and-

Selina's maniacal laughter drowns DB's words then she proceeds screaming as she runs down the garden path while dragging the two boys with her; "THE WAFFLES ARE COMING!"

* * *

 **#968. I am not allowed to play at the boots that are taken over by Jerome's mindless goons**

Mr. Flowerworth arrives with Selina, Sean and DB at the carnival, and two out of four act like they are insane. Sean instantly dismounts the horse and disappears into the crowd before people start thinking he belongs with them.

While strolling down the boots, Sean spots the game; 'drop a punk' and he gets all excited about it until he spots the tank with piranhas. The young boy looks thoughtfully for a second then faces one of the mindless goons.

"Hey, would you be insane or crazy enough to take that business man's spot?"

The goon bobs his head up and down then skips over to the boot and takes the business man place on the plank.

Sean clutches the ball tightly then swings his arm back and just when he's ready to throw the ball, something knocks him to the ground. A few seconds later a bunch of wild, chestnut brown curls starts tickling his face.

"I found you, my Kitty toy Sean. Don't you dare run away from me again," Selina purrs while nuzzling Sean's face with her hair.

* * *

 **#969. I am not allowed to convince a random, frightful citizen, that Alfred Pennyworth is a crazy person**

Selina walks up to a random citizen who darts his eyes anxiously around then spots her, and thinking she's less scary as the people who abducted him, the man runs toward her.

"Please little girl, tell me where the exit of this place is."

Selina smiles sweetly; "Sure, dear sir, it's that way."

The girl points at the exit then grabs the man before he can even run off; "Before you leave, can you tell me if you saw my butler? His name is Alfred Pennyworth and he has grey hair, blue eyes and British accent. Also, he loves sticking blades into people."

"What? Why would he do that?" the man gasped in fear.

Selina shrugs; "Because he's a psychopath, and when psychopaths get bored they-

"There you are, Miss Kyle," a British voice said and when Selina and the man turned they saw a middle-aged man with grey hair and blue eyes stomping up to them. In his hand he held a knife in case he had to protect himself.

Selina widened her eyes into a fake, angsty look then gasps dramatically; "That's him! Run, before he uses you as practice target!"

The man grabs Selina with both hands then holds her in front of himself as a human shield and bellows; "Don't sticking that blade into me, but stick it into her, AAAGH!"

The man peed his pants then ran off while Selina hollered, infuriated; "I MEMORIZED YOUR FACE, SO EXPECT IT WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!"

Then she smiles sweetly; "Hey Alfred, what have you been up to for the past few hours?"

* * *

 **#970. I am not allowed to scare the crap out of Alfred**

The two cops, Bullock and Jim, arrive at the carnival (Alfred called them) then followed the angrily bellows and found Alfred giving Selina the worst talk of her life. She wanted to escape though but she couldn't because Alfred had her ear between his fingers.

"Where is Mister Ornelas?!"

Selina whimpered in pain; "I just saw him a second ago, when we-

"Hey, we came because you said Bruce Wayne is in danger so can you please keep the punishments for later?!" Bullock said darting his eyes around anxiously.

Alfred nodded then they agreed with one and another to find Bruce then bring him to safety before arresting the crap out of Jerome.

"Ready?" Jim asked.

Bullock feels a chill run down his spine then replies; "Not really."

The two cops and the butler took a step but then Sean bowled into their way looking very weird and glazy from his eyes.

"There you are, Kitty Toy Sean!" Selina cried in glee then hugged him. "You are still trying to catch your breath, sweetie? Yeah, I know I can be a wild girl!"

Sean nodded with a glazy and dreamingly smile

"What happened to Mister Ornelas?" Alfred asked.

Selina smirks from ear to ear; "Can't you guess? Oh no, you can't because it must have been ages since the last time you actually did it."

"NO!" Bullock gasped.

Jim rolled his eyes; "You are not going to tell us you took this chaos as an opportunity to-

"To what?" Alfred asked impatiently.

Bullock guffaws; "Can't you tell by the goofy look on his face?"

"He's drunk!" Jim said.

Selina shakes her head; "No he's not! Okay, he is, but we also had s.e.x!"

All the citizens and the psychopaths inside the carnival heard a wild beast like roar and when they looked over they saw a street girl wearing tons of leather clothes being chased by a man who had strange similarities with a infuriated rhinoceros.

"MISS KYLE, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR IT!"

"Alfred, it was only a joke. Please don't hurt me!"

* * *

 **#971. I am not allowed to see if Sean and I can fit inside a canon**

Selina finally got Alfred off her tail then saw her billionaire from the street wobble drunk between some stands. With one quick snatch she pulled him behind a tent.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" Sean asked then framed Selina's face with both hands. "Your face has the shape of a heart. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

Selina smirked; "No, but thank you for noticing it. Also, when you say you love me, does that mean you'll do anything I want?"

"I'll do anything for you, Selina," Sean said then burped into her face.

Selina looks slightly disgusted then thoughtfully; "You know, your breath still smells yummy. Anyway, you like to do an experiment?"

Sean nodded his head like an obedient puppet then seconds later they find themselves in front of a canon.

"I want to see if we both can fit in there!"

Sean shrugged; "Fine by me, dear!"

And with that, Sean Ornelas started to climb inside the canon which took a little while because he was too drunk to climb straight. Not that Selina cared. She already pictured all the things she could do with him in there.

* * *

 **#972. I am not allowed to proceed my experiments inside a canon**

Selina lied belly to belly with Sean inside the dark canon with her on top. Suddenly her volcano of ideas started to erupt an idea.

"Hey Sean, wanna see if we can take off your clothes while we are lying in here?"

Sean shrugs; "Sure!"

And with that, the both of them started to move the best they could into the small space they had to take off Sean's shirt first.

It took a while, but finally Selina collapsed down onto Sean's chest which was sweaty all over. Not that she cared.

"They are so soft and squeezy."

* * *

 **#973. Nor am I allowed to experiment if we can take off my clothes into a small, contained space**

"Hey Sean, wanna test if you can manage to untie my bra from the positions we are in right now?"

"Sure," Sean replied who was still drunk as a skunk.

Suddenly they felt the canon move but they decided to take no notice of it and proceeded to wriggle from left to right as they tried to take off Selina's top clothes first.

"Man, why are you wearing so many layers of top clothes?" Sean whispered giggly.

Selina shrugged; "Just to make sure my merchandise don't get cold."

The canon stopped moving, and the two teens succeeded to take off all Selina's top clothes by then. Then Sean proceeded on Selina's bra which was a little tricky to find at first, but Selina's helpful words were a great guidance, though, most of the words that left her mouth were because he obviously had cold hands.

Everyone who stood outside the canon all froze in shock when they heard Selina's moans.

"Ohh, Sean…Come on, just like that… ah, ohhh."

Then finally; "YEAH, WE DID IT- wait, I have the feeling we are being watched."

* * *

 **#974. I am not allowed to smart-mouth Bruce**

Selina pokes her giggling face outside the end of the canon only revealing her head and bare shoulders and everyone instantly concluded the worst thing.

Bruce gasps, still tied to the pole; "Were you two…doing it…in the canon the entire time?"

"Maybe," Selina grinned.

"And you didn't hear any of the fighting?!"

Then Sean pokes his head out too, also with bare shoulders, and replies; "We were a little preoccupied."

"SO IF JEROME HAD LIT THAT FUSE, YOU TWO WOULD HAVE SHOT OUT AT ME?!"

Selina turns her face into the most sassy look ever; "Well Mr. Wayne, if you rather have a canon filled with knifes and what not piercing your scrawny body, Sean and I will evacuate our experiments elsewhere!"

And with that, everyone watched agape how the two teens scrambled outside the canon and strutted away to have their experiments elsewhere.

* * *

 **#975. I am not allowed to intervene the cops and Alfred's rescue mission**

Bullock creeps toward Alfred and Jim then whispers; "Okay, the strike team is ready to burst inside and-

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS!" a girl suddenly cried ecstatically and suddenly Mr. Flowerworth dashed through the carnival arena and ran over Jerome.

Selina then fist pumps the air in victory and hollers; "AND AGAIN, I SAVED BRUCE WAYNE'S BILLION-WORTH BUTT!"

* * *

 **#976. I am not allowed to tell Bruce how much I dig his new look**

Selina dismounts her 'unicorn' (horse) then skips over to Bruce and hugs him with glee while crying ecstatically; "Bruce, you look freakin' adorable with that run-out make-up and blood red lips. Now, just look as if you see someone you really, really hate and want to take down."

Bruce's eyes fill with murderous rage when he sees Jerome coming off the ground then makes way toward them.

"Yeah that's it, baby. I'm loving it!"

Then she saw Jerome approaching; "I'll leave you two fight this out on your own, okay?"

And with that, Bruce started to cry in fear when he saw Selina dash off stage.

* * *

 **#977. Nor are we allowed to try having sex in the maze of mirrors**

Bruce somehow did escape from Jerome's death trap then entered the maze of mirrors. He hid in a small corner and out of view waiting for Jerome to enter.

Meanwhile, in a different corner of the maze of mirrors and outside Bruce's view.

"Can you feel the love tonight?"

Sean frowns; "Selina, are you just singing that song from the Lion King?"

"Yeah, but do you feel the love tonight?"

Sean snickers with a blush; "Actually, what you feel is my-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?! I MEAN, THIS HAS TO STOP, RIGHT NOW!"

Selina and Sean both looked at Jerome with a smug on their faces.

"BRUCE, I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE SO COME OUT AND LETS HAVE OUR STAND-OFF ELSEWHERE!"

Bruce followed Jerome outside the maze of mirrors, obediently.

 **#978. Nor am I (Sean) allowed to scare the crap out of Alfred**

* * *

Bruce had his stand-off with Jerome and won, but Jerome didn't let him win that easily so tried to backstab him, literally. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for Jim to save the day and punch Jerome's face off, LITERALLY.

Alfred, Bruce and the two cops then had to look for the others. While doing so, Alfred walked around a game stall when suddenly a figure sprung in his path.

"AAGH!" Alfred screamed in fear then used his fist to damage the figure's face, but the person happened to be slightly faster and dodged the fist with a grin.

Sean who happened to be that person started to laugh then guffawed; "Relax Alfred, it's only me."

Sean had to run very fast because Alfred didn't find it as funny as he did.

* * *

 **#979. Nor am I (Jack) allowed to scare the crap out of Alfred**

Jerome was finally cuffed and would be send to the Asylum where the doctors would try to re-tach his face with stitches instead of staplers.

Alfred and the teens stood beside the two cops and watch the police car with Jerome inside drive off. Suddenly someone tapped onto Alfred's arm.

"Hey, Alfred, what do you think of my face paint?!"

Alfred turned around and found the most creepiest clown face-paint ever painted in history and started to scream from the top of his lungs before mounting Selina's half horse half unicorn and sped off.

Jack looks at the others; "What, too subtle?"

Bullock smirks; "No one ever told you your butler hates clowns?"

"No, and actually we are glad no one did, because that would have made this moment less funny," Selina guffawed.

* * *

 **#980. I am not allowed to show Harley a picture of a shirtless Jerome. I should know Jack won't take that too well**

"Hey Harley," Selina said then skipped into the study where Harley was tied to a pole and Jack launched dart arrows at her. "Bruce said you wanted to know how Jerome looks like without a shirt."

Harley gloats dreamingly; "Yeah, if only that would be possible but he's at the asylum right now."

"And he's a lucky bastard for being there otherwise I would have shown him what I can do to a man who catches my girl's eye!"

"Awe, you are so cute when you are jealous!" Harley cried in glee.

She received a handful of dart arrows pinned into her body as reply.

"Anyway," Selina said to get her crazy friend's attention again. "Even with Jerome being locked up you still have a chance to see Jerome's naked chest."

"Really? How?"

Annie then skipped into the room showing her futuristic smart-phone.

"With this," Selina said then snatched it from Annie's hands. "Jerome was able to set up a twitter account and posted a picture of his bare chest as avatar! Cool huh?"

Harley started to drool at the sight of a bare-chested Jerome then Annie saw Jack reaching for an hidden axe underneath the couch and she untied Harley then grabbed both girls under her arms before swooping away with the speed of light.

"GET BACK, YOU CRAZY ASS SPEEDSTER AND BACKSTABBING BITCHES!" Jack roared then heaves the axe above head and followed the blur out the door. Sadly for him they already had reached the city by then.

* * *

 **Let us know what you thought of these two chapters :D**


	156. Captain Barnes as Teen-sitter

**I was really inspired all the sudden and decided to post another update.**

 **Answering some reviews:  
J4ckolanturn: Thank you for your compliment. As for BatCat getting a lot older during this story? I don't know, depends on how long the show runs. Also these rules don't appear in a story-line order. But to answer your question properly; will they suddenly be in their twenties during these rules (because that is what you mean, right) no. For now I'll keep them around the same age as the show.  
Guest: Did you fix your log-in troubles?  
JamesBondFan007: You'll find your request in this post  
The-Riddler95: Always a pleasure working with you too. xD**

* * *

 **#981. We are not allowed to hunt down a talon at night (especially not when it's obvious Alfred needs medical attention)**

When securing the house before heading to bed, Alfred landed into a battle with a talon who was send by Kathryn to kidnap Bruce. The butler fought hard, but the talon was slightly more athletic (and years younger) so poor Alfred lost and dropped to the floor, unconsciously.

Silver walked into the room at that moment to ask Alfred permission of letting her go to her bedroom then saw the talon and screamed the lungs out of her chest before the talon even had the chance to swoop toward her.

The talon only blinked once then suddenly saw a street girl wearing lots of leather, and a street boy wearing lots of leather standing beside the silver haired girl.

The street girl held a whip in one hand while holding a flogger in the other.

The street boy cracked his knuckles before putting his brass-knuckles on.

The silver haired girl had fainted to the floor in shock.

The talon calculated his chances of surviving a battle with the two crazy looking, leather wearing street kids then realized he was being out-numbered and flew outside the patio doors with the speed of sound.

Getting Alfred into a hospital quickly should have been the teens number 1 priority, but instead they roared both their own battle cries then charged out the door to hunt down the talon who instantly realized he wouldn't be safe for quite a while.

* * *

 **#982. We are not allowed to use our weapons onto the talon (we should know it will turn the tables in our disadvantage)**

"AAAGH!"

Kathryn awakens violently then finds her only talon hiding under her sheets shaking like a leaf at fall. The woman pulls her sheet up and finds a very disturbing sight.

"Get off my bed, you idiot! You know how hard it is to wash blood stains out of these Egyptian cotton linen! Also, didn't I order you to kidnap Bruce Wayne?!"

The talon looks up with bloody bruises, scars, and scratches all over his face then whimpers; "Never ever ask me to kidnap Bruce Wayne again."

Kathryn rolls her eyes; "Please, don't tell me that old butler beat you and damaged you like this."

The talon shakes his head then cries; "Something far more worse than a military, ninja, assassin butler lives in that mansion."

"And what would that be, huh?"

The talon widened his eyes to bring more suspension into the room then replies; "The worst creatures living on these planet, teens!"

Kathryn grunts; "Ugh, go get Bruce Wayne like I told you!"

"No, they are still out there looking for me!" the talon said darting his eyes around as if expected them to jump out one of the closets. Then he points at his face; "This is what that boy did with his brass-knuckles, and the scars and scratches are from that crazy girl's nails when she tried to poke my eyes out. AND LOOK WHAT SHE'S DONE TO MY BUTT!"

The talon pulled his pants down then Kathryn witnessed a horrifying sight of Selina's whip and flogging skills. It was a really terrible sight.

Kathryn forms her face into pure hatred then exclaims; "No one is allowed to hurt my poor talon boy-toy's butt except me!"

…

Selina and Sean are still hunting down the talon then spot him at the end of the street.

"GET HIM!" Sean roared then grabbed some clean brass-knuckles from his jacket pocket before charging toward the talon. Selina followed closely behind him.

But before the two teens even had the chance to lay one whip fibber or knuckle on the talon a bunch of assassin liked figures came off the rooftops, from the shadows and street alleys and stepped between the talon and the two teens.

"AAAGH!" Selina screamed when she calculated their chances of surviving hundreds of talons.

Sean readies his fists bravely then hollers; "No worries Selina, I will knock them all-

The street boy had no chance of attacking the talons because Selina realized the risk of losing her kitty toy was too big and therefore decided to run.

"I CAN TAKE THEM, LET ME GO!" Sean roared as Selina drags him with her by the shrubs of his neck.

* * *

 **#983. I am not allowed to be witty when Barnes tells us his new house rules**

All the teens find themselves sitting on the couch then suddenly Barnes enters the room and hands out a long list of new rules.

"READ THEM CAREFULLY AND DON'T DARE TO BREAK ANY OF THEM! AS LONG MR. PENNYWORTH IS RECOVERING IN THE HOSPITAL I'M THE BOSS AROUND HERE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Sean reads the first rule then laughs; "Your first rule; 'think before speaking' doesn't make any sense. I mean, you know some of us can't think because they are too stupid, right?"

"Hey, don't you dare to look at me when you say that!" Selina hollered angrily. "I can think but I prefer not to think before speaking. I like being just as surprised as everyone else by what comes out of my mouth."

Everyone slaps their foreheads.

* * *

 **#984. I am not allowed to creep up to Barnes when he's sleeping and whisper creepy stuff in his ear (I should know he might start blabber gibberish stuff when's in shock)**

Barnes lies snoring in his bed when suddenly a curly, chestnut haired girl pokes her head inside the guest bedroom Barnes is sleeping in. A grin curls onto her face.

With a quick, silent dash the street girl approaches the sleeping captain then leans closer to the poor man's ear and whispers; "There's a criminal sleeping in your bathtub."

"I'M THE EXECUTIONER AND I WILL KILL THIS CRIMINAL FOR SLEEPING IN MY BATHTUB!"

Selina scurries back out the door, looking disturbed.

* * *

 **#985. I am not allowed to convince Barnes that I am allowed to have sex with Bruce**

"Hey baldy, don't mind me," Selina said once she entered the kitchen where Barnes tried his first attempt on preparing a big-house-hold lunch. "I'm just here to grab myself some strawberries and cream."

Barnes frowns; "WHERE DO YOU NEED THAT FOR? ALSO, WHY ARE YOU WEARING A BIKINI WHILE IT'S FREEZING OUTSIDE!"

Selina smiles; "It's not freezing where Bruce and I are."

"AND WHERE IS THAT?!"

"In Bruce's bedroom. We are going to set the mood with some strawberries with cream and then we are going to have…you know…sex."

"I'M PRETTY SURE MR. PENNYWORTH DOESN'T WANT THAT!"

Selina grabs the strawberries and the cream then says; "Alfred won't mind as long we use protection."

Barnes looks thoughtfully for a moment then says; "OKAY, THAT SOUNDS LEGIT ENOUGH! HAVE FUN!"

…

Lee was searching for her stepson when she suddenly heard Selina's moans coming from Bruce's bedroom. The poor doctor froze in her spot.

"Yeah, right there Bruce. That's how I like it. Oh, your tongue does his job very-

"NO! STOP!" Lee hollered while bowling inside the room then found Selina lying flat on her back while Bruce was licking cream from her belly button. "Who allowed you two doing this?"

BatCat smirk in unison; "BARNES!"

* * *

 **#986. I am not allowed to convince Barnes it's alright for me and Sean to have sex**

Barnes strolled regally into the study then found Selina and Sean making out on the couch. They even started to make a move to take off each other's clothes.

"ALRIGHT, STOP IT!" Barnes roared and the two teens froze completely. "MR. PENNYWORTH DOESN'T ALLOW SEX IN THIS HOUSE! AFTER YOUR LAST STUNT WITH BRUCE, LEE KICKED MY ASS IN ANGER SO I WILL BE EXTRA CAREFUL WITH YOU NOW!"

Selina smiles sweetly; "No worries, Alfred won't mind as long we use protection."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID WITH BRUCE TOO!"

"Yeah, but Bruce is the son of Thomas Wayne, and Alfred promised to protect Bruce at all costs even if it means the kid will stay single all his life. Alfred never promise something like that to Sean's parents."

Barnes looks thoughtfully for a second then bellows; "THAT SOUNDS LEGIT ENOUGH. HAVE FUN!"

Lee strolled inside through the patio doors to pick up her stepson then found the teens making out on the couch.

"BARNES!" she roared then sped across the room to get the lousy teen-sitter.

Selina meets Sean's eyes; "Quick, before she gets back."

Sean nodded then increased the speed of his kissing then unbuckled his belt then felt a broom hit his head.

"STOP YOU TWO, RIGHT NOW!" Lee roared then chased the two teens all over the mansion.

* * *

 **#987. I am not allowed to bowl straight into a scene to get my missing cat**

Selina stalks on hands and feet across Gotham set to search for her Persian white cat, Minty. The cast and crew that are not needed for a scene look very bemused except for Michael Corey Smith.

"Hey there Selina!"

Selina jumps to her feet in shock; "Wait, you don't mistake me with that Bicondova girl?"

"Nah, I saw you the other day chasing her with a hairbrush so I already figured you and her are two different people. But anyway, why are you crawling down the floor for?"

Selina sighs sadly; "I'm looking for my cat, Minty. He's an Persian white."

"Wait, I remember I saw Camren walking around with a cat just like that. She found it down the streets and told everyone it would be the perfect cat for one of her scenes. Bruno agreed with her. They are using it for a shot as we speak."

Selina grabs Corey's lapels then zooms her face dangerously close into his and scowls; "Where are they shooting this scene?"

Corey starts to shake in his boots then points to the next room where they hear the producer shout; "And action!"

The actress who plays Ivy steps into the room holding a big, Persian white cat and says; "Still feeding strays?"

Camren reaches for her knife like her script told her to then turns around while snarling; "Listen lady-

"GIVE ME BACK MY MINTY!"

Bruno, the crew, Maggie, and Camren all looked agape when a leather wearing street girl bowled straight into the scene then grabbed the Persian white cat from Maggie's arms then left the room again.

Bruno then slapped his forehead.

"CUT!"

* * *

 **#988. Because Camren punches Bruce doesn't allow me to put her into my wedgie machine. (I should know it was a scene)**

Bruno asked Barnes for his permission of using the manor's conservatory for the next scene and the GCPD captain said yes.

"And action!" the director shouted.

David started to do some sparing like his script told him to then Selina portrayed by Camren stomped inside the room.

"DID YOU KNOW?!"

The scene went on like planned then when Camren readied her hand to swat David's face like her script said she had to do, the door swung open then Selina entered the room, and Camren's hand hits David's face.

It was like a bomb exploded inside the house because Selina exploded in pure, venomous rage.

Bruno opened his mouth to shout "Cut," but the spots where Camren and Selina stood earlier was now empty. They all looked around warily.

Bruno then opened his mouth to ask if anyone saw what happened, but before he could they heard a deafening scream coming from outside the backyard.

They all rushed outside the find the horrifying sight of Camren dangling down a wedgie-machine by her underwear.

"Anyone brave enough to tell her it was only a scene?" Bruno whispered anxiously.

The crew, David, and the executive producer all scurried back in fear then cue followed by Bruno.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS, YOU BACKSTABBERS! Ouch, it hurts so much."

Selina laughs maniacally; "You should have thought of that before you decided to hit my kitty toy Bruce!"

And with that she rolls the whinge a little tighter which brings Camren a few feet higher into the air.

* * *

 **#989. I am not allowed to grind my body against Bruce's when he's busy in the study**

Bruce stands in the middle of the study glancing at his board with clues and is deep in thoughts brooding over something that Kathryn said to him when he was kidnapped by her when he suddenly felt something rub against his chest.

Bruce awakened from his thoughts instantly then finds Selina grinding her body against his as she listens to some music on her tape recorder.

The young billionaire feels something grow in his pants then instantly dashes out of the room to get himself a cold shower.

Selina takes her headphone off then smirks and shouts as the young boy rushes up the stairs; "There is no reason to hide that beast in you for me, Bruce!"

Barnes entered the room with a very big scowl.

* * *

 **#990. I am not allowed to embarrass Barnes when I find him grocery shopping**

Barnes made a long list of supplies to buy at the local supermarket and was nearly halfway the list when he saw something green and round knock him to the ground.

Finally he dared to open his eyes then saw Selina sitting atop of him wearing a apple costume.

"I'm a banana! Banana loves Barnes!"

And with that, Selina starts to hug him thoroughly while the bystanders laughed their heads.

Barnes turned red either in embarrassment or rage. It was hard to tell.

* * *

 **What did you think of these rules with Barnes? I'm thinking to do this kind of thing more often where some else watches the kids for a day or so and break rules. Any specific character you like to see as teen-sitter?**


	157. Valentine's Day Antics

**I know Valentine's day was yesterday, but that doesn't mean a few valentines day centered rules can't be funny, right? LOL**

* * *

 **#991. I am not allowed to send myself to the boys as a valentine's present**

Selina grins to herself as she eyes the enormous box that stood before her. All she had to do was ringing the doorbell then climb into the box within 30 seconds, because that is the amount of time Alfred takes to reach the door and open it.

The cheeky street minx rings the doorbell then instantly climbs to the open top of the box and down the ladder to the bottom, but not before closing the lid when she stood halfway the ladder.

"What on Earth is this?!" Alfred bellowed when he saw the monstrous box wrapped up like a valentine's present. Then he reads the card.

With a tired eye roll, the butler grabs a forklift then lifts the box up and strolls it into the manor hallway.

Bruce and Sean come skipping down the stairs noticing the forklift with the present.

"Master Bruce, Mister Ornelas, this came for you," Alfred said wiping his forehead dry wandering what could be in it that made the thing heavy enough to make him sweat.

Bruce ran toward the present with glee while Sean approached it cautiously as if he expected it to explode.

Selina climbed up the ladder then pushed the lid off while bellowing excitedly; "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MY KITTY- AAH!"

Making proper calculations is not Selina's strongest points, and the two boys realize the same thing when she falls, due to her weight, with box and all onto the two boys.

Alfred scurries away not wanting to be part of it. Also he had no reason to fear something bad had happened to either of the boys because he could clearly see their arms and legs coming from underneath Selina and the huge box, and they were twitching violently while Selina purred like a cat on heat.

* * *

 **#992. I am not allowed to force Sean in being my Valentine**

Selina smirks as she looks upon her handiwork. She made a heart-shaped figure with the words; "Back off, I'm Selina's, AND ONLY SELINA'S, Valentine!"

"Oh Sean-y!" Selina sings as she goes into her street toy's bedroom to search for him. She finds him lying in his bed and still sleeping.

Quietly she sneaks closer then pins her self-made valentine card onto Sean's sleeping body, but then suddenly it starts to fly through the room like a deflated balloon. Then the remains drop onto the floor.

Selina was pretty shocked for a moment, and even feared she had killed her street toy, but then she instantly realized it was a inflatable Sean look-a-like doll and she dashed toward it with a dramatic gasp.

"NO! Sean took the only inflatable doll I have of him and used it to trick me!" she cried when she took the remains in her hands then sobbed softly.

Bruce opens his eyes disturbed then asks; "Wait, why did you have an inflatable, Sean look-a-like doll in the first place?"

Selina looks at Bruce with teary eyes; "For the same reasons I have one that looks like you! Oh well, I still have the real-deal, although I first need to find him."

"He's outside hiding on the balcony!"

"Bruce, I really hate you right now!" Sean roared then the doors to the balcony swung open and revealed Selina holding her self-made valentine's card.

Selina eyes Sean who's wearing only a speedo then smirks; "Awe, you 're even dressed for this occasion. Now stand still so I can pin it on your hot, bare chest."

"I'm not wearing this speedo for you, Selina," Sean said then jumps onto the balcony railing. "I'm wearing it in case I needed to-

Sean didn't even take the time to finish his sentence or he already jumped to the rope that was dangling down one of the branches of the tree that stood firm beside the balcony and swung himself forward then dropped himself into the pool, safely.

"Sean, wait for me!" Selina cried reaching out her hand in a dramatic manner. Then she climbs down the same tree (she didn't use the rope because cats hate water) while Sean climbs out of the pool then instantly changes his speedo back into regular street clothes and dashes to the mansion's border walls and sprints outside the gates.

"SEAN, COME BACK! YOU'RE NOT WEARING THE CARD THAT SAYS YOU ARE MY VALENTINE!" Selina yelled as she pursues Sean outside the gate and all the way to the city. "THERE ARE COUGARS OUT THERE LIKE IVY'S COUSIN PAMELA, AND CLUB OWNER BARBARA, AND LETS NOT FORGET SILVER! THEY NEED TO KNOW YOU ARE MINE! SEAN, COME BACK, I NEED YOUR LOVE!"

* * *

 **#993. I am not allowed to force Alfred in making valentine cookies**

Bruce strolls into the kitchen and finds Alfred standing by the kitchen counter making heart-shaped cookies while shaking like a leaf.

The young billionaire frowns then his eyes slowly dart to the kitchen table where he finds Selina, smirking wildly, and holding a shot-gun pointed at Alfred's behind.

"This is the moment where I just walk out again and pretend I didn't see anything, right?"

Selina nods; "That's right, Kiddo. No one needs to know about how I forced Alfred baking valentine's cookies for the two boys I love."

* * *

 **#994. I am not allowed to throw a valentines party and invite a bunch of people (especially not villains)**

Alfred walks down the hallway then hears Selina's announcement coming from inside the study.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST, BADDEST VALENTINES PARTY EVER THROWN IN GOTHAM'S HISTORY!"

Alfred's heart drops into his shoes in shock then speeds inside the study and finds the horrific sight of Mr. Freeze turning every knick-knack into ice sculptures, Mr. Nygma dancing like a robot that desperately needs some oil, Captain Barnes having a boxing match with Mr. Cupcake, Bullock making out with Fish Mooney in the backyard, Hien licking the ice sculptures made by Mr. Freeze as if they were popsicles, and Jack is having a challenging with Jerome of who can laugh more like a maniac.

Slowly his eyes dart over to Jim who is trying to avoid Miss Vale's kisses, and Loïc dancing with Annie and Rikki while Mr. Helzinger is playing either air-guitar or pretends he's killing someone.

"Shouldn't every day be like this where criminals, villains, and normal citizens can be happy and do stuff as if they are buddies for life?" Selina smirked as she stood still beside Alfred.

Alfred turns red in rage; "Not in this mansion! This party is-is just-just-outrages!"

Selina pretends as if she had not heard Alfred then says; "Though, I'm still missing someone. HAS ANYONE SEEN SEAN?!"

"Yeah, I chased him to the city with my flamethrower," Bridgit said. "Though, he did thank me for it later, right before he disappeared onto a rooftop."

Selina smacks Alfred's head then growls; "This is your fault, Jeeves. Because of your grumpiness Sean doesn't want to be here!"

Alfred watched her flee with a baffled expression on his face.

* * *

 **#995. I am not allowed to hire Zsasz as contract teen-napper only because I want Sean to be on the party**

Alfred strolls into the kitchen then hears Selina talk to someone in the conservatory. It sounds very dodgy and everything. Quietly he sneaks closer.

"I only want you to find Sean then return him to this manor, alive. You are allowed to do anything to full-fill your task."

Alfred can't see to who she's talking, because he's facing the person's behind, but he can see it's a tall, bald man. And there aren't many bald men in Gotham.

The bald man nods then leaves through the backdoor to full-fill his mission.

Selina strolls past the confused looking butler and says; "Hey Alfred. You won't mind I hired Zsasz and pay him with your credit-card, do you?"

Alfred instantly snapped back to his normal being then turns to chase Selina down the mansion, but finds out she's nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **#996. I am not allowed to force Alfred to make food for the party**

"Great party Cat," Mr. Freeze said. "Anyway, is there anything to eat?"

Selina looks around and spots no food or party snacks.

"ALFRED!"

Alfred rushes inside the study thinking something horrible happened, but instead finds all the visitors complaining about the lack of food.

"There you are," Selina smirked. "We want food, so head back into the kitchen then bake some cake and prepare some finger snacks, alright?"

Alfred turns his face into a scowl then exclaims; "NO!"

"Did you hear that, Mr. shot gun?" Selina whispered then taking the weapon from behind her back. "Mr. Pennyworth said no. What do we do when Mr. Pennyworth says no?"

Alfred rounds on his heels then instantly speeds outside the room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen to prepare food for the guests.

* * *

 **#997. I am not allowed to touch parts of Bruce's body, nor give him pictures of me**

Bruce is dancing for a while when suddenly…

"Hey Bruce," Selina sang as she places her hand onto the bottom of Bruce's back then rubs it upwards to his neck, through his hair then squeezes his butt gently. "You like that, don't you?"

Bruce gulps then blushes.

Alfred strolls into the study holding two trays with snacks then notices what Selina is doing. Instantly he swoops the snacks on one tray onto the other then swats Selina's butt with the empty one.

"Miss Kyle, stop touching Master Bruce's nose, ears, and other body parts!"

Then Alfred's world turns black when all the hungry visitors knock him to the floor to get to the good stuff (food) first.

Selina however, proceeds nudging Bruce's butt then whispers in his ear; "Here's a little surprise."

Bruce's face turned more blushed when his jaw drops agape as he looks at the picture Selina handed to him. She was wearing only her nice, black, leather laced bra and string.

"You like it, don't you?"

Bruce simply gulped as he felt something grow in his pants.

* * *

 **#998. I am not allowed to pretend nothing is going on while a young billionaire street boy is running for his life in the city**

Bullock's cell-phone rings. The cop picks up then listens and hangs up again.

"I don't want to alarm you, cat-face, but I have to head to the city to safe Sean. He's being chased down by Zsasz."

And with that, the lackadaisical cop sprints out the door. Selina shrug nonchalantly then proceeds dancing with her friends and the villains.

Later…

Bullock arrives inside the alley Sean said he wanted to meet him then saw the young boy was cornered against a wall.

"You don't need to fear me, Sean," Zsasz said as he approached Sean slowly, and Bullock hid behind a nearby dumpster in case he needs to attack. "I am not here to kill you."

Sean points dramatically at his ankle; "Then why did you shoot at me?! Lucky your bullet flew past my ankle and didn't land into my brains!"

Zsasz smiles; "Lucky? You know I'm a professional, Sean. I have a great aim and never miss."

Suddenly a flashback flies through his mind where he's at the restaurant chasing down Jim and shoots his female assassin by accident.

"Okay, I might have missed my target once, but her chest is hard as a rock and she's in the hospital right now recovering. What I'm trying to say is that I only wanted to wound you."

"Wound me, why?!"

Zsasz steps closer; "Selina hired me. She organized a valentine's party and wants you to be there."

"I decline," Sean said. "I mean, look at me. Valentine's parties are for couples or for people looking for a romance. I don't belong into that category because I'm too ugly and-

Suddenly Sean's surroundings became foggy and he fell to the ground, unconsciously.

"Sorry I had to use that sleeping gas bomb, Sean," Zsasz said then picked up Sean's sleeping body. "Selina said I was allowed to do everything to full-fill my task."

And with that, Zsasz strolls past the sleeping Bullock who happened to be knocked out by the same sleeping gas as Sean.

* * *

 **#999. I am not allowed to tie Sean onto the table and do things with him**

Sean opens his eyes groggily then finds himself tied to a table surrounded by valentines gifts, snacks, and cake.

Warily he looks aside and meets his reflection in the mirror on the wall noticing he's wearing only his speedo while every inch of his body seems to be covered with lipstick kisses in different colors.

"AAAGH!" Sean roared in fear wondering if every color meant a different person.

Suddenly everyone in the room gathered back around Sean and he saw Selina wearing a blindfold and blue colored lipstick.

The street girl howls a battle cry then takes a big gulp of something that looks like tequila before spinning four rounds in her roots, and finally slumps her head down onto Sean's chest.

Sean doesn't really know what to do, (what can he do, he's tied to a table) then suddenly feels a sharp sting going through the tiny left 'button' on his chest.

"Selina, aaah!"

Everyone in the room cheers then Selina takes off her blindfold then cries ecstatically; "Blue kiss struck his left nipple!"

Mr. Freeze writes it down onto a blackboard then Sean says with trembling voice; "Please tell me the other colors…

"No worries Sean, they all belong to me," Selina said then removed the blue lipstick and replaced it with a green one; "Let's see where green kiss will land."

They all encourage Selina as she puts the blindfold back on then takes a gulp of the tequila and spins four rounds then finally….

"And belly button is the winner!" everyone cheered then Alfred ran into the room and everyone had to run, VERY fast. Including Selina who was still blindfolded and VERY drunk.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of these rules. xD**


	158. Rule Number 1000

**#1000. I am not allowed to write an entire chapter about all the best rules I've broken so far**

It's official everyone, I've broken 999 rules during this story and I enjoyed breaking each and every one of them. Though, Alfred is pretty pissed and is sulking in his room right now probably wishing I will stop breaking more rules.

Honestly I don't know what is wrong with Alfred. When I first arrived at this fancy Wayne Manor Fortress I broke a vase. At that moment you would think he rather has me breaking rules instead of the entire manor interior, but obviously not.

Ah, memories. Back in my days on the streets I could not picture myself in a fancy manor like this, nor I would think I would stay here that long when detective Gordon put me here in witness protection, but can you blame me for staying? I mean, it's not that I prefer the five star menus, or the fresh clean Egyptian cotton linen, or all the other luxuries that comes with a place like this, but it's the antics I could do in a place like this. I stayed because I enjoyed seeing the angry faces after I did something I wasn't supposed to do.

Of course one other big reason I stayed was Bruce Wayne. I won't forget the look on his face when he first saw me. Nor will I forget how anxiously he looked after I left him taking the blame for the vase I broke.

* * *

 _"Pretty heavy for a cheap thing," Cat thought to herself as she lifted up the 'expensive' looking vase._

 _Without her knowledge, Bruce walks upon her looking at what she's doing._

 _"Selina, what are you doing?"_

 _His voice came out of nowhere and the young cat-burglar, who just tossed the vase up in the air at the same time, startles then looks over to Bruce._

 _"Why is that boy so freaky quiet when he moves?"_

 _The sound of crashing porcelain knocks her out of wondering then follows Bruce's shocked look to the ground beneath her feet._

 _"Miss Kyle!" an angry voice said from the kitchen and the girl widens her eyes then looks anxiously at Bruce._

 _"You are in so much trouble" Bruce whispered, still with the shocked expression on his face, and his eyes still focused on the smashed vase._

 _"No I'm not" Cat replied then a mischievous smile forms around her lips. Bruce looks up questioning, Alfred's footsteps coming closer. "You're the one he finds here."_

 _Before Bruce even could respond to that, Cat runs toward the front door and disappears right at the same time as Alfred pops up behind Bruce._

 _Alfred looks confused from the shatters to Bruce. Bruce's upper lip trembles, then points at the front door and Alfred knows exactly what that means._

 _Alfred sighs tiredly, grabs the broom and starts sweeping the shatters together._

 _"And then they say Cat's don't break stuff."_

* * *

We only break stuff deliberately, Alfred. We can manoeuvre ourselves through tiny places without knocking something over, unless we want your attention. Soon we knock something over, humans rush in with the speed of light and we sometimes use that opportunity to make them trip. Though, that happens purely by accident because we like to show our affection by rubbing down their feet.

Anyway, that was just a random cat-fact I wanted to point out. I thought it would fit with the flashback rule you just read. This chapter will be all about me narrating and say random things along with what I think was the best rules I broke so far.

The previous rule involved Bruce and his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. As you might have sensed it already, Alfred is an extremely grumpy person. There was this time I tried to cheer him up, though, it didn't really work.

* * *

 _Alfred is not aware of any danger as he walks through the garden looking for Bruce and Selina. Since the girl was in witness protection, Bruce and she hardly left each other's sides. Alfred was happy that Bruce wasn't so much alone anymore, though, he didn't really appreciate the things Selina made him do._

 _Suddenly Alfred felt something soft falling onto his head. He brushed his head off and watched as a daisy fell onto the ground in front of his feet._

 _Wait, a daisy?_

 _Alfred was surprised when two more flowers hit his head and quickly shakes them off then looked around nervously but he saw nothing suspicious._

 _Alfred shrugs thinking he just imagined things and continues his walk._

 _He stops a final time and yelps in surprise when a shower of flowers fall down on him. The flowers makes him sneeze madly._

 _Behind a large flower pot not far from Alfred, sat Cat, trying to hold in her laughter._

That was the first rule I broke with Alfred as the main character. While scrolling through all the rules I suddenly discover I don't have many of him being in the spot light. Okay, he was around when I did something with Bruce, or when Bullock and Jim were around as well. From the top of my head I can only remember the night I was in the secret passages, the day I tried to steal his wallet, and the morning he met my friend, Ivy.

 _Alfred walks through the manor suddenly peering through the window and noticing a little red haired girl standing in the garden, and looking at the flowers and plants._

 _Alfred steps out the door then saunters slowly over to the girl, and once he's at hearing distance he can hear her whispering to the plants._

 _"Do the gardeners take good care of you, my sweeties?"_

 _Alfred quirks his eyebrow; "Miss Kyle, how many times do I have to tell you; don't bring that creepy girl home!" Alfred scowled then turns back to the door noticing a wide smirking, curly haired girl leaving the manor to meet them._

* * *

Here are a few funny rules where Jim, Bullock and Alfred were my victims.

* * *

 _"Aaaaah!" Cat screamed running through the main hall up to the kitchen were Alfred and sat relaxing and enjoying their afternoon tea._

 _"Selina, what is it?!" Jim asked worriedly then instantly jumped to his feet while Alfred did the same._

 _"ASSASSINS!" she replied breathlessly. "They've got Bruce already!"_

 _Alfred gasped and Jim grabbed his gun._

 _"I couldn't do anything!" Cat cried as she tried to find comfort through leaning against Alfred and preventing from fainting. "I think, I think they-_

 _The young girl chocked out, her hand grasping at the table for support._

 _Alfred went for his gun as well then both men looked questioned at the horrified looking girl._

 _"They are outside!" she finally gasped._

 _Without a moment of hesitation, Jim and Alfred charge outside the manor into the garden then looked around to see if they could spot an assassin._

 _"Where are they?!" Alfred shouted. He and Jim froze as footsteps approached them from behind then slowly turned and saw Bruce and Selina exiting the Mansion slowly, both looking at Bruce's watch._

 _"Not bad," Cat said impressed._

 _"Yes, it only took them 15 seconds to get outside! Very nice!" Bruce said while nodding madly. Then he frowns; "Though, I would have expected more emotions from both of you. Those freaking assassins grabbed me. Come on people!"_

 _Selina nods; "Yes, though so as well. My acting skills are improved, right?"_

 _Bruce nods then adds; "Well, they have another chance when we practice again tomorrow."_

 _The two children were surprised when they were met by glares of rage._

* * *

 _"Listen up kiddies!" Cat calls out gleefully to the group of small children that had gathered around her and Bruce._

 _Alfred, standing with Jim and Bullock from aside, looks up._

 _"This can't be good," he muttered so only Jim and Bullock could hear him. They frown._

 _"We are going to let you in on a very secretive piece of information," the young girl whispered mysteriously, and only Bruce and the children could hear her._

 _They all looked up with widened eyes and nodding madly._

 _"What is it?" a little boy squeaks._

 _"This might come as a surprise for you," Bruce stated stealing glance at the three grown-ups from the corner of his eyes._

 _"But dear old Detective Bullock.." Cat filled in as she tried to keep her face as straight as possible._

 _"Happens to," Bruce adds with a mysterious smile forming around the corners of his lips._

 _"Eat…"_

 _"Little…"_

 _"Children," Cat hissed and clawed her fingers toward the little faces._

 _They jump up with fear in their eyes then glance at the three grown-ups. Alfred and Jim both frown, but Bullock, however, grins and waves._

 _"It's the child eating monster!" the little boy screamed as he and his little friends run down the streets, away from the confused looking detectives._

 _"I told you this couldn't be good," Alfred muttered after he slapped his forehead._

 _"Mission accomplished," Cat said grinning madly as she and Bruce walk to meet up with the grown-ups._

* * *

 _"Ready?" Bruce asked, sitting behind a large laundry basket at the top of the stairs, keeping it balanced._

 _"You betcha!" Cat cheered, beaming like the sun, grasping the edge of the basket, and leaning forward. "Go!" she finally screamed and Bruce did. The basket with Cat inside flew down the stairs. "I'M FLYING!"_

 _Jim was babysitting the kids for the day and sauntered into the hallway around the same time when suddenly…_

 _"JIM, GET OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!"_

 _"DUCK JIM, DUCK!" Bruce shouted from the top of his lungs._

 _Jim didn't have the time to look in what kind of danger he was, and Cat and the basket crashed into him. Jim tumbles over._

 _"I'm really sorry, detective!" Cat cried as she flew past him then skidding with basket and all out the door._

 _Bruce comes down running to see the damage._

 _"Sorry detective," he said offering his hand to help the detective to stand up his feet again. "We didn't know you would enter the house."_

 _With Jim was everything fine, but what they didn't realize was that the moment Cat flew cackling out the door, chaos in the garden just had begun as she bounced with basket and all into the gardeners._

* * *

Man, that was so much fun. You have no idea how many gardeners decided to quit after that, especially after Alfred told them I was a street girl and therefore had not enough money to pay for the damage I caused them, though, Bruce opened his mouth to tell them he would cover it, but, and this might come as a shock to you, Alfred knocked him to the head with his elbow. Of course Alfred had a stupid excuse and said he only wanted to elbow his arm or something and didn't calculated Bruce's height fast enough.

Anyway, riding down a stairs in a laundry basket was so much fun, and maybe I should do it more often. Of course Bruce and I decided to do it for a second time only he was too scared on his own and I had to sit with him, but maybe I could do it for a third time and this time with Sean. Yes, maybe we can lie in it on top of each other making out while we fly down the stairs. That would be so cool, right?

Speaking of Sean, full name Sean Ornelas most hottest street boy on this side of the planet. Most likely the hottest street boy on the entire planet, though he thinks he's the most ugliest kid on earth, but he is so wrong.

Before Sean moved into Wayne Manor with us, lots of other things happened, but I will get to that later. Right now I want to tell how gorgeous the afternoon sun shines behind Sean as he's doing some gymnastic workouts outside in the garden.

Sean thinks he's alone and that no one can see him so he took his shirt off, and oh man, the sun sparkles on his sweaty abs making him look like as one of those men on those sexy regional novels. Yeah, Lee has loads of those so that's how I know, in case you might think I collect those.

Man, how awesome would it be if Sean and I sit on a horse like the hot guy and sexy woman on those covers. I would wrap my arms around his shirtless abdomen tightly as I pretend to be scared to fall off the horse.

Added to the story by Annie:

Annie walked into the study then saw Selina sitting in front of her laptop staring out the window with nothing but a dreamy look on her face, and drooling all over the laptop's keyboard.

Annie followed her friend's gaze then saw Sean doing gymnastics like backflips then asked; "Selina, why are you drooling? It's not like it's the first time you see Sean doing gymnastics."

A dreamy sigh escapes Selina's lips as she replies; "But it's the first time I see him doing it outside with the sun in the background bouncing its rays off so sparkly on Sean's hot and bare abs."

Annie frowns; "Selina, he's wearing a tight, skin colored shirt, you know that right?"

Selina snaps from her daydream then…

Hey, I'm back, sorry for dozing off into a daydream. But then again, you can't really blame me, right? I mean, what would you do if the hottest street boy in town does his gymnastics in a tight, skin-colored shirt. That thing brings out his abs to the T.

You know what, I just copy and paste some old Sean rules about the time he received his first kiss from me and how he acted extremely dramatic. In the meantime I let myself drift off to another daydream of Sean and me riding on horse across the glen.

*sigh*

* * *

 _"Hiya my Kitty Toy, Sean," Selina said sweetly while lingering closer to the jujitsu training street boy. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Jujitsu," Sean replied and carries on with the training._

 _Selina lingers more closer, tilting her head curiously while she resumes watching the street boy._

 _"Is it hard to learn something like that?"_

 _"Why you wanna know?"_

 _"Well I'm bored and Alfred said like a minute ago; 'Miss Kyle, why are you always trying to make my life so hard? Why can't you be more like Mister Ornelas? Just go do something Mister Ornelas is doing.' So that's why I'm asking you; is it hard to learn Jijutsu?"_

 _"Jujitsu, Selina."_

 _"Yes, that's what I meant. Can you teach it to me so I can give Alfred a little break on my antics?"_

 _Sean looks thoughtfully, eyeing the girl suspiciously but she smiles back at him, sweetly. She looks sincere enough._

 _Sean shrugs; "Sure."_

 _Ten minutes later of Selina trying to copy Sean's moves the best she can, but still fails each and every time. Sean decides to stand behind her and help her out by holing her arms in the right posture, but then it happens._

 _Selina turns her head so quickly and planted a kiss onto Sean's lips, smiling cheeky._

 _2 seconds later…_

 _"AHHHHHHH, SELINA KISSED ME, AHHHHHHH!"_

 _Sean Ornelas grabs his hair dramatically as he chases outside the study, down the hallway, and into the kitchen. Alfred and Bruce look up, quizzically._

 _"SELINA KISSED ME!" Sean gasped then draping himself backwards across Alfred's lap, dangling his head down on one side while his legs dangle on the other side. Sean stares in fear at the bamboozled looking butler, holding the back of his hand onto his forehead then gasped dramatically; "Help me to get her DNA spit out of my mouth!"_

 _Alfred rolls his eyes annoyed before rolling Sean off of his lap who then fell with a thud onto the kitchen floor. The street boy doesn't move at all. His eyes are still filled with dramatic fear._

 _"I think I felt a tongue," he whispered then clutches his chest, dramatically; "Ewww!"_

 _Alfred and Bruce share a confused look then resume watching how the young street billionaire jumps to his feet then dashes to the kitchen sink and starts washing his mouth, thoroughly._

 _After washing his mouth thoroughly and not receiving enough compassion from either Alfred nor Bruce, Sean decided to head to the precinct and find detective Bullock. The cop might be lackadaisical and cynic, but so far he's always been very friendly to Sean. Maybe he would understand the horror he's going through._

 _The young street billionaire bowls into the precinct while his hands are still tangled deep into his own hair. The two cops share a stupefied look when Sean halts in front of them._

 _"CAT-FACE KISSED ME!"_

 _Sean spins around then resumes running up and down the precinct, screaming his head off in fear and total horror._

 _"Awe, Sean and Cat-monster sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Bullock sings merrily, and makes little kiss faces._

 _"Ugh!" Sean groaned then stomps out the precinct._

* * *

Sean can be so dramatic sometimes. I mean, I'm not a terrible kisser and Bruce agreed to that, but I figured Sean would like it better after a little more practice. After all, he just needed to get comfortable with it.

Anyway, Sean heard what I said then screamed from the top of his lungs that he would never ever receive another kiss from me. Then he rushed out the door again and we heard his screams of fear fading into the distance.

Then Alfred looked at me and while his eyes slowly filled with rage, I said nonchalantly; "Yeah, he can be such a dramatic person sometimes. I've never met someone who could be so dramatic. But no worries, he will get used to my kisses and my tongue, because tonight when he's sleeping I will-

Yeah, I really would like to tell you what I wanted to say, but I had to run because at that moment Alfred exploded and chased me all over the manor. Also I had to correct my previous statement because at that moment Alfred was also the person who knocked Sean to the second spot of my 'most dramatic person I've met' list.

But back to Sean, if he wasn't so freaking adorable I would have thrown out all his stuff for hurting my feelings like that. But later that night, when he returned inside the manor looking all scratched and bruised he dropped his cute little face into my lap as he sat down beside me on the couch. Okay, I forced him to lie his head down on my lap after he sat down beside me on the couch, but he was too tired to object and fell to sleep, instantly.

You might be wondering who beat up Sean-y like that. Well it was one of Penguin's henchmen, but no worries, the henchmen was looking far more worse and had to go to the hospital for multiple injuries caused by Sean.

Anyway, here are a few rules that include my first meeting with several criminals who most likely fit to the GCPD's villains warrant list.

* * *

 _Jim has to babysit Selina for the day and decides to take her for a nice stroll down the streets when they suddenly bump into Cobblepot. The villain smiles pleased at the sight of the detective then a heated conversation starts._

 _"Jim, can't you understand I'm not a villain? I've merely become king of Gotham. Join me!"_

 _Selina smirks and opens her mouth to respond to that, but Jim shoots an angry glare at the girl. Only the thing is, you can never shut up Selina Kyle aka Cat._

 _"Mr. Cobblepot, I have a question."_

 _The dark haired man turns his cold eyes on Selina then asked; "What is it?"_

 _"Did a house fall on your sister, because that would explain why you're such a psychotic ego-tripper."_

 _The dark haired man turns his cold eyes on Selina._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Did a house fall on your sister? Because that would explain why you're such a psychotic ego-tripper."_

* * *

 _Selina sighs deeply as she brooded within Wayne Manor. Jim had to babysit her because Alfred had taken Bruce to the Galavans, and since Alfred was really pleased with Silver, Selina was scared he would leave the billionaire boy there to keep him away from her. She was bored and trapped in this prison and worst of all, Cobblepot just arrived to stalk Jim who saw him coming and quickly rushed up the stairs to hide in the attic._

 _"Hi dear Selina," Cobblepot said as greeting while a sly smile dripped off his face._

 _Selina clenches her fists with disgust as she faces Cobblepot, one of the planet's most disgusting creeper._

 _"Detective Bullock told me I could find Jim here."_

 _Selina smirks then says; "You know, you should leave Jim alone."_

 _Cobblepot frowns; "And why is that?"_

 _Selina places her hand on her well-hidden knife; "Did they tell you you're on Gotham's sexual predator list?"_

 _Astounded, Cobblepot leaps backwards then after about ten seconds he regains his composure._

 _"Sexual predator list? Silly girl, there is no such thing as a sexual predator list."_

 _Selina tightens her grip on the knife then grins; "You wanna bet?"_

 _In all technicality, Selina has all rights to attack and maim Cobblepot. So she did. After all, it was all to protect dear detective Jim, right?_

* * *

 _Nygma finally came outside the basement and noticed it was already past midnight, and something was not quite right. He hadn't seen Selina nor her cats all day._

 _"Maybe she fell asleep on the couch."_

 _Nygma sauntered cautiously to the study and peeked inside. There was nothing but darkness._

 _"Maybe the kitchen?"_

 _Nothing, and no sign of her cats either._

 _"Bedroom?"_

 _Nygma knocked worriedly onto the bedroom door but he didn't get a reply. After turning on the lights inside the bedroom he saw it was empty and the balcony doors were wide open. Nygma has already an idea where she might went to and leaves._

 _Happy that the young girl and her cats were out bothering Gotham citizens instead of him, Nygma sauntered to one of the guest rooms grinning widely._

 _A low husky voice suddenly said from the darkness of the hallway; "You seem happy tonight."_

 _Nygma froze in his tracks then looking around the dark hallway. The only light came from the full moon beaming through a half open curtain that was blowing softly into the midnight air. It made everything more creepier than it already was._

 _Nygma shakes the scary feeling off then mumbles; "Mental note to myself; spend a little more less time in the basement." Then he proceeds walking down the hall._

 _Suddenly the same husky voice said; "Speaking to yourself now, are you?"_

 _Nygma spins around finding nothing else than his own reflection in the mirror on the wall._

 _"Well as long you don't reply to yourself because…well…that would be the first sign of you becoming crazy."_

 _Nygma widens his eyes then twirled and circled around to find the source of the voice. There was nothing._

 _"Calm down Nygma, it's all in your head. You have to stay from the basement for a while, that's all."_

 _Suddenly something soft and hairy runs past Nygma's legs, growling and hissing. With a scared, high pitched scream, Nygma runs up the stairs then down the first floor hallway then finally spurting inside his bedroom, and locked the door behind him, securely._

 _Downstairs, Selina laughed her head off as she came outside one of the secret passages and lifts up the Norwegian Forest Cat named Burglar._

 _"Well done, my kitty! Mommy's proud of you," Selina said then sauntered up the stairs while carrying Burglar on her arms and took him to her bedroom._

* * *

 _Penguin had found a new headquarters and Selina attended one of the meetings because she felt bored and wanted something to do. She would have pulled an antic with her two boys if Alfred hadn't taken them to the zoo._

 _Anyway, she was sitting on a crate and listened to Penguin's shouts to one of the hench-ladies when suddenly a firm knock on the door interrupted hem. The large door swung open and there stood…Mr Freeze._

 _"Oh I know you!" Selina yipped excitedly an jumped off the crate and proceeded skipping toward the recently arrived villain. "You are the guy Jim talked about. I called you a COOL dude. You know I have this friend who dresses almost the same like you but instead a freezing gun she has this-_

 _Selina got cut off by a blast of ice that was coming toward her. Quickly she somersaults out of the way then scowls; "You better watch out where you point that thing at! It's totally not cool-AAAAH! PENGUIN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she screamed soon she realized the murderous look on Mr. Freeze's face wasn't just an act._

 _Penguin didn't move out of the way in time and gets pushed through a glass window, backwards when Selina collapsed into him. Then she quickly dashed off and ignored Penguin's desperate shouts for help._

* * *

Ha that was a very thrilling day. Of course I regretted it later because not only Alfred slapped my ear but also Penguin kicked my ass for the fact I just left him there, alone. Of course my Kitty Sean saw what Penguin did and punched him all the way back to Gotham. My hero, sigh.

Anyway, did you know they have this show about us? Stupid question, of course you know. It was so much fun to see Alfred's face when we introduced the cast into the mansion for the first time. And do you remember that moment Alfred finally decided to put his dignity aside and decided to spank me? Or the time that Bruce said my butt is peach shaped? And let's not forget the day that Jim finally discovered Lee is Jack's stepmom.

* * *

 _Alfred walks through the manor bamboozled at the sight of it being filled with strangers holding cameras. No doubt Miss Kyle has something to do with it. The butler stomps off aggravated then suddenly bumping into a girl with strange similarities with Selina._

 _"Well there you are. Miss Kyle!" Alfred hollered dangerously glaring at her. the girl looks at him in awe. "What! Cat got your tongue?!"_

 _"Wow Sean, you are so in-character today," the girl said with an impressed smile then stepped around Alfred and dashed out the door, leaving a stunned butler behind._

 _"Hiya, old man!" Selina cried while she slid off the staircase railing and landed straight in front of the butler who almost fainted in shock._

 _Alfred finally corrected his composure and asked; "Didn't I see you go outside?"_

 _"Nope, that must have been Camren Bicondova."_

 _"Who?!"_

 _"Camren Bicondova. She's an actress and she portrays ME in a very popular TV show called Gotham, isn't that amazing and-_

 _Alfred rubs the sides of his head; "Miss Kyle, sensible girls don't make up stories."_

 _"No lie!" Selina said with an offensive look on her face then placing her hands on her hips. She would have said something insulting if someone didn't walk by. "Hiya David Mazouz!" Selina waved madly._

 _Alfred turns around and sees a boy with strange similarities to Bruce approaching them, smiling widely._

 _"Isn't he just adorable? And you know what the best part of this all is? I have two Kiddos to play with."_

 _Selina claps her hands excitedly while Alfred rubs his forehead. He really should start calling Lee for doing a session on Selina. The girl can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality anymore._

 _"Let's go kiddo II, let's find kiddo I."_

 _The two kids dash off and Alfred growls aggravated._

 _"You know, you really have to tell me how you do that growl! I can't seem to get it right."_

 _Alfred turns around then stares bamboozled in the eyes of a man with strange similarities of himself._

* * *

 _Alfred chased the kids out the door so he could mop the floors without getting disturbed all the time._

 _After being finished and looking proudly at his handiwork, Alfred turned around and stuffed everything back in the closet underneath the stairs._

 _Whistling a happy tune, Alfred returns into the kitchen and something horrible greets him. It's muddy footsteps at cat paws everywhere._

 _Alfred growls to himself then grabs the buckets and mops and re-cleans the floor again. Then suddenly he hears footsteps run down the hallway. The butler rushed over to see who it was, but it was empty. The only proof that someone had been there are muddy footprints and cat prints._

 _Suddenly Selina and her cats trail outside the study and almost bump into Alfred. The butler finally caught the culprit._

 _"Look what you are doing!" Alfred roared angrily then points dramatically at the muddy prints on the floor._

 _Selina simply shrugs; "You're getting payed to clean this place!"_

 _The street girl then stepped around the butler and went for the front door._

 _"MISS KYLE!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I know! I'm grounded! You're not going to use any…-_

 _Selina couldn't finish her sentence when she heard Alfred stomping after her with a deranged look in his eyes. Quickly she rushed away._

 _"NO, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A GOOD SPANKING THIS TIME!" Alfred roared madly while he chased the girl all across the garden and proceeded roaring things like; "When I get you in my hands I'll.. Get your ass right here… I'll… When I'm done with you, you won't be able to come near Master Bruce for an entire week!"_

* * *

 _"I everyone!"_

 _Jack slides into the study and flops down beside Bruce which made the young billionaire bounce up slightly and spilled some of his tea. Jack smirked at the boy._

 _"Where did you come from?" Alfred growled angrily._

 _"My stepmom dropped me off." Another wide smirk only this time it's addressed to Jim; "I told her you would be here so she's waiting for you in the hallway."_

 _Jim looked puzzled then stands up and sauntered cautious into the hallway. The poor detective didn't really know what to expect when Jack said; "My stepmom' but seeing Leslie standing is the last thing he'll expected. His heart skips a beat and everything around him seems to freeze and he's the only one who's moving. Well, not only him. Leslie's face was moving as well, slowly turning into a wide, deranged smile. The air filled with her maniacal laughter as he stepped closer and closer._

 _"Jim, is everything alright?" Leslie asked as she noticed the pale and frozen look on the detective's face. "Jim?"_

 _"Yes Leslie?" Jim heard himself say, but his own voice sounds far, far away and it's like it doesn't belong to himself. Cold chills keeps running down his spine._

 _"I wanted to ask you if you ride with me to the GCPD?"_

 _"Sure… I'll grab my coat."_

 _Jim turns around and walks back to the study, trans-like to collect his stuff. Alfred looked very worried._

 _"Are you okay, detective?"_

 _Jim doesn't reply but only grabs his things and leaves again. Selina laughed her head off because Jack told her who his mom was, and Alfred looked pitiful._

 _"Yes, Leslie?" Jim hears himself say, but his own voice sounds far, far away and it's like it doesn't belong to himself. Cold chills keeps running down his spine._

 _"I wanted to ask you if you ride back with me to the GCPD?"_

 _"Sure... I'll grab my coat." and with that, Jim turns around and walks back to the study in 'trans like' to collect his stuff. Alfred looks worriedly as Jim enters the study._

 _"Are you okay, detective?" Jim doesn't reply, just grabs his things and leaves. Behind him Selina bursts into laughter when Jack mentions, Leslie is his stepmom. Alfred looks pitiful_

* * *

 _"Hey kiddo, does this pants make me look fat?"_

 _Bruce looks up and notices Selina's flashing butt. He turns red very quickly._

 _"Bruce?"_

 _(Flash, flash)_

 _Bruce smirks from ear to ear._

 _"Bruce?"_

 _Bruce snaps from his daze._

 _"Does this pants make me look fat?"_

 _Bruce's eyes wander back at Selina's 'flashing' butt and starts blushing again._

 _"Bruce?"_

 _Bruce starts to drool a little._

 _"Bruce!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Does this pants make me look fat?"_

 _Alfred walked in noticing a very drooling and very mesmerized Bruce sitting on the couch staring at Selina's butt._

 _"Bruce?"_

 _"Please stop torturing me, Selina! Your butt is perfectly round and shaped like a peach!"_

 _"That's my boy. I love you so much when you talk like that."_

 _And with that, Bruce received a quick kiss on his lips._

* * *

Sigh. Memories are like sweet candies and you won't get fat. Anyway, Sean finished his gymnastics and Bruce joined him to do some sparing.

"Hey Kitty toys?"

Both boys look at me.

"Could you please take off some clothes? It's really hot and I don't want you boys getting a heatstroke."

Bruce nods then says; "You're right Selina. Thank you for the warning."

And with that, my fancy billionaire takes off his shirt. Sean just stares at him as if he's crazy.

"Sean, take off your shirt!" I said.

My billionaire from the street shakes his head, stubbornly. Ugh, I hate it when he does that. Oh well, if he won't take it off freely, I will force him to it, with a garden hose. In the meantime, you can enjoy a few rules that were favored by some of you.

* * *

 _"Okay, tonight I won't be singing alone. I will do a duet with Cat-Face Kyle!" Sean announced excitedly, and Alfred sitting in the crowd shoots a scowl at the girl as she climbs onto stage. It appears Sean finally lost his mind, because Selina can't sing at all. The people who know that plug their ears in advance._

 _Sean starts first._

 _My heart is wasted and cut up like a drug  
And your tears, they taste like vinegar and blood  
And these conversations choke us 'til we're numb  
No matter what we're saying, it never seems enough_

 _Selina, who has her cue ready…_

 _So take me to the start  
Take me to that kiss  
Cause I gotta know, baby, what I'll forget  
Sorry that I lost our love, you've got a reason why  
Sorry that I lost our love, it really hurts some-_

 _Selina's singing gets cut off, and for a few seconds the crowd is happy about that, because it was horrible like always, but then mouths drop agape if they see why she can't sing anymore._

 _It's because Sean had planted his lips onto hers, and now are in heated tongue struggle._

* * *

 _Alfred rushes as regally as possible through the gigantic crowd to the center and makes an attempt to shout as loud as possible over the racket._

 _"GET DOWN FROM THERE, MISS KYLE!"_

 _Selina ignores him, too caught up in her song. The girl brings the mike to her lips and sings out her awesome ballad; "I'M SEXY AND BRUCE KNOWS IT!"_

 _Bruce, deciding it was his turn, steals the mike from his she-friend; "SHE'S SO SEXY AND I KNOW-_

 _Alfred had unplugged the mike, and shoots his adoptive son and the crazy cat-burglar the iciest glare, imaginable._

* * *

 _Penguin had a new bar, which he run together with Nygma. The name of the bar; 'RyddlePot'. And as grand-opening; a movie night._

 _"Dear, citizens of Gotham!" Selina brandishes her arms as she strolls onto the stage, holding a mike. Sean, following her closely with a flat-screen and Blu-ray. (Borrowed from Annie) Both looking really, REALLY proudly._

 _"Tonight we will see a whole different side of our dear and favourite cop, Detective Jim Gordon!" Everyone excitedly applauded, and the two street kids skip off the stage._

 _Then, the image of Lee's apartment pops onto the screen. It's dark, and they can see a figure standing in the darkest corner of the living room. To pass the time gap of an hour, Selina had added a small cartoon scene of Selina-cat, chasing Kitty Toy Sean. Then, the screen turns back to Lee's apartment, the figure still standing in the darkest corner of the living room. Everyone sits back on the edge of their seat._

 _On screen; Jim walks inside, tossing the keys into the ornate bowl, turning on the light, and gets hurled to the floor by the figure that was standing in the corner. AKA; Lee._

 _Everyone starts to applaud excitedly at the sight of Lee, spanking Jim with a belt. Everyone, except Penguin._

 _Jim and Lee walked into the bar, not realizing they are already more than an hour late for the movie, seeing a disturbing sight of people hiding behind their seats as Penguin bashes everything in, with his umbrella. Everything, except for the flat-screen and the Blu-ray. Sean and Selina safely rolled those out the back door, madly grinning._

* * *

 _"Joehoe, Bruce! Remember that 'three letter word," Alfred and I were talking about?" Selina dashes into Bruce's bedroom. Bruce hides his blushing face underneath his covers. "Let's do it NOW!"_

 _And with that, Selina hops onto Bruce's bed, only to feel a lot of pain by her left ear as Alfred, angry growling, drags her off of the young (blushing) billionaire._

 _"Bad, kitty, no!" Alfred growls, shoving her into the hallway._

 _"Relax old man. I just wanted to-_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Give him-_

 _"ZIP IT!"_

 _"A really big-_

 _"SHUT IT!"_

 _"H.U.G."_

* * *

 _"I can do waaaayyyyy better," Bullock scowled, grabbing Selina's arm and pushing her onto the couch. "Here let me."_

 _And with that, Bullock clears his throat and starts his story. "It all starts in a very far away land called Gotham city. There lived a very handsome, good looking Eleven king named Bullock. He lived with his kin in the woods around Wayne manor for centuries, happily._

 _Until, one day they hear a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The trees of the woods and the pines around Wayne Manor creaked and cracked in the cold wind._

 _Suddenly Bullock heard the Manor butler Alfred, shout something to his son, and Bullock's dear friend Jim. "Sound the alarm, Jim and call out the guards! I will get Master Bruce and Mister Ornelas.! Do it now!' the butler yelled. I heard my best friend asking his dad what it was, panic in his voice._

 _'Dragon!' his dad yelled back and Bullock's heart froze. All what he wanted was saving his best friend, his dad and that poor orphan boys. Bullock leaped from one tree to another, trying his best to reach the manor garden as quickly as possible. Once he was there, Bullock rushed through the already thickening smoke and fire toward the manor._

 _From a far he could see Jimbo, Alfred and little Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas rushing out of the house, yelling at Bullock for help. Bullock ran and ran, reached them and knocked them to the ground when a blast of fire almost burned them. When they looked up they saw, high in the sky, the dragon Smaug._

 _But that was not all. There was a rider on his back and Bullock recognized the rider. Her name was Cat! The most hideous, notorious street girl you'll ever laid eyes on. And she was there, for two persons, and two persons only._

 _Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas. Her Kitty Toys_

 _She wanted them. She wanted to keep them. Take them to the streets and suck the poor kids dry and …-"_

 _"Bullock, I think that's enough," Jim cuts him off, noticing the very angry look on Selina's face. But Bullock didn't had the time to see why Jim interrupted him because Selina didn't give him a change._

 _The girl jumps from her spot like a roaring tiger at its prey and attacks Bullock, who immediately runs out the door with a very angry scowling Selina running after him._

 _"HOW DARE YOU TO CALL ME HIDEOUS AND NOTORIOUS! HOW DARE YOU TO SAY I'M SUCKING BRUCE AN SEAN DRY?"_

* * *

 _"I'm bored!" the young billionaire says dully. "I want a new adventure."_

 _"Yeah, something that involves trolls," Selina says, punching some pillows in boredom._

 _"Or dragons!" Sean says, looking tiredly through some old rules they already broke months ago._

 _"Okay, no problem," Annie says, and the two boys and Selina gather around her, equally excited._

 _"Wait for me, I was just reading about some great adventure-_

 _Rikki could not finish her sentence because Alfred charged into the study, hollering to the kids to stop whatever they were doing and bumped into Rikki, who fall against the other kids, and Annie lost her focus._

 _A few seconds later, Alfred swims in the middle of a lake, while Annie and Rikki lie slumped out in the grass beside the lake. Somewhere else, Sean lies flopped out underneath a tree, and Bruce dangling on a branch._

 _And, a few miles further in a small town called Hobbiton, Selina is searching and screaming for her Kitty Toys._

* * *

 _"Come on, Kitty Toy Sean. It will be fun!" Selina yips as she jumps up and down Sean's bed, excitedly. "Come on! Come on!"_

 _"Fine!" Sean growls, pushing her off the bed. "Please don't break my bed with your jumping."_

 _Ten seconds later, Sean stands yawning his face off in the secret passages while Selina sniffs each and every corner, curiously. Then, her face zooms really close to Sean's, unexpectedly._

 _"ARG!" Sean gasps, and as a reflex his fists comes in a straight bee-line toward Selina's face. The cat-girl can duck in time._

 _"Bad Kitty Toy Sean!" Selina jumps back to her feet and lingers closer toward the slide board in the wall, moving it aside, lurking at Alfred's sleeping body._

 _"Awe, he's so cute when he sleeps," Selina cries happily, but then her face turns serious. "Now, give me your best cat meow impersonation, Kitty Toy Sean!"_

 _"No," Sean says, stomping his foot down and folds his arms. Selina puts her kitty eyes into the staring battle, and Sean growls; "Those Kitty eyes don't work on me!"_

 _"Okay, fine!" Selina scowls, lingering closer toward Sean. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."_

 _Five seconds later…_

 _"MIAAUUWW!"_

 _Alfred jolts up, staring wildly around him. The butler could tell that cat-like cry was not Selina, but Sean, who was in very much pain!_

* * *

 _"ALFRED!" Selina screams running into the study, holding one of her pants up for the crowd to see. (Bruce, Alfred, Sean, Bullock and Jim) "What have you done with it?"_

 _"I beg your pardon?" Alfred asks gently, no clue about what she's talking about._

 _"You washed it too hot and now it's shrunken! Why did you do that?" Alfred knows exactly what happened. The girl shouldn't have eaten that chocolate bar all at once. But Alfred knows also he can't tell her that. "Well, explain! IS THIS BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LOCK MY CATS INSIDE MY ROOM?"_

 _"It's the time of the month again," Bullock snorts, rolling his eyes. Bruce quirks his eyebrows questionably. Sean almost chokes in his tea._

 _"What do you mean?" Selina spats, her eyes burning into Bullock's like daggers. "I'm not that fat, am I?" And with that, Selina turns around and marches outside. Ten seconds later, her bedroom door shuts with a loud pound._

 _"Time of the month?" Bruce asks questioned and all four men, clear their throats and leave the room, leaving a quizzically looking Bruce behind._

* * *

 _"Okay, listen up, silver-haired Barbie-doll!" Selina scowls, lingering closer toward the backstabber that was seated in a chair, ropes all around her to keep her in place. "You'll better tell us what your uncle has in mind, or else Sean here…"_

 _Selina points dramatically over to Sean, who's standing aside in the shadows and now steps forward. Silver's face turns into a shocking expression._

 _"..Will beat the crap out of you!" Sean finish the cat-girl's sentence._

 _"But I don't know anything," Silver cries, fear all over her face. "I'm telling the truth. My uncle doesn't tell me anything."_

 _"Hmm, do you believe her, or what?" Selina strikes her chin._

 _"Nope!" Sean says, and with that he hurls himself to the backstabbing girl, but she got saved in time by Alfred who walked in, scowling angry and chased the two street kids out the room._

 _So, that means Silver is still tied to the chair for another few hours, because Alfred was too busy with trying to catch the street billionaire and the street thief._

* * *

 _"And here we are, at Gotham mall, my little kittens!" Selina clutches the boys against herself as she purrs into their ears; "You'll going to LOVE it."_

 _A few hours earlier…_

 _"NO! WE DON'T WANT TO COME WITH YOU TO GOTHAM MALL! ALFRED SAYS YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE THERE!"_

 _Pedestrians look shell-shocked at the sight of a weird curly haired girl trying to drag two boys along, by the shrubs of their neck, clenched between her teeth. It was a hard job, and it took hours, but finally…_

 _Present time…_

 _Selina, about to drag her boys into the mall when suddenly; "Miss Kyle! How many times do I have to tell you, you are not allowed to drag Bruce and Sean to Gotham mall!"_

* * *

 _Sean stands at the side of the road, waiting for the school bus, but then suddenly a van stops in front of him. For a second the street boy frowns, but then the van door opens and he sees Bruce, tied with his hands behind his back and his mouth sealed closed with tape._

 _The driver's seat window opens, and a face pokes out, saying; "Step inside, or we kill the boy."_

 _Sean sucks his lip in, angrily but steps inside. The man beside Bruce immediately ties his arms behind his back and tapes his mouth shut as the driver drives off._

 _An hour later…._

 _A abandon building near a deserted dock contains the two tied up boys. Bruce sobs softly as Sean turns his head toward him and asks; "Bruce, are you okay? What happened?"_

 _Bruce wants to reply but the door opens and a tall, skinny man with facial hair walks inside. He sighs tauntingly as he approaches them._

 _"You have one change! You let us go!" Sean bellows but his threat gets cut off with a firmly smack against his cheek. It turns red a little. Bruce cries._

 _Suddenly; "Tom, what did I say about hitting?!" Selina skids into the room. "They are my Kitty Toys, if you hurt them, I'll break your face!"_

 _"Tsk, Cat…"_

 _"Well, anyway, thank you for kidnapping them. There's one other thing what I like you to do," Selina says, smiling at Tom at the two tied up boys know it can't be something good. "I need a pool, cameras and lots of body-oil. Mommy just bought a new bikini."_

* * *

 _Selina circulates Sean, tauntingly. It takes hours by now, and though Sean kept asking her to stop, she just didn't listen. Sean's face turns really angry now._

 _"Awe, you're cute when your mad!" Selina cries excitedly._

 _"Yeah?!" Sean bellows questioned and the kitty girl nods rapidly. "WELL, I'M ABOUT TO GET REALLY FUCKING ADORABLE!"_

 _And with that, Sean clenches his fist and moves in for the attack._

* * *

 _Selina had used her knock-out spray cans filled with gas again, and she finally managed to drag a knocked out Sean through the hallway, down the stairs and into the garden where she finally reached her enormous catapult. If needed, it could swing a giant troll easily._

 _Five minutes later…_

 _"BOMBS AWAY!"_

 _Alfred, merrily watering the plants because the gardeners had ran away a long time ago, suddenly sees a sleeping Sean flying through the air, and land safely into the pool._

 _"Yep, the calculations were correct, Selina!" Rikki cries, holding up her thumb as she floats beside Sean, avoid him from drowning._

 _Alfred was about to yell at them, but suddenly spotted the mermaid's orange tail, and fainted, straight onto he newly planted petunias._

* * *

 _Against Alfred's wishes, Selina takes Bruce to Barbara's place. The crazy woman is happy to see them, because she was a little bored. Then the blonde lady has an incredible idea, and Selina and Bruce both agreed._

 _Back at Wayne Manor, Alfred receives a tape by mail. Well, not actually by a real mailman, because that would be too quick. No, the crazy cat-girl, bat-boy and crazy-Babs bribed a local street kid to play mailman. But anyways, Alfred received a tape._

 _Curiously the butler eyes it from the back to the front, and then stuffing it into the VCR, when suddenly Barbara's face pops up in the middle of the screen, crying ecstatic; "Hey, sweet lips, remember me?"_

 _"AAGGH!" Alfred recoils a little in fear, then realizing he's totally save, "Why on earth is that crazy woman sending me a home-video?"_

 _"You're probably wondering why I send you this crazy, and totally random home-made video?" Barbara yips, walking through the screen, back and forth. "Well, to be honest, this isn't very random at all. It's a ransom video, you see…_

 _The screen zooms out, revealing Bruce Wayne being tied onto the kitchen counter. Selina standing behind it with a butchers knife. "Dear viewers!" she cries with glee. "Today I will make a delicious Apple-Bruce-Pie!"_

 _Alfred watches in horror as Barbara zooms in onto the billionaire's whimpering face, wriggling from left to right as attempt to free himself. In the background, lots and lots of noises made by kitchen utilities._

 _"Therefore, we need apples," Selina cries merrily, joggling with some apples before tossing them onto the counter beside Bruce's head. "Also, we need a Bruce Wayne, check." Cue pointing at the tied Bruce. "A knife, and-_

 _As Selina keeps rambling on in the background, Barbara zooms back to herself and starts dancing around with the camera like it's her dance partner, and says; "So, sweet-lips. If you want your dear Bruce Wayne to be healthy and in one piece, send 50.000 unmarked bills to – wait, what the address again?"_

 _"Ugh, if you want something to be done," Selina cries angrily, stomping over to the crazy woman and stands still beside her, still holding the butchers knife, dripping with something red. "Oh, don't you worry, old man. In case you might think this is blood, it isn't. It's just ketchup-_

 _Selina keeps rambling on about the address, but poor Alfred hadn't heard anything what happened after he saw the 'blood' covered knife, because he had fainted to the floor with a big flop._

* * *

Fanwriter83 here, Selina is too busy with wrestling herself free from Sean's grasp as he keeps her pinned to the grass while Bruce turned the sprinklers on. Soon she discovers her strength isn't going to get her out, she tries her sad kitty eyes, but it turns out that Sean is still immune to those.

"Sean, let me go! I have to finish the chapter, and I promise I won't use my author skills to make you do things you don't want too," Selina yelped.

Sean simply guffawed to her comment then grabs the garden hose and makes her soaking wet. I bet Alfred wouldn't be too pleased with that.

Selina tried to scramble on her feet to rush into the house, but Sean pulled her back to the grass then rushed inside and locked the patio doors. Then he rushes toward me and-

"AAAH!

* * *

Sean Ornelas here. I had so much fun taking over my own spin-off story I decided to take over Selina's 1000th rule chapter as well. She will most likely think I will add nothing but stuff about her and me kissing, but she's wrong. I will write other stuff. Okay, let's get started.

My name is Sean Ornelas and I'm almost…wait, how old am I? My first appearance in this story was October 2015 and I was almost 13 by then. I had my first anniversary chapter in 2016 which makes me almost 14 which means I'm putting up with Selina's antics for almost 2 years! I really should get a hobby. At this point I start wondering why neither of us is in the loony-bin yet. Oh wait, Barbara, Penguin, and Edward had a ticket to the asylum, but then again, it's not Selina's fault.

Anyway, I like doing gymnastics. Most people do it for the looks but I do it to keep myself in shape and remain strong in case professor Strange decides to come after me again.

O shit, I have to run because Selina comes inside with her whip.

Bye.

* * *

What did Kitty street boy toy say about me? He wants a new hobby? I will whip his tight ass for that. I'm his hobby and nothing else.

Anyway, I had lots of fun writing this chapter, but I really should catch up with Sean before he reaches the city and that Haleigh girl catches him in her claws. They say they have seen her with hatter again. Maybe she tries to hypnotize my kitty toy in loving her.

Wait, it seems Alfred catch him before he reached the gate, because it looks like the butler isn't very happy that Sean tries to run off with wet clothes. Alfred is absolutely right, it's not safe for a hot looking boy like Sean to run around the city with wet clothes. There are lots of predator women (Barbara, Haleigh, Silver) who would love to tear those clothes off his body, especially because his nipples-

"Miss Kyle, why on Earth did you attack Mister Ornelas with a garden hose!" Alfred roared cutting off the words I was about to write down. Ugh, I hate it when he does that.

I turn around with a smirk; "Because he looked hot, duh!"

Alfred starts to fume like a rabbit racoon and I know I have to log off. I wish you enjoyed this long update, the next one will have ten rules again (maybe more), and I'll head outside with my whip and mark my Sean-y's butt.

Lots of huggles and kisses from your favorite rule breaker,  
Selina Kyle

* * *

 **And this was rule number 1000. I know some of you requested me to add more rules, and I still have plenty of ideas, but of course also love to get your requests. I'm not sure whether I should keep 10 rules per chapter or upgrade it to 15 rules per chapter. I think 20 is a bit too much and will take longer for me to finish, though I know most of you enjoy more rules LOL**

 **Anyway, I love to hear what you think of this post xD**


	159. Victor Zsasz As Teen-sitter

**#1001. I am not allowed to fire the assigned teen-sitter and replace him or her with Zsasz (I should know he would start shooting)**

"Don't worry, Mr. Pennyworth," Barnes said when he visited Alfred in the hospital who was still recovering from the talon attack. "I will find the perfect teen-sitter who can watch the teens while I'm doing stuff at the GCPD."

Due to the dosage of morphine, all Alfred could do was nod then Barnes left to find his substitute teen-sitter.

"Alright kids, meet your teen-sitter of the day, Miss Bella Never-smiles. She used to kindergarten teacher. Due to all the Botox she took in her life she can't smile anymore, hence her last-name. She prefers it like that. Anyway, I'll be off."

Barnes flies out the door before the teens even had the chance to insult him for his substitute choice.

All the teens look at their teen-sitter for the day then Annie leans closer to Selina's ear and says; "I'll doubt they already invented botox in your time period."

"Actually," Sean said as he moved closer as well. "This morning, when I was visiting Alfred at the hospital I got bored and read last year's medical magazine. It had an article about an Californian doctor who realised he could use botuline-toxine to remove wrinkles."

Selina laughs; "She obviously injected their who supply."

Everyone laugh except Bella Never-smiles.

"Anyway, I can't look at her for too long. She's freaking me out," Selina said then grabbed her phone and dialled a number. "Yeah, it's me. Could you be our teen-sitter for the day?" Selina hangs up with a grin; "Our less creepier teen-sitter should be here any second."

Suddenly the door bursts open and a tall, bald man enters the room, grinning from ear to ear. Then his eyes land on the teens previous teen-sitter and he squints his eyes till the point he only glances through his eyelashes.

"Wait, that's why I couldn't find you for an entire year, Miss Bella Never-smiles!" Zsasz bellowed then grabbed his guns and pointed it at her. She quickly recoils behind a couch. "Excuse me, kids, but she's on my contract. Falcone will hang me if she escapes from me again!"

Bruce instantly finds cover underneath the couch then the bullets start flying around when Zsasz starts shooting around like a mad man. Miss. Bella ducks away and dodges the bullets with ease.

The young billionaire whimpers sarcastically from underneath the couch; "Yeah, Mr. Zsasz is totally far more less creepier than her…not! Also, why aren't any of you trying to find cover? He's shooting, you know that right?"

"Ah, you don't need to worry, B. Zsasz only shoots the people who are on his contract," Selina said.

Sean nods agreed; "Yup, he's very professional in that way."

* * *

 **#1002. Even if we use rubber bullets, I am not allowed to piggy-back ride on Zsasz back and put random people on his 'hit-man contract'**

Jim and Bullock stroll down the streets when suddenly a fearful scream echoes through the streets. They look up and see a business man running past them with bullets hot on his trail. Ten seconds later Zsasz runs past the two cops with Selina on his back and proceeds running after the business man shooting at him as if they are in a cowboy movie.

Bullock cups his mouth then roars; "CAT-FACE, GET BACK OR WE WILL TELL TALES TO ALFRED!"

Zsasz halts then turns slowly on Selina's commands and a smirk curls up his face when Selina whispers something in his ear.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Bullock cries in pain when rubber bullets hit him, despite his fast speed. "Jimbo, do something! Make them stop!"

Jim scurries backwards into an alleyway. He wants nothing to do with it.

* * *

 **1003\. I am not allowed to travel with Zsasz to 2009 because I want to see a movie about assassins**

"Zsasz, there's a movie about assassins killing each other!" Selina cried with glee then yips up and down in front of the bald assassin holding a newspaper page with movie announcements.

Zsasz's face curls into a happy smirk then takes the paper and reads the top of the page. Then he rolls his eyes; "This newspaper says 2009. If you think this is funny you are badly mistaken, Cat-Girl."

Selina flicks her fingers then Annie swoops in and grabs the two by the shrubs of their neck and takes them to…

"Welcome to 2009, Mr. Zsasz!" Selina said brandishing his arms.

Zsasz's mouth drops agape then gasps; "I'm in the future! Wait till I tell- wait, why does that man look like me?!"

Selina and Annie look to see at who Zsasz is pointing at and see a bald man in scars. Before they can respond Zsasz already stomped toward the man.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing with my ladies?!"

The bald man smirks; "The name is Victor Zsasz and these ladies belong with me!"

"My name is Victor Zsasz and they belong with me!" Zsasz bellowed then aimed his guns. "Normally I'm very professional and only kill targets on my contract, but I'll make an exception for identity impostors and ladies stealer!"

Future Zsasz also aims his bigger, better guns; "Normally I'm very professional and only kill targets on my contract, but I'll make an exception for Zsasz wannabes!"

"Stop copying my lines, you freak!"

Future Zsasz and young Zsasz start a shooting battle in the street and the two ladies scurry closer to Selina and Annie then one of them whispers; "Would it be wrong to say that young Zsasz looks hotter than the older version we hang out with?"

Annie slaps her forehead; "Selina, maybe we should have obeyed to this rule, because what will happen if either of them kills the other."

"Don't worry, the both of them look pretty in shape, so the chance is very minimum," Selina said. "Besides, this is way more fun to watch than that movie. Anyone care for popcorn?"

* * *

 **#1004. I am not allowed to put Jim Gordon on Zsasz contract, nor watch the life-feed on our new HD Widescreen TV**

"Man, his house looks even more trashy than the squad I had when I lived on the streets," Sean said as he and his friends watch a life-feed of the inside of Jim Gordon's house. Or better yet, shack.

"Sst, it's starting," Selina said then stuffed her mouth with popcorn at the same moment as the door of Jim's shack opened.

Jim enters his house then turns around to close the door and hang his coat on the wall. Then the sound of clicking bottles echoes through the quiet house. The poor detective froze in his spot.

A few seconds later he was finally de-frosted and grabbed for his gun before moving quietly to the kitchen where the sound came from. He finds a tall bald man gulping his milk straight from the bottle. Manners, right?

Zsasz makes a satisfied sound then dries his mouth with his sleeve and says; "I helped myself. You don't mind, do you?"

"What do you want?" Jim asked as he kept his gun pointed at Zsasz.

Zsasz, still holding the milk bottle, replies; "I'm here-as a messenger."

"Okay, I'm listening," Jim said.

 _"Look at his body language. He totally wants to bold, that freaked out he is."_ Selina laughed as she nuzzles Sean's arm.

Sean rolls his eyes; _"Be quiet, Selina. The best part is coming next, trust me."_

"I'm here to tell you that Sean Ornelas has put a price on your head!" Zsasz sets the milk bottle onto the kitchen bench then steps forward toward Jim. "And I will never stop. You won't see me coming. And- you won't feel a thing. You need to know that you're a good egg, but you should give the manor teens some more lee-way."

Jim doesn't move at all. He's in a very deep, deep frozen state.

Zsasz steps even more closer then stands still beside the cop and whispers in his ear; "Do you know Captain Barnes has a man-crush on you?"

And with that, Zsasz heads to the door and disappears. Jim de-frosts instantly then rushes to his bed and grabs his suitcases from under it and starts packing the most needed stuff. He's going to take the next flight to far, far away from Gotham.

The teens who watch the life-feed, laugh their heads off.

* * *

 **#1005. I am not allowed to watch a life-feed of the inside of the plane, only because I want to see what Jim will do when Zsasz visits him**

"Look Bullock, I'm immigrating to a country where Zsasz will never find me," Jim hollered through his phone when he entered the terminal. "Sean put a bounty on my head for no reason. I will drop this phone soon I'll get in the plane, and I won't call you ever again."

Bullock cries into his own phone, with tears and all; "But Jimbo, I need you man! You're my everything and my life will be worthless without you in it as my partner!"

"Bullock, stop being dramatic," Jim said with an eye roll. "That's it mate, I'm entering the plan now so I'll be tossing the phone away."

Before Bullock had the chance the phone went silent and he knew Jim would be always out of his reach. Unless..

Jim sits down in the window seat then sighs happy. Finally he has a reason to leave the horrible, criminal city. Maybe he should send Sean a thank you card or something.

The plane starts to take off then slowly rises into the air. Jim closes his eyes feeling safe already.

"You know, I really wish they will start pouring drinks soon," a familiar voice said then when he opens his eyes he finds Zsasz's bald head popping up from behind the seat in front of him. Then Zsasz turns one-eighty in his seat and smirks; "What do you think, detective?"

"AAGH" Jim roared in fear then jumps to his feet and starts running as fast as he can. Then he heads for the exit doors.

Meanwhile, in Gotham, Bullock called Sean in rage and demanded him to destroy the contract.

"You know what, Bullock, it appears Jim will land in approximate 2 minutes back on the take off strip. He jumped out with a parachute."

"How do you know that?" Bullock roared into the phone.

Sean smirks then lies nonchalantly; "I'm telepathic and see Jim's world through his eyes. I mean, it's not like I can see a life-feed of the airport in brilliant HD with surround sound."

* * *

 **#1006.** **I am not allowed to let Zsasz knock out both boys then turn them into delicious candies**

Sean opens his eyes groggily then tries to move his arms and legs, but he can't. Fear strikes his heart. What had happened to him?

Previously…

"Hey Bruce, could you come over here?" Sean asked as he stands in the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He was just about to take a bath, but there was something wrong with the bathtub. Actually, there was something in it and it didn't look so great.

Bruce joins beside him then looks equally puzzled.

"My gut tells me Selina is having her period again," Bruce said looking at the bathtub that is filled with a brown substance. It even looks like it's still warm.

Sean sighs; "And why does she need to fill our bathtub with it? I mean, can't she fill her own. I just wanted to take a bath and no way I wanted to be covered in…

"Mr. Zsasz, what are you doing…" Bruce tried to ask, but then the worlds of both billionaires became foggy when he smacked them against the back of their heads.

Present….

"AAGH!" Sean screamed when he realized what had happened to him. "I'M COVERED IN CHOCOLATE! Please tell me I'm still wearing my towel, because IF MY PRIVATE PARTS ARE CHOCOLATE TOO I'M SO GONNA…

Suddenly there's a soft noise beside him and Sean turns his head. Yeah, he can only move his head. Poor kid, right?

"Sean, be quiet. If she hears us she's going to eat us," Bruce whispered in fear. That's when Sean sees he's not the only one that's Selina's antic victim.

"BRUCE, SHE TURNED US INTO CHOCOLATE KITTY TOYS!"

Suddenly they hear footsteps approach down the hallway.

"Oh no, I told you to not scream," Bruce whimpered.

Suddenly a lathered blur with brown curl enters the room, crying merrily; "Did my chocolate boys wake up?!"

"No, I'm still unconscious, so please eat Sean first," Bruce replied.

Sean would have pummeled Bruce if he could.

* * *

 **#1008. I am not allowed to nibble onto Bruce's chocolate covered body (I should know his hormones will kick in)**

"Nah, I rather safe best for last," Selina purred then hops onto Bruce and his chocolate covered body.

Bruce starts to shake in his chocolate cell; "Selina, please, I beg you. Please don't hurt me."

Selina grins; "Let's just nibble that chocolate neck of yours first, okay?"

Bruce opens his mouth to scream objecting but soon he feels Selina's teeth nibbling his neck he mumbles instead; "Oh, Selina, that feels-ah…lovely-

"OH COME ON! GET A ROOM YOU TWO! PREFERABLY ONE WITHOUT ME IN IT!" Sean roared when he had no other option than listen to Bruce's happy moans and Selina's nibbling.

* * *

 **#1009. I am not allowed to taste Sean's chocolate abs**

"Your turn, my hot chocolate kitty toy Sean," Selina purred then hops onto Sean and starts nuzzling his chocolate covered abs. "Me like-y."

Sean moves his head up as far his chocolate cocoon allows him to then roars; "Selina, get off! Don't you dare put those teeth-

At that moment, the street girl starts to nibble on Sean's abs like a rabbit on a carrot. Sean frowns disturbed.

"Selina, you do realize that's the chocolate you're eating, right?" the street boy asked.

Selina stops nibbling then replies; "Yeah, but I will soon reach the incredible, delicious surprise that's underneath that chocolate."

"AAGH, stop it! you know my hormones will betray me and- crap, it's getting a little tight down there."

Selina smirks then turns facing her back toward Sean's head while crying ecstatically; "No worries, I'll get to it right away. Only a few seconds and-

"GET OFF OF HIM, YOU PSYCHO STREET CAT!" Barnes bellowed infuriated then swats Selina off the street boy, forcefully.

A very displeased cry came off the ground; "No, I was so close."

* * *

 **#1010. I am not allowed to send Zsasz after Barnes ( I should know it will back-fire)**

"ZSASZ!" Selina screamed loudly.

Zsasz jumps into the room with glee.

"You need my assistance, Cat?!"

"Yes, I have a new hit for you! Show Barnes how perfect your aim is. Oh, and use rubber bullets. I want him to feel the pain!"

Zsasz nods excitedly then aims both guns on Barnes.

Barnes instantly scooped Selina into his arms then made a short-cut through the bathroom while roaring; "I WILL TRY TO OUT-RUN THAT IDIOT FOR AS LONG AS I CAN, BUT YOU'RE HORRIBLY MISTAKEN IF YOU THINK I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE ON YOUR OWN AND EAT THOSE TWO SWEET BOYS!"

"Zsasz, safe me!" Selina yelled when Barnes flees with her down the stairs and out the door. "I want to eat the chocolate off the Sean-tastic boy of mine!"


	160. Wedgies, Roommates, & Cat's Claw Returns

**#1011. Only because there is no such thing as wedgie-ology, I'm not allowed to invent it and test it out on Bruce**

Selina walks inside the conservatory with her note-pad then spots Bruce sparing.

"Hey B, you wanna test out some new pain training?"

Bruce stops sparing instantly then asks, nervously; "Will it involve a whip, hairbrush or-

"Nah, no worries. It's just some silly wedgie-ology experiments."

Bruce scurries nervously to the backdoor of the conservatory while trying to stay casually as he says; "Selina, there is no such thing as wedgie-ology."

"Yes it is, I just invented it!" Selina replied then sees her test subject is trying to sneak out; "Oh no you won't!"

Before poor Bruce had the chance to see it coming, his world turned dark and he felt an excruciations pain between his legs.

"And this is what they call the Melvin," Selina said with a satisfied smirk while looking at Bruce who stood there with the front side of his underpants over his head.

Sean happens to strut inside at that moment and opens his mouth to asks how they're doing, but his words get drowned by Bruce exclaiming with pain; "I think my balls just fell off!"

"Nah, don't worry, they are still there," Selina said, and Sean quietly scurried back out of the conservatory. It was best to stay away as far as possible.

* * *

Alfred comes down the stairs then sees a horrifying sight of his young master being dragged by his underpants waist band across the floor. The poor kid is whimpering in pain.

"Miss Kyle, what on earth are you doing?" Alfred gasped in shock.

Selina stops briefly to roll her eyes and spit sassy; "What does it look like, Jeeves?"

Then she grabs Bruce's waistband again and resumes her way down the hallway while Bruce cries; "Selina, this floor wedgie really hurts!"

"Bruce, stop being such a baby!"

* * *

 **#1012. I am not allowed to try out the messy wedgie**

Selina creeps closer at Bruce from behind then puts banana, whip cream, and fudge down the back of Bruce's underwear.

The young billionaire frowns bewildered; "Selina, why are you- AAAGH!"

The next couple of days Bruce found sticky fudge substance with banana and cream after all his toilet breaks.

* * *

 **#1013. I am not allowed to ask Sean's for his strength to fulfill the next wegie**

"Selina, just leave me alone," Bruce said when Selina tried to pull him up by the waistband of his underpants but she seemed not to have enough strength in her arms to complete the wedgie.

Sean strolled by with a muffin in his mouth then saw Selina's struggles.

"You really should join the gym, Selina. Your arms have become scrawny since you moved into this place."

Selina rolled her eyes then says; "Well show me how it's done, tough guy."

Bruce chuckles; "Ha, as if Sean would turn his back on his best mate in this house and- AAAGH!"

"And that is what they call the fork lift wedgie!" Selina stated proudly when she saw how Sean pulled Bruce up in the air by the waistband of his underpants then smirked; "You were saying?"

All Bruce could do was cry and scream in pain.

* * *

 **#1014. Nor am I allowed to ask Sean if he wants to show me his wedgie-ology-knowledge**

"Sean-y? Can you show me some of your wedgie-ology skills?"

Bruce pleads at Sean with his eyes; "No Sean, don't listen to her. I'm your friend and…AAAaaaAAAaaaGGGgggGGGhhhHHH!" Bruce yelled when he gets bounced up and down by his underwear.

"How do you call that one?" Selina asked.

Sean grins; "The Kangaroo Wedgie. Do you like it?"

"NO!" Bruce yelled.

"I was asking Selina, not you!" Sean commented and bounced Bruce up and down for a few more minutes. It felt really uncomfortable, and very painful for Bruce.

* * *

 **#1015. I am not allowed to forget I put Bruce in the wedgie machine**

Barnes parked his car in front of the Manor then he and Alfred stepped out. The butler was finally released from the hospital and Barnes gave him a lift. Mainly because Jim was nowhere to be found and Bullock was still snoring somewhere in the Manor.

When the two men walk up to the house they hear loud screams coming from behind the house. It sounds like if a bat gets killed, very slowly.

"Ugh, I told Miss Kyle a million times she has to leave the bats alone," Alfred grumbled.

Barnes frowns; "Bats only come out at night, right?"

"So?"

"It's morning, Mr. Pennyworth. Bats should be sleeping right now."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Yeah, except those that are captured by Miss Kyle during the night."

Yeah, okay, that makes sense.

The two men proceed walking to the front door then suddenly they hear the word "HELP" between the screams. They both froze in shock.

"Mr. Pennyworth, those bats that are captured by that cat-brat during the night, can they speak?"

Alfred's eyes grow wide in fear.

"Yes, Mr. Barnes. There is one rare specie on this planet that can speak."

Barnes gasps; "Really? What is the name of that specie?"

"Bruce Wayne!"

And with that, Alfred sped around the house with Barnes in tow. They found the horrifying sight of young Bruce Wayne dangling down Miss Kyle's wedgie machine by his underwear.

"Alfred, I can't feel my balls anymore!"

The poor butler fainted in shock.

* * *

 **1016\. I am not allowed to test whether or not his private parts still work**

"Oh no, what have I done?!" Selina sobbed when she found Bruce in the study with an ice-pack between his legs.

Sean joins her a few seconds later then laughs; "Wow man, that must hurt."

"I'll have to take Mr. Pennyworth back to the hospital," Barnes said and they heard very angry bear like roars coming from the backyard. Then they saw Bullock and Alvarez trying to contain Alfred who wanted nothing but pummel Selina. "Yeah, it looks like the doctors have to give him some sedatives before he does something he probably won't regret later. Anyway, keep her away from Bruce Wayne as far as you can."

Sean sends a thumbs-up to Barnes then Barnes leaves with a very infuriated Alfred who is still contained by the two cops. Alfred's roars fade away into the distance and all they hear is the birds chirping outside and Bruce's sobs.

"You know what, I'm hungry," Sean said then turned around and left the study to plunder the fridge. A few minutes later of plundering, Sean suddenly remembered what Barnes told him to do and he sprints instantly, while holding a bowl of cereal and milk, back to the study.

The street boy halts in the doorway and finds Bruce and Selina both sitting on the couch.

"Do you feel this, my kitty toy Bruce?" Selina asked after taking away the ice pack and gently touching the fabrics of his pants right at the spot his private parts supposed to be.

Bruce shakes his head; "No, but that's because they are frozen solid. I knew I should have used a towel in-between, but I was in too much pain to object to Barnes's advice."

"This is all my fault," Selina sobbed. "Is there any chance they will ever work properly again? Wait here, I'll get a blow dryer and see if we can de-frost your-

Suddenly Selina feels herself being swept off the couch to the floor.

"Out! Bad kitty, bad kitty!" Sean yelled then resumed sweeping Selina out of the room. "Barnes gave me the task to keep you away from Bruce, so that is what I will do. OUT!"

Selina scrambled up the stairs in fear, with cat-like screams.

* * *

 **#1017. I am not allowed to proclaim Thomas Jr and Silver as official roommates**

"Selina, why are there cat toys and cat stuff in my bedroom?" Silver asked as politely as she could. She still can't stand the street girl.

Selina smiles; "Because my cats need some more space, dah."

"But it's my bedroom. Where am I supposed to sleep from now on?"

Selina smirks; "No worries, your bed is now inside Thomas Jr's bedroom. From now on your officially roommates. Great, right?"

"No, not great!" Silver bellowed and for a moment she clenched her fists, but then corrects her bearings and says with pouty face; "I have way too skimpy pyjamas to have a boy as roommate."

Selina shrugs uninterested; "You can always buy new ones."

"N-no I can't! I don't have any money and Bruce won't pay me until the end of the month."

Selina leaves the room without saying a word.

A few hours later…

"Just come out of the bathroom, I need to pee!" Thomas yelled.

Silver sobs back; "No! My pyjama is way too skimpy!"

"How about I close my eyes and promise not to peek?"

"You will do that for me?"

"Sure, as long it means the bathroom is free for me to pee whenever I need to!"

Silver unlocks the door then Thomas promised he had closed his eyes. She looks cautiously and sees he has eyes closed. Instantly she dashed to her bed.

"You are right, your pyjama is skimpy!"

"AAAGH, YOU PROMISED NOT TO PEEK!"

"What can I say, I'm just a healthy boy with healthy needs."

Silver turns hysterics.

* * *

 **#1018. I am not allowed to ask Lee to come over to have another therapy session with Bruce. I should know that Jack will make things awkward**

"Dr. Thompkins, why you're here?" Bruce asked soon he strolled down the stairs and found her talking with Alfred in the hallway.

Lee smiles; "I'm here for another session about your fetish for corporal punishment, remember? You left a message at my phone asking me to come."

Bruce gasps; "No I didn't."

"Hey there, everyone," Five said who strolled inside through the open front door then walked past the people that stood in the hallway then send a soft smirk at Bruce as he walked past him up the stairs.

Bruce suddenly gets it. It's more than obvious that Selina asked Five to copy his voice and left a message at Lee's voice-mail.

"Dr. Thompkins, I'm sorry you traveled all the way up here, but it appears one of my friends left that message to prank me. You see, I don't have a fetish for corporal punishment."

Jack strolled down the stairs with Bruce's diary and read out loud for everyone to hear; "Dear diary, it's me, Bruce Wayne. Today I was doing one of my alone time sparing sessions when the gorgeous and stunning and amazing and beautiful Selina Kyle came outside through the patio doors. She looked at me with her emerald green eyes and asked me how things were hanging. I didn't really know what she meant with that, but to make things less awkward I told her I was doing another training session. I took off my boxing gloves and suggested her to do something else instead, but she suddenly suggested me to help me with my training. She cocked her head to one side playfully and it kinda reminded me of a cat. Maybe that's why they call her Cat. As our conversation went on she suddenly taught me that throwing a punch was fine and everything and then asked me if I ever trained to cope with pain in case I received a punch in my face. I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head and she said she knew something to fix that. Before I realized what happened to me, dear diary, I lied flopped with my stomach down onto the couch and a sharp pain went through my buttocks. For some weird reason it hurt but felt so amazing at the same time. If I was an anime character I would definitely have had a nosebleed at that moment, because so you know, diary, an anime nosebleed is the same thing as a normal kid like me having an boner. And between you and me, diary, I was that moment in so much pain but felt aroused at the same time."

Jack reached the bottom of the flight of stairs then grinned at the baffled looking Lee then slowly over to the infuriated Alfred Pennyworth and finally the red embarrassed looking Bruce Wayne.

"Hey B, according to this story in your diary I bet by the end of it you realized what the definition of 'how things are hanging' is, because I bet things were hanging quite good after that spanking.

At that moment things became even more awkwardly and while Lee didn't know what to say, and Alfred really wanted to kill Jack, Bruce just wanted to disappear.

* * *

 **#1019. I am not allowed to scare the crap out of Sean when he's doing his thing in a public toilet**

The teens are having a nice day at the mall and Sean suddenly needs to visit the toilet, urgently. He quickly sprints off.

While sitting on the toilet in one of the stalls, the street boy hears someone else is visiting the stall next to his. Sean takes no notice of it and does his own business.

Suddenly a small mirror moves underneath the stall wall then adjusts a little until the person has a clear view on Sean, who still has no idea of what is happening.

"Peek-a-boo!"

"SELINA, WHAT THE FUCK!"

All the mall visitors witnessed how a very deranged looking street boy chased a street girl outside the public mensroom. The sight was horrible.

* * *

 **#1020. I am not allowed to tell Kylo that Rey is kidnapped by the resistance**

The resistance didn't know what to expect when they suddenly saw a Resurgent Class Star Destroyer with enormous cat paws painted all over it along with cat claws and the name "Cat's Claw," hoovering in front of their space ship.

"What the f-" Leia said but the remaining parts of what she said was drowned by Kylo's voice.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWEETHEART AND LOVELY WIFE, REY OR ELSE YOU WILL FEEL CAT'S CLAW'S WARTH!"

Leia frowned then roared back through the radio; "WHY YOU THINK SHE'S WITH US?!"

"BECAUSE SOMEONE TOLD ME YOU KIDNAPPED HER, SO YOU'LL GET TEN SECONDS TO RETURN HER BACK TO ME, SAFELY!"

"WHY WOULD WE KIDNAP HER? WE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER ANYMORE AFTER SHE DECIDED TO BACKSTAB US AND MARRIED YOU!"

"DAH, THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE. I KNOW SHE'S WITH YOU BECAUSE I HAVE A VERY RELIABLE SOURCE WHO CAN CONFIRM IT!"

"OH YEAH? WHO?"

A smirking street girl turned her radio on and cried with glee; "THAT WOULD BE ME, SELINA KITTY CAT KYLE AND OWNER OF THIS AMAZING AND STUNNING AND BEAUTIFUL WARSHIP! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ALL THESE BUTTONS ARE FOR, BUT I'M PRETTY SURE WE WILL FIND OUT SOON, WON'T WE?!"

* * *

 **Which rules was your favorite? I think mine would be 1018 and 1020. xD**


	161. Mad Hatter Becomes Madder

**Okay, so rules 1022 throughout 1026 are Shadystar's ideas, and you might already guess this post is involving Hatter.**

* * *

 **#1021. I am not allowed to become all excited when Bullock hands us a new sitter**

* * *

Jim nearly fainted when Bullock strolled inside the manor with Jervis Tetch who was guarded by two doctors. When the cop explained his crazy plan to his partner things became slightly awkward.

Selina and her friends skipped down the stairs to meet their visitor and witnessed the horrible sight of Bullock's butt pummelled to pulp by Jim. Sean puffed his chest angrily then kicked Jim off Bullock which landed, sadly for Jim, straight in his groin.

"Alright, can someone please tell me what that nut-case is doing here?!" Sean asked.

Bullock smirks; "I'll be happy to. You see, some idiotic doctor said some fresh air etc might help the patient to become sane again."

"Don't blame Lee for your crazy ideas!"

Bullock throws a stink-eye at Jim then sighs; "Fine, I thought it would be fun to watch how you lot make Jervis go ape. It's his punishment for fighting with Mr. Helziner over some silly ice cream."

Selina receives a sudden burst of excitement then yells; "Yipie!" breaking into a wild run down the entire hallway before culminating into a ricocheting leap from the floor to the wall onto low cabinet back to the floor, sending some knick-knacks to the floor in the process. She kept yelling "Woo-hoo!" the entire time then runs back down the hallway before finally running a few circles around the crowd and swung her arms around Sean's and Bruce's neck, wildly purring; "Let's make the mad hatter go madder!"

* * *

 **#1022. We are not allowed to play mad libs with Jervis**

* words that are underlined are the words that the character added to fill the blanks*

"Alright Miss Kyle, let me see how your story 'in the jungle' went."

Selina skips toward Jervis who sits slumped back into the big leather couch and hands him her sheet.

Jervis reads out loud; "I walk through the purple jungle. I take out my kitty-cat canteen. There's and evil  parrot with a cock in his mouth right in front of me in the stupid tree. I gaze at the…- yeah, you know what, let's move on with Mister Ornelas's story, okay? This story becomes quite disturbed."

Sean crumbles his sheet to a ball then throws it upon Jervis's face with a smirk. Jervis sends an angry look then quickly smiles again, because the two guards by the door kept their eagle eyes on him.

Jervis unfolds the sheet then reads out loud; "Last night at 1 am Penguin's team played against my team. It was the third game of the Gotham League Survival of the fittest. All the players were prickly. The fucking coach screamed at the players that it was…"

Tetch frowns; "Mister Ornelas, why does this story suddenly stop?"

Sean shrugs; "Because I think this game is stupid!"

Jervis rubs the sides of his head to not explode then smiles; "Alright, Mr. Wayne. Why don't you show us your story?"

Bruce nods with glee then hands his sheet, or better yet, Selina's sheet because she secretly replaced his with hers.

Jervis reads out loud; "How to date the coolest guy  in school. It's simple, turn the tables. Make him want desperately to date you. Make sure you're always dressed to kill. Each and every day, wear a sexy leather pants that you know shows off your booty. Even if the two of you make meaningful eye contact, don't admit it. No hugs or kisses, just shake your boobs firmly. And remember, when he asks you out, even though a chill may run down your sexy arched spine and you can't stop your 't stop your daydreams about him doing sexy things, just play it cool. Take a long pause before answering in a very seductive voice,

*pretend this line is crossed-off, because FF won't do it* I'll have to .. it over.

I will rip your clothes off your sexy hot abs, right here and right now, unless you're willing to pay for a room where I will make your wildest dreams come true!"

Selina leans closer to Sean then whispers; "I pictured you when I wrote that."

Sean started to blush like a maniac, and Selina had to run, because at that point Jervis lost his patience and chased her all around the manor, roaring; "THIS IS NOT HOW MAD-LIPS IS SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYED! YOU CAN'T ADD MORE THAN JUST ONE WORD, AND MOST IMPORTANT, YOU CAN'T CROSS-OUT BITS AND PIECES THEN REPLACE IT ENTIRELY WITH YOUR SICK THOUGHTS!"

Luckily for Selina that's all Jervis could say, because by then the two guards were able to grab him and sedate him.

* * *

 **#1023. We are not allowed to use Jervis's sedated state to give him a make-over**

The two guards throw Jervis's unconscious body onto the couch with a violent thud then they station themselves by the door again. The three teens look at Jervis briefly then a grin curls their cheeks up.

A few hours later, Jervis opens his eyes groggily. It takes a few minutes for his brain to absorb his new situation, and the big white rabbit, the queen of hearts, and the mad hatter isn't helping in his benefit either.

The white rabbit, the queen of hearts, and the mad hatter? Jervis snaps his eyes open instantly then realizes he can't move. When he looks down to see why not, he notices his arms and legs are bound to a chair and he's sitting, with the white rabbit, the queen of hearts, and the mad hatter that is not himself, around the table that is filled with treats and TEA. But the more horrifying sight is seeing himself wearing a long haired wig, blue dress, and a white apron.

"WTF did you do with me?!"

Sean, dressed as the mad hatter, grins; "Now, now, Alice, don't be so rude. I mean, it's not like we make you sit here nude. For the past few hours, as you see, we have been busy like a bee, so be nice and drink with us some tea."

The kids met a stare of utter rage.

* * *

 **#1024. When Jervis is entertaining us, I am not allowed to steal his watch and have a go myself**

Bruce suddenly summersaults across the study like a ninja then takes ricocheting leaps to the wall, bookcases, and finally onto the desk before leaping onto the backrest of the couch, onto the seat then summersaults to the coffee table.

Bruce feet touch the table then Jervis counts back and releases Bruce from his hypnosis. Sean and Selina applaud wildly.

Bruce asks warily; "Wait, what did I do?"

"No worries, B, I filmed everything!" Sean grinned.

Selina jumps to her feet then dashes toward Jervis and snatches the pocket watch from his hands.

"My turn!"

Sean fears he's becoming Selina's target, but instead she swings the watch in front of Jervis's face and purrs; "Look into my eyes. Not above them, not around them, but in the center."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're eyes are cat like?"

"YES! MANY TIMES, NOW FOCUS!"

"Pfrt, do you really think-

Selina smacks his head then Jervis obeys.

"Now, look into my eyes. Not above them, not around them, but in the center, and listen how the ticking of this watch synchronises with your heartbeat."

Sean snorts; "I'm not even sure if he has one!"

"Sst!" Bruce said.

Jervis's pupils started to dilate and Selina knows she can make him do whatever she wants him to do. If only she knew what. Then she flicks her fingers, because she received the best idea ever, then handed him a broom. He didn't need an apron because he was still wearing the dress.

"Alright, you are our temporarily maid until Mr. Pennyworth is fully recovered. Now, take this broom and use it!"

Jervis nods then starts cleaning like crazy while the teens watch TV and eat popcorn. When Jim and Bullock checked up on them they found a sparkling and crystal clean house and a profusely sweating Jervis Tetch wearing an Alice costume.

"You think we should ask?" Jim pondered.

Bullock shakes his head; "Nah, no way. Besides, didn't I tell you that some fresh air would do him good?"

* * *

 **#1025. I am not allowed to add ingredients into the food without asking first**

Selina strolls into the kitchen where she finds Sean cooking dinner.

"Hiya, my kitty boy toy from the streets."

Sean quirks his eyebrows bemused then proceeds chopping vegetables. Selina watches the street boy cook for like ten minutes then compliments him on how nice it smells. Sean says "Thanks," then leaves the kitchen to grab something from the pantry.

Selina looks at the nearly finished dinner then starts to ponder, because she's 99% sure there's missing one ingredient, only which one?

Ah yes, that's it.

Selina adds the ingredient with a smirk then leaves the kitchen.

A little while later, Sean starts to plate up the food and hands it to his friends and Jervis who is still dressed as Alice. Everyone starts to eat and compliment the chef. It makes Sean pretty shy.

Halfway through the meal, Jervis's lips starts to swell up like hot air balloons. He's not aware of it just yet, but soon his tongue starts to burn he gets suspicious.

"Fwat phid you plut in the floed?!" Jervis gasped and they all shrieked in shock, especially because Jervis's tongue was dangling down the corner of his mouth, throbbing like crazy.

Sean exclaimed; "Oh no! Mr. Jervis, are you feeling alright?"

Jervis rolls his eyes; "Fwat you tfink? I fhold you to not plut fefamy fleed into fhe flinner!"

"Wait, whaaat?" Selina frowned confused, and everyone else frowned as well. All except Sean.

"I did not put Sesame seed as an ingredient!" Sean yelled insulted. "I would never ever play with someone's allergy, even not when it's just a minor allergy like yours!"

"Ifv you phid not plud fefame fleed, fhen who phid?!" Jervis asked while swaying his arms like a mad man.

"How would I know?!" Sean yelled back.

Selina slips slowly underneath the table to hide her guilty face.

* * *

 **#1026. We are not allowed to make up our own rules when play with Jervis's 'Alice in wonderland' puppets. We should know he would take it too seriously**

"Okay, this is Alice and she falls into a rabbit hole," Jervis said as he took the girl from his collection of puppets.

Selina ponders out loud; "What if we just let her fall down a cliff instead?"

"What?!" Jervis gasped dramatically.

Selina nods; "Yeah, but you don't need to worry, because she will land halfway the cliff on an edge that leads to a cave inside the cliff."

"Yeah, and once she's adjusted to the darkness she follows the white rabbit, who abducted her cat, into a large mirror that makes her tumble all the way to Wonderland that is settled into caves. You know, like Erebor?" Sean said as he chewed on a bagel. Of course he did not play with the puppets, but there's no harm in adding a few ideas, right?

Jervis's eyes widens in shock; "Alice has no cat."

"Yes she does, and the cat's name is Mrs. Soft Coat," Selina said.

Bruce nods with glee; "Yeah, Alice definitely needs a cat, preferably one that knows how to use its nails."

"No! No! No! No!" Jervis bellowed then grabbed the Alice puppet and the hatter puppet. "Alice is in love with Hatter, forever and ever!"

Sean snorts; "You do realize Alice is a little ten year old girl and the Mad Hatter is an adult, right? I think we should stick with our rules, which is; Alice is a fifty year old woman and Hatter is a eighteen year old boy. I think she would love to have a toy-boy."

"NO!"

Jervis throws the puppets with a perfect aim through the study then folded his arms like a small boy with tantrums.

"We play it my way, or we don't play at all!"

* * *

 **#1027. We are not allowed to watch the movie 'Alice in wonderland,' because, again, Jervis might not like the version**

"WTF, who is that she-man with that ugly top hat and layers of ugly make-up?!" Jervis roared infuriated. "Don't tell me that's a portrayal of me, because I'm gonna break your TV in half if it is!"

Bruce widens his eyes in shock then replies; "No worries, Mr. Tetch, that's just…"

"Yeah, that's the Mad hatter!" Sean said while stuffing his face full with popcorn.

Bruce slapped his forehead while the two street teens watched amused how Jervis Tetch tried an attempt to break the TV in half, but sadly for him he couldn't lay one finger on it because the two guards readied their blow-pipe with tranquilizer darts and blew four of them into the back of the villain's neck causing him to flop onto the floor with a thud.

The two street teens moaned sadly, because they so wanted to see if Tetch was able to break the TV.

* * *

 **#1028. I am not allowed to dress-up lobsters as the Alice in wonderland characters and set the free in the study, only because I find it amusing to watch people's reaction**

Jervis strolls into the study then scowls; "Can I please take off this ridicules dress?"

Selina shakes her head; "Nope, because right now we are gonna play another play where Alice, you, finds her twin-sister, Lalice."

The street girl shows one of the lobsters wearing a blue and white apron dress.

"Alice doesn't have a twin-sister, Cat. How many times I need to tell you- aagh, get it away from me!"

Jervis jumps to his feet then proceeds screaming like a scared little girl when Lalice (lobster-Alice) starts pursuing his toes, because it also happened that Selina had removed the rubber bands from her claws.

* * *

 **#1029. I am now allowed to use a flashlight for purposes it's not made for**

Sean lies happily snoring in his bed and is not aware of the danger he's about to get into when Selina sneaks quietly into his bedroom holding a flashlight. She instantly starts creeping cat-like across the floor then pokes her head above Sean's bed side , grinning wildly.

Without the boy's notice Selina pulls the sheets up then pokes her head underneath it and turns the flashlight on, illuminating the bulge in Sean's underpants.

"Hey there, my cute naked friend," Selina purred. "How are you doing tonight? You miss me?"

Before Selina had the chance to take a more closer look, Sean snapped his eyes open and the entire Wayne Manor household woke up by an angrily, primal roar, and when they poked their sleepy heads out their doors, they saw a very infuriated Sean Ornelas chasing a madly cackling Selina outside his room.

Selina never had run so fast in her life.

* * *

 **#1030. I am not allowed to claim Jervis is my alcoholic husband**

Selina enters the supermarket then when she has all the stuff she needs, she walks to the register and pays the woman with postage stamps.

"I am so sorry, ma'am, but I accidentally grabbed these instead of my food stamps because I was in a hurry to get out of the house before my alcoholic husband got home," Selina cried.

The woman looks at her doubtfully but then Jervis enters the supermarket and screams for everyone to hear; "CAT, WHERE ARE YOU?! I TOLD YOU I WANTED MY SUPPER BE READY WHEN I RETURN HOME FROM A HARD DAY'S WORK!"

"Oh no, that's him," Selina cried and shook like a leaf in fall. "You see those blood thirsty eyes? He will beat me to pulp for sure."

The poor woman felt sorry for Selina and handed her the food for free.

Once Jervis and Selina were outside; "How did I do?"

"Perfect," Selina purred.

Suddenly the supermarket was surrounded with cop cars and Bullock and Jim jumped outside their cars and arrested Jervis, because it so happened that the woman behind the register called them, immediately, and they happened to be in the neighbourhood.

* * *

 **Alright, which rule was your favorite?**

 **I really like to do another April fools chapter, but I might need some prank ideas xD**


	162. Manicuring Alfred & Piercing Bullock

**#1031.I am not allowed to lie when it's clearly a lie**

Alfred strolls into the kitchen and finds Selina sitting at the table and constantly taps her elbow onto a one dollar bill then grunting disappointedly when nothing seems to happen.

Alfred watches for another thirty seconds before finally rubbing the sides of his head and asks; "Miss Kyle, what on Earth are you doing?"

Selina snorts; "Not trying to pick up this dollar bill with my elbow, because that would be a stupid thing to do right?"

And with that, Selina leaves the kitchen, laughing awkwardly. Again, Alfred starts to make another mental note to make an appointment for her with Lee, because clearly her eggs are scrambled, violently.

* * *

 **#1032. I am not allowed to** **go outside and point a red dot light into the manor. I should know it might freak out some people**

It's 2 am in the morning and Selina is feeling a little bored. With one quick leap she's outside her bed then disappearing through her balcony doors and climbing down to the ground without making as much as a peep.

When she dashes across the garden she sees the lights in the study are still on, and once she peered inside she saw it was Alfred who was doing some bookwork. Maybe this is a perfect opportunity to get rid of that awful boredom.

Selina takes her cat laser pointer from her pocket and points it directly onto Alfred's paperwork. The Military Ninja Assassin ducks to the floor as fast as the wind then peering around to calculate the fastest escape route.

Then suddenly the red dot is on the tip of his nose, and Alfred looks squint momentarily before recoiling further to the floor. Slowly the dot moves across the floor trying to pin-point the butler who scoots back and forth to dodge it.

Then, realizing he's not under attack, but merely a victim of another antic pulled by the crazy street cat, Alfred jumps to his feet and roars to the windows; "Miss Kyle, stop this instant!"

"Meow," a cat said somewhere from behind Alfred who turns one-eighty and spots the white Main-Coon with his name. The red dot creeps tauntingly across the wall to the floor then toward the cat who spots it instantly.

Alfred Jr. lowers down to the floor ready to pouch the dot, but the not before the dot makes way to Alfred's shoes then up his leg and even higher. The cat's eyes never left the dot.

The butler calculated the risks of what could happen next and roars; "Miss Kyle, I said; stop it!" Then he made a break for it while the dot and the cat followed his butt out the door.

Selina laughed her head off in joy. Yup, the boredom is definitely gone.

* * *

 **#1033. I am not allowed to sniff random people then predict what their plans are and then bribe them**

Selina trots sweetly down the streets then spots the whip happy tigress trying to stop a cab at the side of the street. The street girl makes a quick sprint then starts sniffing the whip happy tigress, noticeably.

"Ow, you're going to have so much fun with Butch, aren't you? You're wearing the type of perfume that says 'I'm going to have M-rated stuff,' I'm right, aren't I?"

Tabitha can't help but blush then says; "Well, if Barbara asks you, could you tell I'm at the library, to return the 'how to become a successful club-owner' book?"

"Sure, for 100 bucks I will!" Selina grins.

Tabitha rolls her eyes; "Never mind." then she steps into the cab. Selina stops the door from closing.

"Sorry, let me phrase my threat; for 100 bucks I won't tell Barbara the truth." Tabitha looks very murderous, but pays the cheeky girl anyway, and Selina mutters; "Wow, I can make a fortune out of this."

* * *

Jim sprints inside the manor through the patio doors nearly knocking into Selina.

"Hey, Selina. Bruce asked me to come, and I know I'm late, but something important came up."

Selina nods understandably then sniffs the air around Jim; "Yeah, my guess is that Valerie came up. You're having her perfume all over you."

Jim looks awkwardly then stuttering; "Look, I don't know what you're applying, but what Valerie and I have is strictly professional."

"Yeah, I know you're very professional when it comes to flirting with women then get them into your bed in a VERY professional manner, so… 200 bucks and I will tell Bruce what you want me to tell."

Jim grinds his teeth very angrily, but still grabs for his wallet to pay the street girl; "Fine, tell 'm I was caught in the traffic."

"With, or without Valerie?"

Jim looks very murderous; "With- Hey Bruce I'm sorry for being late," Jim corrected himself when Bruce came in.

Selina counts her money then strolls past Bruce, but grins on the way out; "Jim was caught in traffic with Valerie Vale."

* * *

 **#1034. I am not allowed to give Alfred a manicure, a dress-up or tattoos. Especially not because he's unconscious and has no say in it**

"Jeeves, it turns out we are hungry and can't sleep!" Selina said skipping inside the study with Sean right behind her then spotting Alfred on the floor; "Great, who told him sleeping during worktime is allowed?"

Sean shrugs; "Maybe we should give him a punishment. I mean, why else did we rob a manicure salon, a tattoo shop and the ladies department?"

Selina nods agreed and the both of them sprint outside the study to get the stuff they need and retreat back into the study seconds later. Then their skills of art starts.

"You know, he looks very adorable with this sexy dress and make-up!" Selina grins as she and Sean eye her handiwork. "Also the manicure is spot on, don't you think?"

Sean nods; "Yeah, and I think Alfred will love the tattoos? I went this time for pictures of knives and guns. I think he will appreciate it, don't you think?"

"Yep, it definitely goes with his Ninja Assassin nickname!"

Suddenly Alfred moans in pain and opens his eyes groggily. His eyes turn instantly murderous when he spots the two teens looming over him.

Alfred sits up and notices his clothes is replaced with wat looks like a sexy strapless pink dress. Also there was a long trail of tattoos along his biceps and it felt like something was painted on his face, eyes and lips.

Slowly his deranged filled eyes meet the street teens and they know that's their cue to run.

"I will get you for this, you little street monsters!"

* * *

 **#1035. I am not allowed to hide into the broom closet and claim there's a stalker hiding in there with me**

Selina hears the butler roar insults as he strides after which makes her wish she had picked a longer dress, or even had given him heels. That would have given her much more time to hide than she has now.

Frantically she looks around for a hiding spot and pulls the nearest door open. Once she is hidden inside securely she feels something soft behind her. Also, someone is breathing heavily into the back of her neck.

"AAAG!"

Selina charges outside her hiding spot and lands straight into Alfred who just ran by knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Alfred, there's a stalker hiding in there!"

The street girl makes a cue dramatic point at the broom closet and finds a grinning Sean standing inside. Then she grins as well; "Oops, it's just Sean."

Alfred roars angrily insults as the street teens continue their fleeing.

* * *

 **#1036. I am not allowed to act sympathetically while stealing someone's wallet**

"Hey there Mr. who sits in a dark corner of a nightclub and wears some silly domino mask!"

The mask wearing man looks up and sees a cat-like girl with bouncy brown curls skip up to him. She looks exactly like the girl that flogged his butt for kidnapping Bruce Wayne. She wouldn't do it again, would she?

"I know what you're thinking, Mr. Who kidnapped my Kitty Toy Bruce. But no, I won't flog you this time. This time I'll…

After smiling mysterious she suddenly hugs the man.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Selina looks sympathetically; "You looked like you needed a hug."

"Scram kid!"

Selina puts a pouty face on; "I just tried to be nice!"

And with that she strolls off to meet her friend Annie who frowns; "Did you just hug and stole the wallet of the man who kidnapped Bruce Wayne?"

Selina smirks; "Yes! Yes I did!"

* * *

 **#1037. Only because I think Fish Mooney's trick is cool, I am not allowed to ask her to do the same with Sean**

"Sean, you wanna watch something awesome?" Selina cries in glee as she enters the boys room with Fish Mooney behind her.

Sean jumps to his feet instantly and wants to attack Fish, but Selina steps in between.

"She can do a cool magic trick. All you have to do is grab her hand."

"Yeah, as if!" Sean snorts sarcastically, but Fish already has his hand and is doing her creepy trick. The poor boy's eyes turn blank.

"Now, when I leave the room you gonna start undressing yourself slowly so Selina can enjoy watching your hot abs."

Bruce who sits on the bed frowns; "Ehm, how exactly is Sean able to see this, because you just said; 'you wanna watch something awesome,' so I'm quite confused right now."

"Dah, with this!" Selina holds up her friend Annie's smartphone and starts recording the second Fish Mooney turns and leaves the room.

Sean slowly takes the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head and then his pants goes out and is being tossed across the room. Then, as his fingers linger slowly to the board of his shorts…

"Miss Kyle, get out of this room right now!" Alfred bellows aggravated as he charges inside with the broom and chases her out the door the second Sean's shorts drop to the floor.

"NO! I WAS SO CLOSE OF SEEING HIS YOU-KNOW-WHAT!"

* * *

 **#1038. As reference to the previous rule, I'm also not allowed to let Fish Mooney do the same trick with Bruce Wayne**

Bruce Wayne strolls up to Alfred who is engrossed with preparing dinner then watching baffled when he sees his young master halt beside him with a glazy look in his eyes.

"Master B, are you feeling alright?"

Bruce nods with still the same glazy look; "I'm here to inform you that I no longer need you. I release you from your duties and are no longer my butler."

"Is that right, Master B?" Alfred asked indifferent not even looking up from the pot he was steering in. "And why is that?"

Bruce still looks at the butler with the same look in his eyes as he answers; "I don't know, but Fish Mooney told me to-

"Hiya Jeeves, shall I help you with packing your bags?" Selina cheered and skips into the kitchen gloating excitedly.

Then when she sees the butler's murderous eyes, she knows she has to run.

* * *

 **#1039. I am not allowed to invite Sid into Wayne Manor. I should know it's a very bad idea, for multiple reasons**

Selina enters the study; "Hey Bullock, meet Sid. He's going to stay here for a w-

The young street girl looks agape upon the lackadaisical cop who lied flopped out on the couch with a silent scream and widened eyes.

Selina folds her arms; "Okay, Sid, what have you done to him?"

"Nothing…I mean, not this time anyway

Selina sighs deep; "Okay, what does that even mean?"

"Well a while ago Fish Mooney ordered me and Nancy to abduct- I want you to know in advance that I am not like that anymore and I only did it because she would have kicked me out if I didn't and-

"WOULD YOU please tell me why Bullock is lying frozen on the couch?!"

Sid smirks; "Your speed of walking is so dull, so I used my speed and-

"AND?!"

"Detective Bullock saw me then entered this state because obviously I'm still haunting his nightmares after Nancy and I abducted him for Fish Mooney!" Sid blurted out.

Selina sucks her lips in briefly then says slowly; "You know, I should be angry at you for leaving out this detail when I asked you if you have harassed locals when you were with Fish, but I would lie if I said this wouldn't be convenient for my next antic."

Sid frowns indignant then opens his mouth, but before a single word could leave his mouth, Selina yells; "SEAN, BRUCE, I'LL BE NEEDING YOUR ASSISTANCE IN THE STUDY. ALSO, DON'T FORGET TO BRING THE PINS AND NAIL GUN!"

* * *

 **#1040. We are not allowed to pierce Mr. Bullock's ear, especially not with tools that aren't made for these kind of projects**

Sid looked very bewildered when Bruce and Sean skid into the study with a toolbox then gathered together with Selina around Bullock who was still lying on the couch in a frozen state.

Sid looked very bamboozled when the three teens opened the toolbox and took out a nail-gun along with some nails then Selina positioned herself on top of Bullock's stomach to keep him in place.

"Alright Sean, hit it!" Selina smirked.

Sean nodded with glee then reached his hand out to Bruce, palm up; "Nail gun."

"Nail gun," Bruce said then handed Sean the nail gun with a grin on his face.

Sean opened his hand to Bruce again and said; "Nails."

"Nails!"

Bruce gave Sean the nails which the street boy placed into the nail gun then grabbed Bullock's left earlobe with his free hand then said to Sid, who scurried closer, curiously; "You might take a few steps back, man, unless you like blood splatters in your face."

Sid takes a step back then Sean grabs Bullock's ear lobe for the second time and…

"AAAGH!" Bullock roars in pain then jolts up straight, staring into Selina's face who still sits a top of his belly; "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Bullock grabbed at his ear.

Selina simply smirks then points at the boy beside her. Bullock follows her finger then sees Sean blowing imaginary smoke from the nail gun then slowly getting it; "YOU IDIOTS BLEW A NAIL INTO MY EAR!"

"Actually, it went straight through," Sean replied, nonchalantly.

The four teens had to run for that one.

* * *

 **Writing these 10 rules went really fast, especially because some were very old ones. If you guys have requests, feel free to drop them xD Also, if you recognize any of the rules, I re-used them into this one because the story; "Cat's Mad City" has been removed for some reason.**


	163. April Fools Pranks, again

**I wasn't really planned to do one, because I had no inspiration except rule #1046, until shadystar send me a few today and I decided to use those because the ideas were brilliant. Thanks Shadystar, so the credits of rules 1040 - 1045, and 1047 and 1048 goes to you. xD**

* * *

 **#1041. I am not allowed to saran wrap the stuff in the girls bathroom**

Sean snickers to himself. He has the best April fools prank in mind, basically because he hadn't forgotten the last years pranks Selina pulled on him and this year he wanted revenge for that.

The street boy peeks around to see if the coast is clear then pulls out the roll of saran wrap from his morning robe before disappearing into the girls bathroom. Only seconds later he returns with an empty roll saran wrap and dashes to his own room with glee, waiting for the girls to realize too late what happened while they were still sleeping.

Selina strolls sleepily to the toilet in the corner, while Annie sauntered to the bathtub, and Rikki to the sink to brush her teeth. Then when Selina perched her butt onto the toilet seat, Annie and Rikki turned the bathtub tap and sink tap on.

Rikki screamed in anger when the half unscrewed tap exploded and a fountain of water burst into the air and rained down onto her causing her to transform and drop to the floor with a thud.

At the same time a yellow puddle formed underneath Selina's bare feet, and the water from the bathtub tap bounced off onto something invisible and seeped down the bathtub instead into the bath, turning the entire bathroom into an indoor swimming pool.

It didn't take long for the girls to realize what day it was, and Selina yelps infuriated; "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, SEAN!"

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Sean laughed tauntingly while dashing past their bathroom door. Then he proceeds skipping down the stairs while laughing his head off because his plan worked out so well.

* * *

 **#1042. I am not allowed to act nonchalantly when the girls turn the bathroom, thanks to my prank, into an indoor pool**

Inside the bathroom, Selina tried to help Annie to turn the bathroom taps off, but sadly for them Sean had unscrewed them just like he had done with the sink.

Suddenly an uproarious screams, bellows, hollers, and yelps of fear echoed through the manor. The boys (except Sean), and the adults look up in surprise. The big grin on Sean's face said enough.

"Mister Ornelas, what have you done?!"

Sean shrugs nonchalantly then replies; "Oh you know, Alfred, what people usually do when it's April fools, like saran wrap bathtubs, sinks, and toilet seats."

Bullock, Bruce, and Loïc cheer for Sean's prank, but later met Jim's and Alfred's stares of rage. Not that they cared, because they simply proceeded to make a very long list of more pranks to do.

* * *

 **#1043. I am not allowed to fill pantries and closets with junk only because I want to take revenge on Sean. I should know he's smart**

Sean strolls to the bathroom then looks around. He's extremely aware that Selina will somehow pull a revenge prank and therefore he checks the toilet seats, the sinks and the bathtub for any saran wrap.

He finds nothing.

Sean eyes the cabinet above the bathroom sink and realizes it could be used as an perfect revenge weapon.

Bruce strolls into the room then frowns; "Is everything alright, Sean?"

Sean nods then replies; "Yeah, I was just about to take a shower, but I can't figure out where I left my shampoo." Then he looks thoughtfully for a second and flicks his fingers; "I think I left it in the sink cabinet. Could you look for me?"

"Sure," Bruce replied then walks to the sink and opens the cabinet then suddenly loads of shampoo bottles rain onto his head. His eyes slowly meet Sean's. "Sean, how could you pull a prank on me?!"

Sean grins; "It was Selina's revenge prank on me, but it doesn't make less funny to see you become victim of it."

And with that, Sean left the bathroom, laughing.

* * *

Sean is hungry, but the kitchen is one big mine field and Sean knows it.

Alfred strolls into the kitchen then grumbles; "Mister Ornelas, no snacking today."

"Not even a healthy snack?" Sean frowned.

Alfred drags in a sigh then replies; "There are some apples in the pantry. Get one of those if you like."

Sean eyes the pantry.

"Alfred, could you make some fresh orange juice for me instead?"

Alfred rolls his eyes then walks to the pantry to grab the oranges, but once opening the door a load of tennis balls meet his face.

It proceeds raining tennis balls when Alfred turns around to meet Sean's grinning face who says; "Hey, don't look at me. It's Selina's revenge prank attempt on me."

And with that said, Sean strolls to the back door while Alfred roars; "Mister Ornelas, I order you to stay here and clean this mess up with me!"

"Are you kidding?" Sean laughs. "I'm heading to the city because I suddenly realize this place is not safe for me."

* * *

 **#1044. I am not allowed to replace people's shampoo bottles with hair dye. I should know fuchsia is not Bullock's color**

Bullock is whistling a happy tune then starts to sing from the top of his lungs while he proceeds shampooing his hair.

The lackadaisical cop is absolutely not aware of what had happened and proceeds drying himself off and putting his clothes on. With a quick brush of his hand he straightens his hair, then without glancing in a mirror he heads out the door.

Bullock strolls to the garage and spots Alfred gardening. Alfred spots him too then frowns; "Mr. Bullock, have you used a mirror this morning?"

Bullock stops and frowns; "Is there a reason for me to use one?"

Selina laughs off the balcony above his head; "Nah, you look dazzling today, Appel Bloom. Alfred is just trying to mess with your mind."

"Appel what?" Bullock asks bamboozled then rolls his eyes; "Cat-face, I don't have time for this. If you all excuse me, I'll have to be at the precinct."

Selina smirks; "Sure, we won't stop you, dear detective, but the thing is, Sean used your car to escape from me, so either you walk to the precinct or take the bus that will arrive at the end of lane in a minute."

Bullock looks into the garage. Selina is right, his car is gone. Oh well, he can make it to the bus stop if he runs fast.

The lackadaisical cop takes a fast dash down the front yard to the gate while Selina bellows from the top of her lungs; "Don't forget to whinny, Detective!"

Bullock has no idea what she means with that, but also doesn't really care. He has a bus to catch.

* * *

 **#1045. I am not allowed to replace Alfred's clothes with women clothes**

Alfred is finished with the garden then heads inside to take a shower and fresh himself a bit up. Of course he checks the bathroom for saran wrap first, but finds nothing, then sighs relieved and takes a long hot shower.

After drying himself off completely he decides it's time to replace his gardening clothes with his butler clothes, but once opening his closet door the poor butler finds nothing but long, sexy evening dresses, strings, and bras.

"MISS KYLE, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

Bruce pokes his head inside then replies; "Selina left to the city to find her Sean-boy, but she told me to tell you she will give all your clothes to the homeless people in the streets, and it's not a April fools joke. She really left with a garbage back filled with your clothes. She said you wanted to start your life as a drag-queen and wouldn't be needing it anymore. By the looks of the clothes in your closet I think she might be right."

Bruce had to run for that one, because Alfred draped his bed sheet around his body then resumed running after the poor boy threatening him he will smack his ears, forcefully.

* * *

 **#1046. I am not allowed to steal a 1940 red knucklehead bike and use it to chase Sean so I can pull a April Fool's prank on him**

"Hey, get back! That's mine!" the owner of a very cool, red 1940 knucklehead bike roared as he sprinted after the girl who just stole it from him.

Selina, who happened to be that girl, cries in glee; "You'll get it back when I found my Kitty boy toy, Sean Ornelas!"

The owner frowns; "Kitty-what-toy-who?"

Selina however, proceeds racing down the streets. With this cool new bike she will definitely find her boy fast.

The first thing Sean hears is the roaring of a Harley Davidson engine then when he looks around to check out the cool bike, he sees its steered by a person wearing loads of leather clothes.

The helmet covers the person's face, but the cat-like goggles on top of it says enough, and Sean starts to run away fast. The girl on the motorcycle chases after him with the speed of light.

Sean decides to find his safety inside the GCPD, but once he's securely hidden behind Bullock's desk, Selina charges inside the building with bike and all. Then she halts and lifts her face shield up, revealing her grinning face.

"Hey Sean-y boy! Prepare to be pranked."

Before Sean can react, Bullock's fuchsia haired face pokes into his view and starts spraying colored streamers into Sean's face, laughing maniacally.

"Ha, you never guessed I would be in this prank, did you?!"

Sean throws daggers with his eyes then frowns; "Bullock, you do realize you look like some freak with fuchsia hair, right?"

Bullock snatches the hand mirror from one of his female co-workers then glares into it. His eyes fill with rage and seconds later he runs after Selina who speeds away on her recently stole Harley Davidson, laughing her head off in joy.

* * *

 **#1047. I am not allowed to make fake secret admirer letters and set up awkward dates**

Sean rubs his hands together in excitement then heads out the door and sends out the letters he had written.

Bullock opens the envelope and reads; "Dear Bullock."

Zsasz reads; "Sweet, delicious assassin man."

Barbara reads; "Lovely Babs."

Alfred reads; "Sweet, caring Ninja assassin."

Penguin reads; "Lovely bird."

Jim reads; "To my #1."

Jervis reads; "Dear, crazy Hatter."

Ed reads; "To my stunning Riddle-man."

They all read: "You became the love of my live soon you walked into it, and today I want to declare you my truly love. Meet me...

Bullock; "Park, at the duck pond."

Zsasz; "In the zoo, at the lion cages,"

Barbara; "At the Ocelot, wear something yellow."

Jim; "Onto the GCPD rooftop."

They all read; "From your secret admirer!"

Every one of them gets all giddy in excitement and start dressing themselves up before heading to their date scene.

Bullock sprints into the park and finds his date at the duck pond, who happened to be Ed Nygma and equally stunned as himself. Then the both of them roar in sync; "DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE MY SECRET ADMIRER!"

Zsasz arrives at the zoo and finds his date, Penguin, gazing at the lions. The assassin frowns bemused; "Please don't tell me you send me this letter!"

Penguin read the note then his face turns bright red and shows his letter, embarrassed.

"Tell me it was not you who send me this letter?"

Barbara arrives at the Ocelot wearing a sexy yellow evening dress, and she's not aware it makes her look like a giant, blonde banana. The only man she can find that is wearing something yellow is Alfred Pennyworth.

"Hiya Alfred," Barbara cries in glee then plants a heated kiss onto Alfred's stunned lips before settling down onto his lap. "I knew you would around one day."

Before Alfred could say something, his lips are imprisoned with Barbara's for a second time.

And finally, Jim arrives at the rooftop finding his date, Jervis Tetch.

"Ha, I always knew you had affection for me, detective Gordon."

Gordon ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

 **#1048. I am not allowed to short sheet Bruce's bed**

Selina drops the pillow of Bruce back onto the bed with a grin then heads out the window because Bruce just walked in through the door.

With the biggest yawn imaginable, Bruce lifts his sheets up and steps underneath them, suddenly realizing he doesn't fit for some reason. He knew puberty hit hard on him, but this hard is just crazy, right?

When Selina climbs down the balcony she grins widely when she hears Bruce scream frustrated; "Alfred! I can't fit in my bed anymore! I became a giant!"

Alfred slapped his forehead.

* * *

 **What did you think of this April Fools edition?**


	164. Chapter 164

**First, I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner. I have been pretty busy with my other stories. I really wish you are all still following this story, and thanks to guest for the two requests. I will try to post them as soon as I can.**

* * *

 **#1049. I am not allowed to try doing impossible things with my elbow**

Bruce strolls into the study with his textbooks and finds Selina sitting behind his desk doing something what looks incredibly weird. Well, weirder than what she usually does anyway.

The young billionaire resumes watching the young street girl as she tries to pick up a pen with her elbow, failing every attempt.

Knowing he will regret the answer to the question in his mind, Bruce decides to not ask it and scurries back outside the study looking for a much more intelligent person to make homework with.

* * *

Sean walks inside through the patio doors and finds Selina perched onto the couch washing herself, cat-style. The street boy darts his eyes from left to right, bemused.

Selina proceeds licking her wrists then rub the saliva through her curls then suddenly wraps her arm into her neck and sticks her tongue out, trying to lick her elbows.

Refusing to understand that what she wants is impossible, Selina takes some pretty graphic positions to reach her impossible goal and Sean scurries awkwardly back through the patio doors outside.

* * *

 **#1050. I am not allowed to build a fort in the middle of the street and claim it makes me invisible**

Selina dashes excitedly with the kitchen seats down the road, one by one, then finally puts them in the right order and returns to the manor to get the next items, blankets.

In a matter of minutes she had built herself a nice looking fortress and she was proud of it. All she had to do now was sit in it and enjoy the fact she has her very own, Super-Magic Fortress that made her invisible.

Sean returns from his training exercise then spots the fort in the middle of the street nearby the manor. Knowing who the culprit was, the street boys sighs in exasperation; "Selina, you do realize Alfred will go bonkers if he finds this, right? And he will smack your head for it."

Selina replies from inside the fortress; "Therefore he has to see me first and this is a Super-Magic Fortress which makes me invisible."

Sean rubs the left side of his head; "Selina, it's just kitchen seats covered with ordinary blankets. It does not make you invisible."

Selina smirks (not that Sean can see it) and asks; "Can you see me right now?"

"No, but that's because you are inside and I am outside."

Selina shakes her head (not that Sean can see it) then replies; "No, you can't see me because this an Super-Magic Fortress and it makes me invisible."

Sean walks off not believing someone like Selina could be so dense.

* * *

 **#1051. I am not allowed to draw faces on all the food items in the refrigerator**

Jim opens the kitchen refrigerator and finds the horrifying sight of a bunch of carrots with Jerome's face painted on them and for some reason he knows he won't look the same at carrots ever again.

* * *

Sean opens the refrigerator and sees a row of Ranch Sauce bottles standing on the top shelve. His bemusement increases more when he sees that each and one of them carries a smiley face.

The street boy grunts in disgust then grabs Alfred's spare gun from the kitchen drawer and takes the bottles of Ranch Sauce and the gun outside lining them up in a perfect row.

Sean takes a few firm steps back them aims the gun and shoots every one of them to smithereens leaving red Ranch Sauce splatters all across the front lawn.

The street boy smirks pleased; " _Now you'll definitely won't ever buy new bottles again, Alfred!"_

Selina pokes her head outside the front door then says with pouty face; "Sean, they were supposed to be used for a new therapy session where your fear of something gets turned into something fun. Scientists say happy faces can have stimulating effects and take fear away."

Sean slowly turns around, murderously looking which Selina knows is a cue for her to run, and running is what she does with Sean closely behind her yelling; "SELINA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU, I DON'T FEAR THAT SHIT BUT HATE IT!"

"Well sorry…I was only trying to help, you know?" Selina whimpered when she felt Sean's foot kicking her butt."

* * *

Bullock opens the refrigerator then bursts into an uproarious laughter and falls to the kitchen floor where he resume laughing his head off.

Alfred strolls into the kitchen to see what the joke is then steps around the man who rolls down the floor laughing, then peers inside the fridge where he finds Captain's Barnes's eyes, nose, and mouth painted on all the eggs.

Bullock pokes Alfred's leg while laughing; "You get the joke? Funny right?"

Without taking notice of Alfred's unpleasant look, Bullock proceeds laughing while holding his painful, yet not painful enough, beer belly.

* * *

 **#1052. I am not allowed to turn insane when Sean ignores me**

Selina roams into the study and finds Sean Ornelas doing his material art gymnastics, though, there is something about the whole scenery she thinks is not right.

"Sean, could you please take off your shirt? I wanna see some sexy muscles pull with every move you make."

Sean acts as if he had not heard the street girl and proceeds doing his gymnastics.

"Sean look! I'm not wearing any shirt or bra!"

Sean turns his back toward the girl, nonchalantly then drops to the floor and starts doing push-ups."

"Sean, can I perch onto your back so you levitate me with every push-up?"

Sean proceeds pushing himself up and down while counting softly with every push up, and Selina starts losing her patience.

"Sean, I dyed my hair black and straightened my curls so it looks just as messy as your hair and I will be on my way stealing your credit card and a picture of your face and go find some corrupt plastic surgeon to remodel my face so we could be like twins!"

Sean stands back onto his feet then starts doing some stretches, still not aware of Selina's presence because he's too caught up in his zone.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA BUY MYSELF A LEATHER, SKIN TIGHT CAT LIKE SUIT AND ROB EVERY JEWELRY OR MUSEUM ON MY WAY AND PAINT YOUR INITIALS ONTO EVERYTHING SO YOU WILL GET THE BLAME!"

Sean finally looks up but all he sees is a blur of black leather and brown curls sweep outside the patio doors, making him frown briefly then he returns back to his gymnastics.

A few hours later, Sean and the entire Wayne Manor household witnessed on Live-TV how a young girl wearing a skin tight leather cat-suit jumping rooftops with a pack of GCPD workers hot on her trail as she hollered; "THIS IS ALL SEAN ORNELAS'S FAULT FOR IGNORING ME!"

* * *

 **#1053. I am not allowed to encourage Annie and Sid in having a run-battle (I should know Annie wins and Sid can't accept his down fall)**

Sid strolls through the patio doors outside chewing on a bagel when he finds Selina and her friend Annie in the back yard, irking Alfred who's trying to some gardening. Then she spots Sid.

"Hey second fast boy in Gotham city," Selina said gleefully then skipped toward Sid.

Sid frowns; "Wait, some other boy is faster than me?"

"Yup, Sean Ornelas is!"

"Uhm, I don't think he's-

"ANYWAY, you are ranking on third place right now!"

Sid frowns even more; "Then who is second?"

Selina smirks; "Sean is, because let's face it, even though Sean is fast he's not faster than Annie."

Sid folds his arms and sizes himself up so he stares down onto Annie then snorts; "A girl can never be faster than a boy."

Annie wants to kick him square between the legs for that, but Selina stops her in time and says; "This asks for a run-battle!"

"Miss Kyle-

"SHUT UP, JEEVES! This is between me, my best female friend, and the pesky Indian Hill creep. Alright, to those trees and back! On your marks and…go!"

Sid spurts away as fast as lightning, that's what he thinks anyway, then runs around the trees and starts on his way back. Sadly his speed took too much energy from his body, something Hugo couldn't fix yet, and he collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Though, before he fell His blurry vision did reveal two grinning girls standing in the distance.

The white haired boy finally caught up his breath then jumped to his feet and roared; "I demand a rematch, because no way a girl can be faster than a boy and I bet she didn't even run in the-

Sid could not finish his sentence because he fell to the ground once again only this time with lots and lots of pain between his legs where Annie had kicked him without him realizing it.

* * *

 **#1054. I am not allowed (for obvious reasons) to dress myself as a high functional sociopath and follow people around taking notes of what they do**

Selina stole Sherlock's deerstalker, coat, and scarf and strutted down the streets to find herself a villain and take notes on him or her. It won't take long until she spots one wearing a green tuxedo and glasses.

With a cue grin on her face, Selina tippy-toes after the villain, Ed, and takes notes of all his moves.

 _"Ed looks around to see if someone is following him."_

 _"Ed walks with a big and wicked grin on his face into an alley."_

 _"Ed looks around again and doesn't see me hiding behind a wall."_

 _"Ed takes out his phone and dials a random looking number."_

 _"With a big smirk on his face, Ed presses the final digit and presses send."_

 _"The big explosion nearby the GCPD that stirred Gotham on its foundations must have caused by Edward Nygma-_

Suddenly a shadow casts over the girl and she looks up, smirking; "Hiya, forensic guy."

Nygma simply smirks; "Street trash girl, I am afraid I can't let you leave this alley alive."

* * *

Selina finally managed to shake Nygma off then already found her next target, Kathryn-with-no-last-name. The street girl pulls the collar of her coat up with a cocky smirk, like she saw Sherlock do many times, and starts to pursue the 'leader' of the shadow company.

 _"Last-name-less Kathryn strolls suspiciously down the streets. It's more than obvious she's up to no good,"_ Selina adds on her notepad.

 _"Kathryn looks around then sneaks into the Sirens. I followed quickly."_

 _"Kathryn sits down at a table and orders a drink."_

 _"Kathryn starts drinking the drink, and the way she glances at her watch makes me think she's waiting for someone who is running late. By the look of her murderous face she doesn't like it."_

 _"I had to duck behind some people because she looked at the door where I was. Oh crap, she is not looking happy, maybe because she saw me. Yup, she saw me, I have to run!"_

Selina ran all the way back to the manor where she sneaks inside and finds all the Wayne Manor residents sitting on the couch staring anxiously at something hidden in the shadows.

"Hey peeps, what's up?!" Selina asks nonchalantly.

* * *

 **#1055. Accident or no accident, I am not allowed to burp into the talon's face.**

"Alright little girl, tell me where your notepad is!"

Selina smirks cocky; "Somewhere you will never find it."

"Your hiding it somewhere under your jacket, aren't you?"

Selina looks thoughtfully for a second then says, blankly; "So what? It's not like you will rip my jacket open and take a peek under my shirt and snatch it from my bra! If you do I'll scream."

The talon looks at her for a moment eyeing her face to find a small hint of bluff, but he meets blank stares. Then he reaches his hand out.

"Give it to me."

Selina snorts as reply.

"Or else I shoot the butler!"

Selina meets Alfred's eyes then says; "Sorry Alfred, I don't love you enough to take my clothes off and give him the notepad I've hidden in my bra."

Alfred widens his eyes in utter panic then talon grunts agitated; "Fine, if you don't love him enough there is no use for me to kill him. Who else can I threaten to make you give me what I want?"

Selina shrugs; "Sean."

"Alright, who is Sean?"

Bruce whimpers; "Sean is out doing mischief on the streets."

"Are you trying to waste my time here girl?"

Selina shrugs nonchalantly; "It's not me who send you here, sooo…"

"Alright, that's it! Give me what I want!" the talon bellowed then grabbed Selina's jacket to zip it open.

Selina opens her mouth to scream, but instead an uproarious burp escaped her throat landing straight into the talon's face.

Then Selina had to run.

* * *

 **#1056. I am not allowed to get socks on my feet and hands then slide across the recently waxed hallway floor**

Alfred looks proudly at his handiwork. The floors are crystal clear again and Bruce will be so happy.

"WHOOO-HOOO!" Alfred suddenly heard someone cry ecstatically, but before he had the chance to turn around and look something collapsed into his feet and knocked him to the ground with a thud.

Alfred grunts in pain then looks at who the culprit was and found Selina skidding on hands and feet out the front door while hollering; "THANKS FOR WAXING THE FLOORS JEEVES! I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS!"

What Alfred wants right now is grab a broom and shove it up her ass.

* * *

 **#1057. I am not allowed to listen to Sean's extremely dangerous training methods**

"Bruce, you really have to do this," Sean exclaimed importantly. "It's da best training method EVER, trust me. I mean, what if all the lights in the city go out and-

"We don't need to worry because we have an old generator in the basement," Bruce replied proudly.

Sean rolls his eyes; "And what if someone sneaks into the manor because, and I quote Selina, your security still sucks, and this person destroys the generator?"

"Then we still have loads of candles and flashlights."

Sean slaps his forehead; "Bruce, criminals will snatch the flashlights and smack you to the head with it then use the candles to burn your place down. Now just listen, okay. The best way is too get prepared for a blackout is too trust your instincts and your other senses. Now close your eyes and run around the house without bumping into things."

Bruce still looks slightly reluctant when his brain starts to analyse all the things Sean just said, and it suddenly all made sense.

Alfred came inside through the front door and witnessed a sight of a young billionaire trying to run around the house with his eyes closed and his face, arms and legs full of bruises and scratches.

"Master B, what on Earth are you doing?!" Alfred gasped when Bruce repeatedly walked into the walls and doors without opening his eyes.

The boy turns then grins proudly and with his eyes still closed; "No worries, Alfred, this looks awful but I'm actually getting pretty good at this. I mean, I takes me less seconds to find he doorway."

Alfred drops his mouth agape when Bruce proceeds bumping into the same wall for like three times when he finally found the doorway that leads him to the kitchen.

"You see?" Bruce stated over his shoulder, proudly. "An hour ago it took me 20 times before I finally figured out where the doorway was."

Alfred followed the boy angry then grumbles; "Why you don't use your eyes, like every other normal person?!"

"Because I am not like every other normal person, Alfred. I'm Bruce Wayne and if I ever want to fight crime I have to strengthen my other senses and not only trust my eyes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to find my way to the conservatory then take the back door and run around the house before entering again through the front door down the hallway, and up the stairs to my bedroom which will be the finish point. I told Sean I could do all that in 1 hour and 30 minutes."

Bruce had kept his eyes closed the entire time then dashed off to where he thought the conservatory was.

"Master Bruce, a few more inches to the left and- you know what, never mind," Alfred grumbled when Bruce used the same method as earlier and found the entrance after another three thuds in the wall. "One more question, Master B. Was this also Mister Ornelas's idea?"

"Yup!" Bruce replied. "Sean said it's da best training method EVER."

Alfred suddenly loses all senses of normal behaviour and sprints up the stairs then down the hallway and finally into the boys room where he finds Sean lying dully on his bed reading a car magazine.

"YOU!"

Sean lifts his eyes up to Alfred then asks, nonchalantly; "Hey Alfred, what do we have for lunch?"

Alfred's wild looking eyes told the boy to run, and running is what he does, with his eyes straight open.

* * *

 **#1058. I am not allowed to pretend I suddenly loosened up. I should know it will tick Selina off when she finds out I lied**

Sean is doing some push-ups in the gym room when Selina skids toward him with a sweet look on her face.

"Hey Sean, can I rub some moisturizing oil onto your abs?"

Sean stands up straight then smiles; "Sure Selina. Just wait for me in the study, okay?"

Selina looks slightly surprised then says; "Wow, you suddenly loosened up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I can fight as much as I want but you still will keep trying anyway, so why not obey instantly?"

Selina smirks; "Yeah, you're right about that."

"Now you wait in the study, okay?"

"Sure thing, my dear-boy."

Selina dashed off with glee while a smirk formed onto Sean's face.

Three hours later Selina was still waiting for Sean in the study holding a bottle of moisturizing oil. When she finally realized Sean fooled her, she turned very, VERY angry, but when she tried to find Sean to give him a butt pummel, the only one she could find was Bruce.

So yeah, it was either Bruce who had to receive the pummel or the entire mansion would have been broken down.

* * *

 **Note: Selina knew Sean was not there so that's why she said his name to the talon, just to irk him and not to bring Sean into trouble or anything.**

 **Anyway, let me know which rule you like best, and it would be so cool to get some Bruce centered rule requests, but Sean is fine too if you have any xD**

 **Also, let me know if you like the school edition being back on, because it occurs to me they don't really suit with this story cz this story is titled with Wayne Manor LOL**


	165. Bruce Kicks Selina Out, Forever?

**Guest: Thank you. I am happy you reviewed, and your Sean is more popular than Jack rule request is added to this update xD  
** **Guest: Sorry, I try to keep a balance between Bruce &Selina and Sean&Selina rules. Though, sometimes I wonder if the Bruce fans are still out there? To reply your question, if it's a question, nope. Sean didn't know Selina was there.  
Guest: Haha, yeah, Sean kinda deserved the pummel for tricking Selina like that. But yeah, Sean was smart and makes sure he was not home and Bruce happened to be around at the wrong moment xD  
Guest: I don't know if there is another rule with Sean pretending to be loosened up. But it's hard remembering with so many rules LOL  
Guest: Thank you for your reviews. I like some, but for now I am not planned to add anymore versions of the characters. The mirror verse versions of Alfred, Jim, Selina, Sean, and Bruce might pop up once in a while, but no more versions. It's already confusing enough. I like your other requests :D  
Jamesbondfan007: Your requests will be added to the other story when I have enough rules to fill the update, so thank you :D**

* * *

 **#1059. I am not allowed to pretend the floor is lava** **  
**

Bruce strolls down the stairs then realizes every hallway furniture is rearranged in an order that raises his eyebrows. After trying to find his way around them he finally enters the study where the exact same thing happened.

"BRUCE, WATCH OUT!"

After all those months over training his reaction skills, Bruce is able to jump instantly on a nearby coffee table looking at the floor to scan for the danger Selina warned him for.

There is nothing.

"Selina, this might be an odd question, but what is it exactly I need to watch out for?"

Perched on the top of the high bookcases, Selina leaps to the nearby desk, to the end table, to an arm chair, to the couch and finally crouches down beside Bruce onto the coffee table.

Cupping Bruce's face with both hands gently so she can look him in the eyes, Selina says importantly; "Be careful! Bridgit somehow woken up the volcano your manor is built on and it's slowly erupting it's lava into your house."

And with that, Selina leaps off the coffee table to a nearby side table that directed her to the rearranged furniture in the hallway so she could 'safely' reach the staircase. Bruce watched her leave with a baffled expression.

* * *

"AAAGH, Miss Kyle, what did you do?!" Alfred roared infuriated soon he had entered the building through the front door.

Selina turns her head alarmed then yells to defend herself; "I know what you are thinking but, this is not my fault. Bridgit somehow woken up the volcano this manor is built on and it's slowly erupting the lava-

"I am not talking about the non-existing lava, Miss Kyle! I am talking about this….furniture moving thing you did!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "They will get you safely from one place to another when the lava-

"There is no lava!"

"Yes there is!"

"If I get my hands on you-

Alfred did not get a chance to finish his threat because Selina jumped from object to object then finally reached Alfred and things became too violent to describe.

* * *

Barnes walks into the precinct and finds each and every cop jumping from desk to desk and among them he spots the cray-cray street cat from Wayne Manor.

"CAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING AND WHY IS EVERYONE-WAIT, PLEASE TELL ME THAT MANIAC FRIEND OF YOURS DIDN'T DROP ANY WEIRD SMOKE BOMBS IN HERE!"

Selina looks at Barnes from the desk she's perched on then shakes her head and says; "No, far worse. Bridgit discovered this building is built on a volcano!"

"WAIT! NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THAT!"

Selina nods understandably then says; "Yeah, it turns out this city is actually build one giant volcano, and Bridgit kinda woken it up!"

"WHAT?! IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN STILL DO?!"

Selina points at the desks; "You are safe on these and you can use them to jump on them across the building. You better start doing it because a seam of lava flow nearly reached your scrawny toes by now."

Barnes looks at his toes in shock and…sees nothing out of the ordinary.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THERE IS NOT LA-WAIT! IS THIS SOME EXTREMELY LATE APRIL FOOLS PRANK?!"

"Your shoes are burned, Captain Barnes," Selina said as an answer.

Barnes open his mouth to bellow something, but suddenly he gets a text alert and he decides to read it instead.

 **Dear Mr (Captain) Barnes**

 **Please accept my deepest apologies for letting Miss Kyle escape the manor like a loose cannonball. She is most likely bowling down the streets by now claiming the city is built on a giant volcano. I was not intend to create such an awkward and embarrassing situation for you, the strike team, or the entire GCPD. The only good thing that came out of this unfortunate experience is that I have grown and learned alternative approaches to this situation, meaning; if you see her approach her with caution and call for back-up (me) immediately. Do not, I repeat; do not threaten her, spook her, or yell abuse at her in any way because you will regret it, trust me. If you by any chance accidently did any of these things and you are still safe, lie down onto the ground, recoil, and wait for back-up. Sincerely, Alfred Pennyworth.**

 _"Ugh, as if! I am not gonna crawl away like a scared little animal only because they say that Cat-kid is dangerous. I am much bigger, stronger, and taller than her."_

Barnes puts his cell-phone back into his pocket then roars; "CAT-BRAT, RETURN TO WAYNE MANOR THIS INSTANT BEFORE I-AAGH!"

Every cop in the building witnessed how their bigger, stronger, and taller Captain gets knocked down by the street girl and heads out the door, laughing uproariously.

* * *

 **#1060. I am not allowed to fill up the entire precinct with balloons then let them pop (I should be aware of Captain Barnes fear for balloons)**

Captain Barnes stomps inside the precinct and finds himself in the middle of balloon invested building. His eyes nearly drop out of his sockets in fear and complete froze solid in his roots.

Selina smirks satisfied when she saw the state Barnes was in then moves her foot up, then instantly down again on one of the balloons making it pop.

Barnes instantly flinched awake from his frozen state and starts to run around like a scared little boy, popping every balloon his feet steps on. And those that stay intact, gets popped by Selina who couldn't stop laughing and fell to the floor and onto the balloons, ecstatically.

Barnes peed his pants in utter fear.

* * *

 **#1061. Even though Sean ran away to the city without me, I am not allowed to hide his rolls of toilet paper as payback**

Sean returns from his nightly adventure on the streets and strolls to his bathroom to take a quick toilet visit before heading to bed and catch a few hours of sleep before Alfred would start yelling and screaming at Selina again.

The street boy sits down, does his thing then grabs at the wall to unroll some toilet paper, but grabs air instead. He looks at the wall with a frown then notices the roll of toilet paper is empty.

 _"How stupid of Alfred to forget putting a new one up."_

A few seconds later Sean is engrossed with searching for a fresh roll of toilet paper but can't find any anywhere. Then suddenly getting it; "Selina! Give me back my toilet paper NOW!"

Selina smiles with a satisfied purr. Nope, she's not giving it back yet.

* * *

 **#1062. I am not allowed to slide with Sean down the stairs in a sleeping bag. Especially not when Sean has no say in it**

Sean returns from his toilet break back into the TV room to resume watching the movie with the other teens. Then when the movie is nearly finished, Sean grabs his glass of coke and takes one big gulp and drowns it down. Then a weird after taste roams across his tongue.

The street boy splints his eyes at his friends suspiciously then scowls; "Alright, which one of you put something in my drink and what is it?"

Selina's huge grin says enough, but poor Sean can't say another thing because he feels his entire body becoming numb before his eyesight gave up on him and falls with a thud down the couch, asleep.

"I call dibs on him!" Selina said giddy and jumped to her feet, then grabbed both of Sean's arms and dragged him out the room. The others pretended they hadn't seen a thing and watched the last ten minutes of the movie.

The next morning…

Sean's numb limps slowly starts to twitch right before his eyelids start to tremble. The first thing he realizes is the other body that is pressed against his tightly, and when he snaps his eyes open he finds Selina's face zoomed into his, their noses nearly touching one and another.

The second thing that he realizes is that he's lying on the ground, in a sleeping bag, with Selina lying on top of him, in the same sleeping bag.

Sean opened his mouth to bellow something, but there was no sound. Obviously his vocal cords are still numb due to whatever Selina dropped into his drink.

Selina's grin grows on her face then she screams gleefully; "Hold on tight, Kitty Toy Sean! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

 _"Wait, what? Bumpy ride?"_ Sean's mind asked himself then he saw, from the corner of his eye, how Selina used both her hands to push themselves off right before she enveloped herself back around him and they slid down something that felt like the stairs.

"AAAAH!" Selina cried in utter glee as she clutched herself around Sean's musclier body.

Sean's mouth opened in utter fear, but his vocal cords still failed on him, but his eyes had a horrified look written in them making him look like as if he was frozen solid. Even Alfred, who walked past them as they lied at the bottom of the stairs, had to make a double-quick to make sure it was really Sean and not one of Selina's 'Sean-look-a-like' blow up dolls.

* * *

 **#1063. I am not allowed to make cat-related jokes (again)**

"Hey, why don't cats play poker in the jungle?" Selina asked the crowd of people sitting on the couch, reluctantly except for one.

Ed replies ecstatically; "Too many cheetahs."

"That's correct," Selina replied in glee then making a brief happy dance with Ed.

Mr. Fox whispers to Bullock; "And this is the moment I fear that The Cat is going to team up with the Riddler."

"Not on my watch!" Alfred grunted angrily.

Selina shushes everyone then moves on to joke number 2; "What is a cat's way of keeping law & order?"

Alfred feels a headache coming up, Jim cries softly into a pillow, and Bullock slams his head down onto the arm rest.

"Claw enforcement," Ed replies.

"What do you call a cat that is caught by the police?"

"How about we arrest you and you ask the same question to a criminal?" Bullock growled aggravated.

"A purr-patrator," Ed cried with glee.

Bullock smacks his head; "Stop encouraging her by replying the questions, you freak!"

"How do cats end a fight?"

Ed exclaims happily; "They hiss and make up!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Alfred bellowed in rage then stood up. "Miss Kyle, can't you see you are boring us?"

"But he…

"Mr. Nygma is an idiot, so I am not talking about him!"

Selina points then at her kitty toys; "But Sean-y and Bruce-y like the jokes. Look how they smile."

Alfred slaps his forehead; "Miss Kyle, Master Bruce always smiles at everything you do, and the look on Mister Ornelas face is not a smile!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! It's the same frozen, freaked out look he can't seem to get off his face after your sliding down the stairs in a sleeping bag antic!"

"Awe, that means he loved it! That cute frozen look is so adorable. You wanna hear another joke, Sean-y? What do you call a cat that lives in an-

Selina could not say more because Bullock knocked her to the head and she dropped to the floor, unconsciously. After that he had to run because Ed didn't appreciate an un-finished riddle.

* * *

 **#1064. I am not allowed to hug people who are sitting**

Bruce sits behind his desk doing some research when Selina suddenly leaps in front of him and envelopes her arms around him, unexpectedly.

The billionaire feels his face being pulled against Selina's chest, making him blush like a lunatic while stuttering; "I-I-I, can feel your b-b-b

"MISS KYLE, GET AWAY FROM MASTER BRUCE RIGHT NOW!"

Selina dodges Alfred's broom then skips out the door, crying with glee; "He's growing up, Jeeves, and you can't stop him!"

* * *

"And guess who else you can't stop from growing up," Selina smirked then headed up the stairs to find Sean. She found him in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, frozen solid.

Selina squeezes Sean's face tightly against her chest then sways from left to right as if she's rocking his head.

Sean suddenly wakes up from his frozen state and notices everything is dark, plus, something soft is rubbing his face. Then he feels a heartbeat thumping against his face.

"AAAGH! GET HER OFF OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO SLIDE DOWN THE STAIRS IN A SLEEPING BAG!"

Sean jumps to his feet then wants to make a break for it, but suddenly halts in the doorway when Selina grins; "Sean, that was like 2 rules earlier. Right now your face was hugging my boobs."

Sean did not move or reply, and then Jim struts past the door then yells for Alfred; "Mr. Pennyworth! It looks like Sean is paralyzed, again!"

* * *

 **#1065. I am not allowed to flog Jack for shipping me with Silver**

"I don't care, I ship it," Jack sings gleefully while sitting behind Bruce's desk carving a big heart into the desk with his knife then adding two names right in the middle of it.

Selina enters the study then strolls over to Jack and the desk to see what he's doing. That's when she sees the big heart saying; "I ship Selina and Silver."

Rage boils up inside the street girl then she grabs Jack by the shrubs of his neck and drags him to the couch. A few seconds later she is flogging his butt with utter rage.

Not that Jack cares. He's laughing his head off while singing; "Selina and Silver sitting in a tree…"

* * *

 **#1066. I am not allowed to point out that Sean is more popular than me**

Bullock sits lackadaisically behind his desk in Barnes's old office when suddenly a young boy with green hair skips inside the precinct and jumps onto a desk with his loud speaker.

 **"Things I'm not allowed to do while I'm at Wayne Manor! It took Sean Ornelas one simple rule to become more popular than me! They even start shipping him with MY SELINA KYLE! That kid got even his own spin-off story of Things I'm not allowed to do while I'm at Wayne Manor, and there is an entire cat's to do list series staring him and MY SELINA! The series even has a prequel with him being the main character!**

Bullock leans into the office door way then grunts; "I know I will regret asking you this, but why are you here and what are you doing?"

" **Pointing out that Sean Ornelas is more popular than me!"**

"Could you please talk without that thing?"

 **"NO! I want everyone to hear how I point out that Sean is more popular than me! He's even more popular than any of you!"**

Alvarez gasps; "Even more popular than me?"

Jack ignores Alvarez then bellows; **"I want you lot to arrest him and lock him up!"**

"Why?" Bullock grunts annoyed.

 **"Duh, because he's more popular than me and I hate it! He stole MY SELINA!"**

Bullock snorts; "Hey, Sean might be popular than me, but I am definitely not going to arrest him. I mean, I'm still more popular than you and I like to keep it that way!"

All the cops nod agreed.

* * *

 **#1067. I am not allowed to say words backwards**

Alfred enters the room and finds Selina perched onto Bruce's desk with her face closely zoomed to his as she says; "suoicodilaipxecitsiligarfilacrepuS."

Bruce frowns; "Selina, for the tenth time, I don't know what you are saying."

"I'm saying supercalifragilisticexpialidocious backwards, duh."

* * *

 **#1068. I am not allowed to wave a broom at passing by cars**

Alfred has searched through the entire manor for his broom, but he can't seem to find the thing anywhere. Then suddenly his cell-phone rings.

"Hiya Mr. Pennyworth, it's me, Kathryn. Could you please remove that crazy cat-like street girl off the road. She's standing in front of my car waving a broom and screams insults."

Alfred opens the front door then pokes his head out, cupping both sides of his mouth; "MISS KYLE, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY BROOM!"

"NO, I NEED IT TO SWEEP THIS MANIACAL WOMAN OUT OF GOTHAM!"

Alfred rolls his eyes; "MISS KYLE, IF I HAVE TO GET THERE TO COLLECT IT MYSELF, I WILL USE IT TO STUFF IT UP YOUR ASS!"

Kathryn's eyes widens in shock. She definitely will put the name Alfred Pennyworth on the agenda for her next meeting with the court. Now it suddenly makes sense why those brats are the way they are. Alfred is the real villain in all of this.

* * *

 **#1069. I am not allowed to poke Sean until he feels like slapping me**

Kathryn sits in her car spying with a binoculars through the Wayne Manor gate when she suddenly spots Sean Ornelas doing his jujitsu outside. Then suddenly the cat-like street girl's face pokes up behind the boy.

Sean is totally focused on what he is doing when he suddenly feels something poke the muscles of his arms. His eyes snaps open and he finds Selina, grinning at him.

"Selina, please stop doing that?"

Selina simply smiles then pokes the muscles of his chest, purring; "They are soft and they are like little cushions. Kitty loves soft, little cushions."

Kathryn proceeds lurking through her binoculars, and Selina proceeds poking all Sean's muscles while purring like a cat in heat.

"Selina, that is enough! Stop right now or I'm gonna explode in anger."

Selina proceeds poking; "Kitty thinks angry, raging Sean is adorable."

"Not when I slap you!"

"Kitty Toy Sean won't slap Kitty girl," Selina purred and kept poking. The vein on the side of Sean's head starts to throb. Selina noticed it and grinned, while poking; "Let it go. Become mommy's adorable, angry Kitty Toy. ex-ex-ex-plo-plo-plode for mommy."

SELINA! I WARNED YOU BUT YOU CROSSED THE LINE TOO FAR THIS TIME! IF I'LL GET MY HANDS ON YOU..."

Kathryn scratches the back of her head when she witnesses, through the binoculars, how Sean chases Selina while bellowing some very scary threats at her.

Selina however laughs; "That's my boy! Kitty loves angry Kitty Toy Sean. It makes him look so freaking adorable!"

* * *

 **#1070. I am not allowed to irritate Bruce when Alfred punished him**

Bruce grunts angrily. It was not entirely his fault that knife practice didn't work out like Alfred planned. Nor was it his fault that he threw that knife through the window instead. It was Selina's fault for distracting him with her usual; "Hey Bruce, look! I'm naked" antic. But of course his crappy butler wouldn't listen and had to punish him.

"Hey Bruce, I know you are already busy enough, but ehm… I found a plate underneath my bed and it really needs to be cleaned," Selina said then slowly added the plate into the sink with soapy water. A huge grin was plastered on her face.

Bruce rolled his eyes. Why did Alfred had to punish him by ordering him to the dishes. Selina never had to do it after any of her ridicules antics. It's just stupid. Training is one thing, but doing the dishes only because he broke a silly window. It's not like he hasn't money enough to let it fixed.

"Bruce, I'm not sure if you are nearly finished, but ehm…don't hate me for finding this cup underneath Sean's bed and bring it to you. It has a big dirty stain in it, so you really have to clean it now."

Selina puts the cup in the sink with soapy water as well. Bruce grabs it and starts brushing it thoroughly.

Seconds later…

"Hiya Bruce, I found this stack of chips bowls underneath mine, Annie's and Rikki's beds. You don't mind cleaning them as well, do you?"

Selina dumps them with a splash into the kitchen sink. And that happens to be Bruce's final straw.

"THAT'S IT, SELINA! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC ANTICS. ALFRED MIGHT TOLERATE YOU BECAUSE ALL THESE YEARS I PROTECTED YOU AND STOPPED ALFRED FROM KICKING YOU OUT, BUT NO MORE! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

Before Selina knows what happens, the door to the conservatory opens and she is being tossed outside by Bruce who shut and locked the door behind her, securely.

Selina launches herself against the door, meowing; "Bruce, you tolerated 1069 rules. You surely can tolerate a few thousand more, can't you?"

Bruce replies Selina's question by shutting the curtains.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review xD**


	166. Selina Desperately Wants Back Inside

**#1071. I am not allowed to try sneak back into the manor by disguising myself as a giant cat**

Selina feels like a genius. No way Bruce would recognize her if she's wearing a furry cat costume.

And with that thought in mind, Selina jumps into the suit then climbs up a tree and peers through the boys bedroom window. She can see Sean sitting on his bed, paralyzed.

 _"Ha, this will be the easiest thing I've ever done, and Bruce is nowhere to be seen."_

With a big smile plastered on her face, Selina leaps from the tree branch to the windowsill and…

Bruce suddenly pops into view and stares at her for a moment. Selina however plays it cool and says; "Meow."

"Really Selina?!" Bruce scowled and with that he shuts the window leaving a sad little kitty named Selina Kyle all alone in the cold.

* * *

 **#1072. Nor will it work if I disguise myself as a giant bat**

"Fine, if you want to play this dirty, then we will play this dirty!" Selina scowled when she jumps into her recently stolen bat costume then climbs up the tall tree all the way to the roof. If there is one thing she knows, it's that the attic window is always open.

Selina tippy-toes across the roof then opens the attic window a little further and climbs inside.

Alfred, who happened to put some old stuff away, noticed the giant bat then grabbed for an old baseball bat and started to pummel it's butt.

"Alfred, STOP!"

The butler frowns. Did the bat just talk? Then suddenly getting it; "Miss Kyle, what are you trying to do?"

Selina opens her mouth to reply, but Bruce who heard all the wrecked, rushed up the folding ladder then snatched the baseball bat and launched himself toward the giant bat, aka Selina Kyle.

He made a terrible face-plant though, because Selina launched herself outside the window before he had the chance to pummel her.

* * *

 **#1073. I am not allowed to propose to Sean**

Selina grins to herself; _"Barbara is right. Bruce won't ever kick out his best friend, meaning…_ "

Sean finally had woken up from his paralyzing state and walks outside through the patio doors and spots Selina strolling down the front yard with a sweet smile on her face.

Selina halts in front of Sean then brandishes a union ring from her jacket pocket and cries at the baffled looking street boy; "Sean, will you-

"SELINA, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL LET YOU MOVE BACK IN IF YOU ARE MARRIED TO SEAN?!"

"Uhm, yes. No. Maybe?"

"FORGET IT! THE DOORS TO THIS MANSION ARE PERMANTLY CLOSED FOR STREET CATS!"

And with that, Bruce snatches the union ring from Selina's hand then whistles his fingers, and Alfred comes charging outside the mansion holding a broom them chasing Selina outside the gate.

"An deep fried union ring, really? She's a mastered street thief and this is all she comes up with?" Bruce said then chews onto the union ring and heads back inside.

* * *

 **#1074. I am not allowed to try find my way back inside the manor by mailing myself to Sean**

Alfred opens the door and finds the mailman pointing at a very large box as he says; "Delivery order for Mr. Ornelas. Please sign here."

The mailman hands the butler the clipboard with the information papers that says; "20 50kg weight plates."

Alfred shrugs; _"Okay, that definitely sounds like something Mister Ornelas would order."_

The butler writes down his signature then hands the clipboard back to the mail delivery man who then lifts the enormous box into the manor. Then Bruce approaches them holding a sword taken from the study wall.

"Excuse me Alfred, but could you please move aside?"

Alfred and the mail delivery man both look astonished when Bruce readies the sword, but before the billionaire boy could penetrate the box with it, Alfred gasped; "Master Bruce, what are you going to do with that sword?!"

"I'm just using it for a quick check to make sure nothing else infiltrates with the package into this manor."

Bruce readies the sword for a second time then launches himself with a ninja like cry upon the package then suddenly…

"AAGH, MY KITTY CAT LIKE GOGGLES! YOU MANIAC PIERCED STRAIGHT THROUGH MY BEAUTIFUL GOGGLES!"

Bruce laughed; "You are so lucky I'm an expert in calculating lengths, Selina! Otherwise it would have been your throat."

* * *

 **#1075. Only because Jim managed to get me into witness protection at the manor years earlier doesn't mean it will work again, so I am not allowed to 'witness' a crime and expect Jim can do it again**

"I need to talk to detective Gordon. He will thank you for it later."

Alvarez gives the girl a stink-eye then says; "Nice try. Now get your butt in that cell!"

"I can't! I witnessed a horrible crime and need witness protection! JIM!"

Jim heard the girl scream his name then approaches them; "Selina, what is it this time?"

"I witnessed a horrible crime."

"Didn't you say the same thing yesterday and it only turned out that Tabitha was spanking Butch for something?"

Selina puts her hands in her sides then scowls; "I never said it was a horrible crime. I only said I witnessed something horrible, which it was. But this time it's a real horrible crime."

"Fine, what is it?"

Selina looks at Alvarez who understands the hint and leaves. Selina then looks back at Jim and whispers; "Penguin spanked Edward Nygma because he forgot to buy spicy mustard."

Jim rolls his eyes; "Selina, spanking people is not a crime unless the victim reports it. Otherwise I could have arrested you a thousand times."

"I know that you idiot! It's not Penguin you have to arrest but Ed. Taking the last bit of spicy mustard and not buy new one is a serious crime and I could get into serious trouble for this so…

Jim rolls his eyes; "So?"

"So you have to take me back to Wayne Manor and persuade Bruce to let me stay in witness protection."

Jim sighs tiredly, grabs his phone, and dials Wayne Manor's phone number.

"Hey Bruce, it's me? Selina witnessed a horrible crime that involved Penguin spanking Ed Nygma because he didn't buy spicy mustard. Can she stay at your manor and-….okay, I will tell her."

Jim hangs up then says; "Bruce said; for all he cares you keep stealing jars of spicy mustard and hands them to Penguin and Ed to assure your safety."

Selina drops to the floor and starts to cry hysterically.

* * *

 **#1076. I am not allowed to keep calling the manor until Sean picks up the phone**

"Wayne Manor," Alfred said through the phone.

The person on the other end of the line, Selina, hangs up without saying anything.

Alfred stares at the phone in his hand; "Ugh, people are so rude sometimes."

* * *

"Bruce Wayne speaking."

Selina instantly hangs up again.

* * *

"I'm sorry but you reached the Wayne Manor answering machine. Please leave a message after the beep…beep."

Selina rolls her eyes and hangs up.

* * *

"Wayne Manor brothel, Bullock speaking."

Selina sighs tiredly; "Really Bullock? You know Bruce will kill you if he finds out you pick up the phone like that."

"Hey Cat-Face!"

"Not so loud, okay? Is Sean home?"

Bullock looks at his watch; "Nope, he's with Bruce and Alfred to the movies. They'll be back in an hour."

"Okay, could you make sure Sean picks up the phone?"

Bullock looks thoughtfully when Bruce's warning of not letting her speak with Sean runs through his mind. Bruce and Alfred threatened him badly, but then again, it's so sad she's out there all alone.

"Sure, I'll make sure Sean picks up the phone."

* * *

The phone rings then when Alfred wants to pick up, Bullock knocks him unconscious. Bruce looks at the cop agape, but before he can say anything, Bullock does the same thing with him. Then it's Sean who stares at the two bodies baffled before meeting the cop's eyes.

"Don't worry, just pick up the phone, okay?"

Sean looks even more baffled but does what's told.

"Wayne Manor, Sean speaking?"

"SEAN, FINALLY, IT'S YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I WANNA PURR INTO YOUR EAR, CAN I?"

Sean looks bemused then hands the phone to Bullock.

"Sean, are you still there? Kitty toy Sean?"

* * *

 **#1077. I am not allowed to kidnap Sean and keep him with me on the streets**

Sean strolls into an alley where he's supposed to meet Selina, but she isn't anywhere. Maybe he's just a little early or she's just late, as always. The street boy sighs and sits down onto a closed and empty garbage bin.

"Hey there, my kitty toy. I had to be sure no one was following you before entering the same alley," Selina smiled and walked toward her kitty toy.

Then, before Sean realizes what happens, Selina sticks a needle into the back of his neck.

"Sorry for doing this, sweetie, but I am too happy to see you again to let you just walk again."

A few hours later, Sean opens his eyes and finds himself in an abandoned building. Then suddenly…

"AAAGH!"

Selina, who zoomed her face close to Sean's rolled her eyes; "Would you relax, it's just me."

Sean looks around then gasps; "Wait, where am I?"

Selina wraps her arms around her kitty toy then purrs; "Finally home in my arms."

* * *

 **#1078. To make sure Sean will stay with me, I am not allowed to clutch him in my arms the entire night**

Sean looks at the girl beside him, nervously. She lies on her side facing him and he's lying on his back clutched tightly into her arms.

The street boy wriggles slowly from left to right, but suddenly Selina's arms envelope tighter around him. Fear starts to erupt in his body. What if she never ever removes those arms?

"You are mine, and I will never ever let you go," Selina purred in her sleep then nuzzled Sean's head thoroughly before wrapping her arms and both legs around the poor street boy.

Sean's eyes widened in utter fear.

* * *

 **#1079. I am not allowed to be all territorial over Sean when we see Bruce on the streets**

Selina walks down the streets with Sean when they suddenly meet Bruce.

"I knew it was you who abducted my best friend!" Bruce scowled angrily as he stomped toward them.

Selina smirks; "Yeah, that's what you can expect after kicking me out!"

"Sean is my friend so give him back!"

Selina clenches her fists then yells; "You only met him because I was so kind to take you to streets!"

"Liar!" Bruce bellowed. "We only met him because he was so kind to safe us both!"

That's it! No one is allowed to call Selina Kyle a liar, not even a billionaire like Bruce Wayne. Selina growled like an angry cat, then kicked her boots off before hurling herself on top of Bruce and used one of her boots to pummel his butt.

"Don't ever call me a liar! I saved Sean from Fish Mooney's frisky fingers long before you and I met! So it's me who is Sean's best friend because he knows me longer than you!"

Sean would have scurried away if it wasn't for the chain that connected him with Selina.

* * *

 **#1080. I am not allowed to chain myself to Sean and sleep with him all night when Bruce finally allows me back into the mansion**

Bruce looks at Alfred while rubbing his sore butt. Selina and Sean both stand beside him.

"That's right Alfred. I finally realized it wasn't fair of me to kick Selina outside the house. I was angry and it made me irresponsible. Lots of things could have happened to her."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "She pummeled your butt, didn't she?"

"Yes! Yes she did! But still, I have been a fool."

Alfred strolls away with a tired sigh.

A few hours later…

Sean lies in bed then nearly fell asleep when he suddenly felt someone's presence. When he opened his eyes he saw Selina standing beside his bed holding some chains.

"NO! SELINA, DON"T!"

It all happened in a blur and there was nothing Sean could have done to prevent it. Selina had wrapped herself around Sean and the chains kept her in place. She really loved her soft, comfy spot beside Sean.

Sean however, felt the panic rise inside him, again.

* * *

 **Which rule was your favorite? Let me know by review xD**


	167. Cat vs Kathryn

**Here is a new update with a few requests made by you XD**

* * *

 **#1081. I am not allowed to follow Sean around in order to protect him from the Court of Owls ( he doesn't need protection and whatever your reason is to think otherwise is stupid) ("No it's not, Alfred")**

Sean strolls down the stairs, yawning openly. Selina dashes after him wearing protection gear and holding a riffle.

Alfred watches the two of them disappear into the study then barks; "Miss Kyle, please return that outfit and weapon back into detective Gordon's room before I smack your head with it!"

"NO! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY KITTY TOY SEAN FROM THE COURT OF OWLS!"

Alfred slaps his forehead.

* * *

Sean parks his Knightmobile in front of the bakery then steps out and enters the building to buy himself some doughnuts.

While waiting in the line, Sean suddenly sees another costumer enter better known as Kathryn, the possibly leader of the Court of Owls.

The villainess spots Sean then lingers toward him and opens her mouth to say something tauntingly, but then the bakery window breaks and…

"AAAH!" Kathryn screamed in pain right before she sank down to the floor reaching her hand to the lower part of her back. "I've been shot!"

Sean stares at the woman astonished while the other costumers have recoiled to the floor in fear. Kathryn proceeds screaming in pain and clasps her hand on the non-existent wound.

The street boy suddenly sees something move in the corner of his eye then when he looks at the building across the street he spots a familiar girl holding a bull-horn in one hand and a riffle in the other.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY I USED RUBBER BULLETS, KATHRYN, BUT NEXT YOU DARE TO COME NEAR MY SEXY KITTY TOY IT WILL BE SHARP OBJECTS PENETRATING YOUR BODY!"

And with that, the familiar girl dashed away, with bull-horn and riffle and all.

* * *

Sean lies in bed, bemused. Why? Because Selina lies beside him and has him wrapped in her arms protectively. She's also purring because she is very happy with that spot beside Sean.

Alfred knocks then enters to see if all the boys are present then spots Selina.

"Miss Kyle, get your butt away from there and into your own room!"

Selina opens one eye then snaps; "No. I have to protect Sean from the Court of Owls!"

Alfred rolls his eyes in aggravation then barks; "You do realize we have a security system, right?!"

"You do realize they always fail, right?!" Selina retorted back. "Now please shush so my Kitty Toy Sean can sleep."

Alfred stomps over to the bed then says; "I'm sorry you have to see this, Mister Ornelas, but she leaves me no choice!"

Selina starts to meow miserably when Alfred uses his foot to roll her out of the bed then grabs her around her waist and hoists her over his shoulder before stomping out of the room again while mumbling at Selina; "And this is why you are not capable enough to protect Mister Ornelas."

* * *

 **#1082. I am not allowed to nuzzle Sean when he's trying to eat cereal**

Sean grabs the milk and the cereal then dumps it into a bowl and grabs a spoon. Then when he wants to bring a spoon full of cereal to his mouth, a blur of brown curls and black leather jumps onto the table in front him then starts to nuzzle him like a cat in heat.

"Selina, what are you-stop it-stop it," Sean yelled as he tried to push her off. Once succeeded he tries to bring the cereal back to his mouth, but Selina instantly resumes nuzzling him.

Sean drags in a annoyed sigh then pummels Selina with the spoon to her head until she drops to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

 **#1083. I am not allowed to try get Sean off guard only because I want to try something new**

"You know Sean, I've been talking with Bruno lately and I told him this whole clone Bruce idea of his sucks and guess what he said."

Sean shrugs; "How would I know, Selina. I wasn't there."

"Yeah, and that's a plus otherwise Bruno might have end up in hospital if you heard his idea," Selina said. "He still likes to add your character to the show, though he likes to bring in a new twist which is; Kathryn is your mom."

Sean's fists starts to clench in anger then Selina suddenly looks at something behind Sean and says; "Wait, there is Bruno."

Sean rounds on his heels and finds no one then suddenly he feels something vacuum forcefully into the back of his neck. It only took 2 seconds for Sean to realize it was Selina leaving her mark with her lips.

All Sean could do was let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a gasp while he felt his entire body paralyze to stone.

* * *

 **#1084. I am not allowed to creep Bruce out with Sean's help**

Bruce sits behind desk doing homework when suddenly the room fills with a foggy mist. At first he's too occupied to notice, but when it slowly rises to the level of his desk top, his eyes start to fill with fear.

Then suddenly, a full length of yellow coherent light beam flashes through the room followed by a green one, then a purple one, then a blue one, a red one, and a light blue one. The stereo turns on and the room fills with the sound of owls, bats, and wolves.

Bruce recoils to the floor and hides under the desk in fear.

Alfred strolls inside the house through the conservatory door into the kitchen, outside the kitchen into the hallway and finds both Selina and Sean with a handful of laser pointers and a fog machine by their feet. Their faces look like as if they are trying to hold in a fit of laughter as they sway the laser pointers into random directions.

Knowing he will regret once he finds out what is happening, Alfred drags in a tired sigh and sneaks up at the two teens from behind and peeks over their heads inside the study.

Alfred slaps his forehead at the sight of his young master running circles inside the foggy study, drowning out the sound of the wolf howls with his own girl-like screams as he tries to dodge the multiple beams of coherent lights that is chasing him all over the place.

Then, the poor kid collapses to the ground in exhaustion and Selina grins, (already feeling Alfred's presence); "Hey Jeeves, how about you take a peek in his pants and see how many different colors of shit you find in there."

Then the two teens drop to the floor and start guffawing uproariously and are totally not aware of the rage that fills the butler's eyes. Or they did notice it but they simply don't care.

* * *

 **#1085. Not even when we are absolutely sure Kathryn was spying on our house, we are not allowed to creep her out**

While the two teens proceed laughing in utter joy, Alfred had turned off the fog machine and opened every window then hoisted Bruce over his shoulder and brought him to the sofa.

Sean suddenly stops laughing, scrambles to his feet and looks at the open windows with a scowl. Then he kicks Selina with his foot and says with booming voice; "Kitty, we have to scare an intruder off the manor grounds!"

Selina instantly stop laughing, jumps to her feet and grabs the fog machine then skips after her street boy kitty toy outside the patio doors.

Alfred is too occupied with trying to wake Bruce.

The two teens use the shrubs as cover while they make way toward the gate and find Kathryn's limo parked nearby. A grin curls up their faces.

Kathryn sits in the back of the large limo while her chauffeur wearing a domino mask peers through a binocular and describes everything he sees so she can write it down into her notepad.

"So far all I can see is a cloud of fog coming outside the house."

Kathryn frowns worriedly; "What is the butler doing in there?"

Unaware to both villains, two teens crouch behind a nearby shrub and start up the fog machine. Within seconds Kathryn's and her minion's limo is surrounded with fog and they don't know what to do.

Alfred looks at his young master's fluttering eyelashes right before they open and greets the boy with a warm smile.

Suddenly a deafening female scream echoes through the dark air inside the house and Alfred looks at the study door. That's when he saw the two street teens where gone.

The female scream goes on followed by a male hollering; "STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR, MA'AM! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!"

Alfred jumps to his feet regally then stomps to the open patio doors and roars infuriated; "MISS KYLE AND MISTER ORNELAS, LEAVE THOSE INNOCENT CIVILIANS ALONE!"

Two uproarious laughter's is the reply Alfred gets.

* * *

 **#1086. I am not allowed to abduct Sean and take him to my room**

Bruce saunters down the hallway then halts and his jaws drop agape when he sees Selina dragging Sean under his armpits outside the study. It's more than obvious she had managed to drug the street boy, again.

Bruce watches astonished how the young girl managed to drag her street friend all the way up the stairs then disappeared out of his eyesight. Then the young billionaire shrugs and resumes walking down the hallway and into the study.

A few hours later, Sean opens his eyes groggily and finds himself lying on a bed. He notices the curtains are closed and the windows obviously as well because the curtains don't move, though, he does feel a bit chilly, but why?

Sean lifts his head up and looks down his body length noticing he's completely stripped off of his clothes. Even his underwear is gone and replaced with a tight speedo.

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed when his mind filled with all the horrifying things Selina could have done to him while he was lying there helplessly.

Then he screamed again when Selina leaps on top of him and starts nuzzling his bare chest abs while purring madly.

Then he felt himself slip into another paralyzed state.

* * *

 **#1087. I am not allowed to be hyperactive all day then curl myself around other people's feet**

"Hiya my kitty Toys! I love you both so much!" Selina cried ecstatically as she bounced toward the two boys who are training in the back yard.

The two boys stop then watch Selina doing some hyperactive gymnastics then suddenly shoves a chocolate chip in her mouth and yells; "I'M TIRED!"

They watch even more astonished when she drops herself to the ground then curls herself around their feet and falls asleep.

"And just when you think she can't make things more awkward," Sean grunted and Bruce nodded agreed, equally awkwardly looking as his friend.

* * *

 **#1088. Give someone a recording of his ex getting spanked by a whip happy woman is not a perfect cheering-up present, so I am not allowed to give Jim one**

Jim sits on the study cough with his head slumped into his hands then Selina enters. She knows from a reliable source (Bullock), Lee is keeping her eagle eye on Jim and watches his every move, and Jim is struggling with that.

"Hey there, Gordon," Selina said and stands parallel of the detective who lifts his eyes up and just sends a half-smile. Then she brandishes a tape and cries ecstatically; "A present to cheer you up."

Jim knits his eyebrows together and grabs the tape hesitantly. Then Selina turns on her heels and skips out the room again.

Jim rises to his feet and walks to Bruce's TV which he turns on. Then he slips the tape into the VCR and presses the play button on the remote.

First he sees the backside of Tabitha's leather jacket and she cracks her whip as she makes way toward the bed. Then he spots a familiar, oval shaped birthmark on a person's bare buttocks.

Jim gasps in shock then shuts his eyes instantly and starts pressing every button on the remote control, blindly.

"DO IT TO ME, TABBY!" Barbara screamed when Jim presses the 'volume up' button and the sound of a lashing whip echoes off screen through the entire mansion.

Alfred, who really needed to grab something from the study, halts his regally walk then scurried out again, bemused looking.

* * *

 **#1089. I am not allowed to follow Kathryn around. I should know it will bring me into trouble**

Kathryn struts on her high heels down the busy streets and is not aware of the leather wearing street girl that is following her since she had stepped outside her house. Or that is what the leather wearing street girl (Selina) thinks.

The head of the Court of Owls proceeds strutting aristocratically down the sidewalk and Selina follows closely, but then Kathryn walks past an alleyway and suddenly a group of eight men wearing domino masks pop up and block Selina's path.

"Oh look, Kathryn's minions," Selina smirked cocky.

The group of men share a confused look then draw their sabers and approach the young street girl.

Selina chuckles nervously and keeps backing away further and further while the talons keep approaching. She knows she has only three possible weapons to save herself, though, only one has a higher chance of success. Not her pocket knife, because their weapons are bigger, and though her nails might be sharp enough, she can't use them on all eight at once.

The girl drags in a shaky breath then clears her throat and…glances sweetly with big, round, green kitty eyes at the approaching men.

Kathryn smirks satisfied when her group of talons sway madly with their sabers as they chase Selina down the streets who screams in fear; "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU COLD-HEARTED BASTARDS!"

* * *

 **#1090. I am not allowed to try eat a taco in flirtatiously manner**

Alfred had made tacos for dinner and Selina decided it was time to test which one of the two boys would blush the fastest if she eats in front of them while flirting.

Bruce is eating his tacos like Alfred taught him to while Sean wolfs them down rapidly and hardly takes time to chew before swallowing them down.

Selina makes eye contact with Sean first who instantly stopped chewing and watched with mouthful how Selina eyes him up and down interestedly while her lips closed briefly around the taco. Then she winks at him and takes a small bite.

Figuring it's obviously one of her crazy antics, the street boy decides it's best to ignore it and grabs his fifth taco and chews it down.

Bruce was still eating his taco like a well raised human being then heard Selina clear her throat. When he lifts his eyes up he finds Selina wiggling her eyebrows and battering her eyelashes at him before taking another small nibble from her taco.

Bruce instantly looks at his plate with a red blushed face.

Sean saw it happened then looked at Selina with a frown. The street girl locks her eyes with him for a second time then brings the taco to her mouth before wrapping her lips around it briefly. Then the entire taco fell apart and dropped onto her plate leaving her entire mouth and chin in a greasy mess.

"HA," Sean laughs. "And that is why you shouldn't play with your food, Selina."

Selina looks at her collapsed taco with a pouty face.

* * *

 **Which rule was your favorite?**


	168. Sleepover At Penguin Manor

**#1091. I am not allowed to chain myself onto Sean so he won't have a choice and comes with us to Cobblepot's mansion**

Sean saunters down the hallway then overhears a conversation between the three adults, Alfred, Jim, and Bullock who discus the cons and pros of having a criminal as babysitter. It peeks the young boy's interest.

"I'm telling you, I still believe that babysitting a bunch of teens will give a criminal more sense of responsibility then prison sentence," Jim said.

Alfred scowls; "I will not have a mob-criminal watch Master Bruce or his cray-cray friends!"

"Yeah you know what, Jimbo's idea is kinda crazy, but I would love to see how Cobblepot handles a sleepover with a bunch of teens."

Sean jumps inside the kitchen and roars; "No way no! I am not having a sleepover at Cobblepot's mansion!"

30 minutes later the Wayne limo pulls up on Cobblepot's driveway and a bunch of teens skip outside followed by Selina who has a chain wrapped around her waist which she pulls playfully and smirks; "Come along Sean, we have rules to break not to mention an entire house and Penguin's belongings!"

"I am not having a-

Sean could not finish his sentence because Selina pulled the chain harder and the poor kid fell outside the limo then gets dragged across Penguin's front lawn, kicking and screaming his lungs out.

* * *

 **#1092. I am not allowed to act like a cat when I see the mailman**

The mailman walks casually down the road to Mr. Cobblepot's mansion then suddenly saw a girl wearing lots of leather dragging a boy around the same age and wearing lots of leather across the mansion's front lawn. Another boy wearing an extremely fancy looking turtleneck followed hot on their trail.

"Don't worry Sean, I found Mr. Cobblepot's chain cutter and will save you!"

The girl turned around then growled and the boy wearing the turtleneck threw his head his head back and ran away, screaming loudly.

"Bruce, you are a freaking-

Sean could not finish his insult, because Selina saw the mailman and ran toward him dragging Sean along. Then when she's reaching the mailman's personal space, she sizes up and starts growling and hissing like an angry cat while attacking his face with her nails.

The mailman drops the mail with a yelp then runs away while Selina yells angrily; "YEAH, RUN! I KNOW YOU ARE A DISGUISED TALON ORDERED TO GRAB MY KITTY TOY SEAN!"

* * *

 **#1093. We are not allowed to turn Cobblepot's mansion into Penguin Manor, especially not literally**

Sean finally realized Selina would never ever take a no for an answer, plus he also didn't want to leave her alone in Cobblepot's care so he decided to take the best of it. Also, Cobblepot left them in Ed's care who decided to take them to the zoo.

"And these birds are called; the emperor penguins," the tour guide explained pointing at the birds.

Selina wraps each arm around Sean and Bruce then cries with glee; "Look, they have wings!"

"Actually those are flippers!" the tour guide said.

Selina turns her head to the tour guide slowly then says by emphasizing each word; "Those are called wings!" "Flippers, ma'am, we call them flippers."

"Then why do we call them birds instead of dolphins?!" The tour guide looks at Nygma who says; "Trust me, it's best to agree with her. Obviously her teachers do the same thing after they found out her brain is like a black-hole. Information gets sucked in only to never return."

"Precisely," Selina smirked proudly.

The tour guide looks agape then Nygma smirks and directs the pack of teens into the direction of the exit and says; "Time for us to leave, kids." They nod obediently then follow Nygma to the exit, but unaware to him the teens lure a long trail of penguins to the parking lot then knock him to the head.

Ed falls onto the ground, unconsciously.

Hours later, Nygma finally woke up and managed to grab a cab that took him back to the mansion only to find it filled with hundred penguins including Cobblepot who roared at the teens infuriated.

"But Mr. Cobblepot, we only tried to make you feel a little less lonely," Selina said with pouty face.

Sean smirks; "Yeah, and I think Penguin Manor has a nice ring to this place." Cobblepot penetrates his cold, bead eyes into the teens eyes, one at the time.

* * *

 **#1094. I am not allowed to believe everything other people say**

Selina skips inside the kitchen and finds Olga doing the laundry.

"Можешь сделать мне взбитые сливки? Мне нужны галлоны." Olga turns around and rolls her eyes; "You know I speak English, right?" "Whoa, and you just said that without a Russian Accent." Olga smirks; "I'm only pretending to be Russian. I'm undercover and work for the FBI." Selina widens her eyes; "Really?! That's so cool! But anyway, I need whip cream and lots of it." Without waiting for Olga to reply, Selina skips out the door again who mutters; "Stupid girl." Then she pokes her finger into her ear and says; "Don't worry,  
Kathryn, my identity is still intact."

* * *

 **#1095. I am not allowed to fill Mr. Cobblepot's pillow with whip cream then provoke a pillow fight**

Selina smirks to herself when she enters Cobblepot's bedroom holding a bowl clutched in one arm while holding the ladle with her free hand. Then she fills Cobblepot's pillow with gallons of whip cream.

Hours later…

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Selina yelled from the top of her lungs.

Nygma skips inside the living room wearing his PJs then grabs one of the pillows and starts pummling Bruce with it, laughing gleefully.

Bruce, remembering the Indian Hill incident, scurries away bemused.

"Ed, would you please stop encouraging those brats?! I really like to get some sleep!"

Selina pops up behind Coblepot holding his pillow; "Why don't you join us, Mr. Penguin. Here is your pillow."

Cobblepot snatches the pillow then grunts tiredly; "Just keep your mouths shut so I can sleep!"

Cobblepot waddles away but then Selina smacks him to the head with a pillow and grins madly. The poor 'bird' simply glared at her and resumed waddling out the door, but Selina threw another pillow at his head.

"AAAGH!" Cobblepot roared infuriated and waddled with speed toward the young girl swaying his pillow madly. Selina stepped out of the way and he pummeled Nygma by accident.

* * *

 **#1096. Nor am I allowed to force Sean to sing a love-song**

Nygma, still thinking it's just a game, pummels Cobblepot with his pillow who in his turn pummels Nygma until feathers and whip cream fly around their heads. Then they stopped and just stared at one and another, confused.

"Come on Sean, just do it."

Sean folds his arms stubbornly; "No way no!"

Not taking a no for an answer, Selina grabbed Sean's most delicate parts and squeezed then realizing he had no other choice, Sean sings with booming voice; "Can you feel the love tonight?"

A love-dazed smile curls onto Cobblepot's face, and Nygma scurried away, awkwardly looking.

Cobblepot blushed then left the room as well, but not before smacking Selina's hand with his umbrella and said; "No balls for me, no balls for you."

"Thank you," Sean gasped then fell to the floor with a thud and curled up.

Selina however, looks very sad.

* * *

 **#1097. I am not allowed to tie people up when they are sleeping then scaring the crap out of them**

Sean tiptoes into Penguin's bedroom then brandishes the roll of duck-tape from behind his back and ties the poor villain's legs together. Then he grabs the arms and ties both of them around the headboard's metal bars.

After smirking proudly at his handiwork, Sean cups both sides of his mouth and yells loudly; "Mr. Cobblepot, quickly! The cops are here to arrest Mr. Nygma!"

Cobblepot snaps his eyes open then cries anxiously; "No, they can't take my future boyfriend! I need him!"

And with that, Cobblepot tries to jump outside his bed only realizing he can't make a move at all.

"Wait, did you just tie me to my bed when I was sleeping?!"

Sean nods with a smirk; "Yes! Yes I did!"

And with that, Sean skips outside the room while Cobblepot whimpered; "Sean, don't do this to me! I need to stop the cops from arresting my love!"

* * *

Selina hoists Bruce over her shoulder then climbs up to the folding ladder that takes her to the attic. Lucky for her Bruce is a heavy sleeper which makes it easier for her to carry him outside the roof top window.

A few minutes later, Selina grinned pleased after she tied both Bruce's arms around the chimney and now she was debating whether she should wake him up or not or wait till the next morning.

The next morning…

Bruce yawned majorly then opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was clouds moving overhead. It brings a big frown onto his face.

"Guys, who painted clouds on the ceiling of…

Then suddenly feeling the soft wind in his face, Bruce looks down and…

"AAAGH, WHO TIED ME ONTO THE ROOF TOP?!"

Selina pokes her grinning face outside the attic window; "That would have been me. But hey, isn't this a great 'conquer your fears' test?"

A puddle of yellow liquid formed into the mansion's roof gutter, and Selina sighs; "Bruce, if you really want to dress up like a giant bat in the future, you really need to get over your Acrophobia."

* * *

 **#1098. I am not allowed to poke Sean awake. I should know it will make him go ape**

Sean snores happily then suddenly feels someone poking his nose. His defense mechanism kicks in and his eyes snap open in anger. Then he spots Selina  
sitting on top of his stomach, grinning madly.

"Selina, how many times do I need to tell you; DON'T POKE ME WHEN I SLEEP!"

Selina quickly scrambles away and makes a break for it, yelling; "But Sean, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I didn't want you to miss it!"

* * *

 **#1099. I am not allowed to spit into Sean's bowl of cereal then tell him after he nearly finished eating it**

Sean returns from his toilet break then sits down at the breakfast table, glaring angrily at Cobblepot who sits at the head of the table. Not that the villain notices it, because he's too busy with staring love-dazed at Nygma who peels his egg.

After Sean wolfed down most of his cereal, Selina moves closer to his ear and purrs; "Do you like the taste of my saliva, because I spit in your bowl when you-

"AAAGH, WTF!" Sean screamed infuriated then grabbed his juice and took big gulps and spit it out again into his bowl as an attempt to clean his mouth. When he thought that didn't work, he jumped to his feet and starts running circles around the table while screaming horrified then disappeared through the door that led to the kitchen.

"OLGA, MOVE! THERE'S CAT SALIVA ON MY TONGUE AND I NEED TO GET RID OF IT!"

After that they heard sounds of running water, gargle, and gurgles when Sean washed his mouth, thoroughly.

* * *

 **#1100. I am not allowed to kiss Sean on the cheek in front of Alfred**

The Wayne limo pulled up onto Cobblepot's driveway and Alfred stepped out to pick up the teens after their sleepover. The front door opened and a long trail of penguins waddle outside followed by the pack of teens. Alfred slaps his forehead.

"Hey Alfred, we had fun!" Selina cried with glee.

Sean dashed out the door as well and made a break to the passenger side of the limo and wanted to step in, but Selina grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her. The boy instantly clasped his hand in front of his mouth so she couldn't kiss him.

"Oh silly, I can always kiss your cheek."

Before anyone could stop her, Selina vacuums her lips onto Sean's cheek. Sean screamed from the top of his lungs then ran back inside to scrub Selina's saliva off his face.

Alfred clenches his fists in anger and scowls; "Miss Kyle, how many times do I need to tell you, don't kiss Mister Ornelas!"

"Relax, a kiss on the cheek is nothing compared with squeezing his balls and make him sing."

Alfred's eyes fill with more rage.

* * *

 **What did you think? Which rule is your most favorite XD**


	169. Marking Territories

**#1101. I am not allowed to track down Sean, constantly**

Sean is driving casually around in his Knight-Mobile when suddenly a girl wearing loads of leather jumps outside the driving bus behind him then dashes fast down the sidewalk and to the pedestrian crossing.

The girl takes a few steps onto the pedestrian crossing then turns and faces Sean in his car who instantly stepped onto the breaks. That's when he notices he knows her.

"Selina, are you nuts?!" Sean yelled infuriated after he rolled his window down and poked his head outside. "Also, how did you know I was here?!"

Selina smirks then takes out some futuristic looking item and grins; "Look how cool this GPS tracker is. You see this tiny red dot? That's you."

Sean jumps out of the car then starts chasing Selina all over town, roaring angrily; "GIVE ME THAT FREAKING THING SO I CAN GET MY PRIVACY BACK!"

"NO, IT'S MINE AND I'LL KEEP IT!" Selina screamed frantically.

The tiny red dot on Selina's GCPS closed in on her, rapidly.

* * *

Sean strolls casually into the bathroom then takes his clothes off and steps in the shower. Then when he's shampooing his hair, the shower curtain gets pulled aside and…

"Look, Annie got me a new GPS and it already said you- AAAH, NO…DON'T…OUCH…"

Annie frowns when she saw Selina limp outside the boys bathroom then eyes the broken GPS and asked; "What did he do this time?"

"He spanked me with it," Selina yelped in pain. "But the worst part of it all is that he covered his you know what with a towel first. You think you get me another one, maybe somewhere further into the future were they make these things unbreakable?"

Annie slaps her forehead.

* * *

Selina dashes excitedly with her new GPS down the hallway when she saw the dot appear onto the screen. It looks like Sean was either training or doing his gymnastics, because the dot was twirling round and round.

A grin curls up onto the young girl's face. When Sean is doing gymnastics is her most favorite part of the day, and maybe if she's really stealthy she can even catch a glimpse of his sweaty abs.

Selina dashes into the direction of the dot then realize it leads her down the stairs, down the hallway, into the kitchen, and finally into the…

"NOOOOO!" Selina screamed from the top of her lungs then collapsed in front of the twirling washing machine before hugging it and felt how it vibrated in her arms. "SEAN, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I NEED TO TRACK YOU DOWN EVERYWHERE YOU GO AND YOU JUST DECIDED TO LET ALFRED WASH YOUR CLOTHES WHICH WAS MY ONLY SOURCE TO FIND YOU!"

Then the girl hears a snort.

"Ha, I'm quite impressed with how water proof that GPS tag is."

Selina slowly turns and sees Annie sitting on the kitchen table eating biscuits from Jim's cookie jar. Then her face turns soar and Annie knows she has to run.

* * *

 **#1102. I am not allowed cling me onto Sean**

Sean climbs his way inside the manor then suddenly gets tackled to the floor and something heavy clings around him who also purrs; "You're back! I missed you so MUCH!"

"Selina, let go…of…me!" Sean said, trying to wrestle himself free from the crazy street girl's grasp.

A few minutes later, Sean walked outside the study into the hallway and up the stairs while carrying a heavy weight on his back.

"Sean-y, I love you so much and missed you so much!" the heavy weight on his back, aka Selina Kyle purred into his ear by every step he took.

* * *

 **Even not when I'm 100% it's the only proof I can show he's mine, I am not allowed to mark Sean**

Sean lies happily snoring in his bed when suddenly…

"AAAGH, WTF!" Sean yelled and snapped his eyes open. "Selina, WTF did you just do to me?!"

Sean eyed the long red scratch on his chest that ran all the way down to his abdomen.

"You are mine now, only mine! That scratch is proof that you are marked by me and belong to me and me only!"

Sean's eyes fill with murderous rage and Selina knows she needs to run.

* * *

 **#1103. I am not allowed to give Silver incredibly hard tasks**

Silver is dusting some things when Selina walks up toward her holding something that looks like a colored cube. She's trying to match the colors, but it just doesn't work.

"Ah, there you are! I have a new task for you that does not involve cleaning."

Silver smiles thankfully at the street girl then her face slowly melts into a frown when Selina reaches the cube toward her.

"Uhm?"

"Yes, this is your task. I don't know why, but I have the feeling each side has a different color, so I want to you to do it for me."

Silver frowns even more; "Do what exactly?"

"You know, twist and turn each side until each side has its own color."

Silver takes the item in her hand then looks at it, warily; "Is that even possible?"

"Sure, I found it in Ed's apartment when each side had its own color, so yeah, it's possible."

"Then why did you twist and turn the whole thing again instead of keeping it like it was?"

Selina shrugs; "I don't know, maybe because I wanted to give you an incredibly hard task to do, but if you don't want to do it, I can always give you another task, like dusting the cave."

"Wait, what cave?"

"Bruce has a super-secret cave with lots of dust and bats who shit everywhere. So yeah, you can do that instead if you like."

Silver leaves into the study to solve the Rubik's cube.

* * *

 **#1104. I am not allowed to switch people's keys**

Selina dashes inside the precinct then spots Bullock's and Jim's jackets and the cops are nowhere to be seen. Even Lee had left her lab coat lying around on the table. Such an irresponsible thing to do. Anyone could just walk in and steal their wallets, or worse, switch their apartment keys.

The street girl smirks to herself then dashes toward the desk with Lee's lab coat and starts to search through the pockets until she found what she was looking for, Lee's car keys. Then she dashes to Jim's0 jacket, takes his keys out and switches it with Lee's then putting his into the lab coat pocket again.

Satisfied with her antic, Selina skips out the door again.

Later, when Bullock and Jim return back at the manor after work, Bullock suddenly remembers he had left the keys inside his room then asked Jim to borrow his keys.

After ten minutes of trying, Bullock got very angry and very impatient and decided to charge straight through the door. Then they found Selina rolling across the floor in laughter and they realized she had something to do with the switched keys.

Selina also realized something. She had to run, very fast.

* * *

 **#1105. I am not allowed to walk into the GCPD and report items as missing**

Selina staggered inside the precinct carrying a pile of papers. Then she made way toward the 'report missing person' desk.

Jim stops her in time then asks; "Selina, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to go to the 'report missing person' desk."

Jim sighs; "Selina, I saw Sean jumping rooftops…

"I'm not talking about Sean, which would have been a disaster if he was missing, but it's this."

Selina showed Jim one of the papers and it had pictures of multiple single socks. It also contained the word; "Suspects" along with a drawing of Alfred and a washing machine.

"Selina, I really don't wanna ask but…what is this?"

Selina sighs; "Socks are missing, can't you see. Alfred says he washes them like every normal human, but it seems only one sock of each pair gets founded afterwards. So either our washing machine eats socks or Alfred is a horrible liar."

"Selina, this might sound crazy, but more people struggle with the same problem. I mean, why do you think Bullock wears two different colored socks."

Selina pulls in an impatient sigh then says; "Because Bullock is just nuts!"

"Selina, just wear two different colored socks, okay. You wear boots, so no one will notice."

Selina stomps her foot down; "NO! I will not have Sean walk around with two colored socks! People already gossip about Bullock and his socks, and I don't want…

Jim grabs the shrubs of her neck then pushes her out the door.

…people start gossiping about my Sean-y. He's sensitive about his looks, you know that."

"Bye Selina!" Jim smirked then shut the big, heavy doors.

* * *

 **#1106. I am not allowed to get ticked off when I see Silver massaging Bruce (I should know Jack is trying to harass me)**

"Hey Bruce, Jack gave me the task to massage you, because to him you looked a little stressed."

Bruce looks slightly worried at the door; "I don't think you should."

"I have to, otherwise Jack will spank me for not obeying his order."

Bruce shakes his head; "Don't worry, I won't tell Jack."

"I HEARD THAT!" Jack yelled then entered the room with a grin on his face. "I think I should stay in here, making sure Silver fulfils the task."

Bruce rolls his eyes; "Fine, just massage my neck and shoulders, alright."

"Nope, you have to lie down on the couch, take your clothes off even your underwear."

Silver widens her eyes; "But you didn't said that earlier."

"I know, but I changed my mind."

Bruce looks stubborn; "I will not do it! Everyone can walk in and think the worst!"

Jack looks at the two, blankly; "Alright, Silver, come over here so I can spank you."

"NO!"

"Then obey!"

Silver looks at Bruce, pleading him with his eyes.

A few minutes later, Selina walks in and her mouth drops agape momentarily before murderous rage fills her eyes.

"I knew we shouldn't let you work for us to make amends!" Selina roared before taking her knife from her pocket then charged toward Silver who yelped in fear before making a break for it through the patio doors then ran all the way to Gotham to find safety in her aunt's arms.

Sadly for her, Tabitha allowed Selina to use her whip and whoop her niece's butt, because she also disliked the fact she was massaging Bruce Wayne.

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Bruce was getting the worst talk of his life by Alfred who did not appreciate it as well.

And Jack, he was laughing his head like a maniac.

* * *

 **#1107. Even when I think Bruce still needs a punishment for allowing Silver to touch him with her frisky fingers, I am not allowed to force him to get all the hair from the bathroom drain**

"But Selina, I tried to say no, but Jack threatened to spank her if she didn't do it," Bruce whimpered when Selina dragged him by the shrubs up the stairs.

Instead of replying, Selina just grunts then kicks the bathroom door open and pushes Bruce inside.

"Wait, what am I doing here?"

Selina points at the shower drain with a murderous glare then hollers; "You will not use any tools other than your fingers when you scoop Bullock's hair from that drain!"

Bruce's face turns pale then stutters, but instead of letting him finish, Selina pushes him forcefully to the corner then takes a stool, sits down while resting her legs onto the side of the bathtub.

"Go on! Do it! Or else I'm gonna whoop Silver's ass…no wait, already done that. I will whoop your butt."

Bruce looks at the drain then plasters a firm, brave look on his face and says; "I don't care."

"Yeah, that's right, you like it when I'll spank you don't you? Okay then, how about I'll just ask Clone you to impersonate you and fire Alfred then abandon him from this city?"

Bruce gulps; "You wouldn't."

"Oh Clone Bruce?"

Clone Bruce entered; "You called?"

"Yeah, could you search for Alfred then impersonate B over-here and fire him? Also, make sure he understands to leave the city, effective immediately."

Clone Bruce nods then turns to leave, but Bruce quickly cried; "No don't! I'll do it, alright?! I'll do it!"

Then, while clasping his mouth and nose, Bruce starts to peel the lid up and…and a bunch of Bullock's wet brown hair greets him.

* * *

 **#1108. Nor am I allowed to punish Jack by forcing him to organize Alfred's Tupperware shelf. I should know he would organize it like a booby trap**

"Jack, hereby I demand you to organize Alfred's Tupperware cupboard!"

Jack simply smirks; "Are you absolutely sure you ask me to do this job?"

"Ugh, yes, are you deaf or something?!"

Selina turns on her heels then leaves the kitchen, and Jack smirks; "Alright-y then. Don't blame me for any disasters that's about to happen afterwards."

Later, Alfred strolls into the kitchen with the leftover dinner then decides to grab the Tupperware to keep the food in the fridge, but once he opens the cupboard he saw it was reorganized, and not the way he always organizes it.

Alfred grunts annoyed when he saw the big Tupperware was on top, wobbling on the smaller ones. If he took one, the entire pile would collapse on top of him.

"That's it," Alfred muttered to himself then roared; "MISS KYLE, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

Selina stomped inside; "Alfred, shouting is uncool!"

"Yes, well Miss, would you please come and stand here?" Alfred asked with his politest voice.

Selina rolls her eyes big time then does what's told.

"Please face the cupboard and tell me what you see?"

Selina sighs impatiently then looks at the organized Tupperware; "And what's exactly the problem?"

"This!" Alfred replied then took the top cup off the stack turning it into an avalanche that landed on top of Selina's head.

Selina threw a very angry glare at the butler.

* * *

 **#1109. I am not allowed to stand in the middle of the room and grin creepy while showing my knife. It won't scare the talons away (yes it will, Alfred)**

Kathryn told him to keep a close eye on the manor, meaning, he had to stay close enough to peek through the window. But once the talon did that, he saw a young girl with a bunch of chestnut brown curls and a black with red stripes jacket standing in the middle of the room. Her green eyes sparkled like cats-eyes in the darkness.

" _Don't be crazy, she can't see me,"_ the talon spoke softly to himself when cold shivers ran down his spine. _"But one the other hand, why is she standing in the middle of the room doing nothing? It's definitely creepy. Man up, Stan! It's just a mannequin or something to make it seem it's a person."_

The talon pulls in a deep brave sigh then steps closer to the window and peeks inside. That's when he sees a huge, creepy grin forms on the girl's face. And he can see the blade of her knife blink in the moonlight.

Alfred jolted awake when a fearful scream echoed through the night, and a guffawing laughter followed soon afterwards. Then suddenly getting it; "MISS KYLE, STOP CREEPING MR. BULLOCK OUT!"

"THAT WAS NOT MR. BULLOCK!"

"YES IT WAS!"

"NO, IT WAS NOT! IT WAS A TALON TRYING TO KIDNAP MY KITTY-

"SHUT UP MISS KYLE, AND GET BACK TO BED!"

"NO!"

"MISS KYLE, I'LL COUNT TO THREE! ONE…TWO…

The door of her room shuts with a forceful thud, but not before the street girl screamed; "IF EITHER ONE OF MY KITTY TOYS GETS KIDNAPPED, IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

 **#1110. I am not allowed to pretend I sneezed, especially not in Sean's face. It will not make him adorable when he's angry**

Selina entered the study with a handful of green jello then walked toward Sean, smiling. But then, something 'tickles' in her nose and…

"AH-CHOO!" Selina's said then blew some of the green jello she had in hidden in her hand into Sean's face.

Sean slowly wipes his eyes out then says between clenched teeth; "You do know I'm smart enough to know that was jello, right? But still, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO PRETEND SNEEZE IN MY FACE!"

"Ahaha," Selina giggled in joy when Sean starts chasing her down the manor, furiously roaring. Especially when she keeps crying excitedly; "KITTY TOY SEAN, YOU ARE FREAKING ADORABLE WHEN YOU ARE ANGRY!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

A few minutes later, Alfred saw Selina limp down the hallway holding a napkin against her bleeding nose. But she still grins and purrs; "Sean is so freaking adorable when he's angry."


	170. Caught In A Bird Cage

**#1111. I am not allowed break into the Court of Owl's secret hideout and watch Penguin and Ed have a lover's quarrel**

"Selina, you never guess what happened," Bridgit said after running inside the mansion first. She was followed by Mr. Freeze and Pamela, both looked equally scared as the fire loving girl. "Mr. Penguin got kidnapped by a domino masked man!"

Selina looks at Sean and smirks; "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sean smirks back; "I'm not sure, but if it involves breaking into the Court's secret hideout and watch the bird and the riddler have a lover's quarrel, than I'm in."

Bridgit frowns; "Wait, you know where they keep Mr. Penguin hostage?"

Sean nods proudly; "Yup, I followed them once without them knowing it."

"Then shouldn't we break in and save Mr. Penguin?" Mr. Freeze asked.

Sean and Selina both share a look then burst into a guffawing laughter.

"Are you insane?" Selina giggled. "Our plan is way more fun. Hey Bruce, you wanna come with us and break into the Court's secret hideout?"

Bruce nods with glee.

Minutes later…

"HAHA, you're making your blade too thin. It will snap off when you try stab me," the Riddler laughed, standing tall in his cage and his arms folded.

Penguin proceeds filing his blade and grunts; "We will find out soon, won't we, Ed?"

"I told you to not call me Ed!"

Penguin instantly stops then turns his head around; "What, you want me to call you Edward? Because that's your name…Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward

"ENOUGH!"

Bruce stares blankly at the cages. Sean, Selina, Mr. Freeze, Pamela, and Bridgit grin from ear to ear.

"You know, when you asked me to break into the Court's secret hideout, this is not what I expected us to do."

Selina smirks; "Oh come on, B. This is funny, isn't it?"

"Shush," Sean said then brandishes a flame resistant pouch of popcorn; "Bridgit, would you do me the honor?"

Bridgit nods with glee then starts up her flamethrower and a few seconds later Sean's popcorn is nice and toasty.

* * *

"You're here because what…I didn't LOVE you BACK?!"

Penguin's blank look melts into a sly smile. Obviously he also picked up the tone Ed used when saying the words; 'love' and 'back,' because the popcorn eating gang did.

"Get over it!"

The Riddler then turns his back on Penguin who slowly scrambles back to his feet and straightens his prison suit, then pulls in a deep sigh and says; "No, you did NOT love me BACK. But that's not why I'm here."

The Riddler slowly turns to face Penguin, his face dripping of sadness.

Selina can't take the apprehension and stuffs her face full with popcorn then starts chewing rapidly.

"Man, this is so much better than the bolt and the beautiful!"

Sean nods agreed.

* * *

 **#1112. I am not allowed to call for the guards when the Riddler tries to escape. I should know it could bring us into trouble**

"I knew you would, that's why I asked the guards to poison your coffee," Ed laughed wickedly.

Penguin spits his sip in a perfect plume through the bars of his cage.

"Wait, you guys get coffee? Man, now I want to be locked in one of those cages," Selina said. "Then I would definitely order and expresso."

Penguin ignores the girl and the others outside his cage then roars at the Riddler; "You're lying!"

"Yes, yes I did!" The Riddler laughed and sits down onto a small bench.

Selina gasps astonished; "Whoa, they even have a bench to sit on. Birds would get jealous when they see this. All they can do is sit on a stick and eat bird seed and drink water."

"We could yell for the guards and ask them if they want to place you in the third cage," Sean grinned.

Selina wanted to retort something back, but then…

"AAAGH, YOU SHOT ME!" Penguin yelled in pain.

Selina frowns; "Wait, what happened? What did I miss?"

"Mr. Nygma shot Mr. Cobblepot," Bruce said from the corner of the room, investigating the big, copper owls on the wall.

Penguin drops to the ground and falls asleep.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm out of here," the Riddler grinned then brandishes his lock pick.

Pamela gasps; "You shot Pengy!"

"Yeah, and therefore we can't let you leave," Selina hollered, looking importantly. Then she cups both sides of her mouth; "Guards, there's been an accident in here and one of your prisoners tries to escape!"

The doors swung open then a troop of domino masked men stormed inside, and while a few of them starts clubbing the Riddler, the others draw the group of intruders into a corner.

"Crap, I didn't think this one through," Selina mumbled, then smiled sheepishly at her angry looking friends; "Sorry."

* * *

 **#1113. Even though the cage is too small for all of us, I am not allowed to squeeze some of my body parts into places they don't belong**

The guards managed to put the three teens, Pamela, and the two villains into the third cage then grinned satisfied and left the room. The Riddler scowled at them angrily, and Penguin was lying happily snoring on the floor.

"Selina, could you please remove your knee from my groin!" Bruce exclaimed in pain.

Selina rolls her eyes; "Sure, if you could tell me where to put it instead!"

"Selina, it hurts."

Sean's muffled voice suddenly screams; "AAGH, SELINA, YOUR BOOBS ARE IN MY FACE! GET THEM AWAY, GET THEM AWAY!"

The Riddler rolls his eyes; "What is wrong with that kid. Having a girl's boobs shoved in your face is a boy's biggest dream."

Bruce nods agreed.

"WTF, you little pervert!" Selina yelled.

Bruce throws a stink-eye; "What? You're the one who-AAAH, STOP IT, IT HURTS!"

* * *

 **#1114. I am not allowed to make Bird jokes or puns**

"Hey guys, what do you give sick birds?" Selina asked.

Sean rolled his eyes; "We have no idea, Selina."

"Tweetment!" Selina laughed loudly into Sean's ear.

* * *

Selina suddenly gasps; "Look, the baby bird is still sleeping."

"Ugh, sparrow me the bird puns," Sean grunted, pretending to be annoyed.

Bruce smiles; "So what, you are a mockingbird right now?"

"Don't make me fly off the handle, Bruce," Sean said.

Mr. Freeze smirks; "You should beak careful, little billionaire boy."

"Yeah, you should duck before he punches you," Bridgit added.

Selina's mouth curls up; "Sean, could you take your pants down? I wanna see your peacock."

"I bet it's more like an eagle," Bridgit sighed dreamily.

Pamela snorts; "More like a bald eagle."

Mr. Freeze looks sheepishly; "Boy, this gets hawkward."

After that everyone received a PUNch from Sean, in their faces.

* * *

 **#1115. I am not allowed to suggest a few 'cool' torture techniques to the guards**

"GUARDS, I HAVE TO PEE!" Selina yelled from the top of her lungs.

One of the guards pokes his head inside; "SHUT UP!"

"Hey you," Selina suddenly smiled. "I've been thinking, you know? I mean, what else can I do in here? But anyway, why are we in here exactly. Sure, I know we broke in and all, but why abducting Mr. Riddler and Mr. Penguin?"

The guard looks thoughtfully then shrugs; "I don't know, but Kathryn told us to do with them whatever we want, except setting them free. But so far we don't know anything cool to do with them."

Selina smiles; "That's why I'm here, Mr. Guard. Do you read the stories about me?"

Blank stare.

"No? Okay, anyway, I'm very famous about my antics. How about I give you some suggestions on some cool torture techniques?"

The guard frowns; "I bet you want something in return."

"Yeah, in return you let us free, so we can watch and enjoy the fun."

The guard shrugs casually; "Sure, that could work. I mean, so far Kathryn doesn't know you guys are here."

"Okay, how about you guys hire some builders who can dig a deep pool sized hole in this room then gets some sharks or crocodiles. I mean, this is Gotham. I bet there is a zoo who wants you guys borrow their animals."

The guard frowns; "And then what?"

"You get some strong wires and hang their cages with them still in it over the pool sized pit."

Mr. Penguin's and Mr. Riddler's eyes grow wide in shock, pleading the guard with their eyes to not do it, but he huddles together with his partners then turns and faces Selina, his face curling into a smile.

Days later…

"You Can't do this to us!" The Riddler yelled loudly when he and Mr. Penguin hovered above the pool sized pit filled with sharks.

Selina simply laughs; "Sure we can. Also, this could be a very good therapy method, right guys?"

Everyone nods agreed.

* * *

 **#1116. I am not allowed to suggest a game of riddles between the two prisoners and the one that loses get fed to the sharks**

"Hey, maybe we should stir this thing a bit up," Selina said with a grin. "How about a game of riddles and the person who loses gets to be shark bait."

The Riddler scowls and starts shaking the bars of his cage; "Normally I'll be happy to play a game of riddles, but no one gets to kill the Penguin except for me!"

"Ha, I will kill you, you psychopath. I have an army of freaks standing tall behind me!"

The guards look thoughtfully; "I think it would be a very interesting thing to watch. Alright, let's do it."

"No, I'll get to kill Penguin."

Selina smiles; "Hey, if you come up with clever riddles and Penguin can't answer them, it will be like you killed him."

The Riddler ponders for a moment then grins; "You know what, you're right."

"No, this has to be a fair game! We break free by joining forces then…

"Riddle me this, Penguin!"

"NO, SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **#1117. I am not allowed to try BBQ weenies on Sean's abs**

Sean lies relaxed in a beach chair when he suddenly feels something being placed on his chest abs. When he opens his eyes he finds Selina crouched beside him holding a BBQ meat fork. Then he looks down and finds a long trail of weenies lying on his chest leading down to his abdomen.

Sean is too stunned to do anything.

"Miss Kyle, what have I told you about BBQ weenies and Mister Ornelas's abs?!"

Selina looks at Alfred and smiles; "But Alfred, the deliciousness of Sean's abs will absorb into the weenies and make them delicious as well."

Alfred was too stunned to shout anything, and Selina turns the weenies on Sean's abs, smiling dreamily.

* * *

 **#1118. I am not allowed to use Sean's body to play with my fidget spinner**

Sean lies happily snoring in his bed when he suddenly feels something twirl on the bridge of his nose. When he opens his eyes he spots Selina's new toy, a fidget spinner, spinning round and round on his face.

"Hiya, you like it?" Selina asked, beaming like the sun.

Sean grabs the toy then throws it across the room and it smashes apart against the wall. Then he turns around and falls back to sleep.

* * *

Lucky for Selina the toys are pretty cheap so she already had a new one and she dashed at her kitty toy, once again.

Sean opens his eyes and finds the fidget spinner spin round and round on his chest.

"Dinner is served!" Selina grinned, and before Sean had the chance to react, one of his nipples get sucked between her lips.

"AAGH," Sean gasped and roared at the same time.

Knowing he's needed for another rescue mission, Alfred grabs his broom and charges up the stairs to save Sean before Selina gets the chance the give Sean's other nipple the same treatment.

* * *

 **Let me know which one was your favorite? XD**


	171. Protect Gotham's National Treasure, Sean

**Thank you all so much for your feedback, it means a lot. And guess what, I made a tribute video for Camren Bicondova's 18th birthday, and she blogged it on her tumblr. I don't know why but it makes me incredibly happy she noticed it XD**

 **Anyway, for those who are interested, I fixed chapters 1 till 15 of series 1 of the cat's to do list story. I even added a few things and removed stuff that didn't add up. I will try to do the same thing with all the chapters.**

 **Also, TEDOG and I noticed reviews of this stories seem to disappear after being posted first. I think this is another FF bug, so if you noticed the same thing, please don't be angry at me. I really hate how this keeps happening, and I'm trying to send messages to FF support, but at this point I'm not even sure if that will work. They never reply to any of my mails.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter XD**

* * *

 **#1119. I am not allowed to see how many people I can hug in a minute, especially not because I should know I would stuck when hugging a certain person**

Annie holds a stopwatch in her hand, and Selina stands beside her, smirking wildly at the group of people that are inside the study.

"So your idea is to hug as many people as you can within a minute?"

Selina nods; "Yup, that's the idea."

Annie shrugs; "Okay, but one advise, don't hug Sean first. We all know what will happen if you do. Got it?"

"Yup," Selina nodded.

Annie presses the button on the watch and hollers; "GO!"

Selina sprints toward the nearest person and envelopes her arms around her 'victim'. A few seconds later she is still clenched around her 'victim.'

Rikki leans towards Annie; "Maybe next time when she gets one of these ideas, maybe we should ask Sean to stand in the back of the room."

Annie nods agreed; "I knew this would be a stupid idea."

Rikki and Annie both walk off, while Sean looks around bemused, waiting for someone ( Alfred) to see the predicament he's in.

* * *

 **#1120. I am not allowed to draw attention in a public place**

Alfred had no choice and had to take Selina to the supermarket. It was always better than leaving her at the manor, alone. Especially because she then saw her chance to tear the place apart because he allowed Bullock and Jim to take Sean and Bruce to a football match.

Alfred grabs a shopping cart and makes way towards the supermarket doors. Selina suddenly stops him.

"Alfred, can I sit in the cart, please?"

Alfred just rolled his eyes and walked on.

"Come on, my feet are sore and burning up, only because you decided to leave the car at Wayne Manor and walk all this way."

Alfred enters the supermarket.

"Alfred, stop ignoring me and give me a ride in the shopping cart, or else…I'll drag Bruce's bed inside a cave filled with bats and strap him on it!"

Alfred pulls in a tired sigh then turns to face the girl and they have a short staring contest where he eyes he to see if she's bluffing or not. It looks like she's not.

"HEY YOU THERE WITH THE CLOTHES ON!"

All the shoppers turned around alarmed then see the cat like girl sitting crouched inside Alfred's shopping cart, grinning wildly.

"MR. PENNYWORTH IS SO NICE TO GIVE ME A RIDE IN HIS SHOPPING CART, COOL RIGHT?!"

Alfred starts fuming in rage and promised himself he would kick her butt, as soon as the people stopped staring at them, all the way to the manor. He would make sure she felt every kick.

* * *

 **#1121. I am not allowed to stare creepily into other people's houses**

On their way back to Wayne Manor, Selina limped miles in front of Alfred due to the pain his foot had given her butt. Then she saw something shimmer in the corner of her eye.

Selina stops then turns to see what caught her attention. She noticed she was standing in front of a house. Curiosity takes the best of her and she lingers closer towards the window.

Her mouth drops agape when she saw a man proposing to a woman, but it was the ring he gave to her what caught her attention. Or better yet, the thing that was attached to the ring.

Selina's mouth starts to water and you can practically see the dollar signs appear in her eyes, then suddenly, she felt a big blow to her head.

"MISS KYLE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STARING CREEPILY INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S HOUSES?!"

Selina is still dizzy due to the blow to her head, and Alfred uses that as an opportunity to drag her with him while she mumbled; "B-beautiful d-diamond. B-biggest thing I-I've seen so far. I-I want it. Please Alfred, let me have it."

* * *

 **#1122. I am not allowed to make a big rant on how easily the Court could take Sean away from me**

Bullock suddenly has to halt his cop car when he saw a group of criminal citizens fill a big part of The Narrows. The cop instantly grabbed his radio and roared; "Jim, I need back-up, right now! It seems…

"AND WE HAVE TO JOIN FORCES TO PROTECT GOTHAM'S NATIONAL TREASURE BETTER KNOWN AS SEAN ORNELAS!"

The crowd cheers agreed, and Bullock corrects himself; "Actually Jim, just get Alfred and bring him to the Narrows. For a moment I thought it was Fish Mooney returning to Gotham, but it's just Cat-face trying to recruit an army to protect Sean."

"I KNOW IN THE CANON THEY KIDNAPPED BRUCE WAYNE AND BRAINWASHES HIM TO WORK FOR THEM, BUT THIS IS NOTHING LIKE CANON AT ALL. IN THIS CITY THE COURT KNOW BRUCE IS TOO SCRAWNY- which is a good thing, BUT THEY HAVE THEIR EYES SET ON SEAN! I KNOW THEY DID, AND OF COURSE THE CRAPPY BUTLER DOES NOTHING TO HELP ME TO STOP THEM!"

The crowd yelled infuriated; "BOOH!"

Selina opened her mouth to shout more rant, but then Alfred roars; "MISS KYLE, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"No, we have to keep Gotham's national treasure save!"

Alfred slaps his forehead; "Miss Kyle, I assure you that Mister Ornelas is totally save at Wayne Manor. We have brand new security systems and-

"Did you put it on before you left?"

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Miss Kyle, you know I only put the system on alert when there is no one home."

"Then who is home right now?"

"Mister Ornelas…

"ALFRED! You left my sexy boy? How could you?! Knife, Mr. Cupcake, order your men to follow me!"

They nod then follow pursued.

"Miss Kyle, Mister Ornelas can fight for himself, you know that, right?"

Selina grabs the lapels of Alfred's clothes then tries to shake him like a ragdoll (but he's too heavy) and screams; "HE WILL BE TOTALLY VUNRABLE AND DEFENSELESS WHEN THEY THROW BOMBS WITH KNOCK OUT GAS INSIDE! MY SEXY BOY CAN RESIST A LOT, BUT HE'S NOT IMMUNE TO BOMBS WITH KNOCKOUT GAS!"

"Miss Kyle, I don't think…

"EVERYONE, FOLLOW ME SO WE CAN STOP THEM BEFORE THEY TAKE MY KITTY TOY AWAY!"

* * *

 **#1123. I am not allowed to go on a secret mission when the Court of Owls ACTUALLY did kidnap Sean**

"NOOOOO!" Selina cried when she and her men found the manor in a complete mess. Then she sinks through her knees beside a puddle of blood.

Bruce rushed inside and saw Selina sobbing; "I'm sorry Selina, I tried, but…

"You are not Bruce Wayne!" Knife hollered importantly looking. "The real Bruce Wayne would have more emotions and-

"SHUT UP KNIFE, WE HAVE TO SAVE MY SEXY BOY!" Selina yelled and jumped to her feet grabbing for her knife. "I will find them and I will destroy them and then I will kiss Sean into oblivion!"

Alfred stops her before she could set foot outside and grumbles; "Miss Kyle, don't you think it would be best if the detectives and the GCPD handle this?"

Selina throws an angry tantrum then finds herself locked into her room, sobbing loudly.

Minutes later…

"Alright, the idea is that we break into that court's building, rescue my kitty boy then destroy them!"

Knife nods, then says; "But wait, you do know that the Bruce Wayne we

"Stop talking about Bruce and keep your head focused!"

The door bursts clean from its hinges and Selina and her men charge inside, roaring like murderous predators. The talons realize they can't beat them and instantly flee.

"Okay, that was easy," Selina smirked then sniffs the air; "Sean-y boy, that way."

Selina then followed her nose and found her abs-alicious boy sitting inside a large bird cage, holding an icepack to his head.

After opening the cage, Selina nuzzles him thoroughly before vacuuming her lips onto his. Sean however faints, either due to the concussion or the kiss. You can decide yourself.

* * *

 **#1124. I am not allowed to brag and shout how nobody believed or listened to me**

"Nobody listens to Selina Kyle!" Selina yelled when she and her men returned at the manor with Sean. "I told you so, Sean! I told you what would happen if you help Bruce poking the tiger!"

Sean grunts and sits down onto the couch.

"I already suspected it, that's why I started to walk around carrying a rifle! That's why I shot rubber bullets into Kathryn at the bakery store! You said I was over reaction, EVERYONE said I was overreaction, and was I overreaction? NO!"

Sean throws a stink-eye.

"That's why wanted to sleep beside you, to protect you! But NO, you and everyone else told me to sleep in my own room and act less like a paranoid person, but was I a paranoid person? NO!"

Sean snaps his eyes at Selina then yells; "NOW WHAT? YOU WANT A FREAKING AWARD?!"

"Yes, yes I do!"

* * *

 **#1125. I am not allowed to try make Sean agree on me massaging his abs as my award**

"Don't give me that look, Sean-y boy. You mentioned the word award, not me. And yes, now you mentioned it, I do want an award."

Sean grunts; "Fine, tell me what you want as award and I will ask someone to get it."

Selina smiles; "No worries, you won't need to ask anyone anything. All you have to do is say yes."

Sean looks worried; "Yes to what?"

"Let me massage your abs."

Sean jumps away from Selina; "No way, NO!"

"Oh come on. It will be the best award someone can give me. Pretty please?"

"NO!"

Selina steps closer; You do realize I will knock you out to get what I want, right?"

"It's still NO! I won't have you massage my abs!"

Selina stomps her foot down; "You asked me if I wanted an award, so the only fair thing is that you give me the award I want!"

"Forget it!" Sean bellowed. "My abs are not meant to be an award!"

"YES, YES IT IS!"

"They are not!"

"GIVE ME MY AWARD!"

Luckily for Sean, Alfred arrived in time otherwise he might have found himself and his abs in a very, VERY poor predicament.

* * *

 **#1126. Even when I found out the truth behind rule 1106, I am not allowed to suggest Silver to spank Jack as payback**

Silver was dusting off some things when suddenly a shadow cats over her. She looks up alarmed and finds Selina. The poor girl recoils in fear, instinctively.

"Relax, will yah? I'm not here to whip your ass."

Silver frowns; hesitant; "You're not?"

"Look, I still hate your guts for what you've done, but I still think you don't deserve to be treated the way Jack treated you in rule 1106."

Silver smiles slightly.

"Yeah, you know what, forget I said that! I just wanna break another rule and the only way to do that is to suggest you to get payback on Jack. That duster of yours looks like a very cool tool to spank someone?"

Silver looks at her duster and frowns; "Really?"

"Yeah, you should totally use it on Jack's butt. Make sure he's bare, otherwise he might enjoy it."

Jack comes dashing down the stairs with glee then suddenly makes a horrible face-plant when his face meets the floor, right after been tackled down by Silver. A very short struggle later and he finds himself with his bare butt exposed.

Jack grins; "Oh, you are a very naughty house-wait, are you spanking me with a duster? That is naughty, though, why a duster?"

"Because it's the only tool I have right now, and Selina said it's a very cool tool to hurt you with it, SO CRY LIKE A LITTLE…

Silver puts all her strength in pummling Jack's butt with the duster, thoroughly, but all Jack does is laughing hysterically.

"HAHA, THAT TICKLES, HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **#1127. I am not allowed to become friends with Silver**

Silver is sweeping the stairs, like Selina told her to do, then when she finally reached the bottom, Selina came sliding down the staircase railing.

"Hey Silver, remember I told you I still hate your guts?"

Silver sighs sadly; "Yeah, please stop reminding me. I'm trying to make amends here."

"Yes, well…anyway…a cool guy or gal suggested Alfred a few rules."

Silver frowns; "So actually someone is helping Alfred to stop you?"

"Of course not. They are my fans pretending to be on Alfred's side so I will have something to do, duh. Anyway…here comes my question; do you like to…" Selina swallows then forces herself to add; "…be my friend?"

Silver eyes Selina up and down to check how sincere her question is then bursts into tears, hugging Selina hysterically; "I never thought you would ask! Yes! Yes, I wanna be friends with you!"

Selina already regrets the rule she just broke.

* * *

 **#1128. I am not allowed to become partners with her and pummel her uncle**

Two guards sit in a small room glancing at the screens that show them the live footage of everything that happens in the asylum, when suddenly the two large doors of the building swing open and reveal a young girl wearing a black with red striped leather jacket and with a wild bunch of chestnut brown curls, blowing in the late afternoon breeze. She's closely followed by a girl wearing a French maid costume and with a hair color that could be described as silver.

One of the guards presses on a button then his voice sounds through the announcer; "Hey Cat! You are here to visit Jerome Valeska?"

Selina shakes her head; "Nope, not this time."

"Mr. Helzinger is in solidarity, because he smudged Mr. Tetch's newspaper hat with mash potatoes when he didn't allow him to taste his ice cream."

Selina shrugs; "Who cares, I'm not here for Aaron. Nor am I here for Jervis."

"Alright. Then for who…

"STOP WASTING OUR TIME, YOU MAGGOT! WE ARE HERE TO WHOOP MY UNCLES ASS!" Silver yelled, murderously looking into the camera and swaying her duster at the same time."

Selina slaps her forehead.

"Sorry, It's just…I always wanted to say that," Silver said with an apologetic look."

The guard replies; "It's all good, girl we have never met before. Cat always throws abusive words that are far worse than yours. Anyway, you might wanna exchange your duster for a much more destructive weapon. How about this bat or this hammer. Also, maybe you like to wear something red and blue or red and black. Have some pigtails, maybe?"

Silver looks at Selina; "Is he for real?"

Selina smirks; "Oh well, there is no harm in trying something new, right? Besides, I don't want to get your uncle's blood on my brand new whip."

Silver shrugs; "Sounds legit enough."

Theo Galavan's mouth dropped agape when he saw his niece skipping inside his cell wearing a French maid costume, though, instead of Black and white the guards had paint sprayed the white parts, red. She was also carrying a massive looking hammer and had pigtails in her hair.

"Silver my dear, what is Tabitha doing with you that makes you look like that?"

Silver shrugs; "Not much, she kicked me out and now I live at Wayne Manor as maid. I can't complain because it's a honest job and it will keep me out of this place. Anyway, we didn't come here to answer questions."

Theo gasps; "We?"

Selina skipped inside carrying a giant bat with cat stickers all over it.

"Wait, why didn't the guards take those dangerously looking weapons?"

Selina smirks; "Actually, they gave them to us."

Before Theo had the chance to ask why the guards had handed those weapons to them, he found himself running circles around his cell with the two girls pursuit. One swaying madly with a massive hammer, and the other one swatting his pummeling his butt with a giant bat.

* * *

 **#1129. Nor are we allowed to switch weapons to see if the other one works better for Silver**

Silver halts her dash then leans to the wall, exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Selina, but I'll think this weapon is too heavy for me."

Selina nods agreed; "I agree. Oh wait, how about you try this bat instead. It has a much lighter swing."

Theo, taking the opportunity to catch up some breath himself, suddenly saw his niece heading towards him and swaying her giant bat, angrily.

"And this is for forcing me to act like a slut around Bruce and Sean!"

Theo starts to run again, but not before his butt felt a sharp pain after making contact with Silver's bat.

* * *

 **#1130. I am not allowed to make up a villain name for Silver**

"You know, this was kinda fun," Silver said when she and Selina made way towards the asylum front doors. "We really should do this more often, maybe with different citizens."

Selina nods agreed; "How about your Mr. Puddin."

"Wait, who?"

Selina smirks; "You know, Jerome Valeska. I think you should take a villain name, like Harley Quinn. I read the name in a comic book and I think it suits you, apart from the fact you are not a psychiatrist. But anyway, nor is Barbara or Lee, and when watching the show I fear Bruno will give the name to either one of them, which sucks. I think you would be the right person to claim the name."

"Sure, I like the name, though, I don't like Jerome Valeska that much. I can't imagine I will ever call him, puddin."

Selina shrugs; "Yeah, nor I think Jerome would be the perfect candidate. Sure, his laugh is cool and all, but…nah. Wait, I know it, how about Jack?"

"I don't like Jack. I'm in love with Thomas Jr."

Selina sighs; "Oh well, Thomas Jr. Does not look like a suitable Mr. J."

"Wait, who's Mr. J?"

"You know, Joker? Puddin?"

Silver nods understandably; "I can always take a different villain name?"

"Okay, any suggestions?"

Silver nods; "Killer Frost!"

Selina sighs deep; "Silver, that name is already taken."

"By who? Then I'm gonna whoop her ass and claim it. I like it, don't you?"

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, about Silver-haired backstabber."

"That's kinda long, don't you think?"

"S.H.B, for short."

"No, I don't like it. I like Killer Frost."

Selina sighs; "Okay, I tell you what, we just go to some website, answer a few questions and see their suggestions, alright?"

"And your villain name is…Eclipse and you force every TV station to watch the re-runs of Gotham. Or, the Corrupter and your main plan is to force feed all the hot boys until they are 500lbs."

Silver gasps; "I can't do that to Sean."

Selina nods; "Exactly! So Eclipse it is."

* * *

 **Which was your favorite rule?**


	172. Chapter 172

**New update, and I want to say to the person who placed a review for my previous A/N; "It's okay. I understand now it was not meant as a threat. Thanks for replying"**

 **Also, in case neither of you seen it, the lost chapters is updated as well XD**

* * *

 **#1131. I am not allowed to become partners with Silver and chase Jack all over the mansion**

"You know, I really enjoyed this moment we had," Silver said with a sad face. "I just wish you wanted to be real friends, because I think we could if we really want to."

Selina just looks at Silver in return, then suddenly Jack comes dashing down the stairs, singing loudly when seeing the two girls in the hallway; "You're on canon ground, I'm up in crack ship space! Let's start a shipping war, I don't care if I get hate. Don't like my pairings, well, I don't care, I SHIP YOU TWO!"

Selina looks at Silver; "Alright, before I make up my mind if I start liking you or still hate your guts, how about we join partnership and flog him?"

Silver smiles; "How about you flog him and I'll paddle him?"

"GREAT IDEA!" Selina cried with glee, then she and Silver both brandished their weapon of choice and chased after the madly cackling weirdo named Jack Thompkins.

* * *

 **#1132. I am not allowed to try and be more diverse with rules, for example; spank all the adults**

Jack scans his eyes quickly through the files containing all the rules Selina broke so far then sighs, deeply; "You know, maybe we should get rid of the spanking rules."

Selina gasps and her hand shoots at her chest; "What, NO! My fans love those the most, ( I don't know why but they do), but we can't get rid of them. Of course there are a few things I absolutely won't do, but we have to try keep them happy."

"But they are becoming dull," Jack said.

Selina thinks for a moment then reads quickly through her reviews; "Oh wait, how about we use this cool person's idea and shake things a bit up?"

"If it involves spanking Sean with a cookie tray, I'm out of here," Jack said.

Selina rolls her eyes; "I can't remember I've ever done that and it would be cool though, but no. This one wants to read how we spank all the adults."

A few minutes later, Selina and her gang of friends charge inside the GCPD with their spanking weapon of choice in their hands and start scoping for their victims. Then all present cops lie across the floor, rears up and feel their butts burn in pain.

( _I highly recommend to not do this in real life. This is purely fanfiction and you most likely will end up in jail)_

* * *

"Alright everyone, let's find detective Gordon who is most likely infiltrated in the Court of Owls clubhouse!" Selina cried in victory after she had pummeled Alvarez into oblivion.

Annie shakes her head; "Not before we grabbed detective Bullock! I saw him hide in the back!"

"He's most likely hiding, like my mom! I bet she's in there as well."

"AAAAH!" they all yelled ecstatically then charge to the back where they find Harvey Bullock, pinned on the floor by Lee Thompkins."

Sean gasps in horror; "Jack, you're mom has her hands all over Harvey Bullock!"

"WTF MOM!" Jack yelled and charged inside, last, then looks at the others; "She's usually not like this. It's that crazy blood virus she deliberately injected herself with. MOM, GET OFF OF HIM!"

Selina sighs; "There is only one thing we can do and that is save detective Bullock by spanking Lee's rear, bright purple."

Jack nods; "I agree!"

Lee jumps to her feet with an evil smirk and laughs, tauntingly; "You first have to catch me!"

And with that, the new villainess dashes out the door followed by Selina's pack of friends who caught her up before she had the chance to reach the large front door.

Lee fell to the floor then Silver called dibs and spanked her rear until it looked purple enough to make even Selina proud.

* * *

"Sean, Selina, thank you so much for saving my ass. Even though I like women, I don't like Lee."

Sean nods understandably. Then Selina follows his cue.

"Anyway, shouldn't you two join your friends and spank Lee?"

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, they can deal with her. We still have something to do in here."

Bullock frowns; "And what would that be?"

Sean grins; "Spanking your butt!"

"Wait, what?! No, I'm your friend. I'm the biggest KnightCat fan there is!"

Selina shrugs; "Sorry, but the rule is spank all the adults."

Bullock's mouth drops agape; "Who requested it?!"

"We keep the names of our sources a secret," Sean bellowed, looking importantly.

Bullock cocks an eyebrow; "The kid named himself or herself guest, didn't she or he?"

Sean and Selina both keep their mouths shut.

"Alright, how about an exception, just for me? Dear requester, spare this KnightCat-fan a spanking. Let this cute little couple walkaway and carry on with spanking others."

Sean and Selina shared a look. Then Selina sighs; "You know what, we put this rule on 'to be continued' and let the person who requested this rule decide."

* * *

 **#1133. I am not allowed to let Sean spank Bruce**

"Bruce-y!" Selina cried with glee and dashed with Sean outside the room in the back.

Lee is nothing more than a sobbing mess lying on the floor.

Sean smirks; "Hey Bruce, guess what."

Bruce looks at his friends, anxiously then asks; "You both came up with a new plan, didn't you?"

Selina smiles; "Yup. Sean is going to spank your ass."

"No, wait, AAAGH!" Bruce screamed in fear then lies on the floor with his butt up in the air.

Sean prepares his cookie sheet then starts to pummel, very thoroughly and painfully.

Bruce can do nothing else than turn into a sobbing mess like Lee.

"Whoa, red under the 4 minutes," Selina cried, ecstatically. "That's a new record."

* * *

 **#1134. I am not allowed to see if Bruce can fit in our fridge.**

Bruce scurries carefully into the kitchen. It's nearly midnight and he wishes Alfred already went to bed, because he knows his butler won't like it if he takes food right before bed.

The young billionaire sighs relieved when he finds the kitchen empty. Then he scurries fast towards the fridge and pokes his head inside to see what would calm down his late night appetite.

"What?" Bruce frowned bewildered, because the fridge was empty. There was nothing in it, not even a crumb. Did Alfred find out about his late night appetite?

Then suddenly, two hands lift him up around his waist from behind then pushes him inside the fridge. The person laughs hysterically.

"Selina, stop it!" Bruce yelled who recognized the hysterical laughter, instantly. He tried to fight and object, but it turned out Selina was stronger than him and finally managed to fold him up inside the fridge.

Then she smiles at her accomplishment and yelled, loudly; "Sean, I won! I told you Bruce would fit inside our fridge, so pay up!"

Someone comes sprinting down the stairs, yelling; "I'm not gonna pay you anything until I saw it for myself!"

Sean came into view, and his mouth drops open agape, briefly, then he grunts; "Fuck, you are right!"

Then he brandishes a ten dollar bill and hands it to Selina, smirking; "I bet for twenty dollars Bullock won't fit."

Selina takes the money and laughs; "Trust me, I'll make him fit!"

* * *

 **#1135. I am not allowed to try start a conversation with the person in the stall next to me**

Selina has another wild night at the Sirens then has to take a pee. She enters the public bathroom and notices not many stalls are occupied. She takes the stall in between two other person's stall.

Selina sits down onto the toilet then suddenly asks; "Hey, Mrs. Left and Mrs. Right, what's your reason for putting the party on pause?"

"It's Miss Left!" the person on the left said.

Selina, recognizing the voice; "Hey Rikki, fancy knowing you are here as well. Mrs. Right, did you know the girl on the left of me is one of my best friends?"

There is no reply coming from the stall on her right.

"Hey Rikki, did you see who went in there?"

Rikki nods, not that Selina can see it then replies; "Yeah, a tall women with big blonde hair and wearing loads of fake fur. It better be fake otherwise I will…

The toilet on Selina's right flushes then the door opens and both girls hear the woman flee.

"Wait, did she wash her hands with toilet water or something, because she didn't do it when she came out. I bet it was Kathryn Monroe."

Selina knocks on the stall wall then shushes; "Shush, person incoming."

The bathroom door opens then a person enters taking the stall on the right side and starts to sing; "I like plants and plants like me."

"Wait, are you Pamela or Ivy?" Selina asked, knocking on the stall wall.

The girl next to her shrieks.

"Relax, it's me, Selina."

"And Rikki."

"Wait, are you two in the same stall?"

Rikki and Selina both say in sync; "Yup, that's definitely Pamela."

"How did you know?"

"Because only Pamela would ask stupid questions," Selina answered. "And no, we are not in the same stall."

"I would be totally fine with it if you were?"

Selina rolled her eyes.

"Are you finished in there, Pamela?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, in a sec, why?"

Selina smirks; "I don't know, but you might wanna wash your hands thoroughly. Katrhyn Monroe just left that stall and she did not was her hands after she left."

"AAH, you couldn't warn me sooner?!"

Rikki and Selina both reply in sync; "If your named happened to be Ivy, we would have."

Pamela stomped off, screaming hysterically.

"Hey Rikki, you like these bathroom stall conversations?"

"Yup, I do. But hey, a third person is about to enter."

Rikki was right.

"Hey third person who's about to enter stall on my right, I wouldn't go in there because two persons left it without washing their hands."

"SELINA, IS THAT YOU?!"

"SEAN, WTF ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"NOTHING!"

Sean instantly ran out again and decided to take his chances in the boys bathroom, even though he knew it was filled with paparazzi waiting for him and ready to snap a picture of him while he was peeing. He rather dealt with them than with a love-crazed Selina.

* * *

 **#1136. I am not allowed to try buy a single grape**

Selina dashes towards the cash register then places down one single grape.

The woman looks at the street girl bemused; "What is the meaning of this?"

Selina makes her top lip tremble then says; "Ma'am, can't you see I'm just a poor street girl with hardly any money to buy a decent meal?"

"Get lost, kid!"

Selina places her hands into her hips; "You know, I'm still a costumer because I'm trying to purchase this grape, and you know what they say about costumers, they are always right. So how about I speak to your manager and tell him about your attitude."

"Kid, you are holing up the line," the woman said with blank, unimpressed stare.

Selina sighs; "Fine, if you don't let me pay for this single grape, I'll just walk out with it. I'm always happy with a free meal."

"Security," the woman yelled, then two guards stood beside Selina. 'Please escort this girl to the exit."

Selina smiles; "Hey Bob, Steve. How are you doing?"

"Oh hey Cat, it's you."

Selina hugs both guards as greeting then says; "Could you please tell this crazy ass woman to purchase this single grape so I can leave and eat it?"

"Actually, we don't sell single grapes," Bob said.

Selina frowns; "That's weird, because the woman over there buys a single banana. And a single orange. Why can't I buy a single grape?"

The guards share a questioned look then shrug; "You know what, I'll always wondered the same thing."

Three pair of eyes meet the pair of female eyes behind the register, who rolls her eyes then asks; "Come on, don't tell me you both are as dent as this girl is?"

Four seconds later, Selina skipped outside with her single grape, because the two guards did not appreciate the woman's tone of voice then grabbed both each one of her arms and twitched it until she finally told Selina to pay her 2 cents.

* * *

 **#1137. Nor am I allowed to see if I can order one French fry at the fast food drive through**

"Hi there, I wanna order one French fry," Selina said.

A few minutes later, a bag full with French fry was handed to her and the man told her what she had to pay.

Selina clears her throat; "Just wait, I order one French fry, not a whole bag."

The man looks at her, blankly; "This is one French fry, ma'am."

"No it's not. It's one bag full of French fry. I order one French fry."

The man, still not getting it; "This is what you ordered, ma'am. One French fry."

Selina rolls her eyes then takes one out and hands the bag back to the man, smiling; "This is one French fry, like I ordered. Now how much do I have to pay for one French fry?"

"Lady, there are people waiting to get their food, so pay for the bag of fry you ordered and then leave."

Selina pulls in a deep, annoyed sigh.

"You know, I did not want to do this but you leave me no choice. Sean, please show this man your brass-knuckles."

Sean popped up from behind Selina, putting his brass-knuckles on, but the poor man instantly saw the danger and told Selina to pay him 3 cents.

Selina smiles; "Hey Sean, you wanna eat this and then I'll kiss you and steal it from your mouth?"

Sean stuffed his brass-knuckles deep into his pockets then instantly ran away as fast as he could, with Selina on his trail, shouting; "But Sean, I'll be so stealthy you won't feel my tongue, promise!"

* * *

 **#1138. Only because I think Sean looks very delicious, shirtless, I am not allowed to try bite him**

Sean strolls outside the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel then suddenly feels someone's presence. When he turns around, alarmed, he sees Selina coming away from behind the bathroom door, closing it with a big smirk on her face.

"Hiya, my sexy and delicious looking street toy," Selina said, then, before Sean had the chance to step aside, Selina leaps on top of him, knocking them both to the ground.

"AAGH, Get off of me, Selina!" Sean yelled then an struggle ensues where Selina tries to zoom her face closer to Sean's chest abs and makes bite motions while Sean tries to push her off.

Then Alfred entered the room and roared; "Miss Kyle, stop trying to bite Mister Ornelas's abs!"

Selina just looks up then grunts; "Just find something else to do, you cock-blocker!"

Alfred exploded in rage then grabbed the girl's shrubs and dragged her way from Sean, but not before she left a few scratches on his chest for trying to hold onto them.

* * *

 **#1139. I am not allow to overreact when fake Bruce pushes Sean out the window, and the Court abduct him.**

"I know you are fake and I will tell everyone about it!" Sean yelled angrily.

Clone Bruce did not appreciate the threat and attacked Sean instantly. A fight ensues.

Suddenly Selina entered the room.

"Fake-Boy, don't you dare-AAAH!"

Selina watched in horror how Clone Bruce pushed Sean through the window. Then she launched herself toward the broken window and peered down then saw Sean lying motionless on the street below.

"SEAN!" Selina screamed from the top of her lungs then speeds outside the room, down the stairs and outside to the streets. Sean was nowhere to be seen.

"HA, the talons took him!" Clone laughed.

Selina starts a long run back to the mansion, and Clone Bruce stopped a cab. Then he punched the driver and took the car, speeding after Selina.

"You can run as fast as you like, silly kitten, but I will arrive at the manor before you and I will put up my best act and tell Alfred how you killed Sean."

And with that, Clone Bruce sped off laughing loudly.

Later…

"ALRIGHT, WHERE IS THAT FREAKING SICKO OF A CLONE!" Selina roared as she charged her way in through the patio doors.

Then she saw Alfred and fake Bruce enter the study. Fake Bruce had red, puffy eyes.

"THERE YOU ARE, CLONE FREAK!"

Alfred prevented her from attacking fake Bruce.

"Alfred, you have to believe me! He is not Bruce Wayne and he pushed Sean out the window then the talons took him! I bet they are going to replace him as well!"

Fake Bruce bursts into tears; "See Alfred, I told you she turned insane!"

"I'M SO GONNA MURDER YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Selina showed her knife then starts chasing fake Bruce all around the manor.

* * *

 **#1140. I am not allowed to attack Clone Bruce to show Alfred he's not real**

"I'm telling you, he's a sicko Clone-Boi!" Selina yelled infuriated.

Alfred rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Watch!"

Before anyone could have stopped her, Selina pierced her street knife into Fake Bruce's arm."

"AAAGH!" Clone Bruce screamed in pain.

Selina rolls her eyes; "Quit the whining, freak!"

Everyone was too astonished to stop her and Selina's foot lands square between Clone Bruce's legs.

"AAAGH!"

"YOU LITTLE CREEPER!" Selina yelled in rage then launches Fake Bruce against the desk and draws her knife, ready to stab it into his face.

Alfred grabs her; "Stop it, Miss Kyle!"

"Really Alfred? You really think I will kill the only person who knows where Sean is?! I will do it once I found Sean!"

Suddenly they heard a thud on the floor, and when they turned they found Sean. He lifted his head up and gasped; "…."

It was hard to understand what Sean gasped, because Selina was so happy she saw him that she launched herself on top of him and nuzzled him, thoroughly.

* * *

 **So, which one was your favorite rule?**

 **Also the person who reviewed the adults getting spanked, let me know if you want Bullock to be spanked or not.**

 **Also, the person who requested the rule of reviewers asking questions and the characters replying to them, I had the same idea in mind last week, but I didn't know people would be interested. So yeah, interested in asking a question you like a character reply, just drop them in the review box XD**


	173. Lee Thompkins the Villainess

**New update for this story, and those who don't know it yet, I also updated "new threats rising" series 3 with two updates. It looks like FF hasn't put the story to the top of the search list, idk.**

* * *

 **#1141. I am not allowed to volunteer myself and some old gang friends to be Sean's bodyguards**

Bullock staggers inside the hospital, carrying Sean in his arms. Selina follows closely, her buddy Knife and some of his well-trusted men trailing behind her.

"Alright, you three stay outside guarding the main entrance and you three guard the main entrance on the inside," Selina ordered while Bullock makes way to the nearest nurse.

Bullock tries his best to explain what happened then doctors and nurses take Sean into a room to examine him.

"You three patrol the hallway from the main entrance to this room, and you three cover the door to the room from the outside, and you come with me inside, Knife."

The doctors frown slightly worried then Bullock says; "Just ignore them and help this boy. He's pushed outside a window then got kidnapped by men wearing domino masks."

"Wait, how did he escape from them?"

"Because he's Sean Ornelas, duh," Selina replied.

The doctors start to examine Sean then one of them says; "Apart from his face looking as if he's frozen…

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to French kiss him otherwise we wouldn't be able to get him here," Selina grinned.

Knife rolls his eyes and Bullock barks; "Could you please let the doctor finish his conclusion?"

"Yes, well, apart from his face looking as if he's frozen, the minor scratches on his face, arms, and legs, and the bruised rib, this young boy is fine. He has no internal bleeding what so ever. It's remarkable."

The doctors huddle together and Selina receives an eerie gut feeling.

"But maybe it's best to keep him here for observation and…

"I don't think so!" Selina hollered and draw her knife. "I see the dollar signs in your eyes, you creepy doctor. Knife, order your men to cover us when we leave this hospital."

Knife nods then whistles his fingers and 12 men charge inside, cocking their guns. Selina and Bullock carried Sean out.

"No wait, we've been looking for a young boy like Sean Ornelas for so long!" the doctor cried out then gets pushed back inside by Knife and his men. "That boy is remarkable. His DNA could contain a medical…

The doctor didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Knife got bored and hit him to the head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 **#1142. I am not allowed to throw whisky balloons at people. Especially not from inside a driving car**

Sean finally had woken up from his frozen state and found Selina raiding the alcohol cooler in Bruce's limo. But instead of drinking them she filled it into balloons.

"What are you doing and how did you managed to get it open. Alfred locked it with a key and a key combination."

Selina kept pouring the balloons full and replies; "With a lock pick and the key combination happened to be the first eight digits of Bruce Wayne's birthday, his birthday, yours, his mom's, his dad's…

"Yeah, I don't care. What I like to know is how you know my birthday."

Selina smiles mysteriously then replies; "I'm doing a background check more thorough than the FBI, CIA, NSA, Secret service, Pentagon, Interpol, US Marshals, and a jealous girlfriend combined. Anyway, you're up for throwing balloons at pedestrians?"

"We are in a moving car, Selina."

Selina ordered Bullock to open the windows then smirks; "So?"

Without waiting for a reply, Selina clutches a full balloon in her hand then throws it out the window. The random victim happened to be Lee Thompkins.

"What the F…" Lee yelled infuriated then heaves her fist and screams; "I know where you live!"

Selina pokes her head out through the roof window and screams; "YEAH, WELL I KNOW THE ASYLUM'S PRIVATE NUMBER! BE CAREFUL BEFORE I CALL THEM AND TELL THEM THEY LOST ONE OF THEIR PATIENTS!"

Then she saw her next victim walking down the sidewalk; "OH HEY, LADY IN THE GREEN TANK-TOP!"

The woman turned to look and a few seconds later she was soaking wet and stinking horribly.

* * *

 **#1143. I am not allowed to anger someone then defend myself with a body part that is made out of** **skeletal muscles**

"Sean, I want you to become freaking adorable for this new rule I have to break. I want to defend myself with a body part that is made out of skeletal muscles!"

Sean's mouth drops agape; "Whoa, is that really you, Selina?"

Selina smirks proudly; "Yep, I just made my biology homework then received this brilliant idea."

"And I'm not going to be part of it," Sean said and wanted to leave the room, but then Selina squirted Ranch Sause on his shirt. "WTF Selina!"

Nobody squirts Ranch Sause on Sean's shirt and get away with it, but just when Sean wants to attack Selina, Selina sticks her tongue out and moves it from left to right.

"What are you doing?!" Sean roared, astonished.

Selina pulls her tongue back in and grins; "I'm defending myself with a body part that is made out of skeletal muscles, duh."

At that moment, Sean didn't know what freaked him out the most. The realisation Selina suddenly became smart, or the fact her saliva that drops on his skin when she 'defends' herself by licking his face and the Sause off his shirt.

* * *

 **#1144. I am not allowed to pull Bruce's pants down in public, nor can I scream things to get peoples notice it**

Bruce went grocery shopping with Alfred, and both of them are not aware of the street girl that was following them, closely.

"Alright, you go get this half of the shopping list and I'll go get this half," Alfred said and split the list into two.

Bruce nodded then left to get the item on the top of the list. Once he was half-way his list of groceries, Selina suddenly jumped out in front of him and pulled his pants down. His underpants came down in the process as well.

"LOOK, HIS NAKED!" Selina screamed from the top of her lungs then instantly dashed away.

All eyes lock onto the embarrassed looking boy trying a desperate attempt to pull his underpants and pants back up while scrambling away and find Alfred.

* * *

 **#1145. I am not allowed to sell fake-drugs in the worst neighbourhood of Gotham**

Selina already spend her weekly pocket money, but then she saw some very cool looking combat boots and she really wanted it. But after asking Alfred for the next six months of pocket money, he told her to find herself a job.

The young girl sighs in defeat. The boots would look definitely cool on her, she knew they would, but who would give her a job. No one. That's right, no one.

"Ugh, why do you brats always have to give me this major headaches?!" Alfred grunted then grabbed the box of Advil from the kitchen cupboard and swallowed one down. That's when Selina received a great idea.

After Alfred left again, Selina grabbed the box of Advil and ordered a cab to bring her to the Narrows. Then she took her position at a street corner and waited for pedestrians to walk by.

After ten minutes, the first one arrived and spotted her then grumbled; "You do know this is Sunny Gilzean's turf, right?"

Selina nods; "Yeah, but he asked me to sell his stuff today because he's too busy. You want anything?"

"What do you have?"

Selina shows a tiny plastic bag with white pills.

"Pure MDMA ecstasy, that's awesome! How much do you want for it?"

Selina looks thoughtfully for a moment then replies; "20 bucks per pill."

"Is it any good quality?"

Selina nods; "Yup, our crappy butler loves them. He swallows 2 a day, so he will be in his own tiny world of hallucinations. He says it's way better in there than in the real world where he has to take care of a pack of teens."

"Okay, I'll take three."

They exchange pills and money then the boy leaves and her next target is already on its way, asking the same question then leaves with ten pills in his pocket and Selina feels rich.

"Hello boots, here I come," she smiled when counting the money then suddenly she saw one of the boys return, yelling infuriated.

"You little bitch, you sold me Advil!"

Selina dashes away, laughing; "A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do to buy herself some new boots!"

* * *

 **#1146. I am not allowed to see how many licks it takes before Sean's chest is chocolate free**

Something had woken him up, but Sean did not know what until he lifted up his head and found his entire chest covered in a layer of hardened chocolate.

"What the fuck?" Sean gasped, questioned.

"HIYA!" Selina yelled cheerfully and entered his room then leaps on top of him.

Sean looks bemused and asks; "Selina, what are you planned to do?"

"I like to see how many licks it takes before the chocolate is gone."

Sean starts to squirm in horror, yelling; "NO WAY NO! You are not going to lick my abs!"

"But I want to. I've made this incredibly cool math question. Chocolate plus sexy abs equals…

'GET OFF OF ME!"

…how many licks? And now I want to test it to get the answer."

" I SAID, GET OFF OF ME!"

Luckily for Sean, but sadly for Selina, Bruce entered the room then bellowed; "ALFRED, SELINA IS TRYING TO LICK CHOCOLATE OFF OF SEAN'S CHEST!"

"I don't think so!" Alfred roared and entered the room with a hockey stick and chased Selina out. (yeah, a broom gets old and he wanted to try something new)

* * *

 **#1147. I am not allowed to try a new outfit to see the boys reaction**

"Oh boys," Selina cried with glee and entered the study wearing her new black with red striped leather jacket. "I wanna ask what you think of my new outfit."

Sean eyes her up and down then replies; "Yeah, it's a nice looking jacket."

Bruce nods agreed.

"Yeah? And what do you think of this?" Selina asked and takes her jack off, showing her new corset. It's black, it's showing a bit too much, but she doesn't care.

Bruce nearly chokes on his orange juice then a blush and a big grin creeps up on his face. He even starts to drool a little, but it could as easily be the orange juice.

Sean eyes her with a blank look then says; "Yeah, it definitely shows a lot of your pigmented birthmarks. Anyway, I'm off to the city. You're coming, Bruce?"

Bruce didn't reply. All he could do was blush and grin.

* * *

 **#1148. I am not allowed to suggest Lee to get a villain name and help her to come up with one**

"Hey Lee," Selina grinned and walked up to the young doctor. "I think you are a way better villain than Barbara. Anyway, I think you should get a villain name to scare fear into people's hearts."

Lee thinks for a moment; "Yeah, maybe I should. How about, Phoenix?"

Selina shakes her head; "Sorry, it's already taken. You have to get another one. How about, the seductress?"

"What? No way! That's not me. It makes me sound like a person who wants every man and I only want Jim."

Selina thinks for a moment; "Okay, how about…Harley Quinn?"

"Do I look like a Harley Quinn?"

Selina frowns; "How does a Harley Quinn look like?"

"I don't know, but she definitely sounds like a potential girlfriend for Jerome Valeska."

Selina thinks hard and after hours of naming possible villain names, Lee has enough of it and wants to send Selina out.

"Wait, how about… "Quick Nemesis?"

Lee rolled her eyes and shut the door in Selina's face.

* * *

 **#1149. I am not allowed to make someone's headcanon real**

Jack squirmed and laughed; "It tickles, it tickles!"

Selina sighs agitated then stomps toward Silver and snatches the duster from her hand and replaces it with table tennis paddle and said; "Why don't you try this one?"

Silver eyed the paddle for a moment then starts smashing it down onto Jack's bare butt, and this time he squirmed again, but not because it tickled. No, this time he squirmed because Silver literally trashed his butt, painfully.

* * *

 **#1150. I am not allowed to take Bruce out on a leash**

"Selina, why are you keep doing this with me?"

Selina shrugs; "I want to let you feel what it's like for your dog to walk on a leash day in and day out."

"You're a cat lover, not a dog lover, so since when do you care?"

Selina ignores Bruce's question then points at a small field; "Do your thing, Snoopy."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

Selina smirks; "You want your dog to do it, so why can't you do it yourself?"

"I'm a human?"

Selina laughs; "Don't be silly, Snoopy, you are a cute little doggie. Now do your poo-poo."

Bruce's eyes fill with rage.

* * *

 **Which rules was your favorite.**

 **Also, if you're interested, feel free to ask the characters questions. I'm thinking to dedicate an entire chapter with answering questions, so I kinda need A LOT XD**


	174. No Pants Day

**#1151. I am not allowed to organize "No Pants" day**

Selina bowls excitedly inside the study then yells, triumphantly; "NO PANTS!"

All the characters present, look up alarmed and find her standing in the doorway, pants-less. Bruce spit takes his bite of bagel into Silver's hair, Bullock nearly chokes on his beer, Sean looks unimpressed, Jack grins from ear to ear, and Alfred's face turned into a scowl.

"Miss Kyle, where are your pants?!"

Selina smiles; "In the washing machine."

"Don't you have others to wear?!"

"Yes, but I won't, because today it's NO PANTS day."

Bullock frowns; "I never knew we even had a NO PANTS day."

"That's because it doesn't exist, Mr. Bullock," Alfred grumbled.

Bullock shrugs sadly; "I would have liked it."

Selina pulls in a deep, slightly annoyed sigh; "Didn't you hear me? I said, it's NO PANTS day, meaning, I just invented it."

"Well, in that case…" And with that, Bullock rips his pants off as if it was a rip away pants and bellows, triumphantly; "NO PANTS!"

After witnessing Bullock's, bare bushy legs, Silver yelped and fainted, Bruce ran out the door screaming, followed by Sean who then emptied his stomach in the nearest toilet, Selina looked mildly disgusted but was also impressed, and Alfred? Alfred grabbed the sword off the wall and made an attempt to shave Bullock's legs with it.

* * *

 **#1152. I am not allowed to hide Sean's pants to make him cooperate with NO PANTS day**

Sean's nausea feeling finally subsided and he decided to take a shower. Bruce was hiding under his bed in fear, fearing Bullock's hairy legs would come and get him.

Knowing Sean would never ever cooperate with her NO PANTS day idea, Selina sneaks stealthy into Sean and Bruce's bedroom then sprinted out again, clutching all Sean's pants in her arms and hid them in, yes, her lingerie drawer. She knew Sean had the decency to not look in it.

"MY PANTS, WHERE IS IT?!"

"Selina took them, but you can borrow one of mine," Bruce yelped from under his bed.

Sean slaps his forehead; "B, you are scrawnier than me. Yours won't fit. I'll take my ugly spare one, the one Alfred bought for me and said it was better because it doesn't have holes in them."

"She took it as well, along with the tight pink one Jack bought for you as April fools prank."

Selina snickers to herself when she hears Sean grunt in frustration then his quick, running footsteps approach her room and he swoops inside.

"What, you don't even let me enjoy one tiny part of your bare skin?" Selina asked with pouty face when she eyed all the towels Sean had wrapped around him, from head to toe.

"NO!" Sean bellowed. "Where are my pants!"

"Not in my lingerie drawer," Selina smirked.

Sean's eyes fill with rage; "You did put them in there, didn't you?!"

Selina nods; "Yup."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! YOU..." Sean choked out in anger then quickly says instead; "I would have hurt you for this, but I realize it's best for me to stay away from you because you will take the towels away."

Selina nods; "I would definitely do that, yes."

Sean's eyes turn murderous then rounds on his heels and sprints back to his own room, yelling angrily; "Bruce, get out right now! I need privacy!"

* * *

 **#1153. I am not allowed to try find out what Sean is doing in the privacy of his room and see if I can catch a glimpse of him wearing no pants**

"But Sean, you can still take one of my pants," Bruce said after Sean appeared outside the bathroom again, wearing everything except for his pants. "Or you take a girl's skirt. I mean, it's NO PANTS day and she didn't say anything about no skirts."

Sean directs Bruce to the door and says; "I'm not wearing your pants nor a skirt. Selina most definitely would enjoy if I did, so I simply refuse playing her game. I'll stay in my room, all day."

"But this is my room…" Bruce tried to say, but Sean slammed the door shut then locked it and strolls back to his bed before flopping on it, face down. "Why can't she be a bit more normal?"

Suddenly, Hien turns his loud music on in the room next to Sean's and for once, it doesn't drive the street boy crazy. Instead, it's kinda his style.

Ten minutes later, Sean is making some break dance moves to pass the time, because it is kinda dull to stay in one room and do nothing. Then suddenly, his skills of feelings someone's presence starts to kick in.

Sean stops then turns and realizes Bruce had opened the curtains when he was in the bathroom, but it's not the neighbours he need to be worried about. It's something else.

The street boy narrows his eyes then spots a few cat-like eyes peering at him through the leaves of the tree near his window.

Sean takes one of his spare shoes then throws it toward the cat-like eyes, and once it hit its target, a cat-like girl lost her balance and would have fallen down if she couldn't hold herself on a tick branch in time.

"Stop trying to catch a glimpse of my pants-less body!"

And with that, Sean grabbed the curtains and closed them, securely.

* * *

 **#1154. I am not allowed to try a second attempt to see what he's doing in the privacy of his room and see if I can catch a glimpse of him wearing no pants**

It took 30 minutes before Sean finally felt save again and decided to do pass some time by doing jujitsu and other gymnastics.

After five minutes, Sean was completely in his zone and didn't notice how the key in the door fell to the floor. Though, it didn't take long before his skill of feeling someone's presence started to kick in, again.

Sean instantly raced to the window and peered through the curtains. The tree branch was empty, meaning, Selina was somewhere else lurking at him, but where?

Sean starts to scan the room. Maybe she snuck inside through the secret passage and…that's when Sean saw the key lying on the floor.

Fast as the wind, Sean raced at the door and peered through the keyhole and saw Selina's green eye back away, in a startled manner.

"THAT'S IT!" Sean roared when he went to his bed and took the towel to wrap around his waist and snatched the Swiss food tray from under his pillow then went back to the door and unlocked.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Sean bellowed when he found the hallway empty then listened carefully. He could hear Selina dash up the stairs to the second floor.

Without any hesitation, Sean took his shoes off to be more stealthy and ran towards the stairs in the west wing, because according to the sound of Selina's footsteps she was heading the same way.

"AAH!" Selina shrieked when she saw Sean coming up the stairs she was about to take down then gets knocked down to the floor, face down.

"No Sean, don't- **OUCH!"**

"Never ever peek through my keyhole when I'm trying to get some **PRIVACY!"**

* * *

 **#1155. I am not allowed to consider buying new underwear then slap Sean in the face when he gives me suggestions**

Selina dashes inside the study, pants-less, then points at her clothes and cries, gleefully; "Look how awesome my underwear is!"

Bruce, blindfolded for a day by Alfred because the butler wanted to protect his hormones from Selina's crazy antics, says; "Sorry, can't see a thing, but I'm sure it will look awesome."

Selina smirks; "It's purple and it has kittens."

Bruce's face turns slowly into a pondering look as if he's trying to picture it in his mind.

"What do you think, Sean-y?"

Sean looks, unimpressed; "Selina, don't you think the color purple and kittens are a little childish?"

Selina looks at her underwear with a pondering look then says; "You know what, Sean, you're right. Maybe I should consider buying new underwear."

"Yeah, maybe you should," Sean said, chewing on his bagel, unimpressed. "Maybe a big granny pants will look great on you."

A few seconds later, Selina's 'claw' mark is printed on Sean's left cheek, and the young cat-like girl stomps back outside the study, infuriated.

(Additional rule for Sean: **not allowed to play cool after I just got slapped, in my face)**

"You know, they are right when they say one of your senses gets stronger after another one weakens, because that sounded like you just got slapped. Did she left a print and does it hurt?"

Sean, still chewing on his food, shrugs nonchalantly; "Yup, I definitely got her signature on my face, but nah, I don't feel a thing."

* * *

 **#1156. I am not allowed to use a hat, a long coat, and a scarf to balance out my body heat**

"Where is it! Where is it! WHERE IS IT!"

Alfred sighs tiredly; "Mr. Holmes…

"It's Sherlock! How many times do I need to tell you that?!"

Sherlock proceeds running around the mansion, frantically searching for something.

Alfred pulls in another sigh; "Mr. Sherlock, what is it exactly you are searching for?"

"My scarf, my coat, and my idiotic deerstalker! I left them in the study and now they are gone, and I need it!"

"Uhm, didn't you hate the hat?"

"Yes, but John says the citizens of this city will.." Sherlock adds a big eye roll… "LOVE it when I wear that scruffy old thing. You know what, I don't need the hat, I just need my coat and scarf, because it always SEEMS WINTER IN THIS HORRIBLE CITY!"

Alfred sighs; "Yes, well…

"HELLO DEAR CITIZENS OF GOTHAM CITTY, MY NAME IS KITTY CAT-LOCK KYLE!" a girl's voice cut Alfred's words off and when the butler peered through the window he saw the entire front lawn was filled with paparazzi looking people trying to make pictures of Selina wearing Sherlock's long coat, scarf, and deerstalker.

Alfred charges outside the house, regally and bellows; "Miss Kyle, what are you doing?!"

Selina opens her mouth to reply, but Sherlock followed Alfred out the door then saw Selina and his stuff and said, taking the coat and scarf off Selina's body; "Yes, thank you. I was looking for this."

Then a frown forms on the high functional sociopath's face; "Wait, why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"Because it's NO PANTS day, and I needed your coat and scarf to balance out my body heat, DUH."

* * *

 **#1157. I am not allowed to use Sherlock's 'skype' session to ask his brother stupid questions**

"Hey there, my favorite sociopath," Selina said then saw Sherlock working on his laptop; "What are you doing?"

Sherlock sighs, dully. "I'm about to have a 'skype' session with my brother, which is going to be DULL."

"What is skype?"

Sherlock frowns; "Wait, you don't what skype is? What age are we in exactly?"

Selina shrugs; "No one really knows."

"Okay, you know what, why don't you just try. You just sit here and wait for my brother to pop up in this screen and keep him busy, because..." Sherlock thinks hard; "Because I forgot to put the toilet seat down."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Really? That's the best excuse you get? You want me to waste your brother's time on 'skype', right?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do. Have fun."

Sherlock leaves the room then minutes later, Mycroft pops into view.

"Wait, where is Sherlock?"

Selina starts to wave, enthusiastically; "Hiya, Sherlock's ten year older brother! Guess what day it is! NO PANTS day!"

"Splendid, Cat. Now where is my brother?"

Selina starts to stand up to her seat to give Mycroft a clear view on her knees; "See, NO PANTS. Do you think my legs look symmetrical to you?"

Mycroft rolls his eyes; "Cat, are you feeling bored by any chance?"

"How did you know?" Selina gasped, astonished and sits back down.

Mycroft sighs then replies, sarcastically; "Just a lucky guess."

"Hey, what's the distance between Gotham and London?" Selina grinned then replies before Mycroft could; "Not far, because I can see you right in front of me."

Mycroft looks as if he wants to throttle the girl.

"I have another question, What's the orbital velocity of the moon?"

Mycroft sighs exasperated; "Cat, I have a question for you, where is my brother?"

"Not in the toilets putting all the toilet seats down."

"Ugh, you know what, I'll just log off," Mycroft grunted annoyed.

Selina's face turns murderous and bellows; "Don't you dare to log off on me, mister! I'll be logging off on you, whatever that means."

And with that, Selina starts to press all kinds of buttons and when that didn't work she grabbed Harley's hammer. Luckily Sherlock arrived back into the room before she had the chance to smash the laptop.

* * *

 **#1158. I am not allowed to fold my pants, neatly. I should know Alfred can't handle it**

Alfred walked inside the laundry room and found the shocking sight of Selina folding her pants, extremely neatly. She even measured it with a ruler to make sure it was symmetric.

The poor butler nearly fainted in utter shock but could keep himself standing by holding the washing machine then turned one eighty and ran back into the kitchen then out into the hallway and up the stairs and into his bedroom.

A few minutes later, Bruce saw his beloved butler coming down the stairs carrying a backpack on his back.

"Alfred, where are you going?"

"To the asylum, Master Bruce. I'm in a desperate need of therapy, because I just imagined Miss Kyle neatly folding her pants."

And with that, Alfred fled out the door, leaving Bruce bamboozled behind.

* * *

 **#1159. I am not allowed to do some leg stretches when there are hormone crazed boys**

"Hey boys, check this out," Selina said when she saw Bruce, Sean, and Jack coming into the room. Bruce was pants-less like Jack, but Sean was wearing a towel around his waist.

Bruce and Jack's jaws dropped agape when Selina pulled her pants-less leg straight up and placed it in the back of her neck, grinning madly.

Sean cleared his throat; "Uhm, you do know they get aroused by the clear view they have now, right?"

Selina's face turns red in embarrassment then drops her leg and mumbles, awkwardly; "Crap, maybe that's why Alfred didn't want me to break this rule in front of boys."

"You think?" Sean asked, sarcastically looking.

Jack and Bruce however are not very happy. The both of them stop angrily out of the room, but not before shooting a very dirty look at Sean. Jack even added; "You suck, Sean! You really suck!"

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not a pervert!"

* * *

 **#1160. I am not allowed to waddle around like a penguin**

Selina walks inside the kitchen wearing her pants. Bullock frowns.

"Wait, it's still NO PANTS day, right?"

Selina nods with glee; "Yeah, but for the next antic I'll be needing my pants."

And with that, Selina drops her pants like a puddle down her legs then starts waddling around like a penguin.

* * *

 **#1161. I am not allowed to try walk around less silly, except if I'm planned to put my pants back on**

Selina grabs Alfred's sowing machine, a bunch of 'cat' samples, and tread. She suddenly realized her other clothes did not match with her underwear so she decided to fix it.

Alfred, returning home from the asylum because they told him he was not criminally insane enough to get a cell, saw what Selina was doing.

"Miss Kyle, how many times do I need to tell you, my sowing machine is not a car and therefore you need to keep your scrawny paws off of it!"

Selina rolls her eyes then sighs; "Relax, old man. I'm just fixing my clothes so they will match my underwear. I wouldn't want to look silly now, would I?"

"Then put your pants back on for starters!"

Selina smirks; "Hey, I'm just done fixing my clothes so they match my underwear. I can start all over if I'll put my pants back on."

"Miss Kyle, I'm warning you. The asylum told me I was not criminally insane enough, yet, but if you keep going on like this…

"You will be and we will be throwing a party to celebrate it and dance around pants-less!" Selina filled in with a cue, cocky smirk then puts her jacket with cat prints on, smirking; "See, now I look less-AAAH"

Bruce and Sean both watch astonished when a deranged looking Alfred charged after Selina, trying to kick her pants-less butt.

* * *

 **#1162. I am not allowed to admire the fact my legs so good without pants**

"You know what I like the most about NO PANTS day?" Selina asked while Alfred was pouring in some tea for everyone. "The fact everyone can see how good my legs look like without a pants. I mean, don't they look great?"

Bruce bobs his head up and down rapidly while the others mumble, uninterestedly; "Yeah sure, they look great."

Selina gloats happily; "I knew they look great."

Alfred looks as if he wants to pour the tea in her lap.

* * *

 **#1163. I am not allowed to put a dress on and twirl around in front of the boys then suddenly fake regret I twirled around so much**

Bruce and Sean are making homework when suddenly Selina dashed inside the room wearing a beautiful, long dress.

"Boys, watch," Selina said then starts to twirl round and round until she starts to feel dizzy. Then she places her hand on her forehead and gasps, exhausted; "Maybe I shouldn't twirl so mu-aaah…

Selina collapses to the floor.

Bruce's mouth dropped in shock, and Sean remained looking unimpressed. Then suddenly Selina's eyes snap open again.

"Either one of you was supposed to catch me before I fell!"

Sean smirks; "Maybe next time tell us, so we know what to expect and we can have a good laugh."

* * *

 **#1164. I am not allowed to tease Bruce by taking off my underwear**

Selina dashes towards Bruce, pants-less then cries with glee; "Joo-hoo, kiddo!"

Bruce, sitting behind desk doing homework, lifts his eyes up and spots a clear view on Selina taking off her underpants in a flirtatiously manner.

A soft, playful smirk curls onto Bruce's face, thinking he gets to see her butt, but nope! More underwear comes into view.

"Selina, why do you always have to tease me like that?!" Bruce grunts then slumps his head into his head, frustrated.

Selina simply shrugs; "Because I like to steer up your hormones, duh."

* * *

 **#1165. I am not allowed to apply for a job, pants-less**

Tabitha is counting her money at the Sirens club when she suddenly heard someone enter. When she rounded she found Selina, wearing only top clothes and no pants.

"Don't tell me you actually walked down the street like that," Tabitha asked.

Selina smirked; "Nah, I took a taxi. But hey, is Barbara around?"

"No, she tried to double-cross me so we fought and the loser had to give the winner everything, meaning, all the money and this nightclub. As you can see, I won."

Selina frowns; "So where is Barbara?"

"Don't worry, I gave her some money to buy herself a little food and gave the address of your old squat. Anyway, what do you want?"

Selina shrugs; "I'm not sure. I just know that I'm a little fed up with the boys at the moment. They are constantly fighting for my attention, especially Bruce and Jack. And Sean barely seems to notice me. But uhm, I wanna move up. I figured this was a good place to start."

Tabitha listened then asked; "Let me get this straight, you are applying for a job while being pants-less?"

"Yup, because it's NO PANTS day."

Tabitha slaps her forehead; "Alright, you know what, are you hungry?"

"Are you buying?"

"Are you going to wear your pants?"

"Nope, because it's...

"NO PANTS day, yeah, I get it. As long as you are not trying to rob me, I'm going to pay for the food."

Selina shrugs; "Sure. But you do need to get your pants off."

Selina had to run for that one, because Tabitha grabbed her whip then chased her all around Gotham city.

* * *

 **#1166. I am not allowed to tell people I have found myself an older sister**

"Hey there, B, guess what," Selina said and entered the study halting in front of Bruce's desk.

Bruce looks up; "What?"

"I found an older sister, how awesome is that?"

Bruce frowns; "Wait, you have a sister?"

"Now I do, and I call her, Tigre-sis."

Bruce's mouth drops agape; "Wait, what?"

"You know, Tabitha. Tigress. Tigre-sis."

Bruce starts to slam his head into his desk, repeatedly.

* * *

 **#1167. I am not allowed to laugh and agree with Tabitha's new nickname for one of the boys**

"I'm telling you, Sean Ornelas is driving me crazy. One minutes he seems interested in me, and the next minute he's just... totally not interested in me," Selina told Tabitha.

Suddenly Sean entered the room and Tabitha said; "Hey look, your catnip arrived."

Selina frowns; "What?"

"You know, he's driving you crazy just like catnip drives a cat crazy? And you are a cat."

Selina starts to laugh and nods; "Yeah, you are totally right. Catnip, come over here."

Sean walked out, bemused.

* * *

 **#1168.** **Only because I feel the need to test whether Bruce is the clone or not, I am not allowed to try doing the 'knee tap reflex' thing with other body parts**

Lee was looking for detective Gordon and left her bag lying around in the study, carelessly. Selina was the one who found it.

After giving the bag a thorough search, the young girl found the reflex hammer and asked Bruce; "Hey B, what do you think this funny little hammer is?"

"It's to check the knee reflexes," Bruce replied, not looking up from his files.

Selina starts to ponder; "Do you think I can check other body reflexes with it as well?"

Selina's question brings a frown on the boy's face then looks up and asks; "What other body parts except for the knee you wanna test the reflexes?"

Bruce's question barely subsided in the air when he felt an excruciating blow square between his legs and fell to the ground, howling in pain.

"Sorry B, I just needed to be sure you are the real thing and not your crazy ass clone freak."

* * *

 **#1169. Nor am I allowed to test Sean's flexibility with it**

"Hey Sean, this thing I found is just amazing. I can test reflexes with it. You wanna be my patient?"

Sean looks up, bemused.

"Selina, can't you just leave me alone for like five minutes?"

Selina smirks; "Just let me have some fun with you first, okay?"

Sean rolls his eyes; "Why is testing my knee reflexes a fun thing for you?"

"Sean, this is not going to be the classic test knee reflex thing. I wanna see what happens when I tap on your buns."

Sean jumps to his feet and makes a break for it, instantly.

"SEAN, COME BACK! I WANT TO TEST THE FLEXIBILITY OF YOUR BUNS!"

* * *

 **Okay, which one was your favorite? Let me know XD**

 **Anyway, I also changed Barbara's and Tabitha's story, as you might have noticed, and Nygma is not frozen in this version. Honestly, I have no idea what the writers where thinking when they decided to come up with something that stupid.**


	175. Q&A

First, thank you all so much for the many questions. As you might know Alfred was not pleased when I told him about it, but when I told him he also received questions, his eyes started to glint happily, but became grumpy again when he saw Jack doing something.

Anyway, let's start with question numero uno, which is Spanish for number 1, I think. We learned it at school but I wasn't listening. Anyway, let's start.

* * *

 **Hey Selina, what was it like when you got that first spanking request?**

To be honest I was pretty shocked at first but curious at the same time. And with curious I don't mean I was curious to that BDSM stuff, but I was curious to see Bruce's reaction which happened to look very awesome in the end. Plus, it drove Alfred crazy which was a real bonus.

* * *

 **Selina, can you continue to give Bruce pain training but only when he does something bad?**

Actually, that's what I've always been doing. I started the pain training as a real training so he would learn how to endure extreme pains, then realized it was also a great way to punish him when he did something wrong. I don't get aroused when I use my whip, paddle, or flogger or anybody's butt. It's just my way to make my own arms a bit more buff, have some fun, and train them to endure pain or to punish them.

* * *

 **Hey Jack, what was YOUR first spanking session with Selina like? We never saw it.**

That's because I don't have a first spanking session with her. Luckily I'm not the only one because Hien and Loïc never had a spanking session with her either, but it still sucks. I mean, when she asked Annie for all the rules to see who never have been spanked by her yet, my heart skipped a few beats, knowing she might realize I haven't been spanked yet. But even after Annie mentioned my name along with Loïc's and Hien's and she paid no attention to it and ran out screaming for Sean to attend his very first session, my heart seemed to get ripped from my chest. Even when she and Silver teamed up and Silver spanked me with the duster, a part of waited for Selina to show her the ropes, which she did but not the way I wanted. Nope, she just took the duster away and gave her another tool to use. A tool no one has been spanked with before. If only she used it on my butt to show Silver how it needed to be done, I would have been the first guy being spanked by Selina with a table tennis paddle. I'm telling you, I squirmed because all I wanted was to lock myself up in my room and cry over another missed chance of having my first spanking session with Selina. Not only my butt hurt that day, but also my echo and most importantly, MY HEART.

* * *

 **Hey Alfred, you do realize these rules are getting kinda redundant, right?**

To keep this house working like a well-oiled machine, I needed to find a way to keep Miss Kyle under control before she would tear it down, or worse, wipe it off the face of the earth with a bomb. But to be honest, I quickly realized the whole rule system didn't work and I was actually feeding her new ideas, so I decided to quit. But the story happened to be very popular and that's why Miss Kyle decided to take it over from me and write her own rules as if it was me writing them and then she breaks them for fun. That's also the reason why the summary is changed.

Anyway, I'll better go check out why Master Bruce is suddenly very quiet.

* * *

 **Selina, do you prefer the flogger or the paddle?**

The paddle! It's more destructive than a flogger. It leaves better marks than a flogger and it definitely brings more pain and more importantly, it only takes seconds for the rear to turn red. The flogger is more Barbara's style because she can't handle a whip.

* * *

 **Sean-y, there's somebody whose yet to be flogged…Selina**

….

"Sean, this question is for you! You have to answer it!"

"Leave me alone, Selina! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"But this question is yours and…

"It's not a question, Selina. It's an observation! A suggestion."

"Still, you need to answer it."

Sean sits down and writes down; "Flogging is not my style. I rather use my Swish Food tray. And now I'm going back to do my gymnastics."

Selina adds; "And I'm going to watch how his sexy abs start to shimmer due to all the sweat."

* * *

 **Alfred, what on Earth did you do so cruel to deserve this life?**

I didn't do anything cruel at all. I was just minding my own business and taking care of Master Bruce like his parents wanted me to then suddenly that crappy detective waltzed inside the manor claiming a street girl needed witness protection.

I really wanted to send them both out the door, but Master Bruce was an naïve and lonely boy and told Mr. Gordon she could stay. I guess I should have kept my foot down and kick them out anyway. Even if it meant Master Bruce would sulk in his room for a week. I bet it was far more bearable than having a manor full of street kids, or kids who have a home but for some reason enjoy humiliating me by waltzing down the door.

* * *

 **Jack, how do you feel about Bruce?**

Bruce is no threat to me, if that is what you're asking? Sure, at first I didn't like it when I found out Selina only invited me over to make the kid jealous, but right now I don't feel threatened by him anymore. I think it's Sean I have to keep my eyes on.

Anyway, apart from that I think Bruce should loosen up a bit. He's questioning every single thing and that idiotic brain of his tries to suck in every bit of information he can find. Seriously, the only reason he went to the streets with Selina was because he wanted to know how criminals work and think. I would love to spend a few weeks with her on the streets, but instead I would rob every place clean with her by my side and then feel her warm body beside me when we share a thin matrass.

But yeah, back to reality…Bruce needs to be more relaxed. But he also needs to stop trying to get Selina's attention. Sure, I said he was no threat, but actually he is along with Sean.

* * *

 **Alfred, how do you feel about Silver being the new maid? Is it nice to have more help around?**

Actually, she's more a pain in the ass instead of help. I mean, who sweeps off the stairs by starting at the bottom then go up? Who forgets to wring out the mop first before cleaning the floor? And who cleans the window with a dust rag? Not to mention, forget you put a bucket with water somewhere then step into it seconds later?

But anyway, I still think she's up to something. I mean, I bet Tabitha asked her to become a maid here and spy on us then tell her about everything that happens. And one other thing, she suddenly gets dragged into Selina's antics for some reason. I don't know who, but someone requested a friendship between them.

* * *

 **Alfred, how do you feel about Silver and Selina becoming friends?**

As you might have noticed it already in the previous question, I don't like it at all. She's here to be a maid, though I doubt her motives of wanting to be a maid, but still she has to do what I order her to do. She can't suddenly become friends with Miss Kyle for loads of reasons. Like…if they become besties and Silver is here to spy on my beloved boy, she might choose sides with her because…because girl power. Because girls needs to stand strong and protect their gender. Or…well…there are tons of reasons they can't be friends but I can't think of them right now.

I'm telling you, a friendship between them is not a good thing.

* * *

 **Jack, have you heard of fanfiction? If you ship Silver and Selina it might be a good place to show your imagination**

Yes, of course I heard of it, but I don't ship them. Not really anyway. Like I said, I just wish Selina will give me my first spanking session so I say I ship them to provoke her. So far it did not work.

I ship Selina with ME. But hey, maybe I can still use the website to show my imagination of me being with her.

* * *

 **Selina, could you be friends with Silver?**

I understand you want to find out what kind of mischief she and I could commit together, and to be honest, after the previous rules I discovered an entire different side of her and she was nice to hang out with, but Bruce Wayne is one of my friends and she tried to hurt him.

Anyway, it's hard to see us as friends, but it doesn't mean we can't be. If she truly is changed and has no intend to hurt my two kitty toys, maybe we could.

* * *

 **Selina, what is your favorite spanking you ever administered?**

Whoa, I've done so many and it's hard to choose between my very first spanking request which I gave to Bruce or the very first one I gave to Sean. I mean, the first is always kinda special, but I have to admit that I felt incredibly proud when I finally managed to give Sean his first one. It took me what, ten rules to finally succeed? I even had to spike his drink for it, but yeah, I have to say it's a tie between those two rules.

* * *

 **Selina, is Jack still a kitty toy you introduced to make Bruce jealous?**

Actually, Jack was the boy I took home to make Bruce jealous, but he was never really my kitty toy. My kitty toys are the boys I feel special around. My kitty toys are the boys who are special to me. Jack is just a really great friend, that's all.

* * *

 **Bruce, how do you feel about Jack?**

Jack is an idiot. Seriously, I have no idea why Selina is friends with a guy like that. Personally I just wanna throw him out, but I know Selina will get angry if I do and I don't want to anger her. I want to marry her.

Also, why is he so obsessed with knifes and bombs filled with laughing gas?

* * *

 **Bruce, do you ever feel jealous of Sean?**

Sometimes I do, especially when girls swarm around him like bees around honey. He's very popular almost everywhere, and sometimes I wanna feel popular. I wanna know what it's like. But when I ask him how it feels, he says I'm only imagining it and that he's not popular at all.

But apart from that, I wish he could tell me how he got all those muscles. Alfred trains me a lot, but my arms don't get buff.

So yeah, those moments I do get a little jealous.

* * *

 **Bruce, what was your most painful spanking you ever received from Selina**

Uhm, all of them.

* * *

 **Also, what was the most pleasurable?**

I can't remember because I was very drunk at that moment, but Selina said I purred when she spanked me with a broom.

* * *

 **Selina, have you ever watched Steven Universe?**

No, but I've heard about it.

* * *

 **Selina, what is your favorite broken rule**

I have to say…when I broke my pet tiger, Sheba, free from the zoo and took her to Wayne Manor. She was very effective immediately because Jim stayed away for weeks after his first meeting with her.

Another rule that comes to mind is when I took both boys to the Flea, and it would have been my favorite rule if it wasn't for those idiotic girls asking me if I wanted to share my boys with them.

* * *

 **Sean, what do you look like?**

I look ugly, period.

* * *

 **What does Sean look like**

Selina here, sorry about Sean's low self-asteem. You won't get an honest answer from him, so I'll do it.

Sean has delicious, chocolate brown eyes and has dark hair which is kinda messy all the time. His arms are buff and he has a gorgeous six-pack which makes his abdomen look extremely sexy. And don't get me started on describing his chest and his chest abs, because it will take an entire chapter sized, no wait, story sized story.

Anyway, he's usually wearing a hoodie when he likes to walk down the streets so people won't recognize him and he's wearing black clothes including a sexy black leather jacket with Nike shoes.

* * *

Thank you for all the questions, I wish you guys received the answers you expected or answers you like. I really enjoyed doing this, and if you enjoy this type of chapters to appear more often, feel free to ask us anything.

Love,

Selina Kyle and her friends.

Ps; I'm going to find my boys and nuzzle them.


	176. Selina Is Back On Gotham Set - Part 2

**Guest, Hien is still around. It's just hard to put in every character, but thanks for the requests. Now I have a new rule to add Hien xD  
Guest; yeah sorry, I've been pretty busy with writing series 3, because those are incredibly long chapters (28 pages long), so yeah, it basically takes days to write those. Plus I try to come up with ideas for the Switzerland (lost chapters), and Sean Emerging story, because these are my 3 favorite stories with Sean in it. Plus I try to keep my Mako mermaids friends happy as well and serve them a new chapter once in a while. And my Batcat friends, because suddenly a old BatCat story of mine gets so many reads while I'll put that one on hold because I thought no one would be interested. xD**

 **But I tried to write 10 new rules for this story, because it has been a while. This one is basically based on my thoughts about season 3. The star wars rules happened to pop into my mind when TEDOG mentioned it to me how he saw a parallel between...well, I think it's best you read it yourself. But yeah, TEDOG and I talked about and agreed we should use it in this story LOL**

* * *

 **#1170. I am not allowed to waltz straight onto Gotham set and yell my opinions about Bruno and his writers lack of inspiration**

Alfred knows he promised Bruno and his crew he would do anything to keep Selina off the set, but despite all his effort she managed to escape anyway and she even locked him in a room so he couldn't call Bruno and alarm him.

Minutes later, Bruno was talking with Camren Bicondova and explained the poses she had to take for her next scene by the window then Selina waltzed inside yelling; "THIS IS INSANE! YOU CAN'T JUST COPY A FREAKING SCENE FROM AN OLD BATMAN MOVIE ONLY BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR WRITERS DON'T HAVE ANY INSPIRATION!"

"Wait, how did you-your butler promised-why?" Bruno stammered in surprise.

Selina however, just goes on with her rant; "Throwing my character outside a window only because a Batman movie told that was the origin of me becoming Cat-woman! Can't you just come up with a different origin, like…Selina became an adult and that's why she called herself Cat-woman?"

"This one is way cooler," Bruno said. "I'm a big fan of the movies and…

"I'M NOT!" Selina hollered and turned red in rage. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO RUIN MY CHARACTER LIKE THAT!"

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about-AAGH!" Bruno screamed when he felt himself being pushed back through the fake-glass window then plunged 'what should be four stores high apartment but because it was just on the set and therefore was only one meter' down and landed safely onto an airbag.

Sadly Bruno was not looking for a career change as stuntman and therefore roared infuriated when Camren, Selina peered down through the broken window; "You better tell me you knew this airbag was here before you pushed me out of that window!"

Selina just smirks; "Actually, I kinda counted on it, it wouldn't be there."

"What? That means you tried to kill me!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "You wanted to kill off my character!"

"The fall wouldn't have killed you! You would have been in a coma and Ivy would do that creepy plant stuff that will wake you up."

Selina turns angry again; "See, that's another proof you and your writers…

Selina couldn't say nothing else because she saw Bruno's face and she knew she had to run, very fast, very quickly.

* * *

 **#1171. I am not allowed to dress myself from head to toe into a green suit, only because I have planned a different outcome on the window scene**

Sean and Bruce frowned when the saw Selina hoisting herself into a green suit. Neither of the two boys dared to question what she was doing, though they were very curious and decided to follow her.

Selina skips past the security leaving them shell-shocked behind which makes it easier for Sean and Bruce to walk past them as well.

The two boys watch Selina skip in front of the camera then their eyes dart to a live-screen on a computer and see she's totally invisible. Neither of the crew, or even the producers seemed to be aware of her presence.

The two teens knows what their script says, and they are quite excited, especially Camren. She's about doing her own stunt when David pushes her through the fake window behind her.

"And I won't let you tell Alfred," David said with much heavier voice than he used when he's playing Bruce Wayne.

Camren tilts her head like her script told her to do then opens her mouth and asks; "Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?"

Then she waited for the push, but instead she saw a blur wearing a green suit pushing David forward through the fake window behind her. A tiny, high pitched yelp echoed through the set.

The crew and the producers take their eyes off the computer screens alarmed then and see both Camren and Selina peering outside through the window, watching David land on the air bag bellow. Then Camren turns to face Selina, places her hands into her hips while her face turns angry.

"Why did you do that for?"

Selina shrugs; "Because I still don't agree how THEY decided to push my character outside a window. Besides, this is way cooler and suits with my characterizations. I'm a cat after all, so it would be kinda weird if I didn't see that push coming."

Selina meets Camren's murderously looking eyes.

* * *

 **#1172. Nor am I allowed to give Camren what she wanted**

"Okay, you know what, you are just plain crazy!"

Selina laughs; "Hey, they pay you to play me so doesn't that make us both equally crazy?"

"I'm not crazy."

"Like I said, equally crazy. If you say you're not crazy, I'm not crazy either."

"You ruined my stunt!"

"You should thank me, because now you a good laugh when your co-star got pushed instead of you."

"Did you see me laughing?!"

"That's because you didn't pay attention. You know what, we'll just ask your co-star to get back in here and we do it again. Hey David, you wanna give it another try? Camren didn't pay attention the first time!"

David nods excitedly then rolls off the air bag and makes way back into the set.

"You don't get it, do you?" Camren yelled, angrily. "This was my first stunt I could perform myself!"

Selina smirks; "Really? So you and Bruce jumping rooftops in episode 17 of season 2 was your stunt doubles? Wow, they sure now how to get through their budget fast. I mean, they could have asked me to play me instead of paying two different persons. Besides, now I know you didn't jump yourself, the magic is just gone."

Selina sighs disappointed.

"And that is why I wanted to do this stunt myself, you idiot!"

"Sure you are. I bet they had to cut in their budget and can't pay the stunt double so now they ask you to do it."

Camren stomps her foot down; "No! I volunteered because I wanted to know what it's like to do my own stunts."

"So you and Bruce fighting Sonny…please tell me it was not…

"Did you even listen to what I just said?!"

"Fine, you wanted to do the stunt yourself?"

"YES-AAAH…" Camren screamed and the crew, the producers, Bruce, and Sean saw her fly backwards through the already broken fake window. Their mouths drop agape.

Selina turns to face them then smirks; "What? She wanted it herself."

Below, lying safe and sound on the air bag, Camren screamed; "YEAH, I JUST DID MY VERY OWN STUNT AND IT WAS AMAZEBALLS!"

Bruno slaps his forehead while his assistant producer grabbed the phone and dialled Wayne Manor number for him so he could ask Alfred to come and get Selina off the set.

* * *

 **#1173. I am not allowed to criticize how the writers of Gotham deal with certain story-lines**

The poor writers of the show Gotham had a sudden writers block, especially about Ed Nygma's story line. And that's why Bruno decided to give everyone a night off and watch a movie. Who knows, maybe it might get their juices flowing again.

Alfred allowed them to pick a movie from Bruce's collection and have the TV room all for themselves. He would even make sure the brats would stay out, and they could call him whenever they needed snacks or beverages.

"It's not fair. Alfred always gives us one drink of soda and one bowl of chips and popcorn for the entire movie," Annie commented when she and Selina stood outside the TV and overheard what happened inside.

Selina huffs angrily; "Yeah, we even don't get to pick our own movie. It always has to be rated G, with no violence or what so ever."

"Yeah, as if violence is completely strange to us. We live in crime city for crying out loud!"

Alfred stepped out the room and grumbles; "And that's why I don't want you guys see violence on TV. Before I know it you guys start copying it on the streets."

"And you're not afraid we will see Penguin do bad things and copy it later elsewhere?" Selina smirked.

"Just stay out of this room, alright? The crew of the TV show need some quiet time. I will not have you disturb them and ruin finale episode 3x22."

Selina grins; "Yeah, you're right. They don't need us to 'ruin' a show because they already do a pretty job their selves. I mean, did you know that they dressed Barnes up into a really heavy looking suit and painted his eyes as if he was going to audition for the role as Bucky or a male version of that chick from the 100?"

"OUT!"

"Ugh, fine. But I'm telling you, it's not a good idea to bench your best people," Selina said and walked off with Annie. "I mean, whatever plan we had in mind for their Ed Nygma story-line would have been brilliant."

"Yeah, whatever our idea was, it would have been awesome. Maybe it even could contain Sean," Annie said.

Selina nods; "Yeah! Sean always makes story-lines better. He would have kicked Clone Bruce's ass before he had the chance to kidnap Bruce."

"But no, Bruno only wants to add Sean into the show as either proto-Robin or a new villain."

Alfred slapped his forehead tiredly when he watched the two girls stroll down the hallway, criticizing almost every plot-line the writers had used for their show.

"Ha, I even bet that they don't explain in 3x22 what happened to clone B or who Isabella really was," Selina laughed.

Annie nods agreed.

* * *

 **#1174. I am not allowed to bother the crew, writers, and producers and force them to listen to our so called brilliant ideas**

The crew, the writers, and the producers are watching some Star Wars movies then suddenly the door bursts open and Selina dashed inside, followed by her friends.

"Alright, listen up! We know how to help you with fixing your writers-block!"

Bruno sighs; "Selina, just go find Sean Ornelas and go kiss him in a back alley or something and let us deal with our problems on our own."

"See, you're ideas suck. I mean, do you even know how dirty the back alleys are in this city, not to mention, it roams with sexists?"

Annie nods; "Yeah, you can't expect decent persons like Sean and Selina go there to make out."

"Just leave and tear the city apart for all I care. We need the relaxation."

Jack smirks; "Like Selina said, we know how to help you."

"We have some great ideas," Bruce said.

"Yeah, like, picture me strolling down the city laughing my head off about everyone else who seems to look infected by the Tetch virus then suddenly, a teenage girl wearing a short skirt and pig tails in her hair, runs outside the nearest bank then collapses into me and she's obsessed with me, instantly."

Bruno rolls his eyes; "Listen kid, Jerome is going to be the Joker, not you."

"Besides, we have troubles with the Nygma story-line," one of the writers said and tried to look around the teens who blocked the TV.

Selina sighs; "Okay, how about…Penguin abducts Nygma a drives around the city in a cop car while having a rant discussion. Then Penguin gets one massive tantrum when Nygma managed to free himself, but in reality, the tantrum is a mind game to make Nygma think that he won and he can re-claim his name when he kills Penguin at the docks for real."

Bruno snorts; "Come on, Penguin is not smart enough to play mind games with Nygma."

"Just listen, all right? When they are at the docks…

"Mr. Freeze shows up and turns Nygma into a sculpture so Penguin has a reminder to never fall in love again!" one of the writers yelled, excitedly.

Selina's mouth drops agape; "Wait, what?! NO! Sean shows up then has one big massive fight with the two villains and…

"That's actually a great idea!" Bruno yelled happily.

Selina smirks proudly; "Duh, my ideas are always great."

"I'm not talking about your idea, but about the sculpture idea," Bruno growled, and this time Selina and all her friends mouths dropped agape.

Selina finally dares to ask; "And what gave you the idea to have Freeze, freeze Nygma?"

The writer points at the TV; "This movie did. Look, Han Solo gets frozen as well."

Selina slaps her forehead and grumbles; "I know it! I knew they would manage to ruin it, even despite our best help."

The crew, the writers, and the producers were too busy with dancing around the room and celebrating the fact they just solved their writers-block.

* * *

 **#1175. Only because I can't stand how Bruno ignored me nor credits me for using a part of my idea, I am not allowed to send Sean as payback. I should know things might go wrong**

Selina approaches the set and sees from afar two actors yelling at each other. One of them is lying flat on the street while the other keeps a gun pointed at is face. A cop car is parked nearby them.

The young street girl starts to boil in rage. Bruno used her idea after all, and he didn't even consult her, and she wouldn't be surprised if he also wouldn't credit her.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, BRUNO!" Selina yelled at the producer who stands nearby, making sure everything plays out like the script is written.

Bruno turns around and sees Selina stomp down the streets, away from them. Then he shrugs, because he didn't care she was angry.

Later, at the docks…

Sean, and the real Mr. Freeze, storm towards the producer, then the boys yells angrily; "You used Selina's idea without giving her proper credit and-" Sean gasps then his face turns even more murderously and roars; "Nygma and Penguin! My two worst nemesis's!"

"Sean, wait…" Bruno tried, but it was already too late. Sean snatched the freeze gun from the real Mr. Freeze's hands and turned it on.

Alfred arrived thirty minutes later, because Bruno called him, and looked at two frozen solid actors.

"Alfred, before you say anything you need to know this is not my fault but Bruno's. I mean, I can't help it he cast two actors who are a spitting image of the real villains."

* * *

 **#1176. I am not allowed to pick a fight with Camren only because she talked with Sean**

"So, you actually lived on the streets before you met Bruce Wayne?" Camren asked surprised.

Sean nods.

"Who did you meet first, Selina or Bruce."

Sean thinks for a moment then replies; "I don't really remember. I mean, Selina travelled to Bruce's childhood then later searched for me, so I would say I met them at the same time. But then again, time travelling still seems weird to me, and I met Selina on the streets, right after the Wayne's got killed, so yeah..."

"Confusing. Anyway, do you like it at Wayne Manor?"

Sean shrugs; "I guess."

"You are shy and timid, I can tell and-

"YOU, STAY AWAY FROM MY KITTY TOY SEAN!"

Camren and Sean both look around alarmed and see Selina waltz towards them.

"Relax, we were just talking," Camren said.

Selina folds her arms suspiciously and snaps; "Sure you were. It starts with 'just talking' all the time before it gets serious and you steal his kiss."

"What? No way, I would never…

"YES, YOU WERE! YOU WANTED TO KISS HIM, I SAW IT!"

"Selina, we were just talking," Sean said with an eye roll.

Selina smiles at Sean; "I know you were just replying her questions and was not aware of her plan of kissing you."

"I didn't want to kiss him."

"Of course not," Selina snarled, sarcastically. "And that's why you said; 'you are shy and timid, I can tell,' because you weren't planned to kiss him. It was a definite flirt and I saw you leaned towards his face and lips."

Sean sighs; "She was not."

"Sean, please, stay out of this, sweetie. I'm trying to protect you here. NOW, YOU and I are going to have a hand to claw combat."

Camren snorts; "Are you serious. Please tell me she isn't serious."

"Oh I am serious. Now, stop talking to my Sean-y boy so I can attack you."

Camren and Sean share a look then burst into laughter and stroll away, leaving Selina behind who yells at them to come back so she can pummel their butts.

* * *

 **#1177. I am not allowed to harass Maggie Geha**

"So, you are playing aged up Ivy?"

The young woman nods with a gleeful smile.

"We have someone who just looks like you, but her name is Pamela and she's playing Ivy's older cousin. Why aren't you playing Pamela?"

The young woman starts to look around for help, but sadly there is no one to save her from Selina's questions and antics.

* * *

 **#1178. Nor am I allowed to harass her with questions about her character and Penguin**

"So yeah, you basically saved Penguin, huh?"

Maggie keeps forcing herself to smile politely while she actually wants to run away, screaming. Then she replies; "Yeah, my character saved Penguin."

"And you call him Pengy?"

"Yes, my character calls him Pengy."

Selina frowns; "So, that doesn't make you legally scared?"

"Why would I be legally scared by it?"

Selina shrugs; "You know, it could be a sexy nickname, like I have for Sean. I mean, of course they now write you and Penguin as friends, but yeah, they basically change their minds all the time. You know, like when they said I would start a bond with Tabitha by the end of season 2, and in season 3 we still didn't have a proper introduction. Another example is that they hinted you would get a crazy love-relation with Bruce Wayne, then suddenly it would be like siblings and foila, neither of those two things happened. So yeah, what if they replace Bruce with Penguin and you two start off as a sibling relationship which turns later into lovers."

Maggie starts to look legally scared.

"That would be crazy, right? I mean, Penguin is how old, and you are…well your body is but your brain…

"Wait, we are still talking about the character I'm playing, right? I mean, you keep saying you, while it's Ivy."

"What's the difference. In the end it's you who has to have so called fake sex and real stage kisses with the actor who plays Penguin and everyone will start ranting how horrible it is because they ship Penguin with Nygma. They might hate you while it's not your fault but the writers and…

"Say no more! Bruno, we need to talk about my character Ivy!"

And with that, Maggie rushed away, leaving Selina behind who now needed to find a new victim

* * *

 **#1179. I am not allowed to French kiss Sean only because I like to make certain people jealous. I should know it would be even the persons I was planned to make jealous**

"You know, you seem a very popular person, Sean," Ben McKenzie said. "I still don't get why Bruno doesn't want to turn you into canon."

Sean sighs; "Trust me, Bruno does want me in the show but either as villain or as proto-Robin."

"Hey Ben," Moreno said and joined the two males. "So you are Sean Ornelas, huh?"

Sean nods; "Yup."

"Sorry, we must make you feel very awkward, treating you like a celebrity," Ben said.

"But in a way, he is," Moreno said.

Suddenly Sean feels someone's lips vacuum tightly against his and he turns frozen for a second.

"Hey there, Jim and Lee," Selina smiled after breaking her kiss with Sean. "Watch and take notes. Maybe you might learn something."

And with that, Selina plants her lips back onto Sean's and even adds a bit of her tongue into his mouth. Sean recovers from his frozen state instantly then screams, frantically; "TONGUE! I FELT HER TONGUE! I NEED WATER TO GET HER SALIVA OFF! WATER, GET ME WATER!"

Selina smiles; "Aw, isn't he just freaking adorable when he acts all dramatic. Trust me, he loves it. Come here Sean and let me give you another kiss. Lee and Jim aren't jealously looking enough."

"They are not Lee and Jim, AND BAD KITTY, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Selina simply squeezes Sean's butt who turns frozen again then receives a second French kiss from Selina, but even though he snaps back from his frozen state and wants to scream, Selina keeps him into place, solid.

Ben and Moreno watch the two teens then sigh and say, in sync; "Poor Sean."

* * *

 **Which rule was your favorite...wait...I think most of you will say 1179, but apart from this rule, which on do you like more? xD**

 **Also, I've been thinking to use another carnival centered chapter for this story. I know I planned to use it for series 3 as well, but this will be more short snippets and series 3 will have a long chapter. If you like it, just drop a few things for them to do. LOL**


	177. Selina And Pamela's Obedience Perfume

**Mr. Alias, thanks for your concern, but it's all fine. I'm not over-working myself it's just that my laptop is in repairs and it contains all the written parts I was planned to update this week. I nearly finished a new update for series 3, even started on a new post for the Sean Emerging story, but yeah, due to my own stupidity my laptop had to go the shop. I've re-written most parts for the Sean Emerging story, but it's far from my first version so yeah, I'm debating on whether I should finish and post version 2, or wait and have access to version 1 again. The laptop also contains all the ideas I had for this story, so I tried my best to remember a few of them and decided to use a few of the new requests.**

 **But Mr. Alias, you do have a point. I wanted to finish the story parenthood a long time ago, but I keep putting the last chapter on hold in case I might get a sudden burst of new ideas. Every time I completed a story, like the past story for example, I suddenly get ideas I wanted to add. My mind is a complexe thing I guess. I hit writers block while they are on-going and after completing them I get new ideas. But so far I didn't get new ideas, so maybe I should finish it xD**

 **Anyway, I've typed this post on a spare laptop, so there's a chance it might have more spell or grammar mistakes than usually.**

* * *

 **#1180. I am not allowed to steal Pamela's perfume**

"Lalalalaaaaaaaaa!" Pamela sings from the top of her lungs when she's taking a long, hot shower.

In the room next to the bathroom, Pamela's bedroom, a sneaky cat like girl creeps her way in through the open window and pin-points her eyes on her target. The tiny perfume flask Pamela always carries around her neck.

Stealthy, the cat like girl, Selina, tiptoes to the nightstand with the item and snatches it away then while clutching it tightly in her fist she tiptoes back to the window.

"Selina, what are you doing here?"

Selina froze in her tracks then slowly turns to face the red haired girl in the bathroom doorway, wearing a long towel.

"Uhm, I ehm...Penguin asked me to tell you he needs your advise about something," Selina lied quickly then instantly turned back to the window and flees away.

Pamela watches her friend leave with an odd expression on her face then notices the empty nightstand.

"SELINA, GIVE ME BACK MY PERFUME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GRAB YOU AND USE IT ON YOU, MAKE YOU DO HORRIBLE THINGS!"

Selina grins to herself as she looks over her shoulder; _"Sure, as if you- wtf, she's actually running after me in her towel!_ "

"Give it back!"

"NO, I need it to make Sean do stuff he usually won't do!" Selina screamed over her shoulder as she runs towards the edge of the rooftop to leap to the next building. "I need it, Pamela! Please let me use it!"

People scratched the back of their heads when they saw the two girls run down the fire escape to proceed the chase on the streets.

* * *

 **#1181. I am not allowed to test it on Jim Gordon first**

"Hey there, my not favorite detective!"

Jim looked up from his files and saw Selina approach him.

"What do you want, Selina?"

Selina sits down into the seat opposite of Jim then replies; "I bought a new perfume and I wanted to ask you if you want to test it and tell me what you think."

Before Jim has the chance to reply, Selina sprays the perfume straight into his face. Jim opens his mouth to roar something at her, but then his world starts to spin and his vision becomes pink and blurry.

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Now go find Lee and become her personal boy-toy!"

Jim smirks; "You got it."

"Jimbo, we have an emergency call," Bullock said then frowned warily when his partner skipped past him through the door, wearing the biggest smirk imaginable. Then he saw Selina.

"Hey there, Bullock. You wanna smell my new perfume?"

* * *

 **#1182.** **I am not allowed to use it on Alfred**

Alfred was dusting the study when suddenly the ceiling ventilation shaft opened and a girl descend from it by rope then stopped a few feet above the ground and resumed dangling until Alfred turned around. When he did he met a cloud of perfume.

"Miss Kyle, what on Earth are you-" Alfred roared then coughed loudly until his pupils dilated and his face turned into a dreamily expression.

Selina grins wickedly; "Alfred, I want you to find Lee Thompkins and declare your love for her."

A few minutes later…

"Oohh, yeah Jim, I like it when you do that..." Lee moaned happily then suddenly the front door bursts open and Alfred charges inside.

"Ms. Thompkins, I love you and-wait, why is detective Gordon massaging your feet?!"

* * *

 **#1183.** **I am not allowed to use it on** **Clone** **Bruce**

Selina skips inside Five's new squat and cries in glee; "Clone Kiddo, I want you to do something for me."

"Selina, how did you find me and since when—I'm all yours. What do you want me to do for you, my fair lady?"

Selina smirks; "I want you to deliver a message for me."

"Sure. To who?"

"Sonny Gilzean. This is the address."

An hour later..

"Hey, are you Sonny Gilzean?"

Sonny's mouth dropped agape when he saw Bruce Wayne look-a-like stroll inside his squat then asks, clenching his fists; "You have a lot of nerve to show your ugly face here!"

Before Five knows what happened, he found himself in a heated fight with Sonny and his mates.

* * *

 **#1184. I am not allowed to use it on Bruce**

Bruce was doing his homework in his room when Selina skipped inside and sprayed, without saying anything, a weird substance in his face.

"Bruce, would you be so sweet and take these boxes of eggs and throw them all against Kathryn's windows?"

Bruce shrugs; "Sure, why not?"

And with that, Bruce ran out the door taking the eggs with him.

* * *

 **#1185. I am not allowed to finally use it on Sean**

Sean was doing some weight training in the gym when Selina suddenly descended from a ceiling air vent and dangled above his nose then blew a kiss at him.

"WTF?" Sean gasped in surprise then suddenly he smelled something.

Selina saw his pupils grow then smirks; "Sean-y, will you do me a favor and take off your clothes?"

Sean nods rapidly then unbuckles his belt and drops his pants. This time it's Selina's pupils that starts to grow and a tiny drip of drool leaves her mouth as Sean grabs the bottom of his shirt and starts to pull it up, slowly then finally drops it onto the floor beside his feet.

"Yes...yes...yes!" Selina cries in glee when Sean grabbed the waistband of his underwear, and her eyes sparkle in joy and in anticipation when Sean starts to pull it down. "Yes...yes...YES—AAAGH!"

Sean's underpants dropped down his legs like a puddle, but sadly Selina could not enjoy the sight because it so happened that the rope she was dangling at broke and caused her to make a terrible face-plant onto the floor, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

 **#1186. I am not allowed to try all kinds of things to get Sean beyond the point of his self-control**

Sean was eating a croissant when a blur in skin-tight leather sped into the room then kept prancing up and down the room, in Sean's eyesight.

"Hey there, Kitty Toy Sean. Do you like my new outfit? It's extra tight around my glut-

"MISS KYLE, STOP FLIRTING WITH MISTER ORNELAS!"

Sean left the room with a stone cold face.

"Alfred, you are such a cock-blocker!" Selina roared angrily.

* * *

Sean was doing his weight training when he heard Selina's scream for help. The boy got up and sprinted into the direction Selina's screams came from, but then it was quiet.

Sean finally arrived at the spot and saw Selina lying on the floor, wearing her extreme tight leather suit. She seemed totally motionless.

The street boy hurried towards her and saw the suit was even tighter than he first thought and it looked like it was blocking her circulation, especially because the zipper went all the way up to her throat, and therefore Sean grabbed the zipper and pulled it down a little so Selina could breath.

Selina's eyes snapped open, she grinned the grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and forced his head down to hers, vacuuming her lips tightly onto his.

"Selina...I-I..stop...I..." Sean tried to say then finally managed to push her off; "What are you doing?"

Selina sighs; "Crap, you're still not beyond the point of your self-control. What does a girl have to do-wait, I know."

Selina jumps to her feet then grabs the zipper of her suit and pulls it further down. Sadly, it got stuck then broke.

"Fuck, now I need to buy a new one. Little help here, Sean," Selina said, but Sean jumped to his feet as well and used the opportunity to run away, FAR AWAY.

* * *

 **#1187. I am not allowed to use Sean's toothbrush**

Sean steps into the bathroom and heads towards the sink and takes his toothbrush from the cup. That's when he notices it's still a little damp.

Instead of making a big deal out of it, Sean brushes it off, grabs the toothpaste and adds it onto the toothbrush then furiously starts to brush his teeth. Suddenly he sees Selina's reflection behind him in the mirror.

"Sean, I wanted to tell you this sooner but uhm, I forgot where I put my own toothbrush so I decided to use yours then accidentally forgot to wash it before putting it back. I can be so forgetful sometimes."

And with that, Selina turns around on her heels leaving the bathroom, not noticing Sean's widened eyes and frozen face as he slowly paralyzed in utter shock.

* * *

 **#1188. I am not allowed to pester Bruce with telling him his clone has skills that are better than his then flatter him when realizing I might be kicked out again**

Bruce is studying in the study when Selina entered the room.

"Bruce, so you know, even though your clone is a backstabber, he can throw better punches than you."

Bruce decides to ignore the girl.

"Oh, and btw, he's also a better kisser than you. Not better than Sean, but definitely better than you. Also I don't get why Alfred didn't notice it, but he packed slightly more muscles than you."

Bruce's face slowly turns murderous then he scowls; "Really, then why are you still here if he's stronger than me and a better kisser than me?"

Selina, sensing she might be get kicked out for a second time, quickly smiles sweetly; "Because you're blush is way more cutter when I flirt with you."

Bruce feels his face turn red then drops his eyes to the floor, shyly, and Selina smirks to herself; " _Nailed it."_

* * *

 **#1189. I am not allowed to fool pedestrians by putting a walkie-talkie in their mail boxes**

Jim returns home after a hard day's work then when he walks past by his neighbours mail box, a voice suddenly hollered; "Help, I'm stuck! Please get me out!"

Jim spins on his feet to find the source of voice then his eyes lands onto the box and as the voice resumes screaming for help, Jim scurries closer and closer then finally opens it, discovering a walkie-talkie with a note, saying; "Gordon, you are an idiot. Regards, Selina Cat Kyle!"

Jim then hears an uproarious laughter and when he turns his head alarmed, he sees a familiar cat-like shape jumping rooftops, laughing her head off in joy.

Jim grabs the walkie-talkie then clenches his fist, crushing the poor thing in anger.

* * *

 **Which was your favorite? Let me know by reviews.**

 **Also, if there are still Bruce fans out there reading this story, please drop a few requests. I have a hard time on finding some myself and I kinda want to keep the balance, if you know what I mean. No worries, Sean requests are still okay.**

 **Also, to the guest who reviewed about Bruno accepting Sean's character in the series, it turned out that he still wanted to turn Sean in a villain and Sean decided to leave. I can turn it in a rule if you like.**


	178. Chapter 178

**I'm not sure if I'll add more of these kind of rules in this story or turn it into a complete new story. Kinda depends on how fast I an finish a few stories.**

 **Thank you so much for the feedback of the previous chapter. I still don't have my laptop back, so I decided to post a new update for this story.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **#1190.** **I am not allowed to travel to the future for stupid reasons**

Alfred saunters inside the study and finds Selina hopping onto Annie's back, realizing she's about to take a piggy back ride to the future, again. Sadly, again, he's also too late to stop them, but he decides to make a mental note for his future self to keep his eyes and ears open.

Future Alfred is sipping from his nice cup of afternoon tea when he suddenly hears his three, beloved young masters scream, "AAGH, PLEASE DON'T HURT US, TWO STRANGE GIRLS WE DON'T KNOW AND POP UP OUT OF NOWHERE!"

Alfred drops his cup of tea then grabs the gun from under his apron and sprints outside the kitchen, down the hallway, and into the study, roaring; "Miss Kyle, Miss Visser, FREEZE!"

"AAH!" the girls scream momentarily then, when noticing it's just Alfred, Selina grins; "Hey there, Jeeves. Didn't recognize you because you look so old. Well...you always looked old but you know what I mean."

Alfred grinds his teeth and keeps the loaded gun aimed at them while roaring angrily; "Shut up, Miss Kyle! I waited for years to catch you two and kick you back to the past myself."

"Really? How long?" Annie smirked.

"18 years, but all the things that are worth doing takes time, so I will enjoy this even more!"

Selina laughs; "Yeah right! We all know you weren't fast enough to catch us in the past, so add 18 years and then try to calculate your chances of succeeding…

"Quiet, Miss Kyle! I know I will regret asking you this, but why now? Why picking 18 years in the future?!"

Selina smirks; "Alfred, you know ho much I love spoilers. Although, please tell me I'm not those three, scared little boys mom."

* * *

 **#1191.** **I am not allowed to force future Alfred to give me some exclusive spoilers**

Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake sat on the couch watching Selina and Annie tie Alfred on top of Bruce's desk, tightly. The poor butler cried for help but the three boys hadn't decided yet if they were too scared to help out or enjoyed the scenery.

"I'm asking you one more time, are they my kids?" Selina asked, zooming her face closer to Alfred's, penetrating her eyes murderously into the butler's.

Alfred keeps his lips shut tight.

"Okay then, you asked for it, butler boy," Selina sighed then brandishes her eye lash curler and hollers; "How about we use this and try curl his nipples?"

Selina pulls Alfred's shirt up, but before she has the chance to use it on either one of Alfred's nipples, Tim jumps to his feet and exclaims; "No, you're not our mom! Bruce Wayne adopted us!"

"Yes!" Selina exclaimed and fist pumps the air in victory. "That means Sean and I...wait-Jeeves, give me the most exclusive spoiler of all times! Will Sean finally overcome his shyness and ask me to me marry him?!"

Batman enters the bat cave then suddenly hears his beloved butler scream in pain. With one quick dash he climbs the stairs and outside the cave finding the horrific sight of young Selina, curling Alfred's nipple with an eyelash tool.

"TELL ME, WILL SEAN ASK ME TO MARRY HIM?!"

Even though the pain was immense, Alfred decided to not give the girl the spoilers she was asking for. But Selina also refused to give up.

* * *

 **#1192. I am not allowed to punch future Bruce (Batman) in the face when he tries to help Alfred**

"Hey there, future Bruce," Annie smirked with a wave, sitting in Bruce's desk chair and her feet up onto Alfred's legs to keep him in place while Selina is still torturing him.

Bruce, or better yet, Batman, rolls his eyes and grunts; "It's Batman, Annie. Also, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh you know, Selina wants her spoilers. And he's a cutie, isn't he?"

Annie sends a flirty wink at Richard and an instant blush colored his cheeks.

Batman rolls his eyes; "You changed his diapers when he was little."

Richard turns more red.

"Really Bruce? Do you always have to make things weird for me?" Annie scowled.

Selina, still trying to get answers from Alfred stops then says, addressed to Annie; "Hey, eventually they will start wearing diapers again, so what's the big deal. Now you know you're experienced to change them. Also, you're from this time-period, right? I mean, it's not like you're Ivy, all grown up hitting on small boys."

"Miss Kyle, could you please get me off of here?!"

"No, I want you to give me spoilers about Sean. Is he still hot-wait, of course he's still hot. His muscles, are they bigger now? Are they still just as soft and smooth? And how about his six-packed abdomen?"

"I have a question," Annie exclaimed. "Who trained the cutie? I bet it was Sean who did it, because, no offense Alfred, but you never managed to get that muscle growth on Bruce, no matter how hard you trained him. So yeah, it's also unlikely Bruce taught him to train on Sean's level while he never was able to reach Sean's level himself."

Selina turns her head to look at Richard then smirks; "I guess you're right, Annie. I can tell Sean-wait, focus Selina. You came here for spoilers and one spoiler only. Alfred, will Sean marry me?!"

Alfred shuts his lips, tightly.

"Alright, Military Ninja Assassin, you asked for it," Selina bellowed. "Annie, hand me my bag with tools. I need my paddle."

Batman's eyes widened in utter fear while his three stepson's eyes sparkled in anticipation for what was about to happen at Alfred's butt. Batman however stepped forward to stop Selina.

"Selina, maybe you should not…

"DON'T MEDDLE WITH MY BUSINESS, YOU CRAPPY VIGILANTE!"

And with that, Selina punched Batman in the face a few times until he finally fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Hey Selina, when we get back in our own time-period, do you think we should give Bruce the advice to wear an ice hockey-mask instead of that weird bat like thingy? I think it will protect his nose a lot better."

* * *

 **#1193. I am not allowed to do something stupid if I don't get what I want**

"Give me the spoiler I want, or you'll regret it!"

Alfred looks at the girl with pleading eyes then says; "Please Miss Kyle, don't do anything stupid."

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"No!"

"Okay then. I suppose the best thing to make you regret this is by doing something stupid. Annie, are you up for a kidnapping?"

Annie widens her eyes; "Please don't tell we are going to kidnap Batman? I mean, take a look at him. That suit weights at least a ton."

"You're not gonna kidnap anyone, Miss Kyle!" Alfred roared then starts to wriggle and squirm violently.

"Besides, isn't kidnapping someone illegal?"

Selina smirks; "Do you still think it's illegal when I say we're taking pretty boy with us?"

"Nah, I suppose not," Annie smiles.

"No, you're not talking Master Dick! I will not…

"WTF, you named him Dick?!" Selina roared infuriated. "I told you we would raise him as a Richard. Not a Dick. Even a British guy like you should understand!"

"Dick is a very common name in England, Miss Kyle!"

"I don't care! Annie, it's time we are going to do something extremely stupid. I know the rule says no stupid rule, but it makes extremely stupid even better. We are going to kidnap all three of them!"

Alfred's mouth drops agape then roars; "I will not have you two kidnap my beloved Master Wayne's beloved stepsons!"

Selina smirks; "Fine, you win….not. Hey boys, wanna see how Gotham looked like 18 years ago?"

Richard, Jason, and Tim nod their heads rapidly then a few seconds later the room is, apart from an infuriated roaring Mr. Pennyworth and an unconscious Batman, completely empty. Although, the furniture and everything is still there as well, but who cares, right?

* * *

 **#1195. I am not allowed to trick Sean in believing the three visitors are his and my children from the future. The news might paralyze him, FOREVER (which I wouldn't mind at all)**

Sean was chewing on his breakfast of eggs and pancakes when suddenly a blur sped inside through the backdoor then halted, abruptly.

"Hey there, Sean-y!" Selina cried in glee then hugged her kitty toy from the street, vacuumed her lips onto his then steals a bit of eggs from his mouth along the way. Then she points at the three visitors, who spin madly on their feet; "Meet Richard, Jason, and Tim. I took them from the future and guess what, they are our children!"

Sean's pupils turned into two tiny pin pricks, indicating he entered a whole new paralyzing level. Selina and Annie have never seen him doing that.

"Yes! I'm so gonna have fun with him!" Selina cried cheerfully then flipped Sean off his seat to the floor, grabbed his legs, and dragged him out the room.

* * *

 **#1196. I am not allowed to convince Alfred the three boys are mine and Sean's kids from the future**

"Miss Kyle, who's that tall kid with blue eyes doing gymnastics while Miss Visser is eyeballing him dreamily?"

Selina looks up but remains combing Sean's hair as she replies; "Can't you tell by the shape of his body and abs? He's totally Sean's kid and I'm the proud mommy."

"He has blue eyes, Miss Kyle! Yours are green and Mister Ornelas's eyes are brown."

Selina rolls her eyes; "So? My grandad has blue eyes and it just skipped a generation."

"And those other two boys who are raiding the pantry like they own the place?"

"They are our lovely children as well, aren't they, Sean?"

Sean, still not able to speak, remains silence.

"Aw, you're so freaking adorable when you're paralyzed!" Selina purred and starts to nuzzle Sean's ears.

Alfred however, is not amused.

* * *

 **#1197.** **I am not allowed to tell Jason and Tim to** **go out on the streets and harass Jim Gordon**

"Miss Kyle, I asked Annie and she told me that kid is future Master Dick…

"Richard," Selina scowled.

"Whatever! What I like to know is why you took him here while he's still a little baby in this time-period. Their meeting can be destructible for the future!"

Selina rolls her eyes then says as she remains sniffing Sean's fresh hair; "Relax, or did you forget you allowed Mr. Bullock to take Richard on a vacation and be his chick magnate?"

"Wait, little Master Dick is not in his room?" Alfred gasped in shock.

Selina slaps her forehead; "Ah yes, I forgot to tell you that Bruce allowed little Richard to be Bullock's chick magnate on his vacation."

Alfred opened his mouth to shout all sorts of British slang when two boys entered the room.

"Uhm, this is the past, right?" Jason asked. "Does it automatically mean Mr Nygma is not frozen yet?"

Selina quirks an eyebrow; "Wait, 18 years in the future he's still frozen?"

Tim sighs sadly; "Crap, we still missed it anyway. Is there any chance your friend can zap us a little more further back in the past?"

"Is she still drooling and staring at Richard's butt?" Selina asked, squeezing Sean's butt thoroughly.

"Uhm, yes."

"Sorry boys, but never ever disturb a girl when she's busy looking at a boy's butt. How about you two go out on the streets and harass detective Gordon?"

Jason frowns; "Detective? So he's not captain of the GCPD yet?"

"Go figure it out for yourself, okay? I'm busy here with my paralyzed boy toy."

Tim and Jason sped outside the house while Alfred's eyes filled with rage.

Minutes later…

"Who are you two?!" Jim screamed angrily when he saw two boys spraying graffiti on the walls of the GCPD.

The boys ran off, laughing; "Your worst enemies from the future!"

* * *

 **#1198. I am not allowed to try brainwash Sean's mind when he's in the paralyzed state**

Selina strokes Sean's hair gently, whispering close to his ear; "You love me, Sean Ornelas. You're gonna propose to me. There's only one girl you want to marry with, and that's ME. Did you hear what I said, Sean?"

Sean remains quit.

"Repeat after me. I, Sean Ornelas…

Sean says nothing.

"Come on, Sean! Talk to me! Tell me you love me! Tell me you're gonna propose to me in the future!"

Still no response.

"Sean, don't make me do this! Don't force me to smack you from your state. There are still things I need to do with you. Sean, I love you and you love me, yes?"

Sean doesn't even blink.

"SEAN!" Selina screams, shaking him like a paralyzed rag-doll. "Tell me you're gonna propose to me!"

Bruce entered the room, then saw what happened and scurried back out without making a sound.

"Sean, talk to me! Tell me you love me!"

Finally realizing she won't get any response from Sean, Selina vacuums her lips back onto his, adds her tongue and…

"AAAGH, NO, THEY CAN'T BE MINE! THEY DON'T EVEN LOOK-WAIT, AAGH, TONGUE, I FELT TONGUE!"

"And he's back," Selina sighed sadly, watching Sean rush outside the room only to hear him gargle water down his throat, seconds later.

* * *

 **#1199. I am not allowed to sit with Annie in a tree peering through a binocular into the gym room drooling and staring dreamily when Richard and Sean do some training**

"His butt is so cute," Selina drools, sitting with Annie on a tick branch, hidden in the leafs as the both of them use their own binocular and use it to peer through the gym room window where Richard and Sean do some material art training. "His glutes seem to get tighter each second, yummy."

Annie sighs dreamily; "Sorry Selina, I'm too busy with staring at my own boy. They are certainly perfect for a roman novel cover. We definitely should sign them up for a model contest. Also, I must have been blind for not noticing him prance down my own streets, in the future."

"That's because you were here most of the time."

"True."

Sean's skills of awareness starts to kick in and froze. Just when Richard wants to ask him what he's doing, Sean slowly turns around to the window then charges toward it, grabs hiss own binoculars and peers through it.

Sean saw Annie duck back behind some leafs, but Selina kept peering through her binoculars then blew a few kisses towards him.

"AGH, that's it!" Sean yelled infuriated then charged outside the room, leaving a bamboozled Richard behind who then heard, outside the window; "SELINA, YOU CREEPY STALKER! GET DOWN RIGHT NOW! YOU TOO, ANNIE!"

* * *

 **#1200. I am not allowed to sign both Sean and Richard up for a model contest**

"Are you sure Sean won't get mad?" Annie asked who still limped a little after her recent pummel.

Selina, also limping, smirks; "Nah, he won't. And if he does, I'll just make sure he lands into paralyzed mode again."

Sean and Richard are doing some Filipino martial arts in the backyard, first not aware of the two girls stalking closer then hiding in a nearby shrub.

Selina starts to flash some pictures, taking as much as she can. But then the sun starts to bounce its rays off on Sean's dark hair (well, in her mind anyway) and a tiny drip of drool leaves the corner of her mouth and is not aware that Sean turns his head then charges toward them, swaying his Escrima sticks madly.

"Selina, we have to run! I've heard those sticks contain 50.000 volts!" Annie hollered then ran away.

Selina just smirks, dreamily; "I'm already used to it, Annie, because that's exactly the same amount of volt that flashes through my body when I see Sean shirtless."

Richard scratches the back of his head when he saw Sean grab Selina outside the shrubs then turned her flat onto her stomach then pummeled her butt with the Escrima sticks.

"Yes! You finally decided to use a different tool, my kitty toy! Me...loving it!" Selina purred.

* * *

 **Which one was your favorite?**


	179. Chapter 179

**Thank you so much for the new requests, I used some of them. To the person who asked me about my thoughts about a certain character showing up in Gotham who was also used in Arrow; "** NO! Not this show as well!" **Yup, I basically dislike Gotham writers decision. I stopped watching Arrow soon this character showed up, and if they proceed using this character in Gotham s4, I maybe will stop watching Gotham as well. If the writers are smart they should focus on the main characters and keep that character's part for when Bruce is Batman. I rather like to see the main characters development, like Penguin, Nygma, Bruce, Selina etc.**

 **Anyway, here is another chapter. I wish you all like the way your request turned out XD**

* * *

 **#1201. I am not allowed to make a discipline room**

Selina strolls down the hallway when she suddenly spots a door at the end on the left side. With a quick dash she approaches it and tries to open it. Sadly, it's locked.

Curiosity takes the best of her and she brandishes her lock pick from her pocket with a wide smirk. A few seconds later it's unlocked.

Selina opens the door slowly and widens her eyes in anticipation. She sees nothing but darkness. To solve that problem, she turns the light switch on and…

…finds an empty room.

The young girl sighs displeased then starts to stroke her chin with a pondering look and…

…her idea volcano erupts.

Selina grabs her phone and dials Barbara's number.

"Hey Barb, it's me. Can I have the address of that shop you went to to gather information about Nygma when he kidnapped Butch and Tabitha? I need some cool stuff for my discipline room."

Barbara smiles sheepishly then asks; "Uhm, you do know it's a shop for bondage stuff, right?"

"Bondage room, discipline room, what's the difference? Can I have the address?"

Alfred strolls down the hallway and gets nearly knocked off his feet when Selina skipped past him with an ecstatic grin on her face and dashed down the flight of stairs and out the front door.

After more than 1000 antics, he knows it doesn't mean anything good and he scurries towards her most recent location, the door at the end of the hallway.

Alfred reads the sign on the door that says; "Konstruktion of the displin room in process!"

Despite the spell mistakes, the butler still knows what it means and starts to foam like a rabid raccoon.

* * *

 **#1202. I am not allowed to suggest Bruce to spank me in the discipline room instead of kicking me out**

"SELINA, THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU DESTROYED MY PROTO-VIGILANTE SUIT!" Bruce bellowed as he charged after her down the third floor hallway.

Selina halted her stride at the end of the hallway and turned around with a playful grin. Bruce stopped as well to catch up his breath.

"You…finally…realize…you…won't…get…away…from my…destructive…foot!" Bruce panted heavily. "Get…your…peach round…butt…over here…so I can…kick it down…the stairs…and out the front door…all the way to Gotham. And if you dare to come back, I will kick you even further!"

Bruce took a threatening step forward, but then saw the playful grin that didn't fade off her face. The young billionaire looks at her clearly stunned.

"Or…" Selina said with a sing-song voice as she pointed at the door on her right which happened to be the door on his left, then adds; "You just spank me in my brand-new discipline room."

Bruce's mouth dropped even more agape.

* * *

 **#1203. I am not allowed to bring Alfred in an humiliating situation with evil Lee Thompkins**

Jack skips inside through the backdoor dragging his stepmom, Lee Thompkins, along.

"Hey Selina! You said you wanted to see my mom?"

Selina, sitting on the breakfast table, nods rapidly then tilts her head and asks; "Hey Lee, can I use your phone?"

Lee frowns. "Wait, you ask me to come all the way here to ask me if you can borrow my phone?"

"Yes. Can I?"

Lee shrugs nonchalantly. "Sure!"

Selina takes the phone Lee reaches to her then says as she walks outside the kitchen; "I will make a phone call first, but you can walk with me, Lee. I want to show you something amazing."

Lee follows Selina up the flight of stairs to the third floor then when they reach the door at the end of the hallway, Selina hangs up her fake phone call then drops it to the floor.

"Oops, sorry," Selina said then tapped the phone underneath the door with the toe of her boot. "Ugh, I'm such a clumsy person."

Lee rolled her eyes then opened the door an walked inside. She was momentarily baffled with what she found inside.

Selina saw Alfred and quickly dashed away.

Alfred decided to let her walk and rather wanted to know who she tricked going into her stupid room.

Lee 'woke up' from her baffled state and turned around, slowly. That's when she met Alfred standing in the doorway. A wicked, flirtatiously smirk curled the corners of her lips up.

"Well, Mr. Pennyworth," Lee started. "I had no idea you were into this type of stuff."

While bending over a table, Alfred promised himself he would give Selina the pummel of a lifetime. Especially when Lee started to flog his bare butt, enthusiastically.

* * *

 **#1204. I am not allowed to record everything and laugh when watching the live-feed**

Lee flogs Alfred's buttocks ecstatically. She never knew it could actually be fun and satisfying.

"Do you enjoy this as much as I do, Mr. Pennyworth?" she asked when she gave Alfred's purple behind another lash.

Alfred scowls between some grunts of pain then yells with booming voice; "Aren't my screams of pain, help, and stop orders a big give-away?!"

Lee thinks for a moment.

Just when Alfred thinks it's over and he wants to straightening his bearings, Lee pushes him back down onto the desk.

"You sneaky little bugger, you almost got me there by letting me think you actually want me to stop, but I suddenly remember Jim always screams the exact same things when we have sex, and trust me, it never actually means he WANTS me to stop!"

In the other room, Selina watches the live-feed on Annie's laptop, along with Jack, and laughs; "Your stepmom is actually much more fun when she's infected with that Tetch virus."

Jack nods agreed; "Yeah. Who knew my mom could be a marvellous villain? Do you think she will finally allow me to dye my hair green?"

"Can you ask her after she's done with Alfred? I mean, this is gold and it would suck if you interrupt it."

On screen, Lee bashes Alfred's butt with the flogger, drowning the poor butler's cries of pain with her own, insane laughter.

Right on cue, Alfred hears two soft thuds soon followed by uproarious guffawing and maniacal cackles coming from the other room and he promises himself he will totally trash Jack's body right after destroying Selina's first.

* * *

 **#1205. Even though I think it's a huge achievement when I succeed turning Sean over without waking him up, I am not allowed to kiss Sean's butt as achievement reward**

Selina tiptoes into the boys bedroom and finds Sean flopped out on his bed in a starfish position and snoring happily. Quietly, she approaches his bed.

Selina eyes her kitty toy briefly before she starts on the incredibly hard task, which is turning Sean over without waking him up.

The street girl grabs Sean's right arm gently and moves it all the way down until it's positioned down his side. Sean's happily snores stops abruptly and Selina froze in her tracks watching Sean moist his dry throat my smacking his lips, sleepily. His eyelids, however, remained closed.

Sean grunts sleepily then his lips apart slightly and starts to snore softly.

Selina sighs relieved then grabs both of Sean's feet and closes them, extending them both straight. By now he lies partly on his side.

Selina stops and eyes her kitty toy's face. His eyes are still closed and still snores as if nothing happened.

A tiny grin formed on Selina's face when she roams around her kitty toy's bed, heading towards the other side where she bends over him and grabs his left arm with one hand while keeping his body straight with her other hand as she flipped him over to his stomach.

Sean stops snoring for a second time and Selina ducks down to the floor for protection. She listens carefully when she hears Sean swift in his sleep and grunt softly. Then she hears his signature snore for a third time.

Selina peeks over the side of her bed and finds her kitty toy lying flopped out onto his stomach, enveloping his pillow with both hands.

The street girl fist pumps the air in victory and decides it's time to claim her achievement prize and she already knows what she wants.

Sean opens his eyes slowly then lifts his head up and looks over his shoulder and…

"AAAGH, WTF, get your filthy lips off my butt!"

Selina simply lifted her eyes up to look at Sean, surreptitiously, and smirked widely as she vacuums her lips onto Sean's butt cheek, tightly. She released his butt cheek with a wet plopping sound right after he smacked the back of her head then scrambles off the bed and charges out the door and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him securely.

Bruce, Loïc, Hien, and Jack, who all jolted awake after Sean's alarming scream, meet Selina's eyes, groggily. The girl simply shrugs; "Hey, you can't blame me for claiming the best first prize ever."

And with that, she skips out the door and the four boys scratch the back of their heads as they hear running water and Sean's gibberish mumbles coming from inside the bathroom.

* * *

 **#1206. I am not allowed to join forces with Silver and spank Tabitha**

Silver hung the Wayne Manor phone up with a sad look on her face then Selina entered the room and says; "I know you said you need privacy during your phone calls, but maids don't deserve privacy. Especially not maids like you."

Silver turns around then leaves the room without saying a word. But Selina's cat-like senses and her cat-like eyesight did catch a glimpse of the tear that rolled silently down the silver haired girl's cheek as she walked past her out the door.

"You know, they say I'm a cold-hearted bitch and I only care about myself…

"I NEVER SAID YOU WERE A COLD-HEARTED BITCH! I ONLY SAID YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!" Bruce roared from inside the conservatory.

Selina rolls her eyes then adds, addressed to Silver; "And I most likely pretend to care only to humiliate your self-esteem some more later, but just pretend I won't, would you tell me why you cry?"

Silver turns around then replies; "Actually, I don't care how much you humiliate me, Selina. It most likely won't hurt as much as the stab I just received in my back. My aunt says she never wants to take me back in. It looks like I will stay a Wayne Manor maid for the rest of my life."

"NO!" Selina gasps in shock then noticing Silver's confused look; "No way! That's not how you treat family. What are you gonna do about it?"

Silver shrugs; "What can I do. I know you taught me how to handle a paddle, but my aunt has a whip. I will be completely defenceless."

Selina smirks; "Not when I'm with you. Come on, I'll show you how to defeat her."

A few hours later, Tabitha was counting the money when the door behind her opened. When she turned around she found Selina wearing a leather, skin tight suit, and Silver wearing a silver colored tight dress with a sash that said; "Eclipse." Selina was holding a whip and Silver a carpet beater.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Silver, I don't care that being a maid for the past few months changed you in a completely different person. I just want nothing to do anymore with you or anyone else of the family!"

"I'm here to show you how good I can use this carpet beater."

Tabitha sighs; "Silver, this is a nightclub. I don't have any carpets. Besides, are you a maid or a carpet beater sales person?"

"Right now I am Eclipse and I will show you how much pain I can inflict on you for stabbing me in the back!"

Tabitha reaches for her whip that lies rolled up on the counter, but with a fast crack of her own whip, Selina catches Tabitha's wrist and pulls it back, forcefully. Tabitha's eyes widen in fear.

"What's the matter, aunty? Cat got your tongue?"

And with that, Silver, or better yet, Eclipse, catapults herself onto Tabitha knocking her to the floor. Then she starts beating her aunts buttocks as if it's a very dusty carpet.

* * *

 **#1207. No matter how badly I want to see Sean's 'you know what', I am not allowed to tear his clothes off**

Sean walks nervously down the hallway. He can feel Selina's presence, though, he doesn't know where she is.

Just when the young street boy reaches the front door and opens it, he sees Selina's wide grin right before she launches herself on top of him.

"No, AAAGH, keep your hands to yourself!" Sean screamed from the top of his lungs when he tried to pull the girl's fingers away from his belt which she was about to unbuckle.

Like a wild animal, Selina claws her nails into the fabric of Sean's pants and makes a desperate attempt to tear it off of his legs, crying in anticipation; "I want to see it! I need to see it! No more quick glimpses, Sean-y! I want to see it for real!"

"Cat-Creep, get off of me! That part is off limit for you and everybody else!"

"NO, it's not! Its mine and for my eyes only!"

Sean starts to struggle, fight, and squirm until Selina's body falls limply beside him on the floor. When he looks up he finds Alfred holding a broom.

"Alfred, I'm so glad to see you man."

Alfred smirks; "I know."

"Sean-y, it's mine…I need it…I want to see it…" Selina murmured as she tried to scramble up in a dizzy state.

Alfred eyes fill with rage then bellows; "Mister Ornelas, run!"

Sean jumps to his feet and runs, ignoring Selina's scowls and whimpers of pain when Alfred smashes her back to the floor with the broom, repeatedly.

* * *

 **#1208. (Jack) I am not allowed to take a readers advice and use my imagination and make an attempt to write a Selina/Silver smut fanfiction**

Jack grins to himself when he saw Annie's laptop on the coffee table. No one else was around which gave him the perfect opportunity to do what a reader advised him to do, weeks ago.

Jack opens the laptop and manages to get past the security password and opens a word software and starts typing.

 _SilverCat, an insight on Jack's imagination._

Jack eyes the title then says to himself; "Oh well, I can always change it later if I want to."

 _Chapter 1. Trusting hard_

 _Selina, aka, Cat, is doing some stretches in Wayne Manor's conservatory when Silver skips inside wearing her Eclipse costume and brandishes a d*ldo._

 _"Hey Cat, you wanna play with mommy?"_

 _Cat looks up then her eyes sparkle in utter glee and she approaches the couch right before flopping down and spreading her legs, giving Silver an sneak preview of her pants covered pu-_

Jack could not finish his sentence because he suddenly gets knocked to the floor with a painful thud. When he looks up he finds Selina with rage filled eyes.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't resist to not grab an unguarded laptop and write smut!"

Annie, standing in the doorway, nods agreed; "Yup, you were absolutely right. He's nothing but a pervert."

"Hey! Not everyone is as resistant as Sean!" Jack bellowed.

"Yeah, you just proved it, you little freak," Selina spat back. "Also, keep Sean out of this!"

Jack ignores Selina's insult then reaches for the laptop and yells; "There's a lot of filthy thoughts cooped up in my imagination, and it wants to get out. So get out so I can proceed writing."

"No way no!" Selina yelled then kicked Jack back to the floor, grabbed the laptop and ran out, yelling; "I will destroy this so no one can ever read it!"

Annie gasps; "Wait, what do you mean with 'destroying this' because you do know you can just simply delete it, right?"

Selina, about to smash the laptop to the ground, frowns; "Really?"

In the middle of the night…

Jack tiptoes into the girls room then grabs the laptop. Again, he gets passed the security password. Then he downloads a recovery data tool and uses it to recover his smuty story and copy and past the entire thing in Annie's new written chapter.

* * *

 **#1209.** **I am not allowed to get slightly annoyed because I realize I no longer have pockets**

"Hey Bruce!" Selina said and skipped into the room with no pants on then perches down onto the desk. "Guess what, Sean ran away because he got sick of my NO PANTS day antic."

Bruce keeps his eyes, for his and his hormones protection, focused onto the newspaper's headline and says; "I think it's more than understandable. I mean, you're not wearing any pants for like how many hours now?"

"A day has 24 hours, Bruce."

"Does this mean you're going to walk around pants-less for like 24 hours?"

"Yes. Anyway, are you wearing your pants?"

Bruce sighs and turns the paper then replies; "Yes, Alfred wants me to."

"Do you always listen to your crappy butler?"

"Yes."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Oh well, your loss. Wearing no pants is way better than wearing one. I think I should do this more often."

Bruce still pretends to be reading then Selina snatches his pen which he used to make notes with. Then, out of habit, Selina reaches to her pants pocket to hide it realizing she no longer wears any pants.

And that's when she turned slightly annoyed and she had every reason for it, because where does she need to stash all her recently stolen items now? And that's when she remembered Bruce was still wearing his pants.

"B, get up and stash this pen for me in your pocket until I found a crook who will pay me enough for it. Also, I might have some more items, like Alfred's pocket watch and…

"Just hand it back, okay?"

"NO, I NEED THE MONEY AND I NEED YOU TO STASH IT! NOW GET UP SO I CAN USE YOUR POCKETS!"

* * *

 **#1210. I am not allowed to obtain the largest shirt to see if it can fully cover me and my pants-less butt**

"Hey there, Sonny!" Selina smirked and skipped all the way through Gilzean's house to find his bedroom. It was a real health hazard in there, but she managed to find his closet.

Everyone else would have used the opportunity to check out her butt, but Sonny didn't dare because Sean happened to be with her and eyed Sonny murderously.

"Uhm, this might be a weird question, but uhm…why are you here?"

Selina searches thoroughly through the closet and replies; "Oh you know, I need to obtain the largest shirt to see if it reaches down far enough to keep me fully covered."

Feeling extremely insulted by her comment, but still eyeing Sean in fear, Sonny exclaims; "Okay, I'm not one of the most skinny people, but my uncle is far more fatter than me."

Selina takes a shirt out, eyes it securely and replies; "Yeah, that's what I thought as well, but after I plundered his drawer I came to a different conclusion."

"Okay, you know what, your conclusion is wrong. I mean, only because his shirts doesn't cover you fully doesn't mean mine will. Butch is fatter than me, so…

"Sean, what do you think, would this fully cover me?" Selina asked and showed the shirt to her kitty toy from the streets.

Sean shrugs; "Just try to be daring and put it on."

"Yeah, it is dirty, isn't it? Sonny, you really need to do your washing up, because you can't expect me to try wear this!"

And with that, Selina throws the item into Sonny's face on her way out the door.

* * *

 **Which was your favorite? Let me know by review :D**


	180. Jack's New Business Idea - Part 1

_**I decided to add a little Jack centered chapter for the Jack fans. LOL**_

* * *

 _I'm Jack Kerr and I've decided to sell a few items that is used by the characters and or the cast that plays our characters. Well, not mine character because Bruno Heller still refuses to add me because he thinks Jerome is a much better Joker. Don't get me wrong, the actor is awesome, but we all know that-crap, someone is coming._

 _Hi guys, I'm back to continue my commercial. It was just Sean Ornelas and not Mr. Grumpyworth. Guess what, Sean volunteered to help me sell the items. I'm gonna tell you guys something about it and Sean will show it to you like the lovely assistant he is._

"No I won't!"

"Sean, just smile politely to your fans, okay?"

"NO!"

"Sean, we talked about this. Do you remember how everyone keeps saying you start looking like Alfred Grumpyworth the 2nd and you said I could teach you how to be less grumpy?"

Sean clenches his fits then bellows; "I never said that!"

"You know what, Sean? Why don't we see for ourselves, huh?"

 **Flashback starts…**

 _Sean, Bruce, Hien, Loïc, and me (Jack), sit in the Sirens drinking a few beers until Barbara comes towards us and says, out of the blue; "Sean? Selina asked me today why you always seem so grumpy? You really should do something about it because people start to refer to you as Mr. Pennyworth the 2nd."_

 _Sean laughs, completely drunk after his tenth beer; "Yeah, well tell Selina Jack here will teach me how to be less grumpy."_

 **End flashback…**

"That was sarcastic!"

I smirk; "That's what they all say. Anyway, smile to the fans and say hi then introduce yourself."

"You can't make me!"

I stroke my chin and said; "Boy, I wonder what Selina will do to you when I tell her where you are. She's been looking for you all day."

"I'll just run to the city where she can't find me!"

I grin wickedly; "Yeah, Grumpyworth locked all exit and entry points. Even the attic window. Sorry, you're locked in this mansion."

"You're bluffing!"

I smirk; "Oh really? SELINA…?"

 _"_ YES!"

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"I SAW SEAN HEADING INTO THE BASEMENT!"

We hear Selina prance down the basement stairs and I smirked; "Excellent. She will be busy for a few minutes. Anyway, say hi to your fans."

"Hi!" Sean said with a lazy look on his face.

I shrug; "Okay. That will do. Sean, could you hold up one of those body pillows for me?"

Sean grabs one of the pillows then eyes them and finally roars; "WTF, it has an image of my half-naked body on it!"

I ignored Sean then said, addressed to you fans; Ladies _and gentlemen, this is an exclusive body pillow with an image of a half-naked Sean Ornelas on it! I stole it from Selina's bed and you can buy it from me for $3.99. You can hug it, cuddle it, nuzzle it, kiss it, and all the other things your mind can come up with. It will keep you warm during the cold winter days and-_ "Sean, you can't just turn the camera off. I was talking to our fans."

"I don't care! You're going to explain to me how Selina made a picture of me without me knowing it!"

I rolled my eyes; "Seriously Sean? We all know that once Selina wants something, nothing can stop her."

"Who even put it on a pillow case?!"

I smirked; "Well, Selina asked Annie and she asked someone else who asked someone else who asked someone else who in his turn asked someone else and-

"Great! Some total stranger painted my body on a pillow case!"

"Actually, Captain Barnes did. Since they locked him up in the asylum and knitting needles can be used as a weapon, they gave him paint and brushes. It turned out he's an expert in painting portraits. I mean, look at those gentle brush strokes he used to add more visible abs-

"YOU CAN'T SELL THIS, JACK!"

"Eh, yes I can. I even ordered hundreds others because I know this will sell like hotcakes."

I turn back to the camera.

 _Yes, you could be the lucky person who buys this lovely Sean Ornelas body pillow. It will only cost you $3.99. It even has an original Sean Ornelas autograph on the other side._

"Wait, how the fuck did you manage to get my autograph?!"

 **Flashback starts…**

 ** _"_** _Hey Sean, I bet you can't write your autograph on this stack of blank papers and have them all identical."_

 _"Ha! Watch and learn, Jack! Watch and learn!"_

 **End flashback…**

"Sean, before you punch my face, let me pick up the phone, okay?" I grinned then took the phone from my pocket and said; "Jack Kerr speaking. Who's this and what do you want?"

I listened for a moment then ask; "Do I know where Sean is?" I look at Sean with a smirk; "Matter in fact, it kinda depends on his next move. If he's going to hurt my face for selling replicas of your Sean Ornelas body pillows, then I know where he is."

I saw Sean wanted to pummel me but he fought the urge then stomped away, angrily.

"Sorry Selina. I haven't seen him. Maybe you should try the attic."

I hang up then grin back to the camera; _Alright, $3.99 and this lovely and cuddly body pillow with an image of Sean's half-naked body is yours. It even comes in different colors, for example, you can get one of him with a blue speedo which is his favorite color, or one with a green speedo or yellow speedo. His abs though, are identical on every one of them. So yeah, go to Jack-sells-Wayne-Manor-Stuff and add a dot and a com because for some very idiotic reason FF censors dots and com's. Then add this fluffy Sean pillow to your cart. If you buy two the shipment is free. Gotta run now because Grumpyworth is stomping over to prevent me from selling half-naked Sean Ornelas pillows._

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review. Also, do you like to see more of this sort of chapters where Jack sells stuff?**


	181. Jack's New Business Idea - Part 2

**Because you guys liked the previous "Jack sells Wayne Manor stuff" I decided to post another one.**

 **Italic = someone talks that's off screen, since Jack makes commercials he needs a camera, so if you read something that's written italic, just picture the person as if he's off-screen xD**

 **I also put a rule in it that involves Jack and his FF smut obsession.**

 **Also, Guest, what do you mean with flashpoint universe? I do know a TV show that's called Flashpoint with characters like Sam, Jules, Spike etc, but is that really the TV show you mean or am I missing something LOL**

* * *

"Hiya guys, I'm back with another 'Jack sells Wayne Manor stuff' commercial. I send Selina out to search for Sean in the city, but actually he's right outside doing that material art combat move thing."

Jack points behind him then his new camera man zooms in on the person who's behind Jack and we find Sean doing his morning gymnastics. He's shirtless because he isn't aware if Jack and his camera man's presence, yet.

"As you can see, he's doing just fine. Doesn't he look gorgeous, ladies?" Jack then points at someone who's not in view and says; "Hey, Worryworth, would you please clean up that blood. The fan-girls just had a horrible nosebleed. It's all messy and disgusting, though, it's also incredibly awesome to see how one normal looking boy can make them do that kind of shit."

 _"I will ask Alfred to do that, he's the butler. Also, please try to keep your commercial G-rated."_

The camera man zooms into the unknown person and we see Bruce leave the room. Then Jack flicks his fingers to draw the camera's attention.

"Oi, the action is here. I don't pay you to zoom in on minor characters like Bruce Wayne. Besides, he's not interesting enough to look at. All he does is worrying and brooding and searching for clues. He thinks he's freaking Sherlock Holmes!"

Sean, suddenly aware he's being watched, stops with his gymnastics and puts his shirt back on. (the shirt is sleeveless though) Then when he tries to leave, Jack wraps his arm around his shoulder and squeezes him closer.

"Hey, Sean, say hi to your fans. Could you also flex your arms for a moment? They want to see your biceps."

Sean tries to walk away.

"Nah-ah, don't you walk away. You promised me you would help me with my commercials if I help you to keep Selina away."

Sean sends a murderous scowl at Jack then sighs and waves at the camera.

"That's good, Sean. Now flex that arm."

Sean flexes his arms, reluctantly.

 _"What on Earth is going on here?!"_

"Yeah, good you're here, Mr. Grumpyworth! Could you please clean up that red shit. The fangirl-base is pretty aroused tonig-NO! Don't zoom in on the butler. He's a minor character as well! Why else you think he and Bruce have so little screen time in the show?"

The camera man quickly focuses the camera back on Sean and Jack.

"Good boy. Now, let's start with our new item. Show it to them, Sean!"

Sean takes something from his pants pocket and shows it to the camera, reluctantly.

"Now look at this awesome, explicit lock pick. It is used by Sean Ornelas himself when he was still a street boy. It got him out of every tricky situation, but now he lives here at Wayne Manor and he won't need it anymore. You can buy it for $3.99, which is (when you think of it) a bargain. I mean, it belonged to billionaire Sean himself. It should be priceless, but I can't do that you guys, right?-wait, Sean, where are you going? I'm sorry, ladies, we need to cut it here for a bit because I first have to retrieve Sean."

 _"Sean, get back right now!"_

 _"NO!"_

"Alright, I'm back…alone. But don't worry, I'll retrieve Sean in a second. In the meantime, enjoy reading a rule that was requested by one of you."

* * *

 **Jack is not allowed to write another smut fiction about Sean, Pamela, and Haleigh**

Jack snickers to himself when he finds Annie's laptop on the coffee table, unprotected. His dirty mind instantly fills with dirty thoughts as he notices Annie's writing software is still opened.

The maniac boy sits down and takes the laptop onto his lap and starts typing.

 _Sean is lying on his back staring at the ceiling when he suddenly heard footsteps approach. When he looks over he finds Haleigh and Pamela, both wearing skimpy dresses._

 _"Haleigh, WTF are you doing in this story?" Sean asked, slowly sitting up._

 _Haleigh shrugged. "Does it matter? I mean, you want me, right?"_

"NO!" Sean replied in real-live when Jack took a brief pause to think what to write next.

Haleigh frowns; "Wait, what am I doing in this story?"

"What I like to know is why I wear a skimpy dress in front of a teenage boy," Pamela said.

Sean clenches his fists; "Alright, fun is over! I want you both leave my room, right now!"

Inspiration flows through Jack's mind again and starts typing.

 _"Yes, Haleigh. I dreamed about this day ever since I met you,"_ Jack wrote, not caring he made Sean sound totally out of character.

 _Haleigh smiled flirtatiously; "I knew you would. I knew from the start you would never really care or love Selina."_

"Okay, maybe that did sound a bit harsh," Jack thought as he stopped writing. "Oh, whatever. It's my story."

Jack proceeds typing loads of smut-y stuff when Selina and Annie returned and found him, grinning from ear to ear. The two girls instantly felt it was bad news.

"Jack, what are you doing?!" Selina screamed in horror.

Jack looked up and grins; "I'm writing a smut-fiction between Sean, Pamela, and Haleigh."

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Selina and Annie screamed terrified then both rushed towards the confused looking maniac.

"Are you insane? Why am I even asking it, of course you're insane!" Annie yelled. "Everything you type down will happen."

Jack widened his eyes then he and Selina pushed buttons frantically, trying to erase what Jack had written. Then the laptop froze.

"Annie, do something!" Selina exclaimed hysterically as she pointed at the frozen screen.

Jack bit his nails in fear then suddenly the manor filled with Sean's frantic screams.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? I HAVE NO CONTROL OF MY BODY! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HALEIGH, PAMELA, LEAVE ME ALONE! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY CLOTHES, I DON'T WANT TO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Selina sprints outside the room then yells as she runs down the hallway towards the stairs; "You try to unfreeze that thing while I'll try break down that door!"

"But those are hard steeled doors painted to make them seem like wooden doors! You will never be able to-

"THEY ALREADY REACHED MY UNDERWEAR!"

Annie shuts her laptop down then rebooted it, but sadly the software hadn't made a crash back-up.

"HELP!"

"Do something!" Jack screamed as they heard Sean scream and Selina shout for him as she tried to knock down the door.

Annie sighed sadly. "There's nothing left to do. It's too late. Whatever you wrote, it will happen."

Jack flops onto the couch, miserably. "This is all my fault. Why did I have to write that fanfiction?"

"MY UNDERPANTS IS ABOUT TO COME DOWN!"

"NO!" Selina screamed.

"Me and my fucking, dirty mind. What was I thinking? An adult woman trying to have sex with a minor."

"HELP ME! DO SOMETHING!"

"DON'T TOUCH MY KITTY TOY!"

"Alfred is so gonna kick my ass, not to mention my stepmom. She will be so disappointed in me for thinking so dirty. The worst part is that I wrote Pamela and Haleigh enjoy it, so you can imagine what they will do to him soon he lost his underpants."

"I CAN'T STOP THEM FROM PULLING MY UNDERPANTS DOWN FOR MUCH LONGER!"

"THEY PUT SOMETHING IN THE LOCK SO I CANT PICK IT OPEN!"

Jack sighs sadly; "My fault as well. What was I thinking to have Haleigh put bubble gum…"

"Can you please shut up?! I'm trying to think here!" Annie yelled.

Haleigh smirks at Pamela; "We have to hurry up before Annie comes up with a plan and wrecks this for us."

Pamela nods rapidly then she and Haleigh grab tighter onto the waistband of Sean's underpants.

"NO…DON'T…

"That's it," Annie said and her face turned into a smirk. "Know that I'm not doing this safe your butt, Jack, but what I'm about to do is extremely unrealistic but this is fanfiction anyway."

"…TOUCH MY UNDERPANTS!"

Annie grabbed her laptop then started to type down lots of things. A few seconds later they heard an uproarious crashing sound followed by two girls screaming their heads off in fear. Then they came running down the stairs and flee out the front door followed by a very infuriated Selina who threatened to burn them once she could lay her hands on them.

Jack stood up then walked to the laptop and read what was on the screen.

"Seriously?" He asked then read out loud; "After hearing her kitty toy from the streets scream for help, something cracked inside Selina and she suddenly received a burst of superhuman strength which allowed her to break through the door as if it was nothing."

Meanwhile, upstairs in Sean's bedroom, the poor street boy shook like a leaf as his eyes pin-pointed on the broken door. At this point he's not sure what was scarier. The idea of him almost being manhandled my two females, or the fact Selina broke through that steeled bedroom door.

* * *

"I'm back, guys and gals! Guess who's also back!"

Sean waves reluctantly at the camera.

"Yes, I managed to grab and snatch Sean and we talked things through, again. Anyway, what were we selling again?"

Sean rolls his eyes and holds up a lock pick.

"Ah, yes! For $3.99 it's yours, boys and girls. The lock-pick, not Sean Ornelas. Selina will pummel my butt if I sell Sean for $3.99. I think she will pummel it to trash for any prize. Anyway, Sean, can you tell us in what kind of trouble you were when you used it for the first time?"

Sean sighed and rolled his eyes then wanted to wander off again.

"Sean, come back and tell it to your fans. I know it was sort of an embarrassing moment, and it will be a major spoiler for the Sean Ornelas Emerging story, but fans love spoilers. Especially if you announce it like this; Major Sean Ornelas Spoiler Alert! So spill."

Sean rolls his eyes again then sighs in defeat. "Fine! The first time I used this lock-pick was when Selina and I worked on a case together."

"Yes?" Jack chimed in impatiently. "Come on, don't stop now."

Sean sighs annoyed. "They caught us because, idk, something happened, alright?"

"What happened?" Jack grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the camera because he already knew the answer. Selina once told him.

Sean scowls murderously; "I can't tell it to them."

"Why not? It's not like Selina didn't describe it to Fanwriter83, aka Annie, into the fullest detail so she will write it into the story into the fullest HD detail that is possible."

Sean widened his eyes. "She won't do it, will she? It's rated T or G."

"Hey, because a movie is rated G, doesn't mean it's a kiddie show," Jack grinned. "Also, some fans told her to stop coding certain words, and my mind tells me that story of you and Selina is coming really close to rated M."

Sean gasps; "Because of the action, you idiot."

Jack wiggles his eyebrows again. "Are you sure we have the same definition of the word 'action?'

 _"Jack, is this stupid commercial thing of yours gonna take long? I kinda need to study."_

"Bruce, stop interrupting my commercial!"

 _"But I…"_

"No buts! I'll let you know when it's wrapped up. Right about now, Sean is going to give us an exclusive insight on his days with Selina. It's juicy, trust me."

Sean shakes his head. "No, it's not juice, Bruce. I promise. I'm not after Selina, remember?"

"Maybe not now, but back in the day you were," Jack grinned.

"NO, I WAS NOT! SHE JUST HAPPENED TO TOUCH MY MOST PRIVATE SPOT AND I COULDN'T FORCE MYSELF TO NOT…

"What? Moan?" Jack filled in.

"YELP, YOU IDIOT!" Sean roared. "I'm so done with this commercial right now! Sell this stupid thing yourself, because you're right, I'm not using it anymore! Not since that day I had to use it for the first time."

Jack wiggles his eyebrows then says, tauntingly; "Because you had to use it in a very juice circumstances."

"It's not juicy! It's embarrassing!"

 _"Wait, was it when you and Selina got caught on your first mission together and the villains tied you and her together in a very uncommon position?"_

Sean sends a scowl to his billionaire friend.

"Yeah, instead of tying them with their backs facing each other, the goons tied them together as they faced each other," Jack laughed.

Sean sends a murderous glare to Jack.

 _"And your hands were tied behind Selina's back while her hands were tight behind yours, as if you guys were hugging."_ Bruce said somewhere off screen.

Jack nods. "Yup! Then Sean had to take his lock pick from Selina's butt pocket, because she still had it, then use it to un-cuff his hands. Man, I can only imagine the weird, awkward positions you two had to bend into to succeed this antic. JUICY."

Sean feels an anger boil inside of him then clenches his fists so hard his knuckles turn white. Jack sees it and knows it's his cue.

"Bruce, it looks like the study is yours because I need to run before Sean demolishes my face! Gotta run guys!"

The camera follows Jack and Sean until they both disappear out the door then everyone could hear one of them scream in pain while the other pummels the other's butt to pulp.

* * *

 **What did you think? Most likely I will first post a few rule formats again, or maybe even the Sean &Camren extra long edition before posting a third Jack sells stuff edition. **


	182. Selina's New Trampoline

**A new update, guys. I decided to do rules instead, cz the Sean centered chapter takes a bit longer to write :D**

* * *

 **#1211. I am not allowed to give random words a different meaning**

Alfred was dusting the hallway when he heard the familiar ring of the doorbell.

"Yes?" he said regally after he opened the door, but all he saw was a pair of legs, arms, and huge package. The label on it said it was addressed to Bruce and the sender of the package was Jim Gordon. Alfred sighed then called out, loudly; "Master Bruce, a big package just arrived!"

Selina came sliding down the stair case railing then joined them by the door and saw it was Sean who delivered the package. Her eyes instantly trailed down Sean's posture and pin-pointed on the part between his legs. A cue, dreamy smile curled her lips upwards.

"Yeah, it sure did."

Alfred roared infuriated then chased her out of the manor while Sean looked utterly bemused.

* * *

 **#1212. I am not allowed to try make Bruce blush (I should know he's not that shy, little boy anymore)**

"Hiya, Bruce-y boi!" Selina cried ecstatically as she strutted inside the study where she found said boy on the couch, eating his lunch. "We missed a few sessions, but since I'm bored we might as well start again."

Bruce swallowed his pancake down then asks confused; "Start what?"

"You know, a little pain training," Selina replied then brandishes two items from behind her back; "Your pick. Paddle or flogger."

Bruce sighs deep. "Selina, I'm more mature now. I'm no longer in that constant conflict of whether I enjoy it or not. I finally realized I don't like it at all. Sure, maybe as long you don't use a paddle or flogger or…

Bruce looks utterly baffled when Selina pulled her pants to her knees and flopped, belly down, over his lap.

"Well, if you're so 'mature', why don't you give-Ooow!" Selina cried out when she felt something lash onto her butt. It didn't take long for her to realize Bruce was pummelling it, and he didn't stop either until it had shades of redness. Then he released her.

"Oww, why did you do that for?" Selina cried while rubbing her sore buttocks.

Bruce simply scowled; "You were being very inappropriate and I had to teach you a lesson."

And with that, Bruce stood up and headed out the door, while Selina whimpers behind him; "And all I wanted was to see your cute blush."

* * *

 **1213\. No matter how much I crave for that 'cute Bruce blush,' I am not allowed to do something I really, REALLY don't want to do**

"So that's it, huh?! You really, REALLY think you're too mature to blush?!" Selina exclaimed in disbelieve."

Bruce looks up then points at himself; "Selina, you've been here for so long and you still tell me you see that shy little boy from two years ago that blushes over the smallest, and most silliest things?"

"No! I see a kid who desperately wants to grow up fast and therefore rather wants to be a jerk instead of showing your longest friend your goofy blush!"

Bruce rolls his eyes; "Only because I matured, doesn't make me a jerk, Selina."

"Okay, you know what? If you say you're too grown up to blush over the 'smallest' and 'silliest' little things, I feel pressured to do what I really, REALLY don't want to do!"

Bruce snorts; "And what would that be?"

"SILVER?!"

Right on cue, Silver the maid entered the room then Selina grabbed her around her waist with one hand then began to kiss her on the lips. Bruce couldn't help to not blush at the sight then Selina exclaimed enthusiastically; "HA, I KNEW YOU WERE STILL IN THERE SOMEWHERE!"

Bruce didn't how quick he had to leave the room and Silver frowns, agape; "What was that about?"

"Yeah, uh,…hehe," Selina chuckled awkwardly. "It was uhm, just a goofy test to see…yeah, you know what? Let's not make a big deal about this, okay? It was just to test…okay, I'll just go…"

Selina left the room as well, blushing with embarrassment.

* * *

 **#1214. I am not allowed to let Ivy spank Maggie Geha**

A red haired actress rings Wayne Manor's doorbell then a familiar, curly haired girl pokes her head outside and her face turns instantly soar.

"What do you want?!"

The actress smiles; "Hi, it's me, Maggie. Ivy Pepper asked me to meet her here."

Selina's smile turns polite again. "Sorry, I thought you were creepy Pamela. Do come in. IVY, YOU'RE VISITOR ARRIVED! Soon she's ready with watering all her freaky plants she will see you in the study. You can wait for her there, but please do NOT touch anyone. And with ANYONE, I mean Sean."

"Noted," Maggie replied then entered the study and saw Bruce behind his desk (deep in thoughts) and Sean sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. "Hi!" she greeted and sat down. Bruce didn't say anything and Sean just nodded.

Selina snatched the magazine from Sean's hands, threw it across the room then planted her buttocks onto his lap. A thorough cuddle followed.

It took a few minutes but then finally a little red haired girl wearing a dirty green sweater entered the room with a twig in her hand.

"Would you all please clear the room? I have some business to do with Maggie."

Selina nodded then ordered Sean to carry her out the room. Sean instantly obeyed, but only because he didn't want to witness what Ivy had in mind. Bruce remained rooted in his seat behind the desk near the window.

Figuring Bruce was too caught up in his own brooding thoughts, Ivy decided to just leave him sitting there then smiles to Maggie, but only briefly. Then her eyes filled with rage and she screamed; "HOW DARE YOU TO PLAY AN OLDER VERSION OF ME?!"

"Wait, what?" Maggie frowned then had to run because she realized she would get a good whacking with the twig if she didn't.

"Come back and take it like AN OLDER WOMAN!" Ivy screamed as she pursued.

Maggie whimpered in pain, every time she felt the twig hit her butt as she ran around Wayne Manor premises.

* * *

 **#1215. I am not allowed to put Sean's fingers in my mouth then ask him what goes through his mind**

Sean was chewing on his delicious jam bagel which left a lot of the red substances on his fingers, but he didn't care. He wasn't scared to get a bit of sticky fingers like little Bruce-y.

The street boy then opened his mouth to lick his fingers off, but before he could a blur of black leather and brown curls swooped beside him on the couch then engulfed almost his entire hand into her mouth.

The blur, Selina, started to lick his fingers thoroughly then smirked (with Sean's fingers still in her mouth); "Fwhat gooees frough your mind, Sean?"

Sean stared at her blankly then used his other hand to swat her flat against the nose, leaving a sticky hand-mark in the middle of her face. Then he exited the room while Selina pouted her face.

 _"Stupid magazine. They said boys would get aroused by it."_

* * *

 **#1216. I am not allowed to test the same theory with Bruce**

Bruce stared at his sticky fingers in disgust then suddenly he finds them engulfed in Selina's mouth.

"Fwhat gooees frough your mind, Bruce?"

"AAH, STOP IT! THAT'S DIGUSTING! GERMS, GERMS! YOU MAKE IT WORSE! STOP IT!"

Selina exited the room with an utterly bemused look. She never knew a 'matured' teenager would react so childish.

* * *

 **#1217.** **I am not allowed to tie Sean in a rocking chair then rock it back and forth (caution, he might fall and lose respect from others)**

Sean opens his eyes warily then hears a soft, soothing sing song voice, singing; "Rock-a-by kitty toy…"

Sean tries to rub his groggy eyes but discovers his arms are tied. Then he comes to a sudden realization he's bounded in a rocking chair, lying in a fetus position. And Selina is rocking it back and forth while she's singing.

"…On the tree top…"

Sean reaches his boiling point instantly and starts fighting against his strains, rocking the chair violently as he tries to break free from the ropes.

"Sean, be careful. It's dangerous…"

Selina couldn't finish her sentence because she saw the rage in her kitty toy's eyes being replaced by utter shock when he felt the rocking chair loose it's balance and fell over.

Jack, who happened to walk into the room at the same time, laughed his head off then took a few pictures and said he would post it onto the internet.

Selina then had a very heated debate with herself if she should free her kitty toy or pursue Jack and retrieve the camera.

* * *

 **#1218.** **I am not allowed to buy a trampoline then use it to leap to the bathroom window because I know Sean is in there**

Selina snickers to herself when the mail-man delivered her new toy, a brand-new trampoline. She knew exactly what to do with it.

Sean strolled into the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist when he heard a weird ploink sound. When he tried to locate the source he realized it came from outside.

The street boy frowns confused then walks toward the only and tiny window in the bathroom and stares outside, catching a glimpse of the top of a head before it disappears Then it appears and disappears again. And again. And again.

Sean recognizes the bouncy curls and it reaches higher and higher with every leap. He also knows the person to who the curls belong to only tries to peek through the window to catch a glimpse of him and it starts to piss him off.

Sean opens the window and pokes his head outside, yelling; "Stop harassing me, Selina!"

Selina simply grins then says with every leap; "Hey…

…there…

…Sean-y…

…Please…

…remove…

…your…

…towel…

…so I…

…can see…

…my favorite…

…TOY!..."

Instead, Sean pulled his head back inside then shut the window and curtains securely.

"No…

…don't…

…I want to…

…see my…

…favorite…

…TOY!

* * *

 **#1219. I am not allowed to make Bruce pee his pants (especially not when Sean's around because I should know things might turn bad for me)**

Bruce lies in his bed sleeping like a baby when someone suddenly awakens him by nudging his arm forcefully. The young billionaire opens his eyes warily.

"Oehoo!" a person with an owl's mask hooted, mere inches away from his face.

Bruce's face turned pale first then he opened his mouth and screamed frightened; "ALFRED! KATHRYN SEND ANOTHER ASSASSIN!"

The owl mask wearing person proceeds to dash up and down in front of Bruce hooting loudly on the soundtrack of Bruce's scared screams. Then he or she gets knocked to the head and falls to the floor.

Alfred charged inside the bedroom and found Sean bashing in onto the masked person who finally freed himself/herself then ran out the door, whimpering; "I was only joking!"

Sadly for the person, Selina, the mask disguised her voice so well Sean didn't recognized it at first and ran to his drawer to take out his brass-knuckles then followed her out the door, shouting; "Get your butt back so I can demolish your face with my brass-knuckles!"

"NO, NOT THE BRASS-KNUCKLES!" Selina screamed.

Bruce looked under his sheets then sighs; "Alfred, please don't tell anyone I wet my bed, again."

* * *

 **#1220. I am not allowed to have, make, or force Sean to call me 'mommy'**

Sean is reading his magazine when he suddenly feels Selina's presence. He looked up.

"Hiya, my super delicious sweetie-pie. Could you call me mommy?"

Sean rolled up his magazine then lashed Selina flat with her in her face before strolling out the room.

"Sean, come back! I want to hear you call me mommy. I bet it will sound supper adorable and sweet and NOT weird at all!"

* * *

Sean is doing some gymnastics when Selina suddenly comes falling from the ceiling air vent then jumps to her feet and cries ecstatically; "Come to mommy! Also, please call me mommy when you hug me!"

Sean makes a break for it.

* * *

Sean is walking down the streets when he suddenly gets pushed into a dark alley. Then a voice whispers in his ear as he gets pushed up the wall; "Call me mommy or else I will grab hold to your most vulnerable part!"

Sean pulls in a deep sigh then grabs his attacker's (Selina's) arm and flips her over his back then sprints away into the dark city.

"I will get you for this, Sean Ornelas!"

* * *

Sean is strolling inside through the patio doors then almost instantly his awareness of presence kicks in, but he's not fast enough to step back because Selina, who was hiding inside by the doors waiting, suddenly clutched his most vulnerable part into her fist.

"Call me mommy!" Selina roared while squeezing hard.

Sadly, all Sean could do was gasp in pain then try to swat her hands so she would release his p-parts.

* * *

Sean opens his eyes slowly. The last thing he remembers is Selina's hand clutched around his…

 _"Oh no, my balls!"_

Sean instantly looked down to check if he was still wearing his clothes and if his p-part would still be intact, but he found a much more horrible sight. He was wearing a diaper.

"Call me mommy," Selina suddenly cooed and zoomed her face into his.

Sean however, still refused to do what she wanted him to do.

* * *

"Okay, that's it!" Selina screamed displeased then flipped Sean over to his stomach and pulled the diaper down.

No matter how hard she spanked his bare buttocks, Sean still didn't show any signs of pain.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Selina sighed sadly then another idea entered her mind. She flipped Sean back over then bashes her lips forcefully onto Sean's and keeps repeating between kisses; "Call me mommy!"

Sean tried to wriggle and squirm, but it was all futile.

* * *

 **Which one was your favorite rule?**


	183. Chapter 183

**I know you guys are looking forward to the Sean &Camren chapter, but I decided to put it on hold for a while longer. Mainly because it's not finished yet, but I'll try my best to complete it so I can post it next week. I really want it to turn out good, if that makes sense LOL**

* * *

 **#1221. I am not allowed to knock Sean out before he has the chance to fully reject my massaging offer**

Selina struts into the study where she finds Sean sitting on the couch grunting, huffing, and growling angrily. His knuckles are white because he clenches them very tightly. Then she notices the infuriated scowl.

"Oh-no, that's not a happy face."

"Piss off, Selina!"

Selina just smiles at him as if he's just the most adorable little kitten (which he is) then cries in glee; "Did you know I signed myself up for massaging classes? I think it's time to do the homework they gave me."

An angrily grunt is the only reply Selina gets.

"Strip that down and I'll make sure your tense muscles will relax in no time. My teacher just learned me a few massaging techniques."

Sean lifts his rage filled eyes then meets Selina's and roars; "THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER LET YOU…

"I knew you would say that," Selina smirked as she looked at Sean's unconscious body then threw the baseball bat to a random corner and dragged Sean by his legs out the patio doors.

* * *

 **#1222. Even when I strongly believe it will help, I am not allowed to annoy Bruce by poking him continuously**

Bruce sat in his fancy and comfy desk arm chair and thought hard about a solution to solve all the crime in the city. So far, nothing.

"Hey, kiddo, what you're doing?"

Bruce decided to ignore the girl that tried to interrupt his thoughts and started to ponder a little harder when he suddenly felt something poke his arm. He knew exactly who it was and sank a little deeper into his thoughts, thinking the street girl would get bored and leave him alone eventually.

Sadly…she didn't. Instead, she started to poke every spot she could poke. His arms, legs, waist, cheeks, nose, ears, and eventually, his eyes.

It felt like an bomb exploded inside of him.

"THAT'S IT! I WILL DRESS UP LIKE A GIANT BAT AND FIGHT ALL THE CRIME IN THIS CITY, BUT FIRST I WILL DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE BIGGEST VILLAIN AND THREAT THAT LIVES IN THIS MANSION!"

"Yes! You're finally going to fire Alfred!" Selina cried in glee which melted rapidly when she saw Bruce's murderous eyes.

"BUT BRUCE, ALL I WANTED WAS TO POKE OUT THAT DEEP HIDDEN HERO THAT LIVES INSIDE YOU!"

"Mission accomplished!" Bruce roared angrily, chasing Selina all around the mansion as he tried to pummel her butt.

* * *

 **#1223. I am not allowed to massage Sean**

Sean opens his groggy eyes. The first thing he sees is the grass below his face.

 _"Wait, grass? What happened?"_

Sean lifts his head up and discovers he's outside in the backyard lying flat onto a table. The soft afternoon breeze brushes his back gently and that's when Sean starts to connect the dots and realizes he's very, VERY naked. Well, apart from the towel that is covering his lower half he is.

Sean's eyes widen in utter fear then when he starts to get up, a soft pinch in one of his butt cheeks froze him up instantly.

"If you leave then I'll take the towel off and you'll have nothing to cover yourself with," an all too familiar voice whispered into his ear.

All Sean could do was sigh in defeat as he flopped back down onto the table while Selina started to hum a melody and massaged his VERY tensed body parts.

* * *

 **#1224. I am not allowed to post (all around town) flyers of Bruce Wayne saying 'buy one, get one free!'**

Selina eyes her handiwork with satisfaction. She just made ten-thousand signs with Bruce's face on it and plastered every building wall in the city with it. All that was left for her to do was sit back and see her plan unfold and finally become the queen of Wayne Manor.

It wasn't very hard for Alfred to notice all the flyers and snatched a few off the buildings then hopped into his car and ignored practically every stop sign as he sped back to the mansion. He just arrived in time to see Tabitha push Bruce and his clone into the backseat of her car while Selina stood in the front door doorway counting the money in her hands.

"What did you do?!" Alfred roared infuriated.

Selina points at the flyers in Alfred's hand then smirks; "What? Can't you read?"

"YOU SOLD MASTER BRUCE?!"

"Of course I didn't, otherwise I would be very rich right now. You see, my master plan did have one little flaw. The flyers didn't exactly say which one was free, so Tabitha demanded me to sell the clone for half the prize and take Bruce for free. I should have seen it coming, though, but oh well. Either way I'm queen of this mansion and you just lost your job."

Luckily for Selina, Alfred still knew who his number one priority was so he hopped back into his car and sped after Tabitha to save his beloved young master.

* * *

 **#1225. I am not allowed to freak out when a girl comes near Sean**

Selina prances inside The Sirens and looks around to search for Sean and Bruce who she promised to meet up with. She finds them sitting at the bar having a casual talk.

All the girl wanted was politely introduce herself to the two boys because she was new in town, but little did she know a teenage cat turned into a wild cougar the second she walked towards the two boys by the bar.

"Hi, my name is Melanie," the girl said to Bruce and shook his hand then turned to address her attention on Bruce's friend, Sean.

Melanie didn't get the chance to open her mouth, because an wild cat like growl echoed through the club then she felt herself being tackled to the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY KITTY TOY, SEAN!" Melanie's attacker (Selina) yelled then the girl felt how the crazy street girl started to pull her pants down right before a sharp pain stung through her butt, indicating her attacker used a whip to lash her butt. "HE'S MINE! MINE!"

Sean and Bruce scurried, without paying for their drinks first, out the backdoor looking utterly bemused.

* * *

 **#1226. I am not allowed to kiss Sean's butt only because I think I can make it feel better after my previous kiss (I'm too lazy to search for the rule number, but you know what I mean)**

Everyone looks at Sean with an questioned look when he enters the study as if he's insanely drunken and with an expression on his face as if he hadn't slept for days. It was finally Bullock who broke the awkward silence.

"Sean, are you feeling sick or something?"

Sean widens his eyes then looks around like a scared rabbit and finally gasps, barely louder than a whisper; "I haven't slept for days because every time I close my eyes I see Selina kissing my butt. I can't shake the awful image away AND NOW MY BUTT FEELS WEIRD!"

"Aw, don't worry. I will kiss it to make it feel better!" Selina bellowed ecstatically into Sean's ear as she pop ups behind him.

"NO, AAAGH!"

Sean sprinted away as fast as his poor, sleepy legs could carry him.

* * *

 **#1227. I am not allowed to keep the boys awake then try to scare them**

Sean's eyelids start to become very droopy then suddenly his phone started to beep a couple of times, alerting him that he got some text messages. With an eye roll he grabbed the phone off his nigh stand then glared at the screen.

 ** _"Hey there, Sean-y! Guess what, I won the lottery!"_**

 _"Good for you!"_ Sean texted back, slightly annoyed.

 ** _"Kidding :D I robbed the bank."_**

 _"Good for you. Now leave me alone."_

 ** _"That was a joke as well. But hey, how would it be like to win the lottery?"_**

 _"I don't know, SELINA!"_

 ** _"Or rob a bank?"_**

 _"Just leave me ALONE!"_

 ** _"Why?"_**

 _"BECAUSE IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"_

 ** _"You don't need to shout at me :("_**

Sean lies his phone back onto the nightstand then turns around and closes his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. Sadly, it was a tiny sleep of five minutes because his phone started to beep, again.

With an aggravated growl, Sean turned around then grabbed the phone and glared at the screen.

 ** _"I wanna kiss you all over…and over again."_**

Instead of stepping out of his bed and stomp to Selina's room to give her the biggest pummel ever given to someone in history, Sean turned his phone off with a growl then threw it back on the nightstand and went back to sleep.

'Beep, beep' Bruce's phone said.

Across the room, Bruce grabbed his phone and stared at the screen, warily. A horrified scream soon followed, followed by an angry roar coming from the other side of the room.

"WTF is wrong with you, Bruce?!"

Bruce shook like a tiny leaf in the wind then replies with a stuttering voice; "An anonymous person just texted me."

"It's just Selina!" Sean exclaimed. "Just ignore it and go back to sleep."

Bruce starts to shake even more and stutters; "Sean, I don't think I would be able to sleep now."

"Why not?!"

"S-she texted something creepy."

Sean rolled his eyes and muffled a scream in his pillow then Bruce's phone beeped again.

"What does she want now?! Sean yelled from across the room.

Bruce reads the message with shaky voice; "Hey, Sean, you look a bit angry. Do you want me to come over to hug you and make you feel happy again?"

Bruce then looks at Sean who jolted up in his bed and looked around the room as if he was looking for something.

"Her previous text said she can see us. Do you think that is true?"

Another text appears.

 ** _"Yes, kiddo, I can really see you. Now, do you and Sean want to share a bed with me and hug me?"_**

"She can really see us," Bruce gasped.

Sean dragged in a deep sigh then replies; "She's just trying to play mind tricks with us. It's just one of her stupid antic and-

Before Sean could finish his sentence, Bruce pointed at the half open wardrobe that was standing against the wall.

"I think I saw the door open."

"Oh, come on! You don't really think…

A creaking sound interrupted Sean then Bruce yelped in fear and hides his face underneath his covers.

Sean however, grabs his sheets and climbs through the bedroom window. It's a perfect night to sleep outside in the garden, right?

"Sean, are you still there?"

* * *

 **#1228. I am not allowed to strut around, pants-less, then take a nap on Sean's lap**

Sean sits in the TV room watching an action movie with Dick Grayson and Annie when suddenly an all too familiar street girl pranced inside then strutted up and down in their view to show them her incredibly tall, pants-less legs.

Dick leans closer to Sean's ear then whispers; "I think she sniffed too much catnip because she seems out of her mind."

"Nah, this is normal behavour. Just ignore her and she will leave," Sean replied, nonchalantly then filled his mouth with popcorn and proceeds watching the movie.

Selina struts up and down for another thirty seconds then halts in front of the TV and stretches her four limps, one at the time then yawns openly; "I'm so tired. Maybe I should take a nap."

"See. I told you she would leave," Sean whispered.

Dick wanted to nod in understanding but before he could, Selina leaped into the empty spot beside Sean, then onto his lap and circled a few times like a giant cat before finally curling up and falls asleep.

A murderous scowl forms onto Sean's face then says; "Pass me your escrima stick."

Once receiving the stick, Sean sends 50.000 volts through Selina's butt, chasing her out of the TV room with a cat-like scream.

* * *

 **#1229. I am not allowed to admire the fact that my legs are easier to clean when I'm not wearing a pants**

Selina dashes back into the TV room then when she sees Sean swaying a escrima stick, noticeably, she says with an eye roll; "There is no reason to threaten me with that thing, sweetie pie. I just want to show you something."

And with that, she grabs Sean's glass of coke and splashes it onto her legs, grinning widely.

Dick looks utterly stunned then whispers to Sean; "Wait, is this normal behaviour as well?"

Sean's face however turns red in rage, because what he hates the most is someone wasting HIS drink on showing something STUPID.

Selina, not noticing her kitty toy's murderous face, eyes her tall legs then cleans them with a tissue and cries in glee as if she's a sales person in a late-night shopping TV program; "Isn't this awesome? They are so much easier to clean this way. No stains at all!"

Sean however, actives the escrima stick then chases her all around the manor, roaring infuriated and swaying the sticks madly.

* * *

 **#1230. I am not allowed to try help Sean solving his issues with Ranch Sause, again**

Sean strolls inside the kitchen when Selina suddenly runs towards him with her hand covered in a red substance. Panic was written all over her face. That's when Sean saw her left ty was covered with the red substance as well.

Thinking she was wounded, Sean exclaimed; "Selina, what happened? Who did this to you?!"

"Oh Sean-y…" Selina weeps then sinks through her knees. She would have hit the floor if Sean didn't catch her in time. "Alfred turned insane. He stabbed me with a knife!"

Sean opened his mouth to ask what had turned Alfred insane enough to stab her when the scent of something he hates the most enters his nostrils.

"Selina, how dare you to fool me with Ranch Sause, AGAIN?! You know I hate that stuff! You know what, I'm leaving!"

Selina gasps; "NO! Sean, WAIT! Don't leave me. I was only trying to help you. You know what, how about I offer you to pummel my butt in return? Would that make you stay?"

Sean looked at her, bemused.

* * *

 **Which one was your favorite? Please let me know by review :D**

 **I won't promise anything, but since I've been absent for a few days I might post another update of this story in a few hours to make it up with you guys. I know FF probably won't put it to the top of the search list, but make sure to check it out so you won't miss it. I already finished five funny Sean rules.**

 **Hint...Selina thinks she has found the perfect coach for Sean who can help him overcome his low-self-esteem. Oh boy, poor Sean xD**


	184. Sean's Coach

**Well, here is the second update in a row, guys. I don't know if FF puts it to the top of the list, or if most of you already read the previous update and know or expect this update, but I wish you like it.**

 **Selina thinks Sean needs a coach to overcome his low self-esteem. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **#1231. I am not allowed to look for my so called unicorn in Mr. Cobblepot's garden (the poor man is already scared enough)**

"Oh, Mr. Flowerworth! Where are YOU?!"

Penguin snaps his eyes open when the all too familiar girl's voice interrupts his midnight sleep. Then his brain starts to process the name Mr. Flowerworth and tries to remember to which of her pets the names belongs to. Then his eyes widen in utter fear.

"NO!" Penguin gasped in fear when the horrific image of Selina riding an 'unicorn' flashes through the back of his head. She didn't unleash it in his garden, did she? Penguin didn't want to wait and find out. "OLGA!"

"Chto ot menya seychas urodlivaya ptitsa?!" (What does that ugly bird want from me now?!) Olga, the Russian maid, grunted to herself when she grabbed her morning robe and pulled it on before she charged into Penguin's room. "Chto ty khochesh?!"

Penguin looks at his maid in fear then stutters; "Yeah, uhm, I just assume you asked what I want and what I want is for you to chase that scary unicorn and its owner from my back yard."

Olga, the maid, just looked at her boss with a blank stare. Suddenly there was a knock on the window and Penguin screamed like a scared little girl then saw it was Selina.

"Hi there, Mr. Penguin! Have you seen my unicorn?! I kinda lost track of him right after Sean demanded him to find you and eat you!"

Penguin screams again then hides under his bed. He knew it. He knew Sean would eventually use his biggest fear against him.

* * *

 **#1232. I am not allowed to take characters from different anime's into our universe only because I think Sean should learn new things**

"Annie, look at him! All he does is that material art thing I can't pronounce and every now and then he uses Bruce's gym room. I think there is a lot more potential hidden inside that sexy, delicious body," Selina said when she glanced outside the TV room's window into the backyard where Sean was doing gymnastics.

Selina sighed then turned around when she didn't receive a reply and saw Annie staring with love-dazed eyes at the TV screen.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're watching anime, AGAIN!"

Annie looked at the street girl then smirks; "Hey, you're watching Sean all day so can I have my fun-time too? Besides, look at that gorgeous ice skating stallion. His blue eyes are just adorable."

"Wait, what happened to that anime with those swim dudes?" Selina frowned.

Annie grins; "Finished both seasons and movie in one week. Anyway, shush. Vik-

"That's it! I know how we can poke out all the hidden skills inside Sean's body," Selina cried in glee. "We just get that ice skating boy and those swim dudes to train Sean."

Annie looks slightly doubtful. "Uhm, I don't think Sean will like it."

"I don't care! Look at that ice skating dude. He's totally not ashamed of his body and bathes nude with other people around. Trust me, if someone can help Sean to get rid of his self-doubt, it's him! Now let's go."

Selina hurled herself around her friend and a few seconds later they arrived at the swimming pool behind a school.

"You two, come with us!" Selina grinned then grabbed the boys named Haru and Makoto before they could run away and only a split second later they were standing at the side of a hot spring. "Hi there, Mr. I don't know what your name is, but you come with us."

The young gentle man simply smiled then said in a heavy, Russian accent; "My name is Viktor Nikiforov and I like your jacket."

Selina smiled pleased; "See, I told you he would be an excellent coach for my Sean-y boy. He knows exactly how to give compliments."

"You need coach? I'll be your coach. I'll just grab…

…my clothes and…wait, where am I?"

"MISS KYLE! WHAT IS VIKTOR NIKIFOROV DOING HERE AND WHY IS HE STANDING NAKED IN OUR STUDY?!"

* * *

 **#1233. I am not allowed to let Viktor teach Sean how to be less shy about his body**

"Hi there, my name is Viktor Nikiforov and I'll be your new coach!"

Sean, lying stretched out on his bed looked up and glared warily at the silver haired young man who was wearing absolutely nothing underneath his morning robe. Sean quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't need a coach, so please go away."

Sean flopped back into his pillow.

"Well, according to leather wearing, curly haired girl you need coach," Viktor said, eyeing the boy on the bed. "I can tell she's right. You feel shy about body, but I know what can work for you."

Sean scowls at the stranger; "Yeah, no…not interested."

"Girl says you're good looking. I read reviews and people say you good looking. Why you think you not good looking?"

Sean stood up from his bed then strolled into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Excellent, you take bath. While you in there make pictures of yourself to show your girlfriend, okay?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, AND I'M NOT GONNA MAKE PICTURES OF MY UGLY BODY!"

"Any luck here?" Selina asked, poking her grinning face around the bedroom door.

Viktor sighed; "Sorry, girl with cool jacket, but this is gonna take longer than I thought." Then noticing Selina's sad look; "But you not worry. Viktor turned little piggy into prince so Viktor has experience. Viktor has the best plan to make your prince see he's a prince."

"Aw, I knew you would be the right coach," Selina purred with glee then nuzzled the bathroom door; "Did you hear that, Kitty toy Sean? Viktor knows how…

An aggravated growl echoed through the manor cutting Selina's ecstatic words off.

* * *

 **#1234. I am not allowed to persuade Bruce and Sean into taking skinny dip lessons**

"Ugh, Selina drives me insane! Now she all the sudden thinks I need a foreign coach. I have no idea where she found him, but I rather not question her methods. For all we know he's Olga's nephew. I mean, she's Russian, right?"

Bruce nods; "Yeah, she is. But hey, can you teach me some swimming strokes in the backyard pool. If I want to become a masked vigilante I need more muscles."

"Sure," Sean shrugged nonchalantly then the two boys proceed strolling down the garden until they reach the pool and find Selina, the new coach, Makoto, Haru, and Annie in the pool.

"Hiya, Sean and Bruce! You two just arrived in time for skinny dip class," Selina purred as she waved at the two, utterly bemused looking boys. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you two are as shy as Annie?"

"Come on, B. Let's go while we still can."

Sean wanted to leave but then two hands cuffed like police cuffs around his ankles then he looked down and saw it was Selina, grinning widely.

"Come on, kitty toy Sean. Join us. Bruce is gonna do it as well, right Bruce?"

Bruce looks very doubtful.

"Bruce, if you ever want to be that giant bat dressed vigilante, you need the element of surprise. I mean, what if a villain tries to shake you off by swimming away? Trust me, that proto-suit you just made for yourself will be too heavy when it gets wet. If you want to catch the villain you need to be willing to take your clothes off. That's what a real hero would do."

Viktor, Makoto, Haru, and Annie nod agreed.

"Not fair! You guys wear your swim suits!" Bruce exclaimed.

Selina grins, still cuffing Sean's ankles; "I'm not, and neither is Viktor. Just take yours off then the swim dudes and Annie will follow, right guys?"

Annie, Makoto and Haru look slightly doubtful. Not that Bruce notices it because he's too busy with pondering about what Selina said about earlier and realizes she's right. His suit would be too heavy if he tries to swim with it, and making a new one isn't an option so…

Bruce shrugs nonchalantly before taking all his clothes off and jumps into the pool.

Selina smiled pleased then cries in glee; "Now it's your turn, Sean-y boy."

"Fine!" Sean said.

"Yes!" Selina exclaimed ecstatically and fist pumps the air.

Sean expected she would do that and uses it as an opportunity to make a break for it and hurries back inside the manor.

"Sean, NO! Come back! I need you to attend skinny dip class. It's so good for your self-esteem!" Selina yelled then chased Sean all over the manor wearing nothing but a towel.

* * *

 **#1235. I am not allowed, with the help of Viktor, try to unleash Sean's and Bruce's inner playboy**

Bruce sped as fast as he could (dragging Sean along) inside Gotham's indoor ice rink where they found Viktor and Selina do some figure skating.

"I'm so sorry for being late, but we had to run all the way because Alfred refused to drive us. Mainly because he doesn't want to encourage Selina's crazy antics! I even tried to tell him I really, REALLY wanted this…

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine!" Viktor smiled, cutting off Bruce's waterfall of words. "You two are only an hour late, but it doesn't matter. We knew how to pass the time, right, Selina?"

Selina nods then cries in glee; "Today Viktor is going to poke out that inner playboy inside you by having you two practice a figure skate routine."

"I never figure skate in my life," Bruce gasped. "Sean did, but I never did!"

"Yeah, and it was so adorable," Selina smiled when her daydream started.

Viktor simply smiles; "No need to worry, little turtle. All we do today is listen to two complete different songs then I will give both of you one of those songs and then I will show some figure skate moves."

Before either of the two billionaires could object, Selina turned the radio on and a song started to play.

"Did either of you spend much time thinking about love?" Viktor asked.

Bruce starts to blush madly.

"NO!" Sean replied with a stern look on his face.

"Alright then. Listen to this song and tell me what it says to you. How does it make you feel?"

Bruce starts to listen intensely and Sean leans against the wall with a bored look on his face and yawns openly. Selina throws a penetrating look at him, but he simply ignores it.

"It sounds like the person never experienced love, even though he desperately wants it?" Bruce said hesitantly.

Sean huffs; "Next song please before I fall asleep."

The second song starts to play then when both songs ended, Viktor says; "The first song was 'on love agape' and the theme is unconditional love. The second song was 'on love Eros' and the theme is sexual love."

"I THINK SEAN SHOULD DO SEXUAL LOVE!" Selina cried in glee.

Sean clenches his fists in anger then yells; "I don't think so! That is so not me!"

"You should only try to do the exact opposite of what people expect you to do. How else do you think you can surprise them? That's my motto. Selina is right, Sean gets Eros and Bruce gets Agape!"

Selina starts to nuzzle Sean thoroughly while purring loudly; "Yeah! We gonna unleash all the Eros inside you, Sean-y boy. Whether you like it or not!"

* * *

 **#1236. I am not allowed to argue with Sean when he says I'm not his girlfriend**

"Alright, let's start with you, Sean Ornelas," Viktor said. "First thing you do when the music starts is taking a very flirtatious stance. You can lick your lips when you look at your girlfriend who's standing in the audience. She would very like that. She told me."

Selina nods agreed, but Sean clenches his fists and yells; "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

"Don't listen to him, I am his girlfriend," Selina grinned. "He's just trying to get out by being stubborn."

"YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yes you are! The second you stepped foot inside Wayne Manor you became my boyfriend."

"YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND I'M NOT GONNA SKATE ON THIS SEXUAL LOVE SONG!"

"I am your girlfriend, Sean! You even allowed me to sit atop of you after your first night in the manor!"

"Maybe not now, but eventually you will skate on Eros," Viktor chimed in. "You first need to knock down that incredibly high wall you hide behind. Once you done that you'll realize you not ugly and you can skate on everything without feeling awkward."

Sean throws a scowl at the Russian skater then growls; "Maybe you first need to talk in proper English grammar!"

"Hey, don't insult him! I think his Russian English sounds sexy!" Annie yelled.

Sean sways his fist at the young girl. "How about you take him back to wherever you found him then I'll can go back to my old life where I AM NOT Selina's boyfriend!"

"But you are my boyfriend, Sean! I just love this argument we have here because in a few seconds we get to the best part which is kiss and make up! Now come here so we can kiss and make up!"

"AAGH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sean screamed from the top of his lungs while skating circles on the ice to stay away from Selina's clutches.

* * *

 **#1237. I am not allowed to knock Bruce over while pursuing Sean**

"Okay, maybe we should try start with you, little turtle," Viktor said after he got bored watching Selina chase Sean all across the rink.

Bruce frowns then asks; "Why are you calling me little turtle?"

"Because of your turtle neck shirt. It's hideous. We really should burn it later today."

"I TRIED IT ONCE BUT HE JUST BUYS NEW ONES!" Selina yelled in the background.

Sean, still trying to stay ahead of Selina; "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"In that case I will also take credit card from you and buy proper clothes. Something boys like you should wear. Not something my grand-papa wears."

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but then Viktor backed away from him, leaving a gap for Sean to skate through as he fled from Selina.

"B, out of the way!" Selina screamed and Bruce saw her coming at him. The poor kid tried to get out of the way, but Selina knocked him over anyway. "AAAH, I told you to get out of the way!"

"I tried!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you were meant to go out of the way by taking the opposite way of what you just took!"

Sean uses the fight that ensues on the ice as an opportunity to take his skates off and escape.

* * *

 **#1238. I am not allowed to turn Mr. Cobblepot's manor upside down only because I think Sean is hiding in there somewhere**

Olga was serving lunch to Penguin when Selina entered followed by Bruce, Annie, and Viktor. Fearing Selina was at his house again to search for Mr. Flowerworth, Penguin hides behind his napkin.

"Relax, my unicorn is stalled with Bruce's horses," Selina grunted with an eye roll. "I'm here for Sean Ornelas. Thanks to idiot Bruce here, he escaped from his ice skating lessons."

Penguin frowns; "And what makes you think he's hiding here?"

"Sean has the habit to do things we least expect him to do, except figure skating on Eros!" Selina growled then stole a boiled egg off the table and started to peel it. "Yeah, Viktor here tries to poke out the playboy that is hiding deep inside Sean, but so far Sean is one stubborn kitty cat!"

"Ty krasivyy," Olga said with a dreamy smirk when she tried to touch Viktor's arm, but couldn't because Annie slapped it away.

"Hands off of him, you old bag! He's mine!"

Before Olga could say or do anything, or before anyone could do something, Selina lifted the dinner table up and threw it over to the ground. They all looked at her in horror.

"What? I was just checking to see if Sean was hiding under it."

And with that, Selina started to dash across the room and knocked all sort of things over to see if she could find her kitty toy Sean. When she didn't succeed to find him on the first floor, Selina proceeds doing the same thing on the second floor, then the third floor, fourth floor and even the attic.

* * *

 **#1239. I am not allowed to use my whip on Mr. Cobblepot only because I think he has Sean tied up somewhere in his house**

Before Penguin's brain could progress what was happening he found himself bend over the dining table. Olga had been so nice to put it back up so he could proceed eating what wasn't completely ruined.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING MY SEAN-Y BOY?!" Selina screamed murderously then lashed the poor villain's butt with her whip. "TELL ME!"

All Penguin could do was cry and whimper in pain and fear.

"VKUSNO!" Viktor cried in glee when he, Annie, and Bruce ate what was left of the breakfast while they watched how Selina pummelled Penguin's butt over and over again.

* * *

 **#1240. I am not allowed to scream Sean's name all over the city. (I should know things might turn out bad for Sean)**

Selina, Annie, Bruce, and Viktor stood on a tall building looking over the city to see if they could spot Sean running somewhere. Sadly, they couldn't.

Selina sighs sadly then puffs her chest and yells through a bull horn she stole from Bullock once; "SEAN, WHERE ARE YOU?! I WANT YOU TO COME BACK, RIGHT NOW!"

"We will find Sean-y boy for you, kitty Cat!" Sonny Gilzean yelled off the streets bellow, laughing loudly along with his friends. "And when I found him, he will regret he stole money from me! Come on, guys. Sean is most vulnerable when that assassin butler isn't around to protect him."

And with that, Sonny and his friends dashed away only to find Sean seconds later hiding in a nearby alleyway.

"Ha, there you are, you little thief!" Sonny laughed then received a punch from Sean straight in his face and fell unconscious to the concrete. His friends quickly ran away.

Selina, who spotted the running boys in the distance, smiled; "And that's where we will find my Sean-y boy."

* * *

 **Which one was your favorite? Also, let me know if you like to see more rules where Viktor tries to help Sean to overcome his low self-esteem. Maybe you have some requests in mind xD**


	185. Sean and Camren at the Award Show (new)

**I added some extra to this chapter and decided to re-post it :D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

"Ugh, why is my sexy boy-toy still wearing clothes?" Selina grunted angrily as she strolled inside the study then flopped down onto the couch beside Viktor who was eating bliny (some sort of Russian pancakes) as breakfast. "Why can't he see he has the most desirable body of all the men in Gotham?"

Viktor swallows his food down then asks; "Oh, have you not heard yet? I'm surprised because Mr. Pennyworth is very happy man now. I heard him talk on phone earlier with man named Gordon and he told him excitedly about letter that came through mail this morning."

"Ehm, I can't recall myself asking you anything about crappy butler. I asked information about Sean," Selina spat with an eye roll.

"Yes, letter arrived for Sean. Crappy butler was rude and read it before handing it to Sean. He said he needed to do that, for Sean's safety in case it was send by stalker."

Selina starts to sit up; "Sean got a letter? What was in it?"

"I do not know. Only butler read it, not me. I take other people's privacy very serious and…

"Yet you eaves dropped on Alfred's phone call with Gordon?!"

"Hey, in my defence, Mr. Pennyworth was talking in room next to kitchen and I was in kitchen and he basically yelled the news. So I couldn't help it, could I?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not accusing you of anything, okay? I basically always eaves drop on other people. Anyway, you heard them talk, right? What did Alfred tell Gordon?"

"Girl named Camren Bicondova invited Sean to be her +1 to an award show."

"WHAT?!"

"Girl named…

"I heard you, you feeble-minded person! She has a lot of nerves to invite my Sean-y boy on a date! She knows what my feelings are for him! Where is Sean now?!"

Feeling not offended by Selina's words, Viktor replies with a smile; "I saw him heading to his room."

Selina runs as fast as the wind outside the study, then down the hallway and up the stairs then down another hallway into Bruce and Sean's room where she finds Sean talking with Bruce and Alfred.

"I think it's a good way to get a break from Miss Kyle's weird antics, Mister Ornelas. Besides, it's about time you get used to society and it could help your shyness."

"I DON'T THINK SO, YOU SNOTTY BUTLER!" Selina exclaims in anger and dismay. "I hired a very legal coach to help him with his shyness. No way I let that actress girl take all the credit! Viktor Nikiforov expects Sean in the sauna for his 'feel comfortable nude around your girlfriend' class!"

Alfred gave the girl a penetrating glare. "Miss Kyle, Mister Ornelas does not belong to you. He can do what he wants whenever he wants."

Selina opens her mouth to object, but Alfred grabs her under her armpits then drags her out of the room followed by Bruce who sent a thumbs-up at Sean for encouragement before heading out.

Sean sighs deep when he hears Selina's angry cat-like growls fade in the distance. Camren has always been nice to him, so maybe it wasn't a bad idea to say yes. Sean grabs the phone and dials the number Camren left in the letter.

"Hey, this is Sean. I got your letter with your invite and I would gladly accept it."

"That's amazing!" Camren said, completely thrilled about the news. "I will let someone deliver a tuxedo for you to wear and a I will pick you up tonight at 7, alright?"

Sean said it was fine then hung up.

Later that night, when Sean was getting ready to go, Selina scurried into the room then meowed; "Sean-y, please stay with me. I know what she's up to. She's going to try steal you from me."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Selina, she's just a friend. Besides, I already told her I was coming."

"Yeah, thanks to crappyworth."

"It was my own choice, Selina."

Suddenly Alfred enters the room and says; "Miss Bicondova arrived to pick you up, Mister Ornelas."

Sean just nodded then left the room while Alfred tagged along to give him a few pointers on how to be a gentleman. Sean ignored all of the tips because he knew how to be one. Then he heads outside and finds Camren standing in front of the limo wearing a nice looking dress.

While Alfred is trying to restrain Selina from going outside and attack the young actress, Sean walks towards the girl making Selina only the more angrier. Camren instantly greets Sean with a hug which makes him off guard for a moment.

"It's so nice to see you again," she said to Sean and Selina screamed something in the background.

"Thank you," Sean stuttered nervously.

Camren smiles; "We are gonna have so much fun tonight."

"Get YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!" Selina roared infuriated, but luckily Alfred stood in the way so she couldn't launch herself onto the actress. Then she turned around and hugged Viktor, sobbing against his chest. "I wanted him to loosen up with me, not her!"

Viktor looked slightly awkward but still patted the back of Selina's head in a soothing manner.

"Boys first," Camren said in a jokingly manner and opened the limo door. Sean couldn't help it and a small chuckle escaped.

Selina turned her head so fast she could have been an owl and Alfred had to stop her again. Camren and Sean stepped into the limo then it drove away.

"I thought this might cheer you up," Camren smiled then brandished a bunch of roses. Sean quirked an eyebrow. "This is the first time you're going to an award and all, so I wanted to surprise you."

Sean sends an half smile then takes the flowers and whispers; "Thank you."

The award show is happening in New York city and then finally after an hour drive the limo stopped in front of a red carpet. The chauffeur opened the door for them then Camren stepped out first then offered Sean her hand as he stepped out. Cameras instantly start flashing as they walk down the carpet.

Sean suddenly starts to get very nervous and it almost feels like he has to throw up, but then Camren pats him on the back and tells him to not be nervous. A part of him wants to run away from the paparazzi like he always did when they ambushed him right after finding out he lived all that time on the streets.

As they walk on, Sean sees a lot of reporters interviewing the actors and actresses and he recognizes a few of them as the actors who portray Butch and Nygma. They spot Sean and Camren as well and they start come up to them, but Sean instantly looks the other way trying to act casual and in order to stay out of other people's view.

"Oh, hey, Drew and Corey," Camren said who saw them. "This is my friend Sean Ornelas."

Drew held his hand out and said; "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Sean."

Sean eyes the hand for a moment and feels quite uncomfortable to shake hands with someone who has a striking resemblance with a villain but eventually shakes it reluctantly. Then he shakes Corey's hand as well.

Suddenly someone taps Sean on the back and regrets it instantly when he gets flipped over Sean's back to the ground.

"Bruce?" Sean asked confused when he thought he recognized the person.

Camren giggles; No, that's my co-star, David Mazouz."

"Shoot, my bad," Sean said with widened eyes. "Here, let me help you back up."

Instead of just offering his hand, Sean lifted David Mazouz back on his feet as if he was as light as a ragdoll.

"You're pretty strong, aren't you?" Camren said with an impressed look.

"Nah, not really," Sean replied then addresses back to David Mazouz; "I'm really sorry."

"SEAN ORNELAS, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" an all too familiar voice said and when Sean turned around he found Bruno walk towards him with his arms brandished. "My dear Sean, my billionaire street boy actor. It's been too long since I've seen you. You really should come visit the set more often and have us shoot some scenes of you running down the street and fighting."

Sean huffs angrily; "Forget it, Bruno! I'm not interested in being in your show."

Not taken aback by Sean's words, Bruno continues to act like they are still the best of friends and slaps Sean's back while laughing; "You are so funny, Ornelas!" The other actors slap their foreheads in disbelief.

* * *

"I think Sean is doing great," Bruce said as he watches the award happening live on his TV screen. Alfred nodded agreed and the both of them watch how Sean walks away with Camren after rejecting Bruno's offer of bringing his character into the show.

Not that Bruno gave up that easily.

 _"But Ornelas, you'll gonna love season 4. I have so many great story-lines in mind and everything!"_ Bruno said cheerfully and bowled after Sean. _"I'm bringing in the scarecrow and you would be the perfect character to bring him down."_

 _"Don't you have Gordon to do that kind of things?"_ Sean asked as he kept walking on.

 _"Well, to be honest, we don't really know what to do with Gordon so we sent him to Miami and let him meet his fourth love-interest, Falcone's daughter."_

 _"How about try give him a male love-interest? I mean, he already tolerated Bullock for like three seasons while he hooked up and dumped three women in the same amount of time. I'm telling you, Bullock and Gordon would be a great ship. I didn't read the script and I can already tell this fourth woman won't work either. He shot her brother, Falcone hates his guts, so how would this ship not crash by the end of the season?"_

Bruno smirks; _"Don't worry, we'll make it work. Anyway, are you interested in taking Scarecrow down?"_

 _"No means no, Bruno! Even with Jim dashing after lady #4 like a love-dazed school kid, you still have Bruce. I bet he will love galloping down rooftops and chase villains."_

"Actually, I would love it indeed," Bruce said, puffing his chest proudly then noticed Alfred's disapproval look. "One day, Alfred, you won't stop me from doing what I want! If you try, I will fire you for a second time and won't take you back."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, in the meantime, you're character will do the dangerous stuff in the series, did I make myself clear?"

Bruce sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll guess that's already cool enough."

Bruce and Alfred proceed watching the award show where Bruno finished stroking his chin and said; " _Actually, we don't know what to do with Bruce either so we decided to have him run around rooftops without proper protection gear and have him only wear a hoodie as if he's The Arrow who got lost in a different city, then let him plunge down through a skylight. Then, to make it even more ridicules, we let him take his mask off in front of the criminals, because, who recognizes him anyway, right? Of course he's a billionaire and his face was printed in the newspaper a couple of times but who cares about plot these days, am I right?"_

 _"You know, I wouldn't mind if you shoot a few scenes for the show, Sean,"_ Camren said with a warm smile.

"Of course you would like that, you-

"MISS KYLE, STOP CREEPING UP ON MASTER BRUCE AND ME LIKE THAT!" Alfred roared, after rounding on his heels then saw Selina and Victor had entered the room while they were watching the award show.

"Actually, I already heard her and Mr. Nikiforov, so they only creeped up on you, Alfred."

Everyone's attention gets drawn back to the TV screen and they see Bruno catch up with Sean's and Camren's quick steps.

 _"See, the cast loves you, Ornelas! I can ask the writers to write a couple of action packed scenes where you and Selina fight criminals, together."_

 _"That would be so cool,"_ Camren chimed in, ecstatically.

"The only person Sean fights TOGETHER with is with ME!" Selina roared, her face mere inches away from the screen as if she thought they could hear her.

 _"I already saw the costume that I'm going to wear, and I LOVE it."_

"I bet it's just as stupid as Bruce's proto Batperson costume!" Selina huffed angrily.

"It's Batman, Selina! Not Batperson!"

"I think Batperson suits better, because , you know, you're obviously aren't even close to be called a man," Victor said.

Alfred shot an angry glare at their house guest. "Mr. Nikiforov, don't you have other things to do, like, coaching Yuuri in your own universe?"

"Little piglet will do fine without me. Who needs me the most right now is little turtle and boy-who-isn't-aware-he's-a-handsome-prince."

Selina nods then adds, importantly; "Yes, but keep in mind that boy-who-isn't-aware-he's-a-handsome-prince is #1 priority. Turtle neck can wait."

"Yes, well, I rather want him out!" Alfred said with a scowl. "He eats more food on his own than you and Miss Visser together."

Selina rolled her eyes then snaps; "Hey, you would, just like me, eat as much as you can after living 11 years on the streets!"

"Figure Skaters have a very fast metabolism," Victor chimed in, in defence. Then he tilts his head; "Although, some of us do. Little piglet for example, can't eat what he likes. He gains weight very fast."

Selina smirks; "Just like Bruce."

"I don't gain weight when I eat something!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Miss Kyle, stop this instant before I kick you back to the streets!"

Victor's eyes widened. "That's the most horrible threat you can say to a teen. They need love and support, not…whatever it is you're doing right now!"

"Trust me, Mr. Nikiforov, after witnessing 1240 antics of her, YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING!"

Victor strokes his chin. "Has it ever occurred to you those antics are maybe a cry for attention? I mean, did you forget the time you were a teenager and those weird changes happened to your body? It's already awful as it is, but imagine what it's like for a girl who lived on the streets for 11 years, alone. She had no one to turn to with the questions that come soon you hit puberty."

Selina flicks a tear from her eyes then sniffs, dramatically; "Finally! I man who understands what it's like being ME! Bruce, you better take notes because the way you're character treated my character in the show is NOT the proper way. The same goes for you, grand-pop! How dare you to threaten me to never return to the manor if I don't stick my bum out to save Bruce's skinny turtle ass? IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND I HAVE FEELINGS TOO? MY MOM ABANDONED ME WHEN I WAS FOUR YEARS OLD AND ONLY RETURNED TO GET MONEY FROM MY BOYFRIEND, BRUCE WAYNE, WHO IN HIS TURN DECIDED TO NOT TELL ME AND PAY HER ANYWAY! IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND I FEEL BETRAYED, NOT ONLY BY MY MOM BUT ALSO BY MY BOYFRIEND!"

Victor widened his eyes even more, if that was possible. "Wait, you actually did all that stuff to her? Shame on you, little turtle."

"NO! That stuff only happened in the show. Selina, please don't start mixing things up."

Selina purses her lips. "Sorry for getting a bit overwhelmed with this shit, alright? All I'm trying to say is that if you did that stuff what your character did to my character and you were my boyfriend, (which you're luckily not) you wouldn't get away with it as lightly as my character did. You know that, right? I would have pummeled your skinny turtle butt until it had lots and LOTS of colors."

"And you would have every right to do it, girl," Victor cheered. "See Mr. Pennyworth, all she needs is a little more support from you and little turtle."

Bruce gasped; "Wait, why are you only attacking us? Sean isn't supportive either!"

"He isn't?"

Selina looks thoughtfully. "Well, it's a little hard to tell what is going through Sean's mind all the time. But he does run away whenever I try to get closer to him, but maybe that's because he's shy etc. But then again, when I asked him to NOT go on this freaking DATE with Camren, he totally ignored me and decided to go anyway!"

"Mr. Pennyworth's fault," Victor chimed in. "Sean is a sweet boy who already promised Camren to go and hates to call it off. So yeah, basically it's Mr. Pennyworth's fault because if he hadn't talked Sean into it, Sean wouldn't have called this girl to tell her he accepted her offer."

"I hate you, you know that, right?" Selina scowled when her eyes burned into Alfred's blank and unimpressed stare. "If they share a kiss, I will never forgive you!"

 _"Hey Sean, how about we sing a duet on stage for everyone to hear?!"_ Camren asked cheerfully, which pulled Selina's, Alfred's, Bruce's, and Victor's attention back to the TV screen.

"Oh no you won't!" Selina yelled at the TV. "Nobody is allowed to sing a duet with Sean except ME!"

 _"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Camren. I don't really like to be in the center of the attention."_

"That's right! He only likes to be in the center of MY attention!" Selina screamed at the TV.

Alfred sighed tiredly. "Miss, you do realize they can't hear you, right?"

 _"Sean, you really need to stop being so shy. You don't have to be. It will stop you from doing something fun, and you promised me, in the car, you would try have some fun tonight."_

"Sean is only allowed to have fun with ME! Don't you dare, Sean! Don't you dare!"

Five minutes later…After not only Camren but basically the entire cast had persuaded Sean…

 **Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries!**

"Actually, that's a nice song they're singing," Victor said when they proceed watching Sean and Camren sing on stage, for everyone to hear and to see on live TV. "Sean also has some incredible dance moves, and the girl too. Is she a dancer or something?"

Selina looks at Victor slowly, her eyes filled with rage. "Victor, if one more compliment escapes your mouth, I'm so gonna spank your butt."

"Sorry, my apologies. I'm going to my room. I have plenty enough ideas to get Sean back cooped up in my brain, so just knock if you'll need me, okay?"

Victor turned and left quickly before Selina would do what she threatened she would do, while Sean and Camren sing loudly.

 **And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries!**

* * *

A few hours later, the limo arrives back at Wayne Manor and Sean steps out followed by Camren.

"Did you enjoy the award show, Sean?" Camren asked.

Sean turns around and replies; "Yeah, it was okay."

Camren smiles then takes a step forward and leans closer to Sean who in his turn, turned his head because he thought he heard something rustle in the shrubs nearby and Camren's kiss landed on his cheek.

Sean turns his head in alarm and takes a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to startle you."

Sean opened his mouth to respond but then Jack jumped out from behind the shrubs and exclaims; "Selina is so gonna pummel your butt for kissing her boyfriend!"

"Wait, you're already taken?" Camren asked with a sad look.

Sean wanted to respond but Jack was quicker and replied; "Duh, of course he is! Why else you think Selina is all aggressive when someone comes to near to Sean? Also, Selina has big plans in mind as soon you step foot inside the manor."

Sean's eyes widen in fear.

"Yeah, you better prepare yourself for some action, Sean-y. She and that foreign coach has set up an entire list to help you overcome your low self-esteem," Jack grinned and Sean's eyes widen even more.

Camren looks at Sean then says; "You can always step into the limo again."

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jack grinned.

Suddenly the front door swings open and reveals Selina holding a paddle in her hand.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed angrily. "I knew I heard voices. Glad you came back, Sean-y toy. And you better step in the limo and leave, young lady before I use this paddle on your butt. You know what, scratch that! I'm gonna pummel your butt anyway for stealing my boi from ME!"

Jack laughs; "I told you she would hurt you."

Camren quickly waves at Sean then sprints towards the limo and hops inside before Selina had the chance to hit her with the paddle.

"And don't show your face here again!" Selina roared infuriated.

Sean sneaks inside then tries to find a place to hide from Selina, but instantly bumped into Annie.

"Oh, hey, Sean. Are you trying to hide from Selina's m-rated antics she's planned for the both of you when you were away?"

Sean grinds his teeth. "Oh come on! Can't you just help me for once?"

"Sure I can, and I will."

Sean's mouth drops agape. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, in the other story, you know the one where you and Selina are in Switzerland, pregnant…

"Wait, what story?!"

"Yeah, you should read it. It's Selina's favorite…

"SEAN, GRAB ON MY WAIST AND PUT THAT BODY ON ME!" Selina yelled in singsong voice then they heard her slam the front door shut. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR BODY, OH I, OH I, OH I, OH I, OH I!"

"Anyway, the readers wished I helped you out instead of Selina, so…

"Then just help me! Can't you hear her horrible singing coming down the hallway?!"

"EVERYDAY DISCOVERING SOMETHING BRAND NEW!"

"Okay, how about you hide in your and Bruce's room and I tell her I saw you heading for the attic. When she doesn't find you there she will most likely think you escaped through the attic window and she will try search for you in the city."

Sean frowns; "Shouldn't the window be open if I fled through it? Alfred has it locked at all times."

"Don't worry. I took the liberty to open it. To be honest, I kinda planned this while Selina was planning things. You see the thing is…

"Yeah, you know what, I don't care! Just keep Selina busy."

And with that, Sean dashed down the hallway into his and Bruce's bedroom.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH THE SHAPE OF YOU!" Selina sang then came around the corner and nearly bumped into Annie.

Annie smiles; "Aw, that's so nice of you, Selina, but the truth is no matter how incredibly amazing you are, you're not my type. Silver might, but not me."

"Cut the crap, Annie! You know I meant the shape of Sean's delicious, muscular abs. Now, have you seen it?!"

Annie quirks an eyebrow; "See what?"

"Sean's delicious abs!"

"Sure, it went the same way as his legs went," Annie smiled sweetly. "It went up the stairs to the attic."

Selina grins; "Thank you. I can always count on you for helping me."

"Ehm, yeah sure, sometimes you can. But uhm, anyway… do you mind if I borrow Viktor for a while? I mean, since you're busy with searching for Sean…

"Yeah, sure, but don't get too attached. I will capture Sean and bring him to Viktor's lessons in no time, so until then he's yours."

Annie watches Selina go up the stairs to the attic and starts to feel slightly guilty. But then Viktor comes out from one of the guest rooms.

"Oh, hey Viktor. Selina is kinda busy and there is a load of pork cutlet bowl left in the fridge. Do you like to join me?"

Viktor nods in reply then follows Annie down the stairs while Selina roars in the attic; "SEAN, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM MY PLANS BY CLIMBING OUT THE WINDOW AND HIDE IN THE CITY, YOU ARE SO WRONG!"

Sean, hiding in his and Bruce's bedroom hears Selina scramble out the attic window then down the roof. Then he peers through the curtains carefully and sees Selina hop over into a tree then climb down into the garden and sprint towards the Wayne Manor gates in the distance.

"Pfiew. She bought it," Sean sighed in relief then smirked and went into the bathroom to prepare himself for the night while Selina made a futile search for him in the city.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**


	186. Chapter 186

**Sorry, not an update, but just a short little A/N.**

 **I did not abandon this story or any of my other stories. There's a lot going on right now and I need to solve stuff in my personal life. At the moment I'm also focusing on finishing the Switzerland story and series 3 in the Cat's to do list series. Currently I'm trying to write bits and pieces for this story when I get an idea, but it's very hard. Especially when it comes to Bruce rules. A few ideas would be greatly appreciated, whether it's with Bruce, Sean, Alfred, Bullock, Jim or any other character.**

 **Anyway, I will try to update stories this week, though I don't know which one and how many. Please be patience with me xD I did not abandon any of my stories. It just takes time :D**


End file.
